Precious Days in Akatsuki
by Deidara-Inuzuka
Summary: Los akatsuki están empezando sus días en lel instituto pero no fue del todo normal…¿Que pasa en el transcurso del instituto? ¡Haran todo tipo de locuras! ¡Ahora Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan e Itachi son chicas!¡Todo tipo de parejas! Universo Alterno
1. Un amanezer rojo

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki:**_

_Deidara-Inuzuka: Bueno aquí empezare con mi fic, Primero empezando con las opiniones del autor o que xD? Es la primera vez que hago un fic :3, yahooo! Si tengo errores por favor corríjanme xD. Creo que empezare con un fic de personajes ya creados, o sea me inspirare en un anime, y ese será, cha cha chaann: ¡Naruto Shippuden! Pero Esperen! ¡No he terminado :D! ¿Que molesta soy verdad? Bueno utilizare únicamente a los villanos más villanos de Naruto, los Akatsuki, allí están unos de mis personajes favoritos (Deidara), pero hare algo muy diferente en este fic, aquí no habrá ni peleas ni ninjas no bochinches de esos, seria colegial :D! Acabo de inventar el nombre mientras escribía "Precious Days in Akatsuki". Perdonen que le cambiara el sexo de hombre a mujer a algunos personajes, es que no quería que hubieran parejas homosexuales (no tengo nada en contra del yaoi! Me encanta :D! Pero bueno… ) Y lo quería hacer un poco más realista ¿porque todos los de akatsuki no son gays o si ._. ( see lo sooon xD)? Bueno el punto es que no es casi lo mismo, pero dejare intactas sus personalidades(si claro xD! Casi ninguno se parece _ ) , Espero alguien lea lo que escribo (Eso me lo digo todos los días cuando me despierto y me veo al espejo)._

**Personajes:**Akatsuki y otros.

**Disclaime**r: Masashi Kishimoto, ¡Que tiene una moto!

**Género:** Shoujo, Slice of life, humor, drama, aventura (creo que también). De todo un poco.

**Protagonistas:** Akatsuki.

**Advertencias:** ¡cambie los sexos de algunos personajes de naruto! Pero si no toleras esto mejor cierra el fic de una vez. OoC por parte de los personajes. No tengo la culpa de que las parejas que quieran no queden, si desea ver una parejas especifica por FanFiction hay muchos fics hechos de parejas. Esas son mis advertencias, ha claro y participación de varios OC's a través de la historia.

**Personajes cambiados de hombre a mujer:** Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu y Itachi.

**Parejas:** SasoIta, KisaIta, Sasodei, Deitobi, KakuHida, PaiKona, Kisazetsu, Sasozetsu, Tobizetsu. (Son las parejas que se verán mediante el fic, espero las disfruten).

**Sipnosis:** Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi y todos los demás Akatsuki están empezando sus días en la preparatoria, pero no fue del todo normal… Que pasa en el transcurso de la preparatoria. Todo tipo de gente extraña se conoce y se reúne causando caos, aunque muchos con un triste pasado. No se pierdan esta inevitable historia.

_Deidara-Inuzuka: ¡Bueno ahora si empezamos con la verdadera historia! Espero puede tener comentarios D:! O lo que sea xD! Recuerden que es mi primer fic y no se mucho, ademas que no sé cómo usar esta página de fanfiction! Pero habrá más de un capitulo._

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capitulo 1:**

**Un Amanecer rojo.**

レッドドーン

_**"**__**Era un día normal, estaba tranquilamente durmiendo, hasta que mi despertador sonó y me despertó una hora antes de lo acordado, ¡cada vez tengo mas ganas de romper ese reloj!... Pero quien me despertaría, no puedo malgastar mi dinero comprando otro. Bueno yo soy Deidara, una chica que quiso empezar la preparatoria como toda chica ¿No podía ser acaso así? ¿Que tendrá Dios contra mí? Todavía recuerdo ese amanecer rojo, donde todo parecía infinito, siempre lo retengo en mi corazón e intento que sea una de las cosas que no olvide, debieron ser como las 5:30 AM, pero ese fue un amanecer tan bello que lo quisiera tener en pintura, porque fue arte. La historia solo acaba de comenzar. "**_

―_"¿Qué hora es?"_ _―_Pensó una chica que estaba acostada en su cama, mientras miró el reloj desde la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama, se levanta de su cama y la acomoda, empiezó a estirarse lo brazos_―_ ¡Cada vez odio más este despertador! _―_Gritó la chica y luego lanzó un bostezo, la chica era pequeña, sus ojos son azules y su cabello amarillo como si fuera ricitos de oro pero sin los ricitos, entra en el baño y prende la regadera, mientras se quita la ropa. Prueba a ver cómo está el agua y entra _―__"No creo que este día sea muy diferente como en los otros, estaré amargada, me regañaran los profesores, darán una larguísima charla yo no sé para qué. Ahorrare para comprarme un Ipop, porque ya no soporto escucharlos en clase ni en las conferencias ni nada"_ _―_Salió del baño, y se vistió con un uniforme del colegio, eran blanco con negro y rojo, se arregló las medias y abrió las ventanas, que a través de ellas se veía un hermoso amanecer rojo, la chica sorprendida, se cepillaba sus cabellos de oro en frente de la ventana mirando el amanecer_― _ _" El arte es una explosión , y así es mi arte, así es el verdadero arte, hum…"_ _―_tranquilamente preparaba su desayuno, un pan tostado con mantequilla y algo de chocolate, desayunaba pacientemente para después hacer su bento de arroz, tortilla y otros ingredientes mas. Ya se hacia la hora y Deidara, salió de la casa y miró la puerta _―._ _"Ya no tengo de quien despedirme_" _―_pensó con un semblante un poco afligida, se fue caminando para la preparatoria.

―Otro día otro aburrimiento mas… _―_musitó para ella misma la rubia mientras caminaba la hacia el instituto.

―¡Deidara-chaaan! _―_venia corriendo una chica de cabello blanco y ojos violetas, con una sonrisa de punta a punta pero algo maléfica tenia la camisa del colegio recogida que se le podía ver todo el estomago, le da una palmada a la chica rubia por atrás en la espalda_―._ ¡Qué mala eres, no me esperaste ni nada, zorra!

―Veo que no has mejorado tu vocabulario Hidan… No te espere porque... ¡no me habías dicho nada idiota! _―_gritándole a la chica de cabellos blancos mientras caminaban.

―¡Debiste haberlo pensado también, maldita! _―_frunció el ceño la chica de ojos violeta.

―Por favor el año que viene que Hidan pueda mejorar su vocabulario, te lo pido Diosito del alma, y tráete contigo un cerebro para ella, hum _―_dramáticamente se arrodilló mientras su rostro se iluminaba de luz y de pureza_―. _ Si lo haces seria un bien para todos lo que le rodean, hum –le salieron lagrimas de cocodrilito.

―¡Mierda! ¡Te voy a matar ZORRA! _―_ enfureció muchísimo, dándole a la chica de cabellos rubios una patada.

―hum… _―_la de ojos azules esquivó la patada, dio una vuelta en el aire y cayo parada_―. _ ¡100 puntos para mí! Pero no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo, ya es tarde, adiós… _―_se fue corriendo dejando a Hidan atrás.

―¡IDIOTA! Vuelve aquí _―_persiguiendo a la chica rubia que salió corriendo de repente.

Deidara corrió a toda velocidad para que no la alcanzara la furiosa Hidan, la iba a matar literalmente, pero antes se paró a ver en que salón estaba y se fue corriendo al salón, pero Hidan venia algo más lejos de ella.

―¡Llegue! _―_entrando en el salón y sentándose en el ultimo pupitre al lado de la ventana, respirando agitadamente mientras pone su cabeza en la mesa del pupitre _―_No ha llegado el profesor, antes de despertaba temprano y llegaba tarde, debe ser un cambio porque estoy en la preparatoria, hum – dice en tono pensativo la chica rubia.

―¡Cierto! Yo también llegue temprano hoy, eso me impresiono mucho – dijo que la chica de cabellos blancos que estaba sentada justo al lado de Deidara, que apareció de repente sin nadie darse cuenta.

―¿¡Pero cómo..? Mejor no pregunto, tú siempre has sido rara _―_con un tono de molestia la ojiazul.

―Sí, si…espera, ¿fue un insulto o un alago? _―_dijo Hidan algo dudosa mirando a la nada.

―Como dije Dios, un cerebro, ¡un cerebro! _―_en tono burlón dijo la chica rubia, mientras se queda mirando la puerta, llegando allí, un chico algo bajito, con su cabello rojo y sus ojos color miel, con una piel blanca y algo ojeroso_―. _ Akasuna no Sasori… _―_se sonrojó la chica rubia que parecía un puntito rojo.

―¿…? _―_el pelirrojo voltea a ver a Deidara un momento pero esta se tapa rápidamente con un cuaderno la cara, y no le toma importancia.

―¿Todavía sigues enamorada de ese enano? _―_preguntándole la de ojos violeta a su amiga de cabellos dorados.

―¡Sssshh! ¿Silencio Hidan! _―_Tapándole la boca a esta mientras le asiente con la cabeza sonrojada_―. _No pude olvidarme de él todavía _―_dijo decepcionada la rubia_―. _ Soy un fracaso _―_se golpeó con el cuaderno.

―Ya me doy cuenta, tienes años enamorada de él, y no has hecho nada interesante _―_ Se pone algo pensativa_―._ Posiblemente si te le vendes podrías hacer algo con él y ya, además se dejaría por ti _―_diciendo en tono burlón Hidan.

―¡Ya cállate Hidan! No quiero hacer eso con él _―_aun mas sonrojada.

―Buenos días alumnos Soy Su profesor Motoharu Soujiro _―_habló en tono alto para que todos los alumnos los escuchacen. Era alto de cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros, algo deprimentes. Piel clara y miró a todos sin impresión alguna. Encendió un cigarro y empezó a botar humo de su boca haciendo que todos tosieran_―. _Vamos a empezar con matemáticas.

―Quiero matar a ese profesor… Odio las matemáticas _―_susurró Hidan con el seño fruncido.

―Ya todo el mundo lo sabe Hidan… No es nada nuevo de que odies las matemaricas _―_dijo la chica rubia viendo por la ventana el cielo azul…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Después de tanta clase y ajetreo, las chicas se tomarían un descanso, salieron y se sentaron en unos banquitos que estaban debajo de un árbol en la escuela, ¡eso le gustaba a estas chicas algo rebeldes! El almuerzo, para liberar el estrés…

―¡Ese maldito de Motoharu-sensei me las pagara, Jashin-sama lo castigara por haberme puesto en ridículo con los ejercicios de matemática! _―_decía quejándose la ojivioleta mientras comía bruscamente sus alimentos.

―Con la cara que tenias era obvio que te iba a escoger a ti _―_ se mete un bocado de tortilla en la boca_―._ Además, ¿todavía sigue con ese Dios extraño, Jashin? Desde siempre te ha gustado ese estúpido Dios que no existe, ¿será que hiciste como sacrificio tu cerebro? _―_dijo dudosa y tono serio.

―¡Deja de insultar a mi querido Jashin-sama!¡Prostituta perra! _―_dijo y después riéndose malvadamente la chica de malas palabras.

―¡Hum…! _―_Viendo a Hidan de mala forma y suspira_―,_ ¿porque tengo esta clase de amigos?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras eso… habían tres personas en la azotea, desde la azotea se podía ver a Deidara y Hidan perfectamente, la primera persona era un chico tenía una máscara anaranjada que tenía solo un hueco por donde mirar y tenía una forma de espiral como una lolipop con cabello negro y piel blanca este era Uchiha Tobi, que estaba sentado recostándose de la reja que había en la azotea, la segunda era un chica de cabello largo y negro, con los ojos negros y con ojeras, la chica estaba sentada viendo cosas en su teléfono esta era Uchiha Itachi, estaba hablando sentada al lado del otro chico quien tenía la piel algo azulada, su pelo de color azul oscuro, y sus ojos eran blanco, este era Hoshigaki Kisame, que estaba comiendo una rodajas de pescado enormes mientras hablaba con Itachi.

―En esta preparatoria cada vez hay más aburrimiento... _―_decía la chica de cabellos negros, mientras escribía algo en su celular y lo guarda _―. _Listo.

―Bueno a mí me parece algo bien, aunque todavía no han matado a alguien pero bueno que se hace, je, je, jee… _―_ríe maléficamente el chico azul.

―¿Qué piensas tu tobi? _―_le dice la chica ojerosa_―. _Mis padres no me quieren sacar de la escuela porque dicen que aquí pasaron toda su juventud y blah blah blah blah… _―_balbuceando la pelinegro, pero con tono serio.

―No sé qué decir en realidad… _―_se levantó del suelo y miró a otras personas desde la azotea_―,_ posibleme… _―_miró Deidara y a Hidan comiendo desde lejos y sacó su teléfono y colocó su cámara_―._ Tiene que ser un ángulo y una toma perfecta – tomó la foto y se queda mirando, le había tomado una foto a deidara_―_. Creo que me va a gustar mucho esta preparatoria, aunque este en la secundaria.

―¿Pero de que hablas?_ ―_ le dice la Uchiha y se levantó y le quitó el celular a Tobi_―. _Pero si es la busca pleitos de Deidara… ¿no me digas que te gusta ella, Tobi?

―¡Devuélvemelo…! Itachii-san… _―_el pelinegro peleando con Itachi por el celular, que a la final se lo logró quitar_―. _¡La foto perfecta!

―¿Tu eres fotógrafo o algo así Tobi? _―_preguntó Kisame alborotándole los cabellos.

―¡auch! ¡No trates a Tobi como a un niño! Pero si a Tobi le gusta mucho y esa rubia es la perfecta modelo para fotos que Tobi a podido encontrar, su alrededor es tan anormal que Tobi pudo notar desde aquí… _―_decía tiernamente el chico lolipop.

―Recuerda Tobi que tu eres un grado menor que nosotros… Así que eres un pequeñajo de secundaria… _―_le dice en tono burlón.

―Lástima que Deidara también sea del mismo grado que nosotros, no la vas a poder ver mucho, ¿no crees Kisame? _―_lo dice en tono serio la chica ojerosa.

―Tobi no quiere a Deidara. Tobi piensa que Deidara es un perfecta modelo para fotos _―_explicó alegre el chico de la máscara_―._ Tobi no la necesita de cerca, una hermosa toma se hace cuando la persona no sabe que ella es la modelo _―_dijo alegre el chico.

―Igualmente, nosotras hemos tenido muchos pleitos, aunque no le tomo importancia, ni que fuera tan importante ella para yo le pudiera tomar enserio… _―_se levanta la Uchiha y miró Deidara desde la azotea_―._ Tobi se metió con la persona equivocada, pero te ayudare _―_le acarició la cabeza_―. "Así me aprovecho de todo esto… Para que Deidara tenga la rabieta más grande que allá tenido. ¡Muajaajajaja!"_ –pensaba la Uchiha.

―Tobi le agradece a itachi _―_abraza a la Uchiha_―. _ ¡Tobi siempre será un buen chico! _―_dice felizmente el chico.

―Claro que si así tienes que ser… _―_dice la Uchiha.

―_"Otro de los planes de Itachi contra Deidara, toda la vida seguiremos con esto, nunca había visto mujeres tan agresivas, ¿será que es por la contaminación global o algo así?"_ _―_piensa el chico azul mientras miraba el cielo_―. "¿Por qué tenemos que culpar a la contaminación global por todo?"_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En otro lado habían un chico y dos chicas encerrados en un salón casi vacío que tenía una mesa y unas cuantas sillas.

―¡Que aburrimiento! Necesitamos algo mejor que hacer, no puedo creer que haya tanto aburrimiento en este colegio ¡buaaaaaa! _―_un chico de cabello naranja y muchos piercings, con unos ojos muy raros estaba sentado en una silla pegando su cabeza contra la mesa _―._ Voy a terminar sangrando ayúdame konan, ¡quítame el aburrimiento nena! _―_ dice en tono coqueto.

―… ―le pegó con una espada de bambo al chico de pelinaranja_―._ Ya cállate Pain, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar si sigues diciendo tus tonterías, si necesitas quitarte el aburrimiento metete en un club o algo ¿no podrías haberlo pensado antes? Hombres… _―_dice en tono serio y suspira, estaba sentada al lado de pain mientras leía un libro de origami, esta chica de cabello azul y con una flor de papel en la cabeza es Konan, con ojos amarillos y dorados, teniendo solo un pierncing debajo de sus labios_―. _Presiento que cada vez que te veo más, veo mas piercings en tu cara.

―¡Paren las peleas no solucionan nada_**! "¡Aunque me podría comer a uno de los dos, seria genial, jum, jum!"**_ ¡No, eso es malo, es canibalismo! – dijo con ojos lagrimosos y muy tiernos, una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos amarillos, usaba el cabello corto, su piel era extremadamente blanca y la otra mitad era extremadamente negra, era algo pequeña como Sasori y su voz era suave y tierna.

―No me vallas a comer Zetsu… Pero tienes razón las peleas deben acabar _―_dijo quejándose el chico de cabellos naranja.

―Llámame Zetsu-chan _―_ dijo la agradable niña blanca y negra

―¡Gracias Zetsu-chan! Eres una chica muy tierna… Pero bueno, tu color de piel es raro, nunca había visto a alguien con dos colores, blanco y negro...Tu piel es tan rara como la que la tiene azul _―_dijo dudoso Pain.

―Carne… Carne… Carne… Carne… _―_decía la chica de cabellos verdes mientras botaba saliva por la boca_―,_ ups, digo este, bueno, no sé por dónde empezar para contarle porque mi color de piel, Pain-san _―_dijo y se limpió la saliva y le sonríe.

―_"Deberían comerse a Pain, haz que ese milagro suceda por favor"_ _―_pensó Konan mientras miraba el cielo por la ventana con decepción.

― ¡Es hora de comer grupo! _―_Dijo alegremente el chico de piercings, aunque antes de que el dijera eso, ya todos estaban comiendo sus bento (N.A: bento es como una lonchera japonesa con comida variada)_―. _ ¡Oigan no es justo, espérenme! _―_lloriqueó el chico peli naranja.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras en otro lugar estaban Sasori y otro chico de tez morena y ojos verdes pero algo oscuros donde debería estar blanco… Tenía unas cicatrices que estaban cocidas, tenía el cabello algo largo y de color negro este era Kakuzu un chico muy pero muy avaro. Estaba almorzando en el comedor de la preparatoria…

Gane mucho dinero con tus fotos Sasori – estaba contando dinero mientras comía.

―Oye deberías darme algo a mi son mis fotos _―_ dijo el pelirrojo quejándose que también comía.

―Esas fotos me las gane yo con empeño, ni siquiera me las diste tú… _―_articuló el de tez morena algo furioso.

―¿Sabes qué? ¡No todo es el dinero! Hay cosas más importantes que no las compras con el dinero, no todo se puede comprar, como el arte, que es hermoso y eterno _―_dijo maravillado el pelirrojo.

―¡No creas en la propaganda de Master-Card! Esas son blasfemias para mi preciado dinero, además no es cierto, si quieres arte, necesitas pinturas o colores para pintar ¿no? Y para eso necesitas dinero, para vivir, para ser feliz ¡PARA TODO! Su olor me refresca hasta el alma… dinero… _―_empezó a oler el dinero el de tez morena.

―¡Esta bien, tu ganas! _―_Lo miró de reojo_―._ _"Yo creo que se está drogando oliendo todo eso ¡Es imposible que este tipo sea más avaro!"_ _―_pensó Sasori.

―¿Qué me vez? _―_Dijo Kakuzu en tono molesto_―. _ Te voy a matar. _―_le dijo al pelirrojo.

―¡Nada, nada! _―_dijo el pelirrojo moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha_―._Cambiando de tema creo que me estaba viendo una chica rubia de mi clase… _―_dijo Sasori algo dudoso.

―¿Una chica rubia? ¿De tu clase? _―_dijo extraño el de tez morena al oír lo que dijo Sasori.

―¿Sabes quién es?

―Si, lose, pero si quieres saber me vas a tener que pagar, por información.

―¡Tú me quieres cobrar por todo, hasta por sentarme aquí me cobraste porque no había más puestos!

―Así son las reglas amigo, tiene que haber un equilibrio en todo, para algo tiene que haber un precio…

―Pero tú me quieres cobrar hasta cuando respiro – suspiró el ojimiel.

―¡Paga! _―_extendió su mano hacia Sasori.

―¡No te voy a pagar por eso! _―_dijo enojado el ojimiel.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En la hora de la salida, estaba atardeciendo y todos los chicos del colegio ya salían…

―¡Jashin-sama va a matar ese maldito de Motoharu-sensei por mandarme mucha tarea por no saber unas cosas de literatura, matemática, ingles y biología! _―_gritaba enojada la chica de cabellos plateados, que estaba parada en la puerta del colegio.

―¡Tú y tu religión ficticia! Ya me tienes harta con esa religión… _―_dijo algo gruñona Deidara, que estaba a su lado.

―¡Tu no entiendes, tú también eres una ignorante de mi querida religión que no es ficticia! _―_dijo enojada Hidan.

―¿Me pregunto desde cuando sabes de esa religión…? _―_dijo dudosa Deidara.

―¡Desde los siete, creo! Era una niña tan malvadamente tierna… ¡muajajajaja!

―Yo me voy de aquí… _―_dijo la rubia mientras se marchaba rápidamente.

―¡Espera! ¡No me dejes aquí maldita! _―_dijo Hidan mientras seguía a Deidara.

―¡Orochimaru-sensei es algo raro! ¿Viste como me miraba, Kisame? _―_decía Itachi a su amigo de tez azulada que estaba a su lado.

―A mi me da escalofrió, esto sádico y malévolo, te estaba viendo de una forma algo sádica… _―_dijo Kisame con miedo.

―¿Cómo te fue a ti tobi? _―_dijo la ojerosa de cabello negro.

―¡A tobi le fue genial! Tsunade-sensei es muy bonita para su edad _―_dijo el enmascarado mientras revisaba tu celular.

―Bueno, nos vemos mañana tobi… _―_dijo la de cabello negro mientras se iba con su amigo de tez azul.

―¡Tobi se irá solo! _―_dijo el Tobi y se va dando saltitos por el mismo camino que tomaron la rubia y la de cabellos plateados.

―Vamos a un camino lleno de luz y maravillado de sonrisas, que perduraran hacia el mañana que nos dará un brillo con el que podremos demostrar emociones _―_dijo Pain que estaba en su melodrama.

―Deja el melodrama Pain… _―_dijo sería la de cabellos azules con el puño alzado.

―¡Muy bonita la frase! _―_aplaudió Zetsu muy sorprendida.

―¡Ser o no ser… Esa es la cuestión! _―_Dijo Pain alzando la mano.

―Di bye bye… _―_dijo la de cabellos azules y le dió un golpe en la cabeza. Pain queda inconsciente, y ella lo agarra por la manga del cuello_―._ Creo que ya es hora de irnos _―_se van arrastrando a Pain por el suelo_―_. ¡Fue un placer conocerte Zetsu!

―Pareja muy extraña, pero me dan mucha risa**, así que no me los comeré,** esperen ¿por qué dije eso? Mejor me voy _―_embozó una sonrisa la chica de pelos verdes y se fue.

―Estoy tan cansado hasta tarde estuve haciendo unas cosas y no pude dormir bien… _―_bostezó el pelirrojo.

―La juventud de ahora debería hacer todo por el dinero _―_dijo el de tez morena.

―¿Porque me acompañas a todos lados? Esto es un acoso… _―_preguntó el pelirrojo algo nervioso.

―No es acoso, ya que no me has denunciado a la policía…

―¡Si, pero igual deja de seguirme! _―_gritó enojado Sasori.

―No te estoy siguiendo tu vas por el mismo camino que voy yo, que es muy diferente, ¡Podrías ser tu el que me este siguiendo los pasos inconscientemente! _―_dijo enojado el de tez morena mientras señalaba a Sasori.

―Si hablas.

―Tú eres el que empezó todo.

―¡Mentira!

―Claro que si, tú fuiste el que se sentó a mi lado en el almuerzo y él me está siguiendo ¿no serás un chico Yaoi? _―_dijo Kakuzu asustado mientras se alejaba lentamente.

―¡CLARO QUE NO!

―Bueno si tú lo dices enano _―_dijo mientras se iba el de tez morena.

―_"¿Porque tenía que vivir en la misma dirección que mi casa?"_ – pensó Sasori mientras se iba por el mismo camino que Kakuzu.

―Viste que eres tú.

―¡Te dije que NO!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras por el camino que tomaron la rubia y la peliblanca...

―¡Aquí nos separamos perra rubia! _―_dijo la de cabellos plateados mientras se iba.

―¡QUE NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR ASI! _―_grito la rubia.

―¡Esta bien ahora te diré bitch! _―_dijo riéndose hidan.

―¡Es la misma cosas ESTUPIDA! _―_Gritó Deidara_―_ _"Ahora que lo pienso ¿desde cuándo empezó a decir groserías Hidan? Que yo recuerde siempre ha sido así… Naah no importa"_ _―_Pensó Deidara y sigue su camino.

―¡Tobi es un buen chico! _―_Miró a lo lejos y mira a la chica rubia_―_ ¿Esa no es? _―_observó rápidamente su teléfono y ve que es la misma chica a la que le había tomado fotos_―._ ¡Es Deidara! _―_ la siguió sigilosamente escondiéndose detrás de botes de basura o postes.

―_"Siento que alguien me mira..."_ _―_pensó Deidara y miró sobre su hombro.

― … ―Tobi se escondió rápidamente detrás de un poste aunque se veía su cuerpo.

―_"Esto es un acosador muy malo, debería enseñarle a esconderse mejor."__―_pensó la rubia y sigue su camino.

―_"¡No vieron a Tobi!"_ _―_ el pelinegro la siguió.

―_"Interesante… Tengo a un estúpido acosador personal"_ _―_pensó la rubia y escuchó un ruido como cuando toman una foto_―. _¡DEJA DE SEGUIRME!

―¿¡Como descubriste a Tobi? _―_dijo el pelinegro asustado.

―No fue difícil, ¡no eres bueno acosando niño, hum! _―_le dijo la rubia enojada.

―¡No le digas niño a Tobi, estudio tercer año de secundaria, solo te seguía porque a Tobi le gusta tomarle fotos a Deidara!

―¿De qué hablas niño? _―_preguntó extrañada_―. _Oye soy mayor que tu deberías llamarme con san kun no se...

―¡Cierto, serás Deidara-senpai! _―_dijo el pelinegro muy alegre.

―_¿_¡Pero quien eres tú en primer lugar? ¿¡Y como sabes mi nombre, hum? _―_dijo enojada deidara.

―¡Perdón, Perdón! Soy Tobi Uchiha, su nombre me lo dijo Itachi-san. Estudiamos en el mismo instituto.

―¿¡I-TA-CHI? _―_La rubia se enoja mas y después se calma un poco― ¿Con que Uchiha eh? Aléjate lo más posible de mi niño, yo odio a todos los Uchiha, en especial a Itachi ¡la comadreja esa!

―¡Pero tobi quiere que seas su modelo de fotos!

―¿Tú estás loco? ¿Es que no entiendes cuando digo que ODIO A TODOS LOS UCHIHA? Es que yo me topo con cualquier bicho raro en la calle, hum ―la rubia siguió su camino.

― Tobi no ser un bicho raro ¡Deidara-senpai tiene algo especial, cuando Tobi toma las fotos, siente su esencia a través de las fotos! ―dijo el pelinegro muy seguro.

―Primero, si eres un bicho raro con esa mascara de lolipop, que por cierto quiero una chupeta ahora mismo, segundo, no quiero hacer nada para ningún Uchiha y tercero, no me gusta que me tomen fotos y menos un acosador idiota, hum ―dijo la rubia muy enojada.

―¡Por favor! Tobi no es un acosador, Tobi es un buen chico, y dice la verdad… Tobi estaría muy feliz si aceptara ser su modelo, además es divertido cargar con esta mascara es como si Halloween nunca terminara, y comería muchos dulces siempre ― dijo muy alegre el chico.

―Viste que si eres un niño, hum.

―Tobi no ser un niño, Deidara-senpai es muy mala con Tobi ―lloriqueaba el pelinegro.

―¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME! ―le agarró una mano y empezaron a dar vueltas, lo soltó y sale volando el pelinegro―. No me vueltas a molestar Uchiha ―siguió caminando.

―¡Tobi fue mandado a volar otra vez! ―hizo una estrellita en el cielo.

―Creo que me excedí, hum… No, no creo… ―volteó viendo la estrellita que hizo Tobi―. Creo que la caída le dolerá un poco. ―Entró a su hogar un poco pequeño pero muy comodo―. Hogar dulce hogar ―entró a su habitación y miró su despertador―. Algún día me comprare uno nuevo ¡Lo juro! ―Se tiró en la cama y miró el techo―. ¿Porque siempre los Uchihas son lo que me están molestando y acosando? Mi destino esta predestina a ser una amargada ―soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras nuestro querido amigo Tobi, que había tenido un largo vuelo por el cielo, muy bonito, pero no muy placentero cuando tuvo que aterrizar. Aterrizo en un bello parque, y se golpeo con uno de los arboles…

―¡Waaaauuuhh! ―Gritó el pelinegro y se golpeó contra uno de los árboles y cayó en el suelo y unas ramas del árbol le caen encima―. ¡Deidara-senpai fue muy mala con tobi! ―Se levanta algo mareado―. ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Tobi? ¡Tobi no sabe donde esta, pero es un bonito parque! ―Le toma una foto con su celular― ¡Es hermoso!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras nuestra querida chica enojona de cabello blanco esta en un cuarto de color negro, todas las paredes estaba rayadas de color rojo con un signo de un circulo con un triangulo dentro de él, había libros y espadas colgadas en la pared, también ese signo estaba en el suelo del cuarto, tenía un aspecto terrorífico o eso intentaba dar el cuarto…

―¡Estamos Cansadas! ―se lanza en la cama―. Oh, hable en plural como si fuera de la alta sociedad; eso me pasa por estar viendo esa series de las eras medievales, pero sigo sin saber porque hablaban así… _"Solo puedo descansar un rato, después tengo que irme a trabajar, creo que puedo hacer un ritual de Jashin-sama antes de irme, ya que todavía no ha anochecido."_

La chica se levanta de la cama y agarra un cuchillo; Se para dentro del signo del suelo, y se empezó a hacer cortadas no profundas en el brazo, Hidan empezó a lanzar gritos ahogados y a llorar pero con una sonrisa en la cara; Con el mismo cuchillo se hizo el signo de Jashin en la mano mientras rezaba algo; Paso una media hora haciendo masoquismo. Se dio un baño para quitarse la sangre y trató sus heridas y las oculto con unas vendas.

―Creo que es todo por hoy Jashin-sama ―estaba pálida―. Tengo que limpiar esta sangre ―se marea un poco―. Creo que hoy me excedí ―cayo desmayada en la cama.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras Sasori, el pelirrojo pequeño, estaba paseando despreocupado por la ciudad, las luces de la ciudad resplandecían sobre su cabello. La calle parecía un nido de estrellas con tantas luces, hermosas y alegres, Sasori se para un momento en cada tienda con una mirada profunda, solo las veía pero sin hacerle caso a su contenido.

―"_Para mi cada día es igual, no cambia mucho, hasta esta calle sigue igual… Pero yo cambio, esta ciudad cambia un poco también… Pero porque mi mente dice que estoy equivocado, creo que esta vez regresare a casa temprano" _―pensó el pelirrojo y se colocó unos audífonos.

Llega a una casa normal, con un hermoso jardín, la casa era del color de la arena y tenía el signo de un escorpión. Debajo del poste de luz alumbraba la silueta de una persona, estaba recostada de la casa de Sasori y esa persona era…

―Hola Akasuna-kun ―dijo la persona misteriosa.

―Así que fuiste tú la del mensaje ―dijo el pelirrojo sin emoción alguna.

―Si fui yo, y es cierto lo que escribí ―sale de la luz y se acerca a Sasori ―.Tu me gustas, no creas que es por darle celos a mi novio, ya que es obvio que no tengo. Soy una de las chicas más buscadas del instituto, o eso he escuchado ―no se le podía ver bien la cara así que Sasori no pudo ver su expresión.

―Quien pensaría que la chica más seria e inteligente tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos… Uchiha Itachi... ―dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijo a la chica, intentando investigar su mirada. ¿Son realmente sus sentimientos?

¡Oh no! ¿¡Uchiha Itachi se le confesó a Sasori! Quien lo hubiera imaginado, ¿para qué querrá todo esto? ¿Estará enserio enamorada de Sasori? Que le responderá… ¡Eso es un misterio! ¡Léanlo en el siguiente capítulo! **¡El festival de deporte es un caos!** ¿Que pasara?

**Deidara**: ¡Esa Uchiha me las va a pagar!

**Tobi**: Yo no te quiero…

**Kakuzu:** ¿Por qué me miras así?

**Konan:** Es una buena forma de atraer a los hombres

**Sasori:**¿¡De que hablas!

**Itachi:**Solo es cuestión de tiempo

**Hidan:** Yo te derrotare.

**Zetsu:**¿Comida?

**Kisame:**¿¡Porque mis pescados?

**Pain:** ¡NOOO!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_Hasta aquí llego el capitulo xD!Estoy haciendo el numero 2 :D! Espero les guste xD!_

_Deidara-Inuzuka se despide :3! (por cierto soy mujer D:!)_


	2. ¡El festival de Deporte es un Caos!

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki**_

**Disclaimer:** Akatsuki y algunos otros personajes son de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Advertencias:** Pueden notar un OoC en los capítulos.

**Notas:** La otra Zetsu es cuando habla o piensa en **negrita.**

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capítulo 2:**

**¡El festival de deporte es un caos!**

_**"**__**Una hermosa mañana en la que desperté, para mí todo es perfecto, todo era perfecto, lo que yo hacía me beneficiaria a mí, todos están orgullosos de mí, pero ven tantos mis talentos que nos notan mis defectos, eso es bueno... ¿No? Yo soy Uchiha Itachi, todavía recuerdo el día en que me confesé a Sasori, era una noche oscura, no recuerdo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Ahora tengo metas fijas, es conseguir lo que quiero, en todo el mes estuve muy distraída, y no pude pensar en nada… Por favor no se fijen en mis defectos, solo vean lo bueno de una persona y así brillara la felicidad. Y aquí comienza todo…"**_

¡Itachi se le confesó a Sasori! O podremos decir que fue algo así… ¿Qué es lo que busca nuestra querida ojerosa Itachi? ¿Por qué esa muestra de afecto a alguien? En frente de la casa de Sasori, ellos se miran fijamente a los ojos, dando un ambiente silencioso y tenso…

―Quien pensaría que la chica más seria e inteligente hablaría sobre el amor… Uchiha Itachi... ―dijo el pelirrojo.

―No juzgues a un libro por su portada, Akasuna-kun… ―dice Itachi mientras sonríe maliciosamente.

―¿Por qué me haces este tipo de bromas, huh? No creo que puedas sacar mucho de mí ―dijo el pelirrojo seriamente pero con aire de enojado―, me quitas mucho tiempo.

―Muchos quieren tenerme por mi talento, ¿Y tú me rechazas así sin más? Eres único pelirrojo ―dijo la Uchiha.

―No es que sea único, no me voy a forzar a responder a alguien que no me quiere.

―Ya te lo dije, yo te quiero, únicamente y solamente a ti.

―Pensé que tenías algo con Hoshigaki ―dice mientras se acerca a su puerta para abrirla.

―¿Para qué yo más te diría esto? Tú mismo lo dijiste, no tengo nada que sacarte.

El pelirrojo se le quedo mirando sin decir nada.

―Vamos acepta, por lo menos sal conmigo ―dijo la peli negro.

―Lo pensare, ahora déjame en paz ―dijo el pelirrojo y entró a su casa.

―Lo tengo en mis manos, a los dos… Solo es cuestión de tiempo… ―se fue caminando.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Un mes transcurrió, pasaron los días y todo seguía tranquilo e igual… Tobi molestaba a Deidara para que fuera su modelo, Hidan decía frases de Jashin-sama o insultaba a el profesor de matemáticas todo el tiempo, Kisame escapándose y comiendo alguna cosa que tenga que ver con pescado, Zetsu brincaba de lado a otro, diciendo algo que tuviera que ver con comida y algunas veces sufría como cambios de personalidad, Kakuzu, no es de extrañar contando dinero y haciendo nuevos proyectos que no se sabe porque, Konan haciendo formas de origami mientras controlaba a Pain de que no hiciera cualquier estupidez, mientras Pain huía de Konan para que pudiera hacer cualquier estupidez, Itachi fundida en sus pensamientos y esperando la respuesta de Sasori, y Deidara… pensaba en ¿Cómo conquistar a Sasori o como quitarse a tobi de encima?...

―Creo que estuve muy distraída esta semana, hum ―habló la rubia mientras entraba a la preparatoria junto a su amiga Hidan.

―¿Qué? ¡Estuviste toda distraída un mes! Si Jashin-sama te viera así, ya te hubiera castigado y estuvieras muerta… JAJAJA ―se burló la de ojos violeta Hidan.

―¡Rayos! ¿Enserio? Esta semana se me fue en Tobi, lo único que pensaba era en esquivarlo… ¡RAYOS! Y en Akasuna-san, hum… ―dijo la rubia y se asomó un leve sonrojó. En ese momento observó a muchos de los estudiantes con el uniforme de deporte―. Hidan… ¿Qué hay hoy? ―Le preguntó la rubia algo asustada a la de ojos violeta.

―Es verdad ¿Qué habrá? ―dijo pensativa Hidan

―¿¡Es que tú tampoco sabes! ―le gritó enojada la rubia a Hidan, estaba que echaba humos.

―¡Cállate perra! Yo no soy la que estuvo distraída pensando en Tobi y en la pulga Sasori ―dijo a la rubia mientras le evitó la mirada.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras Sasori y Kakuzu, estaban metidos en los vestidores de hombres…

―¿¡De que hablas! ¿¡Desde cuando organizaron el festival este de Deporte, Kakuzu! Y ¿porque no me avisaron nada? ―dijo enojado el pequeño pelirrojo.

―Lo dijeron hace mucho tiempo, aunque no le preste atención, me estoy enterando hoy mismo, me tengo que preparar así que no molestes ―dijo el de tez morena y se quitó la camisa―. Yo no quiero participar en esto pero el director lo dijo así, y así será, además puedo decirle al club de fotografía que se centren en las chicas, y poder ganar dinero yo también... ¿En que estabas pensando que no te diste cuenta…?

―Estaba pensando en algunas cosas ―se sonrojó el ojimiel―, ¡Además no es tu problema!

―¿En la rubia?

―¡No ella no!

―Vez es una chica en total…

―Rayos… ―se sacudió el cabello pelirrojo―. No sé qué hacer, estoy confundido…

―Si me pagas te daré consejos ―dijo el de tez morena y le extendió la mano.

―¡No seas así de tacaño!

―La vida es cruel, no le hagas caso a Master-Card…

―Deja la estúpida propaganda en paz ―suspiró el de ojos de color miel.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras Pain estaba en el patio con Konan y Zetsu vestidas con sus uniformes de deporte.

―¡NOOO! ¿¡Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta! Y no tengo cámara para tomarle fotos a Konan-chan…Eso es lo peor, ¡Siento un gran DOLOR! ―lloriqueaba Pain y cayo arrodillado al piso.

―Ya deja de quejarte, a mí se me olvido por estar siempre vigilándote, ¡Así que todo es culpa tuya! ―Dijo Konan enojada.

―Etto… A mí también se me olvido, quería hacer muchos amigos, y no me concentre en los estudios, y pensé mucho en comida… Pero será divertido, ya verán ―Dijo Zetsu con una sonrisa.

―¡OH mi querida Zetsu-chan! Eres tan linda y tierna ―abrazó a la de tez de dos colores―. ¿Pero esperen que va a hacer nuestro salón? ¡Me da flojera hacerlo! ―dijo el de cabello naranja.

―Haremos competiciones con otros salones ¿¡Que más podría ser idiota! Algunas veces creo que deberías tener un cerebro, anda ve y prepárate… Posiblemente te encargues de otras cosas que no tengan que ver con deporte. ―dijo mas enojada Konan.

―… ―Se levantó de piso Pain―. Este director perdió un tornillo, eso es lo que creo yo, seguramente somos los únicos que olvidaron esto ―suspiró―, posiblemente tenga que hacer deporte o llevar algunas cosas ¿Solo por el hecho de ser hombre verdad?

―Seguramente sea cierto que seamos los únicos en olvidarlo… ―suspiró Zetsu.

―¡APARTENSE DEL CAMINO! ―gritó la rubia desesperada con Hidan a un lado corriendo a toda velocidad.

―¿Qué? ―se llevaron a Pain por el medio haciéndole a dar vueltas sobre su eje y caer en el suelo.

―¡Eso te pasa por olvidarlo prostituta! ―le dijo Hidan a la rubia mientras corren.

―¡No soy la única estúpida! ―le respondió a Hidan y se van corriendo.

―¿Al parecer no somos los únicos en olvidarlo, eh Pain? ¿Pain? ―La de cabello azul miró a Pain en el suelo y suspiró―. Que escoria de hombre.

―¿Pain-san? ―la de cabello verde empezó a tocar a Pain con un palito de madera―. Creo que esta inconsciente… ¿Hola?

―¿Quiénes eran aquellas chicas? ―Dijo Konan y se quedó viendo en la dirección a donde fueron.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Itachi estaba con Kisame en el salón con sus ropas de deporte sentados, Itachi parecía algo molesta, aunque Kisame no le importaban los enojos de Itachi ya estaba acostumbrado.

―No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado, yo la gran Uchiha, la número uno en inteligencia de TODO el colegio. Esto es un conspiración contra mí, seguro que me están probando… ―dijo con tono de rabia la ojerosa mientras veía por la ventana a unas personas arreglando unas cosas―. ¿No será que me hicieron ignorar esto todo el tiempo?

―Todos tienen defectos Itachi-san, además no es la gran cosa, es solo un festival, espero que haya comida, ya tengo ganas de comerme mis pescados que prepare esta mañana, estaban recién sacados del agua. Su olor era sumamente refrescante ―dijo muy orgulloso de si Kisame mientras le caía algo de baba de la boca.

―¡Si es la gran cosa Kisame! Tengo que demostrarle a todos mi alto nivel de deporte, ganando todas las competencias, además estoy preocupada por su respuesta, posiblemente, en mi desempeño aquí, pueda aclarar su respuesta. ―dijo Itachi algo pensativa.

―¿En qué estás pensando ahora Itachi?.. ¿Eeh? Itachi... ―suspiró Kisame y se quedó mirando a Itachi―. Otra vez me está evitando y se está perdiendo en sus pensamientos, ojala pudiera conectar una impresora a tu cabeza y poder imprimir lo que piensas, pero creo que ni siquiera me alcanzaría la tinta, así que me rindo ―se dijo a si mismo Kisame.

―_"¿En que estas pensando Akasuna-kun? ¿Sera en mí? O en alguien más… No pienses de esa manera Itachi, que importa lo que piensa, lo que importa ahora es que te fijes en el plan, solo el plan"_ ―pensó la ojerosa de tez blanca―. Creo que deberíamos ir a ayudar, Kisame ―se levantó de su asiento y sale del salón.

―¡Esta bien! ―dijo el de tez azul―. _"No importa si algunas veces no me haga caso, me gusta estar con ella, siempre pasan cosas interesantes a su alrededor y eso es mejor que no hacer nada, aunque no supera lo de comer pescado, ahora que lo pienso, creo que estoy empezando a ver a Itachi de una forma diferente, nah, solo debe ser mi imaginación"_ ―pensó―. Espérame Itachi ―se levantó de su asiento y la siguió―. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

―Liberar el estrés. Aunque no creo que seamos los únicos en olvidar el Festival, no hay manera, siempre hay un idiota que olvida todo y no quiero ser esa idiota. No te atrevas a decírselo a nadie Kisame ―dijo la Uchiha.

―¿Está bien, no le diré a nadie, pero quien más habrá olvidado el festival? ―dijo el de tez azul algo dudoso.

―¡Itachi-san! ¡Kisame-san! ―venía lloriqueando el de mascara de lollipop y corriendo a donde estaban Itachi y Kisame―, ¡A tobi se le olvido que había un festival! ¿¡Porque no le dijeron nada a Tobi! ¡Buaaa!

―Yo tampoco sabía Tobi, no te sientas solo… ―dijo el de tez azul y suspiró.

―¿Itachi-san? ―Miró a Itachi con ojos llorosos.

―Este... ―la ojerosa miró para un lado―. Pensé que ya lo sabías y por eso no te dije nada, Tobi...je...je...

―Tobi está muy triste, solo trajo su cámara de celular y quería tomar muchas fotos, ¡Y fotos a Deidara-senpai también! Pero Tobi no se preocupara, Tobi es miembro del club de fotografía, y Tobi podrá pedir una cámara prestada. ¡Así tomare fotos a todos y a Deidara-senpai! Además tomare fotos porque un Senpai de tez morena me pidió que tomara algunas fotos a chicas… ¿Pero para qué?

―_"¿Porque le dice solo senpai a deidara?"_ ―pensó Kisame.

―¿Por qué no le tomas fotos a este perfecto cuerpo como el mío? ―dijo Itachi posando de forma sexy.

―No te quiero… a ti… ―dijo con tono dudoso―. ¡Yo quiero es tomarle fotos a Deidara-senpai!

―¡Bueno anda vete tobi! Da tu mejor esfuerzo, además escuche que Deidara te andaba buscando… _"¡Muajajajaja! Estas muerta Deidara"_ ―dijo la Uchiha y ríe maliciosamente dentro de si.

―¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien, Tobi esta alegre otra vez! Adiós Kisame-san, Itachi-san, ¡Buena suerte!

―No necesito esa suerte… ―dijo la de cabello azabache.

―¡Que interesante se pondrá esto! ¡JAJAJAJA! ―Dijo el de tez azul soltando una carcajada.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Todos estaban en la parte trasera del colegio, había puestos de comida y unos se preparaban para participar en la carrera que era el primer evento de todos. Todos se ayudaban entre sí, ¡Hasta Kakuzu lo hizo sin pagar! Mientras Kisame y Zetsu estaba preparándose para las bebidas y comidas y entre otras cosas los demás se preparaban para sus eventos que eran varios. Además había más personas que no eran estudiantes de esa preparatoria y personas del barrio que quisieron asistir al evento.

―¡Es hora de empezar el festival deportivo! ―Dijo una voz por el alta parlante―. Después de esto no me interesa lo que hagan ustedes ―se cortó la voz.

―No sabía que habían tantos estúpidos aquí. Si hubiera sabido, hubiera faltado, solo porque no me recordaste prostituta rubia ¡Siempre las rubias! ―gritó la chica de cabello blanco enojada―. Además que son estas cosas que nos pusieron en el cuello ―tenía un pedazo de papel con una cuerda alrededor de su cuello que decía: Clase 1-D carrera 07―. ¡Me parece incomodo!

―¿Tú crees que me siento cómoda? ―dijo la rubia que tenía en mismo objeto en el cuello que decía: Clase 1-D Kendo 23―. ¡No me interesa nada sobre esta competencias o juegos olímpicos o como quieran llamarlo! Yo hubiera preferido no ven…― fue interrumpida y en eso llegó...

―Pero si eres tú, Deidara ¿cómo te trata la vida? ―dijo la Uchiha acercándose a la conversación de las dos chicas―. Veo que voy a pelear contigo en la competencia de Kendo ―le mostró el papel que decía Clase 1-A Kendo 23―. Parece que pelearemos esta vez, fue bueno quedarme. Porque te voy a dar una paliza... OTRA VEZ

―¡Eso crees tú estúpida! ¡La otra vez fue pura suerte! Además el Kendo es un arte, y yo soy una artista desde que nací, algo que tú no eres ¡BAKA! ―dijo gritando y enojadamente la rubia, en sus ojos azules ardía furia, algo que no se veía habitualmente si no cuando veía un Uchiha a los ojos.

―Si claro, no quieres admitir que Uchiha Itachi te vencerá... ―dijo Itachi pero la interrumpió Kisame que este le colocó la mano en el hombro―. ¿Qué quieres Kisame? ―dijo enojada como si la estuvieran interrumpiendo en un discurso.

―Komura-sensei nos está llamando ―dijo con una sonrisa Kisame mostrando sus colmillos.

―Tsk, Bueno dejaremos esta conversación para después, además no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo tengo cosas que hacer ―dijo la pelinegro que se va junto a Kisame.

―_"Sus ojos... ¡Los odio, odio a todos con esos ojos! ¡Esa Uchiha me las va a pagar! No creas que soy la misma, voy a darte un patada en ese trasero ya verás."_ ―Pensó enojada la rubia levantado el puño.

―Esto se pone bueno. Quiero ver sangre... ¡Sacrificios para Jashin-sama! ¡Buajajajaja! ―dijo riéndose haciendo una equis con sus dos brazos.

―No preguntare porque haces eso ―Dijo Deidara viendo a hidan, dando un suspiro...

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras tanto Pain, Konan y Zetsu estaba la casualidad que estaban algo cerca de ellas también discutiendo sobre lo que les tocaba...

―Interesante yo voy a jugar Voleibol, el Voleibol está de ultimo de todos los eventos, que aburrido, pensaba solo jugar cumplir lo que tenía que hacer e irme ―Dijo Konan algo estresada.

―A mí me encargaron de la comida, no sabía que hoy haríamos un compartir también ―dijo muy feliz la chica de tez blanca y negra.

―¡Yo tengo que jugar Fútbol! No es justo quería tener un trabajo como el de Zetsu-chan ―Dijo lloriqueando Pain.

―Deja de quejarte idiota ―lo golpeó con un periódico―. ¡Es hora de que madures! ―dijo Konan enojada―. Ahora que me doy cuenta parezco tu madre cuidándote así, y siempre regañándote.

―Entonces fuiste mi madre toda la vida ―Dijo Pain en tono burlón.

―¿Que dijiste PAIN? ―Dijo Konan enojadísima que golpeó a Pain y lo tumbó al suelo y allí lo pisa contra este.

―_"Son una pareja verdaderamente hermosa, kyaaaa_" ―Pensó Zetsu sonrojada.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras por allí cerca estaban Sasori y Kakuzu cargando unas mesas y unas sillas...

―¡Odio los problemas amorosos! Ojala no sea eterno ―dijo Sasori cargando unas sillas.

―Qué raro pensé que a ti te gustaba lo eterno... ―Dijo Kakuzu cargado una mesa

―¡Cállate! No entiendo, a mí me toco algo problemático como el fútbol, y tú solo tienes que hacer una estúpida carrera ¿Cuál te toco por cierto? ―dijo el pelirrojo.

―Si quieres saber págame ―dijo el de tez morena.

―¿¡Acaso hay algo que no tenga que pagar?! ¡Con razón no tienes amigos Zombie!

―¿Porque me dices Zombie?

―¡Si quieres saber paga! ―Dijo el pelirrojo―, _"¡La dulce venganza, Muajaja!"_ ―pensó.

―Está bien... ―dijo el de tez morena sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que dijo.

―¡Se supone que tenías que enojarte! ―dijo enojado el pelirrojo.

―¡Es hora de empezar la primera Carrera, por favor todos los de la carrera uno presentarse a la cancha! ―dijo alguien con un alta voz.

-Oh ya comenzaron, llevemos esto rápido... ―dijo Kakuzu y se apresuró en caminar.

―¡Oye, espérame! ―dijo corriendo tras del el pelirrojo.

―¡Esperen allí! ―dijo Tobi que se había parado en medio del camino de Kakuzu y Sasori, estaba algo agitado―. Han visto a una chica de ojos azules y amenazadores y cabello largo y amarillo, que su cabello lo tapa un ojo y...Y... Tiene una mirada asesina y...y... ¡es de altura normal y se llama Deidara-senpai! ―dijo desesperado el chico con mascarita de lollipop.

―_"¿Quién este niño? ¿Y porque la máscara?"_ ―pensó mirando Sasori fijamente al chico―. Si estás hablando de Deidara ella esta ―dijo Sasori pero lo interrumpe Kakuzu.

―Si quieres saber debes pagarnos ―dijo Kakuzu interrumpiendo a Sasori.

―¡Deja de ser tan avaro! Seguro que cuando mueras te llevaras ese dinero a tu tumba... ―dijo en tono burlón Sasori.

―Bueno solo tengo 400 yens... ―dijo Tobi sacando un dinero de su bolsillo― ¿Sera suficiente? ―dijo en tono preocupado.

―_"¡No puedo creer que esté pagando!"_ ―Pensaron Kakuzu y Sasori con cara de asombro.

―Dinero... ―Dijo el de tez morena viendo fijamente el dinero―. Si será sufí… ―siendo interrumpido por Tobi.

―¡Pero si allá esta Deidara-senpai! ―Dijo tobi lleno de alegría viendo a Deidara que estaba hablando enojadamente con su amiga Hidan―. Gracias de todos modos ¡Adiós! ―se va corriendo el alegre chico.

―Mi...Mi dinero. ―dijo lloriqueando Kakuzu.

―¿Sera el novio de Deidara? ―dijo confuso el pelirrojo.

―No pensé que le gustaran menores que ella... Pedófila... Claro que si quieres saber más puedes pagarme y yo lo averiguare ―dijo el de tez morena.

―Ya deja el tema del dinero quieres... ―dijo enojado Sasori.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Pasan las carreras hasta que llega la número siete, donde nuestra querida Jashinista, Hidan participara, porque no tenía nada que hacer... Según sus comentarios.

―¡Voy a ganarle a todos estos idiotas! ―dijo muy alegremente Hidan que estaba parada en la meta de la carrera calentando antes de empezar.

―Si me hubieran pagado haría esta carrera con más gusto, así que hare un esfuerzo algo poco... ―dijo llegando Kakuzu, que se coloca justo al lado de Hidan y hace unos calentamientos con los brazos.

―¡Ser avaro no te ayudara a ganar, idiota! Ser fanático de un pedazo de papel el cual le ponen un numerito diciendo lo que vale... ¡Es la mayor estupidez que he visto! Jashin-sama si es algo por el cual venerar...

―¿Jashin-sama? ―dijo enojado el de tez morena.

―¡Sí! ¿No has escuchado de él? El dinero seguro te venda los ojos... ¡Es un Dios! Es el único Dios verdadero... ―dijo alegremente Hidan señalando el cielo con su dedo índice.

―Las religiones son una pérdida de tiempo, solo buscan como quitarle dinero a la gente. Además de que inventan un Dios que no existe, solo lo hacen para que la gente se sienta satisfecha y hagan con él lo que le den la gana. Yo con lo que hago, ser avaro por lo menos me beneficio en algo, ustedes los religiosos, solo rezan o cosas estúpidas como esas, son una gran pérdida de tiempo y no los benefician en nada... que es lo peor ―dijo seriamente Kakuzu viendo a los ojos a Hidan.

Hidan solo se quedó mirando a Kakuzu con rabia y desesperación, no podía permitir que alguien insultara su Dios ¡Nadie! Y eso hacía que una rabia emanara en todo su cuerpo.

―¿Porque me miras así? ―dijo Kakuzu.

―¡Te venceré! No importa como lo haga, lo voy a hacer. ¡No me permitiré perder contra un avaro como tú! ―gritó enojada Hidan y se puso en posición.

―Lo mismo digo. ―dijo el de tez morena y se puso en posición.

―¡Mátalos a todos Hidan! ―dijo la rubia que estaba como espectadora.

―¡Ganare por la clase! ―se volteó a saludar cuando todos ya habían empezado―. Todos Morirán por Jashin-por no haberme esperado ―Empezó a correr la loca Jashinista.

―_"Posiblemente me den un premio por esto... oro plata bronce... lo podría empeñar..."_ ―pensó el avaro.

―¡No me dejaras atrás! ―dijo la Jashinista corriendo a su lado―. Eres solo un perezoso.

―Y tú eres una loca gritona ―dijo sin mirarla.

―¿¡Que dijiste!? ―dijo enojada la Jashinista.

―Discutir contigo no me traerá dinero ―Siguió adelante dejándola atrás.

―¡IDIOTA! No me des la espalda ―dijo gritando la Jashinista.

―_"Esto no pinta bien, esos locos terminaran matándose solo con la mirada" _–pensaron Sasori y Deidara, que estaban uno al lado de otro sin darse cuenta.

―¡Pero si es deidara-senpai! ―dijo tobi acercándose rápidamente a los dos, con una cámara en las manos muy felizmente.

―¡Otra vez tú! ―dijo deidara muy sorprendida―. ¡Aléjate de mí acosador de segunda mano! dijo enojada ya la rubia.

―Pero… ―dijo Tobi con chorros de lágrimas que salían fuera de su máscara.

―_"No me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Deidara ni del otro chico"_ ―pensó Sasori y en eso dijo―. No deberías tratar a tu novio así ―sonrió amablemente Sasori―. No creo que lo haga por acosar, si quiere tomarte fotos debe ser por algo buen o… _"No creo que deba entrometerme en problemas íntimos de la pareja pero pobre del chico"_

―¡Ak-Aka-Akasuna-san! ―Dijo sonrojada como un tomate la rubia y pensó―: _"¿Cuando llego el aquí? ¡Oye, espera! ¿¡Como que novios! ¡Rayos malentendió las cosas, ahora que hago debo explicarle pero no debo sonar muy desesperada! ¿¡Pero como lo digo, hum!" _Este… ―dijo sonrojada―. ¡EL NO ES PARA NADA MI NOVIOO! ―Grito muy desesperadamente la chica―. _"Eso no era lo que quería, ¡RAYOS, hum! Dirá que estoy loca…"_

―Perdón, creo que confundí todo esto ―Dijo riéndose un poco el pelirrojo―. Es que hace un rato como el chico pregunto por ti y ahora estabas con el otra vez… Yo pensé que sería novio tuyo pero, era obvio que no lo iba a ser, no creo que tu tipa de chica te agrade salir con alguien más chico que él, y espero no insultar chico.

―_"¡Kyaaaaa, mi querido Akasuna-san es el mejor! Aunque no lo culpo por malentender las cosas" _– pensó la rubia―. Está bien, perdona por gritar ―dijo sonrojada―. Además no soy ese tipo de chica que saldría con un niño, no quiero que me digan pedófila, y además es un Uchiha y muchos saben que los odio, y gracias por entender Akasuna-san ―sonrió alegre y tiernamente.

―_"¡Whoa se ve tan, tan, femenina con ese tipo de sonrisa…!" _―pensaron Tobi y Sasori, que igualmente se sonrojaron un poquito al ver a la rubia comportarse como toda chica normal.

―_"P-por qué… ¿POR QUE ME MIRAN? Que habré dicho que me están mirando fijamente, ¿solo dije lo que me salió del corazón? Me estoy comportando como una de esas idiotas_ _mujeres que todo es… 'Me salió del corazón' creo que eso es muy estúpido…" _―pensó la rubia algo nerviosa.

―¡KUUSOOOOO! ―gritó alguien.

―¿Qué? – los tres reaccionaron y vieron a Hidan pisando fuertemente el suelo, azotándolo con su pie.

―¿Acabo tan rápido? ―dijo la rubia.

―Al parecer fue así ―dijo el pelirrojo.

La carrera finalizo, Hidan estaba molesta porque Kakuzu había ganado la carrera y eso la hizo hacer mucho mas furiosa, su orgullo fue roto, le juro a Jashin-sama ganar ―Casi siempre hace eso, está bien mejor siempre―, miraba con ojos furiosos a Kakuzu, este estaba algo furioso porque no recibió nada a cambio, estirándose los músculos un poco. Lo que le quedo fue a su ex competidora gritar como una loca y decir muchas palabrotas, algunas como: Maldición, mierda, kuso, baka, idiota y muchas otras peores. Mientras Kakuzu se alejaba ―por los enormes y molestos gritos de dicha Jashinista― y caminando rápido en dirección a Sasori, Deidara y Tobi, la Jashinista lo seguía hasta que llegaron hasta el lugar de sus amigos.

―¡KUSOOOOOOO! ―gritó Hidan, estaba muy molesta viendo directamente al chico avaro.

―Deja de gritar, me romperás los tímpanos y tendré que operarme y eso me costara dinero y no quiero malgastar mi dinero en una operación de tímpanos, porque pensaría que pude evitarlo callándote la boca y así no tendría también malgastar mi tiempo en una clínica, aunque ahora que lo pienso, el hospital es gratis, pero seguro que me mandaran a comprar medicinas y… ―y Kakuzu habló y habló sobre su pérdida de dinero y tiempo y esto hace enojar muchísimo más a Hidan, la cual tenía la cara oscurecida y apretando sus puños sin poder aguantar mucho mas su rabia.

―¡DEJA YA EL MALDITO DINERO! ―gritó harta nuestra loca Hidan―, ¡Odio a los avaros como tú, acaso no piensan en otra cosa más que solo en el dinero, la personas no nacemos con el dinero ni fuimos creadas con dinero ni tenemos lo que sentimos con el dinero, el dinero no nos hace. ¡Nosotros hacemos el maldito y putrefacto dinero! ¡MALDICIOOOON! ―terminó Hidan con su última palabra con un gran grito y terminó agitada y cansada, no le quedaba más saliva en su boca, estaba sudando no por la carrera, sino por la rabia que recorría por sus venas.

―_"Que está pasando aquí, hace tiempo que no veía a Hidan así de enojada, la última vez fue… En esa ocasión"_ ―pensó Deidara que andaba un poco perdida de la realidad, recordando aquellos recuerdos difíciles de pensar, pero volvió en si cuando Hidan dijo una de sus groserías―. ¡Hidan ya para esto! Sé que estas enojada porque perdiste pero no la pagues con el chico que gano…―dijo deidara sermoneando a su amiga.

―Y tú ya deja de decirle a la gente sobre el dinero, dinero y más dinero ―dijo el chico de cabello rojo―. Hay personas que no les agrada eso y ya viste este caso que no le agrado a la amiga de Deidara _"Soy muy íntimo con la rubia… Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cual es el apellido de ella? En todo este mes no le he escuchado nunca…"_ ―pensó razonando su pregunta.

―¡Pero es que no lo soporto! ―Dijo Hidan levantando el puño para darle un golpe en la cara pero Kakuzu lo detiene con su mano―, ¿Pero qué? ―se preguntó ella, sabía que su fuerza era grande, muy grande comprada con las otras chicas que lo que hacían era ocuparse de su cabello, de sus enamorados o de cuidar flores y otras cosas, así que no pudo creerlo―. ¡Es imposible!

―¿Esa es toda tu fuerza? Eres como las otras chicas de esta escuela, igual de idiotas ―dijo Kakuzu bajando su mano con la de Hidan y acercándose a su cara.

―_"¿¡Porque es-esta ta-tan cerca!" _―pensó la Jashinista sonrojándose.

―¡Ahora empezaran las peleas de Kendo, por favor todos los participantes preséntense ahora mismo en el gimnasio! ―Dijo la misma voz por el parlante―. Al parecer no ha ocurrido nada interesante, intenten hacer algo más interesante y divertidos, pequeños demo… ―Fue cortada la conversación.

―¡Hidan, vamos! Ahora tendrás que verme pelear porque yo vi tu estúpida carrera… Adiós Akasuna-san, hum ―Dijo Deidara agarrando a Hidan por el cuello de la camisa y se la llevó arrastrando mientras se aleja de allí y va en dirección al gimnasio―, _"Tuve mi primera conversación con Sasori no Danna… mmm, ¿De donde se me habrá pegado lo de Danna, hum?"_

―¡Rayos!¡IDIOTAAA! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, NO DEJARE QUE UN TACAÑO COMO TU ME SOBREPASE, ESPERA Y VERAS! ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARA, COÑO! ―se quejó por última vez la Jashinista, que seguía siendo arrastrada por su amiga.

―¿De dónde habrá salido esa rara? Y después dicen que yo soy el raro… ―dijo con un suspiro Kakuzu.

―_"Coño, sí que eres raro… Eres tan avaro que hasta podrías vender a tu propia madre, si es que ya no lo hiciste"_ ―pensó Sasori viendo de forma rara a Kakuzu.

―_"¡Tobi tomo muchas fotos de Deidara-senpai! Qué bueno que no se dio cuenta porque le había quitado el Flash, todos estaban muy geniales, lástima que Tobi no pudo tomar una foto de la sonrisa de Senpai… Bueno las cosas más preciadas tienen que recordarse con amor y no con una foto… ¿Amor?" _―se sonrojó un poco―. _"¿¡En que piensa Tobi! Espero que no hayan pensado que Tobi no formo parte de la conversación ¡Tobi Capturo muchas fotos y siempre Tobi estuvo pensando! ¿Qué pensaba Tobi? Bueno es una larga historia lo que puedo decir es que casi todos fueron cambios de personalidad, ya que Tobi no piensa así, el lo jura; Tobi sufre muchos cambios de personalidad, Tobi lo llama: el Tobi oscuro, pero a la final estuve presente en toda la conversación, me di cuenta que senpai dice mucho hum, Hidan es muy grosera y es muy fiel a su estúpida religión, es muy parecida a los idiotas católicos y tontos evangélicos que se vuelven muy obsesivo con ese tipo de estupideces, el tipo este Kakuzu es muy avaro, todo es dinero, dinero, dinero ¿Y cuando tenga mucho dinero que va a hacer? ¿Metérselo en la cabeza? ¡Sí que es idiota! Otra cosa es que ninguno de los tres he escuchado su apellido ¿Ellos nacieron solo con nombre? ¡Es que acaso es tan vergonzoso! Akasuna no Sasori es un tipo raro, me dan ganas de golpearlo con solo mirarlo no sé porque y senpai es muy bueno con el aunque él quiso defenderme pero fue todo malinterpretado y senpai sonó muy desesperada, pero note que se sonrojo un poco cuando la vio sonreír así tiernamente… Otra cosa que note es que Tobi en modo oscuro no habla en tercera persona. Se preguntaran porque hablo en tercera persona¿En realidad cuando empecé todo esto de la tercera persona? Posible…" _―fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos cuando Sasori le hablo haciendo que el chico volviera a la realidad.

―¿Bueno nos vemos después este…? ―dijo Sasori.

―¡Tobi, Uchiha Tobi! ―Dijo alegremente el chico Uchiha― _"¡Sigo sin soportar a este idiota! Rayos Tobi sigue con su bipolaridad"_

―Soy Akasuna no Sasori y este idiota es Kakuzu… No veremos después ―Dijo el pelirrojo y se fue con su amigo el avaro.

―¡Tontos ingenuos! ―dijo Tobi ya haber cambiado su personalidad― ¿Este tipo porque no me cae? Sera porque… ―volvió a la normalidad― ¿Eh? En que estaba… Oh la pelea de Deidara-senpai será dentro de un rato, Tobi tiene que estar listo ―comenzó a correr el chico el dirección al gimnasio.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras dos de nuestros protagonistas están atendiendo en la cocina, Zetsu y Kisame. Estaban en los puestos de comida, Kisame hacia pescado frito y Zetsu llegaba hasta el puesto de allí para cambiar turno con un compañero de su salón, tenían mucha gente, al parecer los pescados de Kisame se vendían muy bien.

―¿Comida? ―dijo tiernamente Zetsu, algo agitada y con gotitas de sudor, se le había olvidado que tenía que cambiar de turno con uno de sus compañeros.

―Si solo tienes que atender los pedidos de la gente, si necesitas ayuda solo dile a él, te deseo suerte Zetsu-chan ―dijo su compañero y se alejó del lugar.

―¡Esta bien! ―gritó la de cabello verde y se colocó un delantal―, ¡Tengo que dar lo mejor por mi amigos! _**"Aunque es una pérdida de tiempo…"**_ ¡Claro que no es pérdida de tiempo, los amigos son cosas valiosas! _**"Eso lo dices tú, seguro que en el fondo los odias y desprecias**_**…"** ¡NOO! ―se discutió con ella misma parece que también tenía problemas de bipolaridad ¿O era otro tipo de enfermedad?

―¡Mucho pescado y nada para mí! ―Se quejó Kisame mientras escuchó a Zetsu pelearse consigo misma―. _"¿Y esta que le pasa?"_ ―pensó, y vio con mirada rara a la chica de tez blanca y negra―._"Y su piel es muy extraña" _Oye, este… _"Ni siquiera se su nombre…"_

―Hola me llamo Zetsu, muchos me dice Zetsu-chan ―Dijo dejando al lado rápidamente su conversación consigo misma y sonrió dulcemente― Gusto en conocerte ―hizó una reverencia.

―Este… Yo soy Hoshigaki Kisame, podría preguntarte… ¿Por qué hace rato hablabas contigo misma? Aunque tú decías algo y te respondías tú también, es como si estuvieras haciendo dos personas a la vez.

―¡Una orden de pescado por favor! ―dijo uno de los clientes.

―¡Si, ahora mismo! ―dijo Zetsu-chan alegremente.

―_"Me ha evitado la conversación"_ ―pensó Kisame―, _"Esta chica sí que es rara"_

―_"No puedo decirle que tengo dos personalidades, aunque ningún psicólogo me dice lo que realmente tengo… En realidad nadie te entiende Zetsu-chan ¡Pero Zetsu-san, seguro si le cuento a mis amigos Pain y Konan…! ¡Esos idiotas igual no te entenderán lo que te pasa, a la final todos te dirán loca, como siempre!"_ – pensó Zetsu que discutía otra vez con ella misma saliéndose de la realidad.

―Oye, ¿Zetsu? ¡Zetsu-chan! ―dijo el joven azul.

―¡Sí, aquí estoy! – dijo Zetsu volviendo en si algo nerviosa.

―Bueno entonces atiende a las personas ―Dijo Kisame señalando a una fila de gente esperando.

―Creo que aquí no podre descansar, jeje ―dijo la chica de cabello verde dando un gran suspiro―. Bueno ¿quién es el siguiente?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Estaba Deidara preparándose para la pelea contra Itachi, tenía una vestimenta de Kendo, acompañada con su amiga Hidan, Deidara estaba muy concentrada en su mente y en sus pensamientos, en su cara había una sonrisa malévola, era lo que quería, pelear nuevamente con Itachi Uchiha, su eterno rival... ¿Por eso peleaba Deidara o por algo más?

―_"Esta vez si te voy a vencer, Itachi Uchiha, no voy a dejar que me hagas pasar la misma vergüenza de hace unos años, hum... Por eso yo odio a todos los Uchihas, se creen que son los mejor solo porque son, Uchiha. Todavía no puedo creer que ese día me haya vencido, hum" _―estaba sentada en un banquito, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba concentrada, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

―Hey, hey... ―dijo su amiga Jashinista―. ¡No te quedes dormida, en un rato viene tu pelea!

―¡BAKA! ―dijo enojada la rubia abriendo los ojos―. ¡No me estoy quedando dormida! El Kendo es un arte, así que estaba organizando mis ideas para poder concentrarme mejor en la batalla ¡Yo no soy como tú! ―le sacó la lengua.

―¿¡Que quisiste decir con eso, perra!?

―Pero si son las raras del instituto ―dijo Itachi que ya tenía puesto su uniforme de Kendo, tenía amarrado su cabello en una clineja―. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ha es verdad, voy a pelear es contigo Deidara.

―… ―se levantó histéricamente―, ¡No creas que me ganaras esta vez! Esta vez estoy súper preparada para esta batalla, no me ganaras esta vez.

―Pero si ya te he ganado. Hasta te voy ganando en territorio amoroso.

―¿De-de que estás hablando? ―dice Deidara sorprendida.

―¿Es que no lo sabías? Yo me le confesé a Akasuna-kun hace unas semanas… Al parecer se lo está pensando muy seriamente, todavía no me ha dicho nada ―dijo mientras arregla un poco su cabello frente al espejo―, pero aun así estoy un paso delante de ti Deidara, yo sé que te gusta Sasori. Posiblemente empecemos a salir… Y tú te quedaras con el corazón roto ¿Tu amas a ese chico desde hace años, verdad? No puedo creer que en una fracción de segundos de lo pueda quitar, tal vez no sea el indicado para ti, Deidara ―se fue del lugar.

―¡Esa Uchiha me las va a pagar!

―Es hora de la pelea número veintitrés de Kendo, por favor Itachi Uchiha y Deidara presentarse ―dijo un chico con un altavoz.

―¡Te llego la hora Dei-chan! ¡Demuéstrales lo que tienes, perra! ―Dijo una alegre Hidan chocando los cinco con Deidara.

―¡Osu! ―la rubia se fue siguiendo a la Uchiha.

―_"Esfuérzate, perra" _―pensó Hidan con una alegre sonrisa.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras en otro lugar…

―Todas las personas se fueron ―dijo Kisame y cayo rendido sobre una silla―, me imagino que fueron a ver la pelea de Itachi y Deidara ―miraba a su compañera de tez negra y blanca―, ¿Qué estas comiendo?

-¿Ahf? ―tragó para poder hablar―, estoy comiendo las sobras de pescado que quedaron ―sonrio― ¡nos dijeron que si quedaban sobras podíamos comérnoslas!

―Pero si no quedo nad… ― miró su caja de almuerzo― ¡PERO SI ES MI ALMUERZO! ―Cayo de rodillas― Zetsu-chan, te has comido mi almuerzo ―dijo llorando.

―¿ah? Pensé que eran las sobras ―soltó una risita―. Hasta aquí llegamos nosotros nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: ¡El festival de deporte es un caos Parte II: Itachi vs Deidara! Espero nos sigas leyendo, nyuu~ _**"o te comeremos"**_ ¡Eso es mentira!

―¿¡Por qué MIS PESCADOS! ―dijo extendiendo sus manos al cielo.

―_**"Espero que el sobreviva… " **_―comenzó a reír― ¡Nos vemos después!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_Deidara-Inuzuka: ¡Hasta aquí termino el capítulo! Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, eso me da más ganas de seguir, por eso si puede por favor comenten, así podre saber que por lo menos alguien está leyendo mi fic =D. Estoy muy agradecido con las personas que comentaron y comentaran =), es mi primer fi casi que no puedo garantizar mucho xD, pero daré lo mejor de mí. Espero les guste este capítulo xD, me tarde por que en algunas partes no tenía ni idea de que escribir 0_0… Si tienen ideas para el fic por favor suéltenlas: D, me gustaría escucharlas :3… Sin más que decir… ¡Iré a escribir el primer capítulo =)! O bueno... No se me ocurre nada T_T! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! ¡Osuuu! Dei-chan se despide! chuuu~ (besos xD)._


	3. ¡El festival de deporte es un caos 2!

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki**_

**Disclaimer:** Akatsuki y algunos otros personajes son de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Los OC vendrían siendo de mi creación.

**Advertencias:** Pueden notar un OoC en los capítulos.

**Notas:** La otra Zetsu ―el lado oscuro―, es cuando habla o piensa en **negrita.**

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capítulo 3:**

**¡El festival de deporte es un caos Parte II! : ¡Itachi vs Deidara!**

_**"**__**¿Desde cuándo comencé a odiar tanto a los Uchiha? Posiblemente fue desde pequeña cuando mi vida era normal, común y corriente como la de los demás, hum. Posiblemente yo no sería así, si tuviera una familia ¿Estaría preocupándome por mi cabello y mis uñas? ¿No sería amiga de Hidan? ¿No estuviera enamorada de Sasori? ¿No me gustaría el arte? No puedo decir que no extraño a mi familia y que estoy bien sola, hum. Desearía que estuvieran aquí conmigo, aunque el precio sería no llevar la vida que tengo ahora. Todo se me vino abajo por culpa de esos Uchiha, Esos malditos ojos… Como los odio"**_

Había una enorme aglomeración alrededor del gimnasio donde se iba a disputar la pelea entre las dos chicas. Esa rivalidad, ese odio que había entre las dos… Mayormente es Deidara la que muestra más su odio. Deidara no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, debía vencerla, humillarla ante todos, si no, ella seria humillada otra vez, como siempre. Ya estaba las dos con sus uniformes en el campo de batalla, con sus espadas de madera, se cruzaron los ojos, sabían que no había marcha atrás nunca más…

―No he venido aquí a perder Itachi, hum ―dijo la rubia con ojos furiosos―. ¡He venido a darte la paliza que te mereces! No voy a dejar que me humilles otra vez.

La Uchiha no dijo nada, mostró una cara inexpresiva.

―¡Di algo, por Dios! Hum ―dijo enojada la rubia.

―¡Es por Jashin no por Dios, perra! ―le gritó Hidan a Deidara, ella estaba en el público a primera fila.

―¡Deja de molestarme idiota! ¿¡No ves que estoy en una pelea! Hum ―le respondió la rubia y le apuntó con la espada de madera.

―_"Que molestia"_ ―pensó la Uchiha y suspiró―. Ven ya, dame todo lo que tienes Deidara, aunque no creo que hagas mucho ―soltó una ligera sonrisa.

―¿¡QUE?! ―la ira de Deidara se incrementó y fue corriendo hacia Itachi, chocando sus espadas he hizo la forma de una equis.

―¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ―dio un salto para atrás alejándose así de Deidara―. La ira te lleva a ser una idiota ¿No sabes eso? Te dejas llevar mucho por tus emociones.

―¡Serás! ¡HUM!

―Y ese arte del que tanto hablas, todavía no lo he visto ―bufó―. Ni siquiera deberías de llamarte a ti misma artista.

―¡ITACHI! ―Se lanzó Deidara al ataque, pero Itachi lo esquivó fácilmente y le dio con la espada de madera en la cabeza, el ataque lanzó a Deidara que cayo dando el vueltas en el suelo― ¡Ahg…!

―¡Deidara! ―gritó su amiga Jashinista.

―Nada puede escapar de mis ojos ―sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo.

―El…El Sharingan… ―dijo apenas la rubia que estaba tirada en el suelo.

―¿El Sharingan? ―se preguntó el pelirrojo que estaba en primera fila en el público, a su izquierda estaba Kakuzu y a su derecha, misteriosamente Tobi.

―Es un ataque secreto de los Uchiha ―dijo fríamente Kakuzu―, ¡Ahora págame!

―¿Qué? No te voy a pagar nada, yo no te obligue a decirlo ¡Además que no es nada secreto si ya tú lo sabes!

―Ese ataque… ―dijo asombrado Tobi.

―Oh, allí estas tu eres Tobi ¿no? ―dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo.

―Deidara-senpai, ya perdió ―dijo Tobi―. Ahora que Itachi-san activo ese ataque, Deidara-senpai ya está perdida.

―¿Pero de que hablas? ―dijo sorprendido Sasori.

―El Sharingan es como una vista perfecta ―explicó Tobi seriamente―. Con el podemos ver los ataques del oponente claramente, es como si estuvieran en cámara lenta. Tenemos una amplia visión con ese ataque. Deidara-senpai no va a poder.

―_"Woah, Itachi sí que es fuerte, pero siento como si no quisiera que Deidara perdiera. Pero este chico tiene razón, ¿Deidara no podrá vencer contra Itachi de ese modo? ¿O será que ella tiene un as bajo la manga?" _―pensó Sasori.

―Mira, está sonriendo ―dijo Kakuzu señalando a Deidara.

―¿Qué? ―dijeron Sasori y Tobi. Se quedaron viendo firmemente a Deidara, la cual mostró una amplia sonrisa.

―¿Qué es esa sonrisa? ―Dijo la portadora del Sharingan―. ¿es que te estás volviendo loca? No le veo lo gracioso.

―Yo si ―se levantó la rubia con algo de dificultad―. Dijiste que era un idiota por dejarme llevar por la ira, pero ahora que estoy riendo ¿te molesta verdad? En realidad te molesta que yo este riéndome mientras tú vas ganando, hum ―comenzó a reir.

―¡No seas idiota Deidara! ―la Uchiha fue rápidamente donde estaba Deidara y chocó con sus espadas nuevamente, pero esta vez la fuerza con la que Itachi empujaba la espada, Deidara se vio forzada a echarse hacia atrás―. Solo siento que te estás burlando de mí.

―También decías que no veías mi arte ¿Verdad? ―Dijo Deidara, pero esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa―, ¡Es que todavía no de lo he mostrado, comadreja! ―Sacó unos explosivos de su traje de Kendo―. Que comience la fiesta, hum.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras tanto estaban Kisame y Zetsu en las tiendas de comida, donde ya lo había nadie, casi todos estaban en la pelea de Deidara e Itachi. Kisame estaba lloriqueando por qué Zetsu, sin querer o apropósito se había comido sus pescados.

―¡NOOOO! ―gritó el de piel azul.

―Enserio no sabían que eran tus pescados ―dijo la chica de tez blanca y negra―. _**"Claro que si sabias"**_ ―le habló su otra personalidad― ¿¡Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! _**"¿Por qué tenía que decirte? Me moría de hambre"**_¡Eres una persona mala! _**"Yo soy tu ¿sabes?"**_¡No se puede hablar contigo! _**"Pero lo estás haciendo"**_

―¡Esos eran frescos! Madrugue para pescarlos…

―¿¡Los pescaste! _**"el sí que es raro"**_ mira quien lo dice ―dijo Zetsu.

―Pescados~ Pescados~ ―Dijo como un zombie Kisame y en eso agarró un palo de madera que estaba tirado en el suelo y empezó a romper el puesto de comida.

―¿¡Pero qué haces Kisame! _**"¡Te lo dije, él es raro, sal corriendo!"**_

La parrilla donde frieron pescados, todos los destrozos cayeron sobre esta. Haciendo un pequeño incendio aunque las otras tiendas empezaron a quemarse, ya creando un gran incendio.

―¡Kisame-san! ¿¡Qué has hecho! ¡Incendiaste la tienda! ―dijo la chica con doble personalidad.

―Ups… ―dijo Kisame.

―¿¡Ahora que hacemos! ¡Agua, Agua! ―gritó Zetsu y corrió en círculos y al rato paró―. ¡Ya se, rodemos por el suelo!

―¿¡De donde salen tus locas ideas!? ¡Eso se supone que lo haremos cuando estemos quememos!

―No sé pero por ahora… ¡Cállate y corre! ―Dijo Zetsu-chan y salió corriendo de la tienda.

―¡Vez lo que me haces hacer Zetsu-chan! ―gritó Kisame y observó el incendio.

―¡Pero no es mi culpa, no pensé que te pondrías así!

―¡Yo me enojo por cosas así, por eso nadie se mete con mi piel y tampoco con mis pescados! ¡Tienes suerte de que no te allá dado!

―Bueno pero… ―En eso hubo una gran explosión en el gimnasio. Ella y Kisame se voltearon a ver lo que había sucedido―. ¿Pero qué?

―¡Allí es donde están peleando Itachi! No me digas que… ―se quedó viendo el humo de la explosión el de tez azul.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Antes que Kisame hubiera incendiado todas las tiendas provocando un caos, las chicas, Deidara e Itachi estaban peleando entre sí. Deidara ya se había calmado un poco y estaba muy sonriente, tenía unos cuatro explosivos en su mano y había uno más grande que los otros, mientras Itachi estaba más seria. Aquí seguimos con la batalla entre estas dos chicas.

―También decías que no veías mi arte ¿Verdad? ―Dijo Deidara, pero esta vez con una sonrisa maliciosa― ¡Es que todavía no de lo he mostrado, comadreja! ―Sacó unos explosivos de su traje de Kendo―. Que comience la fiesta, hum.

―¿De qué se trata esto Deidara? ―Dijo con aire de molestia Itachi―, ¿Qué haces con esos explosivos, piensas ganarme con trampa?

―¿¡Pero de que hablas! ―Dijo alegremente Deidara―. El arte es una explosión, hermosa, efímera y transcendental, hum.

―Tu forma de pensar en el arte es inentendible.

―Eso entiendes tu Itachi ¡Y todos los que están aquí! ―gritó Deidara y miró hacia el público―. Para mí el arte es más apreciable, hermoso y bello mientras menos dure; es como las vidas de las personas que no duramos para siempre ¡El arte es vida! No es eterno, nada es eterno. El arte llega a un tal punto que desea explotar y así dejar una marca en nuestras vidas efímeras, hum ―volteó la cara hacia Itachi―. Que tú no lo entiendas, es porque eres una ignorante ¡Comadreja!

―El dinero si es eterno ―dijo Kakuzu en medio de público.

―Solo para ti es eterno, aunque como artista que soy, el arte se aprecia mejor de forma eterna, por los siglos de los siglos, como todas las pinturas ―dijo Sasori―, "_Nuestras formas de pensar son totalmente diferentes, ni siquiera sabía que era artista, creo que hay cosas de las que no me percato. Itachi, es una persona a la cual admirar y tener miedo" _Creo que tome una decisión…

―¿Piensas derrocar a Master-Card conmigo? ―dijo el de tez morena.

―Si… ¡Espera! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Deja a la estúpida propaganda y además eso no era, BAKA! ―dijo Sasori furioso.

―¿Entonces me darás dinero para invertir en el café de Maids?

―¡CLARO QUE NO! ―Dijo Sasori más furioso y sonrojado―. Aunque no estaría nada mal lo del café de Maids…

―Lo sabía eres un pervertido. Si me pagas posiblemente no le diré a nadie sobre tu oscuro y deprimente secreto ―dijo Kakuzu y extendió la mano hacia Sasori― ¡Vamos, vamos! Paga.

―¡No soy un pervertido, y no te voy a pagar nada!

―_"Tobi piensa que estas personas se llevan muy bien, aunque son un poco raras. Pero la que ahora me preocupa es Deidara-senpai, dudo mucho que le gane a Itachi, desearía poder ayudarla de algún modo"_ – miró los explosivos en la mano de la rubia―,_ "Senpai… Pareces una terrorista"_ ―soltó una leve risa y después su cara se entristeció, aunque no se notó mucho por la máscara obviamente.

―Eres una estúpida, Deidara ¡SHARINGAN! ―se movió a gran velocidad, sus ojos lo podían ver todo, empezó a atacar a Deidara, pero esta logró cubrir los ataques con su espada. Itachi le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que cayera de rodillas, como pose de estar pidiendo perdón―, ¿Acaso me estas pidiendo perdón, rubia?

―... ―La rubia escupió sangre y se levantó nuevamente―. ¡Nunca le pediría perdón a alguien como tú comadreja, hum!

―¡Así me gusta Deidara! ―empezó nuevamente la batalla y ahora Deidara se cubrió de todos los ataques de Itachi―. _"Imposible..."_

―... ―Sonrió la rubia―. He practicado bastante para este momento...Itachi ―sacó un fosforo de su bolsillo y lo prendió―, ¡Es hora de que veas mi ARTE! ―lanzó el explosivo a un lado de Itachi, mientras el público salió huyendo del gimnasio.

―¿¡Pero qué! ―dijo Itachi y explotó el explosivo al lado suyo.

―¡JAJAJA! ―salió del gimnasio, por un hueco que hizo la explosión― ¡EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSION, hum! ―miró atrás suyo y había un incendio―, ¿Pero, que está pasando aquí?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras tanto estaba nuestro querido chico de cabellos naranja y muchos piercings, en la oficina del director, el cual este no estaba en su oficina, ―quien sabe dónde estará y quien será ese Director―, Pain estaba revisando la computadora del director ¿Y para qué?

―_"¡Siii! Todavía no puedo creer que el Director no esté en su oficina, pero es una suerte. Ahora podre hacer lo que quiera, hasta cambiar la comida del almuerzo que es horrible por cierto ¡Y también puedo cambiar esa nota de matemática!"_ ―Pensaba Pain, y este solo hizo click con el mouse― ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! ¡He ganado la batalla! Konan no me regañara más por mis malas notas.

―¿Es cierto verdad? ―respondió Konan a unas de sus amigas, estaba paseando alegremente con sus compañeras de clase, y tenía un balón de voleibol en su mano. Pasó en frente de la oficina del Director y de repente ella escuchó ese "muajaja" que se le hacía algo familiar―, _"¿De dónde yo he escuchado esa risa tan estúpida?"_ ―se quedó viendo la puerta de la oficina― _"Y viene de la oficina del Director...No me digas que..."_ Lo siento chicas ¿se pueden adelantar? ―dijo Konan con una tierna sonrisa.

―¡Esta bien Konan-san! No vemos en un rato ―las chicas le sonrieron y se adelantaron como dijo Konan.

Esperó a que se pierdan de vista y fue en dirección a la oficina, y abrió la puerta rústicamente.

―¡PAIN! ―gritó, hervía de furia.

―¿¡KONAN! ¿Q-Que haces aquí? No ves que esta es la oficina del director – Dijo Pain intentando distraer a Konan, sabía que ella venia a golpearlo -

―¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti! ¿¡QUE HACES AQUI! ¿¡Y porque estás aquí!- dijo ya enojadísima Konan -

―Bueno este...- se queda pensando un rato Pain – ¡Lo siento! - dijo lloriqueando – ¡No sabía qué hacer! ¡Quería aprovechar esta ocasión! Déjame explicarte – se seca las lagrimas - Estaba muy feliz por el pasillo llevando una caja con botellas de agua, pero de repente, vi que la puerta de la oficina del Director estaba abierta y no pude resistirme, entre a la oficina quería saber cómo era, y como nunca había visto al director decidí entrar y conocerlo, pero como no había nadie y la computadora estaba prendida, ¡no pude resistirme más y quise cambiar mis notas! Así no tendría que recibir tus golpes y quería cambiar la comida de la cafetería, odio la carne sorpresa, me recuerda un poco a esas series de Tv americanas, ¿Entonces... me perdonas? - dijo esto último con una carita de perrito tierna -

Konan no tenía las palabras adecuadas para decir, parecía como si hubiera llamas alrededor de ella, sus ojos parecían un mar de fuego. No podía contener esa ira en su interior, así que decidió liberarla.

–¿¡ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE! ¡BAKAAAAA! ―decidió lanzar el balón que tenía en sus manos y se lo pegó a Pain y este cayo de la silla, pero la pelota rebotó pegándole a la computadora y así tumbándola al suelo y hacerla trocitos. La chica se quedó pálida al ver la computadora rota―. Ups...

―Oh rayos, estamos en problemas ―dijo el cabello naranja con sangre botándole por la nariz.

―¿Estamos? ¡Es tu culpa, tú me provocaste a hacer esto!

―¿Acaso yo te puse una pistola en la cabeza y diciéndote que me pegaras con ese balón para romper la computadora? ¡Pues claro que no!

―No iba a dejar que siguieras haciendo tus estupideces ¡Sabias que te golpearía! Así que prácticamente es tu culpa.

―¡No es mi culpa!

―Que si lo… ―no terminó la frase cuando se oye una explosión―, ¿Pero que fue eso? ―miró por la ventana y cuando volvió a ver a donde estaba Pain, este ya estaba huyendo―, ¡No te escaparas tan fácilmente!

―_" ¡He sido salvado por esa explosión!"_ ―pensó Pain mientras corría―, _"¿Pero de quien habrá sido? Mejor dicho ¿¡Porque hubo una explosión en la escuela!"_ ―empezó a ver que hay humo y miró por la ventana el incendio―_"¿¡Por qué hay un incendio!?"_

―¡Aquí estas! ¡IDIOTA! ―le pateó y empezó a toser a causa del humo―, ¿Que está pasando?

―¡Hay un incendio! Pero no sé de donde provienen las explosiones ―se escuchó otra explosión―, ¡Otra vez! Vamos Konan ―le tomó la mano.

―¿Qué? ―se sonrojó y se deja llevar por Pain―. _"Pain..."_

―_"No podemos quedarnos aquí, es muy peligroso. Además yo le prometí a el que protegería a Konan... ¡Y eso es lo que voy a hacer!" _ ―pensó el de cabello naranja.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Volvemos otra vez con la pelea de nuestra querida Uchiha y nuestra querida terrorista, que están todavía en su larga e interminable pelea... ¿Estará bien Itachi? ¿Habrá logrado salvarse? Que les paso a Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori y Tobi que estaban viendo la pelea...

―¡No puede ser! ―dijo la rubia saliendo del humo de la explosión― ¿¡C-como!

―¿Creíste que con esas explosiones me podías vencer? ―salió del humo también tranquilamente―. Ja, eso no es nada ―tenía una herida por las costillas se le veía a través del uniforme―. Ahg... Ahora huelo a pólvora... ―dijo y se colocó una mano encima de la herida.

―"_¿¡Pensé que iba a quedar inconsciente pero como fue capaz de salir casi intacta!"_ ―pensó la rubia que estaba muy sorprendida y dio un paso hacia atrás.

―¿No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes Deidara? ―sonrió y soltó un poco de sangre de esa sonrisa.

―Estas en esas condiciones y sigues alardeando, me sorprendes comadreja, hum ―sonrió igual que Itachi y le salió un poco de sangre por la boca.

Pero antes de seguir la batalla se escuchaban unas voces dentro del humo...

―¿JODER, PORQUE TENIAS QUE SALVARME TU?

―Tampoco yo tenía muchas ganas de salvarte, en realidad, me deben dinero por haberlos salvado.

―¡No seas tan avaro! Con razón no tienes amigos.

―¡El enano tiene razón, maldito avaro!

―¡Espera, no me digas enano! ¡Soy estatura promedio!

―Cállense ya los dos...El que sea avaro es mi problema.

―Esa voz es de... ―dijo la rubia sin terminar la oración.

Se empezaron a ver las siluetas del humo, y salieron las personas de allí... Eran Kakuzu, Hidan y Sasori. Kakuzu llevaba cargando a Sasori y a Hidan, claro que Hidan no estaba muy satisfecha de que fuera salvada por la persona que odiaba más. Y Sasori le daba igual, pero no le agrada mucho ser salvado por él.

―¡HIDAN! ―gritó alegre la rubia―. ¡Estas bien!

―¡SI! Y no es gracias a ti ¡Perra! Gracias a ti me salvo un estúpido avaro ―dijo y señaló a Kakuzu y este dejó caer a Hidan―. ¡OYE! Hubieras avisado.

―Cállate... ―dijo Kakuzu que se tapó un odio con el dedo y dejó caer a Sasori.

―Ahora sí que no te voy a pagar nada... ¡auch! ―Dijo el pelirrojo y se levantó del piso, se sacudió el polvo el polvo extra– ¡Debimos salir corriendo como hicieron los otros! ¿Y Porque se está incendiando aquí afuera?

―Si me pagas podría decírtelo... ―le dijo Kakuzu.

―¡No creo que tu sepas algo, BAKA! ―gritó Sasori enojado.

―¡Esto parece un festival honrando al gran Dios Jashin-sama! ―dijo alegre y dio saltitos la ojivioleta.

―¿Qué tipo de religión tienes...? ―Dijo el pelirrojo y miró de reojo a Hidan.

―¡Una muy genial! JAJAJA ―dijo riendo maliciosamente la de ojos violetas

― "_¿¡Y Tobi! ¡Rayos si mi tío se entera que le paso algo por mi culpa, me va a matar!"_ ¿Y dónde está Tobi? Pensé que andaba con ustedes... ―preguntó tranquila la Uchiha sin mostrar sus emociones interiores.

―Es cierto, andaba con nosotros ―dijo el pelirrojo.

―¿El acosador personal de la perra rubia? Es cierto yo lo había visto... ―dijo Hidan intentando recordar.

―¡No es mi acosador personal! IDIOTA, hum ―gritó enojada la rubia.

―El fue más inteligente, seguro que había huido... ―dijo el avaro.

―No, creo estaba al lado nuestro todavi…―iba a terminar la oración cuando…

―¡Deidara-senpai! ¡Chicos! ―Gritó Tobi que levantó la mano agitándola, venía de una dirección opuesta al gimnasio―. ¿Están todos bien?

―¿Pero co-? ¿Cómo puedes venir de esa dirección si estabas en el gimnasio? ―preguntó la rubia.

―_"Senpai... ¿estarás preocupado por mí?" _- sus ojos habían brillado de la emoción y sacudió su cabeza para desaparecerlo―. ¡Es que fui rápidamente a pedir ayuda cuando note que había un incendio! Tobi es un buen chico.

―Bueno... Es hora de seguir con nuestra pelea Itachi, hum ―dijo la rubia emocionada.

―La dejaremos para otro día... ―dijo retirándose la Uchiha.

―¿Ahora vas a huir verdad? ―dijo rabiosa la rubia.

―Claro que no... Nunca huiría de una pelea, y menos con una tuya. Pero hay cosas más importantes que hacer que estar peleándonos entre nosotras... Hay que apagar el fuego y arreglar las cosas del gimnasio. Vamos Tobi ―se fue caminando.

―¡H-Hai! ―dijo Tobi y siguió a Itachi.

―¡Esa estúpida! Uchiha tenía que ser… Hum ―Gritó la rubia.

―Bueno si quieren apagar el fuego es fácil ―se quitó la camisa del uniforme de deporte quedando solo con la parte de arriba de la ropa interior e intentó apagar el fuego con la camisa― ¡uno y dos, uno y dos, uno y dos!

Sasori se sonrojó y se tapó los ojos y uno hilito de sangre salió por su nariz.

―Esto es genial... Y además es gratis... ―dijo Kakuzu haciendo las mismas acciones que su amigo.

―¡NO SEAS LOCA HIDAN, VUELVE A PONERTE TU CAMISA YA! ―gritó sonrojada Deidara por las locuras de su amiga.

―¡Esta bien! ¿Eres muy aburrida sabes? ―volteó a decirle eso a Deidara y cuando miró su camisa está se está quemando―. ¡MI CAMISA! ―la soltó dejándola caer en el fuegop―. Ups, se me fue...

―¿Seguro que no lo hiciste a propósito? Hum ―gritó la rubia furiosa.

―Estoy segura ―dijo segura de sí misma la de cabello blanco―. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¡A Jashin-sama le gusta la libertada! ¡SOY LIBRE! ―se fue corriendo por la preparatoria sin su camisa.

―¡Espera Hidan! Chicos, préstenme una de su… ―cuando volteó a ver ya no estaban Kakuzu ni Sasori― ¿¡Donde están! ―miró una cabeza roja y un cuerpo moreno corriendo en dirección contraria a Hidan―. ¡No se vallan!

―¡Lo siento! No podemos quedarnos en el incendio ―dijo corriendo Sasori―._"No es por nada pero tu amiga está loca, aunque el mío también lo está"_

―Mmm... Me gusto eso… ―dijo Kakuzu pensativo mientras corría.

―¡Después dices que soy el pervertido, BAKA!

―Ya cállate...

―Se fueron... ¿Ahora qué hago? ―miró la dirección donde se fue corriendo Hidan―. Es hora de detener Hidan otra vez, hum ―Dijo la rubia soltando un suspiro y se decidió a correr.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Después de haber pasado algunas horas, los bomberos pudieron apagar el incendio donde nuestros amigos de pieles raros estaban afuera viendo las ruinas de lo que produjeron...

―¡Yaaay! ¡Los bomberos son geniales! ―gritó dando saltitos Zetsu.

―Sí, que bueno que nadie se enteró de que fuimos nosotros ―dijo el de tez azul dando un suspiro―. ¡Pero todo fue tu culpa, tú me provocaste Zetsu-chan!

―¡Pero tú fuiste el que golpeo eso! ―dijo enojada la de dos colores.

―¡Si no te hubieras comido mis pescados, nada de esto hubiera pasado!

―¡Te dije que fue sin intención!

―¡Igual es tu culpa!

―Yo creo que la culpa lo tienen los dos ―dijo una persona que estaba detrás de ellos y colocó las manos sobre el hombro de cada uno―. ¿No creen?

―¡KYAA! ―gritaron los de piel rara asustados.

―Los quiero ver en mi oficina, ahora... ―se fue la persona desconocida.

―¿Q-quien era él? ―dijo Zetsu asustada, casi a punto de llorar.

―No me digas que él es ―dijo el de tez azul pensado un momento―. ¡Vamos Zetsu-chan!

―¡H-hai! ―dijo nerviosa―. _**"¿Quién será esa persona?"**_Ni idea... ―se fueron los dos en dirección a la preparatoria.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―¿Ahora qué? ―preguntó Pain que estaba en uno de los salones viendo por una ventana.

―¿Cómo que ahora qué? ¡Ahora nos vamos! Si nos quedamos aquí nos van a atrapar por tu culpa. ¿Kami-sama no podía entregarme un amigo más normal? ―esto último lo dijo en forma de rogándole a Dios.

―¿Pensé que éramos más que amigos! ―dijo lloriqueando Pain.

―¿Mejores amigos? ―se preguntó Konan.

―Creo que quiere decir novios ―dijo soltando una risita la persona desconocida―. Y no crean que sea tan idiota para no saber lo que hicieron en mi oficina...

―¿Qué? ―dijo volteándose Pain y no vio a nadie, solo una figura saliendo del salón―.Espe…―le interrumpieron.

―Los quiero ver en mi oficina ―dijo entre risas―. Jajaja...

―No será que él es... ―dijo Konan sorprendida.

―Sip, es el ―Dijo Pain seriamente y los dos salieron del salón.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―¡JODER! Sí que eres aburrida, perra... ―dijo Hidan molesta con una manta para taparle por su falta de camisa. Estaban en el baño.

―Deja ya de decir groserías y ponte esta camisa, hum ―le dio una de sus camisas―. ¡Agradece que tenga una de repuesto! ―le regañó la rubia.

―En realidad, no me importaba ir sin camisa por la calle ―dijo Hidan riéndose.

―¡No quiero andar con una exhibicionista! ―dijo enojada la rubia.

―Está bien ―dijo quitándose la manta y poniéndose la camisa―. Sí que molestas Bitch...

―¡Igual que tú! ―le gritó la rubia― Vamos salgamos de aquí ―las dos salieron―. Es hora de ir a casa, hum _"¡PORFIN!"_

―Creo que no podrán hacer eso ―sonrió maliciosamente la misma persona desconocida―. Las dos son unas chicas muy traviesas ¿verdad? Las quiero ver en mi oficina...

―Quien eres tu pa- Hidan se voltea a ver quién es y no había nadie― ¿Dónde está?

―Nos vemos ―dijo despidiéndose esa persona y se fue.

―Pero que se cre… ―Hidan iba a ir tras él, cuando Deidara la paró con el brazo― ¿Que haces rubia?

―Esa persona es... ―se quedó viendo cómo se iba esa persona―. Vamos Hidan... hum ―se fue en dirección a la oficina.

―¿Ah? No entiendo lo que pasa... ―siguió a Deidara.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―Mañana conseguiré mucho dinero y venderé el video de Deidara e Itachi. Las personas se van a volver locas por eso, y más los que no pudieron verlo bien... ―dijo con los ojos brilloso el avaro, estaban en la entrada del instituto, ya casi estaban a punto de irse.

―¡Nunca te vi grabar algo! ―dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo.

―Tenia cuatro cámaras en cada esquina del gimnasio, lo bueno es que pude salvarlas a tiempo ―dijo revisando su bolso.

―¿Pudiste salvar las cámaras? ―preguntó el pelirrojo.

―¡No idiota! Los CDs ―dijo sacando cuatro CDs―. Igual esas cámaras no eran mías, son del instituto, me pregunto qué les habrá pasado...

―¿Qué? ¿Eran del instituto? ¡Te vas a meter en problemas!

―No importa, nadie se dio cuenta...

―Eso crees tú ―dijo la persona desconocida quitándole los CDs a Kakuzu―. Me gustaría ver la pelea otra vez así que me quedare con estos ―rió―. Por cierto, los quiero a ustedes en mi oficina ―se fue dándole la espalda.

―¿Quién era ese? ―Dijo pensativo el de tez morena―. Ya sé quién es...Mueve tu trasero, enano ―entró de nuevo en el instituto.

―Oh, no me digas que él es... ―dijo siguiendo a Kakuzu.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras tanto en la oficina del desconocido pero conocido, poco a poco iban llegando nuestros protagonistas, aunque ya sabían porque estaban allí, o algunos...

―¿Que hacemos aquí? ―pregunto Hidan―. ¡Ese tipo me hace perder el tiempo! Jashin-sama te maldice.

―Seguro fue por andar media desnuda por allí ―dijo serio Kakuzu.

―¿Que dijiste, estúpido avaro? ―dijo a punto de reventar la de cabello blanco.

―¿Por qué estoy aquí con todos estos rarito? - se preguntó Pain.

―¿A quien le dices rarito? Loco de los piercings ―le gritó Kisame.

―¡A ti! ¿No será que cuando eras pequeño te caíste por el inodoro? Posiblemente ese inodoro tenía la agua azul y por eso estas así... ¿A que si verdad? ―dijo en tono burlón Pain.

―¿Por qué no dices directamente que te destroce la cara? Te podría ahorrar las palabras ―Dijo Kisame que se tronó los dedos de las manos.

―Tú eres Deidara...Eres más plana de lo que pensé… ―señalando los pechos planos de Deidara.

―¿Qué? ¡Déjame en paz! Vaca, hum ―dijo señalando los pechos grandes de Konan.

―Te estás metiendo con quien no debes, rubia... ―dijo Konan acercándose a ella.

―Ven por mí pues, hum ―dijo la rubia haciéndole señas con la mano para que se acercara.

―H-hola yo soy Zetsu, me puedes decir Zetsu-chan ―dijo haciendo reverencia.

―Oh, este, Yo soy Akasuna no Sasori ―hizo una reverencia también―. Si yo te diré Zetsu-chan. Entonces dime Sasori.

―Sasori-kun, te diré entonces...

―¡Claro! ¿Entonces el azul es amigo tuyo? ―dijo señalando a Kisame.

―Nos conocimos hoy, pero mis amigos... Son el de cabello naranja, Pain-san, y la de cabello Azul, ―dijo señalándolo a los dos―. ¿Tú eres amigo del chico ese? ―señaló a Kakuzu.

―Bueno podría decirse eso ―dijo decepcionado.

-¿Qué pasa con ese escándalo? ―entró la Uchiha―. Desde afuera se escucha todo.

―¡Itachi! ―Dijo alegre Kisame― ¿Tú también fuiste enviada aquí?

―Bueno, por algo estoy aquí ―dijo seria la Uchiha.

―¿Quién era él? ―preguntó Hidan.

―¿Es que eres idiota? él es ―Kakuzu fue interrumpido cuando entro la persona.

Era una persona de ojos negros y cabello largo y negro, tenía un extraño peinado, una parte de su cabello le tapa el ojo izquierdo dejando al descubierto su ojo derecho ―como hacia Tobi―. También era algo ojeroso como Itachi, tenía un traje negro y que llevaba la insignia de los Uchiha.

―¡HOLAS! ¿Cómo están chicos? ―dijo alegremente y se sentó en su silla―. Creo que no me conocen, o en realidad se dieron cuenta quien era cuando mencione la oficina ―les sonrió.

―_"Si eso fue lo que paso"_ ―pensaron todos menos Hidan e Itachi.

―Etto ―Zetsu iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida.

―No te preocupes Zetsu-chan, yo me sé los nombres de todos. ―dijo alegremente.

―"_¿De todos?" _―pensaron todos menos Itachi.

―Bueno, yo me sé sus nombres, pero ustedes no se saben el mío... ―dijo sonriente y mira a Itachi―. Excluyendo a Itachi porque ella me conoce... ¡Ehem! Yo soy el Director de este Instituto ¡Madara Uchiha! ―sacó un poco de confeti de su bolsillo y lo lanzó.

―"_¿El director es un Uchiha? ¿Sera el padre de Itachi? Hum"_ ―Pensó Deidara y volteó a ver a Itachi y se cruzaron sus miradas―. _"Qué raro, ella está más rara que de costumbre"_

―Se preguntaran porque están aquí, ¿cierto? ―dijo Madara.

―Yo desde hace rato ―Dijo Hidan levantando la mano y Kakuzu la golpeó―. ¿Pero que hice?

―Calla ―le dijo Kakuzu con mirada asesina a la de ojos violetas.

―Bueno los quiero aquí para...

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Cartel que dice: ¡Sección de Zetsu-chan!**

**Zetsu:** ¡Taaachaaaannn! ¡Hasta aquí termina el capítulo 3! Sean bienvenidos a la sección de Zetsu-chan, Yo seré su protagonista desde aquí, ¡kya! Aquí haremos de todo, ya que no soy muy famosa, espero que no sea por mi doble personalidad "Seguro que es por eso, yo debería dominar el cuerpo" YA CALLATE – grito – ups, no me hagan caso... Jeje... Bueno creo que es hora de contestar los reviews =D...- Saco unas cartitas de una caja - Ejem... Bueno, empezamos con KonanYuriXD... Primero que nada, gracias por comentar y espero que sigas leyendo. Te da risa Kakuzu y yo T_T? Posiblemente sirva de bromista... Por favor que quede... ¿queden Deidara y Tobi?

**Deidara:** POR QUEEEEE! Hum ¡SASORI NO DANNA ES MI UNICO AMOR...!

**Tobi:** Pero que tengo de malo, Senpaaaai Buaaaa – se va llorando -

**Deidara:** Espera ¡NO! Rayos... hum - persigue a Tobi -

**Zetsu:** ¿Quien los invito? _... Bueno siguiendo también quieres KakuHida...

**Hidan:** ¿QUE? ¿Yo con ese maldito avaro? Ni lo pienses niña...

**Kakuzu:** Tú tendrías que pagar para que alguien pudiera estar contigo estúpida...

**Hidan:** A quien le dices estúpida ¿eh? -sigue discutiendo -

**Zetsu:** - suspira - ¿Tienes una amiga que te dice perra? Eso sí que es interesante "Y raro _" ¡Estoy hablando yo! Y le dices Alíen... mmm... Creo que tu estas en la posición de Deidara y ella es la Hidan... A mí me parece que es una amistad genial =D "No le creas en realidad piensa que ustedes son raras" Deja de decir mis pensamientos... ups... jeje... Nosotros también esperamos que se vaya poniendo mejor el fic... La autora dice que dará lo mejor para que te diviertas leyendo el fic, bechiitooos...¡Chuuu! Ahora vamos con Cony, es entendible que a las personas no les guste este fic por que cambiaron de sexo a los personajes /... ¿Pero qué tiene de mal un cambio y un poco de creatividad? Es normal que no estés acostumbrado...Es bueno que te hizo reír mucho -sonríe – ¿¡Pero porque yo no doy risa! Siempre con Kakuzu!

**Kakuzu:** - todavía peleaba con Hidan y se voltea a hablar – Es que no eres nada famosa, ni siquiera en el Manga, eres demasiado feo y anormal y eres súper raro...

**Zetsu:** por lo menos no estoy muerto...

**Kakuzu:** ... Bueno pero ese no era el punto.

**Zetsu:** como seguía diciendo. La autora les manda a decir que hará todo lo posible para que Kakuzu siga causando risa =D... Espera ¿y yo? ¿¡Y YO!

**Kakuzu:** ni la autora te quiere... Buuuu...

**Hidan:** Buuuu...

**Zetsu:** T_T... Bueno esta vez quiere que hagan SasoDei, esta vez si esta difícil, bueno gra- fue interrumpida-

**Deidara:** ¡Ese es mi público, hum! Todos los que me quieren y adoran saben que eso es genial gracias Co- Zetsu le pega una patada en la cara y sale volando Deidara –

**Zetsu:** ¿Quien invito a esta gente rara…? ¡Una pregunta a Sasori! ¡Escorpión, a quien prefieres! ¿A Itachi o a Deidara?

**Sasori:** Este… este… - se sonroja – Bueno…

**Zetsu:** esto va a tardar mucho… ¡Así que sigamos! El próximo será Konton-No-Shihaisha, _"que nombre más largo "_¿Si verdad? Bueno, quiero mandarte un gran saludo _"Es mejor no repetir su nombre"_ Chuuu, aunque este es mucho más directo a la Autora así que no sé cómo responder, pero gracias igual por el comentario. Bueno que mas puedo decirles _"Sigan comentando, aquí en la sección de Zetsu-chan daremos una entrevista en el próximo capítulo del personaje que quieras, y agreguen las preguntas que desean saber de ese personaje, aquí estaré yo para recibir sus Reviews, aunque estamos seguro que nos botaran y pondrán a Kakuzu porque es más gracioso. Pero no estoy molesta, es mi otra personalidad que es aburrida ¡bueno nos vemos!"_ ¡Me quitaste las palabras de la boca mala! Espero les haya gustado esta sección =D. Nos vemos en el próximo capi-_**"**__**El próximo capítulo: "Se forma un nuevo equipo: ¡Akatsuki!" **__No se lo pierdan"_ Adiós.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_Deidara-Inuzuka: ¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy =D! Espero sigan leyéndome T-T! Y gracias vent-sensei por el comentario espero seguir mejorando, para las personas que me leen =3!No duden en preguntar cosas, las criticas constructivas también son aceptadas =D!Y espero les halla gusta mi nueva idea de poner la sección de Zetsu-chan =3.. Bueno me voy a escribir el capitulo 4 =D! Byeee beeee *-*_


	4. Se forma un nuevo equipo: ¡Akatsuki!

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki**_

**Disclaimer:** Al idiota de Masashi Kishimoto que me los mato a casi todos los akatsuki ( Hidan esta vivooo XD! y Konan 0_0...y Tobi madara quien sea xD! Ese es Dark blader D=!)

**Advertencias:** Cambien de sexo a Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu y Deidara ( see _.. el es era hombre .)

**Notas:** los pensamientos o cuando habla zetsu.. si esta en **negrita** significa que es la Zetsu oscura :3

**Capitulo 4:**

**Se forma un nuevo equipo: ¡Akatsuki!**

"_**¡Hola soy Kakuzu! Y Lo más importante en la vida es el dinero, siempre lo he dicho y no me retracto de esas palabras. Por eso odio a Master Card y su propagandita. Con el dinero pude, pude…Pudieron haber cambiado muchas cosas, ya que no solo se puede usar para el beneficio propio, si no el de otros… Pero cuando te conocí, cambiaste mi mundo, aunque sigo pensando que el dinero es lo más importante que hay, pero hay una cosa más importante y esa cosa…eres tú. Todavía recuerdo cuando formamos el equipo, y allí fue cuando nuestras aventuras comenzaron, juntos..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Bueno los quiero aquí para... – dijo el director Madara y se queda un poco pensativo - ¡Para formar un grupo!

-¡JODER! ¿Nos quiere para eso? – le pregunto la ojivioleta –

-Sí, exactamente para eso –le contesta con una sonrisa Madara –

-¿Y si decimos que no? – le pregunto la peliazul intrigada –

-Pues es muy fácil, yo - dice Madara y es interrumpido por la rubia –

-¡No quiero ser el juguete de un Uchiha! No deseo estar en esta conversación, hum – la rubia abre la puerta para estar a punto de irse –

-Espera un momento Deidara… - sonríe Madara y suspira – Ya veo que lo que me dijeron es cierto, tienes un comportamiento un tanto explosivo – ríe el Uchiha – Pero no pueden escapar así fácilmente. Por ejemplo tu – señala a Deidara – Deidara… Hubieras lastimado a mucha gente con los explosivos y además destruiste el gimnasio, ¿Cómo explicas eso? ¿Me vas a decir que lo hiciste solo porque le tienes rabia a los Uchiha y que deseabas ganarle a Itachi? ¡Buen chiste! Van a decir que eres una loca sicópata y se verá mal en tu hoja de vida – saca de una gaveta de su escritorio las hojas de vida de todos los chicos presentes –

-¿¡QUE! – dijo sorprendida la rubia –

-Con que eso tramas… -dijo Itachi con un tono enojado mirando fijamente a Madara –

- ¡Tu no me vas a intimidar! ¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡JAJAJAJA! – dijo con orgullo la Jashinista –

-¿Eso crees? Bueno aquí tengo que… – se coloca unos lentes y saca pequeña hoja de su bolsillo – corriste medio desnuda por todo el instituto gritando "LIBERTAD" y entre muchas otras vulgaridades – dijo esto Madara y saca un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se prepara para anotar eso en la hoja de vida que decía Hidan ******* (N/A: no se el apellido de Hidan, pero más adelante tendré que inventarme uno xD) –

-¡EEHHK! – La peliblanca le para la mano cuando iba a escribir lo que había dicho - ¡Para, para!

-Je… - levanta la mano – sabía que dirías eso. Y esto le pasara a cada uno de ustedes si no me hacen caso… - sonríe maliciosamente y señala al pelirrojo - ¡Tu, Sasori! Se suponía que ibas a supervisar la madera para que no fuera inflamable ¿Y que fue lo que pasó? Se incendio casi todo el instituto por un mísero error tuyo.

-¡Espere! No fue mi culpa... Eso, yo revise bien la madera y todas estaban bien y- se defendía Sasori hasta que fue interrumpido por Madara-

-¡Shht! ¡No me importan tus excusas, además que pudiste haber detenido la pelea de estas dos! – Señala a la rubia y a la cabellos de azabache - ¿Estuviste en su pelea no? ¡Y esto va para Kakuzu y Hidan también!

-¡Todo por culpa tuya, rubia! – le grito la Jashinista –

-No he terminado. Ahora viene Kakuzu – señala al dicho – Robaste cámara que eran propiedad del instituto, para grabar la pelea y venderla y quedarte con el beneficio – muestra los Cds de video - ¡Y lo peor de todo es que las cámaras fueron dañadas! También tienes un castigo severo, señorito avaro – sonríe para si Madara –

-¡Tsk! – el avaro cruza los brazos y mira para otro lado – _"No puedo hacer mas nada, me tienen atrapado ¡Y lo peor tienen mi fuente de dinero!"_  
-¡Te atraparon idiota! ¡JAJAJAJA! – se ríe sádicamente Hidan -

-Cállate idiota… - le regaño Kakuzu –

-Bueno, Itachi… Tú tienes lo mismo que Deidara. ¡Estuviste en una pelea descabellada y destruyeron todo el gimnasio! ¡De esta no te escaparas tampoco! ¡Yeeeeih! – le guiña el ojo –

-Bueno…- Dice la Uchiha sin emoción alguna -

-¡Ustedes dos! – Señala a Pain y a Konan – ¡Cometieron un grave delito! Pain, tu entraste sin permiso a mi oficina e intentaste cambiar tus notas para que Konan no se enojara contigo, pero ocurrió lo contrario, si se enojo contigo… - le sonríe dulcemente a Pain – Y tu Konan – la mira de forma amenazante – al enterarte de lo que estaba haciendo tu pareja…

-¡No es mi pareja! – grito la peliazul –

-Bueno, tu amigo… Lo único que hiciste fue enfurecerte más y tirarle la pelota de voleibol, ¡La cual golpeo mi computadora! ¿¡Cómo se defienden de eso! ¿¡Ah! Extraño a mi dinosaurio – dijo el Uchiha y saca de su escritorio una bolsa con los restos de su computadora –

-¿Lo sentimos muchísimo? – le dijo nervioso el pelinaranja –

-No fue nuestra intención – dijo la peliazul y hacen reverencia –

-Nunca más volveré a tener a alguien como Kelly… - Dijo con drama el Uchiha –

-¿Se llamaba Kelly? – pregunto el pelirrojo –

-¿¡Por que le pusiste nombre, hum! – le grito la rubia –

-Eso no importa ahora – Madara se limpia unas pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos - ¿En qué íbamos? ¿Ahmm? ¡Si, es verdad! ¡En que yo los estaba intimidando! ¡Ahora vienen Zetsu-chan y Kisame! – Los señala – No me importa lo que digan, ¡Los dos tienen la culpa de lo que paso! ¡Ustedes provocaron el estúpido incendio! Solo tenían que vender un poco de comida... Pero Nooo~… ¡Mejor era provocar un incendio!, ¿¡verdad!

-Etto… ¿Yo no tengo la culpa? – dice nerviosa la pequeña Zetsu –

-¡Ella fue la que me provoco! Yo no sé controlar mi fuerza, y menos cuando tengo algo como una espada en mi mano – dice el de tez azul y se mira las manos –

-¡Pero yo no sabía eso! ¡No puedes dejar tus pescados por allí! ¡Pensé que eran sobras! – le grito Zetsu –

-¡Eso no justifica nada! – Dijo enojado Madara – ¡provocaron un incendio que me provocaran muchos gastos! ¡TODOS! Me provocaron gastos si me lo pongo a pensar… ¡Además, lo de formar el grupo suena divertido! ¿No les parece chicos? ¿¡Quien está conmigo! – sonríe alegremente y todo queda en silencio – Dije… ¿QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO? – esta vez lo dijo con un tono de amenaza –

-¡Y-Yo estoy dentro! – levanto la mano Pain –

-¡Yo también! – Dijo nerviosa Konan –

-Que más hare… - Kakuzu da un suspiro y levanta la mano –

-¡Por Jashin-sama que esta me la pagaras! Estúpido ateo – levanta la mano –

-Rayos, hum… Estoy dentro – dice enojada Deidara –

-…- levanta la mano Itachi sin decir nada –

-_"Estoy con un poco de locos, pero no puedo hacer mas nada"_ Yo también estoy dentro – dice Sasori y suspira –

-Etto… Y- Yo también voy – dijo Zetsu –

_-"Creo que si Itachi va también iré, además suena divertido y no creo que pueda negarme"_ ¡Yo le entro! – sonríe mostrando sus colmillos –

-¡Todos aceptaron entrar! Eso es genial – les sonríe Madara inocentemente – Bueno, ya que todo está saliendo bien, les hablare mas sobre el grupo y sobre sus parejas el lunes a la hora del almuerzo, ya pueden irse – hace un movimiento con la mano en señal de que se vallan – Déjenme despejar mi mente.

-_"Los que deberían despejar la mente seriamos nosotros"_ – pensaron todos y salieron de la oficina –

* * *

En ese mismo instante que todos salieron entra un chico con una máscara anaranjada con un solo orificio en el lado derecho, este era Tobi, que entraba alegremente a la oficina del director.

-¡Papa, Papa! - ¿Qué hacía Itachi-san y Kisame-san aquí? ¿Y también Deidara-senpai? – dijo inocentemente el pequeño Tobi –

-Nada, nada… - se levanta de su silla y le alborota el cabello a Tobi con su mano – Perdóname hacerte esperar ¿nos vamos a casa?

-¡Bueno! – sonríe dulcemente, y los dos Uchiha salen de la oficina –

* * *

Ya después todos los chicos reunidos afuera del instituto para irse a sus casas…

-Este día sí que fue raro, hum – dijo la rubia -

-¡Debe ser el día de Jashin-sama! ¡Lo sabia! – grito Hidan –

-No metas a tu Dios ficticio en esto – le regaño Kakuzu –

-¡Cállate maldito avaro! – le grito la albina enojada –

-Son un dolor de cabeza – dijo Itachi frotándose la sien –

-Deberíamos volver a nuestros hogares – comento Zetsu –

-Tienes razón, quedarme aquí me producirá una jaqueca, ¡Vamos Pain! – dijo esto y agarra al susodicho por el cuello de la camisa –

-¡Haai~! – Dijo lloriqueando el de cabellos naranjas –

-_"¿Podre soportar todos los días así?" _– pensó el pelirrojo –

Todos los presentes regresaron a sus respectivos hogares…

* * *

Al otro día descansaron y pensaron lo que había pasado ese sábado que tuvieron el festival y lo que más pensaron fue lo que pasó en esa oficina. Todo paso tan rápido, estaban todos tan sorprendidos con el Director y su reacción, _"¿Qué será ese grupo?"_ Pensaron unos… _"¿Por qué quiere crear un grupo así?"_ Pensaron otros… _"¿Qué nos dirá mañana?"_ Eran las preguntas frecuentes que pasaron por sus cabezas.

* * *

Y ese día llego, el lunes en la mañana todos los chicos vieron sus clases como "normalmente" hacen y así llego la hora del almuerzo. Todos estaban parados en frente de la oficina del Director Madara.

-¡Me hubiera quedado en casa ese día! ¡Si esta estúpida rubia me hubiera dicho que solo había un festival, no hubiera venido y no estaría enredada en todo este rollo! – dice la ojivioleta enojada mirando a la rubia –

-¡Te dije que no sabía! – Le responde la rubia igual de enojada - ¿Y por que tu no sabias, eh?

-¡Sabes que soy muy estúpida y no lo iba a recordar! – le grito Hidan –

-¡Entonces la única estúpida eres tú!

-Yo no estuve pensando todo el día en- Deidara le tapa la boca a Hidan rápidamente -

-Es que no sabes que ellos están presentes, hum – le susurra la rubia a la ojivioleta, voltea a mirar a los demás y ellos tenían una mirada fija en ellas dos – jeje, Hidan siempre igual de loca, no sabe lo que dice… - se sonroja y le da una golpe a Hidan en la cabezo - ¡BAKA!

-…- suspira la peliazul de ver a estas dos pelear - ¿Es que no pueden parar por una vez?

-¡Las peleas no son buenas! – Grito Zetsu - **¡Son malas! En vez de estar peleando deberían estar comiendo. Deberían mirar sus cuerpos flacos y debiluchos ¡Y lo peor sin pechos!** – les dijo la Zetsu oscura –

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE MOCOSA! – Le grito la ojivioleta más enojada que antes –

-¡Nada, nada! _**"¡JAJA! Se lo merecía, ahora la hiciste enojar"**_ ¡Kyu! Si eres mala, no debes apoderarte de mi cuerpo así, ahora provocaste que me peleara con ella _**"Pues demuéstrale de que estas hecha"**_ ¡No se pelear muy bien! ¿No vez que soy una persona pacifica? – discutía consigo misma Zetsu –

Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo a Zetsu de una forma rara… La chica estaba peleando consigo misma, ellos se quedaron viéndola _"¿Sera que está hablando con un amigo imaginario?"_ pensaron… _"O será que es un…"_

-¡FANTASMA! – Grito Kisame - ¿¡Hablas con los espíritus!

-No, espe- dice nerviosa Zetsu que fue interrumpida –

-¡No sabía que podías hablar con cosas paranormales! ¿Es que alguien murió en esta escuela? – le pregunto emocionado Pain -

**-**Hay una historia de que alguien se suicido porque supuestamente sentía que alguien lo perseguía, escuchaba las pisadas de alguien…** - **contaba Itachi y se arregla los lentes** –**

Se empiezan a escuchar pasos a lo lejos

-El miraba a su alrededor y no había nadie, escuchaba sus pasos y su respiración, al principio pensaba que era un acosador… Pero no podía ser posible, no había nadie a su alrededor, lo sentía tan cerca, se volvió loca, no podía soportarlo hasta que sintió que algo le toco el hombro y fue cuan… - contaba la Uchiha hasta que –

Una persona le agarra el hombro a Deidara.

-¡KYAAAA! – grito Deidara asustada –

-Perdona por asustarte Deidara-chan – Dijo con una sonrisa Madara –

Todos rieron por el susto de Deidara. Itachi y Kakuzu soltaron pequeñas risitas y los demás se reían de la rubia mientras esta estaba pálida.

-¡JAJAJA! – Rio Hidan señalando a la rubia - ¡No puedo creer que te hallas asustado!

-¡Calla idiota! – Grito la rubia ruborizada por la vergüenza y el enojo – Solo me tomaron por sorpresa – afirmo –

-Si claro… - le dijo el de tez morena –

-Bueno, bueno – dijo Madara y abre la puerta de su oficina – es hora de que pasen – entra el director en su oficina y los demás lo siguen, rodean el escritorio del director y este se sienta en su silla y cruza las piernas – Es hora de empezar…

Los chicos estaban nerviosos, asustados, intrigados de los que le diría el Director, ¿Qué clase de grupo iban a formar y por qué? ¿Cuáles son sus razones? ¿De qué clase de parejas habla? El Director simplemente sonrió. ¿Qué clase de Director es así de sádico y malvado?

-Creo que primero les diré las parejas o sus compañeros por así decirlo – Dice Madara y mira a todos seriamente - ¡Kisame e Itachi! – señala a la Uchiha y al de tez azul –

-No me quejo – Dijo Itachi sin emoción alguna desviando la mirada –

-Yo tampoco – sonríe el de tez azul –

-Mmm… - Madara se queda callado por un momento y se queda viendo detenidamente a Pain y a Konan… Después suelta una sonrisa –

-"_Esto no está pasando, Esto no está pasando ¡Esto no está pasando!"_ – se repetía la peliazul así misma -

-¡Konan y Pain! – los señala Madara –

-¡Ahg! ¿¡Por que me pones con él! – pregunto furiosa la peliazul –

-Porque así es… Es la ley de la vida – dijo Madara en broma –

-¡Deja tus filosofías para otro día! ¡Ponme otro!

-¡Nop! Además Pain no se queja, ¿o sí?

-No, para nada ¡Me gustaría trabajar contigo Konan! – Dijo riendo Pain y Konan lo miro con mirada asesina… Y Pain se puso nervioso – Pe-Pero ahora que lo pienso - desvía la mirada –

-¡Igual será no! ¡Ya lo hecho, hecho esta! – Mira a la Jashinista y al avaro – ¡Kakuzu y Hidan! Tú serás el tesorero Kakuzu, así que como tendrás más cerca a Hidan, será como tu ayudante personal – sonríe –

-¡Como usted diga! – el avaro levanta la mano con el dedo pulgar alzado –

-¡EPEREEEE! ¿¡Como me va a poner con ese maldito avaro! ¿Es que usted está loco? ¿¡Cuando estaban repartiendo cerebros a usted no le dieron o que! – le pregunto enojada Hidan –

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo – responde Madara a su insulto y desvía la mirada –

-Yo tampoco estoy feliz de trabajar contigo, pero que se hace… - Dice Kakuzu a la ojivioleta –

-¡Agh! – dice asqueada Hidan de lo sucedido y cruza sus brazos –

-Ahora – Dice Madara y mira a Zetsu, Deidara y Sasori – ¿Quien será mi-? ¡Ah ya se! – Dijo con un tono de alegría – ¡Deidara y Sasori! ¡El equipo artístico! Mientras que Zetsu será mi mano derecha y traerá los informes del grupo…

-_**"Estamos solas otra vez" **_Bueno – asiente con la cabeza Zetsu -

-¿¡Con Akasuna-kun! ¡Pero si nuestras formas de pensar en el arte son diferentes! – Explico la rubia – No creo que seamos buenos trabajando en e-equipo – dijo algo ruborizada –

-Es cierto, no tengo nada en contra de ella, pero como los artistas que somos y la forma de pensar diferentes no creo que sea bueno trabajar en equipo – dijo el pelirrojo –

-¡Yo no les pregunte su opinión! Además hice los equipos balanceados y a la perfección como ustedes querían, ¡Sera lo mejor para ustedes! – dijo Madara -

-¡CLARO QUE NO! – dijeron la peliazul, la peliblanca y la rubia en unisonó, esta ultima estaba ruborizada y las otras dos enojadas –

Bueno, bueno, dejando ese tema atrás – se levanta de su silla –

-Etto… ¿Para qué quieres crear este grupo? – Pregunto intrigada Zetsu –

-¿Para qué? Bueno… - Madara se asoma por la ventana y se pone a pensar en la respuesta – Porque… ¡Este instituto estaba muy aburrido y estaba buscando algo de diversión! – sonríe –

-¿¡Era por eso! – pregunto enojada Sasori –

-Bueno sí, creo que hace falta un grupo que anime este instituto y los busque a ustedes… Un grupo de personas muy interesantes – se voltea a verlos – sus estilos son únicos, sus personalidades, sus maneras de pensar, su físico resaltante; Todo, extremadamente TODO es único en ustedes. Por eso quise reunirlos, como personas únicas que son… ¡Decidí formar un grupo conformado por ustedes 9! – explico el Uchiha –

-¡Estúpido, nos estada utilizando! – le grito Hidan –

-Mmm… Posiblemente algo así – le sonríe tranquilamente Madara –

-Y lo peor es que lo confiesas – dijo Pain –

-Eso es ser sincero – comento Kisame –

-Ahora, necesitamos un líder… Alguien que se ocupe del grupo… Vamos a ver – dice el director y se queda mirando al pelinaranja –

-¿Para que un líder? – pregunto la Uchiha –

-Bueno… Para llevar el orden ¿No ven como se la pasan peleando ustedes? ¡Un día de estos se van a matar! No puedo estar y no voy a estar detrás de ustedes para impedir que se maten. A mí me daría igual, pero no puedo desperdiciarlos a ustedes… Por eso les pondré un líder, para poner un orden a este grupo. – explico seriamente Madara –

-"Yo creo que con un líder este grupo será más loco de lo que ya es" – pensó el pelirrojo –

-¿Sera uno de nosotros? – pregunto Zetsu-chan –

-¡Claro! ¡Sera uno de ustedes el que dará las ordenes cuando yo no esté! ¡Vamos anímense! ¿¡Quien quiere ser el líder! – les grito emocionado Madara –

Se escucho un gran silencio… Y uno de cabellos naranja levanta la mano emocionado.

-¡Yo, yo! – Dijo emocionado el de cabellos naranjas - ¡Yo quiero ser el líder!

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Tu! ¡No aceptare que alguien como tu sea el líder! – le grito Konan –

-Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué quieres ser el líder? – le pregunto Madara al Pain –

-Pues bueno… - le brillan los ojos al peli naranja – Para cantar la canción "Follow the Leader" con orgullo.

-¿¡Que puta razón es esa! – le grito Hidan enojada –

-Qué razón más simple – dijo el de tez azul –

-Las razones siempre son simples – concluyo la Uchiha –

-Bueno acepto esa razón – sonríe la Uchiha mayor –

-¿¡QUE! ¿Vamos a tenerlo como líder por esa estúpida razón? – dice la rubia –

-Pues así parece – dijo Madara con ojos amenazadores a la rubia –

-Es-Esta bien – dijo asustada la rubia –

-¡Me niego a seguir ordenes de este idiota! – le grito Konan –

-Dejando este tema en el pasado – Madara es interrumpido por la peliazul –

-¡No puedes dejar este tema!

-Ahora viene el nombre del grupo –prosiguió Madara y se queda pensando un rato – Este… ¡No se me ocurre nada!

Todos los presentes veían a su director con una gotita estilo anime… En eso sonó el timbre, anunciando que ya termino el almuerzo.

-¡Piensen en un nombre! ¡Al terminar las clases vengan con un nombre muy cool! Ahora vallan a clase o los castigare –

_-"¡Nos hizo perder el almuerzo!"_ – pensaron todos al mismo tiempo –

* * *

Después todos los chicos salieron de su oficina y se fueron a sus respectivos salones… Dentro del salón de la terrorista, Jashinista y el artista eterno…

-Mmm… - la rubia miraba el pizarrón donde el profesor Asuma les explicaba matemáticas- Nombre, nombre – susurraba para sí –

-¿estás pensando en el nombre? – Le susurro la Jashinista que estaba sentada al lado suyo - ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

-Mmm… Algo con amanecer ¿creo? – le susurro la rubia –

_-"Amanecer…"_ – pensó la Jashinista y mira al pelirrojo que estaba en la primera fila del salón- _"Rojo"_ ¡Amanecer rojo! – grito –

Todos se quedaron mirando a la Jashinista que había gritado.

-¿Deseas agregar algo a la clase, Hidan? – le pregunto Asuma a la loca Jashinista –

-Es-Este… No nada, je je – se rasca el cuello de los nervios la Jashinista –

_-"Idiotas"_ – pensó Sasori y se vuelve a concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo –_"Con que amanecer rojo… No está mal"_

-Entonces creo que podría hacer uno de estos ejercicios – le dice con malicia el profesor –

_-"¡Le juro que lo hare un sacrificio para Jashin-sama!"_ – pensó la peliblanca –

* * *

Mientras en otro salón, Orochimaru daba clases de Historia (casi siempre se volteaba a ver a Itachi) donde estaban nuestros queridos Kisame e Itachi…

_-"Que agotador. ¿No es suficiente ya con el instituto para que ahora tenga que formar un grupo? ¿En que está pensando el tío Madara?"_ – Pensó la Uchiha anotando todo lo que dictaba el profesor-

-_"¿Qué estará pensando Itachi?" _– pensó el de tez azul mientras miraba a Itachi, estaban situados al lado de la ventana en los primeros puestos. Kisame estaba detrás de la Uchiha. Este estaba mirando por la ventana _–"¿Nubes? Nube… Podría ser algo con nubes el nombre"_

-"No se me ocurre nada" – pensó la Uchiha y mira por la ventana – Nubes… - susurro para sí misma –

-Querida Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame… Podrían atender a mi clase – Orochimaru sonrió maliciosamente a Itachi –

-"_Este tipo me estaba mirando otra vez de forma rara"_ Claro, Orochimaru-sensei – dijo seriamente Itachi mirando a su sensei –

_-"Este tipo siempre está viendo raro a Itachi, eso me da escalofríos_" – pensó tembloroso Kisame y vuelve a mirar a la ventana otra vez –

* * *

Nuestro querido avaro estaba viendo clases con Kurenai-sensei, su mirada era de aburrimiento, ¡No tenía nada que pensar! Solo tenía en su cabeza nuevas maneras de hacer dinero y nuevamente recordó sobre lo del nombre del grupo…

-"_Eso fue una completa locura"_ – pensó el avaro – _"No puedo creer que me hayan puesto con esa chica que tiene complejo de tener canas joven… ¿No puede esperar a que se haga vieja y ya? ¿¡Para que apurarse en ser vieja! Además esa religión suya es la peor que he visto, hasta peor que los evangélicos"_ – mira su portaminas rojo – Con que rojo… - susurro para sí –

* * *

En otro salón, estaba uno de los senseis preferidos: ¡Jiraiya-sensei! Muy pervertido, y también escritor de unos de los libros más famosos del mundo (BestSeller también) "Icha Icha". En este salón estaban Zetsu-chan, Konan y Pain… Estaba explicando el cuerpo de un mujer, muy común en el.

_-"Jiraiya-sensei es un pervertido, pero me agrada… de alguna manera es algo divertido"_ – pensó la peliazul dando un suspiro – _"¿Un nombre? Debo pensar en un nombre"_ – hace un dibujo con su portaminas azul en una de las hojas de su cuaderno, era el dibujo de una luna – _"¿Una luna?"_

-Con que una luna ¿eh? Me gusta esa idea – le susurra Pain, que estaba situado detrás de ella –

-¡Shh! No hagas ruido – le susurra Konan colocando su portaminas sobre sus labios en señal de silencio –

-Aunque creo que le falta algo a ese nombre además de luna… - les susurra Zetsu que estaba al lado de Pain –

-Si tienes razón, podría ser- Pain no termina la oración cuando ve que una sombra sobre el - ¿eh? – cuando levanta la mirada ve a un sonriente Jiraiya-sensei – H-Hola ¡Jiraiya-sensei!

-Hola ¡y ahora ustedes tres fuera! – dice el sensei señalando la puerta –

_-"Rayos ¿Por qué siempre yo?"_ – pensó Konan dando un suspiro -

* * *

Así pasaron las horas y todos estaban en sus clases (menos Zetsu, Pain y Konan que fueron obligados a estar parados con baldes de agua fuera de su salón). Al ser la hora de salir todos fueron a la entrada de la oficina del director…

-¿Tuvieron alguna idea del nombre? – pregunto Pain –

-Bueno, creo que estaría bien que llevara algo con rojo, no se me ocurre mas nada – comento Kakuzu –

-¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes que comentar! ¡El nuestro es más cool! ¡Es amanecer rojo! – dijo con orgullo la albina –

-Claro que no – Kakuzu se tapa un oído y así ellos continúan su discusión –

-Me gusto su propuesta de lo de amanecer rojo, no tengo nada en contra – dijo el pelirrojo –

-Pues a nosotros se nos ocurrió algo que tuviera que ver con nube, por ejemplo: Nube roja… No tengo mucha creatividad que digamos – dice el de tez azul –

-Digo lo mismo, no se me ocurrió mas nada – dice arreglándose los lentes la Uchiha –

-A nosotros solo se nos ocurrió algo que tuviera que ver con luna… - suspira la peliazul –

-¡Ya se! ¿Y si combinamos todo? – pregunto la de cabellos verdes –

Todos voltearon a mirarla y parpadean un par de veces. No sonaba nada mal la idea, así no tendrían que pelearse por el nombre…

-Eso iba a decir yo – dice la Uchiha y al mismo tiempo le brillan los lentes –

-Si claro lo que tú digas – dijo la rubia moviendo su mano en forma de negación en respuesta al comentario de Itachi –

-¿Entonces como podríamos llamarlo Zetsu-chan? – le pregunto Pain –

-Bueno pues lo llamaremos…

* * *

En un rato pasan todos los chicos a la oficina del director, colocándose alrededor de el. En el cual Pain estaba en el medio para decir el nombre…

-¿Ya se decidieron por un nombre? – pregunto con una sonrisa sádica el Uchiha –

-Sí, lo decidimos todos. Y ese nombre será – dijo el de muchos piercings y se queda pensando un rato - ¡AKATSUKI!

-Ohh~ Akatsuki suena bien… ¿Por qué decidieron ese nombre? – Pregunto Madara con una sonrisa de punta a punta mientras apoya su cara sobre la palma de su mano –

-El nombre tiene varios significados y en si es muy bonito, hum – dijo la rubia –

-Uno de sus significados es "Amanecer" – dijo el ojimiel –

-También significa "luna roja" – comento Konan–

-Como varios teníamos ideas diferentes con eso decidimos usar ese nombre que significaría las dos cosas – dijo Zetsu –

-Además, nuestro logo será una nube roja… - dijo la Uchiha –

-Ooh~ ¿Hasta ya hicieron un logo para su grupo? – pregunto Madara –

-Bueno, creo que todos los grupos tienen un logo ¿no? – dijo la Jashinista –

-Creo que si… - se queda pensado un rato Madara - ¿¡Que les parece unas batas negras con nubes rojas! Quedarían súper genial.

-¡Nosotros no estamos en una película de Star Wars! ¡No usaríamos esas batas horribles! hum – dijo la rubia frunciendo el seño –

-Cálmate Deidara-chan, ya veo que tu personalidad es explosiva como me dijeron. Además ustedes fueron el de la idea principalmente – dice Madara y de una sonrisa cambia a una mirada seria –una pregunta: ¿Algunos de ustedes con su familia o viven solos?

-Yo vivo sola – dijo la rubia - ¿Por qué?

-Yo también vivo sola – dijo la Jashinista alegre –

-Yo vivo solo – dijo Kakuzu –

-Yo vivo con mi abuela – dijo el pelirrojo –

-¡Yo vivo sola también! _**"vives conmigo"**_ vivo conmigo misma _**"así esta mejor"**_ – dijo y pensó Zetsu –

-Yo vivo con mi familia y tú lo sabes, Tío Madara… - dijo Itachi con tono enojado –

_-"Con que es su tío, me imagine que era de su familia por el apellido… ¿Sera también familia de Tobi, hum? ¿¡Por que estoy pensando en el!"_ – pensó la rubia –

-Yo vivo solo – dijo Pain –

-Yo también vivo sola, si se le puede considerar eso sola… - dice Konan que mira de rojo a Pain –

-Casi todos ustedes viven solos. Estaba considerando que todos ustedes vivieran en una sola casa, todo el Akatsuki, yo podría proporcionarles la casa. Además será un cuarto por pareja… ¡Para un Uchiha el dinero no es problema! – dijo alegre el director –

_-"Como odio esa palabra… UCHIHA… ¡Resuena tanto en mi cabeza! ¡No puedo sacarla de allí, hum!" _– Pensó la rubia y reacciono a lo que dijo Madara - ¿¡De que hablas de vivir en una casa juntos, hum!

-Como lo oíste, vivir en una casa juntos ¡Todos los Akatsuki! ¿No crees que sería mejor así? – le dijo Madara con una sonrisa burlona a Deidara –

-¡No creo que eso sea divertido! Acepto esto de formar el grupo y eso… Pero, ¿vivir en una casa juntos? ¡Apenas todos nos conocemos! – dijo la peliazul –

-Eso es un buen punto, creo que esto es un tema a discutir, pero por ahora no… Ya que todos apenas se conocen. Así que será para otro día – se levanta de su silla - ¡Doy por este grupo: Formado! ¡Akatsuki! ¡El nuevo grupo más genial que haya habido! – luces doradas salen alrededor de Madara –

-¡Demasiada luz! – Pain se tapa los ojos con su antebrazo derecho –

-¡Deja de montar tanto drama! ¿Ahora di que haremos como grupo? ¿Seremos una banda de J-rock? ¿Jugaremos algún deporte? ¿Qué tipo de cosas haremos? – pregunto la peliazul –

-Dominar el mundo… - concluyo Madara –

-¡Eso es demasiado difícil! – grito el pelirrojo –

-¡A mí me parece bien! – dijo la Jashinista levantando la mano con su dedo pulgar alzado –

-¿¡A ti todo te parece bien! – le grito la rubia –

-Ya cálmense, es obvio que no pediría algo tan loco como eso – sonríe Madara inocentemente –

_-"Pero todo lo que has dicho es tan loco como eso"_ – pensó la Uchiha –

-Harán cualquier cosa… - dijo el Uchiha mayor –

-¿Qué? – pregunto Zetsu –

-Que harán cualquier cosa… Harán lo que yo les pida eso es todo. Yo les asignare una misión y ustedes la harán, no es mucho pedir…

-En mi opin- iba a decir algo la peliazul cuando fue interrumpida –

-No quiero la opinión de nadie. Es lo que digo y punto –amenazo Madara –

-Bueno, pues… ¿Cuál es nuestra primera misión? – pregunto Pain –

-¿Su primera misión? – Se dijo Madara y se pasa la mano por su cabeza – ¡en realidad no tengo idea! – dijo sorprendido –

-¿¡Como que no tienes idea Hijo de tu prostituta madre! – le grito la albina –

-¡Que no tengo idea! – le respondió a Hidan y después se queda mirando a Itachi – Ustedes dijeron que su logo era una nube roja ¿no?

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le dijo la Uchiha –

-Ya sé que van a hacer en su primera misión – ríe maliciosamente el Uchiha –

_-"Oh rayos, ¿Qué será ahora?"_ – pensaron todos al unisonó –

* * *

**La sección de Zetsu-chan**

**Zetsu:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos nuestros lectores? ¡Espero que bien! ¡Porque si no me los comeré! Gracias por los comentarios y por las personas que desean que sigamos… ¡daremos lo mejor de nosotras! _**"¡Por el nosotras también se refiere a mí!" **_¡Espero perdonen la tardanza del capítulo! _**"Es que la estúpida autora se le borro el capitulo y tuvo que volver a hacerlo otra vez, aunque dice que el otro estaba mejor" **_¡Son unas personas malvadas las que no dejan comentarios /! ¡Pero alguien si me dijo a quien quería que entrevistaran :D! Pero eso ya no importa igual esa persona apenas apareció un poco en todo el capitulo… ¿Adivinen quién es? Es – suenan tambores – _**"Tobi Uchiha"**_

**Tobi:** ¡Tobi quería aparecer mas en el capitulo! ¡Tobi almorzó solito! ¿Dónde estaban Itachi-san, Kisame-san y Deidara-senpai? Además ¿por que estaban en la oficina del padre de Tobi? ¿Qué está planeando el padre de Tobi? ¡La autora odia a tobi! ¡No quiere a tobi!

**Zetsu:** ¡No digas eso! Ella si te quiere D= _**"Eso crees tú" **_Bueno, ahora déjanos entrevistarte…

**Tobi:** Sniff, sniff… Está bien :D.

**Zetsu****:** Primera pregunta: ¿Por qué siempre hablas en primera persona?

**Tobi:** Pues, bueno ¡Tobi no recuerda bien! ¡Posiblemente fue para hacer amigos! Me dijeron que a la gente no le agradan las personas inteligentes… Aunque por esto la gente ve estúpido a Tobi… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué Tobi habla así?

**Zetsu****:** _**"¿Eso fue una respuesta? ¡No importa, sigue!"**_ Segunda pregunta: ¿Por qué siempre llevas una máscara?

**Tobi:** ¿Tobi no lo dijo en el primer capítulo? ¡A mí me gusta usar siempre la máscara ya que es como si fuera Halloween! ¡A tobi le gustan los dulces, de todo tipo y tamaño! ¡Siempre iba con mi mami a pedir dulces con esta misma mascara desde siempre!

**Zetsu:** _**"Me imagino que le quedaba grande la máscara antes"**_ Si… creo que sí. ¡Digo… Que linda historia de tu mascara! Tercera pregunta: ¿Qué sientes por Deidara?

**Tobi: **Yo, bueno… Yo quiero mucho a Deidara-senpai por el poco tiempo que nos conocemos… Yo la respeto mucho porque es senpai u/u. Y bueno, ¡deseo tomarles fotos! ¡Ella de una esencia en las fotos que es única!

**Zetsu:**_**"Interesante 0_0" **_Cuarta pregunta: ¿Qué tipo de chica te gustan tobi? Podrías decir morenas, albinas. No sé lo que sea.

**Tobi:** Mmm…A tobi… ¡A tobi le gustan las rubias 8D!

**Zetsu:** _**"¿Quién iba a pensarlo .?"**_ Quinta pregunta: ¿Cómo es tu familia Tobi? ¡Cuéntanos de tu padre!

**Tobi:** ¿El papa de Tobi? Bueno mi papa es Uchiha Madara, ¡Es es un padre genial! Aunque algunas veces ríe malévolamente o_o y amenaza con conquistar el mundo… Pero es muy genial :3, ¡El hace lo que puede para estar con Tobi! ¡Él es tan joven como cualquiera de nosotros!

**Zetsu:** ¿Y tu madre?

**Tobi:** ¡BUAAAA! ¡La mama de Tobi no está!

**Zetsu:** _**"¡Esta llorando!"**_ ¿¡No está! ¿¡No me digas que está muerta!

**Tobi:** ¡No! Es que nos dejo a Tobi y a padre… ¡Eso me dolió mucho! ¡Buaaaa! – empieza a llorar –

**Zetsu:** _**"Creo que no habrá más preguntas hoy -_-"**_¡Bueno, bueno! Te daré el honor de decir lo que pasara en el capitulo siguiente…

**Tobi:** ¡Waa! ¡Gracias Zetsu-chan! ¡Me siento mejor :D! En el siguiente capítulo de **Precious Days in Akatsuki:** Los Akatsuki tendrán que hacer un mural para hacer publicidad de su grupo, pero creo que pasaran por muchos problemas… **¡Capitulo 5! Mision 1: ¡Hacer un mural!**

**Zetsu:** waa… Suena interesante… Lo malo es que no estás en nuestro grupo ñ_n _**"El por suerte esta salvado de estar en un grupo como el nuestro"**_

**Tobi:** ¡a tobi le da tristeza eso!

**Zetsu:** ¡Hasta la próxima, amigos! Sigan leyendo y por favor dejen reviews, se los pide su amiga Zetsu. ¡Hasta la próxima en la sección de Zetsu-chan _**"¡Byeee bee!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Autora:**_ waaaaaiii! Aqui estoy yo! Si! Separe a Madara y a Tobi! Madara es el padre de Tobi xD! Espero no me maten XD!Me tarde por que este capítulo estaba en mi psp y tuve que formatearlo porque le paso algo raro a su memoria y no se ha podido arreglar ... Bueno por eso me tarde D:! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, no tenía mucha creatividad...¡Pero cuando me pongo el anillo de Deidara-sama me vienen muchas ideas! ¡Les pido por favor si pueden déjenme reviews */*! Y gracias por los ánimos que me han dado con su Reviews :3!¡Nos vemos en el otro capítulo! ¡Qué empezare de inmediato xD! Por cierto, el "hum" que dice Deidara es como el "uhn" o "un" que he visto en otros fics, realmente no sé cómo se escribe pero todos quieren llegar al mismo sonidito xD… Por favor si tengo un error en eso corríjanme ;D. Se despide la autora loca… Deidara Inuzuka :3 un bechoo a todos los que llegaron hasta este capitulo _! Y se leen todo lo que escribo XD


	5. Misión 1: ¡Hacer un mural!

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki**_

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto que va en moto :D

**Advertencias:** Cambien de sexo a Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu y Deidara

**Notas:** los pensamientos o cuando habla zetsu.. si esta en **negrita** significa que es la Zetsu oscura :3

**Capitulo 5**

**Misión 1: ¡Hacer un mural!**

_**"El arte es una forma de expresarnos libremente, abiertamente, constantemente. Para mi, el arte es eterno en todas las formas que lo vea. El arte tiene que ser constante, nunca debe irse.**__**Siempre quedarse para que sea admirado por todos... Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori, soy un artista en la carpinteria y en todo lo que haga ese dia de nuestra primera mision, fue toda una completa locura... Pero pude conocerte mas a ti"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Todos los akatsuki estaban parados en frente de un muro pintado de blanco, y ellos tambien tenian unas manchas blancas aunque no se veian mucho ya que tenian unos uniformes blancos...

-Estupido mural - dijo Hidan - ¡Joder! ¡Jashin-sama castigara a los murales! - grito -

La Jashinista tenia manchas blancas en la cara, pero se veia que estaba muy enojada, no le gustaba pintar "este" mural.

-Ya callate evangelica... - le dijo enojado Kakuzu –

-Yo no soy evangelica, ¡joder! ¡Soy Jashinista! ¿Es que no puedes entender eso puta? - le gritaba enojada Hidan –

-Ya..Ya... Calmense - dijo Pain moviendo verticalmente sus brazos en forma de que se calmaran –

_-"__¿__Por que tengo que trabajar con este tipo de gente? Creo que los unicos cuerdos somos Kisame y yo... __¿__Eh? __¿__Donde esta Kisame?"_ - penso la Uchiha que miraba por todos lados –

-Creo que deberiamos pintar un par de flores **"**_**y sangre**_**" **en el muro... Espera! Sangre no! _**"**__**¡**__**La sangre es genial!es roja y es principal para la organizacion ese color"**_Tienes razon - discutia consigo misma la de cabellos verde otra vez –

-Oh~ ¿Otra vez hablando con los espiritus? Que impresionante eres - decia con asombro el pelirrojo –

-¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! - decia sonrojada la de doble personalidad –

-No seas modesta - le dijo Kisame que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de punta a punta –

-Waah! No sean malos! - decia lloriqueando la chica –

- ¡Calmense de una vez! - le grito la peliazul al avaro y a la religiosa - ¡Dejen esta estupida pelea!

Otra vez estaban peleando los akatsuki, y Deidara miraba desde una distancia precavida...

-_"__¿__Como es que llegamos a esto...?"_ - penso y dio un suspiro la rubia - "Es verdad, ese tipo nos mando aqui...-

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

-Ya se que van a hacer como su primera mision - sonrie maliciosamente Madara –

_-"Oh, rayos que sera ahora"_ - pensaron todos al unisono –

-¡Van a hacer un mural! Un hermoso mural... ¡Que diga Akatsuki y pintaran el logo tambien! ¡Quiero que sea mejor que el de esos punketos y raperos que hacen sus nombres en las calles! Tiene que ser cool~ ¡Que noten que somos malvados con solo leer el nombre! - decia emocionado el Uchiha –

- ¿¡Ahora somos un grupo malvado! ¡Que genial! - dijo la Jashinista alegrada –

_-"Que pensara de mi Sasuke? Estando en un grupo de locos"_ - penso la Uchiha decepcionada –

-Bueno...- dice Madara y mira a todos lados - ¡como decia! ¡Van a hacer un mural! ¡Que diga Akatsuki y con el logo de la nube roja! ¡Tiene que ser genialoso!

-"¿_Genialoso es una palabra_?" - penso la peliazul –

-¡Tenemos dos artistas en esta organizacion! ¡Ellos seran los responsables de esta mision! Deidara y Sasori - dijo el Uchiha emocionado –

-"_Esto se ve mal_" - penso la rubia –

-¿No escargaremos nosotros de la mision? - pregunto el pelirrojo -

_-"__¿Seguro de que g__enialoso es una palabra?"_ – penso nuevamente la peliazul -

-Bueno, ustedes daran las ideas por lo menos...Por eso los nombre artistas del grupo ¿no? ¿No querias ese nombre acaso? - dijo el Uchiha –

-¡Nosotros en primer lugar no queriamos estar en este grupoo! - le grito el ojimiel -

-¡Pero aceptaron estar en el! ¡No tienen porque quejarse! - les regaño madara -

-¡Fue una amenaza practicamente!-dijo Konan - ¿¡Y por que yo estoy con el inepto ese! - le dijo señalando a Pain -

-...- se queda pensando unos minutos - ¡OYE! ¡Yo no soy inepto konan! - le dijo el pelinaranja enojado -

-¡Si lo eres!

-Esperen no peleen_**!"**__**¡**__**deja que **__**se **__**peleen! Asi nos comemos a uno de ellos"**_ ¿¡por que eres asi de mala?

-¿Y nos asignaron a un lider asi? A donde a llegado este mundo... - suspira la Uchiha –

-Creo que tienes algo de razon, Itachi... - le dijo su amigo de tez azul -

- Por lo menos no te asignaron de lider a ti, Uchiha... - dijo entre dientes la rubia -

-¿Que dijiste rubia?-le dijo itachi-

-¡Nada que le importaria a una estupida como tu!

-¿Ah si?

Entre ellas se veian rayos al verse a los ojos, la furia que habia entre ellas era incomparable.

-¡Joder la gente si grita! - grito la albina -

-Y tu eres otra - comento Kakuzu -

-Assh otra vez, que molesto - dijo el ojimiel -

-¡Yo no soy gritona!

- Solo estas molesto por que eres pobre, enano rojo - dijo Kakuzu -

-¡Hazme caso joder!

-No griten... - dijo Madara -

Pero todos los akatsuki le hicieron caso omiso a esto y gritaban y gritaban, insultos por aqui y por alla. ¿Como era posible que este grupo se llevara bien?

-¡QUE SE CALLEEEEEN! - grito el director que se podia escuchar a un kilometro de distacia -

Todos quedaron calladitos y se pusieron firmes... Como si un militar les estuviera hablando. Al ver esto madara rio un poco y les dijo "descansen" afirmando que no era necesario estar firmes.

-Bueno como les iba diciendo - empezo Madara - Pain igual estara acargo de esta mision por que es el lider. El diseño y todo eso lo demas se encargaran Deidara y Sasori. Y el dinero… porsupuesto, tendran que comprar todo ustedes, asi que de eso se va a encargar Kakuzu -mira fijamente al mencionado y sonrie de lado – Espero consigas el dinero suficiente y no seas tacaño en esto, ya que mi pequeña amiga Zetsu-chan - la voltea a ver - lo dira en su informe. Verdad... ¿Zetsu-chan? - Le sonrie -

-¡H-Hai! - dijo nerviosa la peliverde –

- ¡El mural lo haran el domingo! Ya que es domingo, no creo que hagan nada bueno - Kisame ya iba a abrir la boca cuando empieza a hablar - Y no me importa si tengan algo bueno que hacer. En estos dias les dire donde sera el mural... Ya se pueden retirar..-termino Madara –

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **__** :D **__**!**_

_**

* * *

**_

-"Y _a__si fue como paso. Y luego pasaron otras cosas mas_" - penso la rubia concluyendo el Flash back –

-¡Estupido! ¿¡Compraste la pintura justa! ¿¡Y Si nos equivocamos en algo! Lo corregimos...¡Pero no nos va a dar la pintura! - le grito Hidan a Kisame –

-¡El dinero que nos dieron alcanzo para eso! ¡Parece que nos dio el monto justo! - le respondio el de tez azul –

-¡Oi! ¡Avaro! ¡No tenia que ser el monto justo! ¿Que hiciste con el dinero que sobro? - le pregunto de forma gruñona la albina –

-Eso fue todo el dinero que obtuve - dijo secamente Kakuzu –

-¡No te creo ni una pizca!¡Malditoo! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara!

-Bueno que lo intente, ¡evangelica!

-¿¡A quien le dices asi!

-¡Pues a ti, loca religiosa!

-¡Estupido Zombie avaro!

-¡YA DEJEN LA PELEAA! - Pain les grito a la albina y a la Jashinista euforico - ¡Se supone que tenemos que pintar el mural! ¡No pelearnos entre nosotros! ¡Asi que se me callan!

-¡hump! - refunfuñaron los dos, desviando las miradas –

-...- suspira la peliazul - Por lo menos ya se calmaron...

-Seeh... - dijo quejandose el pelinaranja –

-¡Dejen de hacer el idiota! Deberiamos pintar el mural... - dijo frunciendo el ceño la rubia –

-Sasori-kun esta haciendo el boceto para que nos guiemos de el - venia corriendo alegremente Zetsu hacia el grupo de Akatsuki - ¡Esta quedando muy lindo!l _**"¡**__**Y LLEVA ROJO!"**_ ¡Silencio!

_-"__¿¡__Le llama Sasori-kun! __¡__Pero si apenas se conocen! Yo todavia le dijo Akasuna-san... __¡__Rayos!__ ¿¡__Cuanto paso desde que estube en el Flash back! _" - penso la rubia enojada -

Sasori estaba en un banquito cerca del mural y tenia un block de paginas en blanco. Tenia una mirada muy determinada en lo que estaba dibujando, no dejaba de mover su mano... Tenia en accion su 'creatividad'. Su cara cambiaba de emociones, algunad veces ponia una cara enojada, triste, feliz, ¿de pocos amigos? Los chicos lo veian raro (Menos Deidara claro esta), pero el seguia concentrado en su boceto para el mural.

_-"__¿__Y si hago esto...__?__"_ - penso el pelirrojo moviendo su mano a un lado del dibujo _- "__¡__Si! __¡__Tambien puede haber esto! "_ - decia emocionado y dibujando mas rapido - _"Pero esto ya no..."_ - borra una parte del dibujo _-"No se por que... Pero siento que alguien me esta mirando_ "- voltea a ver que hay detras de si y ve que todos los Akatsuki estan detras de el viendo como dibujaba - _¡__WAAAH!_

-El enano rojo tiene algo de creatividad... - dijo sorprendida Hidan –

- Si tienes razon - le apoyo Kakuzu –

_-"Por fin estan de acuerda en algo"_ - penso con una cara sorprendida el de tez azul –

-¿¡Por que te asustas Akasuna-san! - pregunto nerviosa Deidara –

-¡No vean mi dibujo! - grito sonrojado el ojimiel –

-¡Pero si esta hermoso Akasuna-san! Eso es arte uhn! - dijo sonriente y sonrojada la rubia –

-Woah.. ¿Tú crees?

-¡Si! ¡Akasuna-san es un verdadero artista!

_-"__¿__Ella cambia su personalidd en frente dele enanito este? Bueno ella tampoco es muy alta que digamos" _- penso la peliazul mientras miraba la escenita que montaban la rubia y el ojimiel -

-Gracias - le sonrie -

-_"Awww~ la sonrisa de Akasuna-san... Es tan hermosa. Me encanta"_ -penso la rubia con ojos brilloso - po-por nada - sonrie –

-¿No es justo por que te portas bien con el? - le dijo la albina –

-Te digo lo mismo a ti enano - dijo el avaro –

-¡Yo no me comporto diferente Hidan! ¡Deja de molestarme! - dijo la rubia que estaba roja como un tomate –

-Si lo haces - dijo la albina con una sonrisa picara –

-Y-yo no me comporto diferente - afirmo con un pequeño sonrojo el ojimiel –

- Si claro, lo que digas - hizo lo mismo que Hidan el avaro –

-¡Deja de molestar avaro! - dijo el pelirrojo cuando siente unos brazos sobre el - pero que .. - se volteaa a ver viendo que era la uchiha –

- Que hermoso tienes alli Akasuna-san.. - dijo con una sonrisa la uchiha –

_-"__¡__UCHIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAA__!__" _-penso la rubia molesta –

-¡U-Uchiha! Quitate de encima - le gruñia el ojimiel - ¿¡Que te crees que haces!

-¿¡Que crees que le haces a Akasuna-san! - le dice enojada la rubia - ¡Separate de el,uhn!

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso eres algo de el para reclarme? - le dijo la Uchiha a la rubia que sonrie de lado y seguia abrazada a este –

-¡Grrr! ¿¡Acaso eres tu algo de el para abrazarlo asi!

-¿Acaso te importa?

_-"Salimos de una pelea para ir a otra"_ - penso el pelinaranja –

_-"__¿E__sto es a lo que le llaman un triangulo amoroso no?"_ - penso Kisame con una gotita rodando por su cara –

-¿¡Podrian las dos dejar de pelearse!¿¡ Y Te puedes quitar de encima uchiha! - le grito enojado el pelirrojo –

- Ya, ya no te desesperes - se separa la Uchiha y le saca la lengua a Deidara –

-_"Deberia implementar algo para el compañerismo...__¡O__h! __¡__Que buen plan Pain__!__¡__Eres genialoso! Rayos...se me pego esa palabra"_ - penso el lider de akatsuki - Para ver Akasuna - dijo esto y le quito el boceto de sus manos - Esta bien... Podria funcionar,¿Que les parece chicos? - alza el dibujo para que sea visible para todos –

-Mmmm... Me parece bien, no esta tan mal - dijo el de tez azul –

-¡Oye! Devuelveme mi dibujo - le grito Sasori enojado al lider, pero el pelirrojo no podia alcanzar el dibujo, aun dando saltitos no lo pudo alcanzar - _" __O__dio ser pequeño"_

-Creo que le falta algo - opino la albina - un toque de Deidara no le vendria mal.

- ¿eh? ¿Un toque mio? - decia confundida la rubia –

-Hay dos artistas en akatsuki. Los dos deberian estar trabajando juntos. Asi que... Deidara, ¡Ponte a dibujar junto a Akasuna! - ordeno el lider y se sentaron los dos en el banquito aunque no tan pegados - ¡Asi me gusta!

-¿Tendremos esperar a que ellos hagan el boceto? -pregunto la peliazul –

-¡ Sip! - respondio el lider - Nosotros tenemos que esperar sus ordenes - se queda pensativo - bueno... No sus ordenes, si no lo que haremos en el dibujo... ¿Entendido?

-Siii - dijeron los demas akatsuki en unisono –

Asi pasaron las horas y los dos artitas se acercaron al otro grupo.

-Creo que nesecitaremos mas negro y otro poco de rojo - explico Sasori - Ya que el fondo sera negro y utilizaremos rojo para estas nubes - señalaba en el dibujo - y tambien hay que comprar este tipo de brochas - le da un papel al lider –

-Nosotros pondremos el boceto en la pared mientras ustedes hacen las compras - dijo la rubia orgullosa de su dibujo y gruñe su estomago -

En este instante gruñe el estomago de todos... Estaban alli desde las 9:00 de la mañana y ya eran las 2:00 de la tarde y no habian almorzado...

-¡Kakuzu y Hidan iran a comprar las pinturas. Konan, Zetsu-chan y yo iremos por la comida. Uchiha y Hoshigaki iran por las brochas nuevas! - ordeno el lider - Kakuzu saca el dinero...Que se que lo tienes alli.

-¡Tch! - saca kakuzu una paca de dinero y se la da a Pain. El pelinaranja lo empieza a contar –

-¿¡Eso era tambien de las fotos y el video! ¡Y decias que lo que diste era todo! ¡Joder! - grito enojada como siempre la albina –

-¿Pero donde podremos comprar estas brochas? - pregunto la Uchiha –

- Eso se compra en esta direccion - dijo el pelirrojo dando un papel a la uchiha y tocandose levemente los dedos al entregarle el papel. Sus mejillas se manchan de un rosa claro –

-...- la Uchiha da un respingo y sus mejillas se ponen color rosa - _"__¿__Por que me sonrojo?"_ - sacude su cabeza –

-Aqui tienen - le da a Kakuzu y a Itachi una porcion de Dinero - Eso deberia alcanzarles...

-Esta bien... Vamos Kisame -dijo la Uchiha sin emocion alguna y los dos se van alejando del grupo –

-Nosotros nos vamos iendo tambien. Muevete evangelica - se va caminando dandole la espalda a la Jashinista –

-¡A una Jashinista no le puedes dar la espalda! ¡OYEEE! - grita euforica la albina y sigue al tesorero de la organizacion –

-¡Pues nosotros nos vamos a comprar la comida! ¡Vamos Zetsu-chan! ¡Konan! ¡Hasta donde el viento nos lleve! - dijo alegre el lider y se va corriendo –

-¡COMIDAAAA! - lo sigue zetsu –

-¡Aash!estar con Pain es tan molesto... ¡Volvemos en un rato chicos! - se va corriendo Konan -

Y asi dejaron solos a los dos artistas de akatsuki. La rubia estaba nerviosa no sabia que hacer. Se ruborizo al ver que estaban solo los dos. Adoraba todo de su pequeño pelirrojo.Y ahora estaban solos, podria aprovechar esta oportunidad para conocerlo mas.

-Etto Akasuna-san... - dijo sonroja y nerviosa Deidara –

-Si, debemos empezar el mural... - dijo agarrando dos lapices de su bolso y dandole uno a Deidara - vamos - le sonrie -

_-"__¿__Me, me dedico una sonrisa__?__" _- penso la rubia –

Y asi empezaron a hacer el boceto en el mural los dos artistas de akatsuki. Algunos momentos la rubia volteaba a ver al pelirrojo sin este darse cuenta; estaba muy concentrado en su dibujo. Y tambien sucedia en viceversa. El pelirrojo volteaba a ver a la rubia.

_-__"Akasuna-san es muy hermoso. Me encantan sus ojos color miel"_ - penso la rubia viendo a el pelirrojo –

En ese mismo instante la rubia y el pelirrojo se voltearon al mismo tiempo a verse, sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos pero parecian minutos y horas. Se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo sin despegar sus miradas. A los segundos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba y voltearon rapidamente la mirada hacia el mural.

_-__"D-Deidara me estaba viendo... __¿__P-pero porque?"_ -penso algo nervioso el pelirrojo con sus mejillas rosadas-

_-"__¿S__e habra dado cuenta de que lo veia?"_ -penso igual de nervioso que el pelirrojo y estaba roja –

Completaron el boceto en unos quince minutos. Durante ese tiempo no se hablaron despues de haberse visto a los ojos. Era penoso. Los dos estaban igual de rojos (aunque la rubia mas). Despues de terminar el mural se sentaron en el uno al lado del otro.

La rubia todavia no podia creer que su amor platonico estuviera sentado a su lado. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Todos los dias ella soñaba que estaba con el, que lo besaba, que lo abrazaba, que el correspondia sus sentimientos. Pero nunca podria confesarse; tenia miedo de ser rechazada y lastimada. "¿Seria traumada de por vida y no amaria mas nunca?"

Pasabcosas asi por su cabeza. Estuvieron callados por un momento...hasta que sasori hablo.

-Me gusta como pintas... - dijo el pelirrojo - D-Deidara.. - dijo con dificultad su nombre sonrojandose un poquito mas - es que no se tu apellido...

-¡D-dime asi! ¡Me gusta que me digan asi! - le sonrie la rubia de una forma tierna –

_-"Otra vez esa sonrisa..."_ - se quedo viendo a la rubia con la boca abierta y despues sacude la cabeza - _"__¿¡Q__ue te pasa Sasori!__ ¡__Reacciona__!__"_ - se da unas palmadas en las mejillas –

-¿T-Te encuentras bien Akasuna-san?- le dijo preocupada –

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy bien! - se voltea a decirle a la rubia y se pone a ver el mural - _"__N__o le he respondido a nada a Uchiha. __¿__Pero que deberia responderle a ella? No se que responderle...__No se que siento por ella mejor dicho.__¿__ Deberia salir con ella? __¡__Esperen un momento!"_ - se voltea a ver deidara - _"__¿__Y si le pregunto a Deidara?__ ¡__Ella es una chica!__Espero no le moleste..."__¿_ Puedo preguntarte algo Deidara?

-¡Claro, akasuna-san! - dijo sorprendida por la reaccion del pelirrojo –

- ¿Que harias si alguien se te confiesa sin pensar que esa persona estuviera enamorada de ti? Es como si no te lo esperaras de esa persona...

-Mmm...No se que decirte... "¿¡_Esperen un momento!Y si esta hablando de mi!__ ¿__Podria ser de mi? No...no creo, yo no me he confesado..."_ Buen creo que eso depende… ¿Que sientes por ella?

-Bueno, ese es el problema. No se que siento por ella, ¡Mi cabeza esta hecha un lio! Pense que podia confiar en ti esto.

-¡Pero claro! _"__ ¿__Y si es a mi de quien habla?__ P__osiblemente sepa que yo lo quiero y entonces piensa que me confesare y por eso dice eso de adelantado. Seria como una indirecta. Pero piensa que no lo se..."_ Deberias explicarle lo que sientes enrealidad... Que no sabes que sientes y que deseas organizar tus sentimientos... - explico la rubia –

-Si, creo que tienes razon... - dijo dando un suspiro el ojimiel –

-¡P-pero! _"__¿__P-pero? __¿¡__De donde salio eso!__? ¡__Aah! __¡__Creo que si habla de mi! He visto muchas telenovelas con Hidan y se mucho de este tema. Piensa que no se de lo que esta hablando seguramente... Deberia decirle que diga que si... Esto me beneficiara a la final... Kukuku~"_ ¡P-pero Akasuna-san! ¡Tambien podrias salir con esa persona para organizar tus sentimientos...! – dijo la rubia algo nerviosa y con una sonrisa de punta a punta. Estaba segura de cada palabra que decía –

- ¿Pero que dices? No entiendo a que quieres llegar... - dijo confuso –

-Digo que le expliques que no sabes que sientes por ese alguien pero que igual salgas con ella y asi podras saber si la quieres o no dependiendo de la cita ¿No crees? Seria mas coherente, asi la conocerias mas y eso...Y posiblemente empieze a gustarte ese alguien.

-Tienes mucha razon... - le sonrie _- "__E__n realidad lo que dijo tiene mucha coherencia. Creo que le dire eso a Uchiha ya que no la conosco mucho.__ Solo se lo que escucho en los rumores..."_

-Espero te sea de ayuda... _"__¡__Waaa~ me siento genial!__ ¡__Estoy más cerca de estar de Akasuna-san!__Me siento feliz.__¡__Es como si estuviera volando y nisiquiera nesecito el red bull!"_

Deidara soñaba despierta que volaba junto a Sasori. ¿Su fantasia se iba a hacer realidad con lo qule dijo a su pelirrojo...? Habian florecitas salir de su rostro de la felicidad que esparcia mientras que Sasori la veia raro por la reaccion de su compañera.

-_¿__Que le habra pasado? _– pensó extrañado el pelirrojo - mira alla vienen todos - dijo señalandolos –

-¿Ah? - despierta de su fantasia para ver a sus compañeros acercarse - "_Termino mi sueño y llego la pesadilla"_ - se quejo en sus pensamientos -

Llegan los demas akatsukis a donde estan los dos artistas y ponen las cosas en el suelo.

-¡Uuff! - suspiro de cansansio el pelinaranja - ¿Alguien me extraño?

-¿Quien te va a estar extrañando? ¡Idiota! - dijo la peliazul y la da un golpe en la cabeza. En ella se forma una venita roja del enojo - ¡No vuelvo a ir de comprar contigo! ¡Ashh!

-¡Compramos mucha comida! ¡Wii! - dijo alegre la de tez de dos colores –

-¡Para mi fue algo vergonsozo ir con este(ósea Pain) al cafe familiar! ¡Ahg! - dijo Konan asqueada desviando la mirada –

-Ya,ya... Calmate un momento Konan - decia nervioso el pelinaranja –

-¡Como me voy a calmar cuando estabas como un loco en el restaurant hablando sobre libertad y sobre que seras el Dios del nuevo mundo! ¿¡Que te crees que eres! – le regaño Konan al pelinaranja -

-El Dios del nuevo mundo... - dijo Pain serio –

-¡JASHIN-SAMA SERA EL DIOS DE ESTE MUNDOOOO!

-¡YA CALLATEEE! - le grito la rubia. Al mismo instante que se voltea a ver el pelirrojo y este solto una leve risita. Ella solo se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza –

-¡Ya calmense TODOS! - grito Konan ya furica. Tenia una mirada asesina aplicada para todos, que erizo la piel de todos, hasta el de la Uchiha. Ella suspira quitando la mirada de los demas y saca de su bolso un mantel y lo extiende en el suelo - ¡Vamos a comer y luego a pintar! ¿Entendieron? Quiero terminar esto rapido...

-¿Tienes que soportarla siempre? - le susurro Kisame al pelinaranja –

-¡Sip!De lunes a domingo... - respondio en susurro –

-¿Que dijiste PAIN? - le lanza una mirada asesina la peliazul –

-¿Que? Yo no dije nada - desvia la mirada el mencionado –

Dejando atras esa disputa entre Pain y Konan. Los akatsuki se decidieron en comer. Colocaron latas de refrescos y hamburguesas (N/A: no son de Mcdonalds, eso es muy caro, a Kakuzu le daria un infarto en uno de sus corazones xD) sobre el mantel y todos se sentaron y empezo su 'conversacion'.

-Entofzes Jassdinfama izo un gran semelazion coftra ezos pashanos - decia Hidan con comida en la boca y escupiendo trocitos de esta cuando hablaba –

-¡Primero traga y despues habla! - comento Konan que estaba a su lado comiendo su hamburguesa –

-¿Hmm? - voltea a ver a Konan - ¿¡Acasho efres unaf pasganaf! ¡JOSHEER! - grito la Jashinista escupiendo comida sobre Konan –

Konan cerro los ojos de la impresion, tenia comida por toda la cara y algunos en su bata blanca...

-¡ESTUPIDA! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! - grito Konan –

_-"Itachi no__t__ e vuelvas loca... No te preocupes, todo estara bien. Solo imaginate que es un mal sueño que posiblemente te pase todos los dias" _- penso la Uchiha mientras mirada a las dos chicas pelearse verbalmente - _"__¿__Como estara mi querido hermano__?__"_ - sus ojos empiezan a brillar –

-¿Que le pasa a ella? - pregunto Pain a Kisame... Viendo a la Uchiha –

-Ah, ¡No te preocupes siempre le pasa eso! Seguro esta pensando en su hermano - respondio Kisame –

-Hermano... -se quedo pensando el pelinaranja - ¿¡HERMANO! ¿¡No me digas que eres una insesta!

-¿Eh? - reacciona la pelinegra por el grito pero algo confundida –

-Creo que tomare de este refresco - dijo Zetsu y agarra el de sabor chinoto (Eso es un sabor o_o?) Con su brazo color blanco - _**"**__**¿¡**__**QUE! **__**¡**__**A mi no me gusta chinoto! Mejor agarra el de manzanita"**_ ¡No! ¡A mi me gusta el chinoto! _**"**__**¡**__**Estupida!**__**¡**__** A mi me gusta la manzanita! Es mas dulce y mejor"**_ - agarra el refresco de manzanita su brazo de color negro - ¡No empiezes a dominar mi cuerpo! _**"**__**¿¡**__**A si! **__**¿¡**__**Tú y cual ejercito me lo va a impedir! **__**¿¡**__**Y por que pediste una hamburguesa vegetaria! **__**¡**__**Yo quiero comer carne! Estas no son las hamburguesas hechas de gusanos"**_ ¡Si pero yo soy una persona buena! ¡Y no quiero ser una carnivora! _**"**__**¡**__**Pues entonces que empieze la guerra!"**_ - el brazo negro jalaba la mejilla blanca y el brazo blanco jalaba la mejilla negra - ¡Ya veras!

-Otra vez con los fantasmas... – dijo asustada Deidara –

-¡Ojala hubiera traido mi camara de video y lo podria haber divulgado por interned y ganar dinero! ¡Rayos! - dijo...ya ustedes saben quien es...xD. Estaba sentado al lado de la artista explosiva –

-_"Que raro..." _- penso Deidara mirandolo de reojo –

¡Mejor regresamos la conversacion anterior!

-¿Quien es insesta? - pregunto sorprendido pelirrojo –

-¡Ella! ¡Uchiha Itachi! - señalo Pain a la Uchiha –

-...- la artista que estaba al lado de Kakuzu, tomaba una frescolita y al escuchar eso, escupe bruscamente la bebida encima de Kakuzu. Este cierra los ojos y se los estruje abriendolos nuevamente - ups... ¿Disculpa? - dijo viendo nerviosamente a Kakuzu con la cara empapada -

-¿¡Eres una insesta!¿¡Eres una LOCA! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara! - grito Hidan - O creo que a Jashin-sama le gusta lo insesto... Tengo que comprarme la nueva biblia actualizada de Jashin-sama - dijo con la palma abierta y golpea con el puño esta palma –

-Evangelica... - dijo Kakuzu –

-¡Que no lo soy Joder! - se quejo Hidan –

- Y tu eres una loca de sexo indefinido - le dijo a la rubia el avaro –

-¡Joder! ¿Viste lo que te dijo Deidara? - dijo al albina –

-¿¡s que tu no ves que soy mujer idiota! - le grito furica la artista –

- Pero no tienes pechos - dijo esto y pone sus manos en su pecho - tu pecho es plano como el mio.

-¡Yo tengo! Solo que muy poco ¡Pero no tengo por que darte explicaciones! ¡Joder! Uhn! agarra su hamburguesa –

-¡Oye! ¡El Joder solo lo digo yo! ¡Joder!

-Idiota - dijo la artista tirandole al avaro la hamburguesa. Este la esquiva dandole a Itachi –

_-"Bueno no le di a este avaro, pero tampco estuvo del todo mal darle a ella uhn..."_ - penso la rubia. Mientras que la uchiha agarra una ensalada y se la tira a la artista. La rubia logra esquivarlo y le cae a Konan, que quedo toda embarrada de ensalada –

-¡ESTAN MUERTAS! - grito Konan, preparada para atacar –

¡Alli empezo la pelea de comida privada de lo Akatsuki! Tiraban refresco granada, postres con explosivos ( ¿por parte de quien sera :D?), ¡aviones de papel! Bueno lo ultimo le hirio un ojo a Itachi dejandola indefensa sin poder usar el Sharingan...y a "sin querer queriendo" a Pain pobre... Pero volviendo al tema. Todos ellos quedaron embarrados de comida y casi toda fue desperdicia...quedando sin casi comer.(excepto Hidan que todo lo que le tiraban solo habria la boca y alli entraba. Buena estrategia ) ¿Que pensaria Madara? Cuando vea este desastre... y hablando de Madara... ¿No se suponia que debian pintar un mural? Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya eran las 4:35 PM... Y nada sobre el mural...

Pero el primero en darse cuenta fue nuestro queridisimo lider Pain.

-Oigan... ¿No se suponia que debiamos estar pintando un mural? - pregunto Pain –

-¡Es cierto! Debimos estar haciendo eso, ahora que lo recuerdo...chuu~ - dijo Zetsu –

-Ya yo lo sabia, solo que queria ponerlos a prueba para ver si ustedes sabian -dijo la uchiha -

_-"Si claro... A ti tambien se te olvido"_ - penso la rubia y mira de reojo a a la poseedora del Sharingan - ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-¡Joder! ¿Otra vez con ese maldito mural? ¡Ojala Jashin-sama nos diera un milagro e hiciera este mural!- grito Hidan extendiendo los brazos hacie el cielo y cae de rodillas - ¡JASHIN-SAMAAAA!

-Ya deja el drama - se quejo Kakuzu –

-¡Deberiamos apurarnos! ¡Madara queria este mural para hoy! ¿¡Que pasara si no lo hacemos! - pregunto la peliazul –

Esa era la pregunta que se hacian todos... "Que pasara si no lo hacemos" .Entro en sus cabezas y no queria salir. Cuando la pregunta salio de la boca de la peliazul, sus caras se tornaron de un color azul oscuro...¿Que iba a hacer Madara? ¿Los mataria? ¿Quemaria? Seguro seria una muerte lenta con dolor y sufrimiento. Pensaron de todo sobre Madara... Perversiones y las peores cosas malvadas que pueden haber en este mundo... Hasta peor que el castigo de Jashin-sama. El ambiente se torno intenso y deprimido... Ninguno tenia esperanzas de sobrevivir, pero al lider se le torno una idea o mejor dicho todos debieron pensar eso antes de deprimirse...

-¡Deben dejar de estar deprimidos! ¡Pintemos esto antes de que venga Madara y listo! - grito Pain con brillo alrededor de su cuerpo intentando dar animo a sus compañeros –

¿-Crees que terminemos a tiempo? - pregunto Zetsu –

-¡Claro! No te preocupes - le regala Sasori una sonrisa a Zetsu - Pintar no es nada del otro mundo...

-Yo odio pintar - se quejo Hidan –

-Assh... Ya callate evan- Kakuzu fue interumpido por el lider –

-Ya paren las peleas por una vez y trabajemos juntos ¿¡quieren! ¿¡Acaso no saben que es la solidaridad! ¿¡El compañerismo! - les regaño el lider. Algunas veces decia cosas coherentes- ¡Ahora organizemosnos! ¡Ustedes somos 5 grupos! Aunque Zetsu-chan esta sola...

-Sii... Estoy solita...-dijo tristemente la chica - _**"Estas conmigo Zetsu!No te preocupes"**_ ¡P-Pero yo estoy bien no hay de que preocuparse! - dijo alegrando cara –

-Bueno, ¡Itachi y Kisame a la izquierda! - ordeno el lider –

-De acuerdo...- dijo Itachi, ella mandaba en su grupo –

-Ustedes utilizaran este tipo de brocha - comento el pelirrojo dandoles las brochas -

-¡Claro! - dijo el peliazul y se fueron a su lugar –

-¡Kakuzu y Hidan a la izquierda!

-¡Otra vez nosotros! ¡Joder! -grito la Jashinista –

-Es obvio porque somos un equipo - dijo el avaro –

-Les daremos esta brochas a ustedes - dijo la rubia dandoles las brochas –

-¡Gracias perra! - dijo esto Hidan y se fueron a su lugar –

-¡No me digas asi!¡uhn! - dijo enojada la rubia –

-Nosotros estaremos en el medio donde hay mas detalles - dijo el pelirrojo –

- Asi esta mejor - dijo la peliazul - Zetsu-chan tu iras en medio del grupo de Sasori y Kakuzu... Sera mas facil para ti - le acaricia la cabeza - Nosotros entre el grupo de Sasori e Itachi.

-¡Hai! - dijo la dulce niña ¿bipolar? Y se fue a su lugar –

-¡Ha esforzarse todos! - dijo el lider que fue a su lugar junto a Konan –

-¡SIIII! - se escucho al unisono –

Uchiha Madara los iba encontrar a ellos a las 5:30 PM. Los akatsuki se pusieron a pintar como locos en el mural. Claro que una que otra disputa de parte del grupo de la albina y el avaro, pero se resolvian rapidos ya que Pain (el Dios del nuevo mundo) les recordaba a Madara. Itachi y Kisame estuvieron algo callados. Sasori y Deidara (que por alguna 'misteriosa' razon tenia la cara completamente roja) hablaban de cosas artisticas y que haria que quedara bien en el mural. Zetsu se discutia con ella algunas veces pero se las arreglaba para pintar rapido (pintaba con sus dos manos muy bien). Por parte del grupo del lider, todo tranquilo y pacifico, esta pareja ni se hablo para nada (el plan de Pain era no hablarle a Konan, ya que sabia que si hablaba iba a ser golpeado). Asi a las 5:15 fue terminado el mural. Era aceptable, aunque la pintura estaba fresca todavia.

El fondo era negro y tenia nubes rojas en el centro decia 'Akatsuki' el cual atras tenia una especie de una luna roja y uno mas que otros diseños por parte los artistas que hacian el diseño mas cool segun Deidara... Todos terminaron con pintura negra roja y blanca en todo su cuerpo, cabellos alborotados y sudados...

-Aah~ - cae sentada la peliazul - ¡No quiero volver a pintar nunca mas en mi vida!

-¡Yo tampoco! - cae junto a su 'pareja' el lider - ¡no soporto el art!

-No saben apreciarlo, uhn - dijo Deidara - ¿Verdad que no Akasuna-san?

-Eso es cierto... - afirmo el pelirrojo –

-¡Ni que aceptarlo ni que ocho cuartos! ¡No podre volver a jugar más nunca videojuegos! - dijo Kisame tirandose al suelo viendose las manos –

-Espero que llegue Tio Madara...- comento la Uchiha –

-Deberian pagarme por esto... Lo unico que hicimos fue gastar dinero.. - dijo el avaro –

-¡Jashin-sama castigara a este maldito muraal! - se acosto en el suelo la Jashinista –

-El acordo con nosotros a las 5:30 y apenas son las 5:18 faltan solo 12 minutos... Espero no me haga esperar - dijo esto ultimo con un tono enojado el ojimiel –

-Quien sabe es un Uchiha - comento la rubia –

-... - miraba al cielo la peliverde - _**"no me digas que..."**_ Si... Creo que si - le cae una gota en la cara y se le va deslizando por la parte blanca y baja la cabeza mirando a sus compañeros - Esta garuando...

-¿¡QUE! - grito Pain - ¿¡Como que esta garuando! No es epoca de lluvia - se levanta y abre la palma de su mano - Rayos…

Todos hacen lo mismo que Pain (los que estan el suelo se levantan) abren la palma de su mano y sienten las gotas caer...

-La pintarua todavia es- no termina la oracion el de tez azul cuando voltea a ver la pintura escurrirse - esta fresca...

La pintura se quita del mural, o mejor dicho no se ve el dibujo en si, si no uno abstracto...claro que ni se nota lo que dice, es solo una mezcla de los colores pintados...

-¡JOOOOODEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR! - grito a todo pulmon la Jashinista –

Todos quedaron con cara de WTF...¡Eso solo les pasa a ellos y al pato lucas! (donde quiera que este ahora :D) Casi que lloraban, bueno Zetsu lloro... Tanto esfuerzo para nada, ¡Pero el lado bueno fue que pudieron limpiarse las manchas que tenian en el cuerpo!

-¿Como es posible? - Dijo Sasori sin poder decir mas nada –

_-"Que la suerte se valla al diablo"_ - penso Kisame –

-¡Buaa!- lloraba Zetsu - _**"Estupida!No llores!"**_

-Y a mi que me gustaba la lluvia - dijo Pain y levanta la cara al cielo para recibir las gotas de lluvia en su cara –

Y rapidamente se hicieron las 5:30...y una hermosa limosina negra con el simbolo Uchiha llego... Se baja primero un hombre con ropa formal y lentes negros (parecido a un guardaespaldas)con un paraguas abierto y abre la puerta de la cual sale Uchiha Madara con su ropa formal y su peinado que le tapa el ojo izquierdo... Agarra el paraguas del hombre y se va a donde estan los Akatsuki...

-¿Que paso aqui? - pregunto Madara sin ninguna emocion, no parecia tener el humor como el de hace unos dias –

-Hablale tu Deidara... - le susurra Sasori que estaba a su lado –

-¿Que? Que le hable el lider...uhn- le respondio la rubia –

-El lider dice que le digas tu - le dice Pain que estab a su lado a Deidara dandole un empujoncito que la hace sobresalir –

_-"Fuck"_ - penso Deidara que veia la mirada de Madara sobre ella. Era una mirada fria... - _"Ya no es como antes... El director loco que vi la primera vez" _-trago saliba y fue a enfrentar a Madara, parandose en frente de el - Perdone Director Madara - hace reverencia –

-¿Que? - se sorprende un poco el mencionado –

-Se suponia que estaba listo pero... - se voltea a ver el mural - la pintura estaba fresca cuando llovio uhn, se que debio estar seca, ya que se supone que empezamos a las 9:00 AM... - voltea a ver a Madara - ¡Tuvimos muchas disputas y una pelea de comida esa fue toda la verdad! ¡Pero si nos esforzamos en hacer el mural! ¡Y esta estupida lluvia lo estropeo todo!uhn..

Las gotas corrian por la cara de Deidara haciendo parecer que lloraba y eso iba para todos, excepto Zetsu que si estaba llorando. Madara vio a Deidara y sonrio para si. Deidara se sorprende pero este solo le acaricia la cabeza.

-¡No se preocupen! El proximo domingo podran hacer otro mural... -le dijo dulcemente Madara a la rubia –

-¡YAAY! - dijeron todos en unisono menos la rubia –

-¡Waaaw!- dijo Zetsu corriendo en circulos de felicidad –

Todos tenian una cara de felicidad o aire por asi decirlo... Meno Itachi que siempre miraba fijamente a su Tio...pero '¿Por que?'

-¡Ahora suban a la limosina! - grito madara y le da el paraguas a Deidara - Los llevare a casa...

-¡H-hai!uhn... - acepto el paraguas la rubia con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –

-¡No hay que tomar el tren ni hay que caminar! - corre Pain en la limosina –

-¡Y lo mejor es una limosina! - lo sigue corriendo la Jashinista –

-¡Comportense! - se va caminando la peliazul –

-Por una vez en la vida haganlo... "¡_Pero yo estoy igual de feliz!No tengo que gastar dinero en hidratarme por caminar por no gastar nada... __¡__ES GRATIS!"_ - penso con una sonrisa sadica el avaro siguendo a los demas –

-Vamos itachi - dijo Kisame en direcion a donde los demas Akatsuki –

-Sii... - suspira la Uchiha y voltea a ver al pelirrojo que no dejaba de ver el mural.._.-"Sasori..."_ - penso y siguio a su amigo tiburon –

-¡Vamos Sasori-kun! ¡No hay que quedarnos atras! - le dijo dulcemente la bipolar –

-¿Eh?... - desperto Sasori de su trance –

-¡Vamoos! ¡Wiii! - la peliverde de la mano al ojimiel llevandolo casi a rastras hasta llimosina –

-¡WOOAH! - grito el ojimiel siendo llevando por la chica –

-Primero las damas... - dijo Madara dandole el paso a Deidara –

Ella acepto y se fue primero siendo la penultima en pasar y Madara el ultimo y cierra la puerta. Por dentro era enorme, los asientos y la alfombra eran rojos y lo demas era negro...todos los akatsuki cabian, mas dos personas que estaba dentro de esta limosina ( y aun asi habia mas espacio)...

-Woah... Si es grande - dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo que estaba al lado de Zetsu y Kakuzu –

-nah... No es nada - Madara estaba al lado de Deidara y Pain –

-Debio haber costado mucho dinero... - dijo la Jashinista al lado de Kakuzu y Konan -Dinero~ - dijo el hipnotizado avaro... Sus ojos tenia la forma de $ -

_-"Que locos..."_ - penso la peliazul al lado de Hidan y Pain -

Y derrepente alguien agarra el hombro de Deidara.

-No me asutare con eso Director Madara...uhn - dijo sonriendo la rubia –

-Pero mira mis manos Deidara-chan - Dijo Madara mostrando sus dos manos –

Deidara se puso palida al ver las dos manos de su Director... Y lo unico que dijo fue:

-¡KYAAAAA! -grito la rubia mas palida que el mismo blanco –

-¡Perdone Deidara-senpai! ¡Tobi solo queria saludar! - dijo con su voz chillona el buen chico y sus mascara anaranja con solo un hoyo en la mascara situada en el ojo derecho - ¡Tobi no queria asustar a senpai! - dice preocupado el chico -

Paso otra vez, todos rieron a carcajadas y esta vez Kakuzu e Itachi se unieron... Deidara estaba roja de la verguenza...

-¡Estoy bien uhn! - afrimo Deidara con la cara roja - Solo pensaba asustarlos a ustedes...

-Si claro... - dijo Pain sarcasticamene –

-¡Claro que si! - grito la rubia enojada - ¿¡Ademas que haces tu aqui Tobi!

-¿Que hago aqui? Tobi Iba a ir con papa al parque de diversiones pero esta lloviendo... - dijo con tristeza el pequeño Uchiha –

-¿Con tu papa? -pregunto Sasori –

-Ah~ si... ¡Yo soy el padre de Tobi! Por los que no lo conocen aun... El es Uchiha Tobi...mi hijo - dice esto y apoya su brazo en la cabeza de Deidara –

_-"Estupido Uchiha...__¿__Que se cree que hace?"_ -penso la rubia sonrojada –

_-"T-Tobi es tan...tan... Lindo..."_ -penso la Zetsu blanca mirando al chico Uchiha con un sonrojo en sus mejillas - _**"A mi me parece un idiota"**_ No digas eso.. _**"¿**__**Como pudiste pensar como yo?"**_ No lo se... - se dijo a si misma casi en susurro –

-Wa.. Espero poder ver su mural pronto - dijo alegre el chico –

-Nosotros tambien... - dijo Kisame algo dudoso -

Hablaron en todo el camino y rieron...y Todos los Akatsuki fueron llevados a sus casas y el ultimo fue Hidan..

-¡Hey gracias! ¡Por fin alguien hace algo bueno! Joder - dice y se baja de la limosina –

-¡No veremos despues Hidan-san! - dijo Tobi agitando la mano mientras la limosina se iba –

-¡ADIOOS! - grito ella agitando su mano tambien y entra a su apartamento - Hogar dulce Hogaaaaa~ - da un bostezo la Jashinista - Hoy fue otro dia loco Jashin-sama... Y me senti rara... - ella se sienta en frente de un escritorio con un espejo y cosas de maquillaje y tambien la biblia de Jashin-sama. Esto ultimo lo agarra y lo pone en su pecho - Kakuzu...

* * *

_**¡**__**FLASH BACK!**_

Kakuzu y Hidan estaban en camino a comprar las pinturas que faltaban para el mural...

-¡Joder! ¿Por que siempre tengo que ir contigo? - le pregunto la Jashinista –

-No se...Preguntale al lider.

-¡Joder!

-¡Ya deja de decir tantas vulgaridades! Estresa a la gente ¿sabes?

-¡Callate puto avaro! ¡Jashin-sama me lo pide!

_-"Y alli sigue con su Dios ficticio"_ -penso el avaro dando un suspiro –

Llegan a la tienda y Kakuzu le pide que Hidan espere afuera ya que sera rapido.

-¡Jodido avaro! ¡Dijo que seria rapido! - grito enojada la religiosa -

Tres chicos que andaban por alli se quedan viendo a Hidan. Y se van hacercando a ella, y no creo que fuera para ser amables con ella.

-Hola... Pequeña rosa blanca... ¿Que haces aqui tan sola? - pregunto un chico de cabellos amarillos -

-¡Eso no es tu maldito problema!

-Oye oye...no seas tan grosera..eso es malo - le respondio el segundo chico de cabello castaño claro largo –

-¡Si soy grosera es mi jodido problema!

-Pero tranquilizate, comparte un momento con nosotros - dijo un chico de piel oscura y posa su mano sobre el hombro de Hidan –

Antes de que Hidan reaccionara ante ese toque, ya una mano morena le habia quitado bruscamente la mano al chico. La albina miro atras para ver quien era y... Era el avaro Kakuzu...

-No te preocupes por querer llevártela a divertir - dijo el avaro y pone su mano en la cadera de la albina - Ella esta conmigo - les lanza mirada asesina a los chicos y se van corriendo sin mas que decir –

-¡No las pagaras! - gritaron en unisono mientras se iban corriendo -

La albina estaba en shock... Desde el momento que miro hacia atras para ver quien era...Pero volteo su mirada a su cadera para ver la mano de Kakuzu alli. Un sonrojo se hace en la cara de la chica, y a los segundos Kakuzu quita la mano.

-¿¡Joder porque hiciste eso! - grito Hidan con la cara roja y enojada –

-No creo que vinieran a pedir direcciones - dijo el avaro y avanza en caminar –

-¡Como te odio! - lo sigue la albina con la cara igual de roja y enojada -

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**

* * *

**_

-_"Sentia como mi corazon hacia doki doki.."_ - penso la Jashinista - Ella esta conmigo... - susurro para si la albina y un sonrojo se hace en su cara - _"Es la primera vez que me hacen eso…__ ¿__me-me protegen?"_ - dijo la albina y mira una foto pegada en su espejo de Deidara y ella pequeñas - ... - se queda mirandola y le sale una lagrima de los ojos a Hidan –

...

* * *

_**¡Seccion de Zetsu-chan!**_ y Tobi

**Zetsu:** Holaa! ¿Les gusto el capitulo de hoy? "_**Yo se, yo se... Nosotras casi nunca aparecemos "**_

**Tobi:** ¿¡y que paso con el buen Tobi! Tobi quiere aparecer! Buaaaaa! - empieza a llorar - ¿¡Y por que tacharon mi nombre w!

**Zetsu:** ¡bueno, bueno! ¡Espero no les moleste esta seccion! ¡Creo que es hora de responder sus reviews!

**Hidan:** ¿¡por que ellos tienen su propia seccion!

**Zetsu:** ¡Se me calla! - unos hombres de negro se llevan a Hidan -

**Hidan:** ¡sueltenmeee!- se va del estudio -

**Tobi:** eso dio algo de miedo... - le da una cartas a Zetsu -

**Zetsu:** - empieza a leerlas - Muy bien! Es hora de responder!

**Tobi:** ¡primero con !=D!¡ecuerda Tobi es un buen chico!

**Zetsu:** ¡waaa!gracias por amar nuestro fic!eso me hace muy feliz a mi!¿¡Seguro es por mi verdad! ¿¡Amas el fic es por miii *3*! _**"Seguro le gusta Hidan Itachi o Deidara o Pain...O Sasori...**__**¡**__**rayos!"**_ ¡Pero que tiene de malo tener falsas esperanzas =D!Y ... _**"**__**¡**__**SIII!es mucho pedir que continuemos! No sabes lo dificil que es trabajar con la drogadicta e incesta de Itachi!assh!como la odio!**__**"**_

**Tobi:** lado oscuro... ¡Ella tambien es bipolar =D!

**Zetsu:** asi que sigue _**"**__**¡**__**ya basta! A mi me gusta trabajar con todos! **__**¡**__**La autora dice que seguira escribiendo!**__** ¡**__**No te preocupes!**__**"**_

**Tobi:** ='w'=... _"__¿__Que es ella?"_

**Zetsu:** ¡ahora con degut!¡Waaa!¡graciaas por querer que continuemos el fic! Aunque ya yo estoy harta... Yo de que tu hables por mi... ¡Me dicen loca espiritual Dx!¡Por cierto deja mas reviews!¡no seas avaro!¡como Kakuzu!¡RAYOS!

**Tobi:** ¡Tobi responde este =D!¡De Shaoran Tobi...Wiii! Hola Tobi!¡Tocayo!sii tobi tiene un tocayo! Ahora puesMadara es el papa de Tobi!¡pero igual tobi es algo bipolar!Tobi tiene la personalidad de papa... Y yo nunca pense que se llamara akatsuki tampoco.. ¡y siii D:!a Tobi lo dejaron solito uwu...¡nunca llegaron los demas D:!¡y gracias por todos tus reviews espero sigas comentando =D!

**Zetsu:****¡**Bueno me toca este! ¡De Rox Madara!¡Gracias por que te guste nuestro fic =D!_**"A la autora le da flojera responder los reviews que nos pone a nosotras **__**¿**__**verdad -w-?"**_ Bueno eso no lo se n_n'...¡Que bueno que te guste la idea de cambiar de sexo a los personajes TxT!¡Espero sigas leyendo! _**"No te preocupes habra mas en la relacion de Hidan y Kakuzu... Aunque va un poco lento.. " **__**¡**_Bueno te gusta Madara y Tobi!Eso es bueno 3!¿eh Itachi es insoportable? ¿0.0? A mi me parece buena chica_**..."Eso pasa por que la autora odia a Itachi**__**" ¿**_tu crees? Bueno... ¿¡Y yo soy adorable! ¡GRACIAAAS _! ¡WIIII! _**"**__**¡**__**Alguien comenta de nosotros!**__** ¡**__**Eso es algo bueno!"**_ ¡Te quiero!_! ¡Espero sigas leyendo el fic!

**Tobi:**** ¡**Waaa! Tobi te manda saludos!¡Gracias por querer al papa de Tobi y a tobi!

**Zetsu:**** ¡**Ahora a dar la continuacion del otro capitulo!_**" En el proximo capitulo de **__**Precious Days in Akatsuki**__**"**_

**Tobi:** se vera la vida del papa de Tobi, ¡como vive su vida diaria sin los akatsuki!¡y tambien un poco la de Tobi!Y un poco sobre el pasado de Madara. **Capitulo 6: "Dia de un Director"** ¡no se lo pierdan!

**Zetsu:** ¡nos vemos otro dia en la seccion de Zetsu! _**"Adios idiotas..."**_ Ya callate /! _**"**__**Byee bii..**__**"**_

**Tobi:** ¡Tobi se despide!

* * *

**Autora:**

¡Primero perdonen por tardar! ¡Es que se me borro el capitulooo DX!Y como estoy estudiando matemática 1 en intensivo y eso… la universidad universidad u_u…

Ahora si el comentario de la autora xD!gracias a todos por comentar =D!tuve muchas ideas esta semana, aunque me dio un desmayo D: ... Y estube dibujando a todas las Chicas de mi fic =3!sii!Pero Itachi y Hidan me quedaron feos...Ahora hago intensivo en la universidad u_u...( Como odio no tener vacaciones xD!)... Espero les halla gustado este capi que tuvo Sasodei (algo xD) y un poco de Madadei (donde donde?o_o?) Y KakuHida =3!Por favor dejenme reviews..!no necesitas estar unido a la pagina para comentar ToT!

Si tengo muchos errores es porque lo hize lo mas rápido posible XD!

**Hidan:** Si no comentas Jashin-sama te castigara!

Y eso es ciertoo!JASHIN-SAMA RLZ! Me despidoo /! Me duele la cabezaaa _...buuu~ Besos a los que comentan x3!

Rox madara: Si vez que itachi es insoportable es porque yo lo odio XDD!pero intentare de hacerlo lo mas agradable xD!Pero no me saleee DX!Rayos!espero sigas leyendo! Y gracias por que te guste mi idea de cambiarle el sexo si tienes alguna idea espero que me avises

: Waaa! Haz comentado dos veces! Gracias! Espero verte mas por aquí ;D!XD! Por favor si tienes alguna idea me la dices siii *3*?

Los quiero a Todas/os! Es igual XD!


	6. Dia de un director

**Disclaimer:** Masashi kishimoto que se compro una moto :D

**Advertencias:** Cambien de sexo a Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu y Deidara (ya deberian saberlo... y si no lo sabian... pues lastima es verdad XD)

**Notas:** los pensamientos o cuando habla zetsu.. si esta en **negrita** significa que es la Zetsu oscura :3

* * *

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki**_

**Capitulo 6:**

"**Día de un Director"**

_**"Allí estaba yo, viendo tu cabellera dorada en forma de risos, los cuales quería acariciar, enredarme en ellos. Sus ojos eran celestes del azul de cielo. Tenía una hermosa piel blanca y suave que da ganas de querer acariciarla... Siempre besaba sus suaves y delicados labios de color rosa; más dulces que la granadina más dulce. Pero la felicidad no es para siempre... Esa farsa tuya termino y solo quedamos los dos. Como es posible que yo, Madara Uchiha, pueda tenerlo todo... pero no te tuve a ti. Pero no te preocupes, yo soy feliz ahora más que nunca y es por el hermoso regalo que no quisiste; pero yo si lo quise, y lo querré... Por siempre..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Llovía...llovía en las calles, estaba en el parque. Tenía un traje formal con unos zapatos italianos, mi cabello con mi flequillo de lado tapando mi ojo izquierdo; en ese entonces mi cabello era corto, no me llegaba a los hombros. Veía a una mujer de mi misma edad parada a unos metros de mí, de dorados y ondulados cabellos. Con el rostro bajo, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos así que no se le veía los ojos. Yo la miraba pero ella no a mí. A mi lado estaba mi hijo Tobi, mi pequeño de 4 años de edad. Traía una camisa que decía 'Good Boy' de color naranja como su máscara y unos pantalones negros y sus tenis; también veía fijamente a aquella mujer. La lluvia me mojaba y al pequeño también...

-_"¿Que está diciendo? No puedo oír nada_..._"_- pensé –

Ella sonrió y todo empieza a teñirse de negro... Volteo a ver a mi hijo y no está. Desvió la mirada hacia la mujer y tampoco esta. Todo se tiñe de negro, ya no cae la lluvia; ahora lo que puedo oír es el sonido de... ¿Un despertador?

Abrí mis ojos oscuros sorprendida mente y me levante agitadamente. Estaba sudando mientras dormía. No puedo creer haber soñado con ella otra vez, aunque esta vez estaba Tobi en el...Apagado el despertador y estrujo mis ojos para ver claramente que estoy en mi lujosa habitación. Me quito las sabanas para levantarme de la cama... Abro un poco las cortinas dejando pasar un rayo de luz...ayer me desvele un poco con unos amigos; la razón del porque tengo estas enormes ojeras... Aunque siempre las eh tenido. Ya alumbrada un poco la habitación decido ir a mi baño.

Entro al baño para encender el agua y bañarme en la hermosa bañera para dos personas. Mientras esperaba me dedique a ver mi rostro en el espejo del baño.

Viendo mi cara ojerosa y pálida como siempre con un flequillo tapando mi ojo derecho y veo también mi cabello desordenado, _"hoy tuve una pesadilla"_ pensé. Me devuelvo a la enorme bañera de color azul oscuro que ya estaba llena. Cierro la llave y me quito mi ropa (no vean xD! CENSURA!). Entro poco a poco para ir acostumbrándome a su temperatura hasta entrar completamente y relajarme.

-Aahh~ Seguro hoy tengo otro día tedioso - me dije a mi mismo mientras mis mejillas se sonrojan un poco por la temperatura del agua –

Rozaba el jabón con mi piel y limpiaba mi cabellos azabache cuidadosamente que repasaban mis hombros. Era tan relajante estar en el agua tibia, sin preocupaciones ni nada... Pero yo aun así las tengo, aun este rodeada del agua tibia. Quite el tapón de la bañera y salí de allí. Cogí una toalla me seque cuidadosamente y la amarre a mi cadera tapando de allí para abajo; agarre una segunda toalla para secarme los cabellos. Salir del baño para empezar a vestirme con una ropa formal, un traje negro con el símbolo Uchiha y unos zapatos negros recién pulidos. Abroche los botones de la chaqueta negra y busque mi reloj de pulsera que estaba sobre una mesita y me lo coloque en el brazo izquierdo, vi que marcaban las 8:30 AM... O eso entendí, ¡No soy bueno leyendo la estúpida hora de palitos! Más fácil es la digital que esta... Pero tengo que admitir que estos relojes son mucho más elegantes... Pero bueno.

Salí de mi habitación, caminado por un extenso pasillo con varias puertas de madera. Bajo por las escaleras y abajo me esperaban las mucamas…

-Buenos días Uchiha-sama - dijeron todas en unisonó y haciendo una reverencia. Ellas eran hermosas y diferentes entre ellas. Una tenía el cabello verde otra marrón, hasta había una de Fucsia. Pero no hay que detallar tanto.

-Buenos días - respondí con un tono algo alegre y les muestro una pequeña sonrisa –

-Tobi-sama lo está esperando en el comedor- dijo una de ellas –

-Muchas gracias - dije y le regale una sonrisa –

Me dirigí hacia el comedor abriendo unas puertas. Encontrándome con una habitación con paredes de maderas con finos detalles y el suelo también de madera de varios tonos. Lo que no era de madera era una larga y grande mesa, la cual era de vidrio con unas sillas de madera acolchonadas de color beige. Al comiendo del comedor se encontraba Tobi, que estaba viendo sus Panqueques; había dos platos de panqueques y el no había empezado, seguro estaba esperándome.

-¡Buenos días hijo! - dije alegremente con una sonrisa. Con el cambio mi actitud a una más alegre -

-¡Buenos días papa! - voltea Tobi y lo dice alegremente por su tono de voz. Todavía usa la misma mascara aunque la tiene de lado dejando ver su boca y su ojo –

Me acerque a donde está y me senté. La comida estaba recién servida, ya que todavía estaba caliente. Le agregue un poco de mantequilla y empezó a comer.

-¿Que harás hoy padre? - dijo sonriendo el chico –

-Pues ir al instituto ¿que mas?... Además ¿Porque no llevas el uniforme? - le dije a mi hijo. Que traía una ropa informal –

-Pero padre, hoy es domingo... - dijo Tobi sorprendido por mi pregunta –

-Ah... Es verdad, creo que me cabeza está algo fuera de este mundo - dije algo nervioso y doy un suspiro. Ya que si hoy es domingo tendré que ir a... "La Uchiha" es policía aquí de Tokio, que es mía por cierto, pero es aburrida... Nunca pasa nada interesante, pero una vez...

No, nunca ha pasado nada interesante. Pero también hace otro tipo de cosas que me da flojera explicar.

-¿Puedo ir contigo a la Uchiha? - pregunto mi hijo.

-¡Claro! - le dije y le acaricio su cabeza desacomodando sus cabellos - Para mí es mejor que vallas, así no es tan aburrido.

-¡Sí! - sonríe el chico e intenta acomodare sus cabellos –

-Busca todo lo que quieras llevarte. Porque ese lugar no es nada interesante - dije y empecé nuevamente a comer; y así también lo hizo Tobi. Tomamos el vaso de leche que estaba en la mesa y nos levantamos al mismo tiempo de allí. Llega la mucama y se lleva los platos y los complementos para los panqueques. Tobi sale corriendo inmediatamente de allí para buscar lo que quería llevar.

Yo me fui tranquilamente y busque mi maletín. Al rato estaba ya parado en la puerta esperando a Tobi y este llegan con un morral y una cámara en las manos.

-Tobi no vamos de día de campo - sonreí tristemente al pequeño –

-¿Ah? ¡Yo sé padre! ¡Pero me gusta llevar mi cámara a todas partes! - me dijo alegre el chico. Tenía una cámara en sus manos de último modelo, toda cámara nueva que salía yo se la compraba. Aunque a Tobi le gustaban las tipo clásica. ¡Y no lo consiento mucho por si piensan eso!

-Bueno vamos entonces - abrí la puerta para encontrarme con unos hermosos jardines con muchos árboles. Había un camino de arena por el cual pasaban los carros. Baje las escaleras junto con Tobi para encontrarme con un carro plateado con un hombre abriéndome la puerta. Me acerque a él y le quite las llaves, pero amablemente. - Hoy iré con mi hijo... No es necesario que vengas Jeff - así se llamaba el, un hombre mayor que siempre me ha servido. Igualmente nos abrió las puertas y se despidió. Los dos entramos e igualmente nos despedimos.

Ya haber pasado un rato estábamos en la entrada de un enorme edificio. Conduje hasta la entrada del estacionamiento que estaba cerrado con unas enormes rejas; oprimí un botón de un control y estas se abrieron. Mire a mi lado a ver qué hacia Tobi y lo vi jugando con su cámara. Casi siempre lo traigo para acá, aunque no hay mucha diversión. Entramos al estacionamiento y me estacione en un lugar vacio en frente del ascensor. Salimos del carro y nos situamos en frente del ascensor e inserte un código y un tarjeta y este abrió, entramos y ascendimos.

Escuchábamos la melodía del ascensor, muy aburrida a mi parecer, aunque a Tobi parece que le gusto; no soy muy bueno en lo que se denomina 'arte' de ningún tipo, solo el arte de hacer ¿dinero? Posiblemente. Se detuvo el ascensor en el piso 7 para dejar pasar unas personas.

-Buenos días Madara-sama - me una mujer de cabellos y ojos oscuros a la vez que me miro - Buenos días Tobi-sama - dijo la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa a Tobi. Ella traía unos papeles consigo -

-Buenos días Madara-sama y Tobi-sama- nos dijo una persona de cabellos y ojos oscuros también. Traía una caja consigo. Su cara no tenía emoción.

-Buenos días Uchiha-san y Uchiha-san - dijo Tobi alegremente y con una sonrisa. Sabía el apellido de todos en este edificio, ya que todos los que trabajaban aquí eran Uchiha, o bueno algunos; Que yo sepa todos son Uchiha.

-Buenos días Kotoko-san y Hachimo-san - respondí seriamente a las dos personas. Les mire fríamente. No soy muy sociable con mis empleados, pero así sabrán la posición en la que se encuentran y eso debería enseñárselo a Tobi para cuando se tenga que encargar de este lugar. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 10 y las dos personas hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron. Y así entraban y salían personas como siempre saludando con un "_Buenos Días Madara-sama y Tobi-sama", _y yo respondía con un frio _"Buenos días..."_. En un rato llegamos al piso 25; Si, era un enorme edificio.

Este piso solo pertenecía a mí y era un corto pasillo diferente a los demás y con una puerta; Al fin llegamos a la puerta y con ello abriéndola.

Se podía ver una enorme oficina, casi cubierta por ventanas por los cuales se podía ver toda la cuidad desde arriba y dejaba entrar la luz del día. Había un enorme y espacioso escritorio de fina madera con un arreglo de rosas como adorno, y entre muchas otras cosas. Se escuchaba el sonido de una fuente y eso era. A mi derecha tenía una enorme fuente de color blanca, con hermosas estatuas de unos ángeles alrededor de un corazón. Recuerdo que esa fuente la escogió mi ex esposa, aunque a mí me gusto también. Me acerco para ver mi reflejo en el agua, para ver mi cara seria y fría... Tobi también se acerca conmigo a la fuente.

-¡Hola chichi! ¡Hola güilote! - dijo alegre Tobi a la fuente y así asomándose dos hermosos pescados chinos de colores marrón, naranja y blanco. -

Esos nombres se los puso Tobi. Cuando le pregunte el porqué el nombre el solo respondió _"¡Porque son los hermanos chichigüilote!"_ con una sonrisa como siempre.

-¡Ya les traigo comida! - dijo Tobi buscando en el escritorio. Saca una lata con esa comida de peces y empieza a verterla sobre la fuente - ¡Buen provecho! - dijo alegremente mi hijo.

Me siento en el escrito mientras Tobi se sienta en un mueble donde tenía en frente una televisión. Saque unos documentos de mi maletín y uno de ellos se cae… Uno que decía Akatsuki por Zetsu-chan… y dejo soltar una risita. Era el documento que Zetsu-chan me había dado de la vez pasada cuando el mural fue…arruinado por la lluvia.

-_"Ese día Deidara-chan estaba muy kawaii, fue muy triste verlos todos con esa cara deprimida, no podía regañarlos… Y ahora que recuerdo, la segunda vez cuando hicieron el segundo mural, fue muy divertido estar con ellos" _– suelto una risa –

-¿De qué te ríes, Papa? – pregunta Tobi –

-No nada solo recordando la segunda vez cuando el Akatsuki hizo el mural – le sonrió -

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

Madara estaba sentado en un banquito bebiendo una limonada con un disfraz de Indiana Jones, hasta con látigo… ¿Sabrá quién porque…? Mientras veía a los Akatsuki pintar el mural con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡Joder! ¡Kakuzu, pintaste eso mal! – le grito la albina al avaro –

-¿Y que tu sabes de pintar? ¡Pintas peor que un mono! – le grito el avaro –

-¡Deja de joderme la vida avaro! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara!

Madara se levanta de silla y estira su látigo en frente del dúo 'inmortal'…Oh así le empezó a decirle Madara desde ese día…Decía que aunque murieran seguirían peleando hasta siempre… ¡Sus peleas son inmortales!

-¿Hay algún problema chicos? – dijo Madara con la cara oscurecida, daba miedo –

-¡Ninguno, todo está perfectamente bien! ¿¡V-verdad Hidan! – dijo el avaro asustado –

-¡C-claro, mi querido amigo Kakuzu! – dijo aterrada la albina –

-¡Así me gusta! – dijo con una sonrisa el Uchiha –

-_"¡D-Da demasiado miedo_!" – pensó el dúo inmortal –

Los otros Akatsuki se quedaron mirando a Madara con cara de miedo… y temblando…

-¿eh? ¿Qué están viendo? – dijo Madara –

-¡N-Nada! – dijeron todos nerviosos volviendo a su trabajo –

-_"¿Qué les pasa? Bueno…" _- pensó Madara despreocupado y se sentó otra vez en su silla a beber su limonada –

-Todos los Uchiha son iguales… uhn - Murmuro la rubia –

-¿¡Dijiste algo Deidara! – le grito Madara –

-¡N-No, nada! –respondió nerviosa la rubia –

-_"Me gusta torturarlos así" – _pensó el Uchiha_ -_ ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No tengo todo el día! – agitaba su látigo contra el suelo –

-¡H-Haaai! – dijeron todos al unisonó apurando el trabajo -

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**

* * *

**_

_-"Estoy completamente seguro de que fue divertido" _–pensé y abrí el documento de Akatsuki que estaba dentro de un sobre negro con una nube roja… ¿Porque la nube roja? No importa – _"Pero me pregunto que habrán hecho…" _ - empiezo a leerlo y doy una carcajada que hasta Tobi se sorprende - ¡JAJAAJAJAJA!

-¿Qué te causa risa papa? – se levanto del mueble y se para en frente de mi escritorio con su cámara en las manos –

-L-lo que escribió Zetsu-chan – digo esto y limpio una lagrimita que se me había salido de la risa –

-¿La chica de dos pieles? – Dijo alegre Tobi – ¡Ella es muy linda! Me gustaría tomarle una foto a ella… Me gusta su cabello verde, me recuerda a la naturaleza. Podría tomarle una foto en un campo o al lado de un árbol o acostada en la grama… - dijo algo pensativo. Cuando se trataba de fotos no andaba con bromas; él se toma la fotografía muy seriamente –

-Pensé que querías tomarle solo fotos a tu querida 'Senpai' – digo resaltando la palabra Senpai, el sabia a quien me refería, a la rubia de Akatsuki… ¿Sera que le gusta a mi hijo? Pues por lo que parece le quiere tomar muchas fotos… es suena muy – Eso suena algo acosador también… - dijo intentando sonreír –

-¡Eso dice senpai también, que yo soy un acosador de tercera! – Dijo Tobi sorprendido - ¡Pero ella es diferente a Zetsu-san! Senpai tiene algo que los otros no tienen… Es como un ambiente vivo y explosivo. Ella está llena de energía y le encanta el arte. ¡La considero una senpai de primera! ¡Una senpai de verdad!

_-"¿Las otras serán de mentira?_" – pensé. Pero me gustaba ver a mi hijo entusiasmado en algo. Solo quiero que sea feliz, lo más que pueda. Por eso no me gusta trabajar mucho en la Uchiha… Me quita demasiado tiempo y no me deja estar con mi hijo. Miren que ahora estoy un domingo tirado aquí… - ¡Nos hemos desviado de la conversación hijo! ¿Qué querías saber? –

-¿Qué era lo que te causaba risa papa? – me pregunto –

-Pues lo que escribió Zetsu-chan… - le dije sonriendo –

-¿La chica de dos pieles? – Dijo alegre Tobi – ¡Ella es muy linda! Me gustaría tomarle una foto a ella… Me gusta su cabello verde, me recuerda a la naturaleza. Podría tomarle una foto en un campo o al lado de un árbol o acostada en la grama -

- Pensé que querías tomarle solo fotos a tu querida 'Senpai' – digo sonriendo - … ¿Estamos repitiendo lo mismo verdad? – digo admitiendo nuestro estúpido error –

-Si… - dijo avergonzado mi hijo y se rasca un poco la cabeza –

-Bueno como te decía lo hizo Zetsu-chan

-¡Waaaa! ¿La chica de dos pieles? Ella es muy bo- interrumpí a Tobi alzando la mano, si no lo hacía estoy segura de que íbamos a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez – perdón… sigue.

-Pues leía su informe y dice que Pain por fin actuó como una verdadero líder, que los organizo a todos y que daba un poco de miedo cuando se enfurecía. Que fue divertido cuando salieron a comprar hamburguesas porque a Pain se le ocurrió decirle a las personas sobre que será el Dios del nuevo mundo y eso hace enojar a Konan… - le sonrió a mi hijo y empiezo a leer – _También hubo una pelea de comida. Itachi quedo indefensa por un avión de papel que le dio en el ojo, y Pain también… ¿Me pregunto de donde habrán salido esos aviones de papel? Y todos iban por Pain que era lo más extraño. Todos quedamos con hambre menos Hidan porque tenía un súper Jutsu de que cada comida que lanzaban la atrapaba con la boca. Pude conocer más a Sasori-kun… ¡Me dejo llamarlo así Uchiha-san! _– Hago una pausa –_ "esto no es un diario personal, Zetsu-chan" _–prosigo con mi lectura – _Otra cosa que no dije fue que hubo una pequeña pelea entre Sasori-kun, Itachi Uchiha-san y Deidara-san. No sé muy bien de que era… algo de que Uchiha-san estaba abrazando a Sasori-kun y Deidara-san se enfureció. Pero fue muy divertido, todos admitimos que pasamos un día muy divertido. Otra cosa que quiero agregar es que a Sasori-kun le molesta que le digan pequeño, pero él me agrada mucho de esa altura. ¡Zetsu-chan se despide! Espero le guste Director Madara Uchiha-san – _concluyo mi lectura. En realidad me pareció muy graciosa su forma de redactar un informe - ¿Qué te pareció Tobi?

-¡Me pareció muy divertida y alegre la lectura! – Grito alegre Tobi – Zetsu-san debería ser escritora… Aunque no me agrada mucho el pelirrojo pero no sé porque…

_-"¿Posiblemente sean celos? Algunas veces no entiendo la cabeza tuya, hijo mío"_ – pensé y es cierto no entiendo su cabeza. Es como si inconscientemente se diera cuenta de las cosas pero no las sabe al mismo tiempo…

Pasaron las horas y se tornaba un poco aburrido. Contestaba llamadas y veía algunos casos de unos asesinos en serie. Uno es un violador que fue perturbado porque no lo dejaban ver películas porno sus padres ¡POR DIOS! ¡Para algo existe Youtube, idiota! O descárgatelos por Taringa… ¿No tenias dinero para ir a cyber o un amigo para que vieran juntos? Algunos son muy estúpidos… Pero que se hace son asesinos. Mientras veía los casos oigo que tocas la puerta…

-Pase – digo fríamente ¿Quien podría ser? –

-Disculpe Madara-sama – entra mi querida sobrina Itachi. Ella es muy bonita y muy inteligente. Podría ocupar mi puesto fácilmente… Pero ya tengo a Tobi para eso. – ¿Se encuentra Tobi?

-¡Oh! ¡Querida sobrina! ¿Buscas a Tobi? – Dije en tono alegre – ¡Tobi, es Itachi-chan!

-¿Itachi-san? – Dijo Tobi saliendo de una puerta de mi oficina – ¡Itachi-san! – dijo Tobi corriendo hacia ella y le corresponde la sonrisa –

-¿Qué haces aquí Ita-chan? – me encamine donde estaba ella –

-Pues me dijeron que estaba Tobi aquí y vine a verlo – dijo Itachi desviándome la mirada. En realidad su mirada es algo vacía y solitaria… Sera porque… ¿Sus padres se divorciaron? Bueno eso no importa…

-No pregunte qué haces en mi oficina tontita – le acaricio la cabeza y ella se sonroja un poco – si no que haces en el edificio Uchiha. – le pregunte. No me molesta en absoluto que este aquí, ya que Tobi se divierte con ella.

-Mi padre dijo que viniera, para que aprendiera un poco sobre lo que se hace aquí… - dijo con un tono de tristeza. Ella no tiene una relación muy buena con su padre – ¿Tu también estas por eso Tobi?

-Tobi está aquí porque quiere… - le dijo Tobi a su prima. No me gustaba obligar a Tobi a venir a mi aburrido trabajo, yo le enseñaría lo que tendría que aprender cuando fuera necesario… Quiero que disfrute su juventud lo más que pueda.

-Es que ese Fugaku es un amargado – le dije a Itachi. En realidad si… ¡Su padre es un amargado! Por eso su esposa… lo… dejo… Bueno no me gusta hablar sobre temas de divorcio… - ¿Porque no se van a comer un helado? – le doy un poco de dinero a Itachi – Vallan a divertirse un poco… Dile a Fugaku que yo te di esa orden y que acompañaras a mi hijo.

-Gracias – hace una reverencia –

-¡Gracias papa! –Agarra a Itachi por la mano y la lleva a rastras – ¡Volvemos en un rato!

-¡Tobi no me arrastres! ¡Yo puedo caminar! – pude escuchar los gritos de Itachi desde la oficina. Y fui a mirar por la ventana a todas las personas… desde arriba todos parecen hormiguitas y alce mi cara para ver el cielo…

Me imaginaba sus orbes azules que hermosos son… Sus rizos dorados como el brillo del sol. Ella para mí era el mismo cielo.

-_"Todavía no entiendo porque te fuiste ¡Yo te amaba! ¿Es que acaso necesitabas más amor? ¿No fue suficiente lo que te di? Yo te compraba todo lo que tú querías, complacía todos tus caprichos ¡Hacia todo lo que tu quisieras!" _– Pensé – _"Todo era hermoso entre nosotros, me encantaba despertar todas las mañanas a tu lados, y oler ese dulce olor a manzanilla de tu cabello y tú me sonreías igualmente..." _¿Por qué nos abandonaste? – Pensamientos me invaden de su imagen…- _"Lo días antes de que te fueras te veía muy distraída y sola… ya ni querías hablarme… Ya ni le hacías caso a Tobi… Solo te sentabas y mirabas por la ventana el cielo hasta que anochecía… No te gustaba ver el cielo estrellado… y eso que tenías el nombre de las estrellas… Kihoshi… Todavía recuerdo cuando te conocí…"_

_

* * *

_

_**FLASH BACK**_

Estaba apurado, traía unos papeles encima. Era yo cuando tenia es cabello corto y también tenía el flequillo de un lado. Todavía recuerdo que llegaba tarde a una clase de la universidad

-¡Rayos! Llegare tarde – dije mirando el reloj de mano… y en eso choco con alguien – P-perdone… - Cuando alzo la vista una chica hermosa de hermosos ricos rubios y unos ojos azules como el mismo cielo, parecía algo confundida y desconcertada - ¡Oh, perdona! No veía por donde iba.

-¿Ah? Oh, no te preocupes – mira los papeles tirados y empieza a recogerlos y yo hago lo mismo y nos levantamos – Aquí tienes – me entrega los papeles –

-¡Oh muchas gracias! Y eso que fui yo el que te hizo tropezar – hago una reverencia en forma de disculpa –

-No, no hay problema. Yo estaba en las nubes. Por eso fue que tropezaste conmigo – me sonrió inocentemente - ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé quién eres! ¿Eres el joven Uchiha que acaba de heredar toda la fortuna y el edificio Uchiha completo verdad? – dijo sorprendida dando saltitos –

-E-este si soy yo… - Yo no hacía mucho que había heredado la fortuna de mis padres ya que había muerto en un accidente junto con mí querido hermano Izuna – P-pero yo no te conozco… perdona.

-¡Aaah, no te preocupes! Yo no soy tan famosa como tu – dijo sonriente – ¡Yo soy Kihoshi Okazuki! Mucho gusto en conocerte… estamos en la misma clase

-¿Si estamos en la misma clase no deberíamos ir a clase ahora mismo? – le pregunte a la despistada chica –

-… ¡Rayos es cierto! Déjame ayudarte a cargar los papeles – me quita los papeles y luego me toma la mano y empezamos a correr - ¡No debemos llegar tarde! Jajaja… - regalándome una hermosa sonrisa –

-¡Cierto! – correspondiéndole esa hermosa sonrisa. Desde ese entonces me enamore de ella. Lo torpe quera lo indecisa. Todo me encantaba de ella. Ella lleno mi vida color cuando se había ido… Con solo una sonrisa que me regalara me bastaba.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mis días de tristeza habían acabado. Desde la muerte de mis padres y mi hermano Izuna… Pensé que junto a ella siempre sería feliz. Pero creo que como siempre me equivoque… Siempre llevo errores a lo largo de mi vida, remordimientos matándome todos los días… Aterrizo en la realidad y veo que esta atardeciendo y Tobi no llega. Reviso mi celular y veo que hay un mensaje.

-_¡Papa, Tobi se fue a casa de Itachi-san a jugar, espero no te haya molestado! –_ Sonrió y le respondo – _No te preocupes hijo, está bien, cuídate… _- y le envió el mensaje – _"Creo que iré a dar una vuelta por allí y después iré a la casa"_ – Recojo mis documentos y veo un poco más el de Akatsuki y con una sonrisa… - Definitivamente… es muy divertido estar con ellos – digo casi en susurro.

Me devuelvo por el ascensor encontrándome con la misma música… Debería pedir que la cambien. Y siempre con otras personas diciendo '¿Ya se va Madara-sama?' o cosas así… Es casi siempre así, y les respondo fríamente. Voy a donde deje estacionado mi carro y lo enciendo y me voy de ese edificio… Alejándome un poco del estrés. Me estaciono cerca de un parque y entre tranquilamente en el… Solo veía imágenes de ella…

Mientras camina veía a los niños jugar en el parque… Veía recuerdo de cuando Tobi tenía apenas un año y estábamos los tres felices…

-_"¿¡Por qué! ¿Por qué no la puedo olvidar? ¿Es tan difícil eso? Sinceramente el amor es algo muy complejo…" _– pensé –

Fui a donde un señor vendía helados y compre uno de chocolate y me senté en un banco. Me quedaba viendo helado como si él tuviera todas las respuestas, viendo como empezaba a derretirse. Lo que hice fue agachar mi cabeza y que mis cabellos taparan mi cara… dejando caer lágrimas de mis ojos… Pensaba que está lloviendo. Pero era yo otra vez, sumergido otra vez en la soledad y tristeza que me dejo… Aquí también tuvimos muchos recuerdos…

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

Sentado en el mismo estaba yo pero más joven y allí llegaba mi querida ricitos de oro Kihoshi Okazuki con una hermosa sonrisa inocente… en sus manos traía un helado de chocolate y mantecado, dándome a mí el de chocolate.

-Aquí tienes… - dijo alegre y se sienta junto a mi – ¿No es hermoso el cielo de día? – lame su helado –

-¿eh? Bueno sí, eso creo… - dije dudoso por su pregunta –

-¡Tienes que decir que si! – dijo con tono enojado

-¡S-si! – dije sonrojado –

-Era broma tontito – regalándome una sonrisa con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas –

-Oh bueno… Ah mi me parece muy hermoso… Se parece mucho a ti – le dije –

-¿El día se parece a mí? – Me pregunto confundida – No entiendo como el día se pueda parecer a una persona – dijo en tono enojado ya que no entendía lo que decía –

-Bueno no me refería al día en concreto, si al cielo cuando es de día – digo con una sonrisa viendo al cielo – Tus ojos son tan profundos y extensos como el cielo… Y tus cabellos son como los rayos del sol que iluminan el cielo. Que cuando te tocan sientes toda energía recorrer por tu cuerpo, así siento como miro tu cabello… Por eso digo que se parece al cielo – concluyo algo sonrojado y apenado –

-Woow… Nadie me había dicho algo tan sincero y hermoso – dijo ella asombrada lamiendo su helado -

-Bueno… eso es lo que yo siento por ti –bajo la mirada a ella y lo que veo es a ella dándome un beso en la boca… Sentía como el sabor de Chocolate y el mantecado se unían. Y así éramos nosotros, ella el mantecado y yo el Chocolate… Dejándome sumergir en ese largo y romántico beso…

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**

* * *

**_

Despierto de mis recuerdos y veo las piernas de dos personas y cuando levanto la mirada eran nadas ni nada menos que… Deidara y Hidan. Posiblemente habían salido a caminar al parque quien sabe la razón… Pero estaban allí viéndome extrañadas porque estaba solo en un parque comiendo un helado medio derretido. Las dos se sientan a mi lado.

-¿Qué le pasa Director? – me pregunto Hidan. Tenía una mini falda… No, no soy un pedófilo ¡Solo estoy describiendo su ropa! Y una camisa manga corta. Con unos adornos en su cabello y algo maquillada, con unos tenis.

-Se ve algo deprimido – dijo Deidara preocupada. Ella tenia un suerter y se tapaba con cabeza un una capucha, son unos zapatos deportivos y unos jeans rotos. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que es hombre… Pero ese no es el punto.

-Solo recordando los días felices de antes… - dije sonriendo tristemente –

-Si usted dice. Pero no debería deprimirse por eso joder… Jashin-sama me castigaría si me deprimiera por cosas así – me dice Hidan –

-Es que las personas viejas se deprimen por cosas así… ¿No sabias Hidan? Posiblemente cuando estemos viejas nos deprimiremos por cosas así… - dijo la rubia pensativa –

-¿¡Tú crees! ¡JODER! ¡NO QUIERO SER EMO! – grito Hidan asustada –

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Yo no soy ningún viejo! ¡Y tampoco soy emo! – les grite enojado –

-Solo bromeábamos… - dijeron en unisonó –

-Pero si algo malo paso en el pasado… Bueno lo pasado queda en el pasado ¿no? – me dijo Hidan con una sonrisa –

-Así son los amores no correspondidos, ¡Si no te correspondieron es porque uno mejor vendrá después! – me dijo alegre la rubia –

-Uno traja el camino que escogió y uno le puede dar la forma que uno quiera… ¡Así Jashin-sama lo dicen!

-¡JAJA! – suelto una risa, ¿y quién no? ¿Unas chicas locas intentando consolarme? Pero creo que tienen algo de razón –

-¡Oye no te burles de nosotras! – se levantan enojadas las chicas –

-Gomen, gomen… - dije limpiándome un lagrima que había escapado de mi ojo… No puedo creer que con solo unas palabras me hayan quitado un poco el pesar…- Ese no era mi intención – me quedo viéndolas con una sonrisa -

-¡PEDOFILO! – me gritaron al mismo tiempo y la gente que caminaba cerca se quedaba viéndome con una cara rara –

-¿Mama que es pedófilo? – pregunto un niño que estaba caminado con su madre –

-Nada, nada hijo… Vámonos de aquí – dijo la mujer apurando su caminar hiendose de donde estábamos –

-¡Me hicieron parecer un pedófilo! – les grite –

-¡JAJAJAJA! Joder… No tenemos la culpa… es que nos veías muy raro – me dijo la loca chica religiosa ¿Por qué dirá tantas groserías? –

-Lo que dice es cierto, nos veías como un pedófilo – agrego la rubia sonriendo –

-¿Es que antes han visto a un pedófilo? – dije levantándome –

-He visto Lolicon y Shotacon – dijo la albina señalándose –

-He visto Lolicon y Shotacon con ella… - me dijo la rubia señalando a su amiga –

-Bueno… Eso sí que es raro… ¿Desean comer un helado? Me distraje tanto que el mío se derritió – dije tirando el helado desecho en la basura y limpiando la mano con un pañuelo que saco de mi bolsillo – Así no me vuelven a decir pedófilo…

-¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡ASI ME QUEDARA PARA LA NUEVA BIBLIA DE JASHIN-SAMA! – grito la religiosa –

-¡CALLATE! – le grito su amiga. Ellas son muy graciosas cuando están juntas –

-Bueno bueno vamos… - les dije empujándolas –

-¡Haaaai! – me dijeron en unisonó –

Mi día no termino tan mal después de todo… Solo volví a mi casa cene con Tobi y me tire en la cama otra vez para mañana ver otra vez al grupo de locos que forme… Creo que diría que así son los días que paso sin los Akatsuki… Claro que me encontré con unos a la final ¿Pero es que ellos son como un imán?

Cerraba lentamente mis ojos mientras soñaba otra vez con mi ex esposa y con Tobi. No puedo despejar la mente de ella… Soñé lo mismo que cuando me desperté… Solo que fue diferente. La lluvia se despejo y salió el sol. Tú no estabas allí… Pero Tobi y yo caminamos a donde nos guiara la luz del sol… Sin que tú estés allí.

* * *

**Sección de ¡Zetsu-chan!** ...Kisame…y Konan...

**Zetsu: ** ¡Hola, Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? _**"Pff! Quien va a estar extrañándote! Por dios! Somos tan x en este fic _" **_No digas eso DD:! Me vas a poner triste! ¿La gente nos lee nos quiere, verdad? – Sonidos de grillitos – _**" bueno eso no fue una GRAN respuesta que digamos…"**_ Es… que… Da igual! Dejando el tema, tenemos a Kisame hoy! Aquí! En la sección de Zetsu-chan!

**Kisame:** Hola, por cierto, porque solo mi nombre y el de konan estan como que muy alejados? _… Me siento excluido por eso sabes?

**Zetsu:** Quien sabe por qué esta así – silba – _**"MUAJAJAJAJAAJ! A nadie le gusta el azul Kisame, acéptalo!" **_ Pues como siempre contestaremos los reviews de las personas que amablemente se tomaron un tiempo para escribir! Los quiero mucho! Quiero recordar que no es necesario estar unido a la pagina para comentar :3 … _**"No quieren comentar y punto… déjalos en paz, no tenemos la culpa de que el fic sea malo"**_ no es tan malo DD: …

**Kisame:** _"¿otra vez hablando sola?" _Pues y eso que estoy en la sección ._. ?

**Zetsu:** pues porque te mataron en el anime manga 509! Bueno te suicidaste… felicidades! – lo abraza – _**"me pregunto qué tiene eso de bueno…" **_

**Kisame:** T_T…. ME SUICIDEEEEEEEEEEEEE DDDD:! COMO ES POSIBLE NO TE CREEEOOO!

Zetsu: ya todos se van al cielo… "_**impresionante"**_ Y Konan esta muerta tambien :D _**"felicidades ya falta poco para que todos los Akatsuki estén muertos!"**_ Me pregunto donde estaremos nosotras… _**"si, yo también me pregunto eso…"**_

**Konan:** -sale de la nada - como que estoy muerta! COMO COÑO PASO ESO!

**Zetsu:** bueno… este te sacrificaste por proteger los ojos de Pain/nagato… Ademas de que dejo de llover en amegakure… _**"eso fue lo que mas me sorprendió"**_ Ademas que decias que serias el puente de yo no se que de la luz esperanza paz… _**"Yo creo que todos son unos hippies con esa paz y amor y blah blah blah"**_

**Konan:** ._. –se va a un rinconcito a llorar –

**Kisame:** bueno se deprimió mas que yo… n_ñ

**Zetsu:** para ver…. Cuantos Akatsuki faltan? Tobi – se sonroja – y yo ;D! "como moriremos?" Espera! Hidan todavía sigue vivo….

En algún lugar se escucha un grito de YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! …

**Kisame:** Hagamos caso omiso a eso que escuchamos…

**Konan:** no puedo creer que me sacrificara por los ojos del idiota de Pain…

**Zetsu:** también llamado Yahiko, pero ese no era el punto… Esta vez recibimos menos Reviews… Pero llegamos a los 650 HITS! En 3 meses 3!

**Kisame:** YAAAAAY!

**Konan:** waaaaaaaaaa!

**Zetsu:** ahora leer los comentarios de nuestros queridos lectores… - recibe dos cartas – _**"solo esto _" **_No te quejes… que se puede hacer… - le da una a Kisame y otra a Konan – Respóndanlos! Para algo están aquí!

**Konan:** está bien pues no te quejes! Pues primero con Rox_madara… o/o… Léelo tu Kisame _ - le quita su carta a Kisame y le da la suya -

**Kisame:** qué? O.o … bueno… Gracias por comentar primero y principal… No veo por qué tienes que estar honrada de aparecer en este estúpida sección que te EXCLUYEN…

**Zetsu:** oye! Mi sección es genial _!

**Kisame:** dice que eres adorable…

**Zetsu:** graciaaas _**"te queremos muchooo!Y no se lo digo a cualquiera"**_

**Kisame:** Tobi también es adorable… Por cierto por qué no está aquí..?

**Konan:** es que no leíste el capitulo! Está en casa de Itachi duh…

**Kisame:** hay si perdón..! Y bueno si esta leyendo aquí es que ya leiste el capitulo ._. … Y bueno si la escritoria quiere hacer mas kakuHida y Sasodei que lo haga… Pues a ella le gusta… no se Zetsu-chan es la que sabe de eso… Y bueno que mas… como que Zetsu-chan se quede conmigooo! O/o!

**Konan:** le gusta el Kisazetsu! Los fenómenos con pieles raraaas!

**Zetsu:** oyeee! No soy un fenómeno! Es que tengo algunos problemas con mi piel eso es todo!

**Kisame:** yo quedarme con Zetsu-chan _ …? Lo pensare…

**Zetsu:**_** "oyeee!No puede decidir eso tu! Y tampoco lo pienses!" **_cierto!

**Konan:** este es de Tsukishan gracias por decir que nuestro fic esta del uno te quiero! – le manda un beso – Odias a Itachi? Todos nos dicen eso ahora… y tu inner también ._.! Rayos xD! Gracias por decir que sigamos… lo haremos!

**Zetsu:** Bueno eso es todo T_T … Por favor comenten si… *w*? Bueno otra cosa que quería agregar es… - empieza a cantar - Daisuki, daisuki, daisuki...! Perdon se me pego la canción de Houkago Tea Time! Lo que les iba a decir era que la escritora del fic estuvo haciendo dibujos de nosotros, bueno de mi… Es fan de Zetsu! Estan aquí en Deviant art! Al final están los link… **_"Tiene pensado hacer un doujinshi del fic… pero como dibuja feo no puede"_** Opinen de los dibujos..neee /?

**Konan:** pues aquí nos despedimos… Yo estoy muerta así que, qué más da? Bueno perdonen por si el capitulo fue muy aburrido…

**Kisame:** rayos T_T … No me recuerdes eso X_x… Ah y también la escritora tenía problemas de creatividad… no le llegaba nada… Pero bueno, espero la perdonen por si fue muy cursi o si hubo demasiado drama a la final. Se suponía que no iba a haber Akatsuki, pero bueno…

**Konan**: antes de irnos! Una pregunta a nuestros lectores! Que la escritora quiere saber, ya que muchas veces usa música para inspirarse… Si el fic fuera un anime… que opening creen que combinaría con el? Por favor piensen! Así la escritora se podrá inspirar mejor _! Ahora si…

**Zetsu:** En el próximo capítulo de _**Precious Days in Akatsuki:**_

**Konan:****_ Capitulo 7:_**_** "Yo si lo amo"**_

**Kisame: **Veremos que responderá Sasori a Itachi, Deidara hará algo? Por que Hidan está hablando a solas con Itachi? Por que a Zetsu-chan le gusta espiar a Tobi? O a todos? Pain será un verdadero líder? Konan no se suicidara por eso?

**Todos:** nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Adiooos!

* * *

Imágenes:

Aqui la galaeria XDDD todo es pegado XDDDD

http:/

sakuradeidara14.

deviantart

.com/

gallery/

#Precious-Days-in-Akatsuki

**Escritora: **no sé qué decir! Solo les agradezco mucho por leérmele _! Espero les guste los dibujos =3! Nos vemooosss xDD! Y por cierto! Creo que publicare los capítulos solo los sabados . . … Y perdonen el spoiler XDDD! No sabia de que hablar en la sección xD! Y perdonen si fue aburrido y cursi el capitulo u_u… falta de creatividad! Me despido! Gracias por siempre comentar *-*!


	7. Yo si lo amo

**_Precious Days in Akatsuki_**

**Disclaimer:** Masashi kishimoto que se robo mi moto D:!

**Advertencias:** Cambien de sexo a Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu y Deidara ...

**Notas:** los pensamientos o cuando habla zetsu.. si esta en **negrita** significa que es la Zetsu oscura :3

_**Capitulo 7:**_

_**"Yo si lo amo"**_

"_**Todos los días me levanto y me veo al espejo. Siempre pienso que tengo una piel rara ¡pero hay que pensar positivo! Hoy ella estaba más rara de lo normal. Siempre he sido su amigo desde la infancia, creo que soy su único amigo aparte de Tobi. Sus ojos son tan solitarios y muy pocas veces muestra sus emociones, si fueras más abierta todos te pudieran aceptar... Hola, aquí al habla Hoshigaki Kisame, ese día fue todo un lio, hasta me enferme; pero creo que lo mejor de todo fue verte sonreír con sinceridad…"**_

En el 'gran' cuarto de Itachi Uchiha, la mencionada dormía tranquilamente y en eso suena su celular anunciando la hora de despertarse. La ojerosa se tapa con una almohada que tenia al lado para no escuchar el despertador de su celular.

-Cinco minutos más… - decía debajo de la almohada –

Después de haber dicho esas palabras estira su brazo aun tapándose con la almohada, agarra su celular pero no se da cuenta de que estaba en la orilla de su cama y cae con almohada y sabanas al piso.

-Auuch – dijo quitándose la almohada dejando ver sus cabellos oscuros sueltos y desordenados, y así levantándose del suelo. Se estira y _coloca las sabanas sobre la cama junto con la almohada y se acaricia la cabeza – fue un fuerte golpe… "¡Todo por culpa tuya celular! ¿No podías darme otros cinco minutos más? Que avaro eres…"_ – pensó y se fue al baño – _"Parezco un muerto con las ojeras y el cabello así. Bueno me iré a bañar"_ – Se quita la ropa para así bañarse y sentir el agua caliente rozar sobre su piel – _"aawww, esto sí que es vida"_ – sale del baño y se coloca una toalla y se va a su cuarto a secar su cabello – _"Me da escalofríos ver clases con orochimaru-sensei, siento como si me viera mucho… Pero creo que hoy será un buen día"_ – se coloca su uniforme correctamente, con la camisa adentro y su lazo amarrado y se ve en el espejo de su cuarto y se dedica a peinar su cabello – _"seguro Deidara me vera y me gritara o me insultara y tendré que responderle. Desearía que por una vez en la vida no tengamos que…"_ – su mirada se torna triste – _"que pelearnos"_ – se recoge su cabello en una clineja – _"¡cambie de look! Creo que no se ve tan mal"_ – mira su reloj de celular – _"Creo que ya debería irme"_ – recoge unas cosas y las mete en su mochila saliendo de su cuarto –

La casa de Itachi era muy grande y hermosa, con adornos y plantas y cada mucama que veía la saludaba. Siguió hasta que llego a la cocina, también muy amplia, se encontraba una señora de mediana edad terminando un bento y poniéndole la tapa y poniéndole un pañito de adorno con el signo Uchiha.

-Buenos días Kanabe-san – dijo la chica algo fría pero con tono agradable –

-¡Oh, Itachi-chan! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Despertaste bien? – pregunto amable la señora con una sonrisa cálida –

-Bien… ¿y usted? La otra vez se veía un poco mal ¿seguro que puede trabajar? - dijo en tono preocupado la pelinegra –

-Claro, claro, todavía puedo trabajar ¡Aun soy joven! – dijo alegre la señora –

-Bueno, tengo que irme… Perdone las molestias – agarra el bento y se va corriendo – _"Kanabe-san ha trabajado en nuestra familia desde que yo soy pequeña, para mi es casi parte de la familia… Pero su salud ha decaído un poco. Espero se encuentre bien" – _iba corriendo por las calles y en eso suena su celular y se para al acto y lo mira – _"¿Kisame?"_ – Responde su celular - ¿Moshi moshi, Kisame?

Mientras en casa del chico azul…

Estaba debajo de unas sabanas, se destapa la cara y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y respiraba agitadamente, tenía su cabello alboroto y ojeras.

-Itachiiiii – decía el de piel azul lloriqueando hablándole por el teléfono a Itachi – Estoy enfermooooo…

-_¿Qué? ¿Cómo que estás enfermo? _– le respondió por el celular a su amigo –

-Siii... – Se levanta de la cama y va al baño – Ayer salí con todo y lluvia a pescar, habían dicho que se encontró una nueva especie de pez y quería encontrarlo y parece que pesque un resfriado por eso.

-_¿Quieres que valla para allá?_

-No, no es necesario Itachi. Solo te avisara para que no pasaras por mi casa. Hoy no iré a clase – se ve en el espejo de baño y tose –

-_Está bien_ – dijo con un poquito de tristeza, a esta chica no se le da bien mostrar sus emociones – _Y por favor, ¡No salgas con lluvia! ¡No seas tonto Kisame! Es obvio que te daría un resfriado. Cuando salga de clases iré a visitarte, y no salgas en todo el día._

-Gracias Itachi… - dijo sonriendo el de piel azul –

-_¿Eh? ¿Por qué me agradeces? _– se pregunto confusa la chica –

-Por preocuparte por mí – ríe –

-_¡No seas idiota! Y-yo no me preocupo por n-nadie _– dijo sonrojándose la chica y cuelga –

-¡jeje! Itachi si es graciosa – sale del baño para ver una foto de él e Itachi en primaria – No entiendo el por qué… Esconde lo que siente.

* * *

En eso Itachi, estaba enojada y sonrojada. Iba caminando por las calles y va a la estación y toma el metro…

_-"Kisame siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que estamos en primaria"_ – pensó la Uchiha. Estaba parada en la puerta del metro mientras veía por el vidrio que tenía esta. Su mirada estaba perdida – _"¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas tonterías?" –_ en eso las puertas se abren y ella sale del metro y al rato llega a la entrada de colegio. Entra elegantemente, sacudiendo los cabellos de adelante que estaban sueltos.

-¿Esa no es Uchiha Itachi? ¿Ella no está en nuestra clase? – murmuro una chica –

-_"Creo que debería saludar. Vamos Itachi tu puedes se amigable con las chicas de tu clase" _– pensaba la pelinegra, animándose. Y voltea un poco pero – Bue-

-No te conviene estar con ella, solo es una idiota que se cree superior que nosotras… – le dice murmurando la otra chica –

- ¿eh? - se dijo la Uchiha y en vez de decir buenos días solo les da una mirada fría y sigue su camino – _"Hoy tampoco pude saludar apropiadamente ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan fría y una chica de pocas palabras?"_ – Pensó y suspira – "Por eso todos piensan eso de mi, hasta mi hermano debe pensar eso de mi…" – mira hacia el cielo – "Y pensé que iba a ser un hermoso día" – como miraba el cielo mientras caminaba choco contra un árbol del instituto – _"¿¡Alguien abra visto eso_! ¡Rayos, no traje mis lentes y hoy me la paso muy distraída!" – se sonroja y se avergüenza y volteada a los lados – _"no hay moros en la costa"_ –apura su paso y entra toda avergonzada y apenada en el instituto –

-¿oh? – Dijo la albina entrando junto a su amiga la rubia y se detiene de repente – _"¿esa no era Itachi Uchiha la que había chocado contra el árbol? Ella estaba roja… ¿¡estaría avergonzada! Eso es imposible en ella. Casi nunca muestra ninguna emoción, yo pensé que era un agujero negro que succionaba toda emoción… Pero eso sí que me pareció raro, pero también fue divertido verla así, jajaja…"_

-¡Hidan! - la rubia llama a su amiga y como ve que no responde la sacude - ¡HIDAAAN! ¿¡Por qué siempre andas en las nubes!

-¿eh? – Reacciona – ¡Tú eres la que siempre eres la que anda en las nubes pensando en el enano rojo ese!

-¡Shh! ¡Hidan cállate! – Grito la rubia ruborizándose – ¿En qué pensabas?

-En Uchiha Itachi. Acabo de verla hace unos minutos ruborizándose y apenada… - dijo Hidan sorprendida –

-¿Estas bromeando? Ese ser no tiene corazón… ¡Vamos! – Le agarra el brazo – ¡Esta vez no vamos a llegar tarde! – siguen su camino –

Itachi llega a su salón y se sienta en su puesto. Con la misma expresión de siempre saca un libro y empieza a leerlo.

-_"Creo que hoy será un día aburrido, Kisame no está, y no sé si Tobi haya venido"_ – suspira – ¿Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, verdad? – dijo para sí casi inaudible la Uchiha –

-Mira, mira ¡Está hablando sola! –murmuro una chica –

-¿Sera que se volvió loca? – murmuro otra –

En ese momento estaba pasando Sasori en frente del salón de Itachi, se paralizo al ver a Itachi a punto de… ¿Qué?

-_"No, no llores Itachi t-tu eres fuerte" _– Itachi estaba siendo casi intimidada y sin su amigo el de tez azul, no tenía más opción que escuchar lo que decían aquellas chicas – _"¿Por qué? ¿Qué yo les hice? ¿Ser indiferente con ellas es tan malo? En serio no era mi intención… ¿Debería disculparme con ellas?" _–

-Ella se cree muy genial solo porque es sobrina del director además de ser una Uchiha – susurro otra sonriendo sádicamente - Oigan, hoy no vino su amigo azul… ¿Qué tal si le hacemos eso?

-_"No puedo resistir" _– sus ojos se aguaron –

-Creo que va a llorar… – dijo sonriendo una de las chicas –

-Oigan, oigan – dijo quien más si no Sasori asomándose por la ventana del salón – Es malo hablar de las personas ¿saben?

-¿¡Q-Quien eres tú!

-Resulta que soy un amigo de Uchiha, y no me gustan para nada sus comentarios – dijo con mirada asesina el chico pelirrojo –

-¿¡Que! – dijo una de las chicas – ¿amigo de ella? No me hagas reír-

-Pues no te estaba contando un chiste para que te rieras, idiota – dijo y suelta una risa por el comentario de la chica - ¿No será que solo son unas envidiosas?

-_"¿Amigo?" _– pensó sorprendida la Uchiha y aparta la vista de su libro para ver la cara del chico al que se le confesó. -

-¿¡A quien le dices envidiosas! – Grito la chica – ¡Ella es la que nos trata indiferentemente!

-"Eso es verdad…" – baja la mirada – "no necesitas defenderme Sasori-kun, estaré bien, esto casi siempre pasa"

-¿En serio? – la mira del pelirrojo se centro en la Itachi. Sus ojos estaba a punto de llorar, solitarios y tristes… - _"Por la mirada de Uchiha no creo que ella sea de las personas que trata a las personas indiferentemente apropósito" _– suspira – ¿No serán ustedes la que la tratan indiferentemente?

-_"Esto paso como cuando me defendió la primera vez hace años"_ – pensó la pelinegra mirando sorprendida al pelirrojo –

-¿Hay algún problema aquí? – entro el profesor orochimaru en el salón –

-¡N-no orochimaru-sensei! – grito una de las chicas –

- Que bien, entonces todos a sus lugares – se lame los labios y mira hacia Itachi - ¿Dónde está Hoshigaki?

-Está enfermo – dijo secamente la Uchiha –

-Bien ¿Y usted que hace aquí? – Dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a Sasori – ¡Vaya inmediatamente a su clase!

-¡H-hai! _"¿Ese profesor se lamio los labios? ¡Qué miedo!"_ – Dijo con cara de miedo el pelirrojo y cuando está a punto de irse se voltea y sonríe - ¡Nos vemos después Uchiha! – se va –

-"¡Me sonrió!" – pensó con sus mejillas rosadas. Se veía tierna de esa forma – _"Esperare tu respuesta Sasori-kun"_

_

* * *

_

En otro lugar no muy lejano, nada lejano. Bueno afuera de los salones de clase. Unas chicas, una de ellas albina y la otra rubia, vestidas con el uniforme de deporte del instituto, estaban sentadas en un banquito cerca de un árbol. Tomado un poco de agua y algo agitadas y sudadas por haber hecho ejercicio…

-¡Ahh! – Grito la rubia estirando las piernas – Estoy súper agotada, no soy el tipo de chica que le gusta el ejercicio, uhn.

-Pero te gusta estar metida en pleitos ¿verdad? – dijo la albina con una sonrisa y se toma un vaso de agua –

-¡Tu eres la que me arrastra a casi todas esas batallas Hidan! – le grito enojada – ¡Si no fuera por ti posiblemente fuera una chica normal! ¡Uhn!

-Una chica aburrida ¿No? ¿Acaso quieres ser así de normal? – Dijo dudosa la religiosa - ¿me pregunto si ellas serán las anormales?

-¡Yo estoy segura de que nosotras somos las anormales! – Grito dando un suspiro - ¿Qué crees que tenía el Director Madara? Se veía muy deprimido… uhn- dijo la rubia –

-Estaba llorando ¿Verdad? – empieza a tomar agua la albina –

- ¿Qué? Muy graciosa – rio la rubia – ¿Un Uchiha llorando o deprimido? Qué cosas debo estar pensando – suspira – Los Uchiha son personas frías y sin sentimientos, uhn. Como la perra de Uchiha Itachi ¡es la peor de todos los Uchiha!

-Bueno eso es cie- dijo la religiosa cortando su frase - _"¿Fría? ¿La peor de todos es Itachi? ¿En serio ella es así? Pero estoy segura de que yo la vi hoy…" _– mira hacia el cielo – _"de una manera diferente, la vi sonrojarse… ¿Sera por que no estaba con su amigo el azul? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Pisame? ¿Misame? ¡Se que termine es same, joder!" _– suspira –

-_"Hidan está algo rara hoy… Bueno que más da, ella ya es rara" _– pensó - ¡Oye! ¡Hidan! ¡Sabes, sabes! ¿Te acuerdas lo que te conté cuando me dejaron solos con Akasuna-san? ¡Que me hizo esas preguntas! ¡Se veía tan tierno! Seguramente se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos, uhn – contaba la rubia con ojos brillosos – ¡Seguro sabe que estoy enamorada de el, uhn! Ups, creo que repeti lo mismo dos veces…

-Si sigues gritando te va a escuchar… - dijo la albina –

- ¡Oh, rayos! – Se tapa la boca la rubia con unos leves sonrojos – Pero es que en serio me emocione mucho… uhn – sonríe la rubia – ¡Además por su puesto le dije que le dijera que si! Claro que me lo dirá a mí… ¡Jojojo! – dijo tapando ligeramente su boca y suelta una risa –

-"¿Y me dice a mí la loca? ¡Joder! " – le recorría una gotita por la cabeza ay suspira – Ah, por cierto, tengo que decirte algo…Cuando me lo contaste la primera vez "me lo ha contando como 13 veces… con esta 14" y las otras veces siempre se me olvida decirte… - le dijo la albina –

-¿Qué es Hidan, uhn?

-Pueeees… Recuerdas que hace un mes, o unas semanas, ¡lo que sea, joder! Ocurrió el festival deportivo, uhn.

-Pues sí, ese día tuve la pelea contra la estúpida de Itachi. Y después hablamos con el raro del Director – su cara se torna azul – Me da miedo el director, ¿¡te acuerdas que nos vio con cara de pedófilo!

-¡Bueno si! ¡Es un maldito pedófilo! _"¡JODER! ¡Estamos evitando el tema!"_

-Lo bueno es que no brindo unos helados, pero se comporto raro conmi- Deidara fue interrumpida por su amiga –

-¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA JODER! – Tose un poco – Bueno en que seguía, ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo Itachi?

-Mmmm… - se queda pensando – Estaba tan enojada ese día que se me olvido lo que dijo.

-_"¡Que idiota!" _– Se golpea la frete con la palma de la mano, dejando la frente roja – ¡Ella nos dijo que se había confesado al enano pelirrojo, joder!

Varias chicas se quedan viendo al par de chicas.

-¡Ella esta hablando del anime de Angel Beats! ¡El chico es pelirrojo! – sonríe difícilmente la rubia –

Las chicas las ven de forma extraña igual pero después sigue en sus asuntos.

-No grites Hidan – dijo la rubia – ¿Dime… es cierto eso de que Itachi se había confesado a Akasuna-san? – a la rubia se le entristece la mirada –

- "¿en serio no se acuerda nada de nada?" ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ella nos los dijo en nuestra cara!

-¡Esa Uchiha me las va a pagar! – Golpea ligeramente sus piernas - ¡Seguro lo está haciendo para hacerme enfadar y hacerse la cool! Fue por eso que le dijo eso a Akasuna-san… N-no es justo… uhn ¡NO ES JUSTO! – Decía enojada la rubia y deja escapar una lágrima –

-¡Ssshh! No grites Deidara – le dijo en tono bajo Hidan –

-¡Pero no es justo! Yo siempre estuve enamorado de Akasuna-san… ¡y ella viene y me lo desea quitar para mostrarme que ella puede ganar!

-Deidara… - dijo tristemente Hidan y abraza a su amiga dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran –

-Y...y lo peor es que me ilusione con lo de Akasuna-san. Y yo le di la idea de que le dijera que sí, soy una completa idiota – lloriqueaba la rubia en el hombro de Hidan –

- Claro que no… - le acaricia los cabellos dorados – _"Debo saber el porqué Itachi se confesó. ¡Ya que ahora mismo tengo ganas de partirle la cara!"_

_

* * *

_

Pasando las horas minutos y segundos, sonó la campana del almuerzo. Pain y Konan estaban sentados en el salón del almuerzo, que era bastante grande; ellos comían unos panes y otras cosas. Varios chicos de allí hacían fila para comprar su almuerzo (muchos les daba flojera cocinar), además que en esta fila había un pelirrojo y un chico de piel oscura, esperando para ser su turno.

-Odio esperar – dijo con cara malhumorada el pelirrojo –

-Y yo odio gastar el dinero, pero no todos podemos ser felices – dijo Kakuzu que tenía una mascarilla en su rostro –

-¡Sí! Pero esto es diferente, yo odio rotundamente esperar. Eso es una falta de respeto y va contra las – corta la oración y mira a su amigo el avaro un poco raro - ¿Por qué tienes una mascarilla?

-¿No ves que tengo gripe? - dijo el avaro señalándose a sí mismo –

-¿¡En que parte! – Le grita el enano avanzando un poco más en la fila –

-¿Cómo puedes tratar un enfermo así? – le dijo serio a su amigo –

-¡Tú no estás enfermo!

-La personas de ahora… Que falta de ética tienen – dijo Kakuzu desviando la mirada –

-¡Oye! ¡Yo siempre digo eso! A las personas de ahora le falta ética, hacen esperar a las personas… Y eso es una falta de respeto, ¡yo siempre llego puntual a cualquier parte! Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos – dijo el pelirrojo refunfuñando –

-_"solo escucho blah blah blah" _– pensó Kakuzu y da un suspiro y se voltea a ver un sensei - ¡Hey, sensei!

El sensei era de piel normal, algo oscura, tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba por toda la nariz en línea horizontal, su cabello era marrón oscuro recogido en lo alto con una coleta. En su cara se mostraba amabilidad y comprensión, se acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro a Kakuzu. Este era Iruka Umino, también consejero del instituto y un muy buen profesor de literatura.

-¿Algún problema alumno? – dijo amablemente el sensei –

-Si… Es que s-sensei – dijo Kakuzu con la voz entrecortada con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y ojos aguados – No creo que pueda resistir más… Tengo mucho calor… – dijo tristemente –

- _"¡Que buena actuación!"_ – pensó sorprendido el pelirrojo –

-¡Oh, qué mal! ¿Te acompaño hasta la enfermería? – dijo preocupado Iruka –

-No, no sensei… Solo que ver si me podía comprar mi desayuno – dijo el avaro amablemente – No quisiera perder mis clases por una simple gripe.

-Ah… - suspira - ¡hay que admirar a los alumnos así! – Sonríe - no te preocupes yo te lo comprare.

-Gracias sensei – Kakuzu le da el dinero perfectamente exacto y el sensei se va –

-_"hay que ver que el avaro tiene sus estrategias" _– pensó el ojimiel deprimido –

-Hice mis cálculos y me di cuenta que estos días es que hay mas filas en el comedor así que hago varias estrategias para poder almorzar sin tener que hacer tanta fila. Una de esas estrategias es hacerme el almuerzo, pero hoy no pude levantarme temprano… - suspira y sale de la fila – Que te vaya bien – le acaricia la cabeza al pelirrojo y se va –

-¡OYE! ¡No hagas trampa!... – le grito su amigo – Sucio avaro – escupe –

* * *

En el pasto había un mantel puesto unos bentos abiertos. Había dos personas, uno de cabellos naranja llamando supuestamente Pain y otra de cabellos azules llamada Konan. Comían en el pasto como si nada, pero faltaba algo… Eso los tenia tenso, algo les faltaba persona en especial y eso era… ¡Zetsu-chan! ¿Dónde estaría?

-Ohhh ¡Que agradable es comer solo con Konan-chan! Aunque no digo que sea desagradable comer junto con Zetsu-chan… ¡claro que no! ¡Es que tenía tiempo sin comer solo con Konan-chan el almuerzo! – sonríe tontamente el chico con complejo de Dios –

-¡Por dios Pain! No digas ese tipo de cosas… - le regaño la peliazul - ¡Pareces un niño! ¿Alegrarte por cosas tan pequeñas e insignificantes? No has cambiado nad- se para al instante quedando en shock – "¿no _has cambiado nada?"_ – Sonríe tristemente – _"Pues, creo que debería decir que haz cambiado mucho desde aquella vez"_

-ohm – come un poco de arroz – ¡Esta delicioso Konan-chan! – Le sonríe el pelinaranja y se sorprende - ¿Eh? ¿Konan-chan? _"¿Qué tendrá? No será…"_

-_"El siempre intenta alegrarme, de una forma u otra. El cree que me debe algo, aunque en realidad yo soy la que le debo mucho a él. Todo paso después de que Nagato…el…" _– pensaba angustiada la peliazul –

-Di aaahhh – decía su amigo pelinaranja con una tortilla en los palillos en frente de la boca de Konan - ¡Están deliciosas, deberías probarlas!

-… - Miraba con enojo la tortilla y se la come –

- ¿Y como esta? –dijo tiernamente el chico de los piercings –

-¡O-obviamente están deliciosas, idiota! – decía sonrojada y desviando la mirada la peliazul –

-Pensé que dirías eso… ¡Pero quería que la probaras para alegrarte un poco! Tenias una cara muy triste… - sonríe tristemente –

-Pain… - dijo sorprendida y sonrojada la chica – _"¿S-se dio cuenta?"_

-¡Tengo que complacer a mis ángeles! ¡No hay Dios sin ángeles! – dijo Pain con aire de superioridad cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho –

-_"¡PAIN, IDIOTA!" _– Pensaba enfada la chica y con unas venitas rojas alrededor de su cabeza –

-Y por supuesto, ¡Tú eres mi ángel superior! – le guiña el ojo –

-¡PAAAIN! ¡BAKAAA! – Le grita y golpea en la cabeza al pelinaranja haciendo que le creciera un chichón, después dando un suspiro – Nunca te puedo tomar en serio.

-Me duele, ¡el dolor es malo! – decía con lagrimas Pain acariciando el chichón – ¡esta vez fue fuerte!

-Y eso que tu nombre significa dolor… - suspira - ¿Dónde estará Zetsu-chan? Se suponía que nos veríamos aquí, salió primero que nosotros del salón. Eso fue muy raro… - dijo con voz pensativa la peliazul –

-sniff… Posiblemente le llego la primavera en su corazón… - dijo lloriqueando el líder de Akatsuki –

-¡No digas estupideces otra vez!

-¡WAAA! ¡No me peques! – se cubre la cabeza el líder –

-_"¿Tanto miedo le daré?" _– rueda una gotita por su cabeza y vuelve a suspirar –

* * *

En otra parte del instituto estaba la chica de dos pieles escondida detrás de un árbol viendo a nada más ni nada menos que a… ¿Tobi Uchiha? Espera… ¿¡Que hace viendo a Tobi Uchiha! Ella estaba con una sonrisa y unos sonrojos detrás de un árbol viéndolo detenidamente. Mientras que el Uchiha revisaba un momento su cámara y con los ojos buscaba a alguien.

-Tobi… es tan tierno…Ahhh –se susurra con una sonrisa y sus mejillas rosaditas la de dos pieles – _**"¿Tú crees? No me parece tanto así" **__Es que No entiendes el amor __**"¿Amor? ¿Algunas vez lo haz sentido?"**_P-pues… N-no…_**"¿Entonces como sabes qué es eso?"**_N-no lo sé… Solo lo sé, ¡eso no necesita estudiarse! _**"¿¡En serio! Si yo fuera tu lo buscaría en wikipedia" **_¡Deja de molestarme!_ – _Sigue mirando a Tobi que miraba para todos lados -_ ¿A quién buscara? ¿Sera a mi? __**"Sigue soñando, ni siquiera nos conoce"**_¡S-si nos conoce!_**"Bueno dejando eso a un lado, si tanto lo quieres ¡ve a hablar con él!"**_M-me da pena– empieza a jugar con sus dedos y baja la cabeza – _**"Que inútil eres…"**_

_-"¿Donde estará Deidara-senpai? ¡Tobi quería tomarle muchas fotos hoy! Acabo de ver a su amiga Hidan-san y me dijo que la había visto por aquí, pero no la veo…" _– empieza a revisar la cámara – _"Yo quiero que senpai sienta como yo la veo tomándole unas fotos… ¿Sera que senpai odia a Tobi? Solo quería tomarle unas fotos"_ – suspira y se da vuelta a ver donde estaba Zetsu y esta se esconde rápidamente – _"siento desde hace rato que me están viendo a Tobi…"_ – se queda pensando un rato – _"Bueno, que mas da"_ – empieza a caminar –_ "Creo que buscare a senpai en otro lugar"_

-¿A dónde irá? _**"Debe ir con la rubia"**_ ¿rubia? _**"¡Deidara! La loca artista que explota cosas"**_ ¿Y porque será? _**"… ¿Eres una cabeza hueca?"**_ ¡No digas eso! _**"¡Tú me provocas decirlo!"**_ Por cierto no he visto a Kisame-san… _**"¿el de piel rara?"**_ El burro hablando de orejas… - suspira y mira a ver a Sasori – _**"¡Mira! ¡El chico pelirrojo!" **_Sigámoslo _**"¿Acaso Somos acosadoras? Bueno vamos…"**_ ¡Sí! – se va corriendo detrás del pelirrojo -

-_"¿Por qué habré defendido a Itachi Uchiha? Todo paso tan rápido, actué sin pensar ¿siento como si esto ya hubiera pasado?" _– Pensaba el pelirrojo y tenía un pan en la boca – "_Tengo que responderle a Uchiha… No puedo hacerla esperar más, eso sería de mala educación"_ – cierra su mano – _"Además que ya tengo la respuesta"_ – tenía una mirada decidida con el ceño fruncido –

-_**"¿Qué estará pensando? Tiene una mirada muy ¿decidida?" **_Ojala pudiera leer la mente _**"ojala pudieras tener un cerebro, pero los milagros no existen"**_ No seas mala _**"Solo soy realista"**_ Entonces siempre eres realista… - se decía Zetsu, como siempre discutía con ella misma -

-¿hm? – El pelirrojo se voltea y Zetsu se esconde detrás de una pared – _"Sentía como si alguien me estuviera mirando… También escuche unas voces" _– se queda viendo un rato el escondite de Zetsu – _"Debería ser mi imaginación"_ – suspira y mira al frente – _"¡esto me pasa por pensar demasiado!"_

_**-"¡No somos tan malas acosando! ¡Por los momentos nadie se ha dado cuenta que lo espiamos!"**_** ¡**Soy buena en algo! ¡YAY! _**"¡Yo soy la buena en algo!"**_ Pero si yo dije que deberíamos espiarlos… _**"siempre te das el crédito a ti sola, ¡No seas egoísta!" **_¡Pero si es verdad!

Ella se discutía consigo misma mientras unos chicos se la quedaban mirando de forma rara, hablando cosas como ¿Por qué hablara con ella misma? O ¿Un amigo imaginario? ¿Un fantasma? O "¡Joder! ¡No importa si habla sola o no! ¿No notan su piel? ¡Tiene dos colores!"

* * *

Dejando atrás a Zetsu-chan. Vamos nuevamente con Itachi Uchiha. Ella estaba en el baño lavándose la cara, se veía al espejo y pareciera que no viera nada allí. Sus ojos ojerosos muy característicos en los Uchiha, el cabello oscuro y esa mirada fría… Esa fría mirada que todos odiaban. Siendo despreciada por todos no tenía nada más que hacer que reaccionar como los otros querían, de una manera fría.

-_"__E__stos ojos__…__" _- se mira en el espejo fijamente y se vuelve a hecha agua en la cara y se acomoda los cabellos - _"Akasuna-kun, el me defendio otra vez... Desde ese dia yo lo ame..."_ - posa sus manos en su pecho -akasuna-kun... - susurraba para si -

En eso entra una persona al baño. Era la justamente la albina...Ella buscaba respuestas y proximamente las encontraria.

-¡Oi! ¡Con que aqui estabas, joder! ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes! - le gritaba con el seño fruncido la albina - No me hagas trabajar tanto solo para buscarte...

-Perdona - baja la cabeza la uchiha oscureciendo la cara –

-"¿¡_Perdona! __¿¡__Me esta pidiendo perdon por algo asi! __¿¡__Sera que se enfermo!__Jashin-sama que estas en el infierno... __¿¡Dime q__ue jodidamente le pasa a Itachi!"_ ¡Oi! ¡Oi! ¿Por que te disculpas? Eso no es lo tuyo... - suelta una risita - _"Desde esta mañana se comporto de una manera extraña"_

-hmp - sonríe de lado la pelinegra - tienes razon, no es lo mio. Si me disculpas - empieza a caminar y le da la espalda a la albina - _"siempre igual. Siempre debo actuar como quieren los demas"_

-Espérate allí – le agarra por el brazo – ¡Yo no te busque tanto para verte irte y para que te disculparas! – le dijo la albina enojada –

-¿¡hmp! – sorprende la pelinegro dándose vuelta inmediatamente –

-¡Necesito respuestas sobre el enano rojo, joder!

-¿E-enano rojo? – Dijo extrañada la Uchiha mientras pensaba en un enanito de jardín – Yo no tengo ningún enano rojo, en realidad no me gustan, hacen muy mala decoración en un jardín.

-¡No hablo de ese enano! ¡Baka! Estoy hablando de Akasuna no Sasori – suspira –

-¿Akasuna-san? – Se sonroja un poco y sacude la cabeza - _"¡ya entiendo! Le dice enano rojo porque es pequeño y tiene el cabello rojo"_ – pensaba la Uchiha – Pero… ¿Qué quieres saber de él?

-Quiero saber el por qué estas enamorado de el – dijo la albina señalando a la Uchiha con el dedo índice - ¡Es muy raro verte mostrar una emoción y de repente vienes y dices que te confiesas al enano! ¡Eso es muy raro!

-No… ¡¿No me digas que también estas enamorada de Akasuna-san! – le grita sorprendida y sonrojada la Uchiha –

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Estás loca! ¡A mí no me gusta ese estúpido enano! – Le responde la albina enojada – Lo que pregunto es por Deidara, estoy un poco preocupada por ella. Además tu sabias que ella estaba enamorada de Sasori ¿no es así? Parece que lo haces para hacer enfurecer a Deidara y quitarle lo que más quiere.

-Es cierto… E-en ese momento… D-Deidara me miraba con profunda rabia cuando estábamos en el vestidor y yo le dije que me había confesado…Pero no le dije con esa intención, pero de mi boca salió así. Solo porque no puedo expresarme bien delante de las personas. – explico la Uchiha -

-_"¡¿No lo decía con esa intención!" _¿Pero entonces porque…?

-… _"Díselo…"_ - muerde su labio inferior y baja la cara oscureciéndosele - Pensé que si lo decía… ¡Deidara también se confesaría!

-¿Eh? – Queda en shock la albina con una gotita en la sien – ¿D-de que hablas? Tú odias a Deidara ¿¡verdad!

-No del todo… No es un odio mutuo. Es Deidara la que me odia a mí.

-Bueno eso es verdad, joder… jeje – dijo la albina rascándose un poco la cabeza – ¿Pero para que quieres que se confiese?

-Pensaba que si le decía eso, ella iría directamente con Akasuna-san y le diría sus sentimientos. – Traga saliva – No quería herir tanto a Deidara, tarde o temprano ella se iba a dar cuenta ¿No? Si ella se confesaba Akasuna-san solo tendría que elegir a alguna o determinar sus sentimientos por nosotras y eso sería todo, nadie pierde… creo, ese fue mi análisis.

-Pero… - baja la mirada la albina y la vuelve a subir – ¡Entonces tu no amas a Akasuna!

-**¡Yo si lo amo! **– sube la mirada para ver a la albina. En la cara de la Uchiha corrían lagrimas y sus mejillas estaban rosadas y las cejas fruncidas - ¡Yo lo amo con toda mi alma! ¡Me gusta mucho!

-¿Eeeeeh? – quedo la albina nuevamente en shock - _"¿lo ama? Pensé que lo que decía era un plan contra Deidara, pero esta tonta si lo ama"_

-El…- salían lagrimas de sus ojos no podía parar, y traga un poco de saliva – Yo lo empecé a amar desde primero de Secundaria, el me salvo de un grupo de chicos que me estaban insultando. El fue la primera persona que me trato en secundaria… ¡No me miraba con frialdad ni nada parecido! No le importaba si era Uchiha o si tenía dinero, ¡nada! ¡Me ayudo y me defendió! ¿¡Acaso yo no puedo amar a alguien porque soy Uchiha! ¿¡Que les hice a las demás personas! ¡Yo no quiero actuar así como me ven, pero eso es lo que ustedes quieren! – Cae sentada y se tapa la cara rompiendo en llanto – Yo si lo amo…

-Itachi… - la albina se queda viéndola y suelta una risita – Con que eso era… - se acerca a ella y la abraza – No tienes porque prestarle atención a los demás… Perdona por juzgarte mal… - se aleja y la mira a la cara – Además de cómo hablas de Deidara, pareciera de que la quisieras mucho… ¿No será que la admiras? – ríe –

-¡N-No es eso! – Toda su cara se torna roja y se limpia las lágrimas –

-Kukuku~ – reía malvadamente la albina y se levanta, y le extiende la mano a la Uchiha – Seamos amigas ¿sí?

-_"¿amigas…? ¿Yo seré su amiga? ¿Tendré una amiga?"_ – Le da la mano así levantándose – siiii – y empieza a llorar otra vez – buaaa… _"Soy feliz, ya que tengo una amigas… Alguien me acepto por lo que soy en realidad"_

-¡No seas llorona! ¡JODER! – Le limpia las lagrimas – Las mujeres como tú no deben llorar, deben ser fuertes, ¡Jashin-sama lo dice así!

-¿Jashin-sama? – preguntaba la Uchiha con los ojos rojos y las mejillas rosadas –

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar. Sasori caminaba por todo el instituto buscando a Itachi, tenía que decirle lo que pensaba hacer, que le correspondía. Un poco cansado se recuesta de una pared dando un suspiro.

_-"No la encuentro por ninguna parte. Yo no la quiero dejar esperar más, ¡seguro que alguien en un futuro me hará lo mismo y no quiero eso!"_ ¡Rayos! – Se golpea la cabeza – "_Estuve pensando eso todo este tiempo y se me olvido lo más importante… ¡lo que siempre digo! …Que no me gusta esperar y no me gusta que me esperen"_ – suspira –

-¿uhn? –justamente por allí pasaba la rubia que estaba enamorada de Sasori. Se sonrojo un poco al instante, pero golpeo un poco sus mejillas y se tranquilizo – _"tranquilízate, solo vas y lo saludas…Un simple saludo… Solo salúdalo"_

-_"¿esa no es Deidara?" _– pensó el pelirrojo y voltea a mirar la a Deidara –

-_"¡rayos me vio! Bueno que se hace… jeje" _– se acerca corriendo la rubia – Hola Akasuna-san…uhn

-Hola Deidara ¿Cómo estás? – le sonríe -

-E-estoy muy bien ¿y tú? – dijo feliz la rubia y empieza a jugar con sus dedos –

-Bien, por cierto Deidara… ¿No has visto a Uchiha Itachi? – pregunto el pelirrojo –

-_"¿Itachi? ¿Está preguntando por ella_…?" N-no, no la he visto, uhn – sonríe tristemente – _"¿¡Por que esa idiota! Siempre entrometiéndose en mi camino" _¿La buscabas para algo?

-Es que… - se sonroja un poco y se rasca un poco las mejillas – tengo que decirle algunas cosas… ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos la primera vez que hicimos el mural?

-uhn – asiente la rubia –

-Pues, era sobre Itachi y creo que le diré lo que me dijiste – sonríe – Eres una buena chica Deidara, si alguna vez necesitas algo, por favor dímelo a mi ¿sí?

-_"Itachi…Itachi… ¡Itachi! ¡Como la odio! ¡Te odio_!" – Pensaba la rubia cerrando fuertemente los ojos y apretando los puños – ¡uhn!

-¿Pasa algo? – se acerca Sasori quedado a unos centímetros de la rubia –

- -La rubia abre los ojos viendo a Sasori muy cerca de ella y se aleja con las mejillas ruborizadas – No, No… ¡No pasa nada, uhn! – Moviendo sus manos horizontalmente de un lado a otro – _"ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué pasaría si me confieso a Sasori? ¿Posiblemente los sentimientos a Itachi ya no serian correspondidos? ¡O lo que le iba a decir a Itachi me lo diría a mí!"_ – Pensó alegremente la rubia – _"¡Soy una genio!... ¿Pero cómo me le voy a confesar ahora mismo?"_ – ahora su aura era deprimente –

-¿D-Deidara? – miraba extrañado a Deidara –

-¿Uhn? – Sale de sus pensamientos y mira al pelirrojo - ¿P-por que la mirada, Akasuna-san?

-Es que hacías expresiones raras – dijo con una gotita en la sien –

-Perdona… - suspira – Es que pensaba cosas, jeje…

En ese instante pasaba por allí Tobi, que voltea a ver a Sasori y a Deidara y se para en el acto. Miraba como los dos hablaban y sonreían, pero se dio cuenta de que Deidara tenía una sonrisa triste y ojos algo oscurecidos… aprieta los puños y decide acercarse a los dos.

-_"¿Qué le sucede a senpai?" _– Pensó el chico con algo de tristeza y se acerca y abraza por atrás a la rubia - ¡Hola Deidara-senpai! ¡Tobi quería verte! – dijo con tono alegre el chico Uchiha -

-¡¿Qué te crees que haces Tobi! – Empuja al chico - ¡No hagas ese tipo de cosas! – dijo enojada la rubia –

-¡Es que Tobi quería abrazar a senpai! – decía alegremente como siempre el pelinegro –

-Hola Tobi – le dijo el pelirrojo –

-Hola Akasuna – cambiando a un humor un poco frio –

-_"que le hice… Siento algo de frio…"_ – pensó aterrorizado el pelirrojo –

_-"¿Cambio de humor? ¿Es que es bipolar? Eso no importa a ahora. Tengo que decirle mis sentimientos a Sasori y no permitirle verse con Itachi…. ¡No me puedo confesar con Tobi en frente!_" – voltea a ver a Tobi y después a Sasori – _"¿Qué hare?"_

-_"Senpai está pensando muchas cosas… A mí me preocupas, senpai… ¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Se supone que estoy aquí para tomarle fotos a Senpai, no para hablar de los sentimientos de ella o si está pensando cosas" _¡Senpai vine a tomarle fotos! – dijo mostrando la cámara el pelinegro –

-¡Te dije que no me voy a tomar ninguna foto! – le grita enojada –

-…- suspira y voltea a ver a unas chicas salir del baño – "pero si son…" – veía a Itachi y a Hidan salir del baño –

-es Itachi... - dijo el Akasuna –

-_"¿Itachi?"_- pensó la rubia y mira a Itachi - _"¡se suponía que tenía que evitar que se encontrara con ella!¿¡Ahora que hago!Tendré que confesarme...¡no sé qué hacer!"_ - vuelve a mirar y ve a Hidan - _"¿¡Que hace Hidan con esa Uchiha! ¡Es una traidora!"_

-_"¿Que estará pensando Senpai?" _- miraba a la rubia y voltea a ver al pelirrojo - _"¿Que tendrá el que le gusta mucho a Senpai? ¿Yo lo veo normal?"_

-Nos vemos después Deidara tengo que irme – dijo esto y el pelirrojo empieza a correr –

-No espera Akasuna-san, tengo algo que- La rubia iba a empezar a correr detrás de él pero algo la detuvo –

-No vallas… - dijo en susurro con la cabeza baja, el pelinegro agarraba la camisa de Deidara por detrás –

-¿Tobi? – Dijo confundida la rubia – ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso! – dijo quitando la mano de Tobi de su camisa –

-¡Tobi no sabe senpai! ¡Perdone Tobi, lo hizo sin querer! – decía el chico confundido, el había hecho eso sin querer y había dicho eso también – _"¿qué me pasa? ¿Porque dije eso? ¿Y por qué hice eso? ... En realidad yo sé lo que está pasando. Sasori estaba buscando a Itachi para decirle lo que siente... Seguramente Senpai iba a hacer algo para impedir eso...pero, ¿será que no quería eso?"_ En serio senpai... ¡No quise hacerlo!

- Tu...¡Te golpeare hasta que no quede nada de ti! – Dice esto la rubia y se levanta un poco la manga del brazo derecho – _"¿¡esperen que estoy haciendo! ¿¡No se supone que iba a detener a Akasuna-san!"_

-…-voltea a ver a donde se dirigía el pelirrojo y ya no había nadie – _"ya se fueron..."_ ¡Todo esto fue tu culpa! – le grita a Tobi enojada –

-¡Tobi lo siente mucho! – decía disculpándose el chico... Pero se sorprende ya que de los ojos de la rubia empiezan a salir lagrimas – ¿S-senpai? ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo el pelinegro preocupado

-¿uhn? ¿Qué me pasa? – Posa sus manos en su cara limpiándose las lágrimas – ¿por qué estoy llorando? No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué...? – salían lagrimas descontroladas de sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban rojas, ella no sabía porque lo hacía pero a la vez si lo sabia... Solo que quería ocultárselo a su corazón –

-¿Senpai, se encuentra bien? – decía con voz preocupada el pelinegro extendiendo el brazo hacia Deidara y esta la golpea repeliéndola –

-¡No me toques! ¡No necesito la compasión de un estúpido Uchiha! ¡Te odio! – se va corriendo –

-¡Senpai! _"¿Por qué no le puedo agradar a Senpai? ¿Solo por el hecho de ser Uchiha me odia?"_ - pensaba y se veía las manos – _"que yo siento por senpai?" _– Aprieta las manos – _"Lo tendré que averiguar"_

_

* * *

_

En otro lugar estaban Itachi y Sasori, detrás del instituto, Itachi no decía nada y Sasori estaba algo sonrojado...

-¡Saldré contigo! – le grito desesperado el pelirrojo –

-_"Eso fue algo raro..."_ – pensó la Uchiha y después reacciono sorprendida – ¿qué dijiste?

-Que saldré contigo, pero solo será eso...y después diré si te quiero o no - desvía la mirada -

-¡Sí! – sonríe tierna y dulcemente –

-oh... –dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido –

-¿Qué?

-¡Tienes un sonrisa bonita! – Ríe – y yo pensando que eras una persona fría.

-g-gracias... – decía sonrojada – _"¡El me dijo que saldría conmigo! ¡Soy tan feliz!"_

Suena el timbre del colegio.

-Creo que es hora de irme a mi salón, ¡Nos vemos! – se va corriendo –

-Adiós... - veía como su amado se iba y ella también se va - _"El me dijo eso...Muy buenas cosas pasaron hoy, cuando salga iré a decírselo a Kisame"_

_

* * *

_

Las clases siguieron como siempre. Una Hidan que se negaba a hacer la tarea, un Deidara gruñona que se preguntaba porque era amiga de Hidan. Kakuzu como siempre estafaba a los chicos más jóvenes del instituto. Konan golpeaba a Pain y Pain huía de sus golpes. Itachi como siempre intentaba no ver a los ojos al profesor orochimaru, decía que le daba escalofríos. Zetsu pensaba en cómo hacer amigos sin que le tuvieran miedo a ella. Sasori pensaba en… Lo que pasara el día de mañana… Y así llego la hora de salida y todos empezaron a salir y Zetsu-chan se dirige a la oficina del querido Director Madara.

-Puedes pasar – dijo Madara viendo unos documentos en su computadora –

-¡H-hai! – dijo entrando lentamente la chica de dos colores – _**"¡No es justo! ¡Tenemos el trabajo más pesado del grupo y lo peor de todo es que tenemos que ver al idiota del Director que nos obligo a entrar en esto!"**_ – Pensó - Yaa…Ya, No te molestes tanto – se dijo ella misma –

-¿Dijiste algo? – le pregunto el Uchiha –

- ¡N-no, nada! – dijo nerviosa Zetsu –

-¡Bueno dime el informe de hoy Zetsu-chan! – dijo alegre –

-Bueno… - decía sonroja y juega con sus dedos – Hoy parece que los sentimientos de Itachi-san se desataron y tuvo una nueva amiga, Hidan. Además de que hoy falto Hoshigaki-san. Otra de las cosas es que Sasori-kun acepto salir con Itachi-san… Konan estuvo un poco triste con respecto a Pain, y se sonrojo un poco. Tobi-san actuó un poco extraño cuando Deidara-san iba detrás de Sasori a detenerlo y creo que eso es todo… ¡Ah! Kakuzu-san actuó enfermo para que le compraran rápido la comida del almuerzo… - respiraba agitadamente, había hablado muy rápido – Y no tengo nada que decir sobre mi… - decía mareada por tanto hablar –

-No tenía que hablar así de rápido Zetsu-chan – dijo calmándola – Así que, ¿mi hijo actuó raro…? – dijo con una sonrisa –

-Si… Tobi-san actuó muy raro… - se sonroja – _**"¡Es porque le gusta Deidara! ¡BAKA!"**_ No me digas baka… - dijo lloriqueando – _**"¡Pero si lo eres!"**_

-¿Te gusta hablar contigo misma? – pregunta el Uchiha –

-E-este…mmm… N-no es eso… ¡Tengo que irme! – se va corriendo –

-_"ella es muy graciosa" _– ríe para sí –

* * *

De camino a casa de Itachi, la pelinegro se sitúa en frente de un edificio y entra. Ella se sitúa en frente de una habitación y entra.

-¡Kisame! ¡Ya llegue! – Se quita los zapatos – ¿Cómo te encuentras? – entra en la habitación viendo a su amigo con las mejillas rojas sentado en la cama –

-Sabia que vendrías Itachi – sonríe el chico azul levantándose lentamente de la cama –

-¡Kisame! – lo vuelve a sentar – ¡Si te sientes mal no te levantes! – Dijo enojada la pelinegra – ¡Es malo preocupar a las demás personas!

-Perdona Itachi – le sonríe –

-Tú no tienes remedio – suspira y se sienta en el piso al lado de la cama – ¿Ya comiste?

-No me he podido levantar de la cama, así que no – le dijo riendo – ¿No me digas que me vas a preparar algo?

-¿¡Estás loco! Yo quiero que te mejores… No que te mueras por una infección estomacal – suspira y saca lo que traía en la bolsa – Te compre algo de comida – se sonroja un poco – ¡Y no tienes que agradecer nada!

-Gracias Itachi – sonríe. En la comida traía unas bolitas de pulpo recién hechas y unos oniguiris recién hechos – Se ven bien… - dijo con un poco de saliva saliendo de su boca –

-¡Se que eso es lo que te gusta! Pero no encontré algo que pescado… Eso fue lo que pude comprar en el camino.

-No te preocupes… - Le acaricia la cabeza a la pelinegra y ella se sonroja un poco – Estoy feliz de que Itachi se halla preocupado por mi – saca unos palillos de la bolsa – ¡Itadakimasu! – empieza a comer –

-Traeré un poco de agua de la cocina – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo y se levanta a buscar el agua –

-_"Itachi…" _– la mira con ojos algo tristes y ella vuelve con un vaso de agua y lo pone en una mesita que está al lado de la cama –

-¿Sabes qué Kisame? – Dijo sonrojada la Uchiha – Tengo una nueva amiga… Es la albina amiga de Deidara…

-¡Oh! ¡La loca religiosa Hidan! No pensé que se volvieran amigas – dijo sorprendido el peliazul – "Es bueno que Itachi haga nuevos amigos… Estoy feliz por ella"

-Y también – dijo más roja la Uchiha – ¡Sasori acepto mis sentimientos y me dijo para salir juntos! Aunque todavía no me quiere de esa forma amorosa, me esforzare por hacerlo feliz – dijo sonriendo la Uchiha muy feliz –

-… - el peliazul la ve sorprendida y se le caen los palillos –

-¿Kisame? ¿Paso algo Kisame? – Dijo preocupada la Uchiha – ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Ah? – Reacciona el chico enfermo – ¡N-no! No pasa nada – recoge sus palillos – Me sorprendí un poco eso es todo – sonríe tristemente – _"Para mi Itachi…"_

-Creo que debería ir a comprarte una medicina… - se levanta – Come tranquilamente – se va –

-¡Cuídate! – Suspira y sus ojos se tornan tristes – "_Para mí, Itachi es una… una persona…"_ – mira hacia la ventana – _"Especial…"_

_

* * *

_

**Sección de ¡Zetsu-chan! Y Tobi…**

**Zetsu:** **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos a la sección de Zetsu-chan! ¡Hoy seré su anfitriona! ¡La Zetsu-chan oscura! **_"T_T… No controles mi cuerpo!" _**Si lo hago! JAJAJAJAJA!**

**Tobi: **¿Por qué siempre dejan a Tobi de un lago?

**Zetsu:** **¡CALLA INSECTO!**

**Tobi:** _"que le pasa a Zetsu-chan hoy T_T! Me da miedo!"_ Hola a todos! Aquí Tobi! En el otro capítulo no estuve porque estaba en la casa de Itachi-san n_n… Pero aquí estoy! El personaje más lindo y querido del fic!

**Zetsu:** **QUE DIJISTE!**

**Tobi :** – mira con miedo a Zetsu – Q-que Zetsu es la más bonita y preciada del fic…

**Zetsu:** **a si me gusta! Tobi… ahora tu mascara es más fea! Y tienes un traje diferente! Porque mataste a Konan!**

**Tobi:** mascara diferente? De que hablas? Tobi siempre tiene su máscara naranja… Tobi no le haría daño a Konan-san! /

**Zetsu:** **… Y por fin aparecí otra vez en el manga! Las plantas carnívoras RLZ! "YAAAAY! SIIII!" Tú te callas que yo hablo hoy!** _"waaa… T_T"_ **En este capítulo la autora tuvo falta de imaginación asi que no se quejen!** _"T_T… Quiero mi puesto!"_ **Cállate, baka!**

**Tobi:** _"Eso es muy raro ¬.¬' "_ Bueno es hora de leer los reviews! – recibe 10 cartas – WOOW! Mejor que la ultima vez!

**Zetsu:** **es porque estoy hablando esta vez…** _"Oye! Estas insinuando que es por mi culpa que no hay muchos reviews!" _**Yo nunca dije eso… jijiji**

**Tobi:** … Bueno primero… Con **Rox_madara**! Gracias por siempre comentar! Gracias por decir que soy tierno… No te preocupes mi padre se recuperara… Aunque yo extraño a mi mama T_T..

**Zetsu:** **emo…**

**Tobi:** NO SOY EMO! Buaaa…

**Zetsu:** _"no le digas emo!Eres muy mala__**" **_**Bueno.. Nos extrañaste! Gracias 3! Yo también te quiero y te extraño "no puedo decir algo?" NO!**

**Tobi:** lástima que Kisame y Konan no están aquí para responder lo otro…

**Zetsu:** **ellos no importan! Ahora el siguiente** **tsukinoharu-shan**** : gracias por decir que es la mejor historia del mundo!Te quiero mucho!Adiooos! Que a mi también me odias! Aquí termino la respuesta de tu comentarios- rompe la carta –**

**Tobi: **Agresiva! T_T! Ahora con **Alice-Himawari :** gracias por dejarnos tantos comentarios!Eres nuestra lectora numero 1! "Se autoproclamo así xD?" Seguiremos adelante!No dejaremos la historia así de fácil! Espero nos sigas comentando y leyendo! Ahora con mi tocayo!YAAAY! **Tobi-Kohai : **Te gusto el capitulo por que Salí yo! YAY!gracias!te quiero!haa…te gusta el madadei? Quiere que senpai este con mi padre DX! Bueno dejando ese tema… Si… a Tobi lo complacen mucho… pero no me consienten tanto! Gracias por que te guste el fic!

**Zetsu:** **gracias por decir que soy linda!Besitos!**

**Tobi: **con**sofii xd : **Claro que continuaremos el fic!me agrada que te guste…!y sip! Tobi es un buen chico!

**Zetsu: SIII! Le agrado a las personas! Hay que ver que soy famosa ;D! ahora con AmbarSpellbound**** : ****genial! A ti también te gusta! Claro, tenemos que desarrollar la historia de todos! sin ninguna falta! Además seguirán las partes graciosas, ya que nuestro trabajo divertir… bueno ese es el trabajo de mi otra parte que hace sus estupideces** _"OYE! T_T!"_ **Te dije que no hablaras!** _"haai…" _Espero verte mas seguido…!

**Tobi:** y por ultimo! **Elixx : **gracias por decir que es linda la historia. Nos esforzamos por asi hacerla! Pues no sé si decirte que Kakuhida sea la mejor pareja… Pero el Tobidei si lo es – un zapato golpea a Tobi que dice: de senpai – Quien abra sido?

**Zetsu: quien sabe… X_X es normal que la gente le tenga miedo al fic por haberle cambiado el sexo…jeje… Pero haremos lo que sea para que sea una historia interesante! Y espero verte otra vez en esta sección! Y si… soy hermosa…**

**Tobi:** eggoooo…

**Zetsu: CALLATE! Pues creo que son todos los reviews! Ahora en el próximo capítulo de ****Precious Days in Akatsuki:**

**Tobi:** Los Akatsuki tendrán que soportar o más bien salvar al instituto de una fuerte tormenta que cae intensamente en el lugar! Sorprendidos por este raro fenómeno deciden buscar la manera de solucionar este problema con la ayuda del director Madara y su pequeño Tobi! Kakuzu venderá a sus amigos paraguas para ganar dinero? Konan será enemiga del agua? Deidara aprovechara esta ocasión para estar con su querido Sasori? Hidan... Hará más rituales por Jashin-sama!

**Zetsu:** **Esto en el** **Capitulo 8: "Una tormenta ataca al instituto"**

**Tobi: **No se lo pierdan! Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy! Tobi los quiere!

**Escritora:** No tengo nada que decir T_T… Disfruten este capítulo… XD… Y gracias por todos los comentarios…perdonen mi falta de creatividad…adiós!


	8. ¡Una tormenta ataca el instituto!

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki:**_

**Disclaimer:** Masashi kishimoto que se robo mi moto D:!

**Advertencias:** Cambien de sexo a Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu y Deidara ...

**Notas:** los pensamientos o cuando habla zetsu.. si esta en **negrita** significa que es la Zetsu oscura :3. Senpai significa superior y Kohai es inferior, eso se refiere a los años en las clases.

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 8**

"**¡Una tormenta ataca el instituto!"**

"_**Si, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Los recuerdos más preciados, siempre en mi corazón. Yo creo que soy una persona encerrada en su pasado y que no se preocupa por el presente y menos del futuro. Yo creo que soy una persona que depende de las de más para sobrevivir, ¿soy un parasito? ¿Acaso necesito vivir con la existencia de los demás? ¿Y porque? ¿Desde cuando empiezo a pensar así? Ah, si es cierto. Fue desde ese accidente. Esa vez llovía, llovía mucho y te veía allí. Todo paso tan rápido, que no pude hacer nada. Desearía retroceder el tiempo y cambiar todo, desear no haberlo conocido a él, y tampoco a su hermano… Aquí estoy yo, Konan… Y esto es Precious Days in Akatsuki."**_

_**

* * *

**_

En un lugar, un apartamento pequeño, pero a pesar de ser pequeño, se veía ordenado y cómodo. Las paredes de un tono azul claro suave con un piso de madera. En el comedor que estaba situado en el cuarto, desayunaba tranquilamente una chica peliazul de ojos naranja y algunas veces miraba a un avioncito de papel que tenia sobre un estante y al lado una foto de tres chicos. En aquella foto habían una chica de pelo azul, un peli naranja y un pelirrojo con los mismo ojos del pelinaranja. Ella sonreía con dulzura cuando veía la foto, pero ¿quién era ese chico con los mismos ojos del pelinaranja? La chica termina de comer y se alista para ir al instituto, toma su maletín, pero antes de irse, mira una foto encima de una mesita de noche; en ella estaban la Konan y el chico pelirrojo.

-Nagato... – susurra para sí la peliazul. Su mirada se torna triste, por su cabeza pasaban recuerdos con ese chico - _"Cuanto te extraño, Nagato ¿Porque tuviste que irte? Si prometiste estar siempre conmigo... "_ – suspira – Bueno, ¡ya me voy! – dijo sonriente saliendo de su apartamento. Al salir choca con su amigo pelinaranja y los dos caen al suelo – ¡P-perdona! – Dijo sonrojada sin levantar la cara – Venia distrai – al levantar la cara mira a su amigo – Ah~, pero si solo eres tú, Pain. – Frunce el ceño y se levanta sacudiéndose un poco –

-¡Waah! ¡Konan-chan si es mala! – Hace un puchero el pelinaranja – ¡¿Que quisiste decir que solo era yo! – se levanta y se sacude también –

-Pues eso mismo. Si eres tú no es necesario disculparme, Idiota ~ – suspira –

-¡Los ángeles no deben hablarles a si a su Dios Pain! – Se le ilumina el rostro – Pero como eres mi ángel más hermoso y superior te disculpo. Kukuku – ríe de forma pervertida –

-_"Esa risa me dio mucho miedo"_ – Pensó la peliazul con la cara azul – ¡Bueno dejemos de discutir y apresurémonos en ir al instituto! No me gusta llegar tarde – toma a Pain por la manga del cuello y se lo lleva a rastras - ¡Y tu tampoco llegaras tarde!

-_"¡¿Por qué Konan es tan estricta especialmente conmigo!¡Buua~!" _– Pensó Pain mientras lloraba – Siempre tan estricta... – susurro para sí –

-¿DIJISTE ALGO PAIN? – Dijo la peliazul con mirada asesina –

-Dije que parece que lloverá, jeje - Corrigió el de ojos raros nervioso señalando el cielo –

-¿En serio? – Mira el cielo – Ahora que lo dices... Creo que se acercara una lluvia. – Suelta a Pain – _"Como ese día... Estaba lloviendo"_ - Aprieta sus puños la peli azul –

-¿Si? Digo, ¡sii~ sii~! ¡Viste que tenía razón! – Se levanta – Debimos traer nuestros paraguas, siempre pasa esto. – Suspira el pelinaranja –

-_"Esto me da mala espina" _– pensó seriamente la peliazul. La brisa levantaba ligeramente sus cabellos sueltos y dándole un ligero escalofrió – "_No será una lluvia normal, o eso creo yo"_ – Miraba ida, el cielo, la de ojos naranjas –

-Sí, si… Esto pasa hasta en los cines – Se dijo afirmando Pain – Como las histori – fue interrumpido –

- ¡Buenos días, Pain-san, Konan-san! – Venia corriendo y agitando la mano la pequeña Zetsu-chan, pero en medio de su corrida cae. – Uhhg~ _**"¡Hay que ver que eres una estúpida, torpe!" **_Perdóname… –Levanta la cara y se podía ver que tenía tierra y lágrimas en la cara –

-¡Zetsu-chan! – El pelinaranja fue hasta ella – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Ayuda a levantar a la peliverde –

-¿Zetsu-chan? – Reacciona la peliazul y va con ellos – _"¡Estaba fuera de este mundo! Debo de dejar de pensar tan profundamente"_

-¡N-no te preocup-pes! ¡Muchas gracias Pain-san! ¡Estoy bien! – Dijo con una sonrisa dulce la chica de dos tez – _**"¡Estas hecha un asco, límpiate de una vez!"**_ ¡S-si! – Se limpia un poco la cara y sacude su ropa – Hola Konan-san.

-¡Hola Zetsu-chan! – Sonríe la peliazul y le acomoda un poco los cabellos – Tienes que tener más cuidado ¿Está bien? Nosotros no estaremos siempre para cuidarte. – Le regaño un poco –

- E-está bien. – Dijo la peliverde un poco sonrojada – _**"Ella es tan madura…¿¡Por qué no eres como ella idiota! ¡Deberías seguir su ejemplo!"**_ Sí – Susurro para sí misma –

-¿Dijiste algo Zetsu-chan? – le dijo dulcemente la peliazul –

-N-no, no es nada.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué a ella si se lo dices amablemente, Konan-chan? ¡A mí me lo dijiste con una cara de querer matarme! – le grito Pain –

-_"¿Me pregunto porque habrá sido?" _– Pensó sarcásticamente, con venas en la sien –

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Iba a seguir con mi historia! – Les dijo emocionado el pelinaranja –

-Ooh~ – Dijo emocionada Zetsu-chan – ¡Cuéntala, cuéntala!

-_"Otra vez una de sus estúpidas historias" _– Pensó con aire de decepción la peliazul – Bueno cuenta mientras vamos camino al instituto – Le dijo a Pain la chica peliazul. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar –

-Bueno, como hay parece que va a llover me recordó a una de esas historias…

-¡Oh! Yo también lo olvide _**"¡I-DI-O-TA! Y eso que te dije que ayer pasaron el reporte del clima diciendo que iba a llover"**_ Lo olvide – Se susurra – _**"No me digas…"**_ _**Perdona "Por eso es que siempre te andan molestando por tu piel ¡Siempre te andas disculpando con todos y eres demasiado débil! ¡Una mujer debería saber defenderse! ¡Además deberías contarles a ellos que unos chicos te están molestando!"**_ No quiero causarles problemas – Discutía con su parte negra. Sus ojos se tornaron tristes, recordar eso no le gustaba – _**"Eso ya lo sé, pero tienes tu amigos y deberías contarles…"**_ Si, lo sé, pero…

-¿Que pasa Zetsu-chan? ¿Con quién hablas? – Le pregunto Konan –

-N-no nada. Sigue con tu historia, Pain-san – niega la peliverde nerviosa –

-Bueno, como les decía. Me recuerda a esas historias del destino y de parejas como las que les contare… – dijo con los ojos brillando el pelinaranja –

* * *

**¡Las historias del Dios Pain-sama!  
**

_Pues en esta historia que relatara, yo tu Dios, ¡Paaain-saamaa_~_ ¡ Se trata de una chica que también un día como este olvido su paraguas y se dio cuenta a medio camino que parece que llovería._

_-¡Oh, no! ¡Se me olvido el paraguas, ¿Ahora qué hare? – Dijo la chica sonrojada y nerviosa –_

_Pero la chica igual siguió su camino y llego a un instituto parecido al nuestro. Tuvo un día de clases normal, pero a la salida comenzó a llover fuertemente. En eso llego un chico, por cierto el chico más lindo de Tooodooo el instituto; Pero no tanto como su Dios Pain-sama, pero solo soy de Konan-chan._

_-¿No tienes paraguas? – Le pregunto el chico –_

_-E-eh… No. – Respondió nerviosa la chica –_

_-Si quieres podemos compartir el mío y te acompaño a tu casa – Le dijo muy amablemente el chico –_

_-¡M-muchísimas gracias Senpai! – Dijo muy feliz y sonrojada la chica –_

_Si el chico más hermoso del instituto era el Senpai de la chica, pero no tengo que decir muchos detalles. Pues los chicos no se conocían en sí, pero se llevaban muy bien. Pero cuando se pararon en una parada, un carro paso rápidamente al frente de ellos levantando el charco y así mojando a la pareja de desconocidos, por el chico no había problema pero por la chica…_

_-¡Kyaaaa! – Grito la chica avergonzada, ya que se le podía ver un poco la parte de arriba de su ropa interior – ¡N-no veas!_

_- N-no veré – Se tapo la cara el chico avergonzado, pero igual como es hombre tuvo la oportunidad de ver un poco – ¡Ven, mi casa está cerca!_

_- Muchas gracias – Dijo la chica intentando taparse –_

_Bueno, ¿Que más diré? ¡Ah sí! Llegaron a la casa del chico, ¿y a que saben lo que sigue? No estaban sus padres, ¿no crees que sea mucha casualidad? Bueno entraron a la casa, y el chico muy "amable" le prestó su ropa y ella acepto. Mientras ella puso a secar su ropa en la secadora, se cambio de atuendo. El chico la esperaba en la sala y sale con la ropa del chico. Obviamente le quedaba grande y no traía su ropa interior ¿Sexy no? Esperen, ¡¿Por qué no llevaba su ropa interior!_

_-S-senpai… –dijo sonrojada – Y-yo…yo…_

_-Ya lo sé Kohai –Dijo acorralando a la chica – Desde ahora seré tu seme…_

_-Ahh… Senpai… ahh_~

_Y lo que sigue es el hermoso fruto del amor_~_ y también el hermoso fruto de un error, pañales y una gran panza… Pero esa es otra historia…_

**Fin… ¿Fin?**

**

* * *

**

-Y eso fue todo… Todo por AMOR~~ – Dijo Pain con la mejillas rojas – ¿verdad, Konan-chan?

-¿Lo sacaste de un Shoujo o de un Hentai? – Lo miraba extrañada la peliazul –

-¡Aaaah~ que mala eres! ¡Tanto que me esforcé en contar la historia! – Le lloriqueo el pelinaranja –

-¡Aléjate de mi y de Zetsu-chan! ¡Pervertido! –Dijo Konan abrazando a Zetsu para protegerla del "pervertido" de Pain –

-¡A mi me pareció muy linda historia! _**"En mi opinión es un poco loca la historia ¿¡Y qué es eso de Pain-sama!"**_ ¿Pero que es seme? – Dijo inocentemente Zetsu –

-Bueno eso es –Dijo Pain que fue interrumpido por un golpe que lo manda a volar –

-¡NO LE DIGAS NADA PERVERTIDO A ELLA! – Le grito mientras lo veía volar –

-¡Pain-sama fue mandado a volar otra vez! – desaparece en el cielo haciendo una estrellita –

-Vamos Zetsu-chan – La toma de la mano y siguen caminando –

-¿Pero que pasara con Pain-san? – Dijo preocupada la de ojos dorados –

-Seguro lo mande a volar cerca del instituto, así que estará bien.

- Si tu lo dices Konan-san _**"Si ella lo dice debe ser verdad"**_ ¡Sip! – Se sonrieron las dos amigas y siguieron su camino hacia el instituto –

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejano. Mejor dicho dentro de un metro.

-Odio tener que vivir cerca de tu casa. – Le dijo enojado el pelirrojo Sasori –

-¿Y tú crees que para mí es felicidad y arcoíris estar a tu lado? Pues entonces piensas mal – Le dijo gruñón el de tez morena –

-Preferiría vivir efímeramente a tener que soportarte eternamente a ti y a tu dinero – Dijo con venitas en la sien el pelirrojo –

- Y yo prefiero quedarme sin una pizca de dinero a tener que soportar tus estúpidas ideas sobre el arte eterno.

-Como te odio. – Voltea a ver a otro lado el pelirrojo –

-Ya verás que matare algún día – Hace lo mismo que el pelirrojo –

-Si claro, cuando me convierta en una marioneta completa seré eterno y no podrás matarme ¡Idiota! – Le saca la lengua el pelirrojo – Así que te matare primero.

Por alguna razón había un hombre, copiando y dibujando todo lo que hacían y decían, y si podía tomaba una foto.

-Yo también seré eterno. Seguro que si cambio de corazón en corazón tendré una larga vida – Le mira amenazadoramente el avaro –

-Pero seguirás estando vivo, así que yo seré mejor – Presume el artista –

-Pero seguro que para vivir necesitaras algo, ósea, ese será tu punto débil – Dice señalando su corazón – Ni que fueras un Zombi para ser un muerto viviente.

-¡Oye! – Le iba a decir algo cuando mira por la ventanas del metro. El cielo estaba nublado, al parecer iba a ser una fuerte lluvia – ¡Mira el cielo! – Le dijo el artista al avaro sorprendido – Parece que habrá una fuerte lluvia.

-Mmm… Lluvia – Se queda pensativo el avaro – _"La lluvia es igual a agua, que es igual a pescar una gripe. Las personas no querrán mojarse así que buscaran algo con que abrigarse, que es igual a ¡Paraguas y impermeables! Y gente olvidadiza que olvida esos objetos en días así… es igual a ¡Dinero ganado fácilmente! Ya tengo mi estrategia para hoy… Muajajaja"_ – Pensó mientras sus ojos brillaban con signos de dinero –

-Etto, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le dijo el artista moviendo su mano en frente de su cara para ver si reaccionaba y nada. El avaro disfrutaba de sus pensamientos administrativos. El pelirrojo suspira – No tienes remedio – ríe un poco – _"Ahora que lo pienso… Todavía no he salido con Itachi Uchiha y tampoco he pensado sobre corresponder sus sentimientos."_ – Miraba a lo lejos los edificios de la ciudad – _"Este mundo es tan asqueroso. Todos siempre piensan en sí mismos, algunas veces los humanos me dan muchísima risa, regocijándose entre ellos… Entre la basura. Pero me dan risa los que se preguntan cosas como: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué vivo en este mundo?"_ – Sonríe de lado – _"¿es que no es obvio?"_ Es para morir – Susurro para sí lo último casi inaudible –

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? – Le pregunto curioso el tacaño –

-No, no. Nada en realidad – Le responde –

En ese momento en tren se paraliza, avisando que ya habían llegado a su destino.

-Bueno, ya llegamos. Vamos – Le dice el pelirrojo a su amigo el tacaño con tono alegre –

-_"Que cambio de humor más drástico ¿En qué estaría pensando?"_ – Pensó el avaro y los dos salieron del tren –

* * *

Mientras pasaba eso otras chicas iban también a su camino al instituto pasando al lado de un rio. Estas chicas eran nada más y nada menos que, Hidan y Deidara.

-¡Toy Story 3 me conmovió tanto! ¡Puedo ser una peleonera y algunas veces buscapleitos, pero, Toy Story 3 me hizo llorar tremendamente en el final! – Dijo la albina mientras una luz la iluminaba – ¡Jashin-sama me convertiría en una santa, solo por haber visto tan hermosa película! ¡Pero no puedo dejarte mi querido Jashin-sama! – Decía dramáticamente – Aaah~

-Sí, si… Lo que tu digas, Hidan – Le dijo viendo a su amiga de reojo –

-¡Hasta me la pase buscando fics de Toy Story! ¿¡Cómo es posible Betty! – cae de rodilla y empieza a llorar –

-_"Bueno eso si es demasiado raro" _– Pensó Deidara – ¿Cómo puedes ponerte así por una película?

-¡Es que tu no entiendes, rubia pecho plano! – Le saca la lengua – ¡Eres una insensible! Y eso que vives enamorada de ese idiota del enan – Se tapa la boca rápidamente antes de terminar la oración – _"¿¡Pero que estoy haciendo! ¡No debería hablar de eso a Deidara! No justamente cuando su rival está saliendo con el enano ese"_ – Pensó la ojivioleta con una cara sorprendida mientras veía como la expresión de la rubia se oscurecía – _"Como siempre Hidan, has metido la pata en el charco y te hundiste en el"_ Vamos, vamos… No era mi intención decir eso. Mira que… yo ni siquiera me he enamorado y ¡Soy tan sensible con una película! ¡Imagínate como seré cuando me enamore! – Ríe forzadamente la albina – _"Creo que no funciono"_

-Tienes razón. Imagínate cuando estés enamorada, ¡idiota! – Sonríe tristemente, la rubia no deseaba preocupar a su amiga la religiosa – _"No quiero que Hidan se preocupe por mí. En realidad la culpa es mía… Si tan solo fuera más… Más valiente"_ – Pensó – _"Soy una idiota al pensar que Akasuna-san se enamoraría de mi y que seriamos novios. Soy una completa idiota"_

-_"Creo que funciono, pero algo anda mal" _– Mira su lado al rio. La corriente del rio había aumentado más de lo normal – Oye, rubio. ¿No crees que, la corriente subió un poco? – Le pregunto la albina señalando al rio –

-¿eh? – Sacude un poco su cabeza para despejarse de sus pensamientos y se dedica al ver al rio – ¿Pero qué dices Hidan? Yo veo al rio igual. Debe ser tu imaginación. No puede creer que le muestres más interés a un rio que a tus notas – ríe un poco – Espera… ¿¡ME DJISTE RUBIO? – Dijo con enojo y con unas venitas en la sien – ¡¿ES QUE NO VES QUE SOY MUJER!

-¡Ups…! Se asuste el chico – Ríe la albina – Ohh~ ¡mira la hora que es! ¡Se me hace tarde para llegar al instituto! Nos vemos, rubio.

-¡QUE SOY MUJEEEEEEEEER!

* * *

Mientras en otra parte, la Uchiha y su mejor amigo el azul. Iban también camino al instituto. Los dos estaban en una maquina de soda, ya que Kisame quería comprarse una soda.

-¿eh? – Dijo el de tez azul mientras agarra su soda – ¿Qué eres mujer? – Le pregunto a la Uchiha dudoso y le da una soda a ella también –

-¿Acaso lo estas dudando, Kisame? – Le dice amenazadoramente y toma la soda –

-¡No, no! – Negó el peliazul – Es que yo escuche que susurraste algo como: "Soy mujer" y por eso te lo pregunte. Ya que me pareció raro.

-Oh… Bueno yo pensé que tu habías dicho eso – Le miro de forma extraña –

-¡Yo no quiero ser como esos tipos travestis, Itachi! – Le grito el de tez azul –

-Bueno, bueno. Pero posiblemente fue alguien que grito fuertemente eso desde muy lejos, nuestros oídos lo captaron, y nuestro cerebro pensó que éramos nosotros lo que hablábamos… Eso fue lo que pude deducir sobre el acontecimiento de ahorita – Dedujo seriamente la Uchiha –

-Oye, no te lo tenías que tomar en serio. Posiblemente solo imaginamos lo mismo – Dijo nervioso por la aptitud de la Uchiha y comienza a tomar la soda – Vamos –Siguen caminando uno al lado del otro –

-¿Kisame? – dijo con la mejillas rosadas para llamar la atención de su amigo –

-¿Eh? – Voltea a ver a Itachi – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – La mira detenidamente – ¿No me digas que tienes fiebre? – Le pone la mano en la frente –

-¡No es eso, BAKA! – la Uchiha golpea a Kisame pegándolo de una pared –

-E-eso… me a-legra mucho – Respondió entrecortado cayendo inconsciente al piso –

-¡ah! ¡Kisame! ¡Discúlpame por eso! – Dijo nerviosa la Uchiha posando la cabeza del azul en sus piernas – ¡Kisame! ¿¡Estas bien? ¡Respóndeme con algo! ¡No fue mi intención!

- … – El azul abre ligeramente los ojos pudiendo ver que tenía la cara de la Uchiha a centímetros de la de él, provocando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas – ¡S-si! ¡Estoy bien! – Se levanto aceleradamente y sigue el camino al instituto –

-¿Seguro? – Lo sigue la pelinegra – Pero tienes la cara toda roja ¿Sera que te enfermaste otra vez? –Pregunto preocupada –

-¡No es eso! ¡Si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde! – Acelera mas el paso –

-¡E-espera Kisame! ¡Tenía algo que decirte! – Los dos empiezan a correr rumbo al instituto –

Ya todos hubieron llegado vieron sus clases normales como siempre, pero a la hora del receso…

-¿Está lloviendo? – Dijo la rubia mirando por la ventana –

-¡Ya tenía ese presentimiento! ¡Jashin-sama me lo había dicho! – Dijo asintiendo la religiosa –

-¿No será que viste el reporte del clima en la mañana? – Sonríe de lado la rubia –

-¡Claro que no! ¡No me agradan esos canales de noticias! ¡AAH! Solo amargan a las personas – Le grita frunciendo el ceño –

-_"Como tu…"_ – Pensó la rubia y mira que el pelirrojo se acerca a donde están ellas, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran – Buenos días Akasuna-san.

-¡Hello, Little red! – Ríe burlonamente la Jashinista –

-Hey, Hey. Eso no fue gracioso y pude entender todo lo que dijiste – Miraba a Hidan fríamente – Al parecer esta lluvia no va a parar sino dentro de algunas horas – Suspira – Si desean unos paraguas, Kakuzu está vendiendo algunos – Les dijo amablemente el pelirrojo –

-Uhn… –asiente la rubia – Muchas gracias Akasuna-san –Sonríe tiernamente la rubia –

-_"Como la otra vez. Esa sonrisa que tiene es para tenerla en pintura"_ – Pensó sorprendido el ojimiel – Por nada. Por cierto, Hidan-san como eres su 'ayudante' me pidió que te dijera que le ayudaras a vender los paraguas.

-¡Ese idiota avaro! ¿¡Que hace vendiendo paraguas! – Se levanta molesta de su pupitre – ¿¡Es que no sabe que ser un avaro le consumirá el alma! ¡Si es que todavía la tiene, joder! – Se va molesta del salón –

-¿H-Hidan? – Dijo la rubia con una gota en la cabeza –

-Creo que se aproxima una pelea – Suspira – ¿Por qué me hizo decirle eso si sabía que se pondría así? – se pregunto el pelirrojo –

-¿Uhn? ¿Ya lo sabía? – pregunto dudosa –

-El ya sabía que esto pasaría – voltea a ver la lluvia – El sabía que Hidan-san se enfadaría por todo esto e iría a golpearlo. Si es tan inteligente ¿Para qué necesita estar con ella?

-Quien sabe… – se quedo pensativa la rubia – _"Oh será posible que…"_

-¿Deseas ir al comedor? – Pregunta sonriente el artista eterno – Me dijeron que están sirviendo chocolate caliente.

-Con mucho gusto. – respondió la rubia sonrojada –

* * *

En el comedor. Estaba más lleno que de costumbre, y no había mesas en donde comer así que muchos estaban sentados en el suelo. El grupo de tres de Konan, Pain y Zetsu estaban sentados en una esquina comiendo.

-¿Cómo es posible que este así de lleno este lugar? – Se quejo Konan –

-Todo es por la lluvia. Ni modo que estarán afuera mojándose ¿o si, Konan-chan? – Rio Pain –

-¡Ya cállate Pain! – Le da un mordisco a su pan enojada – ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero es que la lluvia, o mejor dicho, el agua, me molesta!

-¿Es porque se arruinarían tus obras de papel? – pregunto tiernamente la de dos tez –

-Posiblemente sea eso. Kukuku~ - Ríe pervertida mente el pelinaranja –

-¡Hola! – Dijo el de tez azul que venía acompañado de su amiga la Uchiha – ¿A ustedes también les toco comer en el suelo, eh?

-Bueno eso es lo que parece _**"¿Es que acaso no ve que estamos sentados en el suelo? Tiburón idiota"**_ Ya cálmate Zetsu – Se dijo a si misma susurrando –

-¿Fantasmas? – Pregunto confundida la Uchiha viendo a la de dos teces –

-¡E-eh! ¡Yo no puedo hablar con los fantasmas! – Dijo mirando a todos lados la peliverde – _**"Estoy arto de que digan eso de ti"**_ – Suspira – _**"Pero no puedo culparlos. Una chica que habla consigo misma no es normal"**_

-¡Hey! – Les grito Sasori llegando con la rubia un poco sonrojada –

-B-buenos días Akasuna-san – La Uchiha hace una reverencia –

-O-oh…Buenos días – Le corresponde el saludo –

-Tampoco encontramos ningún asiento aquí – Dijo la rubia decepcionada y le dedica una mirada de rabia a Itachi – _"¡No le puedo decir nada ya que Akasuna-san está al lado mío! ¡Qué rabia me da!"_

-_"¿Qué le hice a-ahora? ¿Y porque no me dice nada? ¡Di algo Deidara! Si no dices nada me dará mas miedo" _–Pensó la Uchiha –

-¡Esta lluvia no fue mi culpa! – Se levanta desesperadamente Pain –

-Nadie te está echando la culpa – Dijo con una gota en la cabeza Kisame –

- Es que cuando era pequeño… – Decía dramáticamente el pelinaranja pero fue interrumpido –

-¿¡Desde cuando soy tu asistente! ¿¡EH! – Le gritaba la albina llegando con el avaro – ¡Odio a los avaros como tú que creen que todo lo pueden comprar con dinero!

-Ya cállate evangélica – Dijo mirando de reojo el avaro a la albina tapándose uno de sus oídos – Me vas a volver sordo con tus gritos.

-¿¡Que dijiste! ¡Yo no soy evangélica! ¡Soy Jashinista! – Le grita con la cara roja –

-Perdona, tienes razón… – Dijo rectificando el avaro –

- ¿Eh? ¿E-en serio? – Dijo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada la albina –

-Si. Tu eres es una cristiana – Le señala con el dedo –

-Tu... PEDAZO DE – La albina se detuvo al instante al ver todo negro – ¿Eh?

-¡Estoy ciego, estoy ciego! – Gritaba el chico con complejo de Dios –

-No sé porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que me volvería ciega algún día – Afirmo la Uchiha –

- Etto... No creo que estés ciega, Itachi-san... Lo que paso es que se fue la luz – Dijo el azul y en eso se escucha el sonido de un trueno –

-¡KYAAAA! – Grito aterrada la peliazul y se tapa los odios –

-¡Konan! – Grito el pelinaranja preocupado – ¿¡Donde estas! ¡No tengas miedo!

-¡No tengo miedo idiota! – Le respondió enojada –

-Es mejor que vallamos con el director – Comento el pelirrojo –

- ¡uhn! ¡Tienes razón Akasuna-san! – Dice alegre la rubia – ¿Pero como llegaremos a su oficina? ¡Si apenas nosotros podemos ver donde estamos nosotros!

-¡Zetsu-chan tiene la solución! – Dijo alegre y saca una linterna de su bolsillo y la prende - Con esto podremos ver por dónde vamos _**"Me pregunto por qué tienes una linterna en tu bolsillo"**_ ¡No es tiempo de preguntas!

-_"Pero si nadie pregunto nada..." _– Pensaron todos en unisonó –

-Préstame tu linterna, Zetsu-chan – Dijo el pelinaranja. La chica peliverde asiente y le da la linterna – Bueno… ¡Que tenemos aquí! – Dijo con tono de terror haciendo que la luz estuviera debajo de su cara imitando una cara de terror –

-¡KYAA! – Grito Deidara muerta de miedo abrazando a alguien –

-¿Estás bien Deidara? – Dijo en tono preocupado Sasori –

-No pensé que la rubia sería la primera en asustarse… – dijo sorprendido Pain –

-¡Tu idiota deja de jugar! ¿¡Querías asustarme a mí cierto! – Le quita la linterna la peliazul –

-No te des tanta importancia, mi ángel – Dice en tono burlón – También quería asustar a Zetsu-chan! ¡Buuu~!

-¡Ah! – Grito asustada la de dos teces –

-¿D-Deidara estas bien? – Pregunto el pelirrojo –

- ¡S-si! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Perdona por abrazarte Akasuna –san! – Se separa –

-Pero tú no me estas abrazando… - Dijo confundido el ojimiel –

-¿Eh? – Dijo la peliazul y alumbra a Deidara, también alumbra a su lado y a la persona que había abrazado era a… –

En la cabeza de la rubia sonaba la música de terror que siempre ponen en las películas de terror y los otros también escucharon esa música, la causa de la música era que un chico cerca había recibido un mensaje y tenía ese tono, pero la razón por la que ese sonidito era porque la persona era nada más y nada menos que…

-¿ITACHI! – La rubia había quedado en shock – _"¿¡C-como es posible que me haya abrazado con esa…esa cosa, uhn!"_

-¿¡DEIDARA! – La que había sido abrazada también queda en shock – _"¿¡Como es posible que justamente tenía que ser la persona que mas me odia en todo el mundo!"_

-_"¡¿Qué le paso a Dios HOY!" _– Pensaron la rubia y la Uchiha en unisonó –

-E-eso sí fue trauma – Dijo nerviosa la peliblanco –

-¡Pero de todas formas vamos a buscar al director! ¡Vamos a ver qué está pasando! – Dijo la peliazul actuando como líder –

-Oye yo iba a decir eso – Le quita la linterna a Konan – ¡Bueno Akatsuki! ¡Vamos!

Los Akatsuki se van del comedor en busca del director. Pain iba en frente del grupo con la linterna. Pero en ese instante en la oficina del director.

-Rayos, ¡Estaba jugando solitario en mi dinosaurio! – Dijo el director viendo a su computadora y en frente tenia a Tobi – ¡Estúpida lluvia! ¡Siempre arruinando mi día!

-¿Qué harás papá? ¿Llamaras a los técnicos? – Pregunto Tobi –

-¡No será necesario! – Sonríe de lado – ¡Busca a los Akatsuki! – Dijo levantándose de su silla y señalando la puerta –

-¡S-si padre! – El buen chico hace una pose como los militares y se va corriendo de la oficina –

-_"Tengo un mal presentimiento" _– Pensó el director mientras miraba por la ventana –

* * *

**¡La sección de Zetsu-chan! Y una rubia.**

**Zetsu:** Hola, hola a todos! Les habla su querida amiga Zetsu-chan! Estos yo de nuevo! Mas nunca mi parte negra va a dominar mi cuerpo! Oooosu~ _**"¿Quieres apostar?"**_ No…No quiero…Bueno, bueno! Esta vez sí tardamos en publicar el capitulo _**"flojera de escritoraa~" **_Flojera de escritoraa~ Pero dejado eso a un lado! Tenemos una invitada especial! Deidara! La rubia conocida por muchos, querida por muchos y también odiada por muchos!

**Deidara:** Hola! Mi nombre es Deidara! Y mi apellido no es de su incumbencia, uhn.

**Zetsu:** mm… Bueno, bueno. Aunque muchos de los personajes no se les dicen sus apellidos. **"Es que en el manga no dicen sus apellidos y por ende no tienen apellido…"** Eso es muy cierto.

**Deidara: **_"me pregunto qué es cierto, uhn"_

**Zetsu:** por cierto, sabes que te han revivido y ahora un gay raro controla tu cuerpo?

**Deidara:** ._. WTF!

**Zetsu:** see… seee y yo tengo muchos yos! _**"Eso si es raro…" **_Pero tengo tantos hermanos!Tantos yos! Ya no seré tan rara al hablar conmigo misma ya que todos hablaremos con nosotros! _**"Eso que dices no tienes sentido!"**_ Pero el mundo sería mejor así.

**Deidara:** - traumada – un g-gay… me controla u-un gay…uhn

**Zetsu:** … oh, se quedo en shock. Bueno pasemos a responder los reviews! Primero lo primero! _**"que vas a hacer ahora**_**?"** … Bueno si, respondamos los reviews…- le pasan unas cartas – **bloody-vampiress**: Esta bien! Seguiremos! _**"que corta respuesta"**_ Es que en si el mensaje es corto n_ñ Espero nos sigas leyendo.

**Deidara:** Esta será mi primera vez aquí leyendo un review, así que no me critiquen… ahora con **elixx D** : Oye gracias, si… creo que el capitulo estuvo interesante, para mí fue, muy deprimente, uhn _"ESA ESTUPIDA UCHIHA__"_ . Si ese idiota de Kakuzu siempre buscando como no gastar su dinero. – ríe – como que pobre Itachi! Aquí la pobrecita soy yo T_T… mira como estoy sufriendo! MIRAMEE DD:! Siempre odiare a los Uchiha! y también a Tobi! – se calma un poco – vamos a ver que mas dice – Kakuhida? Seguro que habrá de eso en el fic. Para serte sincera yo creo que Kakuzu siente algo por Hidan por lo que me conto mi querido Akasuna-sama *-*, no digas nada de MADADEI!No lo vuelvas a repetir nunca DD:!A la autora le gusta esa porquería pedofilica! Y si lo dices psoiblemente..valla…valla a…A escribir Madadei T_T… Estupido pedófilo, uhn. Bueno tienes razón pobre de Kisame pero murió con honor, recuerden eso. Lástima que también murió Konan _"JODER contigo MADARA!"_ JAJAJA! Si! Su máscara parece a la del hombre araña, uhn – se tira al suelo al reír – gracias por alegrarme el día! Y perdónanos por tardar! Pero la escritora está practicando en sus dibujos para hacer el doujinshin! Nos vemos… uhn!

**Zetsu:** ahora que dices lo de que murió Konan-san… Si ella sabia que madara iba tras los ojos de Nagato-san no hubiera sido mejor destruir los ojos por el bien de todos?

**Deidara:** Es cierto!Tienes mucha razón, pero madara la hubiera matado, uhn.

**Zetsu:** les entrego los ojos y la mataron igual. Pero ella fue muy confiada pensando de que podía vencer a Madara y bueno…No resulto ser así…Bueno seguimos con Ikari no Yorokobi: Ohh~ no pensé que fueras seguidora de este fic…!gracias por leerlo! Y gracias por alagar la idea de que es muy original! Oye, gracias por identificarte conmigo! :D!Me siento muy feliz por eso! _**"Mentira!ella está identificada conmigo!"**_ Pues al principio la escritora pensó en hacer más un drama y menos comedia, pero al parecer hay mas drama que comedia, asi que asi estará divido, entre drama y comedia. Pain-san y Konan-san me parecen una tierna pareja, y Konan-san siempre golpea a Pain-san _**"siii~ que amor más tierno verdad**_?" No pensé que se pareciera asi, pero ahora que me doy cuenta si se parece al narusaku _**" Si, la idiota de mi otra mitad esta enamorada de Tobi, lo confirmo. Pero si se parece al naruhina, pero esta vez…No desearía ser Hinata" **_Kakuzu-san y Hidan-san siempre se están peleando a mi no me gusta eso, pero creo que se llevan muy bien. _**"Dejame decirte que ninguna pareja esta confirmada, ya que la idiota de la escritora quiere complicar muchísimo las parejas, así que podría quedar un PaiHida o un Sasozetsu o quien sabe…"**_ o un Tobizetsu! _**"Deja de imaginarte cosas!"**_ Yo quede muy embarrada ese capitulo! Buuaaa~~ y me callo un explosivo en mi pie.. _**"estúpida RUBIA"**_

**Deidara:** perdona por el explosivo, uhn.

**Zetsu:** no te preocupes! Pues sí, fue muy dramático_**…"quien pensaría que si tenía sentimientos ese director" **_

**Deidara:** por favor! Solo piensa en mis sentimientos, uhn! En los míos!Lo que diga esa Uchiha no importa! es un perra ToT! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, te leeremos en otra ocasión n_n..! Bye bye! Ahora con **Tobi- Kohai** : Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! a mi no me gusto ., uhn! Siempre Kakuzu dando risa a todo el mundo! Acaso yo no doy risa, uhn! Me gustaría estafar a alguien para ver cómo se siente…Llego a tus sentimientos? Eso es bueno… Esa Itachi no tiene sentimientos!Quiere quitarme a mi Akasuna-sama, uhn!Y yo si muero por el T*T! Yo no me voy a dejar tomar una foto por él nunca!JAMAS!Bueno no sé si ese hombre tiburón le gustara Itachi uhn, pero prefiero que este con ella a que Itachi este con mi Akasuna-sama!

**Zetsu:** gracias por decir que te gusto! Espero sigas leyendo el fic! Hasta la próxima! Y para poner el fic en favorito tienes que estar unido! Ahora venimos con **Luna-Chaan-Desuu** : Que bueno que te haya gustado este capítulo! _**"y muchas gracias por apurar a la escritora a seguir el fic!si no, nunca hubiera seguido!y aquí tienes tu contii!"**_

**Deidara:** no vemos, uhn! Ahora con **tsukinoharu-shan** : Que raro escribes…muchas mayúsculas y minúsculas, uhn… Qué bueno que te sientas mal por mii ToT!Alguien que me entiende! Te pasa lo mismo que a mi? Aaaww pobre de ti T_T, uhn!Pero seguiré luchando igual por mi Akasuna-sama!*-*! Yo también los odio!menos a los dos últimos ya que no los conozco ._. . Qué bueno que yo te caiga bien!Me agradas mucho, uhn!

**Zetsu:** No te preocupes! Yo también te quiero mucho *3*!_** "Pero no te podemos asegurar de que no te comeremos :D!"**_ Seguiremos!Nos leemos pronto! Ahora con **nathita** : Claro, seguro habrá más Kakuhida! Qué bueno que te guste que hayan separado a Madara y a Tobi! Bueno, nos vemos después.. byeee!

**Deidara:** por fin terminamos de leer! Ahora si en el próximo capítulo de Precious Days in Akatsuki, uhn!

Zetsu: será la segunda parte de este episodio… Así que no hay mucho que describir n_ñ! Nos vemos después en el **Capitulo 9:** _**"**__**¡Mision 2: ¡Salven el instituto! **__**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!"**_ Nos vemos luego! Hasta aquí la sección de Zetsu-chan! Los quiero mucho!

**Deidara:** Adiooos, uhn!

* * *

**Escritora:** Perdonen la tardanza! Lo que dijeron las Zetsu es mentira! No era por flojera! Bueno en parte si! Pero es que no tenia interned y me habían quitado mi psp y mi play2! No pueden imaginarse como me sentía! Estaba demasiado perturbada!Bueno, pero ya los recupere y además empeze la universidad y bueno… Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy…! Nos vemos :D! Por cierto tengo twitter o como se llame XD! me llamo **Deidara_Inuzuka** , tambien alli avisare cuando suba los capis ;D!


	9. Misión 2: ¡Salven el instituto!

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki:**_

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto que se robo tu moto :3! (ya se robo la mía! Ahora te toca ti :3)

**Advertencias:** Cambie de sexo a Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu y Deidara ... (ya deberían saber -_-', pero igual lo recuerdo)

**Notas:** los pensamientos o cuando habla Zetsu-chan (YAY xD).. si esta en **negrita** significa que es la Zetsu oscura :3.

**Nota: **En este captilo verán Painxhidan, posiblemente algo de Deitobi y KakuKona.

**Capitulo 9**

"**Misión 2: ¡Salven el instituto!"**

"_**Recuerdos. Hermosos recuerdos viendo a aquella chica, pero yo siempre actuando distante. La conozco desde que tengo memoria. Pero siempre actuando distante. Ella simplemente se me acerco, pero destinada a conocer a otro chico. Ahora la veía algo distante con otro chico. Yo quiero ser un Dios, ser su Dios y protegerla desde arriba así no pueda estar con ella, porque así es un Dios ¿No? Aun ahora ansío verte sonreír, y poder alcanzarte. Aquí al habla su queridísimo Dios Pain… Y esto es Precious Days in Akatsuki."**_

**Anteriormente en Precious Days in Akatsuki:**

— _Nagato… _—

— _Y eso fue todo… Todo por AMOR~~ _—

—_¡QUE SOY MUJEEEEEEEEER! _—

— _¿eh? ¿Qué eres mujer? _—

—_¡Esta lluvia no fue mi culpa! _—

—_Tu... PEDAZO DE _—

—_¡Estoy ciego, estoy ciego! _—

—_No sé porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que me volvería ciega algún día _—

_-Es mejor que vallamos con el director _—

_-¡Bueno Akatsuki! ¡Vamos! _—

—_¿Qué harás papá? ¿Llamaras a los técnicos? _—

—_¡No será necesario! ¡Busca a los Akatsuki! _—

—_¡S-si padre! _—

—_"Tengo un mal presentimiento" _—

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Los Akatsuki corrían a través de los pasillos oscuros. En las ventanas no traspasaba ninguna luz solar, las nubes oscuras cubrieron completamente el cielo.

-¡¿Dónde era que estaba la oficina del Director? — corría delante, el líder Pain, seguido de Konan y más atrás sus otros compañeros Akatsuki —

-¡No lo sé! ¡No recuerdo muy bien! — Dijo enojada Konan – _"Piensa Konan ¡Piensa!"_ — En eso los Akatsuki se detienen en frente de las escaleras que daban al piso 2 —

-El cielo sí que está oscuro, joder… — Miraba la albina por la ventana del pasillo — Yo creo que la oficina de ese Director está arriba.

-Yo creo que esta aquí abajo — Le dijo Kakuzu llevándole la contraria — Cristiana.

-¡JODER! ¡Siempre llevándome la contraria! — Le grito la Jashinista —

-¡YA CALMENSE! — Los miro amenazadoramente el líder y todos los Akatsuki sintieron un escalofrío por su cuerpo al ver los ojos y la voz del líder enojados. Por esa razón fue que Madara lo había elegido como líder, sabía que podría controlarlos a todos. —

-_"Posiblemente Pain parezca un idiota pervertido, pero… Nunca te metas con él o sufrirás las consecuencias" _— sonríe la peliazul —

-Y yo que pensaba que si íbamos por los pasillos no tendríamos que utilizar tanto la linterna — Dijo Kisame —

-¿Y si nos separamos para buscar? —pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa ganadora —

-¿Y cuántas linternas crees que tenemos, Deidara? — Dijo ganando la batalla la de cabellos de azabache — Si nos separamos los demás se tropezaran y lo que obtendríamos serian heridos.

-¡Uchiha tiene razón! — Dijo seriamente el líder — Tendremos que permanecer juntos, busquemos por este piso y después subiremos al piso de arriba _"Siempre en los momentos drásticos se olvidan las cosas más importantes"_

-¡Pain-san está siendo serio y responsable! _**"Algún día que hacerlo ¿no?"**_ — Dijo alegre Zetsu —

-¡Es que tu querido Pain-sama es el líder de esta organización! ¡JUJUJUJU! — Ríe maléficamente el supuesto 'líder' mientras Zetsu saltaba de alegría —

-_"Acaba de irse tu buena impresión 'líder'" _— Pensó el de tez azul —

-¿Pero qué hacemos aquí? ¡Sigamos! — Dijo el de ojos grises y todos los Akatsuki se fueron corriendo por el pasillo siguiendo a su 'lider' —

-¡Tobi escucho unas voces! ¡Una de ellas se parecía a la de Deidara-senpai! — Grito el buen chico Tobi mientras bajaba por las escaleras donde antes estaban los Akatsuki – _"¡Sera que era la imaginación de Tobi o posiblemente se fueron al comedor! ¡Sí! ¡Deidara-senpai debe estar allí comiendo! ¿Cómo se verá Senpai comiendo en la cafetería? ¡Tobi debe tomarle una foto!"_ — Se va corriendo en dirección al comedor —

Mientras los Akatsuki pudieron llegar a la oficina del director, que en realidad está situada en el segundo piso, así que tuvieron que recorrer mucho para llegar hasta allí.

-¿Qué había dicho, ehh~? — Dijo frunciendo el seño con una sonrisa la albina —

-Tienes golpe de suerte cristiana — le Dijo Kakuzu —

-¡Admite tu derrota por una maldita vez en la vida, JODER! — grito enojada —

-¿Están peleando otra vez? — Los volteo a mirar Pain fríamente —

-¡N-no! — Negaron los dos en unisonó un poco nerviosos —

-Bien — Toca la puerta — ¡Director Madara! ¡Estamos aquí, somos los Akatsuki!

-Pasen — se escucho la voz de Madara a través de la puerta y todos los Akatsuki pasan encontrando a Madara viendo por la ventana. —

-¡Yaaahooo~~~! — Saludo de forma divertida el Uchiha —

-¡Hola querido y odiado Directo! — Dijo en forma de burla el líder —

-¿Cómo que odiado? — Frunce el ceño — Bueno que tenemos aquí… — Se va rápidamente al lado de Deidara — ¡Pero qué rubia más linda! ¿A qué hora sales esta noche? — dice seductoramente el Uchiha mientras acariciaba dulcemente las mejillas rosadas de la rubia —

-¡T-tío! — le regaño la Uchiha y sonrojada al igual que todos los presentes — ¡Deja de jugar!

-¡Solo bromeaba! ¿Verdad Dei-chan? ¿Eh? ¿Dei-chan? — el Uchiha pasaba la mano en frente de la rubia, pero ella ida… En realidad estaba en shock — Ah… Bueno que más da. Mejor vamos a la parte importante y dejemos de jugar.

-_"¡El único que estaba jugando aquí eres tú!" _— pensó la albina junto con la peliazul —

-Como podrán ver, si es que pueden ver, claro. No hay luz. Al parecer algo le pasó a los cableados e hicieron corto circuito, pero es un fácil trabajo, ya que solo tienen que apagar y volver a prender los controles — explicaba el Uchiha tranquilamente —

-Oye, ¿¡No es mejor mandar a todos a casa antes de que la tormenta empeore? — Dijo preocupada Konan señalando hacia la ventana — Ocurren muchos accidentes con estas tormentas de lluvia, además no creo que veamos mas clase, así que es mej — El Uchiha le callo la boca a con solo posar un dedo sobre sus labios y lo retira tranquilamente —

-¿Crees que no se eso, Konan-chan? ¿Crees que yo lo tomo todo como un juego? — preguntaba sonriente el Uchiha —

- B-bueno p-pues…

-¡Claro que sí! — respondió con una sonrisa — ¡Pero estas equivocada! ¡Claro que se la gravedad de este problema, por eso los necesito a ustedes, los Akatsuki! — Los mira a todos — Ustedes podrán resolver el problema rápidamente.

-¡Nosotros solo somos niños! ¡¿Cómo podremos resolver este problema? — Le grito el líder Pain —

-No pensé que un líder fuera tan cobarde — ríe un poco y se acerca a Pain – ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo de no poder protegerla? — le susurra con una sonrisa victoriosa el Uchiha —

-¡Claro que puedo! — Le grita enojado el pelinaranja — _"Yo jure hace muchos años proteger a Konan… así ella no me quiera a su lado" _— Pensó mientras miraba el suelo enojado y aprieta sus puños — _"Pero siempre eh sido un completo idiota…"_

-¿Pain? — Pregunto la peliazul preocupada por la reacción de su amigo —

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Entonces los Akatsuki se encargaran de esta misión súper peligrosa! — Dijo alegre el pelinaranja — _"Lo único que quiero ver de ella es una enorme sonrisa… No me importa actuar como un idiota"_

-¡Pues su líder dijo eso! — Dijo sonriente Madara —

-¿Y nuestra opinión no cuenta? — parpadeo varias veces la albina, desconcertada por lo que había pasado —

-No — Dijo secamente el Director —

-¿¡Como puedes decirlo tan fácilmente! – Le dijo el pelirrojo enojado –

-Bueno ya dejando el tema atrás…

-_"¡No lo dejes atrás!" _— Pensaron todos en unísono menos la rubia que estaba todavía en Shock —

-La ciudad es un caos… Desearía pedirle esto a los profesores. —Dijo pensativo — Pero cuando se fue la luz ellos hicieron como la frase: ¡Muerto el perro largando el llanto! — Dice sonriente el Director —

-¿Me pregunto por qué tanta la alegría? — Se pregunto Kakuzu con una gota en la cabeza — Y lo peor ¿Esa frase no paso de moda?

-¿En serio? ¡Y pensar que todavía la seguían utilizando! — Dice el Director —

-_**"Es cierto, nunca más la volví a escuchar" **_Eso lo utilizan mas las personas viejas — Dijo sonriente y alegre la de dos teces —

-_"Personas viejas… Personas viejas… Personas viejas… Personas viejas…" _— Pensó el Director. La voz de Zetsu resonaba en su cabeza y cae de rodillas con un aura deprimente — Yo…No soy tan viejo.

-_"¿Qué paso con ese aura tan deprimente?" _— Pensó el peliazul — _"Mejor Dicho, ¿¡No nos iba a decir lo que tenias que hacer!"_ — Se queda viéndolo por un momento — _"¿Cuántos años tendrá?"_

-¡Reacciona! — Le hace reaccionar la peliazul y el director se levanta con dificultad — "_Con que ese es su debilidad ¿Eh?"_ — sonríe maléficamente —

-B-bueno, Akatsuki — Dijo algo débil el Director y se sienta en su escritorio — Miren por la ventana para que vean la gravedad del problema.

Todos los (Menos Deidara cabe destacar, ya que todavía sigue en shock por lo de Madara. La pobre es una chica inocente) Akatsuki se aproximaron a la ventana que mención el dichoso Director. El patio se estaba inundando, tenía alrededor de 10 centímetros de longitud el agua. El viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo volar varias cosas por el patio del Instituto. La lluvia cada vez era más fuerte y todo esto paso sin que ellos se dieran cuenta después de haber subido las escaleras al segundo piso.

-¡Oh rayos! – gritaron todos en unísono –

-Sip, sabía que iba a pasar esto — Dijo levantándose de su escritorio — ¡Por eso los necesito a ustedes Akatsuki! ¡Necesito que salven el instituto!

-¡SIIII! — grito emocionado el hombre Tiburón —

-¡Que emocionante! ¡Por fin pasa algo genial aquí, joder! — Ríe un poco —

-Así que… – Sonríe de lado el Uchiha – **Misión 2: ¡Salven el Instituto!**

-¡YEAAAH! — Gritaron los Akatsuki, así despertando a la rubia de su Shock —

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué gritan? — Dijo confusa la rubia viendo a todos sus compañeros —

-Te dejo el resto a ti Pain, yo se que tu podrás hacerlo — Dice el Director señalándolo —

-¡S-si! ¡Vamos Akatsuki! — Dice esto el supuesto líder de Akatsuki y todos ellos salen del salón y Deidara es llevada a rastras —

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? — Preguntaba confusa la rubia —

-¡Tenemos que salvar el instituto! — le grito seriamente Pain —

-¡¿uhn? — grito asustada la rubia —

-¡Lo que acabas de escuchar! ¡Es hora de salvar el instituto! — le dijo la peliazul —

Todos los Akatsuki iban a bajar por las escaleras pero en el piso de planta baja ya había agua, ¡Se estaba inundando! Se situaron nuevamente en frente de la escalera a pensar lo que iban a hacer todos. El líder pensaba detenidamente que hacer. Nunca había pasado una cosa así, se suponía que para haber una inundación así deberían pasar días lloviendo y solo pasaron unas horas… Pero todo es posible en este mundo.

-¡JODER! ¿¡Ahora que haremos? — la albina miraba el agua pasar por los pasillos de la plantaba baja —

-Mmm… — pensaba detenidamente el líder — Tenemos que dividirnos en grupos — respondió calculando el líder —

-Si genio, pero solo hay una lámpara — le respondió la albina sarcásticamente — ¡Jashin-sama nos salvara! — gritaba desesperada —

-Ya se volvió más loca de lo que es, uhn — dijo la rubia mirando de extraña forma a su amiga —

-Entonces…Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan y yo iremos a reparar los cables de luz ustedes se quedaran aquí esperando a que llegue la luz — les dijo el líder como una orden —

-¡¿EH! No seas aburrido — se quejo el peliazul —

-No hay nada más que hacer…

-¿Y Tobi? — pregunto la Uchiha —

-Es cierto. No lo eh visto molestándome, uhn. — dijo pensativa la rubia —

-Y tampoco estaba con el director — dijo preocupada —_** "Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente" **_Esa también es una frase vieja… _**"¡Si pero lo estoy diciendo yo! Es muy diferente"**_

-Seguro esta por allí saltando — dijo Kisame —

-¡Ya se! El director debería tener linternas vuelvan con él y destapen los drenajes para que no se inunde el colegio y cierren las puertas también! Esa tarea es de Kisame, Itachi, Deidara y Sasori…

-¿Y qué hare yo? — pregunto alzando la mano — _**"no harás nada ya que eres una inservible" **_no seas mala — lloriquea un poco la peliverde —

-Zetsu-chan iras por el instituto para ver si hay alguien en problemas cualquier cosa le mandas un mensaje a Konan o al otro grupo. Te encargaras de vigilar el instituto — le dice el líder —

-¡S-si! — dice llevando su mano a la sien — _**"¡Entonces vallamos!"**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Pain llevo a los otros Akatsuki para que el director les diera algunas linternas. Por suerte tenía dos y les dio a Zetsu y al otro grupo. Volvieron a reunirse en las escaleras y allí se separaron. Zetsu iba por los pasillos viendo a ver si había algún problema y avisando a los chicos que tendrían que quedarse por algunas horas hasta que la lluvia cesara y la inundación bajara.

El grupo A de los Akatsuki conformado por Pain, Konan, Hidan y Kakuzu fue a revisar los cables de electricidad que estaban situados en la planta baja al lado del gimnasio. El grupo B conformado por Sasori, Itachi, Kisame y Deidara buscaban la forma de destapar el drenaje y mejor dicho ¿Por qué estaba tapado? Nada de preguntas y mejor actuar.

El grupo A. Situado en frente de una pequeña casita al lado del gimnasio.

-Debe ser aquí — dijo Pain — Entrare yo.

-No espera, no entres solo, iré contigo — dijo Konan y Pain la paro con la mano —

-Ustedes mejor quédense aquí, iré a ver qué es lo que pasa — ordeno el líder intentando abrir la puerta, y al ver que no podía solo todos le ayudaron. Al abrir la puerta, la fuerza del agua hizo que se llevaran a Hidan y a Pain a dentro de la casita que al parecer era como un sótano, donde se abrió otra puerta y se cerró cuando los dos Akatsuki entraron prácticamente dando vueltas por las escaleras de ese sótano.

-¡PAIN! — Grito la de ojos naranjos desesperada. Se había agarrado de la puerta para no ser llevada por la fuerza del agua igual que Kakuzu —

-¡Hidan! — grito asustado el avaro que se agarro de la puerta igual que Konan—

-¡Pain! ¡Responde! — gritaba la de ojos naranjo desesperada y estaba a punto de soltarse hasta que Kakuzu la detuvo —

-¡NO! Ellos seguro están bien. Se escucho una puerta cerrarse así que será más difícil que entre el agua. Ellos estarán bien.

Los ojos de Konan mostraban preocupación. Siempre se quejaba de lo que hacia Pain y de las tonterías que decía, pero ella le quería y se preocupaba por él en el fondo. Porque él era su amigo, el único amigo que le quedaba de su infancia.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras en el Grupo B…

-¿Por qué se inundo esto? Que horrible, uhn — se quejo la rubia —

-Es porque esta es la zona más baja de esta ciudad — explico Kisame — el agua que está más arriba bajara hasta aquí, y quedara estanca.

-Buena explicación, Kisame — levanta el pulgar la Uchiha mientras intentaba caminar en el agua —

-¡Que horrible es esto! Estoy empezando a odiar el agua — dijo el pelirrojo —

-A mi me encanta el agua. — Dijo sonriente Kisame — Oh, creo que aquí hay uno – Respira hondo y nada hasta el fondo y destapa el desagüe y sale a flote— Tendremos que destapar cada desagüe que está aquí en el insti.

-Seguro el 'líder' se puso el trabajo más liviano. Seguro ya terminaron y se están divirtiendo, uhn — se quejo otra vez la rubia —

-Deja de quejarte y trabaja. ¡Oh encontré uno! – Hace lo mismo que Kisame y destapa e desagüe – Rayos se me empaparon los lentes — intenta limpiarlos y se coloca sus lentes —

-¡Joder, sería más fácil si nos separáramos! Pero el idiota del director tenía que darnos dos internas y tenemos que estar juntos, uhn.

-De nada servirá quejarse Deidara — le dijo el pelirrojo — Pero yo también quiero hacer esto rápido.

-Está bien, Akasuna-san, uhn — respondió la rubia amablemente—

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras en otro lado. Zetsu-chan vigilaba cualquier movimiento que hacia alguien. Ella se encontraba ahora en el techo del instituto con una capucha de color verde con florecitas mirando por todos lados.

-¡Qué bueno que le compre esta linda capucha a Kakuzu-san! — Dijo muy alegre la peliverde — _**"¡Deja de estar diciendo tonterías y presta atención a tu alrededor!"**_ ¡S-si! — Pensó. Miraba por todas partes y miro a un pequeño cuerpo abrazado de un árbol siendo llevado por la corriente. Era un pequeño chico de cabello azabache y con una máscara… ¡¿naranja? — _**"¡Pero si es el idiota ese!"**_ ¡Tobi! ¡¿Sera que no sabe nadar! _**"¿Qué no sabe nadar? ¡Pero qué idiota es!"**_ Pobre Tobi… — la chica se quedaba mirando al pobre buen chico agarrado fuertemente del árbol —_**"¡¿Pero qué haces! ¡Dile a alguno que Tobi está en problemas!"**_ ¡S-si! – Empieza a escribir un mensaje en su celular – _**"Espero sus celulares sean a prueba de agua"**_ No te preocupes Tobi, alguien te salvara.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

El grupo A…

-¿Eh? — Konan recibe un mensaje de Zetsu. Su celular lo tenía guardado dentro del sostén ya que el agua le llegaba hasta el estomago — ¿Tobi está en problemas?

-No podemos hacer nada por él, nosotros también estamos en problemas — Dijo Kakuzu —

Las escaleras se había llenado de agua, pero dentro de la segunda puerta del sótano no estaba tan lleno, ya que Konan pudo enviarle un mensaje a Pain y le respondió: _Estamos bien._ Así que se quedaron allí a esperar a que todo se calmara un poco.

El grupo B…

-Deberíamos cerrar esa puerta — señalo Kisame la entrada principal al instituto y todos se acercan a la dicha puerta —

-¿Hm? — el pelirrojo tenía su mano alzada para que su celular no se mojara — ¿Un mensaje de Zetsu-chan?

-_"¿¡Tiene su número de celular?" _— pensaron las dos chicas sorprendidas y algo celosas —

-Dice que: _Tobi está en problemas. Esta situado en frente de la puerta principal del instituto agarrado a un árbol. Por favor sálvenlo. __**PD: ¡Idiotas, sálvenlo de una buena vez!**_ — leía el pelirrojo de su celular — Lo último fue raro…

-¿Tobi? Nosotros estamos donde está el. — busca la mirada la Uchiha —

-¡Esta allá! — Señalo el lugar donde se encuentra el chico lollipop la rubia — ¡Yo iré por el! — se lanza a salvar al buen chico llegando hasta el nadando —

-_"Si por lo menos supiera nadar. ¿Por qué papa nunca me enseño?" _–—Pensaba el buen chico — _"eh tragado demasiada agua. Sabe asquerosa, está muy sucia… Sabe horrible"_ — miraba a lo lejos una persona acercarse — _"¿Quién es? ¿Alguien viene a ayudarme?"_ — Sonríe — _"¿Me pregunto cómo termine aquí? Ahh~ es verdad… Buscaba a Deidara-senpai y a los Akatsuki… Que torpe soy. Desearía ser mas como sen…pai" _— a segundos de perder la conciencia —

-¡TOBI! — La rubia sostiene al pobre chico — ¡¿Hey, me escuchas! ¡Idiota! — los ojos de ella mostraban preocupación — ¡Hey responde!

-_"Pero si es Deidara-senpai" _— sonríe — _"¿Por qué no te escucharía Senpai? Creo que trague demasiada agua…"_

-Que bueno — le sonríe la rubia — ¡HEY! ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡No te duermas aquí! — Deidara sostenía el cuerpo de Tobi — ¡¿Sabes lo pesado que es cargarte si estas inconsciente! ¡Rayos!

-_**"Al parecer Tobi estará bien" **_Que bueno — sonríe la peliverde que veía todo desde arriba — ¿Le mando un mensaje a Konan que todo está bien? _**"Creo que deben tener sus propios problemas…"**_ ¿Tú crees? _**"Si no han vuelto por un problema tan pequeño debe ser que hay un problema en el gimnasio"**_ c-cierto — se dijo nerviosa —

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Dentro del sótano yacían los dos creyentes de una religión. Una persona que creía en su religión, donde supuestamente él era Dios y la otra era sobre un Dios de la masacre y sacrificios un Dios llamado Jashin-sama. Veían el sótano y encontraron los cables. Los dos estaban todo mojados y desordenados.

-Por suerte mi celular está vivo — se dijo Pain —

-El mío igual — dijo la albina mirando su celular —

-Espero la lluvia cese por que si no… nos ahogaremos o posiblemente nos electrocutemos si llega a subir el agua por los cables — decía seriamente el líder —

-¡Mira el lado bueno!

-¿Cuál lado bueno? — pregunto el pelinaranja —

-¡Seremos sacrificios de Jashin-sama! — dijo alegre la Jashinista —

-Sigo sin verle lo bueno… — le hace caso omiso a la albina —

-¡OYE! ¡Jashin-sama gobernara el mundo! — le grita la religiosa —

-¡NO! ¡Yo lo hare! ¡Junto con mi religión! ¡Seré el Dios supremo! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! — reía maléficamente el líder —

-_"Y dicen que la loca soy yo" _Por lo menos crees en algo. No como Kakuzu que es un estúpido ateo. — se enoja la albina al pensar en el avaro —

-Es cierto. Por lo menos tú me entiendes, no como Konan-chan. Ser un religioso es lo mejor. —dice el de complejo de Dios y la Jashinista asiente —

-¡Es lo mejor! ¡Te dan el pan de cada día!

-¡Eso mismo!

-¡Hay que creer! ¡JAJAJA! — ríe la Jashinista — ¡No eres tan malo después de todo!

-Tú tampoco — le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza —

La Jashinista a este acto del de complejo de Dios se sonroja. Ella nunca había encontrado a alguien así que pudiera entenderla de ese modo. El líder solo rio de forma tierna lo cual pudo entrar a los oídos de la Jashinista. Ella sintió una leve atracción hacia él, pasando por su cabeza cosas que quería saber de él, cómo: ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? ¿Por qué quiere ser un Dios? ¿Qué tal será su religión? Y por ultimo ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo siento?

-¿Pasa algo Hidan? — Le pregunto el chico — ¿Estas allí? — alumbro con la linterna a la Jashinista –

-¡Si, si! Digo… Joder, no me alumbres en la cara con esa estúpida linterna — se quejo la Jashinista un poco nerviosa y sonrojada —

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas roja — se acerco a la Jashinista lentamente —

-N-no te me acerques no tengo nada. —

La chica religiosa se asusto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás tropezando con algo, seguido de tomar del brazo la líder y así cayendo los dos al suelo, Pain sobre Hidan. La chica sentía el agua pasar alrededor de ella, no había subido tanto, sintió que su cabeza le dolía por el golpe y que al parecer le haría un chichón. Sintió alguien sobre ella y al instante abrió los ojos para tener en frente a un pelinaranja mojado y ruborizado, solo viendo aun Jashinista.

La religiosa solo temblaba al tener el cuerpo de un chico tan cerca de ella y de esa forma. Su rostro estaba tan ruborizado que ella podía sentir sus mejillas hervir y posiblemente le pasaba lo mismo a Pain. Los dos estaban temblorosos, se veían fijamente, sus labios temblaban. El líder trago saliva al tener a una chica en frente de él de esa forma, y pensar que eso solo pasaba en los juegos de citas. Sus miradas… Mientras veamos lo que hace el otro grupo.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Luego con el otro grupo. Llevaron a Tobi en el segundo piso donde no llegaba el agua. Estaban en un pasillo intentando revivir al pobre Tobi que estaba tirado en el suelo. Sasori estaba sentado al lado de Tobi mientras de un lado Kisame lo revivía. Las dos chicas miraban detrás de Sasori lo que le hacían al buen chico.

-¡Tobi resiste! — le gritaba Kisame que intentaba revivirlo —

-¡Es inútil! — Dijo Sasori — solo nos queda una alternativa…

-No me digas que… — dijo la Uchiha asustada —

-Sí. — Dijo con suspenso — respiración boca a boca.

-¡¿Qué! — dijeron las dos chicas —

-Sí, tenemos que hacer eso para salvar a Tobi — afirmo Kisame —

-¡Yo no lo hare! Soy su prima, no voy a hacer incesto — Se excuso —

-¡¿Qué! — Mira furiosa a la Uchiha — ¡Yo no lo hare, uhn! ¡No besare a un Uchiha, puag! – Se excuso la rubia asqueada –

-¡Nosotros no lo haremos, somos hombres! — hablo el pelirrojo por él y por Kisame —

-Ya dije, soy su prima y no lo hare… Solo quedas tu Deidara…

-Tch. — Se voltea —

-¡Lo salvaste y ahora lo tienes que volver a salvar, Deidara-chan! — dijo sonriente el de tez azul —

-¡No me digas así! Y quita esa sonrisa de tu cara — le dijo enojada la rubia — Todos ustedes como molestan.

-Admítelo te agrada el buen chico — sonríe de lado la Uchiha —

-NUN-CA — dijo sonrojada y frunce el seño —

-¡Deidara! — le gritaron los demás —

-¡Ya bueno! ¡Lo hare! _"¿Pero cómo voy a besar a otra persona mientras Akasuna-san está mirando? ¡Hoy es el peor día de mi vida!" _— La rubia se sienta al lado del Uchiha y mira su cara o mejor dicho su máscara — _"Debieron quitarle la máscara desde un principio. Seguro que por eso no revive."_

La rubia se acerca poco a poco a la cara del Uchiha mientras posa su mano izquierda en la máscara de Tobi para ir quitándosela. Pero algo le paro este acto, sintió como le agarran el brazo y era sin más preámbulos, Tobi. El buen chico tomo el brazo de la rubia y se levanto rápidamente golpeando la cabeza de la rubia y esta cae inconsciente al piso.

-¡Estoy vivo! — grito el buen chico —

-_"Y yo que quería ver que tal era su cara_" — pensó el pelirrojo y voltea a ver a Deidara — _"La pobre quedo inconsciente"_

-¡Senpai me salvo! ¡Recuerdo bien que ella vino hasta mí a salvarme! — Se levanta y mira por la ventana y una luz le brilla — ¡Senpai fue mandada por Dios para salvarme! ¡Senpai es un ángel! ¡Gracias Dios, por mandar a senpai!

-¡Achi! —Estornudo la peliverde todavía en el techo bajo la lluvia mirando a todas partes —Seguramente alguien está hablando de mi _**"¡O es porque estamos paradas bajo la lluvia!"**_ Una de las dos. Espero Tobi esté bien _**"¡Me da igual!" **_¡No digas eso!

-¡Graciaaaas! — grito a través de la ventana el buen chico —

-¿Gracias? ¿Me están agradeciendo? ¡Soy una buena chica! _**"No empieces ya como el idiota de Tobi" **_Ahh~ que mala eres — se deprime la peliverde –

-¿Y senpai? — miraba a todas partes —

-Está aquí — Dijo Sasori señalando a una rubia tirada en el suelo inconsciente —

-¿Qué le paso a Senpai? — Dijo lloriqueando — ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho esto?

-_"Si te lo dijéramos seguro no lo creerías" _— pensaron los otros chicos en unísono —

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Ahora sí, sigamos la historia de los otros chicos 'religiosos' por así decirlo, bueno a la final siguen una religión y creen en alguien, así que son unos religiosos. Bueno en que íbamos, ah ya. Sus miradas… voltearon a otros lugares y Pain se levanta rápidamente alejándose del cuerpo de la Jashinista. Ella queda desconcertada por la acción del chico pero se levanta y se voltea para no verle la cara.

-¿T-te encuentras bien? — pregunto el de complejo de Dios sin voltear a verla con las mejillas rojas —

-¡S-si! — Tartamudea — _"¡Pero soy una idiota! ¡¿Por qué tartamudeo!"_ — traga saliva y se siente un poco nerviosa. Se aprieta un poco el pecho con las dos manos — _"M-mi corazón…"_

-_"¡s-se sentía acelerado!" _— concluyeron los dos en sus pensamientos —

-Esto… _"¡Que digo, que digo!"_ Vamos a empezar a reparar el cableado — dijo nervioso el pelinaranja —

-Pero como si estamos mojados — respondió nerviosa la religiosa —

-Si solo tuviéramos… — buscaba el líder por la habitación con la linterna — ¡Mira! ¡Unos guantes de goma! — Señalo con la linterna el dichoso objeto—

-¡Es cierto, la goma no conduce la corriente! ¡Eso lo aprendí en el primer episodio de Pokemón!

-¡Yo también! ¡Era cuando Ash estaba aprendiendo a manejar a Pikachu, que viejos tiempos! — Recordaba el líder y los chicos fueron a ponerse los guantes para empezar su trabajo inicial — ¡Vamos!

-¡SIIII! ¿Tú sabes cómo reparar eso? — pregunto la religiosa —

-Pensé que tú sabrías algo. — La Jashinista se le quedo mirando con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza— Estamos perdidos.

-¡JODER, MALDICION! — Maldijo la chica y miro un cableado roto — ¿Qué tal si empezamos uniendo esos cables? — los señala —

-Buena idea.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras afuera de ese sótano. Esperaban dos personas de los pequeños religiosos, y Konan mas que todo, está preocupada por su mejor amigo de la infancia, solo pensaba en él y lo que le podría pasar. En muchas ocasiones resistía las ganas de llorar y no podía resistir… Su flor en la cabeza de papel había caído en el agua que ya había subido un poco más y se deshizo en el agua. Ahí fue cuando rompió en llanto.

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquila! ¡Tranquilízate! — Le intento tranquilizar el avaro —

-¡Es que tu no entiendes! — Gritaba mientras lloraba — Si no está Pain… ¡Odio la lluvia! ¡Todo es culpa mía! ¡Si no hubiera estado allí! ¡Si no los hubiera conocido! ¡Si no fuera por esta lluvia! ¡Seguro fue mi culpa también!

-¡Deja de decir cosas sin sentido! — le gritaba el avaro —

-¡Nagato, Nagato, Nagato! ¡Todavía te quiero! ¡Nagato! — gritaba desquiciada —

Konan sintió una cachetada proveniente del avaro. Ella solo le queda mirando sorprendida y este le abraza.

-No entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando pero no deberías decir eso —le decía seriamente a la chica — Yo también estoy preocupado por la chica de adentro. Pero no estoy gritando como un loco. No creo que ellos mueran tan fácilmente y tampoco creo que sea por mi culpa que estén allí. — Explicaba y le acaricia la mejilla — Cuando vuelva debes recibirlo con una sonrisa. Eso solo bastara.

-Kakuzu… — Sorprendida no sabía lo que había pasado. Pero entendió cada palabra de aquel chico. Estaba actuando como una estúpida, preocupándose por cosas que no eran en el momento adecuado. Solo asintió y sonrió —Si…

-Así estas mejor — Le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza —Me debes unos 800 yens por eso.

-Idiota — ríe —

En ese momento todas las luces del lugar se encendieron dando a entender que pudieron resolver el problema.

-Sorprendente. — Dijo sorprendido Kakuzu — esos idiotas…

- ¡Lo lograron! — Dijo con una sonrisa de punta a punta la chica — ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

-¡YAAAAY! _**"Pain, Konan y el matrimonio obligado lo lograron"**_ ¡Sí! ¡Todos deben estar bien! — se decía muy alegre Zetsu —

La rubia estaba reunida con Sasori y Tobi en un salón del segundo piso y en eso llegan Itachi y Kisame.

-Ya destapamos todos los desagües — Dijo el chico de tez azul —

-Nosotros, cerramos todas las puertas — dijo la rubia —

-Parece que el agua está bajando — Dijo el buen chico mientras veía por la ventana —

-Y la lluvia está desapareciendo — dijo Zetsu mientras entraba con los otros Akatsuki y Tobi — _**"Ellos están flojeando mientras nosotros estábamos salvando a personas por allí" **_¡No digas eso!

-¿Otra vez hablando sola? — dijo el pelirrojo —

-No vale, que son fantasmas — corrigió Kisame —

-F-fa-fa-fan… — le entra un escalofrío por la espalda. Ya de por si hacia frio y estaba mojada, ahora tenía escalofríos —

-¿Fantasmas? — dijo el buen chico —

-Ugh… — se asusta un poco la rubia —

-Como que la rubiecita le tiene miedo a los fantasmas — ríe el tiburón —

-**¡PERO YO NO SOY CAPAZ DE VER ESO!¡MADICION! **— les grito el lado oscuro de Zetsu —

Todos quedaron en una esquina llenos de miedo viendo a la chica de dos teces. La blanca recobra la conciencia y mira lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No domines mi cuerpo, mala! _**"¡También es mío, duh!" **_Cierto…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras en otro lugar el avaro y la ángel de 'Dios', pensaban que hacer para rescatar a sus amigos. Konan ya no dudaba más pero aun seguía preocupada por su amigo.

-¡Lo llamare! — saca su celular y marca su número para llamar a su amigo —

_-¿Alo?_ — Se escuchaba a través del celular — _¿Konan?_

-¡Pain! — Sonríe la peliazul — ¿Están bien?

-_Sí, estamos bien _— respondió el chico — _Había un desagüe y lo destapamos así que no se está inundando y reparamos los cables._

-¡Qué bien! — dijo alegre la chica —

- El agua estaba bajando… — dijo Kakuzu viendo el agua — Aunque todavía sigue lloviendo. — Mira a la peliazul — Diles que abriré la puerta de abajo — se va hasta el sótano —

-Claro… Kakuzu va a… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Estás seguro! — le grito la peliazul —

-¡¿Qué pasa Konan! — le decía el pelinaranja —

-_¡Kakuzu abrirá la puerta! _— le respondió a través de celular que estaba en alta voz —

-¿¡Que ese idiota QUE! ¡Es que no sabe que si el agua llega hasta el cableado nos electrocutaremo- —

Fue demasiado tarde ya que Kakuzu abrió la puerta dejando entrar el agua. Dejando llevar a los religiosos. Pero Kakuzu pudo tomar a tiempo a Hidan y llevársela hasta afuera cargándola como una princesa.

-¡I-diota! ¡BAJAME! — se quejaba la princesa, digo Jashinista —

-¿Y si no quiero? —Dijo con sonrisa victoriosa —

-¡COMO TE ODIO! —le replicaba — Joder…

En eso pudo salir Pain, mas empapado ni se diga. Salió del agua dando un gran respiro y caminando con dificultad hacia los otros Akatsuki. Cuando los ojos naranjos se cruzaron con esos ojos grises, ella solo pudo embozar una tierna sonrisa como le había dicho su amigo el avaro.

-Como esta mi querido an-

El de ojos grises no pudo terminar la frase que le iba a propinar un golpe de la Peliazul, ya que esta se había lanzado encima de él con una sonrisa de boca a boca.

Ellos estaban abrazados. La lluvia dejo de caer pero gotas salían de los ojos de la peliazul. Gotas de felicidad.

-Qué bueno que estas bien — le dijo la peliazul en susurro —

-Si… — solo respondió el de ojos grises —

Hidan veía aquella escena con algo de tristeza o algo parecido. Kakuzu se dio cuenta de aquello y no le gustaba, sentía que la mirada de la albina estaba viendo a alguien más, no solo la escenita si no una persona. Se dirigía al complejo de Dios, Pain.

-¿Que tienes cristiana? — le dijo en tono de burla y la albina reacciona—

-¡QUE NO SOY CRISTIANAAAAAAAAAA! — grito a todo pulmón la princesa —

-¿Cristiana? — Dijo la Uchiha mientras escurre su cabello mojado —

-Debió ser Hidan — suspira la rubia y hace lo mismo que la Uchiha, escurre sus cabellos dorados —

-Entonces Kakuzu y los demás están bien — Dijo el pelirrojo sentando en un pupitre mientras veía a las chicas escurrirse su cabello —

-¡Qué bien que Pain-san y Konan-san estén bien! _**"Yo también estaba un poco preocupada" **_Pain-san nunca dejaría que le pasara algo malo a Konan-san _**"Tienes razón"**_ — dijo la peliverde —

-¡Tobi está emocionado! ¡Hoy vivió una súper aventura! ¡Achi! — daba saltitos el buen chico —

-¡Yo no diría lo mismo! — Le miro maléficamente — ¡Achi! — estornuda la rubia —

-A..A.. ¡Achi! — esta vez la Uchiha —

-Parece que… ¡Achi! — dijo el pelirrojo —

-¡Achi! Pescamos un resfriado — Dijo el de tez azul —

-¡Achi! Cierto… _**"¡Achi! ¡¿Hasta yo!"**_ Parece que si — se hablaba la peliverde —

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras nuestro querido Director, jugaba solitario en su dinosaurio, digo computadora 'último modelo'.

-¡Joder, volví a perder! ¡Achuu! — Estornudó el director — ¿¡Hasta yo!

Nadie se salva de un resfriado.

-¡Pero yo soy Madara! ¡Yo no puedo resfriarme! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! — cae al suelo con un aura deprimente— ¡¿Me dicen viejo, no aparezco mucho y de paso me da un resfriado! ¡Y pierdo en el solitario!

Nadie se salvo de el resfriado, el único que se salvo fue instituto. Todos los Akatsuki, Tobi y Madara se la pasaron dos semanas con un resfriado permanente y andaban con una mascarillas como las que cargaba muchas veces Kakuzu. Todo regreso a la normalidad, aunque todos estaban de mal humor y con un aura deprimente por el resfriado. Pero así son ellos, son Akatsuki.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**¡La sección de Zetsu-chan! Y un 'Supuesto' Dios…**

**Zetsu:** — hablaba Zetsu con un micrófono — Hola! Hola! Como están hoy queridos lectores? Bien? Mal? _**"Se les murió alguien? Puedo comérmelos?**_" No digas eso Zetsu! Bueno bueno! Este capítulo… No salvamos nada xD! No sé porque el nombre… _**"Hasta la escritora dijo no sabe que salvaron, pero es que no se le ocurría mas nada referente con una tormenta" **_Es una tapada de ideas _**"una idiota"**_ Zip… Además de que nos puso en el Techo de la escuela D:! Ódienla! Achi! _**"ACHI! Tengo gripe por su culpa!" **_Bueno, bueno… Hoy tenemos otro invitado especial! Nuestro querido _**"y menos especial amigo" **_PAIN! — señala a un individuo que entra al set xD —

**Pain:** Hola! Su querido Dios Pain-samaaa está aquí! Vine a hablarles sobre mi religión! Es una hermosa religión con hermosos ángeles..

**Zetsu:** No queremos saber sobre tu religión Pain…

**Pain:** Y porque estoy aquí! Achi!

**Zetsu:** Queríamos entrevistarte! Ya que te estás haciendo famoso PAIN!

**Pain:** EN SERIO! LECTORES! ES EN SERIO! Me quieren :DD? A mí también me quieren :DDD!

**Zetsu:** claro que te quieren! _**"Claro no tanto como a nosotras :3" **_Y mucho!

**Pain:** Entonces hare mi propia sección :D! MUAAJAJAJAJA! La sección del Dios Pain-sama!

**Zetsu:** Bueno… _**"Y dicen que una es la rara ¬.¬"**_ Sigamos, Pain desde cuando conoces a Konan?

**Pain:** Desde primaria… Ella era un tierno angelito!

**Zetsu:** Bueno cuál es tu apellido?

**Pain:** Bueno… mi apellido es…

**Zetsu: DILO DE UNA VEZ! ****ACHII!**

**Pain:** U-uzumaki! Achi!

**Zetsu:** Con que era ese… Entonces ya iremos revelando los apellidos de los personajes! Genial! Cof cof!

**Pain:** No es genial…

**Zetsu:** Ahora seguiremos con los reviews — se mete en una laptop en — Bien empecemos!

**Pain:** Antes no recibías cartas? Cof!

**Zetsu: Acaso crees que soy de la edad de piedra como la computadora de Madara!**

**Pain:** S-solo decía T_T!

**Zetsu:** Bueno, bueno! X3! Vamos primero con **Nathita:** Gracias! Kakuzu te da risa? A todo el mundo le da risa! Wiii! Te gusta nuestra sección _**"yaaay!eres genial ;D!" **_

**Pain:** Gracias! Tienes razón! Soy muy lindo!T_T! y me gusta tu imagen de fanfiction :DD!Estoy yo :3! Yo y mis piercings! Cuidatee 3!

**Zetsu:** ahora con **Luna-Chaan-Desuu** : está bien seguiremos 3! _**"corto comentario… corta respuesta"**_

**Pain:** aquí estamos con **peein-yutaka :** Ohhh ,eres nueva? Espero te guste esta página que genial que te guste nuestro fic! Waaa! Te gusto yo :DDD! Y también Konan! Genial :3!Pero no te acerques mucho a ella ¬.¬… Bueno la líder escucho tu petición e intento hacerme mucho mas rudoo.. Pero bueno exagero mucho con mi OoC… DD:! Pero asi ser yo…en el fic! Nos vemoos! Achi!

**Zetsu:** Ahora con **Ikari no Yorokobi** : Fiuff! Tus comentarios ser largos _**"Pero eso simplemente es genial!"**_ Tienes más de un trauma? Konan-san los tiene eso te diremos_**. "Errores! Esa estúpida escritora!La golpeare! Se tarda es escribir y lo peor es que tiene errores!"**_ (N/A: DDD: …) Gracias por decirnos los errores, gracias a eso mejoraremos! _**" OoC es exagerado? Bueno… Entonces andaremos comiendo gente :DDD"**_ Eso es lo que quieres verdad ¬¬? Andar comiendo gente Dx! _**"Pues si!Así es el personaje original"**_ Buaaa, pero esto es colegial, no podemos hacer eso..! _**"da igual"**_ a ti todo te da igual!

**Pain:** Hey! Yo no intente corromper la inocencia de nadie! Solo quería informar cosas a Zetsu-chan que pasan día a día.

**Zetsu:** _**"quería pervertirte"**_ Mmm… Bueno _**"Que bien que te guste eso de que no hay parejas confirmadas cof coff"**_

**Pain:** Hablando de parejas… Como es eso de PainxHidan! Como se le ocurrió eso a la lectora!

**Zetsu:** Todo tipo de parejas… _**"Todo tipo de parejas"**_ Si quieres alguna pareja dínoslo! _**"Intentaremos convencer a la idiota escritora a ponerla o mejor dicho a obligarla :3**_" Entonces intentaremos juntar mas esas historias!Queremos que el fic sea interesante…

**Pain:** A mí también me dio mucha risa esa parte xD! Muajajaja!

**Zetsu:** Es cierto! Tú asustaste a la pobre Deidara-san! Aunque fue raro que Itachi-san presintiera que sería ciega…

**Pain:** … Si… Oye!El único siendo líder manda soy yo!Aunque le dejo a Konan ser un poco la lidercita..! Murio.. OTL …DDDX! NOOO! Mi Konan muriiiooo — se deprime en una esquina —

**Zetsu:** _**"Es que no lee naruto!"**_ Pobre.. Bueno! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Espero comentes 3! Te queremos! _**"Y te queremos comer también"**_

**Pain:** sniff.. sniff T_T… El siguiente es **xXxLil'DarkxXx :** Gracias :D! Qué bueno que te guste! Y gracias por el fav :3!

**Zetsu:** _**"Tan rápido se le quito la depresión? Se ve que quiere demasiaaado a Konan"**_ Si… Bueno, te prometemos mas SasoDei y KakuHida! _**"La ******** escritora también es fanatica de esas parejas"**_ Porque no le gusta el Tobizetsu TxT? _**" o el Kisazetsu?"**_ No me digas que sientes algo por Kisame .o. … _**"CLARO QUE NO! Solo digo…"**_ wow! A alguien le gusta Itachi-san! Qué bien!

**Itachi:** — en alguna parte del mundo — YAAAY! ACHIIII!

**Pain:** que fue ese grito? .. Quién sabe.. También te gusta Hidan! Y Tobi! Y Zetsu! Y donde quedo YO! Claro no me molesta que no te guste Konan… PERO YO! EL DIOS SUPREMO! DONDE QUEDE YOOOOO!

**Zetsu:** _**"Se volvió loco ._."**_ Si, gracias por considerarme súper adorable n_n … Espero te volvamos a ver =D! Nos vemos! Ahora vamos con chan chan chaaaaaaan _**"Por que el sonidito?"**_ Solo quería poner intensidad, **neko lice** : Hola! Que tal! Gracias por que te guste el fic! Jeje, intentamos que sea divertido! _**"Jaja, pero yo soy la parte más divertida!"**_ Claro que no! Yo soy la más divertida! _**"Si claro!"**_ Tienes razón! A mí también me parece que podrían ser amigas, pero bueno, no puedo decir nada :3 ! _**"Tienes razón, asi Deidara quedara con Sasori"**_ Y así yo quedo con mi lindo Tobi! _**"MUJER! ESE CHICO ES UN IDIOTA!"**_ noo! El es un buen chico :DD! _**"Ese director está loco. Es lo único que te puedo comentar. Pero si.. Es genial."**_ Nunca me dijeron que era seme… _**"te lo dire después" **_Es muy raro que tu lo sepas y yo no… _**"Y no es raro que tengamos dos tipos de piel?"**_ Bueno si. Achi

**Pain:** JAJAJA! Hidan cristiana. Ese Kakuzu.. Bueno yo también llore con Toy Story… En el final ToT! Andy cómo pudiste! No te preocupes! Me gusto tu comentario =3!

**Zetsu:** A nosotras nos gusto tu comentario! _**"SIIII!"**_ Esperaremos tus reviews :3! Adiooos!

**Pain:** Bye byee! Bueno ahora el ultimo review que recibimos! El de **elixx X3 :** Hola elixx X3! Como estas! Siéntete orgullosa de que el gran Pain te este respondiendo! Como seria la historia sin mi? Bueno sería gris y sin emoción, un mundo perdido, por eso aplicare mi religión para que haya un mundo mejor! Mi cuento no es pervertido, confuso sí, pero no pervertido! Es una historia real que le paso al amigo de un amigo… Que sucedió? Bueno.. Que te puedo decir… Es un secreto. Si quieres saber, debes seguir leyendo el fic! Gracias :3! La escritora quiere enredar todas las parejas…

**Zetsu:** Te gusta Madara? Qué bueno! _**"La escritora manda a decir que tienes razón xD! Siempre ponen a Madara de malvado o pervertido… Pero tienen todo el gusto el gusto de ponerlo así… es el principal antagonista de Naruto …"**_ Escuchaste eso Director! Te quieren y te adoran!

**Pain:** Tienes razón.. Como que Kakuzu siente algo por esa chica que no está en mi religión..mmm..

**Zetsu:** _**"Ese y su religión"**_ Por cierto, si aparecerá Sasuke y también habrá algo entre Itachi y Sasuke… Pero Sasuke es hombrecito :D .. _**"Si es que lo es, el chico es un completo *******"**_ No seas grosera! Posiblemente haya personas que les agrade Sasuke-kun _**"Si claro .-."**_

**Pain:** Bueno, Posiblemente a los chicos los dibuje, es que como se está comprando mangas shonen aprenderá a dibujar chicos! Felicidades! Pero puso una práctica del doujinshi en el DA.. Si quieren verlo la pagina está en su perfil… Por cierto, Hidan es así… Igual de grosera que siempre… Hasta aquí nos vemos…

**Zetsu:** Primero diremos el próximo capítulo! Dilo tu Pain-san! Achi!

**Pain:** En el próximo Capítulo de **Precious Days in Akatsuki:** Los Akatsuki tendrán que enfrentarse en un espeluznante Halloween! Que pasara este Halloween! Que harán en esa casa! Y porque Hidan esta disfrazada de Jack el descuartizador! Y Kakuzu de ___Donald Trump!... ____**Capitulo 10: ¡Especial de Halloween! ¿Miedo o risas?**_

**Zetsu:** ¿Entonces que es seme? _**"Es el que penetra" **_Penetra… OwO…

**Pain:** ¡¿Quien penetra QUE!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Deidara-Inuzuka: **Mmm… Creo que esta vez no tiene errores tantos errores 0w0… Excepto la sección de Zetsu-chan (que por cierto me quiere matar asi que me esconderé xD) que puede tener errores ya que no le tomo tanta importancia a puntos comas signos xD..blah blah blah… Creo que me tarde con el… Es que no sabía bien como desarrollarlo DDD:!Creo que no salvaron nada .w. … Pero es que no sabía que poner XDDD! Estaba escaseada de ideas xDDD! Espero les guste este capi =O! Y puse una pareja de religiosos XDD! Como que Hidan siente algo por Pain ¬¬… Bueno xDD! Nos vemos =3!Esta vez si cumpliré D=!La próxima semana actualizo!YAAAY! Prometido! Por favor un review, torta de posholates, una bomba ;D! Si dan reviews Zetsu-chan podrá renovar su sección xD!

Si preguntan: por qué Uzumaki el apellido de Pain? Miren, Nagato es del clan Uzumaki y como Nagato es Pain y Pain es Nagato, decidí ponerle ese apellido en vez de estar inventando uno XD!Dattebayo! XDD! Aunque Nagato es demasiado emo para ser Uzumaki XDDDD


	10. ¡Especial de Halloween! ¿Miedo o risas?

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki:**_

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto que robare su moto! Ya verá que los derechos serán míos!

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo puede causar vómitos, mareos, convulsiones, traumas de por vida xD, entre otras cosas… Así que ya están advertidos.

**Notas:** los pensamientos o cuando habla Zetsu-chan (Me comerá T.T).. si esta en **negrita** significa que es la Zetsu oscura :3.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capitulo 10**

___**¡Especial de Halloween! ¿Miedo o risas?**_

"_**Jashin-sama… Jashin-sama…Jashin-sama. Siempre con Jashin-sama. No me importa si exista o no. Si no lo pueda tocar, si no lo pueda sentir. Sé que está conmigo. Solo lo sé. Necesitaba apoyarme en algo, necesitaba más valor y encontré a Jashin-sama. Gracia a él estoy aquí, puedo vivir una vida 'normal'. La vida que tenía antes no se compara con la que tengo ahora. Ahora puedo ser… Libre. Soy Hidan, la religiosa más genial y cool que pueda haber y esto es… Precious Days in Akatsuki"**_

Una albina en especial estaba acostada en su cama un domingo especial. En eso suena un molesto despertador a las 9:00. La chica se descubre de las sabanas para dejarse ver los alborotados cabellos plateados y cortos. Se levanta de su cama, se rasca un poco la cabeza y bosteza. Se va a bañar y al rato sale del baño con una toalla en su cuerpo. Se sienta en su tocador y se empieza a echar cremas en su cara. Al rato de que las cremas se secaran se seca su corto cabello con la toalla y se sacude como un perrito.

—Ahhh. Me siento tan libre como uno de esos perros callejeros. ¡Yay! ¡Desearía caminar desnuda por toda la calle pero Deidara-chan se enojaría! _"Caminar desnuda por allí debe sentirse muy fresco"_ —Decía la albina mientras se veía en el espejo su esbelto cuerpo —_ "¡Hoy es un día muy genial! ¡Es el día de Jashin-sama!" _— Se queda viendo un calendario donde estaba marcado el día '31 de octubre' — _"¿De qué me disfrazare esta vez?"_ — Se queda pensativa la chica y mira por la ventana — _"Ya sé de que será"_ — pensó con una gran sonrisa en su cara y empieza a buscar en su armario sacando varios objetos de Jashin — _"Aquí esta"_ – Saca una caja y la abre — _"esto es lo que buscaba"_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Unas horas después…

—Uhg…— Una Mucama estaba adornando la ventana de de una mansión con unos murciélagos de juguetes. — ¡Ya está! — Dijo al poner el último murciélago —

Pero no era cualquier mansión. Era la de un tal Uchiha con un grupo de adolecentes locos. Era la mansión de Madara Uchiha que estaba siendo adornada por el 'Día de Halloween'. Si, era Halloween. Y el Director Madara lo iba a celebrar con todo su esplendor o mejor dicho, con todo su horror y oscuridad.

— ¡Que horrible está quedando esto! — Dijo el director a sus mucamas —

— ¡P-perdone Uchiha-sama! — gritaron todas haciendo una reverencia —

— ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¡Si es perfecto! Tiene que ser horrible si quiere ser de Halloween — Respira hondo — Hasta huele a Halloween. Uuhmm… ¡Creo que me disfrazare de un hombre lobo! — Mira a sus mucamas — Grrr… Tengan cuidado que podría morderlas en cualquier momento.

— ¡U-Uchiha-sama! — se sonrojaron todas al mismo tiempo —

— ¡Soy un hombre lobo suelto chicas! — les decía seductoramente —

— ¡Papa! ¡Papa! — Venia bajando de las escaleras el buen chico —

— Oh pero si es mi querido hijo ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Este año pediremos dulces juntos? — pregunto dulcemente el buen chico –

— "_Tobi-sama es nuestro salvador" _—Pensaron las mucamas alegradas —

— ¡Claro que sí! Ya tengo mi disfraz de hombre lobo… — Decía con aire de orgullo el gran Uchiha —

— ¡Qué bien! – Decía dando saltitos el buen chico — Yo me disfrazare de…mmm… ¿De qué me disfrazare este año? — Se queda pensativo el chico y después reacciona — Espero pueda a ver a Deidara-senpai con un disfraz para tomarle una foto. — le brillan los ojos —

— Claro que la veras… — Ríe un poco — Y no solo a ella si no a todos.

— ¿De qué hablas papa? — pregunto inocente el enmascarado —

—Lo que pasa es que…

El Uchiha se quedo mirando a la nada recordando lo que había pasado hace dos días, osea el viernes. Ahora sin más preámbulos:

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**FLASH BACK (Madara si recuerda cosas vale, eso es por la edad…)**

Era un viernes dos días antes de la festividad de Halloween en la ciudad. Los Akatsuki estaban en la oficina del director, ellos ya habían salido de clases. También todos estaban curados, pero aun así Madara llevaba una mascarilla por si acaso.

— ¡Hola Akatsuki! — Decía el enmascarado director —

— Oye… Ya todos estamos curados — dijo Kisame mirando al Director de forma extraña —

— ¡Pero quede traumado! ¡Nunca me había enfermado! ¡Y lo peor es que ni me moje! ¡No hice nada en todo el día! ¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo es posible que yo, Madara Uchiha, se halla enfermado! Seguro es un complot…

— No es por Dios, ¡es por Jashin! — Grito la Jashinista —

— Te equivocas, Hidan. ¡Es por Pain-sama! — Corrige el poseedor de muchos piercings —

— ¡Me da igual que Dios sea! ¡SOY ATEO! — Dice enojado Madara. ¿El, enojado? Hay que verlo —

— H-hai…Director-sama — Decían los religiosos asustados —

El Director solo suspira y los ve a todos. ¿Esta vez que les diría? ¿Limpiar la calle? ¿Cuidar a un bebe? ¿Asaltar un banco? ¿Hacer de Paparazzi? Había tantas cosas que pasaron por las cabezas de los Akatsuki, todo podía ser posible si se trataba de la cabeza de Madara.

— Necesito que investiguen el Instituto de Noche…

— ¿Q-que lo investiguemos? _**"¡DE NOCHE!"**_ P-pero ¿Por qué?_** "¿Cree que somos ladrones para entrar en la noche a una escuela?" **_Bueno es nuestro instituto y el está consciente de que entraremos…_** "Bueno ya, me da igual**_" A ti te da todo igual… — Se decía aquella chica de dos teces —

— Bueno ya te diré el por qué Zetsu-chan… Y deja de hablar sola que da algo de miedo… — Dijo un poco asustado el Uchiha mayor —

— ¡Que son fantasmas! — corrigió el de tez azul —

— ¡No lo son! — Dijo Sasori defendiendo a la de dos teces — No creo que sea algo sobrenatural.

— ¡Hablando de fantasmas! ¡De esto se trata la reunión de hoy! — Ríe maléficamente y apaga la luz encendiendo una linterna que alumbraba solo su cara. Para el ambiente coloca una música de terror — Supuestamente hay fantasmas que rondan en el colegio por la noche — Empieza a contar de forma aterrorizante que una rubia, un Painista, y una bipolar empezaron a tener los pelos de punta… Hasta la Uchiha, pero lo ocultaba muy bien — Hay rumores de que empiezan a cantar en la club de coro. Tocan en el club de música ligera… También mueven los pupitres y rasguñan las pizarras haciendo escuchar un sonido horrible. También dicen que hay uno en el baño de hombres que amenaza con ahorcar con cualquiera… — mira a los varones del grupo — Hay unos cuantos…

— ¿Y nos puede decir por qué nos lo está diciendo ahora mismo? — pregunto curioso Kakuzu —

— Es que esos rumores tiene años. Pero solo aparecen en Halloween — Dijo emocionado el Director — Así que aproveche esta oportunidad para mandarlos a ustedes a investigar este extraño caso.

— Te aprovechas de nosotros prácticamente quieres decir eso. Mi tiempo es oro — Dice el avaro —

— Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. — Sonríe de lado y mira directo al avaro — Pero… ¿Sabes cuándo pagara un programa de esos paranormales por uno de esos videos de fantasmas? ¡Mucho te podría decir!

— ¡Dime la hora el lugar y estaré allí! — dijo con ojos con símbolos de dinero —

— "_Avaro…" _— pensó el pelirrojo —

— ¡Callo uno! — Rie Madara, pero su cara se pone serie al instante — Pero hay algo que tengo que decirles… — les da una mirada totalmente fría dándole a los Akatsuki escalofrío — Es algo demasiado importante para esta misión. Es lo primordial… Tienen que… Disfrazarse.

-¿uhn? ¿Y eso por qué? — Pregunto asustada por la seriedad de asunto la rubia —

— Porque es Halloween, tontita…— Dijo el director dejando su seriedad —

— Pero no tenemos que disfrazarnos— dijo el pelirrojo — Además ¿No estamos grandes para el Halloween?

— ¡Eso es mentira! — Gritaron Pain y Konan —

— "_Esta bien… Me acabo de dar cuenta de que ustedes son los inoficiosos que se disfrazan en Halloween"_ — los mira de reojo el ojimiel —

— Pero solo queda dos días para Halloween, ¿Cómo conseguiremos los disfraces? — le dijo curioso Kisame —

— No lo sé… Halla ustedes. Eso les pasa por no prepararse — dijo el Uchiha limándose las uñas —

— "_**¡ ¿Pero este que se cree? !" **_– Pensó la Zetsu negra —

— ¡ ¿Ahora todos listos? ¡ — Dijo alegre el Director —

— Si… — Dijeron todos los Akatsuki de forma aburrida y desanimada —

— Misión 3: ¡Investigar cosas paranormales en el instituto en noche de Halloween! — grito emocionado el director —

— No crees que es un nombre demasiado largo joder… — dice la Jashinista —

— Cállate de una vez Hidan — dijo el tesorero de esa 'vil organización' —

— ¡Deja de joderme la vida KAKUZU!

— "_Tendré que pasarme el Halloween con estos demonios"_ — suspira la peliazul —

—Y por cierto… Tendrán que traerme pruebas de lo que paso — coloca una cámara de video en el escritorio — Si no me traen pruebas muchas cosas aparecerán en el libro de vida… Que por los momentos están escondidas y algunos alumnos serian expulsados — empieza a silbar —

— ¡No estás amenazando! — grito el pelirrojo —

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero si solo estoy silbando… — sonríe —

—Ok. Haremos esto. — El líder agarra la cámara — ¿Algo más?

—Mas nada, pequeño Dios… — Ríe burlonamente —

Pain se sonroja y los demás Akatsuki solo dejan escapar una risita.

-¡Ya paren sus risitas! – Dijo enojado el ya rojo Pain –

**¡FIN DEL FLASH BACK!**

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

— ¡Y así fue como comenzó la creación de la tierra! — Dijo inspirado Madara —

— Pero si lo que me ibas a contar era otra cosa padre… — Dijo extraño el de la máscara –

—Ah cierto… — Se queda pensativo el Uchiha y levanta el dedo índice — ¡Ya recuerdo! Lo que paso fue…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Ya era de noche, algo por allí de las 6:30 PM… Mientras en un lugar no muy lejano. Un avaro estaba en su apartamento con muchos… Bueno pocos lujos. En su cuarto con posters que decían 'El tiempo es oro' 'Las religiones apestan' 'EL DINERO NO ES DROGA' y no había nada más destacable. El avaro estaba en su cama contando dinero.

—325, 326, 327, 328 — Contaba su dinero. Estaba concentrado completamente concentrado en lo que hacía — 329, 330, 331…

En eso empezaron a tocar el timbre…. Y como Kakuzu no le dio importancia empezaron a tocarlo mas fuerte… y más fuerte, y más fuerte.

Kakuzu tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta ya que no iba a comprar otro timbre.

— ¿Qué quieren? — Dijo Kakuzu y mira a su 'amigo' Sasori parado en frente de su puerta con una bolsa —

— ¡Hey! Aquí traje mi disfraz así que… — Iba a continuar cuando es interrumpido —

—Lo siento niño pero no tengo dulces… — le cierra la puerta en la cara —

— ¿ ¡QUE! ? ¿A quién le dices niño KAKUZU? — Empieza a golpear la puerta — ¡ABREME! ¡SABES QUE SOY YO!

— "_Muajajaja…"_ — pensaba el avaro a sus adentros —

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejano… Bueno si queda lejos. Estaba la chica de ojos naranjo viéndose al espejo en su cuarto, maquillándose. Y en la cama estaba la peliverde de ojos dorados mirando a la chica de pelo azul.

—Konan-san es tan bonita… _**"¡No es como tú! ¡Toda fea y desarreglada!"**_ Buaa… Pero es que aun así seré fea… _**"¡No escuches a esos idiotas! ¡Tu serias muy bonita si te arreglaras un poquito más!"**_ Bueno… — se peleaba la peliverde —

—Sigues tu Zetsu-chan… — se levanta la peliazul señalando la silla — ¿O prefieres ponerte el disfraz? — mira un gran bolsa negra —

— Déjame ponerme una parte del disfraz — Se desviste quitándose la camisa y el sostén…Cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el pantalón entra desesperadamente alguien al cuarto —

— ¿Cómo va tu disfraz Konan-chan? — Mira a Zetsu — ¡Pero si Zetsu-chan también está aquí…!

— ¡Kyaaaa! — Grito la peliverde tapándose — **¡PERVERTIDO!** — le grito la Zetsu negra dándole un golpe mandado a volar al pobre Pain —

—Así que así se ve cuando mando a volar a Pain… — mira a Pain volar por el cielo — Eso le pasa por entrar sin tocar — suspira —

— ¡Perdona Pain-san! _**"¡No le pidas ningún perdón! ¡Es un pervertido!"**_ Ahh…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras una rubia caminaba camino a su casa. Volvía de su trabajo, hoy pagaban el doble por ser Halloween. Volvía algo cansada y sudada cuando va a la entrada de su casa mira una caja con algo que decía '¡Jashin-sama RLZ!'. Ella solo ve la caja y suspira.

—Hidan…— recoge la caja y entra a su casa — _"Debe ser el disfraz que pudo conseguirme, uhn"_ — entra a su cuarto y tira la caja en su cama. Entra al baño a darse una ducha. Al rato la chica sale mojada con una toalla en su cuerpo y otra en su cabello. Se sienta en su silla a secarse sus cabellos con la secadora de cabello — _"¿Qué será?"_ — Miraba muchas veces a la caja — _"¡me da demasiada curiosidad! Uhn"_ — después de terminar de secarse el cabello y su cuerpo y ponerse su ropa interior — _"Creo que es hora de ver que es y ponérmelo"_ — dijo con una sonrisa y abre la caja… Al ver lo que hay adentro en la rubia aparece un tic en el ojo que se le puede ver — ¡HIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! — grito la rubia a todo pulmón enojada —

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Ahora con la última y menos esperada. Estaban los dos chicos caminando por las calles llegando al instituto. Ya disfrazados los dos, pero no diré de que están disfrazados para dar más suspenso a la historia. Caminaban uno al lado del otro con una lámpara y se detienen en la entrada del instituto.

—Huuu… El instituto se ve más tenebroso en la noche de Halloween — dijo Kisame con una sonrisita —

—…—es lo que dijo o mejor dicho no dijo Itachi —

—Me pregunto que abra allá dentro.

—…

— ¡Y si hay un monstruo! — dijo viendo a Itachi —

—…

— ¿Para qué nos habrá hecho venir tu tío? — se pregunto. Prácticamente estaba hablando solo —

—…

— ¿Puedes decir algo por lo menos? No quiero hablar solo.

—Algo. — Dijo fríamente la Uchiha —

—No me refería a eso.

—Es que Kisame. No quiero que me vean con este disfraz. Me veo ridícula.

— ¡Qué va! ¡Te ves muy bonita! — Le sonrió algo sonrojado — Seguro a Sasori le va a gustar.

— ¿Tú crees? — sonríe dulcemente sonrojada —

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Si te dice lo contrario lo golpeare! — choca sus puños —

—No creo que debas matarlo Kisame…

—No te preocupes, resistiré al darle el golpe. Además el mío es más ridículo. — ríe —

Ríe un poco. El solo estar con ese gran amigo suyo le alegraba. Él le ayudaba y le entendía. Siempre juntos, esa promesa que hace años habían hecho todavía está intacta. Pero al estar con el pelirrojo… ¿No se rompería? ¿Qué pasaría?

La Uchiha despertó de sus pensamientos cuando fueron llegando los Akatsuki.

—Pero si son un Delfín y un Huron. — Dijo llegando el líder de Akatsuki. Junto con Konan y Zetsu-chan —

El líder tenía un disfraz de… ¿Light Yagami? ¡¿De Death Note? ! Con toda Death Note y todo. En su lado derecho estaba Konan con un disfraz de ángel, tenía un vestido blanco con cintas doradas y unas alas pero en vez de plumas eran papeles. Al lado izquierdo estaba Zetsu-chan, con un disfraz de… ¿Una planta carnívora? Si, una planta carnívora, tenía un vestido verde, y alrededor de su cabeza estaba la planta hecha con papel mache, también tenía una corona de flores en su cabeza.

Por cierto, Kisame estaba disfrazado de Tiburón, como es azul se le hizo fácil, se coloco una cola de tiburón y unas aletas en la espalda y en los brazos. Itachi Uchiha, se disfrazo de una comadreja, su traje era todo peludo y tenia las orejas y la cola de una comadreja.

—Es un tiburón…— dijo algo enojada señalando a Kisame — y una comadreja — señalándose a sí misma —

— ¿Segura? — Dijo acercándose el Kakuzu junto con su amigo el pelirrojo —

— ¡Estamos seguros! — le grito Kisame — ¿Y ustedes?¿ Son pinocho y Donald Trump?

— ¡Soy una marioneta, carajo! — se enojo el marionetista —

— ¡Yo soy el padrino! – le corrigió Kakuzu –

El chico de piel oscura, tenía un traje formal y un tabaco en su boca, un traje simple. Sasori, tenía unas rallas en su cuerpo indicando de que era una marioneta y una ropa normal además que tener unos hilos colgando de sus extremidades.

—Para mí que eres Donald Trump. — Dijo la albina llegando al lugar — ¡Pero mi disfraz es mejor!

La albina traía un traje de carnicera con un hacha y estaba lleno de sangre, también traía todo el cabello desorganizado, no como comúnmente lo trae, que parece que un caballo lo hubiera lamido.

— ¿Y que con tu cabello? ¿La vaca que te lo lame no estuvo hoy? — Le dijo con una sonrisa el avaro —

— ¿ ¡Y qué haces con un tabaco! ? ¡Somos menores de edad, no podemos fumar! — le grito furiosa la albina —

—Pero no lo estoy fumando. Solo lo tengo en mi boca.

— ¡Estúpido, maldito, pervertido, avaro! — le gritaba Hidan furioso —

—¡HIDAAAAN! — veía corriendo una rubia furiosa al grupo de Akatsuki —

—Ups… — se esconde detrás de Kakuzu y la rubia se frena —

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que tenga este traje, uhn? ! — le gritaba roja la rubia —

El traje de la rubia era de una tierna, linda y sexy… ¡Pikachu! Tenía las orejitas y la colita. Deidara se maquillo las mejillas rojas por las mejillas de Pikachu. El traje contrastaba bien con su cabello ya que era todo amarillo. ¡Una tierna Pikachu! Todos sus amigos rieron al verla con ese traje.

—M-mira donde esta… ¿La salsa de tomate? Digo, Ash Ketchut de pueblo paleta — ríe fuertemente el de tez azul —

—Tienes que volver a tu pokebola… — decía la pelinegro soltando algunas risitas —

— ¡Vamos Deichu! ¡Attack Trueno! ¡JAJAJA! — Dijo el pelinaranja —

— ¡Todo es tu culpa Hidan! ¡Uhn!

— ¡Claro que no, pikadei...! ¡Te conseguí un traje, nunca me dijiste que si lo querías así o así no… Solo te conseguí el más bonito perra. — sonríe y aun está detrás de Kakuzu —

— ¡Dejen de bromear y entremos! — regaño el líder aguantando la risa —

—Así no te van a tomar en serio líder… — Dijo Konan con una gota en la sien —

—Es cierto — dice la peliverde dándole razón a la de ojos naranjos — _**"¡JAJAJA! ¡Pero es que todos dan mucha risa!"**_ Joo… ¡No te rías! ¡No seas mala! _**"¡ME DA IGUAL!"**_

—Hey, enano. — Le llamaba la albina al pelirrojo — Di una mentira.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — pregunto curioso el pelirrojo —

—Solo di una — dijo esta vez el de tez oscura —

— ¿Cómo cual?

—Puedes decir… Me gusta vestirme de mujer. — dijo Kisame uniéndose a la conversación —

—Me gusta… vestirme de mujer — dijo nervioso el pelirrojo —

Los tres Akatsuki solo lo miraron, bueno más directamente la nariz.

—No paso nada… ¡joder! — grito la albina enojada —

— ¿Qué? — no entendió la marioneta —

—Qué raro eres. Eres un travesti — Dijo Kisame alejándose —

—Y yo que te consideraba un amigo mío. — Dijo Kakuzu decepcionado —

—Eso sí que es exagerado, Kakuzu — Dijo el pelirrojo extrañado — ¡Pero qué es lo que pasa aquí! ¡Y no soy travesti!

—Lo que pasa Akasuna-kun… — se acerca la Uchiha al mencionado — es que estos idiotas — miraba a los tres fríamente — Pensaban que si decías una mentira te crecería la nariz… Y como no paso nada, pensaron que lo que habías dicho era verdad. Por eso es todo esta estupidez — sonríe dulcemente al pelirrojo — ¿Verdad, Kisame? — le mira asesinamente —

—S-si — Dijo asustado el de tez azul — _"Itachi me da mucho miedo algunas veces"_

— ¡Gracias Uchiha-san! — le responde con la misma sonrisa —

— "_¡aaahg!"_ ¡Bueno, vayamos a buscar los fantasmas de una vez! — Dijo ya enojada Deidara por la escenita —

— ¡Claro! — dijo Zetsu haciendo pose militar —

—Pero a ella se le hacen caso ¿verdad? — Dijo el pelinaranja mirando de reojo a Zetsu —

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Después de todos reírse de todos…Pero más de la rubia ya que bueno, era Pikachu. Ahora, pinocho, El padrino, Jack la destripadora, una comadreja, un tiburón, Pikachu, Kira, un ángel de papel y una planta carnívora con florecitas, se adentraban al horrible y asustadizo instituto.

Todo era diferente de noche. Ya no se escuchaban las risas, los gritos, los regaños de los profesores, ni nada parecido. Todo estaba en completo silencio y estaba completamente frio. Solo caminaban normalmente por los pasillos, todos pegados y temblando. Con la cámara de video encendida en modo nocturno que era manejada por: Zetsu-chan.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Esto no puede estar más solo? — Dijo el pelirrojo —

— ¡Es por Jashin-sama! — grito la albina —

— ¡No, es por Pain-sama! ¿Verdad Konan-chan? — sonríe el Dios —

—No me metas. Yo soy atea. — Dice secamente la peliazul y suspira —

— ¡ ¿A-TE-A? ! — gritaron sorprendidos en unísono los dos religiosos —

—Bienvenida al club — Dijo de mal humor Kakuzu —

— ¡ ¿Cómo es posible que sean ateos? ! —Grito el pelinaranja — ¡En mi grupo no hay ateos!

—Hidan es atea. Ella cree en algo que no existe, uhn. — Ríe un poco —

— ¡Tu arte es erróneo Pikadei! — le responder la Jashinista —

— ¡ ¿Qué, uhn? ! — grito la rubia —

—El arte es eterno. Siempre tiene que conservarse y apreciarse para las siguientes generaciones — dijo inspirando el pinocho —

— Hablas como un viejo — le dijo el avaro —

— ¡Tu pareces uno! — respondió el pelirrojo —

— ¿Qué sentido tiene algo que explota? — le dijo Hidan —

— ¡Tiene mucho sentido!

—Hasta su personalidad es explosiva — dijo la comadreja —

— ¿Qué dijiste ojerosa? — sonríe de lado —

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? — se para en frente de la rubia —

— ¡O-JE-RO-SA! Ardilla.

— ¡Soy una comadreja!

—Tu empezaste todo esto enano — ríe le gran pez —

— ¿Qué? Yo no empecé nada — responde el pelirrojo —

—Claro que si… Travesti.

— ¡Azulado!

— ¡Chuqui!

— ¡Delfín!

— ¡Pinocho!

—No deberían p-pelear… — miraba la pelea la pequeña planta — _**"Déjalos pelear ¡Ya son unas mujeres!" **_Pero sigue siendo malo. _**"¿Y?"**_ Que es malo… _**"¿Es la mejor respuesta que puedes dar?"**_ ¿Acaso quieres un discurso de un presidente? _**"¿ ¡Me estas retando idiota!"**_ — se peleaba consigo misma la chica de dos teces —

Y así todos los Akatsuki empezaron una pelea entre todos ellos. Casi terminaba la pelea verbal y empezaba la física hasta que… Se empezó a sonar una música en el club de música y parece que alguien estaba cantando.

— ¡Q-que es eso! — se agarra del brazo de Kakuzu la Jashinista —

—No seas miedosa. — le regaño Kakuzu —

—Seguro tu también tienes miedo, Donald Trump — sonríe la albina —

— ¡No es momento de pelear! — Grito el líder — vamos al salón.

—P-pero si hay un… ¿F-fantasma? — dijo asustadiza la rubia —

—No seas asustadiza Deidara. — le mira fríamente — ¿O tienes miedo de ver lo que no se puede ver? —Dice seriamente la Uchiha—

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Pensé que diría, Pikachu! — ríe Kisame —

— ¡Para con las bromas Kisame! — Le dice el líder — ¡O te escribo en el Death Note! — amenazo —

—Bueno… — dice y suspira el tiburón —

— ¡El Dios del nuevo mundo les dice que vayamos a investigar! — ríe maléficamente —

Los Akatsuki suben hasta el club de música donde salía una música, parecía música de ambiente. Se situaron en frente del club y el líder posa su mano sobre la manija. Todos tragan saliva y temblaba, el viento soplaba, la brisa hacia que los arboles hicieran ruidos. El sonido de un búho hizo erizar la piel de todo el equipo.

—Aquí vamos… — traga saliva el líder y respira hondo —

—Solo ábrela y… y ya… — decía la albina detrás de 'el padrino' —

—Si se ve tan fácil porque no lo haces tú ¿eh? — le dijo el líder 'Kira' —

— ¡E-es que me duele la mano! — decía casi llorando la Jashinista —

— ¡Hay, habrán de una vez! — Dijo Konan empujando a Pain y abriendo la puerta. Dejando ver… ¿Nada? —

Si, no había nada. Estaba todo arreglado en el cuarto del club de música, era espacioso y había algunos instrumentos, pero se veía una radio en la mesa central. Al parecer estaba encendido y era lo que producía esa música. La peliazul fue hasta allá y desenchufo el reproductor de música.

—Murió el fantasma de la música — Dijo viendo a sus amigos muertos de miedo – De allí provenía la música.

— ¡Konan es nuestra salvadora! ¡Viva Konan-sama! — decía la Jashinista —

— "_No era para tanto…"_ — pensó Konan-sama —

— ¿Pero quien encendió la radio? Cuando llegamos no había nada encendido y ahora sí lo está _**"Bueno punto mi querida Watson"**_ Gracias…

—Es cierto. Si fue una persona, todavía debería estar aquí. — Decía la Uchiha — Entonces…

Cuando los chicos estaban en el cuarto de música. Se empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos raros provenientes del mismo piso. Ruidos indescriptibles y de forma rara… ¿Qué monstruo podría provocar esos ruidos? Los Akatsuki temblaron nuevamente de miedo, saliendo del club pero antes, tomaron algunos objetos con los que pegar, solo los chicos. Salieron al pasillo y buscaron de donde provenían esos ruidos horribles.

—Ahora nos adentramos a la localización de un horrible demonio. – Decía Hidan viendo a la cámara sostenida por Zetsu-chan — Adiós papá, adiós mamá… Los quiero mucho.

— ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir? — filmaba a todos la de dos teces — Dinos algo_Uchiha -san.

La Uchiha solo la mira fríamente y luego mira la cámara.

—… Algo… — voltea a ver su camino después de decir algo —

—Hermosas palabras… — susurra la rubia enojada —

— ¿Y qué puedes decirnos usted, Deidara-san? — Al parecer jugaba a la reportera la de dos teces —

—Tío te lo debo todo a ti. Gracias a ti me introduje al arte, y siempre llevare tu lema en alto. ¡El arte es una explosión, uhn! ¡Bang, Bang! — Dijo sonriente la rubia — ¡Así es como se habla comadreja!

—Hay perdón. No quería ofenderte, Pikadei.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste, uhn?

—Pikadei.

— ¿Konan-sama podría decirle algo a la cámara? — dijo Zetsu dejando a las otras dos pelear —

—MMMmm… Bueno, lo que puedo decir es que, esto de los mensajes parece como si fuéramos a morirnos y no creo que nos pase esto, así que…

Konan no pudo seguir más ya que había llegado al lugar y era en el baño de los chicos. Ruidos extraños salían de allí. Todos los miraban asustados, algunos sudaban frio, los chicos agarraban fuertemente al armas que traían, Pain: una escoba, Kakuzu: Una navaja (Quien sabe de dónde, es el 'Padrino', Kisame: un sartén (Ni idea) , Sasori: un estuche de violín.

—Esa es su zona, así que ustedes entran — Dijo Konan señalando el baño —

—Bueno. Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos chicos. — Decía Hidan — Fue divertido mientras duro.

—Kisame nuestra amistad duro mucho. Fue un gusto estar a tu lado — le brillan los ojos a la Uchiha —

—Me da miedo como lo dices Itachi-san — miraba extrañado el tiburón —

—Te queremos mucho Pain, no te olvides de escribir. — dice la peliazul —

— ¡Te queremos mucho! Espero vuelvas muerto y te comeremos.

—Espero no volver muerto para que no me coman. ¿Kisame abre la puerta quieres? — dice nervioso el líder —

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque lo dice tu Dios.

— ¡Yo no estoy en tu religión!

— ¡Me importa un pepino! ¡Ábrela! — ordenaba el líder —

—Hay bueno… Ya la abriré no te pongas gruñón — Dijo el tiburón y abre la puerta lentamente y entrando cada uno de los 'Hombrecitos' de Akatsuki. —

— ¿Estará bien Akasuna-kun? — dijo preocupada Itachi —

—Mientras más lejos de ti esta mejor, uhn.

— ¡Ya para con eso Deidara, joder! ¡Me tienes harta con el enano ese! ¡Ni que fuera mucha cosa!

Los ruidos pararon de repente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pararon con los ruidos?

—¡AAAAHHH! — gritaron los hombres saliendo del baño rápidamente y todos cayendo al suelo muertos del miedo, sudando frio y mas pálidos que una hoja blanca. —

—Había una persona blanca… No sé, no vi bien — dijo el líder que respiraba agitadamente —

— ¿Una persona blanca? — pregunto confusa Itachi —

Se levantaron rápidamente al escuchar unos pasos. Todos los Akatsuki se pegaron contra la pared esperando lo que les avecinaba. ¿Qué era? ¿Un ladrón? ¿Un violador? ¿Algún monstruo o fantasma? ¡Eso ya no importaba! El punto es que se morían de miedo. Al salir la silueta se podía ver que era…

— ¡ ¿Orochimaru-sensei? ! — Grito Itachi sorprendida al ver al sensei —

—Ese mismo, mi querida Itachin — Dijo de forma pervertida el sensei —

Orochimaru estaba disfrazado de Lord Voldemort de Harry Potter. Aunque había algo raro en el, estaba algo sudado y alterado. ¿Y de donde provenían esos ruidos? ¿Y porque respiraba agitadamente? Saca la lengua para lamerse los labios que dejaron traumados a los Akatsuki. Pero al parecer no estaba solo. Aparece otra silueta mas que se situó al lado de Orochimaru.

—Pero si esta vez es… — Dijo la Uchiha —

—Kabuto Yakushi — Termino el de cabellos grises arreglando sus lentes —

El de cabellos grises y de lentes estaba disfrazado d..de… ¡Conejita Play Boy! Escribirlo es traumante pero fue así. Todos los Akatsuki quedaron más traumados al ver a este chico disfrazado así, además que estaba sonrojado, sudado y alterado. ¿Ellos dos eran los de los ruidos?

— ¡ ¿Q-que hacía en el baño ustedes dos, joder? ! — pregunto la Jashinista que quería una explicación —

—Son cosas que no deben saber los niños…— sonríe el sensei —

— "_Que horrible…"_ — pensó Konan —

Los Akatsuki estaban boquiabiertos. Muchos pensaron lo que había pasado, o se lo imaginaron. No sabían que decir, no podían decir más nada. Que darán traumados de por vida.

—Vamos Kabuto. La serpiente ya se despertó y tiene que ser alimentada — dijo pervertidamente el sensei, se voltea y empieza a caminar dándole la espalda a los Akatsuki — ¡Feliz Halloween, pequeños! Jajajaja

—Si orochimaru-sama — lo sigue el conejito Play Boy —

Todos los Akatsuki quedaron en Shock al ver a la pareja alejarse de ellos. ¿Qué había pasado? Pues, eso lo dejamos a su imaginación. Todos los Akatsuki quedaron con un aura depresiva, se agacharon y empezaron a hacer circulitos en el suelo con un aura azul tipo anime.

—Ese es el peor susto que pude haber visto — dijo la Uchiha —

—Y que lo digas — Dijo la peliazul haciendo circulitos en el suelo —

—E-eso… Eso era lo que — balbuceaba el avaro —

—N-ni i-idea… — le respondía el pelirrojo —

—Los chicos quedaron mas traumados _**"¿Y cómo crees que iba a quedar? ¡Idiota! Son hombres"**_ — Decía la peliverde —

— ¡Ese fue el peor Halloween, maldición, &%$"!=%&$#$ ¨[ — dijo la albina con su dulce voz —

— ¡Es el Halloween que más me ha asustado! — intervino Kisame — ¡Quedare traumado de por vida!

—Tengo ganas de vomitar… pika, pikaaachu — dijo la rubia con la cara azul, seguido de que todos los Akatsuki se alejaran de ella —

— ¡OH MYSELF!* Ni Pain-sama puede resistir este horrible castigo… — se decía el líder — ¡Este castigo es demasiado!

— ¡ ¿Qué te hemos hecho Jashin-sama? ! — gritaba mirando hacia arriba la Jashinista —

—Viste como me miraba Kisame… Es horrible — decía la Uchiha mas traumatizada que todos — ¡Es bi!

— ¿Bi? ¿Bicicleta? — Dijo confundido el pelirrojo —

— ¡Es Bisexual! — Decía lloriqueando — Buaaa… ¡El tipo es un pervertido!

—Bueno… — mira para otro lado el de tez azul — _"Tiene toda la razón"_

Después de chuparse el dedo en posición fetal… ¡Es que eso era para estar traumados! Orochimaru-sensei haciendo ruidos raros en el baño de hombres junto con un chico disfrazado de conejita play boy… ¿Qué mas podría ser que…? Como dije antes, eso va por su imaginación. Después de eso, se tranquilizaron un poco y siguieron su camino.

— ¿Puedo decir algo? — decía la chica de dos teces —

—Claro Zetsu-chan… — le dijo amablemente la peliazul —

— ¿Quién estaba cantando? Cuando fuimos al cuarto de música se escuchaba a alguien para y no provenía de esa radio _**"Espero no que no sea otro sensei… ¿Y si es Madara? ¿Con… TOBI?"**_ UUgh…

—Es cierto, ¿De dónde provenía esa voz? — se pregunto el líder —

—Lalalalala… — Se escuchaba una voz cantando en ese mismo pasillo —

Los Akatsuki voltearon asustados y lo que pudieron ver fue a una niña pálida de cabello largo que le llegaba a las rodillas. Tenía una bata blanca y no traía zapatos. A la niña el cabello le tapaba la cara, pero se podía ver que sonreía maléficamente, una sonrisa retorcida. Y caminaba poco a poco a los Akatsuki.

A ellos nos les reaccionaban las piernas, temblaban fuertemente. Esto era más tenebroso que la película 'El aro', además que la niña se parecía al fantasma de allí. Sus piernas no se movían y sus manos temblaban y ni siquiera podían pestañear.

—Mamá… — dijo la niña tenebrosamente —

—¡!

Gritaron todos los miedotsuki y salieron corriendo lo más que podían. Lloraban y moqueaban, en la salida algunos cayeron, otros se golpearon contra la pared mirando para atrás, unos resbalaron, en total. ¡Fue la peor noche de su vida! ¡Pero así es el Halloween! ¡MUAJAJAJA!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras en el mismo instituto en la oficina del director. Las luces estaban prendidas y el Director estaba sentado en el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas esperando a alguien, por cierto con el disfraz de lobo. En eso entra la misma niña…

— ¡Gran trabajooo! — grito alegre el Director hombre lobo —

— ¡Gracias! — dijo tiernamente quitándose los cabellos de la cara dejando ver unos ojos perlados —

— ¡Sabia que eras perfecta para este trabajo Hyuuga Hanabi-chan! — sonríe —

— ¡Si, si! ¡Pero dame lo que me debes! — Dijo en tono gruño la niña —

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! — El Director saca una gran bolsa de dulces dándoselas a la niña —

— ¡Es un placer trabajar contigo Madara-san! — Dice tiernamente la de ojos perlados y se va dando saltitos —

—Y gracias por encender la música… — Voltea a ver a – Tobi… – sonríe –

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico! — Tenía un disfraz de fantasma o una sabana encima y con la misma mascara — Y le gustan mucho las bromas de Halloween… Jujuju…

— ¡Ese es mi hijo! ¡Igual que su padre! — dice alegre el director —

—¡BUAJAJAJA! — reía el 'buen' chico —

—Pero no me esperaba que Orochimaru estuviera aquí y con Kabuto — Dijo pensativo — ¡Le regañare y le diré que para la próxima que lo haga sobre un piano! ¡Es mucho más sexy!

— ¿Eh? — quedo confundido el chico —

—Nada Tobi. No es nada.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**¡La sección de Zetsu-chan! Y nuevamente un estúpido Dios! ****¡OYE!**

**Zetsu:** ¡Konnichiwa! ¡Les habla su querida amiga Zetsu-chan! ¿Cómo esta? ¿Bien? ¿Traumados? ¿Muriéndose de la risa? ¿Asustados? ¿No podrán dormir? _**"Es que lo que paso fue horrible. No podría haber algo mas terrorífico que Orochimaru-sensei y Kabuto disfrazado de play boy" **_Cierto… Hoy tendremos a Nuestro querido Amigo 'Nuevamente' Pain-san _**"¿Otra vez?"**_ ¡Sip siiip!

**Pain:** ¡Hooolaaa! — aplaude el publico — ¿Y eso? ¿Me aplauden?

**Zetsu:** ¡Pude comprar público para mi sección, con los reviews que me dejaron! _**"¡YAAAY! ¡Fueron bastantes!"**_

**Pain:** ¿Con los reviews puedes hacer eso ._.' ?

**Zetsu:** este fic es sin fines de lucro _**"Lastimosamente" **_así que para algo tenemos los reviews ¿no? _**"¡Para nuestra sección!"**_ ¡Si, con eso pudimos conseguir el público para que nos aplaudieran cuando hacemos cosas estúpidas en la sección, y que se rieran también! — Ríe el público —

**Pain:** Esto está como las estúpidas series americanas… — ríe nuevamente — _"Esto se está tornando molesto"_

**Zetsu:** **¡No te quejes es lo que pudimos conseguir!**

**Pain:** S-si…

**Zetsu:** Esta vez recibimos mas reviews de lo esperado _**"Gracias a todos por comentar" **_Pero antes de contestar los reviews unas preguntas a Pain-san… Dime Pain-san.. ¿Por qué en este Capítulo dijiste Oh MYSELF?

**Pain:** Pues la respuesta es muy obvia, yo soy el Dios de mi religión, así que decir ¡Oh my Pain! Sería raro, Así que decir ¡Oh MYSELF! Que sería ¡Oh yo! Sería más apropiado.. Ya que soy yo. ¡SOY KIRA!

**Zetsu:** Ok.. Finalizamos las preguntas por hoy.. _**"si por favor"**_ También le mandamos besos a **Neko alice**, ¡nuestra querida lectora que está cumpliendo años! Ella cumple el 7 de noviembre. ¡Te hicimos un pastel! — saca una bandeja con solo miguitas —

**Pain:** ¿Y el pastel?

**Zetsu:** Quién sabe… _**"Es un misterio" **_— con migas en la cara — ¡Bueno empecemos ahora! Primero con **Luna-Chaan-Desuu **: ¡Wii! ¡Qué bueno! No sé si decirte si es tierno ya que no he compartido muchas líneas con él. Pero bueno. ¿Pokemon? ¡SI! _**"Como siempre cortos comentarios"**_ Cierto.

**Pain:** Viene **Neko Alice** : ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡GENIAL! Debes estar agradecida de que yo, Pain-sama, ¡te este felicitando! ¡Espero te hayas reído con el capitulo anterior! ¿Con que un Paihida, eeh? Tendré que pensarlo, pero ella es de otra religión. Fue muy traumante lo que hizo el director con la pobre Deidara. Con razón la rubia tenía un chichón cuando nos vimos otra vez. ¿Si verdad? Tiene demasiada suerte con ellos, ¡JAJAJA! ¿Te unes a mi religión? ¡Qué genial eres! ¡Serás una de mis curas en mis iglesias!

**Zetsu:** — agarra el pastel de posholate y se lo come — ¡Delicioso! ¡Me encanta! Ya no te comeré _**"Por ahora..Y nunca me gustara ese idiota.."**_ Ya se nos quito la gripe así que estamos bien. Lo de el Director es un misterio, pero nadie se salva de una gripe… _**"Y eso que a los idiotas no les da gripe"**_ ¡Es cierto! ¡Pero el director no es idiota, no seas mala D:! _**"MUAJAJAJA"**_ Bueno, nos veremos después ¡hasta pronto!

**Pain:** Ahora con **melik** : ¡Gracias! Y gracias por comentar. No te preocupes, ¡seguiremos siendo creativos para que este fic sea de lo mejor de todos los fic que Akatsuki! Que bueno que te agrade que le hayan cambiado el sexo, que bueno que no fui uno de ellos. Bueno creo que no tengo mas que decir.. ¡Nos vemos melik!

**Zetsu:** Responderemos a **tsukinoharu-shan : ** ¡Me siento alagada! ¡Nuestro fic es genial! _**"Si que lo es"**_ En el próximo capítulo pondremos mas Sasodei no te preocupes. _**"¿Cómo abrir cuenta en fan fiction?"**_ Pues déjame decírtelo. Allí arriba de la pagina.. _**"Hay una línea azul oscuro"**_ Al último de la línea _**"Hay algo que dice Sign Up"**_ Y bueno llenas el formulario y ta chaan _**"Tienes una cuenta en fan fiction"**_ Espero escribas fics n_n. _**"Y más si es de Akatsuki"**_ Sii. _**"¿Eres como yo? ¡Que genial! ¡Saludos a tu otra mitad Yue!"**_ ¡Saludos!

**Pain:** Vamos con **nathita** : ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Te habla Pain-sama, ¿Te gusto el capi? Que bien. ¡No te preocupes seguro la escritora me va a mezclar con todo el mundo! _"Obvio es que soy el personaje más popular del fic, del manga y de la serie"_ cof cof… A mi me traumo ese mini momento…Ese Director es un pedófilo, espero no toque a mi Konan-chan. ¡Saludos a ti también! ¡Espero nos escribas nuevamente en este capítulo! ¡osea que yo soy Light Yagami! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

**Zetsu:** Saludos Nathita-san _**"Saluditos". **_Bueno, comenzamos ahora con **bloody-vampiress** : _**"Su Nick me recuerda a vampiros y a sangre"**_ ¿Si verdad? Digo, ¡Hola! ¡Por favor no te mueras! _**"Ya que no tendremos tus comentarios"**_ No quería decir eso… ¡Pero también! _**"Si, ese Kakuzu sigue siendo avaro hasta en momentos dramáticos"**_ ¡Claro que habrá más! ¡Habrá de todo! _**"Menos Tobizetsu, eso no." **_No seas mala… Bueno, adiós Bloody-vampiress-san.._**"Adiooos"**_

**Pain:** ¿vengo yo? Digo, ahora viene **Hyuuga-Yuuki **: ¿Con que primera vez eh? Pues déjame decirte, ¡gracias por comentar! ¡Seguiremos esforzándonos! No te preocupes habrá Kisaita, creo… Yo no sé tanto de esa pareja… Es que Itachi es tan… ¿Callada? ¡Quieren más Tobizetsu!

**Zetsu:** ¡YAAAY! _**"NOOO"**_ ¡Que si! _**"Que no"**_ Que siiiii.

**Pain:** Bueno… ¡Saludos! Seguiré contestando yo, hasta que Zetsu-chan deje de pelearse… A **elixx xD** : ¡Hola! Qué bueno, y saludos a tu inner. ¡Eso no es cierto, no pasaría nada entre nosotros! Le soy fiel a mi Konan-chan cof cof* A mí también me gustaría ver a ese avaro celoso… Pues solo puedo decir que te pareces a Zetsu-chan.. 0_0… ¡El Director esta mas chiflado que una cabra! Pero tuvo uso de razón al ponerme como líder — le brillan los ojos — Y tienes razón ese enano es muy despistado… ¿Sera que su cerebro es de madera? Por cierto, como vas a poner a la pobre rubia con Madara… ¡Pedofilica! (N/A: Adoro el madadei jujuju) ¿El hermano de Itachi? ¡Eres fanática de ese chico! Y también te gusta lo incesto… :0 … ¡JAJAJAJA XDDDD! SIII es un emo como su hermana ._.

**Itachi:** ¡OYE! Yo no soy emo, y tengo una hermosa relación con mi hermano…

**Pain:** ¡Tú no tienes permiso de esta aquí así que vete! Por cierto elixx, tienes permiso de dibujarnos! Otra cosa es que, estamos curados de esa gripe, y watcheado suena muy raro, pero es genial! ¡Lo usare para asustar a Konan! ¡MUAJAJAA! Por cierto, no creo que haya cosas como esas en el fic… ¡Nos vemos! ¡Y saquen a esa Uchiha! — personas de segura van y sacan a Itachi —

**Itachi:** ¡ME VENGAREEE! ¡HARE MI PROPIA SECCION!

**Zetsu:** está loca _**"muy loca" **_Sigamos con **xXxLil'DarkxXx**: ¡Wiii! ¡Apareciste! ¡Otra que apoya el Tobizetsu! "Yo prefiero a otro hombre como… No lo sé, uno más inteligente"

**Pain:** Por cierto, tú también me agradas. Esperamos ver esa lista pronto, no importa si no estoy de primero — le guiña el ojo — Si, en este capítulo se ve que me quiere, es que siempre me quiso… Soy su Dios jujuju! Bueno esas son las parejas que tu quieres.. Ya veo… ¡Las tendremos en cuenta!

**Zetsu:** Ahora venimos con nuestro comentarista número uno "_**es que sus comentarios son muy largos"**_ Pero así me gustan… con **Ikari no Yorokobi** : ¡Hola! _**"¿Cómo estás?"**_ Qué bueno que te guste el capitulo, _**"La pc de Madara es un dinosaurio"**_ ¿¡Lo leíste tres veces! ? Qué bueno que no te hayan aburrido _**"Ya me estaba hartando cada cambio de escena"**_ Gracias por decirnos los errores, así solo mejoraremos.

**Pain:** ¿Rivales? ¿Konan y Hidan? ¡naaaah…! Creo que no, pero te dejaremos con la duda :DDD! Cierto, Kisame salió favorecido con todo esto e igual se enfermo xD!

**Zetsu:** Yo no le doy miedo a las personas _**"¡Pero yo si! Eres un estúpida miedosa"**_ Gomen. Por cierto si le hizo un chichón, pobre…

**Pain:** Yo también soy fan del PaiKona! :DDD! — se imagina cosas xD —

**Zetsu:** _**"pervertido" **_Bueno, es cierto, nunca pensé que Kakuzu-san hiciera eso gratis _**"Pero después le cobro"**_ Posiblemente fue bromeando. Sip, fue peor… _**"eso le pasa por mandarme a mojarme en todo el instituto"**_ ¡Esta bien, no te comeremos!_** "avisa cuando termines el octavo grado"**_ No creo que lo diga… Si en la serie son demasiado serios… _**"Nosotras no podemos andar siempre comiendo gente"**_ Eso es muy cierto.

**Pain:** ¡Gracias! ¡La escrito nos hará un doujinshi así tengamos que obligarla! ¡Y golpearla! ¡La mudanza! ¿Eso se verá dentro de 5 capítulos? O menos… ¡Algo por allí. Sería divertido vivir junto con Konan-chan!

**Zetsu:** espero nunca te aburras… ¡Te queremos mucho! _**"¡Cuidateee!"**_ Ahora sigamos con **Shiu-san** : ¡Qué bueno que te guste, y si somos cómicos! _**"hacemos reír a las personas"**_ ¿La Jashinista te da risa? Qué bueno, a muchas personas creo que le dan risa _**"A la escritora no le gusta Itachi por el simple hecho de ser Uchiha" **_¡Genial! Te gusta Itachi, eso es bueno. La escritora lo cambio desde ese capítulo ya que las personas decían que odiaban a Itachi, pero igual queremos seguir dejando su lado serio… ¡Adiós, queremos verte pronto!

**Pain:** Con **Tobi Kohai** : ¡Gracias! ¡Malvado, debiste desperdiciar un comentario en el capitulo anterior! Sí, creo que le está gustando la idea, nadie se hubiera imaginado eso de Paihida. ¡Cierto! Ese avaro le cobro a Konan-chan por darle un buen consejo! ¡Qué malo es! A muchos le gusto esa parte, menos a Deidara que quedo inconsciente. ¡Bueno, este va por el DeiTobi! ¡Y también por el Tobizetsu! _"decídete de una vez"_ No te preocupes, en esta sección leemos todos los comentarios. Jajaja, esta vez no hubo Paihida, y espero poder leer ese fic de cunchales… Y gracias por nuestro review numero 50

**Zetsu:** ¡Ya tenemos 50 reviews! ¡Qué genial! _**"Gracias a todos los lectores por haber llegado tan lejos"**_ Ahora nuestra próxima meta será… _**"¿60?"**_ Nop, 100! _**"WOAH! Si es bastante!"**_ Es que es un reto de la juventud…

**Pain:** ¿Acaso eres Rock Lee?

**Zetsu:** ¡Hablando de eso! ¡Kabutomaru es raro! _**"¡Y le sale una serpiente por el trasero!"**_ Si, además que esa técnica de hacer algo, o es que Kabuto no quiere decirnos nada? _**"Sii… muy raro"**_ Aquí no murió ningún Akatsuki _**"Que raro… Siempre esta muriendo algún Akatsuki"**_ ¿Y qué paso con Deidara DDD:? _**"Sabra Kishimoto"**_ Bueno, hasta aquí nuestra sección, ¡Nos vemos!

**Pain:** ¿Y el capitulo que sigue?

**Zetsu:** Cierto.. En el próximo capítulo de **Precious Days in Akatsuki** : Sasori cumple años pero no le dice a nadie ¿Y siempre recibe dos regalos? ¿Qué pasara entre Deidara e Itachi? ¿A quién está viendo Sasori? ¿Mi cuerpo es arte? ¡Kyaaaa, lo es!

**Pain:** **Capitulo 11: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Pinocho! ** Me siento como Hidan diciéndole así.

**Zetsu:** Y no le creció la nariz…

**Pain:** Paremos con eso ¿sí?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** wiiii Aquí estoy y con sueño. Tambien como algo de ramen, feliz cumple neko alice. Espero te guste este capitulo. Por cierto, hice un dibujo deZEtsu-chan y un chibi Kisame, puede verlo en mi Deviantart (ya puse la pagina en mi perfil xD y mi twitter) Ya estoy medio dormida... ¡Por cierto! No se porque.. pero cuando lo escribia me empezó a dar miedo XDDD… y era de noche XDDD. ¡Solo faltan poco días para este año! WIIII

Por cierto, ya tengo 50 reviews, gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios. Gracias a ustedes segui este fic y me estoy esforzando mucho en se- (acabo de ver una cucarachita) en seguirlo… ¡Los quiero mucho mis lectores! ¡Aquí me despido! ¡TENGO SUEÑO JODER XD!


	11. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Pinocho!

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki:**_

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto que me pateo el trasero por cambiar el sexo a sus personajes!

**Advertencias:** MM… Ninguna, Aquí no hay nada traumático como el capitulo anterior xD!

**Notas:** los pensamientos o cuando habla Zetsu-chan (Me comerá T.T).. Si esta en negrita significa que es la Zetsu oscura :3. Ya debería dejar de decir eso

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capitulo 11:**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Pinocho!**

_**"Cumpleaños, solo te haces más viejo y posiblemente más maduro, para mi desde que ocurrió ese accidente me han dado igual los cumpleaños, que son simples como todos los días…Son como todos los días, aburridos y sin nada que hacer, pero desde un día, desde un festival de deporte todo cambio. Puede ser muy extraño, pase tantas cosas horribles en el día de mi cumpleaños, pero al final, creo que valió la pena, menos por el postre. ¡Les habla el amo de las marionetas! Y esto es… Precious Days in Akatsuki..."**_

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? —

Se dijo el pelirrojo que estaba en acostado en medio de un campo de flores rojas. Se levanta y se sacude un poco.

—Pero si este lugar es… —

— ¡Mamá! — Gritaba un niño pelirrojo y de ojos miel —

—Esa voz…—

Había una familia en el campo. Un hombre y un niño de pelirrojos y una mujer de cabellos oscuros. El niño va corriendo a su madre y esta lo abraza con mucho cariño. La familia estaba muy sonriente y mas el niño pelirrojo que su cara deslumbraba una luz de inocencia.

— ¿Son mamá y papá?— Se pregunto Sasori algo sorprendido —

— ¿Sabes que, mamá? Mi abuela me está enseñando a manejar marionetas. ¡Me dijo que podía hacer unas también! — Dijo el pequeño niño sonriente —

— ¡Qué bueno! ¡Ya deseo verlas! ¿Verdad, querido? — Dijo la mujer de cabellos oscuros —

—Sí, ya deseo ver a nuestro pequeño hijo ser un gran marionetista — Dice el hombre pelirrojo —

Sasori solo desvía la mirada un poco. Su rostro mostraba tristeza, no deseaba ver más esa escena…no, nunca más. Sus ojos se oscurecen y sus ojos se dirigen a la escena de la familia feliz.

—Perdona Saso-chan, pero tenemos que irnos ya — La mujer deja de abrazarlo —

—Volveremos después — Dice el hombre y le sonríe —

Los dos se van dejando al niño pelirrojo atrás, que solo lloro.

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! — Grito Sasori —

Las dos personas se voltearon y sonrieron, pero no se les vio la cara ya que en eso los pétalos de las flores rojas salieron volando por una ráfaga de viento y todo quedo oscuro y solo quedo Sasori en medio de la oscuridad.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y mis padres? — Se pregunto —

— ¿A quién prefieres? — Dijo una voz —

— ¿Qué? — Se pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo —

— ¡¿A ella o a mi?— Dijo otra voz —

—N-no entiendo…— Dijo el chico —

— ¿Soy yo la que elegirás?… — Aparece de la nada, Uchiha Itachi —

— ¿O podría ser yo? — Dijo la rubia que aparece de la nada —

—Y-yo…Yo… ¡Yo! —

En eso suena un despertador y el pelirrojo cae de su cama sorpresivamente. Se levanta y apaga el despertador. Bosteza y se alborota los cabellos. Se estira un poco y mira un calendario con el día 8 de noviembre marcado.

—Ah… Es hoy. — Suspira — _"Bueno, no importa. Es como un día normal." _—

Solo frunce un poco el ceño y se va a bañar. Al salir se viste con el uniforme del instituto y acomoda sus cosas en su maleta. En un rato sale de su cuarto todo acomodado y se va a la cocina, donde encuentra unas tortillas recién hechas.

— ¿Tortillas? — Mira por todos lados — _"Debió ser la abuela…Que raro que no está por aquí"_ — se sienta — ¡Itadakimasu! — Empieza a comer — _"Mi abuela siempre me recibía con una sonrisa felicitándome… ¿Dónde estará? Bueno que mas da"_ —

El pelirrojo termina de comer y se levanta directo a lavar los platos. Se dirige nuevamente a su cuarto, donde en el marco de la puerta tenía unas rayas con unos números; era la estatura que tenia cada año. Se coloco de espalda, se pego del marco e hizo una raya. El pelirrojo se volteo rápidamente esperando algo bueno, pero en ese instante frunce el ceño enojado, no había mucha diferencia de estatura entre hoy y el año pasado. El pelirrojo solo marco enojado un 16 sobre esa línea, sale de su casa y se va caminando.

— ¿¡Solo dos estúpidos centímetros! ¡Nunca llegare a ser alto! — Gritaba el pelirrojo que iba camino a la estación para tomar el metro — Bueno en realidad… ¡No soy tan pequeño! ¡Soy estatura normal! — Dijo con sonrisa ganadora – ¡Además esos dos centímetros son algo bueno! ¡Nadie puede llegar a crecer dos centímetros al año como yo!

—En tus sueños, pulga roja. — Dijo el avaro que llega al lado del pelirrojo —

—Primero se saluda con un 'buenos días'. ¿Es que a ti nunca te enseñaron las normas de cortesía? — dijo enojado —

—Yo nunca tuve familia… — dice seriamente —

— ¿En serio? — pregunto curioso el ojimiel —

—Si quieres saber págame — extiende la mano el moreno —

—Mentiroso…— suspira —_ "No hay duda, hoy es un día normal como cualquier otro" _—

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En un rato ya todos estaban en el colegio. Pain, Konan y Zetsu habían llegado normalmente y habían ido a su salón de clase. En eso iban caminando en el pasillo Deidara, Hidan, Itachi y Kisame.

— "_¿Sera que a Akasuna-san le gustara mi regalo? Esta vez le hice un gorro tejido a mano"_ — Mira su bolso — _"Esta vez intentare entregárselo en persona, uhn"_ — pensaba la rubia ilusionada —

—Heeey… Deidaraaaa —suspira — La perdimos — dijo la albina caminando a su lado —

— "_La cita podría ser hoy… ¿Debería decírselo? ¿Estará ocupado? Me pregunto si el regalo que le traje estará bien… Le compre un lindo adorno para el celular. Pero esta vez se lo entregare de frente. ¡No más regalos anónimos!" _— Pensaba ilusionada la pelinegra —

—Itachi… Itachi-saaan… — Mueve su mano en frente de ella — La perdimos de nuevo — Dijo el de piel azul que iba a su lado —

—Y así…uhn — Dijo la rubia –

-¿Eh? ¿Estás allí Dei? — Le dijo su amiga Jashinista —

-Y así el podrá…— Dijo la Uchiha —

— ¿Reacciono? — Dice el de tez azul —

— ¡Y así el podrá corresponder mis sentimien-! — Dijeron las dos chicas sin terminar la oración cuando chocaron una con la otra cayendo las dos al suelo —

— ¡Auch! — Se quejo Deidara — ¡¿Pero quién fue el imbécil, uhn? — Mira a la Uchiha — ¡Itachi! ¡Tenias que ser tú!

—…— Su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción como siempre —

— ¡¿Es que te quedaste muda o qué? ¡¿No deberías decir algo? — Le grito desesperada la rubia y se levanta —

—…—Se levanta calmadamente y sacude su ropa — Algo… — Responde sin emoción —

—No otra vez — Dijo su amigo de tez azul con una gota —

— ¡¿Te estás burlando de mi, uhn? — Le grita la rubia —

—Solo digo lo que querías que dijera — Le dice la Uchiha —

—Tenían que ser ustedes si se oía tanto escándalo — Se asomada por la ventana de uno de los salones, Pain, junto con Zetsu y Konan — Ya decía que reconocía esas voces, dejen de gritar tanto —

—Mira quien lo dice…—Dice con una sonrisa de lado Konan —

— ¡Yo no grito tanto! — Dijo lloriqueando el pelinaranja —

—"_**Claro que si lo eres. Es un idiota llorón" **_No digas eso _**"Lo digo porque es la verdad"**_Pero eso es malo _**"La verdad es cruel"**_Malvada…— Obviamente peleaba consigo misma la tierna Zetsu —

—En este instituto si hay fantasmas — Dijo el de tez azul —

—Tienes razón Kisame…— Dijo la pelinegra —

— ¡No hablen de eso ahora! — Se tapa los odios la rubia —

—¡Pero si yo no puedo ver eso seres! — Se quejo Zetsu —

— ¡Si puedes! — Le grito Kisame —

— ¡No puedo!** ¡IDIOTA! **—

— ¡Si puedes ya que tu piel es rara! —

— **¡¿Qué DIJISTE?** ¡La tuya también lo es! —

— ¡No lo es! —

—Sí lo es Kisame…— Agrego la Uchiha —

—No apoyes tanto, Itachi-san…— Dijo sarcástico el azul —

—Está bien — Levanta su mano con su dedo pulgar alzado —

—¡Lo dije sarcásticamente! —

—Le rezare a Jashin-sama para que esta pelea se ponga interesante — Dice la Jashinista y se pone a rezar —

—"_¿Y qué le pasa a esa albina? ¿Sera que es budista? ¿Y porque está rezando? Esto parece una película de terror… ¿Y por qué estoy meditando acerca de eso?" _— Piensa Konan mientras miraba con una gota a Hidan —

— ¿Ya estas rezando a estas horas de la mañana, Jackie? — Esto lo dijo nuestro avaro favorito detrás de la albina y una mano sobre ella —

— ¡Que no soy cristiana! — Se voltea dándole la cara —

—Y ya empiezan la pareja a pelear — dando un suspira llega el pelirrojo y mira hacia las chicas rubia y pelinegra, y les dedica una sonrisa, provocando el sonrojo de estas —

—"_¡Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa! ¡Bien! ¡Esta vez le daré el regalo frente a frente!"_ — Se ilusionaron las dos chicas —

— **¡Cabeza de pescado! **— Todavía discutían los pieles raras — _"Por favor deja de pelear con Kisame-san"_ **¡No lo hare, ese chico me hace salir de mis casillas! **_"¿El amor?"_** ¡Ni en sueños!**

— ¡Loca de dos pieles! — Le gritaba Kisame —

—No es justo no tenemos con quien pelear… —se queja el pelinaranja —

—"_¿Y para quieres pelear con alguien, idiota?" _— Lo mira de reojo la peliazul — _"¿Y por qué estoy con este grupo de locos? En realidad ya me hace loca estar con locos, que se le hace…"_

— ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? — Dijo una voz gruesa —

— ¿eh? — La voz saca a Konan de sus pensamientos —

— ¡Es Jiraiya-sensei! — Le sonríe el de complejo de Dios —

El hombre mencionado era Jiraiya, el sensei de Konan, Pain y Zetsu. Un hombre de tez normal y de cabello blanco amarrado en una cola y dejando caer dos mechones por su cara. Tenía un maquillaje peculiar ya que tenía unas líneas rojas que iban desde los ojos hasta el final de la cara. El es muy conocido por ser muy pervertido con las chicas y se siente orgulloso por ello, es una de las cosas que admira Pain de él.

— ¡Váyanse todos a sus clases!, excepto, que estas chicas no quieran… — Dijo un poco pervertido en la última oración y acercándose poco a poco a Deidara, Itachi y Hidan —

—No — dice cortante la Uchiha y se va junto con su amigo el de tez azul —

—Ni loca, y eso que estoy loca e igual no quiero, uhn — Le saca la lengua la rubia —

— ¡Ni que Jashin-sama lo permita! — Le muestra el dedo y se va junto con su amiga —

— ¿Por qué son así de malas conmigo? Dime Konan-chan — Lloriqueaba el maestro —

—"_¿Es que no es obvio? ¡Las miraba como un pervertido! ¡Cualquiera que no lo conociera hubiera llamado a la policía! ¡¿Cómo se habrá convertido en profesor?" _— Piensa también en Madara y en Orochimaru-sensei, y su cara se pone algo azul — _"Retiro lo dicho…" _Es que tenias una cara de pervertido, ¿No puedes quitar esa cara mientras estamos en el colegio? — Dice la de ojos naranjos —

— ¡Pero es que es la cara con que nací! —

—Bueno siempre has tenido esa cara — Suspira la chica —

—Nos vemos después avaro… — Se va el pelirrojo a su salón —

—Está bien enano… — Se despide el avaro y se va a su salón —

— ¡Oh es cierto! _**"¿Qué es cierto?"**_ ¡Casi se me olvida por completo! _**"Baka baka baka…"**_—

—"_¿Me pregunto que será cierto…?" _— Pensó el pelinaranja —

—"_¿Me pregunto que se le habrá olvidado?"_ — Pensó la ojinaranjo —

— ¡Dejen de hacer el tonto en la ventana y vayan a sus asientos! — Entra al salón — La clase de hoy será…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Las horas transcurrieron. Todos los Akatsuki veían sus clases como "normalmente" hacen, aunque Deidara y Hidan fueron castigadas por estar pasándose papelitos en clases y las sacaron del salón y tuvieron que cargar un balde de agua durante esa clase, nuevamente Hidan maldice a Asuma-sensei, y por el lado de Itachi y Kisame, siguen traumados por aquello que paso en Halloween y lastimosamente tienen clase con Orokabu-sensei, digo, Orochimaru-sensei, por su parte ellos si quieren ser castigados.

Fue un día de lo más normal, demasiado normal para Madara Uchiha, algo le tenía preocupado. En el recreo estaba en su oficina junto con Tobi como siempre, pero seriamente algo le preocupaba ¿Qué será?

—Algo me tiene intrigado… — Dijo seriamente —

— ¿Qué será padre? —Dijo Tobi mientras veía unas fotos de su senpai en su celular —_"Senpai siempre sale perfecta en las fotos, a Tobi le gusta mucho eso de senpai" _

—Es que… ¡Este día está transcurriendo de lo más normal! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Algo debe pasar hoy! ¡Lo digo yo, Madara Uchiha! ¡Dueño de este fic! — Gritaba alterado el Uchiha —

—Tobi escucho cuando veía a senpai de lejos… ¡Pero Tobi no la espiaba ni acosaba! — Dijo nervioso el chico —

—No te preocupes hijo, yo usaba las técnicas de acosar en tu madre — Dice de forma seductora —

— ¿Y funcionaron? — Pregunta de forma muy alegre —

—Para nada. — Se entristece — ¡Nos desviamos de nuevo del tema! ¿Qué me decías, Tobi?

—Que cuando Tobi escucho algo de senpai cuando la veía de lejos ¡Pero Tob-! — Es interrumpido por su padre —

—Ya se… que no la espiabas ni la acosabas, ahora sigue. — Suspira — _"Ya nos íbamos a desviar otra vez"_

—Bueno, Tobi escucho de senpai que no sabía que regalarle a Akasuna-san, y también lo escuche de Itachi-san cuando hablamos con ella Tobi y Kisame-san — Se quedo pensando un rato — ¿Tobi se pregunta si se acerca el cumpleaños de Akasuna-san?

— ¡Debe ser eso! ¡Tobi pásame esas hojas de allí! — Le señala una hojas sobre una mesita y Tobi se las da — Vamos a ver… — Se veía como sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro leyendo rápidamente — ¡Dime la fecha de hoy Tobi!

— ¡E-eh, H-hoy es Lunes 8 de noviembre! — Dice un poco nervioso —

— ¡Eso es! ¡Hijo, eres un genio! ¡Llama a los Akatsuki menos a Sasori! — Dijo sonriente el Director —

—A la orden — Hace una señal militar y se va corriendo de la habitación —

En eso estaban Hidan y Deidara descansado en sus pupitres por toda la hora de clase que estuvieron cargando el balde con agua.

— ¡Maldito de Asuma-sensei! — Se estiraba los brazos la albina — ¡Como lo odio!

— ¡Yo te odio a ti! ¡Fue tu culpa! — Gruñe la rubia — ¡Si no me hubieras pasado ese papel!

— ¿Pero como mas iba a hablarte? — Pregunta confundida la albina —

— ¡No me hables, Baka! ¡Así de fácil! — Suspira — Vamos a comer antes de que se acabe el receso…uhn

— ¡Deidara! — Llamaba un chico del mismo salón de las chicas y Sasori — ¡Un chico te está buscando!

— ¿Eh? ¿A mí? — Se señala a sí misma la rubia — ¿Quién me buscara, uhn? — Se levanta de su asiento —

—¡SENPAAI! — Salta el buen chico a abrazar a su senpai y caen al suelo —

—No puedo creer que estés engañando a tu enanito rojo Pikadei, jujuju — Ríe la albina —

— ¡No me digas así! ¡Y tú levántate, no tienes derecho a abrazarme, uhn! — Se quita de encima a Tobi y se levanta — ¿Qué quieres ahora Tobi? — Dice molesta frunciendo el seño —

— ¡Tobi quería alegrar el día de Deidara-senpai! ¡No se enoje con Tobi! —Decía el buen chico inocentemente y se levanta —

— ¿A qué has venido además de eso enano negro? — Dice la Jashinista sonriendo —

— ¡Cierto! El Papa de Tobi los está llamando, ya les dije a los demás pero no le digan a Akasuna-san, sssshh —Hacia símbolo de silencio sobre su máscara donde debería estar su boca —

— ¿Pinocho? — Dijo confusa la albina —

—Sí, eso dijo el papa de Tobi. Esta esperándonos en la oficina. —

Sasori veía la escena de lejos desde que había entrado el buen chico.

—"_¿De qué estarán hablando?" _— Veía de lejos como hablaban y luego se marchan — _"¿Sera que el Director nos volvió a llamar? ¿Pero por qué no me llamo a mí también? En realidad no me importa mucho, pero eso me hizo sentir ignorado o posiblemente el chico ese no me vio… Creo que estoy pensando demasiado" _—Saca de su bolso un bento y sale del salón y se va a la terraza — No está…_ "¿Kakuzu no está? Qué raro, el sabe que no me gusta esperar… " — _En unos 10 minutos de esperar le llegue un mensaje de Kakuzu — _No podre almorzar contigo hoy… y cuando salgamos me iré por otro camino así que… vete solo enano…_ Ok… lo último no me importaba, pero… ¿Que pasa hoy? — Se queda mirando el cielo un rato — Madre… Padre…

Pero anterior a esos 10 minutos de que Kakuzu mandare el mensaje, los Akatsuki sin su pelirrojo estaban ya reunidos en la oficina de Madara junto con Tobi, esperando las ordenes que les iba a dar el Director, las estúpidas y locas ideas del director.

—Bueno los tengo hoy aquí por un propósito…— Dice calmadamente —

—**Ya escúpelo.** — Dijo secamente la "tierna" Zetsu —

—B-bueno, p-pero c-calm-mate… — Se pone un poco nervioso el director —

— **¿Qué? ¿Qué dices viejo? ¡¿Es que no te pusiste tus dientes hoy? ¡Tú crees que yo no hago más nada! ¿Verdad? ¡Solo seguir tus órdenes! ¿Verdad? ¡Eres un viejo idiota! **— Se monta encima de la mesa del director y lo mira fijamente — **¡Tú crees que nosotros te necesitamos! ¡Pero es al revés! ¡Tú nos necesitas! ¡Para satisfacer tu estúpida diversión! ¡Solo eres un simple viejo de 50 años! ¡ ¿Es que acaso no vez tus ojeras? ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad viejito? **— Le gritaba la peliverde —

—Y-yo no tengo 50 años… snif — Lloriqueaba el director —

— **¡Calla!** _"Déjalo en paz, te deje el cuerpo porque me dijiste que no harías nada malo"_ Tsk —

—Esta intimidando al director… — Aplaudían todos los todos los Akatsuki y Tobi — No lo puedo creer — Decía el de complejo de Dios —

—Tobi no sabe por qué aplaude, pero es divertido — Dice inocentemente —

—No importa solo aplaude — Le dice su senpai —

—"_¡Hasta mi hijo me traiciona!" _— Se deprime el director —

—"_¡Regrésame el cuerpo!" _**Tsk, está bien** ¡Sí! _**"¿Estas feliz?"**_ Mucho —

—Ella sigue siendo un poco rara —Dice seriamente la Uchiha moviendo un poco sus lentes —

—"_Por favor no lo digas tu… Se siente demasiado irónico…" _— La peliazul la mira de reojo —

— ¡JAJAAJA! ¡Por fin te han pisoteado estúpido Director! ¡El horóscopo de Jashin-sama tenía razón! Hoy veré cosas imposibles pero posibles… — Se burlaba la religiosa —

—Mis más sinceras disculpas Director — Hace una leve reverencia — No sé que me paso… — Se disculpaba la peliverde —

—N-no hay problema — Le acaricia la cabeza algo nervioso — _"Nota para mí: No hacer enfadar a Zetsu-chan"_ —

— ¿Crees que la poseyó un fantasma, Kisame? — Le susurraba la Uchiha —

—Quien sabe… Posiblemente, ya que siempre habla con ella misma… — Le responde el peliazul —

—No pensé que la chica fuera así de agresiva, hasta más que tu Hidan…uhn — Le dijo la rubia —

—Ella me da miedo —Dijo nerviosa la religiosa —

— ¡Ganaría dinero con ella en lo paranormal! ¡Soy rico! —Sus ojos se hicieron con símbolo de dinero —

—Lo perdimos nuevamente… — Se dice la Jashinista —

—cof, cof… Bueno como les decía — Mira a Zetsu — Mejor voy al grano… —Dice con una sonrisa forzada — Hoy su compañero Sasori cumple años y planeo hacerle una fiesta sorpresa — Los mira a todos seriamente — Ya hable con su abuela Chiyo-san y me dijo que podíamos hacerlo en su casa. —

— ¡Siii! — Gritaron Tobi y Pain — ¡Fiestaaa! — Saltan de alegría —

— ¡Sí! ¡Una fiesta! — Dice alegremente el Director y les tira confeti a los Akatsuki y se pone un gorro de cumpleaños — ¡Nosotros, el Akatsuki, le organizaremos una fiesta de cumpleaños!

— ¡Woaah! ¡Qué genial! — Dice el de complejo de Dios — ¡Adoro las fiestas! ¡Siempre soy el Dios de la fiesta! — Dijo con tono orgulloso —

—"_¿Desde cuándo se podría saber?" _— Pensaba la peliazul — ¿Y qué haremos esta vez?

—Organizaremos la fiesta por su puesto — Sigue tirando confeti el director —

— ¡¿Qué? — Grito desesperado el avaro —

— ¡Reacciono! — Grito la albina —

— ¡¿Cómo que organizar una fiesta? ¡¿No sabes que los cumpleaños son para idiotas? ¡ESO ES MALGASTAR DINERO! ¡NO GASTARE NI UN CENTIMO EN UNA ESTUPIDA FIESTA! — Se desespero el avaro —

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Usaremos el dinero del video de Halloween! — Saca mostrando un CD — Tú tienes el dinero ¿verdad? —

—Soy el tesorero y soy el que maneja el dinero — Defendió Kakuzu —

— ¡Yo soy el que manda aquí! — Dijo enojado dándole un golpe a la mesa — Pues usen cosas baratas… —Suspira — Aquí en esta pizarra anotare lo que harán, esta vez meteré a Tobi, ya que falta Sasori — Empieza a anotar en la pizarra —

—Estará Tobi… —Mira de reojo a Tobi y se sonroja — _**"No te hagas ilusiones con ese idiota"**_ Esta bien —

—"_¡TOBI NOOO! ¿POR QUE A MI JASHIN-SAMA? Rayos me puse como Hidan, uhn" _— Pensaba deprimida la rubia —

— ¡Esforcémonos en esto juntos senpai! — Dijo alegre el chico de la máscara —

—Cállate Tobi, uhn… —

—No sabía que cumplía años ese enano… — Dijo el avaro —

— ¡Claro! ¡Todos cumplimos años, viejo! ¡Y si que has cumplido bastantes! — Ríe la albina —

—Lo digo porque no sabía que cumplía años hoy, idiota. Es obvio que todos cumplimos años, eres tan idiota que crees que alguien pueda ser tan estúpido de no saber eso ¿eh? Mira que si hay gente idiota en este mundo… — Suspira — ¿Me pregunto si la idiotez se pegara? — Mira a Hidan de reojo — ¿Qué crees tú cristiana? Oh, es verdad… Eres tan estúpida que seguro no sabrás responder eso… ¡Y NO SOY VIEJO! —

— ¡IDIOTA MALNAC-! — Ya la albina iba a soltar uno que otro insulto inexistente en este mundo, así de feo iba a responder… Pero fue interrumpida —

— ¡Listo! — Madara deja escribir y muestra el pizarrón — ¡Aquí esta lo que van a hacer!

Lo que está escrito en el pizarrón es:

_Pastel:__ Hidan, Kisame y Zetsu-sama (?)_

_Adornos y refrigerios:__ Deidara, Kakuzu e Itachi._

_Entretener a Sasori:__ Konan, Pain y Tobi._

— ¡¿Un pastel? ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Tengo cara de pastelera? ¿Y porque ella tiene un 'sama'? — Se enoja la religiosa —

— ¿Adornos? ¿Refrigerios? ¡Me toco lo más caro! — Se quejo el avaro —

—Ellos si se quejan, uhn… No tengo nada que decir me parece una perfecta idea… — Ríe un poco la rubia —

—Son tan obvias las ganas que tienes de hacer esta misión Deidara, je… —Sonríe de lado la Uchiha—

— ¿Ah, sí? uhn —

— ¡Haremos un pastel! ¡Qué divertido! _**"¡Por fin algo delicioso! ¡Ya me tenían harto sus misiones sin comida!"**_ ¡Cocinar es muy divertido! **"Pero lo etapa más divertida es comer"** Tienes razón — Dice muy sonriendo la de dos teces —

— ¿Qué haremos con eso de entretener a Akasuna-kun? — Dice la peliazul —

— ¡Buena observación! ¡Tienen que entretenerlo para que no llegue a casa temprano! Tienen que tener todo listo hasta que el llegue. — Explico —

— ¿Y cómo lo sabremos? — Pregunto Tobi —

—Cuando todos estén en la casa le mandaran un mensaje y llevaran a Akasuna a su casa… Recuerdes que los adornos, refrigerios serán el casa de Chiyo-san, ella sabe sobre el tema así que serán aceptados muy amablemente en su casa — Concluye el Uchiha — ¿Alguna otra cosa? —

Todos niegan con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, ahora… Misión 4: ¡Fiesta sorpresa para el escorpión! —Dice muy sonriente —

Suena la campana y todos van a sus respectivos salones. Sasori seguía pensando en lo que habrían hecho los Akatsuki sin él, ya que no vio a ninguno por alguna parte y lo única forma de que eso sucediera es que estuvieran en la oficina de Madara, pero… ¿Por qué no fue llamado el también? ¿Justamente en su cumpleaños le darían la espalda? Son las preguntas que se hacia el pelirrojo en su mente…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Ya era la hora de salir y todos los alumnos salían del instituto tranquilamente. Y allí estaban en la puerta reunidos Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara, Itachi y Kakuzu.

— ¿Hacer una torta? —Decía pensativa la peliverde — _**"¡Nosotras no sabemos hacer algo como eso!" **_Debe ser fácil…

— ¡Cierto! ¡Debe ser muy fácil plantita carnívora! —Le dice sonriente la albina a la peliverde —

— ¿Plantita? Jeje _**"¡No te rías! ¡Se burla de ti!"**_ —

—Tenemos que ir a comprar los ingredientes — Dijo el de tez azul —

— ¡Tienes razón Pisame! — Dice la albina —

— ¡No me digas Pisame! ¡Me llamo es Kisame! —Se enoja —

—Claro, Pisame… Danos el dinero Kakuzu — Voltea a ver el nombrado y le extiende la mano —

—Tsk… —Extiende su mano con unos billetes pero no podía soltarlos xD —

— ¡Dámelos Kakuzu! —Alaba la Jashinista la mano del moreno — ¡Ayúdenme! — En eso se le unieron Kisame y Zetsu — ¡Suéltalos Kakuzu!

—Es como el juego de alar la cuerda… —Dijo seriamente la Uchiha viendo la escena junto con la rubia —

—Si… —Asiente la rubia — ¿eh? — Se voltea a ver a la Uchiha — ¡¿Por qué me hablas? ¡Y Lo peor es que te respondí! —Gritaba la rubia dando vueltas en círculos —

—"_¿Es algo fuera del otro mundo?" _— Pensó la Uchiha —

— ¡JA! ¡Lo tenemos! — Dice con sonrisa ganadora la Jashinista —

— ¡NOOOO! ¡DINEROO! —Lloriqueaba en el suelo el avaro —

—Kakuzu-san si es fuerte… _**"Y que lo digas"**_ Pero Kisame-san también lo es… — Mira Kisame con una sonrisa —

—Ah, s-sí, yo también lo soy… — Dice un poco sonroja el azulado —

— ¡Ya nos vamos! ¡Nos vemos después, viejo, cuatro ojos, perra! — Dice la Jashinista, y Kisame y Zetsu agitan la mano y se van con ella —

— ¿Cuatro ojos? _"¿Es es mi apodo?"_ — Se quedo un poco pensativa la pelinegra mientras se tocaba los lentes —

—A Hidan le gusta insultar a la gente y ponerle apodos estúpidos… Aunque es también porque no recuerda bien los nombres, uhn… — Le dice a la Uchiha — ¡Acabo de volverte a hablar! —Se golpea la cabeza en la pared —

— ¿Qué le pasa a esa? — Pregunta Kakuzu levantándose del suelo —

—Ni idea…—

Los otros 3 Akatsuki se fueron al lado opuesto a comprar cosas para adornar. En ese instante Sasori estaba saliendo del instituto también y puede ver al trió marcharse.

—_"¿Deidara, Itachi y Kakuzu juntos? ¡Eso es imposible!" _— El pelirrojo se queda viendo el trío sorprendido — _"Pero si Itachi y Deidara ni se agradan, y Kakuzu apenas y les ha habla_..." — Sacude un poco su cabeza — _"Debí ver mal... Bueno creo que me iré a casa" _—

En ese momento venia Pain corriendo a toda velocidad y salta encima de él y lo abraza fuertemente (?) cayendo los dos al suelo.

—¡SASORII! — Decía Pain — ¡Sal conmigo! —

—¿¡EEHK! — Se sorprendió el pelirrojo, aunque era una mezcla de sorpresa, nauseas y asco — E-espera un momento yo no soy ese tipo de c-chicos... — Se intentaba escapar de los brazos de Pain —

—¡Pero es que no puedo dejarte ir! ¡No puedo! —Decía — ¡¿Es que no quieres salir conmigo? ¡¿POR QUE? ¡¿QUE YO TE HICE? — Lloriqueaba el de complejo de Dios. Los estudiando escucharon los gritos que provenían de ellos y veían como Pain estaba abrazando (?) a Sasori —

—N-No eres tú, soy yo... ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Líder! ¡Yo no soy ese tipo de chico! — El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando y se puso tan rojo como su cabello — ¡AAH! ¡LIDER! ¡SUELTAME! —

— ¡Pain! — Venia caminando la peliazul junto con el buen chico llegando a la escena — por fin te alcanzamos... —

— ¡Pain-san! —Mira a Sasori — ¿Que está haciendo Pain-san con Akasuna-san? —

— ¿Pain? — Konan no se había dado cuenta y mira a Pain abrazando al pelirrojo, quedando con la boca abierta. La peliazul veía la escena con florecitas y fondo rosado, mientras los dos se veían fijamente y que en letra grande decía **"YAOI"** — ¡Kyaaa! ¡Amor prohibido! ¡Qué hermosoo! — Dijo la peliazul imaginándose 'cosas' con las mejillas sonrojadas —

—¡Espera no es lo que crees!¡Líder levántate! ¡Las personas están mirando! — Se queja el pelirrojo —

— ¡Ya deja de quejarte está bien! — Se levanta y se sacude un poco — Solo quería salir contigo... — Gruñe —

— ¡Ya te dije que no soy ese tipo de chicos! — Le gritaba por enésima vez el pelirrojo —

— ¿El tipo de chico que no sale? — Le pregunta confundido —

— ¡El que no sale con otros chicos! ¡Yo soy heterosexual! —

—Yo también soy heterosexual… ¡Espera un momento! ¡Yo no quería saber tu sexualidad! — Le grita el líder — ¡¿Está diciendo que soy un Homosexual? Yo solo quería que salieras con nosotros tres — Señala a Konan y a Tobi que están detrás de ellos —

— ¿Konan-san? ¿Konan-san? —Mueve la mano en frente de Konan el buen chico — ¡Konan-san!

— ¿Hmp? — Despierta de sus imaginaciones yaoistas y vuelve al mundo real — ¿Qué ha pasado? —

—Gracias pero no puedo salir con ustedes hoy — El pelirrojo se da la vuelta y se va caminando, pero Pain pone una mano sobre su hombro y lo detiene —

—Vas a salir con nosotros te guste a no — Decía enojado el líder —

—E-eh… ¿S-si? —Sasori lo mira asustado y su cara se pone azul —

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

¡Vamos con nuestro grupo de pastelería! Digo, con Kisame, Hidan y Zetsu-chan. Los tres estaban comprando los ingredientes para la torta y estaban en un pasillo y Hidan traía la cesta.

— ¿Qué es lo que lleva una torta? —Pregunta la albina —

— **¡Carne, me gusta la carne! ¡La carne es deliciosa!** Y tiene muchas proteínas —

—Tienes razón plantita, debe llevar carne… Pero como es suave también lleva harina. — Dice la albina —

—En realidad una torta lleva: mantequilla, azúcar, leche, huevo, harina, levadura, y un poco de limón para que le quite el sabor del huevo… La crema creo que lleva solo huevo y azúcar… — Explico el Tiburón —

—Ohh… — Aplaudió la de dos teces —

— ¿Acaso ves "El Gourmet" o algo así? — Pregunto la albina —

— ¡Yo puedo ver lo que yo quiera! ¡Viva la libertad de expresión! —Lloriqueaba el Tiburón —

—No creo lleve esas cosas así que no te creo…— Le ignora la albina — ¿Y si le ponemos chocolate? ¡Me gusta el chocolate! —

— ¡También sal para equilibrar la torta! _**"¿Qué clase de torta estamos preparando? Kisame tiene razón…"**_ Pero a mí me gusta la torta con carne… —

—"_¡Ni loco comeré esa torta!" _¿La torta llevara crema? —

— ¡Claro que si Pisame! ¡Busca algo rojo para adornarla y artefactos para hacer las letras de adentro! ¡Vamos, haz algo! — Le hace un ademan con la mano para que se fuera —

—"_¿Acaso soy su perro?" _— Le hace caso y se va a buscar las cosas — _"¡Lo peor es que le hago caso!"_

— ¿Tú crees que la torta lleve: mantequilla, azúcar, leche, huevo, harina, levadura, y un poco de limón para que le quite el sabor del huevo… y la crema: huevo y azúcar? ¡Tengo la impresión de que lleva eso! — Mete esos ingredientes en la cesta — ¿Qué más? ¡Espera! ¡No hay leche! —

— ¡Pongámosle chicha! — Toma la chicha y la pone en la cesta — _**"¡Y vodka!"**_ ¡Y vodka! —

— ¡Buena idea! ¡Que Jashin-sama te bendiga por eso! — Van al pasillo de alcohol y ponen la "Vodka" — ¡Así estará bien! — Llega Kisame con los instrumentos y los pone en la cesta — ¡Estamos listos! — Va al cajero — ¡Hey, atea que no sabe de Jashin-sama, compraremos esto! — Pone los ingredientes en la caja —

— ¡Haremos una torta! _**"¡Mataremos gente con esa torta! ¡Pero tendrá carne…!" **_¡Yaaay! —

— ¿Con estos ingredientes? — Dijo la trabajadora del mercado y la mira extraño, y pasaba cada producto por la caja registradora —

—No pregunte por favor — Le dijo el de piel azul. Pagan los ingredientes y salen del mercado — ¿En donde haremos la torta? —

Las dos chicas se miran y miran al de piel azul… Y Hidan solo sonríe… ¡Dejemos al grupito de pasteleros y vallamos con el otro grupito de decoradores y de los refrigerios! Digo, Deidara, Itachi y Kakuzu. Estaban en el mismo mercado, en una parte donde vendían adornos y cosas de fiestas, en ese pasillo estaba la rubia y la pelinegra viendo los adornos mientras Kakuzu buscaba 'Oreos y Chips Ahoy'.

—"_Estos globos quedarían lindos…" _— La Uchiha toma unos globos rojos y blancos —

— ¡Ja! ¡Esos globos no son nada geniales! Mejor son estas serpentinas —Le muestra un sobre de serpentinas —

—Los globos son el alma de la fiesta — Le responde —

— ¡La serpentinas son más divertidas, uhn! —

— _¡Claro que si Pisame! ¡Busca algo rojo para adornarla y artefactos para hacer las letras de adentro! ¡Vamos, haz algo! —_

— ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Matracas? ¡Mejor son los silbatos! — Le dice la pelinegra —

— _¿Tú crees que la torta lleve: mantequilla, azúcar, leche, huevo, harina, levadura, y un poco de limón para que le quite el sabor del huevo… y la crema: huevo y azúcar? ¡Tengo la impresión de que lleva eso! ¿Qué más? ¡Espera! ¡No hay leche! —_

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No voy a gastar mis pulmones en eso! ¡Prefiero darle vueltas y vueltas a esto y es menos el cansancio! ¡uhn! —

— _¡Pongámosle chicha! ¡Y vodka! —_

— ¿Quién le pondría a una torta chicha? — Pregunto la Uchiha — ¿Y Vodka? ¿Y que son todos esos ingredientes raros? ¿Y quién es Pisame? —

— ¡Esas voces me resultan familiares! Vallamos a ver — Las dos chicas se asoman por el pasillo pero no había nadie — ¿Ya se fueron? —

—Debieron ser unas personas extrañas… ¡Mira que pelear por una torta! —

—Si tienes razón, uhn… — Se queda viendo el pasillo y razona un poco… ¡Le dio la razón a una Uchiha! — ¡AHH! ¡Te di la razón! — Empieza a dar vueltas nuevamente con las manos en la cabeza —

—"_¿Qué le pasa? Oh es Kakuzu…" _— Mira a Kakuzu llegar con los refrigerios — ¿Ya?

—Sí, ¿Ya tiene los adornos? —

—Estamos escogiéndolos pero la rubia se puso a corre en círculos otra vez — Señala a Deidara —

—Agarra los globos y las matracas y unos gorritos y vámonos ¡Mi tiempo es oro…! —

—Hmp… — Agarra los adornos — Deid- — Mira que sigue corriendo — Que mas da… —La deja atrás —

— ¡Ladrona! ¡Estos objetos son muy caros! ¡Esto es un atraco sin pistola! — Le grita Kakuzu a la cajera—

—Pero…es que así es el precio… — Intentaba explicar la empleada — No puedo ponerlo más barato… —

— ¡Es el plan malévolo contra los compradores como nosotros! ¡Y el IVA está demasiado alto! ¡Hasta más alto que los globos! ¡¿Acaso ve este comprando IVA? ¡Usted está loca señora! ¡No le voy a comprar nada ustedes! —

—Recuerda al Director, Kakuzu-san… — Le dice la Uchiha y el avaro se paraliza —

— ¡Tks! —Paga el dinero completo, sin dejarle ni un céntimo — ¡No volveremos nunca jamás en la vida! —

—"_Si que es avaro…" _—Pensó la Uchiha y los dos salen del supermercado y se van a la casa del Akasuna —

Minutos más tarde…

—Uhn… —Para de correr la rubia —_"Debo dejar de sorprenderme tanto" _¿eh? —Mira a todos lados pero no ve a sus compañeros — ¡Me han dejado atrás, uhn! _"¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo en círculos, uhn?" _—

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

— ¿Un parque? — Pregunto la peliazul —

El grupo de los distraídos, digo, el grupo que distrae de: Pain *Líder*, Konan, y ¡Tobi!*Suplantando a Sasori por hoy* junto con Sasori, estaba en un parque, si en un parque, ¿Para qué? Solo el líder y la escritora lo sabe (N/A: ¿YO?) ¡Si, tú! Era el mismo parque donde había estado Madara, sin mucho que decir no hay tantos parque en esta ciudad… Ahora sigamos con el grupo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Un parque! ¡No hay nada mejor que el aire libre! — Respira hondo el líder — ¡Me gustan los parques! Aunque he sufrido mucho dolor, una vez me golpearon con un columpio, una vez me caí de un sube y baja y me fracture, una vez me solté de la rueda y me hice una cortada y tuvieron que coserme, una vez me caí a un lago, otra vez me atacaron unas palomas y otra- —Fue interrumpido por la peliazul —

—Ya entendimos, Pain — Dijo la de los origamis —

—Bueno, pero los parque siguen siendo bonitos y dolorosos… Ahora que lo pienso quiero destruir este parque ahora mismo… — Se quedo pensativo el líder —

— ¿Pain-san no se supone que estamos aquí para 'eso'? —Pregunto inocentemente el buen chico —

— ¡Ah, es muy cierto! —

— ¿Eso? — Se pregunto el pelirrojo — Bueno, creo que tengo que irme… No quiero que mi abu- — Es detenido por Pain nuevamente con una cara tenebrosa — E-eh… —

— ¡Ni creas que te irás! ¡MUAJAAJAJAJA! —

Unos minutos más tarde…

— ¡¿Por qué estamos corriendo? —Pregunto el pelirrojo que estaba corriendo por un parque, junto con la peliazul y Tobi —

— ¡El ejercicio es bueno para…! — Se detiene un momento para pensar — ¡Hay, tu sabes para que es bueno! — Empieza a silbar con un silbato Pain, que no se sabe de dónde lo saco — ¡Sigan corriendo! —

— ¡Tobi está corriendo! ¡Esto ser bueno! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! — Dijo alegremente el chico —

—"_Estamos corriendo en el parque un lunes en la tarde con nuestros uniformes…"_ —Pensó y miro a Pain por un momento — _"Que idea tan perfecta tan distraerlo Pain, eres un Dios de las ideas" _— Pensó con sarcasmo la peliazul —

— ¡Listo, ha descansar! — Anunció el líder con el silbato y todos van con el —

—huff, huff…— Dijeron en unísono ellos tres cansados —

—Se que están muy cansados así que les compre una bebida. — Les da una bebida a ellos tres —

—Que amable eres Pain — Dijo sorprendida la peliazul —

—Muchas gracias Líder — Empieza a beber la bebida el pelirrojo—

—Tobi no pensó que Pain-san, pudiera gastar el dinero en nosotros —

—Pero si no fue mi dinero… —

— ¿Y de quien fue? — Pregunto curiosa Konan —

—Pues de Sasori, el es que nos brinda — Señalo al pelirrojo, y este escupe la bebida encima de Tobi—

— ¡¿WTF? ¡¿MI DINERO? —

— ¡OYE! ¡NO ESCUPAS SOBRE MI MALDI** ENGRENDO DEL DEMONIO!—Le grito el bipolar de Tobi con una voz más gruesa —

— ¿T-Tobi? — Dijeron todos al unisonó asustados —

— ¡Ahora arrodíllate y pide disculpas! ¡APURATE! —

Se pelirrojo se arrodilla y pide las disculpas. Y los demás le quedan viendo con miedo.

—"_T-Tobi da miedo… Es parecido a Zetsu-chan" _—Pensaron Pain y Konan —

— ¡Tobi acepta tus disculpas Akasuna-san! ¡Ya puedes levantarte! — Dicho esto Sasori se levanta —

—B-Bueno ahora vallamos a otro lugar, ya que estamos todos calientitos —Dijo el líder —

—"_¡Pero si tu no hiciste nada!" _—Pensaron el pelirrojo y la peliazul —

Después pasaron en un Arcade, donde gastaron el dinero de Sasori (Y perdió en todos los juegos…), y estuvieron en una cafetería y gastaron el dinero de Sasori (Y por cierto pidieron lo más caro), por una tienda de video juegos y gastaron su dinero. (Y como él no tiene consola no compro ningún juego)… ¡Ustedes entienden el punto! Y así hicieron en toda la tarde…

Mientras en la casa de Pisame, digo Kisame, estaba haciendo la supuesta 'torta', ¿Y porque en su casa? En palabras cortas, Kisame perdió al papel y tijeras y fue obligado por Hidan…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

— ¿Deberíamos echarle más sal? — Pregunto la Jashinista —

— ¡No, así está bien de sal! ¿Qué te parece más carne? **¡Ya se! ¡Debimos comprar Sake, ya que con la Vodka no es suficiente! **— Dijo la bipolar de Zetsu —

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡No es suficiente! ¡Pongámosle el chocolate! —

Agregaron el chocolate, y batían la torta manualmente ya que no había instrumentos eléctricos. Kisame veía un poco alejado como hacían la torta con una cara de asco, y lo peor es que su cocina iba a quedar toda sucia y la tendría que limpiar el.

—Ahora los huevos — Hidan hecha los huevos pero se les cae con todo y cascara — Que importa echémosle todo eso así — Y echaron todos esos huevos con cascara y la chicha — ¡Deberíamos tener un programa de cocina!, ¿verdad plantita? —

— ¡Siii! ¡Sería muy divertido! —

—Seria más un programa de terror que uno de cocina… — Susurro para sí el de tez azul —

— ¡Listo! —La Jashinista pone la torta en el horno — Ahora viene la crema…—

— ¿Esta película de terror nunca va a terminar? —Suspira el Tiburón —

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras nuestro otro equipo… Estaban en la casa decorando, Kakuzu inflaba los globos mientras que Deidara ponía unas serpentinas en los globos y en algunas partes de la casa, Itachi ponía los vasos y los platos decorados, y los gorritos en cada plato y algo de confeti en la mesa.

—Eso esta horrible Deidara… — Señalo la Uchiha unos globos — No deberían ir así. — Eran unas flores de globos — Deberías hacer columnas de globos como las mías… —

— ¡Cállate! ¡Yo soy la artista aquí! —Le grita la rubia decorando un globo —

—Eres pésima… — Le da la espalda y sigue decorando—

— ¡No me des la espalda! ¡Estúpida Uchiha, uhn!—Le empieza a insultar la rubia —

—Estas nunca dejan de pelear… — Dice para sí el avaro y suspira, y sigue con su trabajo de inflar globos —

—Así es la adolescencia de ahora… ¿Verdad? — Le dice una vieja, que era la abuela de Sasori —

— ¡Yo no soy así! — Le dijo Kakuzu enojado —

— ¡Pues claro! ¡Es que ya pasaste la adolescencia hace años! ¿Tú no estuviste en la segunda guerra mundial? — Pregunto confundida la abuela —

— ¡Yo no soy tan viejo! ¡Ni me veo como un viejo! ¡Por Donald Trump! ¡Póngase sus lentes, Chiyo-san! — Le grito enojado el avaro —

—Cierto, debería ir por mis lentes… — Se va a su cuarto —

—Esa vieja está loca… — Voltea y mira a sus compañeras que lo veía fijamente sonrojadas, aguantando la risa —

— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJA! — Rieron en unísono las dos —

— ¡¿De qué se ríen ustedes? —

— ¡Te dijeron viejo! ¡Y uno como de 91 años! ¡JAAJAJAJA! — Le dijo la rubia —

— ¡Hasta dijeron que estabas en la segunda guerra mundial! ¡Ni mi abuelo! ¡JAJAJAAJA! — Reía la Uchiha —

— ¡Ya cállense! — Mando el avaro —

—Hidan debió ver este momento — Dijeron en unísono las dos chicas y se miran — ¡No me imites! ¡Deja de imitarme! ¡Cállate! —

—"_Estas chicas se parecen… Y menos mal que ella no estuvo aquí… " _— Se sonroja un poco al recordar a Hidan — _"¿Me pregunto cómo le ira con la torta…? Tengo el leve presentimiento de que no debo comerla…"_ — Sonríe de lado —

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

—¡MI DINERO! — Estaba en posición fetal haciendo círculos en el suelo con un aura oscura —

Ya habían pasado algunas horas y ya era de noche, los 4 estaba en una heladería muy felices con sus helados (Menos Sasori obviamente).

— ¿Ahora qué haremos? — Dijo el líder mientras comía un helado de chocolate (Señalando con una flechita con luces: Fue comprado con el dinero de Sasori) —

— ¡Tobi no sabe, Tobi lo dirá después de comer! — Estaba de espaldas y con la máscara levanta para poder comer su helado de Chicle (También con el dinero de Sasori) —

— ¿Y si vamos a un parque de diversiones? — Dijo Konan comiendo un helado de fresas (¿Adivinen qué? ¡Cortesía del dinero de Sasori!) — ¡Me dijeron que las entradas están a mitad de precio! —

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Vayamos allí! ¡Tobi quiere ir! — Grito alegre Tobi que ya no estaba de espaldas ya que había terminado de comer y se había tapado con su máscara —

— ¡NOOOO! — Se levanta del suelo y les mira con lagrimas en los ojos — ¡Nadie va a ir a ningún parque! ¡Me dejaron sin nada! ¡Malvados! ¡Son muy malos! —

— ¡Pero si tu nos invitaste! — Se defendió el líder — ¡Además, que pobre eres! — Sigue comiendo su helado —

—"_¡¿WTF?" _— Se sorprende el pelirrojo — Ya no importa… — Se sienta con ellos —

En eso el súper duper líder Pain…Digo solo Pain, recibió un mensaje, que tenía el tono "Number One"… ¿Eso importa? Bueno si, recibió el mensaje a la final, deja un rato el tono, _para sentirse el número uno, _y luego lo lee.

_Ya estamos listos :D, solo falta que traigan a Sasori, es Madara Uchiha tu más amado director =D…¡Las caritas son geniales :3! ¡Ni preguntes como tuve tu número :0! Bueno si quieres saber te lo diré, en realidad tengo muchos contactos… Pero para más facilidad se lo pregunte a Zetsu-chan…Sabes que en mis días de juventud no teníamos celulares para comu-_

Pain dejo de leer el mensaje ya que estaba muy largo y sabía que iba a hablar de su estúpida juventud cuando tenía nuestra edad y blah blah…

—Konan, Tobi… Ya es hora —Les susurro y los tres se levantaron— ¡Llévanos a tu casa! —

— ¿Qué? ¿A mi casa? ¿Ahora quieren llevarse mis cosas? — Pregunto Sasori con desgana —

— ¡No! ¡Llévanos, es lo último que te pedimos! ¡Además soy tu líder! — Ordeno —

—Por favor Akasuna-kun… — Le dice Konan con dulzura y le sonríe —

—Está bien, está bien… — Se levanta — Vamos — Empieza a caminar —

— ¡Tobi irá a casa de Akasuna-san! — Le sigue y los otros dos van detrás de Tobi —

—No es justo a él si le sonríes — Gruñe el líder del grupo —

—No seas celoso Pain… — Suspira la peliazul —

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En la casa del que perdió todo su dinero…

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya le mande el mensaje al líder! —Les guiña el ojo el Director —

—Mil millones de años para mandar un estúpido mensaje, ¡Joder! — Le dijo la Jashinista —

— ¿La vejez lo hace lento? _**"Quien sabe…Me da igual…"**_ ¡A ti todo te da igual! —

— ¿La vejez lo hace lento? — Se quedo pensativa la Jashinista — ¡Oye viejo, entonces tú debes tardarte muchos milenios entonces !¡JAAJAJA! — Se burla del avaro —

— ¡Con que eso era lo que estaban murmurando! —Mira a Deidara y a Itachi y estas se ponen a silbar e ignoran al avaro — ¡Las voy a matar! —

— ¡Hazlo en nombre de Jashin-sama! —

— ¡Tu cállate! — Le grito el avaro —

— ¡HIJO DE PUT* ATREVETE A DECIRLO OTRA VEZ! ¡MALPARI** DE LA MIER**! — Y dijo más palabras hermosas como esas —

—Me dijeron viejo… — Se deprime el director —

— ¡No se preocupe! ¡Se ve que usted estuvo en la primera guerra mundial! —Le dijo Chiyo — Pero se ve joven a pesar de eso…—

—¡BUAAA! —Se pone a llorar —

—Pobre de el… —Lo mira Kisame con pena — Bueno, me da igual —

— **¡Así se habla, idiota! **— Le apoya Black Zetsu —

Suena el timbre en la casa y apagan las luces, y todos intentan esconderse.

— ¡Hey, yo me esconderé aquí! — Le susurra Jashinista al avaro que se iba a esconder detrás del mueble—

— ¡No, lo hare yo cristiana! —

— **¡Escóndanse los dos allí y cállense! **— Les dijo Zetsu —

Desde afuera en frente de la puerta… El pelirrojo buscaba la llave mientras los demás estaban detrás de él.

—Sera que no está…— Dijo el pelirrojo — Las luces están apagadas, mi abuela debería estar en la casa. "_¿Sera que cogió el vicio del casino otra vez?" _Entonces tendré que abrir yo. —

—"_Esta sospechando…" _—Pensaron los otros tres —

— ¿Eh? — Mete la llave en la cerradura pero se da cuenta de que la puerta está abierta — ¿Está abierta? Pero si no hay nadie… —

El pelirrojo abre despacio la puerta y entra a la casa, ve que todo está oscuro y decide prender la luz.

—¡SORPRESA! —Dijeron todos en unísono —

Salieron todos sus compañeros, el director y su abuela, y lo recibieron. Pain, le pone el brazo de lado, Konan solo le sacude el cabello y Tobi salta de alegría. Sasori pasa al centro y todos le desean un feliz cumpleaños, Sasori todavía estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que ellos le hubieran organizado una fiesta sorpresa, eso solo pasaba cuando estaba más pequeño y no recordaba muy bien este tipo de fiestas, pero sentía algo en su interior, ¿Felicidad? ¿Una muy grande?

— ¡Ahora a cantar cumpleaños feliz! — Grito emocionado el líder — ¡Yo soy el líder así que hagámoslo! —

—"_¿Hasta una torta?" _— Todos se ponen alrededor de la mesa y Hidan abre la caja donde estaba la torta y la pone sobre la mesa. Sasori mira más atentamente para ver que decía — _¿Feliz cumpleaños Pinocho? _—Pudo leer —

— ¡Hidan! ¡Baka! —La golpea la rubia — ¡¿Cómo pudiste? —

— ¡Pero Jashin-sama dijo que tenía que ponerlo así! — Se defendió la religiosa —

— ¿Y le haces caso a tu amiguito imaginario? —Se burlo el avaro —

— ¡El no es imaginario! ¡Es un Dios! ¡El Dios de la masacre! —

— ¡Ya dejen de pelear y cantemos! — Ordeno el Líder —

Sasori ríe un poco, no le molesto lo que había escrito Hidan, estaba muy alegre, no había sentido tanta alegría en mucho tiempo. Nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños así. Sentía muchas emociones, pero no sabía cómo determinarlas… Ya que casi siempre era un chico frio que no mostraba sus emociones… Cantaron la canción y después de eso

— ¡Ahora el cumpleañero debe decirnos unas palabras! — Dijo Madara emocionado —

— ¡Sí! ¡Di unas palabras! — Grito emocionado el Hijo igual que su padre —

—Bueno… — Se sonroja un poco — Quiero decir que nunca me espere esto, hay tantas cosas hermosas en el mundo, que siempre pensamos que están alejados de nosotros pero en realidad están muy cerca, es como que, la felicidad viene en paquetes pequeños, aunque en realidad, viene en varias personas, de diferentes tamaños, colores, personalidades y edades, lo más hermoso de to- —El pelirrojo fue interrumpido —

— ¡Ya entendimos enano! ¡Deja tanta filosofía y resúmelo! ¡Quiero comer la torta! — Le grito Hidan —

— ¡Hidan! — Gritaron la rubia y la pelinegra —

—Gracias…— Dijo Sasori con una hermosa sonrisa —

—Por nada enano, pero me debes m- — Fue golpeado por la peliazul en el estomago —

—No fue por nada — Sonríe la peliazul —

— ¡Ahora a comer la torta! _**"¡Queremos la jodida torta!"**_ ¡SIII! — Grito emocionada la peliverde —

—Claro Zetsu-chan — Le respondió amablemente el Pinochito —

Picaron la torta que no se veía tan mal por fuera… ¿Pero intenten probarla si? Su sabor era indescriptible… Todos la probaron menos Kisame ¡El único que salió intacto! Kakuzu se la comió igual ya que Hidan la había hecho, aunque sabía que le había quedado mal (Pelearon toda la fiesta por lo horrible que le había quedado). Madara y la vieja Chiyo se emborracharon con la Vodka que había sobrado de la torta, Deidara e Itachi no cumplieron su cometido de entregarle el regalo a Sasori si no que lo dejaron allí en la casa como anónimo. Déjenme decirle que hicieron millonaria a la farmacia que está cerca de la casa de Sasori por comprar medicina para el estomago…

**¡La Sección de Zetsu-chan y un cumpleañero! REMODELACION**

Estaba en un parque la peliverde regando las flores, y alguien la está grabando con su cámara.

**Zetsu: **¿oh? ¿Ya comenzamos? — Asiente la cámara — ¡HOLA! ¡Bienvenidos a la sección de Zetsu-chan! ¡Gracias por sintonizarnos hoy! _**"¡Esta vez estamos afuera! Por si no se habían dado cuenta, ¡y si no se dieron cuenta es que son muy estúpidos!"**_ ¡Deja de insultar al público! ¡Hoy tenemos como invitado especial a nuestro protagonista de este capítulo! ¡Sasori-kun!

_**Sasori:**_ — Llega con ella y es enfocado con la cámara y saludad — ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

**Zetsu:** ¡Hola Sasori-kun! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! _**"Espero la haya pasando bien, baka"**_ ¡No te puede escuchar! _**"JAJAJA PERO TU SI"**_ Bueno… En el capítulo de hoy lo que se me había olvidado era pedirle feliz cumpleaños a Sasori-kun, por si no sabían eso…

**Sasori:** ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Estoy feliz! —Llora de felicidad — Oye… ¿Por qué estas grabando afuera? ¿Y el set?

**Zetsu:** Buena pregunta… — Deja de regarlas flores — ¡Lo que pasa es que esta en remodelación! ¡Esta vez tuvimos 22 Reviews! ¡Aumentamos considerablemente! ¡Y con esos reviews pudimos mandar a hacer una remodelación! Así que por estos momentos estaremos al aire libre. _**"Aunque algunos mensajes estuvieron repetidos, debió ser fanfiction que los puso repetidos, pero igual los contamos, mientras más mejor :D!"**_

**Sasori:** Sabes…¿tu dejaste unos regalos en mi casa? No sé quien me los regalo…

**Zetsu:** ¡Quién sabe! Por cierto… ¿Cómo te viniste hasta el parque? ¿Tú tomas el tren verdad?

**Sasori:** ¡Caminando! ¡Se gastaron todo mi dinero! ¡MI DINERO! ¡QUERIDO DINERO! ¡DEVUELMANMELO! — Grita desesperado y se pone a llorar —

**Zetsu:** _**"El si es raro…"**_ — Le pasan una hoja —Ahora contestaremos sus reviews _**"Mientras el otro está deprimido .-." **_Primero con **Ikari no Yorokobi**: Cierto, yo también estuve traumada, lo vimos en persona, tienes suerte de solo leerlo… _**"¡YO LO VI!"**_ ¡Gracias a la escritora aparecimos en una semana… Pero esta vez tardo más… _**"Creo que este es uno de los capítulos más largo que ha hecho y que sea ha tardado en hacer, la inspiración tarda… ¡Y SI ERES UNA BITCH CRICONA! Y no lo digo yo, lo dice la autora :D" **_(N/A: Malvada ;_;… ¡Yo nunca dije eso D: ! Me gustan tus criticas, son constructivas y puedo corregirme cada vez m-) "_**La de la sección somos nosotras no tu ¬_¬" **_(N/A: ¡D: ! ¡Y soy yo la que escribo! ¿Por cierto que es redundancia? XDD… Soy tontita D:) _**"¡Se me calla! Y si eres idiota!"**_ Intentamos corregir todo… Y los guiones los puso en todo… ¿Sasori cual será tu venganza?, te preguntan aquí.

**Sasori:** ¿T_T? — Se levanta — ¡Es cierto! ¡Se me había olvidado eso! Pues ya lo veras…Ya lo verán… MUAJAJAAJA! Konan y Pain son raros ya que le gusta llevar disfraces todavía.

**Zetsu: ¡A TI TE GUSTA JUGAR CON MUÑECAS!**

**Sasori:** ¡Son marionetas! ¡Déjame SER! ¡Y no digas que sería gracioso que ese azulote me golpeara! ¡El practica con espadas! ¡Me podría matar!

**Zetsu:** ¿Huron? ¿Tejón? ¿Delfín? Nunca supe que animales eran… _**"¡Eres una jodida friki que le gusta Pokemón!"**_ ¡A mí también me gusta! _**"Tú también eres una jodida friki!"**_ ¡Es un trauma muy muy muy grande!** ¡TRAUMA DEFINITIVO! **Me pregunto si ella se vengara… ¡Y el idiota de Kabuto nos quita antagonismo! ¡Cierto! _**"LA ESCRITORA ¬_¬ hará caso a tus recomenciaciones :D"**_ Sería recomendable o si no te comeremos =3…

**Sasori:** **Nathita:** ¡Holaa! ¿Qué tal? ¡YO TAMBIEN QUEDE TRAUMADO! ¡NO HABLEN MAS DE ESO! Bueno, tendrás mas Kakuhida mas adelante, ya que la escritora no quiere adelantar mucho las cosas… ¿Hidan? Es cierto… Pero ella apareció una vez y…

**Zetsu: LA SAQUE DEL SET…¬3¬**

**Sasori:** n_n" Ya escuchaste… ¡Nos vemos! Ahora con **Tobi_Kohai: **Es cierto… 'Esta muy larga! ¿¡Espera! ¿¡QUE TE DIO RISA QUE! ¡MALDAVO! ¡JODE**! Bueno si Deidara dio mucha risa…Estoy contigo… No pensemos lo otro T3T… ¿Por qué abusaran de mi? ¿Sera que los regalos eran de ellas?

**Zetsu:** ¡En el próximo capítulo veras a Madara lo prometemos! ¡Te veremos después! ¡Comenta el próximo capítulo! Ahora **Meik:** ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Gracias! ¡Damos lo mejor porque este fanfic sea cómico! _**"este comentario si fue corto"**_ Si… Ahora con **elixx:** ¿Cómo estás? ¡Siempre nos comentas! _**"¡Joder a ella se le pego lo de Itachi!"**_ Algo… No hables más de de ese suceso…. T_T… _**"SIl NO HABLES MAS" **_¿Por qué hablas en mayúsculas ahora? _**"POR QUE ME DA LA GANA"**_ Esta bien… ¡No te golpees la cabeza! ¡No te hieras! ¡Tienes que seguir leyéndonos! _**"¡Y SI QUE NOS TOCO LO PEOR!"**_ ¡Gracias! ¡Soy tu personaje numero uno! ¡Y los demás que importan :D! **¡Dan igual!**

**Sasori:** ¡¬_¬ OYE! ¡No me quemes con kerosene! ¡Me voy a quemar! Y si… Descansa muy bien xD… ¡A mí no se me ha olvidado todavía…! … ¿Por qué no me quemas con agua? ¿:D…? ¡Nos vemos! Ahora con **Neko_alice**: ¡HOLAAA! ¿Qué tal? No sé en qué pensaría… Madara es un pedófilo, o eso me dijo Hidan, por cierto creo que Tobi me tiene rabia por algo pero no sé porque… exploto horrible en este capítulo, me recordó a Madara… ¿Tu no vez fantasmas?

**Zetsu:** **¡NOO! ¡Y si Pain tiene merecido eso!** Por cierto gracias por defenderme Sasori-kun,:3…

**Sasori: **¿Sasodei? Eso no es…

**Zetsu: ¡**Bueno que sigue :D! ¡Si fue muy largo! _**"Es muy divertirlo molestarla a la loca de la rubia!"**_ ¿Ya dejaste de hablar en mayúscula? _**"SIII"**_ -3- … Eso no responde nada… Déjame hablar con la escritora para que ponga más Sasodei :D…

**Sasori:** ¡Es que no entendía lo que quería decirme ellos! Gracias a Uchiha entendí. ¿Quién es Hanabi?

**Zetsu:** Ni idea .3. **"Bueno, siguen diciendo eso, dejen de decir eso tan traumático! ¿¡NO TIENEN MAS NADA DE QUE HABLAR!"**

**Sasori:** Perdona a la autora, que se equivoco en tu cumpleaños… ya que pensaba en el mío y entonces se equivoco en el tuyo xD… Ella piensa en mí…*-*…

**Zetsu: **_**"Soñar**_ _**no cuesta nada ._. NADIE SE COMIO TU PASTEL NO FUIMOS NOSOTRAS"**_ Seee… No fuimos nosotras _**"Pues dejame darte cinco razones, 1- Es un retrasado, 2- Tiene una máscara de lollipop, 2- Es un debilucho, Kisame tiene más fuerza… 3- ¡Tiene una extraña mascara y ni siquiera puedo ver si es lindo o feo! 4- Está enamorado de una rubia aunque el idiota no se halla dando cuenta y 5- ¡ES UN EXTRAÑO BIPOLAR ACOSADOR! Termine… Y NO NOS COMIMOS TU PASTEL"**_ ¡No lo hicimos! Y tú también me caes bien…

**Sasori:** ¡Gracias por el regalooo! ¡Te quiero muchooo! ¡ :DD! ¡Que hayas tenido un feliz cumpleaños tu también! Si quieres un pedazo de mi torta tómala quedo mucha n_n"… Ahora vamos con **xXxLil'DarkxXx**: Es bueno que te halla parecido gracioso, Deidara me dio mucha risa, Si él es Kira, pero como yo no veo animes, no puedo hablarte mucho sobre el tema… Todos tuvimos disfraces muy graciosos y locos… ¡PERO SE BURLARON DE MI! ¡MALVADOS ME VENGARE! ¡Wow! ¡Gracias por la lista! ¡Soy el sexto! Genial…

**Zetsu:** ¡Yo soy la cuarta! ¡Muchas gracias! _**"¿¡Y PORQUE NO ESTAMOS DE PRIMERA?" **_Por lo menos no estamos de última como Kisame D: … **"Cierto…"** Y Hidan es la primera… ¡wow! ¡Bueno nos vemos! Byeee bii!

**Sasori:** Ahora **Konanyutaka15:** Hola Konan-san, Gracias por felicitarnos, habrá más Paikona te lo prometo, creo… ¡A mí no me cae muy bien Tobi! ¡ME GRITO DDD: ! No digas que es tuya en frente de Pain, se puede enojar… ¡Okiiiaaa! ¡Nos veremos después!

**Zetsu:** **Grllicious x3:** ¡Holaaa! ¡Si, Madara está loco! _**"El no está loco ESTA FRITOO" **_Gracias por decir que es lo mejor, te queremos… Esos dos ya casi que son esposos, pero como dijimos antes no hay parejas confirmadas… Aquí tienes tu conti! _**"Nos vemooos!"**_

**Sasori:** **Hyuuga-Yuuki:** ¡Hola! Gracias, aquí tienes la continuación, a mi me traumo y me dio miedo y nauseas y… ¡un poco de cosas raras! Gracias por compadecernos… Ese es otro pervertido… ¡SII! ¡Aquí vez que es muy malo conmigo! Buaaa! ¡Saludos! ¡Sayonara!

**Zetsu:** Contrale esta vez respondemos más rápido… **Luna-Chaan-Desuu**: ¡Kyaaa!Yo no ame este capítulo .3. _**"JAJAJA! No te dará su death note, se la intentamos pedir pero casi que nos mata…" **_¡Por nada! ¡LARGA VIDA A PASHIN! _**"¡QUE ES JASHIN!"**_ ¡ES IGUAL! ¡Nos vemos!

**Sasori:** Yo responderé más rápido que tú! **Peein-yutaka**: ¡Hola!No te preocupes, debió ser por algo, seguro fue flojera xD… Yo tampoco aunque no estuve en esa escena… Si creo que sería mejor con Konan… ¿Otra vez Sasodei? Bueno, déjenme ver… ¡Le diremos tus opiniones a la autora! ¡Byeee! ¡Adiooos!

**Zetsu:** Este comentario sí que esta largo… **andreadeidei-chan**: ¡Genialoso RLZ! _**"Esa rubia da igual ¡No te preocupes por ella! Espera, Kisame era un Tiburón no un delfín!"**_ Ya… ¡no te enojes por eso! _**"¡Si me enojo! ¡Ya lo sabemos! Nosotras también estamos traumadas…¿Eso es muy traumante sabes?"**_ ¡SIII! ¡Otra mas que le gusta la sección! _**"Waaa... ¡Una que apoya el Tobidei! ¡Sigue así y no quedaremos con Tobi :D!"**_ ¡Que mala! ¡Espero que haya un Kisaita! _**"¡QUE MALA!"**_ ¡ :P! Si ellos dan mucha risa _**"Que tierno, el Dios y su ángel… ¡Espera! ¡Eso no se nota mucho! ¡Eso es mentira!"**_ Como ya dijimos y diremos: PAREJAS NO CONFIRMADAS… Todo tipo de parejas, ¡Triángulos amorosos y de todo! ¡ :D! (N/A: ¿¡ME CASTIGARAN DDD: ! ¿¡Y JASHIN-SAMA!) _**"¡VETE es nuestra sección!"**_ ¡Pues nos despedimos contigo ;3! Nos vemooos! Byeee!

**Sasori:** ¡Ahora a mí! **Shiu-san**: ¡Que bueno que te gustara! ¡Súper genialoso! Sí, me dio mucha risa el de ella, Esa frase la dijo fue Uchiha… A mí tampoco me gusta esa parte de orochigay… otra persona que va por el Tobidei, ¡Los fans de esa pareja van aumentando! y como siempre Kakuhida, Sasoita… Me emparejaron por primera vez con Itachi, wow… ¡No te preocupes! ¡Continuaremos! ¡Besitos! ¡*3*!

**Zetsu:** Ahora vienes tu, **niyuzimaki**: ¡veo que hablas mucho con la Z de Zetsu :3! ¡Super! ¡Graciaaas! _**"Me agradas! Te gusta nuestra sección"**_ ¡Si, la loca cambio nuestros sexos! ¿Y eso porque es medio Zombie? ¿XDD? _**"A mí tampoco me cuadra de mujer… ¡ella es hermafrodita!"**_ ¡No digas eso! Solo porque quieren más Kisaita unas personas… _**"¡Me da igual sigue siendo hermafrodita!"**_ ¡Intentaremos mas acción aunque esto es medio Shoujo así que no te garantizo acción! ¡Otro más por el Tobidei! ¡WOW! ¡Siguen aumentando…! _**"¡Ella es demasiado insultona! Pero bueno… Pain es tu único Dios… Si tu lo dices… (Ah que ha llegado este mundo)" **_¡Aquí tienes tu dosis te capitulo! ¡Nos vemooos!

**Sasori: ****tsukinoharu-shan****:** Bueno espero hayas entendido… Pero yo no te explique nada .3. … Repito que si, estuvo muy graciosa,¡Ja! ¿¡Te gusta Pain verdad! ¡JAJAJA! Bueno, pero que no te escuche Konan… ¡Claro! ¡Seguiremos! ¡Nos vemos!

**Zetsu:** **laila456789**: Cuantos números o3o… Digo… ¿Tu otra vez? Bueno, ¡Hola! ¡Si! ¡Tu estas departe del TobiZetsu! _**"¡JODER CONTIGO! ¡DEJA ESA ESTUPIDA PAREJA!"**_ ¡DDD:! Mmm… Cierto, se puede sacar algo de historia… _**"Gracias inner… ¡por la idea! Aunque no se Madara le tenga algo así con Deidara el no es Pedófilo ¿o sí? Si lo es…-_-' ¡Pero veremos que se podrá hacer! ¡Aquí tienes la conti x3!"**_

**Sasori:** **sasodei156**: ¡ESO NO ES SER DRAMATICO! ¡ES SER OBSECIONADO! ¡Pero gracias por comentar =D!

**Zetsu:** **Y lo dice el que esta obsesionado con muñecas… ¬¬…jeje, ¡la escritora es fanática de esa pareja también! Pero lo pensara** _"También es fanática del Tobidei nuuu D:"_ **¿No lo habrás visto en un foro llamado CLAMPnoTsubasa? Porque es el foro de la autora y lo publicaba por allí D: … pero dejo parado el foro .3. … Y por si no sabias… Comentaste dos veces pero igual doble gracias xD…**

**Sasori: ****pamela-chan**: ¡Hola! ¡Y gracias! La continuación la estás leyendo ahora mismo :0… Mmm… me pregunto si debería tener algo con ella… ¡Lo veremos en nuestra cita! ¡Otra fanática del Tobidei! ¡Van aumentando! ¿Cuántas van? ¿3? ¿4? ¿5? ¡Está bien! ¡Continuaremos! ¡Hablamos pronto!

**Zetsu: ****Aichan**: ¡Hey! ¡Hola! _**"¡Jojo…! ¡Genial! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! ¡Súper genialoso! Te gusto mucho… ¡Para leerte todos esos capítulos y seguidos! ¡A mí me traumo mucho más! Otra más del Kisaita ¬_¬"**_ Admítelo te gusta el azul _**"NO! NOOO!"**_ ¡Aquí te dejamos la conti! ¡Hablamos pronto!

**Sasori:** Me toco el ultimo, **Sakhory Uchiha**: ¡Súper! ¡Qué genial que te haya gustado! ¡Ya estás leyendo la contii! ¡Lo sé! ¡Te estoy viendo! ¡Estoy detrás de ti! Nah, era broma, ¡Tendremos en mente lo del Kakuhida! ¡Saludos! ¡Abrazos! Sigue escribiéndonos…

**Zetsu:** Esos fueron muchos reviews… Pero hasta aquí terminamos… Esto ya se está haciendo muy largo _**"Tienes razon…"**_ Deberían hacer un fanfic solo nuestro _**"Tienes razón"**_ Y deberíamos ser protagonistas de este fic _**"Tienes razón"**_ Deberías dejar de decir _Tienes razón_ _**"Tienes razón, ¡oye! ¡Es que te estaba ignorando lo siento!" **_¡Rayos! ¡Malvada! Por cierto… ¿Vieron el manga de Naruto? **¡SASORI FUE EL PRIMERO EN MORIR COMO SIEMPRE :D!**

**Sasori:** ¡¿QUE? ¡¿OTRA VEZ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Zetsu:** Pobre .3. …¡Que pasaran con esos 7 espadachines! ¡Aunque no lo han dicho bien! ¡WOW! ¡Zabuza es muy fuerte! ¡Los más fuertes empiezan con Z! ¡ :D! _**"ESO MISMO" **_

**Sasori:** ¡Mentira, son los que empiezan con S! ¿Verdad escritora? — Miran los dos hacia el cielo —

Se escucha un _Si…_

**Zetsu: ¡Solo porque te gusta Shino Aburame! ¡BAKAA! e_e…**

**Sasori: **¡GANE! ¿Por cierto quien es el que está grabando?

**Zetsu:** El se llama…, _**No lose, ¡pero le diré Guachimingo! ¡Lectores! ¡Saluden todos a Guachimingo! **_

**Camarógrafo:** ¬_¬ Yo me llamo José López de los Valles…

**Zetsu: ¡Yo soy la que conduce este programa y digo como te llamaras! Además que tú nombre es muy raro, te diremos Guachimingo de cariño.**

**Sasori:** ¡Hola Guachimingo! Por cierto, ya se nos acaba el tiempo ¿no? ¡Digamos cual es el siguiente capítulo!

**Zetsu:** ¡Cierto! En el próximo capítulo de **Precious Days in Akatsuki**: los Akatsuki tendrán que pasar sus locas navidades, ¿pero qué tal serán? _**"Es el cumpleaños de Madara y Tobi y ¿Sera la cita de Itachi y Sasori? ¿Cuántos problemas habrá? ¡¿Y PORQUE KAKUZU ODIA LA NAVIDAD?" **_¿Tobi y Deidara juntos? ¿Tobi con ganas de golpear a Sasori? ¡Hay que verlo! Oh mejor dicho, ¡Leerlo!

**Sasori: ****Capitulo 12: Especial de Navidad: ¿Una cita y un cumpleaños? **Como que tendrá que ver conmigo esta vez…

**Zetsu: ¿en serio? NO ME DIGAS ¬_¬…**

**Sasori: **¡Sigan comentando!

**Zetsu:** ¡Por cada comentario que pongan Sasori-kun crecerá un centímetro y tendrá un poco de dinero en su billetera! ¡ :D! Y los que no comenten… ¡Les enviaremos un pedazo de nuestro pastel y el Hidan!

**Sasori:** ¿Comenten si? T3T! O sufrirán las consecuencias lo digo yo T_T…

En otro lado… Que no se sabe donde es… ¡Y yo tampoco!

**Itachi:** ¡ME VENGARE! ¡LO HARE! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! — Está pintando un cartel — ¡Ya verás Zetsu-chan! ¡YO TE GANARE EN RAITING! ¡HARE QUE TU SECCION SE VALLA AL FONDO DEL OCEANO! ¡CON MI SUPER ESPECIAL PLAN ULTRA SECRETO! — Suena el sonidito: Chan chan chan chaaaaann —

**Kisame:** Itachi-san… Pareces una loca… Y si gritas a los cuatro vientos ya no será tan secreto…

**Itachi:** ¡Cállate Kisame! — Le grita a una pecera —

**Kisame:** ¡PONTE LOS LENTES ITACHI! ¡Y DEJA DE PINTAR LA PARED!

**Itachi:** ¡Kisame! ¿¡POR QUE ME HABLAS DENTRO DE UNA PECERA! ¡DEJA DE NADAR ALLI DENTRO Y SAL! ¡Y estoy pintando es un cartel!

**Kisame:** Es inútil… Yo te los busco…

**Tobi:** ¿Tobi se pregunta porque está grabando? —Tenía una cámara con el —

**Itachi:** ¡Solo sigue grabando Tobi! — Le habla a un balón de Basket —

**Kisame:** ¡Esto es el colmo!

¿¡Podrá Zetsu-chan terminar la remodelación! ¿Itachi conseguirá sus lentes y dejarle de hablar a una pecera? ¿Sasori tendrá los reviews y crecerá y obtendrá su dinero? ¿Kisame podrá conseguir los lentes de Itachi para que deje de confundirlo con una pecera? ¿¡Cual será el SUPER ESPECIAL PLAN ULTRA SECRETO de Itachi? ¡¿Guachimingo podrá ser llamado por su nombre? ¿Tobi sabrá porque está grabando y dejar de ser confundido por un balón de basket? Y lo más importante… ¿Tu seguirás leyéndonos y yo podre comprarme mi Play3?

¿Continuara?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Deidara_Inukuza:** ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Este pedazo es mío! Y Zetsu negra es muy mala conmigo T-T! Estoy muy feliz!Ya llevo 74 comentarios ='D! Estoy muy feliz! Y creo que este es el capítulo más largo que eh hecho, perdón si es muy fastidioso por lo largo que es… Andrea!Gracias por tus dibujos! Deseo mostrárselo a todos los lectores para que vean como dibujas a los personajes! Me da flojera seguir escribiendo ya que se que nadie lee esto XDDD! LOS QUIEROOO :3! ¡EN SERIOOOOO XDDDD! Tengo hambre y quiero un Play3! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Por cierto, la canción "Number One" Que tiene Pain, es la de un OST de Bleach, es muy genial, además que me pareció genial para Pain. NOS VEMOS! Viva Jashin-sama!JODER!


	12. ¡Especial de Navidad!

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki:**_

**Disclaimer:** Yo cree Naruto, lo que pasa es que me equivoque de sexo y aquí me ven haciendo un fic. Mi nombre real es Masashi Kishimoto y soy mujer :D! XDDD

**Advertencias:** MMmm… No hay .3. .. Solo que a lo último hay drama XD. ¡LLOREN XDD!

**Notas:** los pensamientos o cuando habla Zetsu-chan. Si esta en negrita significa que es la Zetsu oscura :3. Ya debería dejar de decir eso.

**Parejas de hoy:** Kakuhida, SasoIta y TobiDei.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capitulo 12:**

**Especial de Navidad: ¿Una cita y un cumpleaños?**

"_**¡Yaaaay! Tobi cumple años hoy, feliciten a Tobi. A Tobi le gusta estar feliz, la mamá de Tobi le enseño a estar feliz. ¿Saben por qué Tobi actúa como un niño de 4 años? Pienso que mi mamá no me reconocerá siendo Tobi de su edad actual, así que Tobi actúa como la vio la última vez. Yo quiero mucho a mamá y adoro a papá. Pero creo que mamá no me quería así, por eso dejo a padre, por mi culpa. Yo hare razonar a mamá para que vuelva y haga feliz a papá. Este cumpleaños fue muy especial, aunque Tobi no recuerda que fue lo que paso esa noche. Tobi finalizara esta frase con un: Y esto es... Precious Days in Akatsuki…"**_

—Una mañana en la mansión de un Uchiha muy conocida por todos…

—Y ella me dijo: ¡Pero yo te amo, no me importa ser menor que tú! — Hablaba muy sonriente Madara por su celular. Estaba en una ropa casual, unos jeans y una camisa roja oscura y zapatos de goma, con su usual peinado de lado como el de Deidara. Estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala de estar — Y entonces le dije…

— ¡PAPAAAAAAAA! — Grito muy energético el buen chico bajando por las escaleras en pijama y su máscara — ¡Papiii, Papiii! — Alaba la camisa de su padre haciéndolo mover de un lado a otro — oh, ¿estás hablando por celular? — Noto.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡No es nadie importante! — Cuelga rápidamente.

Mientras en otro lugar en los U.S.A… Más especifico, en la casa blanca.

—Me han cortado… — Dice Barack Obama mientras mira el celular — ¡NADIE ME CORTA ASI! ¡NOOOO! — Se pone a llorar en su escrito.

Volvamos con los dos Uchiha.

— ¿Querías decirme algo, hijo? — Pregunto Madara.

—¡SIII! ¡HOY ES VISPERA DE NAVIDAD! — Empieza a correr alrededor del Director — ¡Feliz cumpleaños padre! — Le da un abrazo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tobi! — Le corresponde el abrazo — Te mostrare tu regalo de cumpleaños… — Se levanta del sillón y comienza a caminar — Sígueme.

— ¡Sí! — Le sigue el buen chico.

Los dos Uchiha llegan al garaje de la mansión, que está un poco lejos de donde se encontraban, Madara presiona el control de la puerta y esta se abre lentamente dejando ver el inmenso garaje con una variedad de carros de todo tipo. Ellos caminan la última parte del garaje donde hay un objeto cubierto con una manta roja.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños hijo! — Grita muy alegre el Uchiha mayor acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

— ¡Gracias papá! — Le da un abrazo el buen chico — ¡Tobi quiero mucho a su papa! Pero… Tobi no tiene nada que darle a papá… — Se entristece un poco el buen chico.

—Tu felicidad es lo único que me importa… Ahora anda y ve a ver tu pequeño regalo — Sonríe tiernamente mientras su hijo va a ver su regalo.

Quita la manta roja y se deja ver… ¡Una motocicleta de último modelo! La moto era toda negra recién pulida, era de gran tamaño y… ¡Un momento! ¡Tobi es un buen chico, el no puede manejar una motocicleta! ¿O sí? ¡Un padre no debería regalarle esas cosas tan peligrosas a su hijo menor de edad que parece un niño de 9! Pero bueno, el está loco.

— ¡A Tobi le gusta mucho! ¡Muchas gracias padre! — Lo vuelve a abrazar — ¡Tobi va a montar la motocicleta!

— ¡Súper! ¡Entonces te grabare!

— ¡El papá de Tobi es el mejor padre!

— ¡Si que lo soy!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Unas horas después una Uchiha estaba en su cuarto y se peinaba en el espejo, se estaba preparando para su cita. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco de tiros que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Estaba muy feliz, se hacía notar por una tierna sonrisa.

La chica se deja de peinar y deja suelto su cabello, no como siempre que lleva una simple coleta; Empieza a acariciarlo con sus manos, y se coloca un corazón de brillantes en el cabello, junto con un collar y unos zarcillos parecidos. Se acerca más al espejo y se empieza a maquillar con tonalidades rosas y rojas. Se levanta de su asiento y busca en su closet unos guantes rojos manga larga y una bufanda roja y se los coloca; También saca unas botas blancas y se las pone con unas medias panti rojas. Agarra una chaqueta roja y se la coloca y sale de su casa.

— "_Que frio hace…"_ — Pensó la pelinegra y se calienta un poco las manos con su aliento.

Tenía razón, hacia mucho frio en esa temporada, era invierno, aunque no había nevado esta temporada. En las calles se podía ver como las tiendas estaba adornadas de navidad, la gente ese día estaba agitada.

— ¡Tenemos que comprar el pavo! — Grito una mujer.

—¡Mamá no me lleves a rastras! —Grito una niña siendo llevada por la mujer.

— "_Es cierto… Este día es para celebrarlo con la familia y amigos… ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Kisame?"_ — Mira por un momento al cielo y reacciona — _"¡Es cierto no debo demorarme!"_ — Empieza a correr y llega a una fuente donde estaba sentado un dichoso pelirrojo — ¡Perdona por llegar tarde! — Hace una reverencia.

El pelirrojo traía una chaqueta marrón, con un gorro negro con adornos rojos, con unos guantes azules, y unos zapatos de goma blancos, traía unos jeans y por ultimo una bufanda blanca con adornos azules.

—No te preocupes… Si acabo de llegar. — Explico el pelirrojo — Además solo llegue unos 10 minutos antes de la hora, así que no llegaste tarde — Sonríe.

—Que bueno… — Suspira — Se que a ti no te gusta esperar…

—Ni hacer esperar a la gente — ríe un poco.

—Es cierto, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

—Mmm… ¿Por qué no eliges tu primero?

— ¿No te burlaras de mi? — Pregunto un poco sonrojada la Uchiha.

— ¡Claro que no! Seguro donde quieras ir debe ser un sitio divertido…

—B-bueno quiero ir a…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

— ¡WOW! ¡Miraaaa! ¡La nueva biblia de Jashin-sama! — Dijo una albina en frente de una tienda ¿religiosa? Digo, rockera.

Estaban en frente de una tienda la albina y la rubia. Hidan traía unos jeans, con unos zapatos de goma de color blanco, unas orejeras de color morado, con unos guantes blancos y una chaqueta gruesa de color morado. La rubia traía una camisa manga larga gris, un pantalón color negro y unas botas grises, con una bufanda gris con blanco y unos guantes con una chaqueta menos gruesa que la de Hidan y como siempre con su cola en la cabeza.

La albina muy emocionada empujo a la rubia hacia la tienda, y empezaron a ver cosas de Jashin-sama y la chica sostiene la biblia mostrándoselo a su amiga la rubia.

— ¡Joder! ¡El dinero no me alcanza! ¡Préstame un poco rubiecito! — Hidan estira la mano para «coger» el dinero que le prestara su «amiga».

— ¡¿estás loca? ¿¡No ves cuánto cuesta eso! ¡El dinero que llevo aquí es para otra cosa, quiero complacerme a mi esta navidad NO A TI! — Le grito enojada la rubia — ¡Y no me digas rubiecito, uhn!

—Está bien, perra. ¡Como jodes! ¡Pero quiero comprarme esta Biblia de Jashin-sama! — Lloriquea la albina.

A lo lejos se podían ver al pelirrojo y a la pelinegra cruzando una esquina y a si desaparecer, y la rubia los logra ver, haciendo que se sorprendiera y a la vez saliera corriendo detrás de ellos.

—Por favor dame algo de dinero pikad —Mira a su lado y nota que su amiga no está — ¿A dónde habrá ido?, joder. Ahora me dejo sola… — Vuelve a mirar la biblia y escucha el sonido de la campanita cuando abren la puerta — ¡Joder, necesito dinero! ¡Como quiero esta biblia! — Lloriqueo una vez más aguantando las ganas.

— ¿Quieres esta biblia? — Hablo una voz gruesa parada detrás de Hidan.

— ¡Claro que la quiero, es la nueva biblia de Jashin-sama! – Grito enojada la albina sin voltear a ver quien le hablaba.

— ¿En serio la quieres? — Volvió a preguntar.

— ¡Que si joder! ¡¿Es que no entiendes de Jashin-sama?

De repente Hidan siente como unos brazos de tez oscura pasan a un lado de ella y le quitan la biblia.

—Deme esto por favor — Dijo la persona espaldas de Hidan y escucha el ruido de la caja registradora.

— ¿Eh? — Hidan se iba a girar, pero vuelve a mirar los brazos oscuros otra vez, pero con una bolsa blanca y adentro la biblia.

—Tómalo. — Dijo cortante.

— ¡S-si! — Agarra rápidamente y abraza la biblia muy feliz y se voltea — ¡Hey gracias, que Jashin-sama te bendi! — Se detiene en seco al ver quien era la persona.

— ¿Qué miras tanto? ¿No eras lo que querías?

¡No era nada más ni nada menos que el avaro! ¡Sí! Traía unos jeans, unos zapatos marrones, una chaqueta negra y una bufanda azul oscuro, y unos guantes del mismo color. La Jashinista quedo boquiabierta al ver quien era esa persona tan amable que había hecho eso por ella, y el avaro la miraba sin entender lo que le sucedía a la albina.

—P-pero s-si… ¡Solo eres tú! — Dijo por fin reaccionado la albina — ¡Kakuzu! — Lo señala con enojo.

—Hidan — La señala con aburrimiento — Gracias por recordar mi nombre… — menciono con sarcasmo y empieza a caminar hacia la salida y mira a la albina — ¿Es que no piensas venir?

— ¡C-claro! — Sigue al ateo.

Los dos salen de la tienda y empiezan a caminar por la acera de las tiendas, viendo las cosas por los vitrales.

—A ustedes los religioso, solo se les ocurre querer comprar una cosa como esta, cuando todo aumenta — comentaba mientras veía una cosas de navidad a través del vidrio, sin voltear a ver a Hidan.

— ¡Pero era la nueva biblia de Jashin-sama! — Se defendió Hidan — Tenía que tenerla… — Mira al suelo un poco decepcionada de sí misma.

— "_¿Es que esto lo hacen para sacar más provecho de personas como Hidan?" _— Pensó Kakuzu un poco molesto y mira a Hidan — _"Solo se aprovechan de personas como ella…" _— acaricia a Hidan en la cabeza — Por eso odio la navidad… — susurro para sí.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — pregunto curiosa la albina levantando la cabeza y viendo directamente a Kakuzu.

—Nada… — Suspira — Pero me debes dinero… — Sonríe de lado — Y te lo cobrare con intereses.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¡Yo no te dije que me compraras nada! — Se quejo la albina.

—Entonces devuélvemela…

— ¡Tsk! — Frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco — te lo pagare mañana ¿vale? Trabajare en la noche y me pagaran el doble. Así tendré dinero suficiente para pagarte ¡Como jodes, joder!

—Mas te vale porque sino… — Le agarra el mentón con dos de sus dedos y acerca su cara hacia el — Te las veras conmigo — Sonríe de una forma pervertida.

Hidan sonrojada le da un empujón a Kakuzu y tiembla un poco.

— ¡Eres un pervertido! — Dijo con nerviosismo y muy sonrojada Hidan.

—Claro díselo a todos… —Dijo con sarcasmo y se aleja de Hidan.

— ¡Oye! ¡Kakuzu! ¡No me dejes sola!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

— ¡Qué bonito árbol de navidad! _**"A mí me parece una porquería**_**"** ¿Por qué? Si es tan lindo… _**"¡Tú piensas que todo es lindo!"**_ ¿Es que no te gusta la navidad? _**"Pues déjame ver… ¡NO!"**_ No tenias que gritarme así… — Se hablaba la tierna peliverde.

Estaba la peliverde en una plaza, donde estaba un enorme árbol en el centro decorado con muchos adornos y luces, las personas se tomaban fotos, todos muy alegres y felices con sus amigos, familias, parejas, etc. La peliverde traía un vestido rosa, con unas botas blancas con adornos rosados, tenía una chaqueta roja y también guates blancos, traía consigo una bufanda de los colores antes mencionados, y un gorro con un ponponcito blanco con flores rosadas.

— ¡Oye! ¡Kakuzu! ¡No me dejes sola! — Se podía escuchar a lo lejos.

—Entonces apresúrate.

— ¡Joder, no seas malvado! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara! — Se van alejando las voces, hasta desaparecer.

—Se parecen… _**"¿Son voces conocidas verdad?"**_ Si antes yo he escuchado eso… _**"¡Ya lo sé! Son el matrimonio del grupo… Se me olvidaron sus nombres…"**_ Una es religiosa y el otro el avaro… humm… — Se queda pensativo la chica.

— ¡Hey Zetsu-chan! — Grito el líder de ese grupo que junto a él venía su amiga de la infancia, Konan. Llegan junto a ella — Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí.

Pain, como siempre tenía muchos piercings (aunque menos que antes el metal le causaba frio en la cara), unos zapatos marrones, jeans beige con una chaqueta gris que tenía el numero 1, orejeras grises y unos guantes negros. Konan tenía un vestido azul con medias negras abajo del vestido, tenía unas botas negras y un gorro blanco como su suéter y unos guantes azules como su vestido; Tenia una flor de papel azul claro pegada a su gorro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás pasean en navidad o pensabas comprar cosas para hoy? — Dice amablemente Konan.

—En realidad solo estaba paseando _**"Mmm… ¿En serio? Preferiría estar en casa y ver la tele o algo…"**_

— ¿Estás sola? — Pregunto Pain algo preocupado.

—B-bueno si… — Dice nerviosa la peliverde — _**"¡Eso es mentira! ¿Yo no cuento? ¡Joder!"**_ Para ellos solo somos una — susurra para sí — _**"Si, lose ¡pero siento que yo no existo!"**_…

—Es peligroso andar sola por las calles y mas para una mujercita como tu Zetsu-chan –—Dijo el líder — ¡Yo como líder que soy, protegeré a mi gente! — Hace una pose de súper héroe.

—No te preocupes por el Zetsu-chan — coloca una mano en el hombro de la mencionada — es que se está tomando el papel de líder muy enserio… — mira a su amigo — Deja de hacer el idiota y sigamos.

— ¡Oye! Yo no hago el idiota, yo solo estoy siendo cool — Dijo Pain haciendo otra pose de súper héroe.

—Vamos a comer juntas Zetsu-chan — Dijo la peliazul ignorando a su amigo — Por aquí venden unos pasteles deliciosos, yo te brindare uno.

—Nooo… ¡No me dejes solo, Konan-chan! — Lloriquea el líder y sigue a las dos chicas — No seas tan mala conmigo hoy, Konan-chan. Hoy es víspera de navidad… — Se quejo.

—Bueno, bueno… Pero deja de hacer tantas niñerías. — Sonríe — ¡Rayos, se me olvido comprar el nuevo volumen de Junjou Romantica! ¡NOO!

— ¿Junjou qué? _**"¿satánica?"**_ ¿Metálica? _**"¿Hispánica?"**_ ¡Creo que era histórica! — Levanto el dedo índice entendiendo

—No escuches a esa loca, si te dice algo sobre el yaoi o cosas así solo ignórala — Le susurra a Zetsu — Y después dice que yo soy un pervertido.

—Es que lo eres Pain — concluyo Konan.

— ¡No entiendo a las mujeres! Cuando sea el Dios del nuevo mundo, hare la regla de que las mujeres sea fáciles de deducir — Asiente el chico Dios — Y que tengan minifaldas, kukuku˜— Ríe pervertidamente.

— ¡Eres un pervertido!

— "_**No sé cuál de los dos es mas pervertido…" **_¿Qué es yaoi? _**"No necesitas saberlo"**_ Esta bien.

—Déjame explicarte Zetsu-chan — Dice Konan y saca unas diapositivas.

— ¡NO! ¡Ni te atrevas! ¡El yaoi es malo Zetsu-chan! — grito desesperado el Dios.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! El yaoi es súper normal y hermoso. Es el género más valorado entre las mujeres de hoy en día. ¡Algunos shounen son muy vistos por tener algunas escenas o indicios de yaoi!

— ¡Eso es mentira!

— ¡Es verdad!

Zetsu miraba de un lado al otro a los chicos pelear sobre yaoi, yuri, shounen y Shoujo. Nota que alguien la mira y voltea rápidamente sin poder ver a nadie, se queda viendo el lugar pero después no le toma importancia.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Luego con la cita. La «pareja» estaba en una librería. Intercambiaban algunas palabras y luego volvían a lo que hacían.

—No pensé que te gustara tanto leer — Comento el pelirrojo — Deberías unirte al club de literatura.

—Intente hacerlo pero me rechazaron — contesto sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

—Hhmm… A mí también me gusta mucho leer. Mi madre decía que cada oración te daba un poco de conocimiento — sonríe con tristeza.

La Uchiha deja de mirar su libro y lo mira a él fijamente, dándose cuenta de la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos. Abrió la boca para articular unas palabras pero se detiene, se queda pensando un rato. La Uchiha reacciona y le quita el libro a Sasori y lo devuelve a su lugar haciendo que este se sorprenda. La chica toma la mano del pelirrojo y se van de la tienda.

— ¡Hagamos algo más divertido! — Grito y caminan rápidamente.

— ¿P-pero no querías estar en la librería? — Pregunto Sasori.

— "_Se que fue lo que les paso a los padres de Sasori… En este día posiblemente sienta algo de tristeza por no estar con ellos, pero intentare por lo menos quitar un poco de tristeza y hacerlo feliz por un momento" _— Pensó la Uchiha.

En un lugar cerca de allí. Una rubia leía el periódico en un banco, se cubría la boca con su bufanda y tenía unos lentes negros. Miraba a la pareja alejarse agarrados de las manos. Otra persona a su lado tenía la misma postura, con unos lentes negros y una bufanda negra le tapaba la boca y un gorro del mismo color.

—Esa Uchiha… — La mira con rabia — Ella no puede agarrar la mano de Akasuna-san a la ligera, uhn. ¡La quiero estrangular!

— ¿Sabes que es obvio que estas espiando? Tienes el periódico al revés — comento la persona de al lado.

—Oh, gracias uhn. — Voltea el periódico y mira a la persona — ¡¿Cómo sabes que estoy espiando?

—Es obvio Deidara. — Se quita la bufanda y los lentes — Soy yo.

Al quitarse los accesorios se deja ver al chico azul Kisame Hoshigaki. Traía una camisa manga larga blanca con cuello de tortuga que combinaba con sus ojos y unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos blancos.

— ¡Kisame! — Se sorprende la rubia.

— ¡Sssh! — Le tapa la boca — No grites…

—Cierto, estamos espiando, uhn… Espera un momento, ¿Andas espiando a Itachi? — Pregunto curiosa.

— N-no es lo que crees… — Se sonroja un poco, se tapa con la bufanda y le tiemblan las manos.

—Seeee, claro —Dice con sarcasmo — Bueno, como sea. Hagamos un equipo Kisame — Sonríe la rubia levantando el pulgar de la mano derecha — ¡Hagamos que esa cita sea un caos, uhn!

—Muy buena idea Deidara. Por esta vez haremos equipo, pero no se lo digas a Itachi.

—Mi boca estará más cerrada que… que…uhn… ¡Que algo que tenga la boca muy cerrada, uhn!

—Pues antes de comenzar nuestro «complot», tenemos que ponerle un nombre — Susurro el de tez azul.

— ¿Y porque, uhn?

— ¿Qué sería un complot sin un nombre? No seas tonta Deidara.

—Oh, tienes razón, como no pude saberlo — Dijo sorprendida.

— Pues lo llamaremos… — Se queda pensativo un rato, luego hace un gesto de ya saberlo — Lo llamaremos **"EPALICDIYS"**

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una enfermedad? Por eso es que tienes la piel así. ¡Oh, ya se! Ese es el nombre científico de la gripe de los cochinitos, uhn. ¡No, espera! Ya sé que es… Es la nueva hepatitis… Pero como se le acabaron las letras del abecedario tuvieron que hacer otro nombre, uhn.

— ¡No es eso loca! Y mi piel no es una enfermedad _"Por lo que se"_ pero, esas son las siglas de nuestro complot.

— ¿Y qué significa eso, uhn?

— **EPALICDIYS:** Equipo Para Arruinar La Inesperada Cita De Itachi Y Sasori — Dijo alzando un cartel con las siglas.

—Que original…uhn — Se quedo viendo el cartel — Escribes horrible.

— ¡Ese no es el punto Deidara!

Una viejita se acerca a ellos y le da unas monedas a Kisame.

—Espero puedan combatir esa hepatitis — Se marcha.

—Te dije que eso suena como una hepatitis, uhn.

— ¡Ya cállate Deidara!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Misión 1 de EPALICDIYS:**

**¡Gato encerrado!**

La pareja estaba en un banco que estaba debajo de un árbol comiendo helados felizmente. Deidara veía a la pareja desde una de las ramas del árbol y consigo traía una jaula con un gato. El gato era grisáceo con la parte de abajo blanca y espuma en la boca y sus ojos rojos. La rubia tenía unos audífonos con los que comunicarse con su compañero del cómplice.

—_Bueno ya sabes que hacer Deidara. Tienes que subirte al árbol, sentarte en la rama con la jaula, esperaras mi señal, cambio y fuera _— Le decía a través del micrófono, estaba detrás de unos árboles a poca distancia.

—Está bien, cambio y fuera, uhn — susurro y mira a la pareja desde abajo — _"Ya te las veras conmigo, Itachi… ¡MUAJAJAJAAJAJA!"_ — sonríe maléficamente.

—Este delicioso el helado Akasuna-kun — Sonríe — Gracias por regalármelo.

—Naaah, no hay de quede — Se sonroja un poco.

— Akasuna-kun, ¿Te sabes la historia del niño que tuvo un accidente en ese árbol y se murió? — Contaba la Uchiha.

— ¿En serio?

— "_F-F-Fant-tasmas?"_ — traga saliva la rubia y tiembla un poco.

—Dicen que el fantasma ronda por aquí, y que siempre se monta en el árbol, y se deja caer gritando fuertemente. Eso me lo conto Tobi, que se lo conto mi tío y bueno, así sucesivamente —Termino de contar.

— "_Y-yo e-estoy e-en mismo si-si-sitio d-d-del ¡F-f-f-fantasma!"_ — De repente la rubia se pone pálida y tiembla más.

— _¡Ahora Deidara! ¡Deja el gato caer! ¡Cambio y fuera! _— Dijo el cómplice azul.

Deidara no escucho y se quedo viendo alrededor, sintió una brisa pasar por su pierna y después…

—¡KYAAAA! — deja caer el gato, pero no cerca de la pareja, si no cerca de Kisame y cae al lado del banco boca abajo –

— ¡AH! — Gritaron el pelirrojo y la Uchiha — ¡Es el fantasma! —Señalaron los dos a la rubia y se fueron corriendo.

—¡AAAH! — Gritaba Kisame con el gato encima de él.

Misión 1 de EPALICDIYS: ¡Gato encerrado! 

**FALLIDA**

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

— ¡Qué lindo! — Señalaba la albina un árbol de navidad — ¡Adoro la navidad! Es súper festiva, y tomamos vino por ofrenda de Jashin-sama.

—No pensé que te gustara la navidad… — Comento el avaro.

— ¿Y porque?

—Es que eres… No sé, una chica alocada y sádica.

— ¿Y tú eres un avaro, no? Y me compraste algo de una religión que odias, así que no te quejes — ríe.

—Me la debes…

— ¿Y a ti te gusta?

— ¿El qué?

—La navidad, joder, estúpido idiota avaro.

—Pues no — Dijo seriamente.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Tú no eres normal! ¡A todos les gusta la navidad! Es momento de regalos y compartir con los estúpidos amigos y hacer loqueras ¡¿Cómo es posible que no te guste? — Dijo sorprendida la albina.

—Mi familia nunca celebro la navidad — Dijo cortante.

— ¿Nunca la celebro? — Se pregunto sorprendida.

—Mi padre decía que era malgastar dinero. Mis padres siempre trabajaban ese día, dejándome solo comida precalentada.

—Eso… ¡Eso es horrible! — Dijo molesta.

—Ni tanto. Nunca celebre la navidad así que no me hace falta…

—Pero…

—Ya no importa, eso lo invente.

— ¿¡Qué? ¡IDIOTA!

— ¿Te lo creíste todo? — sonríe de forma ganadora — Mira que si eres estúpida.

—¡Como te odio! ¡Casi que sentía pena por ti!

—Que tonta… -—Desvía la mirada — _"No quisiera que se sintiera triste en un día que le gustara" _¿Te apuesto a que no puedes ganarme en los videojuegos?

— ¡Apuesta aceptada!

—2000 ¥ a que gano.

— ¡Hecho!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

El trío de locos, digo de chicos, conformado por Pain, Konan y Zetsu. Estaban comiendo en Mcdonald's unas deliciosas hamburguesas, ya que el café estaba cerrado, optaron por la comida más vendida y rápida y también «asquerosa» del mundo. Comían al lado de la ventana y miraban a la gente pasar con regalos y sonrisas muy alegres.

— ¿Y no y que estabas a dieta? — Miraba el líder a Konan comiendo una Mcnifica grande.

—Mañana la empezare… — Come tranquilamente su hamburguesa.

—Eso dices todos los días ¿verdad?

—Jejejeje… —ríe Zetsu.

— ¡OYE! ¡Lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo! Estudiar me da hambre así que no puedo pensar en hacer dieta.

—Pero si estamos en vacaciones de invierno — comento la peliverde confundida.

—eehh…Bueno…Tu sabes… ¡Ese no es el punto Zetsu! — se defendió al fin la peliazul.

—Acéptalo no puedes hacer di— iba a hablar el líder hasta que una conversación de unos doctores les llamo la atención.

— ¿Escuchaste sobre esa enfermedad? — Comento un hombre con una bata blanca, lentes u cabello amarillo y ojos verdes. Los hombres estaban detrás del trío.

— ¿Qué enfermedad? — Comento su compañero, parecido a él, excepto que tenía los ojos grises y cabello oscuro.

—Se llama "EPALICDIYS", se dice que es muy peligrosa.

— ¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?

—Pues unos dicen que es una nueva hepatitis… Es la que viene después de la hepatitis Z.

— ¿¡Qué? ¡No puede ser! — Se levanto asustado el doctor.

—Sí, sí. Y no solo eso, escucha. También dicen que es una combinación de epilepsia, hepatitis y paliditis.

— ¡PALIDITIS NOOOO! — Se asusto el doctor — Eso es peor que la gripe de los cochinitos… Pero… ¿Tiene cura?

—No, no tiene cura… — concluyo con aire deprimido — Así que tenemos que tener cuidado.

— ¡Que horrible enfermedad! ¿Y cómo se pega?

—Todavía no se sabe. Pero… Me dijeron que hay unos chicos que ayudan la causa, de: En contra de la enfermedad EPALICDIYS. Son un chico rubio y un chico azulado con el cartel del nombre de la enfermedad.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! — Lloraba de alegría el doctor — Ya no se encuentran chicos así de hoy en día.

—Tienes razón. ¡Vallamos por la causa en contra del el EPALICDIYS! — Los dos doctores se levantan, arrojan la basura y se van.

—¡Vamos a morir por el EPALICDIYS! — Llora la peliverde.

—No te preocupes Zetsu, nadie se va a morir… Pain hay que tener cuidado. — Dice la peliazul.

—Un rubio y un chico azul… No me digas que… son ellos… — Queda pensativo un momento — Si, deben ser ellos — Termina de comer — Vamos, ya sé quien empezó todo este lio —Suspira.

— ¡¿Entonces no existe tal enfermedad? — pregunto sorprendida la peliazul.

—**¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR, EL EPALICDIYS NOS MATARA A TODOS! **— Grito la Zetsu negra y todos los presentes y los trabajadores en el restaurante corren hacia la entrada bloqueando el paso por tantas personas.

—Rayos… — Dice el líder viendo como la gente bloquea el paso — El líder dará una orden y esa es… Salir por la otra salida. — señala la otra salida donde no había nadie — ¡Y encontrar a esos idiotas!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras los idiotas, digo, los cómplices seguían a la pareja. Ahora estaba en el cine, esperando a que comenzara la película.

— ¡MUAJAJAJA! Esta vez no fallara, uhn. —Dijo de forma maliciosa la rubia que estaba filas atrás de la pareja y al lado de Kisame. Tenía una bandita en la nariz y unos raspones en la cara.

— ¡Espero no te equivoques otra vez! — Regaño Kisame — Por tu culpa mira lo que me paso — Señalo su cara rasguñada y golpeada — Lo peor es que todo me pasa a mí y nada a ti.

—No fue mi culpa, además no tengo la culpa de tener tanta suerte, uhn…

—Bueno ahora la misión será…

**Misión 4 de EPALICDIYS (N/A: ya habían hecho otras misiones):**

**Molestar con palomitas de maíz y que no se den cuenta quien es y bueno… ¡ya saben!**

—Que original eres… — Dice con sarcasmo.

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Porque no dices uno tu entonces!

— ¡SSSHHH! — se escucho en toda la sala.

—Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

—Enredados.

— ¿Qué? Es una simple caricatura… Quería por lo menos divertirme viendo la película…

30 minutos más tarde…

— ¡AJAJAJA! ¡Ese sartén es muy efectivo! Esta película es arte, uhn… — Dijo con ojos brillosos y las manos entrelazadas viendo la película.

—¡SSSHHHH! — repitieron otra vez.

— "_¿Y no era ella la que dijo que se iba a aburrir?" _¡Rayos! Deidara, nuestra misión… La misión — Comento sorprendido el azulado.

— ¡Cierto! — Busca las palomitas y el envase estaba vacío. En los dos se les ve unas rayitas azules y un aura deprimida.

—¡Nos comimos todas las palomitas! — Gritaron los dos.

—¡SSSSSHHH!

— ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? Ya me está molestando… — Dijo molesto Sasori que volteaba hacia atrás.

—Es cierto… — Hace lo mismo.

—Tenemos que salir… — Dice el peliazul y salen de la fila donde estaban sentados.

—No se preocupen yo los escoltare — Dijo un policía.

— ¿Qué? — Dijeron los dos en unisonó.

—Están haciendo mucho ruido así que vamos — Los jalo y los lleva hasta la salida.

— ¡No nos puede sacar! ¡Tenemos que cumplir una misión! — Comento Deidara que fue empujada junto con Kisame fuera de la sala.

—Frikis tenían que ser. — Le cierra la puerta en la cara.

— ¡NOOOOO! ¡LA PELICULA! ¡LA MISION! — Llora Deidara en cunclillas con fondo azul oscuro haciendo circulitos en el suelo con su dedo índice.

—¡BUAAAAAAA! — Lloro Kisame haciendo lo mismo que Deidara a un lado de ella.

Misión 4 de EPALICDIYS: Molestar con palomitas de maíz y que no se den cuenta quien es y bueno… ¡ya saben!

**FALLIDA**

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Unas horas más tarde, en un lugar con una Hidan deprimente.

— ¡MI DINEROO! — Llora dramáticamente la albina.

—No te quejes tanto, eso te pasa por estar pensando que podías ganar.

—Pero es que… Soy la mejor en los video juegos... Snif, Snif… — Lloriqueaba y pega su cabeza sobre un vitral con unos televisores encendidos.

— ¿También quieres uno televisores? ¡Eres una compradora compulsiva!

— ¡NO ES ESOOO! — Se separa del vitral y lo ve directamente — ¡Por tu culpa ando deprimida! ¡En mi religión no se permite estar deprimida!

— ¡Y yo que tengo que ver con tu estúpida religión! — Comento enojado Kakuzu y mira los televisores — ¿Oye Hidan, esa no es Shizune-sensei y Tsunade-sensei? ¡Están en la tv!

— ¿¡QUE! – Mira rápidamente en televisor —¡Es cierto!

Varias personas se reúnen a ver la mercancía y otros el canal de televisión.

—Buenas noches señores — Hablo una mujer de cabello castaño y un microfono — Una mujer de edad desconocida nos hablara sobre una epidemia sobre una enfermedad llamada «EPALICDIYS» — En la pantalla se ve a Tsunade junto a Shizune — Díganos señora… ¿De qué se trata esta enfermedad?

—Bueno… — Comenzó Tsunade — Primero, no me digas señora, es señorita… Y lo que puedo decir de esta enfermedad es que es una combinación de: Paliditis, Hepatitis y Epilepsia. No se sabe cómo se transmite, pero lo que las padezca tendrán la piel azul y parecida a un pescado y serán hermafroditas y posiblemente duden de su sexualidad. Todavía no se ha encontrado una cura para esto, pero no se preocupen se transmite con transmisión sexual o naces con eso. — Explico Tsunade — ¡O posiblemente se transmita como la gripe tengan cuidado! Eso es todo.

—Ayuden a un grupo de chicos que ayudan esta causa, son una rubia o rubio hermafrodita, que no se le sabe el sexo y un chico con la piel azul parecido a un pescado. Serán fáciles de identificar, además de que llevan un cartel con la enfermedad EPALICDIYS — hablo Shizune.

— ¡Y eso fue todo aquí en! "¡Cree lo que no es creíble!" — Se despide la muchacha y se ve un partido de futbol ahora.

Las personas al escuchar las noticias vieron sus celulares mandaron mensajes y se fueron corriendo a sus casas. En un rato ya veías personas con mascarillas como Kakuzu.

— ¡Una enfermedad nueva! ¡Rayos! ¡Kakuzu volvamos a casa! —Se asusto la albina.

—Pide que te proteja tu estúpido Dios ficticio.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Buena idea Kakuzu! – Se arrodilla y se empieza a rezar en un idioma extraño.

—Pero mira que idiota tengo de compañera… Aquí hay gato encerrado, yo he escuchado antes esas personas, o mejor dicho esa descripción. No seas idiota… No creo que sea una enfermedad.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — Levanta la vista.

—Es fue provocado seguro por tu amiga… — Suspira con desgana.

— ¿¡Qué? ¡Manuelita lo hizo! Malvada y pensar que éramos amigas… — Lloro con drama la albina.

—¡IDIOTA! ¡ES DEIDARA! — Golpea en la cabeza a la albina.

—¡AAUCH! ¡DUELEEE! — Se quejo.

— ¿Ahora tienes amigos imaginarios? ¿No te sobra con ese Dios imaginario que tienes?

— ¡¿Quieres pelear! ¡HAGAMOSLO!

—¿Eso se puede interpretar de dos maneras sabes? — sonríe maliciosamente Kakuzu.

— ¡HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE KAKUZU! – Se sonroja la albina.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En una fiesta realizada en la mansión mas grande de todo Tokyo. Madara con un traje formal celebraba su fiesta de cumpleaños y la de su hijo. Hablaba con unas personas hasta que…

—Y entonces yo le dije… — Dejo de hablar cuando escucho que le llego un mensaje, y rápidamente lo lee — _"Tengan cuidado hay una epidemia de EPALICDIYS, puede causar muerte, es una combinación de hepatitis, epilepsia y paliditis. Tengan cuidado… ¡Te pone la piel azul y te hace hermafrodita!"_ — Se ríe un poco Madara por lo ultimo — _"¿Qué clase de locura hicieron ahora? ¡Es que no saben que estoy en mi cumpleaños!"_ —Suspira — ¡Hey Tobi!

— ¿Eh? — Hablaba con unas chicas de su «edad», el buen chico también traía una ropa formal y con la máscara naranja como siempre.

—Ven aquí… — Ordena el padre y su hijo llega rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa padre?

— ¡Hay una grave enfermedad en la ciudad! — Sitúa sus manos en los hombros de Tobi — Todo depende de ti… — Concluye dramáticamente.

— ¿eh? B-Bueno…

— ¡Deidara está allí! ¡Y padece esa enfermedad!

—¡NOO! ¡Senpai no!

— ¡Ve a salvarla hijo! — Señala la salida.

— ¡Si padre! — Se va corriendo.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

— ¿Por qué todos tenemos mascarillas? — Se pregunto el líder Pain en frente de una farmacia abarrotada de personas, el tenia una mascarilla como Konan y Zetsu.

— ¡¿Quieres que se nos pegue EPALICDYSTISMNIS! — Grito Konan.

— ¿No era EPANIMITLIC? — Dijo confundida la peliverde — _**"¡No! Es NETRIMIDIYS… ¡TODOS MORIREMOS!"**_ Buaaaa — Llora.

— ¡Ya no veré yaoi por ser de piel azul! ¡NOOO! — Cae arrodilla.

—Y yo seré hermafrodita y no sé qué es eso… ¡Buaaa! _**"Eso es tener doble Sexo ¿sabes?"**_ ¡NOOOO!

— ¡YAAAY! Digo… ejeemm… ¡Tenemos que buscar a los causantes de esto! Y Konan no veas yaoi y no serás azul, solo tu cabello lo será. Zetsu-chan… No vas a ser hermafrodita, solo serás rara por tu color de piel. Ahora si vallamos a buscar a…

El líder fue interrumpido al ser atropellado por una multitud de personas. Konan lo esquivo fácilmente solo dando un paso hacia atrás y Zetsu fue llevada por la multitud y tenía la carita «Dx».

— ¡KONAN-CHAN! — Grito asustada la peliverde siendo llevada por las personas.

— ¡Zetsu-chan! — Grito Konan pero fue llevada a la farmacia por una multitud que venía entrando al local.

—P-Pain… — Pudo articular el líder tirado en el suelo con huellas de zapatos y levanta la mano, luego se le cae y se le hacen ojitos de espiral.

_La EPALICDIYS te separa de tus amigos más cercanos._

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Unas horas más tarde, ya era de noche en la ciudad, alrededor de las 9:45 PM. La pareja ya había salido del cine y caminaba por las calles con menos personas y algunos negocios cerrados. Las personas se habían tomado muy en serio la enfermedad y todas las personas que habían tenían mascarillas, menos la pareja y los acosadores que difundieron la supuesta enfermedad.

—Hay muy pocas personas para ser víspera de Navidad… ¿No crees? — Comento el pelirrojo.

—Es cierto. ¿Y por que tienen mascarillas? — Se pregunto dudosa la Uchiha — ¿Habrá pasado alguna epidemia o algo? Mientras estábamos en el cine no había personas así.

—Tienes razón — Queda pensativo un rato — ¿Ahora qué hacemos? No hay muchas tiendas abiertas.

—Deberíamos ir a nuestras casas por seguridad — Dijo seriamente la Uchiha.

— ¿Te acompaño?

—No te preocupes estaré bien — Dice un poco sonrojada jugando con sus dedos.

— "_¿Desde cuándo ella ha sido tan tímida?" _— Se quedo viendo detenidamente la cara de la Uchiha. Era blanca y se veía suave, sus labios rosados y tiernos. Podría tener unas ojeras pero sus ojos negros eran preciosos y un cabello hermosamente liso y suave… El pelirrojo se había quedado hipnotizado al no haber visto cada detalle, el siendo un artista que debe crear cada detalle no se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Susurro Kisame detrás de una pared.

—No lo sé, uhn — respondió susurrando la rubia.

— ¿Que hace ese pelirrojo viendo tanto a Itachi-san? — Frunce el seño el peliazul viendo la escena.

— ¿Uhn? ¿Tanto te importa esa Uchiha? — Arquea una ceja.

—N-no es lo que c-crees… — Se ruboriza un poco y en sus ojos se les nota un poco de tristeza — Solo somos mejores desde pequeños y así será siempre — Sonríe.

—Si tu lo dices… — Dice la rubia no muy confiada.

La Uchiha se da cuenta de todo los detalles que está viendo el pelirrojo y solo se queda quieta y le mira a los ojos. El pelirrojo toma con sus dos manos las suaves mejillas de la pelinegra que cierra sus ojos lentamente. El ojimiel cierra sus ojos y lentamente acerca la cara de la Uchiha para plantarle un dulce y placentero beso.

Los otros dos que veían esa escena quedaron en Shock, no pudieron analizar esa escena en su mente. Ellos solo se siguieron besando con un poco de más pasión viendo su aliento en el aire y que respiraban un poco agitado y se entrelazaron sus manos.

Kisame rápidamente se fue dejando sola a Deidara que no se inmuto a moverse, no podía ver bien la escena de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Lloraba silenciosamente viendo la escena, no paraba de llorar hasta que… Una persona la halo por la mano y se la llevo de allí. La rubia levanto la vista y era un chico con un casco de motocicleta negro y una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos Jeans azules y un poco rotos, unas botas negras una camisa blanca y una bufanda negra con unos guantes de cuero negros.

La rubia intento decir algo pero de sus labios no salían palabras, solo que de sus ojos salían lágrimas. El chico la llevo hasta una motocicleta y le dio un casco. La rubia tomo el casco, pero antes gentilmente el chico limpio las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, le desabrocha la cola que tiene en la cabeza, así cayendo algunos cabellos en su cara. La rubia solo veía tranquilamente al chico sin oponerse ni nada, solo veía como la tocaba, le acariciaba el cabello…

Hidan y Kakuzu que venían caminando, veían la escena un poco de lejos.

— ¡Ya te dije que puedo cuidarme sola! — espeto Hidan.

—Seguro me voy y a los 3 segundos ya te están violando. — Dijo cortante Kakuzu.

— ¡Que no! Puedo irme yo solita a mi casa. Ya que no pude trabajar hoy por la enfermedad esa rara… — Para su información ellos también traían la mascarilla — Solo tengo que esperar unos 30 minutos para el metro…

—Te acompaño.

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero.

— ¿Así de fácil?

—Sí.

—Eres idiota…

—Y tu también.

—Vamos al metro.

—No… Yo iré sola. Además tu metro sale dentro de unos 10 minutos ¿No?

—No me importa.

— ¡Como jodes! ¡Está bien! Acompáñame… — Se sonroja un poco — Pero después no te quejes.

—Como siempre soy el ganador en todo — Sonríe de lado y mira al chico y a la rubia — Hidan…

— ¿Qué quieres ahora avaro…? ¡Joder! — Gruño la albina.

— ¿No es esa tu amiga?

— ¿Manuelita?

—No idiota. — Toma la cabeza de Hidan y voltea su mirada en la escena.

—Pero que… — Mira su amiga la rubia con los ojos rojos y la nariz roja. Mira como le ponen el casco igual de negro como el del chico y se montan en la Motocicleta — ¿Qué está pasando? Deidara estuvo… ¿Llorando? — Se sorprende un poco.

El chico enciende la hermosa motocicleta negra, Deidara abraza fuertemente al chico y se van pasando justamente en frente de la albina y el avaro.

— ¿Pero que mierd* pasa aquí? ¡¿Por qué siempre me pierdo de todo? ¡Por Jashin! — Dice la albina furiosa y a la vez sorprendida mirando cómo se va la motocicleta.

— ¿Crees que yo me entero de todo? Pero si deseas saber lo que paso tendrás que pagarme.

—¡JODER! ¡KAKUZUUUUUUUU!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

La rubia paseo por la ciudad con aquel chico que desconocía. Estaba aferrado a él con los ojos cerrados y sentía como su cabello se movía con el viento, aun con el casco puesto. Sentía calidez y refugio en la espalda del chico, sentía que esos momentos que vio se desvanecían de su mente al abrazar a aquel chico. La motocicleta se detuvo y ella abrió los ojos. Pudo ver la ciudad entera desde allí, un día de invierno y los negocios cerrados, dejando ver mejor el hermoso cielo y su brisa invernal. La rubia se bajo de la motocicleta y se quito el casco, dejando tambalear su rubio cabello con el viento.

— ¿Te gusta? — Dijo el chico con una voz gruesa y tranquila. Apaga la motocicleta y se queda sentado en ella.

Los ojos de Deidara se hicieron brillosos y se sonrojo un poco. Dejo acariciar su cabello con el viento y que entrara el limpio oxigeno que se respiraba a los alrededores.

—Me encanta, uhn — Sonrió tristemente — Adoro esto. Esta ciudad me gusta... — Ríe un poco — Además este momento es efímero y transcendental, uhn...

—Qué bueno... — Respondió el chico, en su voz se notaba un poco de alegría — Vamos te llevare a tu casa — Enciende la motocicleta — Móntate — Menciono con su voz tranquila.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Pregunto un poco triste.

—Se dice que hay un epidemia en la ciudad... — Dijo seriamente — Además, es mejor que estés en tu casa.

— ¿Podemos pasear un poco más? — Pregunto con tono triste la rubia.

El chico asintió y la rubia se coloco el casco. Los jóvenes pasearon por la ciudad sin preocupaciones ni nada por el estilo. Deidara no podía borrar esa dolorosa imagen de su cabeza, pero pudo disiparla un poco. Se detuvieron en varios lugares, viendo los paisajes que había.

Se hicieron más de las 11:55 PM y el chico estaciono en frente de la casa de la rubia. La chica se bajo de la motocicleta, se quito el casco y acomodo un poco su cabello.

—Gracias por todo... —Dijo la rubia sonriendo tristemente — Si no fuera por ti...yo...

—No importa ya...

La rubia se entristece un poco. Su celular empieza a sonar y lo saca de su bolsillo. Ríe un poco y sonríe tiernamente.

— ¡Feliz navidad! — Sonríe felizmente, con las mejillas sonrojadas. El reloj ya marcaba las 12:00.

El chico sonrió dentro de sí. Sus ojos brillaban, adoro cuando la rubia le dedico solo a él esa hermosa sonrisa.

—Feliz navidad también.

—Por cierto. Aquí tienes tu casco — Estiro los brazos para regresarle el casco.

—No, quédatelo, y gracias por el regalo.

— ¿Uhn?

—A la única persona que podría montar aquí, seria a ti. Así que... Quédate con el casco. — Sonrío dentro del casco y se fue en su motocicleta, dejando a una Deidara confundida.

—_"¡Nunca le pregunte quien era! ¡Uhn!" _—Pensó la rubia mientras miraba al chico marcharse — _"Oh, es cierto, mejor entro antes de que se me pegue esa epidemia"_ — Entra a su casa.

Y así termina el día de navidad de nuestros pequeños niños. Hubo enfermedades, locuras, amor, tristeza, complot, misterio y manuelitas. ¿Quién será el chico motorizado? Eso solo lo saben ustedes, si analizan muy bien la situación. ¿Triangulo amoroso? Ya lo veremos... Lástima que el día más importante fuera el de Madara y no haya aparecido mucho... Pobre...

— ¡Oigan! ¡No me dejen de segundo plato! — Grito desesperado el director — ¡Yo soy el cumpleañero de este capítulo y el que le da vida a este podrido fic!

Ya lo veremos...

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**¡La sección de Zetsu-chan! ¡SOMOS GENIALES, TENEMOS 100!**

Se ve un hermoso set con muchas cámaras y un público. Zetsu está en medio del set con un micrófono, saludando las cámaras.

**Zetsu:** ¡Hey, sean bienvenidos la sección de Zetsu-chan, nuevamente! _**"Pero esta vez será diferente ya que… ¡TODOS ESTAN INVITADOS!" **_Siii… ¡Hoy hasta los lectores serán invitados especiales! ¡Todos los personajes están invitados a nuestra maravillosa sección! — El público aplaude — ¿Cuál es el motivo de tanta celebración? Pues… es muy fácil _**"¡YA TENEMOS LOS 100 REVIEWS JODER! Además de que ya tenemos nuestro nuevo set"**_ — La cámara muestra un hermoso set de color verde y algunas flores — Pensábamos grabar afuera pero… _**"Tuvimos los 100 Reviews y con eso los obreros apuraron el paso"**_ Ya gastamos todos los reviews T.T ¡Pero valió la pena =D!

**Sasori:** — Entra al set y aplaude el publico — Pero si técnicamente tuvimos unos 80 y algo de reviews, ya que unos fueron muy repetidos… algo como SPAM, Aunque debió ser la pagina de Fanfiction que los publico de forma repetitiva.

**Zetsu:** **Técnicamente te meteré es micrófono por el trasero si no te callas.**

**Sasori:** Técnicamente eso es posible y mejor me callo T-T.

**Zetsu:** ¡Bien! ¡Esta vez tendremos un especial! Perdónennos pero no responderemos sus reviews en este capítulo, pero eso si… ¡Invitamos a todos los personajes del fic a la Sección de Zetsu-chan! _**"Hasta a Itachi que está tramando algo contra nosotros"**_ ¿En serio? _**"Seeee…" **_¡Dejen que todos pasen al set! ¡Guachimingo graba eso!

**Guachimingo (¿):** ¡Que mi nombre no es ese!

**Zetsu:** ¡Solo graba!

Todos los Akatsuki entraron al set y hasta otras personas más. ¡El público aplaude!

**Madara:** ¡Hey, que cool! Nunca había estando en esta sección — Se ponen en frente de la cámara — Hola a todos, yo soy su querido y más genial personaje.

**Tobi:** ¡Tobi también quiere! — Se pone en frente de la cámara.

**Guachimingo:** Esta gente si es rara -_-'

**Deidara:** ¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy rara!

**Hidan:** ¡Solo eres hermafrodita! ¡JAAJAJAJAJA!

**Deidara:** NO DIGAS ESO EN FRENTE DE LAS CAMARAS, UHN.

**Kakuzu:** Deberían pagarme por esto… ¡Lo peor es que lo hago gratis!

**Chiyo:** ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Ya me morí? No pensé que el cielo fuera como la sección de Zetsu-chan.

**Sasori:** ¡Abuela! ¡No digas eso, tu todavía estas viva!

**Kisame:** Itachi-san… ¿Ya recuperaste tus lentes?

**Itachi:** Sip, ¿Y dónde estamos? Es un lindo set.

**Kisame:** En la sección de Zetsu-chan ñ_ñ

**Itachi:** ¿Qué? NOOOOO …¡Ella es muy rival! Pero tiene un lindo set… Pero pudimos entrar a su set… ¡Ahora vamos a sabotearlo! ¡MUAJAAJAJA!

**Kisame:** Se volvió loca.

**Itachi:** Empecemos pateando a los camarógrafos de aquí, ¡como ese!

**Guachimingo:** ¡¿Quién, yo?

**Itachi:** ¡Siente la ira de mi sharingan!

**Zetsu:** ¿Saboteo? **¡AQUÍ NO HABRA NINGUN SABOTEO!** ¡Nadie tocara a Guachimingo!

**Guachimingo:** ¡Que mi nombre no es ese!

**Itachi:** Sniff…Sniff… Está bien T-T…

**Kisame:** Se tranquilizo…

**Zetsu:** Bueno, aquí tenemos a un personaje que apareció poco… pero la nombre varias veces Hidan… ¡Es Manuelita!

Entra la una chica con cabello negro y vestido azul al set.

**Hidan:** ¡Esa es manuelita! ¡Holaaaa!

**Manuelita:** ¡Hola Hidan! ¿Qué tal?

**Hidan:** Bien, aquí matando el tiempo…

**Deidara:** ¿Cómo que matando el tiempo?

**Tobi:** ¡Hidan-san es asesina! ¡Está matando a tiempo-san!

**Deidara:** ¡ELLA NO PUEDE MATAR EL TIEMPO, UHN!

**Pain:** ¿Por qué fui golpeado en este capítulo también? Mejor dicho… ¿Por qué siempre soy golpeado en todos los capítulos?

**Konan:** En el anterior nadie te golpeo.

**Pain:** ¿Estás segura?

**Konan:** ¿Si? Bueno, en el próximo capítulo si comenzare mi dieta.

**Pain:** Si claro ¬¬…

**Konan:** — Golpea a Pain — ¿Qué habías dicho Pain?

**Pain:** Buena suerte querida…

**Konan:** ¡Gracias público y lectores! ¡Apóyenme a mí! ¡La yaoista de aquí a poder completar mi dieta! Sé que a muchos no les agrado mucho pero bueno, ustedes debes decir que me parezco a las cabello de de tuti fruti. ¡La cabello de chicle! Me siento insultada… Pero yo soy como ustedes chicas, yaoista y también…

**Obama:** ¡ESTUPIDO MADARA! ¡ME CORTASTE! ¡Y YO QUE ESTABA EMOCIONADO POR HABLAR CONTIGO!

**Madara:** ¿¡EEEEHKK! — Obama comienza a perseguir a Madara — ¿Qué hice yo? ¡Soy el cumpleañero! ¡Te crees genial porque eres el primer presidente en USA en ser negro!

**Obama:** ¡JODIDO MADARA!

**Konan:** ¿Eso lo consideramos como un yaoi?

**Pain:** Y yo soy el pervertido aquí…

**Kakuzu:** ¡Págame!

**Zetsu:** ¡No te vamos a pagar!

**Kakuzu:** ¡Págame!

**Zetsu:** **¡No te daremos nada coño! **Pues como decía, todos están invitados. ¡Hasta Orochimaru-sensei!

**Orochimaru:** ¿Cómo están lectores? Hola I-ta-chi-san…

**Itachi:** ¡AAAAHH! ¡Sácalo de aquí! T_T

**Zetsu:** _**"Eso te pasa por querer sabotear nuestra Sección"**_ Pues sigamos… ¡La fundación para recuperar el dinero de Sasori fue un éxito! Gracias a todos por comentar n_n. Pero lastimosamente Sasori no creció nada.

**Sasori:** Buaaaa T_T.

**Zetsu:** **¡Pues aquí le traemos otra fundación! ¡Deidara, Pisame, dígannosla!**

**Kisame:** ¡Que es Kisame!

**Deidara:** Es "La fundación para las pobre personas que padecen EPALICDIYS". ¡Por cada review que manden ganaremos 100¥, uhn!

**Kisame:** ¡Ayuden a superar esta horrible enfermedad! ¡QUE NO TE PONE LA PIEL AZUL!

**Deidara:** ¡Y NO TE HACE SER HERMAFRODITA, uhn! Por cierto ¿Quién era ese motociclista? No supe quien era…

**Tobi:** ¿Que motociclista senpai?

**Deidara:** ¡El apareció en el capitulo Tobi, uhn! ¡¿Eres tan estúpido que no sabes leer?

**Pain:** ¡Te ordeno que no seas malo con Tobi, Deidara!

**Deidara:** ¡BUAAA!

**Konan:** Otra cosa más es que hay un fan club de Precious Days in Akatsuki El que quiera unirse, puede hacerlo. Si tienes comentarios, criticas dibujos, lo que sea sobre este fic, pueden ir allí.

**Zetsu:** Esto ya se está pasando… ¡Bueno gracias a todos por comentar! ¡Los veremos después, les queremos muchísimo! "Besos y abrazos" ¡Cierto, el próximo capítulo! ¡MADARA! Di lo que viene, y Tobi.

**Tobi:** En el próximo capítulo de **Precious Days in Akatsuki:** Los Akatsuki se enfrentaran algunas dificultades ¿De qué se trata el pasado de Konan? ¿Por qué siente tanta depresión ese día? ¿Qué es lo que le hace sentir tan sola? ¡¿Quién es ese chico que nombra tanto!

**Madara:** **Capitulo 13: Año nuevo: Fuegos artificiales de papel. **

**Konan:** ¡En el próximo capitulo la prota soy yo! ¡YAAAAY! Por cierto. ¡Queridos lectores! ¿Nos podrían decir que parejas quieren para este fic? Su decisión podría ser crucial *-*… Posiblemente el final de este fic sea decidido por ustedes… **Entonces Elección de parejas: Round 1… ¡Fight!**

**Zetsu:** ¡Genial pelea de parejas! Bueno… Una última cosa, muchas gracias **andreadeidei-chan** por todos los dibujos que nos has hechos _**"¡Me gustaron mucho! Espero sigas dibujándonos. ¡Hasta hico una portada para ese capítulo ¡Deberías publicarlos en DA! ¡QUIERO QUE LA GENTE ME VEA A MI!"**_ Hasta aquí llego la sección. ¡Nos vemos lueguitoo! ¡Además esa chica nos dibujara el Doujinshiii x3!

¿Quién es manuelita? ¿Podrá ser llamando Guachimingo por su nombre? ¿Itachi lograra hacer su saboteo? ¿Deidara y Kisame obtendrán dinero en contra de esa enfermedad? ¿Qué es EPALICDIYS? ¿En serio Obama tiene relación con Madara? ¿Manuelita será el reemplazo de Deidara? ¿Podrán pagarle a Kakuzu por estar allí? ¿Sasori crecerá algún día? Y lo más importante… ¿Nos seguirán leyendo y yo podre comprarme Final Fantasy XIII para PLAYSTATION 3?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Deidara_Inuzuka:** ¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Me da flojera escribir… ._. . Espero este capítulo no les aburra, tenia falta de imaginación. Estoy viendo mi anillo de Deidara ¡Yay! ¡Y MI PLAYSTATION 3! ¿Por qué creen que me tarde tanto XDDDDD? A la final me lo regalaron en mi cumpleaños.. ¡Si, cumpli años el 23 de enero xD! ¡Igual que Shino Aburame! Asi que felicitación a mi personaje favoritooo x3! Adoro a Shino, Es tan misteriosamente bello *-*… *¬*… Bueno dejando esa parte pervertida. Complete la colección de los PLAYSTATION, tengo el PS1, PS2, PS3 y PSP… SI XDDD! Soy Gamer XD! MUAJAAJAJAJAJA! XDDD. Además posiblemente me tarde porque me prestaron todos los libros de Harry potter, asi que si en el próximo capítulo ven a Konan en una escoba y Deidara con un traje de Slicerind (O como se escriba ) No se extrañen xDD! Además de que quiero leer para mejorar mi escritura para ustedes =). Quiero hacer de esto un mejor fic y necesito leer mucho x3!Bueno gracias a todos por estos 100 maravillosos reviews veo que cada vez hay más gente que lee ese fic T_T! ME HACEN FELIZ JODER T*T! Pues háganse fan es Facebook (Pondre la pagina en mi perfil) XDDDD… Y andreadeidei-chan, hará el doujinshiii x3! Vamos tu puedes :D! Dibuja muy bien *-* Además que yo no puedo, dibujo muy feo xDDDD! Pues ahora si… ¡Harry Potter! ¡AQUÍ VAMOS! * Se va volando en una escoba *


	13. Año nuevo:¡Fuegos artificiales de papel!

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki**_

**Disclaimer:** ¿Ustedes creen que si fuera Masashi Kishimoto hubiera matado a más de medio Akatsuki y hubiera puesto a Sasuke de protagonista? ¡Joder, esto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto!

**Advertencias:** ¡AQUÍ HAY DRAMA! ¡Un capitulo muy deprimente…

**Notas:** los pensamientos o cuando habla Zetsu-chan. Si esta en negrita significa que es la Zetsu oscura :3. Ya debería dejar de decir eso…. ¡Es estúpido!

**Parejas de hoy:** PaiKona y NagaKona.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_**Capitulo 13:**_

**Año Nuevo: Fuegos artificiales de papel.**

"_**Eso días lo que estuvimos juntos fueron muy preciosos, ciertamente no los voy a olvidar. A donde quiera que vaya que recordare a ti con cariño y amor. Yo te cuidare desde arriba, porque yo soy Dios, alguien que no debe estar cerca de ti. Cuando te me confesaste estuve muy feliz, pero el día que tuvimos que separarnos sufrí mucho, y no físicamente, si no sentimentalmente. Tomarnos las manos al caminar unir nuestros alientos y nuestros labios es algo que no olvidare. Hola, Yo soy Uzumaki Nagato, Y esto es… Precious Days in Akatsuki…"**_

— _¿Qué dijiste? — Pregunto la peliazul._

— _¿Qué harías si yo me muriera?_

_Andaban una pareja un 31 de diciembre, hace un año… Un joven pelirrojo de cabello un poco largo y sedoso, ojos grises parecidos a los de Pain. Sentados los dos a la orilla de una playa en el día. Abrigados con ropa de invierno, se hacían notar sus alientos. Ese día hacia frio aun sin aparecer nieve alrededor._

—_No digas esas tonterías, Nagato —Hizo un puchero._

—_Solo quisiera saber que harías — Dijo en broma._

—_Bueno… hummm — Se queda pensando un rato — ¿Podría festejar? — Dijo bromeando pero con un tono triste._

— _¡Que mala eres Konan-chan! —Cruza los brazos en frente su pecho y mueve la cabeza al lado contrario donde esta Konan._

—_Solo bromeaba Nagato… —Ríe._

—_Yo también bromee, Konan — Se volteo y le beso delicadamente la mejilla._

—_Je, je — Se sonroja y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Nagato —Ya deseo que sea de noche. Adoro los fuegos artificiales en año nuevo._

—_Pero en serio… ¿Qué harías si yo muriera? — La mira de reojo._

—_Hhhmmm… ¡No podría vivir sin ti! Es obvio. Si tú te mueres, yo moriría contigo. Eres la única persona que me importa._

—_No digas eso Konan… También tienes a Pain. ¿Lo dejarías solo? ¿Solo para acompañarme eternamente?_

—_Claro… ¡Yo te amo!_

— _¿Me amarías por siempre y para siempre? ¿Solo a mí?_

—_Solo a ti._

—_Que terca eres…_

— _¡Así yo soy! — Le guiña el ojo — Nagato… ¿Me puedes prometer algo?_

—_Claro. Cualquier cosa por ti y para ti — Le acaricia la mejilla gentilmente._

—_Quédate conmigo. Para siempre._

—_Para siempre y por siempre…_

—_Te amare._

—_Está bien te lo prometo._

—_Gracias, Nagato._

_La pareja se da un tierno beso en la boca y la imagen se empieza a nublar más y más._

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Reacciona la peliazul. Se había quedado dormida en el metro. Se levanta en la parada y sale junto a muchas personas. Llevaba un chaleco negro y una bufanda gris y su típica flor de papel, pero esta de color negro. En sus brazos tenía un ramo de rosas de papel de varios colores.

Los ojos de color naranjo mostraban una inmensa tristeza. Su mirada estaba oscurecida y un poco pálida, pero con su maquillaje hermoso característico en ella pero este era grisáceo y con un poco de brillo labial. Caminaba lentamente por las calles sin tomarle importancia las personas que rozaban por sus lados. Miraba el suelo… Y luego el cielo.

—"_¿Qué estaríamos haciendo si estuvieras aquí, Nagato? Estaríamos divirtiéndonos junto a Pain. Seguro hablarían ustedes dos de cómo conquistar el mundo y ser le Dios supremo."_ — Se detiene al ver que los carros pasaban en frente suyo —Seguro estarías alegrándome el día como siempre lo hacías —Susurro para sí.

Se detiene en frente lo que parece ser, un orfanato abandonado.

—"_Aquí fue donde conocí a esos dos…" _—Sonríe tristemente con una mirada nostálgica.

La chica decide entrar al lugar atravesando unas rejas que estaban rotas. Entra al hogar e inspecciona el lugar. Estaba todo deteriorado y polvoriento, cosas regadas por el suelo y agujeros en el techo que dejaban entrar un poco de luz. Subió las escaleras con cuidado para no romper un escalón y caerse. Llega hasta un pasillo igual de viejo que toda la casa y entra en una de las habitaciones.

La habitación tenía dos camas de dos pisos y una mesita de noche situada al lado de esas camas. La peliazul sitúa las flores en una cama y se agacha para abrir la pequeña mesita de noche. Abre cuidosamente y de esta sale polvo haciendo estornudar a la chica y estrujarse un poco los ojos. Después de haber desaparecido en polvo en el aire saca de esta unos muñecos de papel, con los nombres de: Nagato, Yahiko y Konan.

La de ojos naranjos mira con un poco de felicidad los hombrecitos de papel con esos nombres e intenta sonreír. Coloca los hombrecitos sobre la mesita y saca una flor del ramo y la coloca sobre los hombrecitos. Se levanta y toma su ramo de flores.

—"_Hermosas memorias irremplazables" _— Pensó la peliazul y se coloca al lado de una ventana y mira a través de ella.

Pudo observar el anteriormente jardín del orfanato. Le había crecido el monte y estaba lleno de basura y chatarra, ella mantuvo su vista fija en un columpio amarrado a un árbol. La chica se regresa nuevamente bajando cuidadosamente por las escaleras y sale al jardín. Tuvo cuidado con no tropezar con nada y pudo llegar satisfactoriamente al árbol donde estaba amarrado un columpio un poco viejo.

Ella sacude un poco el columpio y se sienta.

—"_Wow… Sigue siendo resistente"_ — Suelta una risa y comienza a mecerse — _"Aquí fue donde conocí a Pain y a Nagato… Compartimos unos… Preciosos Días"_ — Cierra su ojos lentamente intentando recordar esos momentos.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_**Inicio del Flash Back**_

Un chico como de 6 años de cabellos naranjas se columpiaba en su columpio amarrado a un árbol. Era un hermoso jardín con flores y muchos niños jugaban en el con juguetes y sube y baja, toboganes, etc. Su mirada era fría y sus ojos eran grises con unas espirales. Su semblante era serio y estaba un poco apartado de los niños.

— ¿No quieres jugar, Yahiko? — Pregunto un niño con sus mismos ojos y de su misma edad. Pálido como él, pero su color de cabello era rojo oscuro. Sus cabellos le tapaban casi toda la cara solo dejando ver el ojo derecho. En sus manos tenía un balón de Futbol.

—Me gusta estar solo. — Dijo en tono cortante el niño «Yahiko».

— ¿No estás aburrido tu solo aquí?

—No.

—Tú te lo pierdes — Se va a jugar con otros niños.

—Me gusta estar solo — Susurro para sí y suspira.

Una pequeña chica de cabello azul estaba detrás de un árbol viendo la escena de los niños. Su cabello era azul y era corto. En su cabello tenía una flor de papel y sus ojos son de color naranjo. Estaba sonrojada y nerviosa viendo al pelinaranja… Esta era Konan

—"_¿Debería hacerlo? Sí, tengo que hacerlo." _—Mira a Nagato jugar — _"Si me acerco a ese chico de cabellos naranjas seguro me acercare mas a Nagato-kun. Entonces primero tengo que hacerme amigo de él y después podre socializar mas con Nagato-kun" _— Miraba a Yahiko.

— ¿Sabes que desde hace rato me di cuenta de que espiabas? — Dijo sin voltear a ver a Konan.

—P-perdona… — Dijo con nerviosismo.

—Si tienes algo que decirme, ven y dímelo.

—E-Esta bien. — Sale de su escondite y se sitúa en frente Yahiko — ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

— ¿Q-que? —Se sonroja un poco y cae de su columpio.

— ¡E-estas bien! ¿No te hiciste daño? — Pregunto preocupada.

— ¡N-no! ¡N-no me asustes así! — Se levanta del suelo. Se podían notar que sus mejillas estaban rosaditas de la vergüenza.

—Perdona. Déjame presentarme primero, mi nombre es Yutaka Konan — Hace un pequeña reverencia — ¿Y el tuyo?

—Yo soy Uzumaki Yahiko. No desperdicies mi nombre. —Desvía la mirada para no ver a Konan.

—Qué lindo nombre, me gusta mucho. —Sonríe tiernamente.

— ¡A mí no me gusta! — Grito sonrojado —Me quiero cambiar mi nombre a uno más cool.

— ¿Un nombre mas cool? ¿Cómo cual?

—Todavía lo estoy pensando… ¡Pero te aseguro que será muy cool! —Le señala.

—Entonces te ayudare a encontrar un nombre.

—B-bueno gracias… — Dice sonrojado y nervioso el de ojos grises.

Un balón va directamente hacia Konan pero Yahiko logra detenerlo.

—Perdona, lo lancé mal. — Vino a buscar el balón Nagato.

—¡Casi le pegas a ella! — Grito enojado el pelinaranja.

— ¿A ella? — Mira a Konan — Perdona, no fue mi intención —Hace una pequeña reverencia.

—N-no te preocupes. No paso nada… —Dijo toda sonrojada y nerviosa Konan.

— ¡¿Qué pasaría si le hubieras pegado a ella! ¡No seas descuidado hermano!

—Perdona hermanito.

— ¿Son hermanos? — Pregunto confusa Konan.

— ¿No le dijiste a tu novia que somos hermanos? ¡Que desconsiderado eres hermanito!

— ¡E-Ella no es mi novia! ¡¿Qué es lo que tienes en esa cabezota roja! — Se sonroja más.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti, hermanito.

—¡CALLATEE! — Grito completamente rojo.

—N-no confundas las cosas… No s-somos no-novios Nagato-kun —Dijo nerviosa.

— ¿Oh? ¿Me conoces? — Volteo a ver a Konan —Eres una niña muy bonita.

—Ehh…—Se desmaya con la cara toda roja.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

— ¿Pero que yo hice hermanito? —Se agacha junto a Konan y le toca delicadamente la frente — ¿Tendrá fiebre?

—Quien sabe… Llevémosle a la enfermería. — La carga en su espalda el pelinaranja —No te preocupes, iré solo.

—P-pero…

—Yo iré solo. — Se va con la niña de cabellos azules en su espalda.

—"_Nunca había visto a Yahiko preocuparse por otra persona que no fuera el." _— Mira marchar a su hermano — _"Seguro será un buen líder" _— Sonríe para sí y sigue su juego.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Abre los ojos encontrándose con el ya ahora orfanato abandonado. Vuelve otra vez su mirada triste y se levanta del columpio y se sacude un poco.

—"_Es cierto. Tengo que ir para allá"_ — La chica salió del orfanato por las rejas rotas — _"Cosas divertidas pasaron en este lugar. Cosas que no se pueden olvidar así quieras. Los recuerdos perduraran en las cosas así no estén en tu cabeza. Alguien lo recordara… Alguien te recordara, Nagato."_

Las personas estaban igual de apuradas como en diciembre. Los salones de belleza estaban totalmente llenos. Los mercados estaban abarrotados, otros negocios estaba cerrados. Konan pasaba por las calles sin emoción alguna con un semblante triste y su ramo de papel.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En otro lugar. Una rubia estaba tirada en su cama con ojos rojos y nariz roja. No se había recuperado del todo de esa noche de navidad. Traía puesta una pijama azul manga larga y pantalón. Abrazaba fuertemente la almohada.

—Akasuna-san… — Soltaba unas lagrimitas —_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre obtiene lo que quieres, uhn? ¡Siempre me está ganando en todo! ¡NO ES JUSTO, UHN! Yo amo muchísimo a Akasuna-san… Desde siempre lo he amado. Desde que lo conocí… ¿Ella desde cuando lo ha amado? ¡Igual sigue siendo injusto, uhn! Ella tiene de todo, Akasuna-san debería ser para mí. Ella es perfecta, muy bonita, inteligente, atlética… ¡Tiene de todo! ¿Por qué querría a Akasuna-san también? ¡COMO LA ODIO! Estúpida Uchiha que consigue todo lo que quiere, uhn…"_

La rubia recuerda a ese motociclista misterioso que le había ayudado en ese momento. Había podido olvidar por un rato ese mal momento que había pasado ese día. Una persona con una voz gruesa pero tranquila. Nunca pudo preguntar su nombre o porque la había ayudado.

—Gracias a él. — Sonríe tristemente —No me imagina que podría haber pasado… —Mira el casco que le había dado que estaba en una mesita al lado de la cama — _"Posiblemente me hubiera puesto furiosa y atacaría a Itachi, uhn. En ese momento mi mente estaba en blanco y no podía controlar mi cuerpo."_ Gracias, uhn…

Su celular que estaba al lado de ella empieza a sonar. Los agarra y mira la pantalla.

— ¿Hidan? — Contesta — ¿Alo? ¿Hidan?

— ¿Deidara? —Hablo la Jashinista.

La albina se encontraba en frente de un mercado con unas bolsas. Traía un suéter blanco y una falda morada con unas botas blancas, la bufanda era morada igual que su gorro con un símbolo de Jashin; También tenía su collar de Jashin como siempre.

— _¿Qué quieres Hidan? No tengo ganas de hablar… _—Le hablo a través del celular la rubia.

— ¿Todavía andas emo? Bueno siempre lo has sido con ese peinado.

—_¡CALLATE! ¡UHN! ¡QUE TU TE GASTAS UN POTE DE GEL AL DIA!_

—¡CALLATE JODIDA RUBIA, NO INSULTES MI PRECIOSO PEINADO ORIGINAL!

—_¡EL MIO ES MAS ORIGINAL ESTUPIDA JASHINISTA, UHN!_

—¡SI PERO EL TUYO ES!- — Para de gritar la albina al darse cuenta de que se desviaron de la conversación — ¡Eso no era lo que quería decirte, jodida perra!

— _¿Entonces que querías decirme? uhn_

—Pues que… Nos encontraremos a las 4:00 PM en el parque.

— _¿Qué? ¿Para qué? uhn_

—Lo que pasa es que…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

La hermosa chica de cabello azul caminaba por un pequeño bosque situado en la ciudad. En el centro de este se encontró con un enorme árbol; Este tenía el tronco oscuro y hojas verdes de hermoso color. Un tamaño impresionante y a través de las hojas se podía observar la luz. La chica lo miro con una sonrisa igual de triste que su mirada. Deposito las rosas en frente del árbol y se agacho en frente de las rosas.

Empezó a rezar y en un rato prendió un incienso. Levanto la mirada para volver a ver el árbol.

—Lástima que Pain no esté aquí. — Hablo la chica — "_Tuvo que ir a casa de sus hermanos a pasar el nuevo año…" _Espero este disfrutando.

Unos días antes…

En la habitación de un súper líder. Konan leía una revista acostada en la cama y Pain jugaba al Wii.

— ¡Esto se está poniendo difícil! — Se quejo el líder.

—No te quejes tanto. Si no fuera tan difícil todos podrían pasar el juego — Hablo la peliazul —Tienes que hacer lo mejor que puedas para pasar de nivel, así es como es un verdadero Gamer y un verdadero juego. — Explico con una sonrisa ganadora sin quitar sus ojos de una revista de mujeres.

—No tienes que explicármelo ¿Sabes? ¡Yo soy el líder! Así que se todo eso.

—Lo que digas Pain —Dijo con sarcasmo.

En eso empieza a sonar el celular de nuestro líder y los dos empiezan a sudar frio. Era un tono de terror y los dos sabían quien estaba llamando.

—Son…

—Ellos son tú…

—¡Son tus/mis hermanos! — Gritaron al unísono. Pain contesto rápidamente.

— ¿Alo? ¿Eehh? Si… Esta al habla. —Hablaba Pain — Si, ella está conmigo. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Pero si yo tengo que c-! Ha ok… ¿Pero no prefieren venir aquí? Está bien… Lo entiendo, pero ella… No, no importa. Está bien, cuídense. — Cuelga — Si, eran mis hermanos… — Suspira.

— ¿Qué paso Pain? —Pregunto preocupada la peliazul.

Pain se sienta en la cama y se tapa la cara con sus manos. Su rostro mostraba frustración y tristeza. Se rasca un poco la cabeza y se queda pensando un poco y mira a Konan fijamente.

—Me iré a pasar el año allá. Junto con mis hermanos.

La peliazul se sorprende de inmediato al pronunciar esas palabras. Sería la primera vez que estaría en año nuevo sola, siempre estaban con ella sus amigos Pain y Nagato. Pero… Esta vez estaría sola.

—B-bueno… —Desvía la mirada que mostraban una profunda tristeza — ¡Así es mejor! No tengo que soportar un año nuevo junto a ti. — Mintió.

—Mis hermanos viven solo a tres horas de aquí. Solo tienes que llamarme si llega a pasar algo. Acuérdate que siempre estaré para ti. — Se preocupo.

— ¡Baka! ¡Yo me puedo cuidar sola! —Le dijo sin mirarle a la cara, solo miraba a través de la ventana.

—K-Konan… No te enojes…

—No estoy enojada… ¡IDIOTA! Estoy aliviada — Se levanta de la cama y se disponer a irse — Que te vaya bien en tu viaje con tus hermanos, mándales saludos de mi parte. — Se va azotando la puerta.

—K-Konan… _"Perdóname no poder estar este año contigo." _— Se lamento el ojigris.

Ella camina unos pasos y se encierra en su cuarto. Se sienta en su cama y apoya su cara en sus rodillas y empieza a llorar.

—No debí decirlo de esa manera. — Dijo entre lágrimas la peliazul — Yo solo no quería que se preocupara por mí… No deseo ser una carga para él, pero no debí insultarlo de esa manera. El no quería dejarme aquí sola… Nagato… ¿Dónde estarás? Te extraño…

Ahora actualmente.

—No le he hablado desde aquel incidente. —Mira su celular y busca el nombre de «Pain» — _"Pain… Deseo saber cómo esta pero seguro el debe estar disfrutando con sus hermanos. Oh posiblemente dando una misa por su hermano Nagato."_ — Mira las flores —Te amo Nagato. Siempre te voy a seguir amando — Sonríe.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

El pelirrojo del grupo caminaba por una urbanización muy lujosa y pasaba por algunas mansiones con hermosos jardines. Tenía un paquete en su mano derecha y en la otra un papel.

— ¿La calle D casa 506? — Se alborota los cabellos — ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer unos mandados a mi abuela en fin de año! Ya creo que me perdí. Además que en la entrada me confundieron con un niño perdido — Se le brota una vena en la cabeza — ¡No soy un niño!

Se queda mirando el frente de la casa donde está parado. Con un hermoso jardín y allí una chica cortando y quitando algunos hierbajos.

— ¡Disculpe! — Grito el pelirrojo al notar a la chica.

— ¿Dígame? —Volteo y se hizo ver que tenía dos colores de piel. Una chica peliverde de ojos amarillos.

— ¡¿Zetsu-chan?

— ¡¿Sasori-kun? —Se sorprende y deja caer las tijeras que tenía en la mano —_**"¡BAKA! Dejaste caer las tijeras" **_Perdona.

—"_Tan extraña como siempre" _Oye, Zetsu-chan, me podrías decir esta dirección — Le muestra un papel. — Creo que estoy perdido.

—Huuum… Estas en el lugar correcto. Esta es la casa. _**"Joo.. La pego"**_

— ¿En serio? Le podrías dar este paquete a tu…

—La persona que vive aquí no es nada mío. Yo soy estoy trabajando de jardinera _**"¡HASTA ESTE DIA TRABAJAMOS!"**_ Jeje. Se lo daré inmediatamente, igual ya termine de trabajar.

—Está bien. Entonces te espero.

La peliverde entra a la casa y en unos minutos viene con una ropa abrigada y sale de la casa.

— ¿Entonces trabajas allí? —Pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Si, en otras casa de aquí también. _**"¿ES QUE NO NOS VIO TRABAJAR?" **_Solo esta afirmando _**"¡NO SABE SACAR CONCLUSIONES!"**_ ¡Pero no me grites!

—Pero no te estoy gritando…

—No era contigo Sasori-kun.

— ¿Entonces con quien hablabas? ¡No me digas que si hablas con fantasmas! Bueno en víspera de navidad vi uno caer de un árbol… Y era rubio… Me asusto bastante.

— ¿En serio? Digo, ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! Ni ver nada paranormal ni nada por el estilo, y menos tener un amigo imaginario. _**"Si se atreve a pensar eso lo golpeo" **_Tampoco tanta agresividad. _**"¡Joder!"**_ Pero es muy difícil de explicar. Así que olvida eso ¿Si? No lo tomes en cuenta.

—Está bien. —Mira su reloj — ¿Quieres almorzar algo? No tengo nada que hacer así que si quieres.

—Está bien. Además pensaba comer en la calle _**"Eso es mentira"**_ Que es verdad.

—"_Como dijo ella, no lo tomare en cuenta"_

—Se me olvidaba, tenemos algo que hacer.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos una nueva misión! ¿No lo sabías? _**"Si es estúpido."**_

—No…

—Pues déjame decirte que… _**"¡Primero dile donde nos reuniremos!" **_Digo, primero que todo nos reuniremos todo el Akatsuki en el parque a las 4:00 PM. Y allí discutiremos que hacer.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Pregunto curioso.

—Bueno, hacer sobre…

Pasaba un avión y un carro rápidamente sin dejar escuchar las palabras de Zetsu-chan.

—Está bien. ¿Además ustedes hicieron algo por mí no? ¡Esta vez me toca ayudar!

—"_**Que animado esta…" **_Si. ¡Pues vamos!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

La peliazul estaba sentaba en una fuente de un parque. Decidió meter la mano en la clara agua de la fuente para hundirse en sus pensamientos. El agua como era de esperarse, estaba fría. Saco la mano lentamente y se estremeció un poco.

—Los sentimientos chocaron y se unieron con esta agua _"Mis sentimientos son igual de fríos que esa agua. Antes eran cálidos, pero ahora se han congelado como un tempano de hielo. Soy una persona fría y seria, que no le agrada a los demás"_ Solo a dos personas les agrade, y ya no están. — Mira a su lado y hay dos niños sentados hablando _—"Si tan solo pudiera regresar a esos días"_

—Me ayudaras a conquistar a ese chico ¿Oíste? — Dijo la niña.

— ¿Eehhh? Pero yo no soy una niña para estar en eso.

— ¡Pero es que tu eres el más cercano a él! ¡Ayúdame!

—Solo por esta vez…

— ¡Gracias!

—"_Esa conversación la he escuchado antes" _—Pensó.

La peliazul empieza a perderse en sus recuerdos mientras escucha el agua fría correr.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_**Flash Back.**_

Una niña peliazul y un niño pelinaranja estaban sentados en una fuente.

— ¿Entonces eso fue lo que me paso? Mm….No lo sabia —Se quedo pensado.

—Sí. — Dijo cortadamente.

— ¿Y quién me llevo a la enfermería? — Dice alegremente la peliazul.

—B-bueno…Este… — Sus mejillas se coloran — ¡Fue Nagato!

—Waaa… Qué pena, Nagato-kun siempre tan heroico. El será el nuevo héroe de esta ciudad.

—Sip, eso es cierto. — Afirmo — ¿Entonces para que me llamaste?

—Bueno, veras…Yo…Yo… — Sus mejillas toman un tono rosado y juega con sus dedos — Tengo que decirte que… ¡ME GUSTA NAGATO-KUN! —Se cierra la boca con sus manos rápidamente al darse cuenta que lo había gritado.

— ¿QUE? —Abre los ojos como platos — ¿QUE TE GUSTA MI HERMA-? —Konan la cierra la boca rápidamente.

— ¡SSShhh! No grites se puede enterar — Le susurra.

—Si quieres que lo sepa tienes que decirle algún día ¿No?

—Sí, pero todavía no. Quiero saber todo sobre él. Quiero ganarme su corazoncito de oro.

—Te estás poniendo muy melosa… — Se levanta y se pone a caminar.

—¡NOOOO! —Se agarra a su pierna — ¡TIENES QUE AYUDARME!

— ¿¡ERES UNA ACOSADORA! ¡Aléjate! — Sacude su pierna, pero nada que se suelta Konan.

— ¡NO! ¡Estoy decidida a estar con él y tienes que ayudarme! —Lo ve con mirada asesina —O llorare.

— ¡N-no no me asustas! Además esa es una pésima excusa…

—Bueno. Eeehmm… ¡BUAAAAAAAAAA! — Lloro a todo pulmón la peliazul.

Las personas que estaban allí se quedaban viendo a la parejita.

— ¿Qué le habrá hecho ese niño?

—Pobrecita…

— ¡Ese niño si es malo! — Grito un niño.

—Está bien, está bien. ¡Te ayudare pero deja de llorar! — Le susurro.

— ¡SII! —Se seca las lagrimas y se levanta — ¡Ahora vamos a hacer nuestra primera misión! Te nombro líder el escuadrón enamorar a Nagato-kun. —Muestra una sonrisa ganadora.

—Con que eran lagrimas de cocodrilo ah… ¡Espera! Ese nombre es muy feo, ¡cámbialo!

—Llorare. — Lo amenaza.

— ¡Ese nombre es perfecto! —Dice con miedo.

—Así me gusta —Dice muy alegre y le toma la mano — ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que empezar ya!

—¡AAAH!

Los dos se fueron corriendo hacia unas locas aventuras que les esperarían.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Las horas pasaron y Konan decidió irse del parque e ir a otro lugar especial. En ese mismo instante pasa Kakuzu por su lado y este da un respingo al ver de reojo la de ojos naranjos a su lado; La peliazul se da cuenta y lo saluda.

— ¡Kakuzu-kun! —Lo saluda con una pequeña reverencia — ¿Cómo estás? —Sonríe.

— ¿Y-yo? Y-yo… estoy b-bien ¿y tú? —Dijo nervioso el de tez morena.

—Bien —Sonríe tristemente — ¿Qué haces por estos lares? ¿No piensas celebrar con tu familia el año nuevo?

—N-no, estaré aquí solo… _"¡Se supone que no debíamos encontrarnos con Konan! ¡Justamente tenía que encontrármela aquí!" _¿Y para dónde vas ahora?

—Bueno, pensaba a ir a la playa a ver el amanecer… ¿Quieres ve- — La interrumpe el avaro.

—Perdona tengo que hacer unas cosas. — Se va corriendo — _"Eso estuvo cerca"_

—Parece que si estaré sola todo el año nuevo… _"Zetsu-chan dijo que también estaría ocupada…Y Pain no está… Yo soy un parasito que necesita estar apoyada en alguien para vivir…" _—Se da la vuelta y sigue su camino.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

El chico azul y la pelinegra llegaron al parque pero antes fueron a comprar un poco de café.

—Este delicioso. — Comento la Uchiha.

—Si es cierto. — Dijo el peliazul.

—Me gusta mucho el café, te da energía. Aunque cuando lo tomas exageradamente es malo, puedes pasar semanas sin dormir.

—Oh, interesante…

—Sabes que hay un record por el que no duerma por más tiempo, pero dicen que lo quitaron porque hace daño a las personas.

—Que bien.

La Uchiha suspira, estaba intentando que su amigo se animara, pero no lo conseguía. Desde hace pocos días estaba un poco deprimido y no sabía el porqué. Ella decía cualquier cosa para alegrar la conversación pero nada servía.

—Yo se que eres un experimento de la NASA y por eso que eres azul… Intentaron unir a un hombre y un tiburón y saliste tú… Y bueno allí te tenemos.

—Ja, que graciosa.

— ¡Kisame! —Le grito enojada — No te comportes como yo, ¿Qué te pasa? Puedes contarme lo que sea soy tu amiga… No, tú mejor amiga, ¿No juramos que siempre seriamos amigos?

—Si… _"Es que ese es el problema… Siempre seremos amigos…" _Perdóname, je, je… — Sonríe mostrando sus colmillos — Solo eran pequeños problemas acumulados, no quería descargarme contigo.

— ¿Seguro estas bien? —Pregunto algo preocupada.

—No es nada serio… — Termina de tomar su café y lo tira a la basura. — Vallamos a ir con los demás, Itachi-san.

—Está bien. —Termina de tomar su café y lo tira a la basura y siguen su camino —_"Pero hay algo que sigue preocupándome… ¿Por qué no me quieres decir Kisame? ¿No soy lo suficiente confiable?" _— Llegan con un grupo de chicos que peleaban entre sí — _"Parece que somos los últimos en llegar… No, falta alguien…"_

— ¿¡Porque todos se tardaron en llegar? —Grito el pelirrojo —Todos llegaron 20 minutos tarde. ¡Yo y Zetsu-chan llegamos temprano! ¡Nos hicieron esperar 20 minutos!

— ¡YA CALLATE! ¡Tus gritos me hacen doler el oído! No es fácil soportarla a ella — Señala a la albina — ¿Y ahora tus gritos también? — Dijo el avaro con enojo.

— ¿¡QUE? ¿¡COMO QUE SOPORTARME! ¡Qué intentas decir, Kakuzu! ¡Yo no ando gritando como loca! ¡Deja de decir puras mentiras como los avaros! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara, joder!

Todos se quedan viendo a Hidan con una gotita en sus cabezas estilo anime.

—Bueno dejando al lado lo que dijo Hidan, uhn… — Comento la rubia.

—¿Cómo que dejarlo a un lado? ¿¡Estás diciendo que no importa lo que diga Put* de mierd*!

— ¡Ya déjate de tantos gritos, uhn!

—Pero… ¿¡Porque todos llegaron tarde! ¡Es que no entienden! ¡Eso es falta de ética!

— ¡Podrías dejar de hablar sobre tus éticas!

— ¡Yo no dije éticas, si no ética!

— ¡Igual cállate enano!

— ¡Podrían callarse! ¡Me está empezando a doler la cabeza! —Entro en la pelea Kisame.

— ¡No nos calles jodido pescado malformado! —Hermosas palabras del la albina.

— ¡Oye! ¡Entiendo lo de pescado! Pero… ¿¡MALFORMADO!

—Es cierto no digas eso…

— ¡No te metas Uchiha, uhn!

—Me meto porque quiero…

— ¡Pero yo digo que no puedes, uhn! ¡Estúpida emo!

—Por lo menos no soy hermafrodita…

— ¿¡Qué? ¡Escuche lo que dijiste! —La señalo la rubia.

—Pero si no dije nada…—Mintió.

—¡JAJAAJAJA! ¡Eres una hermafrodita!

— ¡Cállate Hidan, uhn!

—Zetsu-chan diles que es verdad que nos hicieron esperar… ¡Es estúpido!

—B-bueno yo…— Dijo la peliverde nerviosa.

— ¡No! Dile a ese enano que exagera con su manera de esperar…

—Esto…

— ¡Dile que es falta de ética eso! ¡No es bueno dejar a las personas esperar 20 minutos!

—E-entonces…

— ¡Pero el tiempo es oro! No me lo gastare aquí para llegar temprano.

—Pero el tiempo es muy valioso y uno siempre tiene que estar puntual en todo.

—**¡JODER CALLENSE TODOS! ¡EL TIEMPO ES UN PORQUERIA! ¡Y TÚ! —Señala a Kisame — ¡SI ERES UN PESCADO MALFORMADO! ¡AHORA TU! **— Señala a Hidan — **¡ERES MAS GRITONA QUE UN PERRO QUE LO ESTAN MATANDO! ¡Y TÚ!** —Señala a la rubia**—¡SI! ¡ERES HERMAFRODITA! ¡AHORA CALLATE!** —Señala a Itachi — **¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA EMO INCESTA!** —Respira agitadamente y todos se quedaron callados — **Uff…Esto sí es cansado… ¿Me falto alguien más? **—Una mano se posa en su hombro.

—Te falto yo… — Sonríe.

La peliverde se voltea rápidamente y es…

— ¡Hola, Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal?

— ¡Pero si eres tú! — Gritaron todos.

—¡SI! ¡Su querido y amado director esta aquí! Yo sé que muchos me extrañaban, y extrañaban mi participación en este fic, pero ahora yo- Un zapato sale volando golpeando en la cara.

— **¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS!** —Grito furiosa la peliverde — **¡Pensaba que era un acosador, pero resulto ser un pedófilo!** — Van saltando en un pie a recoger su zapato y se lo coloca — _"No seas tan agresiva…"_ **¡Pues si lo soy! **_"¡Regrésame el cuerpo!"_**…Está bien** _"Gracias"_ jeje…

— ¿¡Por que todos me dicen Pedófilo! ¡NI SIQUIERA SOY TAN VIEJO!

—Participaste en la primera guerra mundial… — comento Kakuzu.

— ¡Y tú en la segunda así que cállate!

— ¡Tobi también llego! — Dijo apareciendo el tierno enmascarado detrás de su padre.

—¡OH NO, UHN! — Se quejo la rubia — _"¿Por qué esta hasta en fin de año, uhn?"_

— ¡Hola Deidara-senpai! —Saludo con su voz chillona.

—H-hola Tobi…uhn

—Ahh es Tobi… _**"¡Deja de soñar despierta con ese niño!"**_ Pero es que… _**"NO, deja de hacerlo… me haces pensar en el también…"**_ Está bien…

—Bueno ¿Qué quieres con nosotros ahora jodido director? ¡¿No ves que es año nuevo! — Pregunto enojada la albina.

—Sí, ya me hicieron perder mucho, tiempo, eso es falta de ética.

—El tiempo es oro, no ética.

— ¡El tiempo es solo pérdida de tiempo por hablar del tiempo! — Comento Kisame.

—"_Todo esto es estúpido… ¿Acaso soy la única cuerda aquí?" _—Pensó la pelinegra.

—Etto…_**"No trates de razonar con esa bola de ineptos" **_Pero _**"Somos las únicas cuerdas aquí"**_

—Bueno, bueno calmados todos…Calmados todos…— Ordeno Madara e inmediatamente todos se calmaron — Primero el plan de hoy…

— ¿Por qué Konan-san y Pain-san no están? —Pregunto inocentemente Tobi.

—Pain está de viaje y Konan, bueno… Es nuestro objetivo en esta misión… —Sonríe de lado el Uchiha.

— ¿Konan? — Se sorprendieron todos los Akatsuki.

—Si por eso no debían decirle nada.

— ¿Y por qué es ella? ¿Y porque la misión es hoy?

—Bueno, la misión no la hice especialmente yo.

— ¿No la hiciste tu? Uhn…—Pregunto dudosa la rubia.

—No… ¡Ahora comencemos la misión! Misión numero 5: …

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

La peliazul estaba en una playa, veía el atardecer. Sentada sobre un tronco en la playa, mientras sus cabellos iban y venían como las olas del mar. Sentía la fría brisa sobre su cara y se veía un humo blanco salir de su boca producto de su aliento por el frio.

—"_¿Esta fue la última vez, no? La última vez que te vi fue aquí, sentados los tres viendo el atardecer. Tú tuviste que irte… Porque…" _—Suspiro por un momento — _"¿Por qué había sido? ¿Por qué no te quedaste un poco mas conmigo?"_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_**Inicio del… FLASH BACK**_

Tres chicos de apenas unos 15 años estaban sentados sobre un tronco. Eran un pelinaranja con muchos piercings, una chica de cabello azul y un chico de cabello rojo. Los tres veían un hermoso atardecer.

— ¡AAhh˜, que hermoso! —Dijo alegre la peliazul.

—Cierto es muy hermoso…—Dijo sonriente el pelirrojo — ¿No crees, Yahiko?

— ¡Te dije que me llamaras Pain! —Contesto furioso.

—Está bien, está bien Pain… Pero ¿Verdad que esta hermoso? Además es divertido estar los tres aquí — Toma la mano de los dos chicos — _"Este calor… Es algo que siempre quiero preservar. Esta cálida y hermosa amistad…" _—Le sonríe dulcemente a Pain y este se sonroja.

— ¡Ya está bien! Es lindo ¿Bien? — Voltea para otro lado para que no vean su vergüenza.

— ¡JAJAJA! ¡Yahiko estas rojo! — Ríe el hermano.

— ¡YA DEJAME! ¡Y ES PAIN! —Se quejo nuevamente más rojo que antes.

—"_Y así son todos los días… ¿Hasta en año nuevo? Es que no se cansan…" _—El sol ya estaba a punto de desaparecer del cielo —Saben…Me dijeron que si pides un deseo en el ultimo atardecer del año, ¡ese deseo se cumplirá! Tienen que cerrar fuertemente sus ojos y desearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Si… Y yo soy Mandraque el mago — Dijo con sarcasmo Yahiko, digo Pain, son lo mismo.

—No digas eso… ¿Quieres intentarlo Konan-chan? —Pregunto amablemente el pelirrojo.

— ¡Sí! _"Espero se cumpla mi deseo…"_ ¡Vamos a hacerlo! Pero no digan que pidieron o se cancelara el deseo.

—Claro claro… Hagamos esto ya.

—No seas gruñón, hermano — Dijo el pelirrojo.

—Y tú no seas tan idiota, hmp. —Gruño.

—Bueno… ¡Al la cuenta de 3… 1, 2 y 3!

En ese instante los tres chicos cerraron sus ojos fuertemente. En ese momento no se escuchaba ningún ruido, era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado. El viento para por un momento y en sus mentes solo estaba el deseo.

—"_Deseo permanecer con ellos por siempre, tomados de la mano… Tan cálidamente"_ —Deseo sonriente la ojinaranjo. Luego abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la noche — Espero se cumpla…

—Lo mismo digo — Susurro para sí el pelinaranja.

— ¿Acaso deseaste estar con mi Konan-chan? — Dijo con sonrisa picara Nagato.

—¡N-no digas tonterías hermano! — Se sonroja inmediatamente.

—Vamos Nagato no bromees con eso.

El pelirrojo le da un dulce beso en la boca a Konan y esta lo corresponde y se abrazan dulcemente. Luego se levanta.

—Ahhg, asqueroso.

— ¿Cuándo te buscaras una noviecita hermano? Oh, piensas quitarme a Konan-chan. —Dijo nuevamente Nagato.

— ¡Ya cállate hermano! — Se levanta con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza — Yo buscare una novia cuando me dé la gana.

—Ya, ya… —Se levanta y calma un poco a Pain —Por favor, no diga esas cosas Nagato, me avergüenzas a mi también — Se coloran las mejillas.

—Solo bromeaba…—Acaricia suavemente el cabello de Konan — Bueno ya me tengo que ir…

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas y en año nuevo? —Dice la peliazul y se sorprendió un poco y también el pelinaranja.

—Unas cosas que hacer — Sonríe dulcemente y le da un beso en la frente a Konan. — Nos vemos después —Se despidió el pelirrojo, les da la espalda a los otros y se va caminando.

— ¿A dónde irá? — Dijo confuso Yahiko.

— ¿No lo sabes? —Pregunto sorprendida Konan por el hecho de que su propio hermano no lo supiera.

—Para nada… Y eso que soy su hermano.

Horas más tarde. Konan y Yahiko (Pain) estaba en el cuarto del último con unos Kimonos. El de Konan era de color violeta con unas estrellas moradas mientras que el de Yahiko era de color marrón y blanco.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota? — Pregunto enojado por tanto esperar el pelinaranja — Se supone que íbamos a ir los tres juntos a el festival de los fuegos artificiales.

—Vamos, vamos… No te enojes… Seguro llegara en un momento — Intento tranquilizar la peliazul, aunque ella también estaba preocupada. Para alejar un poco su preocupación se puso a leer un papel — ¿Sabes que el festival es patrocinado por Uchiha Madara? Debe tener mucho dinero.

— ¿Quién es ese idiota? Y si tiene mucho dinero no me importa.

—B-bueno… —Dijo un poco nerviosa y sigue leyendo — ¿Sabes que el director de los fuegos artificiales es Taro Okamoto?

— ¿Y qué? — Dijo cortante.

—B-bueno…Tu sabes…Debe ser muy bueno…

—Ya me estoy hartando de esperar. Mejor vamos nosotros so—No término su frase cuando empezó a sonar su teléfono y lo contesta. — ¿¡Acaso eres estúpido! ¡Vez la hora que es!

Pero esa expresión gruñona paso a ser una en shock y sorpresa. Estaba temblando y agarro el teléfono fuertemente.

— ¿No bromeas? ¡NO ME DES ESAS BROMAS! — Grito desesperado — No…No puede ser… —Sus ojos se aguaron un poco — ¡IRE DE INMEDIATO! ¿¡Donde están? ¡Está bien! — Miro a Konan con una mirada inmensamente triste.

— ¿Q-que paso Y-ya-, digo Pain? —Pregunto preocupada.

— ¡Espérame aquí! ¡No te atrevas a salir!

—Pero…

— ¡Te dije que te quedaras! — Ordeno como todo líder.

—E-está bien…

El pelinaranja sale corriendo y tira la puerta dejando a una Konan desconcertada. Konan se tiro en la cama y miraba por la ventana fuegos artificiales por el año nuevo. Ya eran más de las 12:00 AM y Pain no volvía. Ella empezaba a preocuparse y decide salir, repentinamente empezó a llover.

— ¿Está lloviendo? Pero si estaba escampado hace un rato. Eso significa que… — Mira por sus lares y encuentra a un Pain con una cara más pálida de lo normal y unos ojos que no decían nada bueno…

—Te dije que no salieras… —Le dijo sin fuerzas.

— ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! No llegabas y… ¿Dónde está Nagato? Pensé que estaría contigo…

—Tengo que decirte algo sobre el… —Le mira fijamente — Nagato ha muerto.

Los ojos de Konan se abrieron más de lo normal, no se podía explicar su expresión, había quedado en shock. La peliazul no podía escuchar las gotas de la lluvia, solo pudo escuchar esas frías palabras que le dijo su amigo. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y cae de rodillas sobre el charco que había por la lluvia. Se apoya con las manos en el piso, la lluvia se fusiono con sus lágrimas. Empezó a respirar agitadamente y abría la boca intentando decir algo sin poder decir nada hasta que…

— ¡NAGATOOOO! ¡NAGATOOO! ¿¡POR QUE! ¡NO ES CIERTO! —Reventó en llanto.

—Lo siento, Konan… —Fue lo único que dijo —Perdóname…

La peliazul ve al pelinaranja sin entender la última frase…

_**Fin del Flash back.**_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

—Los deseos no se hacen realidad… O eso me hizo parecer… —Mira nuevamente el último atardecer que está a punto de desaparecer — Una última oportunidad… _"Desearía poder estar con todos este año nuevo"_ —Cerro fuertemente sus ojos y el sol desapareció dejando un cielo oscuro. Abre nuevamente los ojos viendo el cielo estrellado — Bueno… Creo que ya es hora de irme. — Se levanta y se sacude un poco para irse.

—¡KONAN-SAN!

— ¿Qué? —Se voltea sorprendida.

Allí venia su pequeña amiga Zetsu-chan junto con Sasori y Tobi, la primero traía una maletín azul. Respiraban agitadamente y estaban un poco sudados.

—C-chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Pregunto sorprendida.

— ¡Te estábamos buscando Konan-san! _**"Mira que fue difícil encontrarla" **_— Dijo Zetsu-chan.

—No pensé que estaría aquí… Ahhg… Que cansancio… Correr desde allá… —Respiraba agitadamente el pelirrojo.

—Pero yo no estoy tan cansado… ¡Fue muy divertido correr! —Dijo alegre el chico Uchiha.

Los dos chicos que si estaban cansados lo miraron raro.

—"_**¿Es que todos los Uchiha son así?" **_Ni idea…

— ¿Y para que me estaban buscando?

— ¡Tienes que ver con nosotros! — La tomo de la mano Zetsu-chan —**Es importante que vengas…**

—"_Creo que note un ligero cambio de voz…"_ ¿Pero para donde?

—Usted solo calle —Dijo Sasori —Nosotros la guiaremos de aquí en adelante.

— ¡SII! ¡Tobi también es guía, así que no te des el crédito estúpido pelirrojo! —Dice Tobi un poco enojado.

— ¿Pero yo que hice? — Se pregunto Sasori confuso.

En un rato, Konan estaba en su habitación ya salida del baño. Zetsu tenía puesto un Kimono de color verde pasto con adornos rosas rojas, y en su cabeza tenía una pequeña rosa roja igual que unos zarcillos así, la manga del kimono eran más largo de lo normal así que le cubrían las manos también.

— ¿Para dónde vas a ir así Zetsu-chan?

—Para donde «vamos» a ir _**"Cierto cierto… Pero recuerda que es una sorpresa" **_Claro, claro.

— ¿Vamos? Pero espera Zetsu- — No pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando Zetsu-chan le arrebata la toalla.

— **¡No digas nada mas, yo me encargare de todo de aquí en adelante!** _"Oki Doki desuu"_—Dijo sonriente.

Los dos chicos estaban afuera de la habitación vestidos con sus Kimonos. Sasori traía uno rojo oscuro con blanco y Tobi uno negro con naranja y su máscara habitual.

— ¿Qué tanto estará pasando allí? —Pregunto el pelirrojo.

— ¿Seguro quieres ver verdad? — Pregunto con voz picara Tobi.

—N-no… No es lo que trate de decir.

— ¡Eres un pervertido! No puedo creer que quieras espiarlas, eres despreciable.

— ¡Pero no quise decir eso!

—No puedo creer que seas así…

—Pero ya te dije que no quise decir eso.

—Nada funcionara, nadie te quitara esa fachada de pervertido.

Las chicas salen. Konan estaba con un hermoso Kimono de color azul con flores blancas. Su hermoso cabello estaba suelto y tenía unos hermosos zarcillos de brillantes, y su maquillaje extravagante que lucía muy bien en ella. Ella estaba un poco avergonzada.

—Ooohhh… —Se sorprendieron los dos chicos — Están muy bonitas…—Se sonrojaron los dos.

—Gracias… — Dijo alegre Zetsu-chan — _**"Si no lo decían los iba a patear"**_ No seas tan mala.

—Muchas gracias… — Dijo sonrojada la peliazul.

—Ahora vamos al siguiente punto… — Indico Zetsu-chan.

— ¡A la orden! — Obedecieron y los tomaron de la mano a Konan y empezaron a correr.

— ¡Esperen! _"¿Qué es están sensación? ¿Es calidez?"_ —Pensó Konan.

Se fueron en un carro rojo que los llevo hasta unas escaleras que llevaban a un templo. Se veía unas luces arriba.

— ¿Un templo? — Pregunto confundida Konan — ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Ssshh…—Silencio Zetsu-chan y le guiño el ojo.

Los dos chicos tomaron la mano de la peliazul y le llevaron hasta arriba como una princesa o como un ángel.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —Dijo muy alegre Madara recibiendo a los recién llegados — Ya todo está listo. —Traía un Kimono negro con rojo.

El templo estaba bien adornado, por parte de Kisame e Itachi. Había todo tipo de comida por parte de Kakuzu y Hidan, y el lugar y todos los gastos fueron hechos por Madara.

— ¡Que hermoso! —Se sorprende al ver todas las cosas que había en el templo y a todos los Akatsuki.

Itachi sería como siempre, traía una cola alta y un Kimono rojo con gatos negros. Kisame traía un Kimono azul oscuro con blanco y su sonrisa de siempre.

— ¡Por fin llegaron! ¡Miren la hora que es! ¡Son las diez! —Grito enojado Kisame.

—No seas dramático Kisame —Comento la Uchiha.

—Oh, sí que es tarde. — Se sorprendió Sasori.

Hidan y Kakuzu se acercaron. Kakuzu traía un Kimono de color verde oscuro y negro, ¿con una mascarilla? .Hidan traía un Kimono negro con símbolos rojos de Jashin y su característico collar de su Dios, y el peinado para atrás como siempre.

— ¿Nos hiciste esperar Sasori? Oh, ¿Y la ética? — Dijo Kakuzu burlándose.

—Es cierto enano. ¿Dónde quedo la ética? ¡Jashin-sama te castigara! ¡JAAJAJA!— Se burlo Hidan.

— ¡Ya cállense dúo de idiotas! ¡Llegamos a la hora que era! — Se defendió el pelirrojo.

— ¡Tobi dice que Sasori-san llego tarde!

— ¿Por qué siempre estás en mi contra?

— ¿Y por qué estaría en tu favor?

—Bueno, esto… ¿Sabes qué? No importa. — Se rindió.

— ¡Ya está todo listo, uhn! — Informo Deidara integrándose.

La rubia traía un Kimono azul claro con conejos blancos. Su cabello lo traía con una cola baja que lo adornaba con una flor y con su flequillo.

—Oh, gracias Deidara. — Dijo el Uchiha mayor — En un rato los lanzaremos.

— ¡Esta bien!

—Chicos… ¿Hicieron esto por mi? — Pregunto la peliazul sorprendida.

—Bueno, nosotros no fuimos en realidad, uhn. — Confeso la rubia.

— ¿Fue el Director? —Mira a Madara.

—No, te estás alejando demasiado. Es alguien muy importan que falta hoy aquí…

La peliazul inmediatamente se dio cuenta.

— ¡Si soy yo! — Apareció de repente…

— ¡Orochimaru-sensei! — Grito Itachi.

—Sí, soy yo Itachi-chan…Jujuju — Se acerca lentamente.

— ¡No se acerque a Itachi-san! — Defendió Kisame.

— ¿¡Qué hace aquí Orochimaru-sensei! — Pregunto asustada a Itachi.

—Lo que pasa es que el fue él quien hizo los Kimono… ¿Ustedes creen que yo me iba a saber sus tallas? Aunque probablemente hubiera acertado en alguna.

—Las hizo orochimaru-sensei… — Se dijo Sasori algo asqueado.

—Y nos la pusimos… — Comento Kakuzu asqueado.

— ¡Y lo peor de todo es que me gustaba! — Dijeron al unisonó Deidara y Hidan.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Qué tiene de malo que sean míos? ¡Ustedes son malos! ¡Son despreciables! —Lloriqueo Orochimaru.

—Ya…Ya… Así son los chicos de ahora Orochimaru… — Intento tranquilizar Madara.

—"_Me asuste… Si hubiera sido el… No sé que podría ser de mi vida"_ — Miraba a orochimaru con un tic en el ojo — _"Pero este tipo de cosas son muy fáciles de adivinar… ¿No es así, Pain?"_ — Sonríe para sí. — ¡Bueno es hora de disfrutar la fiesta! —Levanta el brazo con la mano cerrada.

—¡SI! — Dijeron todos al unisonó.

Y así pasaron las horas, todos disfrutaron de buena comida y música.

— ¡Mi Kimono es mejo que el tuyo! ¡Tiene conejitos! —Dijo orgullosa de su Kimono Deidara.

—El mío tiene gatitos, los gatos son mejores y son más tiernos. —Dice la Uchiha contradiciéndola.

— ¿¡QUE! ¡Pero el año que viene es del conejo! ¡Así que el mío es mejor, uhn!

—Pero todavía estamos en este año, Deidara baka.

— ¡Pero es mejor anticiparse! ¡Uhn!

—Eso es ridículo.

— ¡Ridícula eres tú, uhn!

—Ya dejen de pelear chicas, a mi me parecen sus Kimonos muy hermosos. ¡Deidara, ya se está finalizando el año! Así que prepárate. — Informo Madara.

— ¡Claro, uhn! —Se va un sitio a acomodar unas cosas que parecían ¿Fuegos artificiales?

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya va a finalizar el año! — Informo Madara nuevamente.

—"_Van a tirar fuegos artificiales…" _—Pensó Konan. — _"Ojala Pain estuviera aquí…"_

— ¡Bien faltan 30 segundos! —Dijo Sasori.

— ¿¡Tan poco! — Exclamo Hidan

—Y contando…

— ¡Peor! No estoy mentalmente preparada.

—Cállate religiosa. —Se quejo Kakuzu.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que hablaras avaro? ¡Joder!

—"_**Esos no dejan de pelear ni cuando se acerca el nuevo año" **_Es que así son ellos…—Se dijo Zetsu-chan.

—Espero sea un nuevo año muy genial… ¡Y que se ponga de moda el azul! — Pidió con emoción Kisame.

—Sin comentarios —Suspira la Uchiha.

— ¿Qué hace senpai? —Pregunto Tobi.

— ¡Deja de molestar, uhn! ¡Estoy arreglando los fuegos artificiales!

—Yo espero poder pasar un nuevo año con Itachi-chan…—Pidió con ojos lagrimosos Orochimaru.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes! —Le grito la Uchiha.

— ¡Bien, vamos con la cuenta regresiva desde 10! —Grito emocionado Madara y todos asintieron.

—10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4…3…2…1! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! — Gritaron todos al unisonó.

—¡WOOOW! ¡Es hora de mis súper fuegos artificiales!

—Tú puedes senpai…

—Cállate Tobi, uhn.

La rubia se preparo y encendió un pequeño cohete y este salió volando pero no muy alto, exploto en la cabeza de los otros pero… ¿Tenia papel adentro? Papelillos brillantes y de todos los colores.

— ¡Que hermoso! —Exclamo la peliverde —_**"No esta tan mal"**_

—Se lucio la rubia, joder. — Admitió su amiga albina.

—Esto es malgaste de dinero. —Comento Kakuzu.

— ¡PODRIAS DEJAR EL DINERO DE AÑO NUEVO A UN LADO!

— ¿Quieres darme un abrazo de año nuevo, Itachi-chan? —Abrió los brazos Orochimaru para recibir a Itachi.

— ¡Ni loca! —Exclamo asustada la Uchiha.

— ¡Deje a Itachi en paz! — Dijo enojado Kisame.

—"_Son…"_ —La peliazul miraba los papelillos caer sobre su cabeza —_"Son… Fuegos artificiales de papel"_ Son hermosos… — Su celular empieza a sonar y lo contesta rápidamente — ¿Alo?

— _¿Te gusto?_

—Claro que si idiota… ¿Cómo no podría gustarme? — Sonríe dulcemente.

—_Feliz año nuevo…_

—Feliz año nuevo para ti también, Pain.

En el cielo solo se veía hermosas luces de colores de todo tipo y sobre los Akatsuki pedazos de papel que para Konan eran pedazos de recuerdos. Todos se sentaron y se quedaron viendo el cielo lleno de luces opacando las estrellas. Rieron, pelearon y disfrutaron y así pasaron su nuevo año el Akatsuki.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Una hora después, en la mansión Uchiha.

— ¡Que divertido estuvo este año! —Dijo Madara con las mejillas coloradas ya que había bebido un poco en la fiesta. Abre la puerta de su mansión y entra junto a su hijo.

— ¡Tobi se divirtió mucho! — Exclamo el buen chico.

— ¡Sí! Madara también se divirtió — Intentando habla como Tobi — Pero el próximo será mu- ¡AAH! — Se tropieza con algo — ¿¡Pero con que me tropecé? ¡Tobi enciende las luces!

— ¡Si padre! —Tobi va y enciende las luces y regresa — ¿Estás bien padre? —Lo ayuda a levantarse.

—Si…Estoy bien. ¿Pero con que me tropecé? — Voltea a ver y eran unas maletas. — ¿Maletas? Pero quien hizo estas maletas ¿Las hiciste tu Tobi?

—No, Tobi no se ira de viaje a ningún lado.

— ¿Entonces de quien son estas maletas?

Se escuchan unas pisadas bajando la escalera.

— ¡Ye llegaste! Pensé que no ibas a volver…

—Esa voz… —Se le enfría a la piel — No me digas que…

De las escaleras baja un hombre un poco más bajo que Madara y con unas características parecidas a él. Su cabello es de color negro y corto, con un poco de flequillo en su frente y dos mechones a los lados. Tenía un traje negro formal con una corbata roja, y unas ojeras muy características en los Uchiha, sus ojos oscuros y su piel blanca. Este es…

—¡Hermano! — Grito sorprendido el Director.

— ¿¡TIO? — Grito el pequeño Uchiha.

Si, es Izuna Madara, hermano y tío de Tobi y también, el sub director de la empresa Uchiha y el ayudante de Madara en todo, aunque lo ultimo lo quiere hacer Izuna.

— ¡Tiempo sin verte hermano! — Lo abraza — Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

— ¿¡No estabas de vacaciones? —Pregunto sorprendido el Uchiha mayor.

—Sí, y ya he vuelto, no pensaría las locuras qué harías sin mí vigilandote. — Mira a Tobi —Woow… ¡Cuánto has crecido! —Abraza al buen chico —Te he traído un regalo.

— ¡Yaay! ¡Tobi es feliz! —Celebra el buen chico alzando los brazos.

—Pero podías tomarte más vacaciones hermano, por algo te las di _"¡QUE HORROR!"_ —Dijo nervioso el Director.

— ¡No digas tonterías! Yo quiero estar más tiempo con la familia. —Le dijo alegre el hermano.

—Oh, sí claro… Jajajaja… _"¿¡POR QUE! ¡¿Este es mi regalo de nuevo año! ¡NO LO QUIERO DIOS!"_ —Sonríe con dificulta.

—Ahora trabajemos juntos desde ahora, Madara —Sonríe de forma ganadora.

—"_No querrás decir: ¡Atosigarme para que haga mucho, mucho, mucho… pero mucho trabajo! No es que no te quiera hermano… ¡Es que te esfuerzas demasiado! ¡Y haces que me esfuerce también!"_ —Suspira — ¿Deseas tomar algo?

—Claro hermano… —Acepta su invitación.

—Tobi irá a dormir…Tobi tiene mucho sueño… —Bosteza — Buenas noches… —Se va a su cuarto.

— ¿No se ha quitado la maña de hablar en primera persona? Madara tienes que decirle que deje de hablar así. —Se sienta en el mueble con las piernas cruzadas.

—Déjalo ser, el dejara de hacerlo cuando quiera… ¡Además se ve más tierno así! —Contesto y trae unas bebidas consigo y se sienta.

—Bueno, vine a hacer el trabajo que me corresponde como sabes y a hacer que la empresa vaya como es…

—Ya vienes a hablar de trabajo… Jajaja…

—Deje que te hicieras cargo de ese instituto…Pero si lo veo como un obstáculo para el desempeño de la empresa… La eliminare.

¡Oh por Jashin! Es el hermano menor de Madara, Izuna Uchiha! ¿Qué querrá ahora que llego? ¿Por qué eliminar el instituto? ¡Tienes que defender lo que es tuyo Madara! ¡Los Akatsuki tienen que defender su instituto de Izuna Uchiha! ¿Y por que Orochimaru-sensei se sabía las medidas de todos? … Sin comentarios.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**¡La sección de Zetsu-chan y una experta en papelitos!**

**Zetsu:** ¡Hola! ¡Nuevamente bienvenidos a esta maravillosa sección! Como siempre aquí esta su anfitriona Zetsu-chan y tenemos a otra persona especial… ¡Konan!

**Konan:** — Sale Konan al escenario y el público aplaude —Hola chicos y chicas…

**Zetsu:** Bienvenida seas Konan-san, ¿Cómo te sientes al ser la protagonista de este capítulo _**"y no yo"**_?

**Konan:** Agotada, yo siempre aparecía y aparecía, y siempre recordaba cosas. —Suspira— Pero me gusto que se viera más de mi y de mi pasado, espero que la gente me acepte.

**Zetsu:** Si parece que no eres la más popular en este fic. _**"Y lo digo en serio eres la ultima en este fic… ¡Hasta Orochimaru podría ser más famoso!" **_No seas mala…

**Konan:** Pero posiblemente allá gente que me quiera… ¡Que viva el Yaoi! — Le lanza besitos y la gente aplaude —

**Zetsu: **_**"Eso sí, es la que tiene el mejor cuerpo del fic… ¡Joder!"**_¡El ultimo capitulo del manga de Naruto estuvo aburrido! Yo solo quiero ver la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke.

**Konan:** A mí ya no me importa Naruto desde que morí a manos del idiota de Madara T_T… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Pero le quite un brazo… ¿A que no cualquiera puede hacer eso?

**Zetsu:** **Eso es cierto, eras un miembro muy fuerte de Akatsuki. Aunque ahora el Akatsuki es una porquería ¬¬.**

**Konan:** Ni que lo digas, era mejor cuando estábamos los demás y había yaoi…

**Zetsu:** ¿Yaoi? Bueno dejando eso de lado. Hoy tampoco podremos responder los reviews porque…_** "¡No hay internet por aquí y no podremos leerlos por fanfiction!" **_No, es por falta de tiempo, tiempo… La escritora esta en clases de la universidad y apenas puede hacer el fic.

**Konan:** Oh ¿En serio?

**Zetsu:** Si, y si no pasa unos exámenes tendrá que ver la materia otra vez _**"¡Pero qué estúpida!"**_ NO seas tan mala… _**"¿Está viendo cuatro materias y va a reprobar dos? ¡Joder! ¿¡QUE ES ESO!"**_ Deben ser difíciles.

**Konan:** Si, deben ser muy difíciles… Mi más sentido pésame a la escritora.

**Zetsu:** Pobreee… ¡Dejado de eso a un lado! _**"¡Otra vez dejas todo de un lado!" **_Konan-san, hay dos preguntas para ti.

**Konan:** ¿Mmm? ¿Para mí? —Sonríe y le brillan los ojos — Kyaaaa, alguien me quiere.

**Zetsu:** Aunque no podamos responder sus reviews completos podemos responder sus preguntas. Esta es de **Tobi_Kohai:** _Konichiwa Konan-chan :3 te tengo una pregunta! xD *frikismo de co-escritor* ¿No tienes un lado alegre y divertido en algún momento de tus días? es decir... eres la "madura" del grupo ¬.¬ y no te noto muy alegre y "jodedora" (como diría hidan xD) o es que Pain te quita la felicidad por las idioteces que hace? ¬_¬ y otra! otra! ¿Todos los Días cambias tu rosa de papel que te pones en el cabello =O?_

**Konan:** ¡Interesante pregunta! Pero claro que tengo un lado así genial… Claro que lo tengo… Estoy segura de eso… Si… Lo estoy…—Se deprime.

**Zetsu: ¡Entonces por qué te estás deprimiendo!**

**Konan:** ¡Es que alguien tiene que ser la seria allí, si no seriamos un montón de idiotas! Y no me gustaría ser como «Hidan» por alguna razón no me agrada mucho.

**Zetsu:** A que quieres saber lo que estaban haciendo cuando estaban encerrados en ese sótano Hidan y Pain.

**Konan:** ¡NO! — Se sonroja — Bueno, ahora la siguiente pregunta. Sí, todos los días tomo un nuevo papel y la hago la flor rápidamente. — Toma un papel y la hace en menos de 5 segundos — ¡Mira! ¿A que es hermosa? Esta es para Zetsu-chan — Se la coloca — ¿Te gusta?

**Zetsu:** Esta hermosa. _**"Woow, ojala pudiéramos hacer algo así" **_¿Algo más que quieras decir?

**Konan:** Yo no soy de esas chicas que ven Hard Yaoi — Tose — ¡Eso es muy asqueroso, jajajajaja!

**Zetsu:** _**"Se ve en toda la cara que está mintiendo"**_ ¿En serio? ¡¿Dónde! _**"No importa"**_

**Deidara:** — Aparece de la nada Deidara y el público aplaude — ¡Hey! Gracias por la donación a "La fundación para las pobre personas que padecen EPALICDIYS" — Muestra un cartel con el nombre — Los enfermos ya se están recuperando. ¡Pero no somos nosotros, uhn!

**Kisame:** —Aparece junto a Deidara y el público aplaude — Por cada review que recibimos ganamos 100¥ pero por los reviews más largos recibimos unos 1000¥. ¡En total recibimos 4900¥! —Muestra un cochinito de alcancía — Gracias a todos por su colaboración, los queremos muchos, esperamos más de su parte.

**Deidara:** Todo para salvar a unas pobres personas que padecen esa horrible enfermedad, uhn. ¡Y nosotros no la padecemos!

**Zetsu:** ¡Gracias nuevamente por esa colaboración! **Ya se pueden ir ¬¬.**

Deidara y Kisame se van.

**Zetsu:** Ahora las votaciones para las parejas _**"Dejemos que las anuncie Konan que ella no hace nada"**_ Es cierto, ¡Konan-san anúncialas!

**Konan:** Esta bien. Gracias a las votaciones que hicieron pudimos ver sus parejas favoritas del fic y las que quieren para este… ¡Las votaciones se hicieron por fanfiction y Facebook! ¡La pagina de nuestro fan club está en el perfil de la escritora, espero se unan! —Tose — ¡Ahora con las parejas! — Suenan los tambores —

**Zetsu:** ¡Guachimingo enfoca solo a Konan-san!

**Guachimingo:** ¡Ese no es mi nombre! —Filma solo a Konan.

**Konan:** Ohh… ¡Aquí tienen las parejas! — Muestra una página —

**KakuHida 7**

**TobiDei 7**

**SasoDei 6**

**PaiKona 6**

**SasoIta 3**

**KisaZetsu 3**

**SasoZetsu 2**

**KisaIta 1 **

**¡Parejas WTF!**

**ObaMada 1 (WTF! O_O)**

**¡GuachimingoxManuelita! 2 (Sin comentarios xD Pero pondré mi voto XD así que dos)**

**¿¡MadaraxMI! ¿Por quien xD? Bueno tuvo un voto xD…**

**Konan:** ¡Allí las tienen! ¡El primer lugar tuvo empate! Con 7 votos, KakuHida y TobiDei, pero estuvo reñida el TobiDei y el SasoDei. En el segundo lugar PaiKona y SasoDei con 5 votos, Mmm… Sin comentarios.

**Pain:** ¡Pero si a mí me gusta esa pareja, yo vote por ella!

**Konan:** ¡Ya cállate Pain! ¡Déjame terminar esto! En el tercer lugar SasoIta y KisaZetsu con unos 3 votos, el cuarto lugar SasoZetsu con 2 votos y de ultimo el KisaIta. Y las otras son parejas WTF O_O. Nuevamente digo… Sin comentarios.

**Zetsu:** _**"Ellos si pelean…" **_Si… Bueno creo que hasta aquí llego la transmisión de hoy.

**Pain:** ¡Pero apenas aparecí un poco en este capítulo!

**Zetsu:** Esta bien, te dejaremos decir el próximo capítulo. _**"Bésame los pies idiota"**_

**Pain:** En el próximo capítulo de **Precious Days in Akatsuki**: _¿Quién es el nuevo personaje? ¡Porque contra nosotros! ¿Quién estará viviendo con Madara y Tobi por una fumigación en su casa? ¡Oh my self! _

**Konan:** **Capitulo 12: ¡Viviendo con un bipolar y un pedófilo!** ¿Qué persona vivirá con ellos dos?

**Zetsu:** Hasta aquí termina nuestra transmisión, Byeee biii **¡APAGALA GUACHIMINGO!**

**Guachimingo:** ¡Que no me llamo así!

¡Nuevamente en otro lugar que no se sabe cuál es y yo tampoco lo sé!

**Itachi:** ¡Bien Kisame! Es hora de empezar nuestro saboteo contra prrr sección de Zetsu-chan.

**Kisame:** Pero a la única que sacaron fue a ti.

**Tobi:** Eso es cierto — Grababa —

**Itachi:** ¡No me importa! Ahora les diré el primer paso de mi plan… MUAJAJAJAJAAJAJA.

**Kisame:** Se volvió loca…

**Tobi:** Si no es que ya lo era…

**Itachi:** — se coloca un traje negro — Entraremos de incognitos a la Sección de Zetsu-chan.

**Kisame:** ¿Sigue sin usar sus lentes?

**Tobi:** Itachi-san no los ha encontrado, pero ya mando a hacer unos nuevos.

**Itachi:** ¡Con eso iniciaremos el plan para poder entrar de incognitos a la Sección de Zetsu-chan! ¡Iniciando la reunión de SEPUS!

**Kisame:** ¿Por qué no tuve mucha participación en este capítulo? ¡No es justo!

**Tobi:** …Tobi tampoco tuvo mucha participación…

**Itachi:** ¿Me están escuchando? ¬¬…

**Kisame:** ¿Dijiste algo?

**Itachi:** … Algo… —Se deprime — Esto es ridículo.

¿Qué pasara con las parejas? ¿¡Sera así al final del fic! ¿A Konan se le quitara la depresión por haber muerto en el manga de Naruto? ¿Pain podrá hacer trampa en las votaciones para que gane el PaiKona? ¿Habrá ObaMada? ¿Tramaran algo Guachimingo y Manuelita? ¿Kisame y Tobi tendrán más participación en el próximo capítulo? ¿Alguien escuchara a Itachi aparte de decir algo? ¿Se completara el Plan SEPUS? ¿Qué hará la sección de Zetsu-chan? ¡Y la pregunta más importante!: ¿Tú nos seguirás leyendo y yo podre aprobar mis dos materias?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Deidara_Inuzuka:** ¡Aquí vengo con mi comentario! Espero alguien lea lo que escribo… ¡Pues si no apruebo esas materias me suicido (¿Entonces me debería suicidarde una xD?) ¡La esperanza se pierde al último! ;D!Por cierto **elix** el fan club del fic... en mi perfil esta la pagina donde esta, es en facebook xD y tambien hay unos dibujos espero disfrutes x3! ¡Ya me parezco a Kishimoto matando Akatsuki! ¿¡QUIEN SERA EL SIGUIENTE DX! ¡NOOOO! ¡Horrible! Quiero hacer el Cosplay Yao (China, Hetalia) ¡Es que es tan lindo x3! Pero también quiero comprarme el Move del PlayStation 3 ¿Qué hare? ¡Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Intente expresar lo más posible los sentimientos de Konan, perdonen mi mala escritura. Y estoy viendo si hago un fic de los Akatsuki con sus sexos correspondientes, pero será puro humor, ya lo verán. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	14. ¡Viviendo con un bipolar y un pedófilo!

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki**_

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto creó el manga… si léanlo… los mato a casi todos ¡Y SE LLEVO MI MOTO!

**Advertencias:** No se… pero creo que ¡LOL! Me gusta beber agua :D

**Notas:** los pensamientos o cuando habla Zetsu-chan. Si esta en negrita significa que es la Zetsu oscura :3. Ya debería dejar de decir eso…. ¡Es estúpido!

**Parejas de hoy:** MadaDei y TobiDei ¿DeiTobi? (cuidado fanáticas del sasodei xD)

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capitulo 14:**

**¡Viviendo con un bipolar y un pedófilo!**

"_**¿Cómo puedo empezar, uhn? Ahhh, ya… ¡FUE EL PEOR DIA DE TODOS! ¡FUE HORRIBLE! Vi tantas cosas, locas, asquerosas, bizarras y estúpidas ese día que… ¡NO ES POSIBLE, UHN! Quería darme un disparo. Pero después entendí que no eran tan malos después de todo, son como un arte inentendible y que para otros parezca estúpido, pero para el pintor es lo más lindo que expreso su corazón, uhn. ¡Depresión, frustración y alegría sentí esos dos días que estuve con ellos, uhn… Déjenme decirle que fue horrible vivir con ¡UN PEDOFILO Y UN BIPOLAR! Creo que lo bipolar se me pego…uhn. Bueno lo último que les puedo decir es: y esto es… Precious Days in Akatsuki, uhn."**_

**Día 1: Buscando donde dormir, ¡Perversiones en el baño!**

Ya había pasado días del año nuevo, y los Akatsuki seguían sus vidas normalmente (N/A: Normal para ellos) en las vacaciones de invierno que les quedaban ya que pronto empezarían clases nuevamente. Pain había llegado de la casa de sus hermanos y volvía a ser golpeado por Konan; sinceramente ese par son un problema.

Pero algo no andaba bien, uno de los Akatsuki tenía problemas, y no sabía cómo salir de ellos. Estaba parado con unas maletas en frente de su casa, con una mirada de rabia en sus ojos, diciendo un poco de palabras inentendibles a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡¿Pero por qué a mí, uhn? —se quejo la rubia a punto de hacer «boom».

Traía una camisa blanca junto con un suéter azul junto con unos pantalones blancos y unos guantes blancos. Como siempre su cabello rubio adornado con una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza.

—"_¿¡Por que tenía que pasarme a mí! ¿Desde cuándo hay avispas en mi casa?" _—suspira y mira a los lados. —Tengo muy mala suerte, uhn. _"Debería ir a ver a Hidan, espero me pueda quedar con ella en su apartamento, uhn"_ —pensó la rubia.

Camino con sus maletas y sus cosas. No podía creer que estuvieran fumigando su casa y que tendría que dormir en otra casa porque la fumigación duraba dos días, eso la ponía furiosa. El apartamento de Hidan no quedaba muy lejos de su casa. Entra sin problemas y sube por el ascensor, escuchando una música tranquilizante que la sacaba de quicio, ella estaba lo bastante enojada para odiar todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

Sale del ascensor al parar en el piso 4, camina un poco para estar en frente de una puerta. Toca el timbre y espera, vuelve a tocarlo y nada, nadie salía. Toco como 100 veces el timbre hasta que salió una Hidan un poco adormilada y con un poco de sangre en la boca.

— ¡Hi-Hidan! ¿Qué tienes en la boca, uhn? —se asusto su amiga la rubia.

La vestimenta de Hidan era de una sexy bata roja sangre provocativa que se podían notar sus atributos, unos grandes pechos y unas buenas curvas. Al parecer no tenía ropa interior debajo de esa ropa de dormir que estaba bien corta.

—Nada, solo me rompía las encías cuando me cepillaba—bosteza, parece que estaba media dormida—. ¿Qué quieres rubiecito? ¡No molestes a estas horas! —le grito enojada la albina.»

—"_¿Se las rompía?" _—se le quedo viendo raro un momento, sacudió la cabeza y reacciono—. ¡Hidan, amiga del alma, fiel confidente, chica de adora una hermosa religión, uhn! ¡DEJAME QUEDARTE EN TU CASA! —grito casi llorando.

— ¡Sssh! Silencio que despertaras a los putos vecinos —Hizo pasar a la rubia y entraron al apartamento de Hidan.

El apartamento era blanco y tenía unos muebles rojos en la sala con una mesita de vidrio. La cocina estaba un poco desordenada; es de color marrón con mármol por todas partes. El baño era azul claro de cerámica y el lavamanos estaba ensangrentado.

— ¡Gracias Hidan, amiga del alma! —dijo sonriente la rubia.

—Si…Si…—bosteza nuevamente la albina—Si quieres deja las maletas en el cuarto, yo hare el desayuno mientras tanto —señalo con la mano la puerta de su cuarto y se fue a la cocina.

—Está bien—dijo feliz la rubia—. _"Yo sabía que Hidan en el fondo era una buena chica, uhn" _—Abre la puerta del cuarto de la religiosa.

Pero no espera encontrarse algo así, o eso pensó ella. La rubia abrió los ojos como platos y ve en toda la habitación sangre y unos pájaros en medio de un círculo de la religión favorita de Hidan que todos conocen como «Jashin». La chica tenía ganas de vomitar pero en vez de eso fue con su amiga la Jashinista.

—¡HIDAAN! —Grito a todo pulmón—. ¿¡Que es eso en tu cuarto, uhn! —se tapo la boca para aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

— ¿Qué? —La albina muy tranquila friendo unos huevos para el desayuno—. Ah, ya entiendo, dices los pájaros esos… Bueno son los sacrificios para Jashin-sama obviamente.

— ¡No es obvio, u-uhn! —Grito la rubia.

—Bueno también son el almuerzo de hoy. Hare un pollo rostizado ¿Quieres? —Pregunto con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

—N-no gracias... —seguía aguantando la ganas de vomitar—. Hi-Hidan no te quiero molestar en las vacaciones que te quedan así que puedo ir a otro lugar a dormir, uhn. _"Mejor me largo de aquí lo antes que pueda"_

— ¿estás segura? No me molestas… —Dijo confusa por el comentario nuevo de la rubia ya que hace unos momentos casi rogaba por quedarse en el apartamento—. Creo que sería divertido perra...

—N-no… Tengo otro lugar en donde quedarme, uhn… Puedo ir a otro lugar —Seguía aguantando las ganas de vomitar, la sangre con el olor de los huevos le mareaba.

—Por lo menos quédate a desayunar, estoy friendo unos ricos huevos con salsa de tomate —ofreció.

La rubia miro los huevos. La salsa les recordó a la sangre y los huevos a los pobres pájaros en el suelo de la habitación de la albina.

—Saben deliciosos, además son muy…

No termino la frase al notar que la rubia no se encontraba a su lado, ni siquiera en el apartamento. Solo noto la puerta principal abierta y una rubia corriendo al ascensor.

— ¡Si quieres ven a almorzar! —Grito la albina afuera del apartamento.

—"_Ni en mis peores pesadilla…"—_Pensó la rubia, a punto de vomitar.

Se dirigió al metro, con sus maletas se monto en el. Como siempre, estaba lleno de gente y se empujaban; la pobre casi se cae pero logro conseguir un asiento. Suspira y mira a las personas hablar y otra leer el periódico y hablar sobre temas políticos.

—"_¿Por qué mi tío tenía que irse del país justo ahora, uhn?" _—Se quejo—. _"Estúpida fumigación, porque había un nido de avispas debajo del fregadero… ¿Y porque tuve que golpearlo? ¡Si soy idiota!" _—Mira a una chica de cabellos azules— _"¡Eso es! ¡Le diré a Konan!"_

Se detiene el tren y Deidara baja inmediatamente con sus maletas. Iba por las calles, miraba algunas tiendas, pero siempre caminaba rápidamente en busca del apartamento de Konan.

—"_Vamos a ver…"_—Miraba por unas calles—. _"Ella me dijo que quedaba por aquí, uhn"_ —Mira a lo lejos un edificio—. Debe ser ese, uhn.

Saluda a unas personas y sube con dificultad unas escaleras por las maletas. Logra estar en el pasillo pero antes de llegar a la puerta mira que es abierta y de ella sale un chico de cabellos naranja que sale impactado a la pared.

—¡ESTUPIDO! —Sale Konan enojadísima con los cabellos sueltos sin arreglar y sin su hermoso maquillaje; Traía una bata rosada con corazones. —Estaba durmiendo tan bien hasta que me despertaste.

—Perdóname…Es que quería acariciar a mi querida Konan-chan. Te veías tan dulce cuando dormías—dijo Pain pervertidamente. Traía solo unos calzones azules.

—No pongas esa cara, pareces pervertido…—suspira la peliazul—. Pasa, hare chocolate caliente, me está dando frio—tiembla un poco y entra junto con el pelinaranja.

—"_N-no me digas… ¡Que Konan y Pain durmieron juntos, uhn!" _—La rubia de había escondido detrás de una pared para que no la notaran. Su cara estaba toda roja—. _"Konan ya es toda una mujer" _—Miraba a donde había sido la escena—_ "Definitivamente no dormiré allí, uhn" _—Se va del lugar.

**Explicar lo que paso y no lo que pensó Deidara.**

Konan dormía plácidamente en su cama. En un sueño profundo.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Es el Yaoi! ¡El Yaoi definitivo! —Dijo la peliazul en su sueño—. Lo debo comprar — Saca un poco de dinero de su monedero y lo compra—. ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! LO TENGO —Daba saltos por el lugar—. Veamos que dice…—Cuando abre el Manga empieza a reírse como loca y todo se vuelve nubloso y ve la imagen de Pain entre risas.

Konan despierta y mira que estaba en su habitación. Pain le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

—"_¿Y el manga?" _—Mira sus manos luego mira a Pain—_"¡NO PUDE LEERLO!"_

— ¡JAAJAAJAJA! ¡Te estabas babeando y dando vueltas! —Reía Pain.

—Idiota…—Le muestra una mirada asesina— ¿Deseas morir verdad? —Se levanta de la cama y lo envía hacia la puerta que estaba medio abierta, ya que había entrado Pain.

—¡AHHH! —Se estrella contra la pared.

—"_¡M-mi… MANGA YAOI!"_

**Y eso fue lo que realmente paso.**

Después de un rato la artista decide pasarse por una cafetería a tomarse un café y poder desayunar. Se sienta en una mesita y pone sus maletas a un lado. La chica espera un rato sus cafés y llegan de la nada Sasori y Zetsu.

— **¡La rubia! **—Dijo la Zetsu negra —. _"¿Qué hará por aquí? Por lo menos di hola o buenos días, no seas mala" _**¡Holas!** _"Algo es algo…"_

—Deidara, Buenos días… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y esas maletas? —Pregunto el pelirrojo que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara.

La peliverde traía un vestido de flores con un suéter marrón, unas botas del mismo color y una bufanda verde. Por otra parte el pelirrojo traía una chaqueta blanca, una camisa roja y un pantalón negro, junto con unos zapatos negros deportivos.

—"_Akasuna-san me hablo…" _ ¡Buenos días a los dos! —Dijo toda sonrojada y miraba de reojo a Sasori— Es que mi casa la están fumigando y no puedo estar allí, tengo que dormir en otra parte y estoy buscando donde.

—**Te prestaría la mía pero no qui-**_"¡Dile que no hay espacio!" _**Bueno, bueno… No hay espacio en mi casa, si no te invitara. **_"Así está mejor"._ —Se discutió la peliverde.

—En mi casa hay familiares, perdona Deidara —Se disculpo el pelirrojo.

—N-no se preocupen, uhn… _"¡WAAAA! ¡Akasuna-san se preocupa por mí! Que tierno es, como lo adoro…" _—se sonroja hasta las orejas y se pierde en una ilusión con su pelirrojo.

— ¿Deidara? —Le pasa la mano en frente de sus ojos—. Se nos perdió—le dijo el pelirrojo a Zetsu.

— **¡Es Uchiha Itachi y se está riendo de ti! **—le grito Zetsu para que despertara.

— ¡Jodida Uchiha! ¿¡Donde esta, uhn!

—"_Ok, eso sí que fue muy raro…" _—Dijo con una gotita anime Sasori. Sacude un poco su cabeza—. Si quieres le pregunto a Uchiha Itachi para ver si te puedes quedar en su casa.

— ¡NO! _"Eso fue demasiado dramático Deidara…"_ Digo, no gracias, uhn… ¡Yo lo hare personalmente! _"Ni loca estaré en la casa de ella" _uhn…

—Bueno, pero no le digas a Kakuzu es muy avaro… Así que por si pensabas decirle, seguro te cobraría mucho dinero. —Ríe un poco el pelirrojo.

—**Y si estas pensando en el pescado ni lo pienses… **_"Uy… ¿Te pusiste celosa?"_ **¡CALLATE! ¡NO ME PUSE CELOSA! Bueno, como decía… Ni pienses en ese pescado azul… Está en una convención de pescados en Osaka o algo así me dijo él cuando me lo encontré. **_"¡estas celosita!"_ **¡QUE NO!**

—Bueno, gracias por decirme eso…_ "Aunque ella lo dijo de una forma muy rara_" Lo tendré en cuenta, uhn.

—Si nos disculpas Deidara, Zetsu me acompañara a hacer unas cosas—Dijo pinocho.

—Está bien _"¿Con Zetsu? Extraño… Pero no creo que es algo por el cual ponerme celosa_" ¡Cuídense, uhn! —Se despidió la rubia y los otros dos se fueron.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, espero su desayuno y este llego. Consistía en unos Waffles con sirope de chocolate y una leche caliente. Su dulce aroma le calmo un poco y arrasó con su desayuno. Se había olvidado por completo de ese desagradable aroma en el apartamento de Hidan. La rubia se levanto pago a la linda camarera y se fue de esa cafetería. Pero no sabía a dónde de ir... Tendría que ir descartando a los más cercanos e iba haciéndolo con sus dedos.

—"_Descartamos a Hidan, demasiado Masoquismo para mí. Descarto a Konan y a Pain, no deseo esa perversión para mí. Uchiha Itachi, ni loca, prefiero pudrirme en la calle a pedirle un favor a ella, uhn. Akasuna-kun no puede por tener familiares en la casa. Zetsu dice que no cabe nadie en su casa, ¿Tan pequeña será?" _—Suspira—_"Kakuzu no me aceptara, es demasiado avaro y me cobraría. Kisame se fue de viaje. ¡No me queda más nadie, uhn!" _—Se para en seco le quedaba solo el dedo pulgar—_"Esperen…Si me queda alguien, pero no creo estar tan desesperada ¿O sí? uhn" _—Abre los ojos como platos y su sonrisa muestra una sonrisa medio y torcida y camina rápidamente a su nuevo destino.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Unas horas después en la mansión Uchiha. ¡El súper duper mega híper duper! ¡Esperen! Madara me había quitado el mando de la historia así que tachen eso súper híper mega… El Director nada súper… Madara Uchiha y su hermano menor Uchiha Izuna, estaban discutiendo nuevamente.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Hazme caso! Ya cuadre todo tu plan de trabajo. —Le dijo Izuna al director, mostrando un papel—. También te hice unas graficas de cómo va la empresa—Le muestra una graficas de círculos y de líneas.

—"_¿Por qué siempre me está hablando de graficas y todo eso? ¡No ve que estamos de vacaciones!" _—Pensó Madara huyendo de su hermano.

—Seguro estas pensando que porque no veo que estamos de vacaciones. Hermano estas de vacaciones como director de ese instituto pero no como empresario ¡No puedes dejar que todos te hagan el trabajo! —dijo enojado el menor.

—Si puedo, ahora mismo lo hago — Le muestra una gran sonrisa a su hermano.

— ¡Algunas veces tu personalidad me irrita!

—La tuya también me irrita. ¡Solo piensas en trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo! —se quejo el Uchiha mayor.

— ¡Solo soy responsable! ¡No soy un viejo vago como TU! —le grito.

— ¡NO SOY TAN VIEJO! —lloriquea.

—Déjame decirte que…

Izuna no pudo terminar la frase cuando sonó el timbre. Una de las mucamas les susurro algo a Madara y este se fue corriendo al intercomunicador que mostraba en la pantalla a la artista explosiva.

— ¿Hola? ¿Deidara? —Pregunto alegre el director.

— ¿D-director? ¿P-puedo pasar, uhn? —Pregunto nerviosa la rubia a través del intercomunicador—. Es que querías saber si…—No pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto el hermano menor asomándose por el hombro de Madara.

— ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie! —Respondió nervioso intentando ocultar el inter comunicador—. ¡Tobi!

El buen chico bajo rápidamente por las escaleras. Traía unos pantalones cortos negro y una camisa blanca que decía «I'm a Good Boy» junto con unos zapatos deportivos y su usual mascara naranja.

— ¿Qué paso papa? —Pregunto inocente el chico.

—Acompaña a tu tío a ver mis lujosos carros —Ríe nerviosamente.

— ¡Claro! Venga por aquí tío —Jala a su tío por la manga su camisa llevándoselo.

— ¿Q-que? ¡Espera! ¿¡Que estas tramando hermano! —Grito a lo lejos y desaparecieron los dos Uchiha.

—Puedes pasar Deidara…—Dijo Madara firmemente aunque tenía unas gotas de sudor por la cara.

El portón de esa enorme mansión se abrió dejando entrar a la rubia por los jardines donde pudo ver a un Madara abrigado sentado en un escalón de escalera de la entrada principal.

— ¡Hola Deidara-chan! —dice sonriente—. ¿Qué son esas maletas? —Se sorprendió un poco.

—Es que hubo una fumigación en mi casa —se sienta al lado del Uchiha— y estoy buscando donde quedarme a dormir, uhn.

— ¿Y has hablado con los otros? ¿Con algún familiar? —Pregunto preocupado el director.

—Mi tío está de viaje y… ¡Los otros no pueden aceptarme en su casa! Y en otras no quiero ni entrar…

—…Entonces…

—Me preguntaba si… ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? —dijo un poco sonrojada.

— ¡Claro que sí! No seas tonta… Tú siempre serás bienvenida aquí…—le sonríe el Uchiha amablemente.

—Que…bueno…Ya me estaba cansando…de buscar…uhn —se balancea un poco y cae rendida en las piernas del director.

—"_Seguro estaba muy cansada_" —le retira el cabello de la frente dejando ver completamente su rostro— _"te pareces mucho a ella… Eres tan bonita_…" —la carga como a una princesa—. _"está empezando a hacer frio… Mejor entramos" _—entran a la lujosa mansión y hace una señal a las mucamas para que suban las cosas de Deidara—. _"¿Pero qué hare con mi hermano?"_ —Sube unas escaleras y camina por un pasillo—_. "Si se entera que estoy dejando dormir a una chica de 16 años en la casa parecida a mi esposa…" —_se coloca en frente de una puerta que tenía el cartel de «no entrar»—_. "Y que la deje dormir en esta habitación… Pensara que soy un pedófilo y me gritara a más no poder" _—suspira— _"lo mantendré alejado de aquí"._

Deja a Deidara a un lado de la puerta con cuidado y busca en su bolsillo una llave, algo que siempre llevaba consigo. Abre con cuidado la puerta y carga nuevamente a la rubia y entra a la habitación.

La habitación era simplemente hermosa. Todo era adornado delicadamente con encajes blancos y rosados, había adornos de bailarinas por todas partes y el cuarto estaba pintado de blanco y alfombrado de rosado pastel. La cama donde fue depositada la rubia tenía unas cortinas blancas dándole un toque delicado y hermoso mientras que las cobijas eran rosadas. Las ventanas eran grandes e iluminaban la hermosa cara de la rubia haciéndola parecer un ángel.

Madara la acomoda en la cama, le quita los zapatos y la arropa.

—Eres igual a ella…—le toma la mano y se arrodilla al lado de la cama—. _"eres cálida y hermosa"_

La rubia dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro sin saber lo que pasaría.

Madara se acerca más al rostro de Deidara, su cabello largo habían tapado sus rostros y no se podía saber lo que había pasado… ¿Qué había pasado detrás de los cabellos de Madara? ¿Se había besado? El Uchiha susurro algo y al escuchar unos pasos se separa rápidamente algo sonrojado y sale rápidamente de la habitación.

Era la mucama de cabellos rosados que traía consigo las maletas.

—Déjalas aquí—dijo de manera cortante el Uchiha y esta las dejo allí y se fue algo asustada.

El Uchiha deja las maletas dentro de la habitación y mira a la rubia durmiendo profundamente y muestra una sonrisa. Al escuchar otra vez unos pasos sale de la habitación y la cierra con llave.

Esta vez eran Izuna y su hijo Tobi. Ya había visto su colección de carros y camionetas, y la súper nueva motocicleta de Tobi.

—I-Izuna _"¿tenía que aparecer justamente ahora?"_ —Pensó algo nervioso.

— ¿Todavía la recuerdas? ¡Deja eso atrás hermano! —Le grito su hermano.

El ambiente se tenso. ¿Madara no podría olvidarla? ¿Porque no lo hacía? Tobi veía a los hermanos nuevamente discutir. Los ojos se le oscurecieron al Uchiha mayor.

— ¿Es que acaso eres masoquista? —Pregunto irritado su hermano y el otro solo desvió su mirada —. ¿Acaso crees que pensando en ella vas a lograr que vuelva? ¡Claro que no pasara! —Lo miro con rabia—. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti hermano… ¡Y esto no es lo mejor! ¡Solo olvídala de una vez!

— ¡No lo hare! —Se molesto el Uchiha—. No me importa lo que digan, no la olvidare.

— ¿¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡Esa puta te dejo! ¡Acepta que no volverá!

Madara lo levanto de la manga del cuello y lo aventó a la pared.

—No la vuelvas a insultar en esta casa y en frente mío… O enfrentaras la ira de Uchiha Madara—de sus ojos salía la pura maldad.

A Tobi no le gustaban las peleas así que decidió huir de allí inmediatamente, además… No le gustaba ver a su padre de esa manera, el lado oscuro de… Uchiha Madara.

Madara le apretaba ahora el cuello y lo asfixiaba. El hermano dio un gritito y Madara lo soltó dejándolo allí tirado. Sacudió su cabeza y vio lo que había pasado… Se va de allí inmediatamente dejando solo a su hermano.

—"_No debí tratar así a mi hermano…"_ —Entra a su habitación tirando la puerta—_. "No debería tratarlo así por los errores que yo cometí."_

Horas más tarde. La rubia despierta pesadamente en esa hermosa habitación.

—Ahhmmm˜ —da un bostezo y se reincorpora—. ¿Dónde estoy? —se estruja los ojos.

—En la habitación de la mama de Tobi —Dice sonriente el buen chico que estaba sentado al lado de la bella durmiente.

—Ahhh ok…˜ Gracias Tobi —sonríe, luego se mira y mira a Tobi. Le da un tic nervioso—. ¡AHHHHHH!

— ¿Por qué gritas? —Ladeo la cabeza el buen chico.

— ¿Q-que haces aquí? —dijo sonrojada y asustada la rubia.

—Bueno te estábamos viendo dormir—Respondió el Director que estaba sentado al lado de Tobi viendo a la rubia.

— ¿¡QUE? —su cara cambio a un color azul y cayo inconsciente.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? —pregunto el pequeño Uchiha.

—No lo sé. Ella siempre se anda desmayando…

— ¿Y si la intentamos despertar? —pregunto con voz gruesa y calmada. Tobi saco su otra personalidad.

— ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? —ríe maléficamente Madara.

— ¡SIII! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! —ríe malvadamente.

—Hey, los estoy escuchando…—Dijo la rubia viéndolos con una gotita estilo anime— Y ni me quiero imaginar que estarán pensando.

—Haaam que aburrida eres Deidara-chan…

—Senpai es muy aburrida…

— ¡Sálganse de aquí que me voy a cambiar!

—No te preocupes no me molesta que te cambies en frente de nosotros—se burlo Madara.

—Jejeje—rio el buen chico.

—¡VETE DE AQUÍ PEDOFILO! —Lo lanza fuera de la habitación y mira a Tobi de forma asesina— ¡¿Y que estas esperando tú? ¡LARGO, UHN! —Tobi no dudo y se fue inmediatamente—. _"Los Uchiha me sacan de mis casillas"_ —suspira—. _"aunque gracias a ellos tengo donde dormir, creo que me daré un baño, uhn…"_

Se desviste y entra a una hermoso baño digno de una mujer. Con todo tipo de utensilios para cabello, cara y todo tipo de cosas con un gran espejo. Había una Jacuzzi con luces, la rubia entra y hecha burbujas en esta y se llena rápidamente.

—Se siente tan bien… Yo desearía vivir en una mansión así, uhn—Dijo ya dentro de la Jacuzzi— Lastimosamente tenía que ser de unos Uchiha…

Deja que el agua se lleve todos esos malos pensamientos dándole una calidez por todo el cuerpo.

—Creo que debería disculparme…Ellos me aceptaron amablemente, uhn —se sonroja un poco —. Akasuna-san…

—¡DEIDARA-SENPAI! —entra rápidamente al baño —. Papa dijo que quería bañarse con Tobi. Esto hizo que Tobi se pusiera muy feliz —Abre las cortinas—. Pensé que senpai estaría en traje de baño para bañarse con Tobi.

La rubia solo podía sonrojarse más y más. Solo algo tenía en su mente… Esos serian los peores dos días que tendría en su vida.

—¡MAAADAAAAARAAAAAAAAA! —Grito a todo pulmón la rubia.

— ¿Llamo usted? Jujuju…—se asomo por la puerta dejando ver su sonrisa pervertida—. ¿También te quieres bañar conmigo? ¡Más tierna Deidara!

—#¿?"·$%%/$%&$€#€¬0 —Grito la rubia.

—No deberías gritarle al dueño de la casa así…—Rió el Uchiha mayor.

Un momento más tarde.

— ¿No crees que es divertido bañarnos juntos? —sonrió triunfante el Uchiha mayor.

Los tres se bañaban en la Jacuzzi con trajes de baño. Deidara traía uno de una pieza azul, Tobi uno de color naranja con negro, y Madara uno rojo. Era una divertida escena donde la rubia estaba en el medio.

— ¡Que divertido! —Jugaba el buen chico con las espumas.

—"_¿Cómo pude llegar a esto, uhn?" _— Lloriqueo la rubia. Ella no quería negarse ya que no quería que la dejaran en la calle sabia que pasado mañana seria libre… ¡Libre de esta casa de locos!

— ¿Te lavo el cabello? —Le pregunto Madara al a rubia con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

—"_MALDITO SEAS UCHIHA, uhn" _C-claro… —El Uchiha le coloco el champú a la rubia y empezó a masajear su cabeza.

— ¡Esto me recuerda a cuando me bañaba con mi mama! Senpai se parece mucho a ella —dijo alegre el buen chico.

— ¿En serio, uhn? —se señalo con su dedo índice.

—Sí, ella era rubia de ojos azules… Aunque tenía unos ojos diferentes a los tuyos, pero se parecen —dijo de manera dulce Madara.

— ¿Y dónde está tu madre Tobi, uhn? —pregunto la rubia.

—Tobi no lo sabe…Se fue cuando Tobi era muy pequeño, apenas Tobi la recuerda —dijo de forma triste el chico.

—Cuando mi esposa me dejo Tobi apenas tenía 4 años; por eso Tobi la recuerda poco—explico.

—"_Y ellos me dejaron dormir en su habitación… No son tan malos después de todo, uhn"_ —sonríe para sí la rubia.

—Ahora quítate tu traje de baño para que pueda enjabonarte —sonríe el director.

—¡NI LO SUEÑES, UHN! _"retiro lo dicho" _—grito enojada la rubia sonroja y suspira —. ¿Puedo preguntarles algo, uhn?

—Lo que sea…

— ¿¡POR QUE TOBI SE BAÑA CON UNA MASCARA?

— ¡Es divertido! ¡Además es como si fuera un buceador!

—"_¡Pero con eso te ahogarías idiota, uhn!"_

—No lo pensé desde ese punto de vista, tienes razón…—apoyo el director.

—"_¡No apoyes las locuras de tu hijo, uhn!"_

Dejemos este día finalizado para nuestra rubiecita. Así que mejor contemos lo que paso el día siguiente.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Día 2: El sufrimiento de un Uchiha, la borrachera de una rubia y los problemas bipolares.**

La rubia se despierta y bosteza. Mira a los lados y ve que no hay nadie, entra al baño y hace lo mismo. ¿Dónde estarán esos extraños seres de ayer? Se cepilla los dientes y se pone una camisa y un pantalón y baja al salón. Y ve a la familia desayunar ¿tranquilamente? Ayer estaban atolondrados y muy gritones pero hoy están normales.

La rubia entra nerviosa en el comedor y los mira.

— ¿B-buenos días? —dijo extraña ¿Qué harían esta vez?

— ¡Buenos días Deidara-chan! —respondió alegre el director.

—Muy buenos días Deidara-senpai—respondió feliz como su padre.

— ¿N-no harán nado raro? —pregunto más nerviosa la rubia.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto inocente el director—.Estamos simplemente desayunando cereal…

—A Tobi le gusta mucho el cereal de chocolate —grito alegre el buen chico se daba vuelta para que no le vieran la cara al comer.

— ¿Por qué no desayunas con nosotros? —le ofreció Madara.

—B-bueno, uhn… —una mucama le sirve gentilmente un tazón de cereal—. Gracias.

— ¿Y el tío Izuna? —pregunto Tobi dándose la vuelta con la máscara puesta.

—Bueno tú sabes… Le ofrecí que fuera a un Spa todo el día, claro que me dijo que no podía aceptar esas invitaciones sin mí… El aprecia mi compañía, tú sabes Tobi… Además no quería ir a ese Spa. Pero yo insistí tanto que tuvo que aceptar…—explico Madara.

**Anteriormente…**

— ¡Hey Izuna!

— ¿Qué quieres hermano? —Da un suspiro—recuerda que tienes una reunión hoy…

—Oh bueno… Quería darte estas invitaciones a un Spa 5 estrellas… Tú sabes para disculparme por lo de ayer, no fue mi intención. —Le muestra dos papelitos y este inmediatamente se los quita.

—No hay problema te perdono —le devuelve uno muy feliz—. Solo necesito uno..

— ¿No quieres que valla contigo? ¡Como los buenos hermanos que somos! —Dice medio alegre Madara.

— ¿¡QUE? Si quieres ir pues vayamos…

—No gracias tengo cosas que hacer…—dice como si no hubiera dicho nada antes.

— ¿¡Entonces por qué preguntaste eso antes?

— ¿Qué? No digas tonterías hermanito…Creo que estas escuchando cosas…

Al hermano menor se le hace un tic en el ojo y decide solo dejar la mansión…

**Fin… ¿En serio fin?**

—Bueno y como sabes… ¡Así fue como nació el anime! —explico Madara.

—P-pero Tobi no pregunto eso…—dijo con una gotita al igual que la rubia.

—"_¿Quién había preguntado por como se había creado el anime, uhn?"_

—Seguro ahora mismo tu tío me está extrañando en el Spa… —dijo con ojos brillosos el Uchiha—. Estoy seguro de eso.

En el Spa. Varias mujeres hermosas atendían aun pelinegro que tenía unas rodajas de pepino en los ojos y una crema en la cara. Las mujeres atendían sus manos y pies.

— ¡Esto es lo mejor! ¡Qué bueno que mi hermano no vino! —Se saca una de las rodajas de pepino y se la come—. ¿Tienes otra? ¡Están deliciosas! ¡Pero qué feliz estoy! ¡No sabía que estar sin Madara me iba a dar tanta felicidad!

En la mansión Uchiha.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que me extraña…—afirmo Madara y abrió el periódico.

—"_¿Y a quien le importa eso, uhn?" _—pensó la rubia con algo de enojo que seguía comiendo su cereal.

Pero la rubia seguía extrañada de que ninguno de los dos Uchiha la abrazaran o que Madara no dijera algo pervertido. Los dos Uchiha charlaban de forma normal y reían y Deidara seguía sin entender… ¿De la noche a la mañana habían cambiado?

—Oye Madara…—dijo nerviosa la rubia.

—Para ti soy Director…

—D-director… ¿No me quisieras tocar? O.. Tobi… ¿No me quieres tomar fotos? —Pregunto más roja que nunca.

— ¿De qué hablas? No me hables como si fuera un pervertido —sigue mirando su periódico—. No deberías decir eso a alguien mayor que tu…

—Tobi tampoco es un pervertido o un acosador para estar tomándole fotos a una senpai. Eso sonó un poco pervertido…—dijo el buen chico de forma inocente.

—No puedo creer que seas una pervertida, ¿Acaso crees que soy un pedófilo?

—No puedo creer que senpai crea que soy un acosador —suspiro el buen chico.

—estas un poco rara Deidara, debe ser que lo de la fumigación en tu casa te afecto…—da vuelta a la página del periódico.

—Sí, eso debió ser.

Deidara veía del buen chico al Director y viceversa. Estaba totalmente confundida, se rascaba la aveza y le dio un tic en el ojo. La rubia solo respiro profundo y…

—¡NOOO! ¡USTEDES SON LOS RAROS! ¡USTEDES TIENEN PROBLEMAS BRIPOLARES, UHN! —se va furiosa del comedor.

—Sí que lo tenemos ¿verdad, hijo? —Ríe el Uchiha—. Aunque no me esperaba esas preguntas de Deidara-chan.

— ¡Sí! ¡Somos unos súper bipolares! —Ríe maléficamente el buen chico— Tobi tampoco se lo espero ¿será que extraña nuestras personalidades así? —Se quedo pensativo un rato—. Pero fue divertido engañar a senpai de esa forma…

— ¿Verdad que si?

Y en otro lado había una rubia en un rincón con un fondo azul y una nubecita gris sobre ella.

— ¿Cómo pude decir esas cosas? Debería ahorcarme… Si, lo voy a hacer, uhn… Lo hare… —se decía deprimida la rubia—. ¡ESOS JODIDOS BIPOLARES ME LAS PAGARAN, UHN!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Luego la mañana corrió lentamente. Los dos Uchiha y la rubia decidieron irse a comprar unas cosas, ya que Madara las necesitaba. Una carro deportivo conducido por Madara se estaciono y se bajo, Madara se fue y dejo a los dos chicos cuidar del deportivo rojo.

— ¿A dónde se habrá ido papa? —se pregunto inocente Tobi.

—Sabrá Manuelita, uhn…—soltó aburrida Deidara.

— ¿Quién es Manuelita?

—Una supuesta amiga de Hidan, ¡yo que sé, uhn! ¡No preguntes tanto! —veía a la gente pasar.

—Pero Tobi solo preguntaba…—dijo triste el buen chico.

—Y me importa un bledo…—suspiro y vio a esa pareja que le daba nauseas y que no podía soportar ver.

En la calle caminaban Sasori e Itachi tomados de la mano. Itachi traía su cara inexpresiva pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa y Sasori tenía sonrisa y le hablaba a la pelinegra alegremente. La rubia abrió los ojos como platos y se sorprendió más cuando Sasori le dirigió una sonrisa.

La rubia intento cubrirse pero era demasiado tarde. La pareja camino hasta el carro y los saludo.

—Hola Tobi —saludo Itachi.

— ¡Itachi-san! ¡Hola! —dijo alegre el chico.

La rubia y la pelinegra se miraron solamente con algo de furia. Era su manera de saludarse.

—Nos vemos otra vez Deidara.

—Akasuna-san, hola uhn —se sonroja—. _"¿Cómo es posible de que sea tan lindo?" _—mira a la pelinegra—. _"¿Cómo es posible que lo tenga esa horrible pelinegra? ¡Cómo te odio Itachi, uhn!"_

— ¿Están en una cita Deidara? —pregunto sonriente el pelirrojo.

—N-no…uhn—negó la rubia con unas notorias mejillas rojas—. _"Quisiera que esa sonrisa fuera solo para mí y no para esa Uchiha, uhn…. Como lo deseo…" _—una lagrima se le resbala de su cara —. Ups, me entro algo en el ojo, uhn.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Deidara? —pregunto Itachi con tono preocupado.

— ¡DEJAME! ¡No necesito tu ayuda, uhn! —frunce el ceño.

—Calma Deidara. Uchiha solo ofrecía su ayuda…

—Tobi no quiere estar del lado del pelirrojo pero tiene razón.

La rubia veía a todos los presentes. ¿Hasta su amado pelirrojo estaba de parte de la pelinegra? No se podía sentir más miserable.

— ¡Ya llegue! —Deja unas bolsas en los asientos de atrás donde estaba la rubia y entra en el carro — ¿Qué pasa? ¡Hola Itachi-chan! Hola Sasori-kun… —les sonríe y mira a la rubia y luego a Tobi—. Si nos disculpan debemos irnos.

La rubia levanto la mirada y vio a Madara y luego a los otros dos que seguían su camino. El carro arranco y nadie dijo nada en el transcurso del camino. Llegaron a la mansión se estacionaron en la entrada principal.

Madara sale del carro y baja la bolsa consigo. Los otros dos chicos también bajaron.

—Síganme chicos…—Madara entro a los jardines y los otros dos lo siguieron.

Madara entro a un gran lugar dos había solo grama y nada los estorbaría.

— ¡Bien! Aquí está bien… —Saca unas cosas de las bolsas—. Jugaremos Beisbol —saca unos bates, unos guantes y una pelota—

— ¿Para eso salimos, uhn? ¿Por esa idiotez? —pregunto enojada la rubia.

—No tengo la culpa de no tener esto…—le lanza un guante a la rubia y uno a Tobi.

— ¿Tobi puede grabar solamente? —pregunto inocente el buen chico.

— ¿¡Por qué no? ¡Es mejor que grabes! —le dijo Madara sonriente—. Bien ¿te sabes las reglas Deidara?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es un juego muy estúpido, uhn! —se coloca el guante.

— ¡Bien comencemos! —Madara coge el bate, lanza la pelota al aire y la batea pero Deidara no la coge.

— ¡Rayos, uhn! —Va a buscar la pelota y vuelve.

—Parece que no eres buena en esto…—ríe Madara—. Y tampoco lo eres en el amor ¿eh? Parece que Itachi te volvió a ganar…

La rubia lo mira seriamente y vuelve a lanzar la pelota. Madara la batea y Deidara vuelve a fallar y tuvo que buscarla nuevamente. Tobi empezaba a grabar con su cámara de video que cargaba siempre consigo.

—Como siempre andas fallando Deidarin, pero siempre contra Itachin ¿o es que acaso perderás contra mi también? —ríe burlonamente.

— ¡Déjame en paz, uhn! —grito la rubia y siguió el juego donde siempre fallaba la pelota.

—Hay pero que mala eres Deidara-chan…—le da vueltas al bate—. ¿Eso paso porque te quitaron a Sasori-kun?

— ¡Si, justamente eso paso! ¿Querías que dijera eso? ¡Pues ya lo dije, uhn! ¡No tengo la culpa! —comenzó a llorar.

—Si la tienes…—comento seriamente el director.

— ¡Claro que no, uhn! —se enojo con lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Entonces quien tendría la culpa?

—Es obvio que la tienes Uchiha Itachi, uhn…

— ¿Y porque? —siguen jugando.

— ¡Es obvio! ¡Por quitarme a Akasuna-san, uhn! ¡Por eso!

— ¿Y por eso? ¿Y tú crees que nadie tiene derecho a amar? ¡Ella lo ama como tú lo amas a él! Es el mismo amor —explico el Uchiha—. Que tú no te hallas confesado es otra cosa.

—Pero…—lanza la pelota— ¡El igual me iba a rechazar! ¡No me ama como yo lo amo a él, uhn! —Quecha la pelota lanzada por el Uchiha—. Lo hice, uhn…

— ¡Bien hecho! ¡Cambiemos! —Se pone un guante y la rubia un bate—. ¿Pero qué tiene de malo confesarte?

—Q-que me iba a rechazar, uhn—dijo preparándose para batear—. ¿Para qué confesarme si igual iba a ser rechazada?

— ¿Tu sabias que te rechazaría? ¿Tú sabes el futuro acaso? Si es así por favor dime los números de la lotería… Deseo ganarme un viaje a Dubái —lanza una pelota que la rubia nuevamente vuelve a fallar.

—"_¡Rayos, uhn! Cualquier Uchiha me hace quedar en ridículo" _¡Simplemente lo sabía y ya! ¡El no me amara, uhn!

—No hasta que te confieses —sonríe de forma juguetona.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero no ves que tiene a Itachi, uhn? —lanza la pelota y la quecha el Director.

—Cuando deje a Itachi, duh… ¡Pero tienes razón! ¿Para qué amar si te van a corresponder? ¡Eso sería estúpido! —A la rubia se le oscurece el rostro y falla la pelota lanzada por el Uchiha—. Mejor ríndete rubiecita.

— ¿Qué dijiste, uhn?

— ¿Senpai? —miro preocupado su Kohai.

—Que te rindieras de una vez. Es obvio que Itachin te ganara en todo…—se burlo.

—¿Q-Que? —Lanza la pelota y la quecha el Uchiha— ¿Q-que tiene de malo, uhn…?

— ¡Es estúpido! Amar y no ser correspondido… ¿Por qué amar si no eres correspondido? —lanza la pelota.

— ¡No seas idiota! —Batea—. ¡Amar no tiene nada de malo, uhn! ¡Amare a Akasuna-san todo lo que me dé la gana hasta que me canse! ¡Que un Uchiha como tú no me entienda no me va a importar, uhn!

La rubia seguía llorando pero su mirada cambio a una más decidida.

— ¡Bien dicho! —Quecha—. Yo te comprendo Deidara-chan.

— ¿Qué, uhn? —intenta limpiarse las lagrimas.

—Yo seguiré amando a mi esposa hasta que me dé la gana de dejarla de amar —lanza la pelota—. Ya que… Si amas a alguien, solo tienes que desear su felicidad… Así sea con otra persona.

¡La rubia mira la pelota en cámara lenta y batea! ¡Oh, si, Home run! ¿o no? Si querer la rubia le da con la pelota en las partes intimas del Uchiha mayor. El otro lloraba sin cesar. ¿Y quién es cesar? ¡Sabrá manuelita!

—¡AAAAH! —lloraba el Uchiha tirado en el suelo tapando sus partes intimas.

—¡WOW! ¿Grabaste eso Tobi, uhn? —dijo sonriente la rubia.

—S-si Senpai…—dijo nervioso por el dolor de su padre.

— ¡Adoro ver el sufrimiento de un Uchiha! ¡Oh yeah, uhn! —daba saltitos por el lugar.

—"_Tobi cree que deberíamos ayudar a mi padre"…_

—¡BUAAAA! ¡YA NO TENDRAS HERMANITA TOBI! —Sufrió el Uchiha.

— ¡Pero Tobi quería una hermanita! ¡Senpai es mala! —lloriqueo el buen chico.

—P-pero yo no sabía nada, uhn… ¿¡Y que iba a saber yo que querías hermana!

—Como compensación de mi dolor serás mi hija adoptiva… ¡Ven aquí hermosa hija! ¡Papi te quiere abrazar! —dejo de sufrir en el suelo y le abre los brazos a Deidara para recibir un abrazo.

— ¿Y no estabas sufriendo, uhn?

— ¡Tobi tiene hermana!

— ¡USTEDES SON RAROS, UHN!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Después de que Madara pudiera curarse su herida, quien sabe cómo, ¡no soy pervertida como ustedes! ¡Si, ustedes fanáticas pervertidas de Madara! Por los hombres no hay problema… Ejem, a si como decía. Después de haber pasado todo ese estruendoso problema, paso todo el día tranquilamente. ¿O así deberíamos llamarle? ¡A la final fue un estúpido día!

¡Lleguemos a la noche después de la cena! En el cuarto de la esposa de Madara… ¡No piensen mal! Deidara no es la esposa de Madara.

La rubia tenía los ojos rojos y suspira cansadamente.

— ¡Que día mas estruendoso, uhn! —se dijo—. _"Casi todo el día tuve que huir de Tobi para que no me tomara fotos y de Madara para que no hiciera nada pervertido ¡Ya verán! ¡Cuando me vaya a vengar, un día de estos lo hare, uhn!"_ Un día de estos…

Se deja caer en la cama. Su cuerpo estaba húmedo por haberse bañado hace unos minutos y se sentía algo cansada.

— ¡Que porquería son estos días, uhn! —Se quejo—. _"Aunque fueron algo divertidos… Hace años que no había sentido esa atmosfera familiar, uhn" _—sonríe para sí—_"Si no fueran tan molestos podrían llegar a agradarme"_

— ¡SENPAI! —entra con su pijama naranjada y su usual mascara el buen chico.

—"_Si no fueran tan molestos como ahora…" _—tenía una venita en la sien—. ¿Qué quieres Tobi, uhn? —dijo molesta y se sentó en la cama.

— ¡Vamos a jugar! ¡Saltemos en la cama!

—No Tobi. ¿Es que no te enseñaron a no saltar en la cama, uhn?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se deben saltar en la cama senpai?

—"_¿Qué es el, uhn? ¿Un niño mimado o algo por el estilo?" _Bueno, porque podría romperse…—explico.

—A papá no le importa eso —dijo feliz preparándose para saltar en la cama.

—"_Si, es un chico mimado… ¡Ni quiero saber cómo será de grande! Espero te envíen muy lejos de mi Tobi, uhn…"_

— ¿Qué es eso senpai? —señalo un casco de motocicleta.

—E-eso… Es de un chico que me ayudo la noche de navidad —sonríe algo sonrojada al ver el casco.

—Ohh˜, ese día Tobi cumplió años, en víspera de navidad ¡Ahora Tobi tiene 15 añitos! —menciono alegre—. ¿Y cómo se llama el chico senpai?

—P-pues no lo sé… Nunca lo menciono, uhn—se sonroja un poco más.

— ¡Senpai esta roja! ¿Senpai quiere a ese chico? —pregunto de forma inocente acercándose más a su senpai.

—¡NO PREGUNTES IDIOTECES, UHN! —lo golpea con la almohada aun mas roja.

—¡WAAA! Tobi tenía curiosidad —mira a su senpai— Senpai… Y si le digo que ese motociclista e…

Entra al cuarto Madara con unos vasos de leche.

— ¡Sabia que estarías aquí Tobi! —sonríe de forma dulce.

— ¡Papa! —se sorprendió por la entrada de su padre.

—"_Otro más en la habitación, ya quiero que sea mañana… ¡Quiero irme de aquí, uhn!" _—pensó.

—Aquí tienes un vaso de leche Deidara-chan y uno para ti hijo— les da unos vasos a los nombrados—. ¡Hoy será tu última noche aquí! ¡Así que festejemos! Excepto que quieras venir a hacer cosas adultas con Tobi… jujuju.

—Vuelves a decir algo así y te hago explotar en mil pedazos, uhn—decía la rubia con una venita en la sien.

—Buenoooo… Entonces toma la leche seguro les hará bien.

La rubia miro a Tobi esperando a que tomara la leche. Lo miraba fijamente y este se quitaba lentamente la máscara pero al último instante de quitársela se dio vuelta.

— ¡Deliciosa! —se voltea con la máscara puesta.

—"_¿Acaso es idiota? Cierto que hizo lo mismo en el desayuno, uhn…" _—suspiro la rubia y tomo su leche lentamente y Madara la miro fijamente.

— ¿Qué miras papa?

—Es que le eche algo a la leche de Deidarin que posiblemente haga que sus problemas se vayan por el desagüe.

— ¿Cómo harás que se vallan por el desagüe? ¡Ya entendí! ¿Lo copiaremos en un papelito y después lo botamos en el inodoro? —decía alegre el buen chico pero se detuvo al escuchar un «hump».

Y otro más, y otro… ¿Pero qué pasaba? La rubia tenía toda la cara roja y se balanceaba de un lado a otro sonriendo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Los dos Uchiha se sorprendieron por lo que pasaba ¿¡Deidara estaba borracha!

—Q-quiero mas, hump…—apenas pudo decir.

—No pensé que se emborrachara, solo le eche unas gotas.

— ¿Y para que hiciste eso papa? ¡Ahora Deidara-senpai esta borracha! —dijo alarmado el buen chico.

—No pensé que se emborrachara tan rápido…

— ¡Akasuna-san vera mishh encantos y será mío, solo MIOOOO! ¡HUMP! —grito como loca y otras palabras inentendibles.

— ¿Qué es hump? —pregunto Tobi.

— ¡Es obvio Tobi! Es como el uhn pero fusionado con hip.

—Con razón senpai no decía hip —razono el cabeza de lollipop.

— ¡ES HORA DE BAILAR LA CONGA! —corría por la habitación.

— ¡Senpai se volvió loca!

— ¡Tobi tienes razón, se ha vuelto loca!

—¡YA NO ME IMPORTA EL AMOR! ¡AHORA SOLO ME AMARE A MI MISSSHHMA! ¡HUUUMP!

—Como diría Itachi-san: Sin comentarios…

—Igualmente…

— ¡A bailar la conga, a bailar la conga! —Decía la rubia mientras bailaba —y… hump.

—Sera una noche muy larga…—suspiro el Uchiha mayor.

— ¡No me molestes ando borracha, no me molestes pues ando borracha! ¡Ay mama que me den más tequila, ay mama que me den de tomar, hump! —cantaba desafinada la rubia.

—Demasiado larga… —concluyo Tobi.

Luego de varios minutos más tarde…

— ¡Y entonces mi perrito se escapo! ¡HUMP! —lloraba sin cesar la rubia como si se fuera a acabar el mundo.

— ¿Y no se suponía que estabas feliz de la vida hace unos momentos? —pregunto extrañado el Uchiha mayor.

— ¡MI PERRITO SE FUE! ¡POOOOR QUEEE! ¡TODO POR CULPA DE ITACHI! ¡HUMP!

— ¿Y ella que le hizo al perrito Itachi-san?

—¡ERES UN INSENSIBLE! ¡TE ODIO TOBI!

—Pero solo Tobi pregunto…

—¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡BUAAAA! —llorar, llorar y llorar.

—Se ha vuelto loca, más de lo que esta… Pero es normal en una borracha.

— ¡Puedo explicar lo que le pasa a senpai! —se pone una bata blanca y unos lentes encima de la máscara.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué le pasa Doctor Tobi?

— ¡Es muy simple! Nuestra paciente presenta…**psicosis maníaco-depresiva**—explico el buen chico y Madara lo miraba soltando un «ohhh» —es el diagnóstico psiquiátrico que describe un trastorno del estado de ánimo caracterizado por la presencia de uno o más episodios con niveles anormalmente elevados de energía, cognición y del estado de ánimo.

— ¡Impresionante hijo! —aplaudió el director.

—Por si muchos no entendieron… ¡Senpai sufre bipolaridad! —dijo asustado.

— ¡OH NO! ¡QUE HORRIBLE!

—¡SSIIIII!

—Pero Tobi, nosotros sufrimos también bipolaridad…

—ah sí, es cierto… A Tobi se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Y después se rompió mi muñeca favorita…¡MARIA DE LOS BARRIOHHHSS! Me gustaba mucho… HUMP…snif snif…

Pasaron varias horas de la depresión de Deidara y los chicos se durmieron en la misma cama. Madara se fue a dormir a su propia cama dejando a los chicos dormir con sus caras sonrientes.

A la mañana siguiente...

—"_Este olor me recuerda a alguien…Si, el olía así, uhn…"—_la rubia abre lentamente los ojos con una imagen horrible.

Ella estaba abrazando de espaldas a Tobi. Lo peor de todo es que no recordaba bien lo que había pasado después del vaso de leche.

— ¿PERO QUEEEEEE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ, UHN? —Su voz sonó ronca—. ¿Por qué mi voz suena así? ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE…! ¡CON TOBI NOOOOO! —Se levanto rápido y se puso una chaqueta y unas botas junto con una bufanda— ¡Me voy de aquí! ¡Este es mi último día!

— ¿Qué paso? —se despertó el buen chico, pero Deidara lo vio solo de espaldas pero se podía notar que no traía mascara.

—"_¡OTRO DIA VERE SU PUT* CARA, UHN!" _—salió corriendo con sus maletas de la habitación.

— ¿Pasa algo Deidara-chan? —pregunto viendo como la rubia venia bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

— ¡No me digas así! ¡Estúpido pedófilo, uhn!

— ¿Hm? —Miro a la rubia marcharse a toda prisa—. Se nos fue la diversión…

—Si…—bajo Tobi con su máscara—. ¡Pero fue muy divertido!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Espero haya otra fumigación en su casa!

Horas más tarde en la casa de Deidara. Hidan había ido a visitarla, y la ayudo a acomodar la casa nuevamente.

—No puedo creer que estuve casi dos días viviendo con un bipolar y un pedófilo…—dijo con su voz ronca.

— ¡Pareces que tienes resaca! —se burlo la albina —. ¿Qué tomaste ayer?

—Leche…—se rasca la garganta.

—Me pregunto cómo será cuando tomes algún licor…

— ¡D-déjame en paz! ¡ODIO EL LICOR! —lloriqueo.

Y así pasaron los días para nuestra querida rubia. ¡La rubia que sufre problemas bipolares cuando bebe leche! Pobre de nuestra Deidara… Pero no se preocupen, seguro Madara tendrá más travesuras que hacerle a nuestra querida rubiecita… ¿Algunos se preguntaran que hacían Zetsu y Sasori caminando juntos por la calle? ¿¡ACASO ERA UNA CITA! Nada de eso…

— ¿Z-Zetsu? —dijo nervioso el pelirrojo, hablaba con ella por celular.

— **¿Qué quieres pelirrojo? **¡No le digas así! ¿Qué deseas Sasori-kun?

— ¿Me puedes ayudar con arreglos florales? —Lloriqueo—. Es que vienen familiares y son muy criticones, necesito algo perfecto… ¡AYUDAME!

— ¡E-está bien! ¡P-pero no llores! **¡No seas llorón joder!**

—"_Podría jurar que su voz cambia a una más gruesa… Pero no le tomare en cuenta"_

¿Corto? Si… Pero por los que quería saber… Y los que desean saber si Madara beso a la rubia… ¡JAJAAJAJA! No lo diré…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**La Sección de Zetsu-chan ¡AYUDA!**

**Zetsu: ¡Hola jodidos lectores! ¿Qué me traen de nuevo? **_"No insultes a los lectores… Bienvenidos sean nuevamente a la sección de Zetsu-chan después de tantas semanas :D…"_**Es cierto ¡Joder! **_"Flojera de autor… Esta leyendo todos los libros de Harry Potter y el PS3 la distrajo"_** ¿Y quién no se distrae con una aparato como ese…? **

**Sasori: ¡Hola a todos! **—llega de la nada al set.

**Zetsu: ¿Acaso te dije que entraras?**

**Sasori:** Tampoco me dijiste que no entrara…

**Zetsu:** **Cierto… ¡Hablando de esta marioneta! Moriste otra vez en el manga… osea…Te moriste como… como… como un ¡PENDEJO!**

**Sasori:** ¡Oye! ¡No me digas así! ¡Me duele T_T! ¿Por qué me revivieron si igual iba a morir? ¡ODIO A ESE KABUTOMARU!

**Zetsu: ¡Yo también lo odio!**

**Sasori:** ¡Así se habla! T_T

**Zetsu: Esta vez…. ¡LES RESPONDEREMOS LOS COMENTARIOS!**

**Sasori:** ¡OH YEAH!

**Zetsu:** Solo responderemos lo del último capítulo ya que esto sería muy largo si hacemos desde que dejamos de responder…

**Sasori:** Muy cierto… Por cierto, gracias por la ayuda de las flores, también les di unas a Uchiha-san

**Zetsu:** ¡Por nada Sasori-kun! _**"DEJAME SALIR"**_ No, responderé yo :D… Pero le daré el lujo a que lo haga primero Sasori-kun…

**Sasori:** Gracias, bueno… ¡Empezamos primero con…—suenan tambores— **AiChan:** Waaa.. S, que penita por Konan… ¡Eso fue muy divertido! Yo estuve dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Konan…

**Zetsu:** uuuuyy… Pain-san se pondrá celoso…

**Sasori:** No lo digo con esa intención… ¿El KisaZetsu? ¿¡EL KISAITA GANARA! ¿No se supone que soy novio de Uchiha-san? Bueno, no importa. La autora te dice que gracias nwn… Y como ves ya continuamos. Cuídate…

**Zetsu:** ¡Ahora yo! **xXxLil'DarkxXx****: **¿Odias el TobiDei? ¡Yo también! ¡LO ODIO! _**"Solo porque quieres estar con Tobi ¬_¬ ···"**_ ¡No me importa! ¡NO ME GUSTA! Bueno las votaciones se acabaron, pero pronto haremos otras… No vimos tu opinión en la página pero bueno… ¡Nos vemos! Seguimos con… **Luna-Chaan-Desuu****: ** ¿Te hicimos llorar ;W;? ¡Lo sentimos! _**"YO NO SIENTO NADA"**_ Tu nunca sientes nada _**"Ya cállate…"**_ No, tu cállate _**"Mejor sigue respondiendo" **_Ah, cierto… Gracias, nosotras te amamos a ti. A mi también me dio penita Konan, pobre de ella. ¡Bien por esa fundación! _**"Yo la odio"**_ Tu odias todo… ¡No te mueras! _**"Esas parejas fueron muy WTF…"**_ ¡Te deseamos lo mejor y la escritora reprobó! _**"Uy, pero que idiota"**_

**Sasori:** **nathita**: ¡Holaaaa! ¿Qué tal nathita? Aquí al habla Sasori. Eso sí que fue difícil, ya que expresar ese tipo de sentimientos es muy difícil ya que tú no estás sufriendo tanto como el personaje, además de que es difícil transmitir esos sentimientos para intentar que la persona se sienta así… Como el personaje.

**Zetsu: Uy, sí que filosófico ¬3¬.**

**Sasori:** ¬¬' Bueno, a todo el mundo le gusta más esa pareja, creo… ¡Nop! Lastimosamente fue una pareja WTF y no tuvo más votos (¿) Bueno intentaremos poner más esas parejas en el próximo capítulo… ¡Ya lo veras! Y el porqué Pain dijo que lo perdonara a Konan es porque…—censurado— Y fue por eso… ¡Bueno cuidateee! ¿Por qué me censuraron?

**Zetsu:** Ellos no deben saberlo todavía —mirada seria—. Bueno, **ladyshinigami4**: ¡Hola! _**"¿Qué tal?"**_ Gracias, si, a Hidan le cambiaron el sexo, bueno a todas… _**"Solo a nosotras a la rubia, la emo incesta, la yaoista y la loca religiosa" **_Cierto, te aseguramos que mejoraremos en la escritura, ¡WAAA! Debiste comentar desde el principio _**"Todos son flojos ¬w¬"**_… Gracias por tu información, aunque la votación ya termino, pero no te preocupes, haremos otra después… Bueno es que nuestro fic es para los que no son fanáticos del yaoi y aquí nos tienes _**"Pero si quieren las yaoistas también pueden leer" **_Rayos, cuantas materias… _**"¡No quiero ni saber cuando llegue a la universidad D:" **_¡La autora estudia Ingeniería en Sistema! ¡Saludos!

**Sasori:** ¡Ahora yo! **: **Genial, que bueno que te gusto. No, no puedes votar por ella, las votaciones terminaron, gomen nwn'. Si, se nota bastante, debe ser porque te encanta esa pareja. ¡Bueno aquí tienes el capitulo! Espero te guste este capítulo aunque aparecí solo un poco u_u… Tienes razón le queda perfecto… ¡Saludos!

Se escucha un «OH MY SELF» en el set.

**Zetsu:** seguro fue Pain-san, viene por ti Sasori…_** "muajajajaa" **_Ahora con la chica que nos hará el Doujinshi _**"HAZLO JODER"**_ **andreadeidei-chan:** ¡Yay! ¡Zetsu-chan volvió para responderte! _**"si estás hablando como Tobi y TU TAMBIEN"**_ lo siento, es que se pega… ¡Qué bueno que te gusto! _**"Si, me dio mucha pena con ella, es la amiga más cercana que tengo" **_Pobre de su pasado… _**"Si, estúpida rubia que se deprime con nada" **_¿Qué motociclista? _**"NINGUNO"**_ ¡JAJAJA! Fue muy gracioso… _**"el no es malformado…"**_ Uy, quieres a Kisame-san… _**"CALLATE" **_Tienes razón, te descontrolaste _**"Pero es que… Solo soy sincera, la sinceridad es la base de la amistad, ¡Y se merecía ese zapatazo!"**_ Que amistad la tuya… Si, pobre Nagato-san, aunque nunca lo conocí _**"¡Nadie te prometió nada!"**_ Ya está como Itachi-san… _**"Espero no sea incestuosa…" **_Fue muy hermoso el fin de año… _**"Yo me sorprendí por que fue orochimaru… Y yo que esperaba al idiota del líder" **_Pero nos hizo lindos trajes…

**Sasori:** Que largo review… Si, para eso era la foto… ¡Es malvado! ¡Lo tiene en sus ojos! Pero Madara también es malo… Nos hizo entrar en una estúpida organización, posiblemente el hermano la disuelva… ¡Así todos felices! Bueno, aquí te respondimos el review. Las donaciones de esas fundaciones van bien. ¡Deja de ver tanto what da faq! Si, esas parejas van ganado… ¡Yo estoy de segundo con Deidara! Está bien le pondremos un voto más a esa pareja WTF o.o"… Yo también me quede sin comentarios… ¡Si que está muy largo, tuvimos que compartirlo! ¡Que no me castigue! ¡Pues aquí tienes el capitulo! ¡Jajaja, deja de ver esa locura!

**Zetsu:** **xx-gatita:** Si, pobre Konan… _**"También pobre de Nagato, nunca conocí a ese emo…" **_¿A todos le dices emo? ¡Si, se hizo realidad, qué bueno! _**"¡Aquí tienes el capitulo, disfrútalo!"**_ Oh este si fue corto… ¡Sigue pelirrojo!

**Sasori:** Ahora… **Sakhory_Uchiha: **La única respuesta que te tengo es… ¡Pues sigue leyendo! Este fue más corto… ¡Vamos Zetsu-chan!

**Zetsu:** ¡SI! _**"¡Este es mas larguito!"**_ **Nyroge:** ¡Gracias por esos cumplidos! _**"Aquí tienes tu continuación"**_ Pobre, creo que yo no llore… _**"pobre de Kisame y la rubia…" **_Aaahh, te preocupas por Kisame…_**"¡Y tu por el jodido enano Uchiha!" **_Ya entendimos, te gusta el SasoDei… _**"Si, eso sonó muy raro… ¡YA ENTENDIMOS! ¡TE GUSTA EL SASODEI! ¡CALLATE!"**_ No seas mala… _**"wow… Hola personalidad malvada… muajajaja"**_ Wow tiene doble personalidad _**"y tiene el idioma de la rubia"**_ También el sadismo de Hidan_** "impaciente como Sasori" **_y habla como Tobi también _**"¡Bueno, nosotras también nos desviamos ¡Aquí tienes la continuación, bueno no sé si te guste el capítulo de hoy"**_ ya que hay MadaDei y TobiDei TwT…_**"¡Cierto ya cerraron la encuesta ¬w¬" **_¡Adioooooos! ¡Te queremos! ¡Sigue Sasori-kun!

**Sasori:** con **Hyuuga-Yuuki:** Gracias, no te preocupes por eso… Yo algunas veces no tengo net… ¡Es que la pc de mi casa es viejísima, mi abuela no me quiere comprar una nueva. ¡Le diré lo de el TobiDei a la autora! Saludos, aquí tienes la continuación.

**Zetsu:** ¡No es justo! Te tocan las más cortas T_T… Bueno, ahora vengo con **Tobi Kohai:** JEEENGLOUU, me gusta tu forma de decir hello _**"¡A mí no!"**_ Gracias por decir todas esas cosas del fic. _**"Muchos lloraron y se emocionaron por ese capítulo"**_ Es que es muy dramático… _**"Si que tuvo un pasado muy triste, ¡Siente mal por ella! ¡HAZLO!" **_OwO…Es que tenía que hacer muchos Flash back ya que tenía que había mucho de su pasado _**"si, que loca era de niña"**_ Dijo tímida… _**"bueno también" **_Bueno es normal que siga llorando, una chica es muy delicada _**"¡TIENES RAZON! ¡SOMOS DELICADAS!" **_Si que suerte tuvo… Espera, ¿qué motorizado? _**"eres tan despistada como el idiota de Tobi" **_que mala eres D: … ¡Trabajo de jardinera! ¡Cobro 100 bsf la hora ;D! _**"¡OYE! ¿QUE TENGO YO?" **_Insultas demasiado…

**Sasori:** Bueno seguiré respondiendo… Tienes razón en eso, hay personas que tratan mal sin querer hacerlo… Son como… ¿Dokuro-chan? ¡NO SOY OTAKU! Bueno, gracias por ese dato, lo mantendré en cuenta, espero que no me pase eso a mi… ¡Esa pareja tiene que ir! Pelean tanto que es obvio que va a ir… ¿o posiblemente no? Pobre lo de Kisame, yo también lo apoyo ¡Tu puedes Kisame! _"¿Y por lo estoy apoyando?" _Si te lo digo yo… No es bueno sacarle de quicio a ella… ¡En serio! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Yo casi me moría de la risa por dentro… La fiesta fue genial, para la próxima te invitamos… ¡El es el que tiene más dinero que se lleve los gastos ¬¬! ¡Oye, a mi no me gusto como me acoso D:! ¿Qué yo le hice para que me acosara tanto D:? Me sentí traumado cuando use ropa hecha por ese sensei… ¡Te lo juro! Sería muy gracioso, le regalare una de esas camisas a Zetsu-chan…

**Zetsu: ¡OYEE! **

**Sasori:** _"Interesante mente cierto ¬3¬"_ Si, el tenia todo eso planeado… ¿Crees que fue dramática? Bueno, no sabía que la había llamado… ¡Yo quería llegar de primero con alguna pareja! ¡No es justo! Bueno nos vemos, espero ver más comentarios tuyos.

**Zetsu:** el penúltimo review de **niyu:** ¡Hola, gracias, que bueno que te gustara! _**"Qué bueno que te gustara su historia… Seguro te gustara la nuestra más… ¡Es súper mejor y más original! Pero eso será muchísimo más adelante"**_ Los cohetes de Deidara-san fueron genial, a Konan-san le gustaron mucho… ¡Qué bueno que te gustara la pagina, si quieres un día de esto quieres dibujarnos pues publícalos en la pagina! _**"Aquí tienes el capitulo, espero comentes en este también"**_ ¡Byeee!

**Sasori:** ¡El ultimo review!

**Zetsu: ¡JAAAA! Te toco largo…** _"Uy, que malita"_

**Sasori:** malvada… Seguimos con **elix:** ¡Hola, gracias nuevamente por tu comentario! Si, su pasado es muy triste… T_T… Bueno, creo que su conducta de pequeño _"y algunas veces de ahora" _es mandona… ¡Se cree DIOS! Si, ellos son muy viejos, que risa cuando mi abuela les dijo lo de la guerra mundial. Cierto, seguro ella se enojara así que será un secreto —le guiña el ojo— Es bien, pondremos ese tipo de insinuaciones… ¡Posiblemente en el próximo capítulo! Qué bueno, otra fanática del TobiDei… ¡Oye, me están haciendo ver cómo el malo TwT…! ¡No comentare nada sobre eso! Bueno, KakuHida… Creo que suena raro, pero seguro que va… Nadie sabe cómo se llama…

**Guachimingo:** ¡Pero si lo dije la primera vez que aparecí!

**Zetsu:** **A nadie le importa…**

**Sasori:** ObamaxMadara, que horrible es el yaoi… ¡NOOO! El dibujo del cual hablas lo hizo andreadeidei-chan… ¡Espero haga otro de este capítulo! Aunque salió aburrido… ¡Nos vemos elix!

**Zetsu:** En el próximo capítulo de **Precious Days in Akatsuki:** _**"¡Inician de nuevo las clases! Pero hay algo que a Konan no le gusta… ¿Se peleo con Pain? Kakuzu también anda de mal humor. ¿Qué paso?"**_

**Sasori:** **Capitulo 15: El inicio del nuevo semestre. **¿Qué locuras pasaran este nuevo semestre? ¡Véanlo en el próximo capítulo!

_Música triste y suena la música: "Heal the world" de Michael Jackson…_

**Zetsu:** Bueno, ya contestamos todos los reviews y ya hablamos del nuevo capítulo… Ahora vamos con algo más serio. _**"¿En serio?"**_ ¡Sí! ¡Así que hablemos serio! _**"está bien…"**_ Bueno, hay un problema muy serio y es sobre…—saca una banderita de Japón—Sobre nuestro querido Japón T_T. _**"pobre Japón, estoy contigo"**_

**Sasori:** Por eso todos debemos…—aparece un cartel detrás diciendo «Pray for Japan ¡Sección de Zetsu-chan!» — Rezar por Japón, el querido país del sol naciente, donde nosotros nacimos por la mano de Kishimoto Masashi. Espero Japón se recupere de el terremoto y no tanto de eso, si no del Tsunami…

**Zetsu:** Espero que todos ustedes se den cuenta de este tremendo problema y ayuden a todos los de nihon. ¡Por Nihon! _**"Ya que todos somos uno, y Japón es parte de la tierra."**_

**Sasori:** es hora de ayudarnos el uno a los otros, y apoyarnos así solo nos tomemos de las manos —le toma la mano a Zetsu-chan— ¡Es hora de ayudar a ese hermoso país, y no solo es porque sea Japón, es porque es parte de nosotros!

**Zetsu:** —sonríe dulcemente— No sé si estas palabras lleguen a ustedes pero deseo con toda mi alma que se recupere ese país…_**"Yo también lo deseo así"**_

Todos los Akatsuki salen y se toman de la mano.

**Deidara:** No importa cómo, danos una mano… uhn…

**Hidan:** Esta vez nada de sacrificios… ¡Hazlo por Jashin-sama y el te bendecirá!

**Konan:** Todos te lo agradeceremos de corazón.

**Pain:** Pain-sama te dejara estar en tu religión, así que hazlo por favor.

**Tobi:** Como Tobi es un buen chico apoyara a Japón.

**Madara:** Con solo darle una mano bastara…

**Kakuzu:** No importa si sea una poca cantidad de dinero… ¡Ya daré mi dinero por Japón!

**Kisame:** Te aseguramos que Japón acudiría por tu País.

**Itachi:** Aunque sea con un pequeño apoyito hazlo.

**Zetsu y Sasori:** ¡Reza por Japón! Y di este hechizo invencible…

**Todos:** ¡Todo va a estar bien!

**Sasori:** Te aseguramos que pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien.

_Heal The World_

_Make It A Better Place_

_For You And For Me_

_And The Entire Human Race_

_There Are People Dying_

_If You Care Enough_

_For The Living_

_Make A Better Place_

_For You And For Me_

**Zetsu:** Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo —llora— _**"No llores, Japón estará bien"**_ ¡Byeee biii a todos!

**Guachimingo:** —apaga la cámara.

**¡Las cosas mejoraran en Japón! ¡Solo di el hechizo invencible: Todo va a estar bien! ¡Reza por Japón, ayúdalo si hay cosas que puedas hacer en tu país! ¡Te lo pide la autora de corazón! Y otra cosa más… ¿Podre encontrar como apoyar a Japón y tu nos seguirás leyendo?**

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** Simplemente sin inspiración. Pero aquí tienen este capítulo. Hice lo mejor que pude, las perversiones de Madara XD… algunas me quede LOL ¿Qué estoy escribiendo? D:? xD ¡Creo que quedo muy aburrido y no veo ninguna cosa graciosa D:! Me dio asco cuando escribí lo de Hidan xD… Pero en ese momento estaban cocinando huevos revueltos xD… Por eso la idea de los pollos y los huevos xDD..! RAYOS! Casi lloro en lo último de la sección de Zetsu-chan ;3; … ANDO DEPRIMIDA CON LO DE JAPON D;! EN SERIO! Por favor espero le donen algo a Japon, yo haría cualquier cosas por ellos… Lo del hechizo invencible se me ocurrió con un video que hizo CLAMP de Sakura Kinomoto, el link lo tengo en mi perfil ;w; …. ¡PERDONEN LA TARDANZA D:! Leer jarri pote (que feo xD) depresión por Japón y dibujar y estudiar quitaron tiempo… ¡Pero que se hace! ¡Ya lo traje! ¡Prometo que podre con el otro capítulo D:! ¡Los quiero! ¡Gracias por los reviews! ¡BESIITOOOOOS!

Kohaicituuuu:

¡Kohai, ya vi tu dibujo de Deidara y Tobi (Tobi se ve super tierno x3) ¡jajajaa xD! Qué bueno que te diera risa xD..¡Eso quería que fuera! ¡Muy dramático! ¡Me gusta que leas mi fic x3… bueno yo soy mas loca y friki a leerlo a si que no te preocupes xD…¡Me gusta que te emociones! Cunchale me andas poniendo +10 en cada capi vale xP! Si que largo vale D:! Se les gasto la saliva a Zetsu y a Sasori xDDD! ¡Adiuuuus kohaicituuu x3!


	15. El inicio del nuevo semestre

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki**_

**Disclaimer:** ¡Los personajes no son mío! ¿Para qué decirlo si ya lo saben duh?

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo creo que es muy lento y… ¡Nueva computadora para Madara! LOL XD… Me gusta beber leche con chocolate :D!

**Notas:** los pensamientos o cuando habla Zetsu-chan. Si esta en negrita significa que es la Zetsu oscura :3 … ¿Lo saben no?

**Parejas de hoy:** PaiHida, KakuHida y PaiKona

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capitulo 15:**

**El inicio del nuevo semestre**

"_**¡Joder! Tenían que empezar nuevamente las clases… Seguramente reprobare otra vez este semestre… ¡No quiero ver clases de verano! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡Joder! Ese día no fue muy bueno que digamos… Me acosté tarde… Tuve una pesadilla de mi infancia y muchas cosas más… Pero pude conocer más al líder, el sí que me entiende. Por alguna razón ese día Kakuzu estaba enojado, más de lo normal… ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¡Yo quería pasar más tiempo con el líder! Pero lo único que me sorprendió fue, en ese día, que supiera quién soy… Algo que no quiero que sepa nadie. Pues ese es el comienzo del primer semestre, ahora lo que falta decir es, y esto es… Precious Days in Akatsuki"**_

El nuevo semestre, nuevamente empiezan las clases para nuestros queridos protagonistas. El invierno se está terminando, pero igual había un ambiente frio. Nuestra querida Zetsu-chan caminaba con su uniforme y una bufanda verde hacia el instituto. Como siempre, peleaba con ella misma. ¿Qué locuras harán este nuevo semestre?

―¡Yay! ¡Es hora de empezar el nuevo semestre, que feliz estoy! _**"Yo no estoy nada feliz" **_Tu nunca estas feliz _**"¿Y porque estaría feliz de empezar clases?"**_ Pues porque veremos a nuestros queridos compañeros Akatsuki y a Tobi _**"¡Deja de pensar en ese niñato!"**_ Pero tú siempre piensas en Kisame, ¡No es justo! _**"¡Sssshh! No digas eso, m-me pones nerviosa…" **_¡Pero si Tobi es más lindo! _**"¡KISAME LO ES MAS!"**_ ¡QUE TOBI LO ES MAS! _**"¡KISAME JODER!"**_ ¡TOBIIII! _**"¡KISAMEEE!"**_ TOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIII _**"¡KISAME!"**_

―… ―Llego la pelinegra ojerosa conocido por muchos como Uchiha Itachi. Cargaba su uniforme de siempre, unos guantes y bufanda negra. Había salido de una calle encontrándose así con Zetsu―. ¿Tobi? ―parpadeo un par de veces.

―¿Qué dices Itachi? ―Hablo su amigo azul, Kisame Hoshigaki, este tenía un chaleco azul oscuro.

La pelinegra solo señala a Zetsu.

―¿Zetsu-chan? ―se pregunto Kisame.

―E..ee..e… ―tartamudeo―. **¡N-NO DIJE NADA SOBRE KISAME O SOBRE TOBI!** ―se va corriendo con las mejillas rojas la peliverde.

―¿Sobre mi y Tobi? ―se sonroja un poco el de tez azul.

―Kisame…

―Dime Itachi, ¿Qué quieres? ―le pregunto con una sonrisa el chico azul.

―Muévete o llegaremos tarde al primer día del segundo semestre ―dijo fríamente y siguió el camino por donde se fue Zetsu tranquilamente.

―Siempre eres así Itachi-san, ¿Por qué eres tan fría? ―suspira.

―¿Por qué eres tan sonriente? ―lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

―Es sonreírle a la vida…

―…

―¡Itachi no te quedes así, dime algo!

La Uchiha estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por su compañero.

―No, ya sé que me dirás «algo…», ya que te pedí que me dijeras algo, pero eso no es a lo que quería llegar ―explico Kisame.

―Kisame… ―dice seriamente.

―¿Qué?

―Compremos unos Dango para el camino ―señalo una tienda de Dangos.

―¿Lo único en lo que piensas es en comer Dango? ―suspira.

Los dos chicos van camino a la tienda de dango y se sientan, una vieja los atendió y les dio unos dangos para llevar.

―Kisame…

―¿Qué quieres ahora Itachi-san?

―Tú piensas como un pez ―tenía un palito con unos Dangos en la boca.

―¡Y tu como una comadreja! ¿¡Porque dices todo tan seriamente! Parece como si todo lo dijeras en serio.

―…

―No me digas que lo decías en ese tono por eso…

―No, no es eso.

―¿Y qué es? ¿¡Por qué siempre dices pocas palabras! ¡Siempre me dejas con curiosidad ―dijo harto Kisame de su amiga de pocas palabras.

―Es que ya eres un pez Kisame, por eso piensas como pez ―concluyo la Uchiha y sigue comiéndose su Dango camino al instituto.

―¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo Itachi-san? ―lloriquea―. ¡No es justo! ¡Ya verás que el azul será el favorito entre las chicas! ―hace una pose «cool» con una sonrisa haciendo que le brillen los dientes.

La Uchiha se para en seco y mira a su compañero con la misma expresión de siempre, seria y una mirada sin ningún brillo. Lo mira sin decir nada, viendo solo a su amigo azul. Kisame tenía una pose parecida a la de un superhéroe y con mirada decidida.

―Claro, claro… ―fue lo que dijo la Uchiha y siguió su camino al instituto.

―¡Que cruel eres Itachi-san! ¡No es justo! ―dejo de hacer su pose «cool» y sigue a su amiga.

―"_En realidad mis colores favoritos son el rojo y el azul" _―ríe a sus adentros.

―¿Te estás riendo? ¿¡Te ríes de mi color! ¡Qué mala eres! ―lloriquea el ojiblanco.

―Oh, eres síquico ―dijo con cara sorprendida la pelinegra.

―¡NOOOO! ¿¡Como te pudiste reír de mi hermosa piel! Itachi-san es malvada ―se enoja el azul.

―…

―¿¡QUE! ¿¡VAS A DECIR ALGO MÁS!

―Algo…mas…

―No entiendo algunas veces a esta chica, solo sigamos al instituto.

―"_Me gusta estresar a Kisame, es muy divertido" _―medio sonríe y sigue comiendo sus Dangos.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Una peliazul y un chico con complejo de Dios corrían hacia el instituto. Respiraban agitadamente y sus uniformes se movían con el viento invernal de enero. Konan traía una bufanda blanca y como siempre su flor en el cabello; Pain tenía sus piercings como siempre y una chaqueta. Se detienen en seco en el lugar donde estaba Zetsu-chan. Los dos chicos mueven la cabeza desesperadamente buscando algo, ¿Pero que será?

―¡Todo es tu culpa, Pain! ―golpea al pelinaranja con su maletín haciéndole a este chico un chichón.

―¿¡Pero que hice yo? ―se quejo.

―¡Nos retrasaste y seguro Zetsu-chan se fue de tanto esperar! ―Grito la peliazul y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho en señal de enojo.

―¿Y por qué es mi culpa si se puede saber?

―¿Tengo que repetir todo lo que hiciste? ¡¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que paso pervertido!

―¡No me sentiré insultado con lo de pervertido!

―Orochimaru-sensei también es un pervertido… ―Dice con sonrisa ganadora.

―¡NOOOOO! ¡No lo compares con el mismo nivel que Jiraiya-sensei y yo! ―cae de rodillas y apoya sus manos en el suelo―. Me siento horrible.

―Como sea… ―suspira y sigue su camino al instituto―. Por tu culpa Zetsu-chan se quedo sola y además desperté con el pie derecho.

―¿Qué? ―pregunto Pain extrañado.

―¡Soy zurda tarado! ¡ASSSHH! ―mira a unas chicas con el mismo uniforme y las sigue―. ¡Hey chicas, espérenme! ―las sigue y se saludan con una sonrisa dejando a Pain atrás.

―Que mala es Konan-chan ―se quejo en lo bajo y se levanto sacudiendo un poco su ropa y sigue su camino al instituto alejado de Konan.

Pain veía con ojos tristes a su querida amiga. Ella hablaba con una hermosa sonrisa con sus amigas, pero los ojos del pelinaranja mostraban preocupación, esos ojos grises de extraña forma veían a la chica de mucho maquillaje.

Bajo la vista hasta el suelo. Tenía algo que decirle pero no se atrevía a decírselo, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría su hermosa amiga de la infancia. ¿Qué era aquello que no podía decir? Aprieta un poco los puños.

―Puta rubia que ni sirve de compañía… ―Dijo la albina caminando unos pasos atrás de Pain.

La albina había llegado de repente y de casualidad había estado detrás del líder. Traía como siempre su uniforme escolar de invierno, su usual cabello con gelatina hacia atrás, una chaqueta negra y una bufanda azul con pequeños detalles violetas, y no olvidemos el collar con el símbolo de «Jashin-sama», la religión de Hidan.

La chica estaba un poco adormilada por lo temprano que se había despertado; había dormido tarde en todas sus vacaciones. Tenía unas pequeñas ojeras en su rostro y bostezaba a cada momento, algunas veces se estrujaba los ojos. Ya no tenía esos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa llena de confianza, el regreso a clase le dio un mal aspecto.

―"_He escuchado esa voz antes" ―_pensó el líder y dio un vistazo_―. "¡Pero si es Hidan! Debería saludarla" _―la iba saludar pero por su mente paso un pensamiento.

Pasa por la mente del pelinaranja la vez cuando estuvieron ellos dos, en una habitación, que tenían que reparar unos cables, pero había pasado algo más... En esa misma habitación había caído sobre la albina, podía verla, el agua que había caído sobre ella hacía ver mejor sus atributos y con el sonrojo que tenia ella la hacía ver más tierna y hermosa. Era una imagen que no podía olvidar Pain, recordaba que en ese momento sentía sus mejillas hervir y sus mejillas estaban calientes y rojas. Había una tentación, sabía que ese era el momento perfecto para darle un beso a esa albina, pero por alguna razón sus labios temblaron y no decidió hacerlo.

―"_!¿Que me está pasando!" _―pensó el pelinaranja llevando sus manos a la cabeza revolviendo esos cabellos puntiagudos. Se sentía confuso ¿Y quién no?

―¿Eh? ―la albina estruje su ojo derecho y ve mejor la figura.

La figura de su líder revolviendo como loco eses cabello rebelde que siempre estaba de punta opuesto al de Hidan. Hidan lo mira un poco extrañada e igual que muchos otros chicos que iban al mismo instituto. La chica camina un poco más para ir a saludarlo pero por su cabeza pasan las mismas cosas que al líder… Ella tenía al frente el de completo de Dios todo mojado y sonrojado y muy cerca de su cuerpo, sentía como podía sentir su respiración pero por alguna razón no paso nada.

―¡L-líder! ―Dice nerviosa la albina― _"¿¡Por qué le dije así!" _―siente un poco de calor ir a sus mejillas haciéndose de color rosa.

―¿Eh? ―voltea y da un paso hacia atrás sorprendido y Hidan hace lo mismo―. ¡H-Hidan!

―¿C-como estas? ―dice un poco más sonrojada.

―Y-yo b-bien… ¡Gracias! ―sonríe alegremente―. ¿Y t-tu?_ "¿Por qué tartamudeo tanto?"_

―B-bien, c-como siempre _"¿Por qué tengo que tartamudear tanto, joder? Y lo peor de todo…"_

―"_Y lo peor de todo es…"_

― "_¡Que no me puedo quitar esa escena de la cabeza_!" ―pensaron los dos religiosos.

La peliazul seguía hablando tranquilamente con sus amigas, además de sus amigos en Akatsuki ella tenía otras amigas. Konan era muy hermosa y muchas chicas le pedían consejos de belleza y ella dulcemente las ayudaba en lo que más podía. Pero algo andaba mal en su cabeza, presintió algo, algo que no la dejaba en paz.

Decidió mirar sobre sus hombros y vio algo que no se esperaba. Pain hablaba y sonreía dulcemente a una albina, y no era cualquiera, era Hidan. La peliazul sintió algo en su interior. Se sintió algo frustrada y miraba a los dos chicos reírse y sonreír. Pain miro a Konan al darse cuenta que lo miraban y esta agito un poco su cabello con las manos y siguió hablando con sus amigas.

Aunque Konan no los miraba pensaba en ellos. «_¿Qué era lo que la molestaba tanto? ¿Por qué estaba esa albina con Pain?» _se preguntaba en su cabeza. Unas veces miro de reojo a los chicos y suspiro, se sentirá horrible esa sensación ¿Qué era?

El no saberlo… Era lo que le frustraba.

―Y bueno… eso es lo que hacemos por Jashin-sama ―concluyó la ojivioleta.

―Muy interesante ―dijo con una mano en el mentón el ojigris.

―¿Y cuál es tu religión?

―¡El Peinismo!

―¿¡Peinismo! ¡Es que te gusta mucho peinarte! Debe ser que por eso tu amiga se enojo, porque te tardaste mucho peinándote ―ríe la albina.

―¡No fue por eso! ―se sonrojo un poco y frunce el ceño―. Lo que paso fue…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Horas más tarde nuestros queridos Akatsuki habían asistido a su instituto. Un enorme lugar donde hay de todo, de cualquier materia y cualquier cosa rara de profesores. Un instituto comandado por Madara Uchiha, una persona que también se encarga de una gran corporación. Un instituto que competía con otro instituto, el de Hashirama Senju, pero eso ya es otra historia… ¿o no?

Tuvieron su primer periodo los chicos y salieron de clase. Muchas de las personas salieron de clase apresuradamente y fueron director al comedor y entre la multitud…

Dos chicos caminaban por los pasillos del instituto.

―Como te digo, lo eterno es lo más importante en este mundo ―concluyo con aire ganador nuestro conocido pequeño y pelirrojo de la malévola organización.

―Lo más importante es el dinero, estúpido enano ―le dijo su amigo el avaro.

―¡No me digas enano! ¡Estoy creciendo! ¿¡Es que no lo ves! ―coloco su mano sobre su cabeza intentando hacer como que había crecido.

―¿Estás seguro de eso? Yo creo que te hiciste más pequeño ―Coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo como había hecho este―. Para mí como que estas más pequeño.

―¡Eso es imposible! ―quita la mano del avaro y frunce el ceño.

―¿Cómo puedes probarlo?

―¡Ya cállate! No creo que yo…me haga… más pequeño… ¿en serio crees eso?

―Sí, lo creo ―dice de manera cortante.

El pelirrojo se queda pensativo por un momento. En serio creía eso, pero después analizo todo por un momento y suelta un suspiro.

―Bueno también dices que la propaganda de MasterCard tiene mensajes subliminales ―lo mira de reojo el pelirrojo.

―¡¿Es que no entiendes que esa propaganda es una trampa! ¡Solo quieren que compres con su tarjeta pensando que no gastas nada! ¡Pero si lo haces! ¡Todo es una malvada trampa! ―grito de manera desesperada el avaro.

―¿¡Estás loco! Deja esa pro-

―¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO, HUM!

Paso una rubia a toda velocidad atropellando el que estuviera en el medio.

―¡AAHH! ― gritaron varias personas y fueron atropellados incluido el pelirrojo.

―Que estúpido eres, eso te pasa por creer en MasterCard ―dijo el avaro el cual esquivo a aquella persona que iba a toda velocidad.

―Cállate y llévame a la enfermería… ―cae desmayado el pelirrojo.

―Le cobrare cuando recupere la conciencia ―carga a su amigo en el hombro.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Hidan estaba en puesto tranquilamente con su bento encima de su mesita. Disfrutando de la paz y la quietud. Era el primer día del segundo semestre y estaba todo normal.

―"_¿Sera que voy con Pain? ¡Quiero explicarme más sobre mi religión Jashin! ¡Seguro Jashin-sama me bendecirá por esto!" _―pensó feliz la albina―. _"Pues no hay nada que perder"_ ―se levanta de su puesto.

En ese momento la puerta del salón es abierta rápidamente y de manera brusca haciendo un fuerte ruido y que el salón se quedara en silencio. Todos los chicos miraban en dirección de la puerta de manera silenciosa y de esta se asoma una cabellera rubia.

―¡HIDAAAN, HUM!

―Oh, ya llegaste prostituta… ¿Es que estas trabajando hasta de mañana? ―dice de manera burlona― ¿cómo era el hombre? ¿Te gustan pelirrojos no?

―¡CALLATE HIDAN, HUM! ―grita toda roja la rubia.

Deidara estaba con la cara toda roja y se sitúa en frente del asiento de su amiga la albina. Tenía su uniforme escolar, un suéter gris y una bufanda azul claro con decoraciones de flores blancas. Su cabello estaba todo despeinado y no traía su coleta de todos los días, el cabello estaba suelto; No se había maquillado bien y no tenia su lápiz negro en los ojos.. Su semblante demostraba una inmensa furia.

―¿¡Por qué no fuiste por mí, hum! ―se quejo la rubia.

Todos en el salón se quedaron viendo el escándalo que estaban armando las dos, pero después siguieron con sus cosas ya que lo que esas dos hacían les parecía normal.

―¿Qué? ―respondió con una pregunta la albina.

―¡No te hagas la idiota Hidan! ¡Quedamos en que pasarías por mi casa, hum!

―Ahh… Cierto, muy cierto, pero se me olvido ―dijo la albina con una sonrisa tonta.

―¡Ya veo, hum! ―grito aun mas enojada―. ¡Mi reloj esta malo y lo sabes! Mi casa estaba camino al instituto ¡¿No pudiste pasar por ella al ver que no me veías, hum! ¡Y eso que el primer semestre te habías enojado porque no te había esperado!

―Aaay, pero sucedió algo muy gracioso… Mira que me encontré con Pain… ―explico la albina.

―Aja, hum ―escuchaba atentamente la rubia aunque con el ceño fruncido.

―Y es muy gracioso y genial. Además es religioso, escucho atentamente las reglas del Jashinismo y como nos manifestamos ―siguió explicando―. Al parecer le agradó, además dice que quiere fundar su propia religión ¿Eso es genial, no? ¡Creer en algo es que nos hace humanos! ―concluyo.

―¿Esa es tu magnifica excusa, hum?

―¡No es una excusa, es lo que realmente paso!

―¡¿Ni siquiera sabes lo que es una excusa y vienes y me dices una! ¡Por tu culpa y tú coqueteo mira como estoy! ―la rubia se señala―. ¡Estoy hecha un desastre!

―Sí que lo estas… Imagínate si el enano rojo te ve con esa fachada, me daría mucha risa, porque dicen que las chicas quieren andar bonitas en frente del hombre del cual están enamoradas, pero tú no muestras ese ejemplo…. ¿Hey, me estas escuchando? ―la albina pasa una mano en frente de Deidara.

La rubia se quedo con la vista perdida y boquiabierta. Había venido con esta fachada porque quería insultar lo más rápido posible a su amiga… Pero no se había dado cuenta que había cometido un grave error. Venir así donde asisten tu amor de toda la vida y tu archienemiga no es de muy buena racha.

La rubia empezó a recordar todos los pasillos por donde había pasado, pensando en si se había cruzado con alguno de esos dos. Suspira de alivio, no se había cruzado con Uchiha Itachi.

―Estoy salvada, hum…

Pero una gota de sudor paso por su cara, recordó por un instante algo. Mientras corría por los pasillos como una loca y atropellaba a muchas personas pudo distinguir a una persona con cabello rojo. ¡Se había cruzado con Sasori y lo peor de todo lo había atropellado!

―¡NOOOO! ―cae de rodillas en el suelo―. _"¡En estos momentos es que digo trágame tierra, hum!"_

―Esta puta se volvió loca… Bueno si quieres puedes tomar mi bolso da maquillaje, yo lo use cuando llegue para evitar ser la burla de todo el instituto, parecía un zombi.

La cara de Hidan estaba más limpia y más ordenada. Estaba diferente de esta mañana que parecía un muerto viviente. Sus ojos ya no parecían tener necesidad de sueño y al parecer traía consigo más energía.

La rubia tomo el bolso de maquillaje de la albina y se fue corriendo del lugar. La albina miraba la puerta por donde se había ido su amiga.

―De nada puta rubia… Bueno… ―Toma su bento y se levanta del asiento― _"Iré a buscar a Pain a ver si quiere que almorcemos juntos" _―pensó con una sonrisa de punta a punta y sale del salón con pasos decididos.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras con los problemas de apariencia de Deidara.

La rubia corría por el pasillo buscando un baño. Las personas solo podían ver un rayo amarillo pasar por el pasillo.

― "_¡Tengo que encontrar uno antes de que me vea Itachi o nuevamente Akasuna-kun!"_ ―pensó mientras corría desesperadamente hasta encontrar un baño―. _"¡Lo encontré!"_

La rubia para en seco y entra dando un portazo y cierra detrás suyo. Suelta un suspiro y se mira en el espejo. Había otra persona allí pero decidió no hacerle caso y saca los utensilios de maquillaje de su amiga uno por uno. Tenía 3 envases de gel marca «Jashin», una pintura de labio rojo intenso, que por cierto le recordaba a Sasori, un polvo de color blanco, otros mini envases de gel de emergencia y… ¿un cuchillo? Eso era lo que estaba dentro del bolso de maquillaje de Hidan, ósea lo que usualmente usa ella.

―¿Me pregunto si podre usar algo? ¿Y Por qué son marca «Jashin» estos gel? ―toma uno de los dichosos gel la rubia―. Exagera al tener tanto gel en su bolso de maquillaje, ni siquiera tiene un cepillo de pelo, hum.

―¿Sera por que usa gel, Deidara? ―dijo una persona que estaba a otro extremo del espejo.

―Esa voz, hum…

La rubia sudo frio y voltea lentamente la cabeza. Sus ojos quedan completamente abiertos igual que su boca, esa persona que estaba allí era…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―¡Lider! ―Grito la Jashinista acercándose con su bento al pelinaranja.

―¿Hidan? ―se voltea el pelinaranja.

Pain estaba sentado en un banco al aire libre del instituto. Estaba a punto de abrir su bento cuando llego la albina. Por alguna rara razón, estaba solo, su amiga de la infancia Konan, no estaba con él.

―¿Puedo comer contigo? _"¡AHHH! ¡SE ME HACE DIFICIL SER ASI DE FORMAL!"_

―Claro, así no estoy solo ―se hace a un lado para dejar sentar a la Jashinista y así empiezan a comer.

―¡WAA! ¡El té está muy frio, joder! ―soltó la Jashinista temblando un poco.

―Es por el ambiente, aunque igual dentro de la escuela tienen calentadores ―sonríe de forma dulce.

― "_El…El es tan tierno… Y me entiende… ¿será que estoy enamorada?" _―se pregunto la albina tocando sus mejillas en las cuales sentía un calor, mientras se formaba en ellas un tono rosado.

―¿Qué paso? ¿Te sientes bien? ―pregunto preocupado―. ¡Soy el líder así que debo saber cómo se siente mi organización! ―dijo con tono de héroe.

― "_¡Se ve tan genial diciendo esas palabras!"_ No te preocupes, debe ser la temperatura que me pone las mejillas así ¡Estúpida temperatura! ―ríe.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―Ahh… El idiota del enano parece que no reaccionara en un buen rato… Pero tengo su billetera ―huele un poco una billetera de color beige con el símbolo de un escorpión―. Delicioso aroma.

El avaro paseaba por unos pasillos del instituto dirigiéndose a la cafetería, pero se detuvo en seco al notar algo. Miraba por una ventana a un chica de cabellos plateados reírse, sus ojos no lo engañaban, era ella, pero andaba con otro chico, mejor dicho, almorzaban juntos.

El moreno solo frunce el ceño y aprieta un poco el monedero que tenía en su mano derecha. Sentía algo en su interior que lo hacía molestar e irritarse. Ya se había dado cuenta de algo. Lo que producía eso era… ese pelinaranja.

―"_Ese chico me da mala espina" _―pensó Kakuzu.

Camino rápidamente. ¿Le molestaba que Hidan riera con otro? ¿Le molestaba que estuviera con otro? ¿Le irritaba que se molestara con otro? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro.

Se había molestado, y con el líder.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Volviendo con nuestra querida lisitos de oro. Alguien estaba en el baño junto con la rubia que necesitaba urgentemente un «cambio de look».

La rubia sudo frio y voltea lentamente la cabeza. Sus ojos quedan completamente abiertos igual que su boca, esa persona que estaba allí era…

―Uchiha Itachi, hum.

―Deidara… Debí suponerlo por tu forma de hablar ―dijo la pelinegra mientras se lavaba las manos―. ¿Es tu nuevo estilo? ¿Ahora eres Punketa o algo así?

―¡Claro que no! ―grito la rubia furiosa y roja de vergüenza-―. _"¡Ahora si puedo decir, trágame tierra! ¡Y hazlo completamente, hum!_".

―¿O es que estas recién despierta?

―¡N-no es tu problema, hum!

La Uchiha solo se lava la cara y se la seca con un paño. Sacude un poco su cabello haciendo que se le vea más brillante.

―Así es como debe estar una chica ―La pelinegra hace poses como una modelo―. No así… ―Señala a la rubia―. No es por nada Deidara, pero estar peor que los vagabundos de la calle…

―¡Te la estas buscando Itachi, hum! ―respondió furiosa y agarra uno de los envases de gel.

―Solo te estoy dando consejos ―toma un lápiz de ojo que traía en su bolso de maquillaje.

Empezó nuevamente una pelea entre Itachi y Deidara. Justamente en el primer día del nuevo semestre. ¡Ellas no tienen descanso!

Era un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y maquillaje. La rubia lanza una patada al aire que la pelinegra pudo ver fácilmente y la esquiva, tomo esta oportunidad para tomar por la bufanda a Deidara y atraerla hacia ella y rayarle la cara con el lápiz negro en sus mejillas. Deidara se soltó fácilmente de su bufanda y usa su nueva arma; No, no son explosivos, es gel para el cabello marca «Jashin». Abre el envase, toma un poco del gel de color rosado, con tomarle el cuello de la camisa a la pelinegra logra verterle un poco en el cabello intentando darle una forma como la de Hidan, claro, solo una parte del cabello quedo de esa forma.

―Nadie…

La pelinegra hervía de furia al notar gel en su cabello. Deidara retrocedió con el envase de gel en la mano. Itachi tenía unas venas palpitantes en la sien y un aire maligno se percibía alrededor de ella.

―¿Hum?

―Nadie… Pero nadie… ¡SE METE CON MI CABELLO!

Un consejo muy importante para la rubiecita. Nunca te metas con el cabello de Itachi Uchiha, porque sufrirás las consecuencias.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Regresando con nuestro dúo de religiosos. Estaban contándose cosas de religiosos, Dios, Jashin, ¡Dios del nuevo mundo! Cosas normales entre ellos. Se podía percibir entre ellos un aire de comprensión. Algo que solo se percibe con una persona que te entienda y te comprenda, algo que Hidan nunca había encontrado ni con otros chicos que eran de la misma religión. Este, era diferente.

―Dime, «líder»… ¿Que paso con Konan? ―ríe un poco al decir la palabra líder.

―¡OYE! ¡No digas eso solo para reírte! ¡Ya verás que seré el Dios del nuevo mundo y te veré llorando para que te perdone! ―se quejo el pelinaranja.

―Ya, ya… Solo estaba jodiendo… Aunque es divertido.

―¡No lo es! ―gruñe el de complejo de Dios.

―Bueno, pero en serio, dime ¿Qué es lo que paso con Konan? Ella siempre está contigo ¿No?

―Es que… ―de sus ojos se podían percibir una gran tristeza la cual pudo sentir Hidan―. Solo me dijo que no le hablara y dijo que iba a ir al baño que comiera sin ella y que no la esperara ―suspira―. Algunas veces no entiendo a esa chica.

―Ahh… ―comprendió la Jashinista―. Está enojada contigo joder. Eso es todo.

―¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero esta vez es diferente, sentía en sus ojos algo de tristeza y rabia. Era un sentimiento diferente al que los que ha tenido… ―se quedo pensativo el pelinaranja mientras miraba el cielo.

―¿Te gusta ella? ―preguntó curiosa Hidan. Su rostro se acerco al de pelinaranja. Le empezó a dar curiosidad la cosa ya que siempre andaban juntos ¿Es normal pensar que son pareja, no?

―¡No , no! Solo somos amigos ―respondió sonrojado el pelinaranja―. Siempre seremos mejores amigos, no creo que lleguemos a algo más.

― "_¡WAAA! Pensé que me tenía que preocupar, pero no era nada"_ ―Pensó muy alegre la Jashinista dedicándole una sonrisa a Pain y este le responde con una sonrisa.

Aunque la sonrisa de Hidan fue borrada automáticamente de su rostro al sentir que la sombra de una persona le tapaba la luz. Se volteo y abrió los ojos como platos. Los ojos de el mostraba aquella furia que no podía describirse...

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Dejando eso para después, veamos que pasa en el baño de mujeres donde dos dichosas chicas, una rubia y una morena, se disputan en una pelea de golpes y maquillaje.

La rubia estaba más despeinada de lo normal y tenía la cara rayada de lápiz de ojo, sombra de color roja y un poco de brillo labial en su cabello, y su uniforme desacomodado y su bufanda en el suelo. La Uchiha tenía el uniforme desacomodado y un poco sucio, la cara rayada de pintura de labio rojo, su cabello todo de gel y estaba sucia de polvo blanco de maquillaje.

Sus manos se agarraban fuertemente y sus rostros quedaron cara a cara la rubia con una sonrisa y la Uchiha con un semblante seria como de costumbre.

Pero alguien nuevo entra al baño, se escuchaban los pasos resonar en el baño que poco a poco entraban y tiraba la puerta al cerrar. Una peliazul entra el baño viendo sorprendida la escena de aquellas chicas y no tanto por la escena, si no por el estado en que están.

―Solo quiero venir a retocarme un poco y… ¿veo esto? ―se dijo la peliazul…

―Este… hum… ¿Solo nos divertíamos? ―se excuso la rubia.

―Sí, exacto ―se unió a la excusa la pelinegra.

La peliazul suspira y levanta del suelo unos cosméticos y los coloca en el lavado. Las ve con furia y las otras dos dan un respingo y se separan dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

―¡Los cosméticos no son para jugar imbéciles ****** de *****! ―grito con furia Konan―. Son los instrumentos más preciados de un mujer.

Las otras dos chicas se miran y encojen los hombros.

―¿Qué paso aquí? Díganme la verdad.

―¡Todo fue culpa de ella, hum! ―grito la rubia señalando a Itachi.

―¡¿Mía! Pero si yo no hice nada. Fuiste tú la que empezó ―se excuso la pelinegra.

―¡Solo quería acomodarme un poco! ―La rubia se mira al espejo―. ¡Y mírame, estoy peor, hum!

―Yo solo quería retocarme un poco y ahora estoy como tu ―explico la Uchiha.

―¡¿Qué! ¿¡Como que como yo, hum!

―"_¡Que hice para merecer esto!"_ ―se quejo en sus adentros la peliazul y cruza los brazos en frente de su pecho y mira la pelea verbal de las chicas―. ¡Ya cállense y pónganse rectas! ¡Ya vuelvo! ―grito furiosa y salió del baño.

Las dos chicas hicieron caso con algo de miedo y se pusieron rectas como soldados. La peliazul llego en un momento con un bolso de color azul y lo coloco en los lavaderos del baño y lo abre sacando cosméticos de este. Todo tipo de cosméticos había en ese bolso, también pañuelos húmedos con olor a vainilla, desmaquillante, perfume, algunos accesorios para el cabello, y cepillos de todas forma y una plancha para el cabello; cabe destacar que todo los objetos de muy alta calidad y de mejor clase.

La peliazul solo saco unos pañuelos y los pasaba por la cara de la rubia y la pelinegra, dejando sus rostros sin ninguna mancha de lápiz de ojo o lápiz labial.

―Parecen niñitas de kínder ―dijo en forma de queja y arregla sus uniformes.

Le cepillo el cabello a cada una y le quito el gel a Itachi. Maquillo a cada una con delicadeza y paciencia, pero de forma rápida. Pero en vez de estar enojada pareciera que estaba triste, sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa tristeza.

Les aplico la base de su color, y polvo. Un rubor tono rosado que hacía que sus mejillas parecieran de una pequeña niña. Por último aplico un poco de brillo labial con escarchas. Sonríe para sí, orgullosa de su trabajo y se sacude las manos.

―¡Listo, quedaron perfectas! ―dijo con alegría―. Y solo me tomo dos minutos.

Las dos chicas se miraron al espejo. No podían creer que en dos minutos hizo lo que ellas tardaban media hora. Deidara tenía su coleta de siempre pero con un decorado brillante, sus mejillas rosadas y su usual lápiz de ojo pero algo hacia que sus ojos fueran más hermosos, seguía su cabello que estaba completamente lacio y brillante. Itachi por otra parte, tenía su cabello liso con una coleta en lo alto como Deidara, pero un poco más baja, tenía un color de labial rojo claro con un brillo escarchado, y sus típicas ojeras pero no tan notables y su rostro más iluminado.

―¡Eres la reina del maquillaje, hum! ―dijo la rubia con los ojos iluminados y toma una mano de Konan ―. _"No tendré vergüenza de ver a Akasuna-san"_

Itachi asiente con la cabeza y toma la otra mano libre de Konan. Este solo veía a las dos chicas con los ojos iluminados de alegría; aunque como siempre Itachi estaba con la misma expresión, pero con ojos que reflejaban felicidad.

―N-no es para tanto, es muy fácil siempre lo hago en mi ―se señala la peliazul―. Además una mujer debe estar preparada para todo.

―¡Tu eres la mujer suprema entonces, hum!

―No es para tanto… ―suspira y mira a las dos chicas con una gotita― _"Recuerdo que yo hacía esto con Pain cuando era pequeño, era muy tierno ver su expresión enojada"_ ―suelta una risita triste.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―pregunto curiosa la Uchiha, cambiando los brillos en los ojos por algo de preocupación.

―Es cierto, te noto algo raro, hum… ―dijo la rubia cambiando sus brillos de los ojos igual que la Uchiha.

―No es nada ―se excuso.

―¡Si es algo, dínoslo, hum!

―Hoy no te he visto muy animada, y tampoco te he visto mucho con el «líder».

―¿«Líder», hum?

―Sabes que Madara-san dijo que era el «líder», así que no quiero desobedecerlo porque posiblemente pase algo, así que solo sigo a corriente.

―"_Es mejor seguirle la corriente, hum…" _Entonces no has estado mucho con el… ¿Discutieron por algo? ¡No me digas que son problemas amorosos! ―se sorprendió la rubia― _"Es cierto que ese día vi a el «líder» salir del apartamento de Konan ¡Son pareja!"_

―No sabía que eran pareja pero me lo imaginaba ―dijo pensativa la pelinegra.

Konan sintió un ardor en sus mejillas y veía a las otras discutir sin nada que poder decir.

―Seguro el «líder» le hizo algo a Konan-san, hum.

―¿Sera que es porque ha estado mucho con Hidan?

―¡¿CON HIDAN! Es cierto que ella me hablo mucho de él cuando llegue, pero no hice mucho caso. Dijo que era genial y todo eso, muy pocas veces se ve eso en Hidan.

―Entonces ella siente algo por el «líder»… Que una chica como ella lo alague mucho significa que está enamorada ―explico Itachi.

Esto le llego a Konan como si hubieran atravesado su estomago con una flecha. Aprieta sus manos y respira lentamente intentando calmar algo que sentía en su interior. Ese enojo que sentía… ¿Qué era? Le frustraba no saberlo…

―Entonces Hidan esta coqueteando con el «líder»… ¡Esa idiota no sabe que es novio de Konan-san, hum!

―Ella es muy despistada así que posiblemente no lo noto ―suspiro la Uchiha

―El no es mi novio… Solo somos amigos ―explico la peliazul con la mirada baja― No entiendo lo que siento…Estoy enojada, siento que desea golpearla… ¿Qué es?

―Seguro es eso…

―Si seguro es eso que piensas, hum…

―¿Q-que? ¿Qué es…? ―preguntaba curiosa la peliazul.

―¡Estas celosa! ―respondieron en unísono con una sonrisa ganadora las dos chicas.

―¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ―se apunto con el dedo índice algo confundida la peliazul.

―Claro, seguro estas celosa de que Hidan este mucho con Pain y diga esas cosas de él, hum ―explico la rubia.

―Es normal sentir celos en una chica ―finalizo la pelinegra.

―¿Pero por que tendría celos de ella? ¡A mí no me gusta ni me falta ese idiota! ―grito furiosa la peliazul.

―Eso es lo que pienso yo… Seguro nunca te ha pasado por que el «líder» siempre ha estado contigo, hum.

―Es cierto…

―¡No estoy celosa! ¡No voy a estar celosa por una estupidez como esa! ―gritó furiosa con el rostro completamente rojo. Tomo sus cosas, las metió en su bolso y se fue corriendo del baño.

―No va a querer aceptarlo, hum.

―Ella sola se dará cuenta…

―Tienes razón, hum.

Deidara vio a Itachi y viceversa, y parpadearon un par de veces.

―¡¿Por qué estoy de acuerdo contigo! ¡Mejor dicho! ¡¿Por que hablo contigo, hum? ―se gritaba la rubia que tenía las manos sobre su cabeza y revolvía sus cabellos dorados.

―"_No otra vez…"_ ―se quedo viendo a la chica de forma extraña.

―¡¿No vas a decir algo!

―…

―¡Di algo, hum!

―Algo…

-¡TU ACTITUD ME ESTRESA, HUM! ―como siempre la rubia empieza a correr en círculos revolviendo sus cabellos con fuerza.

―"_Y aquí vamos de nuevo"_

Konan caminaba por los pasillos furiosa consigo misma. ¿Ella? ¿Celosa? ¡Nunca! ¡Y menos de Pain! Solo lo considero un amigo… Y siempre será así. Alguien que la apoyo en las malas, cuando sus lagrimas rozaban sus mejillas, cuando ella caía en la depresión, él era el chico que la abrazaba que la animo, que estuvo a su lado. Pero solo eso, un amigo, casi un hermano, nunca lo vio como algo más. Para ella, era el chico que siempre la hacía enojar como cualquier hermano… Así que porque tendría que estar celosa… ¿¡Por qué! No sabía cómo responderse esa pregunta tan fácil y a la vez difícil.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Kisame comía su almuerzo tranquilamente en su asiento, Tobi lo acompañaba y por muy extraño que pareciera, no perseguía a la rubia o mejor dicho a su «senpai». Los dos chicos tenían su uniforme del colegio y hablaban alegremente, y comían pan recién hecho de la cafetería. Tobi tenía como siempre su máscara y vaya a saber cómo podía comer con la máscara puesta.

―Algunas veces me pregunto por qué mi padre cuando le pregunto algo me responde con otra cosa… ―Dice un poco triste el enmascarado.

―Ya sabes…Debe ser por la edad… Algunas veces eso les pasa a las personas viejas Tobi ―explico el azul.

―Sí, debe ser eso… Mi padre ya no puede ocultar su edad ―dice con aire de tristeza.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

No muy lejos en la súper oficina del Director Uchiha Madara. ¿Súper? ¿Qué tiene de súper? Bueno, su computadora con pantalla plana de muchos millones… ¡Y no ha salido todavía! El Uchiha como siempre tenía su ropa formal negra, con zapatos negros de lujo y una corbata de color rojo con el símbolo Uchiha.

El muy súper director tenía una video llamada. Al frente de su escritorio tenia, a su ya cansado, hermano menor «Uchiha Izuna» que lo veía conversar con una vena palpitante.

―¡Hola Osama Bin laden! ¿¡Que tal! Te hablo desde mi nueva computadora ―dice muy alegre el director mientras hablaba con ese famoso terrorista.

En la pantalla se podía ver a «Osaba Bin Laden» que al parecer estaba en su cuarto con unos muebles. Como siempre usaba un turbante.

―Pero si es Uchiha Madara ¿Cómo te ha ido? ―le hablo el hombre.

―¡Muy bien! ¿Cómo está tu esposa?

―Bueno, tuve que matarla porque estaba hablando de mi en el supermercado ―dice con aire de decepción―. ¡Pero tuvo un buen funeral!

―Me alegro por eso.

―"_¡¿Está hablando con el terrorista más buscado y famoso del mundo!"_ ―se sorprendió su hermano menor mientras los escuchaba.

―¿Y cómo va eso de conquistar el mundo?

―Bueno ese proyecto va muy lento, primero tengo que derrotar a Senju Hashirama… ¡Y después conquistare el mundo! ―ríe maléficamente.

―Bueno te deseo suerte… ¡Yo tengo pensado destruir la torre Eiffel! Tengo preparadas unas bombas ya.

―Oh, ¿Pero no te basto con las torres gemelas?

―Nah… ¡Es que no me gustan los gemelos! ¿Por qué crees que hay pocos en el mundo?

―Haaa… Ya entendí.

―Pero tampoco me gusta la letra E…

―¿Y eso porque?

―Por «ESTADOS UNIDOS». No hay que pensarlo mucho.

―"_¡¿QUIERE DESTRUIR LA TORRE EIFFEL Y MI HERMANO MUY TRANQUILO!" _―se sorprendió el Uchiha y se hizo para atrás con la silla.

―Solo quería saberlo… Bueno quería contarte sobre una chica que vi ayer ella… ―paro al ver que algo raro le pasaba a Osaba Bin Laden ―. ¿¡Que te pasa Osama!

Su hermano se alarmo y vieron juntos la pantalla del monitor. El hombre se agarraba fuerte mente el pecho, donde estaba el corazón, y decía cosas incoherentes. Su cabeza cayó sobre el teclado y no reacciono más. Le había dado un paro cardiaco a Osama.

―¡Le dio un paro cardiaco! ―grito sorprendido Izuna.

―¡Oh no! ¡Y yo que tenía un complot contra él! Bueno a cancelar el complot ―suspira decepcionado y hace otra video llamada esta vez con Obama―. ¡Obamita, Osamita se murió!

―¡¿Qué! ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste enterarte? ―hablo el presidente de los estados unidos sorprendido y feliz desde la casa blanca.

―Eeehh… ¡Lo vi por Internet! ―se excuso el Uchiha―. Mi hermano esta de testigo que lo leímos por allí.

―¡¿En serio! ¡HAGAMOS FIESTA! ―celebraba el Presidente.

―¿No le vas a decir que hablaste con el ahorita? ―le susurro Izuna a Madara.

―No porque su amista me beneficia y me hace bien… ―le susurro―. Bueno me despido ahora Osama, adiós ―Cierra sesión del Skype y apaga el monitor.

En la casa blanca.

―¡POOOOR QUE OTRA VEZ MADARA! ―llora nuevamente en su escritorio.

En la oficina.

―Bueno… Eso me sorprendió mucho ―dice Madara.

―¡¿Qué clase de amigos tienes tu hermano!

―Normales… De los que tendría cualquiera.

―"_Será en tu mundo"_

―Pues como iba diciendo antes de meterme en «Skype», para hablar con mi ex amigo Osama, esta computadora no trae el solitario que a mí me gustaba… ¡Me agradaba esa computadora! ¡Mi dinosaurio era genial! Fue creada en 1995…¡La adoraba! Fue la que me hizo ha- ―Fue interrumpido por un estornudo que le vino de la nada― ¡Seguro alguien está hablando mal de mí! No… ¡Seguro alguien está diciendo que soy viejo! ―se deprime sobre su escritorio el director.

―"_¡¿Y por qué precisamente iba a ser eso!" _―pensó su hermano con una gotita en la cabeza.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―Bueno, por eso Tobi, tú tienes que cuidar de tu padre ya que está en una edad que podría empezar a olvidarse de cosas… Ya tu padre está en esa edad ―explico Kisame que seguían comiendo tranquilamente.

―¡Cierto Kisame-san! Tobi debe tomar en cuenta eso… Tobi se lo dirá a papa cuando estemos en casa.

―¡Bien hecho Tobi!

―¿Dónde está Itachi-san? ―pregunto de forma inocente el buen chico.

―Dijo que iba al baño…

La Uchiha entro calmadamente al salón, con su misma expresión. Tomo su bento y se paro junto a los chicos. Dejo salir un suspiro.

―¿Qué paso esta vez? ―pregunto extrañado Kisame.

―Deidara.

―¿¡Deidara-senpai! ―pregunto sorprendido el pequeño Uchiha.

―Sí, esa misma Tobi.

―¿Se pelearon? –pregunto nuevamente su amigo.

―Sí.

―¿Quién gano?

―Empate.

―¿Por qué fue el motivo de eso?

―Interrupción.

―¿Por quién fue? Es muy raro que te detengas en una pelea.

―Konan-san.

―¿Y ese maquillaje? ¿Fue producto de la pelea?

―No.

―¿Y que fue?

―Lo hizo Konan-san…

―Gracias por responder con más de dos palabras ―suspira el azul.

―Por nada.

―¡Itachi-san siempre es muy silenciosa!

―Lo opuesto a ti Tobi. Pensé que los Uchiha serian mas fríos y misteriosos como Itachi-san, pero viéndote a ti… Cambio mi forma de pensar de ellos.

―Muy gracioso Kisame ―se dispone a irse.

―¿Ya te vas? ―pregunto por último el de piel azul.

―Iré a la enfermería ―se va del salón.

―Itachi-san ya no está más con Kisame-san ―termina de comer su pan sin que nadie lo notara―. ¿No se siente solo Kisame-san?

―Bueno un poco… ―termina de comer su pan. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la puerta donde se había ido la Uchiha, unos ojos de tristeza…

El extrañaba los momentos cuando estaban juntos. Unos momentos que no quería que nunca se fueran… Pero cambio todo…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

La sonrisa de Hidan fue borrada automáticamente de su rostro al sentir que la sombra de una persona le tapaba la luz. Se volteo y abrió los ojos como platos. Los ojos de el mostraba aquella furia que no podía describirse, ese era...

Kakuzu.

Su miraba estaba llena de ira y se la dirigía al pelinaranja. Este dio un respingo pero solo saludo con la mano. Kakuzu siguió mirando a la albina y esta lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué quieres puto avaro? ¿Me quieres cobrar el libro? ―escupió furiosa la albina.

―Debería, pero eso lo dejare para otro momento ―se sienta al lado de la albina.

―Este… ―fue lo único que pudo decir Pain.

―¡¿Qué quieres ahora puto idiota! ¿¡Por qué te sientas aquí!

―No es tu problema cristiana de segunda ―gruño el avaro.

―¡¿Cómo que no es mi problema! ¡Estaba conversando con el líder y tú vienes y interrumpes nuestra conversación! ―grito enojada la albina.

―Chicos…

―Me importa si estaban hablando o no… Yo me puedo sentar donde quiera, cristiana de se-gun-da ―dijo lentamente la última palabra para hacer enojar mas a la albina.

La Jashinista solo se levanto de su asiento y se coloco en frente del moreno. Trago un poco de aire y…

―¡NO ME DIGAS ASI ESTUPIDO AVARO HIJO DE LA PUTA MADRE ************ ************ ******************! ―grito fuertemente.

―"_Lo único que escuche fue un pii…"_―pensó Pain.

―Te digo lo que me dé la gana cuando me dé la gana ―dijo con malicia el avaro.

―¡NO PUEDES!

―¿Por qué?

―¡POR QUE NO!

―Ni que el mundo fuera solo tuyo… Todos los religiosos son iguales ―suspira el avaro.

― "_Voy a implementar una idea para mejorar el compañerismo. ¡Ya se, debería hacerlo! ¡Oh, Pain, eres un genio y el Dios soberano de todo!"_ ―se alago en sus pensamientos muy alegremente el supuesto «Dios».

―¡Pero no me vas a ir diciendo siempre así! Si lo que quieres es dinero lo puedes conseguir en otra parte, joder.

―Tienes razón, lo puedo conseguir en otra parte… ―dijo pensativo el avaro y se levanto quedando frente a frente con la religiosa―. Vienes conmigo.

El moreno tomo a la albina de la mano alejándose del pelinaranja. Se podía notar en los ojos del avaro que sentía la llama de los… ¿Celos? Sentía lo mismo que… ¿Konan? Pero esto era diferente, el no era ni amigo, ni nada de eso de Hidan... Pero él le tiene cariño… Si, él le tiene cariño a esa grosera y golpeadora chica exhibicionista. Porque la conoció antes de entrar en el instituto… Pero eso ya sería otra historia. Solo digamos, que el que estuviera con Pain no le agrado y para nada. La peliblanca seguía sin entender que era lo que pasaba y forcejeaba un poco pero en un rato se rindió.

Los dos chicos se detuvieron en una parte alejada de todos.

―¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? ¿Qué piensas vender? ―pregunto de manera gruñona Hidan y el otro no respondió―. ¡Dilo rápido!

―¿Qué hacías con él? ―preguntó de manera cortante.

―¡No es tu problema! Ahora dime que vamos a hacer esta vez… Assh… ¿Por qué tuve que tocar contigo de compañera? ¡Es horrible!

―Te pregunte algo… ¿Qué hacías con él? ―preguntó nuevamente clavando su mirada en los ojos sorprendidos de la albina.

―Solo estaba hablando con él. ¡El si es un chico con el que pueda estar! Por lo menos entiende lo que le digo… Y es amable y gracioso… ¡TU! ―lo señala―. Por tu parte, eres avaro y un pagano. ¡Joder y me haces enojar demasiado!

―¿Te gusta? ―pregunto nuevamente pero con una mirada seria.

―¡¿Qué! ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso? ―se sonroja notablemente―. ¡El que este enamorada de él o no, no te debe importar, jodido avaro!

―Si me importa… ―desvía la mirada.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ―le pregunto ya furiosa―. Me traes hasta aquí y pones esa cara… Además me haces un interrogatorio… Sé que me haces enojar pero… ¡No es para tanto!

―Una pregunta mas ―le mira directamente.

―Está bien, dilo de una vez, ¡Joder!

―¿Tu eres Hidan Whitehead Hamilton III? ―pregunto de manera cortante y no articulo mas nada.

Hidan se quedo de manera estática. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero, la cerro, las palabras no salían. Empezó a temblar un poco. El moreno solo esperaba la respuesta de su compañera viéndola de forma seria. Empezó a sudar frio y…

El timbre sonó, ya la hora del almuerzo había terminado.

La albina se fue corriendo del lugar y dejo a Kakuzu allí, sin decir nada. El moreno se dio la vuelta y regreso a su salón como si nada hubiera pasado.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―¡Bueno Kisame-san! Tobi se va a su salón… ―dice alegre el chico y se levanta del asiento.

―Claro Tobi, yo esperare aquí a Itachi ―dice como siempre mostrando una sonrisa el azul.

El buen chico salía del salón cuando se tropezó con alguien. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás igual que la otra persona.

―¡Tobi lo siente! ―se disculpo el buen chico.

―¿Tobi-kun? ―pregunto una temblorosa voz.

Era la peliverde aunque estaba diferente. Tenía la ropa arrugada y los cabellos desacomodados. Un ojo parecía algo rojo y el otro parece que alrededor estaba morado. Se notaba que había golpeado o caído, ¿O había estado en una pelea?

―¡Zetsu-san! ¿Se encuentra bien? ―pregunto preocupado el buen chico.

―¡Claro que sí! Solo me tropecé en las escaleras intentando buscar a Konan-san… _**"Si claro, el viene y te lo cree…"**_ ―pensó con sarcasmo la parte negra.

―Ahhh ok, ¡Ya entendí!

―"_**¡MAS IDIOTA Y ME DOY UN TIRO!" **_Perdona Tobi-kun pero tengo que irme… ―se va corriendo con las mejillas rojas.

―"_Algo raro le pasa a Zetsu-san… Bueno, debería tener más cuidado cuando baje por las escaleras… Aunque yo también me he caído"_ ―piensa el buen chico y se va a su salón muy alegre.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras en una enfermería. Un joven pelirrojo se acababa de despertar por el sonido de la campana. Se levanta… Estaba en una cama blanca debajo de unas sabanas del mismo color. Se había desmayado y se había quedado en la enfermería, podía ver que la cama estaba detrás de unas cortinas de color azul. El pelirrojo se estruja los ojos y mira mejor. Una chica pelinegra estaba sentada al lado de la cama viéndolo fijamente.

―¿Estás bien Akasuna-kun? ―dice con tono preocupado la Uchiha y ayuda a Sasori a sentarse en la cama.

―Si ―asiente con la cabeza y se la toca―. Aunque duele un poco la cabeza… Ahg…

―No te toques la cabeza que harás que te duela más… ―toma la mano del pelirrojo con la cual estaba tocando su cabeza y coloca allí una pastilla ―. Toma esta pastilla, es para el dolor ―le da un vaso de agua.

―Gracias… ―se toma la pastilla ―. ¿Y la enfermera?

―¿Shizune-sensei? Bueno, ella salió por un momento, así que me dejo a cargo ―explico.

―¿Y no deberías estar en clase? ―pregunto curioso.

―Le dije a Orochimaru-sensei que estaba enferma del estomago y eso mismo le dije a Shizune-sensei ―dijo con un aura deprimente―. No quiero recordar cuando se lo dije a Orochimaru-sensei.

―… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

―Me dijo… «Si quieresss yo examino tu cuerpesshhito» ¡AAAH! No me lo recuerdes… ―dice y empezó a temblar igual que el pelirrojo con cara de miedo y asco. Todavía podían recordar claramente lo que había pasado en Halloween.

―¿Y por qué le dijiste eso? ¿Te sientes mal? ―pregunto preocupado.

―Es que quería estar con Akasuna-kun ―sus mejillas se tornan de un color rojo.

El pelirrojo se sonroja un poco.

―No tenias por que hacerlo…

―¡Si tenía! Estaba preocupada por ti…Akasuna-kun.

―Sasori.

―¿Eh?

―Llámame Sasori.

―¿Sasori-kun?

―Sí, solo así ―sonríe tiernamente.

―¿Tienes hambre, Sasori-kun? ―le mira fijamente.

― Bue…_"¡NO! Espera… Déjame pensarlo… ¡Que ella me mire de esa forma y que me pregunte eso! ¿¡Eso quieres decir que tienes hambre de sex-!" _―su cara se pone toda roja y sangra por la nariz. Nuevamente cae desmallado.

La pelinegra había abierto el bento y voltea. Mira a su querido Sasori con las sabanas llenas de sangre y desmayado.

―Noo~~… Otra veeez~~ ―pudo decir el pelirrojo.

―¡Sasori-kun! ¿¡Que te pasa! ―sacude al pelirrojo ―. _"¿Por qué esta botando sangre por la nariz?"_ ¡Shizune-sensei! ―salió corriendo de la enfermería asustada.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Pues después de tanto ajetreo peleas, descubrimientos, maquillaje, religiones, celos, muertes y celebraciones… Termina ya las clases en nuestro querido instituto, donde lo imposible es posible, y donde lo raro… ¡Esta al extremo! Madara veía por la ventana sus estudiantes irse.

Estaba atardeciendo y todos se marchaban con una sonrisa por ver nuevamente a sus amigos, compañeros, etc… Todos menos alguien… Alguien excepto…

―¿Eh? ―miraba el pelinegro parado al lado de la ventana ―. ¿Qué tendrá Zetsu-chan? ―miraba extrañado.

La peliverde se veía que tenía la cabeza baja y la mirada desviada. Algo muy inusual en ella, además que estaba sola… Sin sus amigos Pain y Konan.

―¿Quién? ―se asoma su hermano por la ventana igual que el.

―¡Ella! La de cabello verde, osea Zetsu-chan ―señalo Madara―. Pero está un poco rara… Esto no me agrada ―dijo un poco preocupado.

―¿Qué tiene ella? La veo normal… ―dijo nuevamente su hermano.

―¡Tus ojos no pueden ver! ―grito el Uchiha y se sentó en su silla de escritorio y saca unos papeles de su gaveta.

―¿Qué es eso? ―miro los papeles.

―Pues esto mi querido hermano es…―pone los papeles en el escritorio ―. ¡Es una casa!

En el escritorio se podían ver los papeles que tenían unos dibujos de una casa de más de 5 habitaciones.

―"_Mi hermano se volvió loco" _―soltó un suspiro Izuna.

―"_Cuando mi proyecto esté terminado… Empezara la diversión… MUAJAJAAJAJA" _―ríe maléficamente.

¡Pues así termino el día con nuestros queridos Akatsuki! ¿Quién hubiera dicho que sería tan problemático? Celos y rabia es lo que hay… ¿Hay algo que sabe Kakuzu sobre Hidan que ella no quiera que sepa nadie? Konan se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos… ¿Sera que lo que siente por Pain es amistad o amor? ¡Hidan está enamorada! ¿Y qué es lo que paso con Zetsu? ¡Lo sabrán después!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

¿Desean saber por qué se tardaron Pain y Konan?

Una chica estaba vestida y lista en frente de la puerta del apartamento del pelinaranja.

―¡PAAAIN! ―golpeaba la puerta furiosa―. ¡Apúrate!

―¡Ya voy! ―grito el pelinaranja en el baño. Ya vestido y arreglado viéndose en el espejo―. Ahora… Solo falta ponerme todos estos piercings… ―era un gran envase con un monto de piercings.

―¡Pain! ―grito nuevamente su amiga.

―¿¡Qué!

―¿Ya te pusiste los piercings?

―Este… ¡NO! ―contesto nerviosamente.

La peliazul entra dando un portazo en el apartamento y va directamente al baño.

―¿¡K-Konan! ―da un respingo.

―¡IDIOTA! ¡Tú te tardas una hora poniéndote cada uno de esos aparatos! ―le grito furiosa.

―Ehh… ―empieza a ponerse los piercings uno por uno.

―¡Assh! Déjame ayudarte ―Le empieza a poner uno n las orejas―. Zetsu-chan nos está esperando, baka.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

¿¡Que le paso a Sasori?

En la enfermería, Shizune e Itachi estaban una en cada lado de la cama. Veían al pobre Sasori desmayado y con mucha sangre saliendo de la nariz.

―¡Por Dios! ¡Este chico sí que es sensible! ―dijo Shizune con un cerdito entre sus brazos.

―"_¿Por qué tiene un cerdito entre sus brazos?" _―pensó la pelinegra―. ¿P-por qué lo dice Shizune-sensei?

―Es que… El fue el único que se desmayo cuando una chica fue golpeando a muchas personas… Mira que el único en cama es el ―explico ella.

―Pobre… Es débil… ¿Por eso es tan pequeño? ―pregunto preocupada la pelinegra.

―Bueno, me imagino que es por eso… O solamente es un enano…

―¿Y por qué sangra por la nariz?

―Ahh… ¡Eso es fácil! La pubertad ―explico con una sonrisa.

―A si… La pubertad… ¿La pubertad? ―dijo extrañada la Uchiha.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**¡La sección de Zetsu-chan y un pubertado!**

Se encienden las luces del set y aparece nuestra querida Zetsu-chan con su micrófono y saludando con la mano.

**Zetsu:** ¡HOLAA! ¿¡Como están todos nuestros queridos lectores! _**"¿Nos extrañaros?"**_ ¡Nosotros los extrañamos a ustedes! Bienvenidos sean a la sección de Zetsu-chan _**"¡Después de tantas semanas ya volvimos!"**_ ¡SIII! Por fin regresamos y con nuestra genialosa sección. _**"¡Genialosa!"**_ Ya extrañaba aparecer aquí _**"Y yo a insultar a las personas" **_Pues ahora sí, sigamos… Pero antes ¡Saluden a nuestro pubertado! Guachimingo enfoca a Sasori-kun.

**Guachimingo:** Que no me llamo así ¬_¬ ―enfoca a la persona y el público aplaude―

**Sasori:** ¿Cómo que pubertado? ¡Yo no soy pubertado D:! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ―se estruja la nariz con un pañito blanco―

**Zetsu:** _**"Es un pubertado y punto" **_Bueno… ¿Qué podemos decirles? ¡WAAA! Derrotaron a 50.000 de mis hermanos Zetsus D;! Eso me hizo sentir muy mal _**"¡Masashi Kishimoto nos ha matado 50.000 veces! ¡Como lo odio!" **_Yo también, pero él nos creo, así que le quiero…

**Sasori:** ¿Oye cómo puede aplaudir el público si ni siquiera hay público? O.o"

**Zetsu:** ¡Con este botón! ―saca un control negro con varios botones rojos― ¡Este control hace sonar un público aplaudiendo! ―se lo da a Sasori― _**"¡Ese control es súper genial! ¡También hace llamar a los guardias del set" **_¡SI!

**Sasori:** ¿y qué hago yo con esto?

**Zetsu:** Nada… Bueno otra cosa que quería decir… ¿Por qué yo no estoy entre los diez mejores D:? Yo nunca estoy entre los diez mejores! _**"PUT* KISHIMOTO"**_

**Sasori:** Yo si… y quede de 8vo… ―le lanzan un zapato―

**Zetsu:** ¡Y ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO!

**Sasori:** Mi cara! Me duelee! Eres mala!

**Zetsu:** **Y tu un idiota ¬3¬** _"¡No le digas eso!"_ Ahora si respondamos los reviews que eso es lo único que quieren los lectores 8'DD! ¡Sasori-kun, por la página de Fanfiction para poder leer!

**Sasori:** ¡¿Antes no eran cartas?

**Zetsu:** **¿A quién le importa eso?** ¡Lo que importa es que respondamos!

**Sasori:** Esta bien… ―encienda una laptop y entra en la pagina― Listo… ¿Estas feliz?

**Zetsu:** _**"Si, y mucho…"**_ ―mira la sección de los reviews―Pues ahora si… Empezamos con **Nyroge:** Ella quieres que le contestes tú…

**Sasori:** Tu no me mandas ¬3¬…

**Zetsu:** Obedece pubertado D:!

**Sasori:** Ya voy! Ya voy! Bueno…**Nyroge:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Genial que te haya gustado el capitulo =D! ¿Música triste? De donde salió! Bueno… Pobrecitaa T.T!Pero no te sientas mal, seguro no te merecía… ¿Cómo alguien se puede embriagar con eso? Bueno Deidara se embriago con leche… Los rumores corren… ¡Audiencia! Zetsu-chan, ellas tienen audiencia D:! ¿Por qué tu no? ¬¬

**Zetsu: **Tengo mis botoncitos :D… ¡Sigue respondiendo!

**Sasori:** Bueeee… ¡Tienes más personalidades! ¿Y otra más? ¿Y cuantas tendrás? ¡OH NO! La golpeaste! Que mala eres T.T… Bueno aquí te estoy comentando, gracias por el review, yo y Zetsu-chan te queremos mucho… Y apreciamos todos tus reviews..¡Nos vemos! ! ¡¿El Sasodei qué?

**Zetsu:** No le hagas caso a eso… ―empieza a silbar― ¡Vengo yo! Como siempre respondo los más largos… Ahora **Andreadeidei-chan: **¡HOLAAA Nuevamente! _**"Por alguna razón ese día el FF estaba horrible… Debió ser por razones de mantenimiento y la estúpida escritora lo publico ese día -_-'" **_Gracias por espera por todos nuestros capítulos T.T.. Nos haces muy feliz..! _**"Waaa… Te gusta el Tobidei… Sigue así *3*"**_ Oye! Seguro también le gusta el Kisaita _**"OYE!"**_ ¿Con personas? Bueno yo en vez de sacrificarlas me las comería 8D _**"ok no…-.-" **_Bueno el siempre es golpeado por Konan-san… _**"Pues si… Tuvimos que acompañar a ese estúpido marionetista a una florería a ayudar a escoger unas flores de adorno…"**_

**Sasori:** Me estas insultando en tu mente verdad ¬.¬?

**Zetsu:** jejeje… ¿Quién dijo? ―empieza a silbar― Pues quién lo diría… Pues como tienes tanta curiosidad te diré lo que paso entre Madara y Deidara lo que paso fue…************* y eso fue lo que paso… ¿Por qué se escucho un piii? ¡GUACHIMINGO!

**Guachimingo:** No me llamo así ¬¬" Además aquí el spoiler del fic esta censurado… Duh!

**Sasori:** ¡¿Censuran eso y no el spoiler del verdadero manga!

**Zetsu:** DDDD: … _**"Lo siento no podremos decirte… ¡Y CALLATE SASORI!" **_Bueno si a mí me daría miedo ver a Madara-san enojado D: … _**"¡Ese viejo si se mete con nosotras la pagara! Y le tirare un Zapato!" **_Genial… ¿Quién es ese? Pyramid Silent Hill..?

**Sasori:** NO LO SABES!

**Zetsu:** ¿¡ALGUN PROBLEMA!

**Sasori:** No ;_;…

**Zetsu:** Al parecer te gustan los pervertidos, artísticos asesinos… _**"JAJAJAAJ! Me gusto ver a esa rubia transexual ser pervertida :O"**_ No seas mala D: … _**"Pues si… Esa parte del baño fue WTF! Ademas… ¿Quién extrañaría a ese pedófilo?" **_Yo… ;_;_** "Sensible"**_ Buaaa… Bueno what da faq es genial…

**Sasori:** Yo veo cada capítulo cuando sale!

**Zetsu:** **CALLA! Estoy respondiendo! Pues si vale… Algunas veces siento pena por ella **_"¿Tu? Sentir pena… Quiero ver eso…" _**¡CALLA! Bueno es que esos Uchiha todos son igual de raros… ¡SIII! Se lo iba a decir, pero Madara como le gusta interrumpir todo… Entro a la habitación ¬_¬'… Sinceramente no sé cómo pudo emborracharse con leche o3o'…**

**Sasori:** ¿Quién se emborracho con leche?

**Zetsu:** Deidara-san.

**Sasori:** -w-"

**Zetsu:** **¿es que no lees el fic? ¡DUH! ¡Ponde a leerlo joder!**

**Sasori:** ―se sienta y se pone a leerlo― ¬¬

**Zetsu:** Bueno aquí puedes ver que pelearon un poco… Pero no mucho… Esta capitulo fue mas de sentimientos… ¿Te pierdes en la sección? ¡Guachimingo te ayudara a encontrar el camino!

**Guachimingo:** Ahora soy guía?

**Zetsu:** No te preocupes… Esperaremos tu doujin si puedes hacerlo… Pacientemente. ¡WAAA! Gracias por querer hacer las portadas para los capítulos x3! ¡Espero quieras hacer la del próximo que al parecer seré la protagonista. _**"¡POBRE DE JAPON! Pero seguro se recupera, ya lo veras! Esa jodida escritora no estudia… porque es floja ¬¬ porque no creo que sea tan idiota." **_Bueno… Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo andreadeidei-chan _**"DEJA DE VER WDF!"**_ Te envió curitas para tus dedos… _**"BYEEE BYEEEE"**_ Ahora nuestro querido Sasori!

**Sasori:** ¿Ya? ¿Vengo yo? Pero se estaba poniendo interesante… ¡Ya estaba por la parte donde se encuentra conmigo! ―Zetsu lo golpea con un Zapato― ¡OYE!

**Zetsu:** **¡RESPONDE! Además…** Quiero comerme un pastel =D

**Sasori:** ¡JENGLOU **Tobi Kohai**! Me gusta tu saludo así es que se deben dar! Bueno, esa chica sí que es fanática de su religión, como yo soy con el arte… Es de esperar que sea así… ¡Yo también malinterprete esa parte cuando leía el fic D:! Pero todo fue un malentendido -.-'… JAJAJAJA! Kakuzu es demasiado tacaño… y tienes razón, te hubiera cobrado hasta por irte D: … ¡Sí! Que tensión! Odio cuando hay mucha tensión, me pone nervioso X_X…

**Zetsu: ¡DEBIL PUBERTADO D:!**

**Sasori:** T_T… ¡Que no lo soy! Pues bueno… Quien sabe… Posiblemente cambie.. ¿Por qué es así de infantil Tobi? ¡Quién sabe! ¡Ese Director es demasiado loco excéntrico ._.! Solo a salir a comprar un bate y unos guantes… ¿Es que no tenía en su casa? Bueno, dile a tu padre que te la de rápido ;D! Y salimos a comprar PAN! Me gusta el pan y el café .3.!

**Zetsu:** Y yo T_T?

**Sasori:** Esta bien y Zetsu-chan… Pues eso le pasa a Madara por no querer ir con el ¬¬' ¡Me diste ganas de tomar leche D:! La leche es buena y te hacer crecer grande y fuerte…

**Zetsu: Se ve que eso no lo tomas…**

**Sasori:** NO SEAS MALA! T_T… No soy pequeño solo soy de estatura normal… ¿Qué? ¡Cierto! Debería agarrarse el cabello… o cortárselo! ¡CORTATE EL CABELLO!

**Madara:** ¡NO LO HAREEE! MUAJAAJAJAJAA! ―viene corriendo hacia el set y se va de repente―

**Sasori:** O.O… Bueno, quien sabe si le salva un día otra vez! No… No creo que ella quiera volver, pero muchas cosas pueden esperarse de este fic… ¡Gracias por gustarte esta sección! Ella es tan distraída que ni siquiera se preocupa de sus dibujos ¬¬ o sus materias… ¡SIII! HECHALE EN CARA ESA COSA QUE TIENES ;3;! ELLA Nos echa en cara su ps3 ;_;! ¡Qué bueno que te intereses por nuestro país de nacimiento… ¡Es genial! ¿Una película de verduras? ¡Esos chinos cada vez están más fritos! Nosotros siempre estaremos pendiente de tus reviews y el de los demás, así que por favor déjanos siempre uno =D! Si, a mi también me sonó a pollito xD…

**Zetsu:** Me está dando hambre D: … ¡Quiero pollo!

**Sasori:** ¡Espera que no he terminado el review D:! ¿Largo? Fiuuufff me estoy cansado de hablar… Pero así nos gusta, lectores que les guste decir todo lo que piensan del fic. Por cierto… Este también ocupo casi toda la pantalla x_x… ¡Ya veo que te gusta mucho el Tobidei! Quién sabe si quedaran al final.

**Zetsu:** NOOOO! _**"SIIIIII!"**_

**Sasori:** ¡Pues aquí tienes el próximo capítulo! ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leer todo todo todo… el capitulo D:! A mí ya me está hartando eso también… Nostale D: …Y también la de Trivian D:! ¡POR QUERIA DE JUEGO! Ahora hay uno de Naruto y bleach -.-… Bueno bueno… Nos vemos Tobi Kohai!

**Zetsu:** Ahora si… Vengo yo con **:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Pues si… Al parecer el día que fue publicado el capitulo FF estuvo en mantenimiento D:! Por eso fue complicado ver el capitulo, publicar el capi y ver reviews y todo eso… _**"¡Y justamente tenía que publicar el capitulo ese día ¬¬"**_ ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! A nosotras nos gusta tu comentario! _**"Bueno, cómo pudiste ver, son las mismas parejas, pero quien sabe… ¿Sera que habrá más? Quien sabe…"**_ ¡Aquí tienes el capitulo por favor disfrútalo!

**Sasori:** te toco corto ¬¬. _**Ladyshinigami4:**_ ¡Hola! Si… Es parte de Hidan fue muy asquerosa, no estuve allí pero la leí... Si, sinceramente esa familia es un completo caos. Bueno, Deidara es tierna, pues muchos dicen que cuadra más con el pez, pero no se sabe hasta que termine este fic. ¡Le diré eso a la escritora! Te manda a decir que todavía está por matemática I, pero que este semestre podrá pasarla. Bueno, gracias por decirnos esas recomendaciones =D! No nos molestan en nada.

**Zetsu:** Para nada! Gracias a eso mejoraremos un poquito más, gracias por ayudarnos con tus recomendaciones n_n!

**Sasori:** ¡Saludos! Y cuídate, espero te guste este capítulo! ¡Byeee byee!

**Zetsu:** **¡Minatsuki-chan xD!:** **¡WOLAS! ****¡Gracias! ¡Qué bueno que te guste el fic! **_"¡YAY! Nos hace muy feliz!"_ **Bueno aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo… Pero es que es cierto… ¡TE MORISTE COMO UN PENDEJO! ¡CARA DE TRASERO! ¡Estúpido cara de trasero!**

**Sasori:** No tienes un mejor insulto? ¬¬… Ya está bien que me haya muerto, no tienes que recordármelo siempre.

**Zetsu:** Lo siento… ñ.ñ! _**"Tienes razón en ese capítulo estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero Madara llego u.u"**_ ¡QUE NO SE LO DIGA! Y si Deidara empieza a sentir cosas por Tobi ;-; _**"¡Mejor! No me gusta el! Es un idiota!"**_ Buuaaaa… ¡No vemos Minatsuki-chan! Wiii =D!

**Sasori:** El siguiente, _**Hyuuga-Yuuki:**_ ¡Hola! Si, pobre… Tuvo que soportarlos… ni yo pudiera… ¿O sí? ¡AAAH! YAOI! Bueno… Bueno… Veremos si habrá más Tobidei… T-T… Nadie me quiere con Itachi D: …

**Zetsu:** Nadie te quiere con nadie… Eres muy feo! PUBERTADO!

**Sasori:** ¡DEJA ESO DE PUBERTADO! Gracias por unirte a nosotros a la oración de Japón! ¡Nosotros no somos nada sin Japón ;-;! Seguro Japón se recuperara, ya lo veras! ¡Aquí tienes el capitulo! Espero dejes un comentario! Nos vemos!

**Zetsu:** Aquí tenemos a **Aichan:** ¡Hola! Genial, que bueno que te gusto… Espero no te aburra este, ya que no hay muchas cosas graciosas o interesantes. "_**¡Son unos pervertidos esos Uchiha!"**_ Quién diría que el hip de Deidara-san seria hump! _**"Ese Director esta cada vez mas loco y bueno si, esa albina es mas loca y sádica y me convierto en un planta"**_ ¡Pero en el manga ya lo somos!

**Sasori:** Aloe vera 7_7!

**Zetsu:** ¡Malvado! ¡Aquí tienes el próximo capítulo! ¡Espero dejes tu comentario! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Byee!

**Sasori:** **AmbarSpellbound**: ¡Hola! Genial, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y tienes suerte, ya que ya hay otro capítulo… Aunque esta vez no protagoniza Deidara. ¡Espero te guste este capítulo! ¿Crees que hacen buena pareja? Otra fanática del Tobidei, tendremos que ir anotando.. Cada vez hay más fanáticos de esa pareja… ¡Espero te guste el capitulo! ¡Cariños para ti también Amy!

**Zetsu:** ahora para terminar, **Tofy-dei on DA:** ¡HOLAAA! Kyaaa! _**"¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estas?"**_ Veo que te gusta el madadei… _**"¡Pedofila!"**_ ¿Qué se haya aprovechado? ¡NOOO! A mí me gusta es el Tobizetsu! _**"Mejor es el Kisazetsu" **_T_T… ¡Ya veo que eres un pervertida… ¡Y gracias por leer nuestro fic! Eres una nueva persona que lo lee así que se bienvenida a la sección 8D! _**"Da igual ¬¬"**_ ¡Nos vemos Tofy-dei!

**Sasori:** ¿Ahora qué? Ya respondimos todos los reviews…

**Zetsu:** Pues déjame decirles algo a los lectores antes de irnos…

**Sasori:** Adelante.

**Zetsu:** En nuestro grupo de fans en Facebook ya tenemos 27 Fans! ―Sasori saca un cartelito con un 27―¡YAY! No pensé que hubieran a ser tanta ;-;! Los quiero chicos! _**"¡USTEDES SON TAN GENIALES COMO YO ;D!"**_

**Sasori:** Otra cosa más… ¡Es que ya tenemos más de 5000 HITS! ―saca un cartel con el numero 5000― Gracias por todas las personas que leen pero no comentan y por las personas que también comentan, las queremos mucho!

**Zetsu:** ¡Ahora para terminar hoy! ¡Manuelita pon la música! ¡Guachimingo grábanos bien! _**"¡Es hora!"**_

**Sasori:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Zetsu:** ¡Ya lo veras!

**Muelita:** ―enciende el aparato―

**Guachimingo:** ¡QUE NO ME LLAMO ASI! ―los enfoca―

Suena caramelldansen.

**Zetsu:** ¡Bailemos el caremelldansen! ―baila moviendo su cadera y sus manos a los lados de su cabeza―

**Sasori:** ¡Me veo ridículo! ―hace lo mismo que Zetsu―

**Zetsu:** En el próximo capítulo de **Precious Days in Akatsuki:** _**"Hay algo que oculta Zetsu-chan. ¿Por qué no se lo quiere decir a nadie?… ¡Una nueva misión para los Akatsuki se avecina! Madara se preocupa y los Akatsuki trabajaran para eso"**_

**Sasori: Capitulo 16: Misión 6: ¡Espiar a la reina del espionaje! **¿Quién acosa a quien?

**Zetsu:** ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Y que hayan tenido un feliz día de las madres!

En un lugar que todavía no se cual sea.

**Itachi:** ―vestida completamente de negro y con lentes negros― ¡Ahora haremos la misión SEPUS!

**Kisame:** ¿Qué era lo que significaba?

**Tobi:** ―grabando con la cámara― Ni idea.

**Itachi:** Significa: _"Súper Especial Plan Ultra Secreto_" duh. ¡Ahora vallamos! Estoy lista para contraatacar…

**Kisame:** ―vestido de negro y se coloca los lentes negros y Tobi igualmente aunque tenía los lentes encima de la máscara― ¡Vamos!

**Tobi:** YAY!

**Itachi:** Hasta la vista, baby…

¿Qué estará tramando Itachi? ¿Podrá completar su venganza? ¿La inocente Zetsu-chan se podrá defender? ¿Guachimingo será llamado por su nombre? ¿La misión de Itachi será reconocida? ¿Sasori podrá superar la pubertad y dejar de hacer ese ridículo pero divertido baile? Y lo más importante ¿Tu nos seguirás leyendo y yo podre comprar mi PlayStation Move para mi play3?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** D:! Perdonen la tardanza, en serio T_T! En que no se me ocurría nada y lo peor es que creo que el capitulo me quedo horrible X_X! NOOOO! TRAUMA D;! Además de que ando traumada por que hackearon la PlayStation Network… SIII! Se robaron la información de más de 70 millones de usuarios X_X… y está en mantenimiento D: … Menos mal que no había comprado ningún juego por la página D: … Quién sabe si pudieran haberme robado… ¡Pero de todos las consolas por que tuvo que pasarle a la PlayStation! ¡BUAAAAAA! Pero parece que nos darán por un mes gratis el PlayStation plus y otra cosa más… Es gratiiiis xDDD! ¡Otra cosa más, me entere que en el manga Konan tiene los ojos grises D: …Asi que si llego a mencionar la ojigris en el otro capítulo, será Konan, porque yo me oriento es por el manga no por el agh anime ¬¬.

Bueno ya empecé la universidad así que no esperen los capítulos rápidos! Pero creo que con este podría estar un poco mas inspirada. Si, con este sí, y gracias por todos esos reviews x3! Ya tengo los 5000 Hits! Los quierooooo *0*!

_Kohai: waaa kohaicituuu! Gracias por tus comentarios x3! Vale pero este capitulo tambien esta algo largo DDD:! xDD! Bueno, si somos frikis… Yo no sé como ella se pudo emborrachar con leche ¬¬… ¡WAAA! Gracias por querer hacerme dibujos del fanfic x3! Te quieroooo *0*! Estoy esperando tu fanfic de CLARK XD! Nos vemos x3!_


	16. Misión 6:Espiar a la reina del espionaje

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki**_

**Disclaimer:** ¡Los personajes no son míos! ¡Son de un asesino en el libro BINGO llamado Kishimoto Masashi-san!

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo creo que es muy lento y… ¡Nueva computadora para Madara! LOL XD… Me gusta beber leche con chocolate :D!

**Notas:** los pensamientos o cuando habla Zetsu-chan. Si esta en negrita significa que es la Zetsu oscura :3 … ¡JODER YA LO SABEN!

**Protagonista de hoy: **¡Zetsu-chan! Insinuación SasoZetsu y KakuHida.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capitulo 16:**

**Misión 6: ¡Espiar a la reina del espionaje!**

_**"Amigos...Es una palabra nueva para mí. **__Siempre en mi infancia estuvimos solas.__** Siempre fue así. **__Mi piel extraña y rara ha hecho que las personas se alejen de mí.__** Han llegado momentos en que la he odiado y me odio a mi misma por eso. Pero, fue idiota eso, no debo odiarme por eso, además... Descubrí que la amistad es algo hermoso que debo atesorar, aprendí que no solo debo confiar en mi si no en los demás... **__Todavía recuerdo ese día, cuando me dijeron un cumplido sobre mi piel... Desde ese día, deje de odiar mi piel. Soy Zetsu-chan __**¡y yo también estoy aquí, joder! Y esto es Precious Days in Akatsuki..."**_

Las clases seguían tranquilamente como siempre. Deidara se encontraba y peleaba con Itachi. Tobi perseguía a su senpai. Kisame sonreía alegremente y se había inscrito al club de natación, a este se le hacía muy bien el nadar y adora el mar. Sasori comía siempre con Itachi y esto hacia enfurecer a la rubia… Y no olvidemos a la reciente «_casi pareja_» Pain y Hidan, los religiosos del grupo. Kakuzu y Konan andaban muy enojados esos días y no querían hablar con nadie… ¿Qué era? Además algo ocultaba nuestra querida Zetsu-chan que no quería decirle a nadie…

Madara estaba preocupado por eso que estaba pasándole a la pequeña y «dulce» Zetsu. Había sospechado algunas cosas ¿Qué le estaba ocultando a todos que no quería decírselo a sus amigos más cercanos?

El Director se encontraba un domingo en su oficina de la empresa Uchiha. Aburrido de tantas graficas que veía a diario y documentos que aceptar y declinar. Mira unos papeles otra vez y mira a su hermano menor que estaba sentado en frente del escritorio mirando unos documentos.

―Estoy cansado… ―se quejo el Uchiha estrujando su ojo derecho―. ¿Quién es este? ―mira una de las paginas.

―Ese es Kazuki… ―informo su hermano menor―. Al parecer va estar unos días en la cárcel por estar dándoles unos dulces a unos niños pequeños y querer llevárselo para «_jugar a las escondidas en la cama_».

―¿¡QUE! ¿Por eso te llevan a la cárcel? ―se sorprende el Uchiha dando un golpe a su escritorio.

―¡CLARO QUE SI! No puedes estar haciendo eso con los niños. Es ilegal.

―Rayos… No lo sabía ―saca su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón negro y empieza a marcar unos números.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunto curioso su hermano.

―¡Voy a hacer una llamada urgente!

―¿eh? _"¿Quien será?" _―se pregunto.

―¿Alo? ―le contesta el celular―. ¡Orochimaru! ¡Cancela las salidas todos los viernes! ¡«_Jugar a las escondidas en la cama_» es ilegal! ―grita de forma dramática el Uchiha.

―_¡¿QUEEEE! _―grito de igual forma Orochimaru―. _¡¿Cómo! ¿¡QUE HAREMOS LOS VIERNES! ¡¿COMO PODRE TENER EL CUERPESHIIIIITO DE ITACHI!_

―¡No me importa que cuerpo querías! ¡Cancela las salidas! ¡Mejor jugamos boliche!

―_¡NOOOOOO! ¡ALLI SOLO VAN HOMBRESSSS NADA GUAPOSSSSS! _―lloriqueo por el celular.

―¡LASTIMA! ¡Hazlo o te despido! ¡Si yo no lo hago, tu tampoco! ―corta la llamada―. Listo.

―¿Qué hacías los viernes? ―lo mira amenazadoramente con su Sharingan.

― Lo que hacía era… ¡MIRA! ―saca algo de su bolsillo con muchos colores―. ¡Un cupón para unos Dango y se vencen hoy! ¿No quieres ir por algunos?

Su hermano no duda en quitárselo de las manos y sale corriendo.

―¡DANGOS! ―se va corriendo con las manos alzadas de la oficina.

―Podría por lo menos decir si quería algo para mi… ―suspira.

Al rato pudo escuchar unos golpes en su puerta. El Director sonríe de lado.

―¡Pasen chicos!

La puerta es abierta y entran las personas y eran… ¡Los Akatsuki! Si, ellos… No, esperen, falta alguien, ¿Quién? Los Akatsuki traían su ropa normal de un domingo más chaquetas o algo para cubrirse del frio, lo que usa alguien normal.

―Ya llegaron mis queridos Akatsuki ―dijo sonriente el director.

―¡Y su líder! ―informo Pain haciendo una pose de súper héroe.

―¿Y que, tu eres especial? ―dijo enojado Kakuzu.

―¡No insultes al líder cabeza de trapo viejo! ―gritó la peliblanca.

―¡cállate, loca fanática de los geles!

―¡¿Qué! ¿¡Que tiene de malo que me guste! ―se sonroja enojada.

―¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR! ―grito furioso el líder.

Los dos tragan saliva, un poco nerviosos y se callan.

―¡Así me gusta! ―dijo feliz el líder.

―¿Qué quieres ahora tío Madara antes de que alguien vuelva a pelear? ―pregunto siempre con su semblante serio la Uchiha.

―¡ESPERA! ¡Yo soy el líder así que yo doy las órdenes y digo que hacer! ―grito indignado Pain.

―"_Este…Se tomo en serio el trabajo de líder" _―suelta un suspiro de cansancio la peliazul.

―Está bien…Lo siento… ―dijo la pelinegra retractando sus palabras.

―¿Qué quiere ahora Director antes de que alguien vuelva a pelear? ―pregunto serio el líder.

―"_¡¿Eso no era lo que había dicho!" _―se pregunto sorprendida la Uchiha.

―¡Buena pregunta pequeño líder! ―dijo entre risas el Director.

―¡Oye! Yo no soy tan pequeño… ¡El pequeño es él! ―señala al pelirrojo.

―¡¿Qué! ¡No soy tan pequeño! Solo soy compacto ―explico el pelirrojo enojado.

―¡No me importa si seas compacto, portátil o lo que sea! ¡El punto es que el pequeño eres tu y no yo!

―¡Yo no soy pequeño! ¿Verdad Itachi? ―dijo con los ojos iluminados viendo a su «novia».

―"_Lo siento Sasori-kun… Pero no puedo mentir algo tan obvio"_ ―mira a otro lado.

―"_¡¿Hasta Itachi!" _―pensó el pelirrojo y luego fue a una esquina de la oficina, se posiciono en cuclillas y hace círculos en el suelo con su dedo índice con aura deprimente.

―"_Pobre Akasuna-san. Pero eres pequeño..." _―pensó la rubia teniendo lastima de su «amor».

―Bueno, bueno… ¡Ya basta de peleas! Primero que nada quiero decirles algo importante… Itachi, Orochimaru ya no te va a acosar más… ―explico el director.

―¡SIII! ―Grito con alegría y ojos brillantes la Uchiha y todos se quedaron «WTF».

―Pero seguramente lo hará sin que nadie se dé cuenta ―concluyo Madara.

―Aaahh… ―se deprimió la Uchiha y opta la misma posición de Sasori y hace círculos en el suelo.

Todos ven de forma extraña a los deprimidos de la esquina.

―¿Puedes seguir Director? Muchos no creen que quieran desperdiciar un Domingo ―dijo de manera cortante.

―¡AH! Que duro eres… Bueno… ¡Y una mala noticia! Se murió Osama Bin Laden ―lloriqueo el Uchiha.

―¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ―pregunto el peliazul levantando la mano.

―¡Estoy de acuerdo con «_Pisssame_»! ―levanto la mano la albina.

―¡No es «_Pisssame_»! ¡Es Kisame! ―grito furioso el de tez azul.

―¡AJAJAAJA! ¡Tu nombre suena a Pis! ―rieron todos los de la organización menos los de la esquina.

―¡NO SE BURLEN! ¡Ese no es mi nombre! ¡No digas idioteces IMAN! ―le grito Kisame con una sonrisa ganadora.

―¡HEEEY! ¡No me digas como un instrumento de atraer metales, Pisssame! ―grito la albina.

―¡JAJAAJAJA! ¡ERES UN IMAN! ―rió con fuerza el avaro de la organización.

―¡DEJA DE BURLARTE! No es gracioso… ¡No soy un imán, Pisssame!

―¡Que no es Pisssame, es Kisame! ―intento corregir Kisame.

―¡YA PAREN LAS PELEAS! ―grito furioso el pelinaranja, fulminando a todos con la mirada pareciendo que esos ojos grises brillaran.

Todos tragaron saliva y la Uchiha y Sasori se recuperaron de su depresión.

―Una pregunta… ―Dijo Sasori recuperado de su depresión.

―¡Si es importante dila! ―dijo cortante el líder.

―¿Por qué no vino Zetsu? ―pregunto curioso el pelirrojo.

Todos buscaron con la mirada a la compañera de la organización peliverde. Y se preguntaron lo mismo que el pelirrojo «_¿Por qué no vino Zetsu-chan?_». Todos vieron a Madara fijamente esperando una respuesta de él.

―¿Ahora si puedo hablar? Los traje aquí con un buen propósito. Y por eso Zetsu-chan no está aquí, por ella es que estamos aquí ―informo Madara.

―¡Ve al grano! ―gritó el líder, Pain.

―Ya veo que estas enojado porque te quite el domingo. Pero esto es importante. Tu amiga, tu compañera, está en peligro ―dijo desesperado el Director.

―Algunas veces exageras ―comentó Konan.

―Bueno, no es un peligro letal. Pero escuchen ―se aclara la garganta―. Lo que quería decirles es que su compañera, Zetsu-chan, parece que se ha metido en algunos problemas. ¿No se han dado cuenta de que ella llega de la nada con raspones o curitas o vendajes al otro día? ¿No se han dado cuenta de su cabello desorganizado o de su uniforme rasgado y ensuciado? ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que pasa su compañera? ―mira al líder y a la peliazul― ¡Ustedes! ―los señala― ¡Ustedes pasan más tiempo con ella! ¡¿No son capaces de darse cuenta de lo que les paso a su amiga!

―Bueno… _"Me la pase esquivando a Pain o intentando alejar sentimientos estúpidos de mi que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba ante mis ojos. Lo que dice el Director es cierto, la he visto actuar extraño y ni siquiera me he tomado la molestia de preocuparme o preguntar cómo esta…"_ ―la mirada de la peliazul se torna triste.

―No…Estábamos distraídos que no nos dimos cuenta de eso… ―excuso el pelinaranja.

―Que buena excusa… ¿Es la mejor que se te ocurrió? ―le da una mirada fulminante―. Te haces llamar líder y ni te preocupas por los demás.

―¡Si lo hago!

―Solo escucha… ―calla a el pelinaranja― Los Akatsuki tendrán una nueva misión. Esta misión consiste en… Espiar a su querida compañera ―dijo satisfecho el director.

―¿Esa es la misión, hum? ―preguntó la rubia―. ¿Solo eso?

―Sí, deseo saber lo que le pasa a ella… Han pasado cosas muy raras a su alrededor.

―Ahora que lo dice, es cierto, la he visto con moretones y lo que me contesta es que se cayó por las escaleras ―dijo Sasori preocupado.

―O que tuvo que lidiar con un perro rabioso ―dijo Kisame sorprendido.

―O que se cayó de un árbol intentando buscar pumalacas… ¡Aquí no hay pumalacas! Son muy caras ―explico el avaro.

―O también que se golpeo con un «_Parangutirimukuaro_» ―dice extrañada la albina.

Todos sus compañeros la miran extrañas, incluido el Uchiha mayor.

―¿Se puede saber qué es eso, Hidan? ―preguntó la Uchiha por la extraña palabra.

Todos miraron extrañados a Itachi.

―Y yo que pensaba que sabias todo de todo Itachi, hum… ―dijo con sarcasmo la rubia.

―Y yo pensaba que tu cabellera era rubio natural… Pero los tintes para cabello existen ―se burlo Itachi.

―¡OYE! ¡MI CABELLO ES 100% NATURAL! ¡HUUUM! ―grito enojada y sonrojada la rubia.

―Sí, igualmente como el de Hidan ―dice con sarcasmo el avaro.

―¡¿Qué! ¡¿Estás diciendo que mi cabello no es natural! ―dijo furiosa la albina.

―Ups, lo siento. Es cierto que es natural… NATURALMENTE CANUDO ―se burlo el avaro.

―¡EL UNICO VIEJO ******** ERES TU! ¡PARTICIPASTE EN LA PRIMERA GUERRA MUNDIAL! ―grito la Jashinista enojada.

―¡¿Qué! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! La vieja del enano no tiene sus lentes y seguro pensó mal.

―¡OYE! No le digas vieja a mi abuelita ―se enojo el pequeño pelirrojo.

―¡Esa viejita me dijo en tu fiesta que parecía un pez malformado! ―lloriqueo el azul.

―Es que lo pareces Pisssame…

―¡Di mi nombre por una vez bien! ―lloró de forma dramática.

―"_¡¿Es que ellos no pueden quedarse quietos por una vez en la vida!"_ ―pensó con una vena en la sien la peliazul.

―No te pongas emo Pisssame…Solo por que tengas un nombre como la palabra pis no tienes por qué sentirte mal ―dijo sonriente la albina.

―La única emo aquí es Deidara ―señala la Uchiha a la rubia.

―¡Oye, hum! ―dijo indignada.

―Solo mira tú peinado, es obvio que lo eres… ―Comento el avaro.

―¡No te metas con mi peinado! ¡Solo tienen celos de que mi cabello sea rubio y 120% NATURAL! ―miro a la Uchiha con desdén y la señala―. ¡La única emo eres tú! ¡Y tienes relaciones con el hermano que no sé quién es, hum!

―¡No metas a mi querido hermano en esto Deidara! ―gritó enojada la Uchiha.

―¡YA BASTA! ¡ME TIENEN HARTA! ¡SILENCIO! ¡QUIERO SABER LO QUE LE PASA A MI QUERIDA ZETSU-CHAN! ―explotó la maestra del maquillaje y los origamis, mira a todos con una mirada matadora.

Todos los Akatsuki se asustan y sudan frio, se abrazan entre si y tuvieron ese día una nota mental, «_No hacer enojar a Konan o morirás al instante_».

―Prosigue Director ―Dijo el pelinaranja.

―Gracias Pain ―suelta un suspiro―. Lo que se me ocurre es conseguir información para saber lo que le pasa a ella. Como compañeros que son deberían saberlo. Esta es una misión que deben hacerla cuidadosamente sin ser descubiertos. ¿Están listos para completar esta misión?

―¡Sí! ―dijeron en unísono.

―"_Pensé que se negarían un poco o se quejarían, pero creo que se están tomando esto de ser Akatsuki muy bien… Por eso fueron elegidos" _―dijo complacido por sus queridos estudiantes y Akatsuki―. ¡Bien esta será la sexta misión!

―"_¿Cuándo fue la quinta?" _―se pregunto confundida Konan.

―"_Yo todavía no sé cuándo fue la cuarta_…" ―se dijo en la mente Sasori, igual de confundido que Konan.

―Bien, Pain. Te dejare el nombre de la misión a ti… ―dice con orgullo Madara―. ¿Cómo se llamara?

Pain no dejo esperar a sus compañeros y sonrió de lado. Se dio la vuelta para verle la cara sus compañeros y darle la espalda a Madara. Respira hondo y levanta la mano…

―«Misión 6: ¡Espiar a la reina del espionaje!»―dijo con aire ganador y baja la mano.

―¡Me gusta el nombre! Y tiene razón Pain, tienen que espiar a la pequeña Zetsu-chan ―explico―. Lo demás lo dejo en decisión del líder ―mira el líder igual que todos―. Buena suerte a todos, ya pueden irse.

―Por fin podemos irnos… Tengo que ir a la iglesia de Jashin-sama ―dijo Hidan.

―Tú y tu iglesia. Acepta que todos los religiosos solo les gusta malgastar el dinero en su estúpida religión ―se burlo el avaro.

―¡Retráctate de lo dicho Kakuzu!

―Adiós Tío Madara ―la Uchiha hace una pequeña reverencia y se dispone a irse con su amigo el de tez azul.

―¡ESPERA ITACHIN! ―le grita dramáticamente su tío y esta se detiene al instante―. Tengo que decirte algo…

―¿Qué es? –pregunto seria.

―Es que… Es mejor que… No salgas los viernes de tu casa… O no te acerques a cualquier sitio de entretenimiento… ―explico el pelinegro.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qu-? ―La Uchiha no pudo terminar cuando ya eran expulsados los Akatsuki de la oficina del director.

―¡Qué lindo fue verlos a todos! ¡Los quiero muchos, completen su misión! Ahora váyanse… ―esto último. El director lo dijo de forma más seria.

―¿Nos hace venir hasta aquí y luego nos manda a la calle, hum? A veces no entiendo a ese hombre… ―frunce el ceño viendo la puerta de la oficina.

―Yo tampoco lo entiendo así que no te sientas especial ―comento Itachi seria.

―¡No lo dije para sentirme especial! ¡HUM!

―Vayamos largándonos de una vez ―movió a los Akatsuki su líder Pain haciendo un ademan con la mano indicando que se fueran y el va detrás del grupo―. _"demostrare que soy un buen líder"_ ¡Esperen un momento!

―¿Qué pasa ahora? ―gruño la ojigris, Konan.

―Mañana empezaremos la misión.

―¿Mañana mismo, hum?

―Sí, mañana mismo, Deidara ―dijo el líder serio―. Ahora lo primero que vamos a hacer mañana es…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En una residencia, una habitación de color beige y piso de Madera dormía una peliverde en su futón tranquilamente.

Tenía una mesita baja donde comer, una cocina pequeña, igual que el baño. Había un armario de madera, donde tenía colgado su uniforme de ese instituto al cual asistía.

La habitación era simple. No parecía de muy buena calidad la residencia. Pero se podida vivir tranquilamente. Ella era feliz donde estaba ahora.

―Ahhhmm… ―soltó un bostezo la peliverde y estruja sus ojos dorados. Se quita la sabana y se levanta de su futón.

Tenía una linda pijama de manga larga y pantalón largo con rayas verticales rojas y verdes. Se cepilla los dientes y se enjuaga la cara. Mira su uniforme con algo de tristeza, se había malgastado un poco y tenía unas partes descocidas.

―Ohh.. Se rompió un poco en el hombro ―dijo tristemente―. _**"¡ESOS MALDITOS LA PAGARAN!"**_ No, mejor no hacemos nada _**"¡DIGAMOSLE AL DIRECTOR!"**_ No… Seguro me meto en problemas también… _**"¡Claro que no! ¡No seas idiota! Algunas veces me pregunto si tienes cerebro" **_Claro que lo tengo y tú lo sabes… _**"Bueno compartimos el mismo cerebro pero… ¡Ese no es el punto!" **_No quisiera ir al instituto hoy… _**"Te dije que le dijeras a Konan y a Pain lo que está pasando"**_ No quiero causarle problemas…

Suelta un suspiro y se viste con su uniforme. Se cepilla de forma calmada su cabello dejando solo los mechones de adelante con unos rulos como siempre. Toma su mochila y va a la entrada de la residencia. Deja su mochila en el suelo y toma una regadera y la llena de agua.

―Allí esta Zetsu-chan, Itachi-san ―le susurro de tez azul a su amiga.

―No tenias que decirlo, la puedo ver claramente con mi Sharingan activado ―susurro la chica.

Los dos chicos estaban viendo a escondidas detrás de una pared lo que hacia la peliverde. Ella estaba regando las flores de la entrada de la residencia con una sonrisa en su rostro, le gustaba mucho su trabajo de jardinera, era lo único que hacia bien, o eso decía ella.

―¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el líder? ―pregunto el peliazul con voz baja.

―Claro que si Kisame… ―le dijo la Uchiha sin dejar de mirar a la peliverde.

_«Bueno, par de locos. Como iba diciendo, esto es lo que haremos. Primero, Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki irán en la mañana a la residencia de Zetsu-chan a ver si lo que pasa es en su casa. Tengan mucho cuidado, ya que ella es buena espiando… Creo que es algo chismosa. Bueno el punto es que no se dejen descubrir, cualquier cosa avisen cuando lleguen al instituto, si es posible Uchiha usa tu cosa ocular para vigilarla mejor… ¡¿Por qué MI OJO NO HACE NADA! ¡ES ESTUPIDO MI OJO DEBERIA SER MEJOR POR SER GR-»_

―No creo que sea necesario seguir recordando… ―dijo la pelinegra.

―Sí, lo demás no es necesario recordarlo ―dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

―¡Waaa! ¡Qué lindas se ven las flores recién regadas! ―se arrodilla en frente de las flores para verlas más de cerca.

―Yo la veo feliz…

―Bueno quien sabe… ¿¡Y si lo que le pasa está afuera de esa barrera de tranquilidad y felicidad a lo que llamamos hogar! ―dijo dramáticamente Kisame.

―No seas dramático, Kisame. Tampoco es que tenias que ponerte así ―miro de reojo la Uchiha.

―"_**Hey, escuche a alguien"**_ ¿Eh? ¡¿Dónde! ―voltea en dirección a donde están Kisame e Itachi pero estos se esconden rápidamente―. _**"Estoy segura que escuche la voz de Kisame…"**_ ¿No será que estas alucinando, «_hermana_»? _**"¡No estoy imaginándome nada! ¡Yo sé cuando tengo algo a mi alrededor!"**_

―¿Hermana? ―se pregunto la Uchiha y le vino algunas imágenes que no quería recordar. Sobre un pequeño niño blanco y de cabello negro azulado.

―¿Itachi-san? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué dijo ella?

―Perdona ―sacude un poco la cabeza despertando de sus pensamientos―. Creo que la escuche decir algo como «_¿No estarás alucinando, hermana?_». Parece que se percato de nosotros rápidamente ―mira a Kisame―. No vuelvas a decir nada dramático Kisame.

―Está bien ―lloriqueo―. ¿Pero qué quiso decir con «_hermana_»? Que yo sepa ella vive sola… Creo que no tiene hermanas.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―pregunto curiosa la Uchiha.

―Itachi-san, yo tengo amigos aparte de ti sabes… Solo he hablado unas veces con ella, eso es todo. ¿O es que no quieres que tenga más amigos y solo a ti? ―pregunto de forma picara.

―N-no… No digas tonterías Kisame… ―dijo sonrojada la Uchiha―. Sigamos con la misión.

―Sí, si… ―hinca los hombros y siguen espiado a la peliverde.

―"_**¿No puedes verlos?" **_No puedo…Pero siento que alguien me está viendo… _**"¡No me digas que tienes problemas de vista!"**_ ¡No seas mala conmigo! _**"¡Eres tan idiota que ni de una persona te puedes dar cuenta!" **_Te imaginaste eso solo porque era el… _**"¡No metas a Kisame en esto! ¡Que tu eres la que está loca por Tobi!" **_Pero es que… ―dice sonrojada y nerviosamente―. Su cabello es tan lindo y oscuro… Puedo decir que es como si estuviera en la hermosa noche… Y su cara seguramente es hermosa _**"Seguramente tiene ojeras de tanto ver porno como su padre"**_ No digas eso del director.. ¡Eres muy mala! _**"Ya no importa y muévete"**_ ―lloriquea un poco y toma su maletín.

Sale de la residencia. La peliverde tenía el presentimiento de que alguien la seguía, no… No, no tenía… ¡Lo sabia! A Ella no la podía engañar en ese campo, ella era la mejor en eso y lo será. Nada mejor para espiar que una pequeña y tierna niña de ojo dorados y cabellos como las hojas de los arboles de primavera ¿No?

El peliazul y la Uchiha lo siguen un poco de lejos y cada vez se alejaban un poco más. Escondiéndose en cualquier muro que encontraran y/o cualquier objeto que sirviera de escondite.

―Si seguimos así no la vamos a poder distinguir ―soltó la Uchiha.

―¿Qué hacemos? ―le pregunto Kisame.

―Ya se ―miro a la chica con su Sharingan más intensamente―. Así la podremos ver mejor…

―¿Eso no te va a cansar Itachi-san? ―dijo preocupado.

―No lo hará…No te preocupes ―mintió―. _"Lo siento Kisame, no quiero verte con esa cara de preocupación"_

Así los chicos siguieron con su viaje por las calles siguiendo a la pequeña Zetsu-chan. Llegaron hasta un puesto de comida donde se había parado a comprar su desayuno.

―Comamos algo… ―comento Itachi.

Era un lindo café con algunas mesas afuera. Lo atendían unas lindas chicas en uniforme. La peliverde se sentó a unas mesas delante de espalda a los chicos. Los tres fueron atendidos de buena manera y ahora esperaban su pedido.

―No esta pasando nada raro… Se está comportando normal… ¿No crees? ―voltea a ver a su amiga.

―…Cierto.

―Itachi-san...

―…

―¿No me digas que estamos comiendo solo porque decía que vendían dango?

―No seas ridículo Kisame… ―le mira de reojo seriamente―. También venden bolas de arroz.

El de tez azul solo ve a su amiga extrañamente con una gotita.

―"_¿Vendría a ser lo mismo no?"_

―Además perdí mi cupón de Dangos… _"Creo que lo había dejado en casa del tío Madara. Me pregunto si lo tendrá"_

―¡Itachi si comes tantos dangos te morirás de dangonitis! ―exclamo dramático su amigo preocupado.

―¡No seas ridículo Kisame! ¡Esa enfermedad no existe y si existe le encontrare una cura!

La peliverde mira sobre su hombro y la Uchiha y el peliazul se esconden debajo de la mesa inmediatamente. Zetsu se hinca los hombros no tomándole importancia, sigue esperando su comida.

―No seas tan dramático Kisame… Vas a hacer que se den cuenta de nosotros ―le dijo la Uchiha.

―No seas mala Itachi-san, solo me estaba preocupando por ti.

―…El drama no es preocupación Kisame…

―¡No soy tan dramático! ¡Solo me preocupo por mis amigos!

Después de haber desayunado un poco y de Itachi haber pedido dangos para llevar, siguieron su camino y llegaron al instituto donde esperaban escondidos los demás Akatsuki. Zetsu sigue caminando hasta su salón y el tiburón y la comadreja se fueron con sus otros compañeros.

―¿Qué tal les fue? ¿Descubrieron algo? ―pregunto el líder, Pain.

―Nada… ―comento la pelinegra con su caja con dangos.

―Solo descubrimos que a Itachi le va a dar Dangonitis ―lloriqueo Kisame.

―¡Que no! ¡Esa enfermedad es una farsa!

―¿Cómo la «EPALICDIYS»? ―dijo con sarcasmo el avaro.

―Dicen que te hace transexual y de pone la piel azul… ―explico Hidan.

―¿En serio? ―dijo Sasori y todos los presentes se quedaron viendo a Deidara y a Kisame.

―¡Yo no padezco esa estúpida hepatitis! ―enfureció la rubia.

―¡Te dije que no es una hepatitis Deidara! ¡No le creas a esa vieja que nos encontramos en el camino! ―exclamo el peliazul enfadado.

―¡Sabia que fueron ustedes lo que habían creado toda esa conmoción! ―gritó el líder.

―¡FUE KISAME EL QUE INVENTO EL NOMBRE, HUM! ―señaló al nombrado la rubia.

―¡¿Qué! Pero si tú tienes mejor imaginación hubieras inventado el nombre ―se quejo el azul.

―¡Pero no entiendes! No estaba en las condiciones para imaginar, el tiempo climático no lo decía ―explico seriamente la rubia―. Hum…

―No metas el clima como una excusa Deidara ―habló Itachi.

―¡Oye! ¡Lo que digo es cierto! Además Kisame escribe feo, hum ―se defendió Deidara.

―¡Yo no escribo feo! Solo que no entienden mi tipo de escritura…

―Bueno…Bueno… No me importa si este escribe feo… o si ella no puede pensar debido al clima. Sigamos con la misión ―se aclara un poco la garganta―. Nosotros iremos normalmente al salón… ―se señala a él y a Konan―. Ustedes vayan a sus salones. Seguramente lo que le está ocurriendo a Zetsu-chan está pasando aquí ―explico el pelinaranja.

―¡Esta bien! ―asintieron con la cabeza los otros.

―No esperemos más que ya las clases comenzaran ―comentó la peliazul.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

El timbre sonó y todos fueron a sus correspondientes salones. Konan y Pain veía a unos asientos a su querida Zetsu-chan. Y así transcurría el primer periodo de clases.

―Bueno y asi es como es el cuerpo de una mujer y como dibujarse –explicaba Jiraiya-sensei con unos dibujos de mujeres en paños menores en su pizarrón.

―Ehhh… Sensei, tengo una pregunta… ―levanto la mano una chica de cabellos castaños.

―Dime manuelita… ―dice con cara de pervertido Jiraiya.

―¿Por qué esta explicándonos estos? ―preguntó con una gotita en la sien.

―"_Por lo menos alguien a demás de mi piensa que esto es estúpido" _―pensó la peliazul con su cara recostada en el asiento.

―¡Es que todos deberían saberlo! Es obvio. Además esto saldrá en el examen.

―¿Qué? ¡¿En serio! ―gritaron todos al unísono.

―Claro que si ―asintió con la cabeza el sensei―. Fue aceptado por el director, así que él le gusta mis métodos de enseñanza.

―"_Ese… IDIOTA ¡COMO PUEDE SERVIRNOS ESTO EN UN FUTURO!" _―pensó con unas venitas en la sien la peliazul y mira fijamente al peliblanco.

―¿Nos servirá de algo esto sensei, pochi? ―pregunto un chica de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas.

―¡Ah! Utahana-chan, siempre con tus preguntas… Bueno claro que si… Los chicos aprovecharan mis «_sanas_» enseñanzas.

―Ah…Pero es que no entiendo mucho, pochi… ―se excuso la rubia.

―¡Pues entonces aplicaremos la practica! ―grito orgulloso el peliblanco.

―¡SIIII! ―gritaron todos los hombres junto con Pain.

―Hombres… ―susurro la peliazul y mira a la peliverde con unos ojos un pocos tristes―. _"Zetsu-chan… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo?"_ ―Se entristeció―. _"No puedo ni ayudar a mis más cercanos amigos…"_

Suena la campana de almuerzo. Y las mujeres suspiran aliviadas.

―Ya termino esta tortura pervertida ―comentó la ojigris.

―Pero mira el lado bueno Konan… Aprendí a hacer el cuerpo de una mujer… ¡Mira! ―le muestra unas hojas con dibujos de mujeres manga.

―Te felicito Pain… Ahora podrás ser Mangaka ―dijo con desinterés.

―¡JIRAIYA ME OPONGO A TU FORMA DE ENSEÑAR! ―abren dando un portazo y entra una persona de cabello negro largo y piel extremadamente pálida.

―¡OROCHIMARU! ―gritó dramáticamente el peliblanco.

―¡SI! Y NO ME GUSTA TU FORMA DE ENSEÑAR ―gritó señalando al anterior.

―¡¿Por qué! ¡¿Qué hice mal?

―Es que… ¡Teniassss que empezzzzar primero con la practica! ―explico el sensei pálido.

―¿Qué hace este aquí? ¿Y por qué habla como una serpiente? ―se pregunto la peliazul.

―No lo sé… Pero me da miedo Orochimaru-sensei ―tembló el líder.

―¡No me importa que digas! ¡Te llevare a de vuelta a la buena enseñanza de el «_Kamasutra_»!

―¡NUNCA! ―gritó el pelinegro.

―¡USTEDES! ―gritó y entra de la nada una mujer de grandes pecho, cabellos dorados y ojos marrones.

―¡AAAAHH! ¡TSUNADE! ―gritaron en unísono el peliblanco y el pelinegro.

―¡Dejen de estar enseñando esas cosas o se verán nuevamente conmigo! ¡No permitiré que se den estas enseñanzas donde trabajo! ―exclamo furiosa la rubia.

―¡NOOO! ¡Essscapemosss por la ventana Jiraiya! ―gritó desesperado corriendo a la ventana.

―¡Esta bien Orochimaru! ―asintió el otro y lo siguió.

Los dos saltaron por la ventana intentando huir de la hermosa profesora de pechos grandes. Todos los alumnos se quedaron viendo la escena con cara de «WTF».

―¡No se van a escapar! ―la rubia los siguió saltando por la ventana.

―¡¿NO ESTAMOS EN EL SEGUNDO PISO! ―exclamaron todos los alumnos y vieron por la ventana viendo como corrían los sensei.

―"_¡Oh no!" _–Voltea y ve que ya no estaba su amiga la peliverde―. Pain perdimos a Zetsu-chan.

―¿Qué? Rayos, me distraje… Bueno les dejamos el resto a los demás… Seguiremos vigilándola en las otras clases ―suelta un suspiro.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras en otra parte del colegio un avaro salía de su salón.

―"_Tendré que comer en la cara cafetería del instituto…" _¡Rayos! ―exclamo el avaro.

―¿Qué haremos hoy con ella? ―ríe un chico blanco de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros.

―No puedo soportar más… Hagamos algo que no pueda olvidar ―comento uno de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

―Vamos por ella ahora… Eso le pasa por tener esa piel rara ―este era una de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

―"_¿De quién están hablando?" _–pensó Kakuzu miro sobre su hombro y vio a los tres chicos salir del salón e ir en dirección opuesta ―. _"¡¿No me digas que..!"_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En el patio del instituto un pelirrojo y una rubia buscaban a la peliverde. Y decidieron ir a la parte trasera del colegio.

―¿Est-tara por aquí, hum? ―preguntó la rubia a su compañero―. _"¡HUUUUM! Estoy con Akasuna-san… ¡Pero qué genial! ¡OHHH! ¡Es todos mioooo, kyaaa! ¡Oh, no soy una pervertida! pero es que es tan lindo y tierno… hum"_ ―pensaba sonrojada.

―No lo sabremos si no buscamos… ―dijo seriamente el pelirrojo. Su semblante era serio y no mostraba ninguna expresión. Estaba más serio de lo común y sus ojos mostraban preocupación. Buscaba con la mirada a la de ojos dorados.

―¿A-Akasuna-san, hum? ―tartamudeo la rubia―. _"¿Qué le pasa? Esta raro hoy… ¿Qué tiene? No es el Akasuna-san que yo conozco…hum" _―pensó preocupada la rubia.

―¡Allí esta! ―exclamo y se ubicaron detrás de una pared―. Ya encontramos a Zetsu…

La peliverde estaba apoyada de espalda a un árbol y tres chicos la rodeaban. Uno de cabellos castaños, un pelinegro y uno también de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Los tres tenían una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. La peliverde tenía los ojos lagrimosos y parecía un pequeño cachorro acorralado. Estaba temblando y parecía que iba a llorar. Intentaba hablar pero los nervios no la dejaban.

―¿Trajiste el dinero para nosotros? ―preguntó el pelinegro que estaba en medio de los otros cabellos castaños.

―L-les dije que y-yo no tengo dinero… ―titubeo la peliverde.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―sonríe de lado el de cabello castaño.

―Q-que … N-no t-tengo el di-dine- ―La peliverde no pudo terminar cuando el chico de cabellos oscuros la levanta por el cuello del uniforme.

―¡¿Acaso crees que estamos aquí para tus bromas! ―exclamó el cabello castaño.

―P-pero les d-digo la verdad _**"¡Deja de estar así y vamos a darle su merecido!"**_ N-nos meteremos en problemas… _**"¡Ni me importa! ¡Ni que estuviera aquí Juan pablo segundo para decir que esto está mal!" **_N-no…

―¿Acaso hablas sola? ¿eh? ―preguntó el pelinegro.

―¡Vamos Deidara! ―ordenó el pelirrojo pero la rubia lo toma por el brazo deteniéndolo.

―No Akasuna-san… Vamos a e-espera a los demás, hum… El líder dijo que solo la vigiláramos ―intento explicar la rubia.

―¡¿Pero no vez que Zetsu está en problemas! ¡¿No preocupa ella! ―exclamó furioso el pelirrojo.

―Claro que sí pero…hum

―N-no…Y-yo no hablo sola… ―lloró la peliverde y el chico la coloca en el suelo nuevamente.

―¿Sabes lo que pasara si no nos consigues el dinero niñita? ―le toma el mentón y le acerca su cara.

―N-no… _**"¡Y tampoco quiero saberlo! ¡GOLPEALO! ¡NO SEAS TONTA!"**_

―Te podrían pasar cosas muy malas… ―le saca el lazo de su uniforme y los otros dos chicos la toman del brazo.

―**¡¿Q-Que piensas h-hacer! ―**lloró la peliverde y forcejeaba.

―No lo sé… Divertirme un poco… ―su mano deslizaba poco a poco la camisa del uniforme por el hombro.

―¡NO LO HAGAS! **¡NI TE ATREVAS!**

―¡No voy a esperar a nadie mientras me quedo viendo a Zetsu como sufre! ―va corriendo con los chicos.

―¡Espera, Akasuna-san, hum! _"¡Rayos! Ahora tendremos que pelear nosotros contra ellos 3… " _–sigue al pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo corre hasta la pelea y se monta sobre el pelinegro por la espalda y este se aleja de Zetsu.

―¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ―gritó furioso el pelirrojo mientras ahorcaba con sus brazos al pelinegro.

―¡No te metas en lo que no te incumbe! ―daban vueltas intentando soltarse del pelirrojo.

―¡Pues si me incumbe!

―¡Akasuna-san! ¡Hum! ―llegó a la pelea y mira a Zetsu―. _"¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto a ella? ¿Qué está pasando aquí…?" _―busca en sus bolsillos.

―¡Ella es la rubia del festival de deportes! ¡Ella fue la que peleo contra Itachi Uchiha!

―¡No puede ser! ¡Acabemos con ella antes de que saque algunos explosivos! ―los dos castaño fueron rumbo a la rubia.

De la aparece alguien y golpea al pelicastaño en el estomago haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo tocándose el estomago.

―¿No pueden decir solo mi nombre? ―acomoda un poco su cabello llevándoselo hacia atrás― Siempre dicen… Itachi… Uchiha… Como de un modo dramático o algo así, ya me están recordando a Kisame.

―¿Itachi, hum? ―se sorprendió la rubia.

―Sí, pueden decir solo Itachi.

―¡¿Qué haces aquí, hum? ―preguntó la rubia.

―Vine a ayudar… Dejemos la pelea para otro día… Porque vienen mas ―señalo la Uchiha que se veían venir otros chicos.

―¡Déjame en paz enano de la… ―le da un codazo a Sasori y lo deja desmayado en el suelo―. Que débil…

―P-pero… ¿Q-que hacen aquí? ―se pregunto con ojos lagrimoso la peliverde―. _**"¡Es obvio que para ayudarte!"**_

―Vinimos a protegerte… Eso hacen los compañeros… ―dijo la pelinegro.

―¡No me dan miedo dos chicas! ¡Así sea una de ellas Itachi Uchiha! ―señalo a la nombrada, había hablado el pelinegro.

―¿No pueden nombrarme con mi nombre solamente? Eso lo hacen con Deidara… ―suspiró la pelinegra.

―¡No me importa lo que digas! ―gritó y se reunieron los 6 chicos ahora rodeando a tres chicas y un chico incapacitado.

―Se arrepentirán de esto chicas…

―¡No se metan con nosotras, hum!

―¡WOOOOHOOOO! ―gritó una religiosa haciendo una entrada con una patada voladora golpeando a uno de los chicos en la cabeza y lo deja inconsciente―. ¡Jashin-sama! ¡Todo es gracias a Jashin-sama!

―¿¡Hidan-san también! ―se preguntó sorprendida la peliverde.

―¡Idiota, hum! ―golpea a la Jashinista en la cabeza―. ¡No seas así de imprudente! ¿Qué pasaba si el chico la esquivaba y me golpeaba a mi?

―Serias estúpida por no esquivarla también… ―respondió la pelinegra.

―¡A eso no era lo que quería llegar, hum!

―¡AAAHH! ―dio un grito de batalla el azul golpeando con una palo a uno de los chicos―. ¡No me dejen fuera!

―¡A mí tampoco! ―Entró el líder en la pelea golpeando a uno de pelo castaño―. ¡Protegeremos a Zetsu!

―¡Kisame-san! ¡Líder-san! **"¿Todos están aquí?"**

―¡Zetsu-chan! ―corrió la peliazul con su amiga―.¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ―preguntó preocupada la peliazul.

―N-no te preocupes Konan-san ―respondió con una sonrisa en su cara―.

―¡Joder! ¿Dónde está el idiota de Kakuzu en estos momentos intensos de la vida? ―gritó furiosa la albina.

―¡Deja de decir tonterías de mi, Hidan! ―llegó el avaro dando una patada detrás de la rodilla a uno para que cayera.

―¡WOW! ¡Esto se va a poner intenso! ―ríe maliciosamente la albina.

―¡A la carga! ―gritó el azul.

La batalla entre los dos grupos empezó, y los Akatsuki recibieron algunas heridas. Konan estuvo todo el tiempo con Zetsu, e Itachi estuvo con Sasori que había sido golpeado en la nariz y se desmayo. Los otros estaban peleando por su amiga. La de ojos dorados veía atónita a todos sus amigos, voltea para un lado y se queda viendo al pelirrojo con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo estaba recostado en las piernas de la Uchiha que lo veía preocupada.

―Gracias Sasori-kun… Aunque no te incumbía… Me protegiste, ¿no pudiste esperar verdad? Siempre has sido así ―suelta una risa―. _**"Bueno… Ese chico no va a cambiar."**_

―¿Qué dijiste Zetsu-chan? ¿Te duele algo? ―preguntó preocupada la peliazul.

―No, estoy bien. ¡Muchas gracias Konan-san! ―sonríe dulcemente.

Varias personas se aglomeran y ven lo que está pasando. Miran como pasaba esa pelea por esa inseparable compañera que pocos la toman en cuenta y que se preocupa por todos.

―No hay porque… ―le acaricia la cabeza―. _"Si se trata de compañeros… Pain hará lo posible para protegerlos… Yahiko…"_ ―mira al líder luchar la peliazul.

Después de haber pasado un rato y haber sonado la campana los chicos siguen luchando. Ya unos habían cansado y entre ellos estaban unos 3 chicos del otro bando. La pelea siguió hasta que todos los del otro bando habían caído.

―Hiciste mal… ―sonríe de lado y mira el pelinegro. Hablo el líder del Akatsuki.

―¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó el pelinegro sentado en el suelo con moretones y el uniforme sucio y roto.

―Déjame arreglarte un poco Zetsu-chan ―le coloca nuevamente el lazo de su uniforme y la sacude y las dos se levantan.

Todos los Akatsuki se levantan del suelo con un poco de dificultad. El pelirrojo despertó y la pelinegra lo ayudo a levantarse haciendo que este se recostara de su hombro. Todos acorralan ahora al grupo tirado en el suelo.

―¡Hiciste mal al herir a nuestra amiga! ¡Ya que si te metes con uno te metes con todos! Los Akatsuki te harán sufrir por todas las cosas que le hiciste a Zetsu-chan… Demostrándote el dolor que sufrió ella por tu culpa… ―gritó el líder con todos sus compañeros a su lado.

―¡Ustedes son raros!

―No te preocupes, Pain. Yo le daré el castigo que merece…

Venia el director con el subdirector. Caminaba hacia los chicos y se coloco en el centro de la batalla. Con su siempre sonrisa ganadora y su hermano a su lado serio.

―Pero antes… ¿Por qué lo hacían? Quiero saber el porqué… ―mira sobre sus hombros a la peliverde―. ¿Tu sabias porque lo hacían Zetsu-chan?

―N-no… ―articuló nerviosa.

―Lastima chicos… Es una desventaja ―sonríe de lado viendo a la otra banda el Uchiha mayor.

―D-director… Y-yo… N-no es lo que usted cree… ―dijo el pelinegro.

―¿A no? ¿Entonces dime que es lo que paso? ―preguntó curioso el Uchiha.

-―Yo puedo explicarlo… ―alzó la mano el avaro del grupo―. Lo que pasa es que esos tres chicos ―señala a los dos castaños y al pelinegro―. Me deben dinero y tenían los días contados…

―Ya entendí… Entonces fueron por una presa fácil… ―comentó la Uchiha―. Pensaron que como, Zetsu-chan, tenía una piel fuera de lo común podían intimidarla y también por el hecho de ser chica… Así podrían sacar dinero de ella fácilmente… ―los fulmina con la mirada.

―¡Son unos malditos despreciables! ―gritó furioso el pelirrojo―. ¡Debería expulsarlos Director!

―No lo hare…

―¡¿Qué! –exclamaron todos los Akatsuki presentes y algunas personas que veían la pelea.

―Gracias… ¡Yo sabía que el director entendería… ―se levantan todos los chicos, esto lo había dicho el pelinegro que siempre hablaba por todos―. Esa ridícula de extraña piel no debería estar en este colegio, yo tengo razón.

Muchos de los presentes se miran, y murmuraban algunas cosas.

―¡¿Qué! ¿Qué dices? Acaso la juzgas así nada mas por su piel? ¡Zetsu-chan es la persona más tierna y dulce que he visto! ―enfureció la peliazul.

―¿Qué? ¿Pero si todos piensan así? ―mira al publico―. ¿Verdad que si?

El público se mira entre sí, un poco confuso. Algunos parecen tenerle miedo.

―¡ZETSU-SAN ES MUY LINDA Y TIERNA! ¡NO DIGAS ESO DE ELLA! ―gritó furioso el enmascara naranja.

―E-es… Tobi… ―la peliverde se sonroja―. Se preocupa por mí… _**"Si, lo está haciendo igual que los otros… Mira"**_ ―mira a todo el público que veía la pelea.

―Ella es muy linda ―gritó una del publico―. Ella me ayudo mucho en la clase de biología el semestre pasado ―gritó una chica de cabellos castaño.

―¡Manuelita! ―gritó alegre la albina.

―¡A mí también me ayudo! Esas materias estaban difíciles… Pude aprobar Biología gracias a ella y mi madre no se enojo ―habló un chico de cabellos castaño claro.

―¡Cuando había encontrado un perrito en la calle ella me ayudo a encontrar una familia para él, pochi! ―gritó una chica del publico con cabellos rubios.

―¡A mí me animo cuando mi novio me había dejado! ¡Es un buen hombro el cual apoyarse!

―¡A mí también cuando tenía que hacerle un arreglo a mi novia!

―¡A mí también!

―¡Y A MI! ―gritaron varias personas del público.

―Ahora todos de apoyan Zetsu… ―dice el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado recostado de Itachi.

―N-no puedo creerlo… ―se dijo a su misma con lagrimas rozando sus mejillas.

―¿¡Qué? ¿¡Dejaran que ese fenómeno les hable! Aquí todos son raros.

―El único raro eres tú al parecer.

―¡EXPULSENLO! ―gritó el público.

―Dije que no lo hare chicos…

―¿Por qué tío? Es estúpido, por todo lo que hizo… ―comentó la Uchiha.

―Pero le pondré un castigo… Que les parece si… ―se queda pensativo un rato―. ¡Ya se! ¿Qué les parece si está en la sala de castigo por todos un mes? ―explicó el director.

―Eso no es nada, hum ―se quejó la rubia.

―Pero estará vigilando Orochimaru…MMmm…―ríe maliciosamente.

―¡¿Qué! ―gritaron todos los chicos del otro bando.

―Me paresssse una buena idea ―dijo emocionado el pálido sensei, estaba llegando a ver lo que pasaba junto con otros sensei.

―Orochimaru le parece bien. No te preocupes de si te ven o algo Orochimaru…Ellos estarán cuando terminen las clases y esto se queda solito ―ríe pervertidamente.

―¡Perfecto! –ríe junto al Uchiha.

―¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ―gritaron los otros.

―Pobres… ―dijo la peliazul.

―Se lo merecían…Por molestar a Zetsu ―dijo todavía enojado el pequeño del grupo.

―Sasori-kun… ―veía extrañada la Uchiha a su novio.

―¡Pues el castigo empieza hoy chicos! ¿Está bien Orochimaru?

―Claro que sssi…¡MUAJAAJAJJAAJA! ―ríe maléficamente el sensei.

―¡Vamos! ¡Todos regresen a sus clases! ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Y ustedes también! ―señalo al bando contrario.

Al rato todos se fueron junto con los profesores y solo quedaron, Madara, Izuna, Tobi y los Akatsuki.

―¿Zetsu-san? ¿Estás bien? ―pregunto el pequeño Uchiha.

―S-si… N-no te preocupes T-Tobi ―sonríe ampliamente―. _**"Ahhmm…Simples palabras dulces… ¡El no hizo nada, pero Kisame si nos protegió! ¿Dónde estaba cuando estábamos en problemas? ¡Seguro estaba por allí jugando como un niño pequeño!"**_ N-no…La intención es lo que cuenta.

― "_Zetsu-san es muy rara…" _Qué bueno que estés bien… ―se alegro el enmascarado.

―¡Bien hecho Akatsuki! –Felicitó el Director―. Lo hicieron muy bien y no creo que vuelvan a molestar a nuestra querida Zetsu-chan ―acaricia los cabellos verdes de la chica.

―¡G-gracias! _**"¡Viste! Solo tenias que pedir ayuda…"**_

―Pero… ¿Por qué nunca pediste ayuda? ―preguntó curioso el Director.

Es cierto. Todos se había preguntado eso desde que empezaron a espiarla…Desde el día en que fue asignada esa misión de vigilar a su compañera. «_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada?_»_. _Algunos se sintieron mal por que sentían que no tenían la confianza de la peliverde, entre ellos estaban Pain y Konan, los más cercanos a Zetsu, y también Kisame, que se hizo rápidamente amigo de esta… ¿Y también Sasori? Pero el tenia poco contacto con ella. ¿O no?

―Es… E-es que no quería molestar a nadie… P-pensé que s-seria una molestia… ―dijo tristemente bajando la cabeza.

―Eso es ridículo ―comentó la Uchiha.

―Es cierto Zetsu. ¡Es ridículo! A la única que molestaban era a ti y uno no hacía nada. Me sentí inútil… ―dijo el pelirrojo.

―"_Todo este grupo está lleno de locos… ¿Por qué siempre mi hermano tendrá alumnos tan locos y extraños?" _―suspira de cansancio Izuna.

―Fuiste inútil, mira que ser golpeado y desmayarse, no es de mucha ayuda que digamos ―se burlo el avaro.

―¡Cállate idiota! ―enfureció el pelirrojo.

―Eso es causa de la pubertad ―explicó la Uchiha.

―¿¡Como que pubertad! ―se preguntó el pelirrojo.

―¿Sasori-san está pasando por la pubertad? Eso es muy gracioso ―ríe el enmascarado.

―Todos somos amigos Zetsu-chan… A sí que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea ―explicó con una hermosa y amplia sonrisa la maestra del origami.

―Konan tiene razón. Ahora somos un equipo y todos tenemos que apoyarnos ¿Si? ―dijo el líder.

―Entonces no vuelvas a hacer eso, nos preocupaste bastante ―gruño Kisame un poco sonrojado.

―**Está bien…** _"Oh, estaba vez fuiste tú…"_ **Si **–se sonroja la peliverde y todos miran la pelea del otro grupo de Akatsuki.

―¿Por eso eres enano? ¿Por qué ahora es que estas pasando la pubertad pinochito? ―se burlo la albina.

―¡Oye! ¡Deja en paz mi altura! ¡Soy de altura promedio! ―gritó Sasori.

―Si claro… ―dijo con sarcasmo el avaro.

―No puedo creer que Akasuna-san este pasando por la pubertad, hum… ―se sorprende la rubia.

―¡Que no!

―**¡Eres un PUBERTADO! **―todos ríen por el comentario de la peliverde.

―¡Por favor no digas mas eso! ¡Además esa palabra no existe Zetsu! ―lloriqueó el pelirrojo.

―Bueno… ¿Pain, tienes algo que decir? ―comentó el director.

―Si… ¡Akatsuki! ¡Misión 6: Espiar a la reina del espionaje! ¡COMPLETA! ―gritó alegre.

―¡SI! –gritaron todos los Akatsuki en unísono con el puño alzado.

―¡Así me gusta! –felicitó Madara.

―"_¡Esta escuela está llena de locos!" _―miró extrañado a todos―. _"Pero no había visto a mi hermano así de emocionado desde hace mucho…"_

―Vamos todos a clase chicos… ¡No se libraran de ellas tan fácilmente! Puedo ser muy genial con ustedes y eso… ¡Pero sigo siendo el director! ¡Y son mis reglas! _"Tengo que actuar así en frente de Izuna"_

―"_Oh…Es recto con sus alumnos… ¡Así es como debe ser hermano!" _―pensó orgulloso el pelinegro, Izuna.

―No esperamos un trato especial, hum…

―Cierto… ―dijo la peliazul.

―¡Deberían haber dicho «_Este director si es malo…aahmmm_» O algo así… ―dijo el pelinegro.

―No, no lo diremos… Así deben ser los directores ―dijo el líder.

―Si son aburridos, pude cambiar de opinión.

―¡TU SOLO QUIERES SALTARTE LO DEBERES! ―lo golpea con una carpeta su hermano.

―¡Que malo eres Izuna-chan! –lloriqueo el director.

―¡No me digas así en frente de los alumnos! ―se quejó el hermano menor.

Todos los chicos vuelven tranquilamente a sus salones y ven clases como siempre. Pero alguien estaba diferente, la peliverde estaba más alegre que de costumbre y hablo con otras personas con un poco mas de normalidad. Había ocurrido un buen día para ella, había hecho lo que ha querido siempre y no se había dado cuenta…

_«Amigos»_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Estaba atardeciendo y ya los Akatsuki se tenían que ir a su casa. Pero una persona estaba esperando a una chica en especial en la entrada.

―¿eh? ―se preguntó una albina que iba camino a la entrada junto a su amiga la rubia.

―Hidan… ―Dijo Kakuzu recostado de una pared―. Tengo algo que hablar contigo.

―…Deidara… Vete sin mi ―dijo cortante.

―E-está bien, hum ―se aleja su amiga―. _"¿Por qué hablo así…? No dijo ni una grosería… ¿Qué tenía que hablar con Kakuzu, hum?"_

―¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no me respondiste la otra vez? ―habló Kakuzu y se aleja de la pared para estar frente a frente con la albina.

―Yo…

―¿Tienes miedo a decir la verdad?

―No. Una Jashinista nunca tiene miedo de nada.

―¿Entonces qué es lo que te para? Respóndeme a lo que te pregunte… No me evadas más ―dijo cortante.

―¡Si eso es lo que quieres saber! ―Se agarra el pecho fuertemente―. Yo soy Hidan Whitehead Hamilton III, hija de una de las familias nobles de Inglaterra ―dijo firmemente.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En un terreno vacio de la ciudad estaban, el director, subdirector y el enmascarado. Los tres veían el terreno vacio que estaba cerca del instituto. El director respira hondo el aire puro. Izuna lo veía raro y de Tobi no se sabía nada ya que siempre estaba cubierto por una máscara.

―Sí, este es el lugar perfecto ―miró el terreno el director y saca los planos de una casa.

―¿Perfecto para qué? ―preguntó su hermano menor.

―Para una casa duh… ¡Es obvio! Para eso están los terrenos… ¡Solo falta construirla! Ya deseo ver la cara de mis queridos juguetitos cuando vean la hermosa casa que construí… ¡MUAAJAJAJAJA!

―Tobi…Tu sabes que si llega a pasar algo puedes decirme a mi…Yo soy tu tío y tu padrino así que cuidare de ti ―dijo y mira extraño a su hermano.

―¿Hm? ¡Claro tío! ¡Tobi quiere mucho a su tío!

―Cada vez esto se está poniendo mas intenso. ¡Ya quiero ver lo que pasara después!

―¡CORRE! ¡TSSSUNADE NOSSS SSSIGUE TODAVIAAAA! ―corría por las calles Orochimaru junto con Jiraiya y detrás una rubia.

―¡Ni crean que se me escaparan bola de pervertidos! ―corría detrás de ellos la rubia.

―¡NOOOOO! ―gritaron el peliblanco y el de complejo de Michael Jackson.

―Yo pensé que habían parado ya ―dijo Madara y los hermanos se quedaron viendo la escena con una gotita.

―¡Vamos Tsunade-sensei! ¡Usted puede! ―animaba a su sensei el enmascarado dando saltitos.

―¡LAS SALIDAS DE LOS VIERNES! ―cae de rodillas el director lloriqueando.

―¡¿No lo habías olvidado ya! ¡¿Qué son esas salidas! –se preguntó el hermano menor.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

¿Quieren saber lo que había pasado con los antagonistas de este capítulo? ¡Aquí lo tienen!

Había seis chicos en un salón viendo a su sensei Orochimaru. Solo esperaban que la hora de castigo terminara.

―¡Bueno chicosss… Ya que nadie esssta aquí… Creo que experimentare con sssuss lindoss cuerpessshiitos! ¡MUAJAAJAJA! ¡Empecemoss con el pelinegro! ―señala al líder de la pandilla.

―¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ―lloro el pelinegro.

Por eso a nadie le gusta ser castigado y menos por nuestro querido Director, Uchiha Madara. Creo que fue algo duro, pero aprenderán la lección.

Pues y así termina el día con nuestros queridos protagonistas. Protegieron hasta la final a su querida compañera y ahora amiga Zetsu. Locuras, lágrimas, amistad y peleas pasaron en este episodio. Nuestra tierna y linda chica de doble personalidad ahora está con una sonrisa y lagrimas de felicidad por que obtuvo que siempre quiso. ¿Pero a que se refería Zetsu-chan con «_hermana_»? ¿A quién se lo decía? ¿Cuál es el verdadero pasado oculto tras Hidan Whitehead Hamilton III? ¿Por qué Kakuzu sabía todo eso? ¿Madara podrá decirle a Itachi que le dio su cupón a Izuna? ¿Qué relación tiene Sasori con Zetsu? ¿Podrán Orochimaru y Jiraiya huir de la fiera de Tsunade? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Sabrán todo esto y más! ¿O no?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**¡La sección de Zetsu-chan e Itachi-san!**

***¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!***

El set está totalmente adornado con globos de todos colores y serpentinas.

**Zetsu:** BUUUUUUUEEENAAAS! ¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN A LA SECCION DE ZETSU-CHAN!

**Itachi:** Y de Itachi-san.

**Zetsu:** ¡ESTAMOS FELICES!

**Itachi:** Porque es el aniversario.

**Zetsu:** ¡SIIII! NO PENSE QUE LLEGARAMOS TAN LEJOS!

**Itachi:** Si, quien lo diría...

**Zetsu: ¿podrías ser un poco más animada?**

**Itachi:** ―tira confeti―

**Zetsu: oh, que animada **―nótese el sarcasmo―

**Itachi:** ¡WWWOOOOOOW! ¡SIIIIII! ¡NUESTRO PRIMER ANIVERSARIO! ―Tira fuegos artificiales― ¿qué te parece así?

**Zetsu: más aceptable.**

**Itachi:** Bueno, empezamos muy animados. Bienvenidos sean a la sección de Zetsu-chan e Itachi-san. Hoy es un día muy especial.

**Zetsu:** Si, hoy 23 de marzo, es nuestro primer aniversario del fic ―llora de felicidad― _**"llorona"**_ Es que estoy tan feliz.

**Itachi:** Yo también estoy feliz ―cara seria―. No puedo contenerla.

**Zetsu:** No voy a decir nada.

**Itachi:** Hoy cumple el fic un añito, es un comienzo...

**Zetsu:** **Y eso que apenas llevamos solo 16 piche capítulos...**

**Itachi:** Es preferible eso que 1. Recordemos que la escritora no quería seguir escribiendo este fic porque decía que nadie le iba a gustar y como nadie había comentado en el primer capítulo se quería rendir.

**Zetsu:** Si, ya lo recuerdo. Como era su primer fic, bueno y todavía... ¡Nosotros seremos siempre su primer fic! ¡Y los primeros son los mejores!

**Itachi:** Así que ánimos a esa escritora que no se quiso rendir por su fic tan extraño... ¡Que siguió así pensara que nadie leyera su fic! ¡Ánimos escritora!

**Zetsu:** "_**Hoy no te insultare porque me gusto el capítulo de hoy..." **_¡Fuimos protagonistas en el capítulo de hoy! ¡Siii!

**Itachi:** Si, fue muy genial el capitulo. Me gusto... Bueno... Como invitada especial tenemos a... ¡CHAN CHAAAAN CHAAAAAAANNNN! ¡Deidara-Inuzuka!

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** ―aparece en el set― ¡Hola =D! ¿¡Como están chicos *-*! ¡Es la primera vez que hago aparición aquí! Estoy muy feliz... Tan feliz que voy a llorar T-T...

**Zetsu: Se puso Itachi...**

**Itachi:** Hey,¿qué quisiste decir con eso ¬_¬?

**Zetsu: **... ¡Bueno, Bueno! No dije nada. ¿Qué les parece si le hacemos una mini entrevista? Aquí en la sección de Zetsu-chan e Itachi-san.

**Deidara-Inuzuka: **Bueno o3o.

**Itachi:** ¿Cómo te surgió la idea..?

**Deidara-Inuzuka: **Bueno...Siempre quise hacer un fic de los Akatsuki, y como me gusta mucho el yaoi...Quise hacer un fanfic romántico y con algo de drama...Pero creo que me salió mas comedia que drama, rayos! Además, no sé cómo manejar Fanfics yaoi, y decidí cambiarle el sexo a los personajes... Pero creo que es lo mismo, pero un poco diferente.

**Zetsu:** ¿Es diferente por qué? ¿Crees que los personajes serian mejor hombres?

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** Creo que aquí en este fic, les puse mucho OoC, Osea_ Out of Character_, es simples palabras fuera del personaje, no se parecen mucho a los del manga, y eso me pone muy enojada, quería que los lectores se sintieron bien y que sus personajes fueran iguales que los del manga, como por ejemplo Pain/Yahiko/Nagato o quien sea ese tipo, creo que si fueran hombres todos no se saldrían tanto de su carácter original _"LOL pero Pain es hombre, no me hagan caso xD". _Otra cosa que pienso es que hubiera llamado más la atención siendo que los personajes fueran hombres, por eso son muy pocas las personas que leen este fanfic y algunas cosas que no les gusta; Pero quise hacerlo original y así fue como salió.

**Itachi:** ¿Algun fanfic te inspiro a escribir este fanfic o te vino de la nada?

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** para serles sincera, si. Si no hubiera leído ese fanfic no se me hubiera ocurrido este, aunque el otro nunca tuvo un final... Se llama _"Escuela Akatsuki"_. No crean que me copie de el...Y si parece que me copie, no fue esa mi intención, lo digo de corazón ya que odio las personas que se copian o que hacen plagio, es muy decepcionantes. Solo quise inspirarme mucho en ella, eso fue todo, en serio no quise copiarme de ella. Si quieren pueden leerse el fanfic, es muy bueno.

**Itachi:** Interesante...

**Zetsu:** ¿Que mas...? ¿Cómo te inspiras para escribir?

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** Pues, escuchando música, lo normal. Yo escucho la música de BLEACH para inspirarme me gustan todas sus músicas y si quiero hacer escenas graciosas busco los OST donde están las músicas para las escenas graciosas del anime. También suelo consultar ideas, con mi co-escritor, **Tobi Kohai**, es mi kohai, y él me da ideas y nombres de capítulos como _"Dia de un Director"_ y próximamente: _"Diario de una creyente"_ No crean que todo lo hago yo, yo solamente hago la mayor parte y él me inspira en hacer cosas para el capitulo.

**Zetsu:** ¿donde aprendiste a escribir así? Creo que varias personas dicen que podrías mejorar tu escritura.

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** De los libros se aprende todo. Léete algunas novelas, adoro leer todo tipo de novelas y más si son largas...Por los momentos ando leyendo Harry Potter que se los recomiendo (los libros) y pronto leeré la brújula dorada. Perdonen si tardo con los capítulos por eso, es que quiero que ustedes mis lectores tengan una buena lectura y que puedan llegar mis sentimientos a ustedes o mejor dicho, los sentimientos de los personajes del fic. Mi más sinceras si tardo y si mi redacción es mala, soy una principiante.

**Itachi:** ¿Que te pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Fue un orgullo para ti? ¿Te gusto?

**Deidara-Inuzuka**: No me disgusto, fue bien. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, ya tenía muchas ganas de escribir un capitulo de Zetsu-chan, ya que quiero hacerla uno de los personajes más significativos del fic. Ya que no solo Deidara, Itachi, Hidan o Sasori, son los protagonistas... ¿Solo porque es feo no debe de quererse? ¡NO! ¡También deben quererse! También tienen su papel en el verdadero Naruto, el también existe, junto con Kisame. Me gusto también, porque parece que hay algo que oculta Sasori que pudo darse cuenta Deidara y creo que Itachi sobre Zetsu-chan, además de que Zetsu estaba insegura de si realmente tenía amigos, ya que parte de su vida estaba sola por el color raro de su piel. Quise transmitir un poco de los sentimientos a mis lectores para luego ir con su verdadera historia, espero les guste.

**Itachi:** ¿Quién es Hidan Whitehead Hamilton III?

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo. Solo déjenme decirles que me inspire en algún apellido ingles, además decidí inventarle uno ya que no tiene y no quería dejarlo a secas.

**Zetsu:** ¡Buena respuesta! ¿Yo también tengo? _**"¡Claro que tenemos baka!"**_ ¿Y que quisiste decir con Hermana, cuando yo lo dije en este capítulo?

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** Claro que tienes pero todavía no lo diré. Bueno, eso es todavía un total misterio, pero déjame decirte que tengo tu historia preparada no es muy complicada.¿Acaso Zetsu-chan tiene bipolaridad o doble personalidad? ¿Y porque la tiene? ¿No se lo han preguntado?

**Zetsu:** yo no o3o _**"yo tampoco .3."**_

**Itachi:** Ha bueno, muchos se han preguntado si aparecerá mi querido y tonto hermano menor.

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** Si, aparecerá. En tu pasado y en el presente...Pero no mucho, primero porque: ODIO A SASGAY _**"perdonen gays no quería insultarlos" **_... Pero si, es importante que aparezca por ti, Itachi.

**Itachi:** Gracias, aunque te odio por ponerle mala ¬¬...

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** perdona es que antes te odiaba, pero todavía te odio...Pero eres uno de los protagonistas del fic, así que no tienes que ser mala. Perdonen por poner a Itachi tan mala... No la odien por ser bonita cofsiclarocofcof.

**Itachi:** lo escuche sabes ¬.¬...

**Zetsu:** Ahora que mas... ¡Ya se! ¡Sobre las parejas! ¡¿Que puedes decirnos sobre esto! ¿¡Que parejas habrá en el fic! **¡DIGANOS ESCRITORA DE PACOTILLA!**

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** ¡Dijiste que no me insultarías! D:! Bueno, como pueden ver, la única que se ha formado es el SasoIta, y quien sabe, también podría formase el PaiHida. No sé qué parejas podría formarse al final, porque me gusta enredar a las parejas y mientras más se enredan mejor. Por los momentos se han visto insinuaciones de: MadaDei y SasoZetsu, también KisaZetsu. No olvidemos que también insinuaciones de PaiKona y KakuHida lo mas importante pera muchos que me escriben... ¿TobiDei/DeiTobi o SasoDei? Sinceramente, estoy enredada con esta pareja ya que las dos me gustan mucho, son muy lindas y bonitas _**"eh llorado en varios TobiDei y MadaDei, y más cuando se despide Tobi en la explosión de Deidara".**_ No sé qué pareja habrá al final especialmente esa, espero no se decepcionen haya la pareja que haya, porque yo simplemente escojo lo que mejor parezca... ¡Mientras más original mejor carajo!

**Zetsu:** _**"¡A la final no dijiste nada!"**_ Bueno, no creo que podamos preguntarte mas nada o3o"... Solo diremos que nadie leyó nada de lo que dijiste.

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** T3T... ¡NOOO!Y me inspire en hablar.

**Deidara:** -_-" pobre...

**Sasori:** ¡¿oigan y por qué no estoy en la sección de hoy!

**Zetsu:** quien sabe... ―silba―

**Sasori:** ¬_¬…

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** y por cierto en el capitulo anterior si hubo ObaMada LOL xD!

**Zetsu:** ¡VETE! ―le lanza un zapatazo―

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** ¡WAAAA! ―se va corriendo―

**Itachi:** Se fue...

**Zetsu:** **mejor no hacía nada aquí, solo hablar idioteces...**

**Itachi:** pero tú fuiste la que hiciera que hablara...

**Zetsu: ¡SShh! ¡Silencio Itachi!**

**Kisame:** ¿no se supone que íbamos a hacer la misión SEPUS, Itachi-san?

**Itachi:** es que llegue a un acuerdo con Zetsu-chan y bueno, aparecí en la sección hoy. Además que hoy es especial. Y todos los Akatsuki tienen derecho a responder los reviews... En el próximo capitulo seguiremos con la SEPUS.

**Kisame:** -_-"...

**Tobi:** Si, Itachi-san es rara... ¡PERO YO SOY UN BUEN CHICO!

**Kakuzu:** No voy a pagar por estar aquí!

**Zetsu:** nadie te está cobrando Kakuzu-san.

**Kakuzu:** ¿y me pagan? ¿$_$ ?

**Zetsu: NO** ¬_¬

**Kakuzu:** Bueno...Bueno...

**Hidan:** ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Mira que te salió el tiro por la culata!

**Zetsu:** dice frases viejas como Madara-san.

**Madara:** ¡Deja de decir eso Zetsu-chan! Por cierto... ¿¡Porque yo soy Uke en el ObaMada! Ah! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!

**Obama:** ―aparece corriendo por el set― Comete esa Madara ―se va―

**Madara:** Este tipo está loco. Bueno, no es justo, yo me quejo por que debería ser seme.

**Deidara:** _"¿¡no deberías quejarte porque es una pareja yaoi!"_

**Sasori:** ¡Todos están locos!

**Zetsu:** ¡pubertado!

**Sasori:** ¡que no lo soy!

**Konan:** ―aparece― ¡Hola a todos! Ya llegue.

**Pain:** ¡y yo también! -aparece-

**Zetsu:** ¡fueron los últimos! Creo o3o...

**Orochimaru:** ¡falto yo! ―llega―

**Zetsu:** **¡tú no eres importante! ¡Vete!**

**Orochimaru: **NOOO T_T ―se deprime―

**Zetsu:** **bueno quédate. -_-'**

**Orochimaru:** ¡SIIII =DD!

**Zetsu:** Estamos todos completos. ¡Ahora a responder los reviews! ¡¿Ya están todos listos a responder!

**Todos:** ¡SIIIIII!

**Zetsu:** ¿¡y tu Guachimingo!

**Guachimingo:** Que ese no es mi jodido nombre.

**Zetsu:** Ay si, eres muy delicadito. Enfoca a Hidan.

**Hidan:** ¡Bien! Empecemos con, **nathita:** Te gusta todo lo relacionado conmigo *o*, que Jashin-sama te bendiga. Con que te gusta el PaiHida...Mmmm...

**Pain:** Ohhh~ en serio le gusta, genial nathita!

**Kakuzu:** ¿KakuHida?

**Hidan:** Dice que quiere kiss kiss kiss KakuHidan.

**Zetsu:** Como es mi sección...

**Itachi:** EHEEEMMM

**Zetsu:** bueno la sección de ITACHI y MIA es un especial, te concederemos tu deseo...

**Hidan:** ¿en serio?

**Todos:** ¿¡en serio!

**Itachi:** y como también te gusta el PaiHida haremos algo especial un trió... Toma la foto Tobi.

**Deidara:** ¡Hey! ¡Tú no le ordenas a él! ¡Yo sí! ¡Soy su senpai, hum!

**Itachi:** hoy si, ¡así que se me calla! Bien Kakuzu ponte en el lado izquierdo de Hidan y tu Pain en el lado derecho. Ahora cada uno le da un beso en la mejilla y le toman la mano suevamente.

**Zetsu:** perfecto.

Los dos individuos hacen lo que dijo Itachi y Hidan se pone roja como tomate. Tobi logra tomar la foto.

**Tobi:** ¡YAY!

**Hidan:** EJEEMM... Allí tienes tu beso...

**Deidara: **¿porque Konan está ardiendo en llamas? ¡Ay, me quema, hum! ―salta en brazos de Tobi―

**Tobi:** ¡Senpai quiere estar cerca de mí!

**Madara:** ¡pero que linda, yerna! Casi me haces llorar...

**Deidara:** ¡No me digas así, hum!

**Madara:** hagamos una fiesta de pijama solo Tobi, tú y yo...

**Tobi:** ¡Sera divertido!

**Deidara:** ¡ya me basto con el capitulo 14 para no volver más a su casa!

**Hidan:** bueno, dejemos a la familia de chiflados y sigamos... Bueno, si es algo como el NaruSaku el PaiKona de aquí.

**Pain:** es doloroso.

**Konan:** ¿¡QUE! POR QUE NO LE AGRADO A NADIE D=, ¿¡POR QUE DICEN QUE ME PARESCO A SAKURA! ―se deprime en un rincón―

**Pain:** ¡nooo! ¡Konan-chan! ¡ToT!¡A mí me gusta esa pareja!

**Hidan:** ¿¡Madara no es viejo! ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Míralo! ¡Es todo un viejo!

**Madara:** ¡Claro que no lo soy! Puedo estar con alguna de ustedes y se podrá ver muy normal ―carga a Deidara― como Deidara-chan.

**Deidara:** ¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy un juguete Uchiha? -_-"

**Hidan:** ¿cuántos años tienes?

**Madara:** Tengo 35 años.

**Todos:** ¿¡QUE!

**Madara:** ¿qué tiene de malo? Solo tengo 35 años. Tampoco es para tanto.

**Hidan:** ¡mentiroso!

**Madara:** ¡claro que no!

**Hidan:** ¡Bueno, aquí tienes tu capitulo espero te guste! ¡Te queremos y veo que te gusta también el SasoDei! Entonces tomemos un foto de...

**Zetsu:** no podemos...

**Hidan:** ¿por qué?

**Zetsu:** Madara no nos quiere dar a Deidara.

**Madara:** ¡No se la daré! ¡Es mi juguete Uchiha!

**Deidara:** ¡NOOOOOOO! ―se queda traumatizada―

**Tobi:** ¡Tobi tiene un nuevo juguete Uchiha!

**Deidara:** ¡NOOOOO!

**Itachi:** Si te casas con Tobi...Seremos familia…

**Deidara:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ―se desmaya del trauma―

**Madara:** esta como Sasori... ―la sacude― Bueno así es mas fácil hacer cualquier cosa, muajajaja!

**Sasori:** -_-" ¿¡como que como yo!

**Zetsu:** déjenme este a mí! **Sakhory:** Que bueno que te haya gustado la parte de Osama...

**Madara:** T-T! Y a mí que me agradaba...

**Zetsu:** ¡Aquí tienes la continuación, espero comentes nuevamente! ¡Bye!

Madara: ¿quien sigue? ¿Quien dirá el siguiente Review?

Mirada fija en Sasori.

**Sasori:** ay, si lo hago yo...Ahora viene **Nyroge:** ¡Holaaa! ¿Ahora dices aru? ¿Aru? ¿O3o?

**Deidara:** ¿y el hum, hum?

**Sasori:** ahora es fan de hetalia...y por eso el aru y es fiel fanática de China.

**Deidara:** ¡NOOO! ¡Me han cambiado, hum T3T!

**Sasori:** ¿¡Tu también dices genialoso!¬_¬?

**Madara:** ¡es que esa palabra es genialosa! O3O! ¡Además yo la invente! Y te aseguro que será aprobada por la real academia.

**Sasori:** O_O... Se fue… Bueno ya tenemos la continuación del capítulo, y ya viste lo que le paso a la pobre Zetsu.

**Zetsu:** ¡pobre de mi ;3;! _**"¡Sientan pena por mi carajo!"**_

**Sasori:** ¿sabes cómo se siente DeiDei?

**Deidara:** osea yo, hum. Pero ya no eres tan cool ya que no dices hum, hum. Pero gracias por sentirte igual que yo, hum.

**Itachi:** ni que fuera la gran cosota tu hum.

**Deidara:** ¡si lo es, hum!

**Sasori:** ohhh~ ¿eres como Itachi? Interesante.. ¿¡Eres Tsundere!

**Deidara:** ¿¡Tsundere!

**Tobi:** ¡como Deidara-senpai!

**Deidara:** ¿¡a quien le dices Tsundere, hum ¬¬!

**Itachi:** pues no fue a mí.

**Deidara:** a ti te nombraron...

**Itachi:** ¡Yo no soy Tsundere!

**Kisame:** sin comentarios..

**Sasori:** Bueno... Cuídate Nyroge! Espero vuelvas comentar, te esperamos.

**Kisame:** ¡bueno quiero responder ahora yo uno! Vamos con, **:** Hola otra vez, bienvenida nuevamente a la sección de Zetsu-chan..

**Itachi:** EHEEEMM...

**Kisame:** y también de Itachi-san.

**Itachi:** así me gusta.

**Kisame:** Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior. ¿Te gustan los celos? Mmm... Con que te gusta el PaiHida.

**Hidan:** ¡YAY!

**Kisame:** y Kakuzu y Konan son víctimas de los celos...uuuuyy~

**Konan:** ¡Yo no soy víctima de nada! ¡Así que te me callas!

**Kisame:** está bien ;_;... Bueno ya vemos que quieres KakuHida...

**Kakuzu:** ¬.¬

**Itachi:** Bueno, como le gusta mucho hagamos que Hidan bese a Kakuzu.

**Hidan**: ¿¡QUE!

**Itachi:** se me calla, ahora quiero un piquito.

**Kakuzu:** bueno...

El avaro y la albina se acercan y acercan sus caras lentamente hasta quedar centímetros y luego milímetros y...

Se va la luz.

**Zetsu:** ¡Joder! ¡Guachimingo! ¡CHAVEZ!

**Todos:** ¿¡CHAVEZ!

**Guachimingo:** Que no es mi nombre, y no sé lo que paso.

Vuelve la luz.

**Zetsu:** ahora bésense.

**Hidan:** ya lo hicimos... No lo haremos otra vez.

**Kisame:** -_-"... Bueno, es cierto que ella es linda, y también buena en origami.

**Pain:** ¿y por qué le dices linda a ella ¬¬?

**Kisame:** D:...

**Konan:** Tú también eres linda n3n!Déjame decirte que fueron años de entrenamiento maquillar...

**Pain:** y de usarme de conejillo de indias para eso T_T...

**Konan:** Bueno...También... ¿¡Como que lo perdí TwT! ¡Yo no me siento deprimida! ¡Yo no necesito de nadie! ¡Y no soy orgullosa! ―se deprime en un rincón―

**Kisame:** sabias palabras. Me gustaron... ¡Oh, te gusta el KisaIta, genial!

**Zetsu: ¡OYE!...**

**Kisame: **Con que me hace enojar a propósito...

**Itachi:** ¿Qué? Eso es mentira Kisame, no le creas...Este...Me gustan los Dangos.

**Kisame:** ¿y qué tiene que ver?

**Itachi:** no cambies de tema y sigue leyendo.

**Kisame:** Tus parejas son KisaIta, SasoDei, TobiZetsu, PaiKona y KakuHida.

**Zetsu:** ¡a mi si me apoyan ='D! _**"Vete al carajo"**_ Sssh...Que me agrada ;D _**"¬¬'"**_

**Kisame:** pensaremos detenidamente en las parejas.

**Público:** ¡Siempre dicen esoooo!

**Zetsu:** ¡ya tenemos publico de verdad!

**Sasori:** ¿ahora si tienes...?

**Zetsu:** **pero sigo teniendo mi control...Y si el público no se calla lo mandare al carajo.**

**Público:** owo"

**Kisame:** Bueno si, ahora es que falta para terminar este fanfic...Falta muchoooooo~...Pero seguro resolveremos todos los problemas..

**Tobi:** _"supuestamente"_

**Kisame: **¿tienes ideas sobre "Hidan Whitehead Hamilton III" ? ¡Por favor dilas! La escritora no va a saber escribir lo que sigue..

**Hidan:** ¡Jodida puta escritora!

**Kisame:** ¡Qué bien que te hayas acordado T_T! ¡Pensamos que nadie se acordaría de eso! ¡Hasta una vez a la escritora se le olvido D:! pero bueno...No te preocupes que ese capítulo se está acercando!

**Madara:** ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ya lo veras!

**Orochimaru:** ¡D:! ¿Por qué no digo nada?

**Kisame:** Bueno, déjame contestarte que si, tiene una pero la escritora no sabe cómo hacer.. Si una primaria o una secundaria... Pero bueno, se inclino más por una secundaria. Ya esta lista la duda.

**Madara:** ¡Ese Hashirama no me va a ganar en mi terreno!

**Kisame:** ¡Más tierno! Eres pequeñito Sasori.

**Sasori:** ¡Oye! ¡Soy de tamaño normal! Ya lo dije varias veces en este capítulo.

**Pain:** ¿no eras portátil?

**Sasori:** ¡Compacto!

**Zetsu:** **es un pubertado.**

**Kisame:** Nos vemos después , ¡aqui te traemos el próximo capitulo y esperamos tu review, cuídate! Ah bueno vamos a responderte tus preguntas.

**Madara:** ¿MadaraxObama? ¡SIII! ¡No me pusieron de Uke! Y creo que si hubo~

**Kisame:** muy graciosa la pareja. ¿Cómo se llama Guachimingo? ¡Pues...Guachimingo!

**Guachimingo:** ¡Que ese no es mi nombre! ¡Es José López de los Valles!

**Manuelita:** interesante o_o"

**Zetsu:** Pues quien sabe si halla una sección de el...

**Guachimingo:** ¡debería, que aquí ni recuerdan mi nombre D:!

**Zetsu:** ¡D:!No te vayas Guachimingo!

**Guachimingo:** ¡ELLA TIENE RAZON MERESCO MI ESPACIO!

**Zetsu:** **¡usted se calla!**

**Madara:** y por cierto yo tengo amigos normales ¬¬

**Konan:** si... Tus Posdatas son un poco largas..

**Kisame:** ¡Suerte! ¡Cuídate ! ¡Te queremos!

**Guachimingo:** ¡Cuídate! ¡Gracias por proponer una sección para mí!

**Zetsu:** sigamos con el siguiente review...¿Quién lo responderá?

**Madara:** yo que nunca he respondido.

**Itachi:** Yo tampoco lo he hecho...

**Orochimaru:** ¡oigan! ¡Yo tampoco!

**Zetsu:** si ya entendí que nadie lo ha hecho...¡Orochimaru sigues tu!

**Orochimaru: **¡SIII! Ahora vamos con. **Blink-chan90:** qué bueno que te guste el fic...Perdona porque te hayamos hechizado, es que somos tan tiernos *-*~

**Zetsu:** ¿¡WTF!

**Itachi:** ¿tiernos? Sin comentarios.

**Orochimaru:** Bueno, aquí tienes tu continuación. MMmm.. Con que estas enredada entre el KisaZetsu y el TobiZetsu...

**Tobi:** ¿con Zetsu-san? Mmm...No lo hubiera pensado.

**Zetsu:** No se si apoyarte o estar en contra ya que... _**"Me gusta Kisame"**_ y a mi Tobi T-T...Es una cosa muy complicada. Claro que puedes decirme así.. ¡Me siento feliz de que me digas Zetsu-chan!

**Orochimaru:** _"YO CREO QUE ESTA LOCA"_ Bueno sigamos...Dilo como quieras, aquí le decimos PaiHida...pero también se podría decir PainHidan... ¡Y no eres extraña! ¡Para nada! ¡Es bueno que te gusten esas parejas! Extraña es la autora que le gusta el SasoZetsu, eso sí es extraño ¬¬... ¡Gracias por decir eso del capítulo anterior! Aunque yo no aparecí... ¡Solo dijeron algo que dije! ¡Quiero más participación!

**Zetsu:** habla con la escritora no conmigo.

**Orochimaru:** ¡Tu hermana se coloo! ¡Y le gusta el SasoDei!

**Deidara:** ¡SIIII!

**Madara:** ¡NOOOO! ¡Mejor es el TobiDei! ¡Tobi, defiende tus derechos!

**Tobi:** ¿Tobi es un buen chico?

**Itachi:** ¡que tienes en contra del SasoIta! ¡T-T!

**Orochimaru:** Pues seguiremos con el SasoIta aunque a tu hermana no le guste, la escritora sabrá lo que haces _"Supuestamente ella sabe lo que escribe..."_

**Madara:** ¿no te has dado cuenta de que orochimaru no habla con las sss como una serpiente?

**Itachi:** es porque está nervioso.

**Sasori:** Ohhh~...

**Orochimaru: **Bueno, no opinare sobre el SasoDei o SasoIta, aunque si no está con Sasori... ¡Itachi-san será toda miaaa *-*!

**Itachi:** ¡AHHH!

**Orochimaru:** No te preocupes, no eres una pervertida, ser eso es normal, además eso es una diversión sana...No es malo ser pervertida o pervertido como yo.

**Madara:** Es cierto, eso es una diversión sana y más si es MadaDei.

**Deidara:** ―se aleja de Madara―

**Orochimaru:** ¡ya escuchaste, el yeah es suyo! ¡Pues nos despedimos por hoy! ¡Espero nos comentes otra vez! ¡Byee!

**Deidara:** ¿Quien sigue, hum?

**Zetsu:** ¡Pues, que siga Konan!

**Konan: **Esta bien vengo yo... Ahora seguimos con **Aichan:** ¡Que genial que te gustara el capitulo! ¡yo fui protagonista de ese capítulo *3*! ¡Bueno, sí, todos son celosos menos yo, JOJOJO!

**Itachi:** Si claro...

**Deidara:** Admite que estas celosa Konan, hum.

**Konan:** ¡No lo hare! ¡No estoy celosa! Madara si que tiene amigos especiales...

**Madara:** yo los considero muy normales.

**Konan:** Esas chicas se estaban peleando estúpidamente. Seguramente se pelearan y es como un circulo vicioso que no termina... Malvada Itachi, te volviste fría con el pobre de Kisame...

**Itachi:** claro que no.

**Kisame:** ¡ella es mala porque me hace enfadar a propósito!

**Konan:** Bueno, te aseguro que no estará triste con nosotros, ¡no dejaremos que este triste! Aquí te damos el siguiente capítulo, ¡espero que lo disfrutes!

**Itachi:** ¿quién viene con este review?

**Zetsu:** ¿por qué no lo haces tú Itachi-san? ¡También es tu sección!

**Itachi:** es la primera vez que responderé un review, y estrenare con, **andreadeidei-chan:** ¡Holo! Que buenos que sigas dejando review... Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Hubo muchas cosas, además me gusto como me maquillo Konan-san *-*... ¿Estuvo Dramático? ¿Tú crees? Buen no hubo muchas cosas graciosas...Bueno casi nada.

**Zetsu:** Es cierto el anterior estuvo dramático.

**Itachi:** tu inner como que...me recuerda a Zetsu-chan cuando se enoja..

**Zetsu:** ¡YAY!

**Itachi:** Pero es que es tan divertido hacerlo...No me quiten mi diversión... Si prácticamente se leen las mentes, esos dos son algo parecidos, pero a la vez nada parecidos.

**Deidara:** Y no me recuerdes cuando atropelle a mi querido Akasuna-san T-T, hum.

**Itachi:** ella también dice cunchale.

**Madara:** es que cunchale es una palabra Cool~.

**Tobi:** a Tobi le gusta esa palabra junto con genialoso.

**Kakuzu:** es que si crees en MasterCard te pasan ese tipo de cosas así que no creas...

**Itachi:** Es cierto, ya yo me hubiera acostumbrado también, pero parece que Deidara piensa que Hidan podría cambiar (?)...Eso es común de mi querida amiga Hidan.

**Deidara:** ¡pero yo confié plenamente en ella, hum!

**Hidan:** y sigue confiando plenamente en su reloj.

**Deidara:** ¡ToT! Ya verás que algún día me comprare un reloj nuevo.

**Itachi:** Sinceramente yo vi las cosas que llevaba y me parecieron absurdamente raras y mas por el cuchillo... Que hará Hidan con eso, y creo que llevar armas al colegio está prohibido. ¿Quieres uno? ¡Pues te regalaremos uno! ¡Zetsu-chan!

**Zetsu:** ¡A la orden Itachi-san! ―envuelve un gel marca Jashin― No te preocupes que te enviaremos el gel marca Jashin!

**Manuelita:** ―se lleva el paquete―

**Hidan:** manuelita te lo llevara amablemente.

**Itachi:** ¡si, ese Kakuzu es muy celoso! Y no quiso ni disimularlo... Si, otra de nuestras peleas...Pero era obvio que no iba a ganar Deidara porque yo iba ganando, no está usando mi fuerza completa.

**Deidara:** ¡OYE! ¡Estas hiriendo mis sentimientos, hum D:!

**Itachi:** lo siento...Mi cabello es muy delicado y sedoso y nadie..Pero nadie se debe meter con él.

**Deidara:** tampoco es taaaan genial, hum.

**Itachi:** Si, ella maquilla súper genial y te lo digo yo ya que me maquillo... Y si, es cierto estaba celosa, todos lo sabemos.

**Deidara:** Bueno, esta Uchiha tiene razón hum, Konan-san maquilla perfectamente bien. Ya todos sabemos que estaba celosa...Ella es la única que no sabe eso..

Konan: ¡Que no lo estaba! ¡No soy celosa!

**Itachi:** no sé cómo es que estaba hablando de el...Ni me preguntes el porqué. Sí, mi tío tiene amigos muy raros...Pobre de Osama, se murió...Me siento mal por él, puede ser malo pero sigue siendo una vida humana.

**Madara:** ¡Oye!Mis amigos no son raros y yo me siento mal también ;_;! ¡Eran mis amigos más cercanos! Y cuando quieras solucionar algo solo di _«Lo vi por internet»._ ¡Es que no quiero que él me plante D:! Además el no es una planta para dejarlo plantado... ¡¿Y por que el siempre es el seme!

Por el set se escucho un «_Comete esa Madara_».

**Itachi:** ¡una chica no puede estar con el hombre que quiere que ya dicen cosas D:! ¿En serio esta así? Debería volver a tener que entablar una relación con el...No fue mi intención...

**Kisame:** ¿no es de lo más tierna?

**Deidara:** si claro, hum.

**Itachi:** Yo creo que también lo mismo que Pain, un piii. Quién sabe si terminara en esa pareja..Yo espero que termine en SasoIta. Bueno, poco a poco sabrás eso...En el próximo capítulo lo sabrás...Creo.

**Zetsu:** ¡yo no ocultaba nada D:! T-T

**Itachi:** no mientas Zetsu-chan... ¡Que la mentira fue grande y gorda. D:! ¿¡Odias mi pareja! ¿¡Pero por qué! ¡Soy fan del SasoIta!Pero yo no tengo la culpa, solo quiero ser feliz... Que Deidara no quiera expresar sus sentimientos ¡no es mi culpa!

**Deidara:** ¿¡Que! No tengo la culpa de que seas una adelantada, hum.

**Itachi:** pero mira el lado bueno de eso, habrá TobiDei y KisaZetsu... Seguramente se verían bien juntos ya que los dos son muy tiernos y inocentes.

**Kisame:** ¿En serio soy tierno?

**Zetsu:** ¡Soy tierna! "_**Gracias loca emo sicópata"**_

**Madara:** bueno ya viste cual fue mi plan, todo era para saber que hacia Zetsu-chan.

**Zetsu:** ¡Soy genial! ¡Invente una nueva palabra! ¡YAY!

**Itachi:** mi pobre Sasori-kun está pasando por la pubertad ―llora dramáticamente― ¿¡PORQUE!

**Sasori:** ¡que eso es mentira!

**Itachi:** Bueno como decía, no podemos decir muchas cosas ya que este programa tiene censura.

**Zetsu:** no somos un programa 0v0...

**Itachi:** ¿a no? Y porque las cámaras.

**Zetsu:** para grabar todo lo que pasa jiji.

**Madara:** Bueno...

**Itachi:** ¡Claro que si amiga, estamos seguros que Japón se recuperara! Ese país no se rendirá nunca, para nada. Siempre seguirá siendo el mejor país del mundo.

**Zetsu:** ¡CaramellDancen!

**Itachi:** Me gusta como dijiste eso de Precious Days in Akatsuki, peor déjale ese trabajo a Zetsu-chan.

**Zetsu:** Gracias, Itachi-san. Bueno, si parecían eso... Así que los tengo vigilados.

**Itachi:** ¿Su verdadero nombre? ¿No era Guachimingo?

**Guachimingo**: ¡que no joder! Es José López de los valles y solamente esta abreviado.

**Itachi:** espero se recuperen tus dedos. Esperamos ansiosamente las portadas de los capítulos, adoro como dibujas.

**Zetsu: ¡no seas floja joder, ponte a dibujar!**

**Itachi:** Bueno, tienes una buena excusa, aunque una mejor es que estuvieras viendo manga.

**Zetsu: ¡es la misma vaina!**

**Itachi:** no lo es. No te preocupes, no estamos enojados. Nos gusta que nuestros queridos lectores se inspiren al escribir un Review como el tuyo. Aquí tienes tu capitulo y espero te guste. ¡Cuídate! Te queremos mucho y sigue dibujando Andreadeidei-chan.

**Zetsu:** ¡Yay! ¡Superaste el trauma de wdf!

**Sasori:** ya era hora.

**Zetsu:** ¿Bueno, quien sigue?

**Madara:** ¡Yo vengo!

**Tobi:** ¡Tobi también viene!

**Madara:** ¡un padre respondiendo con su hijo *0*!

**Zetsu:** bueno sigan ustedes o_o"...

**Madara:** Ahora seguimos con **CLARK**: Wa, dame una oreo, me muero de hambre aquí y no dan nada. ¡Y si, ya sabemos quién eres!

**Tobi:** ¡Tobi te respondió una vez un Review tu eres Tobi Kohai! ¡Hola tocayo!

**Madara:** jenglou para ti también. Si, esta página siempre será igual de azul y mayormente blanco y un poco de letras.

**Zetsu:** **Descubriste América en un vaso de agua ¬¬...**

**Tobi:** no le diga eso al tocayo de Tobi, Zetsu-san.

**Madara:** Me gusto mucho en relato que escribiste...En serio lo hiciste muy bien. Odio el reggaetón es muy sádico y feo D:!

**Tobi:** Que bueno que le gusto el capitulo anterior CLARK-san. Leyó hasta donde decía nostale... Pero Tobi no apareció mucho, es que Tobi no está en ninguna clase con los Akatsuki, Tobi se siente triste porque es un año menor...

**Madara:** pobre de mi hijo, pronto arreglaremos eso. ¡Yo también se esa vaina CLARK! ¡Lo sé! ¡Esa Konan le gusta Pain! No puede ocultar en lo más profundo y recóndito de su corazón _"si es que tiene".._

**Konan:** ¡Que no los tengo! ¡No digan eso!

**Madara:** ¿Quien lo diria verdad? Termino enamorada de ese pelinaranja... Bueno, quien diría que una tormenta podía conectar a dos chicos en una habitación, encerrados mojados, uno encima de otros, sonrojados y... ¡No piensen mal!

**Tobi:** Es cierto, ¡Kakuzu-san no disimulo nada! Todo el instituto podía enterarse de todo. Se la podía llevar por los cabellos...Claro...Se ve que la quiere muuuchoo haciendo eso xD.

**Madara:** ¡Malvado FF D:! ¡Bueno, entonces sigue el comentario y no te regreses! Yo quería ver a Deidara-chan con esas fachadas, me podría burlar de ella por un tiempooo muy largoooooo...Y podría chantajearla.

**Tobi:** pero padre... ¿El instituto no tiene cámaras en todas partes?

**Madara:** ... ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Bueno, dejemos mi lado malvado y sigamos! No si decirte si fue malo que lo atropellaran... =D.

**Tobi:** Si que mal =D...

**Madara:** Mi querida Konan es una experta en maquillaje y para serte sincero... Yo también adoro esas súper pelear de chicas... ¡Son de lo más geniales y graciosas, y algunas veces se comportan como una fieras D:!

**Tobi:** ¡Sabrás mas sobre Hidan-san en el próximo capitulo Tocayo! Esa fue la única vez que aparecí, y fue con Kisame-san...T-T...Pobre Konan-san, va a llegar tarde por culpa de las perforaciones de Pain-san...

**Madara:** A mi también me dio muchísima risa. Los dos son tan inocentes, por eso los adoro muchísimo.

**Tobi:** Orochimaru-sensei habla muy raro, creo que habla como una serpiente, es algo así.

**Orochimaru:** ¡Oye! ¡No digas que hablo así! ¡Deja mi forma de hablar!

**Tobi:** ahora no habla así porque está nervioso.

**Sasori:** ¡Como que mal pensado! Es que eso es lo que...este...ah...

**Madara:** ¡No tienes con que defenderte así que ssh! Lo que pasa es que no teníamos en el instituto tapones en la nariz. Qué bueno que te haya gustado y por nada. Cualquier comentario será respondido aquí rápidamente!

**Tobi:** ¡gracias por los puntitos! ¡Y nos vemos luego! ¡byeee!

**Itachi:** ¡Vamos, respondamos el siguiente Review! ¿Quién lo hará?

**Pain:** ¡mi! ¡Yo quiero!

**Zetsu:** ¡que siga Pain-san!

**Pain:** Bueno, ahora sigamos con **xx-gatita:** ¡Waaa! ¡Gracias! ¡Qué bueno que te gusto!

**Konan:** ¡Verdad que es raro! No entiendo este sentimiento...Es como tu dijiste, es como sentirse a un lado...

**Itachi y Deidara:** ¡Son celos!

**Konan:** ¡que no lo son!

**Pain:** ¡Yo no deje de lado a nadie T-T! Si él es un delicadito y enanito...

**Sasori:** ¡Oye! No soy enano, soy..

**Zetsu:** ¡Un pubertado!

**Pain:** Bueno, quien sabe cuando le dirá la verdad... ¡jajaja! Si que ese viejo siga hablando de algo con Obama... ¡Ya veo que no te gusto que los interrumpieran!

**Madara:** ¡Pero yo no hice nada!

**Pain:** Pues eso lo sabrás muy pronto...Ya lo veras. Oh, ya veo... ¡Me utilizan para poner celoso a Kakuzu!

**Hidan:** ¡pero si yo no hice nada T-T! ¡JODER CONTIGO KAKUZU!

**Kakuzu:** ¿y ahora que hice yo?

**Pain:** ¡espero verte luego xx-gatita! Cuídate.

**Madara:** ¿quién es el que viene?

**Zetsu:** **Que lo haga Kakuzu que no hace nada ¬¬.**

**Kakuzu:** tu no me pagas..

**Konan:** ¡que hagas eso *****! ¡Que ya me tienen harta! ¡Me he deprimido más que el emo de Sasgay o Sasukemo y de paso me dicen que parezco Sakura Haruno! Así que te lees esa ****** o te meteré ****** en tu *******.

**Kakuzu:** está bien T-T...Seguimos con, **elixx:** Holas, no te preocupes, si estabas ocupada no hay problema, el tiempo es oro y no debe desperdiciarse. Quien lo diría...Ese fic hace influenciar a la gente a que se cambien de pareja...

**Hidan:** ¡Apoya el PaiHida, la pareja de religiosos!

**Pain:** ¡YAY!

**Kakuzu:** Bueno, parece que eres la única que no nombro SasoDei por algún lado.

**Deidara:** ¿¡por que! HUM!

**Sasori:** me emparejaron con Zetsu...

**Zetsu:** quien lo diría... _**"Nos pusieron con el enanito ese"**_...

**Kakuzu:** No te preocupes, un review es un review y nos alegra que hayas podido dejar algo por lo menos.

**Hidan:** ya vemos que tu felicidad desborda ¬¬...

**Kakuzu:** ...¿Te gustan los amigos de Madara? Es la primera persona que dice eso, creo...

**Madara:** ¡mis amigos RLZ! ¡Y son normales!

**Kakuzu:** Espero nos dejemos como siempre un review. Cuídate y mejora en universidad, recuerda que tiempo es dinero, adiós.

**Hidan:** ¡que seco eres!

**Kakuzu:** y tu una cabeza hueca.

**Hidan:** ¡Cállate!

**Zetsu:** ¡Siguiente! Dilo tu Deidara, **ya que no haces nada...**

**Deidara:** ¡si! Ya llegue yo, hum...Sigamos con **Minatsuki-chan xD:** ¡holaaa~! ¿Waaa te encanta este fic? ¡Qué bueno! Hola minatsuki-chan! ¿Te gusto? ¿Estuvo genialoso? ¿¡También dices esa palabra! Hum

**Madara:** Acéptalo Deidara-chan, la palabra es genial.

**Deidara:** ¡no lo es, hum! ¿Oh, te gusto la parte de la pelea, hum? ¡A muchos les gusto esa parte! ¿Pero tú sabes que yo iba a ganar verdad? hum..

**Itachi:** Si claro...Yo iba a ganar si seguía...

**Deidara:** ¿¡a si! ¿¡Como lo sabes!

**Itachi:** me lo dijo la escritora.

**Deidara:** ¡muerte escritora de pacotilla! Ahora sigamos...Bueno, ya este capítulo puedes ver lo que tenia...Pero sigue ocultando unas cosas como Hidan, Aquí te traemos el siguiente capitulo! Espero te guste, hum. Gracias por dejar el review, cuidateee! ¡Byee-bee! ¡Hum!

**Sasori:** ¡Ya respondimos todooo!

**Deidara:** fue divertido, hum.

**Zetsu:** y yo hice una entreviste a la escritora.

**Itachi:** ¡EEHEEEM!

**Zetsu:** una entrevista con Itachi-san.

**Itachi:** así me gusta.

**Madara:** ¿Algo que nos falta decir?

**Zetsu:** Bueno, Andreadeidei-chan una de las lectoras de este fanfic, está haciendo la portadas de todos los capítulos, cualquier cosa en el perfil de la escritora estarán puestos los links de cada portada, _**"¡ella es una artista de verdad!"**_

**Kisame:** Quien diría que este fanfic tuviera un año.

**Tobi:** y que fuera conocido por varias personas...

**Konan:** y que tuviera más de 150 reviews.

**Pain:** y más de 5000 Hits.

**Hidan:** y un jodido fanclub en el prostituto Feibuj.

**Sasori:** es FACEBOOK

**Hidan:** por eso, Feibuj.

**Zetsu:** y que alguien quisiera hacer el Doujinshi.

**Kakuzu:** Así de famoso es... No puedo creer que esto sea un buen fanfic y la historia es rara y retorcida.

**Deidara:** solo porque somos mujeres hum.

**Itachi:** solo por eso.

**Kisame:** bueno pero algo es algo.

**Zetsu:** ¡Estamos felices de que especialmente tu, el que está leyendo esto, hicieras que siguiéramos adelante y tengamos 16 capítulos y tendremos muchos más si sigues leyéndonos! ¡Te queremos a ti lector! ¡Fanático de Akatsuki o lo que sea! Bienvenido para siempre a esta sección.

**Itachi:** Bueno, ahora si... En el próximo capitulo de **Precious Days in Akatsuki**: _¿Que es lo que oculta el pasado? ¿Por qué desea ser borrado?... ¿Por qué lo sabe? ¿Por qué? Ella llorara sola en silencio detrás de esa sonrisa tonta._

**Zetsu:** _**"Capitulo 17: Diario de una creyente"**_ ¿Que es lo que guarda su pasado?

**Itachi:** hasta aquí termina el capitulo. Agradecemos a todos por leer y por los comentarios. Lo apreciamos muchísimo.

**Kisame:** por cada comentario Itachi podrá salir mas rápido de: «_**Dangos Anónimos**_».

**Sasori:** Yo tendré más dinero en mi billetera.

**Deidara:** Ayudaras a los pobres chicos con «_**EPALICDIYS**_». Por cada review reuniremos más dinero para ellos, hum.

**Hidan:** ¡Madara y Orochimaru estarán en «_**Pedofilos anonimos**_»!

**Madara y Orochimaru**: ¡OYEEEE!

**Tobi:** Tobi podrá encontrarse algún día con su mami...

**Zetsu:** Una cosa mas...En el próximo capitulo daremos una entrevista del primero que comente el fic *-*. Si quieres estar en nuestra sección. Comenta de primero y...Danos tu MSN ;D! Si no quieres no importa. No es obligatorio.

**Madara:** Ahora si nos vamos...

**Izuna:** ¡Hermano! ¿Llego tarde?

**Madara:** ya nos vamos...

**Itachi:** pobre tío que llego tarde..

**Todos:** Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!Byeee beee!

**Deidara:** hum... Hidan será el protagonista en el siguiente capitulo...hum...

**Izuna:** me dejaron de lado T-T, hasta al feo de orochimaru.

**Orochimaru:** ¡OYEE! ¡NO SOY FEO!

¡Ese es el nombre de Guachimingo! ¿Podrá Sasori reunir el dinero y crecer un poco? ¿Itachi y Deidara serán Tsundere? ¿Existirá esa enfermedad Dangonitis? ¿Por qué Zetsu le tira Zapatazos a todo el mundo hasta a la escritora? ¿Izuna llegara rápido la próxima vez? ¿Manuelita tendrá su propia empresa de envíos? ¿Orochimaru pondrá decir sus ssshh aunque entre nervioso? ¿Madara hará sus chantaje con Deidara-chan? ¿La palabra pubertado será aceptada por la real academia? ¿Genialoso fue aceptada? ¿Byeee beee es un adiós? Y lo más importante de todo… ¿Tu nos seguirás leyendo y yo podre jugar Devil May Cry 2 para PlayStation 2?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** ¡YAY! ¡Me hicieron una entrevista xD! Ya deseaba a aparecer en el fic T_T… Pero más nunca lo hare lo prometo ;D! Esta vez hice el fic rapidito…. ¡Sí que lo fue o3o! Bueno, como decía, este capítulo lo iba a poner el lunes pero… Lo pondré hoy por qué se va a acabar el munod chicos XDDD! LOL! xDDD…. Debe hablar de eso en la sección… ¡Me esforcé para hacer el capitulo rápido por el aniversario del fic. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Por cierto si alguien quiere saber que es ***Pumalaca:** es una fruta de mi país con una concha roja y blanca por dentro, es dulce y suavecita x3! Mi fruta favorita y no creo que haya en Japon xDD. Ya volvió la señal en playstation network pero tuve que hacerme otra cuenta porque hackearon mi primer msn ;3;! Que horrible! ¡Pero para las Sonyer o los Sonyer que quieran saberlo… ¡Pues ya lo dije ;D! Están restaurando el sistema… Pero parece que en latino america no funciona muy bien que digamos D:! Perdonen si me tardo mucho en el próximo capitulo, la universidad y todo eso me tiene mal.. Y me pidieron dibujar un naruhina y a mi no me saleee D:! ¿Pero tengo que hacerlo ajurooo DD:! Si tienen ideas para el próximo capitulo díganlas por favor T_T… BUAAAAA! Sigo escribiendo para llegar a las 15.000 palabras xD… Espero les haya gusado el capitulo, ya casi llego… Creo que ¡LLEGUE!Aquí me despido x3! Byeee beee!

_Kohai:_

_Holaaaa kohaicituuu! ¿Cómo estas? xD! ¿Somos completos frikis x3! El capitulo estuvo listo mas rápido de lo que pensé xD. Bueno en la página de mi perfil veras mas dibujos de PDIA. A mi también me tiene mal la universidad ;_; …. ¡Gracias por querer hacerlos x3! X3! Ya quiero ver mas de TobiDei x3! ¿Verro tan largo era? XDDD…. ¡Nos vemos x3!_

_Minatsuki-chan:_

_Por nada x3! ¿Ens erio no te molesto? Que bueno… Es que lo quize poner por que habían puesto un comentario que hasta a mi me dolio DDD:! Esa chica no sabia lo que ponía no le hagas caso, quise dejarte esos consejos que a mi me dieron para que fueras mejorando cada vez mas x3! Nos vemos =DD!_


	17. Diario de una creyente

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki**_

**Disclaimer:** En todo el tiempo que no pude escribir… No pude quitarle los derechos al verdadero creador, osea, Kishimoto Masashi-san.

**Advertencias:** El capitulo es lento. Probablemente se aburran a medida del capítulo.

**Notas:** los pensamientos o cuando habla Zetsu-chan. Si esta en negrita significa que es la Zetsu oscura :3… Extrañaba decir esto TT_TT ¡Por si se les olvidaba, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi y Zetsu son chicas xD!

**Protagonista de hoy:**¡Hidan, ya era hora!

**Parejas de hoy:** Insinuación de SasoZetsu.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capitulo 17:**

**Diario de una creyente**

"_**Todo paso un día… Tenía seis años apenas, siempre con mi dulce familia la cual añoraba tanto. La sonrisa de mi padre era lo que más me confortaba y los tibios abrazo de mi querida madre. Pero eso ya está muy lejos, un pasado que no quiero recodar. No necesito llorar mas, ya no, ahora tengo a Jashin-sama. ¡Joder, con todo el mundo! Jashin-sama es en la única cosa en la que puedo confiar todos mis sentimientos, el me escuchara y podrá abrigarme cuando tenga frio. Ya no hay vuelta atrás a lo que hice, algunas veces me arrepiento, pero, ese es el camino que elegí, que me eligió Jashin-sama. Un diario que no lo volveré a ver, hasta ese entonces. **__**Soy Hidan WhiteHead Hamilton lll… Y esto es Precious Days in Akatsuki…"**_

Reanudando la confesión de Hidan. El avaro, junto con la religiosa, estaban en la entrada del instituto. ¿De qué tratara esa confesión? ¿Quién es en realidad la albina grosera que conocemos todos?

―¡Si eso es lo que quieres saber! ―Se agarró el pecho fuertemente―. Yo soy Hidan Whitehead Hamilton III, hija de una de las familias nobles de Inglaterra ―dijo firmemente.

―Ya veo... ―dijo pensativo el avaro.

―¿¡Era lo que querías saber no! ―contestó furiosa la peliblanca.

―Solo quería ver que saliera de tu boca ―respondió seriamente el avaro.

―¿¡Estás jugando conmigo! ―sus mejillas estaban rojas de la furia.

―Pero ya yo lo sabía. Eres una persona inconfundible... Excepto con tu madre, te pareces a ella.

―No metas a mi madre en este por favor... ¡Eres una persona despreciable! ¿Solo querías que saliera de mi boca? ¿Tú no eres el que dice el tiempo es dinero?

―Ahora mismo lo invierto en diversión... ―se burló.

―¡Jodido avaro! ¡Yo no soy ningún instrumento de diversión! Tú y tu jodido dinero... ―enfureció y se fue corriendo la albina.

―Ella es demasiado obstinada... ―suspiró el avaro y miró alejarse a la albina.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Y al mismo instante, otros chicos conversaban en la entrada del colegio.

―¿Necesitas ayuda Zetsu? ―preguntó amablemente el pelirrojo.

―Te dije que estoy bien Sasori-kun _**"¡Deja de molestarnos!"**_ No seas mala... ―dijo la peliverde― ¡Soy una chica fuerte! ―dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

―Entonces déjame acompañarte a tu casa… ―siguió insistiendo con algo de preocupación.

―N-no te preocupes...

―¿¡Y si te pasa algo!

―_**"Eres demasiado molesto enano"**_ No va a pasar nada... ―se excuso la peliverde.

―¡Sasori-kun! ―llamó la pelinegra y llegó junto con su amigo azul, con el pelirrojo y la bicolor―. Qué bueno que no te hayas ido... ―sus ojos mostraron algo de preocupación.

―¿Que paso Itachi? ―preguntó el pelirrojo.

―_"¿Desde cuándo ellos se llaman así tan libremente?" _―se preguntó sorprendido y un poco celoso el azul.

―¿Puedo acompañarte a casa? ―preguntó la Uchiha un poco apenada pero manteniendo la compostura.

―¿Ehh? ―soltó el ojimiel sin entender― ¿Acompañarme a mi? ¿No debería ser al revés?

―Es que se que estas pasando por algo muy mal Sasori-kun... Por eso quería acompañarte a tu casa…

―**¡****PUBERTADO! **―Gritó la bicolor señalando al pelirrojo.

―¿¡Que! ¡Que no es eso! Ustedes están entendiendo todo mal.

―Eres demasiado débil... ―se burlo Kisame.

―¡Hey! No me digas así.

―Se que no quieres admitirlo Sasori-kun... Seguramente no quieres que nadie se entere que ahora es que estas pasando por la pubertad, pero quiero ayudarte... Y no puedo dejar que alguien como tú, con problemas hormonales ande solo por las calles... ―dijo seriamente.

―Oh… Bueno... ―se sonrojo un poco― ¿¡Y porque carajo me sonrojo! ¡No tengo ese tipo de problemas! ¡Ya yo pase la pubertad!

―Ya sabemos que te da pena admitirlo ―se burlo nuevamente el de piel azul.

―N-No te preocupes Sasori-kun...N-nosotros te ayudaremos en tus problemas _**"¡Jajaja!¡Es un pubertado!" **_No seas malvada, a cualquiera le pasa eso...Tengo una idea... ¿Y si los 4 vamos a acompañarlo? ¡Sera mejor! Así no estarás sola al regresar a casa, Itachi-san…

―Gracias, Zetsu-chan… ―hizo una reverencia― Además tampoco te podría dejar sola.

―¡Yo las acompaño a ustedes dos! No las puedo dejar sola con un debilucho…

―¡Gracias Kisame-san! ―mira al líder y su mejor amiga caminando hacia la entrada―¡Konan-san, Pain-san! ¡Hoy me iré con Kisame-san, Itachi-san y Sasori-kun! Pueden irse sin mi ―sacudió la mano en alto para despedirse de sus amigos.

―¡Esta bien! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡No hables con extraños! ―se despidió con una sonrisa la peliazul.

―¡Espero te diviertas en tu cita grupal! ―gritó muy alegre el pelinaranja.

En eso todos los del grupo se sonrojaron completamente.

―¡No digas esa clase de idioteces Pain! ―lo haló de la oreja.

―¡Ay, ay, ay!¡Me duele Konan-chan! ¡Me duele y mucho! ―dijo el líder siendo arrastrado por el ángel del grupo.

―Ehem… ―miró la escena del líder y el ángel y luego volvió a la conversación― ¡Como iba diciendo no soy para nada un debilucho!

―¿Conque una salida grupal? ―susurró la rubia escuchando la conversación del grupo... O empezó a escuchar desde que el líder dijo «Cita grupal» e involucraba a su querido Sasori. Esta rubia no se rinde para nada.

―Sí que lo eres... ¡Acéptalo por una vez en la vida! Eres debilu- ―no pudo terminar la frase cuando escucho unos gritos.

―_¡__Jodido avaro! ¡Yo no soy ningún instrumento de diversión! ¡Tú y tú jodido dinero!_

―¿Es la voz de Hidan? ―se preguntó la Uchiha.

―Parece que aquí viene ―Dijo la peliverde señalando a una albina que venía en su dirección.

La albina venia corriendo y paso en frente de Sasori, siendo este atropellado nuevamente y cae inconsciente, claro que la otra vez lo atropello nuestra querida rubia escondida en los arbustos.

―¿Estás bien Sasori-kun? ―preguntó preocupada su novia.

―No creo que las personas se sientan muy bien después de haber sido atropelladas ―dijo el atropellado.

―¿No estabas inconsciente? ―dijo el azul con una gotita en la sien.

―¡Se recupero muy rápido! ―dijo alegre la peliverde― _**"¿¡Acaso no usas la razón! ¡Esto es estúpido!" **_Esto...No...Creo que no... _**"Asshh.. Bueno mejor partamos de una vez"**_ ¿Desean tomar algo?

―Claro, de camino podríamos ir a una farmacia... Y ―Dijo la Uchiha tosiendo un poco.

―¿Te sientes mal Itachi-san? ―preguntó preocupada la peliverde.

―Si... Se siente mal de Dangonitis y Onigiritis... ―suspiró de cansancio el azul.

―Deja de inventar enfermedades inexistentes Kisame y ayúdame a cargar a Sasori-kun ―frunció el seño la Uchiha.

―Pobre Sasori-kun… _**"Eso le pasa por ser pubertado...Siempre ha sido así de débil"**_ Es cierto...Siempre... ―soltó una risita.

Kisame lo agarra por la manga del cuello y lleva cargando detrás de su espalda.

―Este chico no pesa nada.

―**¡****Es porque es un pubertado!**

―No es necesario que me carguen saben ―dijo con una gotita en la sien el pequeño pubertado, digo, Sasori.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Una media hora más tarde. La chica de ojos violetas y cabellos grises había llegado a su dulce hogar. Entra su apartamento y tira su bolso en el mueble de la sala para luego entrar a su cuarto y quitarse la bufanda morada que traía puesta y dejarla en una silla.

―_"Hoy no está haciendo tanto frio"_ ―pensó―_"Ya está terminando el invierno. Ya deseo cambiar al uniforme de verano...Odio tener que estar muy abrigada, siento que me estoy sofocando."_

Se quitó la chaqueta de su uniforme para luego deshacerse de ese lazo de su camisa que la sofocaba. Se tiró en la cama. Se quedó pensativa un rato.

―_"¿Cómo puedo saber ese maldito avaro sobre mi pasado...Si apenas Pika-Dei lo sabe…?"_

Se levanto nuevamente de su cama y se dispuso a buscar algo en su armario. Saco unas cuantas cajas y saco varias cosas. Juguetes y vestidos de colores pasteles, florecitas y pomposos. También había bellos y hermosos juegos de té.

―_"¡Hace tiempo que no revisaba estas cosas!" _―Saco de una de las cajas un viejo conejo blanco esponjosito. Se podía notar que tenía más de 10 años―. ¡Mr. Sweet! ¡Tiempo sin verte! ―lo abrazó―. Recuerdo que jugaba mucho contigo cuando era niña. Eras tan dulce... (_N/A: Por los que no saben, Sweet significa dulce en ingles_)

Algo le llamó la atención; era una pequeña caja roja. La cogió cuidadosamente y la sacudió un poco, dejando volar por el aire un poco de polvo. Se podía leer en la cobertura de la pequeña caja «_Cosas importantes_». La albina la abrió y vio unas fotos.

―¡OH! ―Sus ojos se sorprendieron por el contenido de esa pequeña caja.

Una de las fotos era de unos adultos. Uno de ellos era de una bella y esbelta mujer con un gran vestido rosa al estilo Ingles, la mujer tenía un largo cabello blanco y ojos violetas, en la foto estaba muy sonriente igual que el hombre de al lado, pero este tenía el cabello azabache y ojos verdes; Traía un traje formal de color negro.

―Papá...Mamá... ―abrazó la foto―. Cuanto los extraño ―dejó la foto a un lado y miró la siguiente.

Esta era de dos niñas de alrededor de 6 años. Una tenía una mirada enojada. Su cabello era de color amarillo y corto como un chico y tenía un vestido de color azul con unas botas blancas. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo; pareciera que le gritaba algo a la niña de al lado. La otra niña tenía el cabello largo hacia atrás y ondulado hacia abajo y grisáceo, sus ojos eran violetas. Traía un vestido blanco con estilo ingles; se podía ver que tenía en su cara una sonrisa burlona.

―Deidara-chan siempre será así de gruñona...Pero aquí se veía más como un chico que como chica ―rió y dejó de observar otras fotos con sus padres y su amiga.

Pero le llamo la atención lo que había abajo. Era un diario, le pasó un trapo y se podía leer «_Diario de una creyente_».

―Este Diario lo escribí cuando era pequeña. No puedo creer que todavía exista esta cosa ―se sorprendió un poco.

Abrió el contenido del diario y se lanza en su cama para empezar a leer su interesante Diario que escribió de pequeña.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

«_Diario de una creyente_»

_«Hola querido soy Hidan Whitehead Hamilton III. ¿Te preguntaras porque III? Bueno yo tampoco lo se... ¿Pero debe ser porque yo soy la III en generación? Quien sabe... No soy muy inteligente. ¿Qué debo decirte? Bueno yo vivo en Inglaterra, Londres. Siempre tomo el té con Mr. Sweet, le gusta mucho comer dulces. Oh, tengo actualmente 6 años. Estoy escribiendo esto por si alguna vez en el futuro me pongo a recordar como era antes y este diario será de mucha ayuda... Seguro ya estoy leyéndolo...Quién sabe… Le pedí a mi papa que me regalara este diario, escuche que muchas chicas normales lo tienen y decidí tener uno... Quién sabe... Es algo divertido. ¡Hoy es 5 de enero! ¡Gracias por regalarme este lindo Diario papa! ¡Te quiero muchísimo! Pero odio los tutores que me pones...»_

Una gran mansión blanca perlada se podía apreciar en las calles de Londres. La familia WhiteHead Hamilton es muy apreciada en toda Inglaterra, además de ser multimillonaria. La generación sigue y sigue. La única hija de el señor y señora Whitehead Hamilton, es Hidan White Head Hamilton III.

La pequeña niña de 6 años jugaba a la fiesta de té con su querido conejo «_Mr Sweet_», pero antes terminaba de escribir en algo que parecía un libro de color rosa con páginas doradas. La niña tenía un lindo vestido azul con muchos faralaos y una flor en la cabeza.

―¿Quieres mas Mr. Sweet? ―le sirvió un poco mas de té―. El té de hoy esta de lo mas delicioso... Uff. Ojala pudiéramos tomar un poco de té afuera. Pero está nevando mucho. Aun así, un té caliente no sienta mal en uno días fríos de invierno. ¿Verdad Mr. Sweet?

―¿Nuestra hija es de lo más dulce verdad cariño? ―la mujer era como la de la foto y con el mismo vestido―. Nuestra hermosa hija crecerá elegante y formal. Como siempre han sido en esta familia ¿No cariño?

―Claro que si...En esta familia siempre tienes que mostrarte elegante y firme. Tener una hermosa escritura, y tener un hermoso y elegante lenguaje que es lo más bello de una mujer.

―¿Pero no crees que ella también debería ir a una escuela primaria y conocer a otras personas? También es bueno socializar.

―Las primarias de aquí no son de mi agrado, querida ―se quejó el hombre―. Es mejor que sea criada en casa. Sera una mejor educación y podrá comportarse como una señorita de verdad.

―Recuerda que ella también es una niña... Ellos deben tener un espíritu libre. Correr, jugar y ensuciarse como lo hace un niño normal. Mira que se entusiasmó con un objeto tan normal como un Diario. Seguramente ahora te quiere muchísimo ―sonrió la mujer.

―Pero esa clase de comportamiento no es aceptada y no será aceptada en mi familia, y lo sabes.

―Bueno... ―sacó un abanico y se tapa la boca. Lo mira de forma intimidante―. Cuando no pueda resistirse mas y explote de la ira no me culpes, ya te lo advertí. Ella no será inocente toda la vida. Ella algún día se separara de ti ―se marcho.

―Yo sé muy bien controlar a mi hija. No necesitas hacérmelo saber. La criare como me criaron a mi ―siguió a su esposa.

―¿Que estarán hablando mis queridos padres? ―se preguntó inocente la albina―. Bueno, ¿Desea otro terrón de azúcar Mr. Sweet? Ya creo que son suficientes ... Usted también está muy hermoso hoy ―habló con su querido peluche.

_«¡Hola Diario! ¿Qué tal? Yo estoy bien. Me siento muy feliz. Mi papa dijo que iríamos de viaje a Japón. Me explicó que sería un viaje de negocios y que habíamos sido invitados por una familia también millonaria. ¿Me pregunto si también es como la nuestra? Qué bueno que me sirvió de algo las clases de Japonés. Mi padre siempre dice que tengo que aprender todo los días algo, aunque sea una palabra y estoy de acuerdo con el… Creo que nos quedaremos un año allá. ¡Sera divertido! Nunca he viajado fuera del país. ¿Podre conocer a algún niño de mi edad? Espero que sí, quisiera tener una fiesta de té con él, y también con Mr. Sweet. Hoy es 23 de enero, es un clima cálido. Parece que no habrá más invierno y yo que adoro la nieve. Es tan blanca como mi largo cabello.»_

La familia estaba comiendo en un gran comedor y había unos cuantos mayordomos atendiéndolos. La comida de ese día era pato a la naranja.

―¿Que pasa Harrison? ―preguntó la mujer limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo.

―Quería avisarles algo importante… ―articuló el padre de traje formal. Siempre traía ese tipo de trajes pero con diferentes corbatas o diseño de traje. Pero siempre era negro.

―¿A mí también padre? ―preguntó la pequeña albina.

―A ti también Hidan, y a ti también Lorenette ―le dijo a su esposa y a su pequeña―. En una semana nos iremos a Japón para poder tener mejor relación con una familia que parece que quiere hacer negocios con nosotros. Así que quiero que en una semana estén preparadas para el viaje.

―¡Claro! Ya deseo visitar Japón. Seguro será genial ―Dijo la pequeña albina.

―Avísale a Mr. Sweet, no quieres dejarlo solo ¿verdad? ―dijo tiernamente su madre.

―Cierto. Tengo que avisarle..._"Ya quiero ir a Japón. Me pregunto cómo será ese país..."_

_«¡Hey, diario! Ya estoy en Japón. Hoy conocí a una chica que parece chico. ¡Pero es muy linda y es muy graciosa! En un solo día nos hicimos mejores amigas. Ella, y yo tomamos el té. Creo que es más divertido cuando te responden ya que no me responde por ser un peluche. Espero que cuando lea esto siga siendo la mejor amiga de Deidara y pueda seguir tomando el té con ella.»_

―Buenas tardes, soy Harrison WhiteHead Hamilton III, y ella, es mi esposa Lorenette WhiteHead Hamilton III, y la pequeña de aquí es Hidan WhiteHead Hamilton III ―presentó el hombre azabache a su familia.

―Bienvenido seas WhiteHead-san... Nosotros somos...

Pero la albina no noto mucho la conversación de los adultos. Solo veía a una chica en el medio de los otros adultos. Era un pequeño de cabello dorado corto y ojos como el mismo cielo o más hermosos y brillantes. El chico tenía un vestido de muchos adornos azul claro con blanco. Mientras que Hidan tenía uno violeta como sus ojos con unos faralaos.

―Pueden ir a jugar juntos Hidan... ―dijo mi madre―Hay unas cosas que deben hablar los adultos.

―Está bien madre.

―Igual tu hija... ―dijo un hombre parecido a la niña rubia junto a otra mujer.

―Claro, papá.

Los dos niños se fueron a jugar en unos columpios del inmenso jardín de esa mansión. Dejaron de columpiarse y decidieron iniciar una conversación.

―Hola, yo soy Deidara ¿y tú?

―Hidan. Es un placer conocerte ―hizo una breve reverencia tomando con sus dedos, un poco de su vestido y levantándolos levemente como una señorita de alta clase.

―Ohh~, se ve que eres de la alta sociedad. Tienes muy buenos modales... No tengo tanta clase como tu ―comentó el rubio.

―Muchísimas gracias. Mi padre me ha criado así y por eso tengo tanta ética como dices tú. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―Claro. No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo.

―¿Por que llevas traje de niña? ―intentó preguntar lo más formal posible.

―¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

―Déjame ver... ―colocó su dedo índice debajo de su labio inferior, haciendo un ademan de que estaba pensando― Por lo que leí en un libro un poco extraño... ¿Eres un travesti, no?

―¿¡Que! ¡Estas de broma! No te entiendo.

―Un travesti es una persona que se viste con ropa de su sexo opuesto.

―¡No! ¡Yo sé el concepto! Lo que no entiendo es él porque me dices así.

―O posiblemente seas transexual. Lo leí también en un libro de la biblioteca de mi papá.

―¿¡Que tipos de libros lees!

―Los que me llaman la atención ―Dijo algo confusa por la reacción de su amigo nuevo.

―¡Yo soy NIÑA! No soy un chico. Yo parezco prácticamente una niña, digo, soy totalmente una niña.

―L-Lo siento.

―Bueno no importa. ¿Quieres jugar en mi cuarto?

―C-Claro…

―¿¡Y no me vuelvas a confundir de sexo oíste!

―Está bien ―dijo apenada.

La rubia le tomo la mano con una sonrisa y se fueron corriendo a su cuarto.

_«Hola Diario. Hoy también visite a Deidara. Me dejo llamarla Deidara-chan. Pensé que era un chico... Pero bueno es muy raro ya que tiene el cabello corto y actúa como un chico... Creo que ella no tiene tantos estudios de ética como yo. Bueno hoy fue muy extraño, Deidara-chan empezó a tartamudear y a decir algo parecido a 'hum' o 'uhn', algo parecido también a 'un'. Todo fue por que vio a un chico con cabellos rojos caminar en frente de su casa con su abuela. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Pero me dio mucha risa, ella es tan graciosa. Quiero ser amiga por siempre de Deidara-chan. Hoy es 14 de febrero, día de los enamorados, creo que mi amiga fue flechada por primera vez. ¿Algún día yo me enamorare? Nee… Respóndeme yo del futuro, ¿me he enamorado?»_

Las dos chicas jugaban en frente del portón a la cuerda de saltar. El clima era cálido. Las chicas se sentaron y se propusieron a comer unas cajas en forma de corazón.

―Gracias por el chocolate, Hidan ―empezó a comer la rubia.

―Por nada, Deidara-chan ―comió delicadamente cada trozo de chocolate.

―Hey, ¿tú te has enamorado alguna vez? ―preguntó la rubia un poco ruborizada.

―¿Qué?

―¿Hay alguna persona a la que quieras muchísimo?

―Bueno… Mi papá, lo quiero mucho mucho mucho…Y mi mamá también la quiero mucho ―dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro la albina.

―¡No hablo de eso! Lo que quiero decirte es… Si quieres a alguien como un amante ―explicó algo ruborizada.

―¿H-Hablas de ese amor? B-bueno… No he tenido la oportunidad de amar así.

―¡Yo tampoco! Pero tampoco quiero hacerlo. Debe ser demasiado estúpido el amor.

―Yo creo que es algo bonito.

―¡Si claro! ¡Cuando me llegue a enamorar me golpeas! No puedo ir a ese terreno enemigo ―frunció el seño la rubia.

―Estas exagerando.

―¡Lo digo en serio! Enamorar es estu-

La rubia no pudo decir otra cosa, se paró de inmediato al mirar a dos personas pasar.

Una de ellas era una anciana, de piel blanca y con una bata negra y una cola en forma de pelota en su cabeza.

―Buenos días niñas ―hizo una reverencia la anciana.

―Buenos días señora ―hicieron lo mismo las niñas.

Pero la rubia fijo sus ojos en unos de color miel. Una pequeña personita estaba agarrada de mano a la anciana. Tenía una camisa verde con pantalones oscuros. Sus ojos miel y una cabellera toda roja, corta y alborotada. En su cara no había expresión alguna.

―Vamos Sasori. Saluda ―animó la anciana y el niño solo hizo una reverencia.

―Buenos días ―hizo una reverencia la albina y miró a su amiga― ¿Deidara-chan?

―Huum…Hum…Hum, humhumhum…hum ―dijo la rubia nerviosa.

La pequeña de ojos azules estaba temblando; su cara estaba toda roja, más que el cabello de aquel chico. No podía decir nada, solo salían varios «hum». Sus piernas titubeaban apenas podía estar de pie. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Se agarro fuertemente el pecho y cuando se decidió a hablar el niño ya se había ido con la anciana.

―¿EH? ¿¡Donde se fue él? ―articuló la rubia buscando de un lado a otro con su cabeza, al pelirrojo.

―¡Jajajajajajaja! ―rió sin parar la albina.

―¿¡Q-Que es tan gracioso? ―se enojo pero aun con el sonrojo.

―Que… Jajajaja…. Entraste en un estado como de shock y lo único que decías era «hum», era demasiado divertido verte decir eso. ¡Y con lo roja que estabas!

―¡Oye! ¡No seas mala conmigo! ¡Estaba muy nerviosa!

―Estas tan roja como un tomate... ―Señaló a la rubia.

―¡Déjame! Hum... Ups lo volví a decir...

―¿Sera que dices eso cuando estas nerviosa? ―se preguntó la albina ―. Pues...No tienes por qué avergonzarte a cualquiera le pasa. No hay porque odiarte o tener miedo...

―Huum… Ahora lo repetiré muchísimo...Me da nervios en solo pensar en él ―bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

―¡Eso es amor, Deidara-chan! No puedo creerlo. Te enamoraste un 14 de febrero. Posiblemente estés de suerte... Ahora tenemos que hacer un plan para que te confieses. Apenas sabemos que se llama Salsari. ¿Por qué tendrá algo que ver con Salsa?... ¡Y su cabello es como la ketchup! ―dijo emocionada la albina.

―¡No es así! ¡Es Sasori! ¡SA-SO-RI! ¡Hum! ―gritó enojada ―. Rayos, se me soltó otra vez ese «hum».

―No te preocupes. Tu «hum» me hace reír muchísimo.

―Eso no me ayuda en nada...

―Lo que quise decir es que me hace sentir feliz. ¡Una persona sonriente en lo mejor! ¡Hacer felices a las personas con tu manera de ser y tus «hum»! Deberías decirlo siempre, eso me haría feliz, y a las personas también.

―¿Tú crees? ¿Debería decirlo siempre? ―preguntó la rubia algo dudosa.

―Claro que sí.

―Está bien. ¡Pero lo diré solo por ti, hum! Por nadie más ―se ruborizó de vergüenza.

―¡Entonces a planear tu confesión con Salsari! ―le tomó la mano y van corriendo dentro de la mansión.

―¡No me voy a confesar! ¡Me da mucho miedo! ¡Y no se llama Salsari, es Sasori! ¡HUUM!

_«Hola querido Diario. Hoy no me sentí muy bien, por primera vez mi padre me niega algo. Todas las mañanas tengo que esperar a Deidara-chan, ya que ella va a una primaria de la ciudad. Sentí por primera vez lo que era ¿rabia? En serio es muy raro… ¿Cómo pude sentir algo así? Yo no soy de ese tipo de personas… ¡En serio! No le dije nada a mi padre… El solo quiere protegerme, eso es todo. Pero, algunas veces quisiera, sentirme libre… Como lo es Deidara-chan. ¡Hey, yo del futuro! Seguro ya habré olvidado esos problemas con mi padre y me siento muy bien… ¿Alguna vez pude estudiar en una primaria normal? Hoy es 12 de marzo, es un día caluroso… Pues para estar todo el día afuera… Me fue muy caluroso. ¿O debió ser el enojo?»_

―Pero padre… Yo…

Una tierna niña abrazaba a un tierno conejo esponjadito. Ella miró hacia arriba el adulto con ojos aguados, sus piernas temblaron un poco y abrazaba más fuerte a su conejo. Se sentía pequeña al frente de ese gran adulto. No podía decir nada, no salían palabras de su boca. Estaban situados en un enorme salón con varios objetos hecho de diamante; Tenia un color beige las paredes y también un alfombrado rojo.

―¡No es no! ¡Y esa es mi última palabra! ―le gritó su padre enojado.

―E-está bien…

―Y no te quiero ver llorando. A una señorita no se le permite llorar, siempre tienes que estar recta y seria. Así es como debe ser.

―Cariño… ―Quiso intervenir su esposa.

―No, ella tiene que saber en qué estatus social esta y las reglas que debe obedecer ―se marcha del salón.

―Hidan…Tienes que saber que tu padre no hace esto porque te o- ―la mujer no pudo continuar por que la niña se había ido corriendo del lugar― ¡Hidan! ―le gritó para detenerla pero no funciono. Soltó un suspiro―. Los dos son iguales… Por eso es mejor dejarlos solos.

La pequeña de pelos grisáceos se sentó en el columpio del jardín y se quedo horas y horas. Abrazaba a su querido amigo «Mr. Sweet». La mañana había pasado y después del almuerzo siguió allí sentada en el columpio.

―¿Qué haces allí con , hum? ―preguntó la rubia que había llegado de su colegio.

―N-nada ―Su cara miraba hacia el suelo. Ella abrazaba más fuerte a Mr. Sweet.

―Claro que pasa algo… ¿Dime qué es, hum?

―¡No es nada! ¡Una señorita siempre tiene que ser firme y seria! ¡Así es una señorita de la familia Whitehead Hamilton! ―le gritó sin levantar el rostro.

―¡Reprimirse no es bueno! ―le gritó su amiga preocupada.

―¿eh? ―levantó el rostro. Se veía una gran tristeza en sus ojos.

―Que idiota… ―la rubia le dio un leve golpe en las mejillas con sus dos manos―. ¡Te libero!

En ese instante la ojivioleta sintió una agua cristalina salir de sus ojos. En su vida había sentido eso. Siempre tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos de los demás, pero ahora, salieron a flote por las acciones y palabras de su amiga. Ella reventó en llanto y abrazó a su amiga dejando a un lado a su peluche.

―¡Deidara-chaaan! ¡buaaaaa! ―la abrazó de la nada.

―Ya…Ya…Tranquilízate ―le correspondió el abrazo mientras el acariciaba la cabeza.

―¡Mi papa….no quiso… Y entoger…no puedo…habhar bieee…pow..llogaaar… ¡moo me empiendooo! ―salieron lagrimas sin cesar de sus ojos y se le hacía difícil hablar.

―No te preocupes…Yo estaré allí para ti por siempre. Somos mejores amigas. No tienes por qué reprimirte ante mí… Cuando estés calmada cuéntame todo… ¿sí? Hum. Por ahora llora todo lo que quieras… Que yo también… ―le salieron unas lagrimas de sus ojos― ¡Llorare contigo!

_«Hola diario. ¿Qué te puedo decir hoy? Conocí una nueva palabra 'Joder'. Por lo que se, esa palabra es una grosería, a mi padre no le gustaría que le dijera eso. Una chica como yo no puede decir ese tipo de cosas, no quiero que mi padre me odie. Deidara-chan cada vez habla más y más de Salsari. ¿Oye, yo del futuro, Deidara-chan pudo confesarse y tener a Salsari? Hoy es 25 de marzo es un día lluvioso; por cierto encontramos unas cosas muy curiosas… ¿Qué será Pashin-sama? ¿O era Yashin-sama? ¡NO! ¡Era Jashin-sama! Por cierto, otra pregunta para ti ¿Yo del futuro, pude saber algo sobre esa palabra?»_

―¡Y entonces lo vi columpiándose y se veía tan bello y tierno! ―se imaginaba la rubia a un bello príncipe de cabello rojo y ojos de color miel con rosas alrededor ―. ¡Kyaaa! ¡Es como un príncipe, hum!

―Y tú decías que nunca te ibas a enamorar y que te diera un golpe por si te pasaba ―la miró de reojo.

Las dos niñas estaban en la habitación de la rubia mientras veían algo en la pc. La habitación de la rubia era toda afelpada y tenía muchas avecitas de peluche de todo tipo. Todo era de color turquesa. Una enorme ventana donde podía verse todo el jardín; mojado por las gotas de lluvia.

―Pero esto es diferente. ¡El es un verdadero príncipe, hum! ―dijo toda emocionada. Le brillaban los ojos a la rubia y daba vueltas por la habitación con un lindo vestido blanco de lana.

―¿Se te pego el «hum», eh? ―rió la albina.

―¡Claro! ¿No te hace feliz a ti? ¡Tú eres mi mejor amiga! ―siguió dando vueltas de felicidad.

―Gracias… ¡Entonces seré feliz cada vez que digas eso! Yo también tengo que decir algo para hacerte feliz… ¿¡Que te parece ham! ―opinó la pequeña ojivioleta.

―¡Copiona! ¡Pido derechos de autor! ―se enojó la rubia dejando de dar vueltas.

―Bueno ya encontrare algo ―siguió buscando en la pc ―. Mira, mira Deidara-chan. ¿Qué es esta palabra? ―la albina había entrado en un foro que habla sobre Mangas ―. Hay un comentario que dice… J-jo… d..der ¿Joder?

―¡JAJAAJAJ! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ―cayó al suelo de la risa.

―¿D-De, de que te ríes? ―preguntó algo extrañada la albina.

―Q-que… Que tú no sepas lo que signifique eso. Sabes muchas cosas pero no sabes lo que signifique esa palabra. Además se ve muy gracioso que una chica de tu estatus diga ese tipo de cosas ―explicó la rubia.

―¿Pero qué es eso? ―Preguntó la albina.

―Esa palabra es una grosería. Es como decir… No fastidies, pero en tono más vulgar, hum.

―¡N-no! ¡No puede ser! Dije una grosería… Eso no es de mi… ―se tapó la boca avergonzada.

―Bueno, eso me hizo muy feliz, hum.

―¡No voy a ser grosera para que te haga feliz!

―Ay… Lo siento, lo siento. No quise herir tus sentimientos, hum ―miró el foro nuevamente―. ¿Hey qué es eso? ―la rubia señalo una palabra de la pantalla.

―¿Qué es qué?

―¡Eso! J-…¿Jashin? ¿Jashin-sama? ―dijo dudosa la rubia―. Haz click a la palabra, que nos enviara a otra parte.

―Está bien… ―hizo click con el ratón y los llevo a una página oscura y sangrienta. Lo que decía era «Jashin-sama por Japón» y tenía el logo de un circulo con un triangulo dentro―. ¿Qué es todo esto?

―Ni idea… Parece un «circulo satánico», hum.

―Querrás decir, Secta Satánica ―corrigió la albina.

―¡Sabes sobre eso y ni siquiera sabias lo que significaba la grosería esa!

―¡No tengo la culpa! ¡No tengo interés de saber sobre esas palabrotas! ¡Y sigamos viendo esa página!

―¡Oye mira eso! También venden cosas… ―miraron unos artículos en venta―. ¿Qué será? ¡Oye mira hay lubricante! ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Qué es lubricante?

―Lubricante… Es cierto… ¿Qué será eso? Oh mira aquí dice la descripción. Yo te lo explicare ―respiró hondo y soltó un suspiro para empezar a explicar― El lubricante se utiliza para aumentar el placer y/o evitar el dolor durante la actividad sexual, y se aplica típicamente sobre el glande, dildo, en vagina y en vulva, en el ano; antes de la penetración. El lubricante íntimo permite practicar con más facilidad el sexo anal, ya que no existe la lubricación natural, eliminando o limitando cualquier dolor provocado por la introducción pene-ano, dildo-ano, y la fricción…

―Ahh…hum…

Las dos niñas solo se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

―¡Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE ACABO DE DECIR! ¿ME HICISTE LEER ALGO QUE LE DICEN P-P-P-POR-N-N-O? ―Se sonrojó a más no poder la albina mientras le gritaba a su amiga.

―¡Q-Q-QUE IBA A SABER YO, HUM! ¡Y-Y-YO ME IMAGINABA QUE ERA ALGO DE CARROS POR LO QUE HABLO ALGO MI P-P-P-P-PAPA U-UN DIA, HUM! ―igual de roja que su amiga y le temblaban las piernas.

―¿¡PERO SI SABIAS POR QUE NO DIJISTE QUE ERA!

―¡SOLO QUERIA SABER UN POCO MAS, HUM! ¡ADEMAS ES TU CULPA POR LEER ESE TIPO DE COSAS RARAS!

―¡YO NO QUISE DECIR ESAS MALAS PALABRAS!

―¡PERO LO HICISTE! ¡NOS DIRAN PERVERTIDAS, HUUM!

―¡TU FUISTE LA QUE ME METISTE EN ESTA PAGINA PORNO!

―¡NO SABIA QUE JASHIN-SAMA SIGNIFICARA PORNO!

―¡ES TU PC!

―¡TU TE METISTE PRIMERO, HUM!

―¡CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ LAS DOS! ―exclamo la madre de la rubia al parecer. Entro enojada a la habitación y al salir azoto la puerta.

―Mejor no digamos que esto pasó alguna vez… Hum ―soltó una risita.

―No creo que deba meterme más en esa página de Jashin-sama ―suspiró.

―Oye Hidan... ¿Y el libro que siempre cargas? ¿Qué le paso?

―Es cierto… ¡Mi diario! Lo perdí cuando fuimos a ese lujoso restaurante. Debo encontrarlo, allí escondo todos mis pensamientos.

―Espero lo encuentres ―le sonrió la rubia.

_«Diario. Es un alivio, te pude encontrar. Pero no creo que sea tan buena noticia eso… He sido… ¿Cómo decirlo? Fui secuestrada. Ahora mismo los secuestradores me acaban de entregar el diario…Al parecer no sobreviviré a esto… ¿Acaso hice algo malo Dios? … ¡No voy a volver a creer en ningún Dios! ¡Yo creía en ti! ¡Fui una chica buena! ¡En serio! Por favor… De vuélveme con mi familia… Solo quiero estar con mis padres… ¡Solo eso! ¡No te pediré mas nada! ¡Solo concédeme esto! ¡Te juro lealtad! He sido secuestrada… Llevo más de 8 horas encerrada en un cuarto sucio y con un poco de luz… Solo puedo escribir esto…Te quiero padre, no quise enfadarte con lo de la otra vez ¿me perdonaras? Mami, siempre te querré, aunque no esté en este mundo... Hoy es 2 de Abril y es mi cumpleaños… Feliz cumpleaños a mi… Estoy feliz de haberlos conocido papá, mamá, Deidara-chan. Pero este e-»_

Unos hombres de traje negro y con unos calcetines negros en la cara, entraron en una habitación fea y sucia. Era como un sótano con solo un pequeño bombillo alumbrando. Lanzaron a una pobre niña de cabellos grisáceos a una esquina de la habitación haciendo que se pegara de la pared soltando un grito de dolor.

―Con que… ¿Esta es la niña no? ―preguntó uno de los hombres. Había 4 en total y todos portaban armas.

―Sí, es ella. Ella es de la familia adinerada Whitehead Hamilton ―habló otro.

―Nos haremos millonarios con ella… ¡Con el precio de la recompensa podremos vivir 4 vidas!

―Sí. Seguro que ellos tienen dinero hasta para limpiarse la cara ―dijo otro de ellos.

―¡¿Como supieron quien era yo! ―exclamo la albina y se levanto de esa esquina retando a los hombres― ¡¿De dónde sacaron esa información! ―Esta vez no tembló. Ella estaba demostrando toda su firmeza y valentía como le había enseñado su padre, y se estaba defendiendo ella sola.

―Oh… Pareces muy agresiva… Palabras muy valientes para una niña de tu edad.

―¡Yo nunca llorare antes este tipo de situaciones! ¡Con orgullo siempre voy a levantar la cabeza y ser firme ante todo! ¡Eso lo aprendí de mi padre!

―¿No sabes en qué situación estas verdad? ―uno de los hombres la golpea con un bate. La albina se golpea contra la pared y cae sentada.

―¿Los multimillonarios y sus cosas se creen mucho verdad? ―dijo de forma sarcástica.

―Para tu información niñita. Todo lo sacamos de tu… Estúpido diario ―le lanzó un diario un poco sucio―. Allí nos dijo donde encontrarte. Pensábamos secuestrar a la otra niña… Pero ella debe ser más inteligente que tu… ¡Porque si tuviera un diario no diría específicamente todo! Te faltaba decir cuántas veces ibas al baño… Hasta tienes fotos de tu amiga y tus padres… Estos millonarios, siempre creen que el mundo es bello y seguro.

―¡PERO ESA NO ES LA REALIDAD! ¡Mientras ustedes viven la buena vida nosotros tenemos que sobrevivir haciendo este tipo de trabajo! ¡Ustedes solo disfrutan! ¡Nosotros nos morimos de hambre! ―enloqueció uno de los hombres y golpea a Hidan en la mejilla haciendo que sangrara por la boca.

―cof… cof…―se limpió un líquido que sintió por la boca― ¿Sangre?

―¿Es que nunca la has visto? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ahora sentirás el dolor y el sufrimiento!

―Déjala de una vez…Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que estar jugando aquí. Mejor pensemos el plan y pongamos el dinero que pediremos por entregar a la niña.

―Y yo que quería jugar un poco con ella.

―Pues… Te dejaremos con tu querido diario ¿Por qué no vas escribiendo tus últimas palabras allí también?… Porque si no hay dinero, no hay vida para ti niña.

Todos los hombres se van de la habitación, la cual cierran con llave. La ojivioleta toma rápidamente su diario y se sienta en una esquina sin decir nada. Y así transcurrieron las horas, algunas veces pasaba un hombre a hacer guardia y se iba. La niña solo los miraba con ira en su corazón. Después de haber pasado 7 horas.

―"_Mi papa seguro se olvido de mi"_ ―pensó la niña―. _"Seguro se enojo conmigo por ser una mala niña… Si, seguro fue eso. Papá seguro me odia y no vendrá por mí. Este es mi fin. ¿Quién vendría por una persona como yo? Desde ahora debo odiar a los avaros… Siempre con su tacañería. Pero, no podría odiar a mi padre… Ya que tiene una hija muy mala como yo" _―miró para los lados― _"Dentro de un rato vendrá alguien a hacer guardia. Si me pongo a calcular por el ambiente que hace puedo decir que son las 4:00 PM. El ambiente no es caluroso, pero no es frio como la noche, además solo han pasado unas 8 horas o menos. Creo que debo aprovechar este tiempo para escribir mis últimas palabras en mi diario"_ ―tomó su diario y lo abrió. Agarró el lapicero que hay dentro de él y empezó a escribir― "_Estoy feliz de haberlos conocido papá, mamá, Deidara-chan. Pero este e-" _―la ojivioleta paro de escribir―. ¿Fue mi imaginación o escuche un ruido?

No fue su imaginación. Afuera de la habitación se escuchaban unos gritos y golpes. La puerta se abrió de un golpe y dejo ver a unas personas uniformadas. La albina tomo su diario fuertemente y se levanto del suelo.

―¿Q-Quienes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren ahora? ―preguntó sin miedo.

―Ohhh…Es una niña, debe ser la de la televisión. Ven con nosotros ―el hombre le extendió la mano.

―¡N-no! ―negó con su cabeza la pequeña albina.

―Debes estar agradecida… ¡Jashin-sama te salvo la vida! ¡Si no fuéramos por nosotros y que Jashin-sama nos mandara aquí estuvieras muertecita!

―¡No la pongas más nerviosa de lo que esta joder! ¿Cierra tu maldita boca quieres?

―¿Qué intentas decirme idiota?

―¡QUE CIERRES LA BOCA! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan estúpido?

―¡Estúpido tu!

―Pues Jashin-sama nos ha enviado aquí… Así que salvemos a la niña.

―¿La vamos a salvar?

―Bueno, en realidad solo estábamos de paso… Pensábamos que aquí seria la reunión de Jashin-sama. ¿Pero no vez que esta es la niña secuestrada? ―le dijo a su compañero.

―"_Ellos están hablando de esa pagina rara… ¡Y tiene de collar ese raro signo!"_

―La niña está bien y ya les dimos una paliza a esos idiotas. Vámonos.

―En cualquier momento podrían despertar. Así que mueve tu maldito trasero y llevemos a la niña afuera del edificio.

―¡Nos retrasaremos en la reunión! ¡Ya es muy tarde!

―Llegaremos tarde por ponernos a pelear con más de 8 personas.

―"_Yo solo pude ver 4 personas… Seguro había más afuera y solo ellos dos pudieron_" ―pensó la albina mientras veía a los locos religiosos discutir.

―¡Un Jashinista siempre tiene que ofrecer sacrificios a Jashin-sama! ¡No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad!

―E-este… ¡Y-yo también soy Jashinista! ―dijo la albina nerviosa―. _"Espero me crean… ¡Por favor sálvenme!"_

―En ese caso… ―la tomó por la cintura y la carga― Te llevaremos con nosotros pequeña.

―¿Y no eres tu el que la quería dejar de un lado? ―sonrió sarcástico.

―¡P-podrías callarte! Esto es diferente porque ella es Jashinista ―se excusó el amigo.

―Se…Claro… Lo que tu digas… ―subieron por las escaleras― Oye, si eres Jashinista ¿Dónde está tu collar?

―¿eh? Eh… Bueno… ―la albina no tenia respuesta a eso y en un instante siente un collar rozar por su cabeza y caer en cuello. Miro su pecho donde se podía ver el símbolo de esa extraña secta.

―Ya lo tienes ¿feliz? Seguro ella es nueva. Apenas es una niña. Por cierto, Jashin-sama es el dios de la religión Jashin. Por eso nos hacemos llamar Jashinistas ¿oíste niña? ―explicó el hombre que la cargaba.

―¡Qué lindo eres! ―le dijo su amigo sonriente.

―¡C-C-Cállate! ―se sonrojó.

―Quiero que me trates así de dulce esta noche… ―dijo de forma picara.

―¡No digas esas cosas en frente de una niña! ¡Pervertido!

―Jashin-sama… ―tocó delicadamente con sus dedos el símbolo del collar. La albina se había quedado hipnotizada por eso. De alguna forma le atraía algo de allí.

―Creo que hasta aquí llegamos… ―abrió una enorme puerta, la cual era la principal.

Al abrir se podían ver miles de personas, un poco alejados de la casa, mirando la escena del secuestro. La policía tenía rodeado el lugar y fueron al rescate de la niña. Los padres eran retenidos por la policía.

―¡ELLOS SON! ¡ESOS MALDITOS TENIAN A MI NIÑA! ―gritó un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes desesperado.

―P-Papá…

―¿¡Ustedes son los secuestradores! ―dijo un policía y en acción todos sacaron sus pistolas.

―No, se equivocan. Nosotros rescatamos a la niña ―dijo sonriente uno de los Jashinistas.

―Es cierto… ¡Estos hombres no se parecen a los secuestradores! ¡Los verdaderos están adentro! ―gritó la niña en brazos del Jashinista.

―Mejor quédese con ella ―le dio la niña al policía―. Mejor… Nosotros nos iremos por ahora.

―Ni lo sueñen, ustedes serán interrogados ―dijo otro de los policías.

―Sabia que pasaría esto―soltó uno de los religiosos.

―¿¡Y por qué no dijiste nada! ¡Ahora sí que llegaremos tarde! ―le gritó enojado el otro religioso.

―¡Es que quería ver a un enojón haciendo el trabajo de un buen chico˜!―sonrió.

―¡Te me callas idiota! ¡No hubiera pasado nada si nos hubiéramos ido!

Los dos religiosos fueron llevado a uno de los coches para ser interrogados mientras la niña fu llevada con sus padres.

―No se preocupen, no esta tan grave… Pero es mejor llevarla al hospital ―opinó el oficial.

―Gracias oficial… ―tomó a su hija la madre de Hidan―. ¡Hidan! ¡Pequeña! ¿¡Estas bien! ¿Qué te hicieron esos malvados? ¿Te llevamos al hospital? ―la abrazo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cara.

―Hidan…―articuló su padre. Su cara mostraba preocupación. Se distrajo al ver a los verdaderos culpable salir― Ellos…

―No cariño… Ya todo está arreglado ¡No vayas! ―su marido se fue junto con los culpables del secuestro.

―¿Papá? ¿Qué le pasa? ―miró a su madre que tenía unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad.

―E-el… Estaba muy preocupado por ti. No dudo ni un segundo en dar todo el dinero que tenia para salvarte, ni de sacrificar su vida por ti.

―¿Mi padre? ―la albina menor dudó un poco. ¿Alguien tan firme y duro como su padre de esa forma? Es imposible de creer.

―¡TU FUISTE! ¡TU LE CAUSASTE ESO A MI QUERIDA HIJA! ―pateó a uno de los secuestradores y lo tiro al suelo. El hombre se tira al suelo y empezó a pelear con el― ¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A MI HIJA! ¡NO SALDRAS VIVO DE ESTA! ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES! ―gritó mas enojado y más desesperado. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, miedo y preocupación había pasado por su mente desde hace mas de 8 horas. Lo que quería hacer ahora mismo, era matar a cada uno de esos hombres―. ¡JASHIN-SAMA LOS CASTIGA-! ―el hombre se detuvo en seco y los policías los apartaron y se llevaron a todos los secuestradores.

―"_¿Mi papá también conoce a Jashin-sama?" _―pensó la pequeña.

El moreno volvió con su familia, cargo a su hija y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y con lagrimas en los ojos de la tristeza acumulada por muchas horas fue soltada en un instante cuando vio a su hija salir de ese horrible lugar.

―¡Qué bueno que estés bien! No podría seguir viviendo si te pasar algo Hidan… ―le dijo a su hija.

―Papi… ―le correspondió el abrazo.

―Hoy mismo nos vamos de Japón, amor ―le dijo a su esposa.

―Muy bien…

―"_Estoy tan feliz… Te debo mucho Jashin-sama. Eres el único Dios al que puedo confiar plenamente. Me salvaste la vida… Espero algún día devolverte el favor… Y a esos dos hombres también… Jashin-sama ehh… ¡Me volveré Jashinista algún día! ¡Lo prometo!" _―pensó mientras se durmió en el hombro de su padre.

_«Ya ha pasado un año. Querido diario...Perdona por haberte dejado de escribir...Pero me daba miedo que me hubiera pasado lo mismo por mi descuido lo ocurrido hace un año. Pero descubrí algo que cambio mi vida drásticamente; y eso se llama Jashin-sama. El es un dios de una religión, la cual supuestamente tienes que hacer sufrir a las personas. Realmente Jashin fue una persona que existió... Ya que hay una frase muy frecuente que dice que 'el se ríe desde su tumba'; interesante la frasecita. Su nombre significa corazón malvado, aunque a mí no me parece tan malo. Mi papa me prohíbe hablar sobre él, o cualquier cosa relacionada. ¿Que tendrá papa en contra de Jashin-sama? ¡El me salvo la vida! No es justo...Todavía guardo ese collar, ese recuerdo maravilloso de Jashin-sama... Ahora mismo tengo 8 años y ya es 22 de abril. Ya paso mi cumpleaños tranquilo... Hoy es un día tranquilo también, espero siga asi.»_

La albina baja la pluma ya que había dejado de escribir en su diario. Se encontraba otra vez en su antiguo hogar. La refrescante brisa de Londres acariciaba su piel de porcelana. Se había hecho más alta en un año, su cabello plateado caía de forma ondulada por su cadera. Un hermoso vestido blanco con estampado de flores rosas lucia bien esta temporada por ser primavera; Traía también unas zapatillas rosas con diamantes y unas flores naturales adornando su cabello.

Ella suelta un suspiro. Se encontraba sentada en un banco de su bello y espacioso jardín.

―Jashin-sama... ¿Solo me hiciste vivir para esto? ―se preguntó mirando al cielo la niña.

―Mi pequeña... ―apareció la madre detrás de ella―. ¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Sigues escribiendo en ese diario?

―Oh, sí madre...Pero solo un poco. No cometeré el mismo error ―le dijo amablemente.

―Que bien ―se sentó a su lado―. Estuve muy preocupada ese día. Sentía como me iba a dar un paro cardiaco ―ríe un poco―. Pero el más preocupado fue tu padre.

―Lo sé. Mi padre me quiere mucho, ¿no? ―preguntó. Aunque dudaba de sus palabras.

―Claro que si te quiere, ¡Nunca dudes de eso! ―le animó su madre.

―Tienes razón... ―sonrió―. Madre, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

―Lo que quieras mi niña.

―Mi padre... ¿Conoce a Jashin-sama?

―No... No hables mas sobre ese dios en este hogar ―su semblante amable y tierno cambio a uno más serio.

―¿M-mamá?

―Ya lo dije. No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre nunca mas... Por favor...

―Está bien...

Su madre se marcha del lugar.

―_"Hay un secreto. Lo sé, algo que mi papá me quiere esconder. Algo que está vinculado con Jashin-sama. ¿Que será?"_

_«Querido Diario. Te vuelvo a escribir, han pasado 5 meses, ya es 15 Septiembre y está haciendo algo de frio. Las hojas marrones inundan el jardín de mi hogar. Mi padre no me deja saltar en el bulto porque no es apropiado. Algunas veces siento que algo me hierve por dentro, ¿enojo? Posiblemente sea eso… Es que, algunas veces quisiera correr... ¡Ser libre! Ser un niño de verdad. Ya veo por qué pinocho quería ser un niño... Me siento como una marioneta. Me manejan como quieran...Con unos hilos invisibles»_

La albina estaba bailando una canción de ballet. Con zapatillas y un tutu rosa escarchado. Daba saltos y algunas piruetas; pero siempre terminaba cayéndose.

―_"No...No otra vez"_ ―se cayó la pequeña albina.

Ella se encontraba en un gran salón.

Su madre tocaba el piano y una instructora de ballet veía a Hidan; Era una vieja como de 40 años, se veía gruñona y usaba lentes, traía una falta larga que le llegaba los pies y un camisón.

―¡No, no y no! ―le gritó la instructora de cabello castaño y piel bronceada.

―¿A-Ahora qué? ―respondió la albina.

―¡No lo estás haciendo bien! Esos pasos de baile son sumamente fáciles... Y solo te veo besar el suelo. Tienes que seguir el ritmo de la música ―le regañó la instructora.

―E-Esta bien... ―le respondió de buena manera la albina. Mientras la veía su madre soltando un suspiro y volviendo a tocar la música.

Pero la albina no podía caer de pie en los saltos, caía y caía tropezándose en el suelo.

―¡Es que no haces nada bien! ―le gritó la instructora.

―¡Yo tampoco te veo haciendo algo vieja del demonio! ―le reclamó la pequeña albina.

―¿Ah? ―se sorprendió la instructora.

―¡Hidan! ―al igual que la instructora, su madre se sorprendió y dejo de tocar esa hermosa música.

―Y-Yo...Yo...

La albina no podía decir nada. Pero se sentía tan bien. Sintió como un gran peso se libero de su cuerpo. Ella no debía decir ese tipo de cosas... Pero ¿Por qué no? No era digno de una señorita... Pero algo que hacía que su ser se sintiera bien y relajado, no debería ser tan malo.

―¡No puedo trabajar así! ―le gritó la instructora.

―¡Pues no trabaje! ¡Ya estoy harta de ti! ¡Vieja loca! ―le gritó mas la albina haciendo que sus mejillas se volvieran rosadas de ira.

―¡Me voy! ―se fue histérica la instructora, lo único que se escuchaba era el tacón de sus zapatos resonar en el salón y el aventar la puerta al salir.

Su madre solo cerró el piano y fue con su hija. Se sentía un aura de autoridad y también de enojo. La albina solo miraba desde arriba a su madre.

―Eso no estuvo bien Hidan ―le regañó su madre frunciendo el seño.

―P-pero madre... ―le dijo con algo de tristeza la pequeña.

―Nada de peros... Una señorita no se comporta así.

―Pero...Se sintió tan bien...

La madre abrió los ojos de punta a punta por las palabras de su hija. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y la tomo de la mano.

―Aunque se sienta bien no debes hacerlo. Te lo he dicho, debes comportarte de una manera seria y firme ―le dijo su madre y le acaricia la cabeza.

―E-Esta bien... ―se disculpo con las mejillas sonrojadas la albina y se fueron del lugar.

_«Hola querido Diario. Tengo 10 años...No puedo creerlo. Ya ha pasado 1 año desde que te escribí...Bueno no importa. Hoy es navidad. Es obvio que no creo en Santa ni nada parecido...Tampoco soy tan idiota. Mi padre me dejo pedir 'lo que quisiera' para estas navidades, le pedí un gel marca 'Jashin' de la pagina web de Jashin-sama, pero me dijo que no. A la final no pedí nada. Pasamos la víspera de navidad en una fiesta que hizo un empresario... Me pregunto quien habrá sido... Por cierto, extraño a mi amiga Deidara-chan. Antes nos escribíamos frecuentemente por msn...Pero ya no se conecta, en serio la extraño. Fue mi primera amiga, me pregunto si la podre invitar a mi cumpleaños número '11'.»_

La albina cierra su diario y lo guarda en una pequeña cartera negra. Tenía un lindo vestido con encajes negro y rojo, esta vez pidió que los colores fueran así. Saco de su cartera su collar de Jashin-sama; era algo que tenia con ella por siempre. Se coloca el collar y pasea por el enorme salón que esta bellamente adornado con adornos navideños. Se escuchaba música animada y había adultos bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta. La pequeña albina solo se acerco a un balcón y miraba la luna, grande y plateada como su cabello largo y ondulado al final. Sonríe para sí.

―_"¿Me pregunto cómo sería la luna manchada de sangre?... Dime eso Jashin-sama..." _―preguntó en sus pensamientos―. Debería preguntar otras cosas en vez de esas idioteces...

La albina ya no sentía que pertenecía a ese mundo. Al mundo donde las personas celebraban la navidad como multimillonarios que son.

―Dinero...Todo es dinero... Seguro que si fuéramos de familia normal estuviéramos celebrando la navidad mas en familia ―la pequeña volteó a mirar a su familia bebiendo con otras personas de la misma mesa.

Deja de mirar a su familia y voltea a los lados viendo que no hubiera nadie. Vuelva a mirar a la luna, toma su collar con las dos manos y cierra sus ojos y empieza a rezar.

―Jashin-sama...Dime ¿dónde está Deidara-chan? ¿Por qué no me ha respondido? ―preguntó un poco triste―. No creo que me vaya a responder por algo tan idiota Jashin-sama.

Ella dejo el balcón y entro nuevamente a la fiesta. Todas las familias eran personas con mucho dinero. Disfrutaban de su hermosa capital. Pero una no se sentía igual; esa era Hidan. Sentía que ese ya no era su mundo, no podía soportar ya ese tipo de cosas, hace unos años era su vida, pero ahora lo detestaba. No le iba a decir nada a sus padres, no quería decepcionarlos así que seguía en ese juego donde quería ganar.

La niña pudo distinguir entre la multitud un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules con traje azul. Tenía una sonrisa característica en el.

―El...Es... El es el padre de Deidara-chan! ―se sorprendió la albina y miro por todas partes buscando a su amiga―. _"Seguro esta por aquí... ¿¡Amiga, donde estas!"_

La albina busco por todo el lugar, pero no encontró a su rubia amiga, no tuvo ningún resultado, no encontró a su amiga. Al rato volvió a encontrarse con el padre de su amiga, pero fue extraño, la mujer que estaba con él no era la misma con la cual estaba en la casa de su amiga.

La mujer tenía la piel blanca y un cabello largo y oscuro pero con brillos azulados. Sus ojos oscuros pero con una sonrisa siempre para su rubio. Los dos tenían un anillo. La albina no entendía eso... Lo único que hizo fue correr de allí. Fue a uno de los bellos jardines y se metió a uno de los laberintos hechos de solo arbusto y se sentó... Solo a romper en llanto. Lo estaba haciendo por su amiga. Ella ignoraba todo eso, pero lloro por su amiga.

―¡Grashaas Jashin-shamaaaa! ―pudó decir en su llanto―. ¡Yossh te veree pronshooo Deidarashhaaan! ―Y así, paso la madrugada de la navidad llorando por su amiga, la cual no pudo apoyar en esos duros momentos.

_«Hola diario. Hoy me llego el periodo. Es un día soleado como era de esperarse del verano. Ya tengo mis 12 años y como dice mi madre "Ya eres una mujer". Sí, porque me desarrolle y eso...¡Este diario nunca se acaba! Lo escribo y lo escribo y nunca termina. Recibí la respuesta de Deidara-chan, ella vivía sola con su madre pero...Bueno, creo que esos problemas no me incumben. Hoy es 23 de julio, y es un buen día... Creo que podría, rezar en el jardín por Jashin-sama. Pero en mi escondite secreto, a mi papa no le gusta que hable de él... Me sigo preguntando... ¿Por qué será? Cada vez me asqueo de esta vida. Pero no puedo dejar a mi familia... Son mi familia.»_

La albina tomaba el té de la tarde con su familia, su madre había estado muy callada igual que su padre. La adolescente no había entendido que le había pasado a sus padres todo este tiempo, apenas le dirigían la palabra… Ella pensó hacer lo mismo y no hablar, hasta que su padre hablo.

―Hidan… Tu comportamiento de ahora es inaceptable. No puedo creer que ese comportamiento hacia las personas siga así ―hablo seriamente su padre.

―P-Pero si ya me disculpe ―hablo con semblante triste.

―No es el punto. Es un irrespeto hablarles a las personas así. No quiero volver a escuchar un comportamiento así de tu parte. Y tampoco hablar de ese Dios ficticio ―amenazó su padre.

Su madre los veía a los dos. No podía decir nada, igual que la pequeña albina. Su padre tomo un sorbo de té y tenía el seño fruncido; estaba muy molesto.

―Por cierto en un mes conocerás a tu prometido ―informó el padre.

―¿Q-Que? ―los ojos de la albina se abrieron de punta a punta.

―Sí. Ya eres una mujer, y serás la que heredera este lugar. Es unos años mayor que tu, pero eso no importa, también es de una familia noble como nosotros, seguro se llevaran muy bien.

―P-Pero padre… ―intentó hablar la albina pero fue interrumpida.

―Nada de peros…

Hidan no podía soportarlo ya. Sentía que el mundo que quería vivir se derrumbaba más y más. Toma fuertemente la manga del cuello de su vestido intentando contener la enorme rabia que tenia. Cierra fuertemente sus ojos y boca, sentía que soltaría un grito al cielo. Un dolor de cabeza le vino de repente. Sabía que esto no era vida, mejor dicho, «No era su vida». Asqueaba este tipo de vida, lo único divertido que tuvo en todo lo que vivió fue cuando estuvo con su amiga Deidara. Su cuerpo ardía de furia, no podía contenerlo más… Tenía que explotar.

―¡No voy a estar comprometida! ―le gritó Hidan enloquecida.

―¿Qué? ―se sorprendió por el grito de su hija.

―¡Te dije que no voy a estar comprometida! ―se levantó rápidamente de la silla― ¡Si voy a estar con alguien quiero que sea por amor y no por responsabilidad!

―¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a tu padre! ―enfureció su padre y se levantó de la silla.

―¡No le hables así a tu hija! ―respondió a su hija.

―¡Cálmense los dos! ―igualmente se levantó e intento detener la pelea.

―¡Es una falta de respeto de tu parte! ―le gritó el pelinegro.

―¡No me importa! ¡Odio todo lo que hay aquí! ¡Solo te importa el dinero! ¡Ni siquiera te importa tu hija! ―dijo con lagrimas en los ojos la albina― ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡NO SOPORTO ESTAR AQUÍ UN SEGUNDO MAS! ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARA!

―¿¡Si tanto me odias por qué no te vas!

―¡ESO HARE! ¡NO QUIERO VER MAS NUNCA TU CARA!

―¡PUES YO TAMPOCO QUIERO VERLA!

―¡METETE TU JODIDO DINERO POR EL JODIDO TRASERO! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ―se fue corriendo dentro de la mansión con lágrimas en los ojos.

―¡Hidan! ―gritó su madre― ¡Los dos son igualitos! ―le dijo a su esposo― ¡Espera! ―fue detrás de su hija.

La albina había llegado a su cuarto y se lanza a su cama a llorar. Abraza a su dulce conejo . Ya no veía a su padre igual, al dulce y firme padre que amaba y admiraba. Solo sentía como las lágrimas caían sin cesar por su rostro. Escucho que tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

―¡No! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Joder! ―gritó.

La puerta se abrió y se pudo ver a su madre. En el físico podía ser igual, pero en personalidad no eran nada parecidas.

―Hidan…

―¡Vete! ―escondió su cara en su peluche.

―¡Hidan escúchame! ―le dijo con voz firme y en el cuarto se podían escuchar solo el sonido de gemidos ahogados mientras lloraba. La mujer se sentó al lado de su hija al lado de su cama―. Tu padre no quiso decirte eso, seguro está muy arrepentido de lo que paso. El es igual que tu… No podía quedarse callado, si los dos se disculparan y dejaran el orgullo atrás…

―¡NO! ¡Dijo que no me vería más!

―Yo sabía que esto algún día pasaría. Porque eres igual a tu padre…

―No me importa… ―mostró su cara. Estaba mojada por las lágrimas y roja de la ira.

―No seas así… ―le secó las lagrimas con un pañuelo rosa que tenía en su cartera―. Pareces una niña.

―Pero eso soy… snif…

―Sí, lo eres ―le dio un beso en la mejilla―. Entiende a tu padre, el solo quiere lo mejor para ti. ¿Sí? ―se levantó―. Sé una buena chica ―le acarició la cabeza, se va en dirección a la puerta pero volteó un momento― Buenas noches ―salió tranquilamente del cuarto.

―Padre…

En su cuarto se escucho un ruido que provenía de la computadora. Se levantó de la cama abrazando a su querido amiguito y se fue caminando a la PC. Miró la pantalla y vio que le había llegado un mensaje que decía «_Deidara-chan_». La albina se sentó rápidamente en el asiento de computadora.

―_¿Cómo estas Hidan, uhn? ¡Yo estoy muy bien!" _―empezó a leer lo que decía el correo electrónico―. _¿Cuándo piensas venir, uhn? Me siento algo sola. Por lo que ya sabes no estoy con nadie… ¡Si quieres venir solo hare un espacio en mi casa! ¡No hay problema, no creo que a mi tío le moleste! ¿Vendrás estas vacaciones? ¡Espero que sí! ¡Haremos muchas loqueras! ¡Y explotaremos cosas, uhn! Por cierto… ¡Deja de decir groserías! ¡Eso es malo! ¡Y no dejare de decir «uhn», decir eso es lo máximo, uhn! ¿Entonces, vas a venir alguna vez, uhn?_ … ―la albina se quedó pensativa un rato― ¡Eso es! ¡Por allí debo tener mis ahorros! ―empezó a responder a su amiga― Claro que si… En menos de 2 semanas estaré allá. Así que prepárate, y por cierto… Espérame en el aeropuerto que no se las calles de Japón; apenas se las de aquí joder. ¡Te quiero jodida amiga! ¡Te enviare un mensaje cuando llegare a Japón mañana mismo! ―envió el mensaje― Es hora de buscar mis queridos ahorros…

_«Hey, hola diario. Ya pude comprar mi pasaje de avión hacia Japón con mi ahorros, empaque mis cosas y le dije a Deidara-chan en que aeropuerto la esperare. Hoy me escapare de casa. No puedo soportarlo más. Me llevare algo de mi ropa y unas fotografías...También un juego de tazas...Aunque no lo parezca me gusta tomar el té. No puedo olvidar a ... Espero no me descubra nadie. Hoy es 2 de Agosto. Me gaste algo de mis ahorros. Debería dejar de escribir ya está de madrugada y el avión sale a las 6:00 PM. Tengo que salir temprano para que nadie me descubra. Joder con el mundo, ¡me voy!»_

La albina deja de escribir y guarda su diario en un bolso. Llevaba unas cajas y unas maletas consigo. Hizo dos viajes para dejar su equipaje en frente de la puerta de la casa. Soltó un suspiro y miró a los alrededores, miró el cielo oscuro, todavía se pueden ver las estrellas y la luna. Aunque ella extrañara ese lugar, no soportara mas en un lugar así.

―Deben ser las 4:30 de la mañana, debo apresurarme no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta ―dijo mirando nuevamente a los lados.

―¿Cuenta de qué? ―dijo una voz atrás suyo que le dio escalofrío a la ojivioleta.

―P-P-Padre? ―se dio vuelta para encontrarse con él.

Su padre se encontraba en pijama, con una taza de café en una mano y en la otra un periódico. Su pijama era de color azul oscuro con estrellas amarillas y pantuflas de perrito y sin faltar un gorro de dormir como de Santa Claus. El de cabellos oscuros tenía unas notables ojeras.

―¿Te vas de viaje? ―preguntó sin importancia.

―¡S-S-Si! ¡Me voy de aquí! ―se enfadó la albina.

―Oh~, que tengas buen viaje ―se dio vuelta.

―¿¡No vas a detener a tu querida hija! ―se sorprendió la albina. Dentro de si, quería que alguien la detuviera, quería que su padre la abrazara y no la dejara ir, quería en lo profundo de su corazón, disculparse con el.

―¿Por qué? ―miró sobre su hombro.

―Po que soy especial para ti ¿¡no! Y-Y-Y...Y soy tu hija, además de que soy la única heredera... ―Sintio una caricia en su cabeza por su padre.

―Las personas toman decisiones por si solas... No puedo detenerte ahora... No todavía. No podemos vernos... Todavía no podemos hablar tranquilamente. Posiblemente un día de estos Jashin-sama nos deje hablar tranquilamente ―le sonrió dulcemente. Una de esas sonrisas que extrañaba de su padre―. Ahh~ creo que estoy borracho ―se va dentro de la mansión.

―Mi papa estaba borracho ―dijo con una gota en la sien―. Y usa pijamas ridículas... Con razón dijo todo eso de esa forma... Era porque estaba borracho... ¿¡Que hacia levantado de esa forma! ―suelta un suspiro―. Mejor me voy.

_«Hablare dos veces en mi diario en un día. Las aeromozas son geniales y muy bonitas. La comida fue deliciosa... Estoy en la de primera clase, por alguna razón había pedido la turística y me dieron esta. La película estuvo aburrida y me quede dormida. ¿Estará bien ? No lo quería traer aquí por que me dio penita. Estoy muy emocionada ya quiero ver a Deidara-chan... ¿Como estará? ¿cómo será? ¿Habrá cambiado?... Creo que debería cambiar mi estilo de cabello... Oh, ya vamos a aterrizar. Hoy sigue siendo el mismo día, me pregunto que estarán haciendo mis padres cuando se dieron cuenta... Es de día, debe ser la diferencia horaria...»_

El avión aterrizo y todos los pasajeros bajaron incluyendo a nuestra albina que llego nuevamente a Japón un país que extrañaba mucho, porque tuvo los más impactantes recuerdos y más felices tambien.

―_"¿Estará por aquí Deidara-chan?" _―pensó buscando entre la multitud.

La ojivioleta pudo distinguir a otra adolescente con un cartel que decía Hidan. Era una hermosa chica, o eso era, tenía una ropa de chico con cabello largo amarillento suelto, pero una parte le tapaba un ojo, pero se podía ver que los ojos eran de color azul cielo, la ropa era oscura y tenía un suéter rojo con capucha y zapatos negros con jeans rotos.

La muchacha buscaba con la mirada a la persona llamada «Hidan».

―¡Deidara-chan! ―saludó muy animada su amiga y fue corriendo hacia ella.

―Hida- ―no pudo terminar la frase porque su amiga se había tirado encima de ella a abrazarla y habían caído al suelo.

―¡Hidan! ¡Suéltame, me asfixias! ―gritó su querida amiga rubia.

―¡Buaaa! ¡Deidara-chan! ―lloró la ojivioleta y las lágrimas le caían a su amiga quien empezó a llorar también.

―¡Hidaaaan! ―lloró la rubia debajo de su amiga la albina.

Las personas las veían de forma rara y seguían su camino. Horas más tarde ya estaban el cuarto de la rubia.

―Ohh~ ¿con que ahora vives aquí? ―miró el cuarto por todas partes.

―Sip. Esta es la casa de mi tío. Ya sé que no se compara con lo que tenías antes... ―explicó la rubia.

―¡Esta genial! ¡Me gusta! ―exclamó feliz la ojivioleta.

―¿Vivías en una caja o algo? Uhn ―saca un futón de su closet.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―se extrañó la albina.

―Comparado con tu mansión esto es una pocilga, hum ―sacude el futón un poco y lo extiende en el suelo de la habitación.

―Para mí está bien... ―se acuesta en el futón―. Es lo máximo este futón. Oye, Deidara-chan... ¡Te dejaste crecer el cabello joder! Ahora pareces mas una chica, ¡aunque siempre serás el mismo travesti! ―la señaló burlándose de ella.

―¡No me molestes, uhn! Y no seas tan vulgar... Es que creo que a Sasori-kun...Le gustan las chicas mas femeninas y por eso me deje crecer el cabello, uhn ―dijo avergonzada.

―Todavía enamorada de ese enano rojo... Nunca vas a cambiar... ―soltó un suspiro.

―¡D-D-Déjame en paz! ¡Que tú no te hayas enamorado es otra cosa! ―estaba roja de vergüenza y con el seño fruncido la rubia

―Quien sabe... Algún día usen lubricante~ ―rió maliciosamente.

―¡No seas así Hidan! ―le gritó su amiga con las mejillas rojas―. Por cierto ―se calmo un poco―. Tú no has cambiado, sigues con tu cabello largo, uhn...

―Sí, mi cabello largo _"justamente como una señorita" _Hey, Deidara-chan, córtame el cabello... ―se levantó del futón.

―Pero si tu cabello se ve bien así ―se extrañó la rubia. Las dos chicas tenían el cabello por la cintura.

―No lo quiero largo. No lo quiero así ―se entristeció un poco.

―Ok, pero yo no sé cortar muy bien el cabello, uhn.

―¿No te cortaste tú el cabello?

―Bueno, si para darle un poco de forma y un gran estilo... ¿¡Quieres mi estilo! -dijo alegre la rubia.

―Ni loca. Solo quiero que dejes mi cabello hasta más arriba del cuello...

―Está bien, no tenias que ser tan directa ―se quejó la rubia y fueron al baño las dos. La rubia busco su tijera y un banco para sentar Hidan―. Siéntate.

La albina se sentó. Deidara empezó a cortar su bello cabello, las hebras plateadas caían al suelo. Cada vez la rubia cortaba más y más el cabello de la albina y los brillantes hilos plateados caían. Ese hermoso cabello largo y ondulado se había ido... Hidan no podía soportar más ese cabello hermoso que le recordaba a su familia y el cómo ser una señorita.

La rubia termino de cortarle su hermoso cabello plateado. Lo había cortado más arriba del cuello como había ordenado la albina. La ojivioleta miro su nuevo en el espejo, en sus ojos se reflejaba nostalgia mientras acaricia su cabello.

―Madre… P-Padre… ―sonrió tristemente la albina.

―¿Seguro que esto está bien Hidan? ―preguntó su amiga.

―Si… Estaría peor si tuviera que recordarlos cada vez que los vea al espejo ¿tienes algo de gel? ―preguntó.

―Creo que por aquí tengo uno ―buscó en un estante del baño―. Aquí tienes ―le entregó un envase de gel.

―Gracias ―tomó la peliblanca y empezó a vertérselo en el cabello de forma que quedara su cabello hacia atrás. Se mira en el espejo y sonríe para sí.

―Que estilazo, hum… ―dijo con sarcasmo.

―Es mejor que el tuyo.

―¡Cállate, hum! ―le gritó la rubia.

―¡Ahora, salgamos! ―la tomó de la mano y salen de la casa.

―¡E-Espera Hidan! ―gritó su amiga siendo arrastrada.

―¡No soporto estar encerrada salgamos! Es de día, así que no importa ―dijo sonriente la religiosa― _"No… No puedo olvidarlos… No podre… Es algo que nunca podre olvidar… Tendré que decir adiós a mis cosas viejas…"_ ¡Vamos de compras! No quiero seguir usando estos ridículos vestidos.

―¡Tonta! ¡No es por allí!

―Ah, bueno… ―dio vuelta y se van por otro camino.

―¡SUELTAME QUE PUEDO CAMINAR POR MI MISMA, HUM!

_«Hola otra vez. Sigo escribiendo este diario. Son como las 10:00 AM. Deidara-chan falto a la escuela ya que veremos cómo ingresarme a la secundaria. También tengo que buscarme un trabajo y un apartamento, no quiero estorbar a Deidara-chan. Ayer dormimos tarde por estar conversando lo que no pudimos hacer en años. Es gracioso escuchar su 'hum' otra vez. Solo me falta una página para completar este diario. Creo que la dejare para otro día, un día importante… Deidara-chan dijo que debería ponerle nombre a mi diario, lo pensare… Ella todavía está durmiendo, hasta dormida dice 'hum'. Ayer vi tiendas donde vendían cosas de Jashin-sama, ¡Genial! Hace años que no me divertía tanto. Ya sé cómo ponerle a mi diario, se llamara: 'Diario de una creyente' ¿Esta genial no? … Bueno, diario, te debo guardar ya que eres unas de mis cosas viejas, y no quiero recordar ese tipo de cosas. Te volveré a ver en unos años y escribiré la última página cuando vea a mi padre otra vez y podamos hablar tranquilamente. Sweet dreams, Diary and Mr. Sweet.»_

_«Este es el…Diario de una creyente»_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

La albina despierta de su cuarto. Se había quedado dormida mientras leía su diario. Se levanta y estira sus brazos y da un gran bostezo. Mira sus cosas viejas y su semblante se vuelve nostálgico. Mira por la ventana y se da cuenta de que es de noche. La albina se coloca un suéter delgado y una bufanda y mira su diario antes de salir.

―No, no es el momento de escribirlo. No ahora ―dijo con tristeza y sale de su cuarto.

Se arregla en su baño el cabello mientras se ve en el espejo y luego sale de su apartamento. Recuerdos vagos llegaban a su cabeza. ¿Jashin-sama le hacía recordar eso con algún propósito? Le decía que no podía huir de lo que realmente era, una chica heredera de una familia noble. Intentando reprimir esos sentimientos hacia su familia, y más hacia su padre. No le gustaba estar encerrada en un lugar y ahora caminaba por las calles sin rumbo, intentando despejar su mente.

Mientras con una «cita grupal» de una emo incesta, un tiburón, una bipolar y un pubertado. Acababan de salir de una sala de video juegos. Sasori andaba deprimido porque había perdido incontables veces contra Kisame.

―Solo perdí porque… No veía bien―se defendió el pelirrojo.

―Acéptalo. Perdiste por ser un pubertado... ―se burló Kisame.

―¡QUE NO! ¡Ya yo pase la pubertad por Dios! ―se enojó.

―Nadie tiene la culpa de que seas un pubertado Sasori-kun ―dijo la bipolar sintiendo lastima por él.

―¡Tú fuiste la que empezaste a decir eso Zetsu!

―N-no te enojes Sasori-kun. _**"¡Muérete pubertado!" **_ ―intentó disculparse la peliverde mientras abrazaba una almohada en forma de flor.

―… ―la Uchiha no pronuncio ni una palabra. Ella sostenía un oso de peluche con un lazo rosa―. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos se llaman libremente por sus nombres? Ellos no tienen una simple relación de amigos… Siento que algo los une" _―pensó un poco triste―. _"Este osito me lo regalo Kisame por que gano un juego, a Sasori-kun solo le dieron un premio de consolación por intentarlo muchas veces y le dieron esa almohada en forma de flor que se la regalo a Zetsu-chan… ¿Podrían ser… celos?" _―se perdió en sus pensamientos.

―¿Itachi-san? ―preguntó su amigo azulado.

―… ―siguió perdida en sus pensamientos.

―"_Awww… ¡Me gustaría haber recibido un premio de Akasuna-san, hum"_ ―pensó la rubia detrás de unas cajas―. _"Sería lo mejor de este mundo. ¡Odio a esa Uchiha! Espera… ¿Pero no le dio el regalo a Zetsu-chan, hum? Eso… ¿es raro, no?" _―miró a la Uchiha inexpresiva.

―¿Te sientes mal Itachi-san? ¡Te dejare abrazar mi almohada para celebrar! ―dijo alegre la peliverde.

―… ―miró a la peliverde―. Mejor vámonos a casa ―dio media vuelta y se fue caminando con su misma mirada, aunque con un poco de enojo.

―¿Se molesto? _**"Quien sabe… ¡A mí siempre me pareció molesta!" **_―dijo la bicolor con un poco de tristeza.

―No creo… ―le dijo el pelirrojo―. Mejor vamos a llevarlas a casa… ―le sonrió a la peliverde.

―¡Esta bien! ―sonrió con sus mejillas coloradas.

―Itachi-san… ―miró a su amiga irse. El sabía que estaba actuando raro.

―"_Ella… ¿Esta simplemente celosa, hum?" _―miraba la rubia a escondidas―. _"Cuando amas a una persona, debes estar segura, de que vendrán cosas felices y dolorosas. Cosas que no sentiste, que deseas seguir sintiendo y otras que deseas olvidar… Los celos son normales… Aunque es algo que nadie quiere sentir, hum…" _―se escondió mas cuando la Uchiha camino cerca de donde estaba ella―. _"Yo siempre siento celos… ¡ARGH! ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Que se pudra, hum!"_

―¡Espérame Itachi-san! ―le gritó su amigo alcanzado a la pelinegra.

―¡No nos dejen aquí! ―los otros dos los siguen.

―"_Debo seguir a esos…hum" _―miró a la religiosa del grupo pasar por la otra acera de la calle―. _"Hidan… ¿Qué hace por aquí? ¿En la tarde no estaba hablando con ese avaro, hum?" _―cruzó la calle para llegar con su amiga.

―"_Sigo sin poder despejar mi mente…" _―se abrazó un poco para calentarse―. _"¿Por qué hará tanto frio hoy? Siento que me estoy congelando_…" ―tembló un poco.

―¡Hidan! ―tomó del brazo a su amiga haciendo que se volteara―. ¿Qué tienes? ―le dijo preocupada su amiga.

―¡Joder si eres tu puta rubia! ¡Y no tengo nada! ―sonrió vagamente.

―¡No me mientas, idiota! ¡Reprimirse no es nada bueno!

―"_Deidara-chan" _―miró a su amiga con nostalgia.

―¡Expresa tus sentimientos libremente, como el arte, hum! ―dijo con pasión― Además, soy tu amiga… ¡Puedes decirme lo que quieras,hum!

―Yo…Deidara-chan…

―¡Te libero! ―le dio un leve golpecito en las mejillas― Ta daann˜ ¡Ahora puedes decirme lo que quieras, hum! ―Dijo y soltó una pequeña risita.

―¡Jaja! ―La albina soltó una carcajada junto con unas lagrimas. Luego abrazó fuertemente a su amiga― ¡Deidara-chan!

―¿H-Hidan? ―se extrañó la rubia.

―Mira mamá dos mujeres abrazándose y una está llorando ―las señaló un niño.

―Desvergonzadas. ¡Vayan a hacer sus cosas en otro lado por favor! ―dijo la madre del niño y se van.

―¡Mira que nos están viendo raro! ¡Deja de abrazarme así! ¡Y no sea una mal pensada vieja del demonio, hum! ¡Seguro su esposo la engaña con otro! ¡Libertad a los homosexuales aunque no sea uno!

―¡SIII! ―se escuchó de un hombre y se fue corriendo por la calle.

―Eso sí que fue raro ―se dijo la rubia mientras miró al hombre marcharse.

―snif… ―se separo de la rubia la ojivioleta. Se seco las lágrimas y soltó una pequeña risita―. Gracias Deidara-chan… ―sonrió.

―¿Para qué están las amigas, hum? ―le sonrió.

― ¡Para insultarse y hacer pijamadas! ―le respondió.

―¡Que mal concepto tienes de las amigas! ¡Mira que nos vieron como lesbianas por tu culpa, hum! Y yo solo quiero a mi Akasuna-san˜˜ ―se sonrojó y sonrió para sí.

―Si… Si… ―dijo con sarcasmo― Oye Dei-chan.

―¿Qué paso? ―dejó de soñar despierta.

―¿Quieres tomar nuevamente té con Mr. Sweet y conmigo? ―le sonrió dulcemente.

―Claro, hum… Como los viejos tiempos ―le respondió su amiga con una sonrisa― Tenia tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre ―dijo esto y las dos se van camino a al apartamento de Hidan.

―Es que los tenía bien guardados… ―dijo con tristeza―. No me gustan las cosas que me recuerdan a mi pasado.

―Ya extrañaba a Mr. Sweet, le gustaban mucho los dulces ¿no?

―¡Claro! Pero… ¡Esta vez hare el té yo! La otra vez se te quemo a ti… ―se burló.

―Siento no ser tan conocedora del té como tu ―se molestó un poco la rubia.

―Es que yo se la ética del té y todos sus conocimientos, Miss. Deidara ―dijo apasionadamente la albina, como si estuviera hablando de su religión.

―Estúpida inglesa… ¡Miren soy una inglesa y obedezco a una estúpida reina! ―se burló la rubia.

―¡Estas muerta rubia!

La rubia se va corriendo y la albina la persigue. Corrían riendo a carcajadas… Tomaron te junto a Mr. Sweet y le dieron de comer mucho dulce. Las dos durmieron plácidamente como en los viejos tiempos. El tiempo no podrá arruinar la amistad que ellas una vez crearon, ni la familia, ni el dinero, ni la religión, ni los gustos artísticos podrán separar a esas dos chicas que se conocieron una vez por una coincidencia.

Aunque como dicen… En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras con nuestro cuarteto.

Dejaron primero a la Uchiha. Ella solo se despidió haciendo una reverencia y entro a su casa, siguiendo con el peliazul, ya que la casa quedaba cerca. A Sasori le pareció extraño esa forma de despedirse hacia el por parte de la Uchiha, pero intento no prestarle atención. El pelirrojo acompaño a la peliverde hasta su residencia.

―Aquí estas Zetsu ―le dijo Sasori.

―Muchas gracias Sasori-kun… ¿Seguro estás bien? ¡Podría pasarte algo! _**"¡Joder con este niño que da problemas!"**_ ―dijo preocupada.

―No tengo nada y no me digas pubertado ―amenazó.

―**¡Pero es que eres un pubertado! **―lo dijo con seguridad.

―Lo dices como si realmente existiera esa palabra ―suspiró.

―¡Es que existe! ―lo aseguró.

―Bueno… No importa, buenas noches.

―Antes de que te vayas ¡Muchas gracias por la almohada! Adoro las flores ―sonrió dulcemente.

―Lo sé, por eso te la di ―dijo avergonzadó.

―Por cierto… Sasori-kun… ―tomó la manga de su uniforme―. Yo tengo tú…

―¿Qué tienes? ―le preguntó sorprendido.

―"_**¡Seguro ya se le olvido de eso! No importa, ya no se lo digas" **_N-no… No es nada. Me comporte extraño, buenas noches ―hizo un reverencia y se va dentro de la residencia.

―¿Ella tendrá eso? ―se preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo― Nah, no creo… Eso fue hace años, además… Yo sé sus sentimientos ―se dio vuelta y se va de la residencia.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras en una habitación del pelinaranja. Los dos amigos de la infancia jugaban beisbol con el Wii.

―No hicimos mucha participación hoy… ―bateó la peliazul.

―Para nada ¡Yo soy el dios supremo! ¡Debería aparecer más! ―se quejó el pelinaranja.

―¡Yo soy yaoista!¡Nadie me quiere! ¡Solo porque me paresco a una pu** pelirrosada! ¡Es que no entienden que esto es un fic! Admírenme por quien soy… ¡Yo soy una hermosa chica el cual admirar! ―dijo con orgullo la peliazul―. ¡Y tengo un nuevo manga Yaoi, Sekai Ichi! ¡Esta buenísimo!

―Y después soy yo el pervertido…

―No importa Pain, solo batea.

―¿No deberíamos seguir con la sección o algo así?

―Nosotros somos mejor, deberíamos tener una sec-

Hubo faltas técnicas. Mejor sigamos.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**¡El rincón de Itachi-san! ¡Y una masoquista religiosa!**

Se pendren las luces y se ve a una Itachi pintándose las uñas mientras un chico enmascarado la grababa. El escenario era la inmensa cochera de la mansión de Uchiha Madara.

**Itachi:** ¿Qué? ¿Ya empezó? ¡Tobi! ¡Tenias que avisarme!

**Tobi:** Tobi es un buen chico.

**Itachi:** si… eres un buen chico ¬_¬…

**Tobi:** ¡YAAY!

**Itachi:** Bienvenidos a mi rincón ―saca un cartel con el nombre de: «Rincón de Itachi-san»―. ¡Por fin pude convencer a la autora de que me diera un espacio a mí! ¡si no salía en la sección de Zetsu-chan entonces quería mi espacio.

**Tobi:** ¡Felicidades Itachi-san!

**Itachi:** Gracias, Tobi. Es que me merecía eso. Me hacen ver como la mala y lo peor es que todos me odian por ser bonito. ¡Hasta en el anime y manga! Esta mal querer a su hermano ―cae de rodillas y se deprime. Se ve un fondo azul con rayitas verticales negras―. El mundo me odia Tobi, lo sé. Y la escritora también me odia. ¡Ustedes no tienen porque odiarme T.T! Y si me odian no me importa... Siento que soy el personaje menos valorado de este fic, junto con Orochimaru-sensei ―le da un escalofrío―

**Madara:** ―entra en la grabación― ¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Están grabando?

**Itachi:** Tío Madara, esta es una prueba para hacer el «Rincón de Itachi-san». No es justo que Zetsu-chan tenga su propia sección, pero todavía estoy en la misión _SEPUS_. Pero no podemos ejecutarlo sin Kisame.

**Madara:** ¿Me veré más sexy en cámara? ―sonríe de lado― Digo... ¿Y cómo lograste que Zetsu-chan no hiciera la sección hoy?

**Itachi:** fácil, le dije que tendría una cita con Kisame. Por eso el no esta aquí...

**Madara:** Me gusta esa mente malvada~ ¡Eres mi súper sobrina! ―la abraza―

**Itachi:** Tío~ ¡No! ¡Quita, quita! ¡No me gusta el incesto! ―se lo quita de encima―

**Madara:** ¿Y eso que haces con tu hermano que se llama?

**Itachi:** ¡que no es incesto! Solo le tengo mucho aprecio y cariño a mi hermanito...

**Madara y Tobi:** Si tu lo dices...

Itachi: ¡Cállense los dos! Ejeemm. Bueno hoy tenemos una invitada especial a este garaje _"Con miles de carros y muy lujoso pero sigue siendo un garaje" _¡A la religiosa más querida de este fic, la protagonista de este episodio, la pareja más votada para Kakuzu! ¡ES HIDAN WHITEHEAD HAMILTON III! ―aplaude―

**Madara:** súper...

Hidan: ―llega― ¡Aquí si me quieren, joder! ¡La ley mordaza no puede atacar ni que dijera tantas putas groserías! Que se vaya a la mierda el jodido gobierno. Yo hablo cabronamente decente.

**Itachi:** Si, ya lo pudimos notar...

**Hidan:** ¡Además estoy con mi querida amiga Itachita! ―la abraza― Aunque parezca muy solitaria y emo es una amiga en la cual puedes confiar ―estira las mejillas de Itachi―

**Itachi:** Dejahe eh pahh~ ida~

**Hidan:** No entendí ni una mierda de lo que dijiste...

**Itachi:** ¡QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ HIDAN!

**Hidan:** Viste que si eres Tsundere...

**Itachi:** calla.

**Hidan:** Todo el mundo, Itachi y Deidara son iguales aunque no lo crean... Las dos son unas Tsundere de primera.

**Itachi:** deja de decir eso -/-...es mentira lectores. Ella está diciendo la pura mentira.

**Madara:** mi querida sobrina es tan tierna... Es como Deidara-chan... Ahora tengo dos Tsundere~...uuhmuhmuhm~ ―le sangra la nariz―

**Itachi:** ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡INCESTOOOO! Dx!

**Madara:** pero nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos~ *-*

**Itachi:** Lo que tú digas tío ―se aleja un poco― ¡Pues hoy tenemos una entrevista con nuestra querida Hidan! Porque hoy protagoniza este capítulo con su misterioso pasado. _"Espero yo tener un capitulo así algún día"_

**Hidan:** ¡yeah! ¡Que empiece! ¡Jashin-sama me bendice hoy!

**Madara:** Oye~ pero es mi casa quiero que me entrevisten a mi...

**Itachi:** Sera en otro día tío. Hoy será para Hidan, uno de los personajes más queridos de este fic, _"Y mas sentimentales por lo que vi en este capitulo"_ Bueno, lo primero, dinos tu nombre completo.

**Hidan:** Es Hidan WhiteHead Hamilton III.

**Itachi:** ¿y por que el III?

**Hidan:** ni yo lo sé o3o"...

**Itachi:** Bueno, dinos tu altura y tu peso actual...

**Hidan:** Mido 170.2 cm y peso unos 50.3 Kg.

**Itachi:** oh, eres más alta que yo... _"Y yo creía ser más alta"_ Bien, ¿dinos tu comida favorita y cuál te disgusta?

**Hidan:** las costillas de cerdo... Son jugosamente deliciosas *-*~ Y odio la comida vegetariana, sabe mierda, y va en contra de Jashin-sama.

**Itachi:** ¿Palabra favorita?

**Hidan:** Es obvio que "Jashinista"... ¡Adoro esa palabra!

**Itachi:** ¿Tienes algún Hobby?

**Hidan:** Ser un Jashinista activo... Pero también me gusta tomar un poco de té por las tardes.

**Itachi:** ¿Te gusta alguna cancion en especial?

**Hidan:** ¡Obvio que si! ¡Es Let The Bodies Hit The Floor de Drowning Pool! Y me gustan los cantos Jashinistas Aleolroroleorleorleor˜

**Itachi:** Bueeno… Otra pregunta… ¿Quién es Jashin-sama?

**Hidan:** ¡ES EL DIOS SUPREMO! ¡Él es lo máximo! ¡Él es todo para mí! Jashin-sama bendice mi comida, cuando me desierto, cuando me acuesto… El… El es lo mejor de este mundo *-*… ¡es como le pan de cada día pero mejor!

**Itachi:** ¿Es como el dulce de cada día?

**Hidan:** ¡Sí!

**Itachi:** el es lo máximo *-*…

**Hidan:** Si que lo es…

**Madara:** ¡No tanto como yo! ¡El máximo director de este fic, MADARA-SAMA!

**Itachi:** y te llamas a ti mismo con el «sama» ¬.¬

**Madara:** No me mires así Itachin…

**Itachi:** ¬_¬

**Madara:** ay si ya me callo.

**Itachi:** ¿Algo más que podamos preguntarte Hidan? ¡Ya se! ¿Sientes algo por Uzumaki Pain?

**Hidan:** ―se sonroja― Bueno… No sé si llamarlo amor… Pero siento algo por el… Quien sabe… Es que es un religioso… Quiere crear su propia religión y eso me parece tan genial.. Además que me gustan todas sus perforaciones. ¡Se ve tan sexy! */*… Quién sabe si tiene perforaciones allí y también…

**Itachi:** No digas más por favor… -w-… ¡Hay niños que nos ven!

**Hidan:** ¡Jashin-sama los bendiga!

**Itachi:** Bueno… Una pareja que les gusta mucho a nuestros lectores ¿Qué sientes por Kakuzu?

**Hidan:** Ese es un hijo de puta.

**Itachi:** ¿Dónde está el sonido que censura esas palabrotas? ¬_¬

**Tobi:** No tenemos el presupuesto para el sonido. ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

**Itachi:** Esperemos llega a tenerlo antes de volver a invitar a Hidan -3-…

**Madara:** ¿Qué más podemos decir?

**Itachi:** Perdonen la tardanza de este capítulo. Pero es mejor tarde que nunca… ¡Fue difícil para la escritora hacer este capítulo! ¡El pasado de la religiosa!

**Hidan:** ¡osea yo!

**Itachi:** Disculpen la tardanza en serio ―hace una reverencia― discúlpennos.

**Tobi:** ¡También disculpen a Tobi!

**Madara:** Espero se apure mas con el otro capítulo. ¡Y que yo sea el protagonista*3*!

**Hidan:** ¡ya tu tuviste uno! ¿No te basto con eso?

**Madara:** si, pero es que las chicas están enamoradas de mi… ¡Yo se que todas me aman! Soy de lo más sexy.

**Itachi:** se ve que eres muy modesto… ¬_¬…

**Hidan:** ¡La entrevista Itachi! ¡La entrevista!

**Itachi:** oh, sí, prometimos dar una entrevista a uno de lectores y será… ¡CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN! ¡**AiChan**! ¡Pero la entrevista será en el próximo capítulo! ¡AiChan, agrega el msn de la escritora que está en su perfil! ¡Ahora sin más que decir a contestar reviews˜˜˜!

**Madara:** ¡SIIIII!

**Hidan:** Como soy la invitada de honor empezare yo… Primero con **AmbarSpellBound**: ¡Hola! ¡Qué suerte tienes! Pues aquí tenemos el nuevo capítulo. Bueno, debería darse lo que siente esa Konan. Bueno, que viva ¿El TobiDei? ¡Esa rubia del coño!

**Itachi:** necesitamos el sonidito.

**Hidan:** Si, pero parece que la PlayStation Network ya está trabajando normalmente o3o, joder con esos Hackeadores. ¡Ya respondimos tu review del capítulo 15 ahora del 16! Si, Zetsu-chan ahora está bien, pobre de ella… ¡Quien sabe por qué no quería pelear, jodida rubia! ¡Seguro le entraron celos!

**Itachi:** a mí no me entrarían celos de la pequeña Zetsu-chan…

**Madara:** ¿Si claro y que fue lo que paso en este capítulo?

**Itachi:** Sigue con el comentario Hidan…

**Hidan:** Bueno, si el estúpido Fanfiction… Siempre con sus idioteces. Por lo menos esa vez pude estar en la sección de la enana verde. Quien lo diría, la perseverancia y blah blah blah si dan frutos… Lo de seguir adelante y lo demás es jodidamente cierto. ¡Gracias por felicitarnos! ¡Ahora a contestar tu review del capítulo 17! Bueno, pobre de nuestra escritora, es una floja para estudiar… ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Seguimos la historia, la escritora no quería dejar este fic a la mitad, y le llegaron más reviews de otras personas y quiso seguirlo! ¡Espero nos sigas leyendo después de tantos meses, joder! Se te quiere mucho, joder…

**Itachi:** Tío en serio… Nos caerá la ley mordaza… Necesitamos censurar esto.

**Madara:** Pero no voy a salir a comprar uno, quiero seguir aquí *3*… Las chicas me adoran…

**Itachi:** Solo eres otro Uchiha que se cree genial y es incestuoso…

**Madara:** Tu también eres así.

**Itachi:** ¡No lo soy! ¡Soy la Uchiha mas querida de la serie Naruto! Pero odian a mi hermano T.T…

**Madara:** Déjame contestar el siguiente… **Cookie. Killer**: ¡Sí! ¡Ese Chávez, por culpa de él se pierde la más emocionante ¬3¬… ¡Konnichiwa! ¿Cómo estas n3n? ¡Por nada querida Cookie! Mira que siéntete genial por ser respondida por tu querido y adorado Director, el más genialoso de todos… Mejor dejemos de hablar de mi… ¿Verdad que paso muy rápido? ¡Un año! ¡T-T! ¡Y me estoy poniendo viejo! ¡Arrugas!

**Itachi:** Tío lo único que tienes son ojeras como yo… -w-"

**Madara:** ¡Gracias por ser amable conmigo mi querida sobrina! ¡Te adoro!

**Itachi:** No… Solo soy sincera o3o…

**Madara:** ¡La amistad es lo que une a todos en este fanfic! ¡Y al que no le guste la amistad y solo ve este fanfic por romance que se vaya T.T! La juventud es tan hermosa, lindas chicas con bikini y mucha bebida… ¡Sin olvidar los Striper de la despedidas de solteros *3*!

**Itachi:** ¡Tío te sales del review! ¡Déjame seguir contestano yo! ―mira su celular con internet y se conecta a xD― Bueno si así fuera iríamos con ese Hashirama y le patearíamos ese trasero… Y no creas, yo soy la que tiene más lastima por ellos… ¡No! ¡Orochimaru-sensei! ¡Horrible! ―le da el celular a Madara y va a sentar sola en un esquina con un fondito negro― Orochimaru-sensei…

**Madara:** Ella todavía sigue traumada… Y aquí entre nos… Orochimaru la acosa mucho. Bueno, al principio fue así, pero la escritora decidió ponerla como una familia noble de allí. Como puedes ver, en este capítulo se descubre el pasado de la pequeña religiosa. Bueno, si, la escritora la odio hasta más no poder, lo odia tanto que… ¡No puede soportarlo! Bueno, te gusta el ¿SasuNaru? ¡LOL!

**Itachi:** ¡No pongas a mi querido hermano de gay T.T!

**Madara:** ¡Cállate Itachin! ¿¡No sabes que lo que más se vende de Naruto es el yaoi? ¡Ignorante!

**Itachi:** ._.

**Madara:** Sigamos, ¡Pues veremos si en unos capítulos más adelante ponemos algo así! Es que tenemos que estar centrados en los Akatsuki… ¡Claro, yo soy el seme en cualquier pareja! ¡IREMOS A LA REAL ACADEMIA Y HAREMOS DE GENIALOSO UNA PALABRA! Convenceré a Obama de eso. Si, es que nosotros somos los más sexy de esa serie… Además, nosotros enviamos feromonas a las fangirls… Es algo que nace de nosotros, hasta de mi hermano… ¡Hagamos una demostración! ¡Venga Itachi!

Itachi y Madara hacen una pose sexy y mueven su cabello en cámara lenta. Se escuchan unos «Kyaa» y «Uchiha son lo máximo».

**Madara:** ¡Feromonas! Eso viene en los genes.

**Itachi:** Es cierto, ella es genial. Me maquillo muy bien, y me hizo ver más linda de lo que soy.

**Konan:** ―aparece de la nada―¡Tu si me aprecias! ¡TxT! ¡Te adoro! ¡Soy la máxima chica de Naruto! ¡YEAH! ¡VIVA EL YAOI CARAJO!

**Itachi:** ¿Qué haces aquí Konan-san? .3.

**Hidan:** ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

**Konan:** ¿Qué hace esa peliblanca aquí ¬¬? Grrr…

**Hidan:** ¡Muere hija de puta!

Comienzan a pelear las dos chicas.

**Itachi:** Si tuviéramos el sonido para censurar esto no habría pasado.

**Tobi:** Pero es que Tobi no consiguió eso.

**Madara:** ¡Sigamos!

**Itachi:** Ya está teniendo 'Una cita' con Zetsu-chan… y no estoy molesta ¬_¬… Solo digo, que las personas no deben tener siempre los mismos gusto, que esto varié un poco no tiene nada de malo.

**Madara:** Cierto, siempre habrá diferentes parejas. ¡Pero es que te ves tan linda con Kisame! Jejeej ―cara de pervertido―

**Itachi:** ¡N-no digas eso ¬/¬! Tienen que darse cuenta de lo que sienten… ¡Eso es cierto, gracias por tu sugerencia… ¡La escritora ya lo está pensando! ¡Tiene una cara de violadora! Oh rayos -3-… Pero Kisame es mi amigo y solo mi amigo, ¿Qué mas tengo que ver? Por cierto alguien ha visto mis lentes, no estoy viendo bien… ¡y me hice unos nuevos! ―se tropieza―

**Madara:** ¡No te preocupes! ¡Lo hare lo más rápido posible, quiero ver a mis queridos juguetes en su casa de juguete! Y pondré cámara en los cuartos… jujujuju…

**Tobi:** Papa, así nadie va a querer estar en esa casa, ni Tobi.

**Madara:** Quien sabe… Si nosotros tuvimos una sección, o rincón, el también puede tener una. ¡Ahora con tu comentario del capítulo 17! ¡No te preocupes! Ya estamos de regreso, mira, aquí estamos, no te preocupes! ¡Nos leemos luego, espero sigas leyendo este fanfic!

**Itachi:** Ahora vamos con **AiChan**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Qué bueno que se haya acabado ¬.¬.., ¡orochimaru-sensei…! ¡NOOO! ―se va nuevamente a la esquina―

**Madara:** No digan mas la palabra Orochimaru, que mi querida sobrinita se… Se trauma… _"¡Sigan diciéndola xD!" _Ni yo quiero hacerla molestar, solo molesto a Itachin y a Deidarin, jeje ―cara de pervertido― Pobre de mi querida sobrina que sufrirá esa enfermedad T.T, ¡Es cierto! ¡Zetsu-chan es alguien a quien debe querer, es que es tan tierna! Pero su otro lado me da miedo. ¿Kisame es alguien a quien querer también? ¡Pero es que Itachita está pendiente de un enano pelirrojo, y solamente de el! Yo también te trataría bien…¡ jejeje! La escritora ya había pensado eso, no te preocupes, será más adelante, ¡Mucho más! ¡así que tu idea fue aceptada! ¡Ahora el comentario del capítulo 17! Gracias por querer esperar nuestro querido y hermoso fic. ¿En serio? ¿Es el más genialoso *0*? ¡Te amo! En la entrevista tenemos que tomarnos una foto xD! Por cierto, recuerda agregar el msn de la escritora, está en su perfil de … ¡Hasta el otro capítulo! Te queremos Ai-chan.

**Itachi:** T_T Orochimaru-sensei…. T_T

Las dos chicas seguían peleando.

**Konan:** ¡Estupida!

**Hidan:** ¡Mierda, hija de puta!

Llega Izuna al garaje.

**Izuna:** ¿Hermano? ¿Tobi?

**Tobi:** ¡Tío! Sonríe a la cámara.

**Izuna:** bueno… ―hace una pose sexy y sonríe de lado y le aparece un brillo en los dientes mientras las fangirls gritan «Kyaaaa˜˜» ―

**Madara:** Les dije que venía en los genes.

**Izuna:** ¿Qué pasa aquí?

**Madara:** es el rincón de Itachi-san. ¿Deseas contestar algunos reviews?

**Izuna:** Nunca he contestado alguno.

**Itachi:** ¡Esperen! ¡Yo apenas he respondido alguno! ¡Malvados reviews que siempre nombran… Ese nombre…

**Madara:** Si… que mal…. _"Sigan asi… muajjaajajaja"_

**Itachi:** Pues ahora seguimos con **Sakhory**: Que bueno que te diera risa, y si… Causa mucha gracia el apellido.

**Hidan:** ¡oye!

**Itachi:** Con respecto al review del capítulo 17. ¡Gracias por querer esperarnos! Aquí traemos el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo, te queremos, ¡Nos vemos!

**Madara:** en este no nombraron a orochimaru u.u…

**Itachi:** ¬_¬…

**Izuna:** ¡Ahora si quiero responder uno yo! A ver… ―sí, todos los Uchiha tienen internet en su celular y leen por allí los reviews de xD― **xx-gatita**: Cierto, ella no merecía ser tratada así, debieron expulsar a esos niños pero con ser castigados con Orochimaru está bien…

**Itachi:** ¡NOOOOO! T_T ―se va su rincón otra vez―

**Madara:** Ya entiendo porque lo de rincón de Itachi-san.

**Izuna:** ñ.ñ… Bueno, si, aunque también hay un misterio con ese chico de pellirrojo. ¿Qué pasara? Bueno, aquí vez el pasado de Hidan, pero no se sabe como lo supo Kakuzu… ¿Qué misterio se esconde en todo eso… No te preocupes, seguro habrán mas celos. ¿Esa es una palabra? Se escucha genial… ¡Genialoso! Oye no la había inventado yo de niño ¬.¬

**Madara:** Quien sabe… ―se pone a silbar―

**Konan:** ―se levanta― Claro que puedo dar consejos de maquillaje, osea, yo me las se todas.

**Hidan:** ¡Puta, Pain es mio!

**Konan:** ¿¡Qué carajo dijiste!

Se van corriendo.

**Itachi:** ¿No se suponía que una de ellas era la invitada de honor -3-?

**Izuna:** Otra chica que quiere que tengan su propia sección, Guachimingo va ganando fama… ¡Nos vemos!

**Itachi:** Ahora sigamos con… ¡Chan chaaan chaaan! **Minatsuki-chan xD**: Hola Minatsuki-chan, que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, si, todo se resolvió. Jajaja, seguro la escritora sabía eso y puso a que Deidara respondiera. Si, es una de las partes donde más se concentra la escritora, ya que quiere que impacte un poco y sean pensamientos geniales, y bueno, si, en el capitulo pasado estuve en la sección sho *0*… ¡oye! ¿Qué tiene de malo ser fanática de los Dangos ¬w¬? ¡Gracias por los ánimos, este fic se esforzara! Espero Sasori-kun recupere su dinero algún día, pues aquí tienes el capitulo. Ahora con tu comentario del capi 17, Gracias por dejarnos un comentario aunque no era necesario… Bueno, yo estoy en la preparatoria pero para la escritora la universidad es difícil y más por las matemáticas… ¡Les parecen horribles! Gracias por todos tus comentarios hasta ahora, se te quiere mucho, si, los dangos… ¡RLZ! ¡Byeeee Beee˜˜!

**Tobi:** Tobi también quiere responder. ¿Puedes tomar un momento, tío?

**Izuna:** ¡Claro! ―toma la cámara y el chico se pone en frente―

**Tobi:** ¡Tobi es feliz!

**Itachi:** ¡Eso es bueno… Bueno, Tobi, responde el nuevo review!

**Tobi:** ¡YEAAAH! **Ladyshinigami4**: Hola, no te preocupes si te tardas en comentar, mientras leas el fic eso nos hará muy feliz. Ah Tobi también le intriga mucho esa parte y ya pudo entender algo por el capítulo de hoy, Tobi es un buen chico. Si, esa parte dio mucha risa… ¿Cuándo yo podre estar en Akatsuki? Si, la escritora está orgullosa de su fic, y no se arrepiente de nada, gracias por las felicitaciones, ¡Tobi se siente feliz! Bueno si, la escritora no sabe escribir muy bien, pero… ¡Gracias a tus consejos ha ido mejorando poco a poco y los libros que se ha comprado claro! Con respecto al comentario del capítulo 17, gracias por apoyarnos, es cierto, si el deber llama, hay que escucharlo. Pero la escritora ya hablara de eso, gracias por esperar este fanfic por mucho tiempo. ¡Te queremos mucho, nos vemos! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

**Itachi:** Ahora viene, **Nathita**: Hola, tienes la misma modestia de Pain. Jajaja, muchas personas ya están pidiendo TobiZetsu… ¡Otra vez nombran a orochimaru-sensei! ―se va a su rincón―

**Tobi:** Pobre de Itachi-san… Bueno, si… Enseñan cosas muy raras que Tobi no entiende…

**Madara:** Es que todavía estas en secundaria, lo entenderás cuando estés en preparatoria Tobi, jujujuuj…. Tu padre te enseñara cosas jujujujuuj˜˜˜ ―cara de violador―

**Izuna:** ¡Tu no le enseñaras nada de nada a mi sobrino y ahijado!

**Madara:** ¡Malvado hermano D:!

**Tobi:** Es un trió, ahora en este fanfic hay muchos tríos amorosos. ¡Tobi le echará la culpa a Chávez por irse a luz!

**Madara:** Si fueras rubia… Quien sabe… Cambiaria respecto a ti Nathita… ¡Pero Deidara si tiene suerte al tenerme a mí! Y a mi Tobi también. Jujujuju

**Itachi:** T.T… Ya me recupere… ahora con el comentario del capítulo 17, bueno gracias por seguirnos siempre en el fic. ¡Pero aquí regresamos y con más energía!¡ Joder con los japoneses que distraen mucho ¬_¬… ¡Esperen!¡Yo soy japonesa D:! Joder… ¡Donde está el piche sonido que censura!

**Tobi:** Tienes que esperar a que comenten mas Itachi-san.

**Itachi:** Pues ella no quiere que la castigue Jashin-sama _"Que es tan bueno como los dangos *0*"…_ Oh, te gusta el SasoZetsu… ¡Esta siendo conocida la pareja! ¡Si se puede! ¡Vamos! Bueno, nos despedimos… ¡Bye! Espero te guste el capitulo.

**Madara:** Esta vez te responderemos nosotros, vamos hermano ―Izuna le da la cámara a Tobi y se coloca al lado de Madara― Es hora de ir con **Blink-chan90**: Hola… Bueno, si, Zetsu-chan siempre tendrá al Akatsuki de su lado. ¿¡Mordiste a tu hermana!

**Izuna:** no es lo que piensas ¬_¬…

**Madara:** ¡Yo también quiero morderte hermanito!

**Izuna:** ¡NOOOO!

**Madara:** ¿¡NO ME QUIERES! ¿¡SUEÑAS CON SASUKE! ¡OH MY GOD! Yo sigo siendo lindo y Sexy y no salgo con Obama, yo estaba casado con una chica ¿sabes? ¡Oh, muchas gracias por apoyarme x3! ¡Seme for EVER!

**Orochimaru:** ¡Soy lo máximo! :3! ¡Sii… Somos súper pedófilos… Pero no se lo digan a nadie… ¡MUAJAAJAJAJ!

**Izuna:** Esta es la gente que se gasta mi hermano ¬¬'

**Madara:** La llamaremos… PEFE, "Pervertidos Enloquecidos For Ever" ;D.

**Orochimaru:** ¡SIII! ¡Ese lugar es horrible! ¡Lo peor T.T! Querían separarme de mi Itachi-san˜ ―cara pervertida y de violador―

**Itachi:** ―se desmaya del trauma―

**Madara:** Seguiré el rincón por ella… ¿Y yo no soy tierno? ―pone ojitos tiernos―.

**Izuna:** una cosa es ser tierno y otra sexy…

**Tobi:** ¡WAAA! Tobi se siente feliz, le dijeron tierno n_n

**Madara:** bueno dejemos al enano que sea tierno el solo… ¬¬… ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo decía por mi querido hijo Tobi, el se merece la felicidad. ¿¡QUE! Tu hermana hace eso… ¡Pero si el Hentai es lo máximo *-*! Es tan… ohh… si…

**Orochimaru:** Oh, si es lo máximo… *-*… ¡Yo también rio maniáticamente *0*! Bueno lo que podemos decirte es… Si, es una necesidad sana… muy sana…

**Madara:** Si que lo es… ¡Es sana! Pero nosotros la ponemos en práctica ―ríe maniáticamente―

**Orochimaru:** no estás tan vieja… Y estaba nervioso porque muchos lectores me estaba viendo… Aquí también estoy nervioso T.T… ¡No eres nada vieja! Viejo es Madara…

**Madara:** ¡D: , oye ¬_¬! ¡Te me vas de mi casa! ¡AHORA!

**Orochimaru:** Pero afuera esta Tsunade T.T…

**Madara:** ¡VETE!

**Orochimaru:** Bueno ;3; ―se va llorando―

**Madara:** Bueno, aquí tienes la conti, ¡SUPER YEAH! ¡QUE VIVAN LOS YEAH Y LA PALABRA GENIALOSO!

**Izuna:** Byeee… ¡Los hermanos Uchiha RLZ!

**Madara:** Yeah… ―hace pose sexy― ¡Feromonas!

**Tobi:** Itachi-san sigue desmayada…

**Madara:** ¡No importa contestare este comentario yo, el super director! Viene, **Andreadeidei-chan**: ¡Holaaaa! Querida Andrea-chan. Tienes razón ella se merecía su capítulo… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? *-*…. ¡Yo no soy un pervertido!

**Izuna:** Si lo eres ¬u¬…

**Madara:** Bueno, lo que sea. Sí, pero así es como ser un líder.

**Izuna:** ¡Pero se le subió a la cabeza ¡CARAJO! Bueno, yo también era pequeño, pero ahora soy alto, y… ¡Bueno lo soy!

**Madara:** Sigues siendo mi pequeño hermanituu˜˜… ¡Si, ese anime es genialoso, me gusta Midorin, es linda x3! Ese Pisssame e iman… Si, suena a piss.. Si, pobrecita que la golpeaban esos chicos malos, pero ya recibieron su castigote, uhn…

**Izuna:** Déjame decirte que la palabra correcta es «_Parangaricutirimicuaro_» y es el nombre de un pueblo del estado de Michoachan en México. Me imagino que no sabía de que estaba hablando, ¿Cómo pudo golpearse con eso? ¡Es un pueblo!

**Madara:** La misión 4 fue cuando le organizaron la fiesta sorpresa a pinocho que se llamo Misión 4: ¡Fiesta sorpresa para el escorpión! Por eso el pequeño no sabe cuándo fue la misión 4, ya que no estuvo allí.

**Izuna:** La misión 5 fue cuando hicieron la fiesta de año nuevo para animar a Konan,que fue organizada por Pain, que se llamo… ¡Nunca dijeron el nombre!

**Madara:** ¿A no? Bueno, se llamo… Mision 5: Feliz año a un ángel caído de papel… Ese nombre lo dijo Pain. Ademas Konan-san nunca supo que hubo esa misión ya que fue a espaldas de ella.

**Izuna:** Si, a ella le gustan los Dangos, ¿¡QUE! Con razón me regalaste algo… ¡Ni siquiera eran tus boletos de descuento de Dango!

**Itachi:** ―se levanta―¿Qué? ¡¿Tu tenias mis boletos y se los diste a alguien más! Sí, hay que encontrar esa cura. Sii… Es que ellos tenían los mismos síntomas de la enfermedad ¬.¬… ¡Peor es Orochimaru-sensei, tienes suerte de no ver clases con él! Sí, pero solo de relleno esta Utahana.

**Izuna:** Ya dije, todos en esa escuela están locos ¬u¬… Si, es muy cobarde, como abusan de las demás personas. Debe ser por celos, no se sabe… ¿Fue cobarde? Tampoco es que Deidara conozca mucho a Zetsu-chan. Es que ella es tan dulce que no quería golpear a nadie Peace and Love.

**Itachi:** ¡Es que todos los Akatsuki tenían que ayudar, no podíamos dejar a esa pobre chica ser golpeada cruelmente! Bueno, si, el ni siquiera era tan bello, y si hubo insinuaciones SasoZetsu. Les dio el peor castigo TxT, pobre de ellos T.T… Si, fue demasiado genial, me encanto… No pensé que alguien como ella tuviera tantos amigos.

**Madara:** Nah, no creas que se iba a confesar, sería demasiado rápido… No es que se avergüence de eso, es que no quiere que nadie sepa de su pasado. ¡Pues creo que esas dos no se pelearan mas ya que… Chan chaaan… Ya hay un nuevo rincón. Sí, pero eso solo pasara en ocasiones especiales…

**Itachi:** si, bueno te entiendo… ¡No le agrado a nadie! Pero bueno… Algún día le agradare a alguien T_T… Algún día le agradare a mi querido hermano TxT… ―cae en depresión―

**Madara:** Quien sabe… Puede ser peor D:… A mí me da mucho miedo… Espero puedas aprobar todas esas materias TxT… no tienes que preocuparte por los dibujos, primero los estudios y solo los estudios, te lo digo como director que soy.

**Izuna:** Gracias por felicitarnos, y felicidades a 2-D, que no sé quién es, yo no entiendo las bandas actuales de esos chicos. Bueno lo de los errores es porque el te hace escribir mal D: … ¡Es por eso! Pero no hay problema, ahora vamos con el review del capítulo 17…

**Itachi:** Si, los estudios x_x'… _"Y es peor si tienes como profesor a Orochimaru-sensei"_. Gracias por esperarnos, ya estamos con el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste. Byee byee Andreadeidei-chan, espero sigas dibujando, extrañamos tus dibujos que son súper genialosos.

**Madara:** ¿Ahora quien mas? Ahh˜˜ yaaa˜˜ **Grellicious x3**: Que bueno que te haya gustado *-*… ¡Mas KakuHida! ¡No quiero ser sacrificio de Jashin-sama! ¡Ese muñeco es de hetalia! ¡Pues aquí tienes el capitulo x3! ¡Siguiente!

**Itachi:** La siguiente es **Nyroge**: Hola, todavía con el aruu… Me recuerdas a China… ¿Tienes un peluche de china? ¡Yo querer! ¡Mi ser fan de China, tiene un peinado parecido al mío! Naruto siempre será parte de todos aunque no lo creas… Si, pobre de Zetsu-chan… Pero fue salvada a lo ultimo y eso es bueno, ¡NOOOO! Tienes que seguir escribiendo, tú escribes demasiado genial, o eso me ha dicho la escritora, ya leyó el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de tu fic y dice que le encanto.

**Madara:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero te guste este. Yo no sé mucho de daa, hum, o aruu.. ¡Yo solo se que… Tobi es un buen chico!

**Tobi:** ¡Si, Tobi lo es!

**Itachi:** Nos vemos… ¡Fiuuff, si que han sido bastantes! ¿Quién sigue?

**Izuna:** Sigue…. **Elixx**: Hola, gracias por felicitarnos… No te preocupes, tardara un rato para terminar, quien dice si tenga secuela y todo. Si, son muy malos, no merecen ni estar en la preparatoria. Cuando yo estudiaba solo tenía a mi hermano. Bueno, es que cuando estás en la uni no es tanto por los amigos si no por los estudios. Si así se llama, _"Si, es muy raro"_ … Me imagino que eres fanática de esa pareja ¬3¬. ¿Crees que se trate de Hidan? Que va… Se tratan de todos los Akatsuki. Solo que vamos a ir poniendo el pasado de cada uno poco a poco… No se sabe… Pero quién sabe si se van a mostrar los personajes como Sasuke y sakura. Pues, la escritora pensara… ¡Hacer sufrir a mi pobre sobrino! Igual ni lo he visto creo… Apenas fue una vez… De un pasado…

**Madara:** Hablas como un viejo. Bueno, son muy buenas ideas… ¡Son aceptadas! Ya la escritora las guardo… No te preocupes son muy buenas ideas, y los Akatsuki tienen 15 o 16 años, por lo que sé, pero el menor es Tobi que acaba de cumplir los 15. ¡A mi tambien me gusta el Uchihacets! ¿A que si Itachin…

**Itachi:** ¡! ¡VETE T_T!

El grito de Itachi fue escuchado por una Zetsu que estaba pescando en el lago de un lindo parque.

**Zetsu:** ¿dijiste algo?

**Sasori:** No… No dije nada… ¿Y Kisame?

**Zetsu:** Se fue después de haber sido perseguido por una banda de fangirls fanáticas de KisaIta.

**Sasori:** ¿Y las de SasoDei?

**Zetsu:** Nahh… Los domingos no trabajan… ¡oh pesque algo!

**Sasori:** Espero Kisame esté bien… -_-' …

En el rincón de Itachi…

**Madara:** se volvió a desmayar ò_ó… Bueno, si espero que mi Tobi se quede con Deidarin… Los religiosos y el Dúo Zombi… Ahora el del capi 17, gracias por esperarnos, la inspiración a la final si vino y aquí esta… ¡Te dejamos el capitulo, y espero te guste! Gracias por los animos y por siempre comentarnos espero te guste! Nos vemos…

**Izuna:** hiciste que se desmayara la pobre… Bueno seguimos con **o0miniyuzumaki0o**: Hola, gracias por el cumplido... Ya veo que te gusta el fic, y bueno si, el nombre de Hidan creo que es el más original de todos... Si, esa chica es muy tierna, aunque algunas veces es muy rara -w-"...Gracias por el cumplido, que bueno que te haya gustado.

**Madara:** Claro que pondremos mas KakuHida, ¡no estén impacientes! ¿Y mas KisaZetsu? ¿No se supone que Kisame estaba en una cita con Zetsu hoy? Pues aquí tienes el capitulo espero te haya gustado n_n! Madara-sama te saluda y no te preocupes por las parejas que habrá de todo tipo, solo se paciente... Con el comentario del capi 17, bueno gracias por apoyarnos aquí traemos este capítulo que seguro muchos estaban esperando... Y la escritora te manda a decir Gracias por el cumplido de los SasoZetsu, ¡se te quiere muchísimo! Byeee~... No, en serio, donde estará Kisame?

**Izuna:** ¿Esta en una cita con Zetsu-chan no?

Llega Kisame y cierra rápidamente la puerta detrás suyo. Tenía la ropa rasgada y respiraba agitadamente.

**Itachi:** oh, pero si es Kisame... ―se levanta del suelo― pensé que estabas en una cita con Zetsu...

**Kisame:** ¡TUUU! Hoy las fangirls estaban como locas persiguiéndome!

**Itachi:** ...

**Kisame:** ¡Di algo!

**Itachi:** ¿Algo...?

**Tobi:** que divertido es Kisame-san...

**Kisame:** ¿oh ya están grabando? ¡No me parece divertido carajo! Me atacaron ToT... ¡Me violaron!

**Madara:** sin comentarios.. ¿Por qué no respondes un review para calmarte Kisame?

**Kisame:** bueno... Me toca **Hoshi Takamura**: Hola, bueno, mientras leas el fic nos haras feliz, se te quiere, que bueno que te gusten los SasoZetsu, espero te guste el capi~ Byeee nwn...

**Itachi:** ese fue corto -3-...

**Kisame:** ese no es el punto Itachi-san, me vendiste ToT...

**Itachi:** no te vendi Kisame, no seas tan dramatico... ¬_¬"... Bueno sigamos...

**Kisame:** ¡no me evites el tema señorita, tuve que huir sobre un grupo de fangirls enloquecidas! Sentí que mi especio personal fue invadido, me tocaron en todas partes...

**Itachi:** Fangirls de Kisame o KisaIta... Si hay lectores que son fan de Kisame, seguramente estuvieron allí, así que, devuelvan los pedazos de ropa de Kisame... Gracias... ¿Feliz Kisame?

**Kisame:** Bueno si, pero...

**Itachi:** ¡sin peros! Ahora responde el siguiente review...

**Kisame:** está bien ya voy... **EikO-SamA**: ¡Hola, gracias por el cumplido! Genial que te haya gustado este fic... Claro que será terminado, _"excepto que le pase algo a la escritora que apenas sale de casa -w-'"_... No te preocupes que seguirá distrayéndote! Ya el fic está en continuación. Con que está en Beijing, eh? Deberías decirnos frases en chino, eso sí que sería genialoso... Gracias por alagar tanto nuestro fic!

**Itachi:** ¡Si, es nuestro! ¡Toma eso estúpida escritora! Nosotros hacemos todo en este fic así que es nuestro...

En algún lado en frente de una PC.

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** Hasta mi propio fic me odia ;o;...

Volviendo al rincón de Itachi-san.

**Kisame:** como estaba diciendo. No te preocupes, te por segura que lo seguiremos, ella no se ha tardado todo un año es seguirlo para nada, por lo menos un capitulo por mes debe haber...Y quien sabe si tendrá un súper secuela... ¡De Kisame-super-heroe como protagonista!

**Itachi:** si claro, ¡yo seré protagonista!

**Izuna:** ¡yo casi nunca aparezco ;3;! ¡Así que el puesto deberá ser mío!

**Itachi:** vemos que te gusta TobixDeidara!

**Madara:** ¡YEAAAAHH! ¡Así se habla!

**Tobi:** ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

**Kisame:** Sayonara~ espero te veamos otro día en este rincón nwn!

**Itachi:** yo creo que Kisame está enojado..

**Madara:** ¿tú crees? Nah, el nunca se enojaría contigo.

**Kisame:** ¡como pudieron venderme así solo para obtener esto! ¡Es injusto!

**Itachi:** sigue respondiendo Kisame, se te da muy bien responder...

**Kisame:** ¿¡en serio! Oh, pero que se le puede hacer si soy bueno en esto ―hay estrellas a su alrededor―

**Madara:** y se lo creyo.

**Kisame:** ahora con~~ **CLARK:** Gracias por el apoyo, en serio gracias! Que palabras tan conmovedoras ToT...

**Itachi:** llorón...

**Kisame:** pero es que apoyar a las personas de esa manera es tan, sentimental ToT~ Pues aquí esta la continuación, espero comentes! Byee~

**Izuna:** ahora seguimos con **KonanYutakaxPeinAkatsuki**: Holaaa~ que tal? Oh con que tu eres KonanYutaka15, rayos, algunas veces estas páginas son una porquería, pero qué bueno que te hayas creado otra cuenta, malvado Dx! Bueno, que bueno que te guste el FanFic, aunque ya lo sabíamos. Bueno, quisiéramos decirte... Ya se te lo diremos él a la final termina con ―se escucha el ruido de una motocicleta― ¿Quien encendió la moto?

**Madara:** ¡Esta probando la motocicleta de mí querido hijo! Esta de lo más genial.

**Izuna:** -w-, bueno, ellos dos son tuyos, partidaria del PaiKona, yeah!

**Itachi:** hemos tenido más personas con mas parejas en mente... Hay que hacer una segunda votación, cuando tengamos suficientes reviews haremos una segunda encuesta de que parejas quieres para el fic, VOTEN, puedes votar por las parejas que tú quieras.

**Izuna:** Gracias por los ánimos, aquí tienes la continuación del fic, se te quiere, y no te preocupes, habrá PaiKona. Nos vemos~

**Itachi:** es hora de~, **Darkey: **Hola. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic, pero te desveles que eso produce ojeras ―se señala la cara― Bueno, sí, es horrible el estudiar, pero a mí se me da bien.

**Kisame:** como cualquier cosa.

**Itachi:** -w-'... Espero subas los capítulos, estaremos ansiosos por leerlo. Le preguntaremos a Pain si puedes pertenecer a su religión, espera la respuesta ...cuando vuelvas a comentar en el próximo capítulo. ¿Porque te asusto? A unos no les agrado y a otros les asusto ;w;.. ―se va a su rincón―

**Izuna:** Bueno, que Jashin-sama la guarde...

**Tobi:** waaa~ dale un abrazo a Tobi!

**Itachi:** les daré esa idea de secuestrarlos a Zetsu...

**Kisame:** ¡vendedora de amigos!

**Itachi:** ya deja el drama Kisame... Pues, hazlo, a ver si se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por el complejo de Dios. Con el chiquitín te refieres a~~

Nuevamente en el parque.

**Sasori:** ¡QUE NO SOY CHIQUITIN! ¡SOY ESTATURA PROMEDIO!

**Zetsu:** ¿por que lo gritaste?

**Sasori:** no se... Quería dejarlo claro o.o"

**Zetsu: sin comentarios -w-'**

Otra vez en el rincón.

**Itachi:** esperamos verte otra vez en el rincón de Itachi-san, nos vemos Darkey...¡Come Dangos!

**Madara:** ahora con** Tikal**: Gracias por todos esos maravillosos halagos, gracias por el apoyo y también por la alerta, suerte para ti también en lo que tengas, aquí tienes la continuación, ¡nos vemos!

**Itachi:** ya solo nos falta un review~ y es de, **Kumii Psycho**: Oh~, genial, ¿en serio te gusto tanto? ¡Tanto como los dangos! Espero que si... Muchos piensan eso y no se leen el fic porque piensan que es malo por el cambio de sexo, pero lo que no leen esto por eso... ¡No saben lo que se pierden! ¿Casi que obligas a la escritora a que siga? Oohh~ para los que quieren liberarse del estrés por que se tardo mucho...

Se abre una puerta del garaje con Deidara-Inuzuka amarrada y amordaza y llorando.

**Itachi:** la tenemos secuestrada para que solo escriba el fic...

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** _"por eso odio a todos los Uchiha ;3;"_

**Itachi:** Claro, se pueden pedir parejas, pero cuando hagamos la encuesta, será cuando tengamos los 200 Reviews! Que falta poco para eso...

**Madara:** ¿¡MADADEI! ¿¡En serio! Bueno, no podemos negarnos a las peticiones de los demás~... Yo estaré con ella, pero solo por obligación ―cara de pervertido―

**Itachi:** si claro...

**Madara:** por cierto, me encanta tu fanfic "orgullo" esta de lo más genial, me encanta, no pensé que se dejaría, bueno si lo tenía previsto y..

**Itachi:** ya deja tus perversiones para otro día... Wa! Tenemos otra seguidora, estuvimos de suerte, cada vez tenemos más seguidores... Besos para ti también Kumii, espero estés otra vez en el rincón de Itachi-san...

**Madara:** Y así terminamos con todos los reviews~

**Itachi:** Pensé que nunca se acabaría, en serio… Gracias a todos por apoyarnos y que así pudiera seguir el fic, por cierto… ¡Sigan comentando para llegar a los 200 Reviews y así poder tener un mejor rincón que este garaje detío Madara!

**Tobi:** Tobi es un buen chico así que seguirá grabando…

**Kisame:** También comenten para que pueda recuperar mi ropa interior.

**Itachi:** eso no era necesario decirlo -3-… Hay muchas cosas que esperaran por ver este fanfic, además, piensen bien sus parejas, ¡Todavía no las digan! Aquí en el rincón de Itachi-san haremos una encuesta de las parejas, Voten por sus parejas favoritas, ¡Así es como se decidirá el final de este fanfic! Por sus queridos lectores…

**Kisame:** No olviden que en el próximo capítulo AiChan, una lectora del fanfic tendrá su entrevista… ¡No podemos esperar a hacerle la entrevista! Espero no seas tú la que me quito mi ropa interior ¬.¬'…

**Itachi:** Los esperamos en el próximo capítulo…

**Madara:** ¡Oh Itachin!, ¿ya leíste el manga de Naruto?

**Itachi:** No, para ver… ―lee el capitulo― Shit… ¡¿Por qué Sasuke no vuelve a la aldea carajo! Por fin podre ver lo que le introduje a Naruto, hmm… ¿Qué será?

**Madara:** Solo tu sabrás…

**Itachi:** Ahora todos saben mi triste pasado, ¡Sasuke debiste volver tranquilamente! ¡Todo es tu culpa tío! ¡Te gusta el incesto!

**Madara:** ¡No tengo la culpa! Orochimaru me lo pego…

**Itachi:** ¡NNOOOO! Otra vez el nombre prohibido…

**Izuna:** Me pregunto si Lord Voldemord se murió en la última película…

**Madara:** Buena idea, vamos a ver juntos la película. ¡Cerremos el rincón por hoy!

**Kisame:** Hey, ¿Y el próximo capítulo?

**Itachi:** Cierto ―se repone― En el próximo capítulo de **Precious Days in Akatsuki**: _Un trío de solteros intentando coquetear con las chicas, ¡los tres chiflados! ¿Madara peleara contra una vieja? .También habrá un cambio de uniforme, ya se acerca el calor ¡Se cambiara al uniforme de verano! ¿Qué les esperara a los Akatsuki en esta nueva temporada?_

**Kisame:** Todo y más en el nuevo capítulo… **Capitulo 18: ¡Calor! ¡Cambio de uniforme! ¡Y un trío de solteros!** ¿Qué pasara nuevamente? ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Itachi:** Ahora si nos vamos a ver Harry Potter, y quiero comer dangos…

**Kisame:** Deja de comer Dangos, ¡Te va a dar Dangonitis!

**Itachi:** ¡Calma Kisame! Además… No importara, ya que tengo las feromonas Uchiha.

**Madara:** Así se habla Itachi…

**Izuna:** vámonos ya… ―sale y detrás Madara y Kisame―

**Itachi:** ―se coloca unos lentes negros― Hasta la vista… ¡BABY!

**Tobi:** ¡Tobi se despide!

Apagan todo pero… ¿Se olvidan de alguien?

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** _"No me dejen aquí T-T… ¡Me da miedo la oscuridad!"_

**Orochimaru:** No estas sola… jujujuju…

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** ¡AAAHHHH!

Mientras en el parque.

**Zetsu:** ¿Dijiste algo?

**Sasori:** ¿Yo? Nada…

**Zetsu:** Pobre de Kisame…

**Sasori:** Si… Menos mal que no hay Fangirls del SasoZetsu…

**Zetsu:** ¿Verdad que si? Este día va a ser muy pacifico… _**"Y que lo digas…"**_ ¡YAY!

En otra parte…

**Guachimingo:** ¡Si no trabajo, no hay paga! ¡Tengo que alimentar mis necesidades!

**Manuelita:** ¡Yo también T-T! ¡Joder con el día de descanso! ¡Jashin-sama los castigara!

**Guachimingo:** Si tuviéramos una sección…

**Manuelita:** No pasaría esto…

**Guachimingo y Manuelita:** ¡YEAAAH!

¿Manuelita y Guachimingo podrá tener el dinero para cubrir sus necesidades? ¿Crearan su propia sección? ¿Kisame encontrara su ropa interior? ¿Sasori y Zetsu tendrán fans del SasoZetsu y no disfrutaran de su día libre? ¿Madara podrá fundar junto con Orochigay el 'PEFE'? ¿Itachi no dejara en paz el rincón por escuchar tanto Orochimaru? ¿Los lectores aceptaran ese rincón? ¿Izuna podrá alguna vez recuperar la palabra genialoso que el invento? ¿A Sasori le dejaran de decir Chiquitín? ¿Tobi es un buen chico? Y lo más importante… ¿Ustedes me seguirán leyendo y yo podre escapar de donde estoy junto con Orochimaru?

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** _¡JODER! ¡VOLVIIII! ¡Y con más energía! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? ¡yo si los extrañe y a esta página! ¡Extrañe el escribir y estar junto con mis Akatsuki T-T! Además veo que tengo más lectores, genial *-*, saludos a todos ustedes…_

_**¡Los adoro a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por apoyarme! ¡GRACIAS!**_

_¡En serio! ¡Me hicieron llorar! Pero dejemos el drama, este capítulo me costó mucho y por eso… me tarde xD… ¡En serio! Por cierto, con respecto a los estudios… ¡Me Salí de la universidad! No me gustaba la carrera que estaba estudiando "Ingeniería en Sistema" ¬¬… Mucho de mis amigos la estudian, pero yo la veo muy aburrida… Pero ahora estudiare "Diseño grafico" Que se ve más divertida… No pude con la matemática, se me es muy difícil para mí la matemática, rayos ¬¬… Pero Diseño tiene lo que me gusta Dibujo, y además usare la creatividad al máximo. _

_Les soy sincera, es el capitulo que se me ha hecho más difícil hasta ahora. Expresar los sentimientos todavía se me es muy difícil, y más de un personaje como Hidan que cambio drásticamente su vida. ¡De niña y de grande tienen personalidades y pensamientos diferentes! _

_Otra cosa que quería decir, me cosplaye de Deidara-sama xD… ¡Gane segundo lugar en un concurso de Cosplay! Parodie al personaje Deidara y como que les di risa, además que me inspire en mi fanfic, algunos dijeron que se me da bien la comedia xDD… Pueden ver las fotos en mi FB… Que lo pondré en mi perfil :B…_

_Por cierto, me robaron mi PlayStation 2 joder… Muéranse malandros del ****** ¬¬… ¡Y tengo mas libros de "cómo dibujar manga" me he comprado 3, son muy buenos y enseñan muchas cosas, se los recomiendo x3… ¡LLEVO EL CROSSPLAY EN LAS VENAS! Para los que no sepan Crossplay significa disfrazarte de un personaje del sexo opuesto (como yo que me disfrace de Deidara-sama *-*) ¡Estoy ahorrando para la peluca nada cara! ¡Qué bello es el sarcasmo XD!_

_Oigan que piensan si pongo en el fic, a Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai con la edad de los pequeños Akatsuki… Se los pregunto ya que los coloque como profesores de ellos, pero me gustaría ahora ponerlos como adolecentes… ¿Me permitirían cambiar mi error? También estarían Anko e Iruka xD._

_Kohai:_

_¡Gracias por el apoyo kohaicituu! Y gracias por el nombre para este capítulo. ¡Te amoooo! X3! Seguro podremos completar los cosplay de Deidara y Tobi… ¡Pero siempre seré seme! xDDD… ¡Y no soy gruñona! _

_¡Los quiero a todos! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que prometo no tardarme tanto!_


	18. ¡Calor! ¡Cambio de uniforme! ¡Y un trío!

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki**_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sensei me quito la moto y por eso me tarde en escribir… ¿No funciono la excusa? Bueno… ¡Los personajes fueron creados por el mencionado antes y yo solo soy dueña de este fic!

**Advertencias:** Capitulo aburrido, pero les aseguro que el siguiente será mucho mejor.

**Notas:** Los pensamientos o cuando habla Zetsu-chan. Si esta en negrita significa que es la Zetsu oscura… Tiempo sin decir esto… ¡Pero ustedes ya lo saben!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capitulo 18:**

**¡Calor! ¡Cambio de uniforme! ¡Y un trío de solteros!**

"_**Itachi-sssan… Kukuku… ¡No puedo creer que sssea de ese enano pelirrojo! Ademásss de que Madara no me deja asscercarme a ella… ¡No es jusssto! Lo que yo hago esss una diversssión ssssana, bueno… ¡Ahora hay alguien másss en el grupo! Genial, masss cosssasss que hasscer los viernesss, lássstima que lo que hasscíamoss estaba penado por la ley… ¡Lindosss niñosss! … Creo que nosss sssalimosss del tema… ¡Qué bueno que ya cambiaron el uniforme kukuku… ¡Ssse pueden ver másss esssasss lindasss y hermossass piernasss, ademásss que habrá másss ejersscisscio kukuku… ¡Ya quiero ver las piernasss de Itachi-san cuando hace ejersscisscio! Ssseguro son ssssuculentasss… eejeem… ¡Ssseguro sssaben quién sssoy! ¡Sssoy su sssensssei Preferido y másss amado **__**―pervertido― **__**!¿Ya sssaben quién sssoy? ¿No? **__**Bueno… Sssoy Orochimaru-sssensssei… Y esssto esss Preciousss Daysss in Akatsuki…"**_

Un domingo en la noche en la mansión Uchiha. Estaban el director y el subdirector en la sala. El Uchiha menor estaba leyendo tranquilamente el periódico en un mueble rojo, el otro simplemente leía un libro en un lindo sillón rojo igualmente. Traían una ropa casual, o más para dormir. Todo estaba en total silencio. Hasta que Madara decidió romperlo.

―Entonces… ―se quitó los lentes el mayor y se los posiciono en la cabeza. Dejo el libro en una mesita que estaba al lado del mueble.

―¿Entonces qué? ―se preguntó su hermano, bajo el periódico para ver a su hermano.

―¿Quieres saber de las salidas de los viernes? ―dijo con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida y los ojos ilusionados.

―Eh, bueno… Creo que si ―dudó él mismo de lo que decía.

―Este mismo viernes saldremos… ―rió pervertidamente―. Además hay que aprovechar que hay poca ropa.

―¿Aprovechar?

―¡Claro que si pequeño hermano! ―se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó haciendo que este soltara el periódico y se le cayeran los lentes―. ¡Mientras menos ropa mejor! ―le brillaban los ojos.

―¿A que ha llegado este mundo? ―se preguntó el menor.

―¡Mañana habrá uniforme de verano Izuna! Aprovecha a ver si una chica linda se enamora de ti.

―Soy un hombre divorciado y con un hijo… ¡Me basta con eso!

―Amargado ―lo miró con cara de fastidio.

―¡Pero no soy un pervertido como tú! ―le gritó a su hermano enojado.

Mientras unas chicas en la cocina de la mansión. Estaban preparando unas galletas, cada una estaba ayudando a amasar el delicioso manjar, pero también estaban pendientes de la conversación que entablaron los hermanos Uchiha en la sala.

―Seguro nos hacen usar vestidos más cortos ―lloró una que amasaba la mezcla.

―¡NOO! ¡Nos harán usar cosas pervertidas! ―lloró otra que hizo las formas de las galletas; Eran en formas de abanico, el símbolo Uchiha.

―Espero nos salve Tobi otra vez ―empezó a rezar otra de las chicas que espiaba con desilusión la sala.

―No existen los milagros chicas ―dijo otra con fastidio que miraba a sus amigas hacer galletas.

Y así pasaron toda la noche las pobres chicas pensando en que podrían ser víctimas de las perversiones de Uchiha Madara. Pero esa es historia aparte, sigamos con la verdadera historia.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Hoy es un lindo lunes, el cielo está despejado, hermoso como siempre. Pero de camino al instituto se puede ver los cerezos rosados floreces y caer sus hermosas hojas a 5 centímetros por segundo. El sol de primavera era relajante, ni muy caliente ni muy oscuro, perfecto. Pero algo cambio hoy, y eso era el uniforme de esta preparatoria.

Los chicos iban a su uniforme más relajante y delgado. Las chicas tenían una camisa roja con mangas cortas; El borde del cuello lo tenía negro con unas líneas rojas de adorno y un lindo lazo blanco. La falda era negra con una línea roja al final de adorno. Medias rojas con dos líneas blancas al finalizar las medias cortas ahora, y como es obvio zapatos negros.

En los hombres son más sencillos. Unas camisa roja de manga corta con botones negros y unos pantalones negros, los zapatos igualmente negros. Todos estos uniformes más ligeros y con menos ropa para este nuevo ambiente en este semestre.

Una pelinegra con su nuevo uniforme venia caminando junto con su amigo de piel azul. Se detuvo por un momento a ver los cerezos florecer. Cada hermoso pétalo caía a 5 centímetros por segundo, el brillo del sol hacia que estos pétalos brillaran. Eso le causaba nostalgia, cuando recordaba su niñez. Cerró los ojos, eso le recordaba a su pequeño hermano, cuando solían ir a pasear a ver los cerezos florecer.

―Sasuke ―susurró para sí la pelinegra, siguió con los ojos cerrados recordando a su querido hermano.

―A un lado Uchiha ―le golpeó el hombro.

―… ―la pelinegra no dijo nada, solo frunció el seño y miro con desdén a la persona.

―¿Estas dormida acaso, hum? ―le preguntó con una sonrisa ganadora.

―No, me desperté hace una hora ―dijo sin emoción.

―¡Se supone que era un insulto idiota, hum! ―se molestó la rubia.

―Solo me preguntaste una cosa, eso no es un insulto ―corrigió la pelinegro.

―Pero se supone que… Esto… ¡Tú no entiendes, hum!

―Ya dejen las peleas al empezar la mañana, joder ―dijo la albina que abrazó por detrás a la Uchiha.

―H-Hidan… ―se volteó―. Buenos días ―le hizo una reverencia.

―Hoy estas más rara de lo normal… ―le estiró las mejillas a la Uchiha ―. No seas gruñona como Deidara-chan.

―¡¿A quién le dices gruñona? ―se quejó la rubia.

―Te lo dijo a ti ―contestó la Uchiha y se froto las mejillas.

―Tu actitud es muy chocante, hum…

―Tú fuiste la que choco conmigo hace un rato.

―¡ME SACAS DE QUICIO, HUM! ―se sacudió el cabello estresada.

―Tú eres la única que se saca de quicio, yo solo digo lo que… ―la Uchiha fue interrumpida.

―¡Itachi-san! ¡No te quedes atrás! ―le gritó su amigo el pez que apenas podía ver la Uchiha.

―Tú eres el que vas muy rápido Kisame ―se fue con su amigo.

―¡Como la odio, hum! ―le brotaron venas en la sien.

―A mi me parece muy cool, algo que no eres tu ―se burló la albina.

―¡CALLATE! Tengo que formular un plan para vencerla ¡MUAJAJAJA! ―ríe malévolamente como loca.

―Si… Claro… Lo que digas rubia hermafrodita ―siguió su camino.

―¡Espérame idiota! ―la siguió la rubia.

En la entrada del colegio estaba entrando una peliverde con su uniforme de verano, más corto que el otro y con mangas cortas. A ella la acompañaban Konan y Pain, que igual tenían su uniforme de verano. La peliazul tenía una hermosa flor de cerezo de papel de color rosado esta vez, porque estaban floreciendo los cerezos. Pain como siempre sus muchos Piercings, pero tenía una bandana negro que decía en letras blancas «_I am the #1_».

―Me gusta la primavera ―dijo feliz la peliverde.

―¿Es tu estación favorita Zetsu-chan? ―le preguntó con una sonrisa la peliazul.

―Sí, es mi estación favorita _**"¡Es que la primavera es tan bella!" **_¡Si que lo es! ―dio unas vueltas de alegría.

―Bueno la primavera se parece a ti. Tu cabello es verde y te gustan las flores. ¡La primavera te identifica perfectamente! Aunque yo prefiero el verano, ya que hay faldas cortas y camisas sin mangas y escotes mas resaltantes―sus ojos brillan de la emoción―. Además el verano es perfecto para ir a la playa…

―A mí me gusta el otoño, es hermoso y tranquilo. Cuando era pequeña me encanta saltar en los montones de hojas. Era tan divertido… Y me gusta el color de las hojas y como caen para después venir unas hermosas hojas en primavera ―dijo con un poco de tristeza.

―… ¿Konan-san? ―preguntó preocupada por su amiga la peliverde, pero al instante sintió una mano fría sobre su hombro y voltea―. ¡Sasori-kun! _**"¡Enano!"**_

―Buenos días Zetsu ―soltó un bostezo, a su lado se encontraba también Kakuzu―. _"Todavía sigo pensando lo que me dijo aquella vez… ¿Por qué habre pensado aquello? ¿Qué son esos sentimientos? ¿Ella sabe algo de mi antes de ese accidente?"_ ―miró a Konan y a Pain e hizo una reverencia―. Buenooh.. Diah ―soltó otro bostezo, se pudo notar en sus ojos ojeras. Y lo más destacado en el fue…

―¿Por qué traes el uniforme de invierno Akasuna-kun? ―le preguntó algo confundida Konan.

―¿Eh? ―se miró a sí mismo―. ¡Con razón tengo tan calor! ¡Kakuzu! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste cuando nos encontramos? ¡Seguro me daba tiempo para cambiarme, estúpido idiota!

―Es que quería ver como reaccionabas cuando me lo decías, jujuju ―rió malévolamente. Este si tenía su uniforme de verano.

―¡Malagradecido avaro! Ahora tengo que cargar todo el día con el uniforme… Se van a reír de mí en clase… haría lo que fuera por tenerlo.

―¡Te alquilo uno! ―dijo el avaro con signos de dinero en sus ojos.

―¡No me dijiste para que pudieras alquilarme uno! ―dijo con venitas en la sien el pequeño.

―¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a mi amigo? ―dijo con ojos brillantes.

―… Lo haces siempre… ―dijo sin dudar el pelirrojo.

―Yo solo espero que en este día no diga nada pervertido Jiraiya-sensei. Sus clases no sirven de nada ―se quejo la peliazul.

En eso paso una ligera ráfaga de viento levantando un poco las faldas de las estudiantes, incluyendo a las dos chicas de las cuales estábamos hablando.

―¡Kyaaaa! ―gritó una chica a lo lejos golpeando a un chico.

―¡Por eso me gusta este uniforme de verano! ―dijo sangrando por la nariz un poco―. El color rosa te queda bien Konan-chan ―rió pervertidamente.

―¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ―golpeo a Pain dejándolo con la cara irreconocible―. Hmp ―siguió su camino enojada.

―¿Flores? ―se sonrojó el pelirrojo tapando un poco su sonrojo con la mano.

―¿Flores? ―se preguntó la peliverde y luego reaccionó su parte oscura―. **¡PERVERTDIO PUBERTADO!** ―le dio con su maletín de escuela haciendo que cayera al suelo―. Ah… ¡L-Lo siento Sasori-kun! ¿Sasori-kun? ―se vieron signos de interrogación en su cabeza―. _**"Eso le pasa por pervertido. ¡JAJAAJAJAJA**_!" ¡Que mala eres! ¡El no hizo nada!

―Pervertido ―dijo Kakuzu viéndolo tirado en el suelo.

―¡No soy pervertido! ¡Y tampoco pubertado! ―se levantó y sacude su uniforme de invierno―. ¿Por qué siempre me golpean?

―¿Por qué eres _golpeable_? ―se dijo dudosa la peliverde.

―Interesante… Entonces debería cobrar por cada golpe que te den ―meditó el avaro.

―¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy un objeto para golpear! Y Zetsu… ¡Golpeable no es una palabra! ―se quejó el pelirrojo.

―Cuidado que el corrige mucho a las personas… Se cree Shakespaure o ese loco ―se burló el avaro.

―¡Es Shakespeare! No pronuncies mal su artístico nombre ―se quejó el pequeño.

―Viste, el solo existe para corregir ―el avaro señaló al pelirrojo con el dedo índice mientras miró a la peliverde.

―¡OYE! Yo solo quiero mejorar la lengua de las personas ―habló orgulloso de sí mismo con una sonrisa mientras pone una mano sobre su pecho.

―¿Lengua? ―dijo y señaló su lengua la peliverde. Lo mismo hace el avaro.

―¡No hablo de esa lengua, idiotas! ―se enojó.

―¡Habla claro, psicópata de la literatura! ―le espetó Kakuzu.

―¡Déjame en paz! Solo quiero un mundo con un idioma mejor... Algunas veces no puedo ver como personas escriben la «x» en vez de «por»... O como escriben mal las palabras y los acentos... Eso es lo peor algunas veces no entiendo como pu-

―**Hablas mucho para ser muy pequeño **―lo interrumpió la Zetsu un poco enojada, se podía notar su seño fruncido.

―¡NO SOY UNA HORMIGA PEQUEÑA! ―le gritó enojado el pelirrojo. Tenía venas palpitantes en la sien, odiaba con toda su alma ser llamado pequeño.

―Pero yo no dije lo de hormiga pequeña... _**"Debió ser la reacción extraña"**_

―Debe ser que no te entendió bien, es que es taaan pequeño que nuestra conversación no puede ser escuchada por sus pequeños oídos ―se burló el avaro, no se podía notar su sonrisa burlona porque llevaba una mascarilla.

―¡Cállate moreno! ―le gritó ya aun más enojado el pequeño, digo enano, digo pinocho, digo Sasori.

―¡Racista!

―¡Avaro!

―¡Copia de Pinocho!

―¡Copia negra de Frankenstein!

―¡Artista de segunda!

―¡Don Cangrejo!

―_**"¿Es que esto nunca terminara?" **_A-Al parecer no, jeje... ―soltó una sonrisa tímida y miró a un grupo de personas rodeando la cartelera de anuncios de la preparatoria, entre ellas estaba su amiga, Konan.

La peliazul estaba de puntitas para poder ver a través de las cabezas de los estudiantes pero no podía conseguir nada, a pesar de ser alta había un montón de personas que le cubrían la vista. La ojigris deja de estar de puntitas y miró su compañero, amigo, líder o Dios, como quieran decirle.

―¿Que es todo esto? ―se acariciaba en su cabeza un chichón creado por la peliazul―. ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¿Qué provocamos esta vez? Auch… Me duele la cabeza ―lloriqueó un poco.

―No creo que hayamos hecho algo... ―se quedó pensativa la peliazul y miró a su amigo―. _"Creo que fui muy dura con el otra vez"_

―¡Hey! ―llegó la albina con su amiga rubia detrás―, ¡Por Jashin! ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

―Eso deseamos saber nosotros ―dijo Pain serio e hizo lo mismo que su compañera para ver arriba de las cabezas de las personas.

―_"Hablo como todo un líder" _―pensó con ojos brillosos la albina. Su amiga la rubia le paso la mano en frente de ella para que reaccionara pero no funciono.

―La perdimos... ―se dijo a sí misma la rubia y miró a Konan―. Buenos días ―hizo una leve reverencia―. ¿No saben que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué hay personas rodeando la cartelera, hum?

―No lo se... Desde que llegue está este grupo de personas ―le dijo la ojigris.

La peliazul podía sentir todavía el dolor en el pecho, algo que no podía describir bien. Sabía que eso pasaba cuando veía a la albina y al pelinaranja juntos. Deidara e Itachi le dijeron que eran «_Celos_», pero era imposible, para ella era imposible, ¿sentir celos por su amigo? ¿Para qué sentirlos? ¿Por qué sentirlos? ¿Por qué? El solo pensarlo hacia que su cabeza se volviera un revoltijo.

―Yo voy a entrar, hum ―la rubia entró en el montón de personas que la empujaban y la volvieron a sacar del grupo―. ¿¡Que fue eso!

―No eres la única que quiere saber lo que pasa, Deidara... Tendrás que llevar a las personas a otro lugar ―analizó Itachi y miró a Konan.

Su amigo peliazul viene detrás de ella. Los otros chicos restantes del Akatsuki llegan también al grupo acumulado en la cartelera.

―Este Uchiha-san... Yo no soy Deidara-san... ―le dijo la peliazul con una gotita.

―Itachi-san otra vez olvidaste tus lentes... Esta completamente ciega ―suspiró el piel azul.

―Claro que no Kisame, como puedes decir eso... ―le dijo tranquila pero esta vez mirando a Zetsu―. Creo que te hiciste más pequeño Kisame.

―Y-Yo no soy Kisame-san, Uchiha-san... _**"Pero Kisame es tan bello y hermoso"**_ ―se sonrojó un poco―, _**"Es tan... Pero tan... ¡Esbelto! Seguro es musculoso y tiene un gran ..."**_ ¡Pervertida! ―se decía a sí misma la peliverde―. _**"Solo quería decir un gran cuerpo, ¡La pervertida eres tú!" **_N-no lo soy ―se sonrojó toda.

―¡Ese no soy yo Itachi-san! ―dijo llorando dramáticamente Kisame.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Zetsu? ―le preguntó el pelirrojo al ver a la peliverde con su cara completamente roja.

―E-estoy completamente b-bien... ―tartamudeó un poco.

―¿Sasori-kun? ¿Eres tú? ―le dijo al peliazul―, creciste demasiado, no puedo creer que la leche fuera tan efectiva, antes eras muy pequeño.

―¡Yo no soy ese pequeño! ―le dijo Kisame con ojos como platos.

―¿¡Que quisiste decir con muy pequeño, Itachi!

―Disculpa Sasori-kun, no quise decirte eso... Te había confundido con Kisame, no fue mi intención ―le dijo a la rubia.

―¡Y-Yo no soy Akasuna-san, hum! ―le gritó la rubia enojada pero por dentro... ―, _"Ahhh~ seguro que me confundió porque tengo cosas en común con mi querido Akasuna-san~, el es tan bello y hermoso, hum... Ahh~ Akasuna-san~" _―estaba más que feliz por la confusión.

―Necesitas lentes, puedes usar los míos ―el pelirrojo sacó unos lentes del bolsillo de su pantalón, estos eran de montura color verde pasto y sus cristales normales. El chico se los coloco a ella con cuidado en su cara―. ¿Puedes ver mejor?

―Sí, veo un poco mejor ―dijo la Uchiha un poco sonrojada por tener la cara de su querido novio tan cerca y no haberse dado cuenta por la falta de lentes.

―¿Y tus lentes Itachi-san? ―le preguntó el amigo de la infancia de la nombrada. El chico azul se sentía un poco incomodo por la mirada de Itachi fijada en la del pelirrojo, hacia hervir su sangre.

―No los encuentro, tengo que hacerme unos nuevos ―dijo la Uchiha y mira a su amigo con los lentes de Sasori.

―¿Y los de contacto? ―preguntó nuevamente su amigo.

―No me los puse. Por algún motivo los olvide ―se quedó pensativa, que habrá pasado para que nuestra querida Uchiha no haya tomado los lentes.

_Inicio del Flash Back._

La Uchiha se preparaba para ir a la preparatoria, estaba sentada en frente de su peinadora, se estaba haciendo una coleta un poco más baja donde usualmente se la hacia Deidara. Pudo verse en el espejo y se maquillaba un poco, dando pequeños retoques a su apariencia como cualquier chica. Se levando de la silla y se sacudió un poco el uniforme y modeló un poco en frente del espejo.

―_"¿Sera que a Sasori-kun le gustara mi uniforme?" _―se miraba el uniforme―. _"Creo que me queda un poco corta la falda" _―se tocó la falda roja que ahora le llega arriba de las rodillas―, _"¿Y si pasa una brisa y se me ve mi ropa interior?"_ ―se sonrojó―. _"¡N-no! Me va a ver, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿¡Pero porque mi tío me dio el uniforme con una falda tan corta!"_

La Uchiha empieza a imaginar a su pelirrojo saludándola con una sonrisa y ella a su lado, pero de la nada aparece una brisa como si fuera hecha con ataques ninjas. La brisa hace que se le levantes y esto hace que el pelirrojo quede en shock y se desmaye.

―_"¡No! ¡Seguro Sasori-kun no me hablara! ¿Oh, porque estoy meditando sobre esto? Porque siempre medito sobre todo... Creo que yo pienso y exagero algunas cosas..." _―se quedó pensativa un rato―, _"¿Por que empecé todo esto? Creo que debería ir a la escuela en vez de estar pensando mis absurdas conclusiones, pero… ¿Y si pasa? ¡No podría soportarlo! ¿O si podría? Y si lo soporto es que no quería a Sasori-kun... Pero la espera que reaccione tristemente para después consolarme... Eso siempre pasa en las telenovelas..."_ ―recogió sus cuadernos y libros, y los coloca dentro de su maletín―, _"Entonces el espera que me ponga triste... Entonces debería ponerme triste cuando pase eso para que después me consuele y estar juntos otra vez... ¿Y si en realidad lo hará a propósito para que termine conmigo porque no le agrado? Eso sería mucho más de telenovela..." _―miró sus lentes en una mesita al lado de su cama―. _"Oh, mis lentes de contacto, no debo olvidarlos..."_

Estaba a punto de tomar el estuche de sus lentes de contacto para colocárselos, hasta que ve un retrato; Tenía un marco de madera con detalles de flores. En la foto se podía ver a un niño de cabello negro azulado, las puntas de atrás levantadas y dos mechones delante de sus orejas. Se podía decir que era un niño de alrededor 5 años. Tenía en la foto una camisa de manga corta negra y pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro corto. Se podía notar en él una gran felicidad, su sonrisa de punta a punta mientras sostenía la mano de una niña de cabello negro oscuro y lindo vestido rosado con el símbolo Uchiha. La pequeña tenía como 11 años de edad, tenía dos coletas bajas, unas ojeras notorias y sonreía de forma dulce y tierna.

En la foto se notaba que las dos personas de allí se querían como los dos hermanos Uchiha que son. Por alguna razón ellos se separaron y no se volvieron a hablar. La pelinegra se quedo viendo la foto con ojos brillosos y unas mejillas rosadas.

―Sasuke... ―se agarró el pecho fuertemente con las dos manos―. Espero que donde estés puedas disfrutar tu vida tranquilamente ―sonrió un poco, apenas se podía notar. Estas son las pocas sonrisas que ella mostraba―. Seguro ahora está más bonito... Oh, mi querido hermano se veía tan bonito con su pijama de conejito... Esas orejitas le quedaban tan bien ―se tocó las mejillas―. Es tan tierno... ―empezó a recordar a su hermano pequeño. A la Uchiha solo le empezó a brillar más los ojos―. Que bello...

―¡Itachi! ¡Se está haciendo tarde! ―le gritó una voz gruesa desde abajo.

―¡Ya voy padre! ―le gritó pero con un tono calmado.

La Uchiha toma su maletín y se va de la habitación. Pero sin saber que había dejado algo atrás... La Uchiha al salir de la habitación siguió ilusionada con los recuerdos de su pequeño e indefenso hermano. Saludo a su padre y a su madrasta y se fue de la casa, no sin antes tomar su almuerzo. Pero por estar distraída no se había dado cuenta de su fallida vista.

Su adoración por su hermano hizo que dejara sus lentes de contacto «_Sharingan_».

_Fin del Flash Back._

―¿¡El Sharingan son lentes de contacto! ―dijo Deidara sorprendida por ese descubrimiento.

―Pues claro Deidara... ―se acomodó los lentes que le prestó su querido novio y esta vez si miró a la persona correcta, aunque siguió viendo un poco borroso―. ¿Creías que yo activaba eso por arte de magia?

―Pues si... No se supone que ustedes, todos los Uchiha, ¿pueden activar el Sharingan? ―le preguntó la rubia. Aun estaba sorprendida por ese descubrimiento.

―¿De dónde sacaron esos rumores? ―dijo Itachi con tranquilidad.

―¿No lo habías dicho tu? ―dijo Pain.

―Yo pensé que era su técnica secreta... ―dijo Kakuzu.

―¡Oye! ¡Tú me estafaste! ―se quejó el pelirrojo―. ¡Solo porque pregunte qué era eso en el festival deportivo y respondiste algo que no era!

―Ehem... No recuerdo eso... ―se excusó Kakuzu.

―Como lo odio... ―se enfadaba cada vez más el pelirrojo.

―No estoy entendiendo muy bien el tema _**"Yo tampoco"**_ ―se dijo a sí misma la peliverde.

―Bueno pero ustedes están loc- ―el azulado fue interrumpido.

―¡Bueno no importa que sean lentes o camisas o barritas de cereal! ¡Tenemos que quitar a todas esas personas! ¡Akatsuki! ¡Hagan un círculo! ―los chicos hacen un círculo y pegan sus cabezas―. ¿Tienen algún plan? ―dijo con voz autoritaria el líder de ese grupo.

―_**"Si es mandón este chico" **_Déjalo en paz ―se dijo Zetsu.

―Bueno por lo que puedo ver, creo que mayormente hay público femenino, así que tenemos que hacer algo que atraiga a las mujeres... Y podremos ver lo que hay al otro lado.

―¿Ah? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó la peligris a todos. Por fin había despertado de su imaginación Jashinista. Ahora se encontraba en un círculo con sus compañeros Akatsuki―, ¿Acaso planeamos robar un banco o algo?

―Me gusta esa idea... ―se alegró el moreno. Sus ojos tomaron forma de símbolo de ¥ yenes. Su alegría no se podía notar ya que tenía una mascarilla.

―¡Puto avaro! Solo lo decía hipotéticamente... Por la forma en que estamos ―espetó la ojivioleta.

―Si lo que sea ―dijo con fastidio el avaro.

―¿Podemos proseguir? ―todos prestaron atención a la voz del líder―. Ahora, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo distraer a las chicas?

―Yo sé una y creo que servirá... ―dijo riendo malvadamente el de piel azul―. ¿A las chicas les gusta el Shota?

―Pues a mí me gusta ―dijo la peliazul sin entender la pregunta.

―Es lindo, me gusta un poco hum ―dijo la rubia con leve sonrojo.

―Solo un poco, ¡solo porque son niños tiernos Jashinistas! ¡Por el bien de Jashin-sama! ―gritó la albina con una sonrisa.

―Sasuke-kun... Creo que si ―dijo la Uchiha algo indecisa.

―No sé qué es eso... _**"Creo es algo de niñitos" **_Creo que si ―dijo pensativa.

―Kakuzu, ¿tienes algún adorno de lolita allí? ―preguntó Kisame y miró al avaro y este sacó un lazo rosado con encajes, muy característico en las Sweet Lolitas.

―Yo tengo de todo, pero para vender ―le entregó esto.

―¿Pero para que es todo esto? ―preguntó el inocente Sasori.

―Para esto ―el peliazul le colocó el lazo de un lado al pelirrojo―. Eres el propio Shota.

―¿¡QUE! ¿¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO! ―se enojó el pelirrojo.

―¡KYAA! ¡Hay un lindo Shota aquí! ¡Es tan bello! Despierta mis instintos de protegerlo y quererlo! ―actuó la peliazul para llamar la atención de las personas.

―¿QUE? ―todas las mujeres voltearon inmediatamente y salieron del grupo.

―_"Akasuna-san, hum" _―la rubia estaba toda roja. Su cara se volvió roja al ver a su querido Akasuna-san así.

―_"Sasori-kun" _―la Uchiha había sufrido lo mismo que Deidara, se había ruborizado completamente por su novio.

―_"¡Se ve tan pequeñamente tierno!" _―pensaron al mismo tiempo, la dos chicas casi babeaban al ver a su amado ser convertido en carnada rosada y tierna.

―¡KYAA! ¡UN LOLI SHOTA! ―gritaron todas las chicas del grupo y salieron disparadas de la cartelera. En su ambiente se podían ver que salían corazones y florecitas.

―Oh no... ―se dijo el pelirrojo y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad―. ¡ME LA DEBEN! ―gritó furioso mientras lloriqueaba.

―Pobre de él... ―se dijo Konan y miró al pobre shota huir de las mujeres.

―Bueno, sí, pero la cartelera quedo más despejada ―comentó el pelinaranja.

―¿Que es lo que pasaba? ―preguntó la rubia y se acerco y a su lado la Uchiha. Al alejarse el Akasuna dejaron de sonrojarse y de casi babear por su tierno físico.

Había un enorme poster de color morado. En la imagen había una dibujo una chica rubia y una de cabello negro, las dos eran de piel blanca; no se les veía la cara. La rubia tenía un vestido blanco y la otra uno negro, tenían pocos adornos, la imagen solo llegaba hasta las rodillas del dibujo de las mujeres que usaban vestidos parecidos y cortos y sin manga.

Era lo que más destacaba, lo demás eran simples poster de los clubes y alguna información por parte de la preparatoria.

La rubia y la pelinegra se vieron. ¿Esto es lo que todo el mundo está viendo? Por que se mataban por un poster. Siguieron mirando el poster y notaron que decía algo y empezaron a leerlo.

_**¡CONCURSO DE BELLEZA!**_

_La preparatoria Konoha los invita a todos a este concurso de belleza. El festival de primavera de la preparatoria Konoha presenta su primer concurso de belleza y e invita a todas las chicas de todas las escuelas para que participen y muestre su atractivo físico. También tendrán que demostrar sus habilidades en lo que se deje mejor._

_¡Ven y muéstranos que eres la chica más hermosa de todas!_

_La ganadora recibirá un premio sorpresa._

_Lugar:__ Calle Mishiroi, preparatoria Konoha._

_Fecha:__ Sábado, 14 de febrero de 2011._

_Hora: 10:00 a 18:00._

_Espero disfruten su estadía en el festival._

_Atentamente:_

_Consejo de estudiantes de la preparatoria Konoha._

Las dos chicas se miraron y luego miraron nuevamente el poster. Los otros Akatsuki se situaron alrededor del poster también. Lo que más le llamo la atención al grupo fue las personas que dejaron ese poster. La preparatoria Konoha.

―¿Cuál es esa preparatoria? ―preguntó la peliazul mirando curiosa el poster.

―Creo que es la preparatoria rival de esta ―habló la Uchiha―, mi tío siempre habla sobre un tal Hashirama y la preparatoria Konoha y que los quiere vencer… Algo así.

―¡Ese tío tuyo está loco, hum! ¡Toda tu familia esta así!

―¿Pues yo tengo la culpa? No tengo la culpa de haber sido su familia ―le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

―T-Tu… ¡Lo que sea, hum! No participare en ese concurso… Seguro Madara nos pondrá a participar… ¡No necesito participar para saber que soy bella! ―cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y evitó la mirada de la Uchiha.

―Solo le huyes al concurso porque sabes que perderías ante mi ―soltó la pelinegra.

―¿¡QUE! ¿¡Acaso me estas retando, hum? ―le gritó la rubia enojada.

―…

―¡Dime algo, hum!

―… Algo…

―¡Tu siempre me estas estresando! ―tomó su cabeza con sus manos. La única persona que hacía sentir eso en su interior era la Uchiha.

―¿Es un festival? _**"¡Joder! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con el festival deportivo!"**_ Pero seguro este será divertido ―sonrió.

―Seguro el director nos mandara a concursar y a ganar el premio ―posó una mano sobre su cara y soltó un suspiro. La peliazul ya estaba cansada de hacer cosas como esas y más con un grupo de personas como las que está ahora―, _"¿No puedo tener unos lindos recuerdos en la preparatoria?" _―se deprimió.

―"_¡Yo quiero ver peleas de mujeres!" _―los ojos raros de Pain brillaron más que nunca pensando en las chicas pelear y una sonrisa se mostro en su rostro. Su mente se para cuando imagino a Konan y Hidan pelear por el lugar. ¿Era obvio a quien apoyar? Sentía algo por la albina que se había formado no hace mucho, pero… Konan era… Konan era… Su amiga.

―Seguro el premio es dinero… ―los ojos del avaro brillaron.

―¡Te reto Uchiha Itachi! ―le señaló la rubia―, ¡Te reto a ver quién gana el concurso de belleza! Si me rechazas quedaras como miedosa ―sonrió de forma burlona.

―"_Ya sabía que iba a pasar esto" _Esta bien ―le dijo cortante Itachi―, aunque lastima por ti ya que perderás de nuevo.

―¡Esa serás tú Uchiha malagradecida! ―le gritó a la ojerosa.

El timbre sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar al centro educativo experimental… Bueno la preparatoria donde cursan nuestros queridos y amados personajes.

La rubia veía con mirada amenazante a la Uchiha. La ojigris no sabía que sentía en su pecho negaba con todas su fuerzas que fuera amor. Sasori corría de las fan girls del Shota y Kakuzu pensaba como ganar dinero tomándole fotos a Sasori. La ojivioleta pensaba en el chico con «complejo de Dios», en realidad ya empezaba a gustarle a bastante a pesar de ser religiones diferentes. El piel azul siempre se sentía dolido al ver como su amiga veía a aquel pelirrojo, pero se sentía feliz, mientras ella lo fuera. El pelinaranja no sabía qué hacer, no sabía a quién apoyar si esas dos personas entran en el concurso de belleza. La bicolor simplemente, se preguntaba que era «Shota». La Uchiha pensaba si su querido pelirrojo estará bien por ser perseguido por las fangirls.

A los Akatsuki les tocaba un largo día y más con su querido director medio loco. Pero esa es otra historia, mejor adelantemos un poco los días para explicar algo muy importante, lo más importante... Si, ustedes lo saben... Es... Es... ¿¡QUE HACE MADARA LOS VIERNES! Si, las cosas importantes que hace Madara serán desveladas en este capítulo.

El viernes en la tarde, los estudiantes salían de la preparatoria como siempre. Todo era normal para ellos, el cielo brillaba todavía mientras salían de la preparatoria a las 3:00 PM.

En la oficina de nuestro querido y nada amado Director.

El hombre de largo cabello negro y ojos oscuros y pequeñas ojeras. Tenías los pies sobre el escritorio mientras jugaba con un PSVita. Tenía varios papeles acumulados en su escritorio, pero el solo los dejaba a un lado; el PSVita era más preciado.

―¡JA! ¡Toma eso! ―dijo el Uchiha mayo mientras―.Eso te pasa por meterte con mi esposa...

El Uchiha menor entra a la habitación, pero el Uchiha mayor no lo toma en cuenta por que esta distraído con su nuevo aparato electrónico. El joven llevaba un traje formal como siempre. El joven hermano suspira. Siempre Madara le hacía lo mismo; no hacia los deberes como se suponía.

―¡Hermano! ―le gritó Izuna―, ¿¡Por qué no has revisado y firmado todos estos papeles?

―Es que~ ―escondió su PSVita detrás de él―, estuve un poco ocupado... ―desvió su mirada. Su hermano menor lo iba a matar con la mirada.

―¡No me mientas! ¡Vi el PSVita que escondiste detrás de ti! ―le gritó furioso mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice.

―Izuna... ―suspiró―, me has descubierto... ¡Estaba haciendo el trabajo a través del PSVita! ―dijo alegre el Uchiha mayor mientras mostraba su aparato.

―Y yo vengo y me la trago... ―dijo con sarcasmo.

―¡Buena idea! ―le guiñó el ojo y baja los pies de la mesa.

―¡Hermano, no me creo nada de lo que me has dicho!

―Pensé que te lo habías tragado ―dijo confundido viendo a su hermano.

―¡YA! ¡TU ME HACES ENREDARME Y ESTRESARME!

―Por eso necesitas un día libre Izuna... El Spa que te di no te basto... ―se levantó de su asiento―, ¿Debe ser porque yo no estaba contigo verdad hermanito? ¿Me extrañabas verdad? ―dijo con orgullo.

―Este.. Si... Te extrañaba, eso... ―mintió el hermano.

―Oh, eso obvio que no puedes vivir sin mi hermano. ¡Pero tengo que dejarte volar! ―hizo un ademan de que estaba volando con sus brazos.

―_"Creo que ya se le zafo un tornillo" _―miraba sin emoción a su hermano mayor.

―Te dejare volar hermano... Aunque sé que eres virgen... ―le salen lagrimas―, ¡oh! ¿¡Por que el mundo debe tratarte así hermano!

―¡Pero si yo no soy virgen! ¡Y ese no es el caso, tienes que revisar esos papeles!

―¿¡Que no lo eres! ¿¡Desde cuando le quitaron la virginidad a mi pequeño hermano! ―dramatizo Madara agarrando las manos de su hermano.

―¡Desde que tuve un hijo! ―se sonrojó el hermanito menor―, ¡pero eso no viene al caso tampoco!

―¿Tengo un sobrino? ―preguntó.

―¡Claro que si tienes uno! Pero es que eres es-...

―SOY TIOOO! ―gritó emocionado―, ¿y quién es la madre?

―¿Tu estuviste en el bautizo de mi hijo sabes?... Y recuerda que yo me divorcie de ella.

―Ah es verdad... ¡Soy tío desde hace 16 años! ―recordó el hombre.

―¿Cómo es posible de él sea mi hermano? ―murmuró para sí mismo.

―Dijiste algo Izuna? ―frunció el seño.

―N-no nada... _"Pero me da miedo cuando está furioso" _―se asustó un poco.

―Como decía...Hay que despejar tu mente, estas muy estresado... ¡Así que te conseguí una cita!

―¿¡Me conseguiste que! ―se sorprendió el pobre Izuna.

―¡SI! ¡Una cita! ¡Con Christina Aguilera! ―sonrió de punta a punta el director.

―¿¡Con Christina! ¿¡Pero es que tú estás loco!

―No, claro que no. Ella es muy bonita y es agradable. Yo estuve cuando su video Fighter, me gusto el efecto de las mariposas...

―¡No voy a salir con Christina Aguilera!

―¡Claro que sí! ―se sienta en la silla de su escritorio y empieza a teclear―, tienes que salir con alguien... ―giró la pantalla hacia su hermano―, ¡además ya está la Christina por video llamada!

En la pantalla se veía ni más ni menos a la fabulosa Christina Aguilera. La video llamada se hacia desde una limosina.

―¡Hola! Soy Christina Aguilera, me imagino que tú eres Uchiha Izuna ―saludó la mujer―, ¡Oh! Hola Madara que bueno verte otra vez ―sonrió.

―Igual para ti, cada vez cantas mejor... Si vez a britney, mándale saludos.

―Claro. ¿Bueno cariño que haremos hoy? Madara me dijo que eres un gran hombre y que eres muy inteligente y guapo y...

El Uchiha tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, era uno de sus momentos «WTF» ―What the fuck― ... O sea, ¿¡pero qué carajo! Bueno, todos sus momentos WTF fueron con…

―¡MADARA! ¿¡QUE CARAJO DE AMIGOS TIENES! ―le gritó su hermano.

―¡Cálmate Izuna-chan y no grites en frente de Christina! ―le dijo con el seño fruncido.

―¡NADA DE QUE CALMARSE! ―se va a la computadora y cierra de la video llamada por Skype―, ¿cómo puedes hacerme una cita? ¿¡Y con Christina Aguilera!

Mientras en la lujosa limosina de una ídolo del pop.

―¿¡COMO ESE MALDITO HIJO DE ***** y ***** PUDO TRANCARME! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS UCHIHA IZUNA! ―maldijo Christina mientras veía la pantalla―, ¡chofer! ¡Al aéreo puerto!

Nuevamente en la oficina del director.

―Pero si a te gustaban mucho sus canciones cuando eras pequeño... ¡Hasta las bailabas!

―Sí, me gusta como canta, ¡pero no voy a salir con ella!

―Bueno... ¡La segunda opción es Shakira! ―sonrió de punta a punta y empezó a sonar una canción de Shakira―, ¿Donde están los ladrones~? ¿Dónde está el asesino~? ―cantaba al ritmo de la canción el Uchiha.

―¡Tampoco! ¡No quiero salir con estrellas del pop! le explicó harto el Izuna.

—Ahh, ya entiendo. Quieres estrellas del rock... Déjame ver... ¿Quieres con Avril Lavigne?

—¡NOOO! ¡Son muy llamativas! ¡Son cantantes!

—¿No? Bueno… No te gusta lo que llame mucho la atención… ¿Stephanie Meyer?

—¡No metas a crepúsculo en esto! —se enojó el Uchiha.

—Está bien pero no te enojes… —se quejó el hombre y soltó un suspiro— ¿Qué se le puede hacer? ¡Te vendrás con nosotros a las salidas de los viernes!

—¿¡Que son esas salidas!

—¡Ya lo veras! —Encendió el micrófono—. Lord Orochimaru por favor preséntese a la oficina del director.

Madara apago el micrófono y esas palabras se escucharon en todo la preparatoria. Al momento un joven maestro entró. Este era de piel completamente blanca, tanto como un papel. Su maquillaje morado en su piel blanca hacía notar sus ojos amarillos como serpientes. Su cabello largo y negro, tan brillante y lacio como baba. Una sonrisa atemorizante para los estudiantes —Y mucho más para una Uchiha— se asomó por la cara del dichoso maestro.

—¡Aquí ssse pressssenta Lord Orochimaru! —levantó la mano festejando.

—Así se habla amigo —le dijo alegre el Uchiha mayor—, ahora nos acompañara un nuevo miembro de las salidas de los viernes —señaló a Izuna—. El es nuevo en esto —le susurró a el maestro.

—"_¿Por qué habla con tantas «S»? ¿Y Qué es eso de esas salidas?" _Mejor yo m-me voy a casa Madara… —se excusó el pobre hermano menor.

—Nah, tu no vas a ninguno lado —le sonrió, una sonrisa que decía «de aquí no te escapas».

—¿Y-Y-Y Tobi? ¡No debe quedarse solo! —se asustó por la sonrisa de su hermano.

—El se irá con Itachin —le respondió. Seguía con su sonrisa forzosa, pero aun así deslumbrante.

—¡Ohhh… ¡Itachi-ssan sssiempre essscapa de mi! —se lamentó el sensei.

—Que se puede hacer Orochimaru —dijo el director y tenía a su hermano amarrado con una soga—, los chicos de ahora , ¡ya no les gustan las personas vivas y hermosas como nosotros! —resplandeció.

—¿A dónde iremosss hoy Madara?

—¡Al centro comercial! ¡Veremos que podemos encontrar allí! ¡Seguro será genial! Además te gustara ir hoy allí Orochimaru —dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

—¡Puess entonces iremosss allí! —festejaron los dos.

—¡Auxilio! —Lloró el hermano menor—. ¡Yo no quiero ir!

—¡A la salida de los viernes!

Los tres salieron de la oficina del director más extraño que haya existido. La hermosa tarde, resplandecían los rayos del sol, los que no participaban en clubes salían temprano de la prestigiosa preparatoria; Los Akatsuki eran unos de esos que no se había inscrito a ningún club, excepto Kisame que estaba en el club de natación porque ellos insistieron.

La Uchiha iba algo distraída pensando en donde estaría su querido pelirrojo. Pero alguien la despertó de sus pensamientos, y ese alguien era Uchiha Tobi, que le dio un golpecito en la espalda y siguió caminando con la Uchiha.

—¡Tobi te ha llamado mucho Itachi-san! —le dijo con su voz chillona de siempre.

—…

—¿Itachi-san? —intentó despertarla otra vez chasqueando los dedos en frente de ella.

—¿ah? —se asustó.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó el buen chico preocupado.

—No… No pasa nada —dijo fríamente.

—Usted siempre es así Itachi-san, nunca se sabe lo que está pensando… ¡Y sus palabras son muy frías! —se frotó los brazos como si hiciera frio.

—¡Itachi-san! —llamó Kisame que llego corriendo junto a la Uchiha.

—¿Qué paso Kisame? —preguntó sin emoción y pararon de caminar los Uchiha.

—Te dije que me esperaras porque hablaba con el club de Kendo —jadeaba un poco—, ufff… Esta a empezando a afectar un poco el calor de la primavera —bajo una gota de sudor por su mejilla.

—Perdona Kisame… Ando un poco distraída —se disculpó la Uchiha y siguieron caminando los tres.

—¿Por qué estaba hablando los de Kendo con usted Kisame-san? —preguntó el pelinegro intrigado.

—Es que quieren que me una al club de Kendo, pero les dije que no podía —soltó un suspiro—, ya me uní al de natación, pero ellos siguen insistiendo.

—Tobi se pregunta por qué insistirán tanto…

—Eso es porque… Se acerca las competencias de Kendo de las preparatorias de la región—explicó.

—Ohhh… ¡Tobi ya entendió! Y como Kisame-san pelea muy bien con la espada lo quisieron en el equipo de Kendo —dijo el buen chico.

—Exacto Tobi —la Uchiha se sorprendió un poco por el rápido entendimiento de su primo.

—¿Pero no se puede estar en dos clubes? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Solo hay un límite de 1 club por cada persona —respondió—, no puedes estar en dos clubes al mismo tiempo, además que Kisame va a competir por el club de natación.

—¡Itachi-san es tan sabia! —Aplaudió el azul junto con el enmascarado—, ¿No te has anotado en algún club?

—No —negó con la cabeza—, no tengo nada en mente —miró al azulado—, debiste entrar al club de Kendo.

—¿Y-y eso porque? —se extrañó su fiel amigo.

—Van a destrozar al club de esta preparatoria.

—¿¡C-COMO! —se sorprendió Kisame.

—La preparatoria Konoha tiene a Momochi Zabuza, campeón en la secundaria Konoha, y además es el capitán del equipo del club y apenas es de primero.

—¡Eso es asombroso! —se ilusionó el Uchiha.

—Con que Zabuza… —se quedó pensativo.

—Además me gustas los Kendokas —se alejó de ellos.

—¿E-E-EN SERIO! —se sonrojó Kisame y le siguieron el paso.

—Sí, soy muy habilidosos.

—¿Por cierto para donde vamos Itachi-san? —preguntó el Uchiha sin perder su alegría.

—Al centro comercial —terminó la Uchiha.

El trió siguió su camino pero otras dos chicas las escucharon desde lejos.

—¿¡Qué pensara la Uchiha hacer en el centro comercial? —se preguntó una rubia.

—No lo sé… ¡PASEAR! —le respondió de forma sarcástica su amiga la albina.

—¡Seguro trama algo, hum! —le dijo y miró con sospecha a la Uchiha.

—¿Y si te digo que va a comprar un helado? —preguntó la ojivioleta.

—Seguro ira allí para planear como enamorar mas a mi querido Akasuna-san… ¡Es una bruja, hum! —se defendió.

—¿En serio lo quieres tanto? ¡Ese enano rojo es muy feo!

—¡No lo es! ¡Él es muy lindo y bello y lo aprecio muchísimo, hum! —se enojó.

—¡Pues confiésale eso que me dijiste! Llevas años enamorada de él —soltó un suspiro—, me gustaría que por lo menos expresaras lo que sientes por ese idiota.

—¡N-no es tan fácil, hum! —se sonrojó y frunció el seño—. Quiero verte hacerlo con Pain… ¡Mira que no es fácil confesarse!

—¡Cállate! —Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Luego sonrió de un lado, mostrando una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Quieres ver a alguien confesarse? Ya lo veras.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, hum? —arqueó una ceja su amiga.

—Ya lo veras, jodido rubio —siguió su camino hacia una persona especial.

—Y así fue como conseguí ganar el partido de futbol —dijo con orgullo un pelinaranja.

Konan, Pain y Zetsu caminaban hacia la salida del instituto. El pelinaranja estaba contando su historia de cómo había ganado un partido de futbol cuando era pequeño, la pequeña peliverde lo veía con admiración por las grandes hazañas que contaba, la peliazul solo veía a su amigo con una gotita en la cabeza.

—¿Ese gol no lo había metido Nagato? —interrumpió Konan a su amigo.

—P-pero… Yo era el capitán, gracias a mi hicieron el gol —dijo algo nervioso su amigo.

—¿Mucho de lo que has contado no lo hizo Nagato? —preguntó la peliazul con una ceja arqueada.

—¡Pero yo soy el líder así que recibo el merito! —se quejó.

—¿Entonces no hiciste todo eso? —Se decepcionó la peliverde— _**"¡Es un idiota mentiroso! Ademas, ¿Quién es Nagato?" **_

—¡Líder! —la albina se detuvo en frente del grupo.

—¡Hi-Hidan! —el líder se sorprendió por la llegada de la religiosa.

—¿Quisiera tener una cita conmigo hoy? —sonrió picara y un poco sonrojada.

—¿Aaah? —se ruborizó.

—"_¿QUEEEE?" _—Quedo en shock la ojigris. Se le notaba un tic en el ojo.

—"_¿¡Lo hizo tan directamente!" _—la rubia la miró con un tic en su ojo destapado.

—"_**¿¡Es una confesión!" **_¿De qué? _**"De amor, duuh" **_¿E-en serio? —sus mejillas se tornaron de rosado por pena ajena.

—¿Aceptas? —le volvió a preguntar, aun con su sonrisa picara.

—B-Bueno, pero cuan- —el ojigris no pudo terminar la oración ya que la albina lo había tomado de la mano y empezaban a correr.

—¡Pues vayamos ya a la cita! ¡Por Jashin-sama! —se llevó al ojigris casi arrastrándolo.

—¿Q-que? —Konan seguía con su tic en el ojo—, ¿¡QUE FUE TODO ESO!

—¡Konan-san está enojada! ¡Buaaa! —se asustó la pobre Zetsu.

—¿Yo? ¿Enojada? ¡CLARO QUE NO! —Frunció el seño y sonríe de lado. Tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica—, ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Vamos, Zetsu-chan, vigilemos que ese idiota no haga nada desagradable —siguió la dirección donde se fueron los dos religiosos.

—"_**Yo creo que está muy enojada con Pain" **_Y-yo estoy un poco asustada… Nunca la había visto tan enojada —miró como su amiga se iba a alejando aun paso rápido—. ¡Espera K-Konan-san! —le siguió el paso.

—A mí también me da curiosidad, hum… —siguió a las otras dos chicas la rubia— _"¿Cómo será Hidan en una cita? No creo que sea una chica enamoradiza… ¿o sí lo es, hum?"._

El tesorero de la organización, o también conocido como el «avaro», había llegado a la puerta del colegio pero misteriosamente no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos. ¿Era el único que no se había ido?

—¿Dónde está el enano ese? Es raro que haga esperar a la gente… —miró para los lados—. ¿Por qué siento que soy el único aquí? _"¿Dónde estará la idiota esa?"_ Bueno… —suspiró—, no creo que sea muy importante... Pero donde estará ese enano… Creo que tengo tiempo sin verlo —se quedó un rato pensando—, qué más da, igual tengo que ir a buscar algo a un lado —se fue del instituto….

¿Pero donde se encontraba nuestro enano?… Digo, el pelirrojo más amado… ¡Kenshin Himura! ¿Qué? No, ese pelirrojo ¡NO! Es Akasuna no Sasori de Naruto; Si, ese sí. El pelirrojo se encontraba en un callejón, escondido en un bote de basura. Su cabeza se asomaba un poco que dejaba ver sus ojos marrones a través del basurero. ¿Por qué se estaba escondiendo?

—"_Creo que ya me dejaron de perseguir esas otakus pervertidas locas_ —pensó el pelirrojo. A su alrededor se podía notar un aura deprimente—_, llevo semanas huyendo de ellas… Estoy a salvo en clases pero cuando es el almuerzo la salida de clases… ¡Tengo que huir rápido! Ni siquiera he podido hablar con Itachi… ¡Si fuera más alto no me pasaría esto!" _—se colocó en posición fetal y empezó a llorar.

—¡Allí esta chicas! —dijo una chica y señaló al pelirrojo.

—¡Kyaaaa˜˜! —Gritaron todas las chicas y en el aura se podía sentir corazones y florecitas por todas partes. Las chicas tenían unas cintas en las frentes que decían «_I LOVE BISHOUNEN_».

—¡Otra vez no! —Intentó salir rápidamente del bote de basura, pero antes de salir tropezó e hizo que se fuera rodando con todo y bote—. ¿¡POR QUE A MIII! —sus ojos dieron vueltas y siguió rodando hasta que paro el bote y pudo salir apenas—. Estoy a punto de vomitar… —se corrió tambaleándose un poco.

—¡No lo dejen escaparse chicas! —gritó la que parecía ser la líder del grupo.

—¡Si señora! —hicieron una pose militar y empezaron a perseguir al pelirrojo.

¡Y así vamos con nuestros queridos protagonistas! ¡Pero este día va empezando! ¿Qué harán Madara, Orochimaru e Izuna en el centro comercial? ¿Itachi tramara algo? ¿Kisame hará algo con los Kendokas? ¿Qué pasara con los religiosos? ¿Qué hará Kakuzu? ¿Konan estará realmente enojada o serán celos? ¿Zetsu-chan podrá captar las cosas más rápidamente? ¿Quiénes serán ese consejo de estudiantes de esa preparatoria? ¿Qué hará Madara respecto a eso? ¿Podrá Sasori huir de las fangirls? ¿Quieres saber todo esto? ¡Pues síguenos leyendo! Y ahora lo que muchos esperaban…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**¡La sección de Zetsu-chan e Itachi-san!**

"**Entrevista a nuestra lectora Ai-chan"**

**Zetsu:** ¡HOLAAAA! ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la sección de Zetsu-chan! ¡Y estamos celebrando ya que tendremos una entrevista hoy! Madara-sama nos traerá una chica llamada Ai-chan... **Espero le guste su estancia aquí...**

**Itachi:** ―tira confeti― Viva~

Madara entra con Ai-chan.

**Madara:** Aquí esta~

**Zetsu:** ¡Ai-chan ;3;! ¡Hola :3!

**Itachi:** Hola...

**Ai-chan:** ¡Hola! ―hace una pequeña reverencia―

**Zetsu:** ―hace una reverencia― ¿Como estas?

**Itachi:** te estuvimos esperando por semanas, hasta Kisame te hizo una pancarta mal hecha...

**Zetsu:** Si, pero está muy mal hecha no sabe escribir el pobre... _**"Deja a Kisame en paz"**_ ¡Dx! Perdona mi bipolaridad Ai-chan...

**Ai-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias por el recibimiento! Y Gracias a Kisame-san, lo que importa es la intención. Y Zetsu-chan me encanta tu bipolaridad nwn

**Zetsu:** kyaaa~ ¡Tan linda Ai-chan n3n! Por eso me agradas mucho.

**Itachi:** a mi también me agradas...

**Zetsu:** l**o dices con tanta emoción ¬.¬**

**Itachi:** Gracias...

**Zetsu:** **¡No era un cumplido!** ¡Primero Ai-chan, felicidades por ganarte la entrevista! ¡Segundo, felicidades por tu viaje de graduación! ¡Tercero empecemos con la entrevista!

**Ai-chan:** Itachi-san también me agrada, aunque no sea una chica de emociones n_n Muchas gracias, ¡tengo muchas de irme de viaje! Síp, podemos empezar n_n.

**Zetsu:** primera pregunta ―mira una lista― ¿Cuanto es 2+2?

**Ai-chan:** Em... 4, ¿no?

**Itachi:** si... ¿¡Qué tipo de pregunta es esa!

**Zetsu:** **¡es lo que dice aquí!**

**Itachi:** ―mira la pagina― ups... Esa es la tarea de mi hermano cuando era pequeño... Es tan lindo~...

**Zetsu:** **aja lo que sea ¬.¬**' Bueno Ai-chan... Vamos a preguntarte de gustos... ¿Cuáles son tus animes favoritos?

**Ai-chan**: Mi anime favorito es Hetalia, pero me gustan mucho Naruto, Death Note y Higurashi.

**Itachi:** me gusta Death Note... Es genial...

**Zetsu:** Maru Kaite Chikyuu~ ¡Boku Zetsu-chan x3! Me encanta Hetalia~ Pero Naruto quedo en nuestros corazones.

**Ai-chan:** Por supuesto, Naruto fue el primer anime que vi. Gracias a Naruto me empecé a interesar por todo lo relacionado con el anime, el manga y la cultura de Japón en general. ¡Fue fantástico descubrirlo!

**Zetsu:** ¿A que si! Pues, en realidad hablando de Naruto ¿te has enterado del último capítulo del manga?

**Ai-chan:** No TnT Hace algún tiempo que no sigo la serie, lo siento mucho, ¡soy una mala fan!

**Itachi**: no eres una mala fan... Mala fan es la autora que algunas veces es que se acuerda de Naruto... Solo porque se volvió fanática de One Piece.

**Zetsu:** cierto, pero eso es otra cosa... ¿Deberíamos decirle lo que paso?

**Itachi:** Eso sería un Spoiler, pero es que dan ganas..

**Ai-chan:** No pasa nada, yo aguanto los spoiler, además que soy muy impaciente y no me gusta esperar a leerme todos los capítulos del manga n-nU.

**Madara:** ¡Tobi no es Madara!

**Zetsu:** **¡LO DIJO!**

**Itachi:** que spoiler más impactante -_-

**Ai-chan:** ¡No me lo puedo creer! Todas mis ilusiones en un pozo ―aura deprimida―

**Madara:** ―la abraza― Pobre... No quería arruinarte las ilusiones T.T...

**Zetsu:** Quien lo hubiera dicho...

**Itachi:** ¡pero sigue sin saberse quien es Tobi!

**Ai-chan:** ―se sonroja un poco por el abrazo―N-no pasa nada, ya os digo que soy muy impaciente y no aguantaría leerlo.

**Madara:** ―se separa― ¡pero era imposible que yo fuera mi propio hijo!

**Zetsu:** Cierto cierto...

**Itachi:** Así, ahora que dices que Tobi no es Madara... ¿Qué piensas sobre eso? ¿Sabes quien podría ser?

**Ai-chan:** Uf, ¡pues la verdad es que estoy descolocada! Creo que puede ser Obito, que se salvó, sí, lo sé, es solo un rumor, pero yo creo que puede ser él.

**Madara:** Quien sabe... Se ha dicho desde el principio... Sabes que ahora dicen que es Izuna.

**Zetsu:** ¡tenemos que esperar al manga de ahora ver que dicen!

**Itachi:** ¿y si en realidad en un clon hecho por Tobi..?

**Madara: **¡ya estoy confundido!

**Ai-chan:** Creo que deberíamos ir a Japón a preguntárselo al mismo autor jaja.

**Madara:** ¿Crees que nos responda?

**Zetsu:** Deberíamos intentar preguntárselo...

**Itachi:** ¿Bueno cuál es tu personaje favorito en Naruto?

**Zetsu:** **¡apuesto que soy yo!**

**Madara:** ¡SOY YO!

**Ai-chan:** Esa es una pregunta muy difícil... creo que Sasori, creo que su idea del arte es la mejor. Y también me gusta mucho Kisame, ¡me cae muy bien!

**Sasori:** ¡Sabia que era yo! ―abraza de la nada a Ai-chan― ¡Comete esa Zetsu!

**Kisame:** ¡El azul es popular TxT!

**Zetsu:** **como odio a ese enano ¬w¬'**

**Ai-chan:** n/n P-pero todos me gustan mucho, el Akatsuki es genial en general. ¡Oh! Y Konan y yo tenemos el mismo gusto por el yaoi jaja

**Konan:** ―llega y la abraza― Kawaaaai~ Gustos por el yaoi! n/n! ¿Verdad que es lo maximo?

**Zetsu:** yaoistas -_-'...

**Sasori:** que se le hace...

**Ai-chan:** ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es lo mejor!

**Konan:** ¿cuál es tu yaoi favorito?

**Itachi:** yaoi...

**Zetsu:** ¡que no te absorban sus gustos Itachi!

**Ai-chan:** En realidad lo que yo leo son doujinshis de personajes de otros mangas, no tengo un anime yaoi predilecto o algo así jeje

**Konan:** Entonces te recomendare SekaiIchi Hatsukoi... ¡Es muy bueno y te dara mucha risa! O Junjou romantica.

**Zetsu:** Dejando ese tema de un lado..

**Sasori:** ¿Cuál es tu pareja preferida en este fic Ai-chan?

**Ai-chan:** Las veré Konan, ¡gracias por la información! Mi pareja favorita es KisamexItachi sin duda

**Itachi:** ¿¡en serio! ¿Y eso por que?

**Kisame:** ¡yo también quiero saber!

**Ai-chan:** ¡Porque encajáis a la perfección! Itachi saca su parte más tierna cuando está con Kisame, véase cuando Kisame se enfermó e Itachi le cuidó -u- Y sois amigos desde pequeños ¿no? Os conocéis muy bien, y eso es otro punto a favor en una relación.

**Zetsu:** ¡se escucha tan tierno cuando lo dices tu!

**Itachi:** ¡Pero yo soy novia de Sasori-kun D:!

**Sasori:** ¡no me meten en ese problema!

**Zetsu:** ¿Alguna otra pareja que te guste?

**Ai-chan:** ¡PeinxKonan! Los adoro *0*. Konan, tienes que tratar mejor a Pein...

**Konan:** El es un idiota ¬3¬..

**Ai-chan:** Pero él te cuida n_n

**Konan:** ¡Sera al revés! Yo lo cuido a el...Sigue siendo un idiota…

**Zetsu:** ¡pero es nuestro líder! Y hay que respetarlo.

**Sasori:** Cierto...

**Itachi:** en realidad tiene aire de líder.

**Konan:** ¿Y cuál es tu capitulo favorito Ai-chan?

**Ai-chan:** Mi capítulo favorito creo que es el de Halloween, ¡sin duda imaginaros vestidos así fue genial! Pero lo de Orochimaru me dejó un poquito traumada n-nU

**Itachi:** ¡AHHH!

**Zetsu:** ¡no nombres a Orochimaru-sensei en presencia de Itachi! ¡Y a mí no me gusto ese capítulo! ¡Fue traumante!

**Sasori:** sin comentarios.

**Kisame:** me da miedo ese sensei..

**Ai-chan:** ¡P-perdón Itachi, no quería hacerte sentir mal!

**Zetsu:** **déjala se recuperara... Ahora...** ¿Que te ha parecido lo más triste?

**Ai-chan:** El pasado de Pein y Konan y cuando te acosaban esas personas tan malas Zetsu-chan...

**Zetsu:** Aww... Si, esas personas... Me pregunto cómo les habrá ido en el castigo de Orochimaru..

**Itachi:** Pero eso no importa...Hubo un problema por eso.

**Konan:** Si, es muy triste~... Como me gustaría retroceder el tiempo.

**Ai-chan:** Sí... esperemos que el castigo haya sido torturoso ¬u¬ Síp, casi lloré TnT

**Sasori:** pero aun faltan muchos pasados por revelar...

**Konan:** ¿cual quieres que sea la próxima historia?

**Ai-chan:** La de Kisame no estaría mal, me gustaría saber cómo se conocieron él e Itachi n_n

**Kisame:** huummm...

**Itachi:** ¡quién lo diría nuestra historia es importante para Ai-chan!

**Kisame:** ¡soy importante para alguien! Espera Ai-chan es mi fanatica... ¿Tu robaste mis calzones ¬o¬?

**Ai-chan:** ¡N-no! ¡No! Yo no haría tal cosa, eso es de un nivel de fangirl extremo... ―mira nerviosa para otro lado―

**Kisame:** ¡MIS CALZONES!

**Itachi:** ¡LOS CALZONES DE KISAME!

**Sasori:** ¡LOS ROBASTE!

**Zetsu:** **¿¡Y PORQUE GRITAMOS!**

**Konan:** ¡NO LO SE! ¡Eres una fangirl como yo x3!

**Ai-chan:** ―Ríe nerviosa―, Em, solo quería un recuerdo n-nUUU Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, por favor owo.

**Itachi:** ¿de color son los calzones de Kisame ¬/¬?

**Zetsu:** **¡Itachi pervertida!** Pues yo tambien quiero saber...

**Konan:** Kyaaa~ ¡fangirls unidas jamas seran vencidas!

**Ai-chan:** ¡Jajaja, dominaremos el mundo!

En set se apagan las luces... No se ve completamente nada.

**Zetsu:** ¿Que paso con la luz?

**Itachi:** ¿Guachimingo?

**Guachimingo:** ¡No me miren! No sé nada.

**Manuelita:** yo iré a ver las luces... ―la chica va y enciende las luces―

**Itachi:** ¿están todos bien? Pensé que había quedado ciega otra vez..

**Zetsu:** **dramatica -w-'... Bien Ai-chan Sigamos con la...**

Ai-chan había desaparecido y también Madara. Las chicas se ven directamente a los ojos.

**Itachi y Zetsu:** **¡ESE PERVERTIDO!**

**Sasori:** ¿donde se habrá metido con Ai-chan?

**Zetsu:** la buscaremos en otro capitulo... ¡Ahora nos toca responder los reviews~!

**Itachi:** Cierto...

**Kisame:** ¡Yo quero empezar!

**Zetsu:** Vamos Kisame-san, tu empiezas...

**Kisame:** el primer review es de, **Aki-Hatake**: Gracias nwn, no te preocupes... ¡Y la escritora se esfuerza por escribir bien! Mas personas que le gusta el SasoZetsu..

**Zetsu:** **¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡CON ESE ENANO!**

**Sasori:** ¡NO ME DIGAS ENANO!

**Kisame:** ¡bueno, cuídate Aki-Hatake nwn!

**Sasori:** yo respondo esta, **mirnadei**: Pues aquí llego el capitulo, y era obvio que tenía que seguir el fic. ¿Si verdad? El pasado de la loca de Hidan... Bueno, es de mala educación dejar esperar, así que golpeare a la escritora cuando la vea por tardarse esta vez también. Hay que por lo menos dejar un aviso cuando nos tardamos, porque eso no sería de tanta mala educación... Bueno, no creo que le haya ido muy bien...

**Zetsu:** yo tampoco creo...

**Itachi:** para nada...

**Sasori:** Bueno cuídate y síguenos leyendo, esperaremos más de tus reviews. Sayonara..

**Itachi:** Ahora sigo yo...** xxMizukagexx**: Si, que vivan los genes ―tira confeti― son los mejores, ¡oye! ¡Mi hermanito no es emo!¿¡Por que todo el mundo le dice emo?

**Manuelita:** ¡Hago reir!

**Guachimingo:** aunque seamos OC's hacemos reir... Interesante...

**Itachi:** Suerte en tus estudios también... Intenta ser tan buena como yo y... ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

**Sasori:** ahora si vienen los largos... Y te toca a ti Zetsu...

**Zetsu:** **¡cómo te odio enano pubertado!** **Bueno la siguiente es** **blick-chan9o**: Hey, ¿todo bien y a ti? Claro que continuamos, no podíamos dejar esta historia a menos de la mitad... Bueno, esa es la Hidan que todos conocemos, odiamos y queremos... ¿Tú la odias? _**"Si, me insulta la muy idiota"**_...

**Hidan:** ―entra el set― ¡Jashin-sama RLZ!

**Zetsu:** ¡Bueno, Wow! ¡Anda a comprar los dulces, rápido!

**Itachi:** ahorra ese dinero, con cada cosa de Itachi que compres tendré mas dinero para hacer más famosa ―pose cool de Itachi sin dejar su seriedad―, esa pose solo la hacemos los Uchiha..

**Zetsu:** me gusto... Bueno... ¡Tienes muchos peluches, yo también quiero uno, regálame el de Tobi~!

**Itachi:** la madre se enojo...

**Hidan:** me da miedo esa madre..

**Zetsu:** pobre de ti... ¡Bueno seguiremos con la hermana! Que malvado sonó eso _**"YEAH me caes súper hermana"**_ Tiene complejo de Kiba...

**Itachi:** tienes sueños con mi hermano...

**Zetsu:** ¿¡tiene sueño con el pervertido de Madara!

**Sasori:** ¿¡y conmigo!

**Itachi:** ¿también conmigo?

**Konan: **También con el hermoshishimo de Usui-kun ―se sonroja―... ¡El Yaoi es lo máximo *0*!

**Itachi:** Si la describes así, entonces si es igualita a mi tío Madara, le avisare que tú hermana esta en los PEFE... Y gracias por comprenderme, es un horror.

**Zetsu:** _**"me agradas~ Eres súper malvadocha! HENTAI! MUAJAJAJA!"**_ ¡Bueno sigue apoyando esa pareja! En realidad tenemos que hacer una encuesta de las parejas pero eso lo diremos más abajo cuando terminemos de responder _**"Bueno, algún día tendrá que revelar su nombre..."**_ ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo Blick-chan!

**Konan:** yo responderé este review~, : ¿Waaa, en serio? No sabría que decirte... ¡Tus apoyos llegaran a la autora no te preocupes! Bueno, cuando haya un Doujinshi tu veras como era... Bueno, aunque ahora sigue pareciendo un niño a un travesti... Quien sabe... ¡Es que ella confunde mucho los nombres!

**Hidan:** ¡hey, claro que no Coman!

**Konan:** ¿vez lo que digo? Bueno sigue diciendo el hum... ¡Nos veremos en el próximo review! ¡Sayonara!

**Zetsu:** **¡te tocan los más cortos!**

**Hidan:** yo quiero este, es de **xx-gatita**: Bueno aquí esta la conti, No te preocupes, aunque no se sabe quien gano... Debería sentirse especial porque me peleo por él.

**Konan:** Grrr...

**Hidan:** _"aunque ella da mucho miedo"_ ¡Y yo lo quiero solo para mi, joder! Qué bueno que te haya gustado, la escritora estaba mal porque pensaba que no le gustaría a nadie... Esa jodida señora pensó cosas que no debía, maldita vieja, y eso de el rubio viene siendo otra historia... Eso fueron cosas que pasaron desde mi punto de vista… Si, el idiota al parecer no lo invento...

**Manuelita:** ¡te lo agradecemos, joder!

**Hidan:** Bueno, preguntémosle a Itachi a ver si quiere, y la culpable de que le robaran los calzones a Kisame fue Ai-chan...

**Itachi:** No...

**Hidan:** pero no he preguntado...

Itachi: te escuche.

**Hidan:** ¡aburrida! Quiero ver un beso~

**Itachi:** No.

**Kisame:** si ella dice que no es no.

**Hidan:** Bueno quien sabe... Como se dice hay todo tipo de parejas.

**Sasori:** sí que hay muchas parejas...

**Hidan:** PEFE es: Pervertidos Enloquecidos For Ever... Es una asociación que fundó Madara y Orochimaru-sensei ahora.. Son unos jodidos pervertidos..

**Itachi:** ¿por qué me tenía que tocar un tío así?

**Hidan:** ¡Claro, hay que animar a Itachi, debemos hacer una asociación por esto! Pero como no se me ocurre nada para eso... Lo dejare hasta allí.

**Itachi:** ni se te ocurra hacer uno.

**Hidan:** Bueno jodida comadreja. ¡Ese jodido Uchiha es solo un simple mentiroso! Y bueno, nadie tiene la culpa de que sea tan chiquitín... Dijeron que te queda lindo~

**Sasori:** ¡que no soy pequeño!

**Zetsu: cierto eres un pubertado.**

**Sasori:** ¡tampoco eso!

**Itachi:** algún día pasaras la pubertad Sasori-kun...

**Sasori:** ¡ya dejen el tema atras!

**Hidan:** juujuju.. Ese lado de él es sexy... Aunque no me guste admitirlo porque él me parece un simple idiota. Y gracias por seguir leyendo, ¡y ella debería seguir allí encerrada! Cualquiera saldría rápido a buscarte, es Orochimaru-sensei Duh.. Bueno, nos vemos en otro review y es divertido que respondas las preguntas,¡ joder!

**Sasori:** no soy pequeño ―aura deprimente―

**Konan:** ahora esta deprimidito.

**Zetsu:** **déjalo deprimido,** sigamos con el siguiente que lo responderé yo, chuu~... Ahora sigue **Kumii Psycho**: Pues claro que no te dejo comentar, es que en Fanfiction solo puedes comentar 1 vez el capitulo y por eso no pudiste hacerlo con la misma cuenta... Te da cosita _**"le da cosita~"**_ ¡Deja de pensar cosas raras! _**"¡No pienso nada raro!"**_ Chismea el cosplay chuu~ ¡Bueno, aquí tienes el capitulo y esperamos tu review en el próximo capitulo! ¡Besos!

**Sasori:** cosita...

**Kisame:** ¿esa cosita?

**Sasori:** no nuestra cosita...

**Itachi:** ¿que cosita?

**Sasori:** N-nada...

**Hidan:** idiotas, no se comparan con el líder...

**Konan:** grr...

**Kisame:** ¿vengo nuevamente yo con, Ai-chan? ¿Oye donde se metió con Madara?

**Zetsu:** la buscaremos después... Ahora sigue la corriente..

**Kisame:** Bueno, **Ai-chan**: Nos hace feliz que te haga feliz Ai-chan nwn, no íbamos a dejar este fic tirado, había que seguirlo. No te preocupes Ai-chan, es un honor hacerle la entrevista a uno de nuestros lectores, lo más importante son ustedes.

**Itachi:** Dramático.

**Kisame:** ¡deja de molestarme Itachi-san! Y déjame seguir... Si, es un pasado que nunca se imaginaria en ella, una persona muy libre y loca, siendo de la alta sociedad... Si, ella es celosa aunque no lo quería admitir y bueno que se puede hacer si es Tsundere.

**Itachi:** ¡YO NO SOY TSUNDERE!

**Kisame:** si lo eres... ¡Y Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, te esperamos en el próximo review, bye!... ¿A donde se fue Zetsu-chan e Itachi-san?

**Sasori:** estaban aquí hace unos segundos... Se fueron a buscar a Madara..

**Kisame:** ¿¡como lo sabes!

**Sasori:** lo dice la nota que dejaron, dice:_ Fuimos a buscar a Madara y a traer a Ai-chan, digan las súper noticias a lo último y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... PD: Algo... PDD: Eso fue Itachi..._

**Konan:** nosotros seguiremos la sección, rincón lo que sea... Este lo tomo yo, es de **elix:** No tuviste que esperar mucho, ya que traemos el fic con muchas ganas. Si, al parecer la escritora se siente más feliz pero con menos tiempo para el fic.

**Hidan:** ¡Si, soy inglesa baby!

**Konan:** cada vez se irán descubriendo mas y mas pasados no te preocupes pronto se descubrirá el de alguien más~ ¿adivinen el de quién es?

**Sasori:** ¿crees que sea linda? Siempre dicen que Kakuzu tiene razón...

**Hidan:** jodido avaro de la ****..

**Konan:** Mmm... No estaría mal un Kakuzu por Konan, pero hay que pensarlo bien.. Bueno, no la menciones, Itachi se deprime mucho al escucharla... Y las parejas que terminaran se verán a mediado que avance el fic además que ustedes puede escoger la pareja.

**Hidan:** ¡Joder el PaiHida manda! Por cierto, es verdad que ya se hacía aburrido verlos a ellos siempre como senseis por eso la escritora decidió cambiarlo... ¡Y quiero pelear con Asuma joder!

**Konan**: cuídate, esperamos verte de nuevo en el siguiente capítulo, adiós, suerte en tus clases...

**Sasori:** ya saben que cuando este Itachi, no decir la palabra con O...

**Hidan:** que palabra.

**Konan:** ¿por qué crees que Kakuzu le dice que es una idiota religiosa? ―sarcasmo―

**Hidan:** ¡el idiota es el, JODER!

**Sasori:** bueno, ya dejen de pelear no dejemos esperando a los lectores, la siguiente es **Dhangerina**: Veo que te estas leyendo todo el fic. ¡Bueno, si ese Director nos dejo sin hora del almuerzo!

**Hidan:** eso debería ser penado por la ley tenía mucha hambre.

**Konan:** Yo porque estoy en dieta.

**Sasori:** Y bueno, si se ven los sentimientos de Kisame hacia Itachi y algunas veces se puede ver que da lástima.

**Kisame:** no siento nada... En serio... Nada...

**Konan:** si claro...

**Sasori:** Que bueno que te divierta el fic... Si, Deidara en ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que se trataba.

**Konan:** Ella siempre haciéndose ilusiones, ¡cómo es posible que haya pensado eso! Bueno, Madara algunas veces puede ser bueno... Y si, Zetsu-chan pone carita de amor con Tobi.

**Hidan:** ¡ese jodido avaro me dejo como una idiota! Yo me puedo defender sola.

**Konan:** lo de MadaDei es un secreto si quieres saber sigue leyendo el fic.

**Hidan:** me encanta mí biblia actualiza de Jashin-sama ―abraza la biblia―, hasta yo sufro con matematica...

**Konan:** tu comentario del capítulo 7: si ella por fin puede liberarse todo eso de su interior. Sí, todos tenemos lastima por Kisame.

**Sasori:** pobre de el...

**Kisame:** silencio pubertado.

**Sasori:** ¡no me digas así! Comentario del capítulo 8: Si, todos estamos más locos, y todos igual de raros. Yo también creo que es muy mala con el líder.

**Konan:** ¡OYE! El se lo merece.

**Sasori:** ¡El no es mi amigo! Lo conozco desde hace mucho pero no es mi amigo. Si, a la final Kisame revivió... Kakuzu es muy buen deductor cuando se trata de dinero.

**Hidan:** ¡LLORA SI TIENES QUE LLORAR JODER! ¡Se libre de expresarte yo llore con esa película y no soy de esas chicas sentimentales!

**Konan:** yo también creo que ella quedo traumada.. Y si, es la pregunta que nos hacemos todos...

**Sasori:** Comentario del capítulo 9: Es que la escritora quiere que te lo imagines como ella lo está pensando. Si Zetsu estaba vigilando desde arriba... Ese idiota le quiso cobrar...

**Konan:** aunque sé que estaba bromeando.

**Hidan:** el me sigue cayendo mal.

**Sasori:** es que están celosas porque ellas no tienen mi numero o porque yo no tengo el suyo... Ya veo que te gusta mucho esa pareja y gracias por dejarnos tantos comentarios.

**Hidan:** ¡yo lo odio!

**Konan:** a mí me parece un chico un poco misterioso y agradable.

**Sasori:** comentario del capítulo 10: ¡Es que fue hecho para que diera risa! Y si, es un completo pervertido...

**Konan:** ciento lastima por las mucamas...

**Kisame:** yo sigo pensando que habla con espíritus Zetsu-chan... Es que Itachi-san estaba muy bonita, ¡no dejaría que alguien la insultara! Si, es muy doloroso y si quieres saber la promesa debes seguir leyendo.

**Hidan:** ¡tu puedes joder!¡ Que no te pongan mal las malditas clases!¡Están jodiendo mucho! ¡Quisiera leer esas nuevas historias ya que escribes muy cool!

**Kisame:** es que en los disfraces no hubo mucha imaginación, es que estábamos más centrados en lo que pasaría en la preparatoria a que era lo que usaría cada quien, seguro en otro puede ser más original. Y bueno, pensábamos que íbamos a morir, ¡e Itachi-san siempre dice eso! ¡Me hace enojar cada vez que dice eso!

**Konan:** en la preparatoria no hay muchas cosas que se puedan utilizar de armas y eso era lo que estaba a mano... ¡Qué bueno que te haya dado risa nwn!

**Sasori:** yo quede traumada con el traje de Orochimaru-sensei, no me dio mucha risa que digamos, pero no importa que, es bueno que te hallas divertido y siempre la mas traumada es Itachi. Comentario del capítulo 11: iremos poco a poco aumentando de reviews, y bueno siempre los extrañare, pero es bueno tener compañeros que te acompañen en tus malos momentos..

**Kisame:** ¡si, se cocinar! Necesito mi propia sección de cocina.

**Hidan:** yo también quiero tener una.

**Sasori:** te lo explicaremos en el próximo capitulo... Que podremos hablar de más cosas.

**Sasori:** siempre el líder con sus cosas... ¡Mi dinero! ¡Tenía bastante ahorrado! Es un dinero que me había dejado la abuela, lo iba a utilizar para comprarme mi propio regalo... Gracias, a nosotros nos encanta que nos escribas.

**Konan:** ¡si que dejo varios reviews y siguen mas de ellas, no se acaban!

**Sasori:** comentario del capítulo 12: Siempre el director hablando con ese tipo de personas, me pregunto qué clase amigas tendrá. Si, a la final si tuvimos una cita.

**Kisame:** ¡sorpresa! Era yo el que estaba al lado de Deidara. No pudo completar la misión lastimosamente. ¡Uno nunca sabe lo que sucederá después! Sigue leyendo para saber.

**Hidan:** siempre pides KakuHida! ¡Tú también crees que es diabólico! Jashin-sama lo dice en su biblia actualizada además que dice que es un pedófilo...

**Sasori:** ¡la película fue muy divertida ya tengo ganas seguir viéndola! No la seguí viendo porque mi abuela me quito el DVD para ver sus películas en blanco y negro...

**Kisame:** nunca me rendiré, siempre seguiré adelante y no entiendo cómo pudieron pensar que fue una epidemia.

**Konan:** siempre dicen que es mejor ese Tobi maduro a que el Tobi niño, vamos a ver que nos dice Deidara en el fic al darse cuenta de la verdad, aunque es una despistada del carajo. Y si, ella es una buena escritora... La escritora del fic ya la tiene en sus favoritos, ella a leído varias historias de ella.

**Sasori:** Todavía hay mas, comentario del capítulo 15: ¡No soy malpensado! ¡No digan eso por favor! Bueno si quieres saber más sigue leyendo el fic... Ya verás como terminara y que pasara solo sigue leyendo. ¿Aquí no transmiten eso o sí?

**Konan:** no, no lo he escuchado.

**Kisame:** nunca lo he escuchado...

**Hidan:** ¡yo tampoco y sigamos con el review!

**Sasori:** ¡Sigamos! Comentario del capítulo 17: ¡Qué bueno que por fin hallas llegado al final! Si, tiene muy buenos amigos, no dejare que pase nada otra vez... Lo de Deidara se verá poco a poco, ya veras...

**Hidan:** ¡tú y tu KakuHida! Yo odio a ese idiota, prefiero al líder que es religioso... Por cierto, eso de Kakuzu también se verá poco a poco a través del fic, solo sigue leyendo.

**Kisame:** si, a la escritora le gusta mucho el SasoZetsu, aunque sea una pareja rara y nada común y nada apreciada... ¡Claro que tenemos mucho por dar, creo que ni siquiera llevamos la mitad del fic! Como te hemos dicho en todos los reviews, si quieres saber solo tienes que leer.

**Konan:** ¡es una muy buena idea y muy dramática! ¡Hay que pensarlo muy bien, tenemos que guardar esa historia en ideas de los lectores y ver si es escogida, pero es muy original! Me gusta mucho.

**Hidan:** ¡joder! ¡Este fic tiene que terminar alguna vez! ¡Ya me tiene jodida de lo largo y lento que es! ¡Y tiene tantas formas de terminar, tienes que escoger a uno de los dos! Gracias por apoyar la idea de los Jounin jóvenes joder y Sasuke-kun se verá más en el pasado de la ojerosa esa...

**Konan:** tienes que pensar bien lo que tienes que hacer, no puedes vivir una vida amargada, recuerda que solo es una vida, tienes que tocarla de forma feliz y cantar una canción que te salga del corazón, así es una carrera de verdad... Tocarla y practicarla y escribirla hasta que seas una experta y puedas cantar con alegría esa hermosa canción...

**Kisame:** ¡me gusta esa idea! ¡Que veas mi cuerposote y fuertotote!

**Hidan:** ¡sigues con el KakuHida! Bueno, algún día se verá eso... ¡No aburres, al contrario, entretienes mucho a la escritora! Y gracias por las ideas.

**Sasori:** aquí terminan tus comentarios, espero nos veamos en el próximo capitulo. Adiós...

**Kisame:** Yo, yo quiero responder este... Heartless-eiko-sama: Ni hao~ ¿Como estas? ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! ¿El chino es difícil?

**Sasori:** si los Kanjis son difíciles imagínate el chino...

**Hidan:** ¡son muchas casitas!

**Sasori:** idiota... Por lo menos puedes entablar una conversación, algo es algo... ¡Yo creo que tu si puedes! Vamos, que si te esfuerzas podrás lograrlo.

**Konan:** me gustaron las mini lecciones de chino, por lo menos se decir Hola..

**Sasori:** ¿nunca se conjugan? Eso sí que es raro.

**Konan:** yo juego, tú juegas, nosotros jugamos... Qué raro sería no conjugar los verbos...

**Kisame:** si me imagino que la escritura es muy difícil. Y si nos sirvió mucho, xie xie por las mini lecciones de chino...

**Konan:** no sabemos cómo decir adiós en chino, pero bueno... ¡Cuídate y hasta el próximo review!

**Sasori:** ahora sabemos defendernos en chino...

**Hidan:** yo solo sé decir Makahai...

**Sasori:** ¿interesante y que es?

**Hidan:** solo sé que es una groseria.

**Konan:** era obvio viniendo de ti ―suspira―, la siguiente es, **AkatsukinoDarkey**: ¿Gritaste? Entonces eres toda una fangirl como yo y si, el te dejo entrar en su religión. Qué bueno que tengas cuenta, y es un honor que te hallamos inspirado, nos sentimos muy alagados..

**Kisame:** en serio que nos sentimos alagados.

**Hidan:** joder, la escritora es como tu sensei... No aprenderás nada de ella.

**Sasori:** si, sabemos que a nadie le gusta que le cambien el sexo a los personajes, pero hacemos lo posible de que a las personas le agrade, y la escritora te agradece mucho el alago..

**Konan:** Aquí no está Tobi... Pero seguro te querrá mandar un gran abrazo si escucha esto.

**Hidan:** ¿¡te gusto mí capitulo! ¿¡En serio! ¡BUAAA! ¡Fue muy difícil para mí salir de mi país y mi casa y vivir con Deidara-chan! Qué bueno que te gustara.

**Sasori:** ha bueno ya lo hiciste, dime así si quieres... ¡SOY TAMAÑO PROMEDIO! ¡Y QUE PROBLEMA CON USTEDES Y LA PUBERTAD! ¡NO SOY UN PUBERTADO!

**Kisame:** puberto...

**Sasori:** no me digas así...

**Hidan:** enano te queda mejor.

**Sasori:** ¡Tampoco!

**Konan:** Gracias por agregarnos a favoritos, nos haces muy feliz... Y no escuches los consejos de ella.. ¿Eh? ¿Dangonitis?

**Kisame:** ¡sabia que esa enfermedad si existía!

**Sasori:** ¿tienes varias personalidades y se llaman Yamiko y Akira?

**Hidan:** me recuerda a alguien que su nombre me recuerda a salsa de tomate.. Hum..

**Sasori:** ¿yo convertí en marioneta a quien?

**Kisame:** Yamiko me recordó a Itachi por el silencio...

**Konan:** creo que Yamiko admira un poco a Pain...

**Kisame:** ¿crees que solo un poco?

**Sasori:** ¡Akira! Arte es simplemente eterno y efímero como los recuerdos que quedan en las personas cuando uno muere cada palabra dicha y...

**Hidan:** ya cállate.. ¡Akira es fanática de Deidara-chan!

**Sasori: ¡**me había inspirado!

**Konan:** ¿ahora hay una pelea por el arte y Dios?

**Hidan:** ¡JODER QUE LO RELIGIOSOS MANDAN!

**Sasori:** el arte es eterno.

**Hidan:** ¡Jashin-sama es lo que manda!

**Kisame:** ahora nos toca, **Sakhory:** Gracias por escribirnos nuevamente, seguro no pudiste comentar otra vez porque un mismo capítulo solo se podría comentar una vez, ¡aquí está el nuevo capítulo gracias por comentar! Nos vemos...

**Sasori:** sigue **Nathita:** Hola, la razón por la cual no pudiste dejar review fue porque no se puede comentar un capitulo 2 veces, ese fue el problema... Nos vemos~

**Hidan:** Y ahora la siguiente es, **andreadeidei-chan**: Joder, gracias por dejar el estúpido review de siempre.

**Sasori:** nos agradan tus comentarios.

**Hidan:** Mal**** enano no me interrumpas...

**Sasori:** tú me interrumpiste en mi narración.

**Hidan:** pero yo soy alta y tu un enano...

**Konan:** También hemos tenido problemas con la PC, pero no hay nada que no se pueda resolver, todo va a estar bien.

**Hidan:** ¿Cómo vas a creer que ese idiota se va a declarar? ¡Jodido avaro! Solo quería saber sobre mí…

**Sasori:** A mí no me gusta la palabra pubertado… ¬_¬'

**Hidan:** ¡Pero genialoso es muy genialoso! No te preocupes yo también soy muy sentimental con eso. Bueno ya sabes porque somos las dos tan unidas. Es que esos son los libros que me llamaban la atención, y mi papá me daba permiso de entrar en su biblioteca.

**Konan:** Si lo hace por su preciada amiga rubia. Esa Hidan nunca dice un nombre bien.

**Hidan:** ¡Claro que sí! ¿Verdad, Salsari?

**Sasori:** ¡Es S-A-S-O-R-I!

**Hidan:** Amargado. Si, sé que mi padre es muy gruñón pero es una buena persona _"o eso creo yo"_. Liberó su lado sentimental como yo, todo lo que hace un padre por su hija. Es cierto, ¿El también será Jashinista? A mí también me gusta cuando PikaDei me dice así, me hace liberar mi tristeza.

**Konan:** Claro que lo sabe muy bien…

**Hidan:** ¡JODER! ¡Y no somos pervertidas, eso era lo que decía allí!

**Sasori: **Es cierto, deberían hacer algo por la vida, mira que secuestrar personas, me decepcionan.

**Kisame:** Tiene mucha suerte de que esos dos estuvieran allí. Yo nunca pudiera imaginármela así.

**Hidan:** Mis padres me obligaban a hacerlo. Es cierto, el padre de Deidara-chan tenía otra esposa que habrá pasado allí, DeiDei no me quiso contar nada… ¡Si que le quito lo sentimental! ¡Nunca entenderé a mi viejo, jeje! Y teníamos un súper estilazo..

**Sasori:** Es que eso es lo que no se tenía que entender… Esa parte de suspenso.

**Kisame:** Izuna-san debería pedir derechos de autor.

**Konan:** El director es un pervertido, no sé cómo te puede agradar… ¡Y esa jodida albina como la odio!

**Hidan:** ¡Hey! Te escuche. Bueno espero ver la portada de mi capitulo, ya la quiero ver o sino, Jashin-sama te va a castigar y bien feo. ¿Cómo pudiste reprobar arte, joder? Es como si Sasori reprobara arte, o Itachi fuera la peor alumna, ¡Eso es imposible!

**Konan:** Si te esfuerzas todo saldrá bien ya lo veras y Kisame-kun ya encontró sus calzones n.n. ¡Lo que más nos mata es expresar los sentimientos, es bueno que lo hayamos hecho bien!

**Sasori:** Diseño grafico es muy cool según ella, pero es difícil. Si sigues esa carrera seguro serás una buena diseñadora grafica, pero debes saber pintar muy bien ya que a ella se le hace difícil eso.

**Konan:** ¡Qué bueno que hemos llegado a los 200! ¡Estamos felices por eso! Todo eso es verdad, lo de Sasuke seguro que aparecerá, solo ten paciencia.

**Sasori:** es malo dejar esperando a las personas ¬.¬…

**Hidan:** ¡Joder cállate enano! ¡Bueno que tengas mucha suerte en los estudios, esfuérzate y espero nos sigas leyendo, joder! Adiooos…

**Konan:** ahora viene, **nekoo-tan desu**: Hola, gracias por comentar, lamento la demora esta vez.

**Kisame:** ¿En serio te gusta mi piel azul?

**Sasori:** ¡Que no soy enano!

**Hidan:** Ay, dijo que soy toda cosii…

**Konan:** ¿Eres fanática de Pain? No puedo creerlo ¿¡Hasta con un altar!

**Hidan:** Yo si le haría un altar… ¡Es tan bello!

**Konan:** Cállate albina.

**Kisame:** No comas muchos dangos o te dará dangonitis. ¿Eh? ¿KisaZetsu?

**Konan:** ¿Otra mas que le gusta el PaiKona? Bueno, muchas personas quieren saber de los secuestradores no te preocupes que algún día van a aparecer otra vez. Y creo que la compra por Internet, no lo sé, me da la impresión.

**Sasori:** No contradigan a Konan, ella si sabe de maquillaje.

**Hidan:** ¿No va a saber? Se hecha en envase entero de maquillaje en la cara.

**Konan:** Por lo menos no es el envase entero de gel.

**Hidan:** ¡JODETE!

**Sasori:** No quiero joder mucho ya que no quiero que ese Dios me castigue. Espero nos sigas comentando te esperaremos como siempre, pero no me hagas esperar mucho eh ¬.¬… ¡Nos vemos!

**Kisame:** ahora es tiempo de nuestra nueva lectora, **Atolotl**: Holas, ¿En serio te gusto tanto el fic? ¡Eso nos hace muy feliz a todos!

**Sasori:** La verdad es que si.

**Konan:** ¿No sabes lo que te gusta?

**Hidan:** El punto es que te guste ¿no? Kyaaa, te gusto mi capitulo, y bueno yo también quiero saber porque sabe eso de mi. ¿Quieres insinuaciones con Kakuzu? Vamos a ver si se puedes.

**Sasori:** Es que la escritora no lee muchos fics de Kakuzu y no sabe cómo hacerlo, pero creo que ya tiene una idea.

**Kisame:** ¡WA! ¡OTRA FANGIRL T_T! —se esconde detrás de Konan.

**Konan:** Aquí tienes el otro capítulos y ya tienes que leer de camino a la universidad, ¡Nos vemos, espero sigas leyéndonos!

**Hidan:** ahora viene, **pamela-chan**: ¡Hola! Has dicho "Por Jashin", has jurado ante Jashin-sama que nuestra historia cada vez está mejor, joder. ¡Me encanta eso! Aquí esta nuestra continuación y seguiremos pronto.

**Sasori:** ¡Qué bueno que ya hayamos terminado de responder todos los reviews, esta fue la sección de review más larga que ha habido! Gracias a todos ustedes por comentarnos, le agradecernos mucho.

**Konan:** Ya estoy cansada, pero todavía falta por decir las noticias.

**Kisame:** Yo quiero mis calzones.

**Hidan:** ¡Enano di tú las noticias ya que siempre estas con la loca bipolar!

**Sasori:** Ok, aquí viene la noticia súper especial. ¡Ya se está haciendo la encuesta de las parejas finales para el FanFic! ¡Vota por tus parejas preferidas y las que quieras que queden al final de este largo y cansado Fic! No olvides que tu voto podría cambiar el rumbo de este fic, las parejas la eligen ustedes.

**Konan:** ¿Ganara nuevamente el KakuHida?

**Kisame:** ¡Yo quiero quedar de primer lugar con Itachi-san!

**Sasori:** Si deseas también puedes agregar una pareja en la encuesta, esta se está realizando en el grupo del Facebook, la URL la encontraran en el perfil de la escritora. ¿Qué esperas? Únete y haz tu votación.

**Hidan:** ¿Y si gana el PaiHida?

**Konan:** Ni te creas muy especial. ¿Quedaran empatadas las parejas SasoDei y TobiDei? ¿Habrán parejas WTF? Los resultados se dirán en el próximo capítulo ¿Alguna otra noticia?

**Sasori:** El Doujinshi de Precious Days in Akatsuki ya esta comenzado, ya tiene su primera pagina y está en la cuenta de DeviantArt de la escritora. Solo hay una página, pero ya está en progreso la pagina 2 y el diseño de los uniformes, solo tengan paciencia.

**Konan:** ¿Cómo tu? —sarcasmo.

**Sasori:** Muy graciosa.

No muy lejos, en un callejón, dos chicas tenían un traje negro con lentes de sol de igual color. Las chicas estaban escondidas allí.

**Itachi:** Cuando sea ciega utilizare esto.

**Zetsu:** Claro… _**"Ella y su estúpida ceguera"**_ ¡No hemos encontrado a Ai-chan!

**Itachi:** ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

**Zetsu:** Y eso que hasta nos colocamos los trajes de espías. _**"Esto me parece muy estúpido"**_ No digas eso, hay que rescatar a Ai-chan.

**Itachi:** ¿No tienes que decir lo que viene en el próximo capítulo?

**Zetsu:** ¿Qué? Ha es cierto… Pero no lo diré para que sea un misterio shhh…

**Itachi:** …

**Zetsu:** ¿Qué?

**Itachi:** Algo…

**Zetsu:** Bueno queridos lectores hasta aquí la sección de Zetsu-chan.

**Itachi:** Hasta la vista Baby.

**Zetsu:** ¡Nos veremos después! ¡En el próximo capítulo! ¡Esperamos llegar a los 300 reviews ahora! ¡Byeee biii!

¿Zetsu-chan e Itachi-san encontraran a Ai-chan? ¿Dónde estará Madara? ¿Qué parejas quedaran en la encuesta? ¿Sera la palabra genialoso de Izuna? ¿Konan será más yaoista que las lectoras? ¿Podrán realmente Guachimingo y Manuelita crear su propia sección? ¿Itachi dejara de decir solo algo? ¿Dejaran de molestar a Sasori con pubertado? ¿Sera cierto que Orochimaru compra su maquillaje por Internet? ¿Hidan podrá decir bien un nombre? Y lo más importante… ¿Ustedes nos seguirán leyendo y yo podre seguir le Doujinshi?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_**Deidara-Inuzuka:**__ ¿Qué tal todos ustedes? ¡Ya tengo mis 200 reviews! ¡Waaa me siento muy, muy, muy feliz! No puedo contener mi felicidad. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Voy bien en mis estudios nwn, perdonen por la tardanza tuve un bloqueo y además que mi pc estaba muy mal. Me imagino que tenía un reino troyano dentro xD. Tengo mi peluca de Sakura Kinomoto *-*, adoro mi peluca ¡Ustedes deben estar muy aburridos de que siempre traiga noticias de Sakura o que tengo algo nuevo de ella! ¡Es que es tan tierna! _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo en serio me hacen muy feliz, espero poder seguir con el doujinshi porque estoy pensando mucho en el uniforme, es difícil, ya que es el uniforme que siempre van a llevar. Todavía sigo sin terminar Harry Potter, solo me falta el 7mo, pero es que es tan grueso, pero sé que yo puedo, pero creo que me ha ayudado un poco, aprendí que debo narrar muchísimo más para que el lector se sumerja en la historia, algo que yo no hago muy bien, pero me esforzare._

_ ¿Por qué creen que yo coloque a Tobi hijo de Madara Uchiha? MUAJAJAAJA, sabía que no era Madara, era un poco obvio, pero yo solo creo que Tobi es Tobi, mas nadie… Ahora el Kyuubi se llama Kurama ¿WTF? ¿Qué es eso? Y el cuatro colas Son Goku, ¿Ahora falta que otro personaje de Naruto se llame Ichigo y tenga una espadota xD? Sin comentarios… ¿Dónde está Deidara es lo que quiero saber, y también Itachi? ¿Qué está haciendo Kishimoto con Naruto? ¡Por favor Kishimoto has que Naruto se convierta en Hokage y mate a Sasuke! ¡Es mi única petición! No voy a seguir hablando esto ya está muy largo y una mil gracias a Dhangerina, que ha hecho imágenes preciosas de mi fic nwn, adoro su fic que también es Genderbender como el mío, léanlo es muy bueno._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Se les quiere mucho._


	19. Un trío de solteros en el CC

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki**_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sensei es muy bueno y me regalo los derechos de autor… Bueno, realmente no, pero… ¡Ya saben que los personajes son suyos y el manga Naruto tambien!

**Advertencias:** ¡Cosas pervertidas de parte de un trio!

**Notas:** Los pensamientos o cuando habla Zetsu-chan. Si esta en negrita significa que es la Zetsu oscura, si no digo esto… ¡No soy yo!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capitulo 19:**

**Un trío de solteros en el centro comercial.**

"_**Me encanta la forma de tu sonrisa, aunque esté llena de dolor. ¿Habrá una salvación para ti y para mí? Intento extender mi mano para sacarte de ese mar de sufrimiento pero tú te hundes cada vez más. Tus cristalinas lagrimas rozar su mejillas siempre me ha provocado abrazarte y protegerte, aun así te aíslas. Esto podría llamarse un amor imposible por eventos del pasado. Nuestros caminos cada vez se separan y la distancia se incrementa… Soy la persona que más te ama… Y esto es Precious Days in Akatsuki…"**_

El centro comercial; un lugar para divertirse en grupo, disfrutar del día. Comer una grasosa pizza con tus amigos o ver como los niños le ruegan a su madre por un helado. También ir al cine con la persona que te guste. Muchas cosas se pueden hacer en ese lugar y ahora mismo un trío de solteros está en la feria de comida tomándose unas malteadas.

―"_¿Por qué estoy aquí?" _―pensó Izuna tomando de su malteada y viendo el lugar―_ "Yo solo quería saber que hacía, no formar parte de este extraño grupo" _―miró a Madara y Orochimaru, los dos nombrados también observaban el lugar―_. "No quiero saber qué tipo de cosas harán esos dos" _―soltó un suspiro.

―¡Mira esa chica de allí Izuna! ―señaló a una linda chica con uniforme de secundaria―. Posiblemente sea bien para ti… ―le susurró pervertidamente con una sonrisa.

―Déjame decirte que yo no soy un pervertido como tú. Soy un hombre responsable…. ―empezó a describirse.

―Aguafiestas, amargado, con un don para molestar a su bellísimo y hermoso hermano Madara-sama y con una ex‐mujer que nunca me quiso, además de tener a un hijo que casi nunca puedo ver y… ―Madara había continuado la descripción con una sonrisa burlona y fue interrumpido por el grito de su hermano.

―¡CALLLATE! ―le gritó a Madara.

―No tengo la culpa de que ella te haya dejado ―le dijo Madara.

―Y yo si veo a mi hijo. Algunas veces lo voy a buscar cuando sale de su secundaria ―corrigió el Izuna.

―¿Y donde estudia ? ―frunció el seño el director e indagaba la mirada de su hermano.

―En la preparatoria Ko…noha ―desvió la mirada de su hermano, sabía que eso no le agradaría mucho a Madara.

―¡Esta con la competencia! ―se enojo.

―Sabia que te pondrías así… Fue mi ex-esposa que lo inscribió allí ―explicó calmadamente.

―¡Dile que lo saque!

―¡No puedo!

―¡Un Uchiha no puede andar con la competencia!

―¿Y qué quieres que haga si le agrado la preparatoria? A mi hijo también le gusta siempre anda hablando de una chica que le gusta, un tal Rin, y un amigo que tiene creo que es… ¿Hatake? Lo que sea, el punto es que no puedo sacarlo de allí.

―Pero… Soy tu hermano ―lloriqueó.

―El es mi hijo… ―le dijo seriamente y cruzo los brazos sobre su cuerpo.

―¡Es Hashirama! ―lloró más.

―¡Es mi ex-esposa! ―Izuna ya tenía unas venitas en la sien.

Los dos hermanos se miraban fijamente. Pero algo faltaba en el ambiente, algo de lo cual no se habían percatado desde el momento en que empezaron a hablar. Miraron a un lado y vieron que había una silla vacía y una malteada terminada. Se miraron nuevamente y parpadearon.

―¡¿Dónde está Orochimaru! ―se preguntaron asustados.

―¡Tenemos que buscarlo! ―dijo asustado.

―No hay de qué preocuparse, no le va a pasar nada ―calmó su hermano mayor.

―¡No lo digo por eso ―le dijo Izuna―, lo digo por la seguridad de los niños del centro comercial!

―¡Cierto! ¡Lo haremos por la nueva generación! ―Dramatizó con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Tampoco es para tanto…

Los dos se levantaron de la silla y se fueron a buscar a su querido compañero perdido, para poder… ¡Proteger a todos los niños de las manos de ese pedófilo!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Las chicas otaku seguían persiguiendo a Sasori, pero este había entrado en el centro comercial para protegerse de esas chicas. Entró en una tienda de juguetes y se escondió entre un montón de peluches de osos y conejos, que estaban sobre una mesa. El ambiente era infantil en esa tienda, como lo era su tamaño. Estaba rogando a que no se dieran cuenta de que nadie apareciera.

―¡Que peluche mas feo! ―señaló una niña de alrededor cinco años.

―¡¿A quién le dices feo! ―gritó enojado Sasori.

―¡MAMA MAMA! ¡UN PELUCHE FEO ME HABLO! ―se fue corriendo con un trauma.

―Yo lo vi entrar aquí ―dijo una de las chicas. Acababa de entrar, estaba situada en frente del montón de peluches ― ¿Lo has visto por allí _Mizu_? ―le habló a una chica que estaba con ella.

―"_Estoy muerto" _―pensó.

―No, no lo he visto, _Darkey-san_ ―se decepcionó la chica que había entrado también con ella y buscaba con la mirada a Sasori.

―¡Chicas! ―apareció una chica de la nada―, una chica llamada _Dhangerina_ dijo que vio al chico por aquí, vengan ―todas se fueron de la juguetería.

―"_Fui salvado por esa chica"_―Agradeció el pelirrojo.

―Oh, mira que peluche más raro se parece a alguien que conozco ―dijo una tierna chica.

― "_Fui atrapado, rayos" _―pensó a sus adentros el pelirrojo… Luego miró la chica que dijo eso y se sorprendió y alegro al mismo tiempo. Era su compañera de grupo.

―¡¿Zetsu! ―preguntó sorprendido.

―¡¿Sasori-kun! ―Al ver al supuesto peluche hablar, dio un salto para atrás y empezó a temblar―. ¡¿Es la voz de Sasori-kun! _**"¿Es obvio no?"**_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

En efecto era Zetsu-chan, su piel la delato instantáneamente. Temblaba y miraba con terror la cabeza del pelirrojo como se resaltaba entre los peluches.

―Bueno… ―soltó un suspiro―. Lo que paso es que…

―¡¿No me digas que planeaban venderte como peluche!

―… ¡no! Lo que quería decir era… ―intentó decir nuevamente.

―¡¿Entonces ya eras un peluche! ―gritó desesperada y asustada―. _**"Sin comentarios"**_

El pelirrojo ya enojado de que no lo escucharan sale entre los peluches tirándolos todos al suelo y el quedando sobre la mesa donde estaba situados los peluches.

―¡Déjame que termine de explicar! ¡¿Y COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE SOY UN PELUCHE!

―**Por tu tamaño** ―dijo en tonó burlón la Zetsu oscura.

―¡NO ME DIGAS ENANO! ―gritó cada vez mas enojado.

―**¡NADIE TE DIJO ESO IDIOTA! **―habló la parte oscura de Zetsu nuevamente.

―¿Qué paso aquí? ―dijo el encargado de la tienda y miró a los dos chicos…

En unos instantes los jóvenes Akatsuki fueron sacados de la tienda a empujones de la tienda. No hubo tiempo ni para explicar o dar alguno excusa. Los dos chicos rojos y avergonzados fueron sacados a empujones de la tienda se dieron vuelta una vez más parar mirar la cara de ese viejo gerente con su uniforme colorido.

―¡No vuelvan rateros! ―les gritó por última vez y entro en la tienda.

―¡¿Por qué un ratero pensaría en entrar en una tienda de juguetes? ―le preguntó molesto el pelirrojo.

―¡Podría ser para poder jugar! ¡Las rateros seguro también querrán divertirse! ―dijo un tanto alegre y decepcionada por lo que paso―. _**"No puedo entender muy bien tu forma de razonar"**_

―"_Algunas veces ella es tan inocente" _―soltó un suspiro al ver la sonrisa de Zetsu―, oye lo que me paso es que me estaban persiguiendo unas fanáticas locas y pensé en esconderme en un lugar como la juguetería ―explicó el pelirrojo―, casi me descubren pero fui salvado.

―Sí, es un lugar perfecto para esconderte porque Sasori-kun también tiene esa aura infantil, como también lo tiene una juguetería _**"Realmente, si la tiene" **_―dijo sonriente y alegre.

―No me compares con un niño… ―apareció en el aura deprimente.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó de forma inocente.

―Olvídalo, ¿y tú qué haces aquí? ―preguntó intrigado―. ¿Y porque andas sola? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―preguntó con un tono de preocupación―. No quiero recordarte que debes estar acompañada por la vez que paso…

―¡Si, si! Yo sé Sasori-kun ―afirmó con la cabeza―. Pero es que me separe de Konan-san misteriosamente. Yo estaba con ella y con Deidara-san. Estábamos espiando la cita de Pain-san y Hidan-san, pero ella empezó a decir algo como… ―aclaró su garganta― **¡ese idiota de Pain! ¡¿Cómo puede hacer eso con ella! Pero no es que sienta celos… **―imitó la voz de Konan―, y yo: ¡Pero Konan-san no debería tener celos! Y ella:** ¡No tengo celos! **Y yo: Pero no debería decir esas cosas… Y Deidara-san: **Estas celosa…** Y ella:** ¡No lo estoy! **Y yo: No se peleen… Y entonces ellas empezaron a pelear y luego…

_La separación de las chicas._

_Mientras seguían a los chicos religosos, las tres chicas los observaban con detenimiento ―y mucho mas Konan―. Deidara estaba por otra razón en particular allí y Zetsu-chan solo acompañaba a su amiga de cabello azul. De alguna manera se formó un gran lió entre las tres._

―_Estas celosa, hum ―le dijo Deidara con una sonrisa._

―_¡Que no! Yo no estaría celosa por una persona como él ―explicó enojada._

―_¡Te estas contradiciendo, hum! ―le contradijo la rubia._

―_¡Lo dice la chica que nunca le ha confesado sus sentimientos a su chico!_

―_¡¿Qué! ―se sorprendió la chica, pero luego le apareció un aura de depresión―. Huumm…_

―"_**Eso fue un golpe bajo" **__―pensó la Zetsu negra―. ¿Quién será su chico?_

―_¡No hables de eso, son dos casos diferentes, hum! ―se recuperó pero aun mas enojada._

―_¡No me hables como si lo supieras todo! ¿Qué sabes de lo que siento? ¡No es fácil sabes! ―desvió la mirada de la rubia. Al pensar en su amigo sintió una punzada en el corazón._

―_¡Oye pero si yo… ―no pudo terminar la frase cuando._

―_¡Corran! ¡La EPALICDIYS se esparce nuevamente! ―Gritaron unos doctores y detrás un montón de personas corriendo huyendo de tal enfermedad._

―_¡¿OTRA VEZ! ―gritó la rubia ya harta de esa supuesta enfermedad._

_La avalancha de personas asustadas se llevaron a las chicas en varias direcciones separándolas. Nuevamente se esparció la enfermedad. Por esa razón todavía las personas se colocan mascarillas._

_Y así fue como todas se separaron._

―"_Me siento mareado, pero se ve tierna cuando habla mucho… ¡¿Pero que tipo de cosas estoy diciendo!" _―pensó el pelirrojo.

―...Y luego nos sacaron de la tienda y aquí estoy explicándote unas cosas y fin ―al finalizar empezó a respirar agitadamente por falta de oxigeno―, _**"no tenias que explicar todo tan detalladamente"**_ Pero…Así…Es…Mejor… ―respiró hondo y exhaló―, me siento mejor.

―Gracias por tan detallada explicación_ "Aunque creo que fue demás" _―dijo un poco extrañado.

―Sigo pensando que tienes aire infantil… **Pubertado…**

―¡PARA CON LO DE PUBERTADO!

―¡Perdona perdona! ―se disculpó la parte blanca.

―Oye… Zetsu… ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste la otra vez en la noche? Lo de que tenias algo…

―¿Eh? A eso… ―su voz se pudo escuchar algo nerviosa―. No es nada, olvídalo. ¡Y puedes llamarme Zetsu-chan si quieres! Todos me llaman asi…

―Es que al llamarte solo Zetsu siento algo de nostalgia ―dijo algo confundido―, ¿es raro no crees? Porque nosotros solo nos conocimos ahora.

―Sí, tienes razón ―le mostró una sonrisa triste―, apenas y nos conocemos, pero no hay problema si me quieres llamar así _**"Dolor ¿Lo sientes?".**_ Perdona Sasori-kun, tengo que irme a buscar a Konan-san… _**"¿Me escuchas?"**_ ¡Nos vemos! ―se fue corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

―¡Zetsu! ―le gritó pero esta no se digno a voltear y siguió corriendo―. _"¿Qué le pasara? Cada vez que pienso en eso me viene un dolor en la cabeza, no debería tomarle atención"―_se fue por el camino contrario al que tomo Zetsu.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

La Uchiha caminaba por el centro comercial junto con su primo Tobi, y su mejor amigo Kisame. Iba camino a la librería. Lo que ella quería comprar era un libro que le había recomendado Sasori, que el también era apasionado por la lectura como ella. Su pasión por la lectura empezó cuando su hermano menor le dijo que le gustaba mucho los cuentos e Itachi empezó a leer más y más hasta no detenerse.

Entraron a la librería y buscaron el libro. Este se titulaba «_La mecánica del corazón_», al pelirrojo le gustaban los libros sombríos, pero eso no le importaba a Itachi, sabía que su pelirrojo tendría un buen gusto y que valdría la pena leerlo. Como siempre, la librería era un lugar calmado y se podía buscar con tranquilidad. La Uchiha empezó a ojear cada libro a ver si a algún otro le interesaba y buscar el que quería.

Una rubia estaba escondida detrás de uno de los libreros y espiaba a la Uchiha. Su sonrisa era maléfica y tenía un aura maligna que podía asustar a cualquiera. Algunas personas se le quedaban viendo raro y otras ni se acercaban en el lugar donde estaba la rubia. La Uchiha se iba alejando de Deidara para ir a pagar su libro.

―"_¡Me separe de Konan-san y Zetsu-chan sin querer… Pero igual mi objetivo era ver lo que hacia Itachi!" _¡Descubrire tus planes muaajajajajaja! ―rió maléficamente.

―Mamá esa chica me está dando miedo… ―señaló un lindo niño de alrededor cinco años.

―¿Qué? ―miró a la rubia―, ¡¿Eres tu otra vez! ¿No te bastaba con abrazar a tu novia la otra vez, sino que también haces cosas raras en una librería? ¡Vámonos hijo! ―se va con el niño.

―Le dije que no soy ese tipo de personas bruja rara y ¡Libertad a los homosexuales! ―le gritó a lo último.

―¡SI! ―gritó un hombre y se fue de la librería corriendo afeminadamente.

―Siento que se está repitiendo la escena… ―Miró nuevamente a la Uchiha― _"¿Qué estará haciendo ella en esta librería?"_

¡Explicación de que se hace en un librería por la Zetsu oscura!

Apareció Zetsu en un fondo blanco.

―**¡Bueno, aquí paramos la historia para que yo, Zetsu-sama! Le explique que es lo que hace una persona normal en una librería… **―hace una pausa larga y…― **¡OBVIO QUE LO QUE HACE ES COMPRAR UN LIBRO! ¡¿Qué idioteces piensa esa jodida rubia! ¡¿Qué podrían comprar allí! ¿Queso?** ―se preguntó―**, Claro, yo iré a la librería y le diré, señor deme 300 gramos de queso y él me dirá: ¿De qué hospital psiquiátrico te escapaste? **―se golpea en la frente―. **Yo no entiendo a esa rubia. ¿Y qué onda con el hombre ese que se fue corriendo? ¡Bueno, aquí los dejo, sigamos con la historia!** ―les guiña el ojo a los lectores.

¡Y así sabemos que se hace en una librería!

La rubia siguió caminando y en uno de los libreros vio un libro titulado «Como quitarle el amor platónico a tu rival que de casualidad es rubia y no morir en el intento». La rubia quedo en shock. Su cabeza se quedo cargando la información.

―¡Con que aquí mira la información para robarme a Akasuna-san! ―tomó el libro en sus manos―_"¡ESA PERRA! ¡ME ROBO A MI AKASUNA-SAN GRACIAS A LOS LIBROS!" _―ojeó el libro―. No sabía que un libro podía ser tan útil… _"¡No debería estar leyendo este sucio libro! ¡Es una tramposa!"_ ―enfureció la rubia.

Kisame y Tobi veian algunos otros libros y se reían de unos títulos de algunos libros como «El abrazo de la madre mocha» o «El ciego que vio una película muda». En eso toba vio un libro que le intereso y empezó a ojearlo un poco, la caratula era muy llamativa.

―Kisame-san… ―siguió ojeando el libro.

―¿Dime Tobi? ―Acababa de dejar un libro sobre tiburones en su sitio y se acerca a el Uchiha.

―¿Qué es «_Kama sutra_»? ―preguntó el Uchiha y Kisame observó la portada provocativa del libro y se sonrojó. Rápidamente le quito el libro al Uchiha―. ¡¿Kisame-san? ―se sorprendió el buen chico.

―Eso es algo que no debes saber Tobi ―le dijo rojo completamente escondiendo el libro detrás de él.

En eso llego Itachi con su libro ya pagado, se posiciona detrás de Kisame, esta le quita el libro.

―¿Qué hacen? ―miró la portada del libro.

―¡Itachi-san, Itachi-san! ¿Qué es Kama Sutra? ―preguntó inocentemente.

―… ―su cara se torno roja y dejo el libro en su lugar―. Kisame, deja de enseñarle ese tipo de cosas a Tobi, _"Tio Madara me matara si se entera de esto" _y Kama Sutra es… Una cama surtida ―sentía como sus mejillas estaban calientes por lo que acababa de ver. Decidió olvidarse de eso y salir de allí―. Ustedes olvídense de esto y vayámonos ―los chicos se fueron de allí.

Hitachi recordara no traer nunca Tobi a una librería con ese tipo de contenido, para la próxima recordara que deberá estar en la sección infantil.

―"_¿Qué fue ese libro que dejo alli?" _―la rubia dejo el libro que tenía en librero y fue adonde estaban los chicos anteriormente y tomó el libro que tenía antes Itachi en sus manos―. N-n-n-o… ―sus cara estaba completamente roja y con el seño fruncido, sus manos temblaban más por cada página que veía―. _"¿¡SE LO PIENSA VIOLAR!" _―La rubia por su suposiciones quedo aun mas traumada y miró aun con mas rabia como la Uchiha salía de la tienda y la siguió.

Al salir de la tienda vieron a un hombre pálido alrededor de un montón de niños, este tenía las mejillas rojas y los niños aceptaban alegremente los dulces que este les daba, de alguna manera se veía como si fuera una escena pedófila. La Uchiha reconoció de inmediato al hombre y le empezó a dar terror y más que eso trauma vivido. Los otros dos se sorprendieron más que asustarse.

―¡¿Orochimaru-sensei? ―se dijeron los dos jóvenes mirando al sensei alrededor de todos esos niños.

―… ―la pobre Uchiha se había quedado sin palabras y se posicionó detrás de Kisame.

―¿Qué hará aquí? ―se preguntó Kisame.

―Orochimaru-sensei se ve muy feliz ―dijo alegre el buen chico.

Realmente se podía observar un aura rosada alrededor de él. Podría decirse que por fin el sensei había encontrado la felicidad. Su sonrisa brillaba y los niños también lo hacían con los dulces que le daba él. Ahora mismo el se encontraba en paz.

―Esto es una escena pedófila ¿no? ―se dijo el azul y miró a su lado―, ¿Itachi? ¿Hola? ―miró sobre su hombro.

―"_Le tengo lastima a esos niños" _―pensó la rubia mirando la rara escena, que ya había salido de la escena.

―¡Orochimaru! ―gritaron los dos hermanos Uchiha al llegar al sitio de Pedorochimaru… Oh, perdón, digo, Orochimaru.

―¿Qué paso? ―preguntó con la sonrisa más alegre del año.

―¡Detente! ―le gritó Izuna― ¡Van a pensar que eres un pedófilo! Eso está en contra de la ley…

―"_Correccion, ya lo pensaron muchos" _―pensaron todos los jóvenes de Akatsuki.

―Pero solo le daba dulces ―lloriqueo el sensei.

―¡Nada de dulces! ―corrigió el Izuna y le quito los últimos dulces que tenia Orochimaru.

―Ya sé que él es un aguafiestas pero, lo que dice es verdad Orochimaru… La policía podría ve- ―Madara no pudo terminar cuando…

―¡Alto allí! ¡Pervertidos! ―gritó un hombre uniformado con un bate negro.

―¡¿Ya nos descubrieron! ―gritó Orochimaru.

―¡Nada de «_nos descubrieron_» porque no hice nada malo! ―contestó el Uchiha menor.

Vienen más y más policías para rodearlos.

―¡Salgamos de aquí! ―ordenó Madara y el trío de solteros se fue corriendo dejando solo una nube de polvo.

―¡Son rápidos! ¡Informa a las otros grupos rápido! Estos no se escaparan ―sonrió de forma malévola.

―¿Deberíamos ayudarlos? ―preguntó Kisame.

―¡Parece que Papá se está divirtiendo. ¡Tobi se siente muy feliz! ―dijo alegre pelinegro.

―No, creo ―reaccionó la Uchiha―. Ellos podrán solos, son la PEFE.

―¿Qué? ―se preguntaron los dos chicos.

―Nada, compremos unos dangos por aquí. ―señalo un camino y empezó a caminar y los dos chicos lo siguieron.

―"_Esto es más extraño que lo del hombre y la bruja esa" _―miraba el lugar lleno de policías con un tic nervioso.

Los niños volvieron con sus madres nerviosos y ellas se llevaron a sus hijos para que no sean victimas de la "PEFE" (Pervertidos Enloquecidos For Ever).

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras tanto. Los que muchos querían saber, era la cita de nuestro dúo de religiosos. La religión es lo principal en esta pareja. Lo sorprendente de todo es como Hidan se confesó y el mismo día tuvieron una cita. La albina estaba muy alegre, faceta que no se veía muy en ella, pero por parte de Pain se veía un poco confundido y entristecido, y algo sonrojado. Los dos caminaban y veían cada tienda. Los ojos de Hidan brillaban, es como si vieran a Pain como un príncipe.

―¿Quieres tomar algo? ―le preguntó el líder con una sonrisa.

_Desde el punto de vista de Hidan:_

_Pain traía un hermoso traje azul característico de un príncipe ingles, mientras montaba un caballo blanco. Su sonrisa brillaba tal como la sonrisa de las mujeres Colgate, y su cabello se movía con el viento. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y la sonrisa que le mostraba a Hidan era única. La albina estaba embelesada con él._

―_My lady Hidan, ¿Desearía tomar algo con este humilde servidor? _

_Y esto es una breve explicación de cómo lo veía Hidan, la imaginación de ella no tiene limites._

―¡Claro que sí! ―dijo sonrojada.

Los dos chicos se fueron a una linda fuente de soda, las sillas metalizadas y el lugar era todo naranja. Una linda chica con un uniforme beige los atendió gentilmente y luego se fue a hacer la orden. El ambiente era animado, muy juvenil. Muchos chicos de otras secundarias estaban allí. Inclusive una chica de cabello azul y ojos grises. Miraba con rabia a esa pareja, hay algo que no podía aceptar.

Se cubría la cara con el menú del lugar, y observaba de vez en cuando lo que hacían aquellos dos chicos. Al mirarlos sentía un frio en su interior. No podía sentir rabia por Pain, el podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, solo que había algo que no le gustaba. Era un sentimiento que le daba escalofrío. ¿Le tenía rabia a esa albina? Pero ella no le hizo nada. Su corazón dolía, un dolor que muy pocas veces ha sentido. Desde el accidente de Nagato, algo que no deseaba recordar.

―¿Desea ordenar?

―¿Ah?

La chica estaba demasiado distraída con la pareja para saber que estaba siendo atendida en ese local. ¿Ese frio era soledad? ¿No quería saber la verdad? La peliazul reacciono y le sonrió a la camarera y miró otra vez el menú.

―¿Me podrías traer un mantecado?

―A la orden ―le regalo una sonrisa y se fue dentro de la cocina.

―"_Este lugar mes es familiar" _―pensó la peliazul y indago cada lugar con la mirada.

Solo podía ver a muchos jóvenes felices tomando y comiendo uno que otro postre. Era un ambiente relajante para cualquier joven y a este lugar se debe venir en grupo para alegrar mucho mas el ambiente.

―"_¡Ya recuerdo!" _―abrió los ojos como platos. Recordaba claramente este lugar y el porqué le daba tanta nostalgia.

_Tres chicos de alrededor de diez años entran a la misma fuente de soda. Una era una chica con el cabello azulado, corto con un moño de un lado con una flor de papel, usaba un lindo vestido rosado y unos zapatos floreados. Ojos brillantes a pesar de ser grises, pide con amabilidad un helado de mantecado a un señor que atiende en la barra. El señor le da amablemente una barquilla y ella se va tarareando una canción muy alegre en la mesa donde están sus amigos._

_El chico un poco serio era Yahiko. Le gustaba ser el líder en todo, aunque muchas veces le ganaba su hermano Nagato. Ellos eran mellizos pero no se parecían en nada, solo en los ojos, muy extraños, pero de color gris como su querida amiga._

―_¿Pediste un helado? ―preguntó Yahiko, con una soda en la mano._

―_Si ―ella se sienta al lado de Nagato, este había pedido también una soda―. ¡Son muy ricos! ¡Pruébalo! ―le extendió la mano para que tomara el helado._

―_¡NO! ―se negó rotundamente Yahiko―. ¿Es que no sabes cómo se llama esto? Es una fuente de soda, SODA. ―hizo énfasis en la última palabra―. Por lo tanto se debe tomar es soda, ¿Es que no sabes algo tan simple?_

―_No ―le negó y le sonrió dulcemente._

―_¡N-No digas eso! ―se sonrojó al instante y desvió la mirada―. Haciendo ese tipo de cosas te hace ver muy linda ―susurró._

―_¿Qué dijiste hermano? ―habló Nagato con una sonrisa picarona._

―_¡N-Nada! ―se sonrojó en toda la cara._

―_Si tú dices que esto es una fuente de soda…. ¿Dónde esa la fuente con la soda? ―rió la peliazul._

―_¡No te rías! ―coloca sus brazos en la mesa y esconde allí su rostro._

―_¿Yahiko-kun? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Perdona si?, no quise hacerte enojar, solo bromeaba ―se disculpó la peliazul._

―_Déjalo, eso es lo que causa el amor._

―_¡CALLATE! ―levantó la cabeza, su cara aun seguía roja._

_Los dos amigos se rieron y el otro no tuvo alternativa de hacer lo mismo. Siempre estarían juntos, pasara lo que pasara, ellos eran esa clase de amigos. Disfrutar cada día de su vida. Sus sonrisas infantiles irradiaban como el sol. Preciosos recuerdos… Preciosos días…_

Así era hasta que ocurrió el accidente de Nagato. Muchas cosas cambiaron y la distancia entre Konan y Pain se está haciendo cada vez más grande, sentimentalmente. Posiblemente habrá un día en el cual no se podrían ver más, por esta indeseable distancia.

―Aquí tiene su helado señorita ―colocó el helado sobre la mesa en una copa―, ¿Algo más?

―No, gracias ―empezó a comer. Lo único que podía calmarla era eso.

Deseaba despejar todos esos bellos recuerdos ahora, porque la haría sentir más triste en ese momento. La peliazul era muy débil sentimentalmente, aunque algunas veces pareciera fuerte. Ella sabía que era una carga para ellos dos, y ahora que uno no está, sería una mayor carga para el otro. Pain no tuvo novias porque siempre estaba cerca de Konan, haciendo enojar mucho a las chicas con las que salía. Konan, no tenía novio, porque aun seguía destrozada por lo de Nagato. ¿Los dos mientras estén juntos recordaran por siempre el dolor de perder a ese ser querido?

―¿Soy un parasito? ―susurró para sí misma.

―¿Konan? ―preguntó un chico alto y moreno.

La peliazul miró lentamente hacia arriba con la mirada entristecida e ida. Pudo reconocer a ese chico, era Kakuzu. Con una mascarilla como siempre y un montón de cicatrices se le podían ver en los brazos, ya que tenía el uniforme de verano. Ella bajo la mirada hasta su helado. Este miró sorprendido a la peliazul y se sentó, y esto hizo sorprender a la peliazul. El gran chico no podía dejar ver a la otra pareja, que podría ser un gran alivio para ella.

―¿Qué tienes? ―preguntó directamente.

―Nada, no es nada de qué preocuparse ―mintió y le mostro unas sonrisa vaga.

―A mi no me parece eso ―miró el helado que se estaba derritiendo.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó para cambiar la conversación.

―Solo cobraba un dinero, ¿y tú? ―le miró seriamente con esos ojos verdes.

―Solo vine a comer ―le respondió tristemente.

―¿Sola? Eso es deprimente ―contestó.

―Bueno, está bien, sé que no te lo puedo ocultar ―suspiró―, estoy espiando a los que están detrás de ti.

―¿Quiénes? ―miró sobre su hombro y miró a Pain y Hidan, hablando alegremente, luego miró nuevamente a Konan―. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―preguntó entre asombrado y enfadado.

―Bueno, ella le pidió que salieran después de su confesión y allí los ves. Lindos tortolitos con corazones y todo ―comentó un poco irritada.

―¿Y porque no lo detuviste? ―le preguntó y daba algunas miradas atrás para ver que hacían.

―¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Nosotros dos no tenemos ninguna relación ―nuevamente comenzó a comer su helado.

―¿Estás segura? ―preguntó al parecer preocupado.

―Yo… ―Ella estaba dudando. Dudaba de lo que sentía por él en verdad. ¿Por qué tendría que dudar en este momento? Eso la hacía enfurecer muchísimo mas.

―Oye líder, mira… Es la policía ―dijo sorprendida al ver a la policía entrar en el local.

―¡Tengan mucho cuidado! Afuera hay unos pervertidos pedófilos, así que chicos hay que tener mucho cuidado! ―gritó el policía alterado―. Son tres hombres de cabello largo y negro. Tomen precaución ―se va el policía.

Los chicos empezaron a murmurar pero luego siguen estando de manera normal.

―Espero que uno de ellos no sea nuestro director ―dijo Konan con aire deprimido―. No quiero que empiecen a decir que en mi preparatoria hay de director un pervertido.

―Hay una posibilidad de 95% de que sea él ―dijo seriamente―. Según mis estadísticas.

―Eso me deprime mucho mas ―rió un poco la peliazul por la forma de hablar del tacaño, pero se distrajo al oír unas chicas.

―Tengo ganas de comer unos dangos ¿Me acompañas amiga? ―le dijo una chica.

Esta chica tenía el cabello color violeta, flequillo corto, dos mechones de cabello en cada lado de la cara y una cola de caballo aunque el cabello estaba igual parado en al final puntas. Su piel de color blanca pero con tono rosado y sus ojos marrones. La chica tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado, un gran pecho y unas caderas las cual puede mostrar. Tiene colgando un collar de un diente de serpiente. Su sonrisa alegre se mostraba en su cara.

―Allá voy… ―le dice su otra amiga.

Ella tenía el cabello largo, negro y alborotado en las puntas, su flequillo corto. Su piel del color de su amiga. Se podía notar sus hermosos ojos rojos parecidos a los de Pain, pero con menos ondulaciones. Tenía maquillaje morado en los ojos y un ligero tono rojo en los labios. Una chica muy hermosa que hacía que la mirada de los chicos voltearan. No tendría los pechos de su amiga, pero igual era bonita.

Su uniforme estaba compuesto por una camisa blanca y con detalles negros. Un lazo rojo alrededor del cuello y una falda negra. Sus zapatos negros y unas medias blancas y cortas. En su maletín se podía ver la insignia de la preparatoria a la que iban.

―Ellas tienen… ―quedó un tanto sorprendida―. Ellas son del instituto Konoha ―frunció el seño y volvió a su mantecado.

―Sí, lo son. Se podía ver en el maletín…

La pareja termino de tomar sus bebidas y se salió de la fuente de soda.

―Vamos ―se levantó Kakuzu.

―¿A qué? ―su vista estaba perdida en el mantecado nuevamente―. No debería intervenir en sus problemas.

―¡Son problemas de él también! ―le tomó la mano y se la lleva del lugar―. Esas así porque no puedes conocer tus propios sentimientos y tienes miedo de verlo a los ojos nuevamente al saberlo.

―N-No… No es eso… ―Konan podía ver la espalda de Kakuzu solamente. Estaba siendo casi arrastrada por él.

―¿Qué es? ―pararon en seco y Kakuzu volteó a mirarla.

―Bueno… En realidad es… ―dijo nerviosa y un poco asustada― Es…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Había tres hombres de diferente estilo sentados en una banca leyendo periódico con lentes oscuros. Uno de ellos tenía un estilo rockero y su jeans negro tenia agujeros. El otro tenía una gorra hacia atrás una ropa muy ancha al estilo rapero y el mas blanco de los tres, tenia un estilo hippie y tenia de colgante el signo de amor y paz.

―Hermano… ¿Por qué debo ser el rockero? ―se preguntó el hombre cabello largo y alborotado.

Su camisa negra con un diseño de una calavera blanca atrás y dejaba ver su pecho porque no tenía algunos botones, además que tenia las mangas rotas. Sus jeans negros rotos en cualquier lado dando un aire rebelde. Además de sus zapatos de goma negros y sus zarcillos de imanes ―obviamente no se los perforo―. Daban a Izuna todo un estilo del ROCK.

―Pero que dices amigo, si tú estás fino ―rapeó su hermano.

Su ropa era extra grande y su camisa negra con su suéter gris y jeans azules y algo rotos también. Su gorra hacia atrás también de jean. Su collar con el símbolo del dinero $, y unos zapatos que también se veían mas grandes de lo común. También traía unos anillos que uniéndolos hacia su nombre.

―¡No lo estoy, me siento expuesto, hermano! ―se ruborizó el Izuna e intento taparse con sus brazos el pecho.

―Qué lindo, lo llamo hermano… ―dijo una chica cerca de allí.

―El rockero parece un Tsundere, se ve tan tierno… ―comentó otra.

―¿Sera joven? ¿Qué edad tendrá? ―dijo al parecer una madre soltera.

―Ves que todas te están amando, y tú quejándote como un viejo de antaño ―rapeando.

―¡Deja de hacer esos malos rap improvisados! ―se quejó el hermano menor.

―Vivan en paz y armonía ―comentó el piel palida.

Este tenía una camisa muy colorida con flores, un pantalón igual de colorido. Los caracteristicos lentes oscuros. Los jeans llenos de pintura, zapatos gastados. El símbolo de amor y paz en una cadena. Orochimaru era el típico Hippie. También tenía una correa con el mismo símbolo. ¡Amor y Paz!

―¡Kyaa! Que linda es la relación de hermanos ―gritaron las chicas.

―Incestuosas ―susurró el Uchiha menor para sí.

―¡Yo te salvare hermano, porque eres lo que más amo! ―Madara lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevo a otra tienda.

―¡No me dejen atrás! ―gritó hippie-sensei.

―¡Oh, no! Miren a que tienda entraron… ―todas las chicas del lugar se sonrojaron y algunas tuvieron hemorragia nasal.

―Oh. Con que ahora vienen con sabores… Tiempo sin usar uno ―miraba una cajita rosada―, ¡Ni que yo fuera a saborear esto! ―dijo Orochimaru.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―observo la tienda con muchas fotos de mujeres en ropa interior con títulos como «_Somos tus gatitas… Grrr_» y otros mas provocativos―. No me digas que… ―miró a su lado un montón de objetos con forma del miembro masculino―. ¡MADARA!

―¿Qué onda? ―viendo unos consoladores.

―¿Por qué tendrán sabor? ¿Sera en serio? Seria asqueroso probarlos, pero es que me da curiosidad ―estaba viendo unos preservativos de sabores.

―¡¿Por qué en este tipo de tienda! ―preguntó enfurecido y muy apenado su hermano hasta tal punto que sus mejillas estaban rojas―. Yo se que pare ti es normal pero… ¡Para mí no!

―Esta es la salida de los viernes, ¿no lo distingues? ―le dijo su hermano mayor con sonrisa burlona.

―¡Deja de rapear, eres malo en eso!

―¿Serán o no serán con sabor? ―la duda seguía con Orochimaru.

―¡Vámonos antes de que nos atrapen! ―gritó Izuna mas que harto.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del centro comercial. El pelirrojo vagaba solo, preguntándose por qué esa fría reacción de la peliverde. Ella siempre le decía todo con una sincera sonrisa, pero al decirle aquellas palabras que le causaban nostalgia le produjo algo de terror a ella y esto hizo que se sintiera culpable el pelirrojo. En realidad había algo que no podía recordar el, por algo que le había pasado hace unos años… El…

―¡Oye niño! ―gritó un policía.

―¡Hey, no soy un niño! Estoy en crecimiento, soy un adolescente ―corrigió el pelirrojo.

―Ha que tiernos se ven los niños que quieren ser mayores ―dijo con dulzura uno de los policía.

―Vamos a llevarlo a la oficina, los pervertidos pedófilos sueltos podrían tomarlo.

―¿He? ¿De qué hablan? _"Esperen un momento… ¿Pervertidos? ¡Zetsu-chan esta por allí sola! Tengo que ir a buscarla…" _―pero cuando iba a irse corriendo los policías lo tomaron del brazo y se lo llevaron del brazo― ¡HEY! ¡¿Qué hacen! ―se quejó y pataleó el pelirrojo.

―No te preocupes niño, te ayudaremos ―habló el policía.

―¡Esto no puede ser cierto! ¡NOOO SOOOY UN NIÑOOOO! ―gritó enfurecido a los cuatro vientos.

Lastimosamente Sasori fue capturado por tener una apariencia de niño. Pero por los momentos estará seguro, de las Fangirls… Seguramente. Ahora dentro de ese oficina se puede sentir la deprimente aura de Sasori al no poder proteger a Zetsu, la persona que tiene un lazo misterioso con él.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

La pequeña peliverde estaba paseando por el centro comercial o más bien, buscando a su amiga. Anhela olvidar lo que le dijo el pelirrojo. Eso le hacía recordar algo que desecho hace mucho tiempo. Que nunca vería mas. ¿Pero porque tendría que encontrarse con él en la misma escuela? ¿Por qué simplemente solo olvidarse de todo aquello que fue bello y a la vez doloroso para seguir sonriendo alegremente? Ella pasaba por algo así, ella recordaba y a la vez no. Si ella indagaba mas su propio pasaba descubriría cosas que deseo olvidar una vez y no dejaría que esa persona con la que tuvo un hilo rojo aquella vez, tenga que sufrir otra vez.

―¿Deidara-san? ―Zetsu se encontró con la rubia que estaba detrás de una planta.

―¡Ssshh! Silencio Zetsu-chan ―susurró la rubia y señalo que mas delante de la planta estaban Itachi, Kisame y Tobi, comiendo tranquilamente dangos en una mesa―. Estoy espiando.

―Está bien ―susurró y se posiciono detrás de la planta―. _**"¿Todavía esa rubia no se rinde? Esa Uchiha es del pelirrojo, que lo acepte**_." ¿Sera feliz así? _**"¿Por qué lo dices?"**_ No, por nada…

―¿Dijiste algo Zetsu-chan? ―preguntó la rubia.

―No nada―le sonrió.

―¡Hermano, yo me voy de aquí! ―salió de la tienda.

―¡No peleen chicos, amor y paz! ―dijo el Orochimaru Hippie.

―¡Pero de que hablas, tu ni sabes de lo que hablas! ―salió de ultimo Madara pero choca contra algo.

―¡Tu eres el que no sabe! ¿Ahora que le haces a la pobre anciana?

―¡Nada! ―miró a la pobre y delicada anciana que tenía un bastón y temblaba un poco por el golpe―, ¿Se encuentra bien señora?

―¡No me digas señora! ¡ES SEÑORITA! ―replicó la vieja enojada.

―¿tú eres también como esos jóvenes de ahora que se dejan crecer el cabello? ―tiró del cabello de Madara y este empezó a quejarse.

―¡Auch, no espere, anciana, digo, señora, digo señorita! ―lloriqueó y tuvo que inclinarse para que los tirones no le dolieran tanto.

―¡¿Me dijiste vieja! ―sacó de su bolso una tijera―. Ven aquí para acomodarte ese cabello largo y feo.

―¡¿EEEHH! ―abrió los ojos como platos―. ¡está equivocada señorita! ¡Mi cabello es la última moda! ¡Por favor no haga eso!

―¿Te atreves a oponer a una señorita como yo? ―le golpeó en la cabeza con el bastón.

―¡Auch! ¡Eso me dolió! ―se quejó.

―Raro sería que no te doliera ―le dijo.

La anciana y Madara siguieron discutiendo sobre sus cambios de look, y el porqué el cabello largo y las ropas que cargaba. Era difícil convencer a ese tipo de señoras pero esa era la única de hablar con ellas. A cada rato Madara era golpeado por un bastón de madera.

―Creo que mejor no me entrometo ―dijo el Uchiha menor y se alejo poco a poco y se acerco a Orochimaru.

―¡Mira, mira, Itachi-san, ahora son de sabores! ―decía entusiasmado el pálido sensei.

―¡¿Qué hace Orochimaru-sensei con ese tipo de cosas? ―dijo impactado el azulado.

―¡¿Qué haces mostrándole eso a ella! ―Dijo igual de impactado y enojado el rockero Izuna.

―¡¿Tío Izuna! ―se sorprendió Tobi.

―¡¿TOBI! ¡¿Y SE LO MUESTRAS A EL TAMBIEN! ―le quita la caja al sensei.

―¡La quieres solo para ti verdad! ¡No te basto con los dulce y ahora quieres eso!―se quejó y lloriqueó el palido.

―¡No! ―se sonrojó y carraspeó―. No dejare que muestres esto a esos jóvenes. Eso es todo.

―Pero quería que Itachi-ssan estuviera al tanto de essso…―le dijo lujuriosamente a la Uchiha.

―…―sin nada más que decir se esconde detrás de Kisame―. Vete, aléjate de mi, antes de que quede otra vez en shock.

―¡¿Quee! Pero Itaaachii-sssaan quiero essstar contigo ―lloriqueó y fue al lugar donde estaba ella.

―¡AAH! ―se fue corriendo del trauma por ser atrapada por ese ser pervertido.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―miraba Deidara con una gotita en la sien.

―Ni me preguntes… ―le respondió la Zetsu oscura.

―¡ESSSPERAME ITACHI-SSSAN! ―corrió detrás de ella.

―¡Oye, no le hagas nada raro a Itachi-san! ―el azul persiguió al sensei para proteger a su amiga.

―¡Tobi también quiere jugar al pilla pilla tener eso de sabores y tener camas surtidas! ―persiguió a los dos como buen chico que es.

―No creo que debería interferir en esto tampoco ―se fue en dirección contraria de la de Orochimaru.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―se pregunto la rubia y miró como todo se volvió cada vez mas raro.

―¡Esa perra de Uchiha Itachi! ―golpeó la mesa.

―¡Calma, calma! ―intentó tranquilizar a su amiga.

―¿Quiénes son esas? ―preguntó Zetsu―. _**"Parecen de…"**_

―¡El instituto Konoha! ―Dijo la rubia.

Efectivamente esas eran las mismas chicas que había visto Konan antes de salir de la fuente de soda, esas lindas y hermosas chicas. Pero, uno de ellas le tiene rencor a una de la competencia.

―¡JODIDA UCHIHA! Lo tiene a sus pies y no lo aprovecha―la chica comía unos Dango Mitarashi―. Ella es mi rival, je ―sonrió de lado.

―¿Su rival? ―dijo con voz algo nerviosa la rubia.

―Vámonos de aquí, este tipo de personas no me agradan, ella seguro entrara en el concurso. Así que no debo perder frente a alguien como ella ―terminó sus Dango y se levanto de la silla.

―Está bien ―se levantó y las dos chicas se fueron.

―Ellas ya están pensando su plan para el concurso de belleza Zetsu-chan ―le dijo la rubia a la peliverde―. Tenemos que informar a los demás.

―¿Pero en serio participaremos allí? ―preguntó nerviosa.

―Ella prácticamente esta declarando guerra, y no puedo dejar que mi rival pierda ante gente como esa… ―sonrió de forma sarcástica.

―"_**Deidara es una persona muy compentitiva, pero le daremos lo suyo a ese instituto" **_¡S-Si! ―se habló la peliverde con una sonrisa.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En otra parte del centro comercial seguían a la cita de Pain y Hidan. El moreno seguía un poco confundido por las cosas que no podía expresar, hay algunas veces que no deseas expresar tu pasado pero por ello se hace que el presente sea más doloroso. Konan, no podía amar a Pain, de ninguna manera…

―¿Por qué no puedes? ―preguntó nuevamente Kakuzu. Sus ojos buscaban una respuesta en las acciones de la peliazul.

Ella desvió la mirada, no quería ser investigada de esa forma. Su boca vacilaba y no podía conferir palabra alguna y su cuerpo cada vez se sintió mas y mas frio, sentirlo era igual de doloroso que decirlo. Miró nuevamente a Kakuzu con ojos afligidos y respiro hondo para empezar a hablar.

―Pain… Para mi Pain es… El hermano de mi ex-novio muerto. ¿Cómo podría quererlo de esa manera? ―explicó. Por cada palabra que decía sentía mas dolor―. ¡Cada día recordaría a Nagato! ¡Vería a Nagato! ¡Sentiría que me toca Nagato! Sé que él no es Nagato ―sus ojos se aguaron un poco, pero resistió el no llorar―, pero no puedo evitarlo, a ninguno de los dos… Esa herida no se a cicatrizado… ―tocó su pecho con sus manos. Imágenes de su ex-novio aparecieron nuevamente en su mente.

―¿Todavía lo amas? ―preguntó asombrado por la confesión de la chica.

―Si ―afirmó la chica―. No he podido dejar de hacerlo, por tantos años que ha pasado de su muerte. ―se estrujó los ojos sin dañar el maquillaje habitual en ella―. Por eso no puedo estar con Pain, seria aun más doloroso para nosotros mientras Nagato sigue en mi corazón.

―¿Aun si esta muerto? ―arqueó una ceja.

―Cuando entiendas el amor que se tiene hacia una persona seguro me entenderás ―le mostró una débil pero dulce sonrisa. Una sonrisa que es característica en una chica enamorada―. Muchas gracias Kakuzu, por escucharme. Siempre me estas ayudando.

―Por ayudarte me debes 1000¥ ―extendió la mano Kakuzu.

―Tú siempre tan amable y quieres esconder tus sentimientos ―rió con las mejillas rojas.

―Es en serio… ―frunció el seño el ojos verdes mirando a la chica, luego miró detrás de ella y no se había esperado tal cosa.

―¿Konan?

―¿Pain? ―enrojeció la nombrada.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―sus ojos brillaron, seguramente de alegría―. ¿Me estabas espiando?

―¡N-NO! ―enrojeció aun mas―. ¿Por qué tendría que espiarte en tu cita?

―¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí avaro! ―preguntó la albina molesta.

―Mejores cosas que tu evangélica.

―¡Que soy Jashinista!

―¿Estas con Kakuzu? ―preguntó esta vez en tono más serio.

―¡S-SI! ¿Algún problema? ¡Estamos saliendo! ―le tomó el brazo a Kakuzu y miró enojada a Pain.

―"_¿Qué hiciste?" _―pensó el moreno. Estaba petrificado.

―"_¿Qué hice? Me he dejado llevar" _―pensó la peliazul sonrojada. Se quedo como una estatua en frente de todos.

― ¡¿EH? ―fue lo único que pudieron decir los religiosos. Igual que los otros estaban petrificados.

―"_Creo que esto se está volviendo más complicado" _―pensó Kakuzu. Al notar el ambiente más tenso que nunca y además de sentir la mirada de Pain en el. Una mirada que le dio escalofrío al instante.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Nuevamente con la persecución de la Uchiha. Esta solo pensaba en salvar su vida y detrás de esta estaba Orochimaru-sensei con sus «cositas de sabores». Ella pudo salvarse a entrar en una puerta que había encontrado en el centro comercial. Pegó su oído de la puerta y podía escuchar voces.

―¡Itachi-ssssan! ¿Dónde essstaass? ¡Ven a jugar conmigo! Te tratare muy bien ―lo último lo dijo de una forma más lujuriosa.

―¡Ni te atrevas a tocar a Itachi-san! ―le gritó Kisame.

―Aléjate de mi Itachi-sssan piel rara ―ordenó el sensei.

―¡No lo hare! No dejare que personas como tu se acerquen a ella.

―¡Tobi cree que vio a Itachi-san, Tobi es un buen chico! ―dijo con su tono chillón habitual.

―¡No dejare que la toques Orochimaru-sensei! ―los pasos se fueron alejando.

―¡Ya lo veremosss!

Los tres chicos se fueron alejando de la habitación donde se había escondido Itachi y esta se sintió aliviada. Soltó un suspiro y secó con su mano su sudor frio, aun sin saber donde estaba. Se volteó y observo que en el lugar habían muchos niños, aunque en lugar no se veía muy infantil, los niños hacían que se vieran así. Ella camino por el lugar, recordando que una vez su hermano fue así, y lo lindo que era de pequeño se inclino un poco para ver lo que hacían los niños y sonrió para ella.

Después de haberse distraído con un grupo de niños, pude ver algo que reconoció perfectamente. Una cabeza roja, curiosa ella se acerco al lugar y reconoció a su chico. Estaba dibujando alegremente con crayones en el suelo y tomando leche de cartón junto con otros niños que también hacían lo mismo. Ahora Sasori si parecía un niño.

―¿Dónde está el color rojo? ―preguntó y un niño le dio el color―. Gracias ―tomó un poco de leche.

―¿Sasori-kun? ―dijo un poco asombrada la pelinegra por lo bien que le quedaba el ambiente infantil a Sasori y se inclinó para verlo mejor.

Sasori no pudo evitar ahogarse con la leche. Trago fuertemente y miró desde abajo a la Uchiha que lo veía con ojos raros. El chico solo pudo levantarse rápidamente y limpiarse las sobras que tenia porque casi se le salía la leche de la boca.

―¡No es lo que piensas! ―le dijo Sasori desesperado y rojo de pena.

―…― Como siempre Itachi sin palabras.

―Es que… Me capturaron y estuve aquí… Y la leche te ayuda a crecer y colorear es arte también y… ―intento explicar el pequeño.

―… ―ella solo lo veía hablar.

―¡Por favor dime algo! Si te quedas callada me sentiré peor ―se apenó aun más el pelirrojo.

―Algo… ―fue lo que pudo decir.

―No era eso lo que quería decir ―se revoloteó el cabello.

―Ha bueno… ―se quedó un poco pensativa―. Lo único que puedo decir a verte así ―el chico se sonrojó aun mas. La Uchiha lo seguía viendo con su personalidad seria y su penetrante mirada―. Es que me siento pedófila…

―Es mejor que no hubieras dicho nada… ―dijo el pelirrojo deprimido―. Eso me hace sentir mucho peor.

―¿Entonces mejor era algo? ―ladeó la cabeza.

―No, creo que mejor olvídalo ―recomendó Sasori con su aura deprimida.

―Siento que en este día tengo que olvidar muchas cosas ―se dijo la Uchiha.

―Por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto ―rogó el pelirrojo con ojos lagrimosos.

―Está bien… _"Realmente no me importa mucho" _―miró con una gotita en la sien al pelirrojo―. Sasori-kun compre el libro que me recomendaste, lo tengo justamente aquí ―miró en su mano izquierda pero no había nada. Miró en su otra mano tampoco había nada―. Mi libro… ―su aura se volvió oscura.

―¿Itachi? ―le empezó a dar escalofrío al pelirrojo.

―¡Debió perderse en mi huida de Orochimaru-sensei! ―gritó.

―¿Huida? ―dio un respingo.

―Tengo que ir por mi libro… No dejare perderlo… ―miró sus manos nuevamente, cada vez tenía un aura más oscura.

―N-no deberías preocuparte por eso… Te puedo regalar uno… ―El Akasuna empezó a sentir miedo y trato de calmarla.

―¡Ese libro es mío! ―se fue corriendo de la habitación dejando a un Akasuna solo y con un tic nervioso.

―Pudiste por lo menos decirle a los policías que no soy un niño… ―finalizó―… Este día si que ha sido raro…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Izuna caminaba calmadamente por el centro comercial, alejándose de cuanto problema hubiera. Aunque se sentía algo incomodo por las miradas de las mujeres por el traje que tenía. No le molestaba en nada los halagos pero no le gustaba que lo compararas con un SexBoy o cualquiera de las cosas que le acercaran al tema. Soltó un suspiro, ya no volvería a salir los viernes con Madara, solo tendría más estrés y problemas.

―Para la próxima pienso antes de salir con Madara a un lugar ―suspiró de cansancio―, pero ya me iré a casa, no puedo seguir mas en este lugar…

―¡Alto allí UCHIHA IZUNA! ―habló la voz de una mujer.

―¿Ahora qué? ―miró a la mujer y quedo boquiabierto. La mujer tenía a los lados unos grandes guardaespaldas―… ¡T-T-TU! ¡¿Christina Aguilera!

―¿¡Cómo pudiste rechazar mi cita! ¡Y colgarme por Skype! ―se quejo la diva.

―E-Espera un momento… ¿Estabas en Japón? ―su cara era de temor… Por los guardaespaldas.

―¡Claro que sí! ¡Vine solo por ti! ¡¿Por qué no me aceptas! ―lloró la mujer tapándose la cara.

―¿En serio lloras? ¡Y-ya cálmate! No me gusta que las mujeres lloren… ―se acercó a la diva.

―¡JA! ¡Te engañe! ―se descubrió la cara ojos no tenían lagrimas y abraza fuertemente―. ¡NO ESCAPARAS!

―¿¡Q-QUE ES ESTO! ―se sonrojó fuertemente.

―No voy a dejar que escapes de mis manos y menos cuando me doy cuenta de lo sexy que te ves es forma rockera ujum.. ―dijo de forma seductora y le toca el pecho descubierto.

―"_Siento que voy a ser violado" _―pensó horrorizado y logro separarse de ella.

―Te haces el difícil ¿eh?

―"_No, solo tengo miedo de ser violado por una diva"_…

―¡Eso me hace quererte más! ―dijo sonrojada como una chica colegiala.

―"_¡Pareces una acosadora!" _―pensó con un tic nervioso en su ojos derecho.

―¡Y nos casaremos, y llevare un vestido bello y blanco! ―le brillaron los ojos.

―¿Tu no estabas casada? ¿Y con un hijo? ―preguntó.

―Oh, tienes razón. Yo vine a buscarle un manga a mi hijo. ¡Gracias por recordármelo Izuna! ―se despide la mujer con sus guardaespaldas.

―"_Quede traumado por toda mi vida…" _―pensó con un aura depresiva.

―¡Hermano! ―chocó con la espalda de Izuna y este por poco cae pero mantuvo el equilibrio.

―¡¿Qué QUIERES! ―se dio media vuelta y miró a un Madara cansado y con moretones.

―¡Esa viejita sabia boxear y después llamo a la policía del lugar y ahora me están persiguiendo! ―explicó de forma rápida, para luego tomar oxigeno.

―¡¿Y viniste a mí para que también me persiguieran! ―preguntó enfadado nuevamente.

―¡No te enojes! No es mi culpa que la vieja supiera golpear ―lloriqueó.

―¡Esa no es una excusa!

―¡Chicoss! ―habló como una serpiente el mas pálido del grupo―, ¡La polisscía me persssigue! Se dieron cuenta cuando empessce a perssseguir a Itachi-sssan.

―¡Y tú que te pones a perseguirla! ―regañó el Uchiha menor―. ¡Son un caso serio, sería mejor no…!

―¡Allí están los pervertidos! ―gritó uno de los policías del grupo.

Llegaron por montones varios grupos de la guardia del centro comercial. Uniformados con bates negros en la mano. La cara de terror del trío no se puede expresar en palabras. Por casualidad por allí la rubia y la peliverde buscando a su amiga Konan. Estas presenciaron el acto que se estaba cometiendo.

―¿Deberíamos ayudarlos, hum? ―preguntó con una pisca de lastima la rubia.

―**Nah, ellos puede resolver sus problemas solo **―respondió la zetsu oscura con maldad―, _"Pero pobre del otro señor que está con ellos"…_ Ellos ya están bien grandecitos.

―Tienes razón, hum ―tenía una bolsa de palomitas en su mano―, ¿Quieres?

―¡Claro! ―dijo alegre y tomó algunas―. Deliciosas.

―Este tipo de cosas tiene que presenciarse con palomitas ―explicó la rubia con orgullo―, además que me gusta ver a esos Uchiha sufrir. ¡Y esa cara vale oro!

―Que divertido se ven sus caras ―dijo inocente.

―¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ! ―gritó de terror Izuna y los otros dos obedecieron sus órdenes y se fueron corriendo nuevamente.

Las dos chicas solo miraron como se iba corriendo el grupo, después se miraron la cara y parpadearon, no se imaginaban que un grupo de adultos corrieran tan rápido, debían ya tener practica en ser perseguidos, ―o eso pensaron ellas―. El trió se tropezó al salir por la entrada del centro comercial y rodaron por la escalera. Cayendo primero Izuna, después Orochimaru sobre este y de último Madara siendo el último de la montaña.

―Quítense de encima ―se quejó Izuna que estaba siendo aplastado por los otros dos.

―Dile essso a Madara, esssta sssobre mi ―se excusó la serpiente parlante.

―No me puedo mover… Voy a morir… ¡Veré la luz! ―se lamentaba.

―¡Deja de decir esas idioteces levantate! ―le ordenó su hermano.

―¿Eres tu hermano? ¿Tú vendrás conmigo? ―levantó el brazo intentando tocar el sol.

―Nadie ira contigo, vete tú solo… ―dijo con una gotita en la sien.

―¡No se escaparan! ―gritaron los policías.

―¡Madara! ¡Parat…! ―miró hacia arriba y su hermano ya no estaba, solo Orochimaru―. ¡¿Dónde está? ―miró de frente y a lo lejos observo su hermano correr―. ¡¿Y NO Y QUE ESTABAS CANSADO!

―¡Madara no me dejess aquí! ―serpiente-sensei se levantó y siguió a Madara.

―¡Voy a matar a ese idiota! ―se levantó con dificultad y persiguió a los dos.

―¡Se escapan otra vez! ―gritó un policía―. ¡Que no huyan!

El trío de solteros logro alejarse de la policía y entrar en el convertible rojo de director. Entraron apresuradamente, los tres sudaban frio y Madara temblaba y le fue difícil acertar en el hueco de la llave, hasta que por fin lo hizo. Encendió el carro y se largaron de allí. El Izuna soltó un suspiro de cansancio y miró por la ventana.

―Eso… estuvo… cerca… ―respiraba agitadamente el conductor Madara y luego se tranquilizo y mostro una sonrisa―. ¡Debemos venir más seguido contigo Izuna!

―¡Yay! ―gritó en el asiento trasero Orochimaru.

―¡¿Qué! ―gritó con un tic nervioso en el ojo el pobre Izuna.

―¡Sin ti este día no hubiera sido así de genialoso! ―explicó el mayor.

―Tienes razón, Madara, cada vez los días se vuelven más aburridos si siempre pasa lo mismo… ―dijo decepcionado Orochimaru.

―Un cambio no es malo, además que estuvo genialoso la persecución ―dijo contento con el resultado―, ¡ahora seremos un trío!

―"_La mala suerte existe, lo comprobé hoy" _¡Ni te creas que vendré! ―le gritó a su hermano.

―Si lo harás ―dijo maléficamente su hermano.

―¿¡POR QUE YOOO!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―Conseguí mi libro ―abrazó la bolsa que contenía el libro.

―¿Todo termino bien? ―se preguntó extrañado el azulado.

―¡Tobi se divirtió mucho persiguiendo a Itachi-san!

―Suerte que pude llamar a la policía ―confesó Kisame.

―Vámonos antes de que llegue Orochimaru-sensei ―dijo asustada la Uchiha.

Los tres chicos se van del lugar que estaban en la fuente de soda anterior en dirección a la entrada del centro comercial para irse de allí. Pero los chicos se encuentra con la pareja de religioso y al parecer la nueva pareja de… De Konan y Kakuzu. Pareja de K como se diría en Poker. El grupo de Itachi, Kisame y Tobi sintió una tensión en el aire, o al menos los dos primeros lo sintieron.

―¿Uchiha? ―se quedó sorprendida Konan.

―¿Konan-san? ―dijo sin emoción la Uchiha.

―¿Konan-san? ―dijo una peliverde que estaba detrás de la nombrada―, ¡Sabia que eras tú! _**"¡Su voz es irreconocible!"**_ ¡Por fin te encontramos! ―la peliverde y la rubia se integraron en el grupo.

―¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? ―preguntó el líder con tono enojado, pero no por el hecho de que estuvieran allí.

―Eso quisiera saber yo también… ―dijo Kisame.

―¡Esto es sorprendente! ¡Hello rubio! ―saludó a su amiga.

―¡Te he dicho que soy mujer! ―gruñó la rubia.

―¡Senpai! ¡Deidara-senpai! ¡Soy Tobi! ―movió sus brazos alegremente como todo un… Un buen chico.

―¿¡tú también, hum! ―se asombró la rubia.

―Tobi se ve tan lindo cuando esta alegre ― susurró para sí― . _**"Pero Kisame se ve genial con su tono de voz más tranquilo" **_―se sonrojó al ilusionarse con sus dos amores.

―¿También está Pisame? ―dijo con una sonrisa radiante la albina.

―¡ES KISAME! ―se defendió el azul.

―No empecemos otra vez… ―intentó tranquilizar Konan.

―Déjalos, ellos son así de naturaleza… ―dijo en tono burlón el avaro.

―¡¿Qué DIJISTE KAKUZU! ―preguntó histérica la religiosa.

―¡Oye que yo no soy así de naturaleza! ―se excusó el peliazul.

―¿Naturaleza? ¿Desde cuándo entablaron una conversación de naturaleza? ―miraba a todos los chicos del grupo.

―Zetsu-san es una distraída ―le dijo el de mascara naranja y se acerco a ella.

―**¡A QUIEN LE DICES DISTRAIDA! **―salió la Zetsu oscura.

―¡Ya se tus planes malévolos , Uchiha hum! ―amenazó la ojiazul.

―… ―la miró con indiferencia.

―¡Y se como conseguiste a Akasuna-san, hum! ―la señaló con el dedo índice.

―… ―Arqueó una ceja.

―¡Piensas violártelo! ―se sonrojó la rubia―, y t-también aplicarle el Kama Sutra.

Todos los jóvenes quedaron en completo silencio.

―…―fue lo único que pudo decir Itachi, nada. Mas un tic nervioso.

―¡Itachi-san quiere Kama Sutra, Tobi también quiere! ―se alegro el joven Uchiha.

―Me pregunto si sabra los que es eso… ―comentó Pain.

―No te enojes porque él sea un inocente niño ―gruñó Konan―, no como tú.

―¿Qué tengo que ver en esto ahora? ―se preguntó el religioso.

Llego rápidamente una chica de cabello marrón y se acerco a los jóvenes. Su rostro mostraba emoción y una gran sonrisa.

―¿Algunos de ustedes ha visto a un tierno niño pequeño con el cabello rojo? ―preguntó una chica con una cinta en su frente que decía «Yaoi».

―No, no lo creo… ―respondió el líder.

―Igual gracias ―hace una reverencia y se va de allí a preguntar a otras personas.

―"_Corresponde a la descripción de Akasuna" _―pensó la peliazul―, ¿Era una Fangirl?

―Seguramente, Konan ―se dijo el líder.

―Algo… ―dijo a la final la Uchiha.

―¡Nadie pregunto nada esta vez! ―dijeron todos los akatsuki.

―Tenía ganas de decirlo… ―dijo fríamente.

―Nadie puede entenderte Itachi-san ―comentó Kisame con una gotita en la sien.

―Mejor vayámonos del lugar antes de que vengan mas pervertidos al lugar ―dijo Konan y abraza a Zetsu―, tengo miedo de que le hagan algo a mi Zetsu-chan ―mostró una sonrisa dulce.

―No hay de qué preocuparse, los pervertidos se fueron, hum… ―rió la rubia.

―¿Quiénes eran? ―preguntó Hidan.

―Estaba el director y… ―la rubia no pudo terminar.

―Ya, con eso fue suficiente… ―dijo la peliazul. Ya se había imaginado esto.

―Vámonos a casa ya ―ordenó el líder y todos obedecieron sin quejarse.

Los Akatsuki a pensar de todos los problemas que tuvieron disfrutaron de muchas locuras el día de hoy. Tobi pudo saber lo que era Kama Sutra, y se pudo saber el verdadero pasatiempo de Sasori. El trío de solteros fue el que sufrió alguna que otra herida, pero no podemos esperar a otra aventura con nuestros solteros favoritos. Aunque hay muchos misterios que resolver, como los verdaderos sentimientos de Konan y la verdad tras la palabras de Zetsu-chan.

Aun así, pase lo que pase, nuestros Akatsuki estarán juntos, ¿o no?

―Siento que se me olvida algo… ―quedó pensativa la Uchiha―… Algo…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En la noche, en la casa de los Akasuna. Chiyo estaba cocinando la cena tranquilamente hasta que recibe una llamada.

―Qué raro… ¿Quién será a esta hora? ―se preguntó y fue a contestar el telefono―, ¿Si, diga?

―_¿Abuela Chiyo? _―se escuchó una voz cansada en el celular.

―¡Sasori! ―se sorprendió la abuela―. ¡Mira qué hora es, debiste estar más temprano! ¿Por qué no has llegado?

―_Es que no me dejaron ir…_

―No me digas que…

―_Sí, me confundieron con un niño otra vez… _―lloriqueo el pelirrojo.

―Otra vez… ―soltó un suspiro la vieja.

―_¡Por favor abuela ven a buscarme! _

Lastimosamente nuestro pelirrojo favorito de la historia no pudo pasar un buen rato con sus amigos los Akatsuki, pero por lo menos en este capítulo no se ha desmayado. ¡La resistencia de Sasori ha subido de nivel, viva!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**¡El rincón de Itachi-san!**

Se abre el telón y se ve Itachi y a Kisame en un parque.

**Itachi:** Bienvenidos sean todos, aquí su fic favorito Precious Days in Akatsuki presentando nuevamente "El rincon de Itachi-san" y soy yo su anfitriona, Itachi Uchiha.

**Kisame:** ¡Buenas! También estoy yo, la persona la cual le robaron los calzones… ¬.¬..

**Itachi:** Ya deja de lamentarte por eso…Te regalare otros. Bueno, como pueden saber, aquí se descubrieron cada vez mas y mas cosas, además que otras cosas quedaron en intriga. ¿Quiénes serán esas chicas que no se mostraron? Una me dijo rival ¿Por qué será?

**Kisame:** Sera porque…

**Itachi:** Calla Kisame, eso será para el siguiente capítulo. Y muchas gracias a todos por sus maravilloso reviews, me agrada mucho que me escriban…

**Kisame:** Le escriben es a la lectora.

**Itachi:** cierto… Nadie me escribe ―aura depresiva―

Kisame: Orochimaru-sensei te envió una carta de amor.

Itachi: ¡AH! ―se coloca unos guantes, toma la carta y la quema con un fosforo―, nadie me envía cartas…

**Kisame:** ¡Acabas de quemar una que te enviaron!

**Itachi:** Eso no es una carta, eso es acoso. ―carraspeó―. Hoy nos encontramos en un lindo parque donde mucha de las acciones suceden aquí, como Madara lamentándose en su día. Los chicos cuando se reunieron para la fiesta para Konan, y varias cosas del pasado de Madara sucedieron aquí. Ademas de que es el lugar favorito de Zetsu-chan. Bueno, se sabe que aquí Zetsu-chan trabajo de niña y mantenía las plantas, pero parece que también lo hace en las noches.

**Kisame:** ¿vienes a hablar de su vida privada?

**Itachi:** No, kisame… Un ambiente tranquilo y placentero está bien para pasarla en pareja, aquí también estuve con mi cita con Sasori, y apareció un fantasma.

**Kisame:** Era Deidara.

**Itachi:** Por tu culpa se expandió una supuesta epidemia.

**Kisame:** sigue…

**Itachi:** También jugaban aquí Pain y Konan ¿Quién sabe si otros Akatsuki también estuvieron en este parque? Además de que venden un rico helado y que puedes disfrutarlo con tus amigos.

**Kisame:** ¿Ya?

**Itachi:** Solo deseaba decir la información sobre lugares del fic.

**Kisame:** No es necesario.

**Itachi:** Si lo es, además que aquí fue donde Madara se llevo a Ai-chan…

**Kisame:** ¿La encontraron?

**Itachi:** no, el dijo que se la llevo a casa.

**Madara:** ¡Itachi-san! ―llego― ¿El rincón es aquí ahora?

**Itachi:** Si.

**Madara:** Que bueno… ¡Llegue a tiempo para mostrar mi hermosa cara!

**Itachi:** Eh.. Bueno, las fangirls que fueron nombradas en el capitulo son alguna de las lectoras del fic, espero no se molesten por ser tomadas como fangirls. A la escritora le pareció divertido y por eso termino asi.

**Kisame:** Sasori lo confundieron con un niño.

**Itachi:** No se puede hacer nada ya que lo es.

**Madara:** ¿Ya respondieron los reviews?

**Itachi:** Ya se me olvidaba por completo. Respondamos los reviews, antes de que a Kisame le roben los calzones…

**Kisame:** ¿¡Y porque los míos?

**Itachi:** seria pervertido que fueran los mios…

**Madara:** Muy cierto Kisame, eso sonaría muy Orochimaru.

**Itachi:** no lo nombren en mi presencia. Bien, empecemos por, **Sakhory**: Gracias por el comentario. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque no haya pasado nada interesante. Esperamos que te guste el capitulo, y cuídate mucho, ya verás lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos… O creo que sería mejor nos leemos.

**Madara:** Eso fue rápido.

**Kisame:** Es que Itachi lee sin emoción.

**Itachi:** No se quejen, es mi manera de responder un review…

**Madara:** ¡Yo vengo! ¡Yo vengo! Bien la siguiente es, **xxMizukagexx:** Que bueno que te hizo reír, ¡Espero que este capítulo lo haga también! ¿Por qué esa pareja? Bueno… Yo tampoco se, entonces pongamos en vez de SasoIta, OroSaso…

**Itachi:** ¿Desea morir tío?

**Madara:** B-bueno… Si, ese Izuna buscándose a unas chicas casadas…

**Kisame**: Tu se la buscaste…

**Izuna:** Realmente… ―llegó― ¡Este hermano no sabe más que hacerme enojar!

**Madara:** Yo también te quiero hermano… Bueno, ya viste en este capítulo, lo que hicieron… Espero te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por todos tus reviews, ¡Los Uchiha te quieren.

**Izuna:** ¡Deja de buscarme mujeres! ¡Así estoy bien!

**Madara:** ¡No lo estas! Te veo muy deprimido… ¡Yo te amo hermano, por eso debo buscarte a alguien! Para olvidarme de tu amor por ti…

**Izuna:** ¿Alguien le ha dado novelas incestuosas?

**Itachi:** Seguro estuvo leyendo "_Flores en el ático_"… ¡La novela favorita de la escritora!

**Izuna:** ¡No le den ese tipo de novelas que después se vuelve raro!

**Kisame:** Los Uchiha y su incesto… Bueno, sigamos con la siguiente lectora,** Dhangerina**: ¡Pues no! ¡La historia estaba de primero! ¡Como ahora debe estarlo! Gracias por siempre leer nuestros capítulos, te queremos mucho, debiste notar algo que paso en este capítulo, pero ya debes saberlo… Aquí tienes lo que venía del capítulo, espero te guste, Si acertaste, eso es lo que significa Shota. Bueno, pero no te preocupes que algo asi vendrá mucho mas adelante.¡¿Por qué piensas que se incendiara todo otra vez?

**Itachi:** Es obvio de imaginar… Por lo que paso la otra vez…

**Kisame:** ¡No me lo recuerdes y no fue mi culpa, fue de Zetsu-chan!

**Madara:** Fue culpa de los dos y sigue leyendo el review.

**Kisame:** Bueno… Izuna-san… ¿Por qué no aceptaste salir con alguna?

**Izuna:** ¡No deseo salir con ninguna Dx!

**Madara:** Ahh… ¡Esta rojo!

**Izuna: **C-CALLATE…

**Madara:** Siempre mi hermano de tierno, y ella tiene razón, es un perfecto complemento. Tienes que ver más las noticias Izuna.

**Izuna:** En este capítulo quede totalmente traumado.

**Kisame:** Tienes razón, hay que disfrutar esos dos meses de verano. Pero es deprimente entrar otra vez a los estudios… Bueno veo que te gusta mucho el drama… O ese tipo de cosas…

**Madara:** ¡A mi también me gustan mucho! Este dia no fue tanto asi pero creo que igual me divertí mucho con mi querido y hermoso hermano.

**Izuna: **Ni te atrevas a acercarte.

**Madara:** ¡La chicas quieren que estemos juntos hermano!

**Izuna:** ¡Simplemente vete! Oh, yo quiero ir a ese centro comercial súper lujoso, ya que a este ya no me dejaran entrar nunca más… Te entiendo, puede estar muy lejos, pero igual valdrá la pena ir. Me invitas un día de estos…

**Madara:** ¡Asalta cuna!

**Izuna:** ¡Como amigos!

**Kisame:** Esperamos que muchas personas lean tu fic porque es muy bueno, además que el gender bender no es muy aceptado, pero igual el esfuerzo vale la pena. Ese proyecto ya lo había leído en tu perfil la escritora y dijo que estaba muy bueno y le da curiosidad leerlo.

**Deidara-Inuzuka:** Ella es una buena escritora de lemon pero yo no me puedo inclinar a ese genero, me da mucha pena leerlo, pero la forma en cómo escribe es impresionante.

**Kisame:** ¿y ella que hace aquí?

**Deidara-Inuzuka**: Es que me daba cosa no responderle a ella directamente… Y entonces…

**Itachi:** Lárgate o te hago un Mangekyou Sharingan…

**Deidara-Inuzuka: **¡Me voy! ¡ME VOY! Y por cierto el capítulo de naruto con su mama estuvo muy lindo, la animación estuvo aceptable… Eso es todo―se va del lugar con lagrimas―

**Kisame:** Tobi no está en Akatsuki, por eso no sale mucho. Veremos que parejas quedaran en el fic, poco a poco aparecen mucho mas y mas…

**Izuna:** Tienes razón con respecto a la animación, tienes razón cada vez estaba peor, por ejemplo, se vio mucho en la animación de la pelea de Pain vs Naruto. Una de las temporadas mas esperadas por los fans ya que él era el líder de Akatsuki (Fue la temporada mas esperada por la escritora, por eso siempre se deprime por la pelea), bajar a esa animación no le gusto mucho a los fanáticos de naruto.

**Madara:** Nos sentimos alagados de que esta historia este entre tus gustos. ¡Nos hace casi que llorar! Aun así me veo hermoso llorando ―su cabello se mueve por una ráfaga de viento―

**Izuna:** ¿Y de donde salió esa ráfaga? Bueno, ¡OYE! Pero que larga es nuestra historia… ¿Sera la mas larga que tienes? ¿Qué otras historias tienes? Dinos a ver si podemos aprender de ellas.

**Madara:** Esa historia era muy buena, lástima que no la siguieron. Con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación se pueden hacer las cosas, es por eso que esta historia sigue en pie así se tarde un monton… ¡El Gender Bender es muy bueno, hasta los mangas así son buenos, la escritora sabe muy bien de ellos!

**Izuna:** No te preocupes, para eso están los otros fics que estás leyendo que siguen en pie, para animarte y si quieres hacer la diferencia escribe uno. ¡Eso seguro te ayudara!

**Itachi:** Que lindas son estas imágenes, me gustan mucho… ―estaba sentada en un banco viendo su laptop―. Estoy en tu Deviantart, y puedo ver que arreglaste algunas imágenes y que tienes una nueva. ¡Están preciosas! Dan ganas de hacer un grupo de Precious Days in Akatsuki por tus lindas imágenes… Me gustan… Nos dan fuerza para seguir.

**Kisame:** Si que son lindas… ¡Bueno Dhangerina! Ya vimos tus dibujos genialosos y sí que lo están, esperamos ver más de tus dibujos y tus fics. ¡Esperemos que te vaya muy bien la universidad, no descuides los estudios y cuídate! ¡Sayonara!

**Itachi:** Me veo tierna en ese disfraz de comadreja… Digo, sigamos…

**Izuna:** La siguiente es, **AkatsukinoDarkey:** ¡Hola nuevamente! ¿Cómo estás? Qué bueno que no gritos, ando sordo por los gritos de los policías y de los gritos que le di a Madara en el capitulo. ¡Oye que tus reviews largos son genialosos! Yo por mi parte vendré siempre a responderte, no será un molestia… Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste. Qué bueno que hayas votado… Daremos los resultados en breve.

**Itachi:** Alguien que me quiere… Algo… ¿También a Sasori-kun? Es un chico muy bueno además de ayudarme en muchas cosas y…

**Izuna:** Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Matta ne…

**Itachi:** No me interrumpas Izuna-san…

**Izuna:** Lo siento pero sé que ibas a hablar mucho de ese chico.

**Itachi:** …

**Kisame:** ¡Quiero contestar yo otra vez! Ya que Itachi no quiere hablar… Ahora seguimos con, **xx-gatita:** Perdonanos por hacerte esperar tanto, pero las ideas no veían pero en 3 dias se pudo terminar este capítulo.

**Izuna:** No se cual de los dos es peor…

**Madara:** Yo se que tú me amas en el interior hermano, ya que eres tipo Tsundere.

**Izuna:** ¡Ya deja eso!

**Kisame:** Me gustaría que ganara Itachi-san, yo se que ella es la mejor en todo. Bueno, no se mucho de Yaoi, y no deseo saberlo, pero le avisare eso a Konan, como puedes ver en este capítulo había unas otakus locas corriendo por allí.

**Izuna:** Ya se encontró conmigo… Fue horrible.

**Itachi:** ¿En serio debería concursar?

**Kisame:** N-no, N-no digas esas cosas vergonzosas…

**Itachi:** Kisame, estas rojo… Yo siempre supe que ella estaba celosa.

**Kisame:** Realmente el estaba cobrando dinero, pero acertaste.

**Itachi:** obvio que eran celos…

**Madara:** Ella si se ve muy tierna así… ¿Pero qué esconderá ella?

**Izuna:** ¿Serán esos que te imaginas? ¡En el próximo capítulo lo veras!

**Kisame:** Realmente son como gemelos, pero Orochimaru-sensei me da mas miedo…

**Kakuzu:** ―llega― ¡Aquí vengo yo! Con los mejores precios de nuestro querido compañero Sasori vamos, vengan todos, aquí las mejores fotografías de un shota. ¡Todo las Fangirls!

Un montón de chicas lo acorralan.

**Itachi:** será un lio pedirle una foto ahora. No me importa que no crezca, se ve muy tierno así como esta, además que se verá un poco raro si crece.

**Izuna:** No leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Itachi:** En el capítulo del manga me encuentro con mi querido hermano…

**Madara:** ¿Y?

**Itachi:** Y hable con el…

**Izuna:** ¿Y?

**Itachi:** se sintió tan bien entablar una conversación con él, aunque él sea un raro incestuoso y fue violado por Orochimaru-sensei…

**Kisame:** Por lo menos no se convirtió en un travesti.

**Itachi:** Agradezco eso…

**Madara:** es algo gracioso que los Bijuu tengan nombre, aunque eso ya se sabia hace mucho.

**Itachi: **¿En serio?

**Madara:** ¿Entonces que crees que era el Shukaku? ¡Era su nombre!

**Kisame:** ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?

**Izuna: **cosas de la vida… Ahora viene **engel akatsuki**: ¡Hola! ¿Te pusiste celosa? Seguro Konan lo está aun mas… No te preocupes que lo veras, solo ten paciencia. Seguiremos, gracias por todos esos cumplidos, ¡nos leemos!

**Kisame:** Ahora seguimos con, **MitsukiMaiIsotto:** ¡HOLA! ¿Cómo estás? Perdona por dejarte picada aquí está la continuación del capítulo. Qué bueno que te gusten todas las parejas.. ¿Te gusta el KisaIta? ¡Qué bien! Tengo una fanática por fin, esperamos que te veamos mas por aquí… Nos leemos después, bye bye.

**Madara:** Bueno ahora seguiremos con, **Atolotl:** Gracias por tus cumplidos como siempre. Todavía no sabemos quién podría pasar en ese inesperado concurso. Ojala que las chicas se pongan vestidos más cortos… ¡Que tiernas!

**Izuna:** Gracias por intentar protegerme, te lo agradezco muchísimo. Pero al parecer, todo fue de mal en peor y yo sufrí uno de mis mas grandes traumas. ¡Bueno, en este capítulo viste lo que paso! Pero aun así Konan sigue enredada con sus sentimientos y eso hace que los dos se separen mas y mas…

**Itachi:** Es que como no perseguir siendo el tan lindo… Rodeado de niños…

**Kisame:** ¡sonaste como Orochimaru-sensei!

**Itachi:** ¡OH NO! ¡El trauma otra vez no!

**Kisame:** Resiste Itachi-san.

**Izuna:** Vemos que te gusta mucho Kakuzu, esperamos ponerlo mejor mas adelante o protagonista de un capitulo o eso esperamos nosotros.

**Kisame:** Siento que me quedare sin calzones un dia de estos.

**Izuna:** La escritora seguirá con su doujinshi pero no creo que sea capaz de venderlo, pero si de mostrarlo en la web. Pero ya sabemos que serias capaz de comprarlo y muchas gracias por tus reviews, nos leemos luego, Sayonara.

**Madara:** Pobre de Itachin… Sigue traumadin…

**Izuna:** No empieces con tus rimas mal hechas.

**Madara:** ¡Deja mis rimas en paz! Hago lo mejor que puedo.

**Itachi:** Kurama de cachorro se ve muy lindo. ¿Ahora naruto y el son aliados?

**Kisame:** Seguro naruto se convertirá en el Juubi…

**Itachi:** Sigue faltanto el Shukaku.

**Izuna:** Realmente en ese capitulo no estuvo el chico sin cejas.

**Madara:** ¡Pero estuvo genialoso! ¡Y YO TAMBIEN LO ESTOY! Pero tengo parte del cuerpo de Hashirama en mi… Eso es grotesco.

**Izuna:** Es como tener sus genes.

**Itachi:** ¿Qué hará Tsunade-sensei? ¿Qué hare yo para detener el edotensei?

**Kisame:** Dejemos de discutir sobre el manga y sigamos respondiendo los reviews.

**Itachi:** … La siguente es nuestra nueva lectora, **mizaki Uchiha**: ¡Hola! ¿Eres familia mia?

**Madara:** o mia…

**Izuna:** Mia también.

**Itachi:** Gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos un review. Qué bueno que te gusten esos cambios, hacemos el esfuerzo por que quede bien.

**Madara:** Yo tampoco veo la hora para ver el final, espero que termine algún día.

**Izuna:** todo tiene un final hermano, asi sea bello o triste.

**Itachi:** ¡Otra fan mía! No creo que me pueda llevar bien con una persona como ella, pero hare el intento.

**Kisame:** Si, ellos fueron muy malos con Zetsu-chan, pero no creo que puedan sobrevivir 6 meses con él.

**Madara:** A mi también me pareció divertido quedarme con Deidarin… ¿No eres capaz de alcanzarme? ¡Es que soy un pervertido inalcanzable! Pero seguramente con mucho esfuerzo podras hacerlo.

**Itachi:** Son pocas las personas a las que le gusta el SasoIta, pero las otras parejas si son más comunes en los gustos. Nosotros también te queremos.

**Madara:** Algún día sacara su lado pervertido.

**Izuna:** ¡NOO!

**Itachi:** Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…

**Madara:** ¿Cómo será tu lado pervertido?

**Izuna:** ¡Ni te atrevas a decir esas cosas! ¿Cómo puedes rebajarme a tu nivel?

**Kisame:** Son unos completos PEFE ._.

**Itachi:** Si que lo son… Y yo ahora me siento pedófila.

**Kisame:** ¡No digas eso Itachi-san!

**Itachi:** Lo siento, me rendi ante eso.. Pero estoy mejor, sigamos respondiendo.

**Izuna:** La que viene es una de las nuevas lectoras también, **cataleya ikenagi:** ¡hola y bienvenida a este fic! ¿Qué tal? ¿En serio lo amas? ¡Que bueno! ¡no dejes de dormir por eso!

**Madara:** ¡Mejor deja de dormir por mi! ¿En serio? ¡Entonces ya eras una lectora! Pensábamos que eras nueva, no hay problema, por eso siempre andamos recordando que se puede hacer sin una cuenta. Oh, dirás todo… ¡bueno es el review más largo que recibimos en este capítulo! A muy pocas les gusta el cambio de sexo, pero qué bueno que te haya gustado a ti. ¡Y ese fue mi capitulo favorito, esa Deidei si es rebelde, jujuju!

**Izuna:** ¡Mi hermano siempre de pervertido! ¿Experiencia?

**Madara:** ¡Claro hermano! ¿No sabes que los Uchiha somos los más deseados? ¡Somos la familia más importante en Naruto! ¡Eso no es Hentai! Es buena salud para todos. ¡Esfuérzate! Pero como quieres ser tan pervertida como yo, seré para Madara-sensei, jujuju… ¡Bienvenida al PEFE!

**Itachi:** Con que tu plan es ser una mangaka, ¡Eso está bien! ¿Yaoista? Me recuerdas a Konan. ¡No me recuerdes esa noche! Fui la que quedo mas traumada. Bueno, gracias, pero ya estoy en una terapia para olvidarme de eso, pero no me funciona…

**Kisame:** ¿Tu crees que lo golpea mucho? Como dicen por allí el amor duele. Algún día se dará cuenta de esos sentimientos, si es que lo son.

**Izuna:** Siento que quieren secuestrarme…

**Madara:** ¡Por mi está bien! Claro que seguirán mas los pasados de los personajes, solo sigue leyendo cada capítulo. ¿¡Por que me haces recordar mi esposa!T.T

**Izuna:** … eh… Bueno, esos chicos fueron muy malos con ella. Se merecían ese castigo.

**Itachi: **Claro que tiene buenos amigos… Como Kisame.

**Kisame:** ¡¿¡y tú?

**Itachi:** es otra cosa… ¡Es mi rival! ¡A las personas le gusta más su sección! ¿Me pregunto si se quedara con el buen chico! Bueno, hablando de parejas a la final diremos los resultados de las parejas, así que estate atenta.

**Madara:** ¡Bueno! Hay que ver nuevas opotunidades asi que jo hay problema…

**Izuna:** ¡Se recupero! Realmente creo que todas esas rubias son falsas… ¡Es un pervertido que le gusta salir los viernes! Por eso la empresa ha decaído en un 7% comparado con el año pasado ¿Es que no puede dejar de hacer eso? ¡Debe de ver de una vez lo que debe hacer un adulto y comportarse!

**Madara:** Hasta Izuna trajo graficas, eso es muy bueno. Pero, eso que acabas de decir es un secreto, no te lo diré… Solo a su debido tiempo.

**Izuna:** Sonó tan sabio.

**Madara:** ¡es que lo soy! Ves que están de parte mia…

**Izuna:** ¡claro que no! Y la inner esta de mi parte ¿verdad?

**Madara:** ¡Tienes razón! ¡es malo para salud, y hay que vivir la buena vida! No como otros por allí…

**Izuna:** ¿Y porque me miras a mi?

**Madara:** Ciertamente, ¡Yo soy seme! Tienes razón, mucha gente la confunde con esa chica, pero mi Konan es una persona muy linda y amable… Solo que no le dan tiempo de relucir como es…

**Izuna:** _"¿Tu konan?"_

**Itachi:** ¿Tu también me apoyas en eso? Eso me alegra, a muchas personas no les agrado por eso mismo que has dicho. ¿Qué tiene de malo enamorarse de alguien? ¡Igual yo seguiré queriendo a mi pelirrojo! ¡Kenshin Himura!

**Kisame:** ¡Ese no es el pelirrojo! Creo…

**Itachi:** Yo adoro Rurouni Kenshin, también conocido como Samurai X…

**Kisame:** Seguramente serian amigas si se dieran cuenta de lo que son, pero no creo que eso pase, tu sabes lo orgullosas que son las dos, esperemos que algún día se calmen.

**Izuna:** Quizás un día de estos podríamos hacerte una entrevista. ¡Cuando tengamos otros 100 Reviews! … Posiblemente…

**Madara:** ¡Un beso grande para ti también! Con que te gusta el incesto… Lo veo en tus parejas, no te preocupes, diremos los resultados de la encuesta en unos momentos.

**Izuna:** ¿¡QUE! ¿¡COMO PUEDES QUERER QUE ME BESE CON MI HERMANO!

**Madara:** ¡Yo también te quiero hermanito!

**Izuna:** ¡ALEJATE!

**Itachi:** No planeo abrazarla… Después me dirán lesbiana… ¡No lo hare!

**Kisame:** Pides cosas muy difíciles... ¡Bueno nos leemos después!

**Itachi:** ¿Ya falta leer un review no? Bueno, terminemos pronto porque deseo ver mi maratón de Rurouni kenshin.

**Madara:** Ahora seguimos con, **elix**: ¡Siempre con tus comentarios! ¡Pues para la próxima comenta de primero! ¿Oh Jashin-sama te castigara? Nah, eso es algo que diría Hidan, pues como ves seguimos con el fic y no lo dejaremos. ¿Hetalia?

**Itachi:** me gusta China, es lindo.

**Madara:** No creo que sea un Shounen Yaoi, pero sé que es un buen anime y el manga también es divertido. Y HTF, ¿No es el de los muñecos que siempre se están muriendo? Somos tus favoritos, ¡que genial! ¡Pero yo aparecí por fin, que importan los demás personajes! Por fin aparecí en el manga…

**Izuna:** Si, seguro le vio las bragas…

**Madara:** Por eso me gusta el verano… ¡Le ves la ropa interior a las chicas! ¡Y claro que puedes ser mi amiga, considérate una más del grupo!

**Izuna:** Mía también, ¡¿Por qué todos me dicen aburrido!

**Madara:** Pero si Orochimaru es divertido también.

**Itachi:** Que bueno que me entiendes…

**Madara:** ¿Otra incestuosa? Bueno, solo te puedo decir que tengo mis contactos…

**Kisame:** Sigo diciendo que me quedare sin calzones… Si, y viste que cada vez esta mas implicado y mas implicado…

**Itachi:** Espero que esa rubia tenga más valor… Al parecer no lo tiene… Yo si me confesé y lo logre. Bueno, seguro habrá más peleas no te las piedras, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y no termines de leer que ya vienen los resultados de la encuesta de las parejas, bye…

**Madara:** ¡Ahora si! ¿Qué parejas quedaran? ¿Ustedes que piensan?

**Izuna:** Estoy seguro que no estaré en la encuesta…

**Kisame:** Eso no lo sabes.

**Itachi:** Kenshin es tan genial, que suertuda es Kaoru.

**Kisame:** ¡Deja de ver Rurouni Kenshin!

**Itachi:** Lo siento… Aunque sea un anime viejo, siempre sera muy bueno.

**Madara:** Comencemos… ¿Quién tiene los resultados?

Konan: ―llegó― ¡Aquí traigo los resultados! Son de último momento… ―le da un sobre a Izuna―, Como yo los dije la otra vez tuve que encargarme de las votaciones… ¡Saludos a todos los lectores, nos vemos! ―se va―

**Madara:** ¡Bien Izuna! Dinos los resultados, ya era hora.

**Izuna:** ―abre el sobre―, ¿Qué tipos de resultados serán?

**Itachi:** ¡Dilos! Estamos nerviosos… ¿Quién habrá ganado?

**Madara:** Seguro gano el MadaDei, o MadaIta…

**Itachi:** ¡No creo que haya esas parejas! Que sea SasoIta…

**Kisame:** ¡KisaIta! ¡O alguna conmigo!

**Izuna:** ¡Bien! Lo que muchos esperaban, los resultados son:

**NaruSasu 1 voto (ni siquieran ha aparecido,¿Yaoi?)**

**ItaSasu 1 voto (¿¡INCESTO!)**

**MadaZetsu 1 voto (¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?)**

**OroKabu 1 voto (¡¿OTRO YAOI!)**

**NagaKona 1 voto (¿El no estaba muerto?)**

**KisaZetsu 1 voto (¡Los pieles raras!)**

**HarrisonxLorenette 1 voto (¿Los padres de hidan?)**

**MadaraxMI 2 votos (¿Quién es mi? ¿O sea yo?)**

**TobiZetsu 2 votos (Los acosadores…)**

**MadaIzu 3 votos (¿¡Otra vez con mi hermano!)**

**SasoIta 3 votos (¡La primera pareja!)**

**PaiHida 3 votos (Pareja de religiosos raros)**

**SasoDei 3 votos (¿Los artistas?)**

**MadaraxSuesposadesconocida 030? 3 votos (¿¡Votaron por ellos!)**

**MadaDei 4 votos (¡Mi hermano es pedófilo!)**

**ObaMada 4 votos (¡¿Y SIGUEN CON ESO!)**

**SasoZetsu 5 votos (¿Habrá algo raro entre ellos?)**

**La AutoraxSaso xDD 6 votos (¿Qué clase de persona los emparejo?)**

**ManuelitaxGuachimingo 7 votos (¡¿WTF! ¿También ellos?)**

**KakuHida 8 votos (La pareja dispareja)**

**KisaIta 9 votos (Amigos de infancia o algo mas…)**

**DeiTobi 9 votos (Relacion SenpaixKouhai)**

**PaiKona ¡Ganadora con 12 votos! (El Dios y su ángel)**

**Izuna:** ¡Y estos son los resultados! La pareja PaiKona gano por varios votos, ya veo que a muchas personas le gusta esa pareja, ahora se pondrá mas de esta.

**Madara:** ¡esta vez obtuvimos mas votos! Sorprendente, los lectores cada vez suben y suben.

**Itachi:** Quede de segundo lugar de parejas con Kisame.

**Kisame:** ¡Hay que esforzare mas!

**Izuna:** ¿Y porque me emparejaron con mi hermano?

**Madara:** Porque nos quieren juntos…

**Izuna:** ¡Callate!

**Itachi:** Eso creo que ya es todo… Podre ver Rurouni Kenshin… ¡Mi maratón! Me gustan los samuráis…

**Kisame:** ¿En serio?

**Itachi:** Si. Por cierto, sabes que me deprimi cuando me entere que ledo tensei no puede ser detenido… ¡Y todavía mi hermano me persigue! Eso si se le pego de Orochimaru-sensei.

**Madara:** ¡Y YO SOY INVECIBLE! ¡MUAJAJAAJAJA!

**Itachi:** Bueno, lectores, en el próximo capitulo de **Precious Days in Akatsuki:** _Akatsuki se enfrentara a la preparatoria Konoha. ¿Qué clase de cosas pedirá el concurso? ¿Podrán Konan y Pain verse nuevamente? ¡Es el dia de san valentin! ¿Qué harán todos? ¿Podran ganar? ¿Quién es el consejo estudiantil de esa preparatoria?_

**Kisame:** Y todo y más en el **Capitulo 20: Día de San Valentín: ¡Concurso de Belleza! **

**Izuna:** No se lo pierdan. ¡Nos leemos luego! Bye Bye…

**Madara:** ¡Las amo chicas! ¿Soy el mas sexy, eh? ¡Y recuerden ayudar a la PEFE!

**Itachi:** Hasta la vista baby…

**Kisame:** Estoy entre un montón de Uchiha.

¿Podrá Izuna librarse de Madara y su incesto? ¿Madara sacara el lado pervertido de Izuna? ¿Podran fundar PEFE? ¿Itachi superara su trauma con Orochimaru y podrá ver Rurouni Kenshin? ¿Izuna pasara su trauma también? ¿La escritora podrá escribir más rápido? ¿La pareja ganadora tendrán un puesto mayor en el fic? Y lo más importante… ¿Podre hacer mi One-shot para mi concurso y ustedes me seguirán leyendo?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_Deidara-Inuzuka: _

_¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gusto? Me esforcé y exprimi todo lo que tenia, asi que no creo que halla salido mucho… ¡Y pensar que podría hacerlo mejor, ya que tendría mas cosas que poner y eso! Pero a la final o fue nada u.u… ¡Las ideas se fueron! Bueno, dejando eso. Quise poner el porque Konan no podía sentir esos "sentimientos" por Pain y me parece bien, porque una persona muy importante para ti es difícil es olvidarla en tu vida ¿Sera capaz Pain de borrar ese dolor que todavía acosa a Konan? Espero no se molesten por eso._

_Ahora mismo estoy viendo Rurouni Kenshin xD, por eso fue agregado al fic… ¡Pero es que ese Kenshin es tan bello! Bueno, ahora mismo estoy viendo si puedo concursar en un concurso de One-shot para una revista de manga de latino america. Al parecer la fecha limite es el 23 de marzo. Bueno, ¿Qué mas puedo decir? ¡Deseo la peluca de Deidara! Pero aquí te la venden como si fueran como… 200 dolares. Bueno, el siguiente capitulo se me va a complicar mas las cosas ya que aparecerán unos personajes que antes eran maestros, pero no se preocupen ya que antes editare los anteriores capítulos y después hare el ultimo, creo que asi seria mejor…_

_Por cierto… ¡La encuesta fue muy bien! Cada vez suben mas los lectores n3n, eso es muy bueno, votaron por todas las parejas, ninguna se quedo sola. Ademas que agregaron el de la AutoraxSaso… ¡¿Por qué con Sasori! Se que es bello y tierno y mi adoracion por los Shota es grande pero… humm xD… Mejor me callo. ¡Muchisimas gracias por votar! ¡No los defraudare, se los prometo!_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Se les quiere muchísimo, y muchas gracias Dhangerina y Andreadeidei-chan, por todos esas lindos y preciosos dibujos. ¡Adoro sus dibujos! ¡Yo también mejorare para hacer el doujinshi! Pero quiero comprarme una tableta, a ver si dibujo digital y ver si queda más bonito x3…_

_Bye bye!_


	20. Día de San Valentín: Concurso de Belleza

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki**_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto-sensei es muy bueno y me regalo los derechos de autor… Y ahora puedo decir que legalmente los personajes son míos… No, es malo decir mentiras, siguen perteneciendo a Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. El manga SekaiIchi Hatsukoi les pertenecen a Nakamura Shungiku y Fujisaki Miyako. Vampire Knight le pertenece a Hino Matsuri.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, creo.

**Notas:** Los pensamientos o cuando habla Zetsu-chan. Si esta en negrita significa que es la Zetsu oscura, si no digo esto… No es el fic.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capitulo 20:**

**Día de San Valentín: ¡Concurso de Belleza!**

"_**Hay que saber apreciar las cosas antes de perderlas. Porque si las pierdes, no volverán mas nunca a ti. Verte me trae un gran dolor, pero también me da un gran alivio. Este día en especial, me gustaría haberlo disfrutado mucho mejor contigo. Me gustaría ser como las otras, sonreír pensando en el chico que te gusta. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer si el chico que me gusta ya no puede estar conmigo? Aunque despliegue estas blancas alas de papel, no podre llegar al cielo donde te encuentras. Solo deseaba la felicidad, para ustedes dos… Esto es el día de San Valentín… Y esto es Precious Days in Akatsuki…"**_

Los hermosos pétalos de cerezos caían, daban un lindo toque al ambiente. Se podía oler el chocolate por todas partes. En todas las tiendas se anunciaba el día esperado por muchos chicos. ¡San Valentín! Donde las chicas les regalan a los chicos un chocolate, o también un dulce. Los chicos esperaban esta ocasión para competir entre ellos para ver quien recibíamás chocolates, másconfesiones, más peleas por las novias de los chicos si recibía chocolate de otras chicas.

En total, es un día de felicidad para los chicos, un día de guerra para las mujeres. Y en este día tan especial nuestras protagonistas no podrían faltar. Preparar un chocolate a tu persona especial era todo un reto, tenía que quedar perfecto.

Unos días antes de ese día esperado, Deidara y Hidan preparaban unos chocolates en el apartamento de la segunda, pero a esta no le había ido muy bien que digamos, o eso decía su amiga. Pero no solo ellas cocinaban, si no también…

―Espero le gusten estos chocolates, hum ―dijo alegremente la rubia. Tenía un lindo delantal rosado y un pañuelo en la cabeza del mismo color. Todo su cabello estaba agarrado en una cola de caballo, exceptuando su mechón largo tapando sus ojos, el único ojo visible brillaba de emoción. La rubia estaba batiendo el chocolate que se veía espeso.

―Espero que el líder acepte los míos ―comentó entusiasmada por ese día. La albina llevaba un delantal violeta con un paño en la cabeza del mismo color. Su sonrisa iluminaba todo su rostro, las chicas estaban alegres por este día.

―Pero Hidan, hum…

―¿Dime rubio?

―¡¿Qué está haciendo la Uchiha aquí! ―preguntó con unas venitas en la sien.

―Algo… ―articuló ella. La chica llevaba un delantal rojo con flores blancas, con un paño en la cabeza de mismo color. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas, sin olvidar sus lentes, esta vez no recordó a su hermano. Ella estaba batiendo una rica masa para ponqués.

―¡Tú me estresas, hum! ―le gruñó la rubia y señaló a la Uchiha con una paleta llena de chocolate―. ¿Por qué tengo que cocinar contigo? Es una total amargura, además que eres mi rival…

―Rival… ―se quedó pensativa―. ¿Segura? ―preguntó con voz indiferente la Uchiha.

―Esa personalidad tuya es la que me da rabia, hum… ―dijo con el seño fruncido la rubia.

―Ya, ya ―intentó calmar Zetsu―, pelear no es bueno. ¡Tenemos que hacer chocolates! _"¡Espero que a Kisame le gusten los míos!" _―la bicolor también estaba allí, cocinando con su personalidad alegre como siempre. La chica tenía un delantal floreado y muy bonito. Tambiéntenía un paño en la cabeza con el mismo estampado. Había un poco de chocolate en sus mejillas.

―Zetsu-chan, tienes un poco de chocolate en tus mejillas ―le dijo la Uchiha con su tono serio, se lo quitó con su dedo y probo el chocolate―. Esta delicioso ―se le iluminaron los ojos. Uno de los pasatiempos de ella era visitar las tiendas de dulces, le gustaban mucho.

―¿Te gustan los dulces Itachi-san? ¡Entonces a ti también te hare unos! ―le sonrió la peliverde.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó la Uchiha sin entender.

―Porque somos amigas ―le dijo con seguridad regalándole una sonrisa en su cara. Ella se lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo―. Tu estuviste cuando necesite ayuda cuando los chicos malos… _**"Es cierto, ella estuvo".**_ Muchas gracias por estas con Sasori-kun… Entonces, ¿Te gustan los dulces?

Las palabras de esta hicieron que un leve color rojo se asomara por las mejillas de la Uchiha. Se sentía muy agradecida por las palabras, ella nunca había recibido ese tipo de palabras por parte de nadie. Ella asintió un poco tímida, no era costumbre de ella estar con chicas y preparar chocolate.

―¡Tiene razón, somos amigas, joder! No me dejen de lado ¿eh? ―dijo con una sonrisa burlona Hidan―. Itachi no necesita chocolates, ella tiene una pechonalidadmuuuy fuerte ¡JAJAJAJA!

―Sí, si… Pero entonces solo te verían por el físico y no por cómo eres ―se burló la rubia.

―Estas celosa porque tu pechonalidad es muuuy débil ―contraatacó la albina―. Nadie tiene la culpa de que seas plana, pareces un chico Dei-chan.

―¡D-Déjame en paz! ―enfureció y sus mejillas enrojecieron―. N-no puedo apurar a que crezcan…

―**Como las de Konan-san, juju… **―comentó con tono lujurioso la parte oscura de Zetsu.

―¡O-oye! ―se ruborizó la peliazul. Esta llevaba un delantal blanco y todo su cabello recogido en una coleta de lado, como siempre adornaba una bonita flor de papel, era la única sin un paño en la cabeza. Ella estaba observando en horno―. _"No séqué hago en el apartamento de Hidan… Bueno, Zetsu-chan me invito, no pude dejar que viniera sola" _―soltó un suspiro.

―Realmente ―comentó la rubia―, seguro ella bebe leche después de una ducha en las aguas termales, dicen que eso incrementa el pecho…

―¿En serio? ―preguntó la peliverde―. Podría intentarlo. _**"Somos algo plana"**_ Si… ―se dijo algo deprimida.

―Bueno… Yo lo he hecho ―dijo algo tímida la Uchiha―. Solo son rumo- ―no puedo terminar la oración ya que todas tenían una mirada fija en ella.

―Debe ser cierto entonces… Lo debería probar ―miró detenidamente los pechos de la Uchiha―, ¡Joder el rumor es cierto!

―¿Todo era verdad, hum? ―preguntó asombrada la rubia―. Yo nunca lo hice pensando que era de idiotas desesperadas…

―"_¿Idiotas desesperadas?" _―pensó la Uchiha nerviosa, pero no mostró emoción alguna.

―¡Tenemos que tener un buen cuerpo para ganar! ―gritó emocionada la albina alzando su paleta llena de chocolate―. Si tenemos pechonalidad baja como Dei-chan, perderemos definitivamente.

―¡OYE, HUM! ¡Te escuche sabes! ―gruñó la rubia mientras vertía el chocolate en unos envases de corazones―, por lo menos no soy como la cegata Uchiha que usa los ingredientes equivocados.

―¿Eh? ―estaba vertiendo en la mezcla un poco de sal―. Puedo ser un poco ciega, pero no soy sorda.

―¿Quieres pelear? Bueno… Entonces pe- ―la rubia fue interrumpida.

―¡Silencio! ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo el director con respecto al festival de la otra preparatoria? ―dijo con autoridad la peliazul. Se le había pegado ese tono de voz de Pain.

―Si ―dijo como siempre sin emoción Itachi.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Después de la locura el viernes. Los chicos fueron llamados por el director para asistir el sábado después de su medio día de clases ―ellos también veían clase los sábados, solo que menos horas que los días de semana―, a su oficina. Y así fue, los chicos asistieron en la oficina, ya todos se imaginaban el porqué habían sido llamados urgentemente. Los chicos rodeaban el escritorio de Madara y este los miraba a todos desde su silla. Izuna estaba a su lado parado, daba un vistazo de vez en cuando por la ventana.

―¿Ahora qué, hum? ―dijo enojada la rubia por siempre estar metida en problemas por capricho de un Uchiha―. Ya todos nos imaginamos a que viene todo esto.

―¿Con que lo saben, eh? ―sonrió maliciosamente, miró el poster que habían dejado pegado en la cartelera que ahora estaba en su escritorio, lo tomó y lo miró minuciosamente―. Eso me hace las cosas más fácil, Deidarin.

―¡No me digas así! ―le gritó enfadada―, hum.

―Pero si es muy dulce decirte de esa manera, a todas las chicas le pongo un lindo apodito ―se burló el director.

―¡Me lo dices solo a mí, hum! ―se quejó y frunció el seño.

―¿En enserio lo crees? ―miró a las otras chicas―, ¡bueno como se que te sientes sola Deidarin, le pondré apodo a todas!

―¿Qué has hecho, Deidara? ―le miró de reojo Konan con amargura.

―No es justo que me toque todo a mí, hum ―le respondió.

―¡Ya se! ―miró primero a Hidan―, ¡tuserásHidachin!

―¡¿Qué clase de apodo estúpido es ese! ―gritó enfadada―, ¡Que Jashin-sama te maldiga por ese jodido apodo!

―Pues encaja bien en lo estúpido ―comentó el avaro.

―Bueno bueno… ―miró a Konan esta vez y mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

―"_No… No… No…" _―pensaba la peliazul al tener los ojos de Madara en ella fijamente―._ "Cálmate Konan, seguramente no será un apodo tan idiota, quizás…"_

―Konacchi ―soltó el director y mostró su sonrisa orgullosa.

Se escucharon varias risitas que escaparon de la boca de mucho de los Akatsuki.

―Hey… Esto ya es muy estúpido… ―se mostraron unas venitas en la sien de Konan. Estar enojada es poco para ella. Cada vez odiaba mas a ese director por las cosas quehacía o le hacía hacer a ella. Con paso rápido se acerco al escritorio y le miró fijamente de manera irritada―. Te odio ―finalizó y se alejó para estar nuevamente con el grupo.

―Eh… Eh… ―no podía decir palabra alguna, Konan lo había asustado―. Ella me asusta ―le susurró a su hermano.

―¿Para qué te pones a inventar apodos? ―le respondió en susurro.

―¡Porque es divertido! AdemásDeidarin me lo pidió ―le devolvió la mirada al grupo y se enfocó en Itachi―, mi querida sobrina, ya tu tenias apodo, pero para que todos lo sepan eres Itachin.

―…―a la Uchiha le dio un tic en el ojo derecho―. Claro…

―"_Se ve que estas pasando lo mismo que yo, Itachi" _―pensó la peliazul viendo el estado de su compañera.

―Veamos… ―observó a Zetsu y se quedo pensativo por un largo rato―… uhmm… Tu apodo será Zetsu-chan ―Sonrió alegremente a la bipolar.

―¡S-Si! ―le correspondió la sonrisa―._**"¿Y ese apodo que?" **_¡Me gusta mucho ese apodo!

―¡Pero si ya todos le dicen así! ―se irritó mas la peliazul―, ¿Y a que viene lo de los apodos? ¡¿No nos ibas a decir algo más importante! No quiero perder mi tiempo aquí.

―No lo perderásKonacchi.

―¡No me vuelvas a mencionar con ese nombre!

―Bien, continuemos ―carraspeó un poco y prosiguió―, como todos deben saber lo que nos trae este poster es prácticamente una carta de guerra.

―¿Carta de guerra? ―interrumpió el pelirrojo―. ¿Quieren declararle guerra al instituto con eso?

―Si, efectivamente ―el director miró nuevamente el poster y lo tomó en sus manos―. ¿Y este poster que sería?

―Seria… ―el líder calculó en su mente―, ¡Seria una entrada a su territorio! ―logró razonar.

―Me lo suponía del líder, te la sabes todas ―elogió el director y siguió―. Como dijo Pain, esto vendría siendo una entrada a su territorio. El cual es…

―La preparatoria Konoha ―finalizó el pelirrojo.

―Si ―su cara contenta y alegre cambió a una fría e inexpresiva―. Esto no pinta bien, no muchas veces retan a la escuela. Todo está cubierto por ser un concurso. Hashirama creía que no me daría cuenta, que todo es el de su parte ―se burló―, pero no podemos negarnos, sería un acto de cobardía…

―¿No es la primera vez que retan al instituto? ―preguntó Kisame.

―No ―le mostró una sonrisa socarrona―. ¿Recuerdan la misión de venir aquí de noche?

―No nos la recuerdes… ―la cara de Sasori palideció por el trauma revivido, la Uchiha cayó en el mismo estado que él―. ¿Y a que viene esa misión?

―Ese era un reto de HashiramaSenju, el director de la preparatoria Konoha ―respondió―, ¿Nunca se preguntaron para que era el video?

―Realmente no ―dijo la albina encogiendo los hombros―, nunca le tome importancia a eso.

―Pues tenía que entregársela a él, como prueba de que él reto lo llevaron a cabo, esa fue una de las misiones especiales de Akatsuki, y esta será otra de ellas.

―¿Habrá otra misión que haya sido un reto? ―preguntó sorprendido el líder.

―No en realidad. Todos los demás fueron por mí, esa fue la única que fue hecha por un reto de Hashirama además de esta que encomendare. Seguramente ellos ya saben quienes son cada uno de ustedes.

―¡P-Pero! ¡¿Cómo? ―se alarmó Konan―. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan quienes somos nosotros? No le hemos dicho a nadie que somos del Akatsuki, además de los del instituto.

―Posiblemente tengan a un infiltrado ―analizó Sasori y todos lo miraron―. Uno nunca sabe…

―Sasori tiene mucha razón ―apoyó el director―, puede ser eso. Además de que Hashirama tiene la cinta y pudo mostrársela a su grupo.

―¿El también tiene su grupo? ¿Cómo nosotros, hum? ―preguntó extrañada Deidara.

―Claro que sí. Ustedes deben saberlo muy bien…

―¡El consejo de estudiantes de la preparatoria Konoha! ―gritaron todo el Akatsuki sorprendido.

―Exacto. Si lo pensamos con detenimientodebe ser ellos.

―"_Entonces la que declaro como rival a Uchiha… ¡La debió conocer porque es una del consejo de estudiantes, hum!" _―analizó rápidamente la rubia―. _"Seguramente su amiga también era una del consejo" _No sabemos nada de ellos, ¡Pero ellos si saben de nosotros! ¡No es nada justo, hum!

―Si lo dices de esa manera es cierto ―habló Izuna esta vez―. Ellos no saben nada de los del consejo estudiantil de Konoha, pero seguramente ellos saben de nosotros, osea, ustedes chicos ―calculó minuciosamente―. Además que el reto es en el territorio enemigo es una gran baja para nosotros si lo vemos así. Podría suceder cualquier cosa.

―Gracias por apoyarme hermano.

―¿Es su hermano, hum? ―preguntó curiosa la rubia.

―Sí, el es Uchiha Izuna ―presentó a su hermano a todo el grupo―, seguramente no lo conocían.

―Lo habíamos visto antes, pero nunca supimos quien era… ― habló el líder―. _"Con razón tienen un gran parecido" _―pensó y todos los Akatsuki vieron fijamente al hermano menor.

―Un gusto chicos, espero mi hermano no les cause mucho problemas, porque él sabe lo que le pasara a la preparatoria ―observó a su hermano.

―S-si… No hay que desviarse del tema ―prosiguió―. Este plan va a ser sencillo. Las chicas participaran en el concurso, y ustedes los chicos, las apoyaran en todo lo que sea posible ―ordenó―. Cada uno tendrá su pareja como fue asignada al principio.

―P-pero… ―titubeó la peliverde―. Yo no tengo pareja director _**"¡Joder! Siempre quedamos así"**_

―No hay de qué preocuparse Zetsu-chan, he traído la pareja perfecta para ti. Estarás en su supervisión. Te la presentare en un rato ―le regaló una sonrisa―. No podría dejarte sola… Por cierto, los hombres también estarán encargados de investigar más cosas sobre el instituto Konoha ¿Está bien?

―No hay problema en eso ―afirmó Pain―, me encargare de que todo vaya bien.

―Que no se hable más ―se levantó de su escritorio y con una sonrisa ganadora les gritó―: Mision 7: ¡A ganar el concurso de belleza!

―¡Sí! ―afirmaron todos los chicos presentes.

―Ya se pueden retirar ―se sentó nuevamente―. Deseo con todas mis ganas verlas a ustedes en sus lindos trajes. Por cierto aquí tengo mas información sobre el concurso ―señaló unos papeles sobre la mesa y las chicas los tomaron―. Son todos los trajes y los requisitos que deben de tomar para entrar al concurso… Ya quiero verlas en la parte de traje de baño.

―**¡Pervertido! **―le tiró su zapato izquierdo la peliverde.

―¡AGH! ―cayó de la silla, quedo la marca de la suela en la cara de Madara. Se levantó temblando un poco y miró a Zetsu―. ¡No seas tan mala Zetsu-chan!

―"_En realidad te lo merecías" _―observó Izuna con decepción a su hermano―, ¿No tenias que decir algo mas? ¿Algo de una enfermedad? ―preguntó algo extrañado de lo que decía el mismo Izuna, esa enfermedad tenía un nombre muy raro.

―Ah sí, Kisame y Deidara, unos doctores chiflados al parecer los buscan… Dicen que ustedes pueden encontrar la cura a una tal enfermedad.

―No otra vez, hum ―soltó un suspiro y miró al peliazul―. Todo es culpa tuya, ese nombre es muy raro.

―¿Qué? ¡Tambiéntú tienes la culpa! ―señaló Kisame a Deidara. Tenía en ceño fruncido.

―¡Claro que no! Te dije que ese nombre parecía una enfermedad, hum ―se defendió.

―A todo esto… ¿Para qué era ese nombre? ―preguntó la Uchiha. En realidad los únicos que sabían los que habían formado el grupo en contra de la cita de Itachi y Sasori eran Kisame y Deidara, pero a la primera nombrada no se lo podían decir. Estos dieron un respingo y vieron asustados a Itachi―, ¿Qué sucede Kisame?

―¿eh? N-N-nada ―titubeó―, mejor vayámonos a casa.

―B-B-Buena idea Kisame ―apoyó la rubia a su amigo azul y le da un leve golpe en el hombro. Estos se mostraron una sonrisa forzada para evadir el tema.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Las chicas recordaron aquello con un poco de pereza y desgana. Todavía quedaba pendiente lo del concurso además de estar ocupada con lo del chocolate a su persona especial.

― "_**Es un completo pervertido… ¡Ese jodido director!" **_―pensó la Zetsu oscura.

―¡E-ese idiota! Decir esas t-tonterias, hum ―habló completamente roja.

―Estas roja… ―dijo con su tonó inexpresivo como siempre Itachi.

―¡N-no te metas, hum!

―¿Están listas las galletas, Konacchi? ―preguntó la albina.

―¡No me digas así! ¡Es un apodo muy estúpido! ―reclamó la peliazul―. Todo es tu culpa ―señaló a Deidara―, si no hubieras dicho eso… No me hubiera puesto ese apodo tan ridículo.

―No es justo, hum ―se quejó y siguió batiendo el chocolate―. No quiero ser a la única que moleste.

―Tu naciste para distraer a tío Madara ―opinó Itachi―, así no molestara a cualquier chica.

―¡Así se habla Itachin! ―animó la albina―, ¿Escuchaste eso rubio?

―Que ella lo diga me deprime mucho mas… ―se arrodilló en una esquina oscura de espalda a los demás―, hum.

―Pobrecita… ―la miró con lastima la peliazul―, Zetsu-chan, ¿Quién será tu pareja para el festival?

―¿Ah? ―dio un respingo y se sonrojó―. T-T-Tobi…

―¿en serio? ¿No es el chico que siempre anda gritando?

―Tobi es Tobi ―corrigió la Uchiha.

―Eso no explica nada ―dijo con una gotita en la sien la peliazul.

―¿Qué, hum? ―se levantó para volver a su labor la rubia―, ¿El también estará en el festival? ¡No jodan, y pensaba que podría ser calmado!_ "¡Y pasar el festival con Akasuna-san_!" ―lo ojos brillaron de emoción y su cara resplandeció.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó la pelinegra al ver la reacción de Deidara.

―Estará pensando en él… ―le dijo la religiosa―. Es lo mejor que sabe hacer ―se burló.

―Posiblemente ―soltó la peliazul―. _"¿Cómo hare con Pain después de lo que paso en el centro comercial?"_―tembló un poco. Ella realmente estaba asustada por lo que pensara él―. _"Desde ese día, no hablamos mas" _―observó a las chicas―. _"Todas están muy felices cocinando y pensando en su persona especial… Pero yo, en realidad no tengo ninguna ¿A quién podría cocinarle un chocolate? Estar aquí es estúpido"_ ―se enfocó en la albina que le estaba sonriendo a su amiga la rubia―. _"¿Por qué debería estar enojada si un amigo sale con una chica? Solo causo molestias a los demás. Como siempre soy yo el parasito" _―miró en dirección al horno pero sin mirar nada en especifico―. _"Debo disculparme con Kakuzu, por mi culpa también debí causarle molestias…"_

―¿Algo te huele a quemado? ―preguntó la albina. Un humo se empezó a concentrar en la cocina―. ¿¡Que es esto? ¿¡Qué se quema! ¡Joder, que Jashin-sama los maldiga!

―¡Son las galletas, hum! ―exclamó Deidara y todas vieron a Konan.

―¿He? ¿Las galletas? ―abrió rápidamente el horno y salió un humo espeso dejado la cocina inundada por el humo.

Las chicas tosieron y se cerraron los ojos . Hidan fue a abrir la ventana pero en el camino se tropezó con Deidara que sostenía el envase de chocolate el cual voló por los aires, y cayó sobre la querida Uchiha. Zetsu que fue cuidadosamente sin tropezarse con nada abrió la ventana y el humo se fue velozmente dejando ver a Hidan y a Deidara en el suelo y a la Uchiha parada con un envase lleno de chocolate sobre su cabeza.

―Deidara… ―le dijo la Uchiha con voz aterradora―. ¿Acaso deseas morir hoy?

―¡HUUM!―exclamó espantada la rubia―. Y-Yo, n-no… ―titubeó―. ¡Todo es culpa de Hidan, hum!

―¿Qué? ―arqueó una ceja―, ¡Que Jashin-sama te castigue atea, no tengo la culpa de no ver!

―¡Ni que fueras Itachi, hum! ―le contraatacó. Dio un leve respingo al darse cuenta de que a sus espaldas tenia la escrutadora mirada de Itachi.

―Puedo ser medio ciega, pero no medio sorda…¿Saben? ―corrigió Itachi al ver que sus amigas no entendían eso.

―Ya, ya… ―calmó la bipolar acercándose a las chicas―. No se peleen ¿sí?

―Bueno, hum… ¡Pero es tu culpa loca religiosa con su dios Jashin! ―le mostró la lengua Deidara.

―No te burles de Jashin-sama rubio, nadie tiene la culpa de que hayas nacido hombre ―se mofó e hincó los hombros.

―¡Hey! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que soy mujer, hum! ―gritó histérica―, además yo no tengo una mente pervertida desde pequeña…

―¡¿A quién le dices pervertida! ¡Jodete rubio! ―sus mejillas se adaptaron a un color rojo por el enfado―. Además, la culpa es de Konan, ella estaba supervisando las galletas ―todas instantáneamente miraron a la nombrada―. ¡Joder, es tu culpa!

―"_¿Mi culpa? ¿otra vez soy yo la culpable?" _―pensó la peliazul y sus ojos oscurecieron un poco―. Tienes razón chicas, es mi culpa ―enseñó una sonrisa débil y triste.

―Konan-san… N-no, no es tu- ―la peliverde fue interrumpida por la nombrada.

―No, si es mi culpa. Perdonen chicas, perdóname Itachi ―miró a la ultima con un poco de tristeza―. Me iré inmediatamente, debo hacer unas cosas ―empezó a recoger sus cosas.

―No… ―fue lo que dijo Itachi pero ya Konan se había marchado del lugar.

―¿Qué le paso a Konacchi? ―preguntó extrañada la religiosa.

―¿Es que no sabes idiota, hum? ―le respondió con una pregunta―. ¡Fuiste tú, hum!

―Sus ojos mostraban un gran dolor e indecisión ―explicó la Uchiha―, su sonrisa era algo falsa, solo para no preocuparnos… No podemos entenderla, porque seguro es algo que no desea mostrarle a nadie. Seguro es algo que le persigue de su pasado.

―¡Itachi-san es muy inteligente! ―aplaudió Zetsu―, te cae chocolate por la cara.

―Oh ―colocó el envase sobre el mesón―. Konan-san seguro es una persona que no le gusta ocasionarle problemas a los demás y por eso debió sentirse dolida. Aunque es solo una suposición, no se puede saber en que estará pensando ella. _"Yo también he sufrido un gran dolor. Posiblemente, ¿Es el dolor de no estar con la persona a quien amas mucho?"_ ―se quedó pensativa un momento.

―La pechuhona si habla ―dijo sorprendida la albina.

―¿Acaso creías que era muda, hum?

―"_Me acusan de sorda y ciega… ¿Hasta de muda me acusan también?" _―pensó con decepción.

―Estoy un poco preocupada ―se dijo la peliverde―. _**"Confía en Konan-san, ella estará bien. Seguro tenia cosas que hacer. ¡Vamos, hay que seguir, el festival y San Valentín se acerca!" **_¡YAY! Chicas, sigamos, no hay que rendirse, también hagámosle unos lindos chocolates a Konan-san.

―Asíse habla Zetsu-chan ―apoyó la albina―. Tengo que esforzarme para hacerle algo que sea comible a mi querido líder…

―¿Me pregunto si a Sasori-kun le gustara lo que hare? ―se preguntó la embarrada de chocolate, digo, Itachi.

―"_¿Por qué siento que soy la desechada?" _―miró a Zetsu con alegría―. ¡Estamos juntas en esto! _"¡En las chicas desechadas!"_―lloriqueó en su interior.

―C-Claro… ― dijo nerviosa por la reacción de su amiga_―. __**"¿Y a esta que le está pasando?"**_―pensó con desprecio la Zetsu oscura.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Las chicas ansiosas y emocionadas por lo que dirán su persona ―o en el caso de Zetsu personas― especial, siguieron con su tarea del regalo de San Valentín. Los sentimientos que Konan iba de aquí para allá, ella ya no sabíacomo ver a su amigo de la infancia. Ella iba caminando por la calle sin rumbo fijo, luego de varias horas de caminar se colocó sobre un puente a mirar el agua fluir debajo de ella, se quedó mirando su reflejo. Le refrescaba de solo ver el agua, ella necesitaba relajarse un poco. Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos no sabía que pensar sobre Pain y sobre ella.

―"_¿Qué soy para él?" _―tenia la mirada perdida en el agua―. _"¿Soy como una hermana, no? ¿El es mi amigo de la infancia, no? Fuimos criados en el mismo orfanato… ¿No? Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así?"_ ―sus ojos se aguaron―. _"¿Por qué debo sentir esto Nagato? ¡Por favor explícamelo_!_"_ ―se cubrió el rostro con sus dos manos. Unaslágrimas se escaparon. La secó con brusquedad y miró el cielo―. Tengo miedo… ¿De saber? ―algo empezó a vibrar en su bolso. Sacó su celular, era una llamada. Contestó sin haber visto el nombre―. ¿Aló?

―¿Aló? ¿Konan? ¿Dónde estás? Quiero hablar contigo ―se escuchó a través del celular.

―"_¡P-Pain!" _Estoy paseando… Nada en especial ―contestó. Se sentía afligida con solo escuchar la voz de él―. _"¿Por qué tenía que ser Pain?"_

―¿Ya hiciste todos los preparativos para el festival?

―Sí.

―¿No necesitas ayuda en algo?

―No, puedo hacerlo sola ―sollozó el tan solo el recuerdo en su mente de cómo su amigo estaría con la albina.

―¿Konan? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dime donde estas? Tengo que hablar contigo… ―su voz sonó preocupado.

―No, perdona, pero ahora no puedo… ―limpió otras lagrimas que escaparon. Mostró una sonrisa pequeña―. No hay de qué preocuparse.

―¡Kona…! ―la peliazul ya había cortado.

―Perdona, pero no puedo hablar contigo ahora ―guardó nuevamente su celular en su bolso y siguió caminando―. No ahora.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

El día esperado llego, las chicas emocionadas gritaban e iban de un lado a otro con su pareja. Chocolates iban de aquí para allá. Y otros estaban un poco deprimidos por qué no recibían chocolates ―los rechazados―. Y algunas chicas estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, vigilando que su pareja no recibiera chocolates. Este día la preparatoria tenia medio día de clase, solo unas pocas horas. Eso le daba tiempo a los Akatsuki de recibir ó entregar sus chocolates e ir al festival.

El moreno, estaba en una habitación del colegio en uno de los pisos de arriba, al lado del club de cocina. Estaba vendiendo, como debía suponerse…

―¡Vengan! ¡Chocolates! ¡Chocolates para su enamorado! ―gritó el moreno, mientras mas y mas chicas entraban en la habitación―. ¡También hay hechizos de embrujo! Cuerda de la infidelidad. ¡Vengan, Vengan!

Había toda una cola de chicas para compras los dichosos objetos que vendían. Kakuzu ha estado estos días planeando como obtener dinero en este día. Además que se está dando cuenta de que es uno de los días festivos que más le ha producido dinero en todo el año. Las chicas con rostros sonrientes platicaban entre ellas.

―¡KAKUZU! ―gritó una chica que se podía reconocer por su peinado y por el color de cabello plateado―. ¡JODER! ―entró en la habitación y se golpeó con muchas y esta las empujaba―. ¡NO EMPUJEN! ―histérica, fue empujando de un lado a otro a la chicas dejando un camino libre.

Ella llego hasta una gran mesa con todo tipo de productos del amor ―algunos muy estúpidos―. Chocolates de todos los sabores, con una supuesta poción de amor… Además de muchos otros productos variados. Detrás de la mesa estaba Kakuzu atendiendo a unas chicas, pero interviene Hidan, que llego a través del camino libre que pudo crear. Esta lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él le observo de la misma manera.

―¡KAKUZU! ¿¡Que estás haciendo! ―preguntó furiosa, sus mejillas estaban ya rojas.

―¿Es que no ves? Obtengo dinero para el grupo. Soy el tesorero y debo hacer este tipo de cosas ―explicó, no se podía ver su expresión ya que llevaba una mascarilla.

―¡¿Estas de broma! ―golpeó con sus manos el mesón haciendo que todas las chicas dieran un respingo―. Recuerda que hoy es el festival y tenemos que prepararnos, no puedes andar jugando por allí ―le regañó.

―No seas cabeza hueca Hidan. Esto es importante también.

―¿Importante? ¡Tengo que ganar el concurso! ¿No oíste lo que dijo el idiota del director? ―lo miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta de este, pero no hubo ni un silbido―. ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

―¿Acaso eres superior a mi o algo? ―arqueó una ceja.

―Pues si lo preguntas… Claro que si lo soy ―dijo orgullosa de sus palabras.

―¿Eso te lo dices todos los días al espejo verdad?

―¡NO! ―su rostro se torno más rojo―. ¡Escúchame Kakuzu!

―Hey, Kakuzu ―se paró a un lado de Hidan―. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Hay que irnos… ―era Konan. Su rostro estaba un poco pálido y parecía que no habría comido muy bien.

―Oh, Koman… ―se sorprendió la albina.

―Es Konan ―la miró con desprecio.

―Claro, es Koman… ¡Vamos Kakuzu muévete! ―volvió a ver a su compañero el avaro.

―¡NO! Esto es uno de los días que más ha producido dinero ―exclamó―. ¡Me siento muy a gusto aquí donde estoy! Con este ―miró el dinero que hay en sus manos y lo frotó contra sus mejillas―. ¡Es uno de los días mas felices de mi vida! ―se podía percibir en su alrededor un aura llena de alegría y de brillos por todas partes.

―¿T-Tan feliz esta? ―se asustó su compañera―. ¡Joder! No es hora para que te pongas a decir todo sobre tu asqueroso dinero, ¡Hay que hacer un ritual para que Jashin-sama me bendiga para que pueda ganar!

―"_Los dos son igual de raros" _―la peliazul solo observaba al par pelear entre ellos. Miró sobre sus ojos y todas las chicas estaban allí impacientes. Pensó rápidamente en una idea de cómo sacarlas a todas de allí y se le ocurrió algo rápidamente―. "¡Eso es!" ¡Chicas, están vendiendo una edición especial de _SekaiichiHatsukoi_edición San Valentín!, ¡Y SIN CENSURA! Cuando terminen las clases vayan a su tienda de manga más cercana―exclamó con una sonrisa y en unos segundos solo había quedado humo de polvo y los tres chicos de Akatsuki.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó estupefacta―. ¿¡Como lo hiciste? Joder, eres impresionante.

―Buenos, tácticas de una_Fujoshi_ ―dijo orgullosa y miró al avaro―. Vamos Kakuzu… Es hora de irnos, y tu también ―miró a la albina y se fue la habitación.

―Está bien ―aceptó el avaro y tomó sus cosas, y todo su dinero lo metió en su bolso. Siguió a la peliazul pero antes de salir miró sobre su hombro para mirar a la albina. Salió de la habitación―. No te quedes atrás, cristiana.

―¡HEEEY! ―siguió enojada al avaro―. ¿Por qué le haces caso a ella y no a mí? Maldición…

―¿Por qué te haría caso a ti? ―respondió fríamente.

―¡Ah! Es verdad que ustedes están saliendo ¿no? ―Konan que iba delante quedo petrificada y Kakuzu no sabíacomo responder.

―"_¡NOOO! ¿Por qué tuvo que recordarme eso ahora mismo? ¡Cada vez me caer peor esa albina_!" ―la peliazul no hallaba que hacer, dio una vuelta para mirar fijamente a la albina y esta se detuvo―. Bueno... Y-yo… Este…

―Sí, estamos saliendo ―respondió de manera seca y fría, Kakuzu.

―¡WOW! ―asombrada la religiosa miró con ojos brillando a Konan―. Y yo que pensaba que estabas enamorada dellíder―al decir "líder" la ojigris dio un respingo―, pero gracias a Jashin-sama, ¿me apoyaras cierto? ―preguntó muy alegre la albina.

―C-C-Claro ― dijo nerviosa―. _"¡Rayos! ¿¡Por qué dije eso! ¡Debí decir que no! Siento que me estoy volviendo una chica con doble personalidad…" _―se deprimió a sus adentros.

―Bueno, cuento contigo ―le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se fue corriendo dejando a una Konan deprimida―. _"El líder seguro me está esperando. Espero les guste mis chocolates"_

―¿Qué he hecho? ―Se recostó de una pared, hasta deslizarse por esta y caer sentada al suelo. Luego soltó unsuspiro―. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―le preguntó a Kakuzu.

―Bueno, te veías en problemas, y pensé ayudarte… ¡Son 1000 ¥! ―reclamó el avaro y Konan soltó una pequeña risita. Ella nunca le creía cuando le cobraba por algo, sin tomarle atención este se arrodilló y le miró―. Te vez muy agotada ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? ―preguntó algo preocupado.

―E-esto… ―miró sus dedos y empezó a jugar con ellos―. N-no sécómo explicarlo con claridad… Creo que ni yo misma puedo explicármelo ―sus ojos se oscurecieron―, Pain es solo mi amigo, mi… Es como un hermano… Yo ¡Yo no-! ―no pudo terminar cuando un celular empezó a sonar, era el de Kakuzu.

―Seguro es un mensaje ―sacó el celular de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje―. Es el líder… Dice que nos veamos en la entrada ―se levantó y sacudió sus pantalones para luego ayudar a levantar a Konan―. Vamos, nos esperan…

―S-Si… ―se tambaleó un poco al levantarse―. Vamos… _"Yahiko, Nagato… ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?" _

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―¿I-Itachi? ―titubeó con voz temblorosa un pelirrojo.

El, estaba sentando en un banco, junto a su amada novia, Itachi. Pero él no podía comer tranquilo, no mientras su querida novia tuviera la mirada tensa, una mirada que daba miedo. Ella observaba a cada chica que pasara por su frente o cualquiera que esté cerca de chica se alejaba inmediatamente, ninguna se atrevía a enfrentarse a Itachi, sabían perfectamente que terminarían como Deidara, perdiendo completamente.

El aura estaba tensa por las energías que emanaba Itachi. El pelirrojo la veía asustado, le resultaba raro que ella actuara de esa forma. _"¿Estara en esos días?"_, fue una de las cosas que pensó acerca de su chica. Sasori no podía entender bien a las chicas, no era muy sociable cuando era pequeño por la pérdida de sus padres, la cual no recuerda muy bien. Pero deseaba llevarse bien con Itachi, no quería causarle preocupaciones o que piense que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos.

―He… I-Itachi ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó con miedo. El no sabía muy bien lo que pensaban las mujeres.

―Si... ―respondió con voz tenebrosa y con mirada asesina.

―"_¡AAHH! ¿¡Que abre hecho! ¿Por qué mira por todas partes_?" ―pensó aterrorizado y tembloroso por la expresión de Itachi―, ¿Q-Que haces Itachi? ―preguntó aun asustado.

―Vigilo que ninguna chica venga ―respondió con seriedad y sus lentes brillaron con intensidad.

―¿Para qué? ―preguntó desconcertado―. ¿No querías comer conmigo?

―Sí, pero… ―miró a un lado donde Sasori no le pudiera ver la cara―. Cualquier chica podría traerte chocolate, y eso no me gusta… No me gustaría ver cómo le sonríes y simplemente tomas el chocolate ―la Uchiha comenzó a sentir un ardor en sus mejillas.

―Con que era eso… ―razonó el pelirrojo y miró el cielo. Brillante y tranquilo, ese día. Volteó a ver a la Uchiha que no quería mostrar su rostro―. No te preocupes, no sería capaz de aceptar otros chocolates que no fueran los tuyos…

―¿En serio? ―se volteó a mirar a Sasori. Sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rosado.

―E-En serio ―titubeó un poco. El se había puesto rojo al ver la cara de la Uchiha―. Te lo estoy diciendo de verdad… ¡Solo aceptare el t-tuyo! ―exclamó un poco nervioso.

―Por favor acéptalo ―le mostró una pequeña cara envuelta en papel de regalo rojo y un gran listón blanco―. Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, espero te gusten… ―esto último lo dijo desanimada.

―Muchísimas gracias ―sonrió de forma dulce y agradable. Este gesto por parte de la Uchiha hizo muy feliz al pelirrojo, él entendía los sentimientos de la Uchiha. Y sabe perfectamente que cuando ella hace algo, lo hace con todo su esfuerzo e intenta demostrar todo lo que siente―. Lo acepto con mucho gusto ―mostró su pequeña sonrisa, pero eso lleno de alegría el pecho de la Uchiha―. ¿Puedo abrirlo ahora? Soy una persona que no puede esperar mucho.

Ella asintió con la cabeza nerviosa. La Uchiha mostraba otro tipo de faceta con el pelirrojo, una mucho mas tímida y tierna, de alguna forma, ellos dos podían mostrarse de esa forma el uno al otro. El pelirrojo impaciente abrió la caja, para ver unos ponqués de chocolates con adornitos de corazón. El pelirrojo emocionado tomó uno de los ponqués y la observó en su mano.

―Se ven muy lindos ―miraba cada detalle―. ¿Las hiciste tú? ―preguntó curioso.

Ella sintió nuevamente todavía más nerviosa y roja.

―Sorprendente ―asombrado siguió observando el ponque―, ¿Quieres probarla tu primero?

―P-Pero… ―quiso rehusarse pero el pelirrojo siguió insistiendo.

―Vamos, la que las hizo debe probarlas primero, ¿Si? ―dijo con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

―Está bien ―no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar. El pelirrojo el ponqué y esta lo mordió―. ¿Qué te pareció?

―Es… Es… ―su cara se tornó de un color azul y empezó a toser―. _"¡ES HORRIBLE!" _N-no las pruebes, n-no son buenas ―levantó la mano para quitarle el ponqué, pero el pelirrojo los alejo de ella―. ¿Qué haces? Saben horribles.

―No ―se negó―. Estas son dulces que me hiciste, no dejare que me los quites, además yo no las he probado ―tomó uno de los ponqués y se la metió y lo mordió rápidamente.

―"_No… Seguro Sasori-kun se enojara porque saben horribles" _―pensó preocupada por los resultados que traería comerse una de sus galletas.

―Mentirosa… ―volteó la cara hacia un lado para que Itachi no lo mirara.

―¿Qué? ―vio asombrada. ¿En serio se había enojado?―. ¿Estás enojado?

―¡Sí! ―gruñó, ella no podía ver su rostro ahora mismo.

―Me lo imagine… ―se dijo afligida Itachi por la respuesta del pelirrojo.

―¡Era obvio! ¿Cómo no enojarme? Me mentiste… ―habló seriamente. La Uchiha cada vez se sentía más herida―. Dijiste que sabían horrible… Son una de los mejores ponqués que he probado en mi vida ―aunque no le mostró el rostro a la Uchiha se podía notar que hasta sus orejas estaban rojas―. ¿Cómo no ser buenas cuando le pusiste todo tu empeño? Además, mo los hiciste tu, obvio que me sabrán siempre bien ―suspiró y se volteó mostrándole una brillante sonrisa, agradable para cualquiera―. ¿Entendiste?

―¡S-si! ―asintió. Sus ojos se iluminaron con intensidad. Estaba más que feliz ese día, por fin pudo hacer algo que le pudiera gustar a los demás. Tras horas de esfuerzo pudo hacer algo que es llamado aceptable.

―Ahora, déjame seguir comiendo mis ponqués―cuando iba seguir comiendo el ponqué. La chica peliverde llego al lugar―. ¿Zetsu?

―¡Sasori-kun! ―dijo asombrada y miró los ponqués―. ¿Ya le diste losponqués ? ¡Que rápida!_**"¡Nosotras también tenemos que apurarnos!" **_¡Es cierto! ¿Has visto a Kisame-san? _**"Sí, tengo que ver a Kisame-san"**_ ¡N-no! Eso no es lo que tenía que decirte… ¡El líder nos está buscando! _**"¿Ahora le dices líder? Ese idiota de Pain**_…" No le digas idiota, ¡es nuestro líder!

―¿Quién le dijo idiota a quien? ―preguntó confuso el pelirrojo.

―Ah… Ah… ¡N-nada Sasori-kun! ―exclamó nerviosa―. El líder nos está buscando, ya hay que irnos al festival_** "Oye tu no habías hecho un chocolate para…" **_¡Nos vemos en la entrada! Tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas ―sonrió y se fue dejando a la pareja atrás.

―Bueno ―se levantó del banco con los ponqués en su mano―. ¿Vamos? No me gusta mucho hacer esperar a las personas…

―Si ―se levantó y miró a los lados.

―Ya te dije que no voy a aceptar un chocolate que no sea tuyo ―soltó un suspiro―. Así que… Tu no regales a nadie mas que a mi ¿Vale? ―su sonrojó volvió, se confundía con su cabello.

―Está bien ―le habló con un tono algo entristecido.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―Aahh ―bostezó. La rubia estaba en su pupitre mirando el cielo a través de la ventana del salón. Estaba completamente sola, se sentía un poco triste. Revisó su bolso y había un lindo regalo bien forrado de color rosado con un listón rojo. Suspiró y cerró el bolso―. _"Akasuna-san…"_ ―se sentía afligida este día en especial, ¿Por qué este día tenia que recordar que ella no pudo obtener a su persona especial? Recordar a la Uchiha le hacía echar humos por las orejas, pero se tranquilizo―. _"¿Debería confesar mis sentimientos?"_

La rubia había hecho su regalo de San valentin con todo su amor, pero ella no se atrevía a entregárselo, no mientras su rival estuviera cerca. Hidan tenía razón, ella debía confesarse, pero… ¿Acaso mejoraría algo? Seriamás problemático hablar con él cuando se haya confesado, eso no le serviría de nada, por lo menos ella desearía hablar con él, mucho más cercano. Confesarse ya no era una opción, todavía tenía que seguir guardando sus sentimientos.

―Bueno… Que se har- ―fue interrumpida.

―¡Rubio! ―gritó Hidan y entró al salón apresuradamente. La rubia dio un respingo y la albina se posó a su lado y golpeó el pupitre―. ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

―¿Q-Que, hum? ―quedó asombrada―. ¿No ibas a estar con el líder?

―Ah, bueno… ―se quedó pensativa unos momentos y luego habló―. Parece ser que en estos días ha estado un poco deprimido, ¿Algo le entristece? No lo sé, pero ha estado así, ¡Y eso me jode! ¡Jashin-sama no permite ese tipo de personas!

―¿Y qué vienes a hacer aquí, hum? ―preguntó con el seño fruncido―. ¿Te vienes a burlar de mí?

―¡No lo había pensado, rubio! ―exclamó y le miró con sonrisa burlona―. ¿Cómo vas con el enano rojo? ¡Seguro ya fue violado y tú no te has dado cuenta!

―Ya para con eso Hidan ―una venita apareció en su sien.

―Pero tú no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que lo atrajeras mostrando tu cuerpo, aunque… ―contempló el cuerpo de su amiga―, pareces más un chico, ¡Jajajajajaja! ―le dio unos leves golpes en la espalda―. ¿A que soy graciosa, he?

―Sí, claro, hum… ―dijo con sarcasmo y aumentaban las venitas en su sien.

―¡Pero no venía a eso! ¡Joder, que por tu culpa se me olvidan las cosas! Rubio, puto… ―enfureció―. Ah, ya recordé.

―"_Hidan… Tu eres única, hum…"_ ―pensó.

―Bueno, el líder nosestá llamando ―la albina cogió su bolso escolar y un bolso deportivo―, recoge tus cosas nos iremos al festival, ¡Vamos a joder esa secundaria!

―Sí, si ―le dijo a su amiga, aunque no estaba muy segura si ganaría. Solo conocía dos personas de ese instituto y de lejos. ¿Ellas también estarán en el concurso? No sabía que pensar. Se levantó y cogió su bolso y una gran bolsa donde tenía todos sus utensilios―. Vamos, hum.

―¡SI! ―se fue corriendo, dejando a la rubia atrás―. ¡Las putas siempre se quedan atrás!

―¡HIDAN!, HUM! ―siguió enojada a su amiga―. _"Si consigo un momento a solas con Akasuna-san, podre darle mi regalo."_

Unos segundos después, la puerta delantera del salón fue abierta. Era el pelirrojo que fue a buscar su bolso.

―"_¿No hay nadie? Jure haber escuchado la voz de alguien…" _―entró y cogió su bolso para salir y reunirse con los otros.

Si no hubiera llegando Hidan, la rubia se habría encontrado con el pelirrojo, dándole así la oportunidad de entregarle los chocolates y posiblemente el momento de confesarse, pero….Todavía, no es el momento de que se reúnan. ¿El destino será el culpable? Ó ¿Quizás solo fue una coincidencia?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―¡Oigan! ¡Por aquí! ―gritaba con alegría un chico de cabello azabache―. ¡Tobi está aquí! ―alzó sus dos manos para que los chicos pudieran verlo.

La hora ya se acercaba, era la hora de ir al festival y enfrentarse a la preparatoria Konoha. Los Akatsuki se acercaron al buen chico; este estaba en la entrada al lado de una limosina negra, muy brillante. El buche chico estaba con su uniforme de secundaria, dando a ver que era menor que estos, y con su inolvidable mascara. El grupo miró al chico con extrañeza y Deidara maldijo por dentro; Itachi no sabía que decir, ya que Tobi no le molestaba tanto, solo le hacía preguntas muy incomodas que siempre le caían a Itachi.

―¡Itachi-san! ¡Kisame-san! ―saludó con alegría al dúo que se acerco al buen chico―. ¿Cómo están? Adivinen que… ¡Tobi tiene Kama Sutra! Tobi lo quería desde hace mucho tiempo, el papá de Tobi le consiguió, muchos Kama Sutra ―habló inocente y dulcemente.

―"_¿Es un pervertido como su padre, hum?" _―pensó con escalofrió la rubia. Pensar que es igual a Madara le traumaba―. ¡Deja de decir eso idiota!

―¿Deidara-senpai? ¡Deidara-senpai! ―se acercó corriendo a su querida superior―. ¿Cómo está senpai?

―"_Me has salvado Deidara" _―fue lo que pensó la Uchiha.

―No te acerques Tobi, hum ―se alejó la rubia―. ¡Me puedes pegar tu estupidez!

―¡Como la EPALICDIYS! ―dramatizó el azul―. Es un problema esa enfermedad… ¡Puede ser peor que hasta una Epatitis Z!

―¡Calla Kisame! ―le gritó la rubia―. ¡No debes regarlo por allí! ¿No sabes que por allí pueden estar los médicos chiflados?

―Ups… ―se colocó una mano sobre la boca.

―¡Silencio! ¡No sean ruidosos! Ya sabemos los creadores de esa rara enfermedad ―Ordenó el líder y miró a los acusados―. ¡Así que no la vuelvan a nombrar! ¿Entendido?

―Está bien, hum ―se deprimió la rubia.

―No había que ser tan malo líder ―se quejó la albina.

―Si hay que serlo ―suspiró―. Hagamos un circulo, ¡ya! ―todos los chicos reunidos hicieron un circulo y pegaron sus cabezas, solo miraban el suelo―. Bien, ya saben que tenemos que hacer, nos dividiremos en parejas, las cuales ya saben…

―¿Por qué tengo que ir con la idiota de Hidan? ―se quejó el avaro―. No saben lo difícil que es tratar con alguien así de gritona.

―¡¿A quién le dices gritona! ¡Te tapare la boca con tu cochino dinero! ―gritó furiosa.

―¡Hidan! ―gritó el avaro―, estoy a tu lado ¿sabes?

―Me haces enojar, maldición.

―Dejaste a la pobre Uchiha mas sorda de lo que esta…

―¿Cuántas veces lo diré? Estoy medio ciega, no medio sorda ―dijo ya cansada de decir lo mismo―, y con mis lentes puedo ver muy bien.

―¿Y tus lentes de contacto? ―preguntó el azul.

―Están en la bolsa con mis cosas, ¿Qué iban a decir? No debemos perder el tiempo ―habló de forma seria, como siempre igual de taciturna.

―Que nadie se queje se sus parejas ¿Ok? ―el líder miró a cada uno de los miembros.

―¡Tsk! ―maldijeron por dentro Hidan y Kakuzu.

―¿Entendieron? ―habló con rudeza el líder.

―Si… ―se dijeron con sarcasmo el dúo casi que, matrimonial.

―¿Hay otra cosa más que hacer? ―preguntó el pelirrojo.

―No creo… ―se quedó pensativo y miró de reojo a Konan. Sintió un dolor punzante en el estomago, volvió la mirada a los demás―. Solo queda una cosa más… Akatsuki unan sus manos.

Los chicos unieron sus manos, cada uno con una sonrisa. Lo único que pensaban era en ganar, tenían que hacerlo. Algunas tenían preocupaciones por como seria esa preparatoria Konoha, pero mientras se tuvieran entre ellos podrían superar cualquier obstáculo. Para finalizar habló el líder.

―Un, dos, tres…

―¡Akatsuki! ―gritaron todos y alzaron sus manos, como todo un equipo.

―¡Es hora de irnos, vamos Tobi, hum! ―exclamó sonriente la rubia.

―Si ―el Uchiha enmascarado era el único que no estaba incluido en el grupo. El no era un Akatsuki―. Por favor entren en la limosina ―abrió la puerta de la lujosa limosina y todo el grupo entró.

La limosina era igual de cuando fueron buscados por la ocasión del mural. Fue la primera vez que Zetsu vio a Tobi y termino enamorada de este. Como era de esperarse de un Uchiha era lujosa y majestuosa, los ojos de todo el grupo brillaron al verla por dentro, algo tan costoso podía ser visto por ellos, y como siempre Deidara maldiciendo al director, ―ella lo odiaba―, y Zetsu sin dejar de mirar a Tobi.

―"_Jodidos Uchiha con dinero, hum" _―pensó con el seño fruncido. Miraba por la ventana y estaba al lado de Sasori y Hidan.

―Seguro estas maldiciendo a los Uchiha ―le dijo la Uchiha que estaba sentada junto a Kisame y Sasori.

―¡Cállate, hum! ―le gritó―, ¡No te metas en mi mente!

―No es que me meta en tu mente… ―comenzó a explicar―. Es que eres demasiado predecible.

―¡TU! ―se iba a levantar de la silla pero Hidan la detuvo tomándola de los brazos―. ¡Hidan, hum!

―Tranquila, tranquila ―tranquilizó la albina―… Sé que no es propio de mi, pero no malgastes tus energíasaquí, gástalas con la preparatoria Konoha ―ella se encontraba al lado de Pain y la rubia ya nombrada.

―Tsk ―gruñó y se tranquilizo―, espera y veras, hum. Te ganare esta vez, hum.

―Claro, claro… ―habló la Uchiha con total sarcasmo.

― Tobi es tan tierno ―susurró para sí la peliverde. Estaba totalmente sonrojada. Se encontraba al lado del enmascarado y el azulado―. "_**¡Pero Kisame es tan sexy!… ¡Es tan violable!"**_ ¿Violable? _**"Olvídalo… Pero Kisame es muchísimo mejor que Tobi" **_¡No!

―¿Qué pasa Zetsu-san? ―preguntó preocupado el buen chico―. ¡Tobi es un buen chico y por eso quiere saber!

―H-ha… B-bueno… ―Titubeó―. No es nada… Solo yo hablando con… ―fue interrumpida por su compañero de al lado.

―¡Con los fantasmas! Zetsu-chan puede hablar con ellos ―dijo con la sonrisa característica de Kisame.

―¿He? _**"¡Kyaa! ¡Kisame es tan genial!"**_ N-no no es eso… ―corrigió la peliverde―. Es que…

―¿Qué es Zetsu-san? ―preguntó inocente el buen chico y se acercómas a la chica.

― T-Tobi ―se sonrojó y de igual forma se acercó Kisame―. _**"¿¡K-K-Kisame! No puedo resistirlo"**_ Y-Yo… Ah… ―balbuceó y bajo su rostro y jugueteó con susdedos. Su cara estaba completamente roja―. N-no, no es nada _**"Mejor es evadir ahora el tema" **_S-si…

El pelirrojo miró de reojo a la peliverde mientras escuchaba la conversación ―o mejor dicho, discusión― que estaba entre la Uchiha y la rubia. Le asombro de alguna manera esa reacción de la peliverde, a algo le recordaba, la miraba con los ojos abiertos de punta a punta y la boca abierta, en su mente era borrosa pero algo aparecía. Pero no pudo ver más. Un terrible dolor de cabeza invadió su cuerpo y dio varios gritos ahogados. La rubia y la Uchiha que estaban a su lado intentaron ayudarlo, la peliverde quiso ir pero se quedo sentada. Después de un rato dejo de sentir ese dolor y observar a todos los chicos mirándolo con preocupación. Pocas veces había sentido dolores de cabeza, pero este fue el mas fuerte. Intentó darse el mismo un masaje en la sien para calmar el dolor. Los chicos ya un poco mas tranquilizados se miraron y sonrieron nerviosos.

―Y-ya estoy bien ―intentó calmar a la Uchiha, esta le estaba tomando la mano―. No tienes que preocuparte ―no funcionaba con ella.

―Eso es muy raro… ―habló la Uchiha en susurros para que ninguno la escuchara―. Nunca te había pasado cuando yo he estado contigo ¿Has estado esforzándote mucho en los estudios? ¿Es por los exámenes? ―preguntó intranquila.

―N-no ―negó con la cabeza―. No es eso, solo me dio.

―Deberías ir al médico.

―No, te aseguro que estoy bien, algunas veces me pasa ―explicó con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos estaban oscuros, se podía observar que no estaba bien―. No te preocupes ¿sí? ―colocó la mano de la Uchiha donde estaba, en el regazo de ella y uso sus dos manos para cubrir su rostro. Sentía como recorría un sudor frio por su cuerpo.

―"_¿Estará bien? ¿Qué habrá sido, hum?" _―pensó preocupada―. _"Las reacciones de Akasuna-san, últimamente son muy extrañas… ¿Sera mi imaginación, hum?"_

Después de un rato de susurros y de un largo silencio, los chicos lograron llegar a la preparatoria Konoha. La limosina se estaciono justo en frente de la puerta y Pain abrió la puerta para que uno por uno saliera de tan lujoso auto. Sasori se tambaleó un poco y la rubia lo ayudo para que se mantuviera en pie.

―¿Está bien Akasuna-san? ―la rubia también estaba tan preocupada como la Uchiha―. ¿Seguro se encuentra bien?

―Sí, estoy seguro ―tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Pero eso no logro que la rubia se tranquilizara por completo.

―¿Esta es? ―habló la albina con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos.

―Si… Esta es ―respondió la Uchiha.

―¡Es la preparatoria Konoha! ―exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

La preparatoria Konoha es la más grande que había en Tokio, en realidad, es la unión de pre-escolar hasta preparatoria, y todos están divididos en varios sectores, donde están entrando ellos es la entrada hasta el sector de la preparatoria. Era inmensamente grande, esta preparatoria podía cubrir dos kilómetros, de donde solo salían los mejores estudiantes hacia la universidad; o eso decían de la preparatoria.

Tenía las mejores instalaciones de todas las preparatorias del lugar, y nacionalmente famosa por todo Japón. Todos admiraban la preparatoria, la mejor de todas, y el director de esta era HashiramaSenju el muy conocido empresario y rival de Uchiha Madara. La eterna pelea entre ellos fue lo que los llevo a esto, en el lio que fueron metidos los Akatsuki.

―¡NO JODAS! ―gritó Hidan―. Es mucho mejor que nuestra preparatoria. ¡Es muy grande! Seguro se creen lo mejor por estar aquí.

―¡Eso no lo sabemos! ―defendió la peliverde.

―¡Estas con el enemigo, hum! ―habló la rubia.

―¿Q-que? ―titubeó.

―¡Sí! Te juntas con el enemigo, joder ―se quejó la albina.

―¡Oye, no se metan con Zetsu-chan! ―la defendió la peliazul y la abrazó―. Ella no juzga a las personas por adelantado, ¡Como ustedes!

―Ciertamente… ―regañó la Uchiha.

―¡Déjame en paz, hum!

―¡Bien, bien! ¡SILENCIO! ―ordenó el líder y todo callaron inmediatamente―. ¿Recuerdan a que vinimos? A conseguir información y las chicas a ganar el concurso, ¿Cierto? ―todos los presentes asintieron―. ¡Tú! ―señaló a Tobi―. ¿A quéhas venido? ―por alguna razón, Pain estaba de malo humor.

―¡Tobi viene a acompañar a Zetsu-san y a ayudarla en lo que sea posible! ―hizo una pose militar juntando sus pies y colocando una mano al lado de su sien.

―¡Bien! Ya escuchaste Zetsu-chan, ¡Los demás! ―gritó a los otros y dieron un respingo―. Cada uno con su pareja correspondiente, no quiero quejas, así fuimos puestos. Nos dividiremos y cada uno ira por un camino distinto, cualquier cosa manden un mensaje, el que estemás cerca ira a ayudar a ese equipo, mientras que los demás estaremos alerta ―explicó―. No sabemos como será este consejo, pero seguro no nos traen nada bueno. Como líder tengo que estar al pendiente de todo, y eso es lo que les puedo decir.

Todos los chicos asintieron y cada uno se fue al lado de su pareja, y entraron a la preparatoria Konoha. Había todo tipo de personas, la preparatoria tenía las puertas abiertas este día para todo el mundo. Al parecer celebraban el aniversario de dicha institución. Por todas partes había Stands vendiendo todo tipo de cosas, desde comida y bebidas, hasta ser stand de juegos o trucos de magia. El sol era brillante y daba a la piel un calor refrescante, un día perfecto para ellos. Los Akatsuki miraron a los alrededores y decidieron separarse.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―¡Genial! ¡Es _Takoyaki_! ―exclamó la peliazul y fue directamente a un stand―. ¡Quiero!

―Sí, enseguida ―dijo la chica encargada.

―¿Estás segura de comer eso? ―se acercó Pain a ella―. ¿No te preocupabas por tu dieta? ―dijo con tono desanimado.

―Sí, pero hay veces que… ―estaba hablando normalmente con él hasta que recordó lo último que había pasado con Pain, de igual forma estaba desanimada―. No, no importa.

―Toma ―le entregó una caja transparente con Takoyaki y Konan le pagó―, que lo disfrute.

―Gracias ―agradeció con una sonrisa y se fue. Pain la siguió. Tomó uno de esos y lo mordió―. Están deliciosos…

―Konan…

―¡S-Si! ―dio un respingo. Le incomodaba estar asolas con Pain.

―Necesito decirte algo… Es sobre…

―¡Hey! ―apareció un chico en frente de ellos.

―¡AH! ―se asustaron los dos por la intromisión de aquel chico.

―¡Hola chicos! ¿Disfrutando del poder de la juventud? ―dijo un chico muy excéntrico. Traía el uniforme de Konoha. Su cabello tipo honguito de color negro, piel bronceada, ojos negros y brillante sonrisa dejaron a nuestra pareja en Shock, no sabía que pensar sobre esa extraña figura. Tenía una mano en la cintura y la otra alzada señalando el cielo.

―¿Eh? ―se dijo Konan. Tenían los ojos como platos―. ¿Quién eres tú?

―¿Yo? ―dijo con total orgullo y miro a la peliazul―. ¡Lo importante de saber es quien eres tu mí querido loto! ―se arrodilló en frente de Konan y le tomó la mano―. ¡Eres todo un loto en media primavera! ―sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

―"_¡¿QUEEEE!" _―pensó la pareja de igual forma.

―¡No pude evitar verte y venir hasta aquí! Tu brillantes ojos grises y tu hermoso cabello azul me llamo la atención… ¡Eres mi bello loto de la juventud! ―le beso la mano.

―¡Hey! ―reclamó el líder―. No la toques.

―Pain… ―miró a Pain con un poco de alivio y volvió al joven cabello de honguito―. ¿Quién eres tú? ―se tocó la mano donde estaba el beso_―. "Me lavare la mano cuando encuentre un baño"_

―¡Yo, mi bello loto, soy MaitoGai! ―se alabó el mismo he hizo la misma pose de hace rato―. ¡Soy el rey de la juventud!

―Claro… ―dijo con sarcasmo la peliazul―. ¿Y cómo te sientes respecto a eso?

―Bueno, yo… ―se quedo pensativo por un momento. Los chicos agradecieron que joven fuera algo lento de mente.

―Vámonos, antes de que me siga acosando ―explicó la peliazul y se fueron del sitio, dejando al chico pensativo solo.

―Bueno creo que… ―miró al lugar donde se encontraban antes ellos y no vió nada―. ¡¿Donde están! ¡No es justo! Una chica así como ella no se encuentra en todas partes ―lloriqueó―. Bueno, como me detuve en mi entrenamiento por ella duplicare mis vueltas a 500, mejor sigo mis vueltas por el instituto ―empezó a correr el joven.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―Podría poner a venderme algo aquí… ¡Ganaría mucho dinero! ―pensó avaramente y luego rió y se toco consecutivamente sus dedos como Mr. Beans.

―Por una vez en la vida deja de pensar en el podrido dinero ―gruñó la albina―. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que eso te amarga más? Si confiaras mas en Jashin-sama…

―Cállateevangelice.

―¡No me mandes a callar! Mira que un viejo como tú me venga a decir eso…

―¡Que no soy viejo! Tengo tu misma edad ―corrigió.

―Mentiroso… Seguro tienes hemorroides… ―se burló la albina.

―¡Hidan! Yo no me meto con tu estúpida y falsa religión, que seguro fue hecha por un gordo con lentes sin oficio.

―¡Si la insultas! ¡Y no fue inventada, Jashin-sama si existe! ―siguió discutiendo. Un chico que venía corriendo chocó con ella haciendo que retrocedieran―. ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa!

―Lo siento… ―se disculpó, tenía en su boca un cigarro. ¿Cómo un chico podría estar fumando a tan corta edad? Tenía el cabello negro azulado, con mechones delante de sus orejas, sus ojos marrones y piel bronceada.

―¡¿Qué haces fumando! ¡Dime una excusa o lediré a tus maestros! Pero si no quieres que les diga puedes pagarme ―brillaron sus ojos.

―"_Tu solo piensas en dinero"_ ―pensó la albina.

―¡Es de chocolate! Relájate viejo.

―Pff… ―Hidan estaba aguantando la risa.

―¡QUE NO SOY VIEJO! ―enfureció Kakuzu.

―Ya, ya cálmate… ―calmó el chico.

―¿Sabes dóndeserá el maldito concurso? ―preguntó normalmente la albina.

―Ah, bueno, en el teatro… ―señaló derecho―. Si sigues por allí llegaras.

―Oh, ¿Y quién eres tú? ―preguntó Kakuzu un poco más calmado.

―Sarutobi Asuma de la preparatoria ―se presentó―. ¿Y ustedes?

―¡Yo soy Hidan y él ―señaló a su compañero―, es Kakuzu, y nosotros somos de la preparatoria Hana toYume, ¡y venimos a patearles el trasero!

―¡¿Qué! ―gritó asombrado Asuma.

―Como ya escuchaste… ¡Vinimos a patearles el trasero! ―tomó a Hidan del brazo y se fueron de allí dejando al chico paralizado―. No tenias porque decir eso, ahora seguro les dirá a sus compañeros.

―¿Tu crees?

―¡Mira que eres una cabeza hueca! ―regañó―. Vamos rápido al teatro.

―Bueno…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

La pareja de artistas estaba dentro de la preparatoria, mirando los salones ahora adornados y muchos siendo casas embrujadas, Cosplay café, entre muchas cosas. La artista veía emocionada las cosas, le gustaban mucho las cosas animadas y los festivales, los amaba; aunque normalmente parezca muy gruñona ―como diría su amiga Hidan―. Sasori veía todo sin emoción alguna, no le importaba este tipo de eventos, desde niño había dejado de ir, palpó su cabeza con la yema de los dedos. Ese dolor, no era normal, no para él, pero para no preocupar a los demás prefirió quedarse callado.

―Akasuna-san ―la rubia sacó de su bolso un par de pastillas―, es mejor que tome algo, se ve algo pálido.

―Muchas gracias ―tomó las pastillas―. Pero no te preocupes me siento bien. ¿Qué tal si tomamos algo?

―C-claro, hum ―asintió nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada todavía a estar sola con el Akasuna―. ¿Qué tal si entramos a ese C-café cosplay, hum?

―¿Te gusta el cosplay? ―preguntó y la rubia se sonrojó.

―¡N-no! No es eso, es que es el que estámás cerca ―expresó sonrojada―. ¿Entramos, hum?

―Claro.

Los dos chicos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa. Una chica con disfraz de HatsuneMiku se acercó para hacerles la orden con una sonrisa. Los chicos solo pidieron unas bebidas. Deidara pidió una refrescante bebida de fresa y Sasori solo un poco de agua. El pelirrojo apoyó su codo en la mesa y recostó su quijada en la palma de la mano, mientras miraba descuidado el lugar. Larubia tomaba animada el jugo y se emocionaba por los disfraces cada uno mas excéntrico que otro.

―¡Oh! Ese de allí es de Goku, ¿No cree Akasuna-san? ―dijo animada la rubia, estos últimos meses estuvo desanimada, pero estar sola en un festival con su amor le animaba un poco.

―Sí, creo que si es ―dijo sin energías, recordó la pastilla que le había dado Deidara y aprovechó para tomarla―. Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, Deidara.

―N-no, no es por nada ―sonrió―. Solo deseo que Akasuna-san este bien.

―¿Si? ―se extrañó―. No te preocupes esto pasa algunas veces.

―¿En serio? ―sus ojos brillaron de preocupación, su rostro estaba entristecido.

―Sí. Esto ha pasado desde que era un niño, no hay porque preocuparse ―respondió―. Lo que pasa es que desde que era pequeño, al parecer, hay una parte de mi infancia que no recuerdo… Eso me provoca dolores de cabeza.

―Hum… ―la rubia miró la bebida cabizbaja2―. No sabía eso.

―No se lo he contado a nadie, ¿No lo cuentes si? ―le dijo preocupado el pelirrojo.

―Está bien ―asintió―. ¡A-Akasuna-san! Si necesita a alguien para contarle sus problemas, allí estaré, para escucharlo y ayudarle en lo que pueda… ¿Si? ―le tomó su mano libre, y le miró directamente que hizo que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

―E-está bien ―asintió el pelirrojo―. Lo dices como si fueras mi amiga Deidara…

―B-bueno, es que…

―No te preocupes ―le sonrió―. No tengo muchos amigos, me gustaría tener uno para variar, no me gustaría que siempre sea Kakuzu el que me acompañe… ¡Es un completo avaro y se burla de mi estatura!

―¡H-Hidantambién es así! ¡No para de burlarse de mi estatura y de mi arte! ―se quejó la rubia de su amiga.

―Oh, sí, Kakuzu siempre de mi forma de ver el arte ―frunció el seño―. ¡No sabe cómo me hace enojar!

―Si, Hidan siempre hace enojar cuando… _"Cuando se mete con mi pechonalidad…"_ c-con mi cabello, hum.

―Tenemos cosas en común, me gustaría ser tu amigo ―lo dijo con sinceridad, además de que el pelirrojo no tenía amigos por su forma de ser,solo pudo tener de amigo a Kakuzu y lo recuerda cuando era niño, pero son cosas borrosas―. Un amigo…

―¡Yo también quiero ser su amiga! ―exclamó emocionada la rubia―. Me gustaría muchísimo ―su cara estaba toda roja como una manzana, roja por fuera, pero sus sentimientos dulces como ella―. Si me dejara Akasuna-san.

―Está bien, seguro me divertiría mucho mas contigo que con ese idiota de Don Cangrejo… ―suspiró de cansancio.

―Bueno… ―sacó de su bolso un lindo regalo, el que ella tenía guardado para él, lo colocó en la mesa para mostrárselo―. ¿Podría aceptar esto por nuestro inicio de amistad? ―ella le acercó el regalo al pelirrojo y este lo veía asombrado y sonrojado.

―L-lo.. Lo que pasa es que no- ―el pelirrojo con las mejillas rosadas estaba a punto de rechazar el regalo por la promesa que le hizo a Itachi hace un rato, pero fue interrumpido.

―¡E-es solo de amistad! ―exclamó―. ¡Quiero que seamos amigos, por favor acéptalo! ―la rubia lo miró con ojos lagrimosos, el pelirrojo vio esto y decidió aceptarlo. La rubia sonrió de punta a punta.

―Lo acepto ―tomó el chocolate y lo guardo en su bolso. Estaba un poco nervioso, se rascó la nuca y miró a otro lado, pero fue inútil, no podía dejar de ver la cara alegre de la rubia. Esto lo atrapó.

―¿A dónde quiere ir Akasuna-san ahora? ―preguntó alegre. Movió sus piernas como una niña alegre.

―Si quieres puedes dejar de decirme Akasuna-san ¿No te molesta que yo simplemente te diga Deidara?

―N-no, además yo le digo así por respeto, no me gustaría cambiarlo ―rió nerviosa―. Pero si usted quiere que lo cambie…

―¡N-no! ¡No te preocupes! Está bien ―le dijo moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro―. Me honra que me tengas respeto.

―Bueno, no se preocupe… ―fue interrumpida.

―¡Cuidado Deidara! ―el pelirrojo la empujó de la silla y los dos cayeron al suelo.

La rubia estaba de espaldas al suelo, su cabello se alboroto y su coleta se desarreglo; acarició su cabeza por que había recibido un fuerte golpe, abrió los ojos poco a poco y miró la figura de su amado pelirrojo sobre pelirrojo tenía las manos al lado del cuello de la rubia y las rodillas al lado de su cintura, la camisa del pelirrojo estaba manchado con algo rojo, ¿Era jugo de fresa? Había trozos de vidrios a un lado. El pelirrojo la miró con preocupación y le preguntó:

―¿Estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

―Akasuna-san… ―la rubia estaba a punto de llorar por las cosas que hizo el pelirrojo. Por este tipo de cosas se había enamorado de él, el había recibido el impacto y aun así preguntó si ella estaba bien―. Estoy bien, hum. El que debería preocuparse eres tú…

―No te preocupes, solo me cayó el jugo encima, el vaso cayo y se rompió en el suelo ―se levantó y ayudo a la rubia.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste, hum?

―Tengo que protegerte para que llegues al concurso sana y salva ―le sonrió y un poco de jugo caía por su cara―. Debes mostrarle esa sonrisa alegre que llevas siempre.

―¡E-está bien! ―la rubia se sentía tan bien, habían pasado cosas muy buenas. Todo por estar un rato con el Akasuna, pero sospechó por un momento que este accidente no sería solo una casualidad y menos en el instituto Konoha―. Alguien nos estuvo hecho el jugo a propósito o esto fue causado apropósito, hum ―susurró al oído al pelirrojo.

―Posiblemente sea eso.

―¿Se encuentran bien? ―le dio una toalla a Sasori la chica de cosplay de HatsuneMiku de vocaloid―. ¿Deseas una toalla? ¿Quieres que te acompañemos al baño? ¡Tenemos unas camisas extra! ―después de darle la toalla a Sasori se disculpó muchas veces.

―Buu… ¡Pensé que le caería a la rubia! ―una niña de alrededor 9 años espiaba a través de la puerta del salón. Era una niña de ojos verdes y cabello rosado cortó, portaba una cita roja en su cabello―, y eso que lo había planeado bien, ya no me dirán lo que quería…

―¿Qué era lo que querías saber? ―preguntó un niño de su misma edad. Este era rubio de cabello puntiagudo, ojos azules y tres rayas en cada mejilla, además de tener ojos de zorro.

―¡Como enamorar a Sasuke-kun por supuesto! ―sus ojos brillaron de emoción―. Unas chicas grandes me iba a decir pero ya no… ―se deprimió.

―¿Eso es algo por el cual deprimirse? ―dijo mirando a su amiga que estaba haciendo círculos en el suelo en una esquina.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Los chicos más tiernos e inocentes estaban comiendo juntos_Taiyaki_ mientras caminaban por otra parte de la preparatoria, dejando al lado los problemas que se les podría acercar, la peliverde solo buscaba la manera de dar su regalo del día de los enamorados, la brisa refrescante le hacía animarse y movía sus rulos que estaban delante de sus orejas. La peliverde se detuvo y no siguió comiendo, con solo ver la figura de aquel chico que estaba con ella, aun si no perteneciera al grupo, la acompañaba… Le revolvía el estomago, pero de una forma reconfortante, algo que no podía explicar bien, pero sabía que era por él chico de cara desconocida.

Ella no sabía nada de aquel chico, pero le atrajo de inmediato. Hay veces en que no importa de quien te enamores, lo que importa es que te haga feliz el solo amarlo, eso pensaba ella. ¿Es que ella no se había enamorado nunca? ¿O sí?

―"_**No, debemos olvidar todo, nada debe quedar" **_―pensó su parte oscura―. "_**Es fácil de hacer… Solo míralo como un extraño. El dolor no te hará seguir, solo te hundirás mas en ese mar de que fue producido por tu tristeza hace mucho tiempo atrás"**_Si lo hare ―obedeció su otra parte.

Mucho más, mucho mas… Se sentía en una confusión, había cosas del pasado que la hacía retroceder, ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Miró el cielo como si de allí cayera la respuesta. ¿Amar estará bien? La chica despertó de sus pensamientos porque fue sacudida por el chico enmascarado, su mirada se movió al chico y mostró una sonrisa nerviosa.

―¿Qué paso Tobi? ―le dijo un poco nerviosa―. _**"¿Qué querrá ahora este idiota?"**_Shhh ―colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios para callarse a sí misma.

―Es que parece que estabas un poco distraída ¿Qué le pasa a Zetsu-san? ―preguntó preocupado el buen chico.

―N-no, no es nada ―tartamudeó y negó moviendo la mano de un lado a otro.

―¿Es por lo de Sasori-san?

―B-bueno ―bajo la mirada.

―Tobi se dio cuenta cuando Zetsu-san iba a ayudar a Sasori-san, pero se detuvo ―dijo orgulloso―. ¿Por qué se detuvo? ¿Es para usted Sasori-san alguien especial?

―No, no lo es ―su mirada cambió a una un poco mas sombría―. El ya tiene a Deidara-san y Uchiha-san, no era necesario que interviniera. El solo es un conocido para mí, no es nadie especial _**"Es verdad".**_

―¿Pero si embargo se preocupo por él?

―E-es… Es que él también se ha preocupado por mi _**"Eso es verdad"**_ ―dijo la chica entristecida―. Sasori-kun es alguien que se preocupa por los demás _**"No lo creo…" **_¿Tú crees? _**"Si…"**_ Aunque… Creo que él es alguien sombrío.

―¿Sombrío? Tobi cree que es neutral ―habló el buen chico con una voz gruesa.

―"_**¿¡Le cambio la voz?"**_―se pensó asustada la Zetsu negra.

―Si, él es neutral. No sabe bien lo que ocurre a su alrededor, pero a le vez si lo sabe. Toma en cuenta algunas cosas y otras que no. Sus ojos, algunas veces no expresan emoción, simplemente son grises. Es como si intentara esconder algo, o intentara no recordar algo ¿o posiblemente sea algo así?

―Tienes razón ―concordó con el buen chico―. Pero aun así, el no es un mal chico. Solo es una persona que no debió pasarle ese tipo de cosas.

―¿Zetsu-san? ―el buen chico volvió con su tono de voz habitual y miró confundido a la bicolor, esta miraba tristemente al cielo―. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

La chica desvió la mirada del cielo hasta aquel chico enmascarado. Ella iba a decir algo pero antes de eso, fue interrumpida por un saludo de un chico que movió la mano de un lado a otro alegremente. Su cabello oscuro y puntiagudo como el de Tobi, que tenía varias similitudes con este, piel blanca, ojos oscuros que recordaban a la peliverde a los de Itachi. Además de eso, tenía el uniforme de la preparatoria Konoha y unos lentes naranjas muy destacables como la máscara naranja del buen chico. Se acercó a los chicos con una sonrisa.

―¡Tobi! ¿Cómo estás? ―se acercó el chico.

―¡Obito! ―gritó alegre el chico, se levantó del asiento―. Tobiestábien, ¿y tú?

―Tobi está siendo informal con él ―susurró para si―, _**"¿Debe ser alguien de su familia?"**_, se parecen… Creo, nunca he visto su cara.

―¿Y papá? ¿Está en tu casa no? ―preguntó el de las gafas naranja.

―Sí, tío Izunaestá allí, es divertido estar con él.

―¿Si? ¡Waaa! Estar con mi mamá es aburrido. Siempre está hablando de mi papá.

―¿En serio? Ellos se separaron ¿no? ―preguntó el buen chico.

―Sí, algo así ―dijo no seguro de sus palabras.

―¡Hijo, ya llegue! ―gritó un hombre con traje que se acercó a los chicos, era ni mas ni menos que el director de la preparatoria Hana toYume, UchihaMadara, junto con su hermano Uchiha Izuna―, ¡oh, pero si mi querido sobrinito favorito esta aquí! ―le acarició la cabeza a Obito.

―Soy el único que tienes tío ―dijo alegre el chico.

―Aquí estoy también hijo ―se acercó el sub director, Izuna.

―¡Padre! ¡Viniste! ―abrazó a su padre el de lentes. Se separaron y subió la mirada para ver a su padre―. Ten cuidado con mi madre.

―¿¡Esta aquí tu madre! ―dijo asustado el sub-director.

―¿¡QUE! ―gritó el Uchiha mayor.

―¿Tía esta aquí? ―preguntó inocente el buen chico.

―Sí. Dijo que no podía faltar al festival. Le gustan mucho estas cosas ―explicó.

―Nos lo imaginamos ―dijeron los dos hermanos con un tic en el ojo y se miraron.

―"_**¿De qué están hablando?" **_―pensó la peliverde.

―En realidad tengo más miedo por ti, hermano ―desvió la mirada el hermano menor.

―¡No me dejes solo en esto! ―sacudió el cuerpo del hermano menor―. ¡Ella me da miedo!

―Tío Madara me da mucha risa ―rieron los dos pequeños Uchiha.

―¡Tío Izuna también le da risa a Tobi!

―Mi madre seguro viene en un rato.

―Bueno, nos vemos hijo ―dijeron al mismo tiempo los padres.

―¿Qué? Pero yo quiero estar contigo padre ―tomó de un brazo a Izuna el chico con parecido a Tobi.

―Lo siento hijo, pero tu madre… Da miedo… ―dijo con semblante pálido.

―¿Pero? ¿Y tu papá? ¡Tobi quiere estar con padre! ―pidió.

―No hijo, la madre de tu primo de mucho miedo… No quiero morir hoy… ―dijo con aura deprimente, pero de un momento a otro cambia su aura a una mas tranquila―. ¡Hijo! ¡El concurso! Tienes que llevar a Zetsu-chan.

―¡Es cierto! ¡Tobi se había olvidado de eso, vamos Zetsu-san! ―el buen chico la tomó del brazo y esta fue arrastrada con la comida en la boca y todas sus cosas.

―E-Espera Tob- ―no pudo terminar la frase, ya había sido arrastrada.

―Que linda es la juventud, ¿Eh? ―comentó Izuna con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando cómo se iban los dos chicos.

―¡No lo digas como si fuéramos unos viejos! ―se quejó el director.

―¡Tú no te quejes como un niño! ¡IDIOTA! ―empezaron a pelear los hermanos.

―Papá… Oye… P-papá… Aquí viene… ―le movió la chaqueta varias veces, Obito.

―¿Q-Q-Que? ―titubeó Izuna y empezó a temblar. Dio una media vuelta y miró sobre su hombro a su hijo―. ¡Nos vemos más tarde! ―se fue corriendo sin parar un segundo.

―¡No me dejes aquí hermano! ―el Uchiha mayor lo sigue igual de nervioso que su hermano.

Una mujer de cuerpo esbelto y piel bronceada se acercó a Obito con una sonrisa en su cara. Su cabello era rizado y de color castaño claro, brillaba con la luz del sol. Sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro. Tenía un vestido corto de color blanco y volado. Se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazo con una sonrisa alegre. No tenía mucho maquillaje en su rostro y eso la hacía ver mucho más bonita.

―¡Solo fueron unos minutos pero te extrañe muchísimo hijo! ―abrazó con fuerza a su hijo.

―¡Y-Ya, mamá! ―intentó separar a su madre, hasta que esta lo soltó.

―¿Huele al perfume de tu padre? ―preguntó curiosa mientras olfateaba el aire.

―¿T-tú crees madre? ―silbó para disimular.

―¡Si! ¡Es el perfume de tu padre! ―dijo uniendo sus manos con ojos brillosos mirando al cielo.

―¿M-mamá?

―¡Seguro vino al festival pensando que yo estaría aquí! ―gritó alegre con su cara radiante―, pero seguro esta con su hermano… ¡Estúpido Madara!

La mujer da un pisotón al suelo y el chico da un respingo nervioso. La mujer animada se enoja de la nada, infló sus mejillas y su cara se tornó un tanto roja por la furia. Pero cuando recordaba a su ex marido su cara cambiaba a una gran emoción y felicidad. Recordando los buenos momentos mostrando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―Ya quiero encontrarme con tu padre ¡Kyaaa! ―se va corriendo entra la multitud.

―"_Ya te entiendo padre…" _―soltó un suspiro y siguió a su madre.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En los pasillos de la preparatoria Konoha rondaban el chico peliazul y la chica ojerosa viendo los diferentes eventos que había en cada salón. Itachi no perdió tiempo y se compró unos onigiri, Kisame la seguía a todas partes como siempre. Todas las personas que veían al peliazul azul murmuraban y lo miraban de forma extraña, otros se asustaban.

―La personas exageran un poco ―habló la Uchiha con su rostros taciturno―. No eres extraño ni un fenómeno del circo para que pongan esa cara ―miraba a los chicos con enojo. Kisame posó su mano sobre su hombro y esto la tranquilizo un poco―. No sécómo no puedes enojarte.

―Ya Itachi-san, no te enojes ―calmó un poco―. Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y este sonrió. Ella no podía soportar que pensaran que su amigo era una clase de monstruo cuando en realidad era una persona muy amable, eso era lo que pensaba ella. Recuerdos iban y venían siempre sobre la extraña piel. Ella siempre se portaba de esa manera con los demás por tratarlo a él de esa manera. Pero lo que no soportaba de aquel comportamiento es que la hacía recordar que… Ella una vez fue así.

Paró y razonó. Ella llegó una vez a odiarse así misma por aquellos pensamientos. Solo porque una persona no tiene tu mismo color de piel no debe ser una razón para odiar a alguien. Apretó los labios, sumiéndose más en sus fríos pensamientos, y más en su pasado. Bajó la cabeza mirando el suelo decepcionada de sí misma. ¿Odiar a las personas por tenerle miedo a la piel de Kisame? Ella también lo hizo, debería odiarse, esos eran sus pensamientos. El amigo posó una mano en la cabeza de ella y esta inmediatamente subió la mirada para ver la sonrisa del chico mostrando sus relucientes colmillos blancos.

―No pongas esa cara triste ―siguió acariciando la cabeza de Itachi―. No me gusta verte así, no te preocupes por mí ¿Si? ―bajo la mano y miró la mirada de la chica.

―Está bien… ―desvió la mirada de su amigo para seguir caminando hacia adelante―. Pero Kisame sabes…

La chica no pudo seguir la oración cuando sintió como Kisame la tomó por el brazo y la empujó hacia él; en ese momento había caído un balde con líquido rojo, y este se esparce por suelo, muchos de los presentes miraron como el líquido salía del balde y otros hablaban asustados. La Uchiha no se había percatado de tal trampa, miró al suelo y allí se encontraba un hilo transparente que con la luz brillaba y se hacía notar. El balde estaba siendo agarrado por el hilo que al hacer contacto con este soltaría el balde encima de la persona.

Kisame soltó un suspiro y miró a la chica que andaba distraída con sus pensamientos, tenía la suerte de que su mejor amigo estuviera mas alerta ante cualquier posibilidad, pero ella, se sentía indignada por haber caído en una trampa tan baja y sucia; se tensó y apretó los puños mientras observaba la pintura vertida en el suelo. Kisame le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarla, y funcionó, el tacto de su amigo la tranquilizo.

―¿Se encuentran bien? ―llegó una chica de el mismo instituto que la pareja―. ¿No le paso nada a Uchiha-san?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras veía a la extraña chica. Sus ojos mostraron preocupación por la morena y mostró una leve sonrisa al ver que la chica estaba bien.

―¡Qué bien! ―sonrió dulcemente y observó a Kisame―. Cuide a Uchiha-san, la apoyamos muchísimo, ella no puede perder contra este instituto tramposo ―dijo casi en susurró para la pareja―. ¿Vale? Todos sabemos que Uchiha-san no puede perder, nunca lo hace. Las chicas te admiramos…

La Uchiha no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo último. ¿Ella admirada por alguien? Mayormente era odiada por los celos y algunas veces otro tipo de cosas ―como lo es Deidara―, pero esta demostró preocupación y admiración por ella. Se dijo así misma que no podría ser cierto, no debía serlo.

―¡Darkey! ¡Vamos! ―llamó una chica con el mismo uniforme.

―¡Ya voy Akari! Esfuérzate ¿Si? ―sonrió ampliamente con un ligero sonrojo de chica antes de irse hizo una ligera reverencia y se fue corriendo para ir con su amiga, las dos chicas empezaron a hablar animadamente.

―No sabía que el instituto nos apoyaba ―dijo curioso el peliazul mientras miró a las chicas marcharse―. Seguro el director les aviso…¿Eh? ¿Itachi-san?

El azulado miraba su amiga y este abrió los ojos como platos. Parecía como si ella estuviera sonriendo, pero realmente tenia la misma expresión taciturna, pero podría jurar que las comisuras de sus labios estaba ligeramente levantadas, así fueran solo unos milímetros, además de que su cara pálida había cambiado a una mas colorida. Su amigo imaginó que seguro era por el comentario de _aquella_ chica. Itachi solo miraba como se iba alejando la extraña y Kisame agitó levemente a la pelinegra de un lado a otro.

―¡Itachi-san! ¡Dime algo! ―gritó.

―Algo… ―le dijo rápidamente, apenas y se podía ver el movimiento de sus labios. Ella estaba acostumbrada a no hablar y el Hoshigaki a ser escuchado.

―¡No bromees conmigo! ―frunció el ceño Kisame―, no debemos llegar tarde, debemos inscribirte en el concurso ―empezó a caminar con enojo. Kisame podía ser rizón y muy amable con las otras personas, pero la única persona que lo podía hacer enfadar así era ella.

Ella solo asintió y siguió a su compañero caminando a su lado. Le gustaba hacerlo enojar, porque era la única faceta de Kisame que le pertenecía solo a ella, las demás se las podía mostrar a los demás compañeros, pero esa, solo era completamente suya.

Siguieron por un pasillo derecho para bajar por unas escaleras e ir directo a el auditorio donde empezaría en cualquier momento el concurso, pero lo que no sabíala Uchiha es que por el salón que acaban de pasar unos segundos había salido un chico pálido, de ojos oscuros como cualquier Uchiha y cabello negro azulado alborotado por atrás. Su vestimenta era oscura y su semblante era sombrío a pesar de ser un niño.

―¿Dónde se habrán metido Naruto Y Sakura? ―dijo el niño que miró por ambos lados―. Espero no se metan en líos otra vez porque saldré perjudicado yo también ―se quejó y soltó un suspiro pesadamente. Cruzó al lado contrario de los miembros de Akatsuki.

Este niño transmitía un aura sombría y oscura. Una marga soledad se sentía en su ambiente, aunque para este chico era normal, algo de la vida diaria. Miró con indiferencia cualquiera de los eventos que se daban en el instituto. Aunque lo más interesante de todo es que tenia cierto parecido con…

Uchiha Itachi.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Deidara soltaba uno que otro ruido por su boca por contener una carcajada tapando su boca e inclinándose un poco a ver si la risa dejaba de salir. Ella estaba afuera del Cosplay Café y las chicas miraban a una persona en particular, soltando alaridos y tomándose fotos, con una persona que llevaba un Cosplay en particular.

―Se parece bastante ―dijo una de las chicas emocionada.

―¡Es la reencarnación! ―gritó una.

―¡Quiero ser la madre de tus hijos! ―gritó al parecer una gran fanática de la serie de dicho Cosplay.

Esto era producido por un chico disfrazado de _ShikiSenri_ del anime _VampireKnight_, muy famosa mayormente entre las mujeres. Cabello rojo, uniforme blanco con líneas negras además de una corbata roja, y una piel blanca y brillante con la porcelana. El chico andaba apenado y se podía notar el sonrojo. Este chico era Akasuna ¿Pero cómo llego a esto? A hacer cosplay de una serie de chicas.

Unos minutos antes…

―_¿Se encuentran bien? ―le dio una toalla a Sasori la chica de cosplay de HatsuneMiku de Vocaloid―. ¿Deseas una toalla? ¿Quieres que te acompañemos al baño? ¡Tenemos unas camisas extra! ―después de darle la toalla a Sasori se disculpó muchas veces._

―_No te preocupes estoy bien ―se empezó a secar con la toalla pero la chica lo detuvo por un momento._

―_¡No podemos hacer eso! Por favor acepte nuestro servicios, tenemos una mini lavandería aquí, pondremos a lavar su ropa y… ―la chica se quedó mirando a Sasori detenidamente, de arriba abajo y viceversa. Colocó su dedo índice debajo de sus labios como en modo de pensar y luego sonrió de punta a punta―. ¡Venga! Tenemos la ropa especial para usted. ¡Miku sabe lo que le favorecerá!_

―_¿Eh? Pero ya dije que no… ―fue interrumpido por la de cabello agua marina._

―_¡No lo permitiré! ―tomó el brazo del pelirrojo y se lo llevo corriendo dejando apenas un rastro de humo._

―_Estos otakus y su fanatismo, hum―finalizó Deidara viendo a su amor siendo arrastrado por alguien más._

_Al rato volvió como persona totalmente diferente. Parecía todo un caballero de la noche y tenía cierto parecido con el personaje, ya que en el café había un poster con dicho personaje y se podía ver que tenía una misma expresión, a diferencia de los ojos. Las chicas presentes quedaron atontadas con la nueva apariencia. Las presentes empezaron a tomar fotos y lo único que pudo hacer el Akasuna es bloquear el Flash con sus brazos para que no entrara en sus ojos. Todas enviaron las fotos a sus conocidas, las publicaron en Facebook y también en Twitter, tampoco dejaron atrás a DeviantArt, aunque era ilegal ya que el cosplay no era de ellas, pero en fin, son fanáticas._

_Y una multitud de chicas aparecieron de la nada. Como un Tsunami, todas trajeron sus cámaras fotográficas de alta calidad, y también de video. Deidara se ruborizo al ver al Akasuna de esa manera, pero tampoco pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la cara de apenado que tenía, a ella le parecía muy gracioso ya que normalmente no tiene una cara así, una de preocupación, miedo y pena._

_Y el trauma de Sasori por las Fangirls crece y crece con los días._

―Otra vez no… ―se cubrió los ojos con un brazo por los miles de Flashes de las cámaras.

―Perdona por hacerte pasar eso ―se disculpó la Miku―. ¡Pero es que eres tan parecido que no pude resistirme! Y el que tenía que hacer cosplay de él parece que enfermo y no pudo venir.

―S-si ya veo… ―dijo―. ¡Pero por eso no debes reemplazarme con él! Y más cuando hay fangirls presentes…

―Oigan… ¿Él no es el del centro comercial? ―preguntó una de las fangirls.

―¡Es cierto! Es el lindo shota ―exclamó otra.

―¡Ahora es un bellísimo Senri!

―¡Soy tu fanática número uno, pelirrojo misterioso! ―gritó una alocada.

―¡Yo seré la madre de tus hijos! ―cuando esta chica iba a abrazarlo el pelirrojo dio un giro a la derecha y tomó rápidamente a la rubia por la mano.

―¡Perdona chica te traigo la ropa más tarde! ―gritó el pelirrojo llevándose a una Deidara sorprendida.

―¡No te preocupes! ―gritó ella y casi fue atropellada por el montón de fangirls persiguiendo al pelirrojo―. ¡Ten cuidado pelirrojo!

―Es un pelirrojo muy tierno y algo tímido ―comentó una Maid que salía del lugar.

―Si, pero con un semblante sombrío, debe ser por el accidente que tuvo ―comentó la Miku preocupada.

―¿Qué accidente? Yo lo veo bien…

―¿Es que no viste sus brazos?

―¿He? No, los tiene cubiertos.

―Bueno, debe ser que no quiere mostrárselo a nadie…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Las Fangirls seguían persiguiendo al pelirrojo hasta que pudieron salir del edificio rumbo al auditorio donde se iba a presentar el concurso y allí soltó a Deidara. Su respiración cada vez se iba apagando y no podía más.

―¡Aquí te dejo Deidara! ¡Esas chicas no van a querer dejar de seguirme! ―le pelirrojo cada vez se fue alejando de la vista de la rubia.

―Akasuna-san, hum… ―miró hasta donde pudo y luego observo en el auditorio y entró.

¿Qué nuevas aventuras tendrán los Akatsuki ahora? ¿Qué desastres llevaran? ¿De qué se trata el accidente? ¿Habrá una guerra de amor? ¿Qué pasara con Izuna y su esposa? ¿Zetsu-chan y Tobi podrían ser más tiernos? ¿Qué otros miembros aparecerán del consejo estudiantil? ¿Cuándo comenzara el concurso? ¿Quién es ese niño que se parece a Itachi? ¿Por qué Itachi tenía ese mismo pensamiento? ¿Por qué tantas estúpidas preguntas si igual serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo? Las locuras cada vez incrementan mas y mas y ellos no dejaran que se alejen los problemas ¿Qué están tramando los directores con estos grupos?

**¡El rincón de Itachi-san y una invitada!**

**Itachi:** Hey, ¡Hola a todos los lectores, bienvenidos sean en el rincon de Itachi-san! El rincon menos leido y visto del planeta porque a todos seguro le gusta la seccion de Zetsu-chan.

**Kisame:** ¡Deja de deprimirte por eso!

**Itachi:** Yo no estoy deprimida Kisame, solo digo que a nadie le gusta este rincón, pero hay que sacarlo mas, para que todos entiendan la importancia de esto en el fanfic.

**Kisame:** Sabes que todo fue hecho a raiz para responder a los lectores verdad.

**Itachi:** Y viene Kisame a contar la cruda realidad, yo no le digo a todos que eres una mutación genetica.

**Kisame:** ¡Si lo dices seriamente todos te creeran!

**Itachi:** Es que es cierto.

**Kisame:** ¡No lo es!

**Itachi:** Dejando de lado el pasado fuerte de Kisame por ser una mutación humana estamos celebrando los 20 capitulos del fic ademas de que nos fueron bien en las votaciones, queremos informarles que tenemos una invitada especial y no, no es ninguna de esas locas estrellas e idiolos. Es una de nuestras lectoras.

**Kisame:** ¿Esta permitido esto en ?

**Itachi:** ¿Sabes el hecho de que seas azul?

**Kisame:**Prosigue.

**Itachi:** ¡Esta invitada es Tachachan!** AkatsukinoDarkey**, ademas de ser tambien una escritora en , ven con nosotros Darkey-san.

**Darkey:**Etto.. saludos a todos, buen día Itachi-san, Kisame-san.. es un gusto conocerles n_n―suena su movil― ¿moshi moshi?

Desde al otro lado de la linea.

**Akira:**¡kawaii! Estás en vivo~ que emoción Darkey-san, saluda a Yamiko

**Yamiko:**¡CUELGA AHORA MISMO! No seas infantil! dejá que la entrevisten como alguien normal.

**Akira:** buu~ Yamiko-san esta de mal humor, en fin.. hasta despues Darkey-san―cuelga―

Biip~

**Darkey:** eso fué raro.. disculpen n_n''

**Itachi:** No te preocupes, aqui en este rincón todo es normal.

**Kisame:** Si, claro que lo es.

**Itachi:** Bueno, bueno. Dejemos de rodeos y empezemos las preguntas, ¿Quieres lo calzones de Kisame?

**Kisame:** ¡Ella no vino por eso! ¡No le preguntes ese tipo de cosas!

**Itachi:** Pero todas quieren tus calzones...

**Kisame:** ¡Eso es mentira!

**Darkey:** Humn, ¿vienen con Kisame-san incluidos? De ser así, sii~ así los vendería por internet en MercadoLibre y tendría dinero

**Itachi:** No, solo los calzones, mira que tengo un par aqui. Bueno... ¿Ves que todo el mundo quiere tus calzones?

**Kisame:** ¡Eso es acoso!

**Itachi:** No, es amooor~~ por un personaje Kisame. Bueno, pero eso no viene siendo la pregunta.

**Kisame:** Por fin.

**Itachi:** Pero igual te los dare ―le da el calzon―, cuidalo con tu alma, son azulitos con pecesitos.

**Darkey:**―toma la prenda, la dobla con cuidado y la guarda― p-pero Itachi-san.. ¿por qué tenía usted un par de ellos? ¿eso es amor? ―pregunta con ingenuidad―

**Itachi:** n-no, te equivocas, solo... Yo solo puedo amar a Sasori-kun, ademas solo lo traje como regalo para nuestra querida invitada.

**Kisame:** ¡Es acoso sexual Itachi-san!

**Itachi:** SShh silencio que estamos en medio de una entrevista, ejem ejem.. ¿Cuanto es 2 +2?

**Darkey:**¡2+2 en el mundo de los pececitos son atún! ¡Kisame-san! ¡Kisame-san! El azul es de mis colores preferidos wiii~

Una sombra corre a gran velocidad hacia los chicos.

**Akira:** Llegue~ n_n

**Darkey:** etto.. p-pero ¿que haces aquí? ¿no se suponía que estarías reposando por el resfriado?

**Akira:** Nee~ ya se me quitó además, vine para ayudar a Darkey-san en la entrevista y,.. a conseguir un mechon de Deidara-san~

**Darkey:** shhh~ calla.. te van a escuchar x_x''

**Itachi: **¿Deidara? ¿Un mechon de ella? Seguro esta buscando una manera de derrotarme asi que quien sabe que se llegue por aqui en un rato.

**Kisame:** Es cierto ―suspira―

**Itachi:** Tu respuesta es correcta, ahora si, empezaremos con la verdadera entrevista y se bienvenida, ¿Akari-san? Tambien haz la entrevista.

**Kisame:** ¿Mas personas? ¿Ella acosa a Deidara?

**Itachi:** Bien, ¡es hora de comenzar!

**Darkey:**―se acerca a Kisame-san y le susurra al oido― Akira-chan tiene una obseción por Deidara-san, así que sería mejor que no la vea o de otro modo, podría ponerse aun peor...

**Akira:**¡Es un gusto conocer a la más grande admiración de Darkey-san! Itachi-sama~

**Itachi:** -/- ... B-bueno, este... G-gracias ...o/o... N-no sabia eso...

**Kisame:**―le susurro― Ok, pondre seguridad para que no llegue a entrar. ―miro a las chicas hablar―, ehh~~ ¿Te gusta Itachi-san?

**Itachi:** ¿Sabes que apareces denuevo en el capitulo 20?

**Kisame:** Cierto, cierto. Ella aparecio, dandote apoyo. ¿Pero fue solo eso?

**Itachi:** Claro, no debemos abusar de los lectores, son personas reales, no personajes.

**Darkey:** Admiro mucho a Itachi-san, su personalidad así como su manera de actuar y enfrentar a los problemas

**Akira:** eso es muy cierto~ Darkey-san habla mucho de Itachi-sama, incluso mandó a hacer un poster de ella~

**Darkey:** jeh,.. no era necesario dar esa información n_n'

**Akira:** etto.. ok~

**Darkey:** sii~ me sentí feliz cuando aparecí en el capitulo, aunque un poco extraña ya que acosaba a Sasori-san*

**Itachi:** Entonces mandare a hacer un poster de Darkey-san para estar a mano.

**Kisame:** Esta complemente feliz aunque no lo crean, solo que e muy dura y siempre anda escondiendo sus ―la Uchiha pisa el pie de Kisame― ¡Auuuch!

**Itachi:** ¿Decias?

**Kisame:** Nada T.T

**Itachi:** Bueno, espero no te moleste por aparecer en este tambien ¡Perdona las molestias! ―hace reverencia―.

**Darkey:** ¿t-todo bien?

**Akira:** Wii~ ―saca una libreta con un boligrafo― ¿me darán sus autografos?

**Darkey:** hump, para nada, al contrario para mi es un honor compartir tiempo con todos ustedes jeje ―devuelve la reverencia―

**Itachi:** Muchas gracias...

**Kisame:** Que cordial eres.

**Itachi:** Soy pacifista, no puedo andar peleando con cualquiera por alli Kisame. Y no hay problema te daremos los autografos agradecidos ―toma la libreta y escribe su nombre― Para Akari-san.

**Kisame:**Ahora yo ―escribe en la libreta― Te deseamos lo mejor... Aqui tienes ―le da la libreta― es vergonzoso hacer esto.

**Itachi:** u-un poco.

**Akira:**Arigatonee~ ahora iré por la cámara y nos sacaremos muuuchisimas fotos~ kyaa

**Darkey:**etto... Ignoren eso, jeh pero..Agradezco que hayan cumplido un deseo de Akira-chan, a veces puede ser un poco infantil con ciertas cosas

**Akira**: emh, nee~ yo soy feliz todo el tiempo.

**Darkey:** eso me da gusto Akira-chan.

**Itachi:** Yo tambien soy feliz todo el tiempo...

**Kisame:** ¿En serio?

**Itachi:** Solo que no tengo necesidad de demostrarlo Kisame, y no hay problema en cumplir el deseo de una de nuestras lectoras. Las queremos muchisimo.

**Kisame:** ¡Pues tomemosno fotos!

**Itachi:** ¡hey, hey! La entrevista recuerdan.

**Darkey:** Eso es cierto, las fotos podrán esperar ¿de acuerdo Akira?

**Akira:** ok~ yo espero entonces

**Darkey:** Buena chica

**Akira:**Kya~ otra preguntaa, hagan más preguntas, como ¿es cierto que Darkey-san tiene una obseción con los Uchihas? oh.. ¿que tan largo es el tiempo que pasa cepillandose su cabello con tal de tenerlo como Itachi-sama? ¡oh ya se! ¿Darkey-san aceptará que Kisame-sa ama a Itachi-sama?

**Darkey:**―le tapa la boca a Akira― shhh~ ya has hablado de mas!

**Akira:** asdfghjklñ

**Darkey:** etto.. dejemos que Itachi-san y Kisame-san sean quines hagan las preguntas aqui

**Itachi:**B-bueno dejemos eso de lado, las preguntas seran referidas sobre el fic, asi que no tienes por que preocuparte. Si cepillas adecuadamente tu cabello lo tendras como yo, sedoso y brillante.

**Kisame:** No respondere a esas preguntas.

**Itachi: **Bien, ahora dinos, ¿Cual es tu personaje favorito y porque? Claro, si no te molesta decirlo.

**Darkey:** Uhn, de ninguna manera, veamos.. mi personaje preferido es Itachi-san, por qué es una chica muy brillante, un poco ingenua al reconocer sus propios sentimientos y algo torpe al demostrarlos, jeh creo que la entiendo muy bien, pues tengo los mismos dilemas n_n' espero no haberla ofendido Itachi-san

**Kisame:** ¿Y el tuyo Akari-san?

**Itachi:** P-para nada, has entendido muy bien al personaje al parecer. Gracias por comprenderme, aunque muchos lectores me odian o no les agrado, soy una persona dificil de tratar.

**Akira:** Yo quiero a Deidara-san! ella es maravillosa~ tan artistica que quiero sacarle muchas fotos n_n además, es la protagonista de la historia, eso la hace más divertida

**Darkey**: Amh, asi es.. Itachi-san es un personaje muy complejo y es por ello que lo encuentro muy interesante, además, no es de las chicas que facilmente hacen amigos, por lo tanto cuando los consiguen como Kisame-san, significa que estos son muy valiosos

**Akira:** Aunque yo soy parte de un alterego de Darkey-san, tengo gustos diferentes a ella, por eso la explosividad y el poco respeto a las reglas de Deidara-san es lo que me agrada, en chicos.. prefiero a Tobi-kun

**Darkey:** humn, de tratarse de los chicos creo que.. la lealtad de Kisame-san con la amistad de Itachi-san es lo mas admirable

**Itachi:** ¿Escuchaste eso Kisame? ¡Nos admiran!

**Kisame:**―tira papelitos― ¡SIII!

**Itachi:** ejem... Nos hace muy feliz sus opiniones muy respetables por estos personajes, y tienes una descripcion muy clara de Deidara, ella es sencilla por asi decirlo, pero en cuanto a sentimientos es igual de compleja que cualquier chica.

**Kisame:** ¡YAAAY! Me admiran, ¡Les gusta el azul a Darkey-san!

**Darkey:** jeje si, asi es.. el azul es por decirlo mi color preferido, además del rojo ―cubre parte de su rostro mientras sonrie―

**Akira:** Kisame-san es feliz~

**Itachi:** eso si que es raro... Bueno, sabiendo ya sus gustos, de personajes ahora nos vamos al de parejas ¿Cual es tu favorita? El de las dos n.n

**Kisame: **¡Estoy muy feliz! Tengo una fanatica *-*

**Itachi:** Si, ya entendemos tu emocion Kisame.

**Darkey:**humn..etto.. ―toma la libreta de Akira y desprende una hoja―

**Akira:**¡yo, yo! Yo quiero que Deidara-san se quede con Tobi-kun.

**Darkey:**―termina de escribir en el papel y se lo muestra a Kisame― "Kisame&Itachi"

**Akira:** ¿y la tuya Darkey-san?

**Darkey:** ¿Esta bien si lo digo al aire?

**Kisame:**―mira el papel― N-no... =/w/=...

**Itachi****:**¿Eh? ¿Que estan hablando?

**Kisame:** ¡Nada! -se guarda el papel-. Aww~~ Pero que parejas mas interesantes. ¿Y porque les gustan esas parejas? Ya qe por lo que seha visto, no se ven demasiado que digamos.

**Itachi:** Me estoy perdiendo en la conversación.

**Akira:** por que Tobi es tan tierno como Deidara, además el amor que le tiene a su senpai es adorable y.. muy protector, Tobi-kun es un chico muy lindo~

**Darkey:** etto.. por que, ninguno de los dos reconoce lo que siente por el otro, un amor así de complicado es interesante, además, cuando nace de una amistad tan sólida, nada puede salir mal

**Akira:** pero Darkey-san ¿de qué pareja hablas?

**Darkey:** Kisame-san entiende lo que digo jeje

**Kisame:** ¡Gracias por apoyarme, TuT! Ademas que fue una de las parejas mas votadas.

**Itachi:** Pero Deidara es tan terca que no deja que el pobre Tobi se acerque ni un centimentro. Es cierto ¿De que pareja hablan?

**Kisame:** Ninguna en particular, ¿Verdad Darkey-san?

**Darkey:**―asiente con la cabeza― Kisame-san tiene razón.

**Akira:**buu~ ya no entendí nada.

**Darkey:**jeh, es que es un secreto entre Kisame-san y yo.

**Itachi:** Me gusta descbrir secreto pero por esto pasare, siguiente pregunta ¿Algo que te atrajo del fic? ¿que fue eso? ¿Aun te sigue atrayendo?

**Kisame:** */*, siento el apoyo de todas~~.

**Darkey:** La razón por la que comencé a leer el fic, fué por que de todos los personajes del trabajo de Kishimoto sensei, los Akatsuki son mis preferidos, ese grupo de asesinos cuyo proposito comenzó tras ser renegados de sus aldeas, aunque comparten vidas dolorosas, cada uno vive su propio infierno.

**Akira:** Eso es verdad, casi siempre cuando uno es malo, no deja de representar todo lo cruel.

**Darkey:** Asi es, el papel de ser el antagonico o los malos de la trama, es muy importante, pues gracias a ellos se valora de manera correcta cada uno de los logros de los personajes principales

**Akira:** sii~ y.. cuando Darkey-san encontro que Danna Deidara-Inuzuka escribia sobre ellos, comenzó a leer cada uno de sus trabajos

**Darkey:** pero el que Danna escriba de ellos no era razón suficiente para leer, el motivo por el que continuo informandome de este y los demas trabajos es porque, encontre en Danna un tipo de narración complejo, su trama no solo se basa en mencionar a los personajes, sino a cada uno le doto de una personalidad misma que esta bellamente descrita para su entendimiento

**Akira:** lo que Darkey-san quiere decir en pocas palabras es que, comenzó a leer el fic porque se enamoró de cada uno de los personajes, sus vidas y la manera en que eran descritas, le sigue leyendo por que admira a Deidara-Inuzuka y no cree que esa admiración termine al darle dfin a ese proyecto

**Darkey:** De forma resumida, Akira tiene razón n_n

**Itachi:** Que bella forma de expresarse... Admiro tu forma de decir nuestras breves preguntas. Tu haces que uno se enamore de tu escritura. Ya que, tu eres una experta comparada con nuestra escritora idiota.

**Kisame:** Si que lo eres.

**Itachi:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus deleitosas palabras! ¿Tienes fanfics no?

**Kisame:** Gracias por resumirnoslo Akari-san, Por cierto, la escritora te manda saludos.

**Itachi:**―hace reverencia― tus palabras abrigan mi persona. Gracias a personas como tu puedo existir, pudimos llegar muy lejos hasta este capitulo. ¡Te lo agradecemos de corazon!

**Darkey:**―se sonroja un poco― Jeh, agradecida estoy yo, por tomar en cuenta mis comentarios, y.. Deidara-Inuzuka a quien yo llamo como Danna, no es idiota, de ser así, seríamos más idiotas nosotros por seguirle ¿no creen? jeje, bien dicen que, es preferibe no escribirle a nadie y complacerse que, escribirle a un publico y no tenerse.

**Akira**: ¡Hai! Darkey-san nos creo después de leer este fic

**Darkey**: B-bueno.. siempre han existido tanto Akira como Yamiko en mi persona, pero fue hasta el momento en que leí el fic que decidí darle una personalidad mas compleja, ambas forman parte de mis constantes delirios, es por eso que día a día me esfuerzo por ser una mejor escritora

**Akira:** Darkey-san sigue los pasos de Danna, es por eso que nos sentimos halagadas cuando nuestras palabras la animan a continuar escribiendo

**Itachi:** eso esmuy interesante. Yo no tengo a nadie asi como lo tienes tu, el que se acerca a tener eso es Zetsu-chan. Nos sentimos alagados cuando dices ese tipo de palabras y por eso nos ves aqui siguiendo el fanfic y llegando con el capitulo 20 si apenas haber descrito casi nada.

**Kisame:** Ella tambien se esfuerza y por eso es que se la pasa leyendo Fanfics ó libros.

**Itachi:** animan bastante, me dan ganas de seguir y en una noche hacer 10 capitulos mas. Pero es un poco imposible.

**Kisame:** Eres muy buena escritora Itachi-san lo sabe muy bien, le gusta leer.

**Itachi:** Lo haces a la perfeccion, te tenemos un poco de envidia por eso.

**Kisame:** ¿Te molesta si seguimos con las preguntas?

**Itachi:** Dejemos de estar parados y sentemonos -les invita a sentarse en unos muebles aparentemente comodos y aterciopelado rojo- ¿Desean sentarse y una taza de té?

**Darkey:** C-claro, encantada

**Akira:** Té~ quiero té y galletitas

**Darkey:** Yo seguiré respondiendo a las preguntas que tengan jeje

Un mesonero lleva a la mesa de cristal te con galletas de mantequilla.

**Itachi:** Coman tranquilas, no hay ningun problema.

**Kisame:**―bebe un poco de té―

**Itachi:** ¿Podrias decirnos que pasado fue el que te gusto mas? De los que han sido mostrados y... ¿Cual es el pasado que deseas veer en el Fanfic?

**Darkey:** humn.. pues, creo que el pasado más intrigante y cautivante fue el de Hidan

**Akira:**―comiendo galletas― shift, eshtgo efgs csiertgo

**Darkey:** Akira! por favor, no hables con la boca llena...

**Akira:** gomen nee~

**Darkey:** Yo, quisiera ver.. el pasado de Sasori-san

**Kisame:** ¿Ygf efzo poffqueffz?

**Itachi:** Kisame, no hables con la boca llena. ―toma un poco de té― ¿Y eso porque? ―ladea la cabeza de un lado―

**Kisame:** Perdona ¿Por que la de Sasori-san? Muchos ya podrian imaginarse su pasado ¿no?

**Itachi:** realmente eso es cierto.

**Darkey:** Humn, quizá porque, esos ojos color miel reflejan el color de un pasado aterrador, además.. Yamiko está muy interesada en la vida el pelirrojo

**Akira:** Hai~ eso es cierto

**Itachi:** ¿Yamiko? ¿El pasado de Sasori-kun?

**Kisame:** ¿Que interesante puede ser ese enano rojo?

**Itachi:** ¿y ustedes que otros pasados quieren, Akira, Darkey?

**Akira:** Yamiko-san es mi contra parte, lo opuesto a mi, ella es el mal gusto en persona y.. y.. tiene un caracter del demonio w

**Darkey:** jeh jeh.. no tienes que ser tan mala con Yamiko, es verdad que tiene un temperamento bastante dificil, pero ambas son parte de mi

**Akira:** pero ella es mala conmigo todo el tiempo u u

**Darkey:** porque no la dejas de molestar jeje creo que estan empatadas

**Akira:** buu~

**Darkey:** yo, quisiera leer más de la vida de Itachi-san

**Akira:** yo de Tobi-kun, es tan adorable y lolipop kya~

**Darkey:** Sasori-san es interesante porque, cualquiera que es capaz de sentir y vivir el arte, es digno de admirarse, eso creo yo

**Itachi:** Espero les guste la historia de Sasori-kun, ya esta hecha un parte, asi que ya esta todo planeado.

**Kisame:** ¿Ehh~~? ¿Y la mia?

**Itachi:** No.

**Kisame:** ¡Itachi-san que fria eres!

**Itachi:** Me esta agradando un poco Yamiko-san... Es interesante el como la describen.

**Akira:** p-pero Yamiko-san es MALVADA! siempre es grosera conmigo y.. no responde de manera gentil, ni sonrie

**Darkey:** etto.. no puedo negar eso

**Akira:** ademas, es 0 cool y, muy malvada

**Kisame:** Se parece a Itachi-san, es grosera conmigo y nunca sonrie~~

**Itachi:** ¿EEEEH? ¿Que dijiste Kisame?

**Kisame:** N-nada...

**Itachi:** Asi me gusta. ¿Que mas deberia preguntarles? ¿Hay algo que no les guste de este fanfic?

**Kisame:** Oh, vamos a decirtelo en realidad eso es...

**Itachi:** sshhh Kisame, eso no se puede decir, solo tienes que seguir leyendo el fic.

**Kisame:** Pobre Tobi, nunca sale... De ves en cuando.

**Itachi:** es que no esta en el Akatsuki.

**Kisame:** Cierto, cierto.

**Itachi:** ¿Algo que te guste?

**Darkey:**¡Kisame-san!

**Akira:** Una lolipop

Se escucha un rayo caer cerca, las luces se apagan y en la puerta del set aparece una chica algo enojada.

**Yamiko:...** hasta que las encuentro..

**Akira:** waaaaa~ Darkey-san protegeme!

**Darkey:** Calma Akira-chan, humn saluda Yamiko, no seas grosera.

**Yamiko:...** hola.

**Darkey:...** no diré nada

**Akira:** ¿porque veniste a arruinarnos la toma? todo iba tan bien

**Yamiko:** me aburrí de esperarlas.

**Darkey:** bueno, sientate y esperanos a que termine la entrevista

**Akira:** p-pero.. sientate lo mas lejos que puedas

**Yamiko:...** dalo por hecho

**Darkey:** decía que me gusta la participación de Kisame-san y, los dangos

**Itachi:** Dango... ya vuelvo ire por dangos -se va-

**Kisame:** Hola Yamiko-san. Etto... ¿Necesitamos un suplemente? ¿Quien esta libre?

**Madara:**―llega rapidamente― ¡YO! Madara-sama ha llegado por y para ustedes~~

**Kisame:** ¡Director!

**Madara:** Bien, Sigamos con la entrevista un gusto de conocerlas chicas.

**Kisame:** No perturbes al publico... Otra vez.

**Madara:** ¿Yo? Madara-sama ama a cada una de las lectoras y les manda un caluroso beso a cada una de -sama les quiere inmensamente, lo que hace la hermosura de un Uchiha ―su cabello ondea con el viento―

**Kisame:** ¿De donde salio el viento?

**Madara:** Poder Uchiha, simplemente eso.

**Kisame:** Muy bien... Te diremos unos nombres de los personajes y nos diras que opinas de ellos ¿Les parece bien?

**Madara:** ¿y porque la entrevista esta vez? Deberian decirmelo primero a mi obviamente, porque soy Madara-sama.

**Kisame:** Se ve que tu ego esta por los suelos.

**Akira:** hai~

**Darkey:** de acuerdo y.. es un gusto saludarle Madara-sama

**Yamiko:...** ok

**Darkey:** p-pero.. ¿todas responderemos o por turnos?

**Akira:** Akira no quiere compartir créditos con Yamiko-san

**Yamiko:** ignoraré eso

**Darkey:** etto.. sigamos

**Kisame:** Uchiha Izuna.

**Madara:** ¡El nombre de mi hermano, deseo saber que dicen!

**Yamiko:** lo compadezco.

**Akira:** no seas grosera Yamiko-san, no debes hablar asi de otras personas~

**Darkey:** emh, yo creo que, debe ser muy, etto.. interesante, ser hermano de alguien como Madara-sama

**Yamiko:** tortura.

**Akira:** shh~

**Darkey:** Yamiko quiere decir que, es una tortura pensar en que, solo un hermano tiene, merece más familia.

**Yamiko:...**

**Madara:** ¿Verdad que si? ¡Mi querido hermano menor! Aww~~ Me siento mal por el por nbo ser un hombre tan hermoso y genialoso como yo. Pero es mi hermano menor y le quiero de igual manera.

**Kisame:** Eh.. Claro director... Hidan Whitehead Hamilton III ¡Este nombre se me hace muy dificil!

**Madara:** Para mi es inmensamente facil ya que se todos los idiomas ¡joojojojo!

**Yamiko:** debe morir.

**Akira:** Yamiko-san! no digas eso!

**Darkey**: Ella es muy creyente, tanto que asusta

**Yamiko:**¡Debe alejarse de Pain!¡ de otro modo puede pasarle algo muy malo! ―golpea fuertemente la mesa―

**Darkey:** etto.. p-pero ella es solo amiga del lider

**Akira:** es que Pain es el amor platonico de Yamiko-san

**Yamiko:** ¿que has dicho? yo solo creo que, ella no lo merece, eso es todo.

**Darkey:** ehm.. siguiente por favor w''

**Yamiko:** Hidan.. ―apreta fuertemente los puños―

**Akira:** Aguaa~ ―le arroja un vaso con agua sobre Yamiko― listo~

**Yamiko:** P-pero.. ¡¿qué?

**Darkey**: siguiente por favor~ x_x

**Madara:** La juventud es tan linda...

**Kisame:** ¡Di algo!

**Madara:** ¿Desean mas té?

**Akira:** sii~ yo quiero más té

**Yamiko:...** *se levanta y sale de pantalla*

**Darkey:** disculpenla.. fue a cambiarse de ropa.. jeh

**Akira:** continuemos~ Madara-sama ¿porqué acosa a Deidara-san? ella es muy linda ¿por eso?

**Madara:** Ella es una linda chica, igual que Zetsu-chan. y mi sobrina tambien es muy bonita. Aw~~ Todas las mujeres son bellas, ustedes tambien lo son. Toda mujer de igual forma es hermosa en su interior, haciendo que se vea hermosa en el exterior.

**Kisame:** e-eh... Sigamos, ¡Kakuzu!

**Darkey:**―siente escalofrios por lo escuchado― brr~

**Akira:** Hace linda pareja con Hidan-san y, es muy aprensivo con ella

**Darkey:** Detras de esa mania por el dinero, esconde una necesidad de poder, poder tener algo suyo que no se aleje, quizá por eso tiene muy encuenta a Hidan.

**Akira:** amor~

**Madara: **Aww~~ el amor se siente en todas partes ―le sirve el te a Akari―. Toda mujer necesita amor, seguro ella lo buscara algun dia. Madara-sama siempre tiene razon.

**Kisame:** ¬¬ ¿Cuando llegara Itachi-san? Bueno ya que ella no esta...Uchiha Itachi.

**Madara:** ¿Mi preciosa sobrina? Ella se ha desarrollado bastante en los ultimos años.

**Kisame:**―estaba bebiendo té pero el comentario hizo que se ahogara―.

**Darkey:**―toma una servilleta y se la entrega a Kisame-san― etto.. Itachi-san es una chica muy linda, su sobrina jeh

**Akira:** sii~ Itachi-sama tiene todo para enamorar a cualquier chico, como a Kisame-san kya~

**Darkey:** cof, cof.. etto, ¿porque tienen que ponerse asi de incomodas las charlas? Kisame-san.. ¿tardará mucho Itachi-san en volver?

**Kisame:** Espero no se compre toda la tienda.

**Madara:** ¡ojojjojo! Obvio que es hermosisima, es mi sobrina. Es extremadamente preciosa tal y como es su tío.

**Kisame****:** Madara-san, ¿usted es hermano de Fugaku-san?

**Madara:** No.

**Kisame:** ¿Entonces como es tío de Itachi-san?

**Izuna:**―llega― Hola chicas perdonen pero vengo a llevarme a este pervertido ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que trabajar! ―se lo lleva rastras―

**Kisame:** ¡Se lo llevaron! Mi pregunta no fue respondida. Itachi-san nada que llega. Déjenme pensar. ¡Ya se! KonanYutaka.

**Darkey:**Konan es una chica un poco..extraña, pues a pesar de que siempre busca proteger a sus amigos, se olvida protegerse a sí misma.

**Akira:** Yo creo que es porque se rehúsa a aceptar sus actuales sentimientos.

**Darkey:** Una barrera que, en vez de proteger solo aísla de la realidad.

**Akira:**ajam, tiene sentimientos muy puros pero, no servirán de nada si no los expresa.

**Darkey:** Exacto, nadie puede leer los pensamientos

**Kisame:** Entonces ¿Creen que esta enamorada de Pain ó todavia sigue enamorada de Nagato?

**Itachi:**―llega con una bolsa vacia y se sienta tranquilamente―

**Akira:**―nota la llegada de la pelinegra y se acerca a la misma― Saludos Itachi-sama! de nuevo n_n.

**Darkey:** Yo creo que.. cuando alguien se enamora de dos personas a la vez, es por que.. quizá, la primera no era suficiente, de otro modo no se habría enamorado del segundo.

**Akira:** no hay mayor ciego que aquel que no quiera ver~

**Kisame**: ¿Pero no se supone que Nagato esta...

**Itachi:** ¡Silencion Kisame! ―le tapa la boca― hola... Y yo creo que la relación que tiene con Pain es mas como hermanos, es algo que ni ella puede explicar y sigue confundida, pero el parecido de los sentimientos de Nagato y Pain la confunde.

**Darkey:** Bueno, es solo una opinión, los sentimientos en sí ya son difíciles de explicar

**Akira:** eso es cierto, Darkey-san pasó por eso hace mu...

**Darkey:**―le cubre la boca a Akira― etto.. es por que.. eh leído un poco sobre la mente humana, eso es todo jeh..

Con una ropa distinta Yamiko llega al foro.

**Yamiko:** volvi.

**Itachi:** Bienvenida seas.

**Kisame:** Es cierto, no es facil el amar a dos personas, pero dejaremos la decision a ella.

**Itachi****:** A ver, ¿Cual es la siguiente?

**Yamiko:**―asiente con la cabeza―

**Akira:** Sientate aqui~

**Darkey:** Los sentimientos en sí son muy complicadoe je

**Kisame:** Dinos algo de Zetsu-chan.

**Yamiko:** Extraña.

**Akira:** Shh~ no seas tan grosera Yamiko-san

**Darkey:..** Creo que todos tenemos un poco de bipolaridad, y.. ella lo representa muy bien

**Akira:** Zetsu-chan~ Zetsu-chan ¡es genial! ¡yo quisiera ser como ella!

**I****tachi:** ¿Con quien deberia quedarse ella?

**Darkey:** veamos.. Itachi-san.. debe quedarse con...

**Akira:** Deidara-san con Tobi-kun

**Yamiko:** Hidan y Kakuzu

**Darkey:** Creo que, dar mi respuesta al aire.. solo provocaría un disgusto con Itachi-san

**Itachi:** No te preocupes.

**Akira:** ¡Yo sé! La escritora Deidara-Inuzuka Danna debe quedarse con Sasori-san

**Itachi:** ¿¡Que es eso!

**Kisame:** ¿Y desde cuando existe esa pareja?

Yamiko y Darkey le tapan la boca a Akira.

**Darkey:** Siguiente pregunta.

**Yamiko:** Esa es una gran idea.

**Darkey:** S-si, ignoren a Akira, el clima le hace mal

**Yamiko:** De echo, ya nació así

**Akira:** dfgjhgdfj *intentanto hablar*

**Itachi:**―mira mal a Akira―Ah, bueno ya entiendo. Ya que mi Sasori-kun, no estaria con la inepta de la escritora.

**Kisame:** fiuuf... Todo bien.

**Itachi:** Dinos que piensas de la protagonista de la historia Deidara, aunque ya en parte todo lo somos.

**Kisame:** Realmente todo tenemos un protagonismo, hay capitulos dedicados a cada quien.

**Itachi:** Si, es cierto.

**Darkey:** esa pregunta, dejaré que la responda Akira.

Le destapan la boca a la chica.

**Akira:** Sii~ Deidara-san es la mejor artista del MUNDO, no hay nada mas hermoso que crear arte, amar esa creación y sobre todo, complacerse a uno mismo con cada obra.

**Yamiko:** Humn, un artista debe amar su trabajo, de otro modo estaría siendo hipocrita consigo mismo.

**Darkey:** Estoy de acuerdo.

**Itachi:** A mi me parece ella una loca.

**Kisame:** Ya Itachi. Bueno, ¡un ultimo personaje! Sasori. ¿o ya hablamos de él?

**Itachi:** En este capitulo se veran mas cosas de él que las dejara intrigadas.

**Kisame:** Hasta a mi.

**Yamiko:** Enano.

**Akira:** Mini.

**Darkey:...** Ignoren a esas dos, humn.. Sasori-kun es un gran artista a su manera.

**Yamiko:** Cabeza de tomate.

**Akira:** Pinocho~.

**Darkey:...** ¡No lo insulten! El que sea pelirrojo lo hace.. tierno.

**Itachi:** ¡Eso es cierto!

**Kisame:** Idiota pelirrojo ¬¬

**Itachi:** ¿Tu tambien Kisame?

**Kisame:** Ya ya...

**Ita****c****hi:** Bien, vamos a ti Darkey. ¿Escribes? Hablanos de tus fics. ¿Como empezaste aqui en Fanfiction?

**Darkey:** Si, soy una estudiante aún, por lo tanto no creo ser todavía una escritora, pero si aprendiz de ello.

**Akira:** Darkey-san se esfuerza por complacerse a si misma antes de publicar sus capitulos pero, a veces se tarda demasiado.

**Yamiko:** Yo diría que es ya una constumbre suya.

**Darkey:** No es una costumbre, es solo que.. eh tenido inconvenientes que, no quisiera que se hicieran publicos.

**Akira:** nee~.

**Kisame:** ¿Y porque empezaste a escribir fics?

**Yamiko:** Lo cual no es novedad.

**Darkey:** puff..

**Akira:** Y, y, y.. fué por FF que fuimos creadas.

**Yamiko:** Ya existiamos pero no tenias una personalidad específica.

**Darkey:** Escribía desde tiempo atrás pero no me atrevía a publicarlos.

**Akira:**Humn, eso es cierto.

**Yamiko:** Recuerdos...

**Darkey:** Elegí a los personajes de Akatsuki porque, de toda la serie son mis preferidos

**Akira:** Además es divertido imaginarlos en situaciones que van más allá de un mundo ninja

**Kisame:** Gracias por leer este fic nuevamente ―hace reverencia―

**Itachi:** si muchas gracias ―hace reverencia―

**Darkey:** etto.. no es necesario agradecer.

**Akira:** Cierto~ nosotras nos divertimos con cada nueva vivencia que tienen

**Yamiko:** Es verdad.

**Kisame:** Eso no es nada divertido.

**Itachi:** No, no lo es.

**Kisame:** Perdonen la tardanza por este capitulo, pero la escritoria se deprimio un poco.

**Itachi:** Esa escritora idiota deprimirse por eso.

**Kisame:** Pero ya esta todo bien.

**Itachi:** YEAAAAH

Darkey: ¿yeaah?

**Akira:** C-creo que Itachi-sama quedo un poco afectada

**Yamiko:** ¿no se suponía que ella se parecía a mí?

**Akira:** sii~

**Yamiko:** Yo no digo "yeaaah"

**Darkey**: ver a Itachi-san así, asusta un poco

**Akira:** Muuchoo~

**Itachi:** ¡ELLA ME MOLESTA!

**Kisami:** uy...

**Itachi:** es tan estupida por deprimirse po algo asi.

**Kisame:** Calmate.

**Itachi:** ¡Tardarse por algo tan estupido como eso!

**Kisame:** ¡Ya Itachi-san!

**Itachi:** Ejem... Lo siento... ¿Que deciamos?

**Kisame**_**:**__ "Que rapido"_ ...

**Darkey:**etto..no entendí.  
**Akira:** ni yo~  
**Yamiko:...**  
**Darkey**: mejor, continuemos n_n'

**Madara:** Gracias por haber venido chicas, pero la entrevista ha acabado.  
**Itachi:** El rincón es mío y yo diré cuando acaba.  
**Madara:** ¿Quién pago toda esta sala donde se encuentran?  
**Itachi:** Chicas lastimosamente todo esto ha acabado.  
**Kisame:**_"que rápido" .._

**Darkey:** En ese caso, fué un placer estar aquí  
**Akira:**buu~ no me iré sin antes tener una foto de Tobi-kun  
**Yamiko:** Yo si me voy.

**Madara:** No quieres una foto mía en traje de baño.  
**Kisame:** ¿Quién tiene una foto de sí mismo en traje de baño?  
**Itachi:** SilencioKisame que el pago todo esto - susurro- Lastimosamente Tobi no pudo venir porque estaba lavando su motocicleta.

**Darkey:** Descuide Madara-sama, así estamos bien, fue un gusto charlar con ustedes  
**Akira:**buu~  
Darkey le toma de la mano a Akira y hacen reverencia.  
**Darkey:**ciaossu  
Salen del set.

**Itachi:** Bueno, dejando entrevista de lado, respondamos los reviews.

**Kisame:** Primero con **ShinigamiRiku****:** ¡Hola, Elixx! Si prefiero llamarte Elixx, asi empezaron tus primeros reviews aquí. Si sigues así, cambiaras más de nombre que Tobi… ¡Qué bueno que te dieran risa el grupo PEFE!

**Itachi:** No te recomendaría ser miembro de ese grupo tan extraño. ¿Te pondrías así también? Le diré a Izuna-san que tenga cuidado la próxima vez. No puedo creer que TíoMadara estuviera disfrazado de rapero… Recordare no estar mucho con él.

**Kisame:**Itachi-san lo que tú necesitas es un psicólogo. ¿Con que másPainHida, eh? Es difícil colocar esa pareja ya que parece que no es muy vista, y bueno, se hace difícil imaginarlos, pero se intentara.

**Itachi:**Uchihacest…

**Kisame:** Vas a salir traumada de este fic…

**Itachi:**―haciendo caso omiso a lo escrito del incesto―. Si, Sasori-kun es tan lindo…

**Kisame:** Para ver demuéstralo mas…

**Itachi:**Calla Kisame.

**Kisame:** Eres toda una Tsundere. ¿Entonces no tienes favorito en específico? No sabía que de esos muñecos que se mueren había versión anime… Bueno mejor tarde pero nunca y aquí está el fic. ¡Esperamos tu review!

**Itachi:** No soy Tsundere.

**Kisame**: Eso dicen los Tsundere.

**Itachi:** La siguiente es**Dhangerina:** Te agradezco que hallas salvado a Sasori-kun. Ya vimos tus hermosos dibujos, no se mucho de arte, pero me gustan mucho tus dibujos. No me hagas recordar esos tres. Eso también quiero saber yo… ¿Qué tiene en contra de mí? ¡No debes confundirla! Bueno realmente no me importan mucho los actores.

**Kisame:** Su cara fue de más WTF…

**Itachi:** ¡Suerte en todos esos exámenes! Gracias por esas imágenes, me da miedo en la que salgo con Orochimaru… Estoy traumada.

**Kisame:** Ya deja el trauma. Esfuérzate en tus novelas, si se puede. ¡Claro que existe!

**Itachi:** Algunos conceptos son muy vagos, miren que algunos son como que el Gender Bender es Transexualismo.

**Kisame:** ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Espero te guste el capítulo!

**Itachi:** Ahora viene, **xxMizukagexx:** A mí siempre me recuerda Pinocho, es como un juguete. Probablemente se lo iba a violar, pero sería con estilo, es una estrella. ¡Nada que se ven lindos! ¡Es traumante!

**Kisame:** Se trauma a pobre porque es de su familia. ¡Muchas gracias por tus halagos! Espero te guste este. Hasta la próxima. Vamos Itachi-san, deja el trauma.

**Itachi:** Ya creo que estoy mejor… La siguiente es, **Sakhory:** ¿Gracioso y extraño? Sí, yo también lo pienso. Espero te guste el capítulo. ¿Eres psíquica? Entonces ¿Me casare algún día con Sasori-kun? ¿Quieres saber quiénes quedaran? Es un Se-cre-to. Perdona eso no puede decirse todavía. Nos leemos después.

**Kisame:** Que bueno que ya hallas pasado el trauma. Lo que viene ahora es, Pamela-chan: ¡Qué bueno que te guste! Espero que nos leas otra vez.

**Itachi**: El que sigue es, **Atolotl:** Lo importante es hacer que ustedes se rían lo másposible. No puedo creer que unas personas de esas edades se metan en problemas, y ni me recuerdes esa persecución. Siempre Kisame me protege, gracias.

**Kisame:** Por nada Itachi-san. Ya lo veras en este capítulo y quién sabe, mas adelante. ¡Nos vemos en otro review.

**Itachi:** Seguimos con, **Aki-Hatake:** ¡Cuánto tiempo! Bueno, eso es genial, espero te siga gustando la historia, no importa con que pareja queden.

**Kisame:** ¿Sera que te gusta Madara-san?

**Itachi:** ¡Como puedes decir eso Kisame! No lo creo. Aquí tienes el capitulo, nos leemos en le próximo, bye…

**Kisame:** ¡Siguiente! **MisakiUchiha: **¡HELLOU! Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Es que hay que entender bien los sentimientos complicados de Konan, fue su primer amor, y esos nunca se olvidan. ¿¡Eres su hija perdida!

**Madara:** ―llega― ¿Tengo una hija? Bueno, espero que te hayas divertido en esa expo, recuerda que tu padre es el más sexy de todos los Uchiha. Y que siempre tu padre estará aquí para darle un caluroso abrazo a su hija.

**Itachi:** Le avisare a Konan lo del manga. ¡Saludos! Espero te guste este capítulo.

**Madara:** ¡Yo también te amo hija mía!

**Kisame:** -w- Esta familia y sus cosas. Ahora vamos con **Cataleyaikenagi**: ¿¡Te imprimiste toda la historia? ¡Eso me hace llorar T-T! Hace parecer que nosotros somos importantes ―llora dramáticamente―

**Itachi:** No seas dramático Kisame. Gracias por todos tus halagos. ¡Es tu inner! Hola.

**Izuna:** ¿Eh? No te escapes del trabajo Madara―llega―.

**Madara:** Rayos…

**Itachi:** Seguro se veía muy lindo… Es que no pensé que necesitara ayuda.

**Izuna:** ¿enemigo?

**Madara:** ¡JA! ERES UN TRAIDOR.

**Izuna:** ¡No lo soy!

**Madara:** Todo es culpa de tu ex esposa y deberías hacerle más caso a ella.

**Izuna: **Es que no he podido, además ella siempre está allí.

**Madara:** ¿Ella?

**Izuna:** Mi ex esposa. Además la inner tiene razón, se lo toman muy enserio. Mi hijo deseaba estudiar allí y le daré el deseo de hacerlo.

**Madara:** ¡Cuando quieras te mandare una hermosa foto de mi tímido hermano de rockero! Mi querida discípula.

**Izuna:** Loco.

**Madara:** Mi querida Deidarin es así y así la quiero, se ve tan tierna.

**Izuna:** La demencia.

**Madara:** Si, fue más calmado de lo que pensé.

**Izuna:** … Tanto fue el trauma que ni quise salir de mi casa.

**Madara:** Mi querido angelito. Sus preocupaciones es lo que lo hace una bella persona. Ella deseara buscar la felicidad en sus preciosas alas de papel.

**Izuna:** ¿Ahora eres poeta?

**Madara:** ¿el libro?

**Itachi:** se llama _"La mecánica del corazón" _de _Mathias Malzieu. _Es muy bueno, te lo recomiendo.

**Madara:** Felicidades, perteneces a nuestro grupo, ¡Eres un miembro legitimo de PEFE!

**Izuna:** Ni que lo digas, es obvio que sufriré bastante.

**Itachi:** ¿En serio surten efecto?

**Izuna y Madara:** ¡NADA DE BESOS!

**Izuna:** Recordare no salir solo.

**Madara:** bueno es Kamasutra es...

**Izuna:** ¡CALLATE! ¿Cómo que virginidad? Solo soy serio respecto a eso.

**Madara:** Aburrido. Que tengas suerte en tu examen, y esos halagos no funcionaran.

**Izuna:** No te explicare nada. ¡¿Mis calzones! Devuélvemelos.

**Madara:** Déjaselos.

**Izuna:** ¡Tú la alientas a esto!

**Madara:** ¡MUAAAJAJAJAJAJA! Genial, gracias por dejarnos tus parejas, varias son incesto.

**Itachi:** ¡NOOOO!

**Madara:** Veremos quién será el ganador en el próximo capítulo…

**Izuna:** ¡Yo no tengo lado pervertido en nada!

**Madara:** ¡Te queremos muchísimo! Esperamos tu próximo review.

**Izuna:** Yo si tengo idea de lo que dices.

**Itachi:** Seguimos con la persona que me quiere a mí, **AkatsukinoDarkey:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por decir esas cosas del fic, yo también siento pena por Izuna-san.

**Izuna:** Todos sienten pena por mí.

**Itachi:** Siempre me está haciendo ese tipo de preguntas, no sé cómo responderle algunas veces. ¡PODER UCHIHA!

**Kisame:** Es que la pobre no sabía en qué pensar, tenía que aparentar que no lo seguía, pero ella y Kakuzu salieron perdiendo. Eso fue un regalo de tu Danna, aparecer en el fic unos segundos, espero te haya gustado.

**Itachi:** Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, ya hemos leído tu comentario sobre lo otro y no te preocupes todo anda bien. Ya la escritora esta recuperada. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Izuna:** Ahora, la siguiente es, **Maria-otaku-uchiha**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Qué bueno que te gustara este fic. Eso de Pain y Konan fue una historia muy triste, Madara… ¿Qué le hiciste a Deidara?

**Madara:** EJEEEM sin comentarios. ¿Te gusta el MadaDei? ¡Eso es bueno!

**Izuna:** Cierto, el motociclista misterioso, muy buena idea la tuya, será tomada en cuenta.

**Itachi:** ¡No me hagas recordar la noche de Halloween! Y si, se vio demasiado tierno, parecía todo un niño. Tomaremos tus parejas en cuenta. Nos leemos luego, esperamos tu review mas adelante.

**Madara:** Seguimos con **TobiKohai:** ¡Buenas, buenas! Un viejo lector regresa de sus estudios, espero te gusten este capítulo. ¿Tanto tiempo sin reír por una de sus loqueras? Ahora el pobre es perseguido por las Fangirls, ¡Yo se que tu y yo también somos perseguidos por mujeres! Que se le hace. Si, esa chica si es directa, no como mi Deidarin. Si, quizás Kisame si lo haga, todo por su Itachita.

**Kisame:** ¿Qué?

**Madara:** Shhs… ¡Nos esforzarnos para tener u buen capitulo! Mientras aparezca yo, seguro será un buen capitulo. ¿Tanto te toma leer nuestros capítulos? Qué bueno que la entiendas, sus sentimientos son muy complicados que no se pueden explicar con palabras. Ejem… Dejemos eso de los objetos. ¡Vieja loca! ¡Mi peinado tiene estilo!

**Izuna:** Esa loca quería violarme.

**Madara:** Si, Hidan siempre es así de directa. Así es ella. Y bueno, lo que hace el amor a hacerte llevar ese tipo de cosas, pronto serán descubiertos, es mejor explicar todo de una vez. Mitarashi, ¿Qué querrá con Itachita? Eso se verá. Es que así son esas rubias celosas, ya verás que pronto se veras mas a Tobi. ¡Es que esos dos son tan tiernos, que su ternura es muy enternecida!

**Itachi:** Si, Orochimaru-sensei es muy traumante, y mi Sasori-kun es tan tierno, me gusta mucho su aptitud de niño, hace que lo quiera mucho más.

**Madara:** Siempre con nuestras loqueras, no te preocupes sabemos que ese voto no puede faltar de ti, como todo fanático del TobiDei. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Kisame:** La ultima que nos escribió, **Masi masi:** ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te guste el fanfic, veremos que tanto puede aparecer el SasoDei ó quien sabe, que quede.

**Itachi:** ¡HASTA AQUÍ! Han finalizado los reviews, me he cansado un poco, pero como siempre nunca le faltamos con esto.

**Madara:** El 23 de Mayo fue el aniversario del fic. ¡Ya tenemos 2 años en Fanfiction! ¡Es para celebrarlo! Además de dos años con ustedes, y para los nuevos lectores, sean bienvenidos.

**Izuna:** Apreciamos sus reviews.

**Kisame:** Los esperemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Itachi:** En el próximo capítulo de **Precious Days in Akatsuki:** _"¿Qué planea la preparatoria Konoha? ¡Akatsuki entra por fin en acción! ¡Es hora de demostrar de que están hechas las chicas!" _

**Kisame:** **Capitulo 21: Día de San Valentín: Concurso de belleza Parte II: ¿Itanya?**

**Itachi:** Gracias por esta siempre con nosotros, ¡Hasta la vista Baby! Léannos próximamente en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Cómo que Itanya?

**Kisame:** No me preguntes Tsundere.

**Itachi:** ¡Que no soy Tsundere!

**Kisame:** eso dicen ellas.

¿Las chicas quedaron traumadas en esa supuesta entrevista? ¿Itachi necesitara un psicólogo? ¿Sera verdad que es Tsundere? ¿Cómo ira la PEFE? ¿Podrá Izuna controlar a su hermano? ¿Cuánto puede ser el ego de Madara? ¿Alguna vez podremos tener esa foto en traje de baño de él? ¿Madara e Izuna pasaran su trauma del incesto? ¿Itachi pasara el trauma del ItaSasu? ¿De dónde proviene el color de Kisame realmente? ¿A dónde fue a comprar Dangos Itachi ¿Cuánto es 2 + 2? Y lo más importante ¿Podre terminar mi cosplay de Deidara y ustedes me seguirán leyendo?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_**Deidara-Inuzuka:**_

_¿Adivinen quien llego? ¡Si! Yo, la que siempre se tarda en actualizar, pero es mejor que nunca ¿No? Bueno, creo que este capítulo fue un poco aburrido, pero ya verán la segunda parte, hare lo posible para poner más acción. ¡Estoy feliz! Tengo mi peluca de Deidara *0*, se ve hermosa, deseo terminar mi Cosplay… Mi tardanza se hizo por falta de ¿Cómo decirlo? Chispa en la historia. Pero se las traje. He leído por allí que el Gender Bender es una excusa para hacer una pareja Yaoi ._. , pues yo no lo hice así me pareció mas divertido ver el lado femenino de esos personajes. Además de que debe haber una razón por cual sea el cambio (ya sea poción, jutsu, etc), pues, los míos simplemente nacieron siendo mujeres, ya que es un universo Alterno. Creo que el GenderBender no había sido muy implementado en Akatsuki y por eso decidi yo hacerlo, para hacer un cambio en el Fandom de Akatsuki ;D. Pues si tienen algunas dudas por cosas que aparecieron en el fic y por alguna razón no saben qué carajo son, aquí se las dejo:_

_Taiyaki:__ es un__pastel__japonés__con forma de__pez__. El relleno más frecuente es la__pasta de judías dulces__, que se elabora a partir de__judías azuki__endulzadas. Otros rellenos comunes pueden ser la__crema pastelera__, el__chocolate__o el__queso__._

_Takoyaki:__ es una comida japonesa hecha básicamente de__harina__de__trigo__y unos trozos de pulpo. Se hace en forma de una bola (del tamaño de la de Ping Pong). Sus ingredientes son: masa de harina de trigo con huevo y agua, trozos de pulpo, jengibre__encurtido__troceado, alga (ao-nori), etc. Se asan en un tipo de plancha de hierro con huecos en forma semicircular, y se sirven con salsa tipo worcester. También se puede usar cuscurrús._

_Fujoshi: __s un término japonés__peyorativo__para las mujeres que son fans de__anime__,__manga__y novelas que tratan sobre las relaciones amorosas entre los hombres, a menudo con la implicación de__Yaoi__._

_Shiki Senri: Es un personaje del Manga Vampire Knight que trata sobre vampiros, este es uno de ellos. Tiene un parecido con Sasori._

_Hatsune Miku: __es una de las mas famosas__idol__virtual__japonesa__, desarrollada por CRYPTON Future Media con la voz de la__seiyuu__Saki Fujita__para la segunda versión del programa de sintetización de voz__Vocaloid__.__ (La chica estaba disfrazada de este personaje)._

_SekaiIchi Hatsukoi: Es un manga yaoi, por eso Konan lo gritó._

_Cosplay Café: Es como un café normal, pero los que te atienden todos llevan cosplay, asi sea de Maids, lolitas o algún personaje de Manga._

_Hasta aquí acabo yo, les dije cosas que eran un poco obvias, pero se las deje por si no las sabían n.n. Realmente me he sentido muy mal estos días, pero me anime un poco después de tocar el teclado, estoy aprendiendo, soy una principiante, apenas y se las escalas pero estoy aprendiendo solita xD._

_¡Agradecimientos a Dhangerina por todos esos hermosos dibujos! ¡Esta genialosos!_

_Para Kohai:_

_Gracias por dejarme todos esos Reviews kohaicitu *-*. Deep Love es muy deprimente D: , Si, lo ecribiste mal x3! NOOO Que no te alejen, leelo Dx, yo no paso muchos días escribiendo esto para que te alejes D: ¿Mi fic refresca? ¿Cómo Kazehaya =D? Recordare tomar el refresco. ¡Claro que se a quien llamar ;D! ¡Dare lo mejor de mi Kohaicitu! ¡Byeee bee!_


	21. Concurso de belleza: ¿Itanya? Parte II

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki**_

**Disclaimer:** ¡Todo es de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei! No he podido quitarle los créditos de ningún personaje… No tengo el dinero suficiente, algún día se los comprare.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Notas:** Los pensamientos o cuando habla Zetsu-chan. Si esta en **negrita** significa que es la Zetsu oscura. ¡Ya dejare de decir eso de una vez!

Si esta la narración en _cursiva_ se trata de un Flash Back.

Ahora que empiece el Fanfic.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capitulo 21:**

**Día de San Valentín: Concurso de belleza Parte II: ¿Itanya?**

"_**Recuerdo esa primavera en la vez que entregue esos chocolates a manos hecho por mi, hum. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa al entregarlos y mas si él los recibiría. Cada vez y cada vez mas enfrentándome a Itachi por cosas que ahora me parecen triviales. Ahora puedo ver el cielo y reir de todos las cosas que hicimos ese día. Cuando se es joven uno puede enamorarse de personas equivocadas… ¡Pero no te preocupes, hum! Siempre habrá alguien que te extienda la mano al otro lado del camino. Creo que estoy escribiendo cosas sin sentido, hum. No me arrepiento de lo que era en ese entonces y de lo que soy ahora… Y esto es Precious Days in Akatsuki"**_

Después de esa interrupción de ese chico de cabello de hongo y cejas pobladas Konan y Pain se fueron de ese lugar corriendo. Pain sin dudar le tomó la mano a Konan y siguieron así hasta llegar al teatro donde iba a ser el concurso, pero en el transcurso Konan nunca dijo palabra al sentir esa mano de Pain fuerte y grande. ¿Cuánto habían cambiado? Ella se había sonrojado un poco por el tacto.

Un poco de su interior deseo estar por mas tiempo. El calor protector de Pain le había dado un poco de regocijo aunque no lo mostro. Al llegar al teatro soltó la mano de Pain y caminó calmadamente a Deidara que era la única que andaba por allí. Pain solo le miró entristecido al alejarse de él. Observo su mano con la cual había tocado a Konan ¿Los sentimientos eran diferentes como cuando tocaba a Hidan? ¿Debe ser porque son sentimientos diferentes? Konan solo es una amiga de la infancia. Si, solo es eso. Eso era lo que se decía siempre Pain.

―¿Y Akasuna-kun? ―preguntó Konan para dejar esos pensamientos de Pain a un lado.

―Se acaba de ir corriendo… ―señaló a un lugar mas allá del teatro.

―¿Y eso? ―preguntó un poco mas curiosa la cabello azul por tal explicación.

―Un grupo de fangirls empezaron a gritarles unas cosas ―explicó rápidamente―. Y luego nos fuimos corriendo de la cafetería cosplay. ¡Pero paso algo muy genial! Conocí mas a Akasuna-san y…

―¡Para un momento! No soy tal para que me cuentes tus cosas amorosas... ―le hizo un ademan para que parara por un momento.

―Pero es que Hidan no ha llegado, hum… ―dijo decepcionada.

―Si, pero no puedes desahogarte con cualquiera que encuentres ―le habló ella.

―Chicos ¡Aquí estoy! _**"Joder, por fin lo hicimos" **_

La de cabello verde ha llegado con su siempre sonrisa en su rostro y una que otra comida en sus manos.

―¡Cuanta comida, hum! ―gritó Deidara sorprendida.

―Se te ve muy feliz ―dijo Pain.

―Es que yo… ―expresó dudosa y miro a otro lado sonrojada.

―Ah… ¡Ya sé que estas tratando de decir, hum!

―¡Silencio Deidara! O le digo eso a tu sabes quien ―le gritó Konan.

―¿¡Quien es tu sabes quien, hum?! ―le preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

―¡Tu sabes quien!

―Mejor dicho ¡Tu, tu sabes quien, hum! ―frunció el seño.

―¡Yo no tengo _"tu sabes quien"! _―ya estaban apareciendo venitas en la sien.

―¡Si tienes! ¡¿Cómo sabes que tengo "_Tu sabes quien_"?! hum

―Ay que me enredan… _**"Tu empezaste, por tener un tu sabes quien"**_ No entiendo…

―Yo no entiendo a las mujeres ―finalizó Pain.

―Eh… Bueno Pain-san… No diga eso… ―intentó entablar una conversación la de ojos dorados.

―¿Y Tobi? ―preguntó sin dejar de mirar a las chicas el líder.

―Es una larga historia que es mejor no contar… _**"Pero es mejor contar lo que paso ¡Déjamelo a mí!"**_―carraspeó un poco―. **Lo que paso fue…**

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_Después de la corrida que habían dado los chicos fueron a parar a uno de los pasillos del instituto Konoha. Uno de los salones estaba bellamente adornado con colores rosa y muchos corazones. Zetsu se sonrojo al ver tal cosa porque fue hecha para el evento de hoy, seria muy vergonzoso entrar a esas cosas._

―_¡Oigan chicos! ¡Ustedes! ―gritó una chica con un uniforme de dicho colegio―. ¿No desean pasar? ¡Este es el pasillo del amor! ¡Donde puedes jurar tu amor eterno! ―les gritó con mucha energía intentando conseguir clientes._

―_¡Oh! ¿En serio? ―preguntó curioso Tobi._

―_Tobi-kun no deberíamos entrar… Creo que eso es mas apropiado para… ―un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Zetsu._

―_¡Vamos a entrar Zetsu-san! ¡Hay que disfrutar un poco de este festival! ―le dijo alegre el chico._

―_Que bueno que se anime la parejita ―sonrió la chica―. "Ojala yo tuviera alguna… ¿Por qué tengo que hacer tal idiotez? ¡Joder y eso que me dejo mi novio antes de San Valentín. ¡Odio las parejitas!" _

―"_**No se porque, pero presiento que esta chica nos tiene algo de rabia" **__―pensó con duda Zetsu._

―_Bien son unos 800 ¥ ―dijo la chica extendiendo la mano y Tobi sin vacilar paga―. Hay que bonito que el hombre pague por su pareja "¡Joder! ¡El idiota de mi exnovio siempre se quejaba porque le pedía mucho" _

―"_**¡En serio que esta chica tiene algo! ¿¡Hasta un aura negra**__!?" ―Zetsu dio un respingo._

―_Bien, la condición que le pedimos es que se tomen de la mano todo el camino hasta salir del camino ―sonrió―. "¡Jodete ex!" Que lo disfruten ―se fue la chica dejando a los chicos muy intrigados._

―_Vamos Zetsu-san hagamos lo que dijo la chica ―tomó despreocupadamente la mano de la de cabello verde y se la llevo adentro._

_La de cabello verde no pudo hacer mas nada solo ver como su mano blanca era tomada por la mano del Uchiha, aunque no pudiera sentir su calor ―por el guante que llevaba el chico―, le provocaba una gran pena y confusión tener que tomar su mano. ¿Por qué la trataba bien? ¿Es que el ya se había dando cuenta de los sentimientos que siente por él? Si era así, ¿Esta siendo correspondida? No, no era eso… Ella estaba segura de que no era eso. Ella estaba cabizbaja por la confusión de su interior._

_El lugar tenía unas telas blancas colgando del techo y las paredes de un lindo color rosa. Unas cuantas velas y el lugar estaba oscurecido un poco, un ambiente tranquilo y perfecto, para una pareja y disfrutar un momento juntos. Habían unas rosas en unos jarrones que adornaban el lugar. En una de las mesas había una bandejas con preciosos bombones con forma de corazón._

_Los sentimientos que desbordaban del interior de Zetsu no se podían explicar. Ella misma no sabia como explicarlo ¿Solo le gustaba Tobi, verdad? ¿Solo le gustaba? Solo podía ser un capricho, algo para alegrarse un poco… Para que no fuera un poco injusta su vida…_

―_¡Mire Zetsu-san! ―tomó uno de los bombones―. ¿Debo dárselo en la boca? Eso dice el cartel. Bueno que se puede hacer ¿Quiere comer uno Zetsu-san? ―lo tenía preparado para dárselo en la boca._

_Ella estaba en blanco, su cara estaba completamente roja. No, ella no quería eso, no lo quería. Todo eso le dolía, muy profundo en su interior le dolía. Posiblemente si fuera otra persona le daría igual y seguiría el juego, pero era Tobi. Poco a poco sus sentimientos fueron creciendo hasta darse cuenta hoy que estaba enamorada de Tobi, no solo era un simple capricho… Pero de igual manera su amabilidad y su alegría el dolían._

―_¡NO! ―le soltó la mano y golpea a la que sostenía el chocolate haciendo que este cayera al suelo― ¡No juegues conmigo así! ―una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo._

―_¡P-perdona Zetsu-san! ¡Tobi hizo algo malo! ―se disculpó el chico acariciándose el lugar donde le habían golpeado._

_Ella se sentía peor ahora. Tobi no tenía la culpa, el solo quería ser amigable con ella, pero había límites. Su amabilidad le hizo una herida, solo estaba jugando con ella, todo lo hizo por un juego, hasta… ¿Esa forma alegre puede ser un juego?_

―_¡No juegues conmigo! ―sacó una linda caja rosada con un listón rojo que sacó rápidamente de su bolso y se la arrojó―. ¡No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas si solo jugaras conmigo! __**¡No juegues con sus sentimientos! ¡Ella te quiere muchísimo! ¡No la vuelvas a herir! ¡Idiota! ¡IDIOOOOTA!**__ ―se fue corriendo del lugar dejando a un chico desconcertado._

―_¿Qué hizo Tobi mal? ¿De que sentimientos hablan? ¿Esto es para mi? ―observó la cajita que yacía en el suelo y la recogió―. ¿Qué quiso decir con los sentimientos?_

_La chicas se fue del lugar con una cara totalmente sonrojada hasta las orejas y algunas lagrimas salían de ella. Pudo expresar a medias sus sentimientos, pero eso no fue suficiente claro para el buen chico._

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―**Y así fue como a Tobi le dio dolor de estomago por comer Taiyaki y ahora esta en el baño** ―explicó brevemente.

―Que historia mas corta, pensé que seria mas romántica ―dijo Pain decepcionado.

―¿Qué hablas tu de romance? Si hasta una comadreja es mas romántico que tu ―expresó Konan enojada.

―¡No la pagues conmigo! ―se quejó el líder.

―¿Y por qué tanta comida? ―preguntó Deidara.

―Porque me gusta mucho comer ―dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro―. _**"Eh, pensé que eras porque estabas deprimida"**_ Shhh… ―colocó su dedo índice sobre su labio silenciando a su yo interior.

―Lo que haya pasado espero que estés bien Zetsu-chan ―le acarició la cabeza―. Yo estaré siempre aquí para apoyarte ¿Esta bien? ―Konan le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

―S-si Konan-san ―sonrió feliz al ver la preocupación de su amiga, dando a entender que todo estaba bien.

En eso llega Uchiha Itachi y Hoshiga kiKisame, aunque el segundo estaba completamente mojado.

―¿¡Que le paso a Pisame?! ―llegaron Hidan y Kakuzu en un instante.

―Pues parece que había muchas trampas y Kisame intento protegerme y miren como termino en una de esas.

―¿Trampas? ¡Ahora que lo dices alguien intento echarme un jugo encima! ¡Y Akasuna-san me protegió, hum! ―dijo con emoción mientras imaginaba nuevamente la escena.

―Y alguien intento distraerme con una confesión ―habló Konan un poco asustada por lo ocurrido.

―No, yo creo que eso era de verdad ―dijo Pain con unas venitas resaltantes en la sien.

―"_¿Esta cabreado?" _―pensó Hidan intrigada por la emoción del líder.

―¡A mi! A mi no me hicieron nada… Tehee… ―dijo con un gotita en la sien Zetsu.

―Pues nosotros no pintamos nada aquí ―comentó Kakuzu―. Mejor nos vamos a buscar un lugar _"Y a quien puedo quitarle algo de dinero"_

―¡Tu no puedes decir que debemos hacer! ―le señaló Pain con desprecio―. Debemos buscar un lugar en el público.

―"_¡Pero si fue lo mismo!" _―pensaron todos con una gotita en la cabeza.

Los chicos se despidieron de las chicas y se fueron del lugar. Algunas chicas se acercaban al lugar donde estaban ellas paradas, en frente de la puerta trasera del teatro. Habían otras chicas de otros institutos, no seria fácil vencerlas, pero cinco es mejor que uno, solo una de ellas debía ganar ¿no?

―¿Pues ya estamos listas no? ¡Es hora de darle una paliza a este instituto!

―¡Eso lo veremos!

Se acercó la misma chica de cabello morado que la otra vez en el centro comercial, junto a su amiga de cabello negro y ojos rojos. Su mirada desafiante era únicamente para la Uchiha aunque esta le miró indiferente.

―¡Tu eres la de la otra vez!―le gritó la rubia―. Sabía que eras de este instituto.

―¡C-cierto! ―dijo Zetsu nerviosa.

―¡JA! Ustedes se creen mejor por pertenecer a una simple preparatoria como Hana no Yume ¡Que patético! Y el director Senju cree que son como preparatoria nuestro enemigo mas fuerte ¡Solo es una simple preparatoria! ―señaló a Itachi―. ¡Con unas simples estudiantes! ¡Con simples pro-fe-fe-fe-sores! ―se sonrojó al decir esta palabra un poco nerviosa.

―Oye ―golpeó con la palma de su mano, la mano que señalaba a Itachi―. ¿No sabes que es de mala educación señalar a las personas, hum? ―le miró la rubia desafiante―. ¿Por qué no dices esas palabras cuando nos derrotes a cada una de nosotras? Hum

―Tsk―chasqueó la lengua y miró a varias compañeras de atrás―. Sera muy fácil. ¡Te hare gritar como una gatita llorona! ¿Deberíamos llamarte Itanya? Te haremos decir nya... Entre lagrimas ―miró nuevamente a Itachi antes de entrar con todas sus compañeras al lugar.

―"_¿De que hablara?" _―pensó la Uchiha intrigada.

―¡Bien hecho Deidarin! ―le felicitó Hidan.

―¡No me digas así! ¡Me recuerdas al pedófilo del director! ―recordó asustada.

―No le digas a mi tío pedófilo… Estoy segura de que solo es un hombre adulto con gustos normales y… Cosas normales y bueno…

―"_Tu tío no es para nada normal" _―pensaron todas las chicas excepto Itachi que buscaba la manera de como proteger a su tío.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En un lugar muy alejado, mas especifico el techo del Instituto. Madara observaba desde el techo lo que ocurría abajo con unos binoculares que seguro había traído en caso de emergencia. Izuna se encontraba un poco cansado y estaba sentado en el suelo pensando en _"¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal como adulto normal?"._

―¡Oh! ¡Mira que las chicas de secundaria tienen lencería muy bonita! ―miraba el director con sus binoculares a unas chicas que el viento había hecho una de las suyas―. Oh, viento-sama, te agradezco por todo lo que me has dado hoy.

―¿¡Podrías dejar de ver la lencería de las jovencitas!? ―le regañó su hermano menor.

―No seas aburrido ¿Quieres ver también? ―le extiende la mano con los binoculares y se los deja en las manos.

―¡No quiero ver nada de eso! ―dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

―Vamos sabes que quieres ―dijo un pequeño Izuna con traje de diablito.

―¡No, no lo hagas Izuna! ¡Eso seria lujurioso y depravado! ―habló esta vez un pequeño Izuna con traje de ángel.

―¡Deja de ser aguafiestas parte buena ―gruñó el diablito.

―¡y tu deja de decir esas cosas parte mala! ―grito el angelito y comenzó una pelea.

―¿Eh? ―dijo Izuna al ver a las criaturitas.

―Bueno, aunque no le veo lo malo. Es solo diversión ―dijo el Izuna diablito con emoción.

―Bueno, creo que tienes razón ―dijo tímido el Izuna angelito,

―¿No se supone que el angelito tenia que decir que eso no se hace? ―comentó Izuna con una gotita en la cabeza―. ¿De donde sacaste esos muñecos hermano?

―¿Eh? ―Madara tenia al Angelito Izuna en su mano derecha y en la otra al Izuna diablito―. Le dije a Sasori-kun que me hiciera unas de ti con ese estilo, ¡Es muy divertido! Casi te la crees ―dijo con tono divertido.

―¿Qué? ¿¡Como me lo iba a creer?! ¡No voy a caer en tus juegos! Estoy ocupado pensando en mi Ex–esposa… ¿Por qué tiene que seguirme todavía? ―se cubrió la cara con sus manos mostrando un aura deprimida.

―Quien sabe… Seguro quiere hacer algo bueno contigo ―dijo Madara haciendo una voz dulce mientras movía al angelito―. Oh cosas lujuriosas contigo ―esta vez movía al diablito pero hablando con una voz mas ruda.

―Ya deja el juego de los muñecos… En serio ¿No entiende que ya no puedo amarla mas? ―se dijo izuna mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacude un poco su parte trasera.

―Quizás no pueda olvidarte ―sonrió con un poco de tristeza. Quizás Madara entienda un poco los sentimientos de la esposa de su hermano ¿Esta viviendo lo mismo que ella?

―No pude evitarlo. Tuve que hacerlo ¿Sabes?

―Si, lo sé ―soltó un profundo suspiro―. Por eso ella me odia ¿eh? Aunque realmente no la culpo, tiene toda la razón en odiarme, ya que fui yo quien le quite a su querido esposo de su lado.

La atmosfera se había vuelto pesada. Algunos pétalos de cerezo chocaban con la cara deprimente de Madara. Esos recuerdos que no deben ser vistos otra vez. Lo que guardan los hermanos. Aunque Madara se eche toda la culpa Izuna va a seguir negándolo, de igual manera la esposa se Izuna seguirá culpando a Madara. Un círculo que nunca va a terminar, un dolor que siempre los perseguirá, ya que su pasado ha sido lo que los ha llevado a ser como son.

Madara tomo uno de los pétalos de Sakura recordando aquellos momentos de la juventud de ellos dos. Una hermosa primavera en la que ellos estaban en la preparatoria.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_Un alegre chico de cabello negro que sobrepasaba los hombros, unas ojeras que eran un poco notorias y piel pálida, su sonrisa era pegajoso entre todos los demás chicos. Era conocido como un ligón y playboy de la preparatoria. Como era primavera solo llevaba una camisa con unos botones abiertos. Mostrando parte de su pecho muchas chicas sonrojadas lo veían. A pesar de que solo jugaba con las chicas, estas siempre volvían a él como si no les importaran esa pequeñeces. Podría tener todas las mujeres que quisiera, menos una._

_Una chica amargada y estudiosa de cabello corto y ondulado color castaño claro, y unos ojos cafés intenso, caminaba con elegancia por la caminata del colegio. El uniforme de chicas era simple. Una falda negra con camisa blanca y un lazo morado para las chicas. Medias cortas y zapatos negros. Llevaba un pañuelo rojo que decía "Presidenta" ―en letras blancas― en la manga del brazo de su uniforme._

―_¡UCHIHA MADARA! ―gritó esta chica enojada acercándose al chico playboy._

―_¿Ahora qué es? ―se preguntó el chico mientras esperaba a la chica que se acercaba con pasos estruendosos hacia él._

―_¡No puedes venir a la preparatoria así! ―le gritó alarmada._

―_¿Por qué? ―ladeó su cabeza intentando hacerse el inocente._

―_¡no te hagas el inocente!_

―"_Me conoce bien" ―pensó._

―_¿Por qué llevas el uniforme muy abierto? ¡Se te ve casi todo el pecho! ―le señaló el pecho sonrojada―. ¿Dónde está tu corbata? Y arregla ese cabello tuyo, no, mejor córtalo._

―_¿Ehh? ¿Es que a la linda Kaichou no le gusta mi estilo de chico sexy en verano? ―dijo con picardía―. Lo vi en unas revistas de chicas ayer._

―_¡TU! ―le gritó furioso―. No soy tan idiota como para quedar embelesada en tus falsos encantos ―le mostró una sonrisa de lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho―. ¿No podrías ser mas como tu hermano? Recto, pulcro y todo un modelo a seguir como estudiante._

―_Pero si saco buenas notas ―se defendió―. Eso debería bastar._

―_¡Tu imagen muestra todo lo contrario! ¡Pareces un vago playboy! Uno de esos que… Solo viven de eso… ―su sonrojo se hizo mas notorio._

―_¿De qué? ―se acercó mas a la chica._

―_De…De… ¡Olvídalo! ¡Solo te pido que seas mas como él! Deberías ser su modelo a seguir ¿no? Ya estás en segundo de preparatoria ¡Debes ser mas serio con lo que haces sabiendo de que familia provienes! Te lo digo por qué si no me echan la culpa a mí. _

―_Mi familia no te concierne y no metas siempre a mi hermano en esto. ¿No deberías ser tu como tu linda y perfecta hermana? ―le dijo enojado pero con una sonrisa socarrona―. Tu linda hermana rubia, con orbes azules y hermosa piel blanca ¿No deberías presentarme algún día a ricitos de oro? ―le guiñó el ojo._

―_Nunca le presentaría a un pervertido como tu ―le sacó la lengua―. Y no la vuelvas a mencionar en mi presencia ―da una media vuelta y sigue su camino―. ¡Quiero verte bien vestido para la próxima! ―le gritó sin girarse._

―_Claro mi linda Kaichou… ―susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara._

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Los pensamientos de Madara no duraron mucho cuando sintió un aura maligna atrás de si. Era la ex-esposa de Izuna a punto de caer rendida al suelo por todo lo tuvo que correr y recorrer para encontrarlos. Su cabello estaba alborotado y gotas de sudor surcaban sus mejillas. Unos ojos nada agradables miraban a Madara con rabia y instinto asesino, este dio un respingo e intento sonreír.

Por otro lado la mujer miró a Izuna con una sonrisa y un aura de felicidad y alegría, ya había olvidado esa aura asesina de hace un rato. Por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz cada vez que miraba su ex-esposo. Pero no solo eso, también otro tipo de cosas al ver a su ex esposo.

―¡Izuna-chan! ―gritó con alegría y extendió su brazos para ir a abrazarlo, pero el Uchiha menor esquiva el abrazó y sale de la azotea rápidamente. La mujer cae de rodillas al suelo―. ¡Se ha ido! Funciono ―se levantó sacudiendo sus rodillas.

―¿Funciono? ―dijo un poco asustado esperando el ataque de la mujer y planeado su _"Genialosa huida"._

―Si, solo quería quedar a solas contigo ―le miró furiosa―. Play boy pervertido.

―Pero si mi querida Kaichou todavía me dice así ―se relajó un poco por la aptitud de la mujer―. ¿Qué quieres decirme? No te ayudare a conquistar a mi hermano.

―Lo sé, lo planeo hacer yo sola ―le dijo con semblante determinado.

―Ríndete de una vez. El no va a estar nuevamente contigo ―le confirmó.

―Lo dice el culpable de todo…

―¿Acaso yo te obligue a eso? ―sonrió de lado.

―Ya cállate, tu lo tenias planeado todo… ―sacó un cigarrillo de su cartera―. Tú haces que mi vida se desmorone.

―Aun así ―sacó un encendedor y prendió el cigarrillo de la mujer―. Te dejas llevar.

―Eso es lo peor de todo ―expulsó el humo―. Pero no vengo a hablar de nuestro estúpido pasado.

―¿A no, Kaichou? ―le dijo de forma juguetona.

―No me digas así. Lo fui hace mucho tiempo ―miró con nostalgia los pétalos de Sakura―. Mi hermana pequeña esta aquí.

―¿Ricitos de oro? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―Sabes que hablo de _«ella_» ¿Verdad? La rubia de orbes azules. Hermosa piel blanca, de una voz angelical. Su figura es deleitable y según tu es buena en la cama ―le miró enojada por esto ultimo.

―¡Si que lo es! Y tuvimos un hermoso y precioso hijo. ¡El fruto de nuestro lujurioso y excitante amor! ―posó una mano sobre su pecho y observaba al cielo orgulloso.

―Deja de estar jugando. Tú, creo, todavía esposa, vino por ese «_asunto_» que nunca fue arreglado ―habló mirándole fijamente los ojos.

―Y ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer ¿no? ―le miró taciturno.

―Oh, esta es una faceta tuya que muy pocas veces tengo la dicha de ver ―dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

―Ese asunto que desea cumplir, no lo podrá hacer ya que… ―miró a la mujer seriamente―… Ella tendrá que enfrentarse a mí.

La mujer de cabello castaño dio un respingo. El amable y juguetón Madara pasó a ser uno temible y serio. Son pocas las veces que se presentaba esto, pero siempre eran estas dos mujeres que estaban involucradas. En la vida de este Uchiha la única que la hacía cambiar de sentimientos intensamente era aquella mujer. El humo del cigarro recorría la azotea dando un olor intoxicarte, pero el viento se lo llevaba poco a poco.

―Eres un ser temible y egoísta ¿Lo sabías? ―le dijo asustada la mujer.

―Pocas veces me lo han dicho ―le dijo ceñudo pero con la típica sonrisa en su rostro.

―Posiblemente tu hermano piense que eres un buen chico ―observó el suelo enojada consigo misma y con el Uchiha―. ¡Pero tú eres una persona despreciable! ¡Por lo que me hiciste a mí! ¡Por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana! ¡Por lo que le hiciste a tu hermano! ¡Y por lo que posiblemente harás en el futuro!

―¿Y aun así me amas? ―soltó una leve risa.

―Eso… Eso ¿Podrías olvidarlo de una vez? ―su rostro se oscureció al escuchar esas palabras. Las que menos deseaba escuchar.

―Por eso tu querido esposo te…

―¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos al concurso de belleza de la preparatoria Konoha! ¿Qué mejor que ver a hermosas jovencitas competir entre ellas en la flor de su juventud? ¡Lo mejor! ―comenzó a decir un chico de cabello hongo en la tarima―. ¡Pero esto es solo el comienzo!

―Oh, ya comenzó el concurso ―se fue alejando tranquilamente de la mujer―. Creo que deberíamos hablar en otro momento ¿Si? Pero muchas gracias por avisarme tal cosa.

―A mi no me hace tanta dicha ―susurró para sí mientras veía al Uchiha mayor salir de la azotea y cae al suelo sentada― ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme recordar cosas horribles? ¡Ves lo temible que puedes llegar a ser?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

El público estaba todo reunido. Se sentía el calor y la estrecha distancia que se tenía cada persona debajo de la tarima. Un chico de traje verde con un listón rojo llamativo presentaba el evento que se estaba por dar y unas tres personas estaban en unas sillas y una mesa en frente de ellos, con unos carteles en la mesa.

―¿Qué podemos empezar? ¿Qué es lo que quieren ver primero? ―preguntaba el chico con mucha energía haciendo poses de súper héroe.

―¡Trajes de baño! ¡TRAJES DE BAÑO! ―gritaban exaltados los hombres del lugar que no se dejaban escuchar los gritos de las mujeres.

―¡Bien! ¡El publico ha hablado! ¡Ha sido su decisión! ¡Las chicas irán con unos hermosos trajes de baño! Pero antes, presentaremos a nuestros queridos tres jueces. ¡El primero es! ¡Orochimaru-sensei de la preparatoria Hana no Yume!

Nuestro querido sensei pervertido llevaba un Kiganashi blanca con un Heko Obi de color morado, sin olvidar las típicas medias blancas y las Setta. Estaba cruzado de piernas con una sonrisa confianzuda; realmente le gustaban este tipo de competencias. Su cabello estaba levantado en una cola de caballo alta.

―¡Hola chicoossss! ―dijo con su usual forma de hablar el pálido sensei―. Esspero ver a lasss hermosssass chicasss en traje de baño… Jujujuju ―rió de forma extraña.

―Gracias por su comentario nada pervertido ―dijo el chico entusiasmado.

―"_Es obvio que es muy pervertido ese comentario"_ ―pensó asustado el publico.

―¡Y aquí les presentamos a nuestros segundo juez! ¡Tan tranquilo como el agua, Senju Tobirama! ―presentó Gai al público a dicha persona.

En verdad que era frio y tranquilo, al ser anunciado no se había inmutado a moverse. Su apariencia era un tanto llamativa, su cabello era blanco y puntiagudo. Ojos rojizos que causaban un poco de miedo, pero se podía percibir una mirada firme. Su rostro era blanco, nada fuera de lo normal exceptuando esas tres rayas en su rostro de color rojo, dos debajo de sus ojos amenazantes, y una en la barbilla de forma vertical. Su ropa constaba de una camisa azul con una bufanda de pelos blancos y unos jeans. Además de un brazalete en su brazo izquierdo.

―Hola ―saludó sin más.

―"_¡Que frio!" _―pensaron algunos del público.

―¿No es el hermano menor del director? ¿No es lindo? ―dijo una chica del publico un poco sonrojada.

―Es tan bonito como su hermano ―siguió otra.

―¡JA! Si quieren ver lindos chicos deberían ver al director Madara ―escupió enojada otra chica.

―¡Y POR ULTIMO! ―habló nuevamente el chico de cabello de hongo calmando al publico―.¡Les traemos a Namikaze Minato-san!

El nombrado era un hombre joven, y en su rostro mostro una sonrisa amable donde todas las mujeres gritaron de emoción. Alto, tez blanca, un cabello puntiagudo y hermosos ojos azules brillantes, tenía una apariencia parecida a la de Deidara. Su flequillo lo tenía enmarcando ambos lados de la cara. Se podría decir que es un hombre de gran atractivo y con aura de gentileza. Saludo cordialmente al público con la mano izquierda. Traía puesto una ropa casual; una camisa blanca y unos jeans azules y unos zapatos deportivos de color blanco.

―Un gusto estar aquí con ustedes ―dijo con tranquilidad sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

―¡KYAAAAAAA! ―gritaron las mujeres del publico―. ¡Es hermoso!

―¡Calmadas chicas! Que no ha empezado nada todavía ―calmó Gai al público femenino―. ¡Pues ya presentado nuestros jueces es hora de que vengan las chicas!

Un pervertido, un hombre frio y una persona amable de jueces ¿Qué combinación no? Pues ahora se preguntaran ¿que estarán haciendo las chicas?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En una enorme habitación se encontraban todas las chicas de concurso. Había un enorme espejo que cubría toda la pared de la izquierda, había un mesón pegado a este donde las chicas colocaban sus maquillajes y otro tipo de accesorios, y unas sillas en frente de este ―varias chicas estaban sentadas arreglándose―. Nuestro grupo de chicas estaban al final en un rincón viendo a la competencia.

―Esas chicas me dan miedo ―susurró Zetsu que estaba sentada en una de las sillas.  
―No digas eso ―le reclamó Hidan―. Si te escuchan seguro se aprovecharan de ti y te comerán.

―¿Me comerán? ―se preguntó e imagino la situación.

Una pobre Zetsu corriendo con lágrimas en el rostro y una horda de mujeres con utensilios de comida persiguiéndola y unas servilletas saliendo de la manga de su cuello.

―¡No quiero que me coman! ―dijo con inocentes lagrimas en sus ojos.

―¿Las mujeres de esta preparatoria son caníbales, hum? ―se preguntó asustada la rubia.

―Hidan no lo dijo literalmente ―explicó Itachi―. Lo dijo de forma hipotética. Quiso decir que podría aprovecharse de ustedes, o sea, que las utilizarían para fines nada buenos para nosotros ―Y aquí termina la resumida explicación de Itachi.

―Uchiha-san siempre sabe cómo explicar las cosas ―aplaudió Konan y con ojos asesinos miró a la de cabello blanco―. ¡Y tú! ―le señaló―. ¡No digas cosas que puedan ser malinterpretadas por Zetsu-chan!

―¡No me grites! ¡Tampoco es para tanto! ―le respondió Hidan agresivamente.

―"_Uwaa… Esto no me está gustando, hum" _―miró a las dos involucradas que se miraban de forma bélica―. Bueno, ya… No hay porque alarmarse, hum ―intentó calmarlas.

―¡Cállate Dei-chan! ―gritó la de ojos violetas mirando a su amiga y luego volviendo a Konan―. Ella me ha mirado de manera muy irritante desde ya hace días.

―Es que todo tu ser me irrita ―comentó Konan con sonrisa socarrona.

―¿En serio? ―habló de forma sarcástica la albina―. ¿No será porque estoy saliendo con el líder?

―"_**¿Está hablando de Pain?" **_―pensó la de ojos dorados aun sentada en la silla. Veía el reflejo de las chicas a través del espejo.

―¿De qué hablas? ―espetó Konan y decidió apartar la vista de la albina, se sentía mas seguro mirando al vacio. Unas palabras se acercaban mas a la boca de Hidan…

―¿Estas celosa no?

Esa palabra congelo a Konan completamente, «celosa». ¿Celos de qué? ¿De dónde provenían? ¿Por qué salían? Ella apretaba fuertemente sus puños mientras fruncía levemente sus labios. Decidió mirar al suelo esta vez para esconder su rostro un poco.

Hidan arqueó una ceja esperando la respuesta. Zetsu quiso ir en ayuda a Konan pero algo en su interior la detuvo, no podía moverse, solo podía mirar a su querida amiga con un dolor en su corazón, algo que veía claramente en el espejo. Las dos restantes miraban a Konan esperando a que respondería, ya había tenido una conversación parecida, pero Hidan era más directa y mas terca, no se iría sin una respuesta del lugar.

Ella no entendía por qué le dolía tanto el corazón. Su corazón estaba siendo prisionero de una neblina que no lo dejaba ver mas allá, algo que se llamaba «_pasado_». Ella podía sentir como sus alas estaban encadenadas y no las podía mover para volar lejos de esa neblina. Recordar a Pain, le hacía disipar un poco la neblina, la veces que la hace sonreír, cuando lo molesta… Cuando hace que ¿Su corazón se acelere?

Abrió los ojos como platos y miró directamente a Hidan que seguía esperando su respuesta. Ya había entendido un poco ese sentimiento, era obvio, solo que no quería dejarlo salir. No quiere experimentar nuevamente el dolor…

Lo que siente es_ «amor»…_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Todo el Akatsuki les desea unas: ¡Felices fiestas!**

**Todos los jóvenes protagonistas estaban sentados en una enorme mesa, reunidos por las festividades. Tambien estaban involucrados el trio de pervertidos.**

**Itachi: **Sean bienvenidos otra vez ―lanza pequeños trozos de papel junto con Konan―.

**Zetsu: ¡¿Lo único que sabes hacer es lanzar confeti Itachi?!**

**Itachi:** ¿Tu solo sabes gritar?

**Zetsu:** P-perdon…

**Sasori:** _"Quien te entiende Zetsu…"_

**Zetsu:** ¡Pero no hay porque molestarse! ¡Por fin hemos vuelto! Pero esta vez es un episodio corto ya que no ha dado tiempo. La escritora les quería dar una propuesta, si quieren: ¿los capítulos mas cortos y mas seguidos? ¿o mas largos y menos seguidos?** ¡Estúpida! Debería hacerlos mas largos y mas seguidos, este año no progresamos nada.**

**Itachi:** ―come algunos onigiri de la mesa― deliciosos.

**Zetsu:** Di algo tu también Itachi.

**Itachi:** Algo.

**Zetsu:** No ayudas en nada. Oh antes de seguir le diremos los significados de algunas palabras que posiblemente no conozcan algunos. Es mas, creo que solo será la descripción de la ropa de Orochimaru. **¡Te lo dejamos a ti, sabelotodo Itachi-sama!**

**Itachi:** Primero que nada, hablaremos del **Kinagashi**; Muy parecido a un Yukata (Kimono de tela ligera que se viste en verano), el kinagashi es la vestimenta japonesa mas habitual. El **Heko Obi** es un fajín que lo llevan solo los hombres jóvenes. La **Setta **son sandalias de piel típicas para llevarlas con este estilo de ropa. Para mas información buscar en google imágenes.

Zetsu: Gracias, ahora seguiremos con la sección.

**Deidara:** ¡Hola a todos los lectores! Aquí estamos todos para responder sus reviews.

**Hidan:** Espero no me saquen esta vez.

**Kakuzu:** ¿Me pagaran?

**Zetsu:** A nadie le pagamos por esto… Solo tenemos reviews y con eso sobrevivimos.

**Kakuzu:** Cuento con ustedes chicos… Para poder llenar mi bolsillo.

**Sasori:** Ya obtuve lo suficiente para mi billetera que me gastaron en mi cumpleaños.

**Pain:** ―silba― ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada… Por cierto hay un tema muy importante por cual hablar.

**Kisame:** ¿Cuál?

**Pain:** ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO QUE NUNCA OCURRIO!

**Konan:** Es cierto…

**Pain:** Obviamente no pudo ocurrir porque yo nunca dije que se acabara. Soy el dios de este mundo ¡Recuerdenlo!

**Konan:** Si, claro… Bueno dejando de lado los comentarios de ese idiota. Ya ha pasado navidad ¿no?

**Deidara:** Recuerdo la navidad donde un motociclista misterioso me llevo aww…

**Tobi:** ¡Tobi también recuerda eso! Es el cumpleaños de Tobi en víspera de navidad.

**Hidan:** ¿Qué haces tu aquí Tobi?

**Tobi:** Senpai me invito.

**Deidara:** ¿eh? Yo no te invite.

**Zetsu:** ¡STOP! Ya dejen de hablar por un momento, es hora de responder los reviews. ¡Deidara primero tu! ―le da un carta―.

**Deidara:** ¡Bien bien! Aquí vamos con; **mizaki uchiha**: ¡Hola! Feliz navidad y que tengas un feliz año nuevo.

**Madara:** ¡Oh, querida hija perdida! Que ya encontré, si, ella da mucho miedo. Mejor no acercársele mucho. Bueno, estaré esperando tus chocolates impaciente. Te los devolveré en el día blanco.

**Deidara:** ¡Nos vemos!

**Kisame:** ¡YO! La siguiente es; **Cataleya ikenagi**: ¡Feliz navidad y que tengas un lindo año nuevo! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien.

**Konan:** No te lamentes por mi, uno siempre podrá encontrar el valor para seguir adelante, de la manera que sea.

**Madara:** ¡Oh, es muy cierto! Hay muchísimas cosas que se pueden hacer con un chocolate en San Valentín como ******* y *******. ¿Quién me ha censurado?

**Izuna:** Yo ―muestra un control con un botón rojo―. Tengo en control de la censura.

**Madara:** Malo, por eso te robaron tus calzones.

**Izuna:** ¡Devuélveme mis calzones T.T!

**Madara:** Consérvalos muy bien, sensei te lo permite. Si, la ex de Izuna es un poco loca, pero estaba bien adecuada a el ya que…

**Izuna:** Shhh no la invoques.

**Madara:** Bueno, hay muchas cosas por la que la gente me odie, asi que ella no es la excepción. Y claro que es tierno, ¿Es mi sobrino no?

**Izuna:** Si… Y no debió comprarle eso… Cierto…

**Madara:** Le compre camas surtidas, él quería eso.

**Tobi:** ¡CAMAS SURTIDAS!

**Sasori:** No me recuerdes eso ―se sonroja―.

**Itachi:** Hare lo mejor en mi querido rincón.

**Izuna:** Creo que yo también te comprendo.

**Madara:** ¿He? ¿De que hablan? ¡Vamos sigue con tu querido entrenamiento! Izuna ves que tienes fans… ¡hacerte el inocente y el virgen algunas veces funciona!

**Izuna:** No me hago el inocente… ¡Y nosoy virgen!

**Deidara:** no hablen de esos temas por favor, hum.

**Kisame:** Ok, esfuérzate para poder quedártelo… Eso creo…

**Deidara:** Pedofilo…

**Izuna:** ¡Por favor no me miren de esa manera!

**Hidan:** ¡Pedófilo! ¡Como Orochimaru!

**Orochimaru:** Para ti soy tu sensei ¡Llámame como tal! Excepto tu Itachi-san, llámame como quieras…

**Itachi:** …

**Pain:** quedo en trauma… ¡Bueno! Esperamos poder ganar, ¡Besos para ustedes chicas!

**Konan:** la siguiente es una tocaya mía; **konanyutaka15****: **¡Espero tengas unas felices fiestas! ¿Cómo estas? ¿La pareja Konan y Pain? ¡N-no digas esas cosas! Estar con ese egocéntrico… ¡Nunca!

**Pain:** ¡Me degradas! Bueno, aquí traemos el siguiente capitulo espero te haya gustado, ¡Espero tengas un feliz años nuevo! Recuerda orar por el Dios Pain-sama.

**Hidan:** ¡YO YO! Ahora quiero yo… **shinigamiriku**: ¡Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo! ¡JODER! ¿Te gusto? Siempre apoyare a mi amiga en todo lo que me pida "_algunas veces_". ¡Ese tacaño siempre vendiendo cosas a su placer! No lo soporto, cree que todo lo importante es el dinero…

**Kakuzu:** Cállate evangélica.

**Hidan:** ¡Es Jashinista mierda! Bueno, si debieron tener mucho miedo… Pero hay muchas cosas que no se conocen de ellos…

**Deidara**: Solo sé que es un pedófilo.

**Itachi:** Y un pervertido.

**Hidan:** ¡Las personas tienen sus motivos para ser así! Bueno, algunas… ¿Pero no es un poco misterioso no? Gracias, se muy bien que soy genial y cool y magnifica…

**Deidara:** Ella no dijo lo demás, hum.

**Hidan:** ¡Cállate! Bueno, aquí te van las respuestas de las preguntas ¡Chicos, a responder!

**Madara:** Bueno, si soy lolicon, lo admito. Bueno, es muy difícil decirte quien es mas bonita, pero creo que, en definitiva… Escogería a… Itachin. ¡Es que mi querida sobrina es espectacular! Es buena en todo lo que hace y siempre se muestra firme sin poner excusa en nada, además ese hermoso cabello oscuro sobre esa pálida piel es hermoso ¿No crees? Pero mi querida Deidarin no se queda atrás. Creo que casi están igualadas.

**Kisame:** ¡No te mandare mis calzones!

**Izuna:** Es estresante tener a un hermano como el ¿sabes? Es como otro peso sobre mi vida ¡Y no digas nada sobre esa pareja! ¡El ObaMada esta prohibido!

**Itachi:** Gracias, eres de las pocas personas que piensa que soy genial. Ya veo que te gusta mas mi hermanito solitario, a mi también me gusta mas asi ¡Que no se atreva ninguna chica a ponerle un dedo encima!

**Sasori: **¿Complejo de hermano?

**Kisame:** ¡Gracias por apoyar el KisaIta!

**Hidan:** ¿A que es rara he?

**Pain:** ¡Pero para eso esta este fic! Para esas parejas extrañas que nadie podría aceptar. Bueno, si todo depende de ella ¿Sobre mis sentimientos por Konan? Eso es un secreto…

**Hidan:** ¡Pain es solo mio, perras!

**Konan:** ¡No te lo pienso quitar lasciva!

**Pain:** Cuidate, esperamos verte pronto.

**Sasori:** La siguiente es; **Guest**: ¡Feliz navidad y felices fiestas! ¡No me recuerdes lo del cosplay que me dejas con un trauma! No quiero recordarlo mas. Creo que te gustaron los acontecimientos donde estuve envuelto… Bueno ese pasado… Creo…Que…

**Zetsu:** ¡Ya ya! Espero nos vuelvas a leer ¡Te queremos muchísimo! Ese pasado tendrá que esperar muchísimo, matta ne.

**Itachi:** Ahora con;**xxMizukagexx**; Buenas… Felices fiestas. Deidara se están refiriendo a ti.

**Deidara:** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que cobarde? ¡Claro que no lo soy! No estoy enferma… Pero no podría entregarle los chocolates en frente de ella. ¡Es mi rival y por eso no puedo dejar que este allí para verlo! Quiero que sea un momento especial de Akasuna-san y mio.

**Itachi:** ¿En serio cocino bien? ¿En serio que si?

**Kisame:** ¡Itachi-san cocina horrible!

**Sasori:** Claro que no, los chocolates que me dio son buenísimos.

**Itachi:** Es cierto… Bueno, ya veo que todos son de todos… Y si lo protegeré no quiero que nadie le entregue chocolates a parte de mi.

**Madara:** Cofcofsexycofcof Si, es obvio que estas hablando de mi.

**Izuna:** Por favor no le aumente el ego.

**Itachi:** Algunas veces los sentimientos pueden ser confundidos por amistad y admiración cuando se refiere a amor.

**Madara:** Yo te puedo dar los míos sin ningún problema ¿De que color, marca y uso lo quieres?

**Izuna:** ¡IDIOTA! No puedes andar dándoles calzones a las chicas.

**Orochimaru:** Claro, essstasss aceptada en la PEFE. Oh, cada vezzz sssomosss masss lasss perssonasss que están en la PEFE.

**Itachi:** Claro, él es como mi querida mascota a la cual maltratar…

**Kisame:** ¡No pienses así de mi! T.T

**Itachi:** Nos vemos.

**Kakuzu:** Oh, seguimos con;**AkatsukinoDarkey****: **Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo. Que bueno que hayas terminado tu trabajo. Oh, amas nuestro fic, ahora págame.

**Sasori:** ¡No puedes andar pidiéndole dinero a los lectores preferible que pidas reviews!

**Kakuzu:** Dame reviews.

**Sasori:** ¡Tampoco lo hagas!

**Kakuzu:** Bueno, creo que yo soy unos de los implicados en el problema de Pain y Konan ya que bueno, una dicha persona se aprovechó de mi amabilidad y me enrolló en todo esto. Bueno, acerca de ese tipo de promesas no sé que hablarte ya que a mi nunca me han pasado ese tipo de cosas… Pero, ellos sabrán como resolverlo ¿De eso se trata la adolescencia no? No te preocupes, siempre podrás aparecer nuevamente. ¡Nos vemos luego! Buena suerte.

**Sasori:** Eres directo.

**Kakuzu:** Hay que serlo para sobrevivir en este mundo idiota.

**Tobi:** ¡Tobi ha llegado para responder un review! Para**nathita**: Hola, ¡Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo! ―tira confeti―. Tobi esta muy bien y tu? Zetsu-san tiene muchas cosas por la cual podemos quererla, seguro una de esas es su bipolaridad.

**Zetsu**: ¡Que no soy bipolar!

**Tobi:** ¿Perdería la gracia? He, posiblemente. Ellos son así por alguna razón. ¿Oh? ¿Porque mi Madre dejo a mi padre no? ¿Por eso es la ley no?

**Madara:** ¡HEY! Ella no me dejo… Yo… Este… Bueno si… ¡Pero eso no tiene que hacerla cool! Y soy todo tuyo si quieres.

**Izuna:** Deja de decir cosas que pueden malinterpretarse.

**Tobi:** ¡No hay torta! ¡Tobi culpara al gobierno! Bye bye

**Zetsu:** ¡Vengo yo!**Sakhory** : Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo _**"¡Joder!"**_ Bueno, es que es un personaje original ya que no se nos ocurría ninguna persona que pudiera estar con Izuna _**"El tipo es tan inútil que ninguna personaje que Naruto querría estar con él asi que tuvimos que inventarle una esposa" **_Creo que todo niño es adorable _**"Yo odio a los niños"**_ Esperamos verte después, ¡Bye bye!

**Sasori:** ¿Quién?

**Itachi:** Yo, **Dhangerina**: Merry Christmas and happy new year. Si se algo de ingles. ¿Sabes de donde viene? Yo lo he escuchado antes. ¿En serio lo del aceite de bebe sirve? Posiblemente lo pruebe un día de estos.

**Hidan:** ¡Yo también lo probare! Aunque para el caso de Deidara no creo que eso sirva…

**Deidara:** ¡Oye, hum! Solamente porque tengo el pecho plano no significa que no tenga sentimientos.

**Sasori:** Tantos sentimientos en un solo dia. ¿Qué es lo que pasara nuevamente?

**Zetsu:** **Si que lo soy :D**

**Itachi:** Es que Konan-san es muy bonita, por eso muchos chicos quieren estar con ella.

**Konan:** N-no digas eso… Me avergüenzas un poco.

**Deidara:** Algún día tenia que poner un pie en terreno enemigo, es hora de que empiece la guerra… hum.

**Itachi:** Acertaste es un personaje original así como la ex de Madara y los padres de Hidan, a la escritora le pareció mejor así ya que no encontraba un personaje de Naruto que pudiera estar con Izuna, y mas que todo tener a Obito.

**Zetsu:** ¡Esfuérzate en tu novela! ¡Felices fiestas!

**Pain:** Para **Atolotl**: ¡Felices fiestas! Espero disfrutes lo que quede del año.

**Konan:** Gracias por los ánimos. Nos esforzaremos tanto en ganar en la competencia como en otras cosas. Bueno, eso ya se ira revelando. El pasado de esos dos…

**Kisame:** ¡Gracias! ¡Siempre protegeré a Itachi-san de lo que sea.

**Konan:** ¡Espero no se me acerque mas nunca! Ese cabeza de coco…

**Pain:** ¡Nos vemos!

**Sasori:** Ahora vamos con; **Hika Uchiha Hatake**: ¡Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo! Tu primer comentario, pues bienvenida a esto, aquí te responderemos los reviews, si no te gusta que te respondamos así nos dices. Bueno primero que nada gracias por todos esos halagos al fic. ¡¿Odias el SasoIta?!

**Itachi:** ¡¿Qué te hicimos?!

**Zetsu:** **¡No jodas! Kisame es mio.**

**Kisame:** ¡¿Cómo?!

**Madara**: No creo ser todo tuyo pero por una noche…

**Izuna:** ¡Puedes parar con tus perversiones por una vez! ¡Y nada de MadaIzu!

**Zetsu**: Aww.. Yo también te quiero mucho.

**Tobi:** ¡Tobi también!

**Izuna**: Gracias por el halago.

**Sasori:** ¡Nos vemos!

**Zetsu:** Bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos. Queremos desearles una feliz navidad… Y…

**Orochimaru:** ¡No essss jusssto! Yo no participe en essste evento cassssi nada y essso que quería hassscerlo… ¡Malvadoss!

**Zetsu**: Hablas muy raro así que te callas.

**Orochimaru**: ¡Por favoooor!

**Zetsu:** Bueno despídete.

**Orochimaru:** bueno, graciasss por ssseguirnoss todo essste año… ¡Losss esssperamoss el ssssiguiente! ¡Tendré a Itachi-sssan algún día, ya lo verán! Loss quiero por parte del grupo PEFE.

**Zetsu:** ¿Listo?

**Orochimaru:** Listo.

**Zetsu:** ¡Bien! Su querida Zetsu-chan se despide con una sonrisa en la cara, les asegurare un mejor año para la próxima. ¿¡Que?! ¿Quieren saber lo del próximo capitulo? Bueno bueno… ¡no hay remedio! ¡Guachimingo!

**Guachimingo:** ¡¿Qué?! ―estaba en una mesa pequeña alejada con otros extras― ¡No molestes!

**Zetsu:** Anuncia el capitulo que viene idiota.

**Guachimingo:** Ay, pero no te enojes… En el próximo capitulo de **Precious Days in Akatsuki**: _"¡Las chicas están que arden! Le han tendido una trampa a Itachi y eso le hace gritar ¿Nya? ¡Los chicos empiezan a bailar para distraer a los del consejo de estudiantes! ¡Akatsuki GO! ¿Cuál es la respuesta de todo de Konan?"_

**Manuelita:** **Capitulo 22: Dia de san valentin: Concurso de Belleza Parte III: ¡Itanya!**

**Guachimingo:** ¿Estabas aquí?

**Manuelita:** ¡Vamos que yo solo soy un extra!

**Zetsu:** Gracias Guachimingo. Es hora de despedirse todos…

**Todos:** ¡Bye bee!

¿La PEFE tendrá mas miembros? ¿Es cierto que Kakuzu tendrá mas dinero con los reviews? ¿Sasori le gustara ser Shiki Senri en su interior? ¿Sera cierto que Izuna es virgen? ¿Zetsu-chan admitirá su bipolaridad? ¿Podra Madara quitarle el control de censura a Izuna? ¿El ObaMada seguirá o será derrocado por el MadaIzu? ¿Por qué todos quieren los calzones de Kisame? ¿Por qué Itachi tiene uno de los calzones de Kisame? ¿Zetsu-chan ya reclamo suyo a Kisame? ¿Sera Itachi la señora de los papelitos y le quitara el puesto a Konan? ¿Itachi utilizara la receta de lavanda? ¿Orochimaru aparecerá mas? ¿Por qué había una mesa de solo los extras? ¿Por qué la ex-esposa de Izuna esta loca? Y lo mas importante ¿Podre algún día terminar mi cosplay de Deidara y ustedes me seguirán leyendo?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_**Deidara-Inuzuka:**_

_¡Hola a todos chicos! Creo que me tarde muchísimo, perdonen. Espero hacerlo mas rápido para la próxima, en serio. Realmente mi vida no ha dado muchos cambios. Mis estudios van normales. ¿Les gusto lo de este capitulo? Les prometo mejorar cada vez mas. Realmente se los prometo. Leeré, me esforzare para crear una mejor historia con mejor trama, en serio que me esfuerzo por leer mas cosas y aprender de otros autores e ir absorbiendo conocimiento de otros. Me hubiera gustado haber estudiado literatura. Creo que es una carrera muy bonita. ¡Mi mas sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que me escriben! Que se toman un tiempo de su vida para leer esto y dejarme sus pensamientos sobre este fic. El último comentario que me dejaron por segunda vez la misma persona me animo a seguir, es que estaba medio deprimida por algunas cosas, pero he comprendido que siempre hay que seguir adelante. _

_¡Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo! ¿Qué? Espero no sea muy tarde para felicitarles x3._

_Ya descubrirán lo de Itanya en el próximo capitulo, se los prometo. Por cierto estoy leyendo el manga de Naruto y ya voy por el capitulo 200… Es emocionante (¿Qué? Nunca lo había leído). Espero seguir leyendo para ir aprendiendo mas sobre las personalidades de los personajes y como se desarrollarían en esos entornos._

_Por cierto he visto cada vez mas fanfics en el esto de Akatsuki ¡No debo rendirme! ¡No quiero que mi fic quede atrás y olvidado! ¡GO, GO!_

_¡Bueno nos vemos en otro capitulo! _


	22. Día de san valentin: Parte III

_****__Precious Days in Akatsuki_

Disclaimer: A el mangaka Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. ¿Qué creen? … Cada vez no sé porque carajo leo Naruto.

Advertencias: ¿Debería tener?

Notas: Lo que está en negrita… Esta vez no los hare leer esto.

Si esta la narración en _cursiva_ se trata de un Flash Back, recuerden esto.

Ahora lo que esperaban como siempre… ¡Luces, cámara, FANFIC!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Capítulo 22:

Día de san Valentín: Concurso de Belleza Parte III: ¡Itanya!

"_Los recuerdos me vienen a la cabeza. Todo lo hermoso que he pasado junto a esa persona que quise mucho. Seguramente se encuentra cerca de mí pero yo no lo puedo notar o realmente no quiero hacerlo. Actuar de una manera cuando no quiero o ser obligada a ser de una manera para ser admirada y envidada por otros. Mis amigos los podía contar con una mano. Pero lo que me animaba era una persona que no se rendía ante todo, la que nunca se separó de mí. Vinculadas sin saberlo. Actualmente seguimos unidas, desgracias y dolor que nos acompaña… Y esto es Precious Days in Akatsuki"_

―Eres un demonio.

Esa fue la oración que salió de los pocos movimientos de los labios de Konan. La nombrada llevaba un semblante taciturno mientras observaba a la chica directamente. Hidan por otra parte ladeó la cabeza de un lado con una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro, y colocó una de sus manos en su cadera. Al parecer que Konan le haya dicho eso no parecía haberle afectado o haberle enojado.

―¿Y tu que eres? ¿Un ángel? ―preguntó sarcástica la de cabello grisáceo.

El ambiente estaba tenso, se podían ver los rayos que transmitían los ojos de aquellas dos chicas, en eso Itachi, Zetsu y Deidara las miraban con asombro y un poco de miedo.

―"_Se van a matar entre ellas si no hacemos algo, hum… ¡Uchiha di algo por lo menos!" _―la rubia miró rápidamente a la Uchiha a ver si entendía lo que quería decirle. A pesar de su rivalidad, posiblemente confía en que Itachi resolvería el problema.

― "_Algo…" _―Fue lo único que pensó y observó a Deidara.

― "_¡¿Por qué me miras con cara de haber resuelto lo que había pensado!?"_ ―miró con asombro la rubia a su rival.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a una chica con lentes y cabello negro corto. Llevaba un uniforme de deporte y unos papeles en sus manos. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y miró a todas las jóvenes de la habitación.

―¡Bien chicas! ―habló la de lentes―. Es hora de explicarle de como constara el concurso, primero que nada… ¿Todas están inscritas? Al momento de la inscripción debieron darles un numero al azar ―ella mostro un circulo blanco con un número «30» en negro―. La que nos tengan un número no estarán inscritas y no se les permitirá participar. Ahora chicas, irán entrando al teatro, una por una; cuando una ya está situada en uno de los círculos pintados en él suelo y se quedaran dentro de este hasta que se termine el lapso. En total habrá cinco círculos. Se les permitirá entrar solo cinco concursantes en cada lapso hasta que los jueces las califiquen…―carraspeó un poco y prosiguió―… y sigan los siguientes números. Los números son para el orden en que entraran.

Ella explicaba de manera rápida y concisa. Las chicas solo observaban a la chica hablar. Itachi era la mas concentrada y sentía un tanto de admiración al ver que la chica tenía en su brazo el nombre de encargada. El ser escuchada y atendido por todos, es algo que nunca había hecho Itachi… Y menos por su actitud y su personalidad… ¿Encargarse de este tipo de eventos la cambiaria? ¿Cambiaría también los comentarios de los demás?

―Hubo un cambio de planes en el horario y empezaremos con los trajes de baño, así que cambien el traje formal por traje de baño y viceversa ¿Ok? Oh y no olviden que vendrán las preguntas de los jueces. Ahora por último las reglas que deben seguir: ¡NO SE PERMITEN PELEAS! ―la chica taciturna cambio a un semblante de ira―. ¡NI ALGUN TIPO DE CHANTAJE! ¿Por qué pelear entre mujeres? ¡Es estúpido! Cualquier insulto por otra de las participantes será descalificada, así que cuide su lenguaje señoritas. Sin mas que decir, prepárense las cinco concursantes, las estaré esperando afuera para guiarlas ―salió la chica de la habitación dejando a las chicas sin habla.

―Yo…Soy la primera ―Itachi mostró el número 1 con el circulo blanco de cartón.

―¡Yo soy el cinco, hum! _"Joder ¿Por qué tiene que ser la primera en todo?"_ ―la observó con rabia―. _"Bueno ya que… Asi estaremos en el mismo lapso y dejare a todos mudos y ella tendrá que arrodillarse ante mi… Jum, jum, jum" _―sonreía maliciosamente.

―¡Vayan de una vez a vestirse! ¡Corran! ―las empujó a los vestidores Konan―. Nosotros vamos en los siguientes lapsos.

La rubia y la morena tomaron rápidamente su equipaje y fueron corriendo junto con las otras 3 concursantes a los vestidores. El vestidor era oscuro, apenas se podía ver algo. Un pequeño espacio de tres paredes con la cuarta solo una cortina de tela azul que llegaba hasta el suelo. Las concursantes no lo dudaron mas y empezaron a vestirse.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

La persona que estaba ligada al pasado de Izuna y Madara estaba a punto de irse del instituto. Sin echarle un último vistazo a edificio donde se encontraba su antiguo marido. El sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia invadía su mente. Como esos hermosos pétalos en flor de cerezo que invadía su corazón al verlo, esta vez caían para no volver a levantarse y dejar de revolotear felices en el viento.

―Cinco centímetros por segundo ―miró uno de los pétalos caer―… Es nuestra distancia, y así nuestro amor llego a su fin ¿Por qué nuestros cuerpos están tan cerca y nuestros sentimientos tan lejos?

Esos pequeños pétalos la llevaron a un recuerdo aleatorio. Uno cuando ella era joven, cuando su única frustración era el rebelde de Madara. Donde era catalogada como la "Kaichou" demoniaca. Su aspecto no era muy bonito o muy atractivo, y por eso no era muy hablada por los hombres. Solo era compañera de las mujeres por ser muy seria respecto al comportamiento y a la forma de ser. Comúnmente deambulaba sola revisando que nada estuviera mal.

Pero un día.

_Un chico de cabello largo agarrado en una cola, pero de igual forma puntiagudo de color oscuro igual que sus ojos. Piel como la blanca y con unas notables ojeras. Su uniforme era de secundaria, así que era completamente con cuello de tortuga. Los dos se encontraban debajo de un árbol de Sakura en comienzos de septiembre. Las chica estaba un poco sorprendida por haber sido llamada a este lugar mediante una carta que la había encontrado en un casillero esta misma mañana, y mas sorprendida que eso, encontrarse con un chico que no era de preparatoria._

_Ella solo podía ver su espalda mientras el joven miraba únicamente el árbol de los cuales caían miles y miles de pétalos. Ella estaba un poco extrañada ya que conocía aquella espalda, aquel cabello y suponía que persona era. Se notó un leve sonrojo al desviar nuevamente los ojos a la carta._

―_Sabes… ―dijo sin voltear a verle la cara a Olivia―. Dicen que si te cae algún pétalo en la mano es buena fortuna en el amor… ―dijo un poco entristecido―… Aunque a mí no me ha caído ninguno ―extendió la mano y se volteó a ver a la chica―. Creo que llevo unas horas aquí y nada me ha caído… ―mostró una sonrisa afligida._

―_¿Por eso fue aquí que me esperabas? ―preguntó ella. Extendió la mano y rápidamente le había caído un pétalo―. Los pétalos se tratan de comenzar algo nuevo… Renacer._

―_T-tú me gustas ―le dijo repentinamente con un rubor en sus mejillas blancas._

_Ella ya se había imaginado esta situación, ¿Pero que debía responder? ¿En serio lo amaba? O solo era el parecido que tenía con su hermano… _El recuerdo se borra repentinamente de su mente al aparecer una persona en frente de ella.

―Llegaste… ―dijo Olivia no muy sorprendida.

―Sí. He venido por lo que quiero devuelta ―Dijo sin mas.

―Él se encuentra aquí, pero a lo que deseas de vuelta no lo he visto ―explicó―. El condenado de tu marido habló conmigo.

―El ya no es mi esposo ―respondió seca.

―Todavía no están divorciados.

―Pues… ―dijo un poco dudosa―… Ya no lo amo…Ese bastardo, no merece el amor de nadie. ¡Mira lo que te hizo a ti y a su propio hermano! Por su culpa… Ya…

―Olvídalo hermana ―le interrumpió―. Si quieres buscarlo, debe estar adentro. Espero que puedas reconocerlo después de tantos años.

―Si… ―se adentró al instituto.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Un chico pelinegro deambulaba todavía por el instituto Konoha encontrándose con gente muy divertida a su parecer. Se detuvo en algunos puestos para comprar dulces, y seguía su camino. Pero todavía seguía extrañado por la reacción de su querida amiga Zetsu.

―¿Sera que Tobi le habrá hecho algo malo? ―dijo cabizbajo mientras caminaba en un pasillo.

―Pequeño no estés triste ―le habló un hombre de piel oscura con el típico uniforme del instituto―, ven y te contare un chiste, ¡Yeah!

El chico se veía mayor que Tobi. Lo que caracterizaba al extraño era su piel marrón y su lentes oscuros. Su cabello tenía el mismo estilo de Hidan, era de color amarillo claro y con una cinta blanca que cubría su frente. En su rostro se podía ver una pequeña perilla rubia. Además de eso, tenia de adorno un pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuello y unos guantes de mismo color.

―¿En serio? ¡Tobi está feliz! ―se emocionó el buen chico.

―Claro que si…―hizo unas extrañas poses mientras rapeaba―, ¡Soy Killer Bee!

―¡Oh! ¿Cómo le hace para hacer eso? ―preguntó Tobi.

―Para aprender a rapear, primero me tienes que escuchar. ¡Yeah!

―¡Oh! Tobi quiere saber ―aplaudió realmente mientras al otro se le subía el ego.

Las personas del pasillo caminaban hacia los salones ó se pegaban de las paredes asustados y sorprendidos. El hombre de piel oscura solo dio un paso hacia atrás para entrar otra vez en el salón. Tobi le miró extrañado y lado la cabeza de un lado.

―Creo que deberías moverte ―le dijo haciendo poses extrañas con una sonrisa―, o tendrás una muy mala suerte.

―¿Cómo?

―¡Apártense del camino! ¡A un lado! ―gritó un chico que huía de una multitud de mujeres.

―¿Ese no es Sasori-san? ¿Por qué viene hacia acá? ―preguntó observando al pelirrojo corriendo a toda velocidad.

―¡CORREEEE! ―le gritó desesperado.

Los dos empezaron a correr uno al lado del otro alejándose de ese pasillo y las mujeres también alejándose y alguna uniéndose a la causa de perseguir al pelirrojo misterioso. Los espectadores salían aliviados de los salones al irse la horda de mujeres.

―Parece que se fue ―miró asomándose por la puerta―, quería que me comprara un té.

―Bee-san, por favor deje de holgazanear y venga a ayudar―le dijo una chica de piel blanca y cabello marrón corto.

―¡YEAH!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―¿No deberíamos estar apoyando a las chicas? ―preguntó Kisame.

―No, haremos algo mas importante… ―le respondió el de ojos grises.

―¿Ganaremos dinero? ―preguntó alegrado Kakuzu.

―¡NO! ―respondió furioso Pain. Ya lo tenía enojado de tantas preguntas.

Los otros chicos de Akatsuki se había ido del teatro donde se encontraban las chicas para ir a un lugar que había dicho, o un objetivo mas que había dicho Madara que era muy importante. Pain lo había recordado inmediatamente y se adentraron a uno de los edificios. Además que estaban en busca de uno de los miembros que les faltaba y el ayudante que les había mandado Tobi.

―Quieres buscar chicas… ―dijo con sonrisa pervertida Kisame.

―¡¿Qué?! ―dijo sorprendido el líder.

―Y pensar que estas saliendo con una ―soltó un suspiro de decepción el de tez oscura.

―Pervertido ―le dijo con decepción Kisame.

―¡No! ¡No quiero buscar chicas! Estamos buscando es a Sasori.

―No sabía que tenías esos gustos ―dijo algo asqueado Kakuzu.

―Líder, me decepcionas…

―¡Ya basta! ―empezó a subir unas escaleras y los otros le siguen―, ¡No confundan las cosas! No tengo algún sentimiento con él.

―¡CORREEEE!

―¿Escucharon eso? ―preguntó el líder.

―Ya te has vuelto loco… ―comentó Kakuzu.

―Es por falta de mujeres ―le dijo el azul a Kakuzu.

―Quien sabe si es por falta de porno.

―¡No tengo la culpa de que Konan me lo haya confiscado! ―gritó desesperado.

―¿He? ―Dijeron los tres al mirar una sombra extra a sus pies y algo segundo observaron arriba.

Sasori y Tobi habían huido hasta haber saltado por las escaleras, los dos también estaban sorprendidos al ver a los tres abajo suyo. En eso momento todo lo veían en cámara lenta.

―Esto dolerá ―dijo el azul viendo a los chicos.

―Me las pagaran después de esto―comentó Kakuzu.

―Desearía tener un poder de repeler a las personas ―se dijo el líder.

―¿No hay manera de evitarlo, eh? ―dijo Sasori en el aire.

―No creo Sasori-san…

Sin mas que decir los chicos se impactaron unos con otros. Dando vueltas por las escaleras y así rodando por el pasillo como una bola humana.

―¡Lentes! ¡Lentes de sol! ¡Compre los suyos! ¡También tenemos gorros negros! ―dijo la alegre vendedora con una sonrisa con unos cuantos gorros y lentes en las manos―. ¡Vengan!

La bola de chicos paso por allí llevándose esos lentes y gorros. Y levantándoles las faldas a todas las chicas que estaban por allí.

―¡kyaa! ¿Y mis gorros? ¡Se los robaron! ―gritó la mujer enojada y siendo aplastada por las mujeres perseguidoras de Sasori.

¿Qué les pasara a nuestros chicos? Pues lo sabrán después.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―¡Pues es hora de presentar a nuestras competidoras en trajes de baño! ―Gritó Gai a todo él publicó muy animado.

El chico esta en medio del teatro y el público estaba emocionado y las chicas fascinadas por los jueces hermosos. Las luces se apagaron y solo unas de ellas quedo enfocada en Gai, y otra mas en un lugar vacío, sin mencionar que los jueces estaba siendo iluminados también.

―¡Pues es hora de presentar a nuestra primera concursante! ―dijo apuntando a un lugar vacío del escenario.

De la cortina roja del escenario salía Itachi, y de inmediato la luz va directamente a ella. El traje de baño que llevaba era hermoso, un bikini de color negro con mariposas rojas, esplendido color que iba con ella. Era de tirantes en la parte de arriba y de igual manera en la parte de abajo. Su cabello estaba agarrado en una cola de caballo. Sin olvidar unos lentes de sol con la notable marca «Dolce&Gabbana». Traía unos tacones de tirantes de color negro. Camino con elegancia por el teatro sin mostrar una sonrisa. Se detuvo en el primer círculo blanco, el que estaba mas cerca de los jueces, dándose cuenta de que había una persona muy conocida para ella.

―Juju… Esss Itachi-sssan ―rió pervertidamente viendo a Itachi de arriba para abajo y quien sabe que mas estaría pensando.

― "_Por qué de tantas personas… ¡¿Por qué tenía que estar de juez Orochimaru-sensei!?" _―Pensó rápidamente y de su sien bajo una gotita de sudor frio. La respiración se le había cortado un poco del susto que se dio al verlo, aunque no mostró alguna señal en su rostro o su cuerpo.

―¡Bien señorita! ¡Es hora de la preguntas! ¿Puedes tomar una de esta caja? ―el chico le mostró una caja de cartón con un orificio circular en el cual solo podía entrar una mano―. Tranquila.

Ella le observó extraña por el peinado que traía y sus ojos. Metió la mano en el orificio, para sentir en ella papeles en ella. Tomó una de ellas y sacó un sobre de color rosado sellado con un corazón.

―¿Puede dármelo? ―dijo el chico extendiendo la mano y esta se lo entrega―. Bien… Que es más difícil ¿Pedir permiso o pedir perdón? ―le extendió el micrófono para que la Uchiha pudiera hablar.

―… Pedir perdón ―respondió secamente.

―¿Por qué?

―Proceso de eliminación.

―¿Cómo?

―Lo que sucede en que entre esas dos, pedir permiso es mucho mas fácil que pedir perdón eso es todo. Contando con todos los progresos que ha pasado en mi vida, puedo decir que he pedido mas permisos que perdón, concluyendo que, en mi opinión es mas difícil pedir perdón. Mientras mas lo digas, mas fácil le será al humano hacerlo. ¿No crees? Aunque una palabra se ha vuelto tan banal… ―explicó.

―P-pero…

―Actualmente las personas se les hace mas fácil pedir perdón que permiso ¿Sabes porque? La falta de sentimientos en la persona. La hipocresía ha aumentado, la ignorancia… La…

―C-creo que ya entendimos ―dijo asustado Gai-sensei.

―Pero depende, ¿Esa pregunta es de opinión personal o es general? ―le miró a Gai-sensei.

―B-bueno me imagino que…

―¿Qué imaginas? ¿Cómo puedes preguntar cosas sin saber? ―soltó un suspiro―. Pues ya di mis dos respuestas desde los dos puntos de vista.

―B-bien―tartamudeó por el chico―. ¿Y qué dicen los jueces? ―preguntó mientras los miraba.

Cada uno anotaba un número en un papel con un marcador. Cada uno mostró una página en blanco con la calificación correspondiente.

―Itachi-ssssan es taaan bonita, jujuju ―Orochimaru mostró su cartel con el número 10.

―Muestras demasiado niña ―Dijo el frio hermano del director Hashirama mostrando el cartel con un 5―. Pero eres inteligente, te lo ganaste.

―Eres muy bonita ―finalizó Minato con él número 10 con una sonrisa amable.

El público masculino aclamó a Itachi por tales puntajes, algunas personas femeninas también se unieron que de casualidad eran del mismo colegio.

―¡Ahora la próxima concursante! ―exclamó Gai nuevamente señalando el mismo lugar.

De allí sale Anko, con un espectacular traje de baño, con un motivo de serpiente de color blanco. Llevaba una serpiente plateada que se deslizaba por todo el ante brazo. Su traje de baño era un trikini, en el centro de su cuerpo tenía un aro plateado donde estaba agarrado las partes del traje de baño, la parte de arriba no se sostenía por tiros, casi llegaba a la mitad de sus senos y así se podría mostrar mas, a los lados del cuerpo no había nada, igual que por la parte de atrás del medio, exceptuando la parte de abajo y de arriba. Llevaba tacones altos de color blanco con lindos accesorios brillantes. Su cabello caía completamente por su espalda.

―¡Llegando! ―gritó Anko al público mientras les saludaba con la mano.

―¡Es Anko-senpai! ¡Anko-senpai! ―gritaron los hombres eufóricos por la gran porción de piel que les mostraba.

―¡Gracias chicos! ―les dedicó una sonrisa y se posiciono en el segundo circulo―. _"Esa perra de Itachi seguro se está luciendo ante él con ese traje de baño" _―pensó.

―La segunda participante ha llegado ―llegó el joven animado con la caja de cartón―. Toma una por favor.

―Bien… ―hizo el mismo procedimiento que la morena―. _"Te demostrare de lo que soy Uchiha Itachi" _―sacó la carta y se la entregó a Gai.

―¡Gracias! ―abrió la carta―… ¡Bien! ¿Crees tú que la mujer es el complemento del hombre?

―Pues claro ―respondió moviendo su cabello, Itachi la observo de reojo―, el hombre necesita a la mujer, sin nosotras, ellos no podrían sobrevivir ―guiñó un ojo.

―Inmadura ―susurró Itachi para sí misma.

―¿Qué? ―le miró Anko con rabia.

Itachi no respondió y la de cabello morado se hundió más por parecer que estaba hablando sola. Los jueces empezaron a anotar los puntos rápidamente.

―¿Y qué dicen los jueces? ―preguntó Gai.

―Te daré un nueve ―mostró dicho número Orochimaru―. Me encantaron tuss ssserpientess.

―Muestras mucho jovencita ―mostró un número 3 el de cabello blanco―. ¡No, no, no!

―Pues a mí me pareces una chica muy simpática ―le mostró una sonrisa y en su página marcaba un numero 10.

―¡Pues esos han sido los resultados! ¡La siguiente por favor!

La siguiente en entrar fue Kurenai Yuhi y la ilumina la luz. Su traje de baño era un simple bikini, de color gris con unas flores de loto rosada. Su cabello lo tenía ondeado por detrás y con un lindo gorro playero con flores de loto. Sin olvidar unas zapatillas rosadas y un gran maquillaje de tonos rosa pálido. Ella saludo con emoción al público y este mismo lo recibió hasta llegar al tercer círculo. Hizo el mismo procedimiento que las otras dos.

―¿Cuánto es dos mas dos? ―preguntó Gai aunque el mismo dudaba de lo que preguntaba.

―Cuatro… ―dijo dudosa también.

―Sigamos con la siguiente concursante… ¡Pero primero lo que dicen los jueces!

―Linda, tu cabello y tusss ojosss me recuerdan a alguien ―mostró un número 6.

―¡¿Por qué todas están empeñadas en mostrar piel?! ―mostró el número 4.

―Estas bonita ―mostró el número 10.

― "_¡¿Acaso es juez no quiere que nadie muestre nada!?"_ ―pensó el público―. _"¡¿Qué clase de pregunta fue esa?!"_

La siguiente concursante que salió de la cortina era de piel blanca, de tono rosado; sus ojos color café, muy brillantes al igual que su cabello corto y lacio. Unas marcas particulares en su rostro se hacían notar, en cada mejilla tenía un rectángulo inclinado de color morado, igual que su traje de baño completo. En su cabello llevaba como una cuerda de muchos colores y flores de estilo Hippie, además que en sus brazos llevaba unas cuantas pulseras con escamas de pescado de colores. Sus zapatos son de color morado sencillos de solo hilo de coser. Saludaba con ánimo al público buscando una persona en especial.

―"_¿Kakashi me está viendo?" _―se dijo ilusionada hasta estar parada en el cuarto círculo y hace el mismo procedimiento de meter la mano en el cajón.

―Bien… ―leyó la carta―. Si un árbol cae en medio de un bosque y no hay nadie para escucharlo ¿Hace ruido igual?

―Sí ―respondió.

―¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

―Ha bueno… Eso es… Un poco… Extraño…

―"_Idiota, ¿cómo que hace ruido? ¿Qué tipo de preguntas son esas?" _―se preguntó en sus pensamientos la Uchiha.

―Pues, mejor dejemos este tipo de pregunta en un sí. Y la calificación de los jueces es…

―Eresss, sssimple ―mostró el número 4.

―Por lo menos muestra un traje de baño decente, pero no me convence tu respuesta ―le mostró un 4.

―¡Te vez muy linda Rin! ―dijo muy alegre Minato y mostró el número 10.

―"_Minato-sensei…" _―dijo alegrada.

―"_La siguiente es ella…" _―la Uchiha no preocupada por las otras concursantes apenas las miraba, pero esta vez movió a un lado la cabeza.

―¡La quinta concursante por favor!

De la cortina salió la rubia que había dejado a todos con la boca abierta ―hipotéticamente―. Deidara traía puesto una camisa gris claro ancha con mangas que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cadera. El típico short masculino de playa de color naranja que llegaba hasta la rodilla. Sin olvidar su cabello en una cola baja mostrando solo su mechón que le cubría el ojo. No llevaba ningún zapato aparente, ni tampoco joyería, exceptuado un reloj en la muñeca derecha de color blanco.

―¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! ―gritaron las mujeres emocionadas y sonrojadas al ver a Deidara salir al escenario.

―¡No perderé ante nadie, hum! ―corrió hasta el último círculo saludando a todo el público alegremente.

―"_¿Es en serio Deidara?" _―pensó la Uchiha sin dejar de mirarla igual que las otras concursantes.

―¿Es un chico? ―dijo una mujer del público.

―No lo sé… ¡Pero si es una mujer es muy bello! ―dijo ilusionada.

―¡Esa es la chica de primero! ―gritó uno de los chicos con uniforme de _Hana no Yume._

―¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿No es una chica la kohai?

―"_¡Je, je! Deje a todos impresionados, hum" _―pensó con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

―¡Todos calmados! ―se acercó a la rubia para entregarle la caja―. Toma una por favor.

―Hum ―asintió y se dispuso a buscar una pregunta―, _"Espero que me toque una que pueda responder, hum_" ¡Esta! ―sacó su mano para mostrar el sobre y dárselo a Gai.

―¡Bien, chica _"Que parece un chico" _esta es tu pregunta! ―dijo animado y miró atentamente el sobre―. Al ir por un largo camino te encuentras en una habitación con dos puertas, una te llevara al cielo y otra al infierno. En cada hay un ángel de igual apariencia, solo que uno dice la mentira y el otro no. ¿Qué preguntas le harías a los ángeles para saber que puerta de llevar al cielo o al infierno? Solo puedes hacer una pregunta a cada ángel.

Todo quedo en total silencio. El semblante de Deidara perdía color cada vez mas. ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo podría responder eso? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? … ¿Por qué tuvo que sacar la pregunta más difícil? Suerte de Deidara y que valga el sarcasmo. Se cruzó de brazos posicionándolos sobre su pecho y su mirada quedo baja.

―"_Bien, es hora de pensar… Lástima que no tengo ese sillón de pensar, hum" _―pensó analizando la situación―. _"¿Cómo debo saber cuál es cuál? Seguro el mentiroso es el que tiene atrás la puerta al infierno. Pero ellos no especifican eso, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil, hum?"_ ―golpeó levemente la palma de su mano con una sonrisa―. ¡Lo tengo!

―¡¿En serio!? _"Porque yo no…" _―dijo alegrado Gai.

―¡Los explotaría! ¡Los explotaría obviamente! ¡¿A quién le importa ir al cielo o al infierno!? ¡Con tan de mostrar mi arte todo irá bien, hum! ―dijo desafiante.

―"_¡¿QUE CLASE DE RESPUESTA ES ESA?!" _―se preguntaron los hombres del público.

―¡Kyaa! ¡Que desafiante es… ¡Me encanta! ―gritó una chica sonrojada por la emoción.

―Es todo un amor ―gritó otra.

―¡Bien chicos el resultado de los jueces es…!

―Deidara eress muy interesssante jujuju ¡Pero no mostraste mucha ropa te daré solo un cuatro ―mostró dicho número.

―Es bueno que las chicas de ahora sean reservadas… ¡Y que no importa que les venga encima se esfuercen! ¡Un total diez! ―mostró el número.

―Te vez muy tierna me recuerdas a mi hijo ―dijo sonriente Minato―. ¿Se puede saber porque tu traje de baño es así?

―¡Porque es estilo Tomboy, hum! ―explicó la rubia.

―¡Te daré un diez por estilo y personalidad! ―mostró dicho número.

―"_¡No es nada justo! ¡Nos va ganando en puntaje y va vestida como una chica masculina cualquiera!" _―pensó Anko mirando de manera amenazante a Deidara, pero esta no se dio cuenta por saludar a todas las chicas del público―. Suertuda… ―susurró.

―Yo no la subestimaría si fuera tu ―le susurró a Anko―. Deja de hacer el ridículo Deidara.

―¡¿Qué?! ―miró a Itachi con enojo y frunce el ceño.

―Es una completa idiota ―dijo Anko en susurró a la Uchiha.

―Nunca sabes lo que hará ―le susurró y le miró de reojo―. Eso es una de las cosas que más me sorprende de ella.

―¿Me estás diciendo idiota? ¡¿Acaso quieres pelea, hum!? ―preguntó la rubia.

―N-no creo que deban iniciar una pelea a-ahora ―intentó tranquilizar Gai, haciendo un ademan con sus manos alzadas.

―Pues… Si deseas perder en frente de todo este montón de personas ―salió del circulo para estar en medio del escenario―. Bien por ti.

―Por mí no hay problema ―se situó en medio del escenario en frente de Itachi a pocos centímetros.

―¿No deberíamos decir algo? ―preguntó Minato observando la situación.

―Esssto esssta muy divertido ―comentó Orochimaru aplaudiendo la situación.

―… ¿Puedo hacer como que no he visto nada? ―miró a Minato seriamente el Senju.

―¡¿Tú también deseas ver esto?! ―se sorprendió Minato.

―¿Es otra pelea de las dos Kohai? ―dijo un chico emocionado.

―He escuchado que siempre batallaban en la secundaria ―comentó una mujer al parecer de su misma preparatoria.

―¡Oh, sí! Yo las veía batallar siempre, era el entretenimiento de muchos ―sonrió un joven al lado de ella con uniforme parecido.

Una mujer de cabello dorado y lindos ondas había entrado en el teatro. Su hermoso vestido corto de tono grisáceo y una chaqueta corta rosada le combinaba bien, además de unas zapatillas de tacón de color rosado. Esos ojos azules se hacían notar en cualquier lado, brillantes y vigorizantes. Piel blanquecina como la porcelana. En su semblante se podía mostrar una expresión preocupante y observó a todos los rincones del teatro.

―Aquí tampoco está él ―susurró para ella misma―. ¿Dónde se encontrara? ―siguió buscando hasta parar a la razón de la emoción de todos.

―¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? ¿No crees que era muy fácil la pregunta? ―le reclamó la Uchiha.

―¡Eso era más como una adivinanza! ―le gritó la rubia.

Esa voz no la conocía, pero ese cabello y esos colores característicos en ella los conocía la desconocida mujer. Luego pensó «_Con los años ella ha cambiado_», aunque no estaba lo suficientemente segura, esos lentes de sol cubrían una parte importante de su cara… Esa era una manera de actuar muy diferente a la niña que había conocido en aquel entonces.

―E-Ella sabría donde se encuentra ―sonrió para ella misma y se colocó sus manos sobre el pecho―. Pero ella no es la que pienso que es… No, ella no puede ser. Deberé seguir buscando por mí misma.

La mujer salió del edificio para dejar la pelea seguir entre las dos chicas.

―Era obvio que la respuesta era: _¿Cuál es el camino que me aconsejaría el otro ángel? El ángel bueno, el que no miente, te indicara que el otro ángel, el mentiroso, te aconsejaría la puerta hacia el infierno. Mientras que el ángel mentiroso sabe que el otro ángel te aconsejaría ir a la puerta del cielo, pero te mentira y te señalara la puerta hacia el infiero. _Era más que razonable la respuesta, y más que obvia ―explicó la Uchiha.

Todos habían soltado un ligero «Ohhhh» como si por fin hubieran entendido en acertijo y muchos le aplaudieron a la Uchiha.

―¡¿Y que si sabes resolver esa adivinanza?! ¡En esta competencia no me ganaras, hum!

―¡Chicas es hora de volver! Aunque la juventud está que arde ―hizo una pose de súper héroe alzando el dedo pulgar.

Las mujeres se veían ahora con un poco de furia por la discusión de la morena y la rubia; le habían dado fuerza para seguir y algo de orgullo en sí mismas, fuerza de voluntad. Pero Anko seguía un poco indignada, ¿Por qué le había respondido a la rubia masculina pero apenas se había dignado a verla? Se suponía que era su momento de hacer rendir de rodillas a Uchiha y se distrae con alguien más… Las chicas se marcharon del escenario y las dos últimas fueron Itachi y Deidara.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Habían rodado hasta llegar a estallarse contra una puerta. Las personas de alrededor desearon ayudar pero creyeron que mejor sería alejarse. Los chicos tenían vestimenta sospechosa con esos lentes oscuros y unos gorros del mismo color. Cada uno fue levantándose con quejidos, sacudiéndose el exceso de polvo y tirando algunas maldiciones por lo ocurrido. Cada uno se observó con la vestimenta actual quedando extrañados ―exceptuando a Tobi que lo encontraba interesante y divertido―.

―¿Por qué tenemos puesto estas ropas? ―se preguntó el pelirrojo.

―Ni idea, pero no estoy dispuesto a pagar por esto ―comentó enojado Kakuzu.

―¡Pero si a Tobi le encanta! ―dando pequeños saltitos el buen chico.

―Es extraño ―habló Kisame siguiente se sacudió la ropa.

―Creo que deberíamos aprovechar esta ocasión ―comentó el líder de los chicos presentes acomodándose la ropa.

―¿Para qué? ―preguntó Kakuzu―. Claro, para hacer un performance del Gangnam Style ―habló con voz socarrona.

―Muy gracioso Kakuzu ―dijo con sarcasmo el líder.

―¿Entonces qué? ―preguntó Kisame para proseguir con el verdadero tema.

―Bien chicos acérquense ―todos juntaron sus cabezas haciendo un circulo alrededor―. Es nuestra oportunidad para robar una cuanta información de ellos.

―¿De quiénes? ―preguntó el de ojos blanquecinos.

―¡Obvio que del consejo estudiantil! ―regañó el líder.

―¡Ay, lo siento señor líder! ―habló con sarcasmo Kakuzu― ¡No pensamos que fuera tan obvio!

―Pues si lo es ―le observó furioso y prosiguió― : Debemos encontrar el consejo estudiantil y espiarlos, ellos ya tienen información de nosotros ¿Por qué no podríamos obtener un poco de ellos?

―Pues eso es muy cierto ―comentó el pelirrojo―. ¿Pero dónde es? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está nuestro consejo estudiantil.

―¿Tenemos uno? ―preguntó el de cabello azul.

―¿Por qué no buscamos en la sección de clubes? ―recomendó Kakuzu.

―¡¿Quién te dio la orden de decir lo que debemos hacer?! ―le gritó Pain―. ¡Bien! ¿Por qué no buscamos en donde se encuentran los clubes? Generalmente la habitación de él concejo estudiantil se debe encontrar allí.

―"_¡Pero si eso fue lo que dije!" _―pensó Kakuzu con el ceño fruncido.

―¡En marcha! ―ordenó Pain por consiguiente dejaron el círculo y empezaron a caminar al edificio de los clubes.

Era muy extraño ver a cinco jóvenes con el mismo gorro oscuro y lentes. Todos pensaban que era parte de un acto de la preparatoria, y los de esta misma creyeron que era unos sospechosos ―exceptuando a los cabezas hueca―, pero lograron pasar desapercibidos. El que más resaltaba era el pobre pelirrojo que pudo escaparse de las mujeres escandalosas.

Consiguieron llegar al lugar, sin dudar entraron a revisar y lo único que encontraron fueron las personas inscritas a los clubes esperando su hora a estar en el teatro para probar de lo que están hechas

―El consejo estudiantil debe estar más arriba ―comentó Pain caminando hacia las escaleras.

Cada vez fueron escalando más las escaleras, hasta encontrar un pasillo vacío donde había una puerta apenas un poco abierta. Todos los chicos caminaron sigilosamente hasta la puerta y se inclinaron un poco para observar por lo apenas abierta.

―Oh, tengo mucho calor ―comentó una chica de la habitación abanicándose. Se veía que él sudor goteaba de su rostro.

―¿No estarás en esos días? ―preguntó otra de las chicas de la habitación.

―Bueno sí. Mis dos chicas se agrandaron.

―¿Entonces es cierto que se agrandan en esos días? ―preguntó una tercera.

―Pues eso creo ―comentó la primera que hablo.

―Yo también tengo algo de calor ―dijo una de ellas―. ¿Les molesta que me quite la camisa?

―¿Qué es esto? ―susurró Kisame.

―El paraíso ―le respondió Pain sin quitar la vista de las mujeres.

―Lo dices y estas saliendo con una chica ―le regañó Kakuzu.

―¿Y se supone que debo sentirme amenazado? ―se defendió Pain.

―No creo que debamos estar viendo esto ―comentó sonrojado pero sin dejar de observar a las chicas el pequeño pelirrojo con el mismo disfraz todavía de Shiki Senri.

―¿Y por qué no te tapas los ojos entonces? ―le preguntó Kakuzu.

―Pues… ―pensó por un momento―…Eso no importa en este momento.

―¿Son señoritas de la preparatoria enemiga? ―preguntó Tobi.

―Me imagino… ―le respondió Pain.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Konan seguía mirando de forma amenazante a Hidan y viceversa. Ya no se podían soportarse. ¿Era la guerra? Si era eso Hidan llevaba la delantera. La de cabello azules se había rendido no hace muchos años, pero ella ya sabía que no podía estar con Pain. Su amor por Nagato no se había ido por completo, todavía le recordaba… Todavía lo amaba. ¿Pero si se iba Pain de su lado? ¿Perdería lo único que le quedaba?

―¿Por qué estas celosa? ―preguntó Hidan cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho.

―¿Celosa yo? ―dijo con orgullo la de cabello azul y soltó una corta risa.

―Sí, tú.

―Pues, déjame decirte que…―se quedó quieta por un momento, no hallaba que decir―. No es tu problema.

―Creo que si es mi problema ―se acercó a Konan hasta estar a pocos pasos de ella―. El está saliendo conmigo. Quiero saber si tiene actualmente problemas contigo… No me digas que… ¿Lo estabas seduciendo y te ha rechazado?

―¡¿Qué?! ―Konan tomó un vaso con agua que se encontraba en la repisa y se lo vertido en toda la cara a Hidan―. Ni digas cosas tan vulgares como esas, yo no soy ninguna…

―Tranquilícense chicas ―intentó calmar Zetsu asustada.

Todas las jóvenes del primer lapso habían entrado. La Uchiha y la rubia se seguían mirando de forma amenazante hasta desviar la mirada hacia la escena de ahora, en la que todos estaban enfocados. Hidan le iba a regresar la jugarreta con un golpe pero en ese mismo instante Deidara le detuvo el brazo con tomando su puño rápidamente, Zetsu se había puesto en medio de Konan para recibir el golpe.

La de cabello grisáceo llevaba un traje de baño de color negro que hacía que se pudieran cada una de sus curvas y prácticamente mostraba todo su cuerpo desnudo. Su típico collar Jashinista no se lo quitaba nunca y unos zapatos de tacón negro era lo que llevaba. El traje de baño era un trikini. Su peinado era igual que siempre, hacia atrás.

―¡Hidan, no seas idiota, hum! ―le gritó la rubia.

―¡Hey, tu! ¡La número seis! ¡Estas descalificada! ―gritó la joven que estaba encargada del evento―, dije que cualquier abuso entre las chicas no sería tolerado.

―N-no, no pueden hacerle e-eso a K-konan-san ―intentó decir la de cabello verde.

―Tranquila Zetsu-chan ―le acarició la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa triste―. Valió la pena ―dijo con orgullo observando a Hidan.

―Bueno… ―empezó Hidan―… Siempre las celosas actúan sin pensar.

―No querida ―le interrumpió Konan―. Yo si lo pensé, solo que estaba en si no dejarme pisotear por tus palabras por seguir aquí… O que como mi orgullo de mujer hacer lo que quería desde hace rato ―recogió sus cosas colocándolas en su bolso.

―"_**¿Por qué tenía esto que terminar así?" **_―pensó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

A pesar de que la de cabello azules se había puesto su traje se colocó encima de este el uniforme. Era un precioso traje de baño de dos piezas blanco. Se terminó de vestir para luego salir rápidamente de esa habitación donde se encontraba esa chica que no podía ni ver, ni soportar.

―¡¿Pero qué hiciste idiota?! ―le regañó la rubia.

―¿Estas de su lado? ―preguntó Hidan.

―Y-yo no estoy de ningún lado, pero lo que le habías hecho eso a Konan-san está mal, hum ―defendió Deidara.

―¿Qué querías? ¿Qué siguiera así no aceptando sus sentimientos?

―En eso Hidan tiene razón ―comentó Itachi.

―¿Qué, hum?

―No creo que sea bueno no aceptarse a uno mismo ―habló la morena―. Creo que sería mejor decir, aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

―¿P-pero esa era la mejor forma? ―preguntó entristecida.

―Nosotros no debemos meternos con sus sentimientos, hum ―comentó la rubia.

―Quien sabe ―le dijo taciturna la Uchiha―. No tengo todas las respuestas.

―Pues yo soy el número siete así que debo ser la próxima en salir ―la de cabello grisáceo salió de allí sin decir más nada.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de participar ―se dijo a si misma Konan.

Seguía dentro del teatro pero en la parte de atrás por donde había entrado al principio. Miró una silla sola y decidió sentarse soltando sus cosas a su lado. ¿Por qué? ¿En serio debía reaccionar así? Ella quería divertirse hoy con todas… Y demostrarle a una persona lo hermosa que podía llegar a ser.

―¡Y aquí salen nuestra sexta, digo, séptima concursante! ―anunció Gai, o eso era lo que podía escuchar Konan desde donde se encontraba―. Y tu pregunta es… ¿Qué opinas de las religiones?

―¡Nadie puede en contra de Jashin-sama! ―gritó audible para todos.

―"_Si me hubieran preguntado eso ¿Qué habría respondido?" _―pensó mientras observaba cabizbaja el suelo―. _"Solo puedo confiar en un único Dios… Eh" _Tus ideas siempre son tan locas Nagato... Yahiko ―sonrió para ella misma.

Entraron unas chicas rápidamente con unas bolsas un poco asustadas y vigilando que nadie las viera. Konan con agilidad se escondió detrás de unos objetos que estaba allí.

―Anko dijo que lo trajéramos y que lo metiéramos antes de que terminara el primer lapso ―comentó una de las chicas.

―¡Sí! Pero no teníamos tiempo, no podíamos irnos de allí, la encargada nos mantuvo todo el rato ocupado.

―Pero pudimos traer eso ―las chicas miraron una bolsa que traían.

―¿Cómo hacemos ahora?

―Tendremos que distraerla…

―¿Cómo?

―Pues… ―quedó un rato pensativa y chasqueó los dedos―. Ya lo tengo ¡Vamos! ¡No quiero que Anko-senpai nos regañe por esto! ―se fue de allí adentrándose mas al lugar.

―¡E-espera! ―le persiguió.

―¿Qué pensaban hacer ellas? ―salió del lugar donde se encontraba escondida. Las observó marcharse de allí con él extraño contenido―. ¿Sera que…Planean jugar sucio?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Madara junto con su hermano se encaminaba rápidamente al lugar al que deseaba ir en un principio. Su expresión se había tornado a una taciturna. Sus ojos reflejaban dolor y angustia. La conversación con la mujer de su hermano había vuelto a abrir cicatrices que se habían cerrado hace unos años.

―"_¿Por qué?" _―pensó―. _"¿Por qué tuvo que volver? Ella saber lo que le espera cuando venga a mi" _―sonrió de lado con el ceño fruncido.

―Hermano… ¡Madara! ―le gritó. Ya tenía rato llamándolo.

―¿Qué? ―le preguntó enojado.

―Ya llegamos.

―Ha… ―fue lo único que dijo.

Se encontraban en uno de los edificios del lugar. Madara estaba ahora mismo en frente de la puerta que decía director. Tenía unas cosas de las cuales hablar con él, y había una persona con la cual no deseaba encontrarse. Colocó la mano sobre el orificio para arrastrar la puerta pero su hermano lo detuvo colocando su mano sobre su brazo.

―Pero antes… ¿Qué hablaste con ella? ―preguntó su hermano.

―¿Qué? ―dijo sorprendido su hermano.

―Que hablaste con ella… ―le miró sin parpadear, hablaba en serio.

―Hablas de tu perseguidora profesional ―le sonrió de lado.

―Sí, hablo de ella. ¿Qué le dijiste? ―preguntó ignorando la broma de su hermano.

―¿Ahora estas preocupado por ella? No seas estúpido ―dijo con voz socarrona―. Sabes lo que hizo ella contigo y aun… Te preocupas por ella…

―Yo solo quiero saber, nunca dije que estuviera preocupado por ella ―apartó su mano del brazo de su hermano―… Solo tenía curiosidad.

―Claro ―le miró de reojo y deslizó la puerta para entrar en la habitación del director.

―¡Bienvenido Madara! ―le dio la bienvenida extendiendo los brazos con una sonrisa.

La habitación era de tamaño regular. Había solo libreros de Madera que rodeaban dos paredes de la habitación. La única ventana que había tenía unas cortinas blancas y tenía en frente de esta un escritorio, de igual madera. Sobre este solo estaba una computadora de último modelo y unas cuantas hojas para firmar y demás carpetas. En frente del escritorio se encontraban dos sillas con aterciopelado rojo. El suelo y el techo estaban hechos de madera. Parecía un lugar diferente de la escuela.

El que le había saludado con una sonrisa estaba sentado detrás del escritorio. La ropa de este era de un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino con una camisa de color rojo. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura y piel bronceada. Su sonrisa expresaba seguridad y alegría. Ojos oscuros no muy destacados. Además de a diferencia de Madara tenía más contextura.

―"_¿Todo tiene que ser de madera?" _―pensó Izuna entrando al lugar.

―¿Cómo estas amigo? ―se levantó de su silla para encaminarse a abrazar a Madara.

―¿Quién dijo que era tu amigo? ―le dijo fríamente.

―Agh… ―estas palabras le entraron como una flecha clavada en su pecho. Cayó al suelo de rodillas apoyándose con las manos. Su sonrisa se borró para mostrar un rostro una sonrisa decaída―. ¿Por qué?

―¡¿Pero por qué te deprimes por eso?! ―le reclamó Madara sorprendido.

―Tienes razón no debo deprimirme porque tu no aceptes nuestra hermosa amistad ―se levantó en un instante con la mirada en alto.

―Que no… ―le intentó negar con desgana.

―¡Pero si es Izuna-chan! ―dijo notablemente sorprendido.

―"_Ahora es que me viene saludando… ¿Por qué nadie me nota? ¿Tan nulo soy?"_ ―pensó Izuna―. _"¡¿Y cómo que Izuna-chan!? No vez que ya somos mayores para que me llames con «chan»"_

―Le tengo un lindo ―sacó de su bolsillo una chupeta de envoltorio rojo―… caramelo. ―dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

―"_¡¿Por qué carajo me das un caramelo como si fuera un niño pequeño_!?" ―pensó entre enfadado y sorprendido.

―¡No le des dulces a Izuna! ―le advirtió a Hashirama―. ¡Eso solo lo hago yo!

― "_¡Que lo hagas tu suena aún mas raro! ¡Y mas cuando lo dices con mucha seguridad!" _―pensó Izuna y aceptó el dulce que la había regalado Hashirama con una sonrisa simulada.

―No es justo ¡Mi hermano tampoco me deja darle dulces! Por lo menos quiero darle dulces al hermanito pequeño de Madara ―se quejó con ojos brillosos en su rostro―. Aunque mi hermano es mucho mejor… Cuando se tratan de hacer cosas correctas.

―"_Te tengo tanta lastima Tobirama… Tú también vives esto todo los días" _―soltó un suspiro pesado.

―¿Qué? ¡Mi hermano es mucho mejor haciendo eso! ¡Y mas cuando se trata de reclamarme! ―gritó con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

―"_¿Qué tipo de discusión es esta?" _―se preguntó y entra tanto quitó el envoltorio para degustar el caramelo―. Me gusta más el sabor de limón ―susurró para sí mismo.

―¡¿Y a ti quien te pregunto?! ―le dijeron los dos hermanos mayores al mismo tiempo.

―N-nadie ―sonrió con intento de calmar la situación.

―Esto solo lo sabremos solo en un pelea ―declaró Hashirama.

―Cierto ―aceptó Madara con una sonrisa ganadora pintada en su rostro.

―¡Bien! ¡Empecemos ahora!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―¡La ultima concursante! ¡Es hora de que salgas! ―dijo Gai animado en el escenario.

Había unas cuantas mujeres de todo tipo y tamaños en este último lapso. Desde que se había marchado Konan solo había pasado un tiempo. Pero solo porque se fuera nada iba a parar. De las cortinas salió un personajito que todos quieren.

La de cabello verde se mostró ante el público un tanto penosa y dudosa. Un leve sonrojo se asomó por su cara al natural, y su cabello con una flor en su cabello. Traía puesto el típico traje de baño de la preparatoria, traje completo de color azul marino y como complemento un salvavidas de color rosado como la flor que llevaba en su cabello. Usaba unas zapatillas de mismo color que el traje de baño. La de ojos dorados se situó sobre el cuarto círculo dudosa.

Todos los hombres se había emocionado por completo, todos gritaron _«¡Es toda una loli!»_ ―claro, el típico hombre que en un futuro se convertirá en un pedófilo―, y los jueces quedaron un poco sorprendidos por esta sorpresa nueva. Lo que llamó a todos la atención fue su extraña piel… Si, fue su extraña piel.

―¡Zetsu-chan, esfuérzate! ―gritó una chica del público.

―¡Toda la preparatoria te apoya! ―gritó esta vez un chico.

Su sonrojo aumentaba mas y apenada miró el suelo del escenario.

―¡Fighting! ―gritaron todos al unísono.

―¿Termine aquí? ―se dijo la de cabello azul entre el público―. ¡¿Es Zetsu-chan?! ―se sorprendió al verla, pero no podía soportar la tensión―. Está en problemas. ¡Zetsu-chan! ―daba unos pequeños saltitos―. ¡Vamos, tú puedes! ¡Konan-san confía en ti! ¡Aunque no participe, mientras estés tú, sentiré que estoy allí!

Entre todo el público, la de cabello verde puedo escuchar aquellas palabras como si su amiga estuviera a su lado. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Entre tantas personas… Ella tampoco se lo explicaba pero no podía estar así siempre… Algo tenía que hacer.

―Por favor, ¿puedes tomar una carta? ―preguntó Gai sosteniendo la caja.

―C-claro ―con nerviosismo sin verle a los ojos introdujo su mano en el orificio―. _**"¡¿Qué haces?! Estas haciendo el ridículo… ¡Déjame esto a mí a partir de ahora! ¡Si no gano el concurso no seré capaz de entregarle los chocolates a Kisame... ¡Me lo he prometido!" **_E-está bien… P-pero, no te excedas…

―¿Dijiste algo? ―preguntó Gai extrañado.

―**No cejudo **―las personas del público soltaron una carcajada―. **Oh, esta será** ―sacó su mano del orificio mostrándole la cara a Gai y entregándosela.

―¡Mis cejas son perfectas! ―abrió la carta y carraspeó un poco la garganta―. Bien aquí va: ¿Qué es lo primero que piensas cuando digo la palabra «_Atacar_»?

―**Bien…** ―quedó un rato pensativa― _"¿Qué podemos hacer? Pensar en la palabra Semeru_" **¡En artes marciales! Cuando pienso en Atacar, pienso en artes marciales y en la persona que recibe** _"¿ukeru?"_ **los ataques; En pocas palabras pienso en el uke.**

Muchas de las mujeres se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de la de tez extraña entre ellas Konan, no pensaba que su amiga respondiera de tal manera, o simplemente no sabía que esas palabras podrían tener otro significado en otro género.

―¡¿Y los jueces que dicen sobre esta chica!?

―¡Un total Diesssz! ―admitió Orochimaru mostrando el número―. Me encanta essse essstilo tan juvenil y aniñado.

―Es bueno que los chicos se sientan apegados a su instituto que hasta lleven su traje de baño ―mostró el número diez―. Es admirable.

―Yo también concuerdo con los otros… ¡Diez! ―le sonrió amablemente mostrando dicho número.

La de ojos grises soltó un pesado suspiro al sentirse aliviada por los resultados, y que los jueces no se dieran cuenta de las palabras que podrían significar aquellas palabras. La de cabello verde sonrió ampliamente por ver los resultados. Ella misma no podría creerlo, se sentía que pudiera sacar un alto puntaje.

―¡Vuelvan adentro! ―ordenó Gai y las chicas ordenadamente se adentraron detrás de la cortina―. ¡Bien adoradores de la juventud, es hora de que comience la parte de los disfraces y de que demuestren las habilidades estas chicas!

Dentro de la habitación, las chicas se encontraban en la esquina del lugar arreglándose para la siguiente prueba. Disfraces, esta vez tendrían que mostrar sus habilidades fueran las que fueran, junto con un hermoso disfraz que las hiciera lucir.

―¿Cuántos puntos obtuviste, hum? ―preguntó con el ceños fruncido la rubia.

―Veinticinco ―dijo cortante la morena.

―Solo obtuve veinticuatro ―maldijo por lo bajo la rubia.

―Yo obtuve solo veinte ―la jashinista todavía tenía puesto su traje de baño excesivamente exhibicionista―. El idiota de cabello blanco no me dio puntos.

―**No te quejes que tienes el mismo color de cabello **―llegó Zetsu con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

―¡Hey! ―reclamó Hidan.

―¡Te han jodido Hidan! ―se empezó a cepillar el cabello rubio hasta una cola alta―. Empezare con mi cabello, hum.

La Uchiha iba a tomar su bolso para cambiarse pero una chica de cabello largo y castaño claro se le acercó se veía de su mismo grado y edad. Quería empezar a hablar pero paraba al instante. La Uchiha estaba un poco extrañada y paró a la acción de tomar su bolso y solo observar a la chica que jugueteaba con sus manos en frente de ella.

―¿P-puede acompañarme un momento Uchiha-san? ―tartamudeó nerviosa.

La morena asintió un poco dudosa de lo que podría pasar. Hidan y Zetsu había comenzado una discusión sin importancia y no se habían percatado de la ausencia de la Uchiha, pero Deidara sí, y al mirarse al espejo pudo ver a lo lejos, en el reflejo, sonreír a Anko maliciosamente. Algo pintaba mal… Termino de colocarse una cinta negra en la frente con la palabra «explosión» en letras blancas.

―Empezare a vestirme, hum ―dijo y rápidamente entro a los vestidores.

―Anda puta rubia ―le insultó Hidan como siempre y miró alrededor―. ¿E Itachin?

―**Seguro se fue a los vestidores como Deidara **―comentó Zetsu ―**. Coeficiente intelectual como el de una gallina con embolia cerebral.**

―Cierto ―asintió la jashinista ―. ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso!? ―siguió la discusión.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

La chica seguía nerviosa, sentía que sudaba su mano. La Uchiha la seguía a donde la llevara, solo analizaba cada movimiento que hiciera la chica. Llegaron a un almacén donde se encontraban varios objetos que estaba llenos de polvo, seguro tienen años allí por los anteriores eventos que se había realizado allí. El almacén al mirar arriba se podía ver un bombillo titilar que dependía de su cable, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. La puerta la habían dejado abierta.

―¿Puedo saber que deseas? ―preguntó con sequedad la Uchiha.

―B-bueno… Y-yo… Q-quiero ―dijo toda sonrojada―… Usted me gusta.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó abriendo los ojos lo mas que podía.

―S-si… ―asintió temblorosa.

―¿Es la mejor excusa que pudiste inventar? ―preguntó rápidamente.

―¿C-cómo? ―miró a ambos lados y luego la puerta se cerró con un ruido sordo.

―Nos descubrió―dijo un chica que cerró la puerta detrás de ella―. Pero no importa, ahora se encuentra atrapada.

―Sí, eso es lo que parece ―expresó la Uchiha sin emoción―. Me sorprendieron solo un poco. Lo de la confesión fue una buena estrategia, puede confundir a tu adversario en un momento instantáneo.

Se encontraban eran tres chicas en el almacén, una de cabello corto totalmente negro con ojos verdes y piel clara, la otra tenía el cabello azul largo oscuro con ojos marrones. Las tres había rodeado a la Uchiha, pero a pesar de esto ella no había mostrado alguna emoción de temor, mas bien estaba interesada en porque las chicas la habían atrapado en aquel lugar. Cada una de ellas llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria Konoha.

―¿Quién las mando aquí? ―preguntó la Uchiha observándolas a toda.

―¡No estás aquí para explicaciones! ―le gritó la de cabello corto―. ¡Te haremos llevar este ridículo disfraz! ―le mostró el disfraz que sacó de un bolso, dejando a la Uchiha sorprendida.

―¿Quieren que me ponga eso? ―un tic nervioso acaba de aparecer en su ojo.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Después de un rato de haber espiado a las chicas de la preparatoria enemiga. Los chicos… Seguían haciéndolo, no iban a parar lo que habían comenzado a hacer, pero Tobi en ese momento había desaparecido. Los cuatro Akatsuki se habían secado la hemorragia nasal que les había salido hace un rato pero igual se notaba por debajo de la nariz que hubo sangrado.

Las chicas estaban todas en ropa interior hablando entre ellas muy animadas, sonrientes, y enérgicas. Una de ellas estaba a punto de vestirse, pero notó que la puerta estaba un poco abierta, solo un poco. La chica se terminó de vestir con el típico uniforme del instituto Konoha y les aviso a sus compañeras la anormalidad. Todas las chicas empezaron a vestirse rápidamente para estar preparadas para lo que venía. Una de ellas empezó a mandar un mensaje de texto.

―¿Qué? ―susurró Pain.

―¿Ya se vistieron? ―preguntó Kisame.

―Pervertido ―comentó Sasori.

―Lo dice el que ya tiene novia ―le respondió en tono burlón Kisame.

―S-solo los seguí… ―intentó dar una excusa―. E-en serio.

―Sí, debió ser difícil no dejar de verlas… ―comentó alguien mas.

―B-bueno realmente ―empezó Sasori volteando para atrás para mirarle a la cara―… E-era…F-fácil… ―su rostro se empalideció igual que los otros chicos al voltear y dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Los chicos retrocedieron al ver la cara de una terrible mujer alta y musculosa. Su rostro oscurecido no podía dejarse notar, su piel bronceada y su tapabocas, además su notable cabello pintado de amarillo. ¿Una gánster? Trajo consigo una espada de Kendo la cual la golpeaba contra su mano que componía un sonido que asustaba a los chicos.

―¡Hermana! ―salió la chica que había mandado el mensaje de texto―. Ellos nos estaban espiando.

―Ya veo ―les observó de forma sádica, su instinto de querer ver sangre como toda Yankee era muy notable―. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a espiar a mi hermana menor?! ―les gritó con furia.

―N-no sabíamos que era tu hermana m-menor ―dijo tembloroso el líder intentando sonreír.

―¡Eso no es excusa! ―dejo de golpearse la mano para llevar dos de sus dedos a sus labios e intentar hacer un sonido que nunca se llegó a escuchar.

―¿Intentaste llamar a tus otras amigas o algo así? ―preguntó Kakuzu sin cambiar su semblante taciturno.

―No intente, lo hice.

Millones de mujeres aparecieron detrás de ella con diferentes uniformes de diferentes colegios, institutos o preparatorias. Algunas con peinados raros pintados, con lentes oscuros, y tapa bocas. Todas traían algún instrumento para golpear ―para no decir matar―. Se habían metido en todo un problema.

―¡ATAQUEEEN! ―fue el grito de guerra de la líder del grupo.

―¡CORRAAAAAN! ―fue el grito de guerra por parte de Pain.

Chicos, nunca se atrevan a espiar a alguien, y menos si no sabes si ese alguien tiene una mujer de su lado con una hermana mayor líder de un grupo Yankee. Nuestros queridos hombres pasaran a mejor vida… Pobre de ellos.

―¡¿La mejor idea que tuviste era correr?! ―comentó Sasori corriendo con los demás compañeros.

―¿¡Tienes una mejor?! ―le gritó Pain corriendo por los pasillos.

―Pues posiblemente haya una ―habló Kakuzu en todo ese ajetreo.

―¿Cuál? ―preguntó el líder.

―¡Dejarles una carnada! ―gritó Kakuzu e inmediatamente observaron a Sasori.

―¡¿Pero por qué me observan?! ―preguntó el pelirrojo empezando a cansarse.

―¡Pues eres perfecto! ―explicó Kakuzu.

―¡Eso no es suficiente explicación! ―le gritó Sasori con una venita expuesta en la sien.

―¡Entremos allí! ―señaló una habitación Pain―. ¡Rápido!

Empezando por Pain que llego y deslizo la puerta para que su compañeros entraran rápido, este fue el último en entrar dando un fuerte portazo y cerrando con seguro. Los Akatsuki quedaron abatidos y cada uno respiraba entrecortadamente. El mas sofocado era Sasori que se recostó de una pared e intentaba respirar nuevamente de forma normal.

―¡Hola chicos! ―saludó una voz reconocible.

―¡Tobi! ―gritaron en unisonó.

La habitación o aula donde se encontraban, tenían una pizarra de tiza a un lado, con varios escritos sobre el festival, sobre lo que haría cada clase y su encargado. Se podía observar varios escritorios con papeles sobre este y un cartel con nombres ―para saber el cargo de la persona y a quien le pertenecía―. El escritorio que estaba en frente del pizarrón, además de papeles, encima del escritorio había una computadora, en donde estaba en frente Tobi.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Los dos directores veían un programa en vivo de luchas. Madara estaba justo al lado de Hashirama, los dos sonreían y se entusiasmaban por la pelea. En la pantalla se podían a ver dos hombres musculosos de piel oscura con pantaloncillos donde tienen a sus patrocinadores; sin olvidar los típicos guantes. El mas grande estaba siendo apaleado por el mas pequeño.

―"_A esto se referían con que lo sabrían con una pelea" _―Izuna los miraba con una gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro decepcionado por aquellos adultos. Seguía degustando el dulce que le había regalado Hashirama.

―¡Joder! ―gritó Madara enojado―. Perdió el negro.

―No los menosprecies así… Dile _no blanco _―intentó corregir Hashirama.

―"_¿Qué tal si no le nombran por el color y ya?" _―pensó Izuna y empezó a ver los montones de libros de la habitación.

―Pues dejando nuestra pelea atrás… ―comenzó una nueva conversación e Director Madara.

―"_Hombre, ustedes no pelearon un carajo…"_ ―corrigió en su mente Izuna.

―Estoy mas que seguro que los de mi preparatoria ganaran ―prosiguió Madara con sonrisa ganadora―. Están mas que calificadas para ganar. Son la combinación de belleza e inteligencia. Y te apuesto a que mi querida sobrina ganara.

―¿Hablas de Uchiha Itachi? ―preguntó Hashirama sonriente―. Al padre intentamos convencerlo de que ingresara a Itachi aquí, le hubiéramos dado las mejores posibilidades para aquí en cuanto a estudio y deporte. Estaríamos orgullosos de enviar a una chica como ella a una universidad extranjera.

―No te preocupes, de eso me encargare yo ―dijo como si hablara de su propia hija―. No se puede perder a alguien tan especial como ella ―se levantó de la silla―. Una niña que podía entender perfectamente lo que le costaba entender a los adultos.

―Sí, ella era muy inteligente en su niñez ―asintió Hashirama―. Y todavía lo es.

―¿Por qué si era tan inteligente no fue adelantada de grado? ―preguntó Izuna curioso―. Actualmente estaría en la universidad.

Madara sonrió amablemente con rostro melancólico, como si estuviera recordando algo que le hizo gracia hace un tiempo.

―Déjame decirte que lo pensé muchas veces y tanto como su padre y su madre también ―soltó un suspiro―. Pero aun así era una niña y ella tenía una razón muy peculiar… Que nunca pensé que una persona como ella lo pidiera.

―¿Qué fue? ―preguntó el hermano menor sin poder resistir la curiosidad.

―No te lo puedo decir ―fue lo último que dijo―. Le prometí a esa pequeña e inocente niña que no contaría eso.

―¿Y a mí tampoco? ―preguntó con ojitos de perrito el otro director.

―¡A ti menos! ―le gritó.

―Ok… ―rápidamente cae una depresión.

―¡Necesitas antidepresivos!

―"_Lo que necesitan ustedes dos es un psiquiatra" ―_pensó el hermanito Uchiha con mirándolos con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó el líder sentado en la silla del escritorio.

―¡Lo que Tobi le había dicho Pain-san! ¡Tienen información de nosotros! ―gritó Tobi situado en frente del escritorio, mientras los demás estaban detrás viendo la información que les proporcionaba la computadora.

―¿Cómo consiguieron esta información? ―preguntó Sasori.

Actualmente estaba mirando información del último con varias fotos de él. Donde se sentaba en el aula, donde almorzaba y con quien estaba normalmente. Hasta tenían la información de que estaba saliendo con Uchiha Itachi. Solo estaba su perfil, hasta sus familiares. Sasori soltó un suspiro aliviado que no supieran mas de lo debido.

Kakuzu hizo el mismo gesto que hizo Sasori aliviándose que no averiguaran mas de lo debido. Aunque decía la falsa información de que Kakuzu y Konan estaban saliendo. Cuando el líder leyó esto soltó un leve gruñido y siguió.

―También tienen de las chicas ―comentó Kisame viendo la información―. Pero observen la de Itachi-san es la mas larga. ¿Tienen una fotografía con Orochimaru-sensei también?

―Aquí deben tener información de ellos también… No necesitamos nuestra propia información ahora mismo, pero igual mejor en leer lo que saben de nostros ―dijo en tono serio―. Kakuzu el pendrive ―extendió la mano para rápidamente sentir en sus manos el aparato y conectarlo en el CPU.

―Hay información de todos en esta preparatoria… Son miles y miles de ellos ―comentó al ver la información de los alumnos―. Hasta tienen a los de pre-escolar, primaria y secundaria. ¡Nunca se terminaría de pasar! ―finalizó el pelirrojo.

―Eso es cierto ―se integró Kisame sorprendido por tanta información.

―No se preocupen, no buscamos información de estos alumnos… ―miró de reojo a sus compañeros y luego su mirada volvió al monitor―. Solo necesitamos a los alumnos del consejo estudiantil, así como ellos tienen solo nuestra información y de los demás ―explicó mientras encontró una carpeta con el nombre _«Consejo estudiantil»_―. La encontré ―comenzó a copiar la información al pendrive.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos chicos habían entrado al salón del consejo estudiantil. Uno de los chicos tenía una sonrisa alegre, de cabello marrón que no pasaba de los hombros, con un mechón en medio de su rostro que llegaba hasta más debajo de sus ojos. Sus ojos negros de piel clara. Su compañero de al lado tenía un tono de piel más oscuro y ojos del mismo color de su color de cabello, negro. El cabello era puntiagudo y una nariz enrojecida. Se podían notar en el tres banditas blancas, una en el mentón y otras dos en cada una de sus mejillas.

Cada uno de ellos llevaba unos cuantos papeles en sus brazos y sin excluir el uniforme de la preparatoria Konoha. Conversaban alegremente antes de observar a los chicos detrás del escritorio y a uno en frente de este.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―preguntó el de cabello marrón con el ceño fruncido igual que su compañero.

―Somos inspectores de salud de consejo estudiantil y bienestar para sus estudiantes―explicó Pain levantándose del escritorio―. Déjenme decirles que su salón no ha pasado la prueba...

―¿¡Qué?! ¿¡En serio!? ―preguntaron en unisonó los dos chicos.

―"_¿¡Cómo pudieron caer en tal mentira más estúpida!?" _―pensó Sasori sorprendido―. _"¿No pudiste inventar una mejor mentira?"_

―¿En serio eso existe? ―preguntó Kisame.

―"_¿¡Cómo puedes preguntar algo que es obvio que no existe!?" _―observó a Kisame con una gota de sudor rozando su mejilla. El pelirrojo ya no podía entender a sus compañeros.

―Oh, ustedes son la I.S.C.E.B.E (Inspectores de Salud de Consejo Estudiantil y Bienestar para los Estudiantes) ―comentó el chico de cabello negro entendiendo la situación y situando los papeles sobre un escritorio cercano igual hizo su compañero.

―Claro, eso somos ―afirmó Pain.

―"_¿¡En realidad existe?!"_ ―pensó Sasori sorprendido… aunque ya nada debería sorprenderlo.

―Mucho gusto, soy del consejo estudiantil ―hizo una leve reverencia el de cabello marrón―. Soy Kamizuki Izumo.

―Yo soy Hagana Kotetsu ―se presentó su compañero.

―Bueno, yo soy William Harrison ―se presentó Pain mintiendo su identidad. Observó de reojo al monitor y ya había terminado de mandar los documentos. Volvió a mirar a los individuos y encontró la oportunidad para arrancar el pendrive.

―Qué tipo de estúpido nombre es ese… ―susurró Kakuzu.

―Ni idea ―le respondió en susurro Sasori.

―No somos tan importantes en el consejo estudiantil, pero hacemos lo que podemos para ayudar ―comento Kotetsu.

―Pero hacemos lo que hacemos para ayudar ―dijo Izumo―, pero mayormente somos los de los mandados.

―Bien, nosotros nos tenemos que ir ―dijo esto y se alejó del escritorio donde estaba situados y los demás le siguieron. Caminaron a un lado de los chicos para darles la espalda.

―¿Qué? ¿Ya se van? ―preguntó Izumo dando media vuelta para ver las espaldas de los chicos―. ¿No quieren ver al presidente?

―No es necesario, no pasaron la prueba y punto ―finalizó Pain a punto de salir del salón.

―¡Esperen un momento! ―gritó Kotetsu―. Muéstrenme su placa de la I.S.C.E.B.E…

―¿Placa? ¿Qué placa? ―preguntó Pain mirando sobre su hombro para ver a los chicos.

―¡Izumo ellos son impostores! ―gritó el de cabello negro, Kotetsu―. ¡Llama al presidente!

―¡Nos descubrieron igual! ―se asustó Kisame.

―No se preocupen…―tranquilizó Kakuzu y de su bolsillo sacó una pelota de color rojo―. ¡Prueben mi humo del amor!

Lanzó la pelota de color rojo haciendo que se estrellara en los pies de Kotetsu e Izumo. Inmediatamente un humo de color rojo los envolvió cegándolos y haciéndolos toser. No pensaron dos veces para salir corriendo del salón y nuevamente encontrarse con las chicas que perseguían enamoradas al pelirrojo.

―¡Allí esta chica! ―gritó.

―¿¡Que?! ―se asustó el pelirrojo dando un paso hacia atrás.

Todas las mujeres inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Sasori con su perfecto disfraz de Shiki Senri, aunque esta vez tenía un gorro negro y unos lentes de sol de mismo color. De igual manera no tardaron en identificarlo.

―¡Por aquí! ―Tobi había señalado un pasillo libre.

Los Akatsuki siguieron ese camino sin mas que hacer que correr seguidas de las chicas enloquecidas por Sasori.

―¿No son esos de allí? ―habló una chica con mascarilla y un bate en mano.

―¡No huyan cobardes! ―gritó una mujer grande líder de las chicas Yankee.

―¿Ahora se nos unen ellas también? ―Preguntó Kakuzu mirado a las chicas hacia atrás.

―¡Sigue corriendo! ―ordenó Pain.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar algo que parecía la primera planta del edificio. Los chicos ya estaban exhaustos de correr en ese día y mas Sasori que no podía sentir sus piernas.

―¡Son ellos! ―gritó una chica con una multitud atrás. Estaba en frente de los chicos―. Ladrones de lentes y gorros.

―¿¡Que!? ―gritaron en unísono los Akatsuki.

―Son ustedes, tienen la evidencia puesta ―frunció el ceño la chica mientras golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño en señal de amenaza.

En un lado estaban las chicas matonas y las fangirls, en el otro lado estaba la chica que los creía ladrones...Y en el próximo lado aparecieron los dos chicos del consejo estudiantil que se había librado del humo. Retrocedieron unos pasos el grupo de chicos mientras lo demás se acercaban lentamente a ellos.

―¿Por qué me pasa este tipo de cosas a mí? ―se preguntó Sasori―. No pensé que fuera a morir antes que mi abuela.

―¡Nadie va a morir! ―aseguró Pain mirando sobre sus hombros una ventana detrás de el―. Eso es… ¡Chicos salten! ―el líder no dudo y se lanzó por la ventana.

El azul no dudo en seguirlo y después de él se lanzó el buen chico Tobi. Sasori no se atrevía a salir por allí.

―¿¡No estamos en la segunda planta!? Mejor es que me quede aqu…―no pudo terminar la frase cuando Kakuzu ya lo había empujado.

―Cállate de una vez ―finalizó el moreno y se lanzó por la ventana.

―¿No estamos en el segundo piso? ―se preguntó Izumo.

―Sí… ―respondió Kotetsu. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza―. Están locos.

En eso, en un lugar mas debajo de sus pies. Una mujer de larga cabellera roja hasta sus pantorrillas. Piel blanca y ojos violetas que daban una impresión de tener un tono grisáceo. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas de tacón blancas como la cartera que traía puesta.

―¡Mamá! ¡Quiero subirme allí! ¡Dattebayo! ―suplicaba un niño rubio con rayas en su cara que daba la especie de tener un zorro.

―¡Ya te dije que no Naruto! ―le dijo enojada la madre―. Está muy grande para estar en estos juegos, ttebane.

Estaba en frente de un gran trampolín negro donde estaban disfrutando muchos niños. Había una chica de la preparatoria que cobrara la entrada al trampolín. A un lado se encontrabas los zapatos dichos niños.

―¡Cuidado allá abajo! ―gritó el líder de los Akatsuki siendo el primero en saltar en el trampolín.

En seguida se salió de este dando un salto y haciéndose una bola tomando sus rodillas, caer rodando y luego pararse con los brazos extendidos horizontalmente. El siguiente fue Kisame que dio un salto y giró y caer a un lado extendiendo sus brazos en dirección derecha inclinados hacia arriba. Tobi fue el siguiente, pero cayo torpemente en el trampolín y en el suelo, se levantó sacudiendo su ropa para situarse al otro lado de Pain con las manos opuestas a siguiente fue Sasori que de un golpe salió disparado del trampolín y cayo justo en medio de Kisame y Tobi con los brazos hacia adelante y le siguió Kakuzu detrás de el con los brazos inclinados hacia los dos lados.

La gente empezó a aplaudir creyendo que era un tipo de acto. Y los niños gritaron animados por las piruetas que hicieron los chicos.

―¡Son mejores que los Power Rangers! ―gritó un niño que seguía en el trampolín.

―Por lo menos son ellos mismos son los que hacen las piruetas ―dijo una niña que estaba cerca de allí.

Los chicos reaccionando sobre la situación recogieron los gorros que se le había caído y seguir huyendo de los chicos.

―¿Ahora qué dices mamá? ―dijo el rubio mirando a su madre boquiabierta.

―Digo que deberías montarte porque eres joven ―mostró una sonrisa forzada―. _"No quiero que termine como esos locos". _Pero después buscaremos a tu padre ¿Esta bien?

―Si ―asintió el rubio sonriente.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Una flor de papel corría fuertemente con cada paso largo que daba para llegar a donde quería dirigirse. Observó los vestidores abriéndolo con un ágil movimiento para divisar a la Uchiha. Ella ya no se encontraba en esa habitación… Ahora quedaba encontrarla, pero pensar como esas chicas era muy fácil de hacer. Cerró la puerta mirando a su alrededor. Tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que algo estaba mal…Esas chicas tramaban algo.

―¡Es hora de que nuestras chicas salgan con sus hermosos disfraces! ―anunció Gai―. ¡Hay que ver que la flor de la juventud está en el aire!

Los gritos los podía escuchar la muchacha desde donde se encontraba. Ya estaba a punto de comenzar y seguro se había llevado a Uchiha Itachi. Ella misma no sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto por una desconocida; apenas habían cruzado palabras.

―Mi cuerpo se movió solo ―susurró para si misma y comenzó la búsqueda.

Había llegado a un cuarto de almacenamiento. «_Es fácil predecir que debieron haberla traído aquí»_, pensó. Abrió de forma veloz la puerta para encontrarse con nada. Era un cuarto polvoriento con apenas una luz… Sería perfecto para dejar encerrada a una chica. Excepto que no quisieran dejarla encerrada. «_¿¡Que es lo que están tramando en realidad!?» _pensó nerviosa.

―¡Vamos a anunciar nuestra primera concursante! ¡Sal al escenario por favor! ―gritó Gai y el público aplaudió esperando a que saliera la primera concursante.

―"_¡No saldrá! No va a poder salir porque no se encuentra" ―_pensó con el ceño fruncido la de ojos grisáceos.

Escuchó como el público soltó un grito mas de sorpresa que de miedo. Gai intentó decir algo pero solo salieron palabras nerviosas o asustadas. Konan se acercó a la cortina que daba hacia el público y apartó un poco la cortina para mirar lo que estaba pasando.

La Uchiha se encontraba en el suelo sentada en este como si se hubiera caído. Su cabello estaba completamente suelto. Apenas podía ver ya que no traía los anteojos. Sus delicados colores rosa le daban un toque inocente al rostro. Se levantó con un poco de torpeza. Mostrando su vestido negro con encajes blancos. Delante de este tenía un delantal blanco con faralao en la parte de abajo. Su cintura estaba recorrida por un lazo blanco de encaje. El vestido no traía manga y se notaba como el brazo salía del faralao del delantal. Sus medias llegaban hasta mas arriba de las rodillas y al final de estas había un adorno de un lazo negro sin olvidar unas zapatillas negras sin tacón. Tenía un collar de una cinta negra con un cascabel dorado y una extraña cola negra salía del vestido y casi finalizando esta tenía un lazo banco de encaje. Lo mas representativo aquí era sus llamativas orejas de gato.

El público se sentía sorprendido por la aparición de aquella chica que no tenía el mismo estilo de la anterior chica elegante y glamorosa. Esta vez era mas clásico y juguetón.

―¿Cuál es la presentación que nos mostrara participante número uno? ―preguntó Tobirama también un poco sorprendido por la situación.

La Uchiha miró a los jueces por un momento y luego el público que se encontraba en silencio. Apretó sus puños y los posiciono sobre su pecho un poco mas arriba de sus hombros. Levantó lentamente una pierna. Con un leve sonrojo diviso al público aun así con la poca vista que tenía. Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia un lado y finalmente soltó un «_Nyaaa~»_

El público no pudo resistirse a gritar y el femenino tampoco pudo resistir la ternura e inocencia que invadía a Uchiha Itachi en ese instante. Los hombres no podían resistir ese estilo erótico que provocaba ese disfraz de _«Maid-Neko_». Las mujeres no podían resistir lo tierna que podía verse una chica como ella. Al principio daba un poco de miedo su aura pero en un instante todo había cambiado.

―¿Y eso es toda tu presentación? ―preguntó Tobirama esperando algo mas.

―¡¿Qué mas quieres Tobirama!? ―se quejó Orochimaru por las palabras de su compañero de al lado.

―Solo dijo nya…

―¡Es que no te das cuenta de lo complicado que es dar a entender los sentimiento encontrados de un hombre y una mujer! ―explicó enojado Orochimaru―. Ella logro que los sentimientos fluyeran con una simple palabra. Nos quiere dar a entender que las palabras pueden llegar a tener poder y mira ese majestuoso traje de Maid… ¿Acaso cualquiera puedo ponerse un traje así? ¡Claro que no! Observa esa perfecta pose que da éxtasis solo al verla ―sus palabras volaban a las orejas de Tobirama intentando que estas no salieran de su cabeza―. La actuación, ella hace una perfecta representación de una _Maid Tsundere_. Intentando ocultar sus sentimientos a su amo pero con una simple palabra puede derretir a ese suertudo hombre que la domina.

―¿Tsundere? ―preguntó Tobirama.

―Es algo que está muy de moda ―carraspeó un poco para proseguir―. Se trata de alguien que tiene una actitud agresiva y fría como nos mostró en la primera prueba para luego convertirse en alguien gentil y tierno cuando se trata de amor.

―¿Entonces todo estaba planeado? Es como utilizar la primera prueba con la segunda…Un seguimiento de este ―razonó Tobirama.

―Es mas es posible que esto pueda ser aprobado para la prueba de traje de fiesta ―comentó Orochimaru.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Tobirama.

―Las Maids obedecen a sus amos y por respeto en esos días de grandes y espectaculares fiestas usaran siempre su uniforme. Es su traje de fiesta por ende.

―Entonces también está ligada por la tercera prueba…

―Obviamente.

―¿¡Por qué no hablaste con las s!? ―preguntó Tobirama extrañado de que su compañero no utilizara las múltiples S en cada una de sus palabras.

―Ha es que estoy muy metido en el tema y por eso se me olvida hablar como normalmente lo hago ―rascó levemente su cuello.

―"_¿Cómo se le olvida hablar como normalmente lo hace?"_ ―pensó el público sorprendido.

―Pues yo le doy a esta fantástica chica un completo puntaje ―mostró un cartel con el número diez.

―Creo que concuerdo contigo ―asintió Tobirama y mostró el mismo puntaje anterior.

El público nervioso miró al último juez. ¿Cuál sería su puntaje final a ella? Había permanecido callado desde que ella apareció y no dejaba de quitarle la mirada. Con un marcador comenzó a anotar el número definitivo. Alzó el cartel con el número diez en él mostrando su típica sonrisa.

― "_¿¡Por qué tan serio esta vez y de igual forma muestras el mismo puntaje!?" _―pensó el público con aura deprimente recorriendo el lugar.

―¡Hey eso no es justo! ―Anko salió en ese mismo instante al ver el alto puntaje por parte de la Uchiha.

El público observó la sorpresiva entrada de Anko. Los jueces se miraron. La Uchiha mostró su rostro taciturno, no se inmuto ante la aparición de la chica. Un fino sostén rosado mostraba por ser parte de su disfraz con monedas doradas colgando de adorno, unos pantalones transparentes de color rosado mostraban sus delineadas piernas. Una llamativa mascarilla transparente de mismo color con unas monedas de adorno. Su cabello estaba suelto y con pequeños bucles. Sus brazos se podían observar brillantes pulseras. Las delicadas zapatillas rosadas sonaban fuertemente en el escenario.

―Y ha salido la segunda participante con un llamativo y sexy traje de árabe ―intentó disimular la situación el presentador Gai.

―Debería decirlo yo ―comentó Itachi.

―Se supone que eso te haría avergonzar y retroceder ―explicó furiosa Anko―. ¡No darte los puntos máximos!

―Pues gracias por asegurarme la victoria ―agradeció la Uchiha sin cambiar su rostro.

―¿Qué tipo de traje es ese Itachi? ―salió al escenario Deidara.

Salió con un Kimono azul intenso, con un hakama de color grisáceo con un Kaku Obi de mismo color utilizando las usuales setta y unas medias blancas. Traia consigo una espada de madera al lado de su cintura. Su peinado no dejaba de ocultarle un ojo pero esta vez se había hecho una cola de caballo alta tomando todo su cabello.

Las chicas gritaron de emoción por la masculinidad de Deidara al hacer su aparición como samurái.

―¿Y aquí tenemos a la… quinta participante? ―dudó de sus palabras el presentador.

―¿¡Y quien eres tú?! ―le dijo a Deidara escupiendo esas palabras.

―Eso debería decirlo yo, hum ―comentó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

―Yo soy la que desea vencer a Uchiha Itachi mas que nada en el mundo ―dijo segura de sí misma―. Y lo hare.

―¿¡Hum?! ―miró sorprendida a la árabe junto a ella.

―Pero me ha aparecido una Deidara pero con pecho ―bufó Itachi―. Lo que me faltaba…

―¡Como rival debes temerme o por lo menos mirarme! ―exigió Anko―. Esa mirada de indiferencia me hace enfadar.

―Te entiendo, hum ―asintió Deidara―. Pero… ¡Con trampa no ganaras nada! ―le gritó y se posiciono en frente de Anko portando su espada de madera en las manos―. No puedo soportar a las personas que hacen trampa.

El público observó veloz mente a Anko que esta mostraba un semblante pálido y su boca se movía temblorosamente. Apretó su puño mientras pensaba en una excusa.

―¿De qué hablas? ―sonrió intentando disimular―. Yo no hice trampa en nada.

―¡Yo vi como sonreías! Y además esa conversación que tuviste en el centro comercial ―arrugó un poco su nariz por la furia―. ¡No soporto a la personas como tú! ―le apuntó con la espada en señal de amenaza.

―¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para mí? ―preguntó Anko―. No es ninguna prueba.

―Yo escuche a las chicas que iban a sabotear a Itachi ―salió al escenario Konan y se posiciono a un lado de la mencionada―. Seguro estaban conspirando contigo y tener la cuartada que estabas preparándote para el concurso.

―¿Konan? ―sus dos compañeras voltearon a verla de igual manera que lo hizo el público.

―Esas idiotas se hicieron notar ―susurró Anko para sí misma mordiendo la uña de su pulgar en muestra de nerviosismo.

―¿Qué mas prueba que eso? ―preguntó con sarcasmo Deidara―. Sé que es imposible soportar a esa Uchiha pero si quieres ganarle hazlo con orgullo. ¡Tu corazón no se sentirá bien al ganarle con trampa, hum!

―Tsk ―chasqueó su lengua evitando los ojos de la rubia.

―Aunque todavía no se los motivos de los cuales me odies ―admitió la Uchiha confusa.

―¿¡Es que acaso no sabes que siempre le robas la atención de mi persona especial?! ―Gritó posicionando su mano sobre su pecho adolorida por la respuesta de la Uchiha.

―¿Cómo? ―se preguntó Deidara―. ¿Tú le quieres a él?

―Claro que sí ―admitió sonrojada Anko.

―Otra mas cae ―suspiró Konan con decepcion―. ¿Qué tiene él?

―Es muy tierno ―confesó la Uchiha con una leve sonrojo rosado.

―¡No soporto que solo te preste atención a ti! ¡Yo hice lo mejor para que me hiciera caso a mi desde que soy pequeña! ―gritó en medio del escenario confesando sus actos.

―¡¿Desde que eres pequeña, hum!?

―Pero no me dejo estar con el… Aunque de vez en cuando lo sigo… ―Dijo con timidez y nerviosismo.

―"_¡Acosadora!"_ ―pensó el público en medio de toda la confusión.

―¡Pero no me dejo estar con él porque era muy mayor y no era lo suficiente para é!

―Creo que hay algo que no concuerda allí ―habló Konan.

―¿De quién estás hablando, hum? ―preguntó Deidara sin haber dejado de apuntarle con la espada.

―Obvio que de Orochimaru-sama ―se sonrojó completamente enviando miradas descuidadas al jurado.

―¿¡QUE!? ―gritaron en unisonó todos los presentes.

―Y tú siempre robas su atención ―se quejó―. Eres mi rival.

―Lo siento pero yo no soy tu rival ―comentó Itachi sin emoción no tomándole importancia al asunto―. Ya tengo una y es esa transexual que tienes en frente ―señaló a Deidara con su dedo índice.

―¿¡A quien carajo le dices transexual?! ―miró de reojo a la Uchiha y volvió a Anko.

―A ti ruidosa… ―indicó dejando de señalar a Deidara para observar a Anko―. Y nunca tuve intenciones de robarte a Orochimaru-sensei ―tembló un poco al decir su nombre―. Es mas te lo regalo.

―¿¡Que?! ―el nombrado se levantó de la silla indignado―. ¡¿Cómo puedes regalarme así Itachi-san!?

―¿Cómo puedes siempre robarle la atención siempre? ―frunció el ceño.

―¿¡Que está pasando mierda?! ―aparecieron Hidan y Zetsu sin haberse quitado su traje de baño.

Las dos se encontraban detrás de Anko. Apenas llegaron el público movió la mirada hacia ellas dos. Algo era seguro, el pobre público sufrirá dolores en el cuello.

―¿Por qué están peleando aquí? ―preguntó Zetsu.

―¡Pues podemos decir que Itachi-san ha ganado el concurso y punto! ―gritó Orochimaru.

―Esto ya se está saliendo de control ―anunció por el micrófono Tobirama.

―"_Kushina me matara cuando se entere que estoy haciendo esto"_ ―pensó Minato sin dejar de mostrar en su semblante un sonrisa amable.

Zetsu e Hidan sin pensarlo dos veces se movieron al lado donde se encontraban Itachi e Konan. La mirada amenazadora de Deidara no se apartaba de la mirada de Anko. Sus amigas Kurenai e Rin acudieron al escenario con sus respectivos disfraces y se posicionaron una en cada lado.

―Me las pagaras por esto ―gruñó Anko observando a Deidara―. ¿Te crees mucho porque Uchiha Itachi te reconoce como tu única rival?

―No, me enorgullezco de lo que he hecho para llegar a serlo ―admitió―. No fue con trampas ni con amenazas. Ni tampoco utilice a los demás, hum ―guardó su espada en el Obi y miró a su rival sobre su hombro―. Todavía la lucha no ha terminado Uchiha, hum. ¡Quiero mi batalla contra ti y…!

Deidara no pudo proseguir porque fue interrumpida por los gritos de dolor y molestia del público. Unas personas habían entrado empujando a las personas del lugar para hacerse paso al escenario. Uno por uno pudo subir con destreza al escenario. Los chicos llevaban extrañas gafas de sol y gorros. Se posicionaron en medio de la batalla de las chicas mirándose entre ellos.

―Creo que llegamos en mal momento ―habló Sasori.

―¿Tú crees? ―preguntó con sarcasmo Kakuzu.

―¿Akasuna-san? ―preguntó al ver al chico con los lentes además de todavía llevar ese extraño disfraz.

―¿Deidara-senpai? ―interrumpió a Sasori para hablar el buen chico―. ¡Estoy feliz de verla!

―¿¡Que hacen aquí?! ―gritó Konan ya confusa por toda la situación.

―Bueno… Nosotros… ―intentó explicar el líder―… Yo…

―¡Los encontramos! ―gritó una chica con una mascarilla.

Poco a poco iban entrando las personas que los estaban persiguiendo desde hace rato, entre esas personas se encontraban niños que deseaban pedirle el autógrafo a sus Power Rangers.

―¡Luces! ―gritó Pain. Inmediatamente se apagaron las luces del lugar iluminando solo el escenario―. ¡Música maestro! ―indicó y empezó a sonar una música muy conocida.

―Chicos es hora de bailar… ¡El Oppa Akatsuki Style! ―ordenó Pain.

―¿¡Cómo?! ―se dijeron los hombres exceptuando a Tobi que saltaba de emoción.

―Tenemos que distraerlos ―susurró a Kakuzu. Este fue a decirle el plan en susurró a las chicas.

―Oppa Akatsuki Style ―empezó a cantar Pain mientras se posicionaba en medio del grupo.

El Akatsuki le seguía al paso a Pain que se encontraba en el medio. El público se quedó estupefacto al ver a los chicos bailando y luego gritó emocionadamente por la canción e intento imitarlos.

―Oppa Akatsuki Style ―cantaban en coro los Akatsuki.

Posicionaban en forma de equis sus brazos mientras movían sus muñecas. Sus piernas daban saltos de un lado y después de otro rápidamente. Sin dejar de cantar a su estilo el «Gangnam Style». Las mujeres se posicionaban detrás de los chicos mientras estos bailaban animadamente delante de ellas.

―"_¿¡Porque estoy bailando esto?!"_ ―pensó Sasori―. _"Este baile parece como si montara un caballo"_

Esta vez el público canto con ellos el coro de _Oppa Akatsuki Style. _La canción seguía y no se le ocurría al líder mas nada que hacer después de finalizar este baile.

―Hey~ Sexy Lady ―cantaron los Akatsuki―. ¡O-O-Oppa Akatsuki Style!

―Muy bien creo que es hora de huir ―susurró Pain a los chicos y empezaron a correr a un lado del escenario

―**¿¡Pero qué carajo está pasando aquí?! **―gritó Zetsu siguiendo el ritmo de la musica―. _"¡Tenemos que tomar primero nuestras cosas!" _**¡Vamos chicas! Hay que buscar nuestras cosas…**

―¡Avisen primero! ―comentó Hidan―. ¡No jodan demasiado!

Las mujeres huyeron al lado opuesto de los chicos donde se encontraban los vestidores, Konan había dejado sus cosas en otro lugar y decidió ir mas allá. En unos instantes se mostraron nuevamente en el escenario para escapar por la puerta principal sin perderse de las ovaciones de todas las personas del lugar.

―¡maldita sea porque siempre tenemos que pasar por esto! ―maldijo Hidan a cualquiera que se le atravesara en el medio. Estaba enojada por no poder mostrar su disfraz.

―No es hora de tus pestes ―habló Konan―. Algo debieron hacer los chicos así que es mejor huir.

―… ¿Por qué debimos bailar esa canción? ―preguntó Itachi.

―¿Por qué tu usas un traje tan ridículo? ―le preguntó Hidan mirando bien a la Uchiha.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras los hombres se encontraban en una situación peor. El grupo de fangirls no había dejar de seguirlos. Se emocionaron al ver a su adoración hacer ese baile que se había hecho tan famoso en poco tiempo.

―¡Ándate con tus fangirls a otro lado! ―gritó enfadado Kisame.

―¿¡Por qué Tobi huye de las fans de Sasori-san?! A Tobi no lo persiguen ―razonó Tobi… Posiblemente por primera vez en su vida.

Una mujer de cabellera rubia caminaba de casualidad por allí. Buscando algo que no encontraba, sentía que estaba cerca de tener lo que quería… Los chicos corrieron rápidamente a un lado de ella levantando humo. Ella se estrujo los ojos quitando la tierra que había en sus ojos.

―¿Dónde estará mi hijo? ―comentó―. Me gustaría encontrarlo por una vez… Siento que está muy cerca.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Las chicas huían con todas sus fuerzas de nada… Pero estaban seguras de las seguirían. Un niño de cabello negro y aura solitaria miraba a las mujeres marcharse de allí rápidamente. El también deseaba encontrarse con una persona, pero esa persona seguramente no estaría en este tipo de lugares.

―¡Vamos Sasuke-kun! ―gritó la de cabello rosa animada comiendo un algodón de azúcar.

El niño le pareció haber visto una persona conocida en esa multitud de chicas pero quería dejar de soñar despierto, esa persona no estaría metido en ese tipo de embrollos. Siguió a su amiga que la llamaba.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En la entrada del lugar podía notarse un chico de cabello grisáceo y una mascarilla. Sus ojos se mostraban un poco decaídos y oscuros. Portaba el uniforme de la preparatoria junto con una cinta roja que rodeaba su brazo y se podían leer en esta la palabra «Presidente». Se rascó despreocupadamente la nuca mientras observaba a su compañero de al lado, Obito, que le regañaba por llegar tarde.

―Perdona pero es que estaba imitándote Obito ―bromeó el chico de cabello grisáceo.

―¡No bromees conmigo Kakashi! ―regañó Obito―. Se han presentado unos problemas en la preparatoria y no saben cómo responder a estos porque no te encuentras. Por cierto, hay algunas personas que se han infiltrado a la preparatoria…

Una limosina había llegado a la puerta de la preparatoria Konoha. Madara se despidió con una mirada amenazadora de Hashirama mientras este se despidió con una sonrisa. Izuna realizó una pequeña reverencia y entró en la limosina para dejar a los dos hombres hablar, algunas veces no entendía bien la rivalidad que había entre ellos, o si eran amigos o enemigos.

―Pues creo que no sabremos quién gano ―empezó Madara―… será en otra ocasión.

―Si ―asintió Hashirama.

―Nos veremos en una de estas ―entró en la limosina dándole la espalda a Hashimara.

―Eso es seguro ―asintió el Senju volviendo a entrar al instituto.

―¿Sabes quiénes eran los infiltrado? ¿Puedes describírmelos para empezar mi búsqueda? ―Preguntó Kakashi con pesadez y miró de reojo la limosina.

―Bueno empezare…

Los chicos divisaron la limosina. Madara había dejado la puerta porque ya había predicho un asunto así. Se había quedado sonriente dentro del carro satisfecho por las acciones de sus estudiantes. Los Akatsuki pudieron encontrar la limosina y los hombres entraron uno por uno.

Obito empezó a describir a los infiltrados dándole la espalda a la limosina. Kakashi miraba encima del hombro de su amigo a los chicos adentrarse a la enorme limosina y que estaba en perfecto orden como los describía su compañero. El semblante permaneció tranquilo y alzó la mano y señaló a los chicos.

―¿Son ellos? ―preguntó Kakashi.

Obito miró sobre su hombro a los chicos y volvió con Kakashi.

―Sí, son ellos ―asintió Obito con una sonrisa. A los segundos hizo el mismo procedimiento y volvió a mirar a Kakashi―. ¡SON ELLOS! ―señaló la limosina sorprendido.

―Sí, Obito… ―asintió Kakashi―. Ya los encontré.

―¡Eso fue rápido! ―le gritó Obito

―Por algo soy el presidente _"Aunque fue mas a lo obligado"_ ―pensó

Las chicas llegaron unos segundos después y la ultima en entrar fue Zetsu que cerró la puerta para que la limosina comenzara a andar. El grupo que perseguía a estos infiltrados paró en la entrada mientras miraba como la limosina se marchaba del lugar dejando una nube de tierra.

―Se fueron ―observó Kakashi alejarse la limosina―. Pues no hay nada que hacerle a esto.

―¿¡Cómo que no hay nada que hacerle?! ―preguntó con nerviosismo Obito.

―Bueno, ¿Quieres mi bicicleta? ―le preguntó Kakashi.

―¡No perseguiré una limosina! ―gritó enojado―. ¡Eso se vería muy raro!

Los Akatsuki miraron por la ventana de la limosina como se iba alejando la imagen de la preparatoria. Su día estuvo un _poco_ agitado, pero nada que no se pueda resolver con sonrisas y un poco de descanso en la cama. Madara los miró con sonrisa satisfactoria, a pesar de no haber un ganador en concreto después de todo se imaginó de inmediato que la ganadora habría sido Itachi. Esta estaba sentada en los cómodos asientos de la limosina, aun con ese disfraz puesto.

―¡Itanya! ―pronunció Hidan haciendo ademan de gato.

―¿Itanya? ―preguntó esta confusa.

―¡Jaja! ¡No suena mal, hum! ―se burló la rubia señalándola con el dedo índice.

―A mí me parece que suena muy tierno **"Suena idiota"**

Alli comenzaron a ver con mas detalle el disfraz de Itachi. Esta como siempre detonaba un ambiente elegante. Sentaba de forma recta y segura parecía una Maid de un hombre multimillonario. Las chicas Zetsu e Hidan se colocaron los uniformes encima de los trajes de baño lo mas rápido que les pudo la mano. Sasori por lo rápido que iba no pudo recurar su uniforme y se fue con el disfraz de Shiki Senri. Deidara seguía con su disfraz de samurái

La conversación entre ellos estaba muy animada, tenía tanto que contarse pero había algo importante que hacer.

―¿Consiguieron los datos? ―preguntó Madara.

―Sí ―asintió mostró un pendrive de color negro.

―Bien ―sonrió. Se sentía el ganador esta vez.

―¡Joder, hum! ―maldijo Deidara―. No pude ganarle a Itachi nuevamente, hum.

―Es que de todas formas el concurso no se realizó Deidara ―explicó Konan revisando twitter en su celular―. ¡Oigan miren esto!

La de ojos grisáceos mostró su en su celular la aplicación de twitter. Ella estaba buscando actualizaciones de sus amigos cuando se encontró con el título twitter de «Preparatoria Konoha ». Había decidido curiosear un poco cuando se encontró con las últimas actualizaciones que tenían de título «Itanya y el pelirrojo misterioso». Las fotos mas populares fueron las de Itanya que esta se volvió «Treding Top» en unos segundo de haber sido publicada. En menos de unos segundos ya todo twitter conocía a esa chica apodada Itanya.

―Itanya se está haciendo famosa ―comentó con una risita Konan mostrando las imágenes al grupo de amigos.

―Posiblemente tengas un club de fans Itanya ―se burló Deidara.

―Cállate Pikadei ―amenazó Itachi mirándola de hito en hito y esta se estremeció.

―Por cierto Itachi, ¿Cómo pudiste caer en la trampa de esa loca obsesionada por Orochimaru-sensei? ―preguntó Konan curiosa guardando su celular por un momento.

―Ah, eso es… ―la Uchiha pensó un momento, recordando lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos en esa habitación sucia.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_En unos momentos las dos chicas se encontraban sentadas en el suelo atadas de espalda por una cuerda. Hacían movimientos bruscos pero la incomodidad de la cuerda y el relieve rasposo, solo rompían y raspaban su piel._

_Itachi las miró indiferente y les dio la espalda para salir de la habitación. No planeaba usar un ridículo disfraz como ese que la avergonzara entre el público o que rompiera su __«__imagen__»__. Colocó la mano sobre la perilla hasta que una de ellas gritó._

―_¡Espera! ―gritó en su desesperación―. Por favor no te vayas…_

―_¿Y creen que usare ese ridículo disfraz? ―se volteó para mirarlas y alzó una ceja―. ¿Cómo planeaban atraparme desde un principio?_

―_Pues… ―la misma chica miro de reojo la estantería de un lado y prosiguió―. Realmente no sabíamos cómo hacerlo, pero fue una buena idea lo de la cuerda Uchiha-san ―sonrió._

―_Realmente fue un plan muy simple, no hay que pensar ―soltó un suspiro y se acercó lentamente a la chica―. ¿Por qué están haciendo esto si no parecen tan malas? Por lo menos tú no lo pareces._

―_En realidad… ―miró cabizbaja el suelo un poco depresiva._

―_¡No se lo digas! ¡Nos quiere engañar! ―gritó su amiga de al lado―. Seguro es una trampa._

―_Pues… Hay unas fotos donde estoy desnuda… ―empezó la chica._

―_¿Por qué hay una foto donde tu estas desnuda? ―preguntó Itachi intrigada._

―_Ella no sabía ―explicó su otra amiga―. Las tomaban mientras se bañaba en las duchas públicas. No sabemos cómo fue que lo hicieron. ¡Pero tienen las fotos!_

―_Me obligaron a hacer esto… ―levantó el rostro mirando a Itachi con ojos lagrimosos―. Porque si no, lo enviarían a toda la escuela ―habló nerviosa―. No quiero que pase eso… No sabría hasta donde llegarían esas fotos ―soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas que Itachi limpió con delicadeza― ¿eh?_

―_No tienes que derramar lágrimas por personas como esa ―comentó Itachi con una lo que podría decirse una sonrisa que ni se veía, pero se sentía por la acciones de forma cálida que hizo―. ¿Tengo que colocarme ese disfraz?_

―_¿Lo harás? ―dijeron las dos extrañadas._

―_Pero que de aquí no salga que fui buena con ustedes ―colocó el índice derecho sobre sus labios en ademán de que no dijeran nada―. ¿Por qué no me ayudan? ―desató la soga liberando a las chicas que mostraban una sonrisa y se levantaron._

―_¡Sí! ―hicieron una pose militar obedeciendo a la Uchiha._

―_Creo que terminaras gustándome Uchiha-san ―dijo sonriente la chica._

_La Uchiha la miró con sorpresa y volteó a ver a la otra chica._

―_No me mires a mí, yo no entiendo la sexualidad de esta chica._

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

El grupo la miró esperando una respuesta de la Uchiha. Esta los vio taciturna y soltó un pesado suspiro. ¿Debía decir realmente lo que había pasado allí? ¿O quedar callada?

―Realmente no fue nada ―explicó―, fue un error mío caer en su trampa.

―¿Caíste en su trampa? ―preguntó incrédula Deidara―, eso no es posible.

―Bueno, hay veces que las personas comenten errores Deidara ―respondió Kisame en defensa de su amiga.

―Pero… ―le miró enojada a la Uchiha.

―¡La próxima bailamos «Gentleman»! ―gritó Pain sudoroso.

―¡Ni de broma! ―replicó Sasori―. ¿Acaso crees que mi cuerpo puede aguantar tanto? ¡¿Por qué tuvimos que bailar ese ridículo baile?!

―No te quejes que tú también te lo sabias… ―comentó Kakuzu.

―¿Quién no la ha escuchado? ―preguntó Sasori.

―Se veían tan graciosos ―rió Zetsu―, _**"Y homosexuales…"**_

El conductor estaba en camino de llevar a cada uno a su casa. En el camino se había adentrado al centro. Los chicos reían y bromeaban de las cosas que habían hecho. Todavía habían chicas que no entregaban sus chocolates, por temor y por falta de tiempo en este día.

―Tío Madara ¿Puedes parar en esta calle? ―preguntó la Uchiha.

―Claro sin problemas querida ―sonrió su tío e hizo una señal al chofer y este se detuvo―. ¿No quieres que te dejemos en tu casa?

―No, aquí estoy bien ―observó a Kisame―. No te preocupes por mí, solo iré a comprar un libro.

El azul asintió y los otros del grupo simplemente saludaron con la mano. Sasori se levantó del asiento para acompañar a su pareja pero esta la detuvo con un ademan con la mano y salió de la limosina dejando a un inquieto pelirrojo. Deidara la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se despedía de todos, silenciosamente se levantó del asiento y salió de la limosina sin despedirse y esta arrancó al segundo.

Itachi inició su recorrido sin voltear a mirar el rostro de la rubia. Caminaron hasta varias tiendas y el atardecer ya se hacía notar por el naranja que se mezclaba con el azul, con unas nubes brillantes por los últimos rayos de sol.

―¿Qué quieres Deidara? ―preguntó Itachi en seco.

―¿Cómo que qué quiero? ―respondió con una pregunta la rubia―. ¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas, hum?

―Nada ―respondió y observo el disfraz―. Realmente nada.

―Estabas tan distraída que olvidaste que llevabas el disfraz, hum.

―Algunas veces tú… ―le observó con el ceño fruncido Itachi― Puedes llegar a irritarme.

―¿Qué te parece? ―sonrió la rubia―. Estamos de acuerdo en algo al fin, hum.

En medio de la pelea que iba a comenzar de las dos chicas, salió una mujer misteriosa de un callejón. Su vestimenta era extraña; traía puesto una enorme capa morada escarchada que llegaba al suelo que la cubría completa con una capucha que oscurecía su rostro. Su piel morena y sus ojos verdes brillaban con las luces de la calle que apenas estaban encendiéndose. La mujer mostró una sonrisa siniestra y se acercó a las dos chicas.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ―preguntó una mujer.

―¿eh? ―voltearon las chicas a mirar a la mujer.

―No deberían pelear pequeñas ―habló con acento extraño―, eso les trae malas cosas ―les observó y volvió a sonreír―. ¿Serían tan amables de entrar por aquí? ―les señaló el callejón―. Sé que ustedes han peleado desde hace muchos años… Pero les mostrare como podría terminar todas estas peleas…

―¿De qué hablas, hum? ¡Nunca podría llevarme bien con ella!

―Lo mismo digo ―concordó la Uchiha.

―No sean tímidas ―la mujer se posiciono detrás de ella y empezó a darles unos empujoncitos―. Pasen por aquí…

Ellas se miraron con un poco de extrañeza pero decidieron entrar al callejón donde insistía la desconocida mujer. Al final del oscuro y nada agradable callejón se encontraba una luz encima de una puerta. La mujer se adelantó y le abrió la puerta deteriorada que hizo un chirrido molesto.

―Sean bienvenidas a mi tienda ―invitó haciendo una leve reverencia mientras les mantuvo la puerta abierta.

Quedaron sorprendidas al ver lo extraña y extravagante que era el interior. Colores fucsias y morados junto con dorado. Brillantes por doquier y un montón de frascos con muchos colores y algunos con animales dentro. Una serpiente se podía divisar en una jaula. En unos estantes había elefantes con joyas incrustadas. Su olor no sabían si decir que era repugnante o adictivo por la forma en que te hacía sentir.

Había una mesa baja en el centro y las chicas se sentaron en unos cojines. La mujer se sentó en frente de ellas mientras molía con una roca unas flores de extraña procedencia.

―¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí, hum? ―preguntó Deidara observando el lugar.

―Esperen un momento…

Seguía golpeando con la roca las flores hasta que solo quedara una consistencia blanda de varios colores. Los apartó a un lado y colocó en su mesa dos monedas de oro. Se deslizó hacia atrás la capucha mostrando un cabello negro y ondulado y mas su precioso rostro.

―Por favor cojan la moneda y láncenla al aire.

Las dos chicas se miraron primero y luego tomaron las monedas y las lanzaron al aire. La de Itachi cayó rápido y no titubeo en caer en cruz mientras que la de Deidara tardo un segundo mas en caer y dio unas vueltas en su eje hasta caer en cara.

―Como lo imagine ―comentó la mujer.

―¿Qué paso? ―preguntaron las chicas.

―Cada una es la cara de la moneda ―respondió y observo la moneda de Itachi―. La señorita Itachi es firme y no duda en nada, por eso la moneda fue rápida, y siempre ha ganado en todo, por eso salió cruz, lo que suele salir en la moneda ―luego cambio la vista a la de la rubia―.Y la de la señorita Deidara fue un poco mas lenta porque te esforzaste mas en lanzarla, además de que siempre dudas algunas veces y te das vueltas a ti misma. Tu suerte no es muy buena por lo que salió cara.

―¿Y todo eso lo supiste porque lance una moneda? ―preguntó incrédula Deidara.

―Claro ―respondió con una sonrisa―. Sus acciones son los que determinan como son. El dinero mueve el mundo y a las personas por si no lo sabían ―explicó―, y estas mas porque son de oro puro. El oro ha leído sus latidos y sus emociones ―tomó las monedas y las colocó sobre su pecho y cerró sus ojos―. Sus pasados no son nada de que envidiar… Sufrieron por las personas que mas les importo. Por muerte… Por tener que alejarse de aquella persona la cual querías demasiado. Dolor es lo único que puedo ver en su pasado…

―¡¿De dónde sacaste esa información, hum!? ―preguntó la rubia―, ¿¡Como supiste mi nombre!?

―Me gustaría saber lo mismo…

―No se precipiten chicas, es solo la lectura de su pasado ―dijo la mujer―, solo soy capaz de leer lo que ya está escrito ―confesó―. Si desean saber lo que depara su futuro deben ir con un dibujante que es capaz de crearlo. Aunque, realmente, solo ustedes pueden forjar su futuro.

―¿Cómo supiste que estaba por preguntar eso, hum?

―Es típico de las chicas saber su futuro.

―Deidara idiota.

―Mientras mas preguntes mas cobrare…

―¡¿Lo estas cobrando, hum?!

―Sí, y ahora subió mas el precio ―sonrió dulcemente.

―Deidara… ―miró de reojo a la rubia con cierto enojo.

―Pero…Hay algo que debo decirles ―borró su sonrisa de su rostro―. Su pasado y su futuro están conectados. No podrán nunca avanzar hasta que dejen de mirar solo en físico…

―¿Físico? ―preguntó la Uchiha.

―Su forma de ser y comportarse, sus acciones… Tienen que ver mas aquí ―señaló su pecho―, y dejar el pasado atrás. Sus alas nunca abrirán a menos que se vean entre ustedes.

―Usted está loca, hum.

―No, no lo estoy ―se levantó y de uno de los estantes sacó dos pequeños envases con un contenido de color rosa. Los colocó sobre la mesa e invito a la chica a que se lo comieran entregándoles una cucharita de oro―. Pero si no están contentas con esta por lo menos pueden comer mi gelatina y listo.

―Se ve extraña, hum ―abrió el envase tomando una cucharita.

La Uchiha realizo la misma acción que la rubia. La supuesta gelatina estaba en movimiento como cualquier gelatina. Las cucharillas se la insertaron en la boca al mismo tiempo y abrieron los ojos de punta a punta al sentir el sabor. Empezaron a sentir ese sabor dulce y salado; picante y acido, etc. Cada cucharilla que se iba a la boca siempre era al mismo tiempo, no podían dejar de comer esa suave gelatina hasta terminarla por completo. Observaron los envases vacías extrañadas y la mujer rió.

―Creo que les gustó ―dijo alegre―. Por los momentos les cobrare con esa espada de madera y esas orejas de gato. No hay mas nada que quiera que eso.

Las chicas le entregaron los objetos sorprendidas por no pedir dinero. La mujer se levantó y guardo las monedas en una caja de bronce. Las chicas no sabían si habían entrado en un trance en un instante al comer esa extraña gelatina que acababan de olvidar su adictivo sabor.

―Creo que deberían de irse ahora antes de que sea mas tarde― señaló un reloj de madera que marcaba las seis―. Aquí hay muchos hombres depravados ―caminó hasta la puerta y les abrió―. Espero volver a verlas pronto.

Salieron de allí dando zancadas rapidas en el callejón hasta llegar a la calle central con personas normales sonriendo y hablando. Miraron sobre sus hombros hacia el callejón y la luz se había apagado. Lo que habían visto no era una ilusión pero que ella indagara en su pasado, era escalofriante. La rubia se separó de la Uchiha en dirección a su casa y esta hizo la misma acción en una caminata rápida.

―"_No debo dejar que nadie vea mi pasado" _―pensaron las dos rumbo a sus hogares.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**La sección de Zetsu-chan**

**Zetsu: **¡Estamos de vuelta!

**Sasori:** ―lanza papelitos de colores―, viva…

**Zetsu: ¡ANIMATE JODER QUE TENEMOS TIEMPO SIN APARECER!**

**Sasori: **¡Es que hago el ridículo en el capítulo! ¿Y porque su novio no acompaño a Itachi?

**Zetsu: **Cosas que pasan…

**Sasori: **¡Es extraño! ¡¿Y porque sigo llevando el traje de Senri?!

**Zetsu: Olvidaste tu uniforme con la chica con cosplay de Miku.**

**Sasori:** ¡Cierto!

**Zetsu: **Bueno, se acerca nuestro aniversario número tres, ¡yay! ―lanza confeti―, es fenomenal, ¡Tres años en fanfiction! ¡Tres años leyéndonos! Algunos habrán dejado de leernos. _**"Desgraciados" **_Y otros empezaron no hace poco… ¡Son una ternura todos! Agradezco con todo mi corazón a las personas que han colaborado con este fic con un review… _**"Realmente…" **_¡Son un amor! ―llora―.

**Sasori: **_"¡¿Y esta porque llora!?" _―toce un poco―, gracias a ustedes pudimos comprar este hermoso set para la filmación, el control de censura, de aplausos, y una computadora para leer los reviews ¡Y el público que son ustedes!

**Zetsu: Por favor no te pongas sentimental…**

**Sasori: **Pero si solo yo…

**Zetsu: Se me calla usted con su peluquín rojo.**

**Sasori: **¡¿Peluquín!?

**Zetsu: ¡Sasori es una marioneta! Es obvio que su cabello era falso.**

**Sasori: **… ¿Y que eras lo que ibas a decir?

**Zetsu: ** Bien, solo quería decirles que NEJI SE MURIO.

**Sasori: **¡¿QUE!?

**Zetsu: **Tobi es Obito…

**Sasori: **WTF!?

**Zetsu: **Ichigo es Quincy…

**Sasori: ¡EL ES DE OTRO ANIME, POR AMOR AL ARTE!**

**Zetsu: ** Gomen… ―se golpea levemente su cabeza― Pero ahora si siguiendo a lo que quería decir, posiblemente los capítulos sean mas rapidos, nunca dije que seria verdad…

**Sasori: **Deja de mentirles en la cara.

**Zetsu: **¡Bienvenidos sean los nuevos lectores! Esperamos que su estancia aquí les parezca de lo mas acogedora.

**Sasori: **¿Ves que apareció la esposa de Madara?

**Zetsu: **No solo ella, también tenemos a Olivia, la esposa de Izuna… ¿Qué trae todo esto?

**Sasori: **Realmente no entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí, pero todo indica que el culpable de todo es Madara.

**Zetsu: **Nunca hay que buscar culpables de tus actos, solo en el juego Clue.

**Sasori: **Si… Claro…

**Zetsu: **¡Bueno chicos! Es hora de responder los queridos reviews, porque mejor antes que nunca, porque el tiempo no es oro.

**Sasori: **―empieza a buscar en la computadora que tenía en frente― Veamos… **ladyshinigami4:** ¡Hola, tiempo sin leerte! "_Y solo porque tenemos tiempo sin publicar un nuevo capítulo" _Bueno, no importa si dejas el fandom mientras nos sigas leyendo.

**Zetsu: Interesado…**

**Sasori: **Pero yo solo…

**Zetsu: Calla. **Bueno como pudiste notar no se pudo completar el concurso en si… Fue demasiado extraño bailar el Gangnam style… Gracias por alagar nuestro fic, a pesar de los años es bueno que todavía se mantenga en pie y todo gracias a ti y a otros lectores. ¡Nos vemos!

**Sasori: **Soy un interesado…

**Zetsu: ¡Deja el drama! **El siguiente será… ―miró su computadora con la página de fanfiction abierta―, **Sakhory:**¡¿En serio estabas feliz!? ¡Kyaaa! Eso me hace aun mas feliz el día. ¡¿Qué día es hoy!? Que tu nos dejes un review largo es algo que no se ve todos los días… Hoy lloverá dinero (¿?)

**Kakuzu: **¡¿Quién dijo dinero!?

**Zetsu: ¡¿Quién LO DEJO ENTRAR A MI SET!? GUACHIMINGO.**

**Guachimingo: **¿Qué? Yo solo estoy para filmar.

**Zetsu: **¿Manuelita?

**Manuelita: **Soy la de iluminación.

**Zetsu: ¡OBAMA!**

**Obama: **¡Y soy el presidente de los estados unidos de américa! ―se levanta del público―

**Zetsu: **Hmm… Todo está en orden al parecer.

**Kakuzu: **¿Dinero?

**Sasori: **Bueno Sakhory, como decíamos… Esa chica si debía tener bastante rencor…

**Zetsu: **¡Y sí que lo tenía! No es para bromear, a mí me dio miedo… Buu..

**Kakuzu: **Claro que debe tenerlo ese tal Pain… Aunque no me preocuparía por eso, je…

**Sasori: **Ese Gai es muy raro… Madara el sex-symbol de la escuela, era esperarse de él ―suspira―. Si, es orochimaru-sensei, el pervertido…

**Zetsu: ¡Es que Minato es sexy! Todas deben saber eso…**

**Kakuzu: **Todo se puede esperar de esa idiota de Hidan ―gruñe―, y si ella lo ama de una forma extraña, pero… No es justo para ella seguir sufriendo. ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! Por cierto creo que será aceptada esa opinión tuya, porque hacerlos largos se le hará como que muy difícil. Idiota escritora que no se apura.

**Zetsu: Por nada mi querida Sa-san… ¡Nuestras preguntas filosóficas son respondidas!**

**Sasori: **Pues a mí no me encanta para nada llevar este cosplay ridículo.

**Kakuzu: ¿Por qué tendría que llevarla a salir? Idiotas…**

**Zetsu: ** Ya veo… Todos quieren los calzones de Kisame "**Yo también quiero unos, el es sexy" **N-no, claro que no…

**Sasori: **Pobre de Izuna-san…

**Kakuzu: **Pobre de ti Sasori…

**Sasori: **¿Qué?

**Kakuzu: **Olvídalo.

**Zetsu: Lo siento pero mientras el control de censura este en mis manos nadie quitara nada. Yo no soy fujoshi…**

**Kakuzu: **Por lo menos no lo tiene Konan.

**Sasori: **¿Y eso?

**Kakuzu: **Deberías ver los mangas que lee.

**Zetsu: **¡Espero que nos leas nuevamente! ¡te quiero mu-muchisimo! Nos dio mucha gracia tu review, si es por eso esperamos tener otros 20 capítulos para esperar un review asi, ¡Nos vemos!

**Kakuzu: **Ahora la siguiente es… **Dhangerina: **¡Hola! Bueno siempre estamos revelando algo nuevo, ¿será que este capítulo te dejo con otra intriga más? Ustedes las fangirls y sus gustos por los Uchiha malvados. Pues debería caerte gorda las dos… Desgraciada Kaichou, pero ustedes las fangirls deberían entenderla _¿Cómo evitar enamorarse de Madara? _O algo asi dirían.

**Zetsu: Todo es un inicio, poco a poco saldrán mas personajes asi que no apuren el paso. Y con lo de las parejas todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo…**

**Sasori: **¡Esfuerzate! Seguro podras hacerlo mejor cada vez mas mientras escribas. De los errores se aprende, asi sabras mas como escribirle a las demás personas. Solo hay que esforzarse un poquito mas.

**Kakuzu: **No quedara olvidado nunca… O eso esperamos… Feliz todo para ti también, esperemos como siempre tu review.

**Zetsu: **Ahora con una lectora que es su primer review es **samishi-valle-fuente12**: ¡Hola! Gracias por el review, gracias por el alago al fic, esperamos que nos sigas leyendo, ¡Nos vemos!

**Sasori: **Ahora vamos con nuestra lectora **xxMizukagexx: **¡Hola! Bueno, como siempre ya lo leíste. ¿Skype? Deberia abrirme una cuenta allí… Para hablar con…

**Zetsu: Sasori no tiene amigos JAJA.**

**Sasori: **Si tengo, solo que no me acuerdo…

**Kakuzu: **Y todas están bajo el control de Madara y su juventud… ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Ya tienen dueño sus calzones!? Fue rápido. ¡ELLA AGUANTA A OROCHIMARU!

**Zetsu: NO JODAS.**

**Sasori: **Alabada seas.

**Zetsu: **Serias tan amable de especificar si quieres ¿SasoDei o TobiDei? _**"¡Es que en cada capítulo cambias de opinión! ¡Decídete joder!" **_Siempre falta inspiración… ¡Esperamos volverte a ver! ¡Felicidades de todo!

**Kakuzu: ** La siguiente es… Taran… **Hika Uchiha Hatake: **Hola… Si ellas son unas completas brujas aunque solo las vi de reojo, solo un poco. Tobi debería entender mas los pobres sentimientos de Zetsu-chan.

**Zetsu: ¡¿Qué!? ¡Olvídalo! Con ese engendro ¡NO! **

**Sasori: **¿Cómo que está enamorada de mí? ¡TU TAMBIEN HAZ CAIDO! Siempre las lectoras caen ante un Uchiha… ¿Le estas diciendo a Deidara pedófila? ¡Nos vemos chica que quiere un hermano como Madara! Espero nos veamos en el próximo capítulo.

**Zetsu: Le damos la bienvenida a ****cataleya ikenagi:** ¡Felicidades a ti también! ¿Nos extrañaste? A ti también te extrañamos. Cada vez saldrán mas y mas… Y sobre ese problema entre novias y hermanos… Todo a su tiempo. _"__**Joder, ese Tobi se lo merecía" **_¡S-silencio, Tobi-kun no tiene la culpa por nada… Bueno, un dia de estos se sabra, no dire nada porque seria decir algo de spoiler.

**Kakuzu: **Ese Izuna-san debe tener paciencia con su hermano y contigo, pobre de él y sus calzones. Bueno Itanya significa, Itachi de su nombre y Nya de como hacen los gatos en japonés. Bueno, los venceremos y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Lastimosamente ellos no están aquí pero bueno… ¡Nos vemos y le mandaremos ese mensaje a la autora.

**Sasori:** Ahora seguimos con **mizaki uchiha**: Bueno aquí te dejamos el capítulo, espero lo disfrutes. Lastimosamente Otou-san no esta aquí, pero les mandaremos el chocolate por ti. ¡Nos vemos!

**Kakuzu: **Ahora vamos con,**tobi obi uchi:**Gracias por el review, me darás mas dinero mientras mas review dejes, gracias por leernos y por tus agradables comentarios _"Déjame dinero por favor" _No te preocupes es normal que entren en amor yaoi. Si, ya sabemos que todos odian a la ex-esposa de Izuna-san, pero no importa. Como siempre el codiciado por todas…

**Zetsu: ¡Hey! La siguiente es… ****mirnachibi****:** **Cierto a los genios no se les presiona, pero ella no es una genio es una completa idiota… Pero posiblemente haga como tú digas… ¿Mas drama? ¿¡MAS ROMANCE!? Joder, bueno hay que esforzarse por hacer algo así. ¡Vamos, que si se puede! ¡Trabajen pendejos! ¿Competir con Orochimaru con perversión? No lo creo… ¡Nos vemos en el otro capitulo! **_"Me opacaron en todo el review"_

**Sasori: **Y el siguiente es… **Dangolunix3000****: **Wao para ti también.

**Zetsu: ¿Eso es todo pubertado?**

**Sasori: **Si, y no me digas asi…

**Kakuzu: **La penúltima es **Atolotl****:** Si, cada vez es mas misterioso he interesante la historia pero aun cosas que faltan por descubrir cómo lo último que ha pasado en este capítulo. Es que es muy inocente como dicen por allí.

**Sasori: **Se hace el inocente porque a mí me ha tratado mal. ¡No le he hecho nada! Bueno, siempre esta él o yo para consolarla.

**Zetsu: Te haces el chulo.**

**Sasori: **Pues creo que no hizo exactamente lo que tu dijiste. Pero hay cosas que uno no debe saber y lo dejaremos como misterio para el próximo capítulo. Claro que si se puede chicas, pues hay que tener sumo cuidado con ella… ¡Yo protegeré a Itachi!

**Zetsu: TE HACES EL CHULO CON TU NOVIA… **¡Nos vemos!

**Kakuzu: **Y la ultima es… **nathita:** Bueno, ya entregamos lo que todos querían una leve confesión de la Konan ahora hay que seguir los capítulos pero les dejamos la intriga como siempre con los demás personajes. Pues ya vez que apareció Kakashi, su gran y enorme aparición bien nula. ¿¡Todos quieren saber del cuarteto!? ¡¿Todos!? Pues tendrán que esperar un poco porque les dejare con la intriga pero poco a poco se avanzara la historia de ellos.

**Sasori: ** ¡Por favor no me violes! Si, yo se… Yo te vi en el público y no miento. Si violas a alguien que sea a Kisame junto con sus calzones. Realmente no creo que sea solo a jugar cartas pero le enviare la invitación por cartas de tu parte. ¡Un abrazo para ti también y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Zetsu: Rayos, que ya se termina la sección…**

**Sasori: **Es hora de decir lo que sigue del capítulo…

**Zetsu: **Lo dejaremos en misterio para todos… ¡UN ABRAZO IMAGINARIO A TODOS! ¡LOS AMODORO DEMASIADO! ¡Bye bee!

**Sasori: **¡Adios!

**Kakuzu: **Dinero…

**Zetsu: ¿Y el que hace aquí?**

**Sasori: **Nunca supimos como entro…

**Kakuzu: **Por el drenaje…

**Zetsu y Sasori: **WTF!?

¿Cómo pudo entrar Kakuzu? ¿Sasori podrá soportar tantas sorpresas en un capitulo? ¿Todos dejaran review para que Kakuzu tenga una cita? ¿Sasori usa peluquín? ¿Itachi será por siempre Itanya? ¿La chica de relleno será lesbiana por amor a Itachi? ¿Existira el I.S.C.E.B.E? ¿Algun dia pagaran los gorros y los lentes? ¿Sasori se hace poco a poco famoso? ¿Realmente son mejores que los power rangers? ¿Desde cuándo Konan tiene twitter? Y lo mas importante… ¿Ustedes me seguirán leyendo y yo podre hacer este cosplay para el evento?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_Deidara-Inuzuka: _

_Cosas que pasan… Cosas que pasan… ¿Cómo? Ha cierto, ya volvió el capítulo. Bueno se los he traido, como siempre lo que pienso que es mas interesante todavía falta para que pase. Estoy aprendiendo a tocar el teclado. Es precioso su sonido. Cosas que pasan vale… Me encanta leer novelas, estoy empezando a leer Paulo Coehlo, sus novelas son algo como de superación espiritual y física, no sabría como explicarlo, pero a pesar de todo son buenas._

_¡Estoy viendo de nuevo Card Captor Sakura! ¡Como la amo! Ella es mi musa, es lo que me hace escribir y dibujar, es lo que me hizo estar aquí escribiendo un fanfic, ¡Como la amo! Por aquí en mi ciudad habrá un evento, tengo algo de dinero porque mandare a hacer un cosplay, espero que de tiempo al evento._

_SASUKE ES BUENO o algo asi, pues en mi opinión me da igual, ya que… Pero fui divertido lo de Hashirama, me gustaría descubrir mas de su personalidad._

_Bueno para los que no sepan, definiciones:_

_**Kaku Obi:**__ Es un fajín es un Kimono que es rígido. Habitualmente es utilizado en los hombres este tipo de nudo._

_**Hakama:**__ Esto se lleva por encima del kimono. El lado esta habierto parcialmente. Si tu vieras esos anime que relatan la era Meiji o cualquier era, los hombres utilizaban esto encima pareciendo unos pantalones. Asi como Himura Kenshin._

_**Setta: **__Sandalias de piel utilizadas antiguamente, todavía se utilizan también (o eso creo)._

_**Gentleman:**__ La nueva canción de PSY._

_**Maid: **__Es como decir sirvienta en ingles. En los anime o manga se ve mucho esto y mas es los Maid Café. Su estilo de vestimenta es europea._

_Y no creo que haya mas que explicar… Perdonen mi simple y mala narración, siento que no he escrito bien, debo leer mas para aprender como se hace. La universidad se ha puesto mas dura, que horror. Pero creo que el próximo captilo será mucho mas corto a excepción de un capitulo que vea necesario de que sean largos._

_¡Hasta luego! Este mes cumplo ya 3 años con este fanfic ¡Viva!_


	23. Espejos compartidos

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki.**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes (los que no son originales o creados por mi) son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, porque yo no se los he robado… ( Y nunca lo hare). La imagen que tiene el Fanfic fue hecha por Dhangerina por el capítulo_ "Diario de una creyente"_

**Advertencias:** Puedes resultar aburrido el capítulo.

**Notas:** Zetsu, **negrita, **ustedes entienden.

¡Luces, cámara, FANFIC!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capítulo 23:**

**Espejos compartidos.**

"_**Al ver mi reflejo pensé que esto era un juego, que solo era una ilusión. Esa cabellera rubia y esos orbes azules no me pertenecían a mí, sino, a la persona que mas me odia. Me había sentado y medite sobre la situación. Intente volver a dormir. La sombra que ahora me sigue no es la mía, es el pasado de una artista sin futuro. El espejo algunas veces puede engañarte solo para que tú veas lo que quieres ser en realidad, mostrando la verdad. La sombra que muestra la forma y el agua mostrándote el reflejo… Y esto es Precious Days in Akatsuki" **_

En la enorme casa de los Uchiha dormía de forma placentera Itachi debajo de las suaves sábanas blancas con una preciosa pijama de mismo color y delicados dibujos de narcisos. Una suave brisa entro por la ventana que le dio un leve escalofrío. Ella solo se movió de forma inconsciente para cubrirse completamente.

Afuera de su habitación se escucharon unos pasos y después de detenerse esos pasos unos leves toques en su puerta que le hicieron abrir sus ojos pesadamente.

―Señorita Itachi ―se escuchó la voz de una señora mayor afuera de la habitación―. Se le está haciendo tarde. Ya son las ocho de la mañana ―finalizó y sus pasos empezaron a alejar de la habitación.

―¿Eh? ―se preguntó la Uchiha soñolienta―. ¿Quién me llamo? ―se incorporó sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Miró a ambos lados preguntándose en donde estaba y que hacia allí―. Siento mi pecho pesado ―dicho esto se tocó el pecho sintiendo una anormalidad― ¿¡Qué!? ―gritó alarmada― _"¿¡Desde cuando tengo tanto pecho, hum!? ¿¡Porque mi vista es tan borrosa maldición!? ¡Espejo, espejo! ¡¿Dónde me encuentro, hum?!"_ ―pensó alarmada la joven buscando con la borrosa vista un espejo, encontrando uno enorme. Se levantó de la cama para ir a peinadora donde se encontraba el espejo. Se acercó lo suficiente para observar la figura de Uchiha Itachi―. _"¿¡ITACHI!? ¿Cómo es esto posible?" _―Movió sus brazos y sus manos observando que el espejo la imitaba―, _"¿¡POR QUE SOY IGUAL QUE ESA UCHIHA!?"_ ―con sus manos palpó su rostro―. Esto es una pesadilla… Una total pesadilla, hum… ¡Ya se! _"Esto es una pesadilla, hum"_

Itachi mostró una sonrisa y unos ojos brillosos alegrados por tal conclusión, o creo que deberíamos decir Deidara en este caso. La de cabello oscuro regresó a la cama y se cubrió totalmente con las sabanas, intentando volver a dormir.

―"_Cuando despierte seguro estaré en mi pequeña habitación, hum" _―pensó con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Pero nada paso después de abrir velozmente los ojos y descubrirse con la sabana. Todo seguía en su sitio y ella se encontraba en esa amplia y ordenada habitación. Los colores de la habitación eran de un tono suave y sutil, nada que pudiera perturbar el sueño. Se reincorporo visualizando nuevamente la habitación. A su izquierda se encontraba un enorme closet que cubría toda una pared de madera de caoba.

―"_Es cierto que esa Uchiha es de familia adinerada, hum" _―Pensó perdiendo la mirada en aquel closet.

La chica despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar el tono de un celular sonar en la habitación. Buscó con rapidez la procedencia del sonido que se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella en una mesita de noche blanca. Solo estiró el brazo un poco para llegar a este y observar que la llamada entrante se le hacía conocida.

―"_¡Es mi número, hum!" _―se sorprendió abriendo los ojos completamente y retuvo por unos segundos la respiración. De inmediato contesto la llamada y se posicionó el celular a un lado―. ¿Alo? ―su voz sonó con un poco de duda por la nueva situación que se le presentaba.

―¿Alo? ¿Estoy hablando con Itachi Uchiha? ―la voz en el teléfono hablaba de una manera calmada y en tono bajo.

―"_¡Esa es mi voz, hum!" _¡¿Quién eres, hum?! ¿¡Por qué tienes mi voz!? Y mas importante… ¡Mi celular, hum!―preguntó la Uchiha cambiando a un modo desesperado ya que mientras mas transcurría el tiempo, menos entendía.

―Por tu manera de hablar me supongo que eres Deidara ―siguió la voz en tono calmado―, sin olvidar esos «_hum_» y suponiendo que en este tipo de situación reaccionarias así. Además que has dicho _mi voz _―explicó de forma que la otra se calmara un poco. La aturdida por la situación pensaba hablar pero la otra la opacaba cada vez que tenía la valentía de hacerlo―. Soy Uchiha Itachi en tu cuerpo, para aclarar mejor.

―¿Qué? ―esa explicación no dio fruto en su mente.

―En pocas palabras tu estas en mi cuerpo ―intentó explicar nuevamente―, y yo estoy en el tuyo.

―¡¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, hum?! ―se alteró nuevamente.

―Sí, lo sé perfectamente. Ahora mismo lo estoy viviendo y es lo mínimo que he podido analizar en la hora que llevo despierta.

―Sí, definitivamente. Estoy soñando ―concluyó la de cabello oscuro.

En el celular se escuchó un pesado y largo suspiro. Significaba que se rindió en explicarle en estos momentos o nunca terminaría. Se escuchaban unos pasos acercarse a la habitación de la Uchiha y esta se estremeció y sintió su cuerpo frio.

―¿Qué paso? ¿Deidara? ―preguntaba con una voz diferente. Esta vez sonaba intranquila―, ¿Lo que escucho son pasos?

―Hum ―afirmó ella observando fijamente la puerta.

―Seguramente es mi padre ―respondió con el mismo tono de voz y quedó en silencio por un rato. Luego volvió en si―. Escúchame bien. En el closet se encuentra mi ropa y los zapatos, y otras cosas mas puedes encontrar también. Si necesitas un bolso también los puedes encontrar allí. Recuerda llevar mi celular contigo.

La puerta se empezó a abrir dejando ver al padre la Itachi. Un hombre de rostro inexpresivo; no importase de qué manera le hablaras o en qué sentido le hablaras, nunca cambiaria. Estaba vestido con una ropa elegante. Pantalones de mezclilla negro y camisa azul manga larga. Podía notarse su vejez en la cara. Su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros y eran de un color castaño mientras que los ojos eran como todo Uchiha, oscuros como la noche.

―¿Qué haces Itachi? ―preguntó el padre observando a su hija hablando por celular y todavía en pijama.

―¿P-padre? ―habló nerviosa la Uchiha sin dejar de hablar por el celular.

―No seas idiota cuelga el celular ―habló la voz de Deidara―. Llámame cuando estés lista.

―Te pregunte que estás haciendo que no estas lista ―le habló con voz fría y dura―. Hoy tenemos que ir a la empresa ¿o no lo recuerdas? ―frunció el ceño y observó a su hija de forma amenazadora.

―¿Qué, hum?

―¿Cómo que qué? ¿Y que fue con ese hum? ―esperó un minuto esperando la respuesta de su hija pera esta nunca llego―. Solo alístate, vamos a llegar tarde ―soltó un ligero suspiro y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Los pasos comenzaron a alejarse y la chica se sintió mas relajada. Se levantó de la cama. Su vista era borrosa apenas y divisaba las cosas ¿Cómo podía Itachi andar así? Apenas ella podía diferenciar las cosas. Tomó unos lentes que encontraban en la misma mesita donde encontró el celular y se los colocó. Todo lo pudo observar con mejor claridad, no pensó que la Uchiha pudiera tener tan mala vista, ¿Y qué era eso del Sharingan realmente?

Se levantó de la cama y fue directamente al closet para buscar un poco de ropa. La ropa estaba ordenada por tipo, los vestidos estaban a la derecha al final, mientras que los pantalones al contrario. Las camisas se encontraban en el centro. Miró todo tipo de lujosas marcas, cosas que no le interesaban a Deidara. La ropa que se encontraba allí era demasiado femenina para su gusto.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En un pequeño habitación se encontraba una rubia sentada en la cama, su expresión seria denotaba frialdad. Al finalizar la llamada con su cuerpo ―en el que ahora habita Deidara― quedó un poco angustiada ¿Se las podrá arreglar ella sola? Frunció en seño pensando un montón de posibilidades que su enemiga podría ocasionar.

―"_Debo calmarme un poco y pensar cómo solucionar esto" _―pensó y se levantó se la cama para verse al espejo―. _"Esto puede ser mas que una ilusión"_ ―tocó con la yema de sus dedos el espejo. Por un segundo se vio a sí misma en el espejo y luego volvió a verse la rubia cabellera―, _"¿Cuánto podría durar esto?"_

La habitación donde se encontraba era pequeña y tenía muchos objetos sin importancia para la Uchiha. Todas las paredes que la rodeaban eran de color glauco, un color pacifico. Solo se encontraba una ventana que dejaba entrar el brillo de la mañana. La Uchiha abrió la ventana para dejar entrar un poco de aire. La cama era de madera de cerezo igual de que la peinadora, y la cubrían sabanas de cuadrados con diferentes tonos azules. En una esquina se encontraba una funda de color negro de una guitarra, y al lado de este se encontraban unas cajas de varios colores. Al ver a su lado observó el celular en una mesita y un reloj que la despertó a las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

―"_Es mas que obvio que esto no es un sueño" _―observó los miles de techos de las casas por la ventana con mirada taciturna―, _"Aunque me gustaría que fuera uno"._

Volvió a verse en el espejo. Al parecer Deidara había dormido con una franela holgada de color blanco y unos pantalones cortos de color negro que le quedaban por la rodilla. Desde el punto de vista de Itachi ella parecía un hombre. Sin el maquillaje que usa y con el cabello alborotado puede ser confundida de sexo, y eso es lo que usualmente se burla de ella.

― "_Esto es muy molesto"_ ―se observó Itachi en el espejo tomando atención a él gran mechón de cabello que ocultaba la mitad de la cara de Deidara―, _"¿Cómo puede andar bien con un gran cantidad de cabello en un ojo?"_

Con un movimiento de su mano se levantó el mechón llevándolo hacia atrás dejando ver la mitad de la cara de Deidara. La cara que podía ver en el espejo ahora era de asombro. Porque de todas formas…

Seguía sin ver aunque no tuviera la mitad del rostro tapado.

Se acercó con lentitud al espejo concentrándose en el ojo izquierdo. La pupila estaba contraída, casi era visible. ¿Por esa razón Deidara se escondía el ojo? Fue lo primero que paso por la mente de la Uchiha. Ella soltó inmediatamente el cabello que seguía agarrando y lo dejó caer en donde en encontraba antiguamente.

―"_No pensé que ella…" _―frunció el ceño y observó al suelo― _"¿Pero cómo le ha pasado? Es cierto que cuando la conocí…"_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_El primer reto de unas pequeñas conocidas._

_En un precioso parque rodeado de muchas flores y árboles que daban a los pulmones alegría para hacer una fiesta. Los niños corrían de aquí por allá con una sonrisa. El sol los golpeaba con una tenue luz que les nutria la piel y los hacía sentir bien. Había una pequeña niña que se encontraba sola en árbol. Su edad era de alrededor de siete años. Vestía un vestido volado sin mangas de color blanco con puntos de colores pasteles y un lazo rosado en el cuello. Sus sandalias eran de color blanco igual que su vestido. La niña tenía el cabello de color negro azabache y su piel era blanca y delicada. Su rostro mostraba unas pequeñas ojeras y unos ojos negros y solitarios. _

_Observaba a lo lejos los niños divertirse y jugar a lo lejos. Apretó sus manos frunciendo el ceño. Su flequillo tapaba su frente y tenía dos mechones cubriendo sus orejas y con una cinta agarraba su cabello._

―"_Me pregunto si soy una buena hermana" ―pensó la niña―, "No se cómo debe ser una hermana, esto es nuevo para mí" ―soltó un suspiro y observó el cielo con preocupación._

―_¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ―preguntó alguien acercándose a ella._

_Era alguien de cabello amarillo y brillante, corto con un flequillo de lado que le cubría solo la frente. Tenía unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y una correa azul oscuro. Una camisa de botones de color celeste con mangas cortas y unos zapatos deportivos con detalles del mismo color de la camisa y unas medias blancas. Definitivamente un niño._

―_No es nada ―respondió la niña._

―_Sé que te preocupa algo ―dijo con curiosidad el niño y la miró con unos preciosos ojos azules titilantes. _

―_Es que… Me preocupa que no cumpla con los requisitos para ser una buena hermana ―le respondió con algo de pena. Esquivó su mirada penetrante._

―_¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ―preguntó el niño sorprendido. Seguido de esto soltó una carcajada._

―_¡Hey! ¡No te rías! ―se levantó dando un pisotón a la grama con enojo. Notando de inmediato su acción se avergonzó un poco y colocó sus manos detrás de ella._

―_Eres muy graciosa, cambias muy rápido de emociones ―comentó el niño―. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

―_M-me llamo Uchiha Itachi ―respondió la niña― ¿y tú?_

―_¡Yo soy Okamoto Deidara! ―dijo sonriente._

―_¿Por qué estas tu tan feliz? _

―_¡Es que hoy es un día de chicas y saldré con mi mama, hum!_

―_¿Chicas? ―preguntó Itachi._

―_Sí, comprare muchas cosas con mi mami ―dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre su eje―. ¿Sabes? Ella es la mejor mamá del mundo. Es amable, preciosa y siempre está sonriendo, aunque algunas veces es muy torpe, hum._

―_¿Eres una chica? ―preguntó la Uchiha._

―_¿Qué? ¡¿Tú también lo estabas dudando?! ―le gritó enojado―. ¡Es mas que obvio que soy una chica!_

―_No es nada obvio ―le dijo dudosa la Uchiha._

―_¿Qué le pasa a las personas? Mi amiga también me confundió de sexo, y eso que llevaba un vestido puesto, hum ―comentó la rubia y observó a la Uchiha un poco mas animada―, parece que ya te sientes mejor._

―_Un poco._

―_Ja, ja… Eres de pocas palabras ―rio la rubia―… Oye…_

―_¿Dime? ―le observó la Uchiha curiosa._

―_¡Te reto a una competencia! ―le señaló con el dedo índice―, ¡La que llegue primero a los columpios gana! Pero te advierto que tengo una racha ganadora ―le dijo con sonrisa ganadora y desafiante―, y no quiero decepcionarte si llegas a perder._

―_¡Esta bien! ―le dijo la Uchiha esta vez con ojos brillantes y las mejillas rosadas un poco por la emoción._

_Ellas son dos personas opuestas; Itachi se encontraba debajo de la sombra del árbol con su cabello oscuro igual que sus ojos sin emoción alguna y Deidara se encontraba debajo del sol con su brillante cabello y sus ojos titilantes de energía. Juntas daban siempre un resultado que no se podría encontrar en cualquier lugar._

_Desde ese momento, desde el primer instante que se encontraron, se retaron y esa rivalidad continuo, pero con diferentes sentimientos. Ya no es la misma Itachi con sentimientos que van y vienen y con preocupaciones triviales. No es la misma Deidara amable que siempre alegra a todos con su sorprendente energía que viene de su sonrisa. _

_Ellas estaban destinadas a conocerse y luego a odiarse mutuamente. Aunque en ese momento, en ese instante, sonreían y se divertían como si fueran amigas inseparables, y en ese efímero momento que Itachi sintió envidia de aquella niña rubia._

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

La Uchiha despertó de sus pensamientos del pasado. Se encontraba en medio de la habitación ya vestida y lista para salir. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido blanco con líneas azul celeste, era un vestido volado, sin mangas y en cuello en V. Tomó una cartera blanca con preciosos detalles y metió dentro el celular y algo de dinero que había encontrado en la habitación. El cabello estaba completamente suelto como siempre cubría la mitad del rostro. Sus ojos ya se encontraban maquillados a la perfección como lo hacía Deidara.

Tomó unas zapatillas de tacón blanco con un lazo en el medio y las cargó con una mano. Se decidió por fin a salir de la habitación. En frente de esta se encontraba otra habitación y no se detuvo a averiguar a ver que había. En un instante bajo por las escaleras y se encontraba en la sala de estar. Caminó y se detuvo en las fotos familiar que se encontraban en una mesita con un mantel color amarillo. Había varias fotos de Deidara en las diferentes edades y con diferentes hazañas. Pero la vista de la Uchiha se detuvo solo en una foto, en la cual se encontraba Deidara mostrando todos sus dientes con una sonrisa ―aunque le faltaban algunos―, con el uniforme de primaria haciendo con sus dos manos en símbolo de paz. Una mujer a su lado sonreía y tenía una mano posando en el hombro de Deidara. Sus ojos era hermosos grandes de un hermoso tono azul como el de Deidara. Su cabello era largo y de color castaño y el flequillo solo le cubría la frente. Su sonrisa era calmada y mostraba un aura pacífica y cerca de sus labios tenía un punto negro. Deidara se veía muy feliz en aquella foto igual que la mujer que la acompañaba.

―"_¿Esa es la madre de Deidara?" _―la miró por un rato―, _"Siento que la he visto antes en algún lado"_

Itachi no se quedó por mucho tiempo y siguió su camino. Llegó a la entrada del lugar y se colocó las zapatillas de tacón. Salió de allí con tranquilidad y naturalidad, cerró la puerta de la casa y fue caminando. Las calles parecían ser todas iguales a excepción de las casas. No recordaba haber pasado alguna vez por aquí, solo recuerda un parque cercano.

―"_Si voy a la plaza creo que podría guiarme" _―pensó y comenzó a reconocer algunas cosas―, _"Parece ser que he estado aquí antes"_ ―con un poco de prisa llegó a una pequeña plaza con una fuente―. Es aquí _"Solo que no recuerdo que es lo que hacía aquí"._

―Hey, tú, ¿Estás sola? Si quieres te acompañamos.

La voz que escucho detrás de ella era la de un hombre. Dio media vuelta sobre su eje para darle frente. Eran unos chicos como cuatro años mayores que ella. A estas horas de la mañana ya se había metido en problemas, aunque no tenía problema ya que podía enfrentarlos con el aprendizaje que tiene del _C.Q.C_.

El hombre del medio, el que le había hablado, se acercó poco a poco y ya Itachi estaba formando una pose de batalla. El hombre se detuvo a una distancia corta, su estilo de ropa era como los raperos, camisas anchas y pantalones colgando y una gorra hacia atrás. Las otras dos personas tenían el mismo estilo solo que uno tenía una patineta y el otro llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano.

―¡Pero si eres tu Deidara! ―habló el hombre del medio. Su cabeza lo cubría una gorra hacia atrás de color negro pero su cabello largo salía de esta. Sus ojos marrones lujuriosos cambiaron a unos que la veían con alegría y sorpresa. La sonrisa tonta se le notaba.

―¿Deidara? ―el hombre de cabello corto y marrón habló y la observó con sorpresa con aquellos ojos café. Sostenía una patineta pero al oír el nombre de la rubia la soltó y cubrió el cuello de ella con su brazo con alegría.

―Te ves muy diferente ―habló el hombre de cabello marrón y piel oscura. Sus ojos oscuros la observaron con curiosidad pero no se movió de allí, siguió con tranquilidad fumando su cigarrillo.

―¿Por qué tienes esa vestimenta? Te ves muy extraña con vestido ―habló el de sonrisa tonta y gorra―, pareces esas chicas femeninas y tú eres todo lo contrario ―soltó una risita.

―¿No será que estarás enamorada? ―preguntó el que la tenía agarrada.

―¿Q-que? ―La Uchiha no estaba comprendiendo la situación. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres con vestimenta extraña? ¿Por qué la estaba juzgando? ¿Son los tipos de amigos que tenía Deidara?

―No te burles ―habló el que estaba fumando y se cruzó miradas con la rubia―, ¿Qué? ¿Quieres uno?

―No, fumar es malo para la salud ―respondió seca.

―¡Que graciosa eres Deidara! ―le golpeó la espalda el Skater―. Si tú también lo haces, tu siempre buscas la manera de ir contra las reglas.

―Hoy ella está muy rara ―comentó el de la gorra―, seguro va a una cita e intenta ser recta ¿Verdad Deidara? ―le desacomodó el cabello.

La Uchiha rápidamente tomó su mano por la muñeca y se la comenzó a doblar con fuerza. El hombre soltó un grito y lagrimeo un poco.

―Me vuelves a tocar y serás hombre muerto ―amenazó con mirada fría y penetrando que hizo que esos tres hombres sudaran frio―, no me hagan malgastar mas saliva.

―¡Corramos! ―Ordenó y la Uchiha lo soltó y de inmediato los tres se fueron corriendo asustados por la mirada de la Uchiha.

La Uchiha los observó correr hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Unas personas como aquellas no podían ser sus amigos, lo único que puede ser es una mala influencia para una chica preparatoria. ¿En que líos se está metiendo Deidara? No, ¿Cuál es la vida que lleva Deidara? Soltó un suspiro y se volteó para seguir su camino. Una anciana con un bastón que se encontraba sentada en la fuente le sonríe con amabilidad e Itachi le hizo una reverencia con respeto.

―Parece que todo está tomando su rumbo ―soltó una risita la anciana y comenzó a alimentar las palomas del lugar.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Madara se encontraba en el living con un traje normal ―para los que lleva―, compuesto por una camiseta morada de botones con mangas largas y uno pantalón de pinzas negro. Leía tranquilamente el periódico con una pequeña sonrisa. Su cabello se encontraba en el mismo estado, alborotado pero con estilo único que cubría parte de su cara.

Una mucama le trajo una taza de té Oolong, uno de los favoritos de Madara. Esta tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros en forma de V pero con un mechón del lado izquierdo que le tapaba oreja de color fucsia. Su uniforme era de una Maid tradicional con encajes solo que este era mucho mas corto de lo normal medias mas detalladas. Sus ojos de color oscuro como su cabello observaban con frialdad al hombre que se encontraba leyendo el periódico.

―Gracias Tsubaki-chan ―dijo amablemente su amo y sopló el té para luego tomarlo con delicadeza―, está muy bueno.

―Solo es un té ―comentó tosca.

―Pero sabe delicioso ―dijo alegre―, ¿y por qué sigues aquí?

―Espero sus órdenes ―le miró con seriedad―, y solo quería decirle que este uniforme tan corto me incomoda, Madara-sama.

―Pero a mí me parece perfecto ―mostró una sonrisa pícara y volvió a colocar la taza en la mesa de té―. Además podrían tener un poco de calor y solo quiero darles comodidad.

―¿Y usted porque lleva una camisa manga larga? ―preguntó la mucama un poco curiosa y enfadada por el nuevo uniforme.

―¿Qué preguntas son esas? En mi mansión hay aire acondicionado ―le respondió levantando el dedo índice―. Puedo llevar un abrigo si me da la gana.

―"_Me gustaría responderle eso sobre el uniforme, Madara-sama" _―pensó Tsubaki con una venita en la sien.

―¡Tsubaki-senpai! ―entró a la enorme habitación y luego se tapó la boca con sus dos manos al ver que se encontraba su amo sentado mirándola con una ceja levantada.

Sabiendo el error que había cometido hizo varias reverencias y se disculpó con Madara. Esta chica mostraba un ambiente inocente y su rostro parecía el de una niña igual que su voz y sus acciones torpes. Tenía el cabello castaño claro largo con rizos y el flequillo recto. Sus ojos grandes y brillantes eran de color marrón. Tenía el mismo uniforme corto aunque este no parecía quedarle bien.

―Ah, cierto ―se golpeó la cabeza haciendo referencia que recordó algo. Se colocó al lado de Tsubaki y le empezó a susurrar unas cosas. La nombrada le respondió en susurros. Por ultimó hizo una reverencia con una amplia sonrisa y se fue.

―Siento las molestias Madara-sama, recuerde que ella es nueva y es un poco joven ―pidió el perdón la mujer―. Es un poco torpe pero se esfuerza en lo que hace ―finalizó.

―Oh, al convertirte en senpai cambias completamente ―le sonrió dejando el periódico a un lado―. No te preocupes no me enoje por aquello, pero que no vuelva a suceder ―la observó con mirada penetrante y taciturna que heló la piel de la mucama hasta la punta de su cabello.

―Sí, Madara-sama ―hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa―, por cierto… Alguien vino…

― ¿Si? ―preguntó extrañado Madara ya que no esperaba ningún tipo de visita hoy―, ¿De quién se trata?

―Es de una mujer de cabello amarillo y de ojos azules. No nos quiso decir el nombre, dijo que tú la reconocerías ―explicó Tsubaki con tono serio―, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos amo?

―Pues… ―comenzó a hablar con voz apagada y taciturna―. Díganle al chofer que encienda la limosina. Respóndanle a esa mujer que la veré en menos de cinco minutos en la entrada ―se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de la habitación―, ah, y Tsubaki… Dile a Tobi que fui a la compañía. Ni te atrevas a decirle algo de esto Una cosa mas… Si Tobi quiere salir de la casa dile que tiene que pedirme permiso primero ―finalizó la conversación y salió de la habitación.

En pocos minutos ya se encontraba el gran Uchiha Madara en la entrada de su hermosa mansión. El chofer había llegado con la limosina y se bajó de esta solo para abrirle la puerta. Madara sin verle a la cara entro al hermoso automóvil que por dentro era aterciopelado rojo. Por las ventanas observaba como se movía y la majestuosidad del jardín de los Uchiha. Los vigilantes abrieron las enormes rejas negras que conducían a la calle y allí se encontraba esa mujer que hizo que su piel se congelara.

Ella abrió la puerta de la limosina y entró con elegancia. Se sentó a medio metro del Uchiha. La rubia de cabello ondulado observaba a Madara con desprecio e indignación. Sus ojos a pesar de ser grandes y preciosos como orbes ahora demostraban furia. Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido fucsia con siluetas de flores blancas y tacones del mismo color, un cinturón blanco y grande la rodeaba. La cartera era fucsia con adornos dorados como sus accesorios. Su maquillaje era impecable y mostraba que pesar de la edad que tuviera todavía mostraba elegancia y belleza.

―¿Qué crees que haces aquí? ―preguntó Madara frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Y te atreves a preguntarme eso? ―alzó una ceja la mujer que se encontraba al frente de él.

―Pues si… Por algo lo pregunto ¿No? ―forzó una sonrisa de forma ganadora.

―Es obvio que he venido a buscar lo que es mío ―le dijo reflejando dolor en su rostro―, lo que yo he querido desde hace mas de ocho años. Lo que he venido a recuperar.

―Oh, ¿Vienes por Tobi? Por MI hijo, que graciosa ―rio forzadamente―, que yo sepa… Ese hijo es únicamente mío, porque tú lo abandonaste hace mas de ocho años.

―Sí, pero he venido a recuperarlo ―dijo con la frente en alto―. No me dejare mas intimidar por ti, ya no mas…

―¿Qué cosas intimidantes hablas? No entiendo para nada… ―le obsequió una mirada amenazante y sonreía de lado.

―¿A no? ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas las veces que me intimidaste para que no me acercara a mi propio hijo cuando me separe? ―le habló de manera tosca.

―Una buena madre no se separaría de su hijo para empezar ―la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, paso a ser un semblante taciturno.

―Entonces dices que tengo que quedarme atada a un hombre al cual no amo por toda la eternidad sufriendo todo lo que venga encima ¿Eso es lo que dices? ―preguntó al terminar de contar el resumen de lo que quería decir su ex-esposo.

―Entonces dices que es mejor abandonar a tu esposo y a tu hijo para irte con otro hombre ¿No? Eso sí debe ser mucho mejor.

―Suena mucho mejor que prácticamente olvidar a tu familia por tu trabajo y tener amantes en el mismo.

―¿Qué amantes?

―Sé que las tenías, no soy idiota. Te emborrachabas y luego te acostabas con ellas ―apretó el bolso con sus dos manos―, ¿No es así? ¡Mientras tanto yo te esperaba como una idiota y cuidaba a Tobi!

―No sé de qué hablas ―desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que tenía a su lado. Estaba por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo solo para que pudieran tener la charla―. De todas maneras todo es tu culpa.

―¡Eres como un niño mimado! Te gusta culpar a los demás antes de ver tus errores, ni siquiera eres capaz de verme a la cara ―comentó enojada sin dejar de ver a Madara―, ¡Tú fuiste el culpable de todo esto! Yo solo deseo ver otra vez a mi hijo… Quiero volver…. A abrazarlo una vez mas…

―No ―se negó sin observarla.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó angustiada―, ¿Por qué siempre es así? ¿Acaso tengo que pedírtelo de rodillas? ¿Tengo que llorar para que me puedas dejar ver a mi propio hijo?

―Simplemente no ―se volteó para mostrar su sonrisa burlona―. Primero: Porque Tobi no necesita verte ya mas nunca. Segundo: Nunca serás capaz de hacer tal cosa por una cosa tan banal como esa. Tercero: Si me dejas volver a ver esas lagrimas creo que podría hasta mostrarte una foto ¿Es un trato?

―¿Cómo? ¿Banal? ¿Crees que mi hijo es una cosa sin importancia? ¡Tengo años queriendo verlo pero tú me lo impides!

―¿Para qué? Lo único que sabes es herir a las personas que te aman… ¿Acaso también quieres herir a lo mas preciado que tengo ahora?

―¿Estás loco? ¡No pienso herir a Tobi por nada del mundo! ¿Acaso no puedo ver lo único que me importa en mi vida? ―sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, como si las lágrimas comenzaran a viajar hasta llegar a salir―. ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!

―El culpable de todo esto… ―comenzó a decir la mujer.

―La culpable de todo esto… ―imitó Madara.

―¡Fuiste tú! ―dijeron al unisonó mientras se enviaban miradas de odio y desprecio.

―Es imposible hablar contigo ―se cruzó de brazos la mujer.

―Solo digo la verdad ―le habló―, no tienes ningún derecho de ver a Tobi.

―Si lo tengo, soy su madre ―afirmó la mujer―. Yo estuve con él por nueve meses, o ¿Acaso crees que tuviste solo al niño? Lo cuide desde que nació y le di todo mi amor como no tienes idea, a diferencia de ti.

―¿A diferencia de mí? ¿Quién crees que ha cuidado de él? ¡Yo me he encargado de cuidar a mi hijo! ¡Le he dado de todo! A diferencia de ti que lo abandonaste como un juguete viejo. ¿Y ahora que quieres? ¿Qué te tenga misericordia? ¿Solo porque no te he dejado ver a tu hijo? Déjame decirte que no lo hare.

―Pensé que podrías haber cambiado… Aunque fuera solo un poco ―se limitó a decir con la cabeza baja.

―Pensé que tu cambiarias y no volverías a molestarnos.

―Yo no cambiare, ya que… ―la limosina se había detenido ya que había tráfico―, estamos hablando de mi hijo ―abrió la puerta y salió de allí sin voltear a mirarlo por última vez.

―La luz se te ha extinguido, Hikari ―fue lo último que dijo al ver a la mujer marcharse―, pero aunque seas su madre y lo hallamos concebido los dos… No dejare que le pongas un dedo encima.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En una tienda de flores se encontraban dos chicas mirando con una sonrisa unos lirios en una maceta, una de ella se agachó para olerla. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en el olor que sentía como su cuerpo ahora se encontraba en paz. Adoraba lo armonioso y tranquilizantes que podían ser las flores. Miró sobre su hombro para mirar a su amiga desde abajo.

―¡Konan-san! ―le llamó con alegría―, ¡Este lirio huele muy bien!

La chica de cabello verde con gran sonrisa traía puesto una camisa blanca sin manga con botones y un jean corto algo roto ―mas arriba de la rodilla―. Las botas que llevaba eran marrones y tenían decoraciones de estilo vaquero. Sin mas que decir volvió a ver el lirio con una sonrisa de par en par y ojos brillosos.

―¿en serio? Es muy preciosa la flor ―comentó Konan.

La de cabello azul llevaba una camisa de color salmón de lado sin una manga con unos leguis de color verde oliva. Sus zapatillas eran del mismo color de la camisa y llevaba un cinturón ancho en la cintura. Al contrario de Zetsu llevaba unas hermosas pulseras que brillaban con la luz plateadas y zarcillos en forma de gato del mismo color conjunto con el collar. La flor seguía en su cabello junto con su moño y su maquillaje con diferentes tonos de verde combinaban con su ropa. Observó a su amiga entusiasmada por las flores y soltó una leve risita.

―Sabes que los lirios significan pureza e inocencia ―las observó con tan delicadeza y tranquilidad como una madre ve a sus hijos―, es una flor preciosa.

―¿Y esta que significa? ―se situó un chico a su lado en cuclillas señalando unas flores que se encontraban a su lado.

―¿Eh? ―gritó asustada Zetsu por la aparición del chico.

Llevaba una franela de mangas cortas de color rojo sangre con letras en blanco que decían «The people sucks, right?». Un jean negro de corte recto. Su cabeza estaba siendo tapada por un gorro fedora de color negro y unos lentes de sol de mismo color. Sus zapatos eran unos converse negros con trenzas negras. Su rostro era serio, pero se detallaba una gran delicadeza angelical y labios finos que pronunciaban las palabras con sosiego. Su dedo índice seguía señalando las flores de color rosa.

―E-Esas son unos Geranios rosados ―comentó nerviosa Zetsu por hablar con un extraño―, ellas significan «_Estoy enamorado de ti_» ―se sonrojó al decirle esto―, _**"¿Por qué carajo le dices eso a un completo extraño? ¡Idiota!"**_

―Siento que las he visto antes y escuchado esas mismas palabras que estas diciendo―comentó el chico y le dedicó una sonrisa que Zetsu sintió que la había visto antes, hace muchos años atrás―, creo que comprare estas…

El chico entró a la tienda y habló con el encargado para comprar aquellas flores. El encargado con amabilidad le atendió mientras que Konan y Zetsu les observaban. El chico recibió el Geranio envuelta en un papel de plástico blanco con un lazo rosa del mismo color.

―Muchas gracias ―le regaló una sonrisa mas que todo amable y preciosa―, ahora me tengo que ir aunque me gustaría quedarme con ustedes chicas ―sin mas que decir se fue del lugar caminando y desapareciendo entre las personas.

―¿No lo has visto en algún lugar? ―preguntó Konan mirando a Zetsu que tenía la mirada perdida en aquel chico.

―Siento que… ―se levantó sin dejar de mirar el camino donde se había ido el chico―. La plática que entablamos la había tenido hace muchos años de la misma manera.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_El amor llega en primavera en forma de Geranios._

_Se encontraba mirando unas flores la pequeña Zetsu. Tenía en ese tiempo siete años en ese parque donde le encantaba observar las flores en primavera. Los colores estaban en armonía como una obra de arte. Ella corría y jugueteaba sola ya que nadie se atrevía a hablar con ella por su extraña piel. En aquel momento su cabello se encontraba mas largo. Traía un vestido que en la parte de arriba era blanco y a partir de la cintura era volado de color rosa intenso. Llevaba unos botines blancos. Correteaba alrededor de las flores._

_Se detuvo en cuclillas en frente de unas Geranios de color rosa que brillaban por la mañana por el roció. Ella sonreía al ver a las flores crecer ya que era con los únicos seres vivos con el que podía hablar tranquilamente ya que no tenía ningún tipo de amigo humano y tampoco animal. Ella miró sobre su hombro al ver unos niños de su edad jugar cerca del columpio._

―_Ahg, es la primera vez que me ganas, hum ―comentó un niño rubio._

―_Pero de todas formas eres rápida ―comentó una niña de cabello negro._

―_Ya verás que para la próxima te ganare, hum ―señaló al parecer una niña._

―_Estaré esperando el reto._

_Comenzaron a reír y subieron al columpio para jugar. Zetsu sonrió para sí misma, la alegría de aquellas niñas se le contagió, pero volvió a mirar las flores. Algunas veces pedía permiso para regar las flores de aquel parque para que brillaran con alegría y todos rieran y jugaran alrededor de estas. Ella era feliz con solo verlos, pero de todas maneras se sentía un poco sola…_

―_Si todos supieran el lenguaje de las flores creo que podríamos comunicarnos mejor ―dijo para sí misma y observó con tristeza los Geranios―, __**"Seguramente. Pero nadie nos entiende de todas formas"**_

―_¿Y qué significan estas flores? ―le habló un niño era mas alto que ella y se veía que también era mas grande en edad._

_Llevaba un uniforme de secundaria, unos pantalones negros de pinza y una camisa de manga corta de color blanco. Estaba en cuclillas señalando la flor._

―_E-Esas son unos G-Geranios rosados ―empezó a hablar un poco nervioso, es la primera vez que un niño conversaba con ella―. Su significado es «Estoy enamorado de ti». _

―_Son preciosas y tienen un lindo significado ―observó a Zetsu y le regaló una sonrisa angelical―. ¿Por qué te encuentras aquí sola? ―preguntó curioso._

―_E-Es que soy muy fea y nadie quiere estar conmigo ―dijo totalmente nerviosa._

―_¿En serio crees eso? ―ladeó la cabeza no entendiendo bien la respuesta de la niña._

―_**¡C-claro que sí! **__―le gritó nerviosa―, ¿Es que acaso no vez mi piel? Todos temen de mí. Como si fuera un __**monstruo.**_

―_¿En serio? Pues yo no creo eso ―negó con la cabeza―, para mí tu piel es muy curiosa y atrayente. ¿Oye y que significa aquella flor de allá? _

―_¿E-esa? Esas son lilas ro-rosas ―titubeó y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas―, s-significan «Primer amor que comienza de forma tímida»._

_El chico se quedó viendo aquellas flores con detenimiento queriendo guardarlas en su cabeza igual que los Geranios. Por ningún motivo quería olvidar aquellas flores. Con lentitud se levantó y luego miró a Zetsu nuevamente esta vez con una expresión serena._

―_Creo que tengo que irme, no quiero llegar tarde a clases ―levantó su mano para despedirse y tomó el maletín que había colocado en el suelo sin que Zetsu se diera cuenta. Con cierta rapidez comenzó a correr._

―_¡Espera! ¿C-Cómo te llamas? ―le preguntó a lo lejos. _

_El chico miró sobre su hombro para ver por última vez a Zetsu y decirle._

―_Mi nombre es…_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Y allí finalizó los recuerdos de Zetsu. Ella no recordaba bien su rostro solo la conversación que habían tenido. ¿Por qué no recordaba el rostro? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Y entonces ese chico era mismo que había visto hace años? No sabía porque pero había algo que le impedía recordar mas de lo debido.

―"_**Esta bien, no sigas recordando" **_―pensó la Zetsu oscura―, _**"Ese es solo un extraño, no pienses mucho en aquello" **_Esta bien.

―¿Zetsu-chan? ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Konan zarandeándola.

―¿Si Konan-san? ―le dijo un poco nerviosa.

―Tengo rato llamándote y como no reaccionabas ya me estaba preocupando ―dijo Konan soltando un suspiro de alivio.

―N-no, estoy bien Konan-san, solo que estaba recordando algo _**"Que ya no tiene importancia" **_, pero no es nada importante ―negó con las manos moviéndolas de un lado a otro―. No te preocupes ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar unas malteadas? Hay una cafetería que las sirven muy deliciosas.

―E-está bien ―aun así Konan no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había pasado a ella, pero para no preocupar a Zetsu decidió hacer como que no pasó nada―, ¿Qué deseas tomar?

―No sé ―quedó pensativa un rato―. _"Una de chocolate, son deliciosas" _¡Quiero una de fresa! _**"Maldita"**_

Zetsu se rio de sí misma al llevarse la contraria. Konan no entendió bien el chiste pero de forma amable le sonrió. En eso una mujer se tropezó con ellas haciendo caer a Konan al suelo y solo tambalear a Zetsu, la mujer de igual manera cayó al suelo. Konan iba a decirle algo cuando la observó con los ojos lagrimeando. La mujer en si era preciosa en rostro y con buena figura. Su cabello era amarillo y de ojos azules como el de Deidara.

―Perdónenme niñas ―se levantó he hizo una reverencia para luego ayudar a la de cabello azul a levantarse―. Estaba un poco distraída ―Sacó un pañuelo de su cartera y con delicadeza se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos―, ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Les duele algo?

―¡N-no! _"Se parece a Deidara" _―negaron las dos chicas con la cabeza.

―Qué bueno ―les sonrió―, pero no las puedo dejar ir así ¿Pueden acompañarme un momento? ―preguntó con amabilidad.

―B-bueno… ―se miraron las chicas y dudaron por la propuesta de la extraña.

La mujer las llevó a una preciosa cafetería y se sentaron en una mesita redonda con un mantel blanco. Mesas eran de madera de roble y las sillas eran del mismo materia solo que el cojín era de aterciopelado rojo. En el ambiente se escuchaba una música de piano que era relajante para los clientes de allí, dejando todo el estrés y los problemas afuera para disfrutar solo una pequeña taza de café.

La mujer llamó al mesonero y este acudió para tomarles la orden. Les dio el menú a cada una de ellas, aun las chicas seguían sin entender que hacían allí y porque esta mujer se mostraba tan tranquila. La mujer se dio cuenta de la mirada confundida de las chicas y solo les sonrió.

―Pueden pedir lo que desean, no hay ningún problema, yo lo pagare ―dijo con voz dulce.

―**Está bien** ―dijo alegre Zetsu―. Quiero una malteada de fresa.

―"_Como puedes ser tan confianzuda" _―se sorprendió por las palabras de su amiga―, yo solo quiero un cappuchino.

―Ya escucho ―le dijo al mesonero―, yo quiero un _Parfait Deluxe. _

El mesonero asintió y se llevó los menús. La mujer les miró sonriente nuevamente y colocó los brazos en la mesa y junto sus manos. Las demás personas del lugar platicaban agradablemente y reían por algunas cosas en particular.

―Gracias por acompañarme a este lugar ―habló con amabilidad―, mi nombre es Hikari ¿Y el suyo?

―Ah, mi nombre es Konan ―dijo nerviosa la de ojos grises.

―¡Mi nombre es Zetsu-chan! ―alzó la mano la de ojos dorados con energía.

―Que tiernas son ―soltó una risita―, discúlpenme por traerlas a este lugar. Quería que alguien me acompañara ahora y deseaba disculparme de alguna manera con ustedes.

―N-no se preocupe ―negó con la cabeza Konan―, solo fue un accidente.

―En serio, déjame compensar esto. Además me agrada la compañía.

―Gracias ―dijeron al unisonó las chicas.

―He intentado recuperar algo que perdí hace muchos años… ―comenzó a hablar la mujer con pesadumbre―. Pero como siempre mis esfuerzos son en vano.

―¿Eh? _"¿De qué está hablando esta mujer?"_ ―pensó Konan.

―¿De qué habla? ―preguntó Zetsu intrigada.

― "_¡Y tu vienes y preguntas así normalmente!" _―pensó sorprendida su amiga.

―Veras… Hace algunos años tuve que abandonar algo que yo amaba con todas mis fuerzas… ―explicó desviando la mirada―, pero en ese entonces no podía llevármelo, lo único que podría haber hecho seria empeorarlo todo.

―Creo que se cómo te sientes… ―Zetsu colocó sus dos manos en su pecho―, solo un poco… Hay veces que ¿Hay que abandonar los seres que mas quieres por su bien no? ―le sonrió con nostalgia.

―Si ―afirmó la mujer―, pero me gustaría volver a ver a ese ser querido, porque desde que tuve que dejarlo no he podido ni tocarlo.

―¿Qué sentido tiene abandonar la persona que mas quieres? ―preguntó Konan cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio―. ¿Acaso no sufrirás por eso? ¿No te sentirás sola y afligida?

―Sí, claro que te sentirás así. Ese sufrimiento es inexplicable. Pensaras en aquella persona todos los días y sufrirás cada día que lo recuerdes ―explicó la mujer a Konan―, pero todo sea por el bien de aquella persona.

―Sigo sin entender… ―negó la de cabello azul.

―Pues tendrías que pasar por algo parecido ¿No? ―le dijo con una sonrisa amable―, abandonar algo que quieres solo por el bien de esa persona.

―"_P-Pain…"_ ―pensó con un dolor en su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila desde el día de San Valentín.

―¿Usted está hablando de su novio Hikari-san? ―preguntó Zetsu.

―No, estoy hablando de mi hijo ―respondió Hikari con una sonrisa―, la única persona a la que quiero que daría mi vida por ello si fuera necesario ―cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro―. Es la persona que no he podido ver desde hace unos años, una persona me lo impide… He vuelto para por lo menos volver a verlo… Aunque parece ser que está mejor con su padre… Pero no me rendiré, por lo menos para verlo.

―¡Así se habla! _**"YEAH. Espera… ¿Por qué carajo animas a una extraña? ¡Estúpida**_!" No debe rendirse Hikari-san ―animó Zetsu que la conmovió con su historia.

―G-Gracias Zetsu-chan ―titubeó con nerviosismo por la acción de la chica.

―Debe sentirse muy triste Hikari-san ―comentó Konan mirándola afligida por la historia de la señora.

―Ya me he acostumbrado un poco ―respondió con tranquilidad.

―¡No! ¡No podemos permitir eso! ―golpeó la mesa con enojo―. **¡No es justo que usted sufra tanto! **Es cierto, le ayudaremos a buscar a su hijo.

―Pero no lo podremos ver mientras este con él ―habló con tristeza.

―Entonces lo buscaremos fuera, como en su instituto ―comentó Konan intentando ayudar también.

―No se preocupe, nosotros somos de preparatoria y podría hacernos mas fácil buscar ―ofreció Zetsu―. Usted tranquila.

―No puedo dejarlas buscar… No quiero involucrarlas _"Si las involucró a ellas… No sé qué podría llegar a hacer Madara"___―pensó con miedo y observó a las chicas con mirada decidida―. ¿No se echaran para atrás?

―Claro que no ―dijeron las chicas al unisonó.

―Está bien ―dijo la mujer. La mirada de las chicas mostraba una enorme determinación, la misma que necesitaba para buscar a su hijo.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

En frente del enorme edificio de los Uchiha se encontraba Fugaku con su hija Itachi. La chica se encontraba vestida con una franela azul oscuro con letras celestes que decían «_Los peces son amigos, no comida_» y un blue jean algo roto. Sus zapatos eran de color blanco con adornos morados de marca «_Adidas_». Lo único femenino que llevaba puesto era una cartera donde metió su celular y algo de dinero.

Ella no se preocupó en maquillarse, solo se lavó la cara se peinó el cabello con una cola baja como solía traer Itachi. Sin olvidar los lentes porque sin ellos no veían prácticamente nada. Sintió el sol tocar su piel y eso la armaba de valor para enfrentar la situación que le venía encima. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando, ¿Por qué ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de Itachi? ¿Qué hacía en la empresa de los Uchiha? Todo era un total misterio, pero algo era seguro, debe buscar la manera de regresar a su cuerpo.

―¿Se puede saber qué haces con esas ropas? ―preguntó su padre sin dirigirle la mirada.

―B-Bueno… Este… ―titubeó con nerviosismo―. Es que esto me sienta mas cómodo, hum.

―¿Y que con ese hum? ―preguntó el padre mirándole con desdén.

―Perdone, es un error, hum ―volvió a salir y se tapó la boca y volvió a ver al hombre con mirada fría.

―No sé qué te pasa hoy, no quiero que hagas el ridículo ―comentó el Uchiha―, hoy vienen unos hombres a entrevistarte para una universidad.

―¿Universidad? ―preguntó Deidara sorprendida por las palabras de aquel hombre.

―Sí, te había dicho hace una semana ―regañó con frialdad―. ¿No te acuerdas? Vienen a ver si estás cualificada para asistir, quiero prepararte desde ahora para la universidad. No quiero que seas una vaga.

―¿En serio? ―frunció el ceño. Deidara no había visto persona tan fría y amargada como aquel hombre.

En ese momento se acercó Itachi con el cuerpo de la rubia corriendo entre las personas. Deidara la vio a lo lejos y se sintió tan feliz de ver a su cuerpo sano y… ¿Femenino? Se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia de ellos y respiro agitadamente. Colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas intentando descansar un poco por las carreras que tuvo que hacer para llegar a tiempo. Fugaku la miró de arriba para abajo buscando algún defecto en aquella chica rubia.

―Itachi ¿Ves porque no quiero que no seas una vaga? ―dijo con sequedad―. ¿Acaso es tu amiga?

―Ella ―intentó decir algo pero Itachi se precipito.

―No señor, no soy su amiga, puede estar tranquilo de su hija ―dijo con frialdad―, solo vine a traerle algo señor.

―Bien, no te demores ―comenzó a caminar entrando al edificio.

―¿Qué haces aquí, hum? ―preguntó Deidara.

―Vine a cuidarme mi cuerpo y mi puesto social. Además que me pareció que sería más fácil para ti que yo estuviera aquí ―explicó Itachi.

―¿Estás diciendo que yo sola no puedo? ―preguntó con enojo Deidara.

―Sí, podría ser ―dijo Itachi con seriedad y observó su ropa―, ¿Por qué traes la ropa de Kisame?

―¿La ropa de Kisame? ―se dijo Deidara mientras se volvió a ver la ropa―, ¿Acaso no es tuyo esta ropa?

―Es mas que obvio que no es mi ropa ―le dijo secamente la Uchiha y le señaló―. Kisame y yo llegamos a mi casa mojados hace unos días. Le lave la ropa y se la iba a entregar en estos días… Pero veo que la tienes puestas.

―¡No importa! ―le gritó Deidara. En esos momentos se veía muy rara la aptitud de cada una en el cuerpo equivocado.

Deidara volvió a ver detallando la ropa que llevaba su cuerpo. Un precioso vestido y unas zapatillas lindas. Todo iba en conjunto. Deidara comenzó a temblar sorprendida y le tomó la muñeca a la Uchiha que se encontraba en su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño y le miró con rabia. Aquella ropa, no la quería ver en su cuerpo.

―Quítate esa ropa ya ―ordenó Deidara enojada.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó sorprendida por las acciones de su rival―. Esta ropa se ve bien y las encontré en unas cajas de colores. ¿Por qué no usas…

―¡QUITATE ESA ROPA YA! ¡NO QUIERO QUE MI CUERPO LA USE! ―tomó el cuello del vestido y atrajo hacia ella.

―¿Qué te pasa? Solo es una ropa ―comentó Itachi y tomó la muñeca del brazo de su cuerpo―. No te pongas así por una ropa.

―Pero esa ropa… ―iba a seguir cuando alguien llego a detener la discusión.

―¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Bajando de la limosina se apareció el gran empresario de todo Japón, Uchiha Madara. Su semblante tenía una expresión rabia y frialdad que a cualquiera le daría miedo. Las chicas pararon de pelear al ver aquel hombre dirigiéndose a ellas. Madara se detuvo a unos centímetros de ellas.

―¡Pero si son Deidarin e Itachin! ―dijo cambiando su semblante a una mas juguetón y sonriente.

―¡No me digas Deidarin, hum! ―gritó con unas venitas en la sien Deidara en el cuerpo de Itachi.

Itachi solo soltó un suspiro en forma de decepción por el apodo de su tío. Las dos se vieron nuevamente por el error que estaban cometiendo, seguro Madara se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y esta vez estarían en un gran lio.

―¡JAJAJAJAJA! ―soltó una carcajada―, y por poco me engañan ¿Están imitándose o algo así? ―acarició una mano sobre la cabeza de Itachi pero esta la quitó de inmediato con un golpe―. Sí, eso sería lo mismo que haría Deidara. Además ese semblante muy serio que muestra Deidarin es muy parecido al de mi querida sobrinita. ¡No pensé que estuvieran llevándose tan bien que jugaran entre ustedes!

―¡Ni hablar, hum! ―gritó Deidara quería decir algunas pestecidades sobre Itachi pero por el momento prefirió callar, no es momento de actuar así ahora mismo.

―Ti… Digo, Madara-san ¿Podrías llevarme de compras? ―preguntó la Uchiha―, _"Creo que se me olvida algo… Ha claro"_ Hom…

―"_¡No es hom! ¡Es hum, idiota!" _―pensó estresada Deidara.

―Claro porque no… ―dijo con total tranquilidad―. Pensaba ir a mi oficina pero llevarte de compras seguro seria mas divertido.

―"_Admite que eres un total vago tío" _―pensó la Uchiha observando a su tío.

―"_¿Por qué carajo aceptaste llevar a mi cuerpo de compras? ¡No entiendo porque le pediste eso Uchiha!"_ ―en su mente solo profería maldiciones hacia la Uchiha.

―Te llevare solo si me dices Madara-sama ―le propuso esa condición.

―"_¡Ni te atrevas a decir algo tan ridículo y estúpido como esto!"_ ―pensó Deidara y observó a la Uchiha voltear a mirarla, esta mostró una sonrisa burlona.

Con lentitud el cuerpo de Deidara levantó una pierna, sus dos manos se posicionaron sobre el pecho. Ladeó un poco la cabeza observando con ojos tiernos y brillantes a Madara. En el rostro apareció un leve color rosa sobre sus mejillas y con tierna voz le dijo:

―Por favor, Madara-sama.

―"_¡ITACHI UCHIHA! ¡YO MISMA HARE QUE VAYAS AL INFIERNO!" _―Las llamas de furia se podían sentir alrededor de ella. Levantó el puño apretándolo con todo lo que tenía solo para resistir, ahora mismo no debía causar un alboroto.

―Sinceramente no puedo resistirme a ese rostro ―acarició la cabeza de Deidara―. ¡Eres demasiado tierna! Tienes el derecho de llamarme Madara-sama cuando quieras ―sonrió para si mientras colocó una mano sobre el hombro del cuerpo de Deidara para llevarla a la limosina.

La Uchiha levantó el pulgar en forma de _"Todo está bien". _Deidara de todas formas esto no la tranquilizo… Allí se iba su cuerpo con una de las personas que mas odiaba, con el vestido que no soportaría tenerlo en su cuerpo. Hoy definitivamente es un mal día para ella. Pero… ¿Por qué todo aquello tenía que pasarle a ella? Pero hoy vivió con una familia normal como a excepción de ese padre…

Ella habría deseado tener una familia como la Uchiha, solo un poco…

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**La sección de Zetsu-chan**

Zetsu: ¿Ya? ¿Están grabando? Bien, ¡Hola mis** estúpidos** televidentes!

Sasori: No digas estúpidos nadie va a seguir leyendo esto… ¡Espera un minuto! ¿Televidentes? ¡Es un fanfic! ¡Esto no está en la TV!

**Zetsu: ** Bueno… ¡Hola mis queridos Fanficdentes! ¿Te parece mejor?

**Sasori**:Bueno es algo…

**Zetsu:** Este capítulo fue muy aburrido.

**Sasori**: Querrás decir serio.

**Zetsu**: En serio no me gusto para nada…

**Sasori:** Mira que hay personas que no aparecieron, no digas eso. Además hay veces en las que hay temas que tocan mas fuerte ¿No crees? Este fic tiene de todo un poco así que no te quejes para nada.

**Zetsu:** Bien, ahora sigamos con lo siguiente. Sé que han estado esperando muchísimo por este capítulo para que sea asi y la estúpida escritora solo durmió y jugo y tocó… ¡Es una completa idiota! En solo 4 días escribió este capítulo…

**Sasori**: Es que solo le vino las ideas a este punto… Completa inútil.

**Zetsu**: Bien pubertado ¡Es hora de contestar los reviews! Me di cuenta que han llegado reviews de chicas nuevas en FF y de nuevos lectores. ―entró a su laptop―, comenzaremos con **Sakhory:** ¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal? Bueno aquí nos ves nuevamente. Con un nuevo capítulo loco. Como siempre esa maldita Uchiha…

**Sasori**: Como se esperaba de mi novia ―sonríe de lado―.

**Zetsu**: Y después dicen por qué uno termina lanzando un cuerpo al rio... ―suelta un suspiro―, yo debí ganar ¡Pero ellos no saben apreciar mi cuerpo!

**Sasori**: Si claro… Flacucha sin pecho…

**Zetsu**: ¡Es hora de que a Sasori-kun le caiga un poco de pasta con salsa Boloña! ―solo basto pisar un botón de un control que tenía en mano que de la nada Sasori estuviera cubierto de lo anteriormente dicho―. ¡Taaaraaan!

**Sasori**: ¡IDIOTA!

**Zetsu:** Bien sigamos. **¿Son todos unos machos eh? Bueno, que se esperaba son hombres, aunque no sé de qué más podrían estar hablando… **¿Helados? A mi parecer Itachi-san es una persona muy inteligente y por ende sabe responder a ese tipo de preguntas.** Tan elegante ella. **Cada uno de las cosas de Itachi fueron tan épicas, lástima que no la tenemos ahora aquí porque dice que ella no se siente ella. **Déjame decir que esa Anko es una loca que quiere violarse a Orochimaru-sensei, solo es eso. ** Minato-san es muy amable solo eso…

**Sasori:** Para mí que si regalaba puntaje, el muy idiota solo sabía dar diez puntos a todo el mundo ―volvió con el cabello mojado y una toalla alrededor del cuello― y Kurenai es una tramposa… Solo bromeo, porque ella misma estaba plasmada.

**Zetsu:** ¿Acabas de salir del baño**? Eres mas rápido que un pájaro en bañarte**. Bueno, creo que a mi parecer Rin es la mas nula de todas… Y Deidara es todo una ídolo para las mujeres por parecer un hombre… Creo… **¡Esos idiotas les voy a golpear por espiar a las mujeres semidesnudas! **

**Sasori:** Déjame ser…

**Zetsu:** No te preocupes que seguro se reconciliaran… **De todas formas no eran tan cercanas o tan amigas. **Bueno, al parecer los directores se llevan muy bien. **Demasiado bien. **No te preocupes por el review largo que nosotros nos encargamos de responderlo con todo el ánimo del mundo.

**Sasori:** Todo indica que el culpable de todo esto es Madara, realmente… Pondré esa frase pegada en mi habitación. Por cierto no volveré a bailar ese estúpido baile… ¡NUNCA!

**Zetsu: **Sasori deja de hacerte famoso a dominaras el mundo… **¡Para de una vez PUBERTADO CON PELUQUIN!**

**Sasori: **¡Pero yo no uso peluquín! Por cierto te dejamos nuevamente las preguntas porque eres la única que las responde, así que al final las veras nuevamente. Sakhory-san, espero que las respondas como siempre.

**Zetsu: Le causas una estúpida sonrisa a la escritora, pero esta vez no se esforzó tanto en el capítulo ya que quedo mas corto, cuando quieras la puedo amarrar con una cuerda y torturarla.**

**Sasori: **No seas tan malo con la pobre… Yo puedo darle con el látigo si deseas.

**Zetsu: **Eres un sádico. ¡Nos vemos después Sakhory, y claro, disfrutamos muy bien el aniversario! Seguimos con **pamela-chan: **Sasori-kun, tienes una nueva fangirl. ¿Qué tal? Pamela-chan podría liderar el grupo… ¿Sasori? ¿Eh? Parece que se fue corriendo. No te preocupes, las historias se irán colocando poco a poco. ¡Nos vemos luego!

**Sasori: **¿Ya?

**Zetsu: Miedoso, solo es una fangirl.**

**Sasori: **Podría quitarme los calzones, uno nunca sabe. La siguiente es **Dhangerina: **Buenas Dhangerina ¿Cómo estás? No te preocupes, entiendo el sueño, además que eres la tercera en comentar. ¿Zorra y dejar? Oh, parece que esas Exesposas deben cuidarse de ti. Al parecer no las quieres ver ni en pintura. Hubiera preferido ver el concurso, mil veces que estar corriendo de un grupo de mujeres locas… Sin dudarlo.

**Zetsu: Kushina lo pone en cuatro solo con una orden, menos mal que ella nunca se enteró de aquello. ¿O qué tal si lo hizo? A mí no me agrada ese Tobirama aunque me colocó un buen puntaje.**

**Sasori: **Deidara posiblemente sea fácil de redactar por eso mismo que has dicho… Pero mi novia es mucho mejor ya que es la perfección. ¿Al parecer te gusta bastante el KakuHida? Bueno no me molesta ya que asi el gruñon de Kakuzu se apartaría un poco de mi.

**Zetsu: Ese Hashirama adora a los árboles, me agrada ¡Vivan los arboles! **¡Vivan las plantas! Me alaga tu comentario ―se sonroja―, aunque sigo sin saber ¿Qué es realmente un Uke? Deberia ser entonces OroAn…

**Sasori: **Dejame decirte que cualquier pareja con Orochimaru-sensei es perturbadora. ¿Qué? Olivia vendría siendo la hermana, Hikari es la esposa de Madara como se explicó en el capítulo, no fue tan épico. ¡Ni creas que lo volveré a bailar! En realidad son tres años… ¿Y porque no termina de una vez esto?

**Zetsu: **¡Suerte en tu novela! Me gustaría saber por lo menos de que se trata una leve sipnosis no nos vendría mal. La escritora también trabaja poco a poco en su propia novela. **Y eso que apenas puede con el Fanfic.**

**Sasori: **¡Nos vemos luego! Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. La siguiente en nuestra lista es… ¡Taran! **Ai Uchiha Hatake**: Y lo hemos conseguí nuevamente, seguimos con el fanfic. Claro, es mi novia y es enormemente linda.

**Zetsu: Y como siempre un idiota hablando de su estúpida novia. Bueno, gracias por eso… Y fue difícil bailarlo pero como todos ya se saben la coreografía porque se ha vuelto muy famosa se nos hizo fácil. ¡Son un par de idiotas! Eso son…**

**Sasori: **Oh, Shisui… La escritora tiene algo pensado para el pero prefiere no decir nada y no pienso decir porque me puede matar. Perdón por tardar esta vez… Fue porque ella no se le ocurría que escribir. Poco a poco veras cada uno de los pasados, eso si podemos prometer, no diremos cuando… ¿Conquistaras el mundo? Te deseo suerte, quiero un reino para mí. ¡Hasta luego!

**Zetsu: Ahora vamos con ****the-divicion: **Primero que nada hola y gracias por leer el fanfic ¿Qué? Bueno te responderé que no soy capaz de admitir mis sentimientos por Tobi ahora, pero no puedo dejar que siga tratándome como si fuera su amiga y que tome mis sentimientos como si fueran cualquier cosa, no dejare que siga asi. **Me gustaría que hubiera un momento entre Kisame y yo, no creo ver a esa insensible celosa. **Yo quiero verme tierna también, nos tardamos pero todo es culpa de la escritora. ¡Nos vemos lueguin!

**Sasori: **Nuestra siguiente lectora es **Mizaki Uchiha: **¡Hola! Igualmente Mizaki-san. ¿Esa es una mezcla de Gustar y actualizar? ¿Eres también como Madara que mezcla las palabras? No te preocupes por la autora, se esforzó con el cosplay ¡Esperamos verte pronto!

**Zetsu: **Ahora con **Atolotl: ****La escritora esta que rueda por la cama por la cama de la felicidad deja de alagarla tanto, **pero actualmente está intentando escribir solo una novela. Todos odian a la esposa de Madara ¿Por qué será? Debe ser porque tiene piojos. Todos odian los piojos. Izuna-san y Tobirama-san me parecen buenas personas como son y les tengo pena por tener unos hermanos así.

**Sasori: **Claro que si debio estar dulce y bonita.

**Zetsu: Mira quien lo dice… El pubertado.**

De la nada aparece Kakuzu desde el techo y cae en el suelo.

**Kakuzu: Si quieres salir conmigo págame.**

**Sasori: **¡Eso es como venderte!

**Kakuzu: **No hay problema.

**Sasori: **Nunca me entiende.

**Zetsu: **¿Cómo supiste que ibas a ser nombrado en el review? **Que raro eres.**

**Kakuzu: **Es un secreto el cual no te dire. Y bueno, es muy ridículo vernos bailar el baile coreano, si me quieres ver bailarlo págame, nos veremos en otro review.

**Zetsu: Dejando de lado ese extraña muñeca de trapo seguimos con C****ataleya Ikenagi: ****¿Cómo que nunca nos releireria nuevamente? **Te has enredado **Cállate. ¿Todo lo bueno se hace rogar? ¿Lo crees? **Muchas gracias por leer el fic, realmente eres una buena chica que nos dejas reviews largos amablemente. **Itachi es una de las mas maduras del grupo pero también suele ser inocente y despistada a su modo, Konan y Hidan algún día explotaran de furia. ¿Por qué todos esperaban una batalla entre ellas dos? **Gracias, no pensé que me dieran tal puntaje ya que no soy tan bonita…

**Sasori: **Que va, eres tierna Zetsu-chan y deja decir esas tonterías de que no lo eres. Y siguen con los comentarios malvados sobre las exesposas… Al parecer traen la peste consigo. Tienes razón a un hijo nunca se le abandona pase lo que pase, pero es mejor saber toda la verdad antes de dar un veredicto final. De todas maneras los lectores son los jueces y ellos deciden al final.

**Kakuzu: **Esa rubia al parecer le gusta llamar la atención con su rareza. A mi me gustan las chicas un poco mas exhibicionistas ―toce un poco―, y tienes razón ni que guardaran hielo, pero los jueces son los jueces. Por eso lo colocaron como juez, el sabría de verdad como juzgar a cada una de las menores, sin hacerle ningún daño.

**Zetsu: **Creo que para el todas las chicas fuimos hermosas en ese concurso. **Eso o regalaba puntaje. **Claro que si, Itachi se sentía muy apena con ese disfraz pero de todas formas logramos huir. Itachi siempre buscar la manera de ganar por los caminos mas difíciles, eso si es esforzarse de verdad. Ellas se tienen algo de respeto solo que no se soportan ya que son como el agua y el aceite, el día y la noche, el fuego y y hielo, el…

**Sasori**: ¡Ya se entendió! ¿Es por eso que no dejo que la acompañara a casa? P-pero yo no quería espiar a aquellas mujeres… ¡En serio que no quería!

**Kakuzu: **Claro que si querias…

**Sasori: **No vengas a hablar que tu también estabas espiando.

**Kakuzu: **Yo solo tengo una novia de mentira. Izuna-san creo que quedara mucho mas traumado. Pero no me importa en lo absoluto, pero si lo llego a ver le preguntare de que saber le gusta… Pequeña perver, a mi tampoco me engañas.

**Sasori: **Me da pena Izuna-san, tener que aguantarlos tanto por ser unos locos directores, grandes empresarios y aun asi… Aguantar las locuras que hace su hermano, estoy de acuerdo contigo ¡No hicieron nada! Los dos son un par de dramáticos. ¿Sera asi de gruñon? Para mi que deben llevar a esos dos en un manicomio y ponerlos juntos en una habitación a ver si se soportan lo suficiente. Y creo que un poco de antidepresivos funcionaría de todas maneras.

**Zetsu: Itachi es admirable desde ese punto de vista, y creo que esa chica termino enamorada de Itachi o algo asi, Sasori tiene una rival en el amor. **Ese secreto es algo muy preciado para Itachi y por eso no podemos decírtelo, pero algún dia lo descubrirás. Ya somos mas famosos que los Power Rangers… **Bueno, es mas que obvio que no lo somos. **Lo sé, solo quería sentirme importante… Esa adivina quizás haga que se lleven mejor, solo un poco, iran descubriendo cosas que ni conocen de ellas mismas.

**Kakuzu: **Gracias por habernos leído como siempre, aquí como siempre con retraso te traemos un capitulo nuevo. ¿Qué? ¿Sasuke es bueno? De esa no me lo enteraba. Debe ser que estoy atrasado en el manga. Seguramente se encontraran algún día… Posiblemente. Claro que no hay problema en colocar las parejas, se tomaran en cuenta.

En algún lugar de la mansión Uchiha…

**Izuna: **POR AMOR A DIOS… ―cae desmayado―.

**Madara: **¿Y a este que le paso? ―le pega con una vara―.

Volviendo con los chicos.

**Zetsu: **¡Espero que duermas bien! ¡Nos vemos! La siguiente es…** 099****: **¡Hola nueva lectora! Espero nos estés leyendo nuevamente. Que bueno que seas otra seguidora mas en FF, diviértete aqui seguro encontraras Fanfics muy buenos por aquí y por allá, de Akatsuki hay unos muy buenos y mucho mas entretenidos que este. **Quien sabe cuando baile nuevamente el Oppa Akatsuki Style… ** ¡Nos leeremos pronto!

**Kakuzu: **La que viene ahora es… **la enamorada: **¡Otra nueva lectora y también nueva en Fanfiction! Disfruta tu estancia aquí, seguro encontraras muchos fics divertidos de Akatsuki y también de otras series y otros personajes de Akatsuki. No podemos dejarte violar a Tobi porque perdería su virginidad y Madara nos mataria ¡Claro, mas TobiDei! Lo pondremos en la lista. Saludos para ti también y gracias por el dinero, eres la mejor lectora y…

**Sasori: **Cállate Kakuzu. Y mucho saludos para ti también y la autora también te manda saludos, nos leemos luego.

**Zetsu: Y ahora seguimos con ****Andrea: ****¡Hola! Gracias por el alago, ya hemos continuado con el fanfic y espero que hayas despejado tus dudas. Esa Itachi siempre nos da unas respuestas que nos dejan un poco dudosas, pero es muy inteligente. **Yo tampoco he podido resolver el acertijo de Deidara es que ha estado muy difícil en serio, **nah, no es tan fácil al parecer. **¡No leemos luego Andrea!

**Sasori: **Nuestra siguiente lectora es **MinayNinaWalker: **Hola Nina, es un gusto conocerte.

**Kakuzu: **De igual manera es un gusto conocerte, Mina.

**Zetsu: **Gracias por leer el fic, son muy amables. Como ves ya estamos aquí en el nuevo capítulo, pyon. **¿Y ese Pyon? **Ellas también dicen palabras al final así que yo también quiero. **Ok, puedes crearte la cuenta en , es muy fácil y práctico y asi puedes seguir los Fics que te gusten y ver si han actualizado, también puedes ingresar con tu cuenta de google o de Facebook. **¡Espero disfrutes tu estancia aquí, pyon! ¡Nos leemos luego!

**Kakuzu: **A continuación seguimos con **SasoDei-Fujoshi:** Nueva lectora, eres sorprendente al leer el fic en menos de dos días, te mereces un premio… El cual no cueste nada por parte de mi. ¿No te gusta que Itachi siempre le gane a Deidara? Pues deberíamos hablar con ella para que deje a Deidara una vez ganar ¿No?

**Zetsu: **La escritora responderá a tu pregunta al final Fujoshi-san, ¡Esperamos leerte luego, pyon!

**Sasori: **La siguiente y ultima es… ―suenan los tambores―, : Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Amas el fic? Nos sentimos alagados por tu comentario. Esta bien, intentare estar para siempre con Itachi.

**Zetsu: Solo le gusta Itachi por sus pechos… **

**Sasori: **¡MENTIRA!

**Kakuzu: **Sin mas que decirte esperamos verte en el próximo capítulo en un review ¡Nos vemos Alvarez!

**Zetsu: GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. **Guachimingo ¿Lo estas grabando?

**Guachimingo: **No entiendo para que estoy grabando si esto no sale en televisión.

**Zetsu: Ignorantes, esto es ficvisión. Algunas veces las personas no entiendes ustedes si, ¿Verdad lectores? Este capítulo no tuvo mucha gracia como ya les dije, pero a falta de imaginación esto es lo que sale, pero la escritora piensa que es una buena de poner cosas sobrenaturales. Pero dejando de lado las terribles e idiotas ideas de ella, le diremos que habrá en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Sasori, habla ya!**

**Sasori: **Ya pero no me grites… En el próximo capítulo de **Precious Days in Akatsuki: **_Las chicas no saben resolver su cambio de personalidad y piensan que estarán así para siempre. Los profesores están por llegar para hacerle la entrevista a Itachi pero… ¿Cómo Deidara podrá resolver aquello? Y… ¿Que pasara con Hikari, la madre de Tobi? ¿Quién es aquel chico que vio Zetsu-chan?_

**Zetsu: Capítulo 24: Noción inversa. **

**Sasori: **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

**Zetsu: Esperen un momento. Antes de despedirnos quiero hacer algo **―con solo cliquear uno de los botones del control hace que un hueco se abra debajo de Sasori haciendo que desaparezca―. **Me siento mejor. ¡Ahora si, nos vemos! **Byeee Bee.

**Kakuzu: **¡Ahora páguenme por leer!

**Zetsu: ¡Callate Kakuzu! **―hace lo mismo con él―. Me pregunto a donde iran… Quien sabe… ¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Se acabó el rodaje!

**Guachimingo: **Ya era hora.

¿Por qué Sasori no quiere bailar más el Gangnam Style? ¿Qué tanto puede hacer ese control maestro de Zetsu-chan? ¿Por dónde entro esta vez Kakuzu? ¿Por qué Sasori protege tanto sus calzones? ¿Admitirá que ama a las fangirls? ¿Izuna no morirá de trauma por el MadaIzu? ¿Por qué todos odian a las exesposas? ¿A todos les gustan Deidara tomboy? ¿En serio existirá la ficvision? y si existe, ¿en qué canal esta? ¿A Itachi le gusta tener ropa de Kisame en su casa? ¿Por qué Sasori se baña tan rápido? ¿Quién es el muchacho misterio con el que habló Zetsu? ¿Por qué Deidara odio tanto el vestido? ¿Por qué Madara cambia tanto de personalidad? ¿Por qué no muchos aparecieron en este capítulo? ¿Qué paso con Pain, el abandonado del capítulo? ¿Kakuzu les terminara cobrando por leer el fic? ¿A dónde fueron llevados Kakuzu y Sasori al caer por el agujero? ¿Yo me llevare una parte del dinero? Y lo mas importante… ¿Podre algún día usar mi cosplay ―porque ya lo tengo listo― y ustedes me seguirán leyendo?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_**Deidara-Inuzuka:**_

_Bien ha llegado mi hora ¡mi hora de hablar! Mas que nada gracias por leer mi fic y quiero agradecer a __Dhangerina__que ha hecho unos dibujos lindos y preciosos del fic, si ustedes pueden ver, el que tiene de imagen el fic, es uno de sus dibujos. Espero no te moleste que los use como imagen. Como pueden ver la imagen es de Hidan con su Hidan del pasado, tan tiernas las dos. _

_Esta vez me tarde porque… No se me ocurria completamente NADA, es como que gaste toda mi imaginación en el capítulo anterior… ¿Eso es posible? No lo sé, pero realmente intente utilizar la poca imaginación que me quedaba porque en serio. Además me ha quedado corto por lo mismo, además que algunas veces es cansado hacer capítulos tan largos._

_Primero que nada (me encanta hablar con ustedes, aunque no se si me lean) Mi grupo de Akatsuki se fue a la Mier** no se porque no hay gente que pueda encontrar para divertirme como Akatsuki, tanto que me costo encontrar la peluca._

_Segundo: Tengo mi cosplay genial, pero no encuentro el momento oportuno para usarlo._

_Tercero: Tengo una gatita, ahora me siento algunas veces mas relajada y tranquila, pero es toda una bola de pelos hecha para ser floja._

_Cuarto: Comenzare el semestre de la universidad otra vez ¡NOOOO! Tengo que apurarme para el siguiente capitulo._

_Quinto: ¿Hay quinto? Bueno no recuerdo que debería decirles pero no hay problema, por cierto tengo LINE ¿Ustedes tienen? Seria divertido hablar con ustedes (e insultarme por tardarme) también me gusta un juego corazón de melón ¿ustedes lo jugaran?_

_Ahora responderé a algunas personas:_

_Sakhory:__ Gracias, por tus hermoso comentarios largos, me hacen muy feliz ;w; ¡Te quero ToT! Me alegras el día con esos comentarios u! _

_Dhangerina: __Entiendo eso de la nueva tecnología, me pasa frecuentemente con mi celular cuando intento escribir el fic desde alli o un review. ¡Hay que esforzarse con las novelas, vamos que si se puede! Me gustaría por lo menos saber de que se trata o una pequeña sinopsis._

_Ai Uchiha Hatake: __De eso se trata, que Deidara fuera todo lo contrario, aquí seria mas masculina. ¡Esfuerzate en conquistar el mundo!_

_Atolotl: __Me haces que me sonroje… Todavia no soy capaz pero poco a poco me voy esforzando para escribirlo. He estado escribiendo las cosas de algunas personajes de mi novela pero bueno que se puede hacer, pero creo que desde el primer capitulo del fic he mejorado, aunque solo un poco, gracias muchas correcciones que me han dado muchas personas. Pero creo que se ha vuelto un poco seria mi forma de narrar no lo se._

_La enamorada: __Saludos para ti también y espero que me sigas leyendo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_SasoDei-Fujoshi: __Hola pequeña fujoshi del Saso-Dei ¿Qué tal? Por desgracia no soy de Chile (y no lo digo para que no me jodas xD ), soy de Venezuela, pero si quieres puedes darme tu numero, si tienes LINE o WHATSAPP podríamos hablar por alli. ¿Te parece?_

_Y listo, es todo. Creo que esto se esta volviendo un poco largo pero antes que nada les dejare una ficha técnica de una de las Maid de Madara y es de la seria y gruñona._

_Ficha técnica:_

_Nombre: __Higurashi Tsubaki.(o Tsubaki-chan como la llama Madara o Tsubaki-senpai como la llaman las otras)._

_Edad:__ 27 años._

_Físico:__ Cabello negro hasta los hombros en forma de V pero con un mechón del lado izquierdo que le tapaba oreja de color fucsia. Sus ojos son oscuros como la noche y suele ser llamada fria por eso. Su piel es bronceada._

_Personalidad:__ Es fria y mira a todas las demás con el ceño fruncido. Odia a Madara por las ridiculeces que les hace llevar o hacer. No le gusta hacer muchas cosas de la mansión y suele engañar a las demás para que lo hagan. Es la senpai de todas e intenta ser un buen ejemplo, solo lo intenta mas no lo hace._

_Lo que le gusta hacer: __Escuchar rock y metal y fumar afuera para relajarse. Le gusta también pasar el tiempo con su gato negro "Sirius". Le gusta tocar la guitarra eléctrica._

_No le gusta:__ Cualquier cosa que le mande a hacer Madara y las cosas estúpidas que hacen las chicas que la rodean porque sabe que tendrá que resolverlo ella. Tampoco le gusta el dulce._

_Vestimenta:__ Ahora mismo está usando un vestido de Maid sexy por los caprichos de Madara pero usualmente usa uno normal para invierno y otoño. A fuera de la mansión utiliza ropa oscura y pantalones rotos y anchos. ¡Rock, yeah!_

_Estudios: __No tuvo estudios universitarios, solo trabaja en la mansión de Madara._

_Color favorito: __fucsia y negro._

_Deporte: __Practica Kick-boxing_

_Y eso es todo por ahora, iré colocando la ficha técnica de cada uno, por los momento comenzare con las Maids de Madara que creo que son solo cuatro. De todas maneras creo que se saltaran esto pero para mi es una guía importante, ya que algunas veces suelo olvidarme de los personajes sin importancia pero que podrían causar alguna gracia en el fic… ¡Ahora algunas referencia sobre cosas que del fic, y conceptos que podría ayudarles si no entendieron bien!_

C.Q.C: El **combate en espacios cerrados**, más conocido por los nombres en inglés _**close quarters combat (C.Q.C)**_, es un tipo de combate en el que pequeñas unidades se enfrentan al enemigo con armas personales a muy poca distancia, posiblemente hasta el punto de llegar al combate cuerpo a cuerpo o lucha con armas de mano como espadas o cuchillos. Es sorprendente de que Itachi tenga aprendizaje sobre esto, ni que fuera del ejército.

_Té de oolong:__es un té verde, lo que lo diferencia es que, el oolong tiene un grado medio de fermentación. Es uno de los té favorito de Madara, además que es bueno para reducir la azúcar en la sangre ¡Bébanlo, es bueno para la salud! En internet dice cuantas cosas buenas trae este te._

_Hikari: __Significa luz, es el nombre de la exesposa de Madara. Por eso Madara dice que su luz se ha extinguido, haciendo referencia a su nombre._

_Okatomo: __Es el apellido de Deidara, viene de un pintor Okamoto Taro, que de el viene la frase "el arte es una explosión._

_Lenguaje de las flores:__El__lenguaje de las flores__, a veces llamada__floriografía__, fue un medio de__comunicación__en la__época victoriana__, en donde variadas__flores__y arreglos florales se usaban para enviar mensajes codificados, sirviendo a sujetos para expresar sentimientos que de otro modo nunca se podrían hablar.__Los significados de tal__lenguaje__se han olvidado actualmente, pero__rosas__rojas aún implican apasionamiento,__amor__romántico, etc. Zetsu-chan entiende este lenguaje a la perfeccion._

_Geranio:__En el__lenguaje de las flores__, el__geranio__ significa la alegría de pasar tiempo con alguien. Cada color tiene su significado como lo dice Zetsu-chan._

_Lirios:__ En el____lenguaje de las flores__**,**__ los__lirios____son un símbolo de__amor__. Significa: Alegras mis día o inocencia y pureza._

_Lilas:__"__Mi amor por tí está despertando." __En el __lenguaje de las flores__, las __lilas__ significan el nacimiento del amor entre dos personas._

_Gorro Fedora: __Un sombrero masculino de fieltro con corona pinchada y con un lazo alrededor de la base de la corona. El que lleva el chico es de color negro y sin lazo._

_Nos vemos en otro capítulo, intentare mover mi cerebro para pensar en mejores cosas para el siguiente capítulo __―le lanzan un tomate―, ¡Sé que estuvo un poco aburrido pero no merecía ese tomatazo! … Aunque, creo que el tomate será bueno para mi rostro ¡Yeah!_


	24. Noción Inversa

_**Precious Days in Akatsuki**_

**Disclaimer:** Akatsuki y algunos otros personajes son de Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, un Mangaka de Japón que debería comprarse una moto ¿Y porque debería? Es una buena pregunta.

**Advertencias:** El cambio de cuerpo puede ser enredoso, espero puedan entenderlo bien, recuerden que cuando me refiero a la rubia vendría siendo Itachi y si digo la morena vendría siendo Deidara.

**Notas:** Zetsu, **negrita, ¡Joder!**

¡Luces, cámara y… FANFIC!

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capítulo 24:**

**Noción inversa**

"_**Recuerdo aquella vez cuando vivía como una familia feliz. Cuando bromeaba con mi madre y solía tener peleas con mi padre por llegar tarde a casa, hum. No pensar en nada más que en jugar bajo el radiante sol con cualquier desconocido en un parque. Pero te das cuenta de la realidad que viene y te destroza cada una de esas pequeñas cosas que te parecían normales antes, hum. ¿Por qué me tuvieron que arrebatar la felicidad? ¿Algo hice mal? Ahora solo vivo el día de hoy… Y esto es Precious Days in Akatsuki."**_

La Uchiha se encontraba en una tienda de ropa masculina en una de las calles de la capital de Japón, como se debe saber. Ella se encontraba en el cuerpo de Deidara y sin saber el porqué. Ahora se encuentra en una tienda de ropa masculina con Uchiha Madara. Ella seguía pensando por qué Deidara estaba histérica además de que es muy extraño ver esa expresión en su propio rostro. ¿Qué significado tenía esa ropa tan preciosa y delicada? ¿Por qué ella no quería vestir así?

―¿Por qué estamos aquí Deidarin? ―preguntó Madara sentado en un sillón―. Si no lo has notado es una tienda masculina ¿Sabes?

―Lo sé _"Por estoy aquí" _―razonó un poco en la manera de actuar y vestir de Deidara, era más que obvio que llevaría a dar con una tienda masculina.

―Está bien ―dudó un poco de la mente de la rubia que tenía en frente pero no le tomó importancia―. Puedes tomar lo que quieras, esta es mi tienda.

―Ok ―siguió mirando algunas camisetas que colgaban de un perchero―. _"¿De cuántas tiendas es dueño el tío Madara?"_

Tomó unas cuantas prendas de ropa camino hasta los vestidores. Su semblante era serio y taciturno como siempre lo tenía Itachi cosa que ya le extrañaba a Madara pero imaginando el juego que llevaban las dos chicas lo dejo pasar. Ella entró a través de una puerta blanca por el vestidor y solo había un espejo en frente de ella. Comenzó a probarse cada una de la ropa que había escogido pensando en Deidara.

Se probó una camisa de botones de cuadros y rayas con colores cálidos. El pantalón que usaba era uno ancho, sin adornos ni mucho más, solo lo necesario de un lindo azul. Salió del vestidor observando a Madara que leía una revista con las piernas cruzadas.

―¿Sabías que el pene tiene cuatro enemigos? ―leyó Madara sin ver a la rubia―. Creo que tendré que cuidarme mejor…

―"_¿Es necesario que me lo cuentes?" _―pensó la Uchiha con la ropa puesta y con la otra ropa en sus brazos.

―¿No piensas comprarte unos zapatos? ―alzó una ceja mirando las preciosas zapatillas de la rubia―. Son demasiado bonitas para ir con ese conjunto ―finalizó mientras siguió leyendo la revista.

―Perdona, ¿Tienes unos zapatos de tenis? ―preguntó la Uchiha a una de las encargadas que estaba cerca.

―Claro ―le sonrió con dulzura y la llevó a un estante con varios tipos de zapatos.

Estaban sobre un estante de vidrio varios tipos de zapatos deportivos pero la Uchiha solo buscaba unos simples como los de tenis. Había un secreto tras esa reacción de Deidara y en esta situación era mejor calmarse aunque para Deidara eso es imposible de todas maneras. Itachi eligió un tenis de color rojo. Adivinó la talla de Deidara solo viendo el pie y se sentó en un sillón cerca de su tío que seguía leyendo con atención otra revista.

―No pensé que la Cosmopolitan te dijera como conseguir el orgasmo de un hombre ―siguió leyendo―, no pensé que supieran tan bien como pensara un hombre ¿Seguro que es una revista para mujeres?

Itachi soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Esas preguntas hacían que sintiera vergüenza por algunas de las personas que ahora se encontraban en la tienda y la observaran a ella con Madara, seguro pensarían que sería su amante. La empleada llegó con los tenis y los sacó de la caja para mostrárselos a la rubia. Ella los observó con su un solo ojo el zapato y se lo midió acertando en el tamaño del pie de Deidara.

―Quiero este ―le dijo a la chica y ella se alejó para traerle unas bolsas y colocar la otra ropa allí y las preciosas zapatillas en la caja―. Gracias.

―No te preocupes por pagar de todas maneras esto es mío ―le dijo Madara cuando percató unos ojos azules mirándolos―. ¿Vas a irte vestida así?

―Si ―asintió―. _"Ahora tengo que ir a preguntarle varias cosas a Deidara" _―pensó para luego tomar la bolsa e irse de la tienda―, _"Además de saber cómo resolver este problema antes de que lleguen los profesores de la universidad." _Madara-san ¿Hay otra tienda que de casualidad sea para mujeres que sea de tu pertenencia?

―¡Claro Deidarin! ―la tomó del brazo y la arrastró por las tiendas de las calles―. Compraremos ropa preciosa y muy femenina para ti.

―"_No quiero que sean para este cuerpo exactamente" _―pensó siendo llevada por la mano de su tío―, _"¿No te sientes avergonzado por tomar el brazo de una joven estudiante de preparatoria?" _―observó la mano de su tío con su semblante propiamente serio.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Deidara se encontraba en un piso con muchos cubículos. Después de haber entrado a este gran edificio varias veces por caprichos de Madara, ella conocía el edificio por completo solo por fuera, por dentro solo era un misterio por conocer. Muchas personas se le quedaban viendo con desdén disimulado. Ella simplemente frunció el ceño. Todas las personas del lugar eran parecidas con su cabello oscuro y ojos de igual color como los de Itachi, ¿Acaso los Uchiha invadirán el mundo en poco tiempo?

―Se reproducen mas que el video del Gangnam Style, hum ―murmuró la rubia mientras observaba con curiosidad cada cubículo por el que pasaba.

―¿Qué dijiste Itachi? ―preguntó con el mismo humor se siempre Fugaku.

―N-nada ―titubeó―, H-hum…

―¿Por qué dices esos «Hum» como si fuera una expresión? ―le volvió a preguntar sin mirarla―, ¿No me digas que así les hablaras a los profesores de la universidad? Recuerda que tienes que parecer perfecta, no, ser perfecta. No quiero que me decepciones hija… Aunque nunca lo has hecho ―dijo secamente hasta llegar a su propia oficina.

Fugaku abrió la puerta de madera para entrar a la oficina y Deidara subió su cabeza para ver encima del hombro de Fugaku y ver aquella oficina. Las paredes era do color Beige y la alfombra eran de color rojo como el emblema de los Uchiha que está pintado en una de las paredes. El escritorio se encontraba en frente de unas ventanas que dejaban entran una relajante luz y producían una grata armonía en la habitación. Sobre el escritorio se encontraba una computadora y unos cuantos documentos y papeles sobre esta. Fugaku se sentó en una silla de computadora que había detrás del escritorio y comenzó a revisar los documentos que había sobre esta.

La artista que se encontraba dentro de Itachi no sabía qué hacer, solo miraba los otros detalles de la habitación habían dos macetas con unas plantas para adornar la habitación y que no estuviera tan vacía y había unas dos sillas en frente del escritorio para posiblemente algún visitante como ella.

―Itachi necesito que vayas un momento a la oficina médica y le pidas los resultados de los exámenes del caso 4224 ―habló con voz seca mientras observaba los documentos en su mesa. Levantó la vista para mirar nuevamente a su «hija»―, lo quiero para hoy Itachi ―frunció el ceño al ver que la morena no reacciono ante la orden de su padre.

―¡Esta bien! ―le gritó con enojo por la aptitud del hombre―, _"No soy su esclava para que me lo pida así, hum" _―Salió de la habitación dando pisotones―. _"¿Ahora cómo puedo ir para allá, hum?"_

Deidara caminó por los cubículos y las personas parecidas todas entre si la observaban con curiosidad. Las miradas penetrantes le entran por la nuca, era una sensación extraña porque pocas veces la tomaban en cuenta o la observaban, ¿Qué era lo que tenía Itachi y ella no? Familia, dinero y perfección. La perfección era lo que no soportaba de aquella morena, esos ojos oscuros que la observaban con indiferencia.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños para aguantar la rabia cuando recordó aquel breve momento cuando su cuerpo con dulzura dijo esas palabras que no saldrían de su boca «_Madara-sama_». De seguro, cuando volviera a su cuerpo mandaría al infierno a la morena por su orgullo roto. Llegó hasta un ascensor y se montó en este junto con otras personas parecidas a Itachi.

La música que sonaba en el ascensor la relajaba un poco a pesar de la tensión que se sentía en el aire por la penetrante mirada que todavía sentía aun estando en el ascensor. Apretó el botón número cuatro intentando adivinar donde la estaba enviando ese hombre amargado. Cuando se abrieron las puertas en el número escogido por ella se bajó. Se encontraba en un precioso comedor. Había varias mesas de color blanco igual que el granito del suelo que era tan brillante y limpia que se reflejó en ella para comprobarlo.

Había unos jóvenes de su edad que observaron con extrañeza a la Uchiha y ella les observó de manera amenazante, ya estaba harta de que la miraran todos así el día de hoy ¿Qué había hecho ella? No, ¿Qué había hecho Itachi? El breve aroma a comida le abrió el apetito queriendo comprar algo de la cafetería ya que el impactó de a situación le impidió desayunar algo. Se acercó a esta y observó una gran variedad que comida la cual no sabía elegir. La mujer que tenía una redecilla en el cabello oscuro se acercó y le dejo unos dangos de colores en el plato.

―¿Dangos? ¿Por qué Dangos? ―preguntó Deidara extrañada por la acción de la mujer.

―Porque eso es lo que le gusta, ¿No Itachi? ―habló la mujer.

―Ah, sí claro, es lo que me gusta, hum ―dijo con sarcasmo ella―, pero no tienen algo mas… ¿Bakudan de casualidad?

―No, no tenemos eso joven ―le respondió extrañada por no aceptar los dangos―. ¡Pero tenemos onigiri! ¿No te gusta también eso?

―Si…Claro… ―dijo dudando de sus palabras―, prefiero unos cuantos onigiri.

―Por qué no ―la mujer se llevó el plato de dangos y le sirvió los onigiri a la joven Uchiha.

―¿Cuánto es, hum? ―preguntó ella abriendo la cartera que llevaba.

―No es nada Itachi ¿No recuerdas que esto se te descuenta del sueldo? ―preguntó extrañada la mujer por lo rara que se encontraba ese día la Itachi que ella conocía.

―Oh, sí claro que lo sabía, soy una sabelotodo ¿Cómo no saberlo? ―sonrió de lado y se llevó la bandeja a una mesa alejada de todos los demás. Una que estaba cerca del rincón del lugar―, _"Soy la mejor actuando como la Uchiha que ni ella misma se sabe hacer a ella misma" _―tomó uno de los onigiri para comenzar a comerlo pero una repentina ganas de estornudar hizo que el onigiri callera debajo de la mesa―. ¡Joder! ―el grito de Deidara hizo que las personas del lugar voltearan a verla―. ¿Qué ven todos? _"Es cierto, ¡Rápido! ¡La regla de los tres segundos!"_ ―en un momento se arrodilló y se colocó debajo de la mesa―. _"¡Te tengo desayuno!"_ ―lo tomó con su mano derecha―. _"La regla de los tres segundos solo se extendió un poco, pero podré comérmelo_" ―por torpeza Deidara levantó la cabeza solo un poco y se golpeó con la mesa que estaba arriba de ella―. ¡AUCHUM! ―se tocó la cabeza un poco para aligerar el dolor que se había provocado ella misma.

Observó con ligereza arriba de ella. Abrió con sorpresa al ver lo que estaba escrito en aquella mesa con marcador negro; rezaba «_Itachi y Shisui_». Deidara se quedó un rato viendo lo que decía hasta que reaccionó y observó que había apretado fuertemente con su puño el onigiri y lo había destrozado. Salió de la mesa para dejar en la bandeja el onigiri destrozado. Pero en su mente esta ese nombre «_Shisui_».

―¿Quién será ese, hum? ―se preguntó parada al lado de la mesa.

Los demás Uchiha la observaron con su penetrante como todo el día pero esta vez un poco preocupados por los incidentes y las reacciones de Uchiha Itachi. Esta empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa pensando y recordando si había algún nombre parecido o que haya escuchado. Los otros Uchiha comenzaron a cuchichear.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le observó una rubia arqueando una ceja.

―¿Qué, hum? ―le miró directamente a los ojos, se trataba nuevamente de su cuerpo.

Estaba allí mirándole con su mirada fría pero a diferencia que esta vez eran unos orbes azules la que la miraban con superioridad. Itachi había llegado con unas bolsas al lugar junto con Madara que estaba distraído jugando con un PSVita con su típica sonrisa despreocupada por el mundo que tanto odiaba la rubia, esa sonrisa despreocupada que no puede ver la situación en la que se encuentran las demás personas.

―¿Por qué estás haciendo el ridículo en el comedor? ―le preguntó con voz seca la Uchiha con una ceja arqueada.

―¿El ridículo? ―dijo con sarcasmo―, estoy actuando normalmente como yo lo hago, hum.

―Ese es el problema ―le señaló con un dedo―. Estas actuando como si fueras tu misma, no como yo. ¿Entiendes?

―¡Pero si fui arrogante y sabelotodo con la mujer de la cafetera, hum! ―le gritó a la Uchiha con enojo.

―Tenemos cosas que hablar ―finalizó Itachi y observó a su tío jugar emocionado por la consola―. Nos vemos después Madara-san.

Le tomó la mano a Deidara y se llevó de allí dejando a una triste Deidara sin comer su desayuno. Observó por última vez a Madara mirando sobre su hombro.

―¡Llego a saber que me tocaste… Digo, que tocaste a Deidara y te juro que te matare Madara! ―le gritó alejándose de la cafetería rumbo al ascensor.

―Creo que su juego está pasándose un poco ―observó a las chicas desaparecer en el ascensor―. Ahora, ¿Cómo puedo hacer un «fatality» aquí ―se sentó en la silla donde se encontraba Deidara―. ¡Pero si es onigiri! Creo que ya es hora de comer un poco ―dijo con emoción y se sentó tranquilamente a comer algunos.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Deidara soltó con brusquedad la mano de Itachi cuando entraron al ascensor; la otra lo tomó sin importancia sabiendo la personalidad de Deidara y el trato que tiene con ella. La tensión era tanta que podía tocarse y pesarse en kilos. Deidara miró su cuerpo con esos ojos negros que tanto odiaba y se dio cuenta que ya la Uchiha no usaba el traje que tanto odiaba, eso hizo que la rabia y la tensión bajara un poco.

―Hay algo que necesito preguntarte ―dijo Itachi para romper la tensión.

―Tu amargado padre quiere unos documentos antes que nada ―soltó con enojo aquellas palabras pero también con eso indicó que necesitaba la ayuda de la Uchiha.

―Documentos creo que se tratara ―apretó el botón seis del ascensor.

En el ascensor se sentía un silencio sepulcral, solo se escuchaba la música de ascensor que era una preciosa obra de algún compositor.

―¿Por qué no puedes ver por un ojo? ―preguntó de manera inmediata.

―¿Cómo, hum? ―preguntó una vez Deidara porque no entendió.

―¿Por qué no puedo ver con tu ojo izquierdo? ―volvió a preguntar de manera mas clara y concisa mirando esta vez directamente a los ojos negros de su cuerpo.

―No necesitas que… ―fue interrumpida cuando un joven Uchiha apareció ante ellas.

―¡Pero si es Itachi! ―dijo alegremente el chico―. ¿Cómo estás?

El chico que estaba delante de ellas tenía el cabello alborotado de color negro y piel blanca. Sus ojos eran oscuros pero se encontraban detrás de unos lentes de color naranja. Unos vaqueros azules y una franela gris con adornos blancos era lo que llevaba además de unos zapatos de goma negros. Saludo con energía a las chicas.

―¿Obito? ―dijo Itachi.

―¿Me conoces? ¿La conoces Itachi? ―señaló a la rubia que le había contestado.

―¿Quién eres, hum? ―frunció el ceño la Uchiha observando con desprecio al Uchiha.

―¿no me recuerdas Itachi? ―se señaló con sorpresa―. Nos hemos visto algunas veces. Pensaba que eras de las que no olvidabas los rostros.

―Discúlpala ―intervino Itachi―, es que esta algo nerviosa y por eso ya no sabe de lo que habla. ¿Puedes hacernos un favor?

―Bueno, ¿Qué quieren? ―aceptó con una sonrisa.

―Díselo Itachi ―dijo la Uchiha mirando a la morena con semblante disgustado.

―Necesita unos exámenes de no sé qué médico del caso 4224 o 2442 ―intentó explicar la morena conteniendo su rabia al tener que ver más y más Uchiha en todo el día.

―Claro, de todas formas tengo que ir para allá para buscar unos exámenes para mi papá ―explicó Obito―. Por cierto ¿No han visto al tío Madara? Mi padre lo está buscando por todos lados.

―Está en el comedor ―respondieron de inmediato las chicas al mismo tiempo.

―¡Gracias, ya le avisare! Bueno ―observó el número seis en el ascensor―, aquí tengo que dejarlas chicas ¡Nos vemos! _"Creo que a la rubia la he visto antes en algún lado…" _―salió del ascensor y de allí no lo pudieron ver más porque las puertas se cerraron.

La Uchiha volvió a presionar un botón pero esta vez el botón número cinco. El ascensor inmediatamente bajo y abrió dejando ver unos cubículos como en el primer piso. Itachi tomó el brazo de su cuerpo y se llevó a rastras a Deidara nuevamente hasta los baños de aquel lugar.

El piso brillaba de tal manera que reflejaba la luz que proyectaban las ventanas por el sol. Todo era completamente blanco y limpio, habría que felicitar a las que limpian el lugar y diseñador de aquel baño. Los lavamanos era lo último en tecnología y no había ni una gota en ellos como si no hubieran sido usados. Las puertas de los baños eran de color blanco y grande habiendo espacio necesario dentro de ellos para sentirte cómoda.

Habiendo llegado al baño la soltó y la miró esta vez de frente sin que ella pudiera escapar. Deidara se encontraba detrás de los enormes espejos perfectamente limpios y mantenidos; se rascó un poco la nuca con nerviosismo pero tampoco rechazó la mirada de Itachi, no iba a perder ante su mirada.

―¿Qué hay con este ojo? ―se señaló la parte escondida detrás de aquel hermoso cabello amarillo. Ella había preguntado con tranquilidad y sin apuro.

―¿Cómo que qué hay? ―dijo con irritación Deidara cruzando los brazos sobre sus hombros.

―¿Por qué no puedes ver? Es obvia la pregunta.

―¿Y que tiene? Cualquier ojo puede o no puede ver, hum ―dijo intentando evadir rápidamente el tema.

―Eso no es verdad ¿Sabes qué esto puede ocurrir por traumatismo no_? "O ¿Es de nacimiento? No, no creo que sea de nacimiento. Recuerdo que ella no tenía el ojo así cuando nos conocimos y que estaba perfectamente bien…"_ ―intentó ella misma analizar colocando uno de sus dedos debajo de su mentón.

―Lo que me haya pasado no te incumbe en lo absoluto, hum ―finalizó con brusquedad.

―Puede que sí ―contestó sin bacilar―, estoy en tu cuerpo.

―¿Y eso tiene que ver en algo, hum?

―Sí ―asintió un poco con la cabeza―. Además ¿Por qué le tienes tanta rabia a este vestido? ―alzó una bolsa roja haciendo ademán que allí se encontraba el precioso vestido de rayas.

―Padre… ―susurró para si la morena.

―¿Qué? ―para la Uchiha fue inaudible. Dio un paso mas para escuchar su voz diciendo algo.

―¡ESE VESTIDO ME LO REGALO MI PADRE! ―gritó con furia y tomó la bolsa roja y la tiró al suelo―. No quiero usar un vestido comprado por mi padre, hum. No quiero saber mas nada de él. No quiero siquiera saber que el existe ¡Pero el sigue insistiendo! ―colocó las manos sobre su cabeza intentando que los recuerdos no llegaran a su cabeza―. Mi ojo… Todo fue por culpa de mi padre por lo que no pueda ver con mi ojo derecho, hum… ¡El me traiciono! ¡Y todo es la culpa de los Uchiha! ¡El me abandono por una como si yo fuera un juguete viejo! ―señaló a Itachi observándola irritada―. Si ellos no hubieran…

El rostro de la rubia era de sorpresa y es una de las expresiones que no muestra Uchiha Itachi, por lo menos no en su cuerpo. Quiso acercarse un poco a Deidara pero prefirió dejarla allí en sus pensamientos y memorias del pasado. Algunas cosas atormentaban a Deidara desde el pasado eso estaba claro en Itachi, ¿Acaso eso era lo que quería decir la adivina?

El ojo izquierdo le empezó a doler a Itachi. El dolor todavía lo podía recordar el cuerpo aunque Deidara no estuviera en él. Las memorias del cuerpo suelen quedarse por siempre a pesar que la persona no lo recuerde ya. Itachi resistió el dolor y no hizo ningún gesto en la cara para que Deidara lo notara y la acción fue acertada, Deidara ni se dio cuenta.

―No es necesario que sepas mas ―soltó un suspiro intentando nuevamente tranquilizarse cerró sus ojos con fuerza y podía ver una niña de cabellera rubia correr por pequeña casa y que una mujer con mucha energía la perseguía. Los pocos recuerdos felices que tuvo la tranquilizaban cuando pensaba en su madre―. ¿Querías saber sobre mi familia no? Pues mi madre está muerta. ¿Feliz?

―"_¿La señora de la foto está muerta?" _―pensó con sorpresa la Uchiha, para ella lo importante era aquello, saber un poco mas sobre esa señora y el ojo de Deidara, porque ella sabe que a esa mujer la ha visto antes, en algún lado.

―Ahora quiero saber yo ¿Quién es ese tal Shisui? ―preguntó estabilizando sus brazos cruzados delante de sus pechos.

―¿Shisui? _"Hace tiempo que no escuchaba aquel nombre, será que…" _―pensó por un momento con los ojos cerrados y volvió a abrirlos para observar sus propios ojos―, es el nombre de un amigo, o era.

―Me sorprende que «tu» tuvieras un «amigo» ―dijo con voz socarrona.

―Como dije, era un amigo ―quiso finalizar la conversación.

―No parece, hum ―siguió la rubia―, ¿Y qué le pasó? ¿Te dejo? ¿Se aburrió de ti?

―Murió por mi culpa ―musitó Itachi.

Deidara abrió los ojos como plato. La Uchiha observó cabizbaja el suelo con nostalgia. Un silencio invadió los baños del lugar. Los secretos se fueron revelando poco a poco entre ellas pero no de buena manera.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―¿Por qué Tobi no puede salir? ―preguntó Tobi curioso a las cuatro mucamas que lo rodeaban en el living de la casa.

El chico llevaba un jean negro con una camisa roja que rezaba en letras blancas: «_Uchiha Pride_» con el símbolo de su familia en la parte de atrás. Sin olvidar unos zapatos de goma blancos marca Puma y su inseparable mascara naranja.

―¡Tobi-sama no puede salir! ―dijo una emocionada―… Porque…

―¡Jugaremos juegos de mesas! ―finalizó otra con una sonrisa.

―Si ―dijo con sequedad Tsubaki―, jugaremos juegos de mesa… Genial ―finalizó con sarcasmo.

―Pero Tobi no quiere jugar con ustedes ahora ―negó con su cabeza―. Tobi quiere ir a pasear en su motocicleta.

―¡NO! ¡Scrabble es mucho mejor que salir en esa motocicleta último modelo y diseño de última moda que… ―paró un momento―, ¿Qué tal si jugamos algo mas interesante que el Scrabble?

―"_Si, porque estabas metiendo la pata hasta el fondo del lago" _―pensaron las otras con una gotita en su sien.

―No, Tobi quiere irse… ¡Tobi quiere pasear en su motocicleta! ―gritó con enojo.

―N-no se enoje Tobi-sama ―intentó tranquilizar una con voz gentil―. Vera, es que Madara-sama nos ha pedido que hagamos todo lo posible para que no salgas de casa ¿Entiendes? No queremos que te enojes por eso ―acarició levemente la cabeza del pequeño Uchiha.

―Pero es que Tobi estará aburrido.

―¡Jugaremos todo lo que tú quieras Tobi! ―respondió con alegría.

―¿Todo? ―ladeó de un lado la cabeza.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Mientras tanto en un apartamento de dos habitaciones vivía Kisame. Estaba acostado con una franela blanca sin mangas y un pantaloncillo negro. Su habitación era de color azul mar y en las paredes se podían ver varios posters de surfistas y famosos deportistas de Kendo. Las sabanas de su cama eran de color blanco como las almohadas. En su pared había una extraña espada colgada; estaba envuelta en vendas y era de gran proporción, se veía como unas escamas o algo parecido salían de ellas. El mango de ella era de color anaranjado y una calavera estaba al principio de ella. Debajo de esta había una pequeña placa de metal que rezaba «Samehada».

―Sinceramente ―movió la cabeza para ver en una mesita de noche una caja de chocolates que tenían encima una nota que decía: _Perdón por no dártelo en persona, espero los disfrutes. Uchiha Itachi_―. ¿Por qué no me los dio en persona? ―instantemente una imagen de Sasori paso por su cabeza―, ¿Qué tiene ese pelirrojo que no tenga yo? ―tomó uno de los chocolates y se lo comió―, Itachi-san… Tampoco sirves para los dulces ¿Sabes?

Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a una pizarra de corcho donde habían muchas fotos pegadas con chinches, la mayoría de estas se encontraba Itachi en ella. Había una donde ellos estaban en un parque acuático de pequeños, en otra se encontraban con Tobi. En cada una de estas fotos el semblante de Itachi siempre permanecía sereno. Son pocas las veces que él ha visto a la preciosa chica sonreir.

―Esos son unos preciosos días irremplazables ―dijo con nostalgia viendo cada una de las fotos―, pero nuestros futuros algún día se van a separar ¿No es verdad Itachi? ―la sonrisa de Kisame esta vez no era contagiosa e irradiante como describía algunas veces su amiga, esta vez era mas bien triste. Tocó con suavidad una de las fotos cuando había iniciado la secundaria. Tenía dos coletas bajas y su pecho era mas pequeño en comparación con ahora―. ¿Por qué tenemos que crecer tan rápido?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Hikari se encontraba en el café todavía con las chicas. Ya habían terminado de tomar lo que había pedido y sonreían y hablaban agradablemente.

―¡Y entonces bailamos _**"Por desgracia"**_ el Gangnam Style! ―dijo con alegría Zetsu.

―Debió ser muy divertido ―dejo salir una pequeña risita―. Debe ser bueno estar en una preparatoria y tener amigos con los que compartir buenos días ―expresó ella con una sonrisa.

―¿Y cómo era cuando estudiaba usted Hikari-san? ―preguntó Konan.

―Pues yo nunca estudie en esos institutos, siempre tuve mis enseñanzas en casa. Aunque a diferencia de mi hermana ella si fue a la preparatoria.

―Eso debió ser muy triste ―dijo Zetsu con borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

―No, claro que no ―negó con la cabeza―, mi hermana siempre me contaba todos los días lo que hacia allí, para mí era muy excitante. Cada palabra me la imaginaba cuando cerraba los ojos. Para mi esa era la parte mas divertida del día.

―Eso es bueno ―sonrió Konan―. Hikari-san, ¿Podría darnos la información de su hijo?

―¿Su información? Pero no tengo un papel ―preguntó ella―, y solo tengo un bolígrafo ―sacó de su bolsillo un bolígrafo.

―¡Ya se! ―exclamó Konan juntando sus manos―, usaremos esto ―tomó su flor de la cabeza y la desarmo―. Escriba aquí la información.

―Está bien ―tomó la hoja y comenzó a anotar―. Es de piel blanca y de cabello azabache. Cuando niño era muy alegre. Y lo mas importante, tiene un hermoso rostro.

―¿Un hermoso rostro? ―preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

―Sí, es precioso su rostro. Definido cada parte de su rostro. Eso es lo recuerdo de mi hijo. Como si fuera tallado por ángeles.

En ese momento llego un hombre corriendo al lugar. Su rostro mostraba desesperación y horror.

―¡LA E.P.A.L.I.C.D.I.Y.S se ha expandido nuevamente! ―gritó a todos en el lugar.

―¡¿Qué!? ―todos se levantaron de sus lugares.

―¡¿Eso no paso ya hace muchos capítulos?! ―exclamó Konan. Tomó la hoja de la mesa y volvió a convertirla en flor y se la colocó en el cabello.

―¡OTRA VEZ NO! ―gritó Zetsu recordando lo que había pasado el año pasado.

―¿De qué están hablando? ―se levantó de la silla asustada viendo a todos correr del lugar.

―Usted no estaba aquí en ese entonces ―respondió Konan―. Lo siento pero tenemos que irnos, ¡Vamos Zetsu! ―tomó la mano de su amiga y se fueron del lugar.

―¡Esperen! No les dije el nombre de mi hijo…

Las chicas no escucharon y se fueron del lugar. No sin antes Zetsu volver a ver a lo lejos a el mismo chico que se encontraba corriendo en la multitud de las personas. Su interior le decía que lo olvidara que no debía pensar en aquello pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza cuando volvió a aparecer en frente de él.

―¡Ten cuidado Zetsu! ―le gritó y se alejó entre la multitud.

La de ojos grises no se había percatado del chico y Zetsu con los gritos no pudo escuchar bien su voz y encontrar a la persona a la cual le recordaba. Terminaron en una estación del metro siendo empujados por las personas.

―¡Las personas no dejan de empujarnos! ―Gritó Konan y en un segundo cuando fue empujada soltó la mano de su amiga―. ¡Zetsu-chan!

En eso un moreno de gran cuerpo tomó la mano de Konan y agarró por un brazo a Zetsu.

―No grites tanto ―le habló a Konan con el ceño fruncido.

―¡Kakuzu! ―exclamó y lo vio directamente a sus ojos verdes.

―Vámonos de aquí ―se las llevó a las dos a pequeño espacio de la estación donde no transcurría nadie―. ¿Saben porque ha vuelto esto?

El moreno tenía una franela negra junto con un chaleco blanco. Unos jeans negros y unos zapatos de mismo color.

―Ni idea ―encogió los hombros Konan―, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

―Iba a quedar con el enano para algo pero esto se volvió así.

―¿El enano? _**"Sasori, idiota" **_Ha, ya entendí ―se golpeó la cabezita levemente.

―Iban a quedar como en una cita ―bromeó Konan.

―¡NO! Pensaba ir a vender unos paraguas para fortalecer el amor a un lugar ―mostró el maletín.

―¿Y en serio sirven? ―preguntó Konan dudosa.

―Claro que… ¿Quieres uno?

―¡NO! ―negó rotundamente Konan.

―Tú te lo pierdes. Además que iba a ir a una discoteca a vender unas pulseras que brillan ―mostró otro maletín Kakuzu.

―"_**¿Dónde metió los maletines cuando nos tomó con la mano?" **_―pensó la Zetsu negra―. Ni idea.

―¿Te dejaran entrar allí? ¿No eres menor de edad? ―se preocupó un poco la de ojos grises.

―No te preocupes, tengo la suficiente edad para entrar a una ―argumentó Kakuzu

―¿No tienes quince años? ―frunció el ceño.

―No, en realidad tengo veinte años ―respondió tranquilo.

―¡TIENES VEINTE AÑOS! ―exclamaron las dos sorprendidas.

―¿Qué? ―alzó una ceja.

―¿Por qué estudias todavía en la preparatoria? ―preguntó Zetsu.

―Es que me perdí unos años en la secundaria cuando me fui de viaje a Italia ―explicó―, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora.

―¡Claro que sí! No sabíamos que eras mayor que nosotros. _**"Con razón se ve mas maduro que todos nosotros, bueno solo un poco…" **_

―Zetsu-chan ―la miró. Dejó los maletines en el suelo y se le acercó un poco hasta quedar en la misma altura del rostro―. ¿Todavía no recuerdas?

―¿Recordar? ―se preguntó Zetsu un poco sorprendida.

―Si ―asintió―, recordar… Aquella persona que te quería como lo más preciado ―colocó su mano sobre el cabello verde de Zetsu―, ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada de nada?

―N-no… No recuerdo eso Kakuzu-san ―negó con la cabeza―, _**"No le hagas caso no sabe de lo que está hablando"**_

―¿No recuerdas ni su nombre? ¿Ni cómo es? ―siguió con las preguntas su mirada era determinada y la de ojos dorados no se las quitaba de encima.

―No sé de qué estás hablando Kakuzu-san.

―¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? ―se preguntó Konan que se sentía fuera de la conversación―, ¿Sabes algo de Zetsu-chan?

―No… No sé de lo que está hablando Kakuzu-san ―desvió la mirada que se mostró afligida.

Kakuzu quiso tomar el mentón de la de cabello verde y mirar aquellas iris doradas que yacían en su semblante. No lo hizo para no seguir indagando, pero el sintió un rápido y pequeño dolor punzante en estómago. Quitó la mano de la cabeza de Zetsu-chan para dejar caer al lado de su cuerpo.

―¿No lo sabes? ―le preguntó Konan con un tono de preocupación.

―No te preocupes Konan ―quiso tranquilizar Kakuzu―. No es nada. Solo era un pregunta cualquiera ―le observó con sus ojos serios y tranquilos como siempre. A Konan le traía un poco de tranquilidad al estar a su lado.

―Está bien ―confió en las palabras de su «actual» pareja―. Tendremos que esperar antes de volver a casa. Se ha congestionado el tren ―se lamentó la de cabello azul divisando aquellas personas corriendo por la supuesta enfermedad.

―No te preocupes Konan-san ―intentó aliviar a Konan la pequeña de ojos dorados―. Esperaremos un poco, no se tardara mucho.

―Creo que me quedare con ustedes un rato más ―comentó Kakuzu, aunque no quería decir realmente que se estaba preocupando, solo un poco, por aquellas chicas―. _"En estas estaciones hay muchos pervertidos queriendo aprovecharse de las chicas de preparatoria y secundaria"_ ―pensó observando a ambos lados―._ "Pero no me quedo por eso, claro que no" _―soltó un pesado suspiro y las chicas lo observaron con curiosidad―. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo preocupándome por unas chicas que apenas conozco?" _―miró a Zetsu con nostalgia―. _"Bueno solo una de ellas apenas conozco" _―en eso rodó sus ojos para mirar a Konan.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―Creo que Madara-sama nos dejó aquí para ser la diversión del pequeño amo ―fumó un cigarro Tsubaki, una de las Maid de Madara.

En la mansión Uchiha se encontraban las cuatro Maids principales de Madara. Tsubaki se encontraba fumando mirando a lo lejos a las otras tres; soltó una pequeña risa burlona por lo que ocurría a unos metros de ella.

Una mucama de rizos y cabello castaño claro estaba atada a un círculo de puntería rojo y blanco. Cada extremidad estaba amarrada con unas esposas pegadas al dicho círculo que giraba lentamente. El rostro que mostraba era de horror, ya se encontraba pálida por las diversas vueltas que daba. Las otras dos mucamas solo la veían con pena desde el lugar donde se encontraba Tobi que no podía ver por las vendas en sus ojos ―o para cubrir su único ojo― mientras sostenía un arco apuntando con una flecha a la mucama giratoria.

―¡Tobi-sama! ―gritó la mucama a su izquierda.

Un color de piel claro y un cabello negro largo hasta la cintura atado a dos coletas con lazos blancos, esta era la descripción de la mucama. Su rostro delicado mostraba preocupación y en su nariz se posaba unos lentes delicados de metal. Sus ojos son de color azul cielo brillantes. Con delicadeza acercó la mano hacia el hombro de su "joven amo" para intentar detenerlo. Su nombre era Mei.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó con enojo el buen chico―. Estoy ocupado jugando con mi querida amiga Azusa-chan.

―_"Tobi-sama no habló en primera persona" _―se sorprendió Mei escondiendo su boca detras de sus manos―. _"Seguramente está enojado"_

―Por favor pare Tobi-sa... ―fue interrumpida por una flecha que atrapó tres pequeños pelos de su hermoso cabello. Sus ojos se centraron en la filosa flecha―. ¿To...Tobi-sama?

―¡Tobi-sama deje de molestar a Azusa-chan! ―gritó la otra maid que se encontraba al lado izquierdo.

Su color cabello naranja y su ojos verdes destacaban en su rostro. Su largo cabello era ondulado y algunos cabellos se observaban amarillos con el brillo del sol. Tenía muchos adornos y muy bien maquillad, de su cuerpo salía una fragancia de lirios. Esta era Rose, una de las maids más curiosas.

―¿Por qué? ―pidió con su mano otra flecha a Mei.

―¡Solo porque Madara-sama no lo quiere dejar salir porque su madre anda cerca no quiere decir que tenga que jugar con Azusa-chan! ¿Verdad Tsubaki-chan?

―"_¡Metiste la pata hasta el fondo! ¡Y no me vuelvas a decir Tsubaki-chan como si fuera tu amiga maldita!" _―la maid la miró de los con furia que estaba a punto de encender su segundo cigarro. Con pesadez comenzó a acercarse a Tobi.

Tobi de inmediato se quitó las vendas que se encontraban sobre su ojo y soltó el arco sobre la hierba. Su manos habían comenzado a temblar de la nada cuando escucho la palabra «Madre».

―¿Mi madre está en Japón? ―preguntó Tobi con nerviosismo.

―Ella se confundió Tobi-sama―empezó Tsubaki cubriendo a Rose―, ella seguro quiso decir que…

―¿Esta o no esta? ―preguntó con rabia Tobi. Algo que no le gustaban a Tobi eran las mentira.

―Discúlpenos Tobi-sama ―habló Mei―, pero Madara-sama nos pidió que no le contáramos nada al respecto sobre su madre ―explicó con detalle―. No era nuestra intención mentirle,si desea puede castigarme.

Hizo una reverencia y las otras tres le siguieron.

―Entiendo… Fue mi padre _"No entiendo porque mi padre daría una orden así"_ ―razonó Tobi―. ¡Tsubaki!

―Dígame pequeño amo ―respondió la maid.

―Busca mis cosas ―ordenó―. Yo iré a cambiarme de ropa.

―Como usted ordene joven amo ―hizo una leve reverencia.

―"_¿Por qué mi madre volvió? Según mi padre, ella nos abandonó porque no nos quería pero… ¿Será eso verdad?"_ ―entró a la mansión dejando a las maids haciendo preparativos―. _"La madre que yo recuerdo es una amable y cariñosa. La que siempre me cantaba cuando tenía pesadillas"_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

El sonido de afuera no entraba en esos baños. Las chicas se miraban frente a frente. Cada uno de sus secretos eran descubiertos pero ninguna de las dos quería decir algo mas sobre su pasado, puesto que no quería volver a desenterrarlo, mas que todo Deidara.

―No debemos pensar en nuestro pasado ahora ―habló Itachi―, lo primero que debemos pensar es como volver a la normalidad.

―¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? ―preguntó Deidara cruzando los brazos.

―Primero que nada hay que saber el origen de todo esto ―comentó y se colocó la mano debajo de su mentón―. Claro que la respuesta es obvia.

―¡La extraña gitana! ―recordó Deidara cuando entraron a esa tienda y comieron el pudin de sabor extraño―. Pero ¿Cómo es posible?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_Un pedacito de un recuerdo abandonado_

_Un niño con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro como si le hubieran comprado un juguete nuevo, paseaba con una mujer rubia con una yukata en un festival. Las luces del festival les daban un ambiente de alegría a las personas que paseaban por los pequeños puestos. _

_El niño de cabello negro alborotado observó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cada tienda y disfrutó cada juego, la mujer le respondió siempre con un abrazo y buenas palabras. Lo único que había decepcionado al niño era que su padre no se encontraba a su lado._

―_Tu padre está trabajando ―le habló su madre―, seguro vendrá pronto._

_El niño sabía eso muy bien, su padre no llegaría pero sería por cuestiones de trabajo, pero todavía tenía la esperanza de llegaría como siempre. Su madre al ver como su rostro se desvanecía poco a poco por la ilusión de que su padre llegaría decidió llevarlo a juegos de feria para distraerlo un poco._

_Su madre lo llevó a unos juegos de disparar ovnis que estaba cerca de ellos para animarle el rostro. Ella sentó a su hijo en un banquito en frente de la estantería mientras hablaba con el hombre para que le diera una pistola de juguete._

―_¿Qué piensas hacer mamá? ―preguntó el niño._

―_¡Ganare un premio para ti! ―dijo entusiasmada―. No quiero verte con una carita triste ¿está bien?_

―_Bien... ―le respondió con desgana._

_La madre intentó e intentó en cada turno con unos cuantos tiros. Su hijo le había dicho hace mucho que parara pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente. La mujer ya había intentado demasiadas veces que hasta el hombre dueño del juego le había dicho que se detuviera. La mujer empezaba a entristecerse ella también, no podía ganarle un pequeño premio a su hijo. _

_El dueño del juego que era alto e igual de rubio que la mujer solo que con ojos verdes, les regaló a los dos una máscara de madera que el mismo había hecho; su color era de color naranja y había un solo orificio por donde ver, y parecían que un remolino se concentraba en el único orificio._

―_No pongan esa cara triste ―le habló amablemente el hombre―. Pueden llevarse esta mascara si quieren._

―_¿Esta mascara? ―preguntó dudosa la mujer tomando la máscara entre sus manos._

―_Sí, la he hecho yo mismo ―comentó el hombre avergonzado―. Era para mí linda sobrina que estaba cumpliendo y le gusta que le regale cosas hechas por mí. Pero no le calcule el tamaño de la cabeza y parece que la hice demasiado grande._

―_¿Y porque tiene un orificio? ―preguntó curiosa la mujer._

―_Mi sobrina me lo pidió así porque ella nunca muestra su otro ojo ―respondió el hombre―. Aunque es una lástima ya que son de un bonito color azul. Cuando le dije que quería de regalo me dijo exactamente estas palabras ―siguió el hombre hablando mirando la máscara y sonrió―: «Hazme una máscara con un solo orificio que haga reír a mi mamá»._

_El niño escucho atentamente la historia de aquel hombre desconocido para él. Tomó la máscara de las manos de su madre y rápidamente se la colocó en el rostro y pero como era muy grande quedo colgando en su cuello. Esta vez volvió a colocarse la máscara pero la sostuvo con ambas manos en frente de su rostro._

―_¿Qué te parece mamá? ―preguntó su hijo._

_La mujer comenzó a reír por lo que estaba haciendo su hijo, la acción de querer alegrarla un poco y que ella quería que él se alegrara. Él se quitó la máscara del rostro y le dedico una hermosa y amplia sonrisa._

―_¡Señor no se siente mal! ―le dijo el niño―. ¡Su máscara si funciona!_

―_Qué bueno ―dijo gustoso el hombre―. Me da gusto cuando mi arte hace sonreír a las demás personas ―acarició la cabeza del niño―. Por cierto no olviden ver los fuegos artificiales de esta noche. ¡Recuerden que el arte es una explosión! ¡Y ten un feliz día del niño!_

―_Gracias señor ―agradeció el niño._

_La madre bajo a su hijo del banquito y se fueron a disfrutar el festival sin olvidar las palabras del hombre también contemplaron los fuegos artificiales, el precioso arte que explota en el cielo convirtiéndose en flores. Gracias a esa enorme mascara disfrutaron mayormente el festival y es un recuerdo hecho solo por ellos dos. _

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**La sección de Zetsu-chan:**

**¿A que nos extrañaban?**

**Zetsu: ¿A que me extrañaron queridos esclavos?**

**Sasori: **Son lectores.

**Zetsu: Como digas pubertado.**

**Sasori: **¡NO ME DIGAS ASI! ¡POR AMOR AL ARTE!

**Zetsu:** **Cállate. Nos hemos tardado demasiado en el capítulo pero todo es culpa de Deidara que se enfermó de gripe y tuvimos que parar el fic hasta que se recuperó y aquí esta.**

**Sasori: **Eso es mentira.

**Zetsu: De las mentiras vive el mundo y mira que estamos bien.**

**Sasori: **¿Por qué estás tan amargada hoy?

**Zetsu:** **¿Por qué tengo que compartir el programa contigo? ¿Y porque el set esta tan sucio?**

**Guachimingo: **Después de la larga espera que tuvimos que hacer porque "Deidara tuvo gripe" nadie vino a limpiarlo.

**Zetsu: No importa de eso se encarga Sasori.**

**Sasori: **¿Qué?

**Zetsu:** **Silencio y que Guachimingo siga grabando. Bien la sección que todos esperamos y es la hora de responder los reviews. ¡Porque para nosotros los lectores son lo primordial!**

**Sasori: **Lo dices porque con cada review ganas 100¥…

**Zetsu: ¡NO LO ESCUCHEN! ¡ES MENTIRA! Bien, sigamos con el primer review **―abrió un sobre―.__**Perdonen lo anticuado es que no tenemos electricidad por tanto tiempo sin estar aquí así que lo haremos a la antigua. ¡El primer review es de ****la enamorada****: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Bienvenida seas fan del TobiDei! A mi también me ha sorprendido de su cambio… Mejor no te metas con Madara, el siempre trae un as bajo la manga.**

**Sasori: **Para los que no sepan o se olvidaron, cuando fueron a visitar la adivina allí es donde ocurrió toda la magia. ¡Deja de mandarle dinero a ese avaro, no se lo merece! Pues debe gustarle mucho «_buscando a nemo_», quizás sea eso. No creo que se metan en problemas, mientras Madara no se entere.

**Zetsu: ¡Claro que si pequeña! Te daré mi autógrafo con gusto. ¡Pubertado, dame un papel y un bolígrafo! **―Sasori obedeció y sacó de una gaveta un papel y un lapiz―. **¡Bien! **―hizo un firma en todo el papel―** sigues tu pubertado.**

**Sasori: **¡que no me digas así! ―hizo la misma acción con otra hoja de papel―, ahora tendremos que conseguirte las otras, pero será para después. ¡Hasta tú me molestas!

**Zetsu: ¡Bien! Que crezcan los lectores de la categoría Akatsuki, llamen a sus amigas, tios, primos, gemelos malvados, enemigos e invítenlos. ¡Espero nos sigas leyendo! Te esperamos en la próxima sección de Zetsu-chan.**

**Sasori: **Bien la siguiente es―abrió un sobre― nuestra lectora de siempre **Dhangerina**: ¡Feliz navidad, año y reyes! Bien, eso que le paso a ellas dos es muy raro, pero nadie dijo que fueran con la adivina, son muy confianzudas. ¡Bien! Esa historia es un tanto complicada, pero todos sabemos que quieren que gane Madara y ella es una persona adorable y parace una buena madre. Espero que Madara nunca se entere de lo de Konan y Zetsu.

**Zetsu: ¡Bien! Espero que ellas sean amigas al fin, o bueno, que se hablen sin echar chispas por los ojos. ¡Esfuérzate! Ya verás que todo saldrá bien y esperamos con ansias ese cosplay de Itachi. ¡Gracias por siempre leernos Dhangerina, esperamos más de tus historias!**

**Sasori: **El siguiente review o carta es de―abrió el sobre― **AlehliAzu****l: **¡Gracias por el alago! La escritora siempre se esfuerza por hacer lo mejor por este fic. Hemos encontrado con una SasoIta. Pues sí, ya está muerto como en el manga… ¡Esperamos verte pronto por aquí!

**Guachimingo: **Se le acabo la batería a la cámara así que no podrá ser transmitido por Ficvisión.

**Zetsu: ¡Busca una batería o algo! ¿Qué pasa con la electricidad aquí? ¡Al pubertado se le olvido pagar la cuenta de la luz! **

**Guachimingo: **―buscó otra batería en su bolsillo y siguió grabando―. ¡Listo!

**Zetsu: ¡Bien! Prosigamos con nuestra querida lectora **―del sobre salieron tres páginas―**Sakhory:**** ¡Busquen a esa anciana alimenta pájaros! Lo siento me dejen llevar… Este es igual de corto… Pues espera a la verdad de su historia y ya verás a quien apoyar. ¡Pues, realmente! ¿Por qué tuvieron que cambiar de cuerpo justamente ese día? Recuérdame mandarle un cuchillo a Deidara para que no vaya tan mal.**

**Sasori: **Pronto descubrirás quien es ese chico. ¡Vamos a ver tus respuestas ahora! ¿Cómo que el K-poper no me llega? ¡Ni que entendiera coreano!

**Zetsu: ¡Buena idea! **―sacó su control maestro―. **¡Este control tiene muchos botones y hace de todo! Para lastima de hoy se le acabaron las baterías asi que tendre que probarlo en el próximo capitulo con mi querido compañero pubertado.**

**Sasori: **¿Por qué tengo que estar en esta sección contigo? Mejor no saber por dónde entro Kakuzu. ¡HEY, QUE NO SOY TSUNDERE!

**Zetsu: Y eso es un ejemplo de lo que es Tsundere. Rezaremos para que no muera por un trauma. ¡Cierto! Como los EX»AMENES, como los odio. ¿Bien? Por lo menos somos vistos en ficvision por Jashin TV.**

**Sasori: **¡Mi abuela debería dejar de gastarse el agua caliente! Pero lo acepto algunas veces porque esta viejita y bueno, es muy lenta. No me gusta eso de que Itachi tenga ropa de otro hombre en su casa.

**Zetsu: Bueno, te lo diré algún día, pero pronto lo sabrás, kujujuju. ¡Esos Uchiha bipolares! Deberian aprender un poco mas de mi. Kakuzu es muy cruel, pero si es por las lectoras seguro no cobra nada. ¡JAJA! Te aprovechas de los pobres… Y si, cayeron fuera del set donde se encontraban las fangirls de Sasori y buen Kakuzu se gano mucho dinero.**

**Sasori: **¡No vuelvas a mencionar ese acontecimiento! Hidan apoya todo lo que sea en contra del don cangrejo. La escritora le vendrá la imaginación mas rápido ¿tu crees? Es mejor que deje de comer por unos cuantos días. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

**Zetsu: ¡Bien! seguimos con Mizaki Uchiha **―abrió el sobre y empezó a leer― **: ¡Konnichiwa Mizaki! Después de tanto tiempo hemos traido la actualización de este fanfic, espero puedas leerlo. Aquí Madara volvió a salir poco pero pronto lo veras más ¡Nos vemos! **

**Sasori: **Las siguientes son ―abrió un sobre― **MinayNinaWalker****: **¡Hola! Si, siempre dejamos con ganas pero el poco tiempo poca imaginación y eso es lo que surge, ese tipo de cosas pasan. ¡Lo sabemos! Tardamos mucho pero siempre tenemos el capítulo para ustedes. ¡Gracias por leerlos y nos vemos pronto. 

**Zetsu: ¡La siguiente será nuestra lectora ****Catelaya Ikenagi:**** ¡Por fin hemos vuelto Ikenagi-san! ¡LO HEMOS HECHO! Pues veras en los problemas en los que se meterán las pobres por cambiar de cuerpo. ¡Qué bueno que te divirtieras por eso! Espero que salga algo bueno de todo esto. Ese Kisame con sus frases sacadas de película. A la pobre Dei seguro nunca le crecerá el pecho.**

**Sasori: **Creo que sería más el susto para Itachi si sus senos se encogieran.

**Zetsu: ¡SE QUE SOLO VEZ LOS SENOS DE ITACHI PUBERTADO!**

**Sasori: **Eso no es lo que quise decir… Bueno cada uno tiene un problema, pero ¿Deidara con un vestido? Eso si que es raro y raro también es que se parezcan ellas dos… Pero hay que ver que en este mundo siempre hay alguien parecida a ti aunque no sean familia. Tienes razón, no puedes abandonar a tu hijo sea como sea.

**Zetsu: Pero tal vez tuvo sus razones. Hay veces que abandonamos cosas que queremos por razones justificativas pero cuando queremos volver a ellas porque las razones desaparecieron ya no es li mismo. El mundo a veces suele ser muy cruel. Perdónanos por tardar tanto…**

**Sasori: **Creemos que es el mismo chico. ¡Ya pronto te enteraras! ¿Estamos en guerra?―se colocó un sartén en la cabeza―. No creo que ella sea el enemigo, para Madara si, pero para ellas es como ayudar a una persona necesitada. Pues, que se puede hacer es todo un lolicon. Es que Deidara es muy amachada, quizás si se colocara otra ropa podría parecer una mujer muy femenina. ¡HEY! No es culpa mia que ellas estén peleadas ¿Por qué siempre recibo la culpa de todo? ¡Esos niños merecen morir!

**Zetsu: Ya cálmate pubertado no es para tanto. Bueno, le diré a Izuna-san que Madara-san lo grabo mientras se bañaba. Le dire que cierre la puerta cuando se va a bañar. Quizas se den cuenta quizás no, eso lo decidirá la historia, pero Itachi tiene que tener algo en mente es a la que se le noto mas tranquila con todo esto, pero debe ser la que esta a la vez mas nerviosa. Hikari es una buena persona, no la odies. ¡Duerme bien! E intentaremos hacer todo lo que nos has dicho, excepto lo del yaoi, eso solo se lo diré a Konan. JAJA, nunca te rindes con el MadaIzu eh? Lo anotaremos. Por allí a ver, tendremos que hacer unas votaciones por allí pero será a ver un día de estos. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Sasori: ** El siguiente será ―abrió un sobre― ** 099****: **Una abrazo psicológico para ti también. ¡Nos agrada que estes feliz! Eso es lo que queremos lograr con este fanfic. Gracias por tenernos en favoritos ―comenzó a llorar―.

**Zetsu: ¿el pubertado llora? Bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué pasara con Dei e Ita? Eso lo veras pronto. Es bueno reír mucho, reír te dará un mejor vida. Pero ese foro no deberían ser tan… Bueno, no sé, pero tienes que esforzarte y hacerlos decir que mejoraste un poco. Su misión no debería hacer borrar los fic, si no, mejorar al quien escribe el fic. Pero bueno, cada uno con su punto. La escritora los leyó y le gustaron, ¡Sigue así! ¡Qué la fuerza oscura te acompañe! **

**Sasori: **¡Nos vemos luego Aixa! La siguiente es ―abrió un sobre―, **Abisag Freiheit**: ¡Hola! Sí, es muy gracioso lo que ocurrió pero tienes razón es malo reírse de la desgracias ajenas. Pronto descubrirás lo que tiene el ojo de Deidara, pero ya fue dicho en el capitulo anterior. Espero descubras lo que le paso a la madre de Dei, porque l oque se es que Deidara la quería muchísimo. Bueno, Itachi suele ser muy exagerada además entiendela, Itachi fue criada en otro ambiente con otro tipo de personas y puede ser que a ella le parezcan malas personas aunque no lo sean. Estoy seguro de que es asi, Madara tiene miedo de que Tobi se vaya con su madre.

**Zetsu: Muy cierto. ¿Pero qué razones tendrá la madre de Tobi para llegar a abandonar su propio hijo? Es tan mala como dice Madara ¿o eso aparenta ser? Bueno Madara es un poco exagerado y podrían llegar a un acuerdo. Bueno como siempre dejaremos información por la cual nadie sepa nada. ¿Qué será de la vida de Shikamaru? ¡Que siga jodiendole la vida a todos esos ninjas que nos mataron! ¡No es justo!**

**Sasori: **Pues te dire que estaremos en la misma casa cuando terminemos el primer año de preparatoria. Asi que no muy pronto pero seguro se acercara cuando tengamos las vacaciones de verano. Que bueno que era una broma, ya me estaba preocupando. ¡Nos leeremos pronto!

**Zetsu: la siguiente en ser leida por mi será **―abrió un sobre―, **Atolotl:**** ¡Que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, o mas bien leerte. Es muy extraño, pero en toda vida pasa algo asi de extraño y eso le ocurrio a ellas dos. Pues fue por culpa de una adivina que apareció hace unos dos capítulos. Jaja, le dire a ellos que aparezcan para la próxima para que te bailen, pero yo me llevare el 60% porque soy la que estoy haciendo el trato ¿ok? ¡Nos leeremos pronto!**

**Sasori: **Avara… ¡Vas a terminar como Kakuzu!

**Zetsu: Soy toda una chula ahora el siguiente será **―abrió otro sobre―, **nuestra querida fanatica del SasoZetsu ****Lidya Schattenspiel****:**** ¡NOOOO! Si no hay TobiDei vas a morir, no podemos dejar que mueras. Bueno, creo que eso fue exagerado por mi parte, no creo que mueras por eso…**

**Sasori: **Te equivocas si Sali solo que no te diste cuenta. Bien, no fue mucho de la supuesta cita, mas que todo fue Itachi aprovechándose de Madara pero bueh. ¡Algun día tendras esos momentos TobiDeitasticos y serán fenomenales. Creo que tendras que esperar mucho para que ese pasado sea revelado. Mas KisaIta, mas SasoZetsu. Uy, ya lo estoy escribiendo todo. ¡Nos veremos pronto Lidya!

**Zetsu: Nuestra siguiente lectora que es la mocosa de alguien es ―abrió el sobre―, ****AkatsukiNoDarkey****: Que preciosas palabras Darkey-san ―comienza a llorar―, es preciosa la forma en la que dices cada una de tus oraciones que se convierten en poemas que son leídos por mí. Es sumamente indescriptible. Tus trabajos también son muy buenos y siempre estaremos esperando por los tuyos con muchas ansias. Bien, ya sabemos todos tus comentarios así que ya sabemos la razón de porque es corto esta vez y no hay problema por eso. ¡Pronto aparecerá ese motociclista misterioso! Ya lo veras.**

**Sasori: **La siguiente es ―abrió un sobre―, **Pamela-chan**: Bueno, ya eres líder del grupo de mis fangirls… Ya sé con quién contactar para mis quejas contra ellas. ¡Dejen de robarse mi ropa! La tela está muy cara últimamente _"Sonó como Kakuzu" _¡Pronto sabras mas sobre cada una de las historias! Esperamos que nos leas pronto. Posdata: En serio, dile a tu secta de fangirls sobre mi ropa.

**Zetsu: La última en la sección será** ―abrió el sobre―, **Akatsandy**: ¡hola nueva lectora! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fanfic, esperamos verte pronto por aquí o más bien leerte. ¡Nunca pararemos este fanfic! Eso lo prometemos. ¡Nos leeremos luego!

**Sasori:** Después de una larga travesía por fin ha terminado el capítulo. Pero no podemos irnos sin antes decir el próximo capítulo.

**Zetsu:** En el próximo capítulo de **Precious Days in Akatsuki**: _Deidara e Itachi tienen que idear un plan para salir de esa entrevista sana y salva ¿Qué pasara con Konan y Zetsu? ¿Dónde estará el chico misterioso? ¿Qué hará Tobi ahora? _

**Sasori: Capitulo 25; Misión 8: ¡Salven a Deidara! **¿Zetsu? ¿Volviste?

**Zetsu:** Si, he vuelto, mi malvado yo no me quería dejar salir pero pude hacerlo.

**Sasori:** Pero ya estamos por terminar la sección.

**Zetsu:** ¡QUE!

Sasori: Claro que sí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Fanficdentes.

**Zetsu:** Bye beee… _**"¡Nos veremos pronto!"**_

¿Por qué a Sasori lo toman como personaje de tortura? ¿Por qué no apareció mucho la Zetsu blanca? ¿Recuperara el set la luz nuevamente? ¿Le regresaran la ropa a Sasori las fangirls? ¿Zetsu terminara usando el control contra Sasori? ¿Por qué Sasori es el compañero de Zetsu-chan en la sección? ¿Él se buscara otro trabajo donde le paguen? ¿Quién es realmente Shisui? ¿Algún día encontraran la cura de la E.P.A.L.I.C.D.I.Y.S? Y si la encuentran, ¿será gratis? ¿Por qué Tobi jugaba asi con la mucama? ¿Las mucamas podrán resistir las perversiones y maldades de los Uchiha? ¿Zetsu negra se convertirá en chula y venderá a todos los Akatsuki? ¿Podra Itachi dejar de ser tan despistada? ¿Sakhory dejara de responder estas preguntas? Y lo más importante ¿Tu nos seguirás leyendo y yo poder subir una foto de mi cosplay?

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

_Deidara-Inuzuka:_

_Bien, he vuelto. Solo me queda una semana de vacaciones pero tengo una muy buena justificación… Primero tengo que pensar una… Nah, solo bromeo. Estas navidades quería pasarlas mas en familia que todo ya que la vida algunas veces es incierta y bueno, me divertí muchísimo. Pero mas que todo fue cuando mi gatita "Maya" se enfermó gravemente y tuve todo un mes deprimida ya que perdió a sus gatitos (estaba embarazada) y como ahora la ligaron ya no podrá tener otros gatitos. En serio que fue muy duro para mi, pero uno tiene que aprender a afrontar este tipo de situaciones solo que es la primera vez que me pasa algo a mi asi y para mi animalito que quiero muchísimo, creo que es parecido al amor que siente una madre por su hijo, por asi decirlo. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Esta mejorcita y ahora salta brinca y me muerde mi pierna, aunque lo ultimo no es tan divertido :c. _

_La segunda justificación es: No tenía imaginación después de toda esa depresión pues no se si puedan entenderme, pero en serio no se me ocurría nada. Además que tenia mas de la mitad del capitulo antes de que mi gatita se enfermera. Se supone que iba a ser rápido el capítulo. _

_Eso es lo único que puedo decir, mas que todo quiero pedir disculpas a cada uno de ustedes por tener que esperar tanto. No quería hacerlos esperar, espero entiendan un poquito. Ahora dejare otra ficha técnica de una de las Maids principales de Madara._

_Ficha técnica: _

_Nombre:__Suzumiya Azusa. (Prefiere que le digan Azusa-chan)_

_Edad:__20 años._

_Físico:_Tiene el cabello castaño claro largo con rizos y el flequillo recto. Sus ojos grandes y brillantes son de color marrón. Tiene una hermosa piel ligeramente bronceada. Su rostro parece el de una niña.

_Personalidad:__Su voz es un tanto chillona y es la mas inocente del grupo hasta llegar a ser muy despistada. Es muy optimista. Su aptitud suele ser a veces muy infantil. Muchas veces suele ser regañada por ser la mas torpe. Es muy enamoradiza._

_Lo que le gusta hacer__:__Le gusta mucho hacer las cosas bien, aunque siempre es la mete la pata. Le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con el rosado y lo que tenga un aspecto gusta cocinar galletas. Le gusta en secreto Izuna_

_No le gusta:__No le gusta el terror o que tenga aspecto grotesco. La Creepypasta la aborrece. No le gusta la música como el metal o hard rock. Los insectos y muchas muchas cosas mas… _

_Vestimenta:__Ahora mismo está usando un vestido de Maid sexy por los caprichos de Madara aunque no le queda muy bien que digamos por su aspecto infantil. Suele usar preciosos vestidos cortos rosados estilo princesa. Le gusta colocarse listones o tiaras en su cabello._

_Estudios:__ Esta haciendo sus cursos de estilista y con el trabajo de Madara se paga esos cursos. Vive sola en un apartamento._


End file.
